Moon and Shadow
by ShadeMystic
Summary: A child born of darkness and light has the potential to bring peace and prosperity to the world or an Age of Eternal Darkness. How will the Wizarding World and Elemental Nations react to such a child? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**There is no Harry Potter or Naruto Uzumaki in this story as they don't exist. Instead, the main protagonist is an OC. The OC unlike most stories won't be the Lord of numerous Houses. Rather he will only be the Lord of House le Fey. Even though Naruto Uzumaki won't exist in my story, a female version known as** **Natsumi** **Namikaze** **will.**

 **The story is a Harry Potter and Naruto crossover with elements from Fate/stay night such as the Age of Gods, which will be explained in the story.**

 **There will be no Slash, Yuri, Lemons, Harems, Mpregs, and Futa in my story.**

"Speech"

' _Thought'_

§ _Parseltounge_ §

Chapter 1

On the outskirts of London resided a building called Kindred Spirits Orphanage. Inside one of the many bedrooms of the orphanage was a child that was seven years old child sitting on his bed.

The seven-year-old was tall and slim for his age, though he was slightly underweight from the lack of food at the orphanage. He has straight black hair that was like the night's sky that went down to his shoulders, and his skin was fair white. His face was oval-shaped with aristocratic features developing. His eyes were silver in colour and seemed to glow with power every now and then. The boy was also quiet and reserved most of the time.

Resting on the index finger of his right hand was a silver ring. The ring was peculiar as it had the markings of waxing and waning crescents surrounding the full moon on it going around the ring.

The matron of the orphanage a stern old woman named Margaret had come across the child during one of her many walks. Margaret was going for a stroll through the woods when she heard a baby crying. Wondering what a baby was doing out in the woods Margaret went to the source of the crying and found a baby, in a cave that was full of crystals resting in a basket with no one in sight.

The only objects found in the basket were a silver ring attached to a chain around the baby's neck that Margaret presumed to be left by the baby's parents, and a blanket with the name Revan inscribed on it. Not willing to leave a baby in such a place she took him with her back to the orphanage to be raised. She could only presume Revan's parents had abandoned him when the police couldn't find any trace of his parents.

Revan had a difficult time growing up in the orphanage as he was constantly bullied by the other children there. They often did this because of the weird things that would happen around Revan while he was growing up, and for his abnormal eye colour. They would pretend to be his friend only to then play a cruel prank on him, like knocking him down when none of the adults was looking and steal his belongings. These actions resulted in Revan gaining a deep distrust of people in general.

The ringleaders of Revan's cruel treatment were two older boys called Jack and Alex. Both of them were large boys making them physically stronger than Revan, meaning he would have to run away from them as he stood no chance against them in a fight. The two boys constantly bullied Revan because they were jealous of his ring, as they had nothing to remember their parents by. When Revan became four years old he would spend most of his time in a nearby grove he had discovered, to get away from the cruel treatment by the other children.

It's here where Revan discovered his ability to speak to animals in a fashion. If Revan focused hard enough on a type of animal he could get a general feeling of what they were saying. The animals that inhabited the grove didn't have much to say and weren't very intelligent, but Revan enjoyed their company over the other children at the orphanage. Plus he had always enjoyed the feeling of nature. Therefore he didn't mind spending time by himself in the grove.

For the next year Revan would spend most of his time in the grove enjoying the company of the animals, and the feeling of nature he got resting there. One day when Revan was six years old everything changed for him. As Jack and Alex had managed to track down Revan to the grove, and grabbed him before he could escape.

"Hold the freak still," Jack ordered preparing to beat up Revan.

"I've got him, he's not going anywhere," Alex said holding Revan's arms behind his back who was struggling to break free.

Just as Jack was about to land the first blow he caught a glimpse of a chain under Revan's top. Smirking cruelly Jack reached inside Revan's top and yanked on the ring breaking the chain and freeing the ring. Jack then held up the ring in the sunlight to get a better look at it, and to show off what he now had to the freak.

"Give that back," Revan exclaimed angrily trying to break free of Alex's grip.

"I don't think so freak, it's mine now," Jack said harshly studying the ring closely.

"Does the ring look valuable?" Alex asked trying to get a look at it while holding the struggling Revan in place.

"It doesn't look like much," Jack replied before looking at Revan with a cruel look in his eyes. "But we might get a bit of money from a pawn shop for it."

This caused Revan to thrash around even more since he didn't want to lose the only thing he had of his parents.

"No you can't, it's mine," Revan said trying to desperately break free. Fed up with Revan's complaining Jack punched him in the stomach causing Revan to wheeze in pain.

"Come on Alex, let's go and see how much money we can make by selling this pathetic thing," Jack said walking away.

"See you later freak," Alex said letting Revan drop to the ground, and jogging to catch up with Jack.

Revan was on his hands and knees wheezing in pain watching Jack and Alex walk away with the only thing he had left of his parents to remember them by.

' _No I won't let them walk away with my ring,'_ Revan thought trying to stand up and failing. Watching them leave with something so precious of his caused Revan to feel an unknown power flow throughout his body. He instinctually raised his right hand towards the bullies without him even realizing it.

' _It's mine,'_ Revan said in his mind with all of his strength. This caused the ring to suddenly fly out of Jack's hand and into Revan's. All three of them had a surprised look on their faces from what just happened. Recovering quickly Revan slipped the ring onto his index finger of his right hand to keep it safe, and to make it harder to steal. Recovering from his shock, Jack's face changed into one that of pure anger.

"I don't know what freakishness you just did, but nothing will stop me from taking that ring," Jack said angrily walking towards Revan with Alex following behind him looking angry as well, though with a slight nervousness in his eyes that he couldn't fully hide.

With the pain having gone Revan stood up to face the bullies and looked at them with a cold expression on his face, which froze the two of them in their tracks because of the fear they felt.

"No you won't, in fact, you'll never bother me again," Revan stated icily with a look in his eyes that promised pain to any who crossed him. Being spoken to like this only angered the bullies more.

"You'll be saying something much different when we're done with you," Jack replied walking towards Revan while cracking his knuckles to appear intimidating. Revan seeing Jack approaching him raised his right hand.

"If you think your freakishness will protect you from me then think again," Jack bellowed. Before he could throw a punch at Revan, Jack was suddenly thrown backwards by an invisible force and skidded across the grass. Alex gained a look of absolute fear on his face when he saw Revan perform his freakishness on Jack.

"What was that?" Jack asked with a terrified expression on his face.

Revan simply ignored him and calmly stared at Alex. Feeling fear swell up inside of him from those cold silver eyes staring at him Alex went to make a run for it, but only made it a few feet when he was sent flying into a nearby tree face first. The force of the collision broke ended up breaking his nose.

Jack now looked positively frightened when he saw Revan was calmly walking towards him. Wanting to make as much space between him and the freak as possible, Jack crawled backwards in fear but it was for nought. As Revan had caught up with him and was looking down at him with piercing cold eyes.

"You will never bother me again do you understand?" Revan asked with a tone that promised pain if he didn't agree. Jack nodded his head so fast it looked like he would get whiplash, terrified of the person in front of him and what would happen to him if he disagreed.

"I'm glad we could come to an arrangement between us. Now take your friend and leave before I change my mind," Revan said darkly causing Jack to move as fast as he possibly could towards Alex. Once Jack had gotten Alex to his feet the two of them left the grove as quickly as possible, afraid of what would happen if they stayed too long.

When Revan could no longer see or hear them he collapsed to the ground, exhausted from using so much of his newfound power.

' _I don't know what this power is but I'm very grateful for it,'_ Revan thought trying to regain his strength. _'The only problem is its very tiring to use, if they were here any longer they would have seen me collapse, and I can't let them see that I have any weaknesses or they'll try and take advantage of it_.'

Once Revan had regained some of his strength he headed back to his room to practice with his newfound abilities. That way he will never be at another's person's mercy ever again.

After that eventful day, Jack and Alex were terrified of Revan and would flee the room the second they saw him. It didn't take long for the rest of the children at the orphanage to soon notice this. Their curiosity aroused they asked Jack and Alex why they were so terrified of Revan, but they remained tight-lipped about it. The only thing Jack and Alex were willing to spill was that Revan was a monster, and if you don't want to get hurt you should leave him alone.

Most of the children seeing how scared Jack and Alex were of Revan believed their story about Revan being a monster, and from that day forward left him alone. Some of the children however decided to keep bullying Revan, as they didn't believe Jack and Alex one bit. Those that did quickly learned this was a very poor idea. Whenever one of them tried to bully Revan they would always suffer an accident that would result in a serious injury.

Though it could never be proven all the children knew Revan was the one responsible for the accidents that befell them. Following this happening to them several times all the children at the orphanage soon began to fear Revan for his mysterious power.

This benefited Revan greatly however as it meant he would never be bullied again and would be left alone by the other orphans. It also allowed Revan plenty of time to practice with his newfound power without being disturbed by anyone.

Every day for the next year Revan would practice with his newfound power. After a year of training, he could move objects with his mind, manipulate and control animals, and if he so wished cause harm to the other children with but a thought.

One particular morning Revan was once again practising with his powers in his room. At this particular moment, Revan was practising his levitation skills on a book that was lying on his desk on the opposite side of the room.

' _Up,'_ Revan thought at the same time as he waved his right hand. The book immediately rose a few feet above the desk. After moving it around for a bit, Revan waved his hand again causing the book to fly back to its place on the small bookshelf.

' _I'm definitely getting stronger, as I feel less drained each time I move things,'_ Revan thought. As he was thinking this there was a sudden knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in," Revan called calmly. Opening the door was Margaret with a strict look on her face, and behind her was a girl about five years old. The girl has brown hair that went to her mid-back, her eyes were brown, and she had a cute face with a nervous expression on it.

Upon seeing him Margaret smiled. "How are you today Revan?"

"I'm fine matron thank you for asking, how are you today?" Revan replied neutrally hiding his dislike of Margaret, seeing as she did nothing to curb the behaviour of the other children when they used to bully him.

"Not so good I'm afraid, Stephanie here has just joined the orphanage," Margaret said mournfully indicating to the girl next to her. "I was wondering if you could show Stephanie around the orphanage to help her get acclimatised to her new home."

' _Like I have a choice,'_ Revan thought annoyed he would have to give this girl a tour when he could be doing other things. "It's no problem at all, I'm sure we'll both have plenty of fun together."

"That's very good to hear, I'll leave Stephanie in your capable hands then," Margaret said happily before walking out of the room while closing the door behind her as she left. Once the door was closed there was an awkward silence as Revan and Stephanie were just staring at one another not sure what to say.

"You have very beautiful eyes," Stephanie commented before looking to the ground blushing in embarrassment. Revan couldn't help but blush as well, having never been complimented on his eyes before.

"Thank you," Revan replied trying to calm down his blush. "My name is Revan it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Stephanie," Stephanie said shyly looking up from the ground. Revan couldn't help but think it might not be so bad showing this girl around the orphanage. After all, she couldn't be that bad if she complimented his eyes.

"Why don't I show you all the interesting places around here," Revan said holding his hand out for Stephanie who nervously went to grab it.

"Don't worry I don't bite," Revan said jokingly. Stephanie couldn't help but let out a few small giggles at his joke. Once Stephanie had grabbed his hand she seemed to be completely comfortable around him. This confused Revan but he decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Come on you'll soon learn to like it here," Revan said not willing to tell her the truth on her first day that the opposite was in fact true. However, before he could take a step forward he was stopped by Stephanie's voice.

"You're going to end up leaving me like my Mother aren't you?" Stephanie asked in a scared voice with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Of course not I'll be there for you as long as you want," Revan replied quickly in a strong voice to reassure her while wiping away her tears. Revan wondered where this caring side of him had come from since he didn't usually care about other people.

For some reason, he didn't like seeing Stephanie upset. Wiping away her tears had cheered her up a bit, as she gave him a small smile in return. Revan then slowly pulled on her hand to get her to come along with him so he could begin the tour. Throughout the tour, Stephanie would ask questions about everything she saw, while she was latched onto Revan's hand like it was a lifeline.

When Margaret found them later after dinner she informed them Stephanie's room was ready, and it was time for them to go to sleep. Hearing this caused Stephanie to wrap her arms around Revan and refuse to let him go.

Once it became clear Stephanie wouldn't let go of Revan. Margaret allowed Stephanie to sleep in the same bed as him for one night only, to allow her to get more settled in at the orphanage. After hearing that Stephanie gave a smile that could of light up an entire room she was that happy.

"Why didn't you want to sleep in your own bed, Stephanie?" Revan asked when both of them were lying together in his bed.

"It's because you give off this warm feeling that makes me feel safe and comfortable," Stephanie replied. He found that weird to hear but before he could think about it more she snuggled up to him and in said a tired voice. "Goodnight Revan."

Making himself comfortable next to Stephanie, he couldn't help but frown when he saw her sleeping face.

' _I know once you interact with the other children you'll soon come to see me as a monster as well, but for the moment I'll enjoy this feeling, of someone who actually wants to spend time with me without ill intentions,'_ Revan thought before drifting off to sleep.

The following day Stephanie discovered that the other children at the orphanage used to bully Revan because of his eye colour. Hearing they did this because of such an absurd reason Stephanie decided she wanted nothing to do with them. Since she couldn't believe they would be so mean to someone so nice. This ended up resulting in Stephanie spending all of her time with Revan much to his joy.

For the next several months Revan and Stephanie were inseparable as they did everything together. Given that they were so close, they eventually became to view each other as brother and sister. Stephanie also had Revan completely wrapped around her finger. Revan would do anything she would ask, and if he refused she would give him her adorable puppy dog look that caused him to instantly cave in.

Like giving her piggybacks and having tea parties with Stephanie and her dolls, causing the other children to laugh at him until he gave them a cold look that would send them running.

One day Revan and Stephanie were sitting together in the nearby grove enjoying the weather and talking about different things until Stephanie asked. "Revan how come you never asked what happened to my parents?"

"I figured it was an unpleasant topic for you, so I never brought it up," Revan replied moving his head to look at Stephanie. This caused Stephanie to smile knowing how much of a caring person Revan is.

"Since you're my brother it's only right you know," Stephanie said.

"Very well then if my cute little sister wants to tell me, who am I to deny her," Revan said teasingly causing Stephanie to blush in embarrassment.

"Stop teasing me," Stephanie said trying to calm down her blush which only made Revan laugh harder. Seeing Revan laughing at her Stephanie hit Revan on the arm trying to get him to stop laughing. When Revan didn't stop laughing Stephanie pouted at him.

"Sorry I'll stop now," Revan said with a small chuckle seeing her cute face.

"I'll forgive you if you give me a piggyback ride to the orphanage," Stephanie stated with a huff. She tilted her head up and was looking down at him trying to appear regal, but ended up looking cute instead.

"Of course anything to please you, Your Majesty," Revan said playing along. This caused a smile to appear on Stephanie's face. It soon disappeared as she got into a comfortable position to start explaining what happened to her parents.

"I never knew my Father. Apparently, he died shortly before I was born. Growing up it was just Mom and me," Stephanie said sadly. Revan seeing this gave her a hug to comfort her. "Mom was never around to busy working. Sometimes I think she didn't want me at all since I rarely saw her."

"I'm sure that's not true, who wouldn't love someone like you," Revan said in a soothing tone to comfort her.

"Then why did I rarely see my Mother?" Stephanie asked miserably.

Revan smiled softly. "I don't know but any decent person would be proud to have you as their daughter, hell I'm proud to have you as my sister."

Stephanie stared at him with a hopeful look. "You mean it?"

"Of course, I'll tell anyone that'll listen that I have the best sister in the entire world," Revan said proudly causing Stephanie to feel embarrassed and happy. For a while, they just sat there enjoying each other's company.

"I take it your curious about what happened to my Mom for me to end up here?" Stephanie asked breaking the silence.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," Revan said cautiously knowing how much of a sensitive topic this must be to her.

"It's fine you deserve to know, my Mom had dropped me off at preschool and was on her way to work when she got in a car accident killing her," Stephanie said with tears coming down her face as Revan gently rubs her back to soothe her. "After that, I was brought here since I had no other family."

Revan smiled sadly. "I'm sorry that happened to you."

"You have nothing to be sorry about, and meeting you was the best moment of my life," Stephanie said happily.

"Really why is that?" Revan asked surprised.

"No one has ever shown as much care and affection as you have," Stephanie said cheerfully causing Revan's entire face to turn red in embarrassment. Stephanie couldn't help but giggle seeing the tables turned on him.

"Not so nice when it happens to you is it," Stephanie said. Once Revan's face had calmed down he playfully messed with her hair.

"Since you shared something so personal with me it's only fair I return the favour," Revan said.

Stephanie was about to say he didn't need to when Revan waved his hand causing all the branches lying on the ground around them to float a few feet off the ground. Stephanie opened her mouth in shock, flabbergasted by what she was witnessing. Revan couldn't help but look nervously at Stephanie to see what her reaction would be.

"That's awesome it's just like magic," Stephanie said excitedly.

"You don't fear me or find me some sort of freak?" Revan asked cautiously as he was still unsure of her initial reaction.

"Of course not silly, I know you'll never hurt me, and this is so cool what else can you do?" Stephanie asked eagerly. Revan was tremendously pleased to know Stephanie didn't fear him or find him a freak because of his powers.

For the next hour, Revan explained everything he knew about his powers to Stephanie as he showed them off. Stephanie was thrilled to learn her big brother was even more remarkable then she thought.

When Revan had finished explaining all about his powers Stephanie said. "You know I might have similar powers to yours."

"Really what makes you say that?" Revan asked.

"One time when I was really angry I changed my teacher's hair to orange," Stephanie said making Revan laugh.

"I bet your teacher wasn't too happy about that," Revan responded chuckling.

Stephanie smiled widely. "No she wasn't, but she couldn't prove it was me, meaning I didn't get into trouble."

"And this makes you think we both have the same powers," Revan said.

"I do, we've both had weird things happen around us, so what else could it be except for both of us having the same powers," Stephanie said.

"You have a point," Revan admitted. "In that case, I'll teach you how to use your powers then."

Stephanie gave him a hug and beamed at him she was that happy. "You're the coolest big brother in the world."

"I know, now can you let me go so I can start teaching you how to use your powers," Revan said amused.

"Sure I'm ready," Stephanie said playfully saluting Revan.

Revan was so focused on teaching Stephanie how to use her powers. He never noticed they were being watched from a distance away, with someone with fear and disgust in their eyes. Revan and Stephanie became even closer to each other, having found a kindred soul in each other. They were glad they weren't the only ones in the world with these powers, and they had someone to share their experiences with.

A few weeks later while Revan and Stephanie were having a make believe tea party at the behest of Stephanie in his room, where Margaret entered the room with an unreadable look on her face.

"I was wondering if you two could help me with something," Margaret commented.

' _Thank god, a break from this stupid tea party,'_ Revan though in relief, as much as he loves Stephanie he can't stand her little tea parties.

"Sure what do you need?" Stephanie replied looking happy to help.

This caused Revan to internally sigh since she was always willing to help others, no matter what the situation. This often than not resulted in Revan scaring away children that would try and take advantage of her generosity.

"I'm glad to hear that, a nearby church has hosted a fundraising event for orphanages and we were one of the lucky ones to receive some of that money, I was wondering if you two don't mind coming down with me to the church to collect the money," Margaret said her hands shaking nervously.

For some reason, the story felt a little off to him, but it was probably just his imagination. Plus with Stephanie having already agreed it's not like he could get out of doing it. During the walk to the church, Stephanie was constantly talking and asking questions, but for some odd reason, Margaret was mostly silent and would only give one-word answers whenever she was asked a question.

They eventually reached the church after a twenty-minute walk. When they went inside they were met by a Catholic priest. The priest was a tall and slender old man. He was wearing a white and purple garb as well as white gloves.

"Welcome, how can I help you today Margaret?" the priest asked with a smile on his face.

"Hello Father Brandon I'm here to collect the money from the recent charity event for the orphanage," Margaret replied making Father Brandon looked at Revan and Stephanie with an unreadable look in his eyes.

"Of course the money is in the back I'll just get it for you, but first how about some refreshments you just had a long walk," Father Brandon said kindly.

"We'd love some," Margaret said with an unknown tone in her voice.

"Very well, I'll be right back with some refreshments then," Father Brandon said before walking into the back of the church.

Revan and Stephanie used this opportunity to look around the church in as they had never been in one before today. After a few minutes, Father Brandon came back out with a tray full of food and drinks and put it on a nearby table.

"Help yourself to as much food and drink as you want children, Margaret and I will be in the back room sorting out the money if you need us," Father Brandon said with a pointed look towards Margaret. Seeing his look Margaret quickly left with Father Brandon into the back room.

Revan and Stephanie helped themselves to the food and drinks and walked around the church chatting away. After walking around the church for several minutes Stephanie suddenly dropped to the floor unconscious making Revan panic.

"HELP," Revan shouted panicking as he wasn't sure what to do. "STEPHANIE'S FALLEN UNCOUSNIOUS."

He went to shout again when he started to feel a bit drowsy and soon fool unconscious next to Stephanie.

' _What happened?'_ Revan asked himself as he started waking up. As he was feeling more awake he could hear voices talking not too far away from him.

"What are we going to do?" an older man's voice asked full of panic.

"I don't know, and why are you asking me? This is your fault," a woman's voice replied scornfully.

When Revan opened his eyes he saw Father Brandon and Margaret arguing about something. Ignoring them he tried to move but realizing he was tied to a chair. Knowing he wouldn't be able to escape without his powers he looked around the church for Stephanie but saw no sign of her until his eyes landed on the altar where he saw she was lying on her back. He was about to call out to her to see if she was fine when he realized she was lying perfectly still. Taking a closer look he saw her eyes were completely devoid of life.

Seeing this caused Revan to let out an ear-piercing scream of pain and anger, attracting the attention of Father Brandon and Margaret.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Revan screamed at Father Brandon and Margaret. They both shared nervous looks before Father Brandon stepped forward.

"There was an accident while I was perfuming an exorcism on your friend, to remove the curse Satan had given her," Father Brandon replied nervously.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CURSE?" Revan shouted angrily.

"Margaret saw you two performing magic a few weeks ago, realizing you must have been given magic by Satan himself, she contacted me to perform an exorcism on you, so I could save your souls by removing your magic. Stephanie went first since she would be the easiest to restrain. I was forcing her to drink saltwater but she refused to have any more. Thinking I was removing her magic I forced the rest of the water down her throat which sadly killed her," Father Brandon said looking at Stephanie's body without any regret on his face.

"YOU KILLED HER BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT SHE HAD A GIFT FROM SATAN," Revan shouted furiously before taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "How retarded are you?"

This caused Father Brandon to scowl in anger. "Don't take that tone with me boy, Stephanie might have died accidentally but at least her soul is in a better place now."

"She would still be alive if it wasn't because of you, so don't try justifying your actions to me," Revan said shooting him a venomous look.

"As if I care for your words boy, it'll be your turn soon enough and you'll be grateful afterwards that I removed the curse Satan gave you," Father Brandon said causing Revan to plan his next move.

"You were going to perform an exorcism on Stephanie and me because you believed we have magic that was given to us by the devil, is that right?" Revan asked coldly making sure he understood the reason they killed his sister. This earned him questioning looks Father Brandon and Margaret for his sudden change in tone with them.

"I saw you two using your magic in the grove a few weeks ago, and seeing such foul sorcery I knew I needed to save your souls as soon as possible. I'm sorry Stephanie is dead but at least her soul is now free of the taint given to her by Satan," Margaret said trying to persuade Revan to see reason.

"There is no such thing as the devil you stupid woman. Stephanie and I were born with these gifts, we made no deal with the devil for them, and seeing as you killed the only person who ever accepted and cared for me, I'm going to make you suffer," Revan said darkly before using his powers to snap the ropes binding him, gaining surprised looks from Margaret and Father Brandon.

Revan then held out both of his hands, and fireballs the size of a small football appeared in both of them. Father Brandon and Margaret froze in surprise and fear seeing this, and so we're unable to react in time when Revan threw the fireballs at them.

The fireballs quickly covered their bodies in a fire causing both of them to scream in pain. Father Brandon dropped to the ground and rolled trying to put out the fire, but was having no success. Margaret ran to the bathroom to get water to put out the fire, but the water was having no effect on her.

Revan calmly walked up to the altar ignoring the screams and gently picked up Stephanie's body before walking out of the church with her in his arms. Outside of the church Revan tenderly placed Stephanie's body on the ground hundreds of feet away from the church, to make sure it wouldn't get caught up in what he was about to do. With a dark look on his face, he approached the entrance of the church and started launching more fireballs inside the building causing the church to catch on fire.

Margaret seeing the building catching fire ran towards the entrance to escape but Revan saw her coming. The last thing she saw was the apathetic eyes of Revan as the churches doors closed by themselves, leaving her trapped inside the burning building.

Content they wouldn't escape Revan returned to Stephanie's body and started crying for the loss of his sister. Holding Stephanie's head against his chest he watched as the church burnt down with eyes that were full of satisfaction from getting his revenge. He soon started feeling tired from the emotional trauma he just went through, and from using so much of his power in one go that he soon fell asleep. With his last thought being how Father Brandon and Margaret deserved their fate.

When Revan woke up he looked around desperately for Stephanie's body before he realized he was in a large grey void that seemed endless in every direction.

"How did I get here," Revan asked out loud as he stood up.

"That's simple, I brought you here," a gentle woman's voice said full of love and an undertone of power, causing Revan to turn around in shock. The source of the voice was a beautiful woman with dark black wavy hair. She has green eyes, fair white skin, and red lips. She was wearing a black dress and was smiling at him with love clearly visible in her eyes.

"Why did you bring me here? And who are you?" Revan asked cautiously wary of any more adults in his life. Despite not trying to he couldn't help but feel happy at seeing this woman for some unknown reason.

"I brought you here so we could talk," the women said with her smile increasing. "And for who I am that's simple, my name is Morgana le Fay and I am your Mother."

Revan's mind had stopped working from the surprise he had just heard. He couldn't believe this woman was his Mother. Morgana le Fay was a myth she wasn't real, she had to be lying. In spite of thinking this woman was a liar, the statement just felt true to him. He saw the love in her eyes, which matched the love a parent has for their child. He had also never felt as comfortable as he does now in her presence as he has with anyone else. With all these contributing factors he decided it wouldn't hurt to at least hear what she has to say.

"You're my Mother?" Revan asked hesitantly.

"I know how ridiculous it sounds, but yes I am your Mother," Morgana replied not seemingly bothered by his hesitance to believe her.

Revan hesitantly walked up to Morgana who as soon as he was in range gave him a hug. Revan's first instinct was to break free after the last adult he had met broke his trust, but the love he could feel from her and with her feeling so familiar to him he decided to return the hug. He was coming to believe that Morgana was telling the truth, and she was in fact his Mother.

"Let it all out," Morgana said softly rubbing his back. As soon as he heard that Revan burst out into tears from all the pain he was feeling from Stephanie's death. He wrapped his arms around Morgana clinging on to her afraid she would vanish like Stephanie.

For the next several minutes Revan cried for the death of his sister while saying how it wasn't fair, and how he wished she was still alive. At the same time as Revan was crying Morgana soothingly rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"Are you feeling better now?" Morgana asked once the tears had stopped. Revan nodded wiping away the remainder of his tears.

"Why did I grow up in an orphanage and not with you Mother?" Revan asked desperately wanting to know the answer.

Morgana smiled sadly at hearing her son's desperation. "It's because I'm dead my son," Morgana replied gently causing Revan to freeze in shock.

"Then how am I talking to you right now if you're dead, wait I'm not dead as well am I?" Revan asked fearfully. Morgana couldn't help but laugh at the question, with Revan finding he liked the laughter of his Mother as it sounded like bells to him.

Morgana let out a few giggles before answering. "No you're not dead my son, we're actually inside your mind at the moment."

"If this is my mind, how am I talking to you right now then if you're dead?" Revan asked curiously.

"Several months after you were born I put a portion of my magic inside of you, so if anything happened to the original me, I could still take care of you and teach you the things you would need to know to survive in this world," Morgana said while stroking his hair. "I was supposed to wake up in a few more years when your mind was more developed and could handle my presence without any side effects occurring to your mind. Not that there will be any since your mind is more developed then I thought, but your recent emotional trauma ended up waking me up earlier than expected."

"Magic is real then?" Revan asked excitedly.

Morgana gave him a fond look. "Yes, it's been magic you've been utilising for the past year my son."

"I can't believe I'm a wizard," Revan said astonished.

"You'll become a powerful wizard in the future from what I've seen in your memories," Morgana said looking at Revan proudly. Her son would even one day surpass that old manipulative bastard Merlin.

"Wait you've seen my memories," Revan asked apprehensively while Morgana smiled hearing this.

"Yes, when I woke up I decided to look through all of your memories to see what your life was like, imagine my surprise when I found out we were in the future," Morgana said adopting a thoughtful look.

Revan blinked in bewilderment thinking he had misheard her. "Did you just say the future?"

"My son you were born in the year 479AD," Morgana said with a calm look on her face.

Revan was stunned from hearing when he was born, however he quickly got over his shock. "What! How is that possible? It's 1987 now."

Morgana tapped her chin. "My last memory is of me placing my magic inside of you. Meaning I have no idea what happened to the original me, or what caused us to end up in this time period."

"It's hard wrapping my head around the fact I was born over 1500 years ago," Revan said trying to comprehend the fact he was born in the middle ages.

"I'm sure you'll get used to it soon enough," Morgana said giving him a comforting hug. "Anything else you want to ask me that is on your mind?"

Revan was hesitant to ask his next question but he pushed on. "Are you the same Morgana le Fay from the Arthurian legends?"

"I am yes," Morgana said with a neutral look on her face.

"According to the legends you were the darkest witch to ever live, is that true?" Revan asked warily not wanting to offend his Mother.

"I am a dark witch yes, but dark does not necessarily mean evil my son," Morgana said waiting to see Revan's response.

"I understand that, but according to the legends you did some pretty evil things," Revan said.

"I did perform some actions some people would consider evil, but I'm not as bad as the legends make me out to be, as history can become twisted over time," Morgana said and was surprised when Revan hugged her when she finished speaking.

"I don't care what you did in the past, you're still my Mother and I love you," Revan said making Morgana smile in relief that her son doesn't hate her for her past actions.

"And I love you as well my son," Morgana said returning his hug.

"Mom I was wondering who is my Dad?" Revan asked once he let go of Morgana.

"Actually Revan you don't have a father," Morgana said making Revan look at her like she was a fascinating creature he had never seen before.

"Everyone has a Dad," Revan said with a tone that said are you a complete imbecile. That only amused Morgana instead of offended her.

"You are the exception to the rule my son," Morgana said smiling at Revan's mystification.

Revan still bewildered asked. "How is it possible to be born without a Dad then?"

"It's because your other Mother was a Goddess," Morgana said completely serious.

"What that can't be true Gods don't exist," Revan said in denial.

"Just like how magic isn't real or I'm just a myth, the world is a bigger place then you realize my son," Morgana said serenely.

Revan thought of all the revelations he had learnt today, and if magic and myths are true who's to say Gods aren't as well.

"Let's say I believe you and my other Mom is a Goddess, how do two women have a child then?" Revan asked still not fully believing her.

"Instead of telling you how I got pregnant, I'll show you instead," Morgana said as that would help Revan believe the truth.

"How will you do that?" Revan asked inquisitively.

"I'll show you my memory of when I first met the Triple Goddesses of the Old Religion," Morgana said resting her hand on Revan's forehead. "This might feel uncomfortable but bear with it." Before Revan could say anything he felt a foreign sensation invade his mind.

 **Morgana's memory 479AD**

"Curse you Merlin," Morgana said pacing around her room with eyes full of intense hatred. "I was this close to killing Arturia and gaining the crown, but you just had to interfere at the last second and save her life didn't you."

While Morgana was cursing Merlin vehemently three different coloured lights that were white, red and black flew into the room through the wall. Morgana seeing the lights stopped her cursing and drew her wand ready to defend herself. The lights glowed more intensely for a few seconds before there was a flash of dazzling light causing Morgana to cover her eyes. When the light died down Morgana was suspired to see three extremely beautiful women that radiated power standing in front of her.

The first woman was extremely beautiful and was wearing a white dress. She was tall and well built with shoulder-length black hair, and light silver eyes that were full of youthful curiosity. She was Ninniane the Maiden Goddess.

The second woman was the most beautiful out of the three and wearing a red dress. She had long silver hair that went down to her lower back and a face of regal beauty and large soft silver eyes that were full of love for the world. She was Rhiannon the Mother Goddess.

The last woman was the least beautiful of the three but still more beautiful than any human could possibly be. She was wearing a black dress with her black hair barely coming down to her shoulders. Her face was pale and dark silver eyes that seemed to lead to an endless abyss. She was Ceridwen the Crone Goddess.

Morgana recognizing the three women as the Triple Goddesses of the Old Religion a magical religion she worships she immediately dropped down to one knee and lowered her head in respect for her Gods.

"How may I be of use Triple Goddesses?" Morgana asked reverently.

"You may raise Morgana," Rhiannon said smiling at the respect shown to her and her sisters. Ninniane was staring at Morgana with curiosity while Ceridwen had a face devoid of any emotion making it impossible to tell what she was thinking. "We have visited you today because I wish for your help with a very important task."

"And what task is that Lady Rhiannon?" Morgana asked respectfully. Wondering what she could possibly do for the Goddess of the Moon and Magic.

"What I'm about to tell you mustn't be repeated to anyone else, do I make myself clear?" Rhiannon asked sternly with her voice carrying an undertone of violence.

"I would never betray your trust Lady Rhiannon," Morgana said seriously. Knowing only a fool would betray the trust of the Triple Goddesses.

Rhiannon studied Morgana for several seconds before feeling satisfied that Morgana wouldn't betray her. "The Age of the Gods as you know it is ending."

"Wait does that mean you're fading Lady Rhiannon?"Morgana asked incredulously. Not wanting to believe the Gods she's worshipped most of her life are fading.

"Ever since the turn of the millennium Gods all over the world have started to fade, the major pantheons like the Greeks and Romans have already faded," Rhiannon said sorrowfully for what that meant for all of the Gods around the world.

"How's that possible? You're Gods you can't die," Morgana said hoping what she was hearing wasn't true.

"Despite what you might think Gods aren't immortal, in fact, we are created from the belief of humans. With the decline of magic in the world and humans praying to the Gods less, it was inevitable we would start to fade. It didn't help when Uther Pendragon outlawed our religion and replaced it with Christianity, as that just sped along our fading since there were fewer followers to worship us. The only reason we have lasted so long is that our domains have slowed down our fading," Rhiannon said bitterly.

Morgana looked defeated. "It's final then, there's nothing you can do to stop your fading."

"The Age of Gods is coming to an end, that fact is irrefutable. My sisters and I have made peace with this, but we can ensure our religion lives on," Rhiannon said with the other two Goddesses watching Morgana more intently now.

"Arturia is a follower of Christianity just like her accursed _father,_ " Morgana said spitting the word father with hate and disgust. "And I can't see her converting anytime soon. This leaves one thousand followers of the Old Religion left in the country. How can we ensure the Old Religion lives on with so few followers?"

Rhiannon was pleased Morgana understood how dire things are for them. "You're right if nothing is done the Old Religion will become extinct, that's why we need a champion."

"A champion, you mean someone blessed by the Gods?" Morgana asked wondering if Rhiannon is thinking of making her their champion.

Rhiannon narrowed her eyes in anger. "No I blessed a person once before but he turned his back on us, I won't make the same mistake twice."

"Who was the person you blessed Lady Rhiannon?" Morgana asked wondering what fool would turn their back on the Gods.

"It was Merlin," Rhiannon said furiously.

Morgana was shocked Merlin was involved in this. "Why would Merlin turn his back on the Gods?"

"Merlin never desired to restore the Old Religion to prominence like he promised to do, all he wanted was power from me, and once he got it he left to carry out his machinations," Rhiannon said.

"What do you mean machinations?" Morgana asked.

"Despite how he might present himself he is a manipulative old man who believes he knows what's best for Britain, that's why he tried to manipulate the prophecy concerning the Once and Future King of Britain," Rhiannon said.

"How did he try and manipulate the prophecy?" Morgana asked wondering what that bastard Merlin had done.

"When Merlin heard the prophecy that foretold the Once and Future King of Britain he deeply desired to find that person, so he could guide their actions down a path he believed best for Britain," Rhiannon said.

"So Merlin set out to find the Once and Future King of Britain and use Arturia her for his own benefit then?" Morgana asked for clarification.

"You would be correct when Merlin discovered the child had not yet been born he decided to do everything in his power to bring about the Once and Future King of Britain," Rhiannon said preparing herself for Morgana's reaction. "Merlin using his seer powers foresaw the King would be born from Uther Pendragon so he approached him about the prophecy, the only problem was Uther desired a woman already married."

Morgana got furious hearing this having already figured out where this explanation was heading, and in a tone that promised unimaginable suffering said. "That bastard will suffer a painful death."

"Merlin didn't care about that so he made a deal with Uther. He would help Uther sleep with the woman of his desire and if a child was born from their union, Merlin would raise the child instead of Uther," Rhiannon said waiting for Morgana to erupt.

"Merlin killed my older sister, helped Uther rape my Mother, when I get my hands on him he will suffer a fate worse than death for all the suffering he's caused my family," Morgana said maliciously with her eyes filled with cruelty.

Rhiannon's eyes glowed with dark delight at Morgana's reaction. "I'm sure he will suffer in due time, but continuing with the story. Merlin cast an illusion on Uther to make him look like your father, who then visited your Mother to finally be with the woman he had lusted after for so long. The only problem was Uther never planned on you seeing through his illusion when he arrived, because of the powerful magic you possessed at such a young age. When he threw you out of the room because you wouldn't let go of him, it caused your magic to go out of control and disrupt the illusion allowing your mother to see who it really was."

"Even though the illusion had disappeared that didn't stop Uther from raping my Mother. I remember hearing her screaming for him to stop but he never did, my hands were covered in blood from pounding on the door for so long. Then nine months later my Mom gave birth to Arturia and died shortly afterwards," Morgana said heatedly thinking of the fate that had befallen her Mother.

"Uther could not make a girl his heir even if she was fated to become King one day, so he gave her to Merlin as he promised. Merlin didn't care for the sex of the baby since he was confident she would one day become King like the prophecy foretold," Rhiannon said after waiting for Morgana to calm down.

"Then when Arturia was sixteen years old she pulled Caliburn from the stone becoming King," Morgana said disgusted Merlin's plan work.

"That is true, but did you know Merlin enlisted the help of the fairies to make him Caliburn?" Rhiannon asked.

Morgana's face twisted into something terrible when thinking of Merlin. "No doubt Merlin did this as another part of his plan to crown Arturia King."

"You are correct, Merlin had the fairies create Caliburn and place it in the stone, so when Arturia pulled the sword like he knew she would, there would be no doubt of her legitimacy to the crown. As only the promised King could pull the sword from the stone" Rhiannon said.

Morgana clenched her hands in anger. "That manipulative old bastard has been pulling everyone's strings for years."

"Then you'll enjoy this piece of information, that despite all the manipulations Merlin's done so he can guide the King down the path he believes that's best for Britain. Arturia doesn't trust him in the slightest and keeps him at arm's length, making it impossible for him to accomplish his goals," Rhiannon said smugly clearly enjoying Merlin's failure.

"I guess Arturia is smarter then I give her credit for if she doesn't trust Merlin. Take that Merlin all the trouble you went through and the King doesn't trust you enough to listen to your advice, all that time and energy you've invested has been for nothing," Morgana said laughing viciously at Merlin's misfortune.

"Due to the blessing I gave Merlin he is too strong for you to defeat in a one on one fight and I can't remove a blessing once it has been given. Despite that, I have another way you can defeat Merlin where he will learn what pain truly is," Rhiannon said with a cruel smile. "But that is for another time, for now, we need to get back to the matter of my champion."

"If you're not going to bless me Lady Rhiannon, how are you going to have a new champion?" Morgana asked.

"That is why I have come to you, I wish for you to carry my child," Rhiannon said calmly like she was talking about the weather.

"WHAT you must be joking?" Morgana asked in disbelief completely ignoring the fact she was talking to a God who could easily squash her like a fly.

"I am completely serious. In a few decades my sisters and I will have faded from this world. To possibly delay this, I want my child to show off the power of the Old Religion," Rhiannon said calmly not bothered by Morgana's shouting. "When the people see a demigod amongst them performing unimaginable feats they will know the Old Religion still exists increasing my followers. This will in turn hopefully delay my fading."

"You could easily go to any witch to carry your child, why come to me?" Morgana asked still in shock of what was being asked of her.

"Because if my followers discover I have a child they will treat him like a messiah, and that won't be a healthy environment for my child to grow up in. But if he grows up with you I know you'll treat him like a normal child," Rhiannon said smiling reassuringly at Morgana. "I also know you desire a child yourself but are reluctant to let a man touch you after that particular incident. This way you can have the child you always wanted and I get my champion."

Hearing her reasons made Morgana think of all the pros and cons of this deal. She would get the child she's always desired, and wouldn't have to have sex with a male to get one. Her child would one day surpass Merlin since he or she would be a demigod. She would unfortunately be out of commission for several months, but she could use that time to manipulate things from the shadows to destroy Arturia and Merlin.

"Very well I agree with your proposal," Morgana said making Rhiannon smile joyfully. "How will I get pregnant?"

"I will put some of my life force into your womb making you pregnant with our child, but hold still while I do so, as it may feel a bit disconcerting," Rhiannon said eager for what was to come.

Ninniane interrupted before Rhiannon could proceed. "Before you do that sister I want to ask Morgana a question."

"What question might that be Lady Ninniane?"Morgana asked surprised Ninniane is talking to her.

"Will you care for the child, love him as your own, or will you simply see him as a weapon to use against your enemies?" Ninniane asked sternly.

"All I've ever wanted is to have a family, there is no way I could possibly treat my own child as a weapon, my child will be the most precious thing in the world to me," Morgana said passionately not cowering before Lady Ninniane. After studying Morgana for a few minutes to look for any deceit Ninniane smiled seeing her honesty.

"I believe you, because of that I want to give some of my powers to your child," Ninniane said happily surprising everyone in the room.

"Why have you decided to do that?" Rhiannon asked completely confused.

"By giving him some of my powers I'll be his favourite Aunt," Ninniane said clapping her hands together excitedly.

' _You're giving him powers just so you'll be the child's favourite Aunt,'_ everyone couldn't help but think in disbelief.

"Thank you Lady Ninniane for blessing my child," Morgana said respectfully not sure what else to say.

"You are confused I'm not blessing the child, I'm going to put part of my essence in the child, so if I fade the child will still be able to use my abilities," Ninniane said giggling at Morgana's misconception.

"Does that mean if you fade Merlin will lose the blessing you gave him?" Morgana asked Rhiannon.

"That's correct, a blessing will only last as long as the God that blessed you still exists, so if I fade Merlin will become significantly weaker," Rhiannon said with Morgana making a note of such information.

"I also decided to give the child some of my powers," Ceridwen said in a deep voice filled with power that was beautiful and depressing at the same time. Morgana couldn't help but shiver at Ceridwen's voice.

' _I suppose it makes sense I would feel uncomfortable when she speaks, she is the Goddess of Death after all,'_ Morgana thought.

"Why have you decided to give some of your powers to my child as well?" Rhiannon asked suspiciously not trusting Ceridwen, seeing as she is apathetic to everything including her own fading.

"The child will face a great threat in the future, in which he'll need my powers to help overcome," Ceridwen said in a voice devoid of all emotion.

' _What does_ _C_ _eridwen mean my child will face a great threat in the future,'_ Morgana thought worriedly.

"What sort of threat would the child face in the future that it would need all of our powers to defeat?" Ninniane asked confused. Ceridwen didn't answer her instead she kept looking at Rhiannon blankly.

"Thank you Lady Ceridwen for giving my child your powers, it is an honour," Morgana said when it became clear Rhiannon and Ceridwen would keep staring at each other in silence. Ceridwen didn't acknowledge Morgana instead she walked next to Rhiannon.

Rhiannon knowing she wouldn't get any answers from Ceridwen turned to Morgana and said. "Very well then, I hope you're ready for what's about to happen it will be painful."

"I am ready," Morgana said confidently.

Rhiannon brought her hands close together and created a glowing ball of red light that gave off waves of magical power. Ninniane did the same but created a ball of white light that gave off the feeling of nature, and felt peaceful.

Ceridwen created a ball of blackness that seemed to suck in all the light from its surroundings and gave off the feeling of death. The feeling alone made Morgana want to run away but she held her ground.

The Triple Goddesses then combined the three orbs together creating a flash of light, and once it had died down the orb was full of three different colours swirling about. Rhiannon approached Morgana with the orb giving off even more power than before. Rhiannon once she was a few feet in front of Morgana gently pushed the orb into Morgana's womb. Once it was completely inside Morgana's body Rhiannon stepped backwards several feet, waiting for Morgana's reaction to what she just did.

"That wasn't so ba-" Morgana said before dropping to the ground and screaming in pain. She had never felt so much pain before in her entire life. It felt like hours to her but it was actually only a few minutes before the pain eventually subsided, and she stopped screaming.

"That was much worse than I expected," Morgana said in a croaking voice while massaging her throat.

"Your body had to adapt to the amount of power that was just inserted into your womb, and that process as you found out can be quite painful," Rhiannon said calmly not bothered by what just happened in front of her. Hearing Rhiannon explain what just happened to her so calmly caused Morgana to glare at her.

"Don't give me that look I told you it would be painful," Rhiannon said not bothered in the slightest by Morgana's glare.

"Yes well, I didn't think it would be that bad when you said that," Morgana said having regained her breath.

"Now that you're carrying our child you're going to need to go somewhere safe, where you can give birth without the worry of being attacked by your enemies," Rhiannon said.

"Where would that be?" Morgana asked still annoyed at the Goddess in front of her.

"There is an island called Avalon that is off the coast of England, you will be safe there," Rhiannon stated.

"Very well I'll start preparing for my journey to Avalon then," Morgana said waving her wand making her clothes and various other items fly into boxes for transportation.

"We will see you again in nine months when the baby is born," Rhiannon said before turning into a red ball of light with Ninniane and Ceridwen turning into their respective lights, and flying out of the room. Morgana put her hand on her womb and couldn't help but wonder what the future now held for her and her child.

 **Present Day 1987AD**

Revan couldn't help but stumble a little bit after seeing Morgana's memory. He had learned so much from that memory. Gods existed at one point, he was a demigod, his Mom is Rhiannon the Goddess of the Moon and Magic, the mythical island of Avalon exists and he would face a great threat in the future according to Ceridwen.

"That was a lot to take in," Revan said trying to gather his thoughts.

"I imagine it was, but now you know where you came from and who your parents are. I'll explain more in the future when you've had time to process everything you've learned today," Morgana said.

Revan nodded absentmindedly his mind elsewhere. "What do we do now then?"

"Now you'll have to explain what happened at the church when you wake up, which should be in a couple of minutes. Don't worry I'll tell you what to say to the police officers when they ask their questions," Morgana said.

"That's good to know, as I can't really think of what to tell the police at the moment, seeing how I can't tell them the truth. If I did I would get thrown into a mental asylum for admitting to killing someone with magic," Revan said tiredly the day's events taking their toll.

Morgana pulled Revan into a hug and ran her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry my son, leave everything to me, I know what to do."

Revan smiled thinking how nice it was to have a Mother to rely on. The next thing he knew he was waking up in a hospitable room. Outside the room, he saw a police officer talking to a Doctor. Revan wondered how he was going to explain what happened at the church to the police officer.

' _Just do everything I say and you'll be fine,'_ Morgana said in his mind making Revan jump in his bed.

' _You can talk inside my head,'_ Revan thought surprised.

' _Seeing as I reside inside your mind, I can talk to you at any time now,'_ Morgana said while the police officer was approaching Revan.

During the questioning, Revan followed Morgana's instructions and told the police officer how Father Brandon and Margaret planned to use an exorcism ritual on Stephanie and him. In an attempt to remove the magic, those two believed Stephanie and him possessed. Revan explained how Stephanie died during the ritual by forcing her to continuously drink water.

As Father Brandon and Margaret were arguing about Stephanie dying during the exorcism he grabbed Stephanie's body and made a run for it. When he was running away he noticed Father Brandon and Margaret were going to burn down the church killing themselves in penance for killing an innocent child. He made sure to get out of there as quickly as possible as the church burnt down around him.

While Revan was explaining what happened at the church to the police officer. Morgana was instructing him how to wandlessly cast a Confundus Charm on the police officer. This way the police officer would have an easier time believing the story.

After Revan's story checked out thanks to the Confundus Charm, the Doctor said he was entirely in good health and he was escorted back to the orphanage. The police officer on the way back to the orphanage told Revan Stephanie's funeral would be held next week at a nearby cemetery. When it was revealed that Margaret had died in a fire at the church by the police officer, a lot of the children blamed Revan but was too terrified of him to do anything about it. Revan however ignored the other children and went to his room to rest from the painful day he just had.

Revan was lying on his bed when a thought occurred to him. _'Mother, what was the name you gave me at birth?'_

' _I named you Revan Morgan le Fay,'_ Morgana said smiling fondly at the memory of his birth.

' _Revan le Fay, I like the sound of that,'_ Revan thought happy to have such a strong name.

' _I'm glad you like it when I was picking out baby names Revan seemed like an appropriate choice,'_ Morgana said.

Revan raised an eyebrow in question. _'Why is that?'_

' _Revan means star and what better place for a star than in the moonlit night.'_

' _That makes sense,'_ Revan said nodding as it was only appropriate he had a name that was somehow related to Rhiannon the Goddess of the Moon.

Morgana feeling Revan drifting off to sleep said. _'I suggest you get as much rest as possible for tomorrow as you can my son.'_

' _Why's that?'_ Revan asked confused.

' _Tomorrow I'm going to start your training, and I expect the best from you do I make myself clear?"_ Morgana asked firmly.

' _Don't worry I'll give it my best,'_ Revan thought excited to start his magical training tomorrow. Not knowing how much of a slave driver his Mother is.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **This story takes inspiration from Broken Angel by I LIKE FEAR 1-2, and Sealkeeper: He Who Binds by Syynistyre.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The following morning Revan went to the local grove to begin his training with his Mother since no one would see him practice magic there.

"Okay I'm ready to start my training," Revan said enthusiastically.

' _I'm glad to hear that, but first, you need to enter your mindscape,'_ Morgana said amused at his excitement.

"How do I do that?" Revan asked.

' _First, sit in a meditative position,'_ Morgana said patiently. Revan following Morgana's instructions sat down on the ground and rested his arms in his lap. _'Good now focus on my voice.'_

Focusing on his Mother's voice while he was meditating, Revan found himself drawn back into his mindscape.

"Good work," Morgana praised.

"I presume it's not typical to have a mindscape at my age," Revan commented as he looked around his mind.

"No, it isn't. When I woke up yesterday this mindscape was created to accommodate me, only a Master Occlumens would have a mindscape, since it helps them create more advanced mental barriers to stop people from performing Legilimency on them," Morgana explained.

Revan not understanding what Morgana was talking about asked. "What's do the terms Occlumens and Legilimency mean?"

"Occlumens is a person who practices the art of Occlumency. This allows one to magically close one's mind from foreign intrusions," Morgana seeing Revan had understood everything so far continued on with her explanation. "Legilimency is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind to see if a person is lying, as well as delve into their thoughts, emotions, and memories."

"Those sound like useful skills to have," Revan said thinking of the advantages those skills could provide him in the future.

"I've created some barriers for your mind but I can only do so much since this is your mind, a Master Legilimens could easily penetrate the defences I've set up. That's why it's imperative you learn Occlumency as fast as possible, to prevent anyone from discovering your secrets," Morgana said adamantly.

"If anyone finds out I was a demigod, it wouldn't surprise me if they would try to take advantage of me, or experiment on me to see if they could gain my power," Revan said completely agreeing with his Mother in this matter.

"Good we're in full agreement then, for the duration of your lessons you will address me as Mistress, not Mother, you are my apprentice not my son during these sessions is that clear?" Morgana asked sternly.

"Yes Mistress," Revan said surprised by this turn of events, but quickly adapting to it.

"I expect the best from you my son, therefore, don't disappoint me. Now the first thing you'll learn today is the basics of Occlumency, that way we can improve upon it in the future and protect your secrets," Morgana said indicating Revan should sit down for this part of the lesson.

For the next few hours, Morgana instructed Revan on how to organise his mind to help him create mental shields. Once Revan had a grasp of the basics Morgana moved on to spell casting.

"For the average witch and wizard they need a wand to cast spells, but a powerful witch and wizard like you and I don't need one," Morgana said demonstrating this by creating lightning in her hand.

Revan looked fascinated at seeing such powerful magic performed in front of him. "Could I create lightning as well Mistress?"

"Yes to due to being a demigod you have much more power than other children your age would. Only a powerful child could hope to pull that off, but the chances of one appearing like that are exceedingly rare. Even then their power would pale in comparison to yours," Morgana said. Internally smiling at how her son will have no rivals growing up when it comes to power.

"Mistress would Merlin and you count as powerful children?" Revan asked.

"No, we were abominations in that regard, since when I was alive no one could compare to Merlin's and my power. I very much doubt anyone will ever be born again with the amount of power we possessed," Morgana said.

"Wouldn't I count seeing how I possess so much power Mistress?" Revan asked.

"I'm speaking about those that are completely human, since you're a demigod it's expected of you to have so much power," Morgana said.

Revan nodded his head hearing this. It was reassuring hearing that the chances of facing someone of Merlin's level in the future were incredibly small.

"From what you said I presume certain people are born with more magic than others Mistress?" Revan asked engrossed with what his Mistress was saying.

"That is correct. I was born with a monstrously large magical core, while you, on the other hand, were born with a core so outrageously large it isn't even funny, but for most wizards and witches they are born with an averagely sized core that will allow them to cast most spells without any trouble," Morgana clarified.

"Is it possible to increase the size of one's magical core Mistress?" Revan asked curiously.

"It's like a muscle your magical core, the more you use it the larger it'll grow, there are also some dark rituals one could use to increase the size of your magical core, but for an average person even if they did that they would never be able to reach our level, a core can only increase so much before it reaches its limit," Morgana said.

Revan was satisfied to know no one could instantly become as strong as him and Morgana. "I understand Mistress, is it possible to hide your magic from being detected, I don't want to attract attention with the amount of magic I have, it may raise unnecessary questions."

"Wizards and witches can't sense the magic of other people unless a powerful person releases some of their aura showing off how powerful they are, so suppressing your magic will be something I will teach you at a later date, since learning to suppress your magic isn't that important right now, learning Occlumency and how to keep your secrets safe is our first priority," Morgana said thinking of what Revan needs to learn as fast as possible, that way he would be ready to face the threat Ceridwen said he would meet in the future.

"Before I start showing spells for you to learn, I'm going to go over the theory of magic first," Morgana said.

Hearing this Revan couldn't help but be slightly disappointed he wouldn't be learning any spells straight away, but he knew how important the theory is for anything. Morgana smiled seeing Revan wasn't going to complain about learning theory instead of spells like a typical boy his age would.

"Every magical being in the world human and creature has a magical core in them, humans draw upon this magical core to cast spells whereas creatures have a magical core to give them certain magical properties like a dragon," Morgana said beginning her theory lesson.

When Morgan was done explaining the theory of magic she then showed Revan how to cast spells wandlessly. After a few hours had passed, Revan knew several offensive spells and three defensive spells. Revan learned from experience it was quite draining casting a spell without a wand.

Morgana explained that using a wand to cast a spell uses less magic than casting wandlessly would. That is why it's more desirable to use a wand in a fight so you don't lose because of magical exhaustion. If he carried on training the drain would lessen on his magical core as he would be used to casting wandlessly, and as he got older his core would grow which would also lessen the strain from wandlessly casting.

Once Revan had learned those spells Morgana told him to leave his mindscape since she wanted to show him something. As soon as he was back in the material world Revan blinked a few times to get used to leaving his mindscape.

' _I want you to take off your ring,'_ Morgana instructed. Revan wondered why, but knowing better than to question her took off his ring. _'Now I want you to channel magic into the ring, specifically the symbol of the full moon on the front of the ring.'_

The second Revan channelled magic into the ring there was a poof of smoke, and the sound of something hitting the ground. When the smoke cleared Revan saw an octagon stone shaped talisman that has a symbol of a purple horse engraved onto it lying on the floor. He picked up the talisman to get a better look at, and on its back were inscribed some Chinese words that he didn't understand.

' _What is this?'_ Revan asked curiously while looking the talisman over.

' _This is a magical talisman I came across during my travels that has the power of healing and regeneration,'_ Morgana replied calmly like she was talking about the weather and not an impressive magical item.

' _This sounds like a really impressive item, how can you act so relaxed about this? '_ Revan asked confounded.

' _I've had that talisman in my possession for so long, I guess I'm no longer impressed by it. Anyhow, I want you to try using it,'_ Morgana said.

' _How do I do that?'_ Revan asked slightly nervous from using such a powerful magical item for the first time.

' _First I want you to make a small cut on your finger, then will the talisman to work and it will do the rest,'_ Morgana replied.

' _Very well,'_ Revan thought. Using his magic he made a small cut on his finger, which was then followed up by looking at the talisman and willing it to work. A light quickly shines over the engraving of the purple horse, and before his very eyes, his cut immediately heals.

' _It works,'_ Revan said astonished

' _Was there any doubt,'_ Morgana said dryly knowing Revan didn't completely believe her when she said the talisman could heal any injury. Revan flushed in embarrassment hearing her tone, knowing he had been caught not believing her.

' _Sorry Mistress,'_ Revan replied quietly.

' _Just don't doubt me again, I haven't lead you astray so far have I,'_ Morgana said.

' _I won't Mistress, by the way, is it normal for a magical talisman to be able to heal that fast?'_ Revan asked.

' _No, no other talisman could heal like that, this talisman can only heal injuries because it has part of a demon's power sealed away inside of it,'_ Morgana said calmly.

"WHAT! A demon's power is sealed inside of it?" Revan shouted in surprise dropping the talisman.

' _There's no need to worry, you're not going to turn into a demon or anything like that using it, it's completely safe to use,'_ Morgana said grinning at Revan's reaction.

' _I didn't even know demons existed,'_ Revan commented picking up the talisman slightly cautiously, even though he knows it's safe to use.

' _Yes demons exist in another dimension and can't crossover over to Earth unless summoned by a wizard or witch, and the power of the demon is proportional to the amount of power that was used in the ritual to summon it in the first place,'_ Morgana elaborated.

' _That's good to know,'_ Revan thought relieved there aren't godlike demons running around the world. _'So how did part of a demon's power get sealed inside the talisman?'_

' _I have no idea, it was Lady_ _Rhiannon that informed me that demonic power was sealed inside the talisman,'_ Morgana replied.

Looking at the talisman in his hand a thought occurred to Revan. _'If this talisman has part of a demon's power sealed inside of it, does that mean there are more talismans out there in the world with the rest of the demon's power?'_

' _Lady_ _Rhiannon told me from feeling the power inside the talisman, that the demon's power had probably been split twelve times'_ Morgana said already having a feeling where this conversation was going.

' _Would it be possible to find the rest of the talismans? Because having the power of all the talismans would be quite beneficial to have in the future,'_ Revan said.

' _I tried using the power from the talisman in a scrying spell so I could locate the rest of them, but they had been hidden using powerful spells,'_ Morgana said annoyed at her failure.

Revan sighed disappointedly. _'So there's no way to find them then.'_

' _There is still hope my son, according to Lady_ _Rhiannon the spells that are placed on the talismans that stop them from being located would wear off in around 1500 years,'_ Morgana said smugly.

' _That means the spells hiding the other talismans should start wearing off within a few years then,'_ Revan said happily.

' _Yes by that time you'll be strong enough to cast a scrying spell to find them, and then we can start searching for the talismans all over the world,'_ Morgana replied gleefully.

' _That's good to know,'_ Revan said looking forward to collecting all of the talismans. _'Mistress I was wondering could a wizard find out the talismans have the power of a demon sealed inside of it.'_

' _No I tried finding out what sort of magical power was inside the talisman when I first acquired it, and I was unable to find out anything. This makes it extremely unlikely that anyone else would be able to. To my knowledge only a God would be able to sense the demonic power stored inside of the talisman,'_ Morgana replied confidently. Removing any worries Revan had about the power of the talisman being discovered, and him getting into trouble for having a demonic item.

Looking at his ring Revan asked what had been on his mind for a short time. ' _How did you place the talisman inside of my ring Mistress?'_

' _Your ring was a gift from Lady_ _Rhiannon,_ _she added special runes to each full moon on the ring that would only work for you or me, this way you could store objects inside of the ring, making it impossible for anyone else to access them,'_ Morgana said.

' _That's really useful to know no one else can access what's sealed inside of my ring,'_ Revan said looking at each full moon on his ring. _'I presume I can only store one thing inside of each seal?'_

' _You are correct. You can only store one item inside of each rune. This means you must be careful of what you seal inside of your ring, because of the limited space you have,'_ Morgana cautioned. Revan nodded while sealing the talisman back into the ring for safekeeping.

For the next few months, Morgana carried on training Revan in the use of magic. Morgana refrained from teaching Revan the Dark Arts until he was much older since they could negatively affect his mind learning them at his current age. Morgana also taught Revan extra subjects such as warfare, manipulation, politics, languages, and etiquette. The last one Revan wasn't too pleased to learn about.

' _Why do I have to learn etiquette anyway?'_ Revan asked frustrated.

' _Because first appearances are very important, and I won't have you act like a peasant when you meet other wizards and witches, you will carry yourself with a regal air, you are a Prince, after all, it would be an embarrassment if you didn't know how to react accordingly in a situation,'_ Morgana replied sternly.

' _Wait I'm a Prince since when?_ ' Revan asked confused.

' _When I ruled Avalon I was the Queen of the island, and as my son that makes you the Crown Prince of Avalon,'_ Morgana answered.

' _I had no idea you were a Queen, but how can I be a Prince when I don't rule anything,'_ Revan said surprised.

' _It's true no one will acknowledge you as a Prince right now, but you should still carry yourself as one, since you might find Avalon one day and become King, and it would be good practice to start acting like one now for that day,'_ Morgana said.

' _If I do that I'll come across as arrogant saying I'm better than everyone else. I'll act as a proper member of nobility in situations that call for it, but apart from that I'll still act of one of my title should, but not to such a degree that I'll seem arrogant how does that sound,'_ Revan said hoping to come to a middle ground.

After of few minutes of thinking it over Morgana replied. _'That's acceptable, but don't forget to act like a Lord in the public eye so the peasants know their place.'_

This earned an eye roll from Revan for the peasant comment.

' _I need to remember she grew up as noble in the Middle Ages. This means she sees peasants as things below her, and that they should be reminded of their place continuously. At least she didn't take advantage of them as other nobles would, I suppose that's something,'_ Revan thought.

Seeing as Morgana wanted Revan to act more befitting of his title, she taught him spells that would be useful for him to use to steal money from muggles. This way he could buy better clothes that would make him look the part. Revan was a bit hesitant to steal money until Morgana reminded him muggles had taken his sister away from him. It's only fair they lose something in return.

As a result, Revan would head into London on the weekends to pickpocket muggles. Realizing this wouldn't provide enough money for him he started tailing criminals. He used a powerful Disillusionment Charm to make himself look invisible to prevent them from noticing him. Once he found the building where they stashed all their money, he would sneak in and seal the bags of money into his ring.

He then used this money to buy top of the range clothes for himself, and healthy food so he would no longer be underweight. The money he didn't use he placed under his floorboards and placed a few spells on the floorboards, so no one would think to check under there.

Before Revan knew it the day for Stephanie funeral had arrived. All the children from the orphanage attended, but only because they were being forced to by the new matron as a sign of respect. Once the funeral was over and everyone headed back to the orphanage, a small number of children made some nasty comments about Stephanie.

Like how its better Stephanie is dead since she must be a freak like Revan if she thought of him as a brother. Hearing such comments about his little sister angered Revan so much, he made sure they experienced excruciating pain with his magic. From that day forward you only mentioned Stephanie's name if you wanted to suffer painfully at Revan's hands.

On Revan's ninth Birthday which was the same day as Samhain though most people knew it as Halloween. He was walking around London listening to Morgana complain about how the traditions and holidays she had followed all her life had been changed or forgotten by Christianity when he sensed some magic nearby. Morgana presumed Revan's talent for sensing magic came from being a demigod, as she didn't know how else he could possess such an ability.

Heading in the direction of where he sensed the magic coming from, he came across a pub that was covered in magic. He also noticed the muggles seemed to walk right past it as if it wasn't even there. Seeing a sign say The Leakey Cauldron he wondered if he would finally meet other wizards if he entered the pub. Morgana warned him to be careful as it could be dangerous inside, and to act befitting of his title.

Entering the pub Revan saw various wizards and witches loitering about drinking and eating merrily. Studying them he saw they were wearing robes that went out of fashion in the muggle world a long time ago. Not seeing any sign of danger he approached the barman for information. Once he got closer Revan could tell the barman was old, bald and resembled a toothless walnut.

"Excuse me what is this place?" Revan asked politely remembering his lessons in etiquette.

The barman shot Revan a puzzled look. "This is The Leakey Cauldron lad, how don't you know what this place is?"

"I was walking around London when I saw how everyone was ignoring this pub like they couldn't even see it, so I thought I would come inside and see why that was the case," Revan replied. Hearing this caused the barkeeper to gain a look of understanding in his eyes.

"Ah you must be a muggleborn then that wandered in," the barkeeper replied cheerfully.

"What do you mean muggleborn?" Revan asked acting confused. He already knew what the term meant from Morgana, but for appearance's sake, he had to act ignorant.

"It means a wizard born to two muggles," the barkeeper replied patiently.

"I'm a wizard?" Revan asked pretending to not believe him.

"I know how it sounds lad, but you can use magic," the barkeeper said not bothered by Revan's tone.

"I guess that would explain everything I've seen since coming in here then," Revan said thoughtfully looking at a nearby floating cup.

"Usually when you're eleven a teacher from Hogwarts would come and deliver a letter to your home and explain everything you need to know, but since your here if you go into Diagon Alley there will be plenty of books you can read to find out what you need to know about magic," the barkeeper said kindly.

"I would like that, thank you very much," Revan said politely. _'Especially since I don't need anyone explaining magic to me again since Morgana already taught me everything I need to know.'_

"If you would just follow me to the back lad I'll let you into Diagon Alley, by the way, my names Tom nice to meet you," Tom said pleasantly.

"Nice to meet you, Tom, my names Revan," Revan said.

Revan then followed Tom into the back of the pub and saw a walled courtyard with a dustbin next to it. Tom then tapped the bricks with his wand from the dustbin three up and two across. Once Tom had done this the wall moved apart revealing an alley full of restaurants, shops and other sights that offered an amazing view. Tom smiled seeing the look of wonder on Revan's face.

"Welcome Revan to Diagon Alley," Tom said happily.

"Thank you for showing me the way," Revan said a bit distracted by the sight in front of him.

"It was no problem lad, and that reminds me you need to head to Gringotts first to exchange any muggle money you might have if you want to buy anything," Tom said before heading back into The Leakey Cauldron.

When he arrived at Gringotts after having a look around Diagon Alley, he saw what he presumed were goblins from his Mothers stories guarding the entrance of the bank. Making sure he wasn't caught staring at them Revan entered Gringotts, where he saw a vast marble hall filled with countless goblins sitting at desks counting money and various other jobs.

' _I'm surprised the goblins have become bankers, they were miners and warriors back in my day, it's hard to imagine them counting money all day instead of fighting,'_ Morgana said bemused.

' _I guess the times have changed,'_ Revan commented approaching one of the goblins at a desk, that didn't look too busy compared to his work colleagues.

"Excuse me, I would like to exchange some muggle money for wizarding currency please," Revan said courteously. The goblin that had been counting money looked up in surprise at being treated with courtesy from a human.

"That will be no problem young wizard, how much would you like to convert today?" the goblin asked in an annoyed voice that was at least a little more polite then he would usually talk to a human with.

"£500 please, if that's no trouble," Revan said handing over the money. If the goblin was surprised by the amount of money being exchanged he didn't show it.

The goblin quickly converted the muggle money into wizarding money before handing it over to Revan. "Here you go wizard, 100 Galleons."

"Thank you," Revan said politely before leaving Gringotts.

' _Hopefully, this is enough money to but what we need, seeing that we really need to learn more about this wizarding world,'_ Revan said to Morgana.

' _The first thing you should do is buy some books, this way you can learn everything you need to know about this world we've discovered,'_ Morgana replied.

As Revan was walking around Diagon Alley he saw a sign for Flourish and Blotts a bookshop. In their, Revan bought as many books as he could about the wizarding world. This included books about the history of the wizarding world and Great Britain in general.

Afterwards, Revan returned to the orphanage to read all the books he had purchased. For the next few days, Revan read all the books he had bought and learned a great many things about the wizarding world.

The first is that Merlin is worshipped as the most powerful wizard to have ever lived, and Merlin's fame has managed to get his name to be used in everyday wizarding vocabulary. Morgana was furious to hear that her archenemy is worshipped by British wizards and witches. Morgana was that infuriated, she ended giving Revan a migraine from her ranting.

The next piece of important information Revan learned was that there had recently been a war that had lasted from 1970 – 1981. That was known as the Wizarding War or the Blood War. The war started due to the Dark Lord Voldemort and his followers trying to overthrow the Ministry of Magic, which had assistance from Albus Dumbledore the leader of the light in Great Britain.

Lord Voldemort was winning the Blood War until the intervention of the Hidden Leaf Village from the Elemental Nations. The main reason the war turned around in favour of the Ministry of Magic was that of Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage. Whenever an associate of Dumbledore's encountered Death Eaters, they would summon the Fourth Hokage by throwing his special kunai. Minato would then proceed to kill all the Death Eaters present single handily, as they were no match for him in a fight.

The Blood War ended on October 10th when during an attack by the Nine Tails on the Hidden Leaf Village Lord Voldemort infiltrated the Village. Voldemort then attempted to kill Minato's oldest daughter Naruko, but for some unknown reason, the Killing Curse backfired killing Voldemort instead, by destroying his body.

After Lord Voldemort's death, the Blood War came to an end and Naruko was known as The Girl Who Lived. The Death Eaters were tried and imprisoned, while a few were pardoned by claiming to be under the Imperious Curse. Since the end of the Blood War all those years ago things have been peaceful for Great Britain.

Revan then read about the Elemental Nations after reading how powerful Minato was in the Blood War. It turns out the Elemental Nations are hidden by magic that most believe to have been cast by the Sage of the Six Paths, the one responsible for giving magic to people or so the legends say. The Elemental Nations are located off the coast of China, and the only way to access it is through a magical pathway in Japan.

The Elemental Nations are made up of unique magical users that call their magic chakra. A major difference between the Elemental Nations and the rest of the world is that the statue of secrecy doesn't exist there, meaning muggles know about magic.

The two magical users in the Elemental nations are divided into two groups, the shinobi and the samurai's. While samurai's are honourable and loyal to their Lord, shinobi are mercenaries for hire who will perform any action for the right price. Since shinobi are trained from such a young age they have peak physical and mental conditioning for fighting. This training is what makes them far stronger than the average wizard, which is why in a fight between a shinobi and a wizard the shinobi will mostly always win.

The most important thing Revan learned was that Gringotts can perform an inheritance test to allow people to see their ancestry back a few generations. They do this to allow people to claim any vaults that might be left by a deceased relative. By performing this test Revan could prove he's a le Fey, and claim the Lordship for his house.

The only houses that have a Lordship are the Most Ancient and Most Revered Houses and the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses, in which there are only a total of seven in Britain. The Most Ancient and Most Revered houses are le Fey, Pendragon, and Emrys, and the Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.

No one has claimed a Lordship in nearly one thousand years. When Revan becomes Lord le Fey he and Morgana know there will be a large reaction to him claiming his Lordship. So he will have to be ready for the fallout. The next day Revan returned to Gringotts and approached the same goblin from yesterday.

"Hello again," Revan said politely causing the goblin to look up from his work in surprise.

"Welcome back wizard. I should have expected it was you by your politeness, how can Gringotts help you today?" the goblin asked rudely, though that was just the way goblins spoke to wizards.

' _Are goblins that surprised by being spoken to so politely?'_ Revan asked.

' _It wouldn't surprise me, a lot of wizards and witches look down on magical creatures out of some miss placed sense of superiority,'_ Morgana replied.

' _Yes be rude to those that manage your money, that makes complete sense,'_ Revan said sarcastically.

"I would like an inheritance test to please," Revan said. The goblin let out a sigh hearing this, undoubtedly used to so many wizards trying an inheritance test, believing they have a distant relative with a vault full of gold for them to claim.

"That will be one thousand Galleons then wizard," the goblin said.

"I have muggle money that if you convert will be enough for the test," Revan said handing over the muggle money.

The goblin converted the money and it was enough for the inheritance test. "Very well all is in order, follow me, wizard," the goblin said before walking off to another room with Revan following behind him.

"By the way, I never got your name?" Revan asked. The goblin stopped surprised that a human would ask for his name. After a few moments debating the goblin gave his name.

"My name is Azog wizard," Azog said stiffly before carrying on walking.

' _What a weird name,'_ Revan thought before hearing amused laughter inside of his head.

' _Yours isn't exactly normal either you know,'_ Morgana said amused. Revan couldn't help but grumble in his mind having that pointed out to him.

After walking for a few minutes they entered a private room that contained a bowl lying in the middle of a desk, and with a knife next to it.

"Are you ready for the Inheritance test human?" Azog asked stiffly.

"I am yes," Revan answered confidently.

"Very well then wizard, cut your hand using this knife and let your blood fill up the bowl until it's completely full," Azog instructed handing the knife to Revan.

Revan approached the desk and cut his hand letting the blood fall into the bowl. Once it was full he withdrew his hand and felt the wound be healed by the magic of the knife. Azog pulled out a piece of paper and dipped it into the bowl, where it absorbed all of the blood. A few moments passed before black writing started to appear on the paper. Azog dropped the paper onto the desk in surprise from seeing what it revealed. Curious as to what caused Azog's reaction, Revan picked up the piece of paper to read what it says.

 **Name**

Revan Morgan le Fay

 **Sex**

Male

 **Parents**

Mother - Morgana le Fay

Mother – Unverified

 **Titles**

Archpriest of the Old Religion

Prince of Avalon

 **Heir of**

le Fey (maternal)

' _They couldn't identify my second Mother, but that's not so surprising considering she's a Goddess. However what I'm most interested in is where does the Archpriest title come from,'_ Revan thought in surprise at the title he had.

' _It probably comes from Lady_ _Rhiannon, she most likely gave it to you after you were born since she did one day want you to lead the_ _Old Religion,'_ Morgana suggested.

' _I can see that being the most likely reason,'_ Revan said. _'I presume the_ _Archpriest_ _is the head of the_ _Old Religion then.'_

' _That's correct. What surprises me though is that there's never been an Archpriest before, it's always been an Archpriestess since women had a closer connection to the Triple Goddesses then men, but since you're Lady_ _Rhiannon's child it only makes sense for you to lead her religion,'_ Morgana said. Before Revan could reply he noticed Azog regaining control of his senses.

"I take it you've recovered from the surprise you just read," Revan commented politely.

"Y-Yes, I must say I never expected you to have such a rich heritage. I had thought the le Fey house to be extinct," Azog said regaining control of his tone.

"Not extinct, in hiding," Revan replied going with the story Morgana and he had devised beforehand.

"Even if that was true the blood of Morgana le Fey would have become diluted after dozens of generations making it impossible for anyone to claim the Lordship, unless each new child was registered with Gringotts which would have been impossible since Gringotts wasn't founded until centuries after the fall of Camelot, so how is it possible for you to claim the Lordship?" Azog asked looking at Revan suspiciously

"That's none of your business is it," Revan said in a voice that carried a hint of warning. After several seconds staring at each other Azog looked away.

"Your right I don't care for the business of a wizard. Now, will you be claiming your Lordship today?" Azog asked now looking at Revan again.

"I will yes, but since the le Fey house doesn't have a house ring to prove I'm a Lord, I will come back later this week to have one commissioned for me," Revan said.

Azog nodded his head make a note of it. "Very well will there be anything else I can do for you today?"

"Yes in the future I plan on travelling to the Elemental Nations, I would like it if you could draw up some papers that prove I am a Lord for when I visit," Revan replied.

"That will be no problem human," Azog said before escorting Revan back to the lobby.

For the next few days, Revan stole as much money as he could from the criminals of London, to gather the necessary funds for his trip. Revan returned to Gringotts at the end of the week where he commissioned the making of the le Fey Lordship ring, with all the protections against potions and charms added to it that money could buy. The ring when completed looked black and had the crest of the le Fey house in the middle of the ring.

Revan decided to wear the ring on his left hand's index finger to match the Old Religion ring on his right hand. Once that was completed Revan opened an account at Gringotts and had all his money deposited, after it was converted into wizarding money. The papers he could use in the Elemental Nations to prove he was a Lord were completed as well.

Revan then inquired about how he could get transportation to the Elemental Nations. He could either buy a Portkey from the Ministry, who would then know where he's travelled to, or Gringotts could provide him one for a higher fee but they wouldn't inform the Ministry that they did so. Wanting to stay clear of the Ministry for the moment, he bought a Portkey from Gringotts that would be ready for him next week in the early hours of the day.

"Before you go Lord le Fey, when you claimed you Lordship the le Fey Wizengamot seat reactivated, the Ministry has been repeatedly asking us if we have any information about the new Lord le Fey, what should we tell them?" Azog asked.

"You may inform them of my name and age but nothing else, if they ask where I am, tell them I am travelling," Revan said firmly.

"Very well, I'll see you in a week human," Azog said before leaving.

' _You know you'll have to deal with the Ministry at some point don't you?'_ Morgana commented.

' _I'm aware of that, but at my age, no one will take me seriously, and will probably try and take advantage of me for their own goals, so I want to put that off as long as possible,'_ Revan replied.

' _As long as you're aware, you may do as you wish,'_ Morgana said.

In preparation for his journey to the Elemental Nations, Revan brought all the necessary items he would need such as a camping tent and other essentials. Revan also bought a bag that had enchantments on it that would make it bigger on the inside, that way he could store everything he needed in it.

During the last week, Revan was spending at the orphanage not that anyone knew that, a new orphan had arrived. Her name was Eris Frost and she was two years younger than Revan. Eris has fair skin, an oval-shaped face with blue eyes, and pale blonde shoulder length hair. Eris become quite curious about Revan after he made some bullies leave her alone and she saw how terrified everyone was of him.

What Revan didn't realize was that Eris was determined to find out more information about him, as she was very interested in the person that had the entire orphanage under his thumb. So one day she followed him and heard him talk aloud to someone he called his Mistress. She initially thought Revan was insane until with a wave of his hand made objects float off the ground and threw lights from his hands that had various effect. Before Eris could confront him the next day Revan had disappeared, unknowingly to her in the earlier hours of the morning.

While waiting for the Portkey to the Elemental Nations Revan was twitching slightly in impatience, since he wanted to visit this new continent already.

"The Portkey will deposit you at the Gringotts in the Land of Fires capital, after that we will not be responsible for your safety human," Azog said stiffly. Revan wasn't bothered by his tone in the slightest, already having got used to the way goblins speak to wizards.

"Thank you for your assistance," Revan said politely even if he felt Azog didn't deserve due to his tone, but Morgana said it's important he acts like a Lord all the time. Revan touched the Portkey feeling really uncomfortable for a few seconds before landing on a marble floor feeling nauseous.

' _I hate Portkey's,'_ Revan thought.

' _I could say you get used to them, but you never do,'_ Morgana said dryly.

"If you're done wasting our time, perhaps you could move along human," a goblins voice said. When Revan looked up from the ground he saw a few goblins looking apathetic at his plight.

"Sorry," Revan replied though his tone made it clear he wasn't. Revan then left the room to exchange some money for Ryo the currency used in the Elemental Nations. Once that was done Revan left the capital to head to the Hidden Leaf Village to find out what he could about chakra.

The journey to the Hidden Leaf Village only took several hours for Revan. Upon approaching the village he admired the view it offered him, a huge wall with massive gates open that lead into a busy village. Revan approached the two guards who were slouching and talking with each other at the desk next to the gates.

One guard has brown hair and dark eyes. His hair is combed down and covers his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Leaf shinobi outfit. The next guard has long, spiky, black hair, and dark eyes. He has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose. He was also wearing the standard Leaf shinobi outfit.

When the guards saw him approach they sat up properly to make themselves look more professional. Revan, as he was standing in front of the guards, used his sensing ability to see if they were more guards about, and he was right. There were several people hidden around the gates.

' _Must be extra guards in case anyone tries anything,'_ Revan thought.

"Papers please," one of the guards stated professionally.

"Here you go," Revan said handing over his identification papers. The other guard was looking him over, probably studying his appearance. He was wearing an expensive robe that was designed for a Lord, he had his bag strap going across his body with the small bag resting next to his hip that only he could open, and his le Fey ring was clearly visible on his finger. His clothing and bearing screamed noble to anyone that saw him.

"Everything is in order Lord le Fey, what sort of business do you have with the village today?" the guard asked with a slightly more polite tone no doubt because he was a Lord. The second guard had a surprised expression for a few seconds before he cooled his face back into a neutral look.

"I'm here to learn all I can about chakra," Revan replied politely. Hearing this caused the guard to gain a frown on his face before it disappeared. He sensed a guard leave no doubt to inform a higher up about his presence here.

"In that case, I would recommend the library, but you should know that the Lord Hokage will want to see you at some point, you're the first Lord we've had that's visited from Great Britain," the guard said.

"That's because I'm the only Lord in Great Britain in nearly one thousand years," Revan said in a tone that said he was speaking to an idiot for not knowing such things. The guard's eye twitched hearing Revan's tone, but he kept his silence.

"Here are your papers, enjoy your visit Lord le Fey," the guard said professionally but a bit colder than before. After taking his paper's back Revan then walked past the guards, and into the Hidden Leaf Village.

' _I wonder what I'll discover here,'_ Revan thought looking forward to seeing what the village had to offer him.

While looking for directions to the library Revan used this chance to walk around the Village and admire the view it provided him, seeing as he had never been in a village like this before. Revan received some strange looks for his attire from the civilians, although some of the shinobi recognized the attire he was wearing as wizarding robes.

' _I guess I should ask someone for directions to save me a bit of time, seeing how I'll never find it at this rate,'_ Revan thought approaching a kunoichi in the street. The kunoichi was a beautiful woman with red eyes and was wearing a red mesh armour blouse.

"Excuse me, Miss, could you point me in the direction of the library?" Revan asked politely. As the kunoichi was about to answer him a loud rumbling noise came from Revan's stomach causing him to blush in embarrassment. The kunoichi smirked in amusement seeing Revan's mortification.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want something to eat instead?" the kunoichi asked teasingly. Revan couldn't help but chuckle at her teasing.

"I think that would be preferable, do you happen to know any good restaurants?" Revan asked with his blush finally calming down.

"Just down this street is Ichiraku Ramen, there quite popular from what I've heard, and for your directions to the library, go down this street turn right and you'll see a sign telling you which way to go," the kunoichi said.

"That you very much for your help...," Revan said tailing off.

The kunoichi looked surprised that Revan didn't know her name but then smiled softly. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi."

"Thank you very much Miss Yuhi for your assistance, I am Lord le Fey and I hope you have a pleasant day," Revan said amiably before walking off. Kurenai was taken aback by the fact that the boy she had just been speaking to was a Lord.

' _I wonder if I'll ever see him again, he was far more polite then the majority of the men in this village,'_ Kurenai thought before walking off to meet with Anko for lunch.

Revan, when he sat down at the counter in Ichiraku Ramen, saw no one else was present. He didn't have much time to think about how it must be a quiet hour as a slender girl with long, dark brown hair, and black eyes wearing a white robe approached him.

"Hello I'm Ayame Ichiraku," Ayame greeted cheerfully. She gained a surprised look on her face when she saw a very rich kid judging by the clothes he was wearing, sitting in her family's establishment. "What can I get for you today?"

"This is my first time having ramen, so what would you recommend that I have?" Revan asked smiling at the waitress.

' _You don't need to be so polite to the peasant you know,'_ Morgana commented. Revan simply ignored her, used to her comments about peasants by now.

' _He's going to be very handsome when he grows older,'_ Ayame thought absentmindedly upon seeing his smile, before mentally shaking her head to get rid of such thoughts.

"I would recommend the miso ramen since it's one of our most popular dishes," Ayame said proud of her cooking skills.

"One medium miso ramen then please," Revan said. Ayame smiled hearing this and set to work.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but where you are from since you're clearly foreign and wearing robes like that isn't exactly normal around here," Ayame said hesitantly afraid she might offend her customer.

"You don't need to worry I'm not offended, I'm from outside the Elemental Nations, I come from a country called Great Britain," Revan said.

Ayame's eyes light up hearing this. "I've heard from some of my shinobi customers that Great Britain is full of wizards that can use chakra, but they call it magic instead don't they?" Ayame asked wondering if she remembered her facts correctly.

"You are correct, we call chakra magic in our country," Revan said amused as she became excited.

"That's so cool I've never met a wizard before, you are a wizard aren't you?" Ayame asked.

"I am a wizard yes, I think the robes are a dead giveaway," Revan commented dryly. Ayame blushed in embarrassment before proceeding to glare playfully at him.

"I never got your name," Ayame said having forgotten to ask earlier.

"I am Lord Revan le Fey," Revan said. Ayame stumbled a little bit in a surprise from hearing her customer is a Lord.

"Y-you're a Lord," Ayame said flabbergasted.

"Yes I am Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Revered House of le Fey," Revan said calmly holding up his Lordship ring for Ayame to see.

Ayame looked like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "That makes you the first Lord to ever eat at this establishment."

"Lucky me then," Revan said smiling.

Revan only had to wait a few minutes for his ramen to be finished cooking before Ayame put the bowl in front of him.

"Here you go one miso ramen, I'm positive you'll enjoy it," Ayame said optimistically. Before Revan could even try the ramen he heard a loud shout.

"RAMEN," a girl's voice shouted as an orange mixed with red blur shot into the restaurant. Revan studied the girl that was bouncing in her seat in excitement and saw she was around nine years old. She has red silky hair that went down to her mid back, green eyes that were full of youthful curiosity, and whisker markings on her cheeks. The girl was wearing an orange tracksuit and was a few inches shorter then Revan.

' _She certainly likes her ramen,'_ Revan thought.

"Ayame a bowl of miso ramen," the girl said impatiently if slightly rude, but Ayame didn't seem bothered by her rudeness in the slightest.

"You'll have to wait a few minutes for your ramen Natsumi," Ayame said smiling upon seeing Natsumi huff in annoyance.

"Fine," Natsumi said before noticing Revan sitting next to her. "Who are you?"

"Natsumi be polite this is Lord le Fey," Ayame said. Natsumi looked surprised finding out the boy next to her was a Lord.

"Nice to meet you Lord le Fey, I'm Natsumi," Natsumi said finishing with a bow gaining a look of surprise from Ayame for her sudden change in behaviour. _'My parents would complain about how I embarrassed the family by acting improper in front of a noble if I wasn't polite, and I don't want to deal with that after our last argument.'_

' _See this peasant shows the correct amount of respect for someone of your station,'_ Morgana commented pleasantly, Revan ignored her comment as usual.

"You don't need to bow, and it's nice to meet you as well Natsumi," Revan said. Natsumi let out a sigh of relief and slouched down in her seat, seeing as she no longer had to act so formally in case she offends him.

"So what's a Lord doing eating here? This doesn't seem like the usual type of place a Lord would visit," Natsumi said casually.

"I'm not like most Lord's, and this place was recommended to me, so I thought I would try my first bowl of ramen here," Revan replied before trying his ramen. _'This ramen is quite delicious. I can see why people like it here.'_

"WHAT you've never had ramen before, what's wrong with you?" Natsumi asked leaning into his face, where she then gained a mystified look. "You have very beautiful eyes." She then blushed realizing what she had just said.

' _Déjà vu,'_ Revan thought sadly thinking about Stephanie saying the same thing.

Natsumi looked down at her feet in embarrassment. "Sorry I've never seen silver eyes before."

"Has Natsumi got a crush already, should I inform your parents about the wedding?" Ayame asked teasingly.

"AYAME," Natsumi shouted embarrassed. "I don't have a crush on him. I just thought he had very beautiful eyes." She then blushed, even more, when she realized she had said it again.

"So you think I have beautiful eyes do you?" Revan asked joining in on the teasing. For the next few minutes, Ayame and Revan would tease Natsumi who would get continuously redder in embarrassment. When it looked like steam would come out of Natsumi ears Ayame decided to take some pity on her.

"That's enough teasing for now. Natsumi's miso ramen is ready, let her enjoy it in peace," Ayame said chuckling a little bit while handing Natsumi her ramen.

' _That was the first time I've been teased by a boy good-naturedly, and not spitefully,'_ Natsumi thought happily.

"Can I have a second bowl of miso ramen please?" Revan asked.

"I told you, you would like it. If you asked Natsumi here she would say we serve the best ramen in the entire village," Ayame replied getting ready to cook some more ramen.

"Ichiraku ramen is the food of the gods," Natsumi said boastfully.

"Good to know," Revan said ignoring her boasting. "By the way, I was wondering are you training to be a kunoichi, as I couldn't help but notice the weapon pouches you're carrying."

"That's right, I'm currently a student at the ninja academy, where I'm training to be a kickass kunoichi," Natsumi said throwing punches and kicks around to demonstrate how far into her training she is.

"I'm sure you'll go far, you wouldn't happen to know if the library has any books on how to use chakra would you?" Revan asked

Natsumi looked at Revan curiously. "There should be beginner scrolls there why?"

"I want to learn how to use chakra," Revan answered.

Natsumi shot him a puzzled look. "Why would you want to learn how to use chakra? If you need something done you can just hire a shinobi to do it for you."

"I dislike the idea of relying on someone else to complete a task for me when I could do it myself," Revan said. After a few moments of studying him, Natsumi smiled.

"You're not like the rest of those stuck up nobles are you, in fact, you seem like a pretty decent person to me," Natsumi said clapping Revan on the back.

"Thank you, your opinion means so much to me," Revan commented dryly earn a pout from Natsumi.

"There's no need to tease me," Natsumi said.

"I wasn't teasing you," Revan said smirking.

"Yes, you were," Natsumi said getting annoyed.

"No, I wasn't."

"You were."

"I certainly was not."

"You were so."

"I was not."

They were interrupted from continuing by Ayame who had burst out laughing. Revan and Natsumi looked at her oddly wondering what she was laughing about.

"You two argue like an old married couple, it's so adorable," Ayame said laughing. They both blushed but smiled at each other having enjoyed their banter.

"You can call me Revan, you don't need to refer to me by my title," Revan said after their blushes had disappeared, causing Natsumi to smile happily.

"Good to know because you weren't really acting like a Lord a minute ago," Natsumi said jokingly.

"Well at least I'm not a midget like you," Revan said getting a gasp from Natsumi but before they could continue their banter an ANBU appeared next to him.

"Lord le Fey you have been requested by the Lord Hokage to meet with him now," the ANBU said in monotone.

"I'll meet with the Lord Hokage after I finish my meal not before," Revan said coldly acting like a Lord dismissing an underling.

"The Hokage said now," the ANBU replied more strongly this time.

"I am not one of his ninjas so he can't give me orders, and I thought he requested my presence not ordered it," Revan said coldly looking the ANBU in the eye. The ANBU shivered slightly from the cold look in Revan's eye.

"I'll let him know you on your way after your meal," the ANBU replied before vanishing in a Leaf Body Flicker Technique. When Revan turned around he saw stars in Natsumi eyes.

"That was amazing, you told off that ANBU like it was nothing and he actually left, but aren't you worried you'll offend the Hokage?" Natsumi asked worried about Revan.

"I'm not one of his ninjas this means he can't punish me, and what right does he have to summon me at any time he wishes," Revan said annoyed by the audacity of the Hokage.

"I guess you're right, by the way, are we friends," Natsumi asked timidly at the end. Revan thought it over for a few moments before replying.

"I would be happy to be your friend," Revan said. For some unknown reason, he just feels really comfortable around Natsumi.

"Good that means I can show you all the best spots around the village," Natsumi said excitedly. Glad she finally had a friend.

"I'll have to visit the Hokage first, but afterwards that sounds like fun," Revan said. Natsumi and Revan chatted for the next several minutes, before finishing their meals and Natsumi guiding Revan to the Hokage tower.

While Natsumi was guiding Revan to the Hokage tower he couldn't help but notice the angry, fearful, and disgusted stares she was receiving from the villagers. Revan decided he would ask Natsumi what she did to deserve such stares at a later date.

"Here's the Hokage tower, just ask the secretary and she will let you in to see the Hokage, anyway I'll find you later so I can show you all the best spots in the village," Natsumi said before walking off in another direction.

"Wait how will you find me?" Revan asked confused.

"I have my ways," Natsumi said trying to act cool and mysterious but failing thanks to her massive smile on her face making her look cute instead.

After shaking his head at the antics of his new friend Revan cooled his face to make himself look more presentable as a Lord. He then walked elegantly and gracefully into the building where he approached the secretary's desk.

"Hello I am Lord le Fey, and I have an appointment with the Lord Hokage," Revan said formally and slightly coldly at the same time. The secretary looked surprised to be addressed in such a manner but quickly checked her notes to see if the Hokage was free.

"The Lord Hokage will see you now," the secretary replied seeing that the Hokage had no current appointments.

"Thank you," Revan said walking pass her without another glance.

When he entered the Hokage's office he saw a large oval room that had a desk in front of a large window. At the desk sat a man with bright blue eyes, spiky blond hair and jaw length bangs framing either side of his face. He wore the stand Leaf uniform with a white haori on top of it. Feeling the amount of magic the Hokage has was a huge surprise to him. He had never felt a person possess so much magic before.

' _This is the power of a Kage then. Impressive but nowhere near my level,'_ Morgana said.

' _You're even stronger then Minato, no wonder you were called the most powerful witch to have ever lived,'_ Revan replied impressed.

' _Don't forget you'll surpass me one day, and become the most powerful wizard in the world,'_ Morgana said.

"Welcome Lord le Fey I'm glad you've finally arrived, please take a seat," Minato said pleasantly with a charming smile while indicating to the chair in front of his desk.

"Thank you very much, Lord Hokage," Revan replied formally.

' _I can already tell I'm not going to like this meeting, by the Goddess how I hate formal meetings,'_ Revan thought annoyed.

' _You'll have to get used to it eventually, and at least he should underestimate you since you're a child. That will give us an advantage when negotiating for what we want,'_ Morgana replied comfortingly.

"I must say it was a surprise when you turned up to my village unannounced Lord le Fey, especially since the British Ministry of Magic has been looking everywhere for you," Minato said as the Daily Prophet had been talking about Lord le Fey nonstop for a while now.

"I can't say I'm surprised, it's not every day a Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Revered House appears out of nowhere," Revan said.

"I'm sure things will calm down soon enough back in Britain," Minato said giving Revan a polite smile. "So what brings a Lord like yourself to my village today?"

"I've come to this great village, to learn how to use chakra," Revan answered. Minato was surprised by the answer though he didn't show it.

"Why would you want to learn how to use chakra? Surely a Lord such as yourself has no need for such a thing," Minato asked. _'What reason could he have to want to learn chakra?'_

"I wish to learn all the different types of magic there are in the world, and seeing as chakra is a form of magic I decided to come here to learn about it," Revan said not giving Minato any more information than necessary. _'While I do want to learn chakra it's not for a purely academic reason, I need to be as strong as possible that way when I reclaim Avalon no one can take it from me.'_

"An admirable goal wanting to learn all the different types of magic there is in the world, but why come to the Hidden Leaf Village to learn about chakra. I'm sure there were many other options that were available to you," Minato said.

' _There were no other options as I couldn't go to another Hidden Village, seeing as Great Britain is allied with the Leaf Village, meaning they would have refused me on principle,'_ Revan thought annoyed.

' _Minato knows that he's hoping to catch you off guard, as you admitting that it would give him an advantage in this talk,'_ Morgana commented.

"After carefully considering my options I decided to come to the Hidden Leaf Village since it is the strongest village in the Elemental Nations, and due to the villages strength I imagined this was the best place to learn about chakra in the world," Revan said.

' _Good work on complimenting his village,'_ Morgana said.

' _Even if he learns chakra here he won't become a shinobi of the village, meaning resources would have been spent on training him for no benefit. Nonetheless, I could use this opportunity to create a friendship between him and Naruko, having a Lord of Great Britain as a friend will surely help her in the future with her destiny,'_ Minato thought.

"For the next week I'm training my daughter in the use of chakra, therefore why don't you join us? You could use this opportunity to learn about the basics of chakra," Minato proposed.

' _Why would he invite me to train with his daughter, and not recommend another way to train in the use of chakra? There has to be a reason for it,'_ Revan said.

' _He probably wants to create a friendship between you and his family, as it would be good for their reputation to have a Lord on friendly terms with them,'_ Morgana replied used to the way of politics.

' _I might as well agree, I get basic training on how to use chakra, and I don't necessarily have to be friendly with them afterwards if I don't want to,'_ Revan said seeing no downside to this deal.

"Thank you for the gracious offer Lord Hokage, I accept," Revan said earning a smile from Minato.

"One last thing before you go, would you like to come around to my home tonight for dinner? You could get to know my daughter, who would be your training partner for the next week during that time," Minato offered.

"It would be my pleasure," Revan said. _'I don't want to, but I can't say no if I want your training.'_

"Good I'll send an ANBU to guide you to my house later this evening then," Minato said happy with how things have turned out.

"I'll be staying at one of the hotels in the village, you can send your ANBU there to collect me later tonight," Revan said before standing up gracefully and leaving the Hokage's office.

' _Now I'll just have to let Lily know we'll be having a guest over for dinner tonight,'_ Minato thought looking at all of his paperwork that needs completing and feeling despair at the amount that was left to complete.

To kill time until the meal later on Revan walked around the village to get an idea of where everything is. While Revan was walking around he noticed the villager's particular the civilians were looking at his robe, and commenting on how weird it is and how they would never wear such a thing.

' _Not very tolerable of other cultures are they,'_ Revan thought shooting a cold look at a loud civilian who commented how peculiar his clothes were, making him shut up.

' _I've seen plenty of people like that in my life, they dislike anything that's different from what their used to,'_ Morgana said.

During his walk, Revan came across a district that was completely empty and had a feeling of death in the air. It felt like a mass execution had happened here a few years ago. He noticed a symbol of a fan was on most of the buildings. Wanting to know what occurred here to create this feeling of death, he made a mental note to inquire about this district at a later time.

After walking around the village for a few hours Revan checked in at a hotel for a week. He then decided to enter his mindscape and spend time with his Mother for several hours, until an ANBU came to collect him for dinner with the Hokage's family. The ANBU used a Body Flicker to transport them to the Hokage's house, before disappearing and leaving Revan by himself.

' _I wonder what the Hokage's family is like,'_ Revan thought knocking on the front door.

Revan waited patiently as the front door was opened to reveal a beautiful woman wearing civilian clothes. She has thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and bright almond shaped eyes. The woman smiled upon seeing him.

"You must be Lord le Fey, I'm Lily Namikaze please come in," Lily said stepping aside to let Revan enter her home.

"Thank you for having me over tonight for dinner Mrs Namikaze, I hope it was no trouble?" Revan asked politely following Lily to the dining room.

"Of course not, it'll be nice to have a guest over, especially a wizard as it's rare I see seen one here in the Elemental Nations, the last wizard I encountered was my former Headmaster Dumbledore," Lily replied.

"You're a witch?" Revan asked surprised that Minato was married to a witch, and not a kunoichi like he thought he would be.

"You're not the first person to be surprised Minato married a witch and not a kunoichi," Lily said with a small chuckle. "After I graduated from Hogwarts I moved to the Elemental Nations, where shortly afterwards I married Minato."

' _They got married fairly quickly,'_ Revan commented.

' _Some couples get married that fast they never truly get to know there partner that well beforehand, resulting in their relationship falling apart,'_ Morgana said. ' _I guess her relationship is one of the few that's survived.'_

Revan upon entering the dining room saw Minato was already sitting down at the dinner table.

"Good you made it on time, please sit down my children will be here any second," Minato said.

As soon as Revan sat down gracefully he heard two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. The first girl was nine years old wearing casual clothes. She has bright blue eyes, blond hair that came down to her shoulders and a fringe that covered her forehead. Underneath her fringe, you could make out a lightning bolt scar on the right side of her forehead. All in all, she looked like a miniature version of Minato.

"REVAN," a voice shouted making him look to see who shouted his name, and it was Natsumi looking surprised to see him but happy at the same time.

"Natsumi it's good to see you again, but I didn't imagine it would be this soon," Revan said smiling glad to see his friend.

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything like that," Natsumi said quickly at the end.

"The Lord Hokage invited me over for dinner," Revan said but before Natsumi could reply there was a cough from behind him.

Minato was looking at the two of them was an unreadable look in his eyes. "I take it you know each other then."

"Yes, we became friends when we met at Ichiraku Ramen," Revan said happily. Natsumi gained a smile from hearing Revan calling her a friend. Naruko noticed Natsumi's smile and frowned, not wanting the demon to be happy.

"That's good to hear, anyway introductions are in order, you've already met Natsumi but the other girl is Naruko my firstborn," Minato said proudly when mentioning Naruko.

' _So that's_ _The Girl Who Lived then, I wonder how she survived the Killing Curse from the most powerful dark wizard that has ever lived, it couldn't off been anything she did, she was only one year old at the time,'_ Revan thought studying Naruko.

' _Perhaps Minato performed some type of technique to save her life, he is a powerful shinobi_ _after all,'_ Morgana suggested.

' _You might be right,'_ Revan replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Revan said formally.

"Likewise," Naruko said sitting down with an arrogant look on her face. Revan decided there and then he didn't like her, as she had done nothing that awarded her such arrogance. Her one accomplishment in life was probably due to the work of someone else.

Natsumi sat down next to Revan and asked. "What do you think of the village Revan?"

"Natsumi you should be more respectful to a Lord, you can't just call him by his first name," Lily said scolding Natsumi.

' _How did she not hear me say I was friends with Natsumi,'_ Revan thought puzzled.

' _I have no idea,'_ Morgana replied.

"It's no problem Mrs Namikaze, Natsumi is my friend she can call me by my given name," Revan said. Lily looked on in disbelief when Revan called Natsumi a friend.

' _Did she not believe Natsumi was my friend, and only thought I said that to be polite,'_ Revan thought mentally frowning.

Throughout the dinner Revan, he made some observations about the Namikaze family. Lily would agree with anything Minato would say, Naruko was the most arrogant person he ever had the displeasure of meeting, Natsumi seemed slightly left out of the family conversations, and would look depressed until he talked to her. The most enjoyable part of the night was talking to Natsumi, as she was a much better company than the rest of her family.

During the meal, it looked like Lily wanted to ask Revan some questions. She probably held back until she got to know him better as the questions might be personal in nature. After dinner was over Minato addressed his two daughters.

"I suppose you're wondering why Lord le Fey is here, it's so he could get to know you two better since he will be training with you for the next week," Minato said. Natsumi smiled while Naruko had an interested look on her face. _'I didn't want to include Natsumi but since she's friends with le Fey, it would look peculiar if she wasn't part of the training.'_

"That's awesome I can't wait to show you my kickass skills," Natsumi said excitedly.

"What skills? The only thing he'll see is you getting your ass handed to you in a spar," Naruko said snidely. Natsumi looked at Naruko angrily upon hearing her comment.

"I could kick your ass easily," Natsumi said with narrowed eyes.

"Keep dreaming failure," Naruko said dismissively. Natsumi was about to attack Naruko until Minato interrupted.

"Enough girls," Minato said harshly. "Now you three will train together for the next week so I expect you to get along, you'll start your training at 7 am in the back garden tomorrow morning, so don't be late." The last part was directed at Revan.

"Of course I'll be there on time," Revan replied coldly, to remind Minato he's not one his children and can't be spoken to in that manner. If the look in Minato eyes was any indication he realized what Revan was telling him. A short time later Revan said his goodbyes and thanked Lily for the meal before departing. Once Revan had left Minato turned to Natsumi.

"Tell me how you became friends with le Fey now," Minato said strictly. Natsumi was a bit surprised by the order but complied and told Minato how she became friends with him. After she finished Minato thought things over for a few moments.

"It's very important that Naruko becomes friends with le Fey, as he could be a great help in the future for her. Therefore I want you to stay out of there way, and let them become friends is that clear?" Minato asked.

"Yes Father," Natsumi answered annoyed.

"Good now go to your room, you have an early start tomorrow morning," Minato ordered. When Natsumi reached the top of landing she saw Naruko standing outside her bedroom door, looking smugly at her.

"So you made your first friend then you pathetic demon, don't worry he'll be my friend soon enough, then he'll forget all about you, leaving you all alone as things should be," Naruko said maliciously.

Natsumi wanting nothing more to punch her sister in the face but held herself back. "Revan would never want to be friends with such a horrible person like you."

"I'm The Girl Who Lived, there's no way he wouldn't want to be friends with me," Naruko said confidently as she walked past Natsumi.

Natsumi upon entering her room collapsed onto her bed. _'There's no way Revan would choose her over me, is there?'_ Natsumi thought miserably trying to get to sleep.

The next morning Revan arrived on time for the training wearing a loose fitting black kimono. Where he saw Natsumi, Naruko and Minato were already present.

"Good now that we're all here we can begin since Lord le Fey has never seen a shinobi fight before why don't you two give a demonstration by sparring, this way he has an idea of how they fight," Minato said.

Natsumi and Naruko took up positions across from each other in the back garden, with both of them looking determined to win.

"Begin," Minato stated with a downward swing of his left arm.

Natsumi and Naruko both charged at each other with Natsumi aiming a kick for Naruko's' head but she blocked it with her arm. Naruko then followed up with a punch to Natsumi's chest that sent her flying back a few feet. Natsumi grit her teeth but still went through some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," Natsumi said shooting a fireball at Naruko.

Naruko jumped to the side dodging the Jutsu and threw several shurikens at Natsumi who blocked all of them with a kunai. The two of them then engaged each other in taijutsu. Naruko managed to gain the advantage in the fight and kicked Natsumi under the chin sending her a few feet into the air.

Naruko then spun around, and kicked Natsumi in the stomach sending her flying backwards and into the ground. Naruko then appeared on top of Natsumi and held a kunai to her throat. Naruko looked pleased with the outcome while Natsumi looked angry.

"Naruko is the winner," Minato stated happily.

' _So that's what chakra can do, how interesting,'_ Revan thought fascinated. Naruko got off Natsumi and walked over to Revan with an arrogant swagger in her steps.

"How was that then?" Naruko asked arrogantly.

"Most remarkable, I have never seen anything like that before," Revan said impressed. Naruko puffed out her chest hearing this.

"You were excellent Natsumi, that was the first time I saw a Jutsu in use and you didn't disappoint," Revan said to the approaching Natsumi who smiled hearing his compliment. Minato frowned seeing that Revan was closer to Natsumi then Naruko.

"Lord le Fey I'm now going to explain chakra to you," Minato said getting Revan's attention.

Minato explained, unlike wizards who draw directly from their magical core, shinobi draw from their chakra coils instead. This gives them the advantage of their chakra coils expanding, increasing the amount of chakra in their bodies, and the speed in which it is produced. The chakra coils are what allow shinobi to perform physical feats a wizard could never hope to accomplish. As the chakra coils reinforce the human body so they don't break under the strain shinobi put their bodies through.

Following the explanation of chakra, Minato had Revan start with the Leaf concentration technique as the first step of his training. Revan had to place a leaf on his forehead and then direct his chakra to the leaf to keep it in position. It didn't take long for Revan to master the technique. By the time Minato checked on him, he had five leaves stuck on his forehead.

Minato was shocked Revan had mastered the Leaf concentration technique so fast. He then decided to teach him the tree walking technique presuming that it would take Revan the rest of the day to learn at the least. Minato was completely mistaken as it only took Revan a few hours to fully master the tree walking technique.

Seeing that Revan had learned all the basic chakra control techniques, and there wasn't any water nearby for him to learn the water walking technique. Minato decided to then teach Revan some basic taijutsu forms that only took him a few hours to learn. By the end of the day, Minato declared that Revan was a prodigy due to how fast he had learnt everything.

Natsumi congratulated Revan on doing so well for his first day, whereas Naruko was upset someone was stealing the spotlight from her. Noticing Natsumi and Revan happily chatting away together while Naruko wasn't included in their conversation, Minato realized his plan wasn't working and decided to change that.

"Given that you've done such a good job today Lord le Fey, I think it's only right that you have your first spar tomorrow," Minato said.

"Don't worry Revan I'll spar against you tomorrow," Natsumi said excitedly.

"Natsumi you lost against Naruko today," Minato reminded her. "If Lord le Fey wants to fight against a true ninja it should be against Naruko."

' _That was harsh, and why does he want me to fight against Naruko that badly,'_ Revan thought.

' _Perhaps he's trying to create a friendship between Naruko and you,'_ Morgana suggested.

' _There's no way I would ever be friends with Naruko, she's far too arrogant for my taste,'_ Revan said disgustedly.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm up for a spar against Revan," Naruko said cockily thinking of how easy it will be to win.

"That's le Fey to you, we're not on a first name basis Namikaze," Revan said coldly causing Naruko to look surprised like it was the first time someone had said no to her.

"Wait Naruko has much more training then Revan, wouldn't it be fairer to have the spar at the end of the week when Revan has learned more chakra techniques," Natsumi said.

Minato pondered that idea and seeing the look of anger Naruko was sending Revan that he was completely ignoring, Minato thought perhaps this spar could be used lead to a friendly rivalry in the future between them.

"Very well I'll go with Natsumi's idea, the spar will be at the end of the week giving Revan more time to train," Minato said.

"Brilliant I'll teach you some awesome jutsus that you can use to kick Naruko's ass," Natsumi said.

"As if I would ever lose to him," Naruko said with a scoff. Natsumi and Naruko then clashed heads arguing about who would win the spar.

"That's enough girls, save it for tomorrows training," Minato said breaking Naruko and Natsumi up and escorting them back to the house. Tired from his first day of training Revan headed back to his hotel for some rest.

' _I've learned so much from just one day, I can't wait to see what else there is to learn about chakra,'_ Revan said eagerly.

' _I never imagined magic could be used in such a manner, the possibilities are endless. And what are you going to do about your spar against Naruko? She does have more experience than you in fighting,'_ Morgana said.

' _If I can't beat her with experience, then I'll have to beat her with raw power,'_ Revan thought picturing putting that arrogant girl in her place.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **For those of you that don't recognize the talisman, it's from the TV series Jackie Chan Adventures. This story won't crossover with Jackie Chan Adventures instead I'm only taking three characters from the TV series and inserting them in my story.**

 **The first character is Shendu a demon of fire that has the form of a humanoid dragon. For those of you that are unfamiliar with the TV series, Shendu was sealed away and his twelve powers in the form of twelve talismans scattered around the world. More talismans will show up in my story, as well as Shendu himself at some point.**

 **The other two characters character will remain a mystery for now, but they will not be pleasant people I can tell you that now at least.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

For the second day of his training, Minato taught Revan how to throw shuriken and kunai, taijutsu and basic jutsus like the transformation and clone technique. All of which Revan mastered easily proving himself once again a prodigy. Despite seeing Revan quickly mastering everything he was being taught. Naruko still arrogantly believed he would be no match for her in their upcoming spar.

The following day Natsumi and Revan decided to go for lunch at Ichiraku Ramen, taking a break from their training. They didn't notice as they left the house Minato's eyes narrow in displeasure over the fact Natsumi was so close to Revan when it should be Naruko. Walking down the street towards Ichiraku Ramen, Natsumi and Revan were talking and having a laugh when they were interrupted by a voice.

"It's good to see you gain Lord le Fey," turning around Revan saw Kurenai Yuhi standing behind him smiling pleasantly at him.

"Hello Yuhi-san it's a pleasure to see you again, how are you today?" Revan asked formally.

"I'm fine today thank you, I was wondering if you would like to join a friend and me for lunch, she's very interested in seeing in seeing you," Kurenai said. Before Revan could ask why her friend is interested in meeting him Natsumi interrupted them.

"Revan and I already have plans for lunch, so he can't join you," Natsumi said wrapping her arm around Revan's and getting ready to drag him away. Kurenai then looked at the girl next to Revan and realised it was the Hokage's daughter Natsumi the pariah.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to be seen with Natsumi as it was commonly known she was friends with Anko the apprentice of the traitor. Kurenai saw no harm inviting Natsumi along to join them since she appears to be Revan's friend and it would be rude to invite only one of them.

"You're more than welcome to join us if you want to Natsumi?" Kurenai asked. Natsumi looked surprised to be asked and suspicious as to why, before realising she's being invited to come along because she's friends with Revan.

"What do you think Revan?" Natsumi asked.

Revan after considering for a few seconds said. "I would be delighted to have lunch with you Yuhi-san lead the way."

"I'm glad you could join my friend and I you won't regret it," Kurenai said with a smile leading them to a dango shop.

"Over here Kurenai." a woman said loudly waving her arm around with a stick of dango in her hand. The woman has violet hair in a short, spiky ponytail and she has brown eyes. She's wearing a mesh bodysuit and over that, she's wearing a tan overcoat.

' _Well, she's not certainly shy in showing off her body.'_ Morgana commented disapprovingly.

' _She is a kunoichi and they are supposed to seduce people on missions,'_ Revan replied.

' _Even if that's true, there's no reason to wear those clothes when not on a mission, she must like the attention she receives that harlot,'_ Morgana said distastefully.

"Anko I see you've already ordered," Kurenai said exasperatedly.

"I wasn't going to wait around for you, not when I could be having my dango," Anko said waving her hand dismissively. Kurenai just sighed already having heard this a million times before.

"Anyway introductions are in order Lord le Fey Natsumi this is Anko Mitarashi, Anko these are Natsumi Namikaze and Lord le Fey," Kurenai said. The other customers watching the interaction looked surprised when Kurenai introduced a Revan as a Lord.

Once Kurenai introduced Revan as a Lord, Anko looked him up and down studying him. Revan refused to show any discomfort he was feeling from Anko studying him. Not wanting to show any weakness.

"Are you sure you're a Lord? You sure don't act like one I've ever met," Anko said once her studying of him was done.

"Yes I'm a Lord, and I guess I'm just different to most Lords you've met," Revan said showing Anko his le Fey ring, showing her proof he's a Lord. Anko studied the ring for a few moments before nodding your head.

"Well I will be damn your an actual Lord, I thought Kurenai might have been duped by you, but you were actually telling the truth," Anko said surprised gaining a twitch of the eye from Kurenai.

"I would not have been duped that easily Anko," Kurenai said annoyed at her friend for doubting her abilities.

"Anyway sit down and order some food, they serve the best dango here in the entire village," Anko said ignoring Kurenai's comment.

"I'll take your word for it since I've never had dango before," Revan said sitting down gracefully.

"WHAT how can you never had dango before it's the food of the Gods," Anko said surprised.

"Your an idiot ramen is the food of the Gods," Natsumi said joining in on the conversation.

"You take that back nothing can compare to the sacredness that is dango," Anko said annoyed.

"You're clearly insane if you believe dango is better than ramen," Natsumi said sadly and condescendingly. Anko turned angry from hearing her tone.

"Ramen has clearly done nothing for your chest unlike dango has with mine," Anko said cupping her large breasts and looking at Natsumi's none existing chest. Natsumi leant over the table and clashed heads with Anko.

"Please those breasts are clearly implants anyone can tell that," Natsumi said smirking.

"You take that back there all natural, shame you can't say the same," Anko said smugly infuriating Natsumi.

Revan and Kurenai couldn't help but let out simultaneous sighs having to deal with such eccentric friends. They both shared a look of understanding in their eyes, seeing their friends acting in such a manner in public.

"Excuse me Lord le Fey, if you would like I could move you to another table, away from such filthy monsters," a voice said. Turning to his side Revan saw an older man in his late fifties probably the owner.

"Could you repeat that?" Revan asked coldly. The owner didn't seem to pick up on his cold tone and if he did he ignored it. Anko and Natsumi had stopped their argument and watched the byplay in interest.

"Of course my Lord, surely someone of your stature wouldn't want to eat in the company of such disgusting monsters, I can easily move you to another table, where you can eat without being disturbed by such monsters," the owner said smiling happily.

"And who would these monsters be exactly?" Revan asked curiously but the coldness in his voice was obvious.

"Why that freaky little demon and the traitor's apprentice of course," the owner said like it should be obvious. Natsumi and Anko both flinched hearing the owner speak of them like that. Seeing Natsumi's flinch Revan's eyes suddenly turned ice cold.

"That demon as you speak of her is my friend, and the traitor's apprentice invited me for lunch, so I would prefer it if you didn't speak of them that way," Revan said in a voice as cold as the arctic sea. The owner hearing his voice froze in place. As soon as he looked into Revan's eyes and saw they held unimaginably suffering for him he started stuttering in fear.

"Since you have just insulted my friend and this lovely woman who invited me for lunch, it's only fair that as compensation that our meal is free don't you think?" Revan asked sweetly though it was clear to everyone it wasn't a request. The owner still scared for his life to speak only nodded his head.

"Then leave my presence and never return, and send over a waitress to take our orders of free food," Revan stated coldly. The owner then left as fast as his legs would carry him. Turning back to table Revan saw Natsumi was smiling gratefully at him, Kurenai looked surprised and appreciative of him defending her friend and Anko looked at him like he was the greatest thing to walk the Earth.

"YES free dango your now one of my favourite people," Anko said hugging Revan's head against her breasts while Revan was trying to break free.

"Hey let go of him you harlot," Natsumi said annoyed and a little bit jealous.

"He got me free dango the least I could do is give him is a hug," Anko said smiling smugly at Natsumi recognising her jealousy.

"I think you should let him go now Anko, you've hugged him long enough," Kurenai said used to her friend's antics.

"Fine," Anko said pouting letting Revan free, who moved back trying to create as much space as possible and tried glaring at Anko but the effect was ruined by his blush.

"You could have just said thank you, you know," Revan said annoyed.

"You got me free dango that deserved a hug," Anko replied shrugging her shoulders.

"I think you like dango way too much," Revan said dryly.

"It's the food of the Gods," Anko replied smiling at him seeing his annoyance at her. When Natsumi didn't respond Anko looked to see her looking at Revan unsurely. Piecing together it was probably about the demon comment from before she decided to do something about it.

"I suppose you're wondering why Natsumi was called a demon just then," Anko said causally to Revan ignoring Kurenai's warning look. Natsumi looked mortified hearing Anko say this.

"I'm sure it has something to do with why she receives looks of disgust and fear from the civilians, but she can tell me when she's ready not before," Revan said strongly telling Anko to drop it.

"Sure no problem," Anko said smiling seeing how much of a caring person Revan is towards Natsumi. Natsumi relaxed when she realised Revan wasn't going to inquire about why she was called a demon.

"Why did the owner call you traitor's apprentice anyway?" Revan asked. Anko gained an annoyed look hearing this title before shrugging.

"My former Master turned traitor and fled this village after getting caught conducting horrific experiments on people. This resulted in people not trusting me and giving me looks of disgust and fear simply because I was his apprentice, despite the fact I had nothing to do with his experiments," Anko said like it was no big deal though Revan could hear the hidden anger, disgust and sadness.

"That's a stupid reason to hate someone," Revan said plainly. Anko blinked a few times hearing his response before saying.

"What do you mean stupid?" Anko asked.

"Exactly what I said, your former Master performed those atrocities, why should I judge you for something you're Master did and not you," Revan said like it was obvious.

"B-but," Anko said surprised.

"Would you have stopped your former Master, if you knew he was experimenting on people?" Revan asked.

"Of course," Anko said passionately.

"You didn't agree with your former Master actions and would have stopped him if you knew about them, therefore I have no reason to distrust you," Revan said.

Anko studied Revan for several moments to see his he was lying or not. When she saw he was telling the truth, Anko pulled him into another hug this time one that was more appropriate and heartfelt.

"Thank you," Anko whispered gratefully to Revan in his ear. Kurenai smiled seeing this heartfelt scene. Natsumi seeing this wondered if Revan would accept her for what she carried as he did with Anko. Once Anko let go off Revan he smiled at her.

"Are you ready to order some free dango now then?" Revan asked hearing the words free dango Anko immediately returned to her loud brash self.

"Of course waitress, get your ass over here, we're ready to order some free dango," Anko said impatiently across the restaurant to the waitress. Revan could only shake his head in disbelief at her actions.

After having several portions of dango everyone relaxed in their seats resting their full stomachs. Kurenai seeing that Revan and Natsumi were done with their meals decided to ask them a question that had been on her mind since she met them earlier.

"I was wondering how did you two become friends by the way? You two seem very close for just having become friends," Kurenai said. Revan and Natsumi were surprised by the question not expecting her to ask how they became friends.

"I met Revan here at Ichiraku Ramen, and before I knew it we were friends," Natsumi said happily thinking of how she made her first friend.

"Just like that it seems a bit fast," Kurenai said surprised.

"I was as equally surprised by how fast we became friends, but I enjoyed her company and before I knew it we were talking like old time friends," Revan said. Anko who was bored hearing this discussion decided to interrupt.

"Why are you two wearing training clothes, especially you little Lord?" Anko asked.

"That's because I've been training with the Lord Hokage and his family for the past few days, and don't call me little Lord," Revan said causing Kurenai to look surprised and for Anko to smirk at him.

"The Lord Hokage is training you?" Kurenai asked flabbergasted.

"Just for a week, since I was interested in learning how to use chakra," Revan replied.

"And what has the Hokage been training you in?" Anko asked.

"He's taught me the basics for everything except for genjutsu," Revan said.

"What a coincidence, Kurenai here is a genjutsu specialist, I'm sure she could teach you a few things," Anko said.

"Really that's impressive to be recognised as a specialist in one justsu category," Revan said amazed. Kurenai blushed slightly not used to people complimenting her on what many considered to be a useless branch of justsu.

"Thank you for the meal, but Revan and I need to get back to our training," Natsumi said annoyed that she couldn't hang out with her friend alone.

"I could teach you the basics of genjutsu if you want, it's the least I could do for you standing up for my friend," Kurenai replied.

"That would be great thank you," Revan said appreciatively.

"Before we go I need to ask the little Lord a very important question," Anko said seriously drawing surprised looks from Kurenai and Natsumi because of her tone.

"What do you need to ask me?" Revan asked.

"Now that you've tasted both ramen and dango which one is better?" Anko asked seriously earning an annoyed look from Kurenai for her joking around.

Natsumi leant over the table annoyed and said. "Ramen is the best, of course, isn't that right Revan."

"And I told you brat dango is the food of the Gods the little Lord will agree with me," Anko replied.

"ENOUGH I like both foods equally is that a good enough answer," Revan said annoyed to be having the same discussion again. Anko and Natsumi slumped down in their seats depressed hearing Revan's answer.

"How can he say he likes both foods equally what's wrong with him?" Natsumi asked depressed

"I know right and here I thought he was a decent person, now I found out he's weird," Anko said miserably.

"Cut out your act I know you're only pretending, it's only food for Goddess sake, it's not that big of a deal," Revan said exasperatedly.

"It's only food you take that back," Anko and Natsumi said at the same time. While those three were arguing Kurenai could only drop her head in embarrassment seeing the looks their table was receiving and was wondering why she hangs out with such eccentric people.

After their argument the four of left the restaurant and headed to an empty training ground so Kurenai could begin to teach Revan and Natsumi the basics about genjutsu. It only took a few hours for Revan to master the basics while it took Natsumi much longer due to her poor chakra control. Revan noticed Anko and Kurenai didn't seem surprised about that in the slightest.

Revan also explained why he was training so much is because he has a spar against Naruko at the end of the week. As thanks for getting her a free meal, Anko decided to train him as well, to give him an advantage over Naruko since she won't know that he's been taught by other people.

"You're a prodigy Revan to master the basics so fast, even I didn't master the basics of genjutsu so quickly and there my speciality," Kurenai said.

"The Lord Hokage said the same thing," Revan said.

"If you were to become a shinobi you would be a terrifying opponent," Anko said.

"I suppose it's a good thing I have no desire to become a shinobi then," Revan replied.

"Shame you would have been good at it," Anko said slightly sad she wouldn't be able to work with someone who didn't judge her for her Master's actions in the future.

"I was wondering Mitarashi-san do you specialise like Yuhi-san?" Revan asked.

"You can call me Anko little Lord," Anko said smirking.

"I don't know you well enough to refer you by your first name, and stop calling me little Lord," Revan replied annoyed. Anko could only sigh having heard his answer before.

"No I don't specialise like Kurenai, but ninjutsu is my strongest point," Anko said proudly.

"Show off some cool jutsu then if you have any or is it all talk?" Natsumi asked mockingly causing Anko to gain a tick above her eye in annoyance.

"I show you brat Striking Shadow Snakes," Anko said summoning snakes from under her sleeves. The snakes wrapped around Natsumi causing her to freeze in place from surprise and a little bit of fear "Not so tough are you now brat."

§ _She looks delicious I can't wait to eat her_ § said a snake wrapped around Natsumi. Hearing the snake speak Revan blinked a few times in surprise.

§ _I didn't know talking snakes could be summoned_ § Revan said surprised. All the snakes turned to look at Revan surprised.

§ _He can speak our tongue_ §

§ _I didn't know it was possible for humans to speak our language_ §

§ _Amazing_ §

Revan hearing all the snakes speak at the same time decided to shut them up.

§ _Be quit_ § Revan said his voice full of power. Once the snakes had stopped speaking all at the same time he carried on talking. § _Now what do you mean I can speak your tongue your all speaking English to me_ §.

§ _Listen to yourself you're speaking the language of the serpents right now_ § a snake said.

§ _I can't speak to serpents can I_ § Revan asked himself before turning to face everyone else and saw the shocked looks on their faces.

"You can speak to snakes you're a Parselmouth," Natsumi said surprised drawing looks from Anko and Kurenai because of her knowledge.

"Is that what a person who can speak to serpents is called then a Parselmouth?" Revan asked.

"Yes, people who can speak to snakes are called a Parselmouth and are often dark wizards from what my Mom told me. The last known Parselmouth was Voldemort," Natsumi said drawing surprise gasps from Anko and Kurenai.

"That's idiotic, speaking a language doesn't make you dark," Revan said annoyed by the masses stupidity.

"That's amazing," Anko said excitedly.

"How is it amazing exactly?" Revan asked.

"I heard wizards could talk to animals but I never thought I would see it in person, which would be such a useful skill to have. I could communicate with my snakes in the middle of a battle and the enemy wouldn't know what I'm saying giving me an advantage, can you teach me how to speak to snakes?" Anko asked.

"I didn't even know I could speak to snakes so I have no idea how to teach you sorry," Revan replied.

"My mom told me it's passed down family lines meaning it's a bloodline limit, so you can't learn it also could you release me now," Natsumi said annoyed.

"Sorry about that I kind of forgot about you," Anko said sheepishly unsummoning her snakes.

"Well at least that's something new I've learnt about myself I can speak to snakes," Revan said. _'Speaking to snakes is much different and easier than speaking to other animals, I have to focus on them to speak to them and then it's a general feeling I get that tells me what their thinking not actual speech like snakes.'_

' _Lady Ninniane gave you some of her powers, as the Goddess of Nature this has obviously given you the ability to communicate to animals hence where the skill to speak to snakes comes from, and don't forget reptiles are a lot smarter than most animals that's probably why they're able to have a proper conversation unlike most animals,'_ Morgana replied.

' _Makes sense I'm just annoyed I've only just discovered this now,_ ' Revan said annoyed.

' _You're a demigod with the powers of three Goddesses it'll take years for you to learn everything you can about yourself, but you don't need to worry they left the knowledge of how to use their powers in your head to be unlocked at a later date,'_ Morgana said.

' _When did they do that? And why have you only told me this now?'_ Revan asked.

' _You already have so much to do I didn't want to give you more to think about, especially since the knowledge will unlock on its own, so there's nothing you can do to change that, and they gave you this knowledge shortly after you were born'_ Morgana said.

' _That makes sense I can see why you didn't tell me, sorry for getting annoyed before'_ Revan said.

' _Its fine I kept something from you it's only right for you to be annoyed'_ Morgana said.

"Would it be possible for you to teach me the Striking Shadow Snakes jutsu Mitarashi-san?" Revan asked politely. Anko was surprised Revan would want to learn the jutsu considering the bad reputation snakes have in the shinobi and magical world. As thanks for not judging her based on Master and showing her him speaking to snakes, she thought it was the least she could do.

"Very well little Lord, make sure you're watching closely because I don't fancy showing this you multiple times," Anko said.

"Thank you Mitarashi-san," Revan said grateful for the opportunity to learn more jutsus.

Anko taught Revan how to use the justsu and once he could use it with no problems she taught him how to use the jutsu effectively in a fight. While Anko was training Revan, Kurenai was helping train Natsumi with her genjutsu. At the end of the training before they all left to head home Anko gave Revan some advice for when in a fight.

"Words can have a big impact on the outcome of a fight along with jutsus," Anko said seriously.

"What do you mean?" Revan asked.

"If you can taunt an enemy and make them angry, they'll become sloppy in their actions, giving you an advantage over them," Anko replied.

"So physiological warfare is as important as normal warfare then," Revan said.

"It is, but don't rely on it to always win a fight, there are plenty of people out there in their world who won't be affected by your taunts so keep that in mind," Anko said.

' _From what I've seen Naruko is extremely arrogant, perhaps I can use that to my advantage in our spar,'_ Revan thought thinking of a plan to defeat Naruko.

"Thank you for the advice Mitarashi-san I won't let it go to waste," Revan said.

"I'm sure you won't little Lord," Anko said smiling seeing his annoyance at his nickname before ruffling his hair and walking away with Kurenai who politely said goodbye.

"Mitarashi-san is an interesting person," Revan said to Natsumi who nodded her head in agreement.

"She certainly is but she knows her stuff, and I'm sure her training has only made me stronger, perhaps I can use what she and Kurenai taught me to finally beat Naruko after so long," Natsumi said thinking of finally defeating her sister.

"Has it been that long since you've beaten your sister?" Revan asked curiously wondering how much stronger Naruko is than Natsumi.

"When we first started training together and both got equal training from our parents it was 50/50 who would win a spar, but now with Naruko getting trained exclusively it's been years since I've won a spar against her she's just to strong compared to me," Natsumi said sadly thinking about her parents.

"Your parents mainly focus on Naruko don't they?" Revan asked delicately. Natsumi shoulders dropped in defeat hearing this.

"As Naruko got older my parents told me they needed to focus on her more since she's The Girl Who Lived, so they started training her in chakra and magic leaving me neglected and in the shadows," Natsumi said. Revan thought of Stephanie hearing this seeing the similarities between them, both being neglected by their parents.

"Then their fools for neglecting you, as you're a brilliant person and don't deserve it, they're the ones in the wrong not you so don't ever blame yourself do you hear me?" Revan asked grabbing her shoulders and looking her in the eyes to show how serious he was about this. Natsumi looked slightly surprised by this.

"I understand," Natsumi said.

"No I want you to say it, it's not your fault," Revan replied.

"It's not my fault," Natsumi said.

"Louder," Revan said.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT," Natsumi shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. Revan smiled seeing this.

"Good, don't ever blame yourself again, and now I think we deserve some ramen don't you think?" Revan asked. Natsumi smiled hearing ramen mentioned.

"What are we waiting for then let's move already," Natsumi said dragging Revan by the hand to Ichiraku Ramen before he broke out of her grip.

"The last one there has to pay for both of our meals," Revan said running past Natsumi laughing as he went by.

"Hey that's not fair you've got a head start," Natsumi said smiling running after him. The two were having so much fun running and laughing, they never noticed a silver-haired man watching them leave the training ground happy that Natsumi had made a true friend.

The next few days Revan continued training in preparation for his spar with Naruko. He also visited the library where he discovered the information about chakra available to the public wasn't a lot. It was fortunate that he was offered training my Minato, or he wouldn't have learnt as much as he did about chakra. On the fifth day of training, Revan decided he had done enough training and that he needed to spar with someone to get the experience he would need to defeat Naruko. So he decided to ask Natsumi to meet him at the training ground, they used a few days ago with Anko and Kurenai.

"So Revan why did you ask me to meet you here?"Natsumi asked curiously once they had both arrived at the training grounds.

"I want to have a spar against you," Revan said. Natsumi was surprised by his request and decided to find out why he wanted to spar against her.

"Why do you want to spar against me?" Natsumi asked.

"I want to spar against you because I need more experience fighting people if I want any chance of beating Naruko, and fighting against you seemed the perfect way to accomplish that, and you're my friend I thought it would be fun to have a spar against you," Revan replied.

Natsumi thought about it for a few moments before smiling happily.

"Sure I would love to, but I'm letting you know right now, just because you're my friend doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you," Natsumi said competitively punching her fist into her palm.

"I would expect no less from you," Revan said grinning.

The two of them moved into position to get ready for their spar. The two of them then charged at each other. While Natsumi was running towards Revan she went through some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," Natsumi said shooting a fireball at Revan who went through his own hand signs and put his hands on the ground.

"Earth Style: Mud wall," Revan said causing a wall of earth to rise from the ground and block the fireball. Revan hearing Natsumi approaching from the left of the mud wall threw some shurikens towards her when she came around the mud wall and the shurikens hit her she turned into a cloud of smoke.

Revan surprised by this turned around only to get kicked in the stomach sending him flying back several feet. Natsumi then engaged him in taijutsu pressing the advantage. Revan kicked Natsumi's feet from under her making her land on her back. Revan then jumped on top off Natsumi but she kicks him off her. He regains his footing in midair before landing.

"Striking Shadow Snakes," Revan said summoning snakes out of his sleeve and sending them towards Natsumi. Natsumi threw several kunai at the snakes seeing them approaching her killing some of them. Seeing how close the snakes were Natsumi jumped backwards but wasn't quick enough allowing one snake to bit her on the leg. Natsumi landed wincing in pain having landed on her injured leg.

Natsumi threw a kunai that landed next to Revan who thought nothing of it, thinking her arm is getting tired till he heard a sizzling noise. Looking down Revan saw an explosive tag attached to the kunai, his eyes widening in surprise he jumped away just in time to escape the explosion.

Natsumi then appeared right in front of him and gave him an uppercut punch and followed through by spinning around and giving him a kick to the side of his head causing him to land on the ground. Natsumi then landed on top of him holding a kunai to his throat.

"My win," Natsumi said smiling.

"It certainly is, that was most impressive," Revan said not bothered by his defeat in the slightest already having predicted he would lose the spar. Natsumi got off Revan and offered him her hand which he took to help him stand back up.

"That was fun we have to do that again," Natsumi said excited having never spared against a friend before.

Before Revan could reply he was interrupted by a voice lazily commenting. "That was impressive you two."

Turning around Revan saw a person with spiky silver hair that leads to his left side. He had dark grey eyes and a relaxed expression. He had a forehead protector covering his left eye and he had a mask covering the lower half of his face. He was wearing the standard Leaf outfit and had his nose in a book not seemingly looking at them.

"Kakashi," Natsumi said happily running towards Kakashi and giving him a hug while he just patted her on the head gently.

"It's good to see you again Natsumi you seem to have got stronger and have even made a friend while I was gone," Kakashi said the last bit looking at Revan.

"Yep this is my friend Revan I met him at Ichiraku Ramen where we soon became friends," Natsumi said.

"Good to hear I presume he's an academy student like you," Kakashi said eye smiling at Natsumi.

"Nope he's a visiting Lord from Great Britain who came here to learn all he could about chakra," Natsumi replied. Kakashi's one eye widened in surprise hearing he was a Lord.

"I'm surprised a Lord would be interested in learning about chakra," Kakashi said to Revan.

"I wish to learn all types of magic there are in the world so I came here to learn about chakra," Revan replied. Kakashi's one eye remained on him for several moments to see if he was telling the truth before realising he was.

"For a Lord, you handled yourself well, how long have you had a tutor in the shinobi arts?"Kakashi asked.

"I only started learning how to use chakra four days ago," Revan replied. Kakashi not believing him looked to Natsumi for confirmation.

"It's true Minato only started training him in the use of chakra four days ago, Minato calls him a prodigy seeing as how fast he learns everything," Natsumi said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow wondering why she called her Father by his first name before figuring it had something to do with no longer blaming herself for the reason she was neglected. He would have to thank Revan at some point because of him, Naruko seems to have had a weight lifted off her shoulders and she seems happier than before. I guess no longer blaming yourself can do a lot to change a person.

It also took him by surprise that Revan had only started training in the use of chakra four days ago and he had already progressed so far, no wonder Minato called him a prodigy. He could tell Natsumi wasn't lying about this. He would have to speak to Minato about this later on.

"That's impressive by the way my name is Kakashi Hatake nice to meet you," Kakashi said his one eye smiling at Revan.

"Nice to meet you Hatake-san I am Lord Revan le Fey," Revan said formally.

"There's no need to call me san Hatake is fine," Kakashi said waving his hand dismissively.

"When I get to know you better I will," Revan replied politely, Kakashi shrugged his shoulder saying do as you please.

"So why are you two having a spar all the way out here? And not back at Minato's house?" Kakashi asked turning a page of his book.

"Revan has a spar with Naruko in two days, so were sparing out here so she doesn't see what he's capable off," Natsumi said. Kakashi nodded his head in agreement.

"A smart choice but at this rate, Revan will never beat Naruko," Kakashi said bluntly.

"Kakashi you can't just say that," Natsumi said.

"No he's right Natsumi, there's no way I will beat Namikaze with just two more days of training," Revan said appreciating Kakashi's bluntness.

"I know, why don't you train Revan Kakashi, with someone of your skills training him, I know he will beat Naruko," Natsumi said.

"I don't know I just got back from a mission, I'm not sure I fancy training someone when I could be relaxing," Kakashi said thoughtfully, thinking of all the Icha Icha he could read.

"Please," Natsumi said with a cute pout and watering eyes. Kakashi seeing this tried to resist it but soon caved in.

"Fine for my favourite duckling," Kakashi said defeated.

"YES," Natsumi shouted pumping her fist into the air excited. "With Kakashi training you Revan, you will kick Naruko's ass for sure."

"If you say so," Revan said not having a great impression of Kakashi seeing as he's crouching down on the ground depressed muttering about being manipulated by his favourite duckling. Kakashi soon sprang back up like nothing had happened and turning a page of his book.

"Very well if I'm going to be training you two you will do exactly as I say do I make myself clear?" Kakashi asked. Earning two nods from Revan and Natsumi.

"No problem Kakashi," Natsumi said.

"I understand Hatake-san," Revan said.

"Then welcome to training from hell," Kakashi said laughing evilly. This caused Revan and Natsumi to feel slightly nervous about their decision to ask him for training.

For the next few hours Kakashi ruthlessly trained the Natsumi and Revan in everything there was to learn about chakra, taijutsu, genjutsu and using weapons. By the end of the training session, Revan and Natsumi had collapsed to the ground completely exhausted.

"I hate you so much Kakashi," Natsumi said trying to regain her breath.

"You're evil Hatake," Revan said too tired to even move.

"No pain no gain, also don't forget to meet me here tomorrow at 7 am for your next training session," Kakashi said eye smiling at their misery before body flickering away. Revan and Natsumi let out groans of pain hearing this. After lying there for several minutes Revan and Natsumi finally managed to recuperate enough energy to move and head back home. The following day they arrived at the training ground at 7 am like ordered but Kakashi was nowhere to be found. It wasn't until three hours later that he finally arrived.

"YOU'RE LATE," Natsumi shouted annoyed to have wasted so much time waiting for him to arrive.

"Sorry I met a black cat on my way here, so I had to take a detour to get here," Kakashi said eye smiling at them.

"LIAR," Natsumi and Revan shouted together.

"Anyway, are you ready for your training? Tomorrow is the day of your spar after all," Kakashi said calmly ignoring their outburst.

"I am yes, as long as I can beat Naruko I don't care what you put me through," Revan replied.

"Good I'm going to be pushing your limits today, I won't be holding anything back, and then later during the day you'll have a spar against Natsumi to see how far you've progressed," Kakashi said.

So for the next several hours, Kakashi put them through their paces making sure they learnt as much as possible in such a short time. While he was training them he was also studying their growth rate. Natsumi learnt things fairly fast but had a hard time learning to control anything that needed perfect chakra control. Not surprising considering her tenant but that didn't deter her from putting in as much effort as possible to learn the techniques.

Revan, on the other hand, terrified him with his growth rate. It's like he was built for combat with the way he masters everything he is taught so fast. Revan won't just settle for learning a technique he needs to master it as well, so he's extremely proficient at using it.

At the end of the day after training them for several hours he had them spar against each other. It was an impressive spar they both tried their hardest to win but in the end, Revan managed to beat Natsumi. He didn't just beat Natsumi no he beat her by quite a good margin. Yesterday he couldn't defeat Natsumi in a spar but after just one day of intense training, he can suddenly beat her. His growth rate really is terrifying.

I predict if he continues to train he'll be stronger than most Jounin when he's around 12 to 13 years old maybe even younger. It's a good job he's not an enemy ninja because he would be a terrifying opponent to face when he's an adult.

"That's enough training for today, head back home and get some rest, especially you Revan you have a big day tomorrow," Kakashi said while reading his book.

"Don't worry I will, I want to be fully rested for tomorrow," Revan said his eyes burning with determination to win.

"Good to hear, I'll see you tomorrow for your spar then," Kakashi said before body flickering away.

"Let's go to Ichiraku Ramen to celebrate you winning your spar against me," Natsumi said.

"You're just saying that because you want me to pay for your meals again," Revan said already knowing he's going to end up paying for both of their meals.

"You did defeat me in a spar, it's only fair that you treat the loser to a meal, so there are no hard feelings," Natsumi said smirking at him.

"Fine let's go," Revan said with his head down in defeat.

"This is why you're my favourite friend," Natsumi said with her arm wrapped around Revan's arm dragging him to Ichiraku Ramen.

"I'm your only friend," Revan said dryly.

"Details," Natsumi said waving his comment off as unimportant.

After having a meal at Ichiraku Ramen and emptying his wallet in paying for Natsumi's meal, the two of them decided to relax on top of the Hokage's monument.

"This is my favourite spot in the entire village, the view you get up here is so beautiful," Natsumi said admiring the view in front of her.

"It really is," Revan said looking down at the village below.

"It would even be better without all the civilians in it," Natsumi mumbled but Revan still heard her.

"I take it you don't like the civilians of your village then?" Revan asked.

"No their idiotic fools who can't think for themselves, and let anger blind them to the truth," Natsumi said with rage in her voice.

"I take it this has something to do with the looks you receive from the civilians," Revan said causing Natsumi to freeze.

"You noticed that then," Natsumi said in a defeated tone.

"It was hard not to, I just don't understand how the civilians could hate you," Revan said confused.

"You will to if you found out the truth," Natsumi said scared of losing her first friend.

"I don't think any less of you, your my friend and always will be," Revan said passionately which Natsumi caught.

"Very well I might as well start at the beginning what do you know about the attack 9 years ago?" Natsumi asked.

"I know the Nine-Tails attacked your village and the Hokage somehow defeated it, and at the same time Voldemort tried to kill your sister but failed," Revan said on everything he knew about the attack all those years ago.

"That's the official story told to outsiders but everyone in the village knows differently, the story the villagers know is the Nine-Tails suddenly appeared in the middle of the village causing mass destruction until Minato came along and sealed it into his youngest daughter me," Natsumi said.

"You have a demon sealed inside of you," Revan said surprised not knowing such a thing was possible.

"Those that have a demon sealed inside off them are called jinchuriki, there are nine of us in the world, and I just happened to have the strongest sealed inside off me," Natsumi said bitterly. Revan surprised Natsumi by hugging her.

"Don't listen to those stupid villagers you're not a demon you're a human being and my friend," Revan said avidly. Natsumi burst out into tears seeing Revan accepting her for what she carried and not thinking any less of her and hugged Revan back, while he just calmly rubbed her back trying to comfort her.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Natsumi said repeating over and over while crying into Revan's chest.

"You have nothing to thank me for I only told the truth," Revan said sadly seeing how much this had affected Natsumi. For the next ten minutes, Natsumi kept crying and Revan comforted her before she calmed down.

"Thank you for not thinking I was a demon," Natsumi said wiping her eyes.

"I would never of you as a demon," Revan said. For the next several minutes the two just enjoyed each other's company and watched the view.

"Since you don't think I'm a demon I believe I can trust you with what really happened that night all those years ago," Natsumi said breaking the relaxed atmosphere.

"What do you mean?" Revan asked.

"I am the third jinchuriki the village has ever had; the first was Mito Uzumaki the wife of Hashirama Senju, the second I don't know the identity of, all I know she was pregnant at the time of the Nine-Tails attack, the third is me," Natsumi said.

"I take it something happened to the second jinchuriki for the Nine-Tails to be sealed inside off you," Revan said.

"What I'm about to tell you I found out from overhearing my parents talking and sneaking into Minato's office at home and reading his notes," Natsumi said.

"Go ahead I won't interrupt you," Revan said.

"When a jinchuriki is pregnant the seal holding the demon in place weakens, so the second jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails was moved somewhere secure while she gave birth, but somehow a masked man managed to infiltrate the site where she was giving birth and release the Nine-Tails."

"After fighting the masked man and making him retreat Minato collected me, I had just been born and newborn babies can handle becoming a jinchuriki much better than an adult, so Minato sealed the Nine-Tails inside of me."

"Just after having the Nine-Tails sealed inside of me Minato took my sister and me to a secure site that was only known to a few in case the masked man came after us, Minato then left us to check the damaged done by the Nine-Tails to the village, during this time Voldemort infiltrated the secure site and tried to kill my sister but for some unknown reason the Killing Curse backfired and killed him instead."

"Minato seeing how his oldest daughter had killed the Dark Lord believed she was the one mentioned in a prophecy given by the toads, so Minato announced to the village that Naruko had defeated Voldemort making them worship the ground she walked on. While telling them I was the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails making me a source of their anger for the losses they had suffered," Natsumi resentfully said.

"I can't believe that's what really happened that night, I take it that's why your parents ignore you in favour of Naruko because they believe she has something to do with a prophecy," Revan said.

' _Minato sounds a lot like Merlin, trying to manipulate a prophecy to his favour,'_ Morgana thought disgustingly.

' _I have to agree with you on that,'_ Revan said equally disgusted as Morgana about the actions Minato had taken regarding his daughters.

"Yes they believe she needs to be fully prepared to fulfil the prophecy so they focus all their time and energy on Naruko, this has caused her to become arrogant with all the attention she receives from my parents and the villagers, and she's also copied the villagers attitude towards me," Natsumi said sadly.

"Why would Naruko copy the villager's attitude towards you, your sisters you're supposed to love each other," Revan said not understanding how someone couldn't love their sister with all their heart.

"I can only guess Naruko seeing me be neglected by my parents believes I must be a demon like the villagers say I am, to deserve such treatment, and so she copies them," Natsumi explained sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll win tomorrows spar for you, I'll even say you trained me so your family will see your potential, and rethink their actions off neglecting you," Revan said trying to cheer her up.

"Really you would?" Natsumi asked hopefully.

"I see no problem saying you trained me if it means helping you out," Revan said earning a smile from Natsumi.

"Thank you I hope it will change my family's treatment of me," Natsumi said.

"By the way, Natsumi the masked man that released the Nine-Tails did Minato ever figure out who it was?" Revan asked wondering who the masked man was that could go toe to toe with Minato the strongest shinobi alive.

"Minato has no idea, he's never been able to find a trace of him in the 9 years since that night, he has his suspicions on his identity but I never found out what those suspicions were," Natsumi replied.

For the next few hours, the two of them talked and laughed about various different things before seeing how dark it was decided to call it a night. They said their goodbyes before heading back to their respective homes.

' _We've certainly learnt a lot of important information today, haven't we,'_ Morgana said.

' _There's a powerful man out there that can match Minato in a fight, and has a grudge against the_ _Hidden Leaf Village,_ _'_ Revan replied.

' _If he's released the Nine-Tails once before, it only makes sense he would try again in the future which puts Natsumi in danger,'_ Morgana said.

' _I won't let that happen, no one will ever take a precious person of mine from me ever again,'_ Revan said vehemently.

' _Good use that desire to get stronger and let no one stand in your path to greatness,'_ Morgana said.

After a good night's sleep, the day had finally arrived when he would spar against Naruko. Making sure he had all of his equipment that he would need he headed to Minato's house. When he arrived in the back garden of Minato's house he saw Naruko, Natsumi, Lily, Minato and Kakashi waiting for him.

"Good now that you're here, that means we can begin with your spar against Naruko," Minato said.

"This will be a piece of cake," Naruko said arrogantly but Revan simply ignored her causing her to get annoyed at him.

"If you two would take your places we can then begin the spar," Minato said. Revan and Naruko moved to the opposite side of the field.

"Come on Revan kick her ass," Natsumi said earnestly. This action earned her a disapproving look from both of her parents that she ignored them.

"Begin," Minato said.

Naruko started the match by throwing multiple shurikens at Revan who dodged them by jumping to the side. Revan retaliated by throwing a dozen kunai and shuriken at Naruko who managed to dodge some of them and block the rest with a kunai. Revan then threw a smoke bomb on the ground to hide from Naruko's sight. Naruko seeing the smoke disappear and Revan nowhere to be found searched the training ground for him.

"Earth Style: Hidden mole Jutsu," Revan said coming out of the ground from behind Naruko. Naruko was surprised by this but quickly turned around to defend herself but was to slow and got kicked in the chest sending her flying backwards. Naruko, while she was flying backwards, went through some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," Naruko said shooting a fireball at Revan. Seeing this Revan went through his own hand signs.

"Wind Style: Devastation," Revan said creating a gust of wind which overpowered Naruko's fireball and headed straight towards her. Naruko surprised by what she had just witnessed barely managed to dodge the gust of wind in time.

Revan then engaged Naruko in Taijutsu and was holding his own against her. He managed to kick her leg forcing her to kneel from the pain. Before she could even move Revan raised his arm towards her.

"Striking Shadow Snakes," Revan said causing snakes to shoot out of his sleeve and bind Naruko tightly in place. Naruko tried breaking free of the snakes but there was too many for her to accomplish this.

"Yield you can't escape you've lost, I guess you're not as good as I thought you were," Revan said tauntingly.

"There's no way I will lose to the likes of you," Naruko said angrily with her eyes turning red. Giving her the strength she needed to break free of the snakes binding her.

' _Well it looks like the taunting backfired and what's with her red eyes and extra strength, either way, I_ _need to be careful,'_ Revan thought.

§ _Poison her with your venom_ § Revan said in Parseltongue to the snakes. At the same time, Naruko looked confused not understanding what he was saying. She then suddenly let out a yell of pain from the snakes that were biting her and injecting her with their poison.

Naruko then proceeded to kill all the snakes by throwing her kunai at them. She then started throwing kicks and punches at Revan who returned in kind. While they were fighting Naruko managed to withdraw a kunai from her weapon pouch and then slashed upwards cutting Revan's left eye blinding him in that eye. Revan let out a scream of pain and jumped backwards.

' _Revan,'_ Morgana shouted worried about his wellbeing.

' _I'm fine,'_ Revan replied in pain.

' _No you're not,'_ Morgana said.

' _I can continue it's not that bad,'_ Revan said Morgana let out a sigh.

' _I can tell you're going to carry on no matter what I say, so I don't want you holding back any longer completely destroy her,'_ Morgana said angrily thinking off Naruko.

' _Will do,'_ Revan thought viscously. Revan then went through some hand signs.

"Wind Style: Devastation," Revan said the gust of wind this time was much stronger. Naruko couldn't completely dodge it being so close so it caught her on her arm, ripping her sleeve and leaving a massive cut that was bleeding.

Not giving her a chance to recover from the jutsu Revan started punching and kicking her leaving various bruises all over her body, she barely succeeded in blocking any of Revan's attacks. After the assault was over Naruko didn't look very good, she had cuts and bruises all over her and she was barely standing.

"Is that all you got, I guess I should have expected this level of power from someone whose friends with that demon," Naruko said weakly refusing to back down. Revan angry over having his friend called a demon shot wandless lightning from his right hand towards Naruko, who screamed in pain from the lightning.

Ultimately the pain was too much for Naruko and she fell unconscious with the red fading from her eyes not able to endure the pain anymore. Making sure Naruko was actually unconscious and not just acting Revan turned around and walked towards his audience.

Out of the group watching his spar; Natsumi was extremely happy and bouncing around excitedly telling everyone she knew he would win, Kakashi was still reading his book making it impossible to tell what he was thinking, Lily was disappointed that Naruko had lost the spar and Minato was angry about the fact Naruko had lost and the state she was in. When Revan was close enough Natsumi ran towards him and gave him a big hug swinging him around.

"I knew you could do it that was awesome the way you kicked her ass, you have got to show me how you shot lighting from your hand without using hand seals," Natsumi said happy and excited for Revan's victory.

"Thank you for the support and could you let me down I'm still a bit sore from the spar," Revan said making Natsumi gently put him down and smiled sheepishly at him.

"Sorry I got a bit excited seeing you knock Naruko down a peg, she'll never live this down," Natsumi said.

"Glad I could help knock down her ego a bit," Revan said.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your eye," Natsumi said sadly tracing her finger over his scar. She blamed herself for his injury, seeing as she had encouraged Revan to fight against Naruko.

"Its fine it's not that bad and don't blame yourself, I went into that spar knowing there would be risks," Revan said. ' _It doesn't hurt that much and I can heal it later with the talisman so it's not permanent.'_

"If you say so," Natsumi said doubtfully.

Revan and Natsumi then turned their heads when they heard people approaching them. It was Minato carrying Naruko in his arms looking angry while Lily was fretting next to him worrying about the state Naruko was in. Kakashi was eye smiling at them.

"Well done an impressive match, you even have a scar to match mine are you trying to copy me," Kakashi said chuckling at his joke.

"Not in the slightest I don't fancy becoming a pervert like you in the future," Revan said deadpan. Kakashi stuttered while Lily let out a laugh at Revan's response.

"I'm not a pervert," Kakashi said indigently.

"Natsumi tells me the books you read in public are porn, which makes you a pervert," Revan said dryly. While Kakashi tried to come up with a response Minato decided to interrupt their bantering.

"Was it really necessary to use lightning on Naruko during the spar, you could have taken her down another way," Minato said still angry at Revan.

"It was the heat of the moment I instinctively used lightning, just like when Naruko went to cut me with her kunai and instead blinded one of my eyes," Revan said. They both knew that wasn't the case but if Minato called him out on it. He could bring up how Naruko deliberately went for his eye just because she was losing.

"Very well and how did you become so strong in just several days?" Minato asked still annoyed about Naruko but knew he could do nothing about it.

"Simple Natsumi trained me," Revan said smiling.

"Natsumi did," Minato said surprised.

"I would spar against her regularly and she would give me tips on how I could improve, I wouldn't have been able to beat Namikaze if it wasn't for her," Revan said proudly thinking of Natsumi.

"I see, I didn't realise you were so strong Natsumi," Minato said in an unknown tone of voice.

"Yep because of me Revan was able to kick Naruko's ass," Natsumi said happily not picking up on Minato's tone.

"I presume you will be leaving the village know that you've learnt plenty about chakra then?" Minato asked pleasantly but Revan knew that it wasn't a question it was an order telling him to leave the village for defeating his daughter.

' _How petty can you be,'_ Revan thought in distaste. "Yes, I'll be leaving in a few hours once I've collected enough supplies for my journey."

"See that you do, I don't want you in my village come nightfall," Minato said annoyed before using a body flicker to disappear with Naruko and Lily.

"It was a good match I hope to see you again in a couple of months," Kakashi said before walking away.

' _A couple of months, does Kakashi mean that's when Minato's anger would have calmed down,'_ Revan thought.

"You're leaving then?"Natsumi asked sadly.

"I'm afraid so, I've overstayed my welcome here as it is," Revan replied equally as sad to be leaving his first friend.

"But I don't want you to go you're my first friend," Natsumi said with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Hey none of that now we'll see each other again I promise," Revan said wiping her tears away.

"You promise?" Natsumi asked.

"I swear by the Triple Goddesses we'll see each other again," Revan said swearing earnestly.

"Good I'll hold you to that," Natsumi said with a chuckle.

"Plus I've still got a few hours left in the village seeing as I need to gather supplies for the rest of my journey, why don't you join me," Revan offered.

"It would be my pleasure," Natsumi said happily.

So for the next few hours, Natsumi accompanied Revan while he bought his supplies from various stores. They decided to enjoy the remaining time they had left together by talking about happier things. It was during this time that they passed the deserted district from a few days ago and Natsumi explained about the Uchiha massacre.

Once Natsumi was finished explaining Revan changed the topic to a lighter conversation, not wanting his last conversation with Natsumi to be so depressing. Before they knew it, it was time for Revan to leave and carry on his journey. So they were standing at the village gates saying their goodbyes to each other.

"So I suppose this is goodbye then, I don't think I like goodbyes that much," Natsumi said sadly.

"Me neither but we'll see each other again," Revan said before giving Natsumi a hug which she returned.

"Thank you for the last week it's been the most fun I've ever had," Natsumi said whispering into his ear.

"Thank you for becoming my first friend," Revan whispered in Natsumi's ear. Natsumi then gave him a kiss on the cheek earning a small blush from Revan. Natsumi smiled seeing his blush before ending the hug. Revan smiled at her before walking away.

"THE NEXT TIME YOU SEE ME I'LL BE A KICK ASS KUNOICHI YOU'LL SEE," Natsumi shouted once Revan was quite far away.

"I LOOK FORWARD TO IT," Revan shouted back both of them smiling at each over before he disappeared from Natsumi's sight. Natsumi smiled sadly seeing her friend gone before she then heard sniffling. Turning around she saw the two Chunin guards Izumo and Kotetsu crying.

"That was so sad," Izumo said using his arm to cover his tears.

"It's like something out of a romance novel a kunoichi in love with a Lord," Kotetsu said bursting out into more tears. Natsumi blushed hearing this.

"I'm not in love with Revan," Natsumi said blushing. This caused Izumo and Kotetsu to look at her with deadpan looks.

"Yes you are," Izumo and Kotetsu said at the same time.

"I am not, we're just friends," Natsumi said defensibly.

"The kiss says differently," Izumo said smirking.

"That was a sign of affection not romantic love," Natsumi said with her face fully red from embarrassment.

"I bet in a few years we'll be hearing the wedding bells," Kotetsu said.

"If you two don't want to be pranked again, I suggest you stop trying to embarrass me," Natsumi said with a smile that promised eternal embarrassment for them.

Izumo and Kotetsu quickly moved in front of her and got on their hands and knees and begged for her forgiveness, while Natsumi promised nothing making them beg even more. The hidden ANBU could only sweat drop wondering why they had to watch something so weird and not someone else.

A few hours later Revan had come across a small town and was staying at an inn deciding what to do now. A few minutes ago he had used the horse talisman to heal his injured eye, so he was now perfectly healthy.

' _Are you still sad about Natsumi?'_ Morgana asked.

' _I miss her she was the first friend I ever made, the last week had been quite enjoyable with her,'_ Revan replied.

' _What about Stephanie wasn't she your friend too? '_ Morgana asked.

' _No the friendship evolved into siblings too fast for me to consider her anything but a sister, so she doesn't count,'_ Revan said.

' _So what are you planning to do now then learn more about chakra or something else? '_ Morgana asked.

' _Sparing with Hatake has shown me how strong shinobi are and I don't like being so weak compared to them, so I'm going to train so I can eventually be the most powerful wizard in the world, that way no one can ever take something from me ever again,'_ Revan vowed.

' _An impressive goal but not one that's easy to achieve how will you accomplish it? '_ Morgana asked pleased by Revan's vow.

' _I need to learn everything I can about magic and chakra, for magic I have you and Hogwarts in a few years to learn from, but chakra I need to learn from shinobi, the only problem is they don't teach outsiders their techniques that's why I want you to teach me Legilimency,'_ Revan said.

' _And how will learning Legilimency help you learn more about chakra? '_ Morgana asked.

' _That's because I'm going to become a bounty hunter, since this can increase my fighting experience, it can also make me some money by collecting their bounty's but the most important thing is I can read the minds of my targets before I kill them and that way learn everything they know about chakra,'_ Revan said.

' _An impressive plan but it will take you a few months to learn the basics of Legilimency, so I advise you to hunt down some small town crooks to keep up your skills, and once you've learnt the basics start hunting down the bigger targets,'_ Morgana said.

' _That's a good plan, I'll start learning Legilimency tomorrow since I'm too tired at the moment,'_ Revan said before letting out a yawn.

' _Of course, my son, have a good night sleep,'_ Morgana said already making plans on how to train Revan in how to use Legilimency as efficiently as properly, and how to make sure he becomes the most powerful wizard in the world.

The next day Revan bought some clothes from around the town so he could disguise himself while he was a bounty hunter. He did this because he didn't want anybody to know what he was capable of out of his disguise so his opponent would underestimate him in the future.

His bounty hunter outfit consisted of him wearing black cloth with mesh-armour underneath it completely over his body, grey gloves and boots, a grey skull mask that had a spell placed on it to make his voice deep and menacing making it impossible for anyone to recognise his voice outside of his outfit, and wearing a grey cloak with a hood attached to it covering his head. The outfit looked quite intimidating as it reminded people of the grim reaper, which is what he had intended. So he could inspire fear in the people he's hunting.

So for the next few weeks, Morgana taught Revan Legilimency while they travelled the Elemental Nations hunting down criminals. Once Revan had learnt to use the spell by pointing his finger at someone's eye and using the incantation Legilimens. He decided to track anyone down anyone that might know where he could get Bingo book from. Since he needed a Bingo book to learn who had a bounty on their head.

Luck would have it in the next town he would come across a bounty hunter getting drunk at a bar. Once he had returned to his room passed out drunk, Revan sneaked in and read his mind. Since he was only a beginner in the use of Legilimency, it took him a long time to find the information he wanted, but he eventually found out the location of several black market bounty stations that were located nearby.

So he put on his bounty hunter outfit and visited the nearest bounty station to collect a Bingo book. The master of the bounty station was surprised by his appearance but didn't question him once he was given the money for a Bingo book.

Revan decided to start small with bandits to see how he would fair in a proper fight compared to a small-time crook. The bandits weren't difficult to deal with one on one it was when there was a large group of them that it became a bit more difficult.

When there was a large group of bandits Revan would have to use a powerful jutsu that would kill most of them, and the rest he would easily dispatch. So for the next couple of months, Revan hunted down bandits while at the same time learning to use Legilimency more efficiently from Morgana.

The Bingo book ranking system works like this: D-rank is usually low to mid Genin in strength, C-rank is for high Genin to low Chunin, B-rank is high Chunin to low Jounin, A-rank is mid to high-level Jounin, S-rank is for powerful shinobi like the Sannins, Kages and wizards like Voldemort, SS-rank consists on only one shinobi at the present who is Minato Namikaze and the last rank SSS that only two people have ever achieved Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

Deciding he's strong enough Revan to face them in a fight, he started to hunt down D-rank threats in the Bingo book. The D-ranks he was hunting down consisted of Genin that had left their village and some bandits that had once been shinobi.

After hunting D-ranks for several weeks, the D-rank threats soon became nothing more than a nuisance to him. Once he had progressed enough in Legilimency to read a person mind much faster he decided to start hunting down C-ranks in the Bingo Book. So Revan would defeat his opponents and once they were securely captured he would read their minds, and learned everything they knew about jutsus and the Elemental Nations.

He had also bought some chakra paper, as he was curious as to what his elemental affinity is. Sending some of his chakra into the paper something unexpected occurred. The paper showed he had an affinity for all of the five elements.

' _How can I have an affinity for all five elements, people usually only have one, while in the rarer cases they might have two,'_ Revan thought in disbelief.

' _It might be because of Lady Ninniane, she is the Goddess of nature so when she gave you some of your power, you got an affinity for all the nature transformations,'_ Morgana replied.

' _That makes sense, plus having an affinity for all five elements means I can learn more jutsus easier now,'_ Revan said happily.

For the next year, Revan would hunt down people from the Bingo book, by the time he was 10 years old he would hunt down B-rank and sometimes A-rank shinobi from the Bingo book. Over the course of the last year Revan had learnt everything there was to know about chakra, and all the techniques one needed to use it properly. The only new thing he learnt from his opponents was jutsus.

He had learnt important information from the shinobi he had captured like the history of the Elemental Nations, who were the most powerful and influential people and even about the tailed beasts, and how they weren't demons but a mass of chakra that had gained sentience. Revan had also earned a lot of money over the past year. He had most of the money converted into wizarding money except for a small amount that he used for spending money on supplies. The rest was safely stored in his vault back in Great Britain.

During the past year, Revan and Morgana had learnt that Revan could create a clone and let Morgana control it. While Morgana preferred staying in Revan's mind as the clone didn't feel like an actual body, it was good to walk around the material world every now and then. At the moment Revan was travelling by tree branches heading to a bounty station, as he had a bounty that needed cashing in stored inside of a sealing scroll that he had made. Another thing he had learnt readings peoples mind.

' _That was an easy bounty,'_ Revan thought.

' _Perhaps it time you started hunting down more A-rank shinobi to increase your strength,'_ Morgana replied.

' _I think your right,'_ Revan said before quickly dodging a scythe that impaled the branch he was previously on landing in a nearby clearing. _' That's what I get for not using my sensor abilities all the time.'_

"Dam looks like I missed that bastard," a voice said from behind some trees.

"Show yourself, coward," Revan said in his deep voice due to his skull mask.

"Don't worry you bastard I'm coming for you, and then I'm going to kill you painfully and slowly," the voice said laughing loudly and insanely.

"Quiet Hidan this isn't time for you're playing around, he's cost me a lot of money, he needs to die as soon as possible so I can cash in his bounty," a voice said. Out of the trees came two people wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

The first person had medium length grey hair that was slicked back and purple eyes. He was wearing a shinobi forehead protector around his neck and some sort of religious amulet. He was carrying a scythe in his left hand.

The second person very tall tan-skinned man with long dark brown hair his eyes green irides, no pupils and red sclera. He was wearing a mask covering his lower face and wearing a hood covering his hair and had stitches all over his visible body. Revan recognised these two as Hidan and Kakuzu two rouge S-rank shinobi.

' _This is bad my son you can't win against the both of them,'_ Morgana said worryingly.

' _I know if it comes to a fight I'll retreat,'_ Revan said under no delusions that he could defeat the two in front of him. "Why are you two after me?"

"It's simple ever since you've come on the scene a lot of bounties have disappeared cutting into my profits, I wasn't going to come after you since killing you wouldn't earn me any money and I could be using that time to hunt down a bounty, but then you entered the Bingo book as a B-rank bounty hunter with a decent sized bounty on your head so here I am," Kakuzu explained like it was simple business and he wasn't about to kill someone.

Revan was taken back that Kakuzu could talk about killing someone so calmly for money. He only targets shinobi that have hurt innocent people so he can gain fighting experience. The money is just an added bonus.

' _I'm in the Bingo book,'_ Revan thought surprised.

' _Knows not the time you can check that later but first you need to survive against these two,'_ Morgana said.

"It's not going to be an easy fight you know that right," Revan said getting into a fighting stance.

"Ha like a bastard like you would able to put up a fight against us, you're clearly more retarded then I thought," Hidan said crackling madly as he and Kakuzu got into a fighting stance as well.

"We'll see," Revan replied before Hidan and Kakuzu charged at him.

 **End Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Revan seeing Hidan and Kakuzu running towards him went through some hand signs before saying. "Earth Release: Entanglement."

This caused thick vines to rise from the ground. Kakuzu went through his own hand signs and spat a fireball at the vines destroying them before they could trap him. Hidan, on the other hand, was to slow to dodge them and was caught by the vines.

"Ha, you think this will stop me you are nothing in the face of Jas-" Hidan said before the vines completely covered his head.

At the same time as Hidan's shouting Revan was dodging Kakuzu's attacks and when he saw the vines were completely wrapped around Hidan, he ordered them to grind him into dust. From the vines, there was a sound of crunching and blood flying in every direction. Yet Kakuzu didn't seem bothered by the death of his partner in the slightest.

"Shouldn't you be upset I just killed your partner," Revan said wondering why he hadn't reacted in the slightest. While he was questioning Kakuzu the vines disappeared back into the ground dropping Hidan's mangled corpse onto the ground, which unknown to Revan had started to heal.

"You don't know much about us do you?" Kakuzu asked while shooting lighting at Revan who blocked it by shooting a gust of wind at him.

"Not really no, but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway," Revan said throwing several kunai with an explosive tag attached to them at Kakuzu who jumped away from them.

"We're known as the immortal duo for a reason," Kakuzu said. Revan was surprised by what Kakuzu had just said but didn't have time to think about it when he felt a presence behind him and barely dodged a scythe. He might have dodged the attack but it did cut some off his cloak.

"You bastard stay still, that's twice you have caused me to miss, you'll give me a bad reputation at this rate," Hidan complained twirling his scythe in his hand.

"Did you enjoy your death?" Kakuzu asked calmly like coming back to life was no big deal.

"This son of a whore can perform some powerful jutsus I'll tell you that, it was quite painful being crushed to death," Hidan replied cracking his neck.

"Then next time don't let him catch you in it, just kill him, don't play around," Kakuzu said annoyed.

' _He let me catch him in the vines,'_ Revan thought in disbelief.

"I thought I could catch that bastard off guard by faking my death, it had nearly worked as well, and like your one to talk if you had gone all out from the start he would be dead by now," Hidan said.

"I wanted to see if he lived up to his reputation, and he doesn't disappoint, now let's end this I want his bounty," Kakuzu said getting serious.

' _Get read-'_ Morgana said before being interrupted by Kakuzu who suddenly appeared in front of Revan and kicked him the chest breaking a few of his ribs and sending him flying backwards and colliding with a tree.

Revan let out a grunt of pain from his ribs being cracked. He ignored the pain and quickly stood back up onto his feet. He then went through some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," Revan said before quickly going through some more hand signs. "Wind Style: Devastation," combining the two jutsus to create a larger fireball and a faster one.

Kakuzu seeing they wouldn't be able to dodge the fireball in time went through some hand signs and put his hands on the ground.

"Earth Style: Multi Mud Wall," Kakuzu said creating multiple walls of earth to rise out of the ground. The fireball destroyed the first two walls but the third wall blocked it.

"That bastards still got some fight left in him then," Hidan said whistling impressed by what he had just seen.

"He's defiantly earned that B-rank status," Kakuzu said annoyed that it's taking so long to kill him. Before Hidan could say anything Revan appeared not far away from him and put his hands on the ground.

"Earth Style: Stone Column Spears," Revan said casing several rock pillars to rise from the ground and impale Hidan right through his body.

"You cunt I will sacrifice you to Jashin for this," Hidan screamed in pain trying to free himself of the pillars. Kakuzu punched Revan before he could block causing him to wince in pain. The two then fought for a few minutes but it was clear Kakuzu was winning their fight.

Revan jumped back and threw a smoke bomb on to the ground. Kakuzu looked around for where Revan had disappeared off to when he saw him running towards Hidan. Before Revan could attack Hidan, Kakuzu appeared next to Revan and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up with one arm.

"This ends now I've had enough of your playing around, we've wasted enough time on you as it is," Kakuzu said angrily. He then let some wires come out of his sleeve and pierce Revan's body causing him to scream in pain.

"Yeah you bastard we're on a very important mission for the boss, and you're not helping us by taking up so much of our time," Hidan complained now free of the stone pillars walking over to Kakuzu.

"Boss so that means you're part of an organization then," Revan said weakly.

"Yep but you'll be dead soon you bastard, so it's not information you need to know", Hidan said taunting him.

"It'll be useful information for the future so thanks for that," Revan said smugly before dissolving into mud.

"It was a mud clone," Kakuzu said irritated looking around for the real Reaper before spotting him standing on a tree branch on the over side of the clearing.

"Thank you for the information, I'll be sure to research your organization in the future until we meet again," Revan said before throwing a smoke bomb and grabbing a Portkey from inside his shirt and teleported away, making it look like he disappeared somehow during the smoke.

Kakuzu not seeing Revan anywhere let out a loud scream, frustrated his bounty had managed to escape from him.

"Dam that bastard managed to get away, I wanted to sacrifice him to Jashin," Hidan complained putting his scythe on his back.

"If you had assisted more during that fight, he might not have escaped," Kakuzu said angrily.

"Hey you tentacle freak don't go blaming this on me, you're the one that underestimated him," Hidan replied back equally as angry.

"You're the one that kept getting caught in his traps, he might have only been a B-rank but he was a high one, and I won't underestimate him again next time, and you'll be the one to explain to the leader why a bounty hunter now knows of the existence of our organization," Kakuzu said. Hidan sweated slightly thinking of how he's going to have to explain how he told a bounty hunter they were part of an organization to the leader.

"I'm sure that cunt will be merciful won't he?" Hidan asked. The only response he received from Kakuzu was silence. "Well fuck."

In an open field somewhere Revan suddenly appeared landing hard on the ground causing him to let out a grunt of pain. He reached inside his clothes withdrawing his Old Religion ring and unsealing the Horse talisman from it and used it to heal all of his injuries.

' _Thank the Goddess for this talisman, without it I would be in so much pain right now,'_ Revan thought in relief.

' _Are you fully healed now then?'_ Morgana asked worriedly.

' _I'm completely fine now, my ribs are no longer cracked,'_ Revan replied sitting down on the ground to catch his breath after such an intense battle.

' _It was fortunate that you paid the goblins to create a Portkey that would take you near the Land of Fires capital,'_ Morgana said.

' _I figured having a Portkey would make getting back to the Gringotts in the Fire capital easier since it's the only one in the entire Elemental Nations. That way I could deposit my money faster, shame they couldn't transport me directly into the capital but there are rules in place for that sort of thing, and I would never have thought I would use the Portkey to escape from two S-class shinobi,'_ Revan said.

' _It's a good thing you had a Portkey with you, for without it you would be dead right now,'_ Morgana said still shaken by how close her son had come to dying.

' _I know that was too close to comfort, the only reason I had time to use the Portkey was that they underestimated me thinking I would be an easy kill and had no way of escaping,'_ Revan said slightly shaken by how close he had come to dying.

' _Yes you got lucky in that fight, but you might not be so lucky next time, you need to get stronger before you can confront any S-class shinobi,'_ Morgana said.

' _Your right it'll take me a few years before I can fight on equal footing against an S-class shinobi, but for the meantime, it's probably best I lay low for the time being, in case those two come after me again,'_ Revan replied.

' _A wise course of action, I think it might even be best if we returned to Great Britain for a while let the heat cool down so to speak,'_ Morgana said.

' _I think that's a great idea I'll head to Gringotts and purchase a Portkey back to Great Britain, but first I'm going to get myself a Bingo book,'_ Revan said heading to a bounty station.

Going to the nearest bounty station Revan bought a Bingo book and cashed in his bounty after making sure he wasn't being followed, given that at the moment he didn't fancy fighting against a tough opponent again.

' _Let's see what the Bingo book says about me then,'_ Revan thought looking for his page in the Bingo book while waiting in Gringotts for when the Portkey would activate, and take him back to Great Britain. ' _Here we are.'_

Name: Reaper (Real name unknown)

Age: 12- 13

Rank: Bounty Hunter

Threat Level: B-rank

Affiliation: None

Abilities: Unknown

Other Information: His current appearance under his mask and abilities are unknown but he has managed to defeat B and A-rank shinobi, should be engaged with caution.

Bounty: 800,000 Ryo by Hidden Sound Village Dead or Alive

' _I did hunt down and kill some sound shinobi, I guess there Kage didn't like that,'_ Revan thought.

' _You'll have to be careful from now on, more villages could add you to the Bingo book, increasing the bounty on your head, which will increase the number of people after you,'_ Morgana said.

' _Don't worry Mother I'll be more careful from now on, I won't let my guard down again like I did with Hidan, at least the bounty is for Reaper seeing as no one has any idea what I look like, under the mask, this means I'm safe in my normal identity and they'll be looking for a 12-13-year-old boy, they must think due to my power that I must be older,'_ Revan said.

' _That's true, by the way, are you going to research the organization_ _Hidan_ _and_ _Kakuzu_ _are part of?'_ Morgana asked.

' _I'll start finding everything I can out about their organization when I return to the Elemental Nations in the future, for_ _Hidan_ _and_ _Kakuzu_ _to follow someone, their leader must be an incredibly powerful person, and I would like to learn everything I can about their leader, in case I have to face him in the future,'_ Revan said.

A few minutes later the Portkey activated and Revan took it back to Great Britain. After spending the night at The Leakey Cauldron, Revan went out and bought a house that was located outside a small village in Wales with his bounty hunting money. He purchased the best wards money could buy and as many protective enchantments for his house as possible.

While Revan was eating breakfast one morning a Gringotts owl delivered a letter addressed to him from the Ministry of Magic. Given that he had a masking enchantment placed on his house making it impossible for owls to find him. He had all his mail forwarded to Gringotts who would then deliver his post to him protecting his privacy for a moderate fee.

Reading the letter he discovered the Minister for Magic had heard he was back in the country. Presumably, he heard from the people that saw him buying a house. Carrying on reading the letter it read the Minister would like to meet him at the end of the week if it was feasible for him.

"What do you think?" Revan asked out loud since he was alone inside his house and wouldn't be thought of as crazy talking out loud.

' _I think you should go as it would be rude to decline, and this way you can get an idea of what sort of man Fudge is, you should also be careful of Fudge as he most likely wants to meet you so he can get you to support him, as having a Lord on his side will go a long way to help his political career,'_ Morgana replied.

"A good point, I'll be extra careful during my meeting with him then," Revan said.

On Friday Revan headed to the Ministry of Magic to meet with the Minister. Walking through the Ministry Revan received some questioning looks from people who were wondering who the noble looking boy was since they had never seen anyone walk so elegantly and gracefully before.

When he was outside the Minister's office he saw two Aurors standing guard. Approaching the guards he saw the two of them look at him in surprise, probably due to his expensive clothes and his graceful body language. The Aurors stood up straighter thinking the boy was related to someone important and wanted to make a favourable impression.

"I am Lord Revan le Fey, and I am here for a meeting with the Minister for Magic," Revan said with a formal expression.

The two Aurors were surprised the boy was a Lord but quickly regained their senses and let him inside. Inside the office, he saw the Minister of Magic sitting at his desk. He was an older portly little man with grey hair. He was wearing a lime green bowler hat and a pinstriped cloak.

"Ah you must be Lord le Fey it's a pleasure to meet you, I am Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic," Fudge said joyfully moving from behind his desk and shaking Revan's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Minister and for my first time visiting the Ministry of Magic, I must say I'm impressed with how well things are being run here," Revan replied smiling formally. Fudge puffed out his chest hearing the praise. _'Fudge has a large ego that he likes being fed, that's useful to know.'_

"Thank you I do try to keep everything running as smoothly as possible, please sit down," Fudge said offering a chair.

"Thank you," Revan said sitting down gracefully.

"Now I suppose you're wondering why I asked to meet you here today," Fudge said sitting down.

"The thought has crossed my mind," Revan replied.

"You see when a Most Ancient and Most Revered House is reactivated especially the first one in nearly 1000 years it's the duty of the Minister to meet with the new Lord, and help that person familiarise themselves with how the Ministry of Magic runs things," Fudge said.

' _That might be true but he's really using this opportunity to become friends with you and gain your support for his political office to help him stay in power,'_ Morgana said.

"That makes perfect sense. I presume you'll explain how the laws pertaining to Lord work then?" Revan asked.

"Yes the laws for a Lord are as follows: As a Lord your classified an adult meaning you can perform magic outside of school when you receive your wand, if anyone attacks you, you can retaliate in any way you see fit, and for your Wizengamot seat you can appoint a proxy when your fifteen and when your seventeen you can sit in it yourself," Fudge explained.

"Thank you very much for explaining all of the laws regarding a Lord to me, _considering I already knew all of them,_ but I was just wondering for my Wizengamot seat how many votes does that award me?" Revan asked as he never got around to checking that preferring to study magic instead.

"For a Most Ancient and Most Revered House the amount of votes you have is seven votes," Fudge said.

' _Seven votes no wonder the Minister wants me on his side the amount of power I'll have when it comes to voting is enormous,'_ Revan thought. "That's an impressive amount I'll be sure to put those votes to good use in the future, thank you for the information."

"It was no trouble Lord le Fey, now do you have any other questions you want answering," Fudge said clearly pleased to have helped him. Before Revan could reply they were suddenly interrupted by knocking on the door.

"Yes come in," Fudge said annoyed his time with Lord le Fey being interrupted. The door opened and an Auror popped his head in the room.

"Minister you have Mr Malfoy here wanting to see you," the Auror said clearly nervous from interrupting an important meeting. Fudge's annoyance disappeared completely hearing it was Malfoy waiting outside.

"Lord le Fey would you mind if Lucius would join us in this meeting, he's an upstanding citizen I'm sure he could help you with any questions you might have?" Fudge asked.

' _Malfoy just happens to want a meeting with the Minister while you're here, that seems slightly suspicious,'_ Morgana commented with Revan agreeing with her.

"I don't mind, if you think he's an upstanding citizen then I'm sure meeting him would be a pleasure," Revan said. He only agreed to meet with Malfoy since he's sure he will only try harder again in the future to meet him, so he might as well meet with him now and save a headache.

"You won't regret it send him in," Fudge said his ego clearly growing by Revan's praise.

' _By the Goddess, he's so easy to manipulate,'_ Revan thought in disgust.

' _This is your so-called leader, I'm not impressed in the slightest,'_ Morgana said distastefully.

Through the door came a man that had a pale pointed face, with long blond hair and grey eyes. He was carrying a walking stick with a snake head attached to the top of it. He was wearing expensive robes which indicated he was from the upper-class part of society.

"Ah Lucius it's good to see you, this is Lord Revan le Fey, Lord le Fey this is Lucius Malfoy," Fudge said not noticing how the two of them were studying each other to get a feel of the other person. Pleased by what he saw Lucius offered a small nod in greeting with Revan returning it.

' _So this is Lucius Malfoy the Death Eater who managed to escape incarceration by claiming to be under the Imperius Curse. He was also rumoured to be part of Voldemort's inner circle, he must be a fairly powerful wizard if he was part of the Dark Lords inner circle, and from what I'm sensing backs up that thought,'_ Revan thought thinking of all the information he knew about Malfoy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord le Fey; I must say you surprised all of Great Britain when you claimed your Lordship last year. The last head of your house was Morgana le Fey so you can imagine my surprise when I found out a new Lord le Fey had appeared," Malfoy said in a posh-accented voice that clearly showed his high upper-class upbringing.

"You weren't the only one Mr Malfoy from what I've heard, with such a reaction I thought it would be best to stay out of the limelight until things calmed down," Revan said formally and gracefully showing off his upbringing. Since this is the first person he's met that is part of the upper class he wants to make a good impression.

"A wise choice, I'm sure otherwise you would have been swarmed when you were out in public," Malfoy said his eyes still studying him.

"Yes, I didn't fancy that fate, by the way, Mr Malfoy what is your occupation, from the way the Minister explained it, it seems quite important," Revan said.

"I am a profitable businessman that from time to time gives advice to the Minister when he needs it on important matters," Malfoy said.

' _So when the Dark Lord dies he escapee's incarceration probably through bribes and blackmail, and then positions himself so he can have the ear of the new Minister, how sly and cunning,'_ Morgana said impressed with his thinking.

"It sounds like you're a very accomplished person than Mr Malfoy," Revan said.

"I suppose you could say that, by the way, Minister I'm here to talk to you about some new laws that are due for a vote in a couple of weeks about the Old ways," Malfoy said.

"Excuse me what do you mean by the Old ways?" Revan asked politely.

"The Old ways are old traditions that have become outdated or outlawed due to their barbaric nature," Fudge said dismissively clearly not caring for anything to do with the Old Ways. Revan out of the corner of his eyes saw Malfoys eyes tighten slightly clearly angry with such a dismissal.

' _So Malfoy doesn't like the Old ways being dismissed like that, he's presumably a follower of them then,'_ Revan thought. "How can a tradition be outlawed?"

"Muggleborns find celebrating Samhain outdated and when wizards would call upon the spirits of the dead during the celebration barbaric, despite the fact no spirits were summoned. They would rather see it banned and celebrate Halloween instead. So they pressure the Ministry into banning festivals that celebrate the Old ways and instead celebrate more modern holidays like Halloween," Malfoy said disgusted with what had become of his traditions.

"What magical would rather celebrate a _Christian_ holiday instead of the traditions their ancestors followed," Revan said with such hatred for Christianity that both Lucius and Fudge flinched. Having an intense dislike for anything to do with Christianity after what happened with Father Brandon.

"A lot of muggleborns believe that when they enter our world that everyone should follow the traditions they are used to, believing the magical world to be outdated and needs to be more like the muggle world," Malfoy said now more interested in Revan since it's unusual for a child to care so much about traditions.

"Then their complete idiots, since they enter our world it only makes sense for them to follow our traditions," Revan said annoyed by the audacity of the muggleborns to impose muggle holidays on the magical world

"I presume you follow the Old ways then?" Malfoy asked curiously.

"I celebrate the same dates just that my traditions are slightly different since I'm a follower of the Old Religion," Revan said.

"The Old Religion what's that?" Fudge said joining the conversation not wanting to be left out of it.

"The Old Religion is a magical religion that worships the Triple Goddesses. It has existed for a few thousand years and has mainly been worshipped in Great Britain," Revan said passionately talking about his religion.

"Really I'm afraid I've never heard of the Old Religion before," Malfoy said.

"By the time _Uther Pendragon_ became King, the Old Religion numbers had dwindled so there were very few followers left, and then him banning the Old Religion in favour of Christianity didn't help matters," Revan said with anger when mentioning Uther Pendragon seeing as he raped his Grandmother.

"This is fascinating to hear there aren't any records about this in any history books I've ever read," Malfoy said genuinely interested in learning about a magical religion and Camelot.

"The information has become lost to time but it's been passed down my family for generations so we would never forget it," Revan said.

"I have an important meeting with the Minister now, but would you like to come over to my manor for dinner, I have a son as the same age as you I'm sure you two will become great friends," Malfoy offered.

"I would love to thank you," Revan replied thinking how helpful it would be to have a connection with a powerful family like the Malfoys.

"Excellent I'll send you an invite soon with the details," Malfoy said pleased Revan had accepted his invitation.

"If you'll excuse me then Minister Mr Malfoy," Revan said getting ready to leave.

"Of Lord le Fey if you have any more questions my door is always open for you," Fudge offered.

"I'll keep that in mind Minister," Revan said formally before leaving his office. _'Could he be any clearer in his regards to trying to form a friendship with me?'_

' _Fudge desperately wants you on his side, because he knows someone of your station can help him go far,'_ Morgana said.

' _At least I can use that fool in the future I suppose, if the need ever arises,'_ Revan thought not impressed with Fudge in the slightest.

For the next few days, Revan carried on his training in magic and chakra. Since he had spells put up over his house, no one would notice him shooting fireballs in his back garden. This meant he could practice his jutsus as much as he wanted without causing a disturbance.

Revan also went into Diagon Alley and bought some first-year spell books to get an idea of what he would be learning at Hogwarts. Most of the spells Morgana had already taught him but in the 1500 years since her death, new spells had been invented.

So he used this opportunity to learn all of the spells wandlessly. Morgana advised him against buying a wand since if he learned the wand movements for the spells now, he would have nothing to learn at Hogwarts and he would be incredibly bored most of the time. Morgana also decided to teach him a teleportation spell that she had invented since Revan had a large enough magical core in his body now to learn it.

' _What I am about to teach you is a spell that I invented to make teleporting much more comfortable since I never liked the feeling I got from apparition,'_ Morgana said.

"And what feeling is that Mistress?" Revan asked.

' _It's like being forced through a very tight tube; it's a very unpleasant feeling. Now most people learn to ignore the sensation but I never could get used to it, so invented a new spell to overcome that,'_ Morgana said.

"What is the name of the spell Mistress?" Revan asked interested in learning a spell his mother created.

' _I named the spell_ _Conceal me Stiuirich mi air falbh as an seo,'_ Morgana said.

"Which translates from Celtic to Conceal me Guide me away from here," Revan said.

' _Impressive it seems you know your Celtic,'_ Morgana said. Happy that her son was learning the language her family had used as a second language for hundreds of years.

"Your lessons have taught me well, it's because of your teachings I now know three languages," Revan said.

' _I would count it as four since you know English, Celtic, Japanese and Parseltounge, even if you didn't have to learn the last one. It's an impressive feat knowing that many languages at your age,'_ Morgana said proudly of her son.

"Thank you for the praise," Revan said humbly.

' _Now I'm going to teach you Conceal me Stiuirich mi air falbh as an seo, which makes you_ _disappear in a whirl of wind and smoke_ _unlike apparition this distorts the air around you not just your body, which is why it's so much more comfortable for you to use. When you're learning the spell I want you to imagine the air around you moving with you when you disappear, that will help you learn the spell,'_ Morgana said.

"I will," Revan stated.

So for the rest of the day, Revan would practice using the spell to teleport from one side of the back garden to the other. It took him several hours to get the spell to work and even then he could only teleport a few feet.

At the end of the day, Revan was exhausted from using the spell. Morgana explained to him that he's making good practice and that only powerful wizards could use the spell. That's why most magical use apparition since it barely uses any magic. If he keeps practising he'll learn it in no time Morgana assured him.

For the next several days Revan practised on how to use Conceal me Stiuirich mi air falbh as an seo, as he had never struggled so much before on learning something it was frustrating him. Once Revan had calmed down and focused he managed to teleport to the other side of the back garden. Now that he had accomplished that he wanted to see how far he could teleport using the spell.

So Revan would practice using the spell outside his house by going to a nearby forest to see how far he could teleport. Now that Revan had the basics down, he could teleport many further distances. After a few days, he was teleporting all over Wales. The spell did use up a lot of magic but with his reserves, it wasn't an issue for him. If anyone else had tried teleporting so many times with that spell they would have dropped unconscious from magical exhaustion.

The following day an owl delivered a letter from Mr Malfoy that invited him over for dinner this evening. Seeing no problem with that he sent a reply saying he will see them this evening. Before he headed to Malfoy manor Revan got ready by wearing his most formal robes and headed outside of his house to teleport there.

' _Don't forget Malfoy probably wants to get on your good side and create a friendship between you and his son, this isn't necessarily a bad thing as it would be useful to have friends like the Malfoys on your side, just don't let him manipulate you into anything,'_ Morgana said warning Revan about what to expect about this evening.

' _I'll be careful, and plus I'm the son of the most powerful witch to have ever lived, manipulating me won't be that easy,'_ Revan said a bit cheekily.

' _Then I suppose I have nothing to worry about then'_ Morgana said amused.

' _Tonight will be fine, and it'll be interesting to meet someone the same age as me that's a wizard as well,'_ Revan said.

' _If you need my advice anytime during the night don't be afraid to ask,'_ Morgana said.

' _I will if I get out of my depth,'_ Revan said now standing outside his house. Making sure that he was alone he used the teleportation spell and disappeared in a whirl of wind and smoke.

Revan arrived outside the gate of Malfoy Manor in a whirl of wind and smoke. After making sure his appearance was acceptable he knocked on the gate a few times. After several seconds had passed a loud pop was heard and behind the gate as a house elf had appeared. The house elf was about 3 and half feet tall. He had large green eyes, long pointed ears and was wearing a pillowcase.

"Welcome Lord le Fey my master is expecting you inside," the house elf said in a high pitched voice opening the gate for him.

"Thank you very much, if you would guide the way," Revan said politely but was surprised when the house elf let out a gasp of surprise at his thanks.

"Dobby has never been thanked before, Dobby is simply a lowly house elf," Dobby said with tears gathering in his eyes. "Dobby will never forget this kindness Lord le Fey."

"You're welcome," Revan said not sure what to make of this eccentric house elf. While Dobby was guiding Revan up to the manor he stiffened when Revan walked close to him.

"Is something the matter Dobby?" Revan asked seeing Dobby stiffen next to him.

"Dobby is just confused on why Lord le Fey feels like nature and death at the same time," Dobby said puzzled.

' _He must be feeling the parts of your magic that relate to nature and death,'_ Morgana said.

' _I'm surprised a house elf could sense my magic,'_ Revan said making sure to suppress the parts of his aura that give off the feeling of nature and death, so Dobby would only be able to feel his divinity magic.

Due to being given powers by three Goddesses his magic had the feeling of nature from Ninniane, death from Ceridwen and divinity magic from Rhiannon. Revan usually suppresses two-thirds of his magic and just has his divinity magic as his aura. If Revan allowed his complete aura of nature, death, and divinity to be felt it as would raise many questions about him that he wouldn't want to answer.

A good thing about making his magic feel only like divinity magic is that divinity feels like powerful light magic. So by projecting his magic as divinity, he can trick people into thinking he's a light wizard and at the same time hide the darker aspects of his magic.

' _House-elves are more in tune with nature than wizards, that's probably how he sensed that part of your magic,'_ Morgana said.

' _I'll have to keep that in mind in the future,'_ Revan replied. Seeing Dobby jump in surprise when he suppressed part of his magic he asked if everything is fine.

"Dobby is fine my Lord, Dobby is just wondering where the feeling of nature and death went," Dobby said before opening the front door and letting him inside. Dobby then guided Revan into a large dining room where he saw three people waiting inside for him.

Revan recognized Lucius from their last meeting. The woman next to him was a tall slim attractive and pale woman. She had blue eyes and long blond hair and was wearing a beautiful black dress. She was most likely his wife Narcissa. The third person was a child around 9 to 10 years old he had blond hair, grey eyes, a pale face and rather sharp pointed features he looked the spitting image of his father. He was wearing posh clothes and was watching Revan with curious eyes.

"Master I have brought the Lord of Nature and Death as you ordered Dobby," Dobby said earning him weird looks from everyone in the room for the title he called Revan.

"You may start preparing the meals for dinner now Dobby," Lucius said clearly dismissing Dobby who disappeared in a loud pop. "Sorry about Dobby he's a bit off an eccentric elf, it's probably for the best if you ignore him when he says something like that."

"Its fine Mr Malfoy he meant no harm," Revan replied. He was still annoyed at himself that he slipped suppressing his magic and Dobby felt the rest of his magic.

"If you're sure, then allow me to introduce you to my lovely wife Narcissa," Lucius said indicating to the women next to him who had stepped forward when introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you Lord le Fey," Narcissa said in a cold voice that was at the same time beautiful while offering him her hand.

"Likewise Mrs Malfoy," Revan said kissing Narcissa on her hand drawing a surprised but pleased look from her.

"And this here is my son Draco," Lucius said indicating to the child next to him.

"It's a delight to meet you Lord le Fey," Draco said in a voice that had the beginnings of an aristocrat upbringing to it. It was also clear he was out of his depth probably never having to act in such a formal way before.

"I'm glad to meet you as well Master Malfoy," Revan said smiling at him. He would in most cases call him Mr Malfoy but since his father is present, it was the correct way to address him as Master Malfoy.

"Seeing as we're all introduced why we don't sit down at the dining room table," Lucius said.

"Of course that's fine with me Mr Malfoy," Revan said. Lucius sat at the head of the table with Narcissa sitting next to him on his right. Revan sitting on Lucius's left since he was the guest and with Draco sitting next to Revan.

"I must say it's an honour to have you at our house for tonight Lord le Fey," Narcissa said smiling at him.

"Thank you for the compliment, but I'm not sure how it's an honour just to be having me over for dinner," Revan said.

"This is the first time you have accepted an invitation from a Noble house for a meeting, most of the other houses will be jealous of us hosting you," Narcissa replied.

"I had no interest in meeting the other Noble houses when it became clear they just wanted to be seen associating with me, to increase their prestige," Revan said.

Ever since he accepted the Malfoys invitation for dinner, he had received many letters from the other Noble houses inviting him over for dinner, but he had refused every single one of them.

"And what made you accept my father's invitation then?" Draco asked curiously before Narcissa could reply.

"I accepted Mr Malfoys invitation since he is the first wizard that I have met that follows the Old ways," Revan said.

"I presume you are a follower of the Old ways as well then?" Narcissa asked.

"No I follow the Old Religion it celebrates the same days as the Old way the only difference is that traditions I follow are slightly different," Revan said.

"What sort of traditions do you follow?" Narcissa said.

"The Old Religion worships the Three Goddesses so I would honour them in my celebrations. For example, during Samhain, I would call upon Ceridwen the Goddess of Death to bring forth the spirits of the deceased so I could speak to them," Revan said.

"It seems that the Old Religion is quite similar to the Old ways in certain ways then," Lucius said sipping his drink.

"What do you mean?" Revan asked.

"For those that follow the Old ways on Samhain would call upon the deceased but no Goddesses would be called to help them achieve such a feat, so apart from a few small things the Old ways and the Old Religion are nearly identical," Lucius said.

"How interesting, perhaps the Old ways are based upon the Old Religion then," Revan said curiously.

The four of them then made some small talk for several minutes as the meal was prepared. During this time the ice slowly started to break between and Revan got more comfortable with the Malfoy family. Seeing that Revan was getting more comfortable with them Narcissa decided to ask a question that had been dancing around in her head her for some time.

"Lord le Fey I know you dislike muggleborns for trying to change traditions that have been in place for a thousand years, but I was just wondering what your opinion on blood purity is?" Narcissa asked Lucius and Draco looked very interested in Revan's answer.

"I don't care for blood purity in the slightest. I believe anyone with magic running in their blood is precious, considering how much the _muggles_ outnumber us, so I only care for magical purity," Revan said barely holding back the hatred he felt for the muggles which only Narcissa noticed.

"How interesting I once knew a man who thought the same as you, and I take it you have an intense dislike for muggles then?" Lucius asked thinking Revan only disliked muggles not hated them.

"I do dislike _muggles_ seeing as they think that magic is the work of the devil, that's why I believe we should separate ourselves from the muggles more, they will never be able to accept magic into their lives," Revan said his hatred of muggle slowly increasing over time and with Morgana encouraging it.

"Most people will consider you as a grey or dark wizard politically in the Wizengamot with such views Lord le Fey," Lucius said.

"That's fine with me Mr Malfoy dark doesn't mean evil," Revan said causing Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco to smile upon hearing his comment.

"That is true but most ignorant people get the two confused," Lucius said.

"The peasants are welcome to their ignorant views, as long they are smart enough to leave me alone," Revan said. He then cursed himself for slipping up and saying peasant, he had inherited calling the masses peasants from his Mother. Lucius raised an eyebrow at the peasant comment but decided to ignore it for now.

"An interesting view, most people care what other people think of them," Lucius said.

"I was raised with the opinion that the masses are pointless to listen to and should be completely ignored since they can't think for themselves, the only opinions that should matter to me are my friends and family," Revan said.

"A very Black mentality," Narcissa said with approval in her voice.

"What do you mean by Black mentality?" Revan asked inquisitively.

"The Black Noble house had a very similar philosophy to yours, there's was anyone without pureblood wasn't worth listening to," Narcissa said.

"I presume your friends with the Black family then, to know such a thing," Revan said.

"My maiden name is Black, so I'm well versed in how my family thinks," Narcissa said.

"The Black family is one of the oldest houses in Britain isn't it?" Revan asked.

"It is yes, the house I grew up in had had a family tapestry that showed the Black family going back for hundreds of years Bella, Andi and I would spend hours tracing our family back to see if we were related to anyone famous," Narcissa said thinking of better times with her sisters.

"Your sister's sound like lovely people, I'm sure I will enjoy meeting them in the future," Revan said smiling thinking of Stephanie. There was a slight awkwardness at the table once Revan had said that.

"I'm sorry to say that won't be possible anytime soon, Andi and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment, and Bellatrix is in Azkaban for life," Narcissa said sadly. Lucius seeing Narcissa sad put his hand on hers to show his support which earned him a smile from her.

"I'm sorry to hear that and forgive me for asking but is your sister the same Bellatrix Black that was a member of Voldemort's inner circle," Revan asked delicately not wishing to offend his host.

"You said the Dark Lords name," Draco said surprised.

"I'm not going to call him by that those ridiculous titles such as You-Know-Who, he has a name and I'm going to use it," Revan said. He would never be too afraid of anyone to ever say their name. Wary of a dangerous person defiantly, but fear them to the point he can't say their name never.

"Most people are too afraid to say his name even after his death, so they still stick to using You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. I'm just surprised you're not afraid of saying his name," Draco said.

' _I must say it's remarkable that Voldemort managed to terrify an entire Country so much, that even years after his death there still too scared to say his name,'_ Morgana said impressed with Revan agreeing with her.

"I don't fear a dead man," Revan said an unknown look passed between Lucius and Narcissa when he said this, which he noticed out of the corner of his eye. "And you didn't flinch at his name like most people either."

"I never felt the need to," Draco said unsure what to say but was saved answering by Narcissa.

"A lot of dark family's don't flinch at the Dark Lords name since most know he was an extremely powerful man but still just a man. We know he wasn't an inhuman monster like most of wizarding Britain believe he was, and to your question regarding my sister yes she is the same Bellatrix Black that served the Dark Lord," Narcissa said.

"I'm sorry to hear that, a person should never be separated from their sister for any reason," Revan said. Narcissa looked at Revan inquisitively recognizing the same emotion in his eyes as the same one in her eyes, when she thinks of her sisters and how she can never see them again.

' _Does he have a sister he can never see again for some reason,'_ Narcissa thought sadly.

"I suppose you and many other dark families would know what Voldemort was like, having to be 'forced' to do his bidding for all those years," Revan said though when he said forced he made it clear he didn't believe the story of the Death Eaters being under the Imperius Curse during the Blood War.

"He was an extremely powerful wizard, it was well within his capabilities of keeping someone under the Imperius Curse for years on end," Lucius replied calmly not taking offence seeing as he could tell Revan wasn't mocking him.

"I do not doubt Voldemort's power; he was the first wizard to be put in the Bing book as an S-class wizard, and the only one of three wizards who has made S-class in the past century. No, I doubt he could keep someone as magically powerful as you under the Imperius Curse for over a decade," Revan said causing everyone at the table to be surprised by his comment of Lucius being magically powerful.

"What do you mean my father is powerful magically?" Draco asked confused. He had heard his father was powerful politically with his connections but this was the first time he had heard someone call his father powerful magically.

"Just that Mr Malfoy has the magical power equivalent to that of a Jounin ' _a low Jounin but still a Jounin, though I doubt he could beat a Jounin in a one on one fight'_ there is no way someone as powerful as your father wouldn't have developed a resistance to the Imperius Curse even if it was an S-class wizard performing the spell," Revan said.

"How can you tell how large my magical core is?" Lucius asked enquiringly.

"I am a sensor unless someone is suppressing their magic I can always tell how large someone's magical reserves are," Revan said.

"I am surprised you would know a shinobi skill," Lucius said suspiciously.

"It isn't exclusive to shinobi around the age of Camelot powerful wizards and witches could sense the magic of other wizards and could determine how powerful they were, but following the fall of Camelot this skill has become lost to time," Revan said.

That was a total lie in that time period you could only tell a wizard was powerful, by the feeling they gave off. It's because of Revan's sensing abilities that he could tell Lucius's magic core size.

"Interesting I had no idea such a skill existed for wizards and what will you do with your accusations that I am too powerful to have been kept under the Imperius Curse by the Dark Lord," Lucius replied calmly.

"Absolutely nothing all I'm saying is that you're a powerful wizard and sometimes the truth we learn isn't always correct," Revan said pleasantly. Lucius and Narcissa picked up on the real message though don't try feeding me any lies I will see right through them.

"Is there a particular topic you're interested in learning about Lord le Fey?" Lucius asked wondering what Revan could want to know.

"There are two things I'm interested in learning about, the first one is the current political climate of the Wizengamot," Revan said surprising everyone he would want to know about that.

' _Lucius would have no reason to lie about that, the second piece of information must be what he's truly after. He must be testing Lucius to see if he will tell the truth with the first piece of information,'_ Narcissa thought while Lucius recognized what Revan was doing.

"The current Wizengamot is split into three factions the light side, the grey or neutral side and the dark side but don't let that fool you, the light side came up with the names of the other factions to make them look nobler even if they won't admit it."

"The light side is led by Dumbledore who believes we should be more like the muggles and throw away our traditions. The grey faction is led by multiple people but the biggest one is David Greengrass who believes we should adapt to the current day but keep some of our traditions."

"The dark faction is led by me. We believe that we should keep all of our traditions and that muggleborns should be educated about our world with a few small groups in each faction that have extreme views," Lucius said.

"What extreme views would these small groups have?" Revan asked.

"There's a small group in the light side that believe all dark creatures should be exterminated such as werewolves," Lucius said earning a wide eye look from Revan.

"That's completely and morally wrong," Revan said in disgust by the idea of wiping out a group of creatures just because of their dark nature.

"Like I said it's only a small group, that luckily can't attract any traction, and even if they did Dumbledore would shoot it down immediately if it came up," Lucius said.

"That's good to know," Revan said.

"The second piece of information you wanted to know?" Lucius asked interested to find out what Revan was truly after.

"What was Voldemort like as a person?" Revan asked surprising everyone even more with his question.

"Why do you want to know?" Lucius asked suspiciously.

"I have heard terrible things about Voldemort and yet you seem like decent people, so why would decent people such as yourselves follow a person such as Voldemort?" Revan asked.

"Don't forget I was forced to do his bidding, but if I did hypothetically serve him it would because he wished to restore our traditions and stop more magic from being banned by the Ministry for being dark, and change how this country runs things for the better," Lucius said.

"And what about killing all the muggleborns, blood traitors and muggles?" Revan asked.

"From what I could tell during my 'forced' servitude by the Dark Lord, he disliked muggleborns for destroying our traditions, but he had no plans to kill all of them, instead he would have educated them as they entered our world on what it means to be one of us, it was also the same for the blood traitors and muggles he had no plans to kill them," Lucius said. Revan intently studied Lucius for several moments to see if he was lying, seeing no indication that he was Revan relaxed.

"That's excellent to hear," Revan said smiling happily. The dinner for the rest of the night was much more relaxed now Revan knew Lucius hadn't served someone who had the intention of committing mass genocide.

Revan even got along well with Draco discussing different topics he was a bit spoilt but he wasn't a bad person. Before Revan knew it, it was time to head back home. Lucius escorted Revan to the front gate since it was the polite thing to do.

"It was a brilliant dinner Mr Malfoy thank you for inviting me over," Revan said meaning it. After getting to know them a bit better and founding out they didn't plan to murder most of the magical population he enjoyed their company.

"It was an honour to have you over Lord le Fey, I hope you are welcoming to having another dinner with us again in the future," Lucius said. It truly was an honour since when the other noble houses find out he had Lord le Fey over for dinner they'll all be incredibly jealous, it'll give him the opportunity to rub it in their faces Lucius thought mentally smirking.

"I believe I'll take you up on your offer in the future Mr Malfoy, I can't let Malfoy continue to think potions is the greatest subject out there," Revan said teasingly earning a smile from Lucius. Revan and Draco had a friendly argument over which subject was best Draco went with potions while Revan went with charms.

"I'm sure Draco would be delighted to prove you wrong," Lucius replied earning a small laugh from Revan.

"I'm sure he would, in any case, thank you for your hospitality, it was a delight visiting you and your family," Revan said formally.

"Thank you for the kind compliment," Lucius said opening the gate for him.

"Thank you I hope to see you again in the future," Revan said before disappearing in a whirl of wind and smoke. Lucius looked surprised having never seen that type of teleportation before.

Revan arrived outside his house in a whirl of wind and smoke and let himself into his house. He then got ready for bed and while waiting to fall asleep had a conversation with his mother.

"They seemed like decent people," Revan said tiredly.

' _They certainly do, and I am glad to see that while Lucius might dislike muggleborns, he doesn't plan to kill all of them like the stories say about the Death Eaters,'_ Morgana replied.

"Yes, that was a surprise to find out Voldemort had no plans to kill all the muggleborns," Revan replied.

' _Lucius could have been lying but I find that very doubtful, so I find no problems with you becoming friends with the Malfoys now that we know what we've heard about Voldemort is a lie,'_ Morgana said.

"It'll take me a while to trust them but if I do, then I'll call them my friends," Revan said. Morgana didn't reply knowing how her son has major trust issues after what happened at the church. It'll take anyone trying to befriend Revan a while before he trusts them enough to become his friend, with Natsumi being the exception for some reason. Not too long after Revan fell into a deep-felt sleep.

 **Malfoy Manor**

"I've put Draco to sleep, he was quite excited to have met Lord le Fey, I think all those stories I read to him about Camelot made him quite happy to have met a descendant of Morgana le Fey," Narcissa said smiling entering Lucius's study.

"That's good to hear, even I never thought I would meet a le Fey, as I didn't think Morgana had any children," Lucius said sitting at his desk.

"According to some muggle legends Morgana did have a child with her brother Arthur, perhaps Revan is a descendant of Mordred," Narcissa replied sitting down opposite Lucius.

"That was never confirmed, and some stories say Mordred was just a druid she had a soft spot for," Lucius said disgusted by the idea of incest between siblings.

"Either way Morgana did have a child at some point, the evidence was clearly here earlier," Narcissa said.

"True but I'm surprised the le Fey blood didn't become diluted over the generations, making it impossible for anyone to claim the Lordship," Lucius said.

"Perhaps each new child of the le Fey family was registered at Gringotts, so even if they didn't have Morgana's blood in their veins Gringotts still knew they were her descendants," Narcissa said.

"The only problem with that is Gringotts wasn't founded till centuries after the fall of Camelot, and by that time Morgana's blood would have become too diluted to be able to claim anything at Gringotts," Lucius said.

"I don't know Morgana was the darkest witch to have ever lived, perhaps she passed something onto her children so they could claim the Lordship in the future," Narcissa said.

"You could be right, but they've had over a thousand years to claim the Lordship, why did Revan claim the Lordship now," Lucius said.

"Perhaps Revan needed to claim the lordship for protection," Narcissa said.

"What do you mean?" Lucius asked intrigued.

"Since Revan has claimed his Lordship that must mean both of his parents are dead and if they were anything like Revan they would have been powerful, so their death probably wasn't natural. By claiming his Lordship Revan has come into the public spotlight, so if anything happens to him there would be an investigation into his murder. This would make g his parent's killers hesitate to go after le Fey knowing they might be tracked down," Narcissa said.

"I don't think that's' what happened as Revan didn't have a look in his eye like his life was in danger, Plus during the dinner I noticed Revan wasn't very polite but distant, from this observation I believe his parents killers where someone he knew, and since he isn't continuously looking over his shoulder means they were brought to justice," Lucius said.

"That's a possibility; by the way what did you think of Revan?" Narcissa asked.

"He's very formal and polite, he takes a while to trust anybody, but once you got to know him a bit you can tell he's quite the nice kid and quite intelligent," Lucius said seeing no problems with Draco becoming friends with him.

"I noticed he has a hatred for muggles, a sister he can't ever see again for some reason and he wasn't bothered by the fact you had killed people as a Death Eater, by the way, he calmly talked about you being under the Dark Lords control," Narcissa said.

"When did you notice his hatred of muggles?" Lucius asked surprised.

"When Revan was explaining his views on blood purity, he said muggles while barely restraining his hatred, the look in his eyes was hatred for muggles, the type of hatred you get after suffering at someone's hands," Narcissa said.

Lucius thought back to the meal and recognized Revan's hatred. Narcissa was right it was hatred you could only get after suffering at someone's hands. He had seen plenty of it before during the Blood war.

"Do you think his parents were caught off guard and killed by some muggles?" Lucius asked.

"I believe that is the most likely option after seeing his reaction earlier tonight," Narcissa replied.

"It's a shame Revan's parents were killed by muggles, but at any rate, there's no danger in associating with him now at least," Lucius said.

"That's true and for my second observation I believe his sister might be dead," Narcissa said.

"How do you even know he has a sister, to begin with?" Lucius asked trying to recall any time Revan gave a hint that had had a sister.

"When we were discussing my sisters I saw in his eyes how sad he was about never seeing his sister again, you can't fake that emotion in your eyes, and since we both agree muggles killed his parents, it only makes sense they killed his sister as well," Narcissa said.

"Muggles killed his entire family no wonder he hates them," Lucius said sympathetically.

"I believe Revan killed his family's murders, as no ten years old, is that calm talking about killing, unless they have done it before, or seen it enough to become desensitized to it," Narcissa said.

"So you think muggles killed his family and in return he killed them," Lucius said.

"It makes a lot of sense, his family was probably friends with muggles and one day they found out they have magic, so they catch them off guard and kill them for it, Revan was the only survivor and he took his revenge," Narcissa said.

"I think you might be right when I first met Revan he mentioned Christianity with such hatred that I couldn't help but flinch. I think his parent's friends were Christians who found out his family had magic and thought it was the work of the devil, and killed them for it," Lucius said.

"That poor boy," Narcissa said sadly thinking of what Revan must have been through.

"Revan then claims his Lordship so he can live on his own and not put into a muggle orphanage," Lucius said.

They then sat in silence lost in their thoughts until Narcissa spoke. "I think the reason he asked about the Dark Lords and his objectives, was because he wanted to know what sort of person you were and whether he could trust you."

"He's also a powerful wizard from what I could tell, as I saw him leave using a teleportation spell, and seeing as I have never seen the spell before it must be a family secret," Lucius said.

"He must have access to his family's grimoire then," Narcissa said.

"Most likely, so do you think it's safe for Draco to become friends with Revan then?" Lucius said.

"It'll take a while since Revan has trust issues, but my gut instinct is telling me once Draco befriends Revan, he would have made a lifetime friend," Narcissa said confidently.

"That's all I needed to hear, I'll invite Revan over again in the near future, hopefully, Revan and Draco will become friends before they both head to Hogwarts," Lucius said.

 **Le Fey house**

Once Revan had woken up he carried on his lessons with his Mother in magic and trained in using chakra. After a few days, this had started to become boring for him as he had gotten used to travelling around the Elemental Nations and hunting down people with a bounty.

So Revan decided to explore Diagon Alley since he only bought essentials items last time and never really explored. While exploring Revan discovered Knockturn Alley a shopping area dedicated to the Dark Arts. Revan and Morgana were pleased by this discovery, as this allowed them access to items that could be used in some dark potions and rituals. Under a transformation technique, Revan explored Knockturn Alley and he was impressed by all the dark items he could buy. He decided to come back when he was older as he would be able to use the Dark Arts safely then.

For the next year, Revan carried on training in using magic and chakra. Since just training at his house was getting boring he visited different locations around Great Britain to see more of what the country had to offer. He even visited some nearby countries such as France so he could see what their magical community was like.

Revan also visited the Malfoys several times over the past year and during this time he became quite friendly with Draco. The only thing holding him back from becoming friends with Draco was that he still thought of mudbloods as inferior. As soon as Draco no longer thinks muggleborns are below purebloods simply because of blood he'll become friends with Draco.

Samhain came around before Revan knew it and with it his 11th birthday. He was annoyed that he would still have to wait to next year to go to Hogwarts as he wanted to get a wand as soon as possible. After talking with Morgana and deciding a year was enough time for Hidan and Kakuzu to be no longer hunting him. So he decided to head back to the Elemental Nations to carry on with his bounty hunting.

So he sent a letter to the Malfoys informing them he would be out of the country for a year and he would contact them when he had returned. It didn't take him long to get back into the flow of things when he arrived at the Elemental Nations. Having learned his lesson Revan always kept an eye on his surroundings so he wouldn't be ambushed again like last time. With his sensing abilities having increased it would also be quite difficult for anyone to sneak up on him.

So for nearly an entire year Revan would hunt down bounties and get stronger in the process. Revan had even been moved up to an A-rank threat in the Bingo book. He was immensely happy about that as how many 11-year-olds can say they are an A-rank wizard.

Luckily during this past year he never encountered Hidan and Kakuzu as even though he was now an A-rank warrior, he stood no chance against two S-class shinobi. It was during this time Revan discovered that Hidan and Kakuzu were part of a mercenary group called the Akatsuki. He was unable to learn anything about the other members of the Akatsuki though.

When the month of August came around Revan decided to head back to Great Britain to prepare everything he would need for Hogwarts. After a few weeks of being back in Great Britain, an owl delivered a letter informing him that he had been accepted into Hogwarts. Seeing that he would need to all the necessary equipment listed in the letter he headed into Diagon Alley to buy them.

After buying all the necessary books and items on his list Revan only had one thing left to buy which was his wand which he was the most excited about getting. Entering Ollivanders Revan saw an old man with pale brown eyes and white skin appear from around the corner on a ladder.

"Hello, I presume you have come for a wand young wizard, may I know your name?" Ollivander asked.

"I am Lord le Fey Mr Ollivander," Revan replied.

Ollivander then measured him with a tape measure and started giving him wand's to try. Some of the wands Revan tried did absolutely nothing, made a few sparks and destroyed several items nearby by.

"A difficult customer I see, I wonder if that one will work for you," Ollivander said mysteriously going into the back of his shop. After a few minutes had passed Ollivander came out holding a small black box looking in high spirits.

Opening it up Ollivander revealed a wand that was twelve inches long and made of black wood. The handle part of the wand had Celtic symbols beautifully carved into it.

"It's magnificent," Revan said unable to take his eyes off something so beautiful.

"It is isn't it, twelve inches Pinewood with the core of a horn of a Horned Serpent, and it's an extremely powerful wand that is perfect for a Parselmouth, given that it will vibrate when Parseltounge is spoken, "Ollivander said giving Revan a knowing look while handing the wand to him.

As soon as Revan grabbed hold of the wand he immediately felt complete like he had been missing a part of himself. At the same time as Revan grabbed hold of the wand it produced a silver light that was bright enough, that Revan and Ollivander had to close their eyes from it.

"It appears Lord le Fey that the wand has chosen you as its owner," Ollivander said smiling joyfully at the reaction he just saw.

"I believe you are right Mr Ollivander, it feels like the wand has always been a part of me," Revan said inspecting his new wand already completely in love with it.

"Then it appears you already have a strong bond with your wand Lord le Fey, how fascinating," Ollivander said.

"That's good to hear, and thank you for such a beautiful wand, can I also take a wand cleaning kit and a wand holster please," Revan said.

"Here you go Lord le Fey," Ollivander said handing over the requested items to him. "That will be 20 Galleons."

"Thank you Mr Ollivander and here's your money," Revan said paying Ollivander before leaving.

After visiting Ollivanders Revan sat down for lunch at a small cafe and while waiting for his meal attached his wrist holster to his right wrist. Buying a wrist holster will allow him to easy access to his wand if he needs it in a fight. In the meantime, Revan was inspecting his new wand.

' _You have a very interesting wand my son,'_ Morgana said also looking intently at Revan's new wand.

' _I certainly do, I have never heard of a wand with Parseltongue abilities before,'_ Revan replied.

' _You should buy a snake to practice your Parseltongue on since you haven't spoken Parseltongue since the snakes Anko summoned over a year ago,'_ Morgana said.

' _You have a good point being able to speak Parseltongue fluently will help me to master my wand easier,'_ Revan replied.

So after finishing his lunch Revan went to a pet shop to buy a snake but unfortunately, they didn't sell any due to the bad stigma that came with them. Revan didn't leave empty handed though he ended up buying a raven that he named Morrigan after the Celtic Goddess of war. Since he was starting Hogwarts next month any friends he makes there he'll need a way to keep in contact with them, so buying a raven seemed like the perfect way to do that.

Revan then told Morrigan to head back to his house which she should find easily with her magic, and since she's his pet the wards won't keep her out. Once Morrigan had flown away Revan used a transformation technique to change his appearance so he could head into Knockturn Alley without being recognized. He decided to visit Knockturn Alley to see if any of the shops down there would have a snake he could buy. In one particular Dark Arts shop, he didn't find any snakes but the shop owner did have a snake egg in the back of his shop that was of the Python breed.

' _This is actually better than buying an already grown snake,'_ Morgana said.

' _How is it buying an egg better?'_ Revan asked.

' _I know various spells you could use on the egg to make the snake stronger, smarter, deadlier and incredibly loyal to you, making the snake the perfect familiar for you,'_ Morgana said.

' _That sound likes the perfect familiar then,'_ Revan said amazed by how he could improve the snake.

Following Morgana's advice, he bought the snake egg and other supplies he would need to take care of it and headed back home. Revan set the egg up in the middle of a room in his house and started to cast the spells on the egg Morgana told him to cast. Once all the spells had been cast Morgana also had Revan but the egg in the middle of an alchemic ritual circle. This was done so alchemy could be used on the egg to make the snake much stronger than the rest of its kind, and by putting his magic into the egg a bond would be formed between him and the snake.

After finishing using alchemy on the egg Revan needed to wait a few days for the egg to hatch. So for the next few days, Revan would regularly check up on the egg to make sure there were no complications. After a few days had passed the egg started to crack realizing the egg was about to hatch Revan became excited.

It only took a few minutes but out of the egg came a tiny female little snake that was black as the night's sky and had yellow slit eyes. Revan gently picked her up and while he was holding her this close to him he could a feel the weak bond between them.

' _That was the work of the alchemy and spells you casted, that created the bond between you and the snake, now you just need to nurture that bond and in the future, you'll have a very powerful familiar,'_ Morgana said.

"That's good to know, now I just have to decide what to call her," Revan said looking down at the snake in his hands he decided to see if she could speak. § _Hello, my name is Revan le Fey_ §

§ _You can speak my tongue who are you_ § the snake said weakly but amazed.

' _The spells I made you cast were supposed to increase the snake's intelligence, but even I didn't expect her to be able to speak after just being born,'_ Morgana said astonished.

§ _Yes I can I was born with the ability to talk to serpents and I am your Master_ § Revan said.

§ _It is nice to meet you Master I was wondering is it possible for me to have a name_ § The snake asked.

§ _I was just thinking of a name for you what do you think of Thana it means death, it seems appropriate for you since that is what you will bring to my enemies in the future_ § Revan said.

§ _I love it Master, Thana is a strong powerful name_ § Thana said excitedly.

§ _I'm glad to hear it but first you need your rest you were just born and you don't need to call me Master Revan will suffice_ § Revan said gently putting Thana down in a corner of the room he had set up for her earlier to rest comfortably.

§ _Of course M- Revan_ " Thana said before falling asleep.

"I think Thana and I will get along splendidly," Revan said.

' _I'm surprised you didn't have Thana keep calling you Master, she is your familiar after all, she should know her place,'_ Morgana said disapprovingly.

"I don't view her as beneath me and Thana's my familiar, I want to be friends with her not her Master," Revan said.

' _Do as you wish, though there will be times you will need to be strict with her,'_ Morgan warned him before washing her hands of the situation.

Up until the end of August Revan practised getting used to casting spells with a wand and not wandlessly. He noticed a major difference in how easy it is to cast with a wand, and how it doesn't use as much magic compared to doing it wandlessly.

Revan also used these weeks to form a proper familiar bond between Thana and him. It was just a few days before the end of August when the bond was completely formed which both Thana and Revan were both happy about. The day Revan had been so excited for September 1st was tomorrow he could barely wait to go to Hogwarts. He double checked he had everything packed he needed for tomorrow and could barely fall asleep he was that excited.

When the next Morning arrived Revan made sure to wake up early so he would get to the train station on time. Making sure he had everything he shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket before proceeding to teleport to King's Cross Station. Morrigan would stay at his house and fly to Hogwarts tomorrow since she doesn't like staying in a cage. She made this abundantly clear many times by screeching as loud as possible when Revan tired putting her in a cage.

Once Revan had arrived at King's Cross Station he walked through the wall between platforms 9 and 10 and came out on platform Nine and Three-Quarters. He was surprised to see so many families here not expecting the platform to be so packed.

Unable to see the Malfoys anywhere as he would have liked to sit with a familiar face Revan found an empty compartment for himself. He put his luggage in the overhead rack and to pass the time decided to read a book about charms. Revan wasn't reading for long before he heard the train hooting indicating it was 11 am and left the station. Heading towards Hogwarts Revan couldn't help but wonder what the future held in store for him there.

 **End Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

While Revan was reading his book on charms and enjoying the peace and quiet of the moment, the compartment door was opened and two girls entered through it. The first girl had long blond hair that went to her lower back and blue eyes. She looked quite pretty and would have looked even prettier if it wasn't for the cold expression on her face. The second girl had brown hair down to her shoulders and brown eyes that were full of life and mischief and had a cute face. She was smiling nervously at him.

"Do you mind if we join you all the other compartments are full?" the brown haired girl asked slightly nervously.

"Sure I don't mind," Revan said indicating to the seats opposite of him.

"Thank you my name's Tracey Davis," Tracey said sitting down smiling at him, no longer as nervous as before.

"My name's Daphne Greengrass," Daphne said slightly coldly. Revan didn't take offence to Daphne's coldness since he could tell it wasn't directed at him. She was just wearing a mask to hide her emotions, as she was probably raised to not show too much emotion in public.

What did attract his attention though was the fact her last name was Greengrass. That must mean her father is David Greengrass one of the leaders of the neutral faction. Having Daphne as a friend or at least being on friendly terms with her would be useful in the future, for when she takes over from her father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two, I am Lord Revan le Fey," Revan said smiling already picturing their reactions to hearing his name.

They didn't let him down in the slightest both Daphne and Tracey had a look of total shock on their faces. Daphne was the quickest to recover from the revelation she had just heard and put her mask back in place, though it wasn't as cold as before. It took Tracey slightly longer to get over the surprise of his name.

"It's nice to meet you Lord le Fey," Daphne said formally and politely having no wish to offend the Lord opposite of her.

"Likewise Lord le Fey," Tracey said though it was clear to him she wasn't as used to acting as formally as Daphne was.

"There's no need for you two to call me Lord, just le Fey will suffice," Revan said smiling.

"Sure no problem le Fey," Tracey said smiling glad she didn't have to act formally any longer.

"If you sure Lord le Fey," Daphne said. She was a bit hesitant to call him by just his last name so suddenly, as it went against all the protocols she was raised with.

"I am, if I had everyone in the school call me Lord, it would make me seem arrogant and unapproachable to the other students, and that would make it very difficult for me to make any friends while I'm at Hogwarts wouldn't it," Revan said.

"If you're sure I'll call you le Fey then," Daphne said.

The three of them then started talking amongst themselves. Tracey was full of life and mischief and loved to tease other people. On the other hand, Daphne was slightly cold but she did have a sharp tongue that was entertaining to listen to when she and Tracey bantered. Revan quite enjoyed there company.

They were soon interrupted by knocking on the door that was opened to reveal the trolley witch. Feeling a bit hungry all three of them bought some food to bide themselves over until they reached Hogwarts. Thana smelling food nearby woke up and unravelled herself from Revan and slithered out of his robes. Daphne and Tracey seeing a half a foot snake come out of Revan's robes let out a scream of fright.

"There's no need to be afraid of Thana she won't hurt you," Revan said smiling at their reactions and calmly stroking Thana's head.

"How can you be so calm, when there's a snake in your lap," Tracey exclaimed pushing herself against the compartment wall as much as possible with Daphne copying her actions.

"That's because Thana here is my familiar," Revan said.

"She's your familiar," Daphne said surprised. She knew only powerful wizards could have familiars like Dumbledore with his phoenix.

"Yes she's my familiar," Revan said nodding his head not surprised by their disbelief.

"Wow you must be a powerful wizard to have a familiar at your age," Tracey said impressed.

"I guess I'm just more powerful than my peers are," Revan said. Seeing that they were still scared of Thana he decided to remedy this. "She won't bite you know, you can even touch her if you want."

"I don't know," Tracey said unsurely.

§ _Master what are these two females so scared about_ § Thana said having ignored what everyone was saying in favour of eating as many sweets as possible.

Revan had tried getting Thana to call him by his first name but due to the familiar bond Thana felt more comfortable calling him Master. He's also positive Thana does it just because she knows how much it annoys him when she calls him Master.

§ _Those two are scared of you_ § Revan said hissing at Thana, drawing surprised looks from Daphne and Tracey who had now sat back down in their seats.

§ _They should be, I am the Queen of all snakes, they should bow down in front of me and offer me food when I want_ § Thana said boastfully pleased by their fear. Revan couldn't help but sigh having got used to Thana's arrogance.

§ _You can't scare them Thana and I want you to let them touch you so they can get over their fear off you_ § Revan ordered.

§ _Fine Master_ § Thana said displeased she couldn't scare them.

"You're a Parselmouth," Daphne said surprised.

"I am yes," Revan replied nodding.

"But I thought only descendants of Salazar Slytherin could speak Parseltongue," Daphne said.

"My family isn't related to Slytherin in the slightest, so I have no idea where the ability to speak Parseltongue comes from, anyway do you want to touch Thana she won't hurt you I promise," Revan said.

"I'll try touching her," Tracey said bravely slowly reaching over and stroking the top of Thana's head. Thana was immensely enjoying the petting from Tracey.

§ _She's very good at petting me Master, she's much better than you, can I keep her Master_ § Thana asked earning a twitch of the eye from Revan due to her cheek. Tracey seeing Revan's eye twitch asked what Thana had said to cause it.

"Apparently you're better at petting then I am, and because of that Thana wants to keep you," Revan replied slightly annoyed by what Thana said.

"That's because she knows us females have to stick together," Tracey said with a laugh.

"You sure you don't want to try?" Revan asked Daphne.

"Fine why not," Daphne said sighing. She might as well since Tracey hasn't had any problems with the snake so far. Petting the snake Daphne realized it wasn't too bad actually and the scales weren't slimy like she thought they would be.

"See it's not too bad is it," Revan said smiling.

"No I suppose it isn't," Daphne said.

While they were talking Revan opened his first ever chocolate frog and the card inside of it was Morgana le Fey, which earned a snort of amusement from Tracey and Morgana and a smile from Daphne. Thana having her fill of sweets went back under Revan's robes to sleep comfortably. During their conversation they were interrupted by knocking on the door, opening the door was a bushy haired girl and a pudgy boy.

"Excuse me this is Neville Longbottom he's lost his toad have you seen it?" the girl asked.

"Sorry I haven't," Tracey said while Daphne shook her head.

"What's the name of the toad?" Revan asked Neville.

"His name is Trevor," Neville said timidly, he was clearly nervous speaking in front of others.

' _Accio Trevor,'_ Revan thought wandlessly summoning Trevor, who after a few seconds flew into his hand. "Here you go," Revan said passing Trevor to Neville.

"Thank you," Neville said surprised by the advanced magic he just saw and he wasn't the only one.

"How did you do that?" demanded the bushy haired girl. Hearing the girl demanding something of him annoyed him which Thana sensed due to their familiar bond waking her up. She pocked her head out of Revan's robe to see what was causing her Master to be annoyed. The girl seeing a snake let out a scream while Neville just stood there frozen in fear.

"Why do you have a snake with you, it's against the rules you know," the girl said like going against the rules is a grave offence.

"You see Miss..."Revan said with a fake smile.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione said proudly puffing out her chest.

"Well then Granger, the reason I have a snake with me, is because she's my familiar," Revan said.

"You're lying, only a powerful wizard can have a familiar, there's no way an eleven-year-old boy could have one," Hermione said as if speaking to an idiot. Hearing her tone Revan's patience was quickly running out with her.

"Let me prove it too you then," Revan said.

"How are you going to do that," Hermione said condescendingly. It was obvious to everyone except for Hermione that Revan was starting to become annoyed with her. Daphne and Tracey decided to sit back and watch the show having a feeling Revan will somehow put Hermione in her place.

"A familiar follows the orders given to it by their Master, so I'm going to give Thana an order right now, so you can see the evidence for yourself," Revan said smirking.

"Please it could just be a well-trained pet that can follow basic orders," Hermione said dismissively earning a look of annoyance from Revan and making him lose any regrets he had for what he was about to do.

§ _Thana_ § Revan said smirking at Hermione's and Neville's surprised faces.

§ _Yes Master_ § Thana said excited already sensing what her Master has planned for her.

§ _I want you to badly scare the bushy haired girl in front of us_ § Revan said smirking maliciously.

§ _My pleasure Master_ § Thana said leaving Revan's robes and approaching Hermione. Hermione seeing the snake approaching her took a few steps back nervously.

When Thana was close enough she leapt up with her mouth as wide as possible and hissed evilly at Hermione, causing her to scream in terror and run away with Neville following closely behind her. With a wave of his hand the compartment door closed and Revan turned back to Daphne and Tracey to see what their reaction would be. Daphne was smirking slightly at seeing him scare Hermione away like that, while Tracey looked torn between being amused and sending him a stern look of disapproval for what he just did.

"What she annoyed me with the way she was speaking to me," Revan said with a shrug of his shoulders petting Thana for a job well done earning a hiss of pleasure from her.

"I must say it was quite amusing seeing her run away like that," Daphne said no longer a cold as she was before, she must be warming up to him.

"It was wrong to scare her like that," Tracey said sending him a look of disproval.

"Then why did you look so amused by it then?" Revan asked. Tracey blushed having been caught having enjoyed Hermione being scared off.

"That's, I mean err," Tracey said stumbling over her words trying to come up with a reason why she looked amused before giving in. "Fine I enjoyed it are you happy."

"Immensely," Revan said smirking at Tracey which caused her to huff.

For the remainder of the train journey, the three of them talked and Revan became quite friendly with them. Several hours later they realized they had nearly reached Hogwarts. So to give the girls some privacy so they could change into their school robes, he stood outside their compartment and they did the same while he changed. Exiting the train once it had reached the platform with Daphne and Tracey he heard shouting.

"First years over here," a voice said nearby. Waving them over was an extremely tall and large man. Approaching him it was clear he was a half breed as no human could be that tall. Revan wasn't bothered by that though since he's only half human as well. If he thought less of him because he's only half human he would be a hypocrite.

The three of them then sat in a boat together while some random kid joined them. The boats then started to move across the lake by themselves surprising everyone but Revan who had sensed the magic cast on the boats. Not long after all the first years came upon the beautiful sight of Hogwarts. Hogwarts didn't disappoint in the slightest as it was a magnificent castle. Revan couldn't wait to see what it opportunities it offered him.

' _Hogwarts truly is breathtaking,'_ Morgana said while they were approaching the castle and docking at the docks.

' _It really is, I can see why people say it's the greatest magical school in the world from looks alone,'_ Revan replied disembarking from the boat and helping Daphne and Tracey get off it, earning a thank you from them.

The first years were then guided into a side room and ordered to wait there. Revan presumed this was to give the teachers time so they could organize how they would be sorted into their new houses.

"How do you think we get sorted?"

"My brothers told me we have to fight a troll."

"Oh no, what if there's an exam."

The theory's some of the students came up with earned a snort of amusement from Daphne attracting Revan's attention.

"We don't have to do anything like to get sorted," Daphne said calmly upon seeing Revan's questioning look. Revan also noticed Tracey looked pretty calm as well.

"I take it you two know how we get sorted then?" Revan asked.

"Yep Daphne's dad told us how we got sorted, he didn't want us to be nervous about the sorting on top of going to Hogwarts. Though I'm afraid I can't tell you how we get sorted, you'll have to find out yourself," Tracey said teasingly at him.

Before Revan could reply he was interrupted by gasps from the other children, looking to see what caused them to gasp he saw a group of ghosts next to the other first years. Revan looked surprised having never seen a ghost before. Luckily Tracey couldn't tease him about it since she had the same expression as him. To Revan, it felt weird to sense a ghost as they only felt like part of a soul. He wondered how he could sense a ghost since he only thought living beings could be detected.

' _Your powers from the Goddess of Death, is what is allowing you to senses the presence of the ghosts,'_ Morgana said earning a mental nod from Revan.

"I hope you get sorted into my house Hufflepuff," one the ghosts said.

"You'll enjoy your time at Hogwarts children don't worry," a kindly looking ghost said.

"Can you kindly leave its time for the children to be sorted," a strict woman's voice said. Looking to see who said that Revan saw a tall rather severe-looking woman, who was about seventy years old and was wearing a green robe.

"My name is Professor McGonagall and in a few minutes, you will be sorted into your houses. In preparation for this, I would like all of you to stand in alphabetical order by your last name," McGonagall said sternly.

The first years quickly moved into an alphabetical line and after a few minutes, they were guided into the Great Hall.

' _Beautiful,'_ Revan thought looking around the Great Hall especially the ceiling with its enchantments to make it look like the night's sky. Professor McGonagall then ordered them to stop where they were when they reached the front of the tables. McGonagall then lifted a hat off a stool and started calling their names one by one from a piece of paper.

Revan barely paid attention to the kids that were being sorted until people he knew were announced. Tracey was placed into Slytherin, Hermione into Gryffindor which surprised him as she seemed the type to value knowledge, so he would have thought she would have gone into Ravenclaw and Daphne into Slytherin.

"Revan le Fey," McGonagall stated.

Stepping forward Revan saw a lot of people were surprised by his name and others intently looking at him no doubt curious about him. He also noticed Dumbledore, a greasy haired man and a man wearing a turban were studying him.

Approaching the stool Revan got a better sense of Dumbledore's power. He could see now why Dumbledore is called the most powerful wizard in the world as he was defiantly an S-class wizard. No wonder Voldemort was said to have feared him. The amount of power he has and with over 100 years of experience with using magic would make him a very dangerous opponent to face in a fight. Revan sat down on the stool just as he finished examining Dumbledore's power. McGonagall then placed the sorting hat on top of his head.

' _How interesting, this is the first time I've encountered someone with an extra mind in their head,'_ the sorting hat said.

' _I presume this will stay between the two of us,'_ Revan thought threateningly, with Morgan deciding to stay quiet so the sorting hat doesn't discover something it shouldn't.

' _You have no need to worry, I was designed with privacy in mind,'_ the sorting hat said calmly.

' _Good to know,'_ Revan said pleased.

' _Let's see here oh my how interesting a demigod from the age of Camelot you will certainly shake things up I believe. Now let's see you're very ambitious planning to restore the Old Religion to its former Glory and find Avalon in the future and become its King. Plenty of cunning which you have practice using to achieve your goals. Salazar would have been extremely proud to have had you in his house when he was alive,'_ the sorting hat said.

' _So you're putting me into Slytherin then?'_ Revan asked.

' _Not yet I still haven't finished going through your mind. You have plenty of courage such as fighting two S-class shinobi but you don't blindly rush into situations so Gryffindor is a no. You have major trust issues meaning you will only ever trust a select few so Hufflepuff is no as well.'_

' _You value knowledge and know how powerful it can be if used correctly and have a desire to learn as much as possible about magic. So from studying your mind, I can tell you can be sorted into Ravenclaw or Slytherin which house do you want to be sorted into?'_ the sorting hat asked.

' _Isn't that your job to decide where I go?'_ Revan asked curiously.

' _I also take a child's choice into the matter as well, if they can be sorted into two houses, so you can go into Ravenclaw or Slytherin which will it be?'_ the sorting hat asked.

After thinking it over for several seconds Revan responded with. _'Sort me into Slytherin, as I already know a few people in that house.'_

' _Very well it better be,'_ the sorting hat before taking a deep breath and shouted. "SLYTHERIN."

The Slytherin students started clapping as they were happy to have Lord le Fey in their house. Revan sat down next to Tracey who gave him a nudge on the shoulder and Daphne who gave him a smile. After a few other kids were sorted McGonagall called Draco's name and he was sorted into Slytherin after only a few seconds of the sorting hat being placed on his head.

Once everyone was sorted and Dumbledore said a few words, food appeared on the tables and everyone quickly dug in. Revan made some light chat with the students around him but mainly stuck to talking with Daphne and Tracey preferring their company. When everyone had their fill of the food the plates disappeared and Dumbledore stood up for an announcement.

"Just a few more words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start of the term notices to give to you. First years should note that the forest is forbidden to all pupils. That no magic should be used between classes in the corridors and the third year corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not to wish to die a very painful death," Dumbledore said with a smile.

The houses were then guided out of the Great Hall by the prefects with the Slytherin's heading to the dungeons. The prefects then showed the first years where the common room is and how to enter it. After the explanations were done, the greasy haired man from earlier introduced himself.

"My name is Professor Snape and I am your head of house as well as your potions professor. If you are experiencing any troubles you can bring them to me or the prefects. As some as you might know Slytherin has a bad reputation outside these walls, as the other houses will see you as evil believing you to be dark wizards in the making since many Slytherin's were Death Eaters in the Blood War."

"So no matter what differences you have with your fellow Slytherin's you leave them in the common room and provide a united front outside these walls or the other houses will exploit that weakness. If you have any more questions than the prefects will be more than happy to answer them," Snape said. He then left but not before giving Revan a searching look. Once Snape had left a seventh-year student stood forward.

"Listen up I know you're new here, but there are some important rules you need to know. First I am the King of Slytherin what I say goes. If I tell you to do something you don't ask why you just do it is that clear?" the seventh year asked sternly earning fearful nods from some of the first years.

"If you want protection outside these walls you have to earn it inside here, by doing a variety of tasks," the seventh year said leering at a couple of pretty fifth year girls who squirmed uncomfortably from his look and making Daphne and Tracey nervous. To calm them down Revan gave their hands a reassuring squeeze which did the trick as he earned a smile from the both of them.

' _Destroy him'_ Morgana said angrily.

' _Don't worry I will,'_ Revan said having inherited his Mothers dislikes of men like that.

"So I take it everyone is clear on how things are run here then?" the seventh year asked. While the seventh year was looking at the first years he noticed Revan looked amused by his threats than frightened.

"Do you find this funny le Fey?" the seventh year asked annoyed.

"That's Lord Le Fey to you peasant, and yes I find your threats so pathetic that they amuse me," Revan said stepping forward. Hearing this caused the seventh year to become irate.

"You dare," the seventh year said angrily.

"Yes I dare, what are you going to do about it?" Revan asked taunting him earning worried looks from Daphne and Tracey who thought he was over his head.

The seventh year at that moment casted a spell at Revan who easily dodged it and then punched his outstretched arm with enough force to break his bones, earning an ear piercing scream of pain from him. The seventh year fell to the ground in pain cradling his arm. Not giving him a chance to recover Revan then preceded to stomp on both of his legs breaking their bones as well. The seventh year was now a pathetic mess crying on the ground begging for him to stop.

"What are you fools doing get him," the seventh year said barely through the pain.

This seemed to wake everyone else up and some of the seventh years drew their wands on Revan who was most likely the Kings accomplices. Revan let them cast the first spell so he would be legally in the right; he then dodged between the spells casted with relative ease. Once he was close enough to the other seventh years he soundly defeated them with kicks and punches within seconds earning him astonished looks from everyone.

"Does anyone else want to try that?" Revan said looking around the common room earning shakes of their heads from everyone.

"Good you two," Revan said pointing to the prefects. "I want one of you to take these peasants to the Hospital Wing, while the other gets Professor Snape so he can sort out their new accommodations."

"Does that mean they're not coming back," the pretty fifth year girl from earlier that was being leered at said hopefully.

"That's correct these peasants attacked a Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Revered House, the penalty for that is a lifetime sentence in Azkaban," Revan said smiling at the girl. This earned horrified looks from people that had taken part in the bullying, though a lot of people looked quite happy especially the fifth year girl who smiled appreciatively at him. Revan then released some of his magic freezing everyone in place when they felt a weight on their shoulders.

"Since I defeated the King its only right that I take his place, and as my first act as King is that there will be no more bullying in this house am I clear," Revan said smiling dangerously at everyone. The older years slumped in defeat knowing they could no longer do as they pleased, while the younger years cheered no longer having to deal with being bullied by the older years.

While people were either sad or happy everyone knew that things would be much different with Revan in charge. It wasn't too long later that Snape arrived with some Aurors who while were surprised by Revan defeating a group of seventh years by himself, remained professional throughout the questioning. Once they had Revan's statement they took the attackers to Azkaban for the rest of their lives.

When Revan left his room the next morning and headed into the common room he received some nervous and fearful looks from the older years. No doubt wondering if they would be punished for taking part in the bullying but Revan just completely ignored them. As long as they don't bully again he won't do anything to them.

Seeing Daphne and Tracey waiting for him by the entrance he approached them and said. "Good morning girls."

"Good morning, good morning, is all you can say after that stunt you pulled last night," Daphne said annoyed.

"I don't see what the big deal is. I stopped the older years from bullying us, what is it you are so annoyed about?" Revan asked.

"She's not annoyed about that, it's how fast you dealt with them, we've never seen anyone move that fast before," Tracey said.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you how I did that, you'll have to find out yourself," Revan said teasingly repeating Tracey's words from last night back at her causing her to pout.

"Fine we'll just figure it out our selves then, now come one we don't want to be late for breakfast," Daphne said huffing.

Sitting down at the Slytherin table Revan noticed a lot of the other Slytherin's were giving him a wide berth which just amused him. Revan and the girls were eating breakfast when they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Hey, le Fey."

Looking up to see who called him he saw Draco approaching him with a group of people behind him. Draco earned many looks of surprise seeing as he was acting so casual with Revan. Some of the students were expecting Revan to put him in his place for not calling him by his title.

"Malfoy it's good to see you again," Revan said pleasantly, startling the students who expected Malfoy to get into trouble.

"Quite the show you put on last night, but I shouldn't have expected anything less from you," Draco said smirking at him sitting down opposite of him. Revan put on a false hurt look at hearing him say that.

"What do you mean Malfoy, I'm an upstanding citizen I would never hurt another person," Revan said. Draco and Revan both maintained straight faces for a few seconds before laughing.

"Le Fey allow me to introduce you to my friends, these are Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson, guys this Lord Revan le Fey," Draco said introducing everyone.

Crabbe was very large and looked quite brutish. Goyle had large feet and arms he also had tiny eyes. Nott was tall and thin with dark hair and eyes. Parkinson was a short girl with dark hair.

"It's nice to meet you and these two next to me are Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass," Revan said indicating to the girls next to him who nodded at Draco and his friends.

"So are you really descended from Morgana le Fey then Lord le Fey?" Pansy asked excitedly.

"You don't need to call me Lord, le Fey will suffice, and yes I am," Revan said showing her his Lordship ring with the Le Fey crest on it. This caused a lot of people around him to look at the ring in interest.

"I can't believe it, to think I would meet a le Fey," Pansy said.

"You sound quite excited to meet me, Parkinson, why is that?" Revan asked enquiringly.

"I've always admired Morgana le Fey," Pansy said.

"Really you do know she is the darkest witch to have ever lived right," Revan said surprised.

"That's true, but she was also the most powerful witch to have ever lived, how can I not admire that," Pansy said.

' _Sounds like you have a fan,'_ Revan said teasingly his mother.

' _Haha very funny',_ Morgana said with a roll of her eyes.

"I think we will get along splendidly," Revan said smiling at Parkinson. The group then started talking amongst themselves with Revan, Daphne, and Tracey getting along with them splendidly.

Throughout the Great Hall, a lot of students looked up when they heard a cawing sound. The one making the sound was a raven approaching the Slytherin table.

"It's good to see you Morrigan, I wondered when you would arrive," Revan said happily. Morrigan landed in front of Revan and started cawing for food.

"Here you go," Revan said amused giving Morrigan some food.

"I take it that she's your pet then?" Tracey asked studying the raven.

"Yes she is, Tracey this is Morrigan my pet raven," Revan said.

"You didn't get an owl-like everyone else because?" Tracey asked.

"I prefer ravens," Revan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Oh I thought there would be more to it than that," Tracey said surprised earning an eye roll from Revan.

"Morrigan as soon as you've had your fill, head to the Owlery, so you can rest there," Revan said. Morrigan when she had her fill of food flew to the Owlery to rest from her journey.

"That was an interesting raven," Tracey said having never seen a raven scoff down so much food before.

"What can I say ravens are better than owls," Revan said smiling.

"By the way le Fey, I looked for you on the platform yesterday, but I couldn't find you anywhere," Draco said.

"I was that excited to finally go to Hogwarts, I arrived quite early at the platform, that's probably why you didn't see me," Revan said.

"That makes sense; I also heard a first year girl was scared by a snake, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that would you?" Draco asked smirking already knowing it was Revan since he knew about Thana due to the letters they sent each other.

"I would like to know the same Lord le Fey, apparently one Miss Granger complained to Professor McGonagall about you having a pet that was not part of the rules," Snape said with his monotone voice from behind Draco. This shocked nearly everyone at the table since they were caught up in their own little worlds and never saw him approach, except for Revan who had sensed him coming.

"Miss Granger is correct I do have a snake with me," Revan said before looking down at his sleeve § _Thana can you come out here and show yourself to the professor please_ §

Everyone listening in on the conversation let out gasps of surprise hearing Revan speak Parseltounge. Even Snape was surprised given that the last person he had heard speak Parseltounge was the Dark Lord. Out of Revan's sleeve came Thana casing some people to let out gasps of fear or shock seeing a snake. Daphne and Tracey didn't react having already seen her but they did find everyone else's reaction amusing.

"And why do you have a snake with you Lord le Fey, you must know it's against the school rules," Snape said having quickly got over his surprise hearing Parseltounge.

"That's because Thana here is my familiar, and the Hogwarts rules state that familiars are allowed to be kept as pets," Revan said stroking Thana's head.

"Do you take me for a fool Lord le Fey, there's no way someone as young as you has a familiar. So I suggest you stop wasting my time and tell me the real reason you have her with you," Snape said annoyed.

"I'm telling you the truth Professor, you can even cast a spell on Thana to see if she's my familiar," Revan said.

"Very well but if you're lying, this will result in you losing some points for your house," Snape said drawing his wand.

§ _Snape is just going to cast a spell on you to prove you're my familiar so I can keep you here, so don't attack him_ § Revan ordered Thana.

§ _Of course Master_ § Thana said willing herself not to attack as her instincts demand her to do when a spell is cast on her.

"If you are ready," Snape said slightly impatient.

"Of course Professor I was just telling Thana not to attack you when you casting a spell on her," Revan said.

Snape now slightly wary of the snake casted a spell on Thana to see if she was really Revan's familiar. When Snape saw the result of the spell he was surprised, Revan had been telling the truth all along.

"It appears you telling the truth all along Lord le Fey she is your familiar, in that case, there's no problem with you having her in Hogwarts," Snape said in monotone hiding his surprise. The other students whispered amongst themselves saying how Revan must be a powerful wizard to already have a familiar.

"Thank you, Professor Snape, I assume you'll tell the other Professors so I won't get into trouble again," Revans said

"I'll tell the other staff members before lessons begin, so you don't have to repeat your story every time you go to a lesson, now if that's all for the time being, here are your timetables" Snape said handing everyone their timetables before heading down the table to do the same with the older years.

"She really is your familiar," Daphne said surprised.

"Why are you so surprised, I told you this on the train yesterday," Revan said.

"I didn't believe you when you told me, I just thought you were trying to impress me," Daphne said bluntly. Tracey and a few others to let a small laugh seeing Revan's face, he looked so surprised being spoken to so bluntly.

"Why would I try to impress you we had just met," Revan said confused.

"In my experience, a lot of boys have tried to impress me, by bragging about something, so I just presumed you were lying," Daphne said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well as you can see it wasn't a lie, so how about next time try believing my words," Revan said.

"Come on we've got our first class which is Transfiguration after breakfast, we don't want to be late and who decided it was a good idea to put Slytherin's with Gryffindor's," Draco said distastefully.

When they arrived at their first lesson there was no teacher, all Revan saw was a cat sitting on a desk. While the students whispered amongst themselves wondering where the teacher was, his sensing abilities were telling him something wasn't right about that cat. Just as the bell went indicating lessons had started a ginger-haired boy rain into the classroom.

"Thank Merlin the Professor isn't here yet," the ginger-haired boy said regaining his breath.

The cat's eye narrowed in displeasure and jumped off the table and transformed midair into Professor McGonagall.

' _She's an Animagus, no wonder she didn't feel completely like a normal cat to me then,'_ Revan said.

' _That's quite a difficult and time-consuming skill to learn, it certainly took me a while to learn the skill,'_ Morgana said impressed by McGonagall.

' _Your Animagus form was a raven, I wonder what mine would be,'_ Revan thought curiously.

' _Perhaps one day you can find out,'_ Morgana replied.

' _One day maybe, though that day wouldn't be anytime soon, I already have enough to learn as it is,'_ Revan said.

"That was brilliant," the ginger-haired boy said amazed by what he just saw.

"Thank you, Mr Weasley, but perhaps next time you should be on time," Professor McGonagall said sternly.

"Sorry I got lost," Weasley said embarrassed.

"Perhaps you should have left the Great Hall earlier then instead of stuffing your face. This way you would have had the time to find my class," McGonagall said disgusted by his eating habits in the Great Hall and indicating he should sit down.

The Slytherin's laughed seeing a Gryffindor punished especially when it was his own head of house that did it. For the rest of the lesson Professor, McGonagall had them try and transfigure matches into needles which Revan succeeded with on the first try. This didn't surprise Revan or Morgana knowing how much of a prodigy at magic he is. Professor McGonagall seeing Revan was transfiguring the needles into different sizes and colours approached his table.

"That is some very impressive transfiguration Lord le Fey, take 10 points for Slytherin," McGonagall said pleased by what she saw.

"Thank you, Professor," Revan said politely.

"Since you have obviously completed this part of the lesson, why don't you help your fellow classmates," McGonagall said.

"Of course Professor," Revan said getting up to walk around the classroom and help his fellow classmates. Tracey asked for his help a lot but that was more of an excuse so she could talk to him since she was bored which he didn't mind in the slightest.

He was like this for all his lessons he would perform all the spells on the first try impressing his teachers and earning him house points. While he's proficient at making a potion it's nowhere his favourite type of magic. Though it's not his favourite type of magic Draco and he still managed to brew the best potions in the class which earned Slytherin some points. During the class, the Gryffindor's made some of the worst potions and made fools out of themselves which was entraining for the Slytherin's to watch.

His first flying lesson was enjoyable and while it was amazing to fly, he couldn't see himself playing Quidditch like some of the other students were talking about trying for next year. So after having his first week at Hogwarts Revan could say he loved it here.

 **Professor staff room**

"Is everyone comfortable?" Dumbledore asked earning nods from the various teachers sitting in the staff room. "Then how have the first years being settling in then for their first week?"

"My new Ravenclaw's have settled in nicely, and are very eager to learn as much magic as they possibly can," Flitwick said smiling.

"There were a few puffs that had trouble settling in, but the older years have helped with that," Sprout said proudly.

"The Weasley twins have entertained the new first years with their pranks, which they enjoyed immensely helping calm down their nerves," McGonagall said not sure whether to be angry or pleased the Weasley twins helped the first years settle in with their brand of humour.

"That's good to hear, and you Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

"On the first night some of my older Slytherin's attempted to try and bully the first years but Lord le Fey intervened before they could. Now those same bullies are spending a lifetime sentence in Azkaban," Snape said monotone.

The other professors were surprised to hear this especially the part about the bullies serving a lifetime sentence in Azkaban.

"Why are they serving a life sentence in Azkaban?" McGonagall asked trying to think what they could have possibly done to deserve such a fate.

"They attacked Lord le Fey and since he's the head of a Most Ancient and Most Revered House he could deal with them as he saw fit, so he sent them to Azkaban," Snape explained.

Snape was still surprised by the damage Revan had done to the seventh years. There were no traces of magic on the seventh year's wounds so he wondered how Revan had accomplished such a thing. The prefects wouldn't reveal anything scared of earning Lord le Fey's anger by revealing his secrets. This impressed him with their survival instincts and annoyed him at the same time.

"I presume they were immediately escorted to Azkaban then?" Flitwick asked.

"No actually they needed to be, taken to the Hospital Wing first, so there injuries could be healed, before being taken to the Ministry," Snape said.

"What sort of injuries did they have?" Flitwick asked wondering what a first year could have possibly done to the seventh year.

"One boy had the bones in one arm and both of his legs broken, and the other two boys had bruises all over there body," Snape said.

"What sort of magic did Lord le Fey use to accomplish that?" Flitwick asked astonished by the extent of the injuries the seventh years had.

"There was no trace of magic on their injuries though was there?" Dumbledore asked knowingly.

"No, there wasn't," Snape said wondering how Dumbledore knew that.

"There's no trace of magic on the wounds because le Fey didn't use magic he used physical force instead to injure those seventh years," Dumbledore said.

"How is that possible?" McGonagall asked incredulously by what she was hearing.

"It's possible because le Fey has training in the shinobi arts," Dumbledore said. That surprised everyone as the never expected le Fey to have training in the use of the magical and shinobi arts. Professor Quirrell looked very interested in that particular piece of information.

"When did le Fey learn the shinobi arts," Snape asked. As he had never liked Shinobi especially after Minato told Lily she was better off without him, after he accidentally called her a mudblood that one time. The only satisfaction he could get from Lily marrying Minato is that Potter didn't get her either. The look of devastation on Potters face when Lily chose Minato over him always brings a smile to his face.

"It was shortly after Gringotts announced that there was a Lord Le Fey," Dumbledore said.

"I remember that time, the Ministry was scrambling to find the new Lord Le Fey, so Fudge could try and win him to his side to help with his public image," McGonagall said with a roll of her eyes causing Dumbledore a few others to chuckle.

"Right you are my dear, but while Fudge was scrambling to find him le Fey was in the Elemental Nations to learn all he could about chakra," Dumbledore said.

"How do you know this?" Snape asked curiously.

"Minato informed me when I saw him a few months after the new Lord le Fey had been announced. Anyway while in the Elemental Nations le Fey went to the Hidden Leaf Village to learn all he could about chakra, while there Minato trained him in the shinobi arts for a week," Dumbledore said.

"Surely a week of being trained in the shinobi arts isn't long enough for le Fey, to become strong enough where he could break bones with a punch?" McGonagall asked.

"That's is true, but according to Minato le Fey is a prodigy in the shinobi arts, as he learned things that would have taken a normal person weeks to learn, and once he left the Leaf Village I have no doubt he carried on with his training," Dumbledore said.

"I have noticed in my class the ease in which le Fey learns things, so I could see how he's called a prodigy," McGonagall said earning agreements from her fellow professors.

"I take it le Fey's friends now with Namikaze and his family, after being trained by him," Snape said displeased to be teaching a brat that's friends with Minato.

"Actually no le Fey dislikes Naruko and Minato quite a bit from what I was told, he's neutral towards Lily but he is close friends with Natsumi," Dumbledore explained.

"I'm surprised Namikaze would admit that," Snape responded taken aback by what he just heard.

"Actually Minato didn't, Natsumi was the one who told me le Fey's feelings on her family," Dumbledore said chuckling thinking of Natsumi's very obvious crush on Revan.

"Why doesn't le Fey like Naruko and Minato?" McGonagall asked puzzled.

"Apparently le Fey dislikes Naruko because he thinks she is the most arrogant girl he has ever met, and he dislikes Minato because when he beat Natsumi in a spar Minato told le Fey to leave the village," Dumbledore said disappointed by Minato's actions.

"Really le Fey beats Namikaze's precious daughter in a spar, and he gets kicked out of the village, why I am not suspired," Snape said snidely.

"Minato made a mistake, he was angry because of the pain le Fey inflicted on Natsumi," Dumbledore said defending Minato.

"And what sort of pain did he inflict on Namikaze's precious daughter, that warranted being kicked out of his Village," Snape said.

"During the spar, Natsumi injured Revan badly, so in retaliation, he shot wandless lighting at her until she passed out from the pain," Dumbledore said surprising everyone that le Fey was capable of wandless magic.

After discussing several other topics it was time for everyone to leave though Dumbledore asked Snape to stay behind. Professor Quirrell while leaving the room had a blank face and looked to be lost in his own thoughts, making it impossible to tell what he was thinking about.

When it was only the two of them left Snape asked. "So why did you ask me to stay behind Headmaster?"

"During my story about le Fey and his spar with Naruko, I left out an important detail," Dumbledore said resting his head on his hands.

"And what would that be?" Snape asked curiously.

"During the spar with Natsumi le Fey's eye was injured, rendering him blind in that eye," Dumbledore informed him.

"That can't be true, I've seen le Fey he has both of his eyes and there in working order," Snape said in disbelief.

"And yet Minato himself told me about the extent of his injury, and there's no possible way that he would make a mistake like that," Dumbledore said.

As much as Snape didn't like it, he knew Dumbledore was right. There was no way Minato would be mistaken about an injury that severe.

"So how did he heal his eye then?" Snape asked.

"I don't know and there's no magic or chakra to my knowledge that can restore an eye except in very special cases, that's why I want you to find out how le Fey accomplished such a thing," Dumbledore said.

"I very much doubt le Fey's going to tell me just because I asked him," Snape said deadpan.

"Your right, of course, that's why I was hoping you, could ask your friend Lucius about him. It's quite clear Draco has known le Fey for some time, so le Fey must have been on friendly terms with the Malfoys for a while now. So the Malfoys might have more information about le Fey you could learn," Dumbledore said.

"Very well and what if the ability to restore eyesight is a Dark Art?" Snape said.

"Then we will deal with that when the times comes," Dumbledore said.

While Snape was heading back to his quarters he decided that the ability to heal an eye was probably the work of the Dark Arts, as he had never heard of any magic that could accomplish such a thing. Now that he thought about it Morgana was Revan's ancestor so it wasn't too surprising that he would know the Dark Arts.

The most likely way Revan knew such a technique was that Morgana had invented it and it had been passed down the family ever since. He couldn't help but let out a sigh thinking of how he's going to have to come up with a reason why he's so curious about le Fey to Lucius, to explain why he's asking enquiring about him.

 **The Great Hall**

Over a month had passed at Hogwarts and Revan had enjoyed every moment of it. He had even become quite close to Daphne and Tracey but he wasn't ready to call them his friends just yet. Draco had discreetly explained to the two of them that Revan had major trust issues when he still refused to let them call him by this given name. So Draco told them to give it time and Revan would eventually become friends with them.

One thing Revan hadn't noticed in the Slytherin common room was that the older years had started to become more brazen with their actions. Since he would disappear off for hours on end to practice magic his Mother was teaching him, he wasn't there to stop the older years from making certain hurtful comments.

The older years having noticed how close Tracey was to Revan decided to get back at him by making hurtful comments about her half-blood status, and how she didn't deserve to be in Slytherin. These insults often caused Tracey to become very upset while Daphne tried helping deal with it.

Draco told Tracey to tell Revan as he would do something about the hurtful comments but she adamantly told him no. Tracey was afraid Revan would see her as weak and would no longer desire to become friends with her. For the past month, she greatly enjoyed Revan's presence and she was terrified by the thought of him no longer wanting to speak to her.

Despite not agreeing with her choice Draco respected her decision and decided not to tell Revan unless the insults became too terrible for her to handle. Today Revan was celebrating Samhain though he was angry that Hogwarts was celebrating a muggle holiday instead especially a Christian one. Revan not seeing Daphne and Tracey anywhere asked where they were and why they were missing the feast earning cringes from Draco and his friends.

"You see Tracey and Daphne are in the girl lavatories at the moment," Draco said nervously which made Revan narrowed his eyes.

"For the past hour," Revan said deadpan causing Draco to squirm in his seat who sent looks for help to his friends.

"They're feeling sick," Pansy said rather weakly earning looks from her friends that said really that was the best you could come up with.

"Really they looked completely healthy to me when I saw them only a few hours ago, so why have they really been in the girl lavatories for the past hour," Revan said with his tone of voice saying you better give me the answers right now or else.

"It's because Tracey is crying and Daphne went to comfort her," Crabbe said guilty in his seat.

"Why is Tracey crying?" Revan asked dangerously.

"It's because the older years have been bullying Tracey making hurtful comments about her blood status," Theo said.

"Theo we promised we wouldn't say anything," Draco said in disbelief Theo had just said the truth.

"No we promised we wouldn't say anything until it got too bad enough, and now it clearly has," Theo replied defending himself.

"Why have the older Slytherin's been bullying Tracey," Revan said with his tone of voice promising agonizing pain for who had ever hurt Tracey, causing the older student listening in to shiver in fear.

"The older Slytherin's don't like that you stopped them from bullying the younger years, so to get back at you when you're not around they bully Tracey," Pansy said clearly guilty of not saying anything earlier.

"Why didn't she tell me," Revan said upset Tracey wouldn't mention this to him. The doors to the Great Hall suddenly opened and Professor Quirrell ran inside looking scared for his life.

"There's a troll in the dungeons I thought you should know," Quirrell said before fainting. All the students let out screams of fright hearing there was a troll in the school.

"Silence prefects please guide your houses back to their common rooms, the Slytherin's will stay here," Dumbledore said.

Revan realizing Daphne and Tracey didn't know about the troll quickly asked Draco what bathroom they were in. When he had the information he wanted he ran towards the bathroom hoping to warm them about the troll in time. When he arrived at the bathroom he heard screams coming from inside. Rushing inside the bathroom he saw a 12-foot troll trying to smash some cubicles with its club. Hearing screams inside the cubicles he quickly released Daphne and Tracey must be inside them.

"HEY UGLY OVER HERE," Revan shouted to grab the troll's attention and get it away from Daphne and Tracey. The troll hearing a shout turned around and saw Revan standing there. Deciding to kill him the troll raised its club to smash him.

' _Good,'_ Revan thought pleased he has its full attention on him. Revan then went through some hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu."

This created a large dragon that was made out of the water that was spraying everywhere and collided with the troll's chest. The dragon hit the troll with enough force to knock the troll on to its back. Revan then quickly went through some more hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," Revan said shooting a large fireball at the trolls head burning it significantly. He knew trolls were resistant to magic but he only needed to weaken the skin on top of its head for the next part of his plan.

Revan then drew his wand and transfigured the troll's club into a large needle and then had it float above the trolls head. Then with a swish of his wand he had the needle accelerate extremely fast downwards into the trolls head killing it instantly. Seeing that the troll was dealt with Revan with a wave of his wand made the parts of the destroyed cubicle vanish to see if Daphne and Tracey were safe. Luckily Daphne and Tracey were completely unharmed by the troll.

"Good are you two are unharmed?" Revan asked pleased they weren't hurt.

"You killed it," Tracey said surprised to see a dead troll in front of her. The rubble from the destroyed cubicle had stopped her from seeing the fight but she did feel an intense heat several seconds ago. Hearing footsteps behind him Revan turned around and saw the professors had finally shown up.

"What has happened here?" McGonagall said shakily seeing the horrific sight of a dead troll covered in bruises and burns with a large needle through its head.

"I realized Daphne and Tracey didn't know about the troll so I came here to warn them about it, but when I got here I discovered the troll was trying to kill Daphne and Tracey. So I killed it before it could kill them," Revan said casually like he was talking about the weather and hadn't just killed a 12-foot troll.

The professors were thrown off by how casually Revan talked about killing the troll some were even a bit unnerved by it.

"And how Lord le Fey did you accomplish such a feat that a fully grown wizard would have difficulty doing," Dumbledore said.

"Magic of course," Revan said teasingly earning a chuckle from Dumbledore and frowns from some of the professors.

"Lord le Fey be serious here," McGonagall said annoyed by the disrespect he was showing the headmaster.

"Calm down Minerva he meant no disrespect," Dumbledore said while Snape and Quirrell inspected the troll's corpse.

"The burns must have been caused by some powerful magic, to damage magical resistant skin," Snape said. At the same time, Quirrell looked at Revan very interested in the power he clearly possesses.

"I used some powerful Jutsus to weaken the troll's skin so I could then pierce it with a needle, I transfigured out of its club to kill it," Revan said.

"I'm surprised you could use a powerful enough Jutsu to cause harm to a troll," Dumbledore said looking at him curiously.

"I guess I'm just more powerful than my peers are then," Revan said not really answering Dumbledore's question while helping Daphne and Tracey to stand up. Seeing the girls now standing up seemed to draw the all of the professor's eyes to them.

"And what were you two doing here instead of enjoying the feast like everyone else?" McGonagall asked. That through the two of them through a loop since they didn't want to admit that Tracey had been crying and Daphne had been here comforting her. Revan seeing that they didn't want to admit the real reason they were here to the professors decided to speak for them.

"Tracey hadn't been feeling very well so she went to the bathroom to hopefully get over it and then join the feast, later on, Daphne went along with her in case she needed any help in case she got worse and needed to be escorted at the Hospital Wing," Revan said lying smoothly causing all the professors to believe him except for Dumbledore, Snape, and Quirrell.

Daphne and Tracey were internally happy Revan had thought up on the spot a lie for them but didn't let it show on their faces in case it gave away the lie.

"Is that true Miss Davis and Miss Greengrass?" McGonagall asked.

"It is Professor McGonagall," Daphne said with Tracey nodding her head.

"Very well in that case due to your bravery in trying to warn your friends about the troll and killing it to save your friend's life I award 50 points to Slytherin, now I think it's best if you three headed back to your common room," McGonagall said with a smile.

"I'll escort them back to the Slytherin common room, to make sure they don't get in any more trouble," Snape said.

"Very well Snape the rest of us will clean up here then, I suggest you three get a good night rest after this trying experience you just had," Dumbledore said smiling kindly at them.

"We will headmaster," Revan said helping Daphne and Tracey out of the bathroom since they were still slightly shocked by what they just went through.

As soon as they were in the dungeons and near the Slytherin common room Snape said. "You're a very impressive liar Lord le Fey, but you will have to try harder than that to fool me, so what really happened to cause Miss Davis and Miss Greengrass to be in that bathroom."

"Just an internal dispute between the Slytherin's, Professor nothing more," Revan said in a tone that promised pain to those that crossed him which Snape heard but didn't comment on. Once they stood in front of the entrance to the Slytherin common room Snape stropped them from going through.

"I don't know what sort of dispute you have with the rest of Slytherin but try and sort it without any more people going to Azkaban," Snape said knowing better than to try and convince le Fey not to seek out the people who caused Daphne and Tracey to be in the bathroom.

"You don't need to worry professor no one is going to Azkaban this time," Revan said barely holding back a cruel smile.

"Very well I'll leave you to sort out this mess then, just make sure it doesn't happen again," Snape said before leaving.

"Before we go in I want to know why you didn't tell me about the bullying going on, you knew I would have put a stop to it so why not tell me about it," Revan said upset that didn't tell him what was going on.

"I was afraid that you would see me as weak and that would ruin any chances I had of becoming friends with you," Tracey said sadly with tears gathering in her eyes expecting him to no longer want to be friends with her due to being so weak.

"You silly girl, I wouldn't have seen you as weak, everyone needs help now and then," Revan said with a sad smile wiping away her tears.

"But you're so strong you even managed to kill a troll by yourself, so I figured you wouldn't want to be friends with someone as weak as me," Tracey said.

"Strength has nothing to do with it, I'll be friends with someone if they're the weakest person on the planet, but as long as they're a decent person and a loyal friend," Revan said Tracey hearing he wouldn't reject her because of her weakness flung her arms around him crying her eyes out.

Tracey desperately wanted to be friends with Revan as he gave off the feeling that you were completely safe with him, and he would do everything in his power to protect you and she enjoyed that feeling immensely. That's why she was so afraid of never becoming his friend and not speaking to him again she didn't want to miss out on that feeling. It was the same with Daphne but no to such a degree, she would be scared of never becoming his friend. She would be upset about it but she would eventually get over it.

"You mean that?" Tracey asked hopefully.

"I do, so how about it Tracey, want to become my friend?" Revan asked surprising Tracey and Daphne since this was the first time he had referred to her by her given name. He had no problems becoming friends with Tracey after she went to such a degree just to be friends with him with no ulterior motives.

"Of course I'll be friends with you Revan," Tracey said smiling extremely happy from what she just heard. Daphne was feeling slightly jealous that Tracey had become friends with Revan after she had spent the past month trying to become friends with him as well.

"How about you Daphne want to become friends as well?" Revan asked causing Daphne's jealousy to completely disappear and be replaced with surprise.

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble so I guess I have no choice but to become friends with you if I want you to stay alive," Daphne said coldly hiding her happiness earning chuckles from Revan and Tracey for usual behaviour as the ice queen.

"Now let's head inside and I'll deal with your bullies Tracey," Revan said.

"Sure," Tracey said letting go of Revan.

§ _Open_ § Revan said to the wall causing it to open and reveal the Slytherin common room. Daphne and Tracey having seen him open the wall numerous times with Parseltounge didn't react in the slightest. Entering the common room Revan started to release some of his magic gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"I want every one student gathered here, to listen to what I have to say now," Revan said darkly looking at the prefects who didn't dare refuse him with the magic he was giving off. They moved quickly to make sure everyone left their bedrooms and came down to the common room. After a few minutes had passed in which no had made a sound too nervous to do so, all the students had gathered in the common room.

"It has been brought to my attention that despite what I had ordered, bullying has still been going on in this house," Revan said displeased walking around the common room like he was a predator looking at its prey. Seeing the look on his face caused a lot of the students to shuffle uneasily especially the ones that had been bullying Tracey.

"Some of you have even been bullying my friend Tracey," Revan said that surprised all the students as it was the first time they had heard him call someone by their given name. "And it displeases me greatly that my friend has been bullied and no one but a stop to it."

The students that had seen the bullying but had done nothing to stop it felt really uncomfortable now.

"Since words clearly don't work on you, actions will have to be taken instead, so you get the message," Revan said before unleashing his killing intent on everyone except Tracey, Daphne, Draco, and his friends.

The students that did feel the killing intent dropped to the ground in absolute fear unable to help to move. Some of the students nearly passed out from seeing so many of their deaths. Over students pissed themselves but everyone single one was looking at Revan like he was death himself walking amongst them and that terrified them.

"Good now that I have your complete undivided attention, I will make this very clear there will be no more bullying in this house, because you really don't want to make me repeat myself for a third time," Revan said sinisterly with the promise of pain dripping from his words.

Revan then stopped releasing his killing intent allowing the students to breathe easier and slowly get off the floor. Seeing as some of the students was about to leave Revan spoke up.

"I didn't give you permission to leave as there's still one more thing I need to do," Revan said horrifying the students who thought about what else they would experience.

With a wave of his hand, he summoned all the people that had been bullying Tracey to the middle of the common room next to him and forced them to rest on their knees before him. He had used Legilimency earlier to find the culprits who had been bullying Tracey.

"So you're the ones that have been bullying my friend have you?" Revan asked angrily. The bullies were terrified though one brave or stupid depending on your point of view spoke up.

"Yes we did, she's a dirty half-blood that doesn't belong in this noble house," the bully said. Out of the corner of his eye, Revan saw Tracey flinch from the comment making him even angrier.

"Let me guess because you're a pureblood you automatically believe that makes you're superior to Tracey don't you," Revan said with a false sweetness that the bully was too much of an idiot to pick up on.

"Of course being a pureblood means I'm more powerful than her, so she should know her place is below mine, and if she needs reminding of that every now and then what can you do," the bully said with a shrug of his shoulders as if to say that's how the world works.

"You see there's one slight problem with your fact, if purebloods are more powerful than half-bloods then why are you on your knees before one?" Revan asked with a cruel smile on his face. Enjoying the shock on his face and everyone else's in the common room who thought he was a pureblood.

"What!" the bully said totally surprised.

"Yes I'm a half-blood, what did you think because I was a Lord I was a pureblood," Revan said mockingly to the bully.

"For those who believe themselves superior to everyone else because of their blood, I want you to remember this moment of how a half-blood brought down a group of purebloods to their knees," Revan said to everyone in the common room.

"Perhaps you disagree?" Revan asked a pureblood who looked annoyed by what he was hearing. He quickly shook his head scared when Revan approached him. "That's what I thought."

"Now that I've taught you firsthand how blood purity means nothing, I am now going to give you a demonstration of what happens to those that dare insult, my friends," Revan said smiling viciously walking to the bullies, who were trying to move but couldn't because of his magic holding them in place.

"You caused my friend pain, it's only fair that I return the favour," Revan said sadistically before shooting lightning from his hands at the group of bullies on the floor in front of him.

The bullies let out such ear-piercing screams of pain that it would haunt everyone's dreams for years to come. The lightning wasn't as powerful as the one he used on Naruko since he didn't want the bullies to pass out from the pain. No, he wanted them to feel the pain as long as possible. After five minutes had passed Revan stopped the lightning and his magic holding the bullies in place and they fell to the ground wheezing in pain.

"I take it, everybody, here now knows the consequences if I catch you bullying anyone in this house or another," Revan said pleasantly that only scared everyone even more.

"Good then you are dismissed," Revan said walking over towards Daphne and Tracey who were watching from the corner of the common room.

Everyone quickly headed to their bedrooms not wanting to spend any more time in close proximity with Revan in case he decided to punish them as well. As everyone was heading to their rooms not one single person helped the bullies afraid of gaining Revan's wrath.

"That was an interesting show you just put on," Daphne said not seemingly bothered by what she just saw.

"Did you have to go so far?" Tracey asked shaken up by the screams she heard.

"Words clearly weren't going to get through to anybody, so I had to take action if I didn't want my friends to be bullied again," Revan said not bothered by what he just did. His Mother was the darkest witch to have ever lived of course he was going to pick up a few things from her.

"Le Fey what was that," Draco said flabbergasted by what he just saw as he was coming over with his friends.

"I needed to tell people that I wouldn't stand for bullying anymore, especially those that hurt my friends, so a message needed to be sent," Revan replied calmly.

Seeing Revan act so calmly about what he just did made Draco remember something his Father told him about Revan. How Revan wouldn't hesitate to hurt somebody if they hurt someone he cared about.

"I take it you found out what had been happening to Tracey then?" Pansy asked when it became clear Draco wouldn't say anything lost in his thoughts.

"I did yes, and decided those bullies should feel what they did to Tracey tenfold," Revan said.

"You certainly did," Pansy said thinking of the lightning she saw. "And when did you and Tracey become friends anyway, last I checked you two were still on last name basis."

"We became friends not long ago," Revan said not mentioning how Tracey was crying earlier.

The group of them then chatted for a while before deciding to head to bed. Tracey gave him a kiss on the cheek for standing up for her which made him slightly blush earning Tracey and him some teasing from their friends. While lying in bed Revan he couldn't help but think that today wasn't too bad. He killed a troll and even made some friends he wondered if next Samhain would be as exciting drifting off to sleep.

 **End Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Over the next two months, Revan ended up becoming best friends with Daphne and Tracey. The three of them most of the time could be seen sitting together, next to the fireplace in the Slytherin common room. It was a favourite spot for the older years to hang out however they were too scared of Revan to do anything about it.

Even though what happens in Slytherin is supposed to stay in Slytherin what Revan did to the students that had bullied Tracey, had leaked out to the rest of the school. This resulted in the majority of the student body looking at Revan fearfully, thinking he would attack them any second if they annoyed him.

One particular annoying student was Ron Weasley, who thought Revan was turning into a dark wizard not knowing Revan already was one. Ron would loudly shout whenever he saw Revan, that he was turning into a dark wizard for everyone to hear.

To make Ron shut up about him turning into a dark wizard as it was aggravating him, Revan had Thana scare, Ron. Thana scared Ron so badly he became terrified of snakes that he never said anything again in Revan's presence in case he sends Thana after him again. This only reinforced the image Revan was turning into a dark wizard to the rest of the school, but he didn't care as long as he was left in peace.

The Weasley twins particularly didn't like that Revan had scared their brother, so they tried to prank him as revenge. All of their attempts failed, however, as Revan would easily dodge their pranks. Sometimes Revan would even make the Weasley twins fall for their own pranks getting a laugh from the other students. After a while it some became annoying dodging all of their pranks so Revan sent some killing intent towards the twins, telling them to stop or else. Understanding what would happen if they kept annoying Revan the Weasley twins quickly stopped the pranks after that.

Revan had also kept up with his training as well over the past two months. He practised his magic and chakra by the lake where no one could see him and in the Forbidden Forest. He was careful to make sure no one found him training since he would be hounded to train them as well if he was caught by a student. It was now December and Revan and his friends were talking about their plans for the Christmas holidays.

"So are you looking forward to going back home for the holidays Draco?" Tracey asked over dinner one night.

"Yes it should be good, though I'm not looking forward to attending the Ministry Ball in a few weeks, it's going to be so boring," Draco said complaining.

"What's the Ministry Ball?" Revan asked having never heard of it before.

"It's a Ball held by the Ministry on Christmas Eve. A lot of political and powerful people attend so they can make some connections. Fudge uses it to find more supporters for his political office so he can stay in power," Draco said.

"That sounds like so much fun," Revan said sarcastically.

"Draco isn't the only one going, a lot of noble heirs are attending as well for the first time," Pansy said.

"Why's that?" Tracey said having never had to deal with issues like this before, seeing as she isn't from a noble house.

"We are old enough now that we can make our first official appearance at a high society event. The best part of the Ball though is going to be the dancing, I can't wait for it, it will be so much fun," Pansy said squealing thinking of all the fun she will have on the dance floor.

"Seeing as Malfoy is attending the Ball as well, why don't you have him as your dancing partner for the night," Revan said enjoying Draco's horrified look on his face.

"That's a great idea le Fey, I expect you to be in top form for the night Draco do I make myself clear?" Pansy asked sternly. Draco dropped his head on the table in defeat knowing he can't get out of dancing now. All his friends around him laughed at his misery.

"I hate you so much le Fey," Draco said shooting a death glare at Revan which he wasn't bothered by in the slightest, having received much worst from the bounties he hunted down

"You love me really," Revan said smirking at him.

"What are your plans for the holidays le Fey?" Theo asked.

"I haven't decided if I'm staying at Hogwarts or spending the holidays at my home," Revan said earning nods from his friends as they know, either way, he'll be alone for the holidays.

"Why don't you go home for the holidays, that way you can meet us at the Ministry Ball. At least this way you won't be completely alone for the holidays," Pansy said causing Revan to think her idea over.

"That's not a bad idea, but just letting you know right now I won't be doing any dancing," Revan said firmly making Pansy pout since her plans were ruined to have him on the dance floor. Thinking that going to the Ministry ball won't be so bad since he will know people their Revan decided to go home for the holidays.

Given that Revan had a week before the Ministry Ball began. Morgana decided to have Revan make a special scrying ball, known as a Palantir that he could use to locate the other talismans. The Palantir are incredibly special because the knowledge to make one was given to Morgana from Lady Rhiannon.

"So I'm going to make a Palantir a scrying ball, that I can then use to locate the other talismans," Revan said.

"Yes it's essential you make a Palantir soon, as the spells hiding the talismans will fade next year, so we need the Palantir ready to locate the talismans as soon as they become traceable," Morgana said.

"Really I didn't release the spells hiding them would wear off next year, in that case, what do I need to do to make a Palantir?" Revan asked.

Morgana had Revan buy a lot of supplies, especially dark crystals. Once everything had been bought Morgana guided Revan through the procedure of making a Palantir. It took several hours of intense concentration but eventually, Revan managed to make the Palantir. The Palantir was a perfectly smooth small sphere that looked extremely dark, due to being made out of dark crystals. It was completely unmarked in any way, that you would think a professional made it.

"So this is a Palantir how fascinating," Revan said studying the Palantir in his hands. "I take it no one else will have the knowledge to make a Palantir."

"The knowledge to make a Palantir was given to me by Lady Rhiannon, so I find it extremely unlikely that anyone else could make a Palantir," Morgana said.

"So I can use the Palantir to find the talismans when the spells hiding them wear off then?" Revan asked for clarification.

"That's correct but since we used the energy from the Horse talisman, this Palantir can only be used to find the other talismans. It can't be used like a normal scrying ball could be," Morgana said.

"I'd say that's a good trade off considering how valuable the talismans are, and if I ever need a normal Palantir I can always make another one," Revan said sealing the Palantir inside of his ring for safe keeping.

The thing that makes a Palantir so valuable is that unlike normal scrying balls, it doesn't have a limit on how far you can see with it. So long as you provide magic you can see as far as you want. If you wanted to you could look on the opposite side of the world, though only someone with massive magic reserves could accomplish such a thing and not for very long, as it would eat up your reserves very quickly. The only downside to the Palantir is that it is unable to see through wards and protective spells like all scrying spells unless they are really weak.

A week had passed and it was Christmas Eve the day of the Ministry Ball. After making sure he looked presentable in his formal robes he teleported to the Ministry. Entering the room where the Ball was being held, he saw that it held numerous tables and a dance floor. He also found a lot of people enjoying the festivities dressed up very formal. Walking into the room he drew a lot of attention towards himself that he completely ignored. Not caring for the people staring at him in the slightest.

"Le Fey you came," Pansy said walking over towards him in a posh violet dress with Draco next to her who was wearing formal robes and looked like he would rather be anywhere else than here.

"Parkinson Malfoy it's good to see you two. How's the dancing been I know you were most excited about that," Revan said smirking at seeing Malfoys depressed face.

"It's been brilliant; we've been dancing together for the past half an hour. Draco is actually a pretty good dancer, I didn't think he had it in him," Pansy said joyfully.

"My mother had me attend dancing lessons when I was younger. She said that it was important that an heir to a Noble house could dance, so I didn't embarrass the family," Draco said grouchily.

"I had the same lessons as well when I was younger, but I skipped them so I could learn more about magic instead," Revan said with a laugh at Draco's misery earning deadpan looks from Pansy and Draco.

"Only you le Fey would skip a lesson, so you could learn more about magic," Draco said deadpan with Pansy nodding her head in agreement.

"What's that supposed to mean, there's nothing wrong with learning more about magic," Revan said defensively.

"Considering your always sneaking off to learn more about magic I say there is. Are you sure you weren't sorted into the wrong house, perhaps you should have been sorted into Ravenclaw instead," Draco said teasingly.

"Draco has a point you are a bit of a bookworm, perhaps we should ask Snape to move you to Ravenclaw when we go back to Hogwarts since you are clearly more suited for that house," Pansy said joining in on the teasing.

Most of the adults that had listened in on the conversation, once they realised the silver eyed child was Lord le Fey looked amused from what they were hearing.

"I think you've teased Lord le Fey enough now Pansy," an older male voice said.

Revan turning to see who spoke saw a middle aged man with dark hair wearing formal dress robes. Next to him was a pretty woman that looked a lot like Pansy and was wearing a red dress.

"Dad it was only light teasing and since he was teasing Draco about the dancing, it's only fair that he gets teased in return," Pansy said embarrassed to have been called out by her dad in front of her friends.

"It was no trouble Mr Parkinson it was only light teasing, we do it to each other all the time," Revan said not wanting Pansy to get into any trouble.

"Be that as it may, you should still act like a Noble heir in public Pansy," Parkinson said sternly.

"Yes Dad," Pansy said grumbling under breath.

"Now why don't you introduce me to your friend here," Parkinson said indicating to Revan.

"Lord le Fey this is my Dad and Mom, Dad Mom this is Lord le Fey," Pansy said indicating to each other during the introductions.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord le Fey I am Oliver Parkinson," Oliver said shaking Revan's hand.

"Nice to meet you as well Mr Parkinson and I presume this lovely woman next you is your wife," Revan said charmingly earning a laugh from Mrs Parkinson.

"Aren't you a charmer and yes I'm his wife, my names Chloe, I must say I'm glad to finally meet you, Pansy has told us a lot about you," Chloe said with a smile.

"Did she tell you how she's a huge fan of Morgana and was really excited to meet a descendant of hers," Revan said smiling.

"No she didn't," Chloe said amused turning to look at the daughter who was blushing in embarrassment while Draco was hiding his laugh with a chough.

"I wasn't that bad," Pansy said blushing in embarrassment.

"Of course you weren't," Revan said sarcastically.

"Now Lord le Fey try not to embarrass my daughter too much, or steam might come out of her ears," Chloe said amused.

"So what do you think of the Ball so far Revan," Oliver said. He was annoyed that he was no longer the centre of Revan's attention. Given that he wanted to make a good impression on the boy.

"That's Lord le Fey to you, Mr Parkinson, I did not give you permission to call me by my first name," Revan said firmly and coldly causing Oliver to look shocked by the way he was being spoken to. Pansy and Draco weren't surprised having already expected that, knowing Revan only lets friends call him by his first name.

Oliver's face soon turned to anger not pleased to be spoken to in such a manner especially by a child. What Oliver didn't realise was that he was being watched by a lot of people. They were very interested to see how this would play out Lucius being one of them. Chloe seeing how many people were watching them tried to calm down her husband and guide him away but failed.

"You see here you little brat, I will not be spoken to in such a way, I know being a no good orphan means you weren't raised with manners, but that's no excuse for you to speak to me in that tone, so I suggest you apologise," Oliver said like he was the one gravely offended. Not noticing the disgusted looks he was receiving from people for making fun of an orphan.

Pansy just wished the ground would open up and swallow her hole as she was that embarrassed, her Mother wasn't fairing that much better. Draco was disgusted by what he just heard and nervous because he had a good idea of what to expect next from Revan.

"How amusing you complain about my lack of manners, yet you were the one to call me by my given name without my permission. Then when I told you didn't have permission to call me by my first name, you throw a tantrum like I committed some severe offence. So remind me again Mr Parkinson how my manners are lacking," Revan said amused.

A few of the people watching let out a laugh watching Revan put Oliver in his place. This only caused Oliver to get angrier.

' _That was a good one my son,'_ Morgana said with a laugh, enjoying watching her son put an adult in his place

"In view of the fact that you insulted me only because I told you not to call me by my given name. I think it's only fair you apologise to me for your outburst," Revan said causing more people to let out a laugh finding it amusing how a child was putting an adult in his place so well.

"I have no reason to apologise to you Revan," Oliver said stubbornly. People could only shake their heads at Oliver seeing as he was making a fool of himself.

"Mr Parkinson you called me a no good orphan you will apologise for that, and you will from now on, address me as Lord le Fey," Revan said darkly that made a shiver go down Oliver's spine.

"I will never apologise to a brat like yo-" Oliver said before being interrupted by seeing his death in several gruesome ways. Revan had for a second flashed his killing intent at Oliver which fortunately no one had noticed he had done. He had done this to get Oliver so scared, that he would give in to his demands immediately.

"Apologise now!" Revan ordered. Oliver was the only one to notice the sinister look in Revan's eyes. Oliver came to the terrifying realisation, that Revan would go through with his threat if he didn't apologise frightening him even more.

"I sorry for calling you a no good orphan it was out of line you have my sincerest apologies, and from now on I will only address you as Lord le Fey," Oliver said trying to not let his fear show though Revan could easily detect it.

"Apology accepted Mr Parkinson, now leave my presence at once, I don't want to see your foolish face again for the entire night," Revan said dismissively turning his back on Oliver to talk to Draco.

Oliver seeing the dismissal left with his family to another part of the building in shame. Nearly everyone that watched the altercation was impressed with how Revan handled it. They knew right there and then that Lord le Fey was no pushover.

' _That was well handled my son,'_ Morgana said pleased.

' _I put your lessons to good use, there was no way I was going to let him walk all over me, particularly with so many influential people watching,'_ Revan replied.

"You know I was expecting that to end in a lot more pain," Draco said referring how to most people that annoy Revan end up badly injured.

"I saw no need to use violence when words would be equally as effective. Hopefully, this doesn't affect my relationship with Parkinson to badly," Revan said.

"I very much doubt it will, to me it looked like Pansy didn't agree with what her father was saying. She might not appreciate you making Mr Parkinson look like a fool in front of everybody, but I'm sure she will get over it eventually," Draco said trying to reassure Revan.

"You're not very good at this whole reassuring thing you know," Revan said deadpan.

"I tried my best," Draco said huffing. "Anyway my parents are nearby and it's been over a year since you've seen them, so why don't you come over and say hello to them."

"Sure lead the way," Revan said.

Approaching Lucius and Narcissa he saw the two of them were dressed for the occasion with the best robes money could buy.

"Father, Mother look who it is," Draco said indicating towards Revan.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy it's been a while," Revan said smiling at them.

"It certainly has Lord le Fey, and look how much you've grown since I last saw you," Narcissa said giving him a hug and mothering him to the amusement of Lucius and Draco. Revan accepted her mothering knowing it was a pointless battle to get her to stop once she's like this and he secretly enjoyed it. Morgana huffed in anger and jealousy, not liking someone else mothering her child.

"I must say you handled yourself magnificently when dealing with Mr Parkinson," Lucius said once Narcissa had stopped mothering Revan.

"I've met people like that before so he wasn't too difficult to handle, but one good thing did come out of that though," Revan said.

"And what would that be?" Lucius asked.

"I got Malfoy out of dancing for the rest of the night," Revan said amused.

"Your right, I no longer have to dance with Pansy for the duration of the Ball," Draco said happily earning smiles of amusement from his parents.

"That was quite the interesting show you just put on Lord le Fey," a voice said jauntily.

The person that had joined them was a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes and had an amused look on his face. He looked remarkably a lot like Daphne which made it clear who he was.

"Mr Greengrass I presume?" Revan asked.

"That's right Lord le Fey my names, David Greengrass. I must say my daughter told me you were intelligent but I didn't expect you to figure out who I was so fast. What gave me away?" David asked smiling.

"Daphne has the same type of eyes as you do," Revan said making Greengrass laugh.

"Observant to something Daphne forget to mention," David said before turning to face Lucius and his face became blank and slightly cold. "Mr Malfoy it's good to see you."

"Likewise Mr Greengrass," Lucius said neutrally.

' _I can see where Daphne gets her cold mask from,'_ Revan thought.

"You seem to be on good terms with Lord le Fey here Mr Malfoy,' David said giving Lucius an unreadable look.

"Yes Draco and Lord le Fey get along quite well, and through my son, I've come to know Lord le Fey and found him to be a pleasant person," Lucius said suspiciously.

"I'm just surprised Lord le Fey who believes in magical purity would choose to associate with your family that's all," Greengrass said making Lucius narrow his eyes in displeasure at the veiled insult.

"How do you know I believe in magical purity, Mr Greengrass?" Revan said trying to diffuse the tension between Lucius and David.

"Daphne has told me a lot about you, including your views on magical purity and how you're the only follower of an extinct religion," David said.

"My religion isn't extinct as long as one person follows it," Revan said making David nod in acknowledgement of the point. "Anyway, where's Daphne I'm surprised she isn't telling me that I could have handled Mr Parkinson better."

"I'm behind you Revan, and you did a pretty good job with Mr Parkinson, though there was room for improvement," Daphne said. Revan could hear the smirk in her voice.

Behind him, Daphne was wearing a red dress with a cold look on her face to hide her emotions, and next to her was a tall very beautiful woman with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a black dress. The woman had a supermodels body with plentiful curves, especially in the chest department.

"Daphne I could solve world hunger, and you would still find a fault with how I did it," Revan said dryly making Daphne grin.

"One can always improve," Daphne said in amusement making Revan roll his eyes. "You look relieved Draco, are you glad to no longer have your dancing partner."

"Am I that obvious about it," Draco said annoyed at being read so easily.

"Yes!" Revan and Daphne said at the same time making Draco huff at them.

"Care to introduce us, Daphne," the blond woman said with a smile on her face.

"Of course Mother, Revan this is my Mother, Mother this is Lord le Fey," Daphne said.

"A pleasure to meet you Lord le Fey my names Catherine, you were all Daphne could talk about when she got back home. So I was looking forward to meeting the person that has grabbed my daughter's interest," Catherine said.

"You better not be making any plans to date my daughter. I forbid it she can't date until she's thirty," David said threateningly towards Revan, though it was clear he wasn't serious only having a joke. Everyone else looked like they were enjoying what they were seeing finding it very entraining.

"I'm far too young for a girlfriend and I only see her as a friend anyway, so you don't need to worry," Revan said not intimated in the slightest. David seeing he wasn't intimating him tried a different tactic.

"Are you saying my daughters not good enough for you is that it," David said pretending to be annoyed.

"Yes that's clearly it, sorry Daphne but you're just not good enough for me," Revan said sarcastically. David looked he was actually annoyed now while everyone was trying to keep the smiles off their face.

"That's okay Revan I know you have a thing for redheads anyway," Daphne said teasing Revan making a tiny blush appear on his face.

"Wait Revan has a crush on a redhead," Draco said surprised.

"Yep why don't you tell us her name Revan," Daphne said. The adults were enjoying this remembering when they were teased about their first crush. David was happy to know Revan had no interest in his daughter even if he was just joking around before.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Revan said trying to get rid of his small blush.

"Really the way you speak of her makes it sound like a crush," Daphne said enjoying every second of Revan's squirming.

"What's her name?" Draco said eagerly wanting to tease the living hell out of Revan.

"Don't you dare Daphne," Revan said but Daphne ignored him.

"I believe her name is Natsumi," Daphne said smirking at Revan's misery.

"Natsumi I don't remember a girl with that name," Draco said confused trying to recall a girl with that name at Hogwarts.

"That's because she doesn't go to Hogwarts she's a kunoichi and her full name is Natsumi Namikaze," Daphne said enjoying the look of shock on Draco's face

"You have a crush on the Hokage's daughter," Draco said completely surprised. The adults were now very interested in what was being discussed.

"I don't have a crush on Natsumi," Revan said though no one believed him due to the small blush on his face.

"Of course you don't," Draco said with a roll of his eyes. "Anyway, how did you meet Natsumi I don't think she's ever visited Great Britain."

"That's none of your business," Revan said still annoyed about all the teasing he was receiving.

"Revan visited the Hidden Leaf Village a few years ago, where he became friends with Natsumi who also has a crush on Revan," Daphne said.

"Natsumi doesn't have a crush on me," Revan said. Daphne raised her eyebrow hearing Revan's denial.

"Didn't she give you a kiss when you left the village," Daphne said enjoying how Revan's face now resembled a tomato.

"That's enough teasing now Daphne," Chloe said resting her hand on Daphne's shoulder making her pout. "By the way Lord le Fey since you visited the Leaf village, does that mean you've met The Girl Who Lived?"

"I've met Namikaze, yes and she's the most arrogant girl I've ever had the displeasure of meeting," Revan said surprising the adults who heard this.

"Really she's that arrogant?" Lucius asked.

"The entire village worships the ground she walks on for defeating Voldemort," Revan said ignoring the gasps and flinches from saying Voldemort's name. "This has made the fame go to her head, making her extremely arrogant."

"Can't say I'm surprised, as I would very much doubt the Hokage would discourage the villagers from worshipping his own daughter," Lucius said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Revan picked up on the anger and realised it was probably due to the fact the Hokage had killed a lot of his friends during the Blood War.

"Well if it isn't Malfoy, been up to anything illegal recently," an arrogant voice said. The person that had interrupted them was a tall, thin man with hazel eyes with glasses covering them and messy hair. He had an arrogant and cocky look on his face.

"Potter made any false arrests recently," Lucius said snidely. Potter twitched in anger hearing his recent mistake bought up.

"That was a mistake and you know it, anyway I'm not here for you," Potter said angrily before calming down and turning towards Revan. "Hello Lord le Fey I'm Auror James Potter, I was wondering if you wanted to leave these Death Eater lowlifes and meet some decent families."

This made everyone bristle in anger hearing James call them lowlifes. Revan narrowed his eyes in displeasure not appreciating his friends being called lowlifes.

"I'll have to turn down your offer Mr Potter, because if the families you want me to meet are anything like you, then their complete idiots," Revan said angering James and putting smiles on everyone else's face.

"I am no idiot Lord le Fey, I don't know what lies Malfoy has been telling you, but I wouldn't believe any of them," James said trying to control his anger and embarrassment from his invitation being rejected.

"Mr Malfoy has told me nothing about you. No I got my information from Mrs Namikaze or perhaps you would know her better as Lily," Revan said.

"You know Lily," James said surprised with all of his anger disappearing.

"Yes, Mrs Namikaze told me all about your crush on her, and how you wouldn't accept no for an answer even though she was dating the Hokage at the time. So to win her heart you decided to duel Voldemort to prove your worth. The only problem with that plan was Voldemort defeated you in seconds and the only reason you're alive today is that the Hokage intervened saving your life," Revan said with enough scorn in his voice to make it clear he found the whole thing ridiculous.

James was red in embarrassment from having that said for everyone to hear. From the incredulous looks on people's faces in the Ballroom, no doubt a lot of people had heard what Revan said. Some people were even snickering no doubt finding it amusing.

"So you can see why I wouldn't want to be in the presence of an idiot like you any longer then I have to be, especially if that idiot thought duelling Voldemort to win Mrs Namikaze heart was a good idea," Revan said turning his back on James.

James did consider replying to Revan for a few seconds but decided to leave and save as much of his dignity as possible.

"You know I don't think I've ever seen Potter so embarrassed before," Lucius said having enjoyed that immensely.

"He called my friends lowlifes, of course, I wasn't going to go with him," Revan said.

"Now that the drama is over, why don't you and Daphne dance Lord le Fey?" Chloe asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm not really much of a dancer," Revan said trying to get out of dancing, while he could hear his Mother sniggering in his mind at his misfortune.

"Come one Revan it won't be that bad," Daphne said grabbing Revan's hand and dragging him towards the dance floor while Draco laughed at Revan's miserable face.

"It appears your wife is playing matchmaker," Lucius said quietly to Oliver.

"She's far too young for that sort of thing," Oliver said not liking his daughter being interested in any boys.

"Tell that to your wife," Lucius said. Oliver turned to see his wife and Narcissa, talking about how cute Daphne and Revan looked together on the dance floor. Oliver could only drop his head in defeat.

"Your right," Oliver said miserably with Lucius patting him on the shoulder, though it looked like he was enjoying seeing Oliver so unhappy.

' _I am so glad I don't have a daughter, or I would be going through the same thing,'_ Lucius thought relieved.

Revan preceded to dance with Daphne for an hour and luckily he didn't step on any of her toes or make any mishaps. After the hour was over Daphne had enjoyed herself immensely, as her dancing partners weren't usually that good but Revan was actually pretty decent. Revan thought the dancing was okay but he was in no rush to do any more dancing anytime soon. As the two of them were having drinks the Minster approached them looking his usual self with his over inflated ego.

"Lord le Fey I'm so glad you could make it," Fudge said joyfully.

"As am I Minister and I must say you put on a great Ball, I've really enjoyed myself tonight," Revan said charmingly hiding his dislike of the buffoon in front of him. Fudge puffed out his chest hearing the praise. Even though Daphne had a cold look on her face Revan knew her well enough to see the unimpressed look in her eyes not that he could blame her, the Minister wasn't very impressive in person.

"I'm glad to hear that Lord le Fey, I was just wondering if you would like to meet some of my colleagues, they are very interested in meeting you," Fudge said.

"I would love to Minister but I promised Daphne here that I would dance with her, and it would be incredibly rude of me to go back on my word," Revan said sincerely fooling Fudge but Daphne could tell it wasn't genuine from spending so much time with him.

"That's a shame perhaps next time then," Fudge said before leaving. So it wouldn't look like he was lying Revan guided Daphne back to the dancing floor

"I thought you didn't want to do anymore dancing?" Daphne asked smirking.

"I don't, but I have no desire to deal with Fudge and his attempts to befriend me," Revan said annoyed making Daphne laugh.

"At least I know how to get you to dance now," Daphne said smiling.

"Don't even joke about that, and I still need to get you back for telling everyone that I had a crush on Natsumi," Revan said.

"I know it was so funny watching everyone believe you had a crush on her," Daphne said giggling.

"I'll get you back for that," Revan said.

"I'm sure you will, now be quiet and let me enjoy this dance," Daphne said.

"As my Lady commands," Revan said earning an annoyed look from Daphne.

After dancing with Daphne for another hour Revan walked around the ball and met with some important people such as Madam Bones. He also met up with Nott, Crabbe and Goyle who were impressed by the dressing down he gave Mr Parkinson. As Revan was leaving the Ball he was intercepted by Lucius, who guided him to a corner where Lucius put up silencing charms so they wouldn't be overheard.

"What do you need to speak about so badly Mr Malfoy that you had to put up silencing charms?" Revan asked curiously.

"A week after you started term Severus came to me asking questions about you, on the behalf of Dumbledore," Lucius said.

Revan frowned hearing this news. He knew Dumbledore would research his past but he didn't think Dumbledore would be so brazen, as to send Snape to ask Lucius about him.

"What did Professor Snape ask about me?" Revan asked.

"Severus asked general questions about you, such as information about your family or your past before you claimed your Lordship. He also said Dumbledore was interested in knowing about you as he seemed to believe you know the Dark Arts," Lucius said.

"Why would Dumbledore think I know the Dark Arts?" Revan asked. He doesn't even know the Dark Arts he's too young to learn them yet.

"From what Severus told me Dumbledore found out that you were rendered blind in one eye during a spar with Naruko," Revan was displeased to hear this, he was hoping Minato wouldn't say anything to save face about kicking him out the Leaf village clearly he was wrong. "As a result, Dumbledore thinks you used the Dark Arts to heal your eye. Seeing as he knows no light magic that could accomplish such a thing." Lucius said.

"Well Dumbledore's wrong I didn't use the Dark Arts to heal my eye, since I don't even know the Dark Arts," Revan replied.

"So it's true then, you were rendered blind in one eye?" Lucius asked.

"Yes it's true," Revan stated.

"How did you manage to heal your eye then?" Lucius asked amazed. The only person he could think of that could maybe accomplish such a thing is the Dark Lord.

"Sorry I can't say family secret!" Revan said sternly making clear this topic was over.

"That's a shame to hear but I understand," Lucius said disappointed he wouldn't know how Revan healed his eye. "Just remember to be careful from now on, given that you have Dumbledore's attention."

"Don't worry I will, and thank you for the warning," Revan said.

Lucius waved off the thanks. "Think nothing of it I was just helping a friend of Draco's out."

"Still thank you and I hope you have an enjoyable Yule Mr Malfoy," Revan said.

"You as well Lord le Fey," Lucius said before departing back to his family.

After leaving the Ministry Revan teleported back to his house to rest, and to think about what he had just learnt from Lucius.

"That wasn't too bad actually, I thought it would be much worse," Revan said lying in his bed.

' _That's because you spent most of the night with your friends, when your older and have to talk to people you don't like to make some political connections, you'll find Balls much more tedious'_ Morgana said.

"Great to know," Revan said sarcastically earning a snort of amusement from Morgana.

' _In the future, you'll need to be more wary of Dumbledore,'_ Morgana said now serious.

"I'll be careful not to do anything, that will have Dumbledore suspect me even more of knowing the Dark Arts, even though I don't know any," Revan replied.

The next morning he opened all the presents he received from his friends and acquaintances like the Malfoys. Revan was touched by this as he had never received Christmas present before. Once Revan had opened all of his presents he got changed and teleported to a graveyard. Walking to a particular gravestone he couldn't stop the feeling of sadness from overwhelming him. He stopped in front of a gravestone that had the name Stephanie le Fey inscribed on it.

Revan had changed Stephanie's last name to le Fey, as he knew she would have taken his last name if she could have, as it would have made them true siblings. So in death he honoured her wishes and changed her last name, luckily Morgana didn't have any complaints about giving Stephanie her last name.

"Hey Stephanie it's been a while hasn't it," Revan said sadly with tears gathering in his eyes. "I've finally made some more friends. You would have liked them, especially Tracey as both of you love to tease me," tears were now trailing down his face. "I'm so sorry it's my fault your dead, if I didn't show you my magic and teach you how to use yours, you would still be alive today."

' _You know that isn't true, there was no way you could have known what would have happened when you showed her your magic,'_ Morgana said strongly not wanting Revan to be carrying around this guilt.

"It was my fault and I will carry that with me for the rest of my life," Revan said sadly wiping away his tears.

' _She would have never blamed you for what happened you know,'_ Morgana said gently.

"Your right Stephanie would probably could me a fool for feeling guilty, and then make me give her a piggyback ride," Revan said with a sad laugh.

' _Then stop feeling so guilty about her death, it wasn't your fault,'_ Morgana said.

"I know it's just so hard to stop feeling guilty about her death," Revan said.

' _All I ask is that you try,'_ Morgana said.

"I'll give it ago," Revan said.

For the next few hours, Revan talked about everything he had done since he had last visited Stephanie's gravestone. When it was time to go he created silver petals to rest on the gravestone. As silver was Stephanie's favourite colour since the colour reminded her of her big brother, who was the only person in the world to have loved her. Revan then for the remainder of the holiday trained until it was time to back to Hogwarts.

At the platform he saw Daphne and Tracey standing together with their families, not wanting to ruin the family moment he headed for the train. Before he could board the train however his name was shouted.

"REVAN OVER HERE," Tracey shouted waving him over.

When Revan was close enough to Tracey he said. "You didn't need to shout you know Tracey."

"If I didn't shout you wouldn't have heard me, anyhow I want you to meet my parents Dad Mom this is Revan," Tracey said not acting very formal but that was no surprise to him.

Tracey's Dad was tall and had brown hair with blue eyes and had a kind look on his face with mischief clear in his eyes. Her Mom was a beautiful woman with brown hairs and brown eyes and with curves in the right places.

"It's nice to meet you Lord le Fey, my names Luke and this is my wife Cassandra," Luke said kindly

"A pleasure to meet you Lord le Fey," Cassandra said with a smile.

"Tracey has told us a lot about you, including the fact you stopped her from being bullied, so I thank you for that," Luke said.

"It was my pleasure, and I'm sure Tracey could have easily handled the bullies if she so wished," Revan said receiving snorts from Tracey and Daphne.

"Like I could have done what you did Revan, not all of us are magical prodigies," Tracey said making her parents raise one of their eyebrows in curiosity.

"And how did you stop the bullies Lord le Fey as Tracey never said, it must have been something significant if the wary looks your receiving from some of the students is any indication," Luke said waving his hand towards the older Slytherin students, who were quickly moving past Revan giving him very cautious looks.

"It wasn't that significant, their just making it bigger than it actually is," Revan said waving his hand in dismissal of the subject.

"If you say so," Luke said though his tone made it clear he didn't believe Revan. Revan seeing a little girl hiding behind Chloe's legs knelt down to her level.

"Hello you must be Daphne's sister she's told me a lot about you," Revan said kindly making sure not to frighten her off seeing as she seemed shy.

"Really she did?" Daphne's sister said shyly poking her head from behind Chloe's legs.

"Daphne told me how you're a brilliant sister, and how you're much better at everything then she is," Revan said whispering the last part as if sharing a huge secret making Daphne's sister giggle. David and Chloe looked amused from what they were seeing, whereas Daphne looked annoyed as if she would ever say that.

"My names Revan what's yours?" Revan asked smiling at her.

"My names Astoria, are you Lord le Fey Daphne keeps talking about?" Astoria asked. David hearing Daphne had been talking about a boy wanted to say a few words but Chloe stopped him.

"I am yes," Revan replied with a nod.

"That's so cool," Astoria said amazed producing a small laugh from Revan for her cuteness.

"Is it also true you have a pet snake?" Astoria said no longer acting shy, having moved from behind Chloe's legs.

"Thana is her name and she isn't my pet she's my familiar, do you want to meet her?" Revan asked making the parents surprised. They knew about Thana from their daughters but they presumed it was only a pet not a familiar.

"I want to meet Thana, since Daphne screamed when she first saw her, and I want to prove I won't do the same" Astoria said making Daphne glare at her for saying that in public.

"I'm sure you won't, I can tell you're made of sterner stuff then Daphne," Revan said. He could feel Daphne's glare on the back of his head for that comment. The fact that he ignored her made her glare even more at him.

"That's because Daphne is a big baby," Astoria said giggling making Revan smile in amusement.

"That she is," Revan said before looking down to his sleeve. § _Thana come out here there's someone that wants to meet you_ §

Revan ignored the usual gasps of surprise people made from hearing Parseltounge and waited for Thana to come out of his sleeve. Astoria dropped her mouth in surprise seeing a three quarter foot long snake appear.

"Can I touch her?" Astoria asked nervously.

"Of course go ahead," Revan said. Astoria slowly touched Thana before realising she wasn't that scary and started to get more confident petting her.

"I thought she would be slimy," Astoria said.

"That's a common misconception most people have, snakes aren't slimy their scales are hard and dry," Revan said gently correcting her.

§ _Master this girl is very good at petting, I think she's my new favourite at petting_ § Thana said.

"Did she say something?" Astoria asked.

"Yes according to Thana you're the best at petting she's ever had. Sorry, Tracey, it looks like you spot has been taken," Revan said.

"Oh no, how will I ever live on, knowing my petting spot has been taken from me," Tracey said over dramatically.

"I'm sure you'll recover," Revan said dryly.

"Come you two it's time we get on the train," Daphne said annoyed.

"I think Daphne's jealous that you didn't scream when you first saw Thana," Revan said to Astoria pretending to whisper though everyone still heard it.

"I think your right," Astoria said pretending to whisper as well before sending her sister an innocent look when Daphne glared at her.

"That's enough teasing of your sister Astoria," Chloe said with a smile on her face.

"Wish me luck I think your sister wants to kill me," Revan said to Astoria pointing at Daphne's face that had a look of annoyance on it.

"I think your right," Astoria said smiling.

"It was nice meeting you Mr and Mrs Tracey," Revan said politely.

"The pleasure was ours Lord le Fey," Luke said.

Revan, Tracey and Daphne then boarded the train after they said their goodbyes, with the parents waving off their children.

"I must say Lord le Fey is a polite and pleasant child," Cassandra said once the train had left their sight, happy her daughter had made such a nice friend.

"That he is," Luke said agreeing with his wife. Glad Tracey has a friend who can help her in a bad situation.

"You should have seen him during the Ministry Ball. He's got one hell of a silver tongue on him," David said enjoying the memory of Potter being put in his place.

"Just think Lord le Fey might be your son in law one day," Chloe said teasing her husband already picturing the perfect couple Revan and Daphne would make. Before David could reply Cassandra beat him to it.

"I think you'll find Lord le Fey will be my future son in law," Cassandra said sternly.

"What how can you think that le Fey and Daphne would clearly make a much cuter couple," Chloe replied scandalised.

While their wives were arguing about whom would make a better couple the husbands couldn't help but think. _'Women.'_

 **Hogwarts Express**

The three of them were sitting in a compartment together. Daphne looked annoyed while Tracey and Revan had amused looks on their faces.

"Do you think she's still annoyed at me?" Revan asked Tracey.

"Oh definitely, Astoria will never stop reminding her how she screamed when she first saw Thana, whereas she didn't," Tracey said with a laugh.

"It's not funny you two, Astoria's going to keep rubbing it in my face when I get back home," Daphne said huffing.

"Maybe something exciting will happen to you again Daphne, like the incident with the troll, that you have something to rub in your sister's face, to stop her from annoying you," Revan said.

"Yeah like something like that will happen again," Daphne said.

Not long after the compartment door opened and they were joined by Draco and Pansy who looked nervous to see him. She was no doubt nervous due to the dressing down he gave her father at the Ball.

"Malfoy Pansy good to see you and thank you for your presents, did you enjoy the rest of your holiday?" Revan asked.

"You're welcome and yes the rest of my holiday was pretty good," Malfoy said sitting down next to Tracey while Pansy stood at the door unsure what to do.

"You can sit down you know," Revan said softly patting the spot next to him. Pansy sat down though she was still nervous.

"About the Ball, I'm sorry for my Fathers behaviour," Pansy said nervously.

"You don't need to apologise, Parkinson you weren't the one that said those things," Revan said. Pansy let out a relieved sigh glad to know Revan doesn't blame her for her Father's actions.

The next few weeks passed quickly at Hogwarts the most interesting that happened was during potions. Snape ended up giving Revan extra points for getting the most simple of things correct, by the end of the lesson he had earned Slytherin 80 points. He later heard the other professors talking about it and apparently, Snape hates Potter with a passion. So the extra points were a reward for embarrassing Potter in front of so many people.

A few days after Snape had awarded points to Revan for embarrassing Potter he was studying by himself in the library, when Hermione Granger nervously approached him. The few people who were watching this interaction with interest were wondering if anything gossip worthy would take place. Revan looked up from his book sensing a presence next to him and saw Granger looking at him nervously.

"Can I help you, Granger?" Revan asked curiously wondering what she wants, given that the last time they spoke to each other was on the train heading to Hogwarts.

"May I sit down?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Sure, help yourself," Revan said motioning towards the chair opposite him.

"Thank you," Hermione said before clearing her throat and speaking more confidently. "I've heard a lot of rumours about you that are truly horrific, and I was wondering if you could clear a few things up, as I very much doubt you could have done the things you did and not get expelled."

"And why should I do that when I have much more important things to do then address what the latest rumours have to say about me, and I never took you for the gossip type Granger," Revan said.

"I don't, but even I couldn't help but over here some of the rumours about you," Hermione said.

"So what are the peasants saying about me then, I bet it's something outlandish," Revan said deciding to indulge Hermione with her questions.

"Apparently you sent some students to Azkaban on your first night here, which I very much doubt, you shot wandless lightning from your hands to show your displeasure to some students that had annoyed you, that has to be untrue since there's no way a first year could be capable of such a thing," Hermione said with jealousy when mentioning the wandless lightning. "And the one that's most popular is that you're a reincarnation of Morgana le Fey herself."

Revan laughed hearing the last rumour and even Morgana found it amusing.

' _I suppose the last rumour is partially true you are my son, so you would pick up a few things from me, like the way you speak and deal with people, so you could be considered a version of me,'_ Morgana said chuckling.

' _While that might be true Granger doesn't need to know that,'_ Revan said still amused from the rumour before calming down. _'Though it's clear Granger doesn't care about rumours she just wants to know if it was true I used wandless magic, her jealousy is easy to see.'_

' _So what will you do tell Granger the truth or lie?'_ Morgana asked intriguingly.

' _Neither I'm not going to comment on it, instead, I'm going to let Granger wonder if it's true or not, as that will annoy her even more, wondering if there's a way to use wandless magic at her age,'_ Revan said with a malicious chuckle.

' _How cruel I love it,'_ Morgana replied darkly.

' _You are the darkest witch to have ever lived, of course, you would,'_ Revan said teasingly.

' _I can't help if it's in my nature,'_ Morgana said not bothered by the comment in the slightest.

"For the first two rumours no comment though who knows they could be true," Revan said enjoying Granger's look of annoyance at not getting a straight answer. "As for your last rumour, you make it sound like a bad thing."

"How can you say that Morgana was a terrible person, she was the darkest witch to have ever lived," Hermione said shocked Revan would enjoy being compared to Morgana.

"That's because you ignorant muggleborn dark does not equal evil, if you knew anything about magic you would know that," Revan said earning some pleased nods from the listening in on the conversation.

"How can you say that the Dark Art's are evil," Hermione said.

"This is why I dislike muggleborns you know nothing about magic, and make no intention to learn about the world you've entered, tell me Granger is the Levitation Charm dark?" Revan asked.

"Of course not," Hermione said as if speaking to an idiot.

"I suggest you watch your tone Granger unless you want a repeat of last time," Revan said coldly. Hermione remembering how last time she annoyed him, she was scared by his snake held her tongue and simply nodded. "If the Levitation Charm isn't dark then why can I use it to kill people?"

"You can't use the Levitation Charm to kill people," Hermione said taken aback.

"Really, so I can't use the Levitation Charm to levitate someone off the side of a cliff," Revan said with his one of his eyebrows raised. Hermione went to reply before she closed her mouth thinking it over.

"Your right," Hermione said overwhelmed by what she just learnt.

"That's why you shouldn't believe everything you read in books Granger, they can be biased especially those written by the light faction," Revan said knowing Hermione believes everything she reads.

Hermione unable to handle her world being turned upside down decided to change the topic of the conversation. "When you mentioned you dislike muggleborns is it because you believe in blood purity?"

"No I don't believe in blood purity, anyone that does in my eyes is a fool, instead I believe in magical purity," Revan said.

"What do you mean by magical purity?" Hermione asked. A lot of the people listening in on the conversation were very interested in hearing what Revan meant.

"Simple, anyone with magic running through their blood is precious, meaning they shouldn't be treated any differently, just because of how far back their magical ancestry goes," Revan said.

"I'm surprised a pureblood like you would believe in something like that," Hermione said.

"That's because I'm not a pureblood I'm a half-blood," Revan said to the shock of most of the people listening in on the conversation.

"You're a half-blood, I always thought you were a pureblood," Hermione said stunned.

"You're not the first person to think that and you won't be the last. Most people think because I'm a Lord that I must be a pureblood, but I'm actually a half-blood," Revan said.

"So you had a pureblood parent then?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Yes my Father was a pureblood, whilst my Mother was a muggleborn," Revan said.

"If your Mother was a muggleborn then why do you dislike them?" Hermione asked.

"I don't dislike muggleborns; I just dislike the ones that make no effort to learn wizarding traditions and what it means to be one of us. My Mother when she entered this world made sure to learn everything she could about this world as possible to fit in, not wanting to be disrespectful, but she was a rare exception to the rule," Revan said lying through his teeth not that anyone could tell.

' _When this information get's spread around and it will, it'll help you create a public image, of a person that believes in magic purity and cares nothing for blood, but at the same time wants to maintain wizarding traditions, making you approachable to light and dark wizards increasing your influence and power,'_ Morgana commented pleased by what Revan had done.

' _I only know dark and grey wizarding families in school, I thought it was time to expand my connections, even though I dislike the light, there might be a few that approach me who are tolerable or aren't as foolish as their brethren, and using this opportunity Granger provided was too good of an opportunity to pass up to spread my beliefs,'_ Revan responded

A great number of people in the library couldn't help but agree with what Revan had said. They had noticed a large number of muggleborns look down on how wizards live, and say how they should be more like the muggles.

"Anyway if you could leave me in piece Granger I have work to do, and don't make this a regular thing, I have better things to do talk about rumours with you," Revan said dismissively.

"Very well before I go I have one more question," Hermione said.

"Very well what is it?" Revan asked.

"Since you believe in magical purity, does that mean you believe in equality for magical creatures and half breeds as well?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do, anything with magic in their blood is precious," Revan said.

The conversation between Revan and Hermione that took place in the library quickly spread around the school. It wasn't long before everyone knew Revan's views regarding magic. A lot of people agreed with Revan's view while a minority disagreed. Either way, it had created a favourable public image of Revan just as he had planned

During the next few months, Revan surprisingly became friends with Draco. This ended up happening because Draco came to realise Revan was right about blood purity, it means nothing in the real world and doesn't make you superior to anyone else. The seventh years that Revan shot lightning at were purebloods, yet there so called superior blood didn't help them in any way when they were mercilessly being punished.

Not too long after Draco became friends with Revan he managed to convince his friends that blood purity was worthless to believe in as well. This was helped by Draco pointing out all the impressive magical feats Revan had performed, and despite being a half-blood he was the strongest person in their house. So after some convincing Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Theo gave up believing in blood purity.

While they might never fully like muggleborns because of their attitudes they won't discriminate anymore based on blood. Despite Revan gaining new friends Tracey and Daphne still remained his best friends, as he was the closest to them out of all his friends.

The week before the school year ended Revan was in an unused classroom practising his alchemy using an alchemic circle he had set up. Alchemy wasn't applicable in a fight and it wasn't as interesting as some other subjects. So it wasn't one of Revan's favourite things to learn, but he still practised every now and then, so he didn't become rusty at it.

While Revan was preparing to transmute an object Professor Quirrell barged into the classroom in a hurry. Revan seeing someone rushing towards him acted without thinking and shot a stunner. It was only once Quirrell had fallen to the ground unconscious from the stunner did he realise he had just stunned a professor.

"Well, that's not good," Revan said thinking of how much trouble he's going to be in.

' _What luck you must have, to accidentally stun a Professor,'_ Morgana said laughing at his mistake.

Revan seeing Quirrell's body moving around was about to apologise to him when he suddenly stood up. The only problem with this though, was Quirrell's face still looked unconscious.

"Curse this body," a high cold voice said annoyed coming from Quirrell's body even though his lips didn't move. Revan seeing this took a few steps back and kept his wand out ready to defend himself against any threats.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Revan demanded. Quirrell seeing he had been caught turned around so his back was facing Revan.

Once Quirrell's back was facing Revan his body seemed to sag with relief. Quirrell then proceeded to remove his turban revealing a white chalk face with red eyes, with cat like slits for pupils, and had slits for nostrils. Revan immediately recognised the person on the back of Quirrell's head from the stories he had heard about the Blood War.

' _That's disgusting,'_ Morgana said appalled to see a face on the back of a human's head.

"Lord Voldemort," Revan stated neutrally not surprised to see him in the slightest.

"Lord le Fey," Voldemort said in a high cold voice studying Revan intently with his red eyes. "You don't seem surprised to see me alive."

"During one of my visits to the Malfoy Manor, I mentioned how you were dead, causing a discreet look to be passed between Lucius and Narcissa. If one of your inner circle members doesn't completely believe you to be dead, he must have a good reason why, and clearly he was right," Revan said.

"How interesting, and yet Lucius has never searched me out, clearly he and I need to have a discussion about where his priorities lie, the next time I see him," Voldemort said with his voice carrying the promise of pain in the future for Lucius.

"I presume Professor Quirrell is one of your servants then? If he allowed you to possess him," Revan said trying to change the topic, as didn't want to think of how much trouble Lucius will be in the next time he sees his Master.

"Very astute of you Lord le Fey, Quirrell discovered me last summer, and once I told him things he had never dreamt of before, he willingly became my servant, and so I possessed him to sneak into Hogwarts," Voldemort said.

"And what was so important, that you would risk being discovered alive, to sneak into Hogwarts for?" Revan asked.

"For this, the Philosopher's stone," Voldemort said reaching inside his robes and pulling out a red stone.

"What's the Philosopher's stone doing in Hogwarts?" Revan questioned astonished.

"Dumbledore had suspicions I was after the stone to create a new body, so he moved it here for safe keeping. I expect Dumbledore never imagined, I would be able to sneak into Hogwarts and steal it," Voldemort said smugly.

"Impressive managing to steal the stone from under Dumbledore's nose," Revan said.

"Seeing as we are speaking civilly, I presume you aren't a follower of the light then?" Voldemort asked civilly.

"I would never follow the light, seeing how I'm a dark wizard," Revan said.

"You say you're a dark wizard and yet your aura feels one of the lightest I have ever felt," Voldemort said.

To show Voldemort he wasn't a light wizard Revan stopped suppressing the dark aspects of his magic. This took Voldemort by surprise when he felt the darkness coming off Revan.

"Like I said, I am a dark wizard," Revan said before suppressing his dark aura again.

"I must applaud you into tricking everyone into thinking you are a light wizard," Voldemort said gleefully. Seeing as Revan had tricked so many people in particularly the great Albus Dumbledore.

"Thank you, if you don't mind Lord Voldemort I have a question I would like to ask you," Revan said.

"Ask away," Voldemort said.

"Is it true you believe in blood purity and that you are planning to murder all of the muggleborns?" Revan asked wanting to see if what Lucius had told him was true.

"No I don't believe in blood purity seeing as I'm a half-blood myself, I believe in magical purity like yourself. I only dislike the muggleborns given that they destroy more of our culture every year trying to make us more like muggles. That's why they should be educated at a young age about our world so they know what it means to be one of us," Voldemort said.

Revan didn't see any indication Voldemort was lying about his views. Though it was hard to tell by just looking at his face, however his gut feeling told him Voldemort was telling the truth.

"Then it seems you and I possess similar views Lord Voldemort," Revan said with a small smile.

"Indeed it does, I take it this means we won't be enemies in the future then," Voldemort said.

"No, I'll be neutral in your future war, as long as you don't target any of my friend's," Revan said before unleashing his power and killing intent on Voldemort, to show how much of a terrible idea it would be to target those he cared for, and to have him as an enemy.

Voldemort struggled to stand under the pressure Revan was unleashing on him. It was this moment Voldemort realised how powerful Revan truly was, and how he would only come more powerful in the future. Revan seeing Voldemort had got the message reeled back in his power allowing Voldemort to stand up properly.

"You are not an ordinary are you?" Voldemort asked once he had his breath back. Given that no child should be that powerful at such a young age.

"No I am not, but the same could be said about you couldn't it," Revan responded making Voldemort smirk in amusement.

"True, I hope the next time we meet, you will consider joining me, you would be very valuable to the dark, but if you stay neutral then I will respect your decision," Voldemort said. As long as some as powerful as Revan doesn't join the light faction he will be happy.

"Thank for respecting my decision Lord Voldemort, by the way, is there a reason you came into this particular classroom?" Revan asked.

"Yes there's a secret passageway somewhere in this classroom, that I can use to leave Hogwarts," Voldemort said looking around the classroom for it.

"Hurry Quirrell came this way," a voice said from down the corridor.

"Dam it, I don't have time to find the secret passageway now," Voldemort said angry that he would be caught.

"Quick give me the Philosopher's stone," Revan said urgently. Wondering what Revan had planned Voldemort threw the stone towards Revan who to his surprise sealed it inside his ring.

' _That stone will be very useful to have,'_ Morgana said thinking off all the opportunities the stone could provide them.

"With what I have planned they'll think the stone was destroyed," Revan said seeing Voldemort's questioning look.

"And what plan is that?" Voldemort asked not wanting to give Dumbledore any proof that his suspicions of him still being alive are correct.

"Professor Quirrell ran in here like a madman and tried using a red stone he had in his hand, but it reacted with the alchemic circle I had set up negatively, causing the circle to explode," Revan said putting his hands on the alchemic circle. Voldemort smirked at Revan's plan glad to know no one will know of his continued existence.

Revan then activated the alchemic circle incorrectly causing it to explode destroying Quirrell's body that was in the centre of the circle. Once the dust had cleared it revealed Quirrell's body was a mangled mess and most of it destroyed. Out of the body, a dark misty shade rose with a snake like face, before flying out of the classroom.

Revan once Voldemort's shade had left the classroom pretended to cry, while also making himself puke. He was pretending to cry and be sick so it would look like to the Professors, that he was traumatised from seeing Quirrell accidentally killing himself.

That was the sight the Professors came across when they entered the classroom, Quirrell's destroyed body lying on the ground and Revan crying and puking his guts out. Professor McGonagall quickly figuring out Revan had just seen somebody die went over to comfort him. The other Professors such as Snape and Flitwick went over to inspect Quirrell's deceased body, to see what had caused him to die in such a manner.

"What happened to Professor Quirrell Lord le Fey?" McGonagall asked gently thinking he must be traumatised by what he just witnessed, not knowing he was acting.

"Professor Quirrell ran in here like a madman while pulling a red stone out from his robes," Revan said shakily between his sobs with McGonagall gently rubbing his back for comfort. The other professors exchanged glances knowing the red stone was the Philosopher's stone. "The stone then reacted with the alchemic circle I had set up, and before I knew it the alchemic circle exploded killing Professor Quirrell."

Revan's performance was so good that he managed to fool everyone into believing his story. As McGonagall was escorting Revan out of the classroom to the medical wing, Snape had one more look at Quirrell's body and couldn't help but think there was more to the story then Revan was telling them.

Dumbledore, when he returned from his trip to the Ministry, was furious and happy to learn the Philosopher's stone had been destroyed. He was furious it had been destroyed seeing as his friends the Flamel's, no longer had their stone, but was happy it hadn't fallen into the wrong hands.

After making sure Revan was alright Dumbledore dismissed him but not before saying if he ever needed to talk to someone about what he had witnessed his door was always open. Revan thanked Dumbledore for the offer before leaving his office. When he returned to the Slytherin common room Revan was immediately bombarded by his friends with questions.

"What happened to you, there are rumours you were somehow involved with Quirrell's death. Some rumours say he tried to kill you and you killed him in self defence, others say you shot lightning at him till he died for the fun of it," Draco said quickly not letting Revan get a word in.

"If you let him speak Draco, perhaps he could answer your questions," Daphne said as if speaking to an idiot, though the concern for Revan was clear in her eyes.

"What did you say, Daphne?" Draco asked annoyed at her tone.

"You need me to repeat myself, I guess you are dimmer then I thought," Daphne said mockingly. Revan seeing Draco's face was going red with anger quickly stepped in before things could escalate.

"I'm fine Daphne I wasn't injured the slightest," Revan said making the worry in her eyes change to relief. "And to answer your question Draco, yes I was partially involved in Quirrell's death."

The Slytherin common went silent from hearing Revan's admission, surprised that there was some truth to the rumours. A small quantity of the students that feared Revan thought he had deliberately killed Quirrell, though they weren't stupid enough to say that out loud.

"What happened?" Daphne asked concerned.

"I was in an unused classroom practising my alchemy wh-" Revan said before being interrupted.

"Wait you know alchemy?" Draco asked surprised Revan would know that branch of magic. The other Slytherin students were impressed Revan knew such a complex magic.

"I do know alchemy yes. Now can I continue my story without any more interruptions?" Revan asked annoyed.

"Sorry carry on," Draco said sheepishly.

"As I was saying, I was practising my alchemy when Quirrell ran into the classroom holding what I would later learn was an item he had stolen, that had been made from alchemy. This stone reacted negatively with the alchemic circle I was using, causing the circle to explode and kill Quirrell," Revan said letting everyone digest that for a few moments.

"Do you know what the stone was?" Tracey asked.

"Yes the headmaster told me it was the Philosopher's stone," Revan said making those that knew what it was, let out gasps of surprise that something like that would be in a school.

"What's the Philosopher's stone?" Draco asked looking around the common room seeing so many stunned faces.

"The Philosopher's stone is a stone that is created through alchemy, which can produce the Elixir of life, making anyone that drinks it immortal, l and turns any metal into gold," Revan said knowing quite a lot about the Philosopher's stone having researched it when he began his study of alchemy.

"Why was something like that even in our school?" Draco asked gobsmacked.

"Apparently Dumbledore was keeping it safe at Hogwarts for his friend Nicolas Flamel, who is the creator of the stone," Revan said calmly not bothered by everyone's shocked expressions.

"So let me get this straight, Quirrell found out where the stone was being kept, he then stole it and tried to make a runner for it, but ended up in the classroom you were using, and the stone reacted with your alchemic circle blowing Quirrell up," Tracey said.

"That's correct," Revan said with a nod.

"Well that's an embarrassing way to die, by blowing yourself up," Tracey said making a few people laugh dispersing the tense atmosphere.

After everyone was satisfied with their questions Revan sat down in his usual spot by the fire with Daphne and Tracey joining him.

"You sure you're okay?" Daphne asked watching Revan stroke Thana, who had been patiently waiting for her Master to come back from his training by the fire. This also had the benefit of scaring off any students that would try and take Revan's spot.

"I saw what was left of his corpse after the explosion, give me a few days and I should be back to my normal self," Revan said giving Daphne's hand a squeeze not liking her being so worried about him. A sound of a throat being cleared dragged both Revan's and Daphne's attention back to the present.

The one who had cleared her throat was Tracey, who was smirking at their hands being joined together. They quickly separated as if burnt, and both of them shot Tracey an annoyed look but her smirk only increased.

"Shall I give you two a moment," Tracey said teasingly.

§ _Thana, Tracey wants to pet you again_ § Revan said smirking at Tracey's paling face as she knew what was coming.

§ _Really Master that's such good news_ § Thana said before launching herself at Tracey who screamed.

"Get her off me I don't want to pet her," Tracey said struggling to get a foot long snake off her. Revan and Daphne let out laughs seeing Tracey struggling to get Thana off her. This was their usual method of dealing with Tracey and her teasing. When Tracey annoyed them to much Revan would have Thana rest on top of her and watch her squirm under Thana's weight.

The last day of the school year had arrived, and everyone was in the Great Hall attending the final feast. To the surprise of no one, Slytherin won the house cup again. The Weasley twins were particularly vocal about their loss, saying they would get it next year from the slimy snakes. Revan and his friends were talking and enjoying their food when Daphne asked a surprising question.

"Revan could you teach us how to use chakra?" Daphne asked taking Revan off guard not expecting such a question.

"Chakra what's that?" Goyle asked confused.

"It's what shinobi call magic in the Elemental Nations," Daphne said.

"You've been to the Elemental Nations before haven't you Revan, that's where you met your crush isn't it," Tracey said smirking.

"Yes I've been to the Elemental Nations, and no I haven't got a crush on Natsumi," Revan said frustrated his friends keep bringing her up.

"I never mentioned any names," Tracey said with a Cheshire grin with Pansy making kissing sounds in the background.

"Why do you ask?" Revan asked ignoring Tracey and Pansy.

"I disliked how helpless I felt during the incident with the troll. I want to change that, so I'm never helpless again," Daphne said. That reason resonated with Revan seeing as he desired to get stronger for the same reason.

"Sure I have no problem with that, but why wait till the end of the year to ask me?" Revan asked.

"I thought if I asked immediately after we became friends, that you would think I only befriended you so I could learn how to use chakra," Daphne said slightly embarrassed.

"That's understandable, by the way, any of you guys interested in learning in how to use chakra as well?" Revan asked receiving yes's from all of his friends.

' _It will be handy if your followers could defend themselves more effectively,'_ Morgana said.

' _They're not my followers,'_ Revan replied.

' _Not yet you mean,'_ Morgana said knowing in time Revan's friends will become his followers in the future whether he likes it or not. Seeing as they've already started following him in certain matters.

"I'll prepare some scrolls tonight that'll contain instructions on how to access your chakra, and some chakra control exercises, for you to learn over the summer. The good thing about learning chakra is that it isn't monitored by the Ministry, so you can learn it over the summer and not get in trouble, and when we come back for our second year, I'll start teaching you some Jutsus," Revan said.

This made all of his friends excited. They were already imaging Justus they could perform in the near future. The next morning they all boarded the Hogwarts Express and once they had a compartment to themselves, Revan gave them the scrolls containing the information about chakra. The journey to back home went by in a flash, as Revan was having so much fun with his friends. When they reached London Revan said his goodbyes to his friends, as he wouldn't see them for a few months.

"You can come over and visit during the summer if you want," Draco said standing next to his parents.

"I might do, but I'm out of the country for the next couple of months, so if I can, it would have to be at the end of August," Revan said apologetically.

"You go out of the country a lot, what do you even do?" Draco asked.

"Sorry that's a secret perhaps, I'll tell you at some point in the future," Revan said.

"Fine enjoy being mysterious, and by the way the next time you'll see me, I would have mastered all of those chakra control exercises," Draco said boastfully.

"Of course you will," Revan said with a small laugh.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean," Draco said indignantly.

"Absolutely nothing, and it was nice to seeing you again Mr and Mrs Malfoy, I hope you can keep Draco out any trouble, I know how much of a bother he can be," Revan said teasingly.

"We'll try our best," Narcissa said smiling.

"Good to know, I hope to see you at some point over the summer Draco, if not I'll see you again on the Hogwarts Express," Revan said before teleporting away, surprising people as they had never seen such a way to teleport before.

"Was that the teleportation you told me about Father," Draco said shocked.

"Yes it was Draco, now come along and you can tell me and your Mother, what you meant by chakra control exercises," Lucius said.

For the next few days, Revan trained to make sure he was in top shape before heading to the Elemental Nations to do some bounty hunting. At the moment Revan was in the back garden practising some Jutsus when a shadow clone ran outside.

In view of the fact that Morgana had told him at some point this year, the spells hiding the talismans would wear off, he made sure there was always a shadow clone watching the Palantir. This way he would know immediately when a talisman appeared.

"Revan you've got to come and see this," the shadow clone said urgently. Revan followed the shadow clone inside the house wondering if the Palantir had found a talisman. Approaching the Palantir he saw it was showing an image of a talisman with an image of a Rooster engraved onto it.

' _The first talisman has been found then,'_ Morgan said pleased they could now begin their search for the rest of the talismans.

"It seems your right Mother, then that means the hunt for the talismans can begin," Revan said smiling eagerly.

 **End Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Palantir showed Revan that the Rooster talisman was located, in an ancient Mayan Temple in Mexico. To make sure he wouldn't stand out while searching for the talisman, Revan was dressed in muggle clothes. He had also changed his hair and eye colour to brown, so he could blend into crowds better without standing out, due to his unique eye colour and memorable hair colour.

Revan also took off his rings and stored them in his satchel, since some wizards might recognise him from them. In his satchel, he also had his bounty hunting outfit, in case he needs to break in somewhere while hiding his identity.

Once all of his preparation was completed Revan teleported to Mexico. After gaining his bearings not used to teleporting such a far distance, he saw he was outside a muggle town. Making sure there was no one in close proximity he retrieved the Palantir from his satchel, to see which direction he had to go to find the Rooster talisman.

Revan seeing so many muggles walking about casted a Disillusionment charm on himself, this way he could jump through the trees without any of the muggles seeing him. An hour passed before Revan arrived at an old Mayan Temple.

Seeing no one around Revan retrieved the Palantir and held it in his hands. This way he could find the part of the temple the talisman was located in easier. Using the Palantir it leads him to a magical wall in a discreet part of the temple, which he wasn't sure how to open.

' _I think you might need to use your blood to open the door,'_ Morgana commented.

' _It's worth a shot, if not I'll just have to use force to open it,'_ Revan replied. He made a cut on his hand with his wand and then placed his bleeding hand on the wall. The wall immediately started moving brick by brick to the side, like the Diagon Alley entrance.

When the wall had finished opening Revan entered the room and with a flick of his wand, lit up all the torches in the room. The room was about the same size as a classroom at Hogwarts and standing on a pedestal in the middle of the room, was the Rooster talisman.

Revan slowly approached the talisman casting detection spells, for any traps that might have been laid. All the results came back negative but he wasn't going to let his guard down just yet. Picking the Rooster talisman off the pedestal he turned it around to get a look at the back of it. On the back of the talisman was Chinese writing inscribed onto it just like the Horse talisman.

Knowing when he found more talismans in the future he needed to know their abilities so he could utilise them effectively, he decided to learn how to read Chinese. This way he could read what the writing said on the back of the talismans, and know what powers the talismans possess. He couldn't speak Chinese but he could at least read the language fluently.

The writing inscribed on the talisman said levitation and telekinesis. Revan couldn't help but get a little giddy thinking of flying without a broom. As he had always enjoyed flying on a broom, he just had no interest in playing Quidditch.

Revan was pulled from his thoughts when he felt an Anti-Apparition ward go up. Not knowing if ward was part of a trap created by the people that left the talisman here, or if it was someone else after the talisman he prepared for the worst. As he was getting ready to fight in case someone entered the room with the intent to kill him. The temple soon started to shake, with part of the ceiling nearly falling on top of Revan, if he hadn't moved out of the way at the last second.

Seeing the temple collapsing around him Revan made a run for it. Running down a passageway as fast as possible, he saw all the other tunnels had collapsed in on themselves.

' _Crap now what do I do,'_ Revan thought in panic looking for an escape route.

Looking around he saw there was a hole in the roof nearby he could use to escape. Realising it was too dangerous to run up the walls with them being so unstable, he decided to use the talisman instead.

Revan then willed the talisman to work and the symbol of the Rooster lighted up. Feeling different he looked down and realised he was floating a few feet off the ground. Not giving it too much thought as he had much more important things to worry about, he flew out of the hole and into the sky. From above in the sky, he watched as the temple collapsed in on itself.

' _It must have been a booby trap put in place, in case the talisman was ever removed from its pedestal,'_ Morgana said.

' _I think you're right, at least we know to be prepared for any possible traps in the future, with the other talisman now,'_ Revan responded slowly floating back down to the ground.

' _I must say that it is quite the handy talisman you have there, who would have thought it would be possible to fly without assistance from a broom,'_ Morgana said.

' _I know I can't wait to test the capabilities of this talisman. It also mentioned telekinesis, let's give that ability a quick test,'_ Revan said.

Revan then looked at the pieces of rubble in front of him and used the power of the talisman, to lift a big chunk of rubble a few feet off the ground.

' _Most impressive,'_ Morgana said seeing the capabilities of the talisman.

' _I must say lifting objects with this talisman is much easier than using my magic,'_ Revan said gently putting the rubble back down. _'I think its best I head back home before any of the muggles show up wondering what made such a noise.'_

' _I agree, plus you can practice with the talisman in the safety of your own home,'_ Morgana said.

Revan then teleported away happy that he had managed to acquire the Rooster talisman with only a little bit of trouble. Arriving back home Revan then proceeded to practise with the Rooster talismans powers. From practising with the talisman so much over the past few days, Revan had discovered much about the talismans abilities.

He could fly as fast as a galloping horse and using telekinesis he could lift things several times his weight with no trouble. He would have had difficulties doing the same thing had he used his magic instead to accomplish the same thing. This goes to show the power the talismans possess.

Revan also visited Gringotts as he wanted to see what they would say about him possessing a Philosopher's stone. The goblins were grateful that he didn't use it to produce a large amount of gold, and destroy the wizarding economy in the process.

So the goblins let him create a thousand galleons worth of gold with the stone a week. They would then invest the gold in various businesses and get a small cut of the profits. He walked away from Gringotts a very happy man, as it wouldn't be long before he's filthy rich. The Philosopher's stone was left in his vault as it would be much safer there than being stored at his home.

Now that Revan was in top shape again after a few days of training, he would head back to the Elemental Nations to carry on with his bounty hunting. He desperately wanted to reach S-class sometime within the next year. If the A-rank shinobi became too easy, perhaps he would hunt down an S-class shinobi if he could find them. As that would be a good way to see how strong he had become.

Before heading to the Elemental Nations he left Morrigan in the care of Daphne. Given that he couldn't take Morrigan with him when he was out bounty hunting. Thana he left at his house. As Thana could hunt for food in the nearby forest, and then sleep in the house when she was tired, without worry of being attacked.

For the next three weeks he only hunted down rouge shinobi, so that way he didn't gain the ire of the Hidden Villages for killing their shinobi. The subsequent time he visited a bounty station the master of the bounty station Zangei was smirking at him.

"What's that smirk for Zangei?" Revan asked in his distorted voice dropping his bounty onto the table.

"It's because you're in the big leagues now Reaper," Zangei said throwing Revan a Bingo book. "Turn to the S-class section."

Revan wondering what Zangei was on about, opened the Bingo Book to where all the S-class shinobi were listed. To his great surprise, he was listed there as well. Seeing this he quickly read his entry, curious to see what it said about him.

Name: Reaper (Real name unknown)

Age: 15- 18

Rank: Bounty Hunter

Threat Level: S-class

Affiliation: None

Abilities: Unknown though it is believed he is a ninjutsu specialist. Due to the damage, his bounties have sustained by jutsus.

Other Information: His current appearance under his mask is unknown. Reaper is the first bounty hunter in history to achieve S-class. He has killed an extremely high number of A-rank shinobi and should be engaged with extreme caution.

Bounty: 2,000,000 Ryo by Hidden Sound Village Dead or Alive

' _It looks like my son, you have achieved your goal of reaching S-class,'_ Morgana said proud her son had become so strong at his age.

' _I didn't think I would achieve S-class so young, I thought it would take at least another year,'_ Revan replied surprised but extremely happy with what he had achieved.

"You're the first bounty hunter in history to reach S-class Reaper, that's something to be proud off," Zangei said knowing Reaper was surprised even if couldn't see his face. "Though S-class does come with some negatives as well."

"What do you mean some negatives as well?" Revan asked.

"Simple Kakuzu a notorious rouge shinobi that hunts bounties won't like any competition. So he's probably going to try and kill you since you're cutting into his profits," Zangei said.

"It wouldn't be the first time he tried to kill me and failed," Revan said surprising Zangei with that piece of information.

"You survived an encounter with Kakuzu?" Zangei said flabbergasted.

"And his partner Hidan yes," Revan said like he was talking about the weather and not fighting against two S-class shinobi.

"I'm surprised, I didn't hear about a confrontation between you three," Zangei said stroking his chin in thought.

"By the way, Zangei, do you know anything about the Akatsuki?" Revan asked.

"Sorry never heard of them before," Zangei said, however, Revan could tell he was lying, due to using Legilimency on him and reading his surface thoughts.

"You're lying," Revan said darkly making Zangei nervous knowing he stands no chance against Revan. "Unless you want me to beat the information out of you, you will tell me what I want to know."

To make his point clear he blasted Zangei with his killing intent. Sending Zangei to his knees and sweating from seeing his death in a dozen painful ways.

"Okay I'll tell you what you want to know, please don't kill me," Zangei said begging.

"Very well, tell me everything you know about the Akatsuki, and for your sake, you better not miss anything out," Revan said with his voice dripping with venom making Zangei nod his head.

Zangei consequently spilled everything he knew about the Akatsuki to Revan. From what he had overheard from Hidan when he comes into the station with Kakuzu, is that there are eight Akatsuki members in total. Zangei sadly didn't know the identities of the other members. Zangei did tell Revan that the Akatsuki is a mercenary group, which will do any type of mission for the right price, but Revan already knew that.

The most important thing he learnt was that the Akatsuki is only composed of S-class rogue shinobi. This made the Akatsuki a dangerous threat for anyone to face. The good news is that they only travel in pairs, so he shouldn't meet more than two S-class shinobi at a time. He also learnt their leader is someone both Hidan and Kakuzu fear. This increased Revan's curiosity about the person who could command so many S-class shinobi.

As soon as Zangei told him everything he knew about the Akatsuki, he knocked him out with a stunner spell. Revan then used the spell Obliviate to remove Zangei's memories of ever telling him anything about the Akatsuki. He did this so Zangei wouldn't tell Kakuzu the next time he sees him that Reaper has information about the Akatsuki, and hunt him down for it. Once all his memories had been removed he woke up Zangei with a Rennervate.

"What were we just talking about?" Zangei asked groggily not realising he had been knocked out.

"You were just telling me how I'm the first bounty hunter in history to become S-class," Revan said. Watching Zangei intently making sure he didn't remember their last conversation. Zangei blinked a few times but then quickly regained his senses.

"That's right you should be careful you'll attract a lot of attention with you being S-class," Zangei said.

"Thanks, I'll take that into consideration. Now can I collect my money," Revan said.

"Sure here you go," Zangei said handing over a suitcase of money.

"A pleasure doing business with you," Revan said walking out of the room. Resting for the night at an inn at a nearby town in a disguise, he decided to talk to Morgana about what he had just learnt.

' _It sounds like the Akatsuki is a very powerful organisation, being comprised of only S-class shinobi,'_ Revan said looking up at the ceiling lying on his bed.

' _For the time being, you should make sure to stay away from them. I know Zangei said they only travel in pairs, but that could change, and you stand no chance against numerous S-class shinobi,'_ Morgana stated bluntly.

' _You're right, one day perhaps, but for the time being, I'll make sure to stay clear of the Akatsuki,'_ Revan said.

The next morning, while Revan was getting ready to leave the Palantir, showed the location of another talisman. This time the Palantir showed the image of a Pig talisman.

' _Where is the talisman located then?'_ Morgana said excitedly.

' _Give me a moment,'_ Revan said zooming out on the Palantir to see its location. _'Crap it just had to be there.'_

' _Ah I see what you mean, this will be difficult for you,'_ Morgana said seeing that the talisman was located in the Hidden Mist Village.

At this current time, the Hidden Mist Village is embroiled in a civil war. The Fourth Mizukage Yagura Karatachi is executing, anyone with a Bloodline Limit seeing them as evil and unnatural and the cause for all evil in the world. Mei Terumi not agreeing with Yagura's actions is leading a rebellion against Yagura to overthrow him. The civil war has lasted for several years and with no sight of it ending anytime soon.

' _Getting into the Hidden Mist Village will be extremely difficult, with security being so tight with a war going on,'_ Revan said watching the area of the village where the talisman was located.

Unfortunately for him the talisman was in stored inside a small statue of a shinobi, which was inside a clan's compound near the centre of the village. This clan was also a loyal supporter of Yagura, meaning the compound was full of Shinobi.

' _I'm not sure you could sneak into the clan compound without being detected, with everyone being so on edge with the war going on,'_ Morgana commented seeing the clan compound and where the talisman was stored.

' _You might be right,'_ Revan said annoyed he wouldn't be able to get the talisman. _'But what if there was a big enough distraction, which grabbed the attention of all the shinobi in the village, so that way I could sneak into the Clan compound and steal the talisman.'_

' _And what sort of distraction are you thinking about?'_ Morgana asked.

' _What if I help the rebels in this civil war, it's very unlikely they would turn away help from an S-class warrior, and once there attacking the village I sneak in during the chaos and get the talisman,'_ Revan replied.

' _It's not a bad idea, but the rebels are clearly in no position to attack the village, or they would have done so by now,'_ Morgana said.

' _I can easily deal with Yagura's shinobi, which will turn the side of the war in favour of the rebels, and once enough of Yagura's men are dealt with, I'll try and convince Mei to attack the village,'_ Revan said.

' _Are you prepared to fight in a war, you will come out a different person, especially given that your only 12 years old,'_ Morgana said worriedly. Thinking of how participating in a war will affect her son. Revan's face softened hearing his Mother worried about him.

' _I know the risks, but I can't think of another way to get into the village, on the plus side fighting in a war will help me get stronger,'_ Revan said trying to reassure his Mother he will be fine.

' _Very well if you're certain this is the best way, I'll give you my blessing for your plan,'_ Morgana said not happy one bit.

' _Thank you, Mother, I promise you, you won't regret it,'_ Revan said.

' _No I won't, but you will,'_ Morgan thought to herself. Knowing her son will come out of this war a different person and not for the better.

Making sure he had all the necessary equipment he would need for a war, he started heading towards the Land of Water. It took Revan a few days but he eventually reached his destination. Revan was wearing his bounty hunter outfit, so the rebels would hopefully recognise him on site.

Walking through the Land of Water he came across a lot of towns and villages destroyed, no doubt due to the civil war going on. Walking along a road Revan heard screams not that far ahead. Running towards where he heard the screams he came across a village that was being attacked by Shinobi. He didn't know if these were Yagura's men or the rebels, but he couldn't stand by and watch innocents be slaughtered like that.

Running towards the Shinobi Revan threw numerous kunai and shuriken killing several ninjas. Seeing as they weren't expecting to face any enemies, the shinobi were caught off guard by the surprise attack.

"It's Reaper get him," a Shinobi said enraged by the death of his comrades. Some of the Shinobi knowing they were going up against an S-class enemy was nervous and this showed in their body language.

Revan then went through hand signs and said. "Wind Style: Devastation," shooting a strong blast of wind at the nervous Shinobi. A few of the Shinobi dodged the jutsu but most were killed by it. He then ran towards the group of Shinobi and easily killed them with taijutsu, as they were unable to block his attacks and land a hit on him.

"RETREAT," a Shinobi shouted seeing all of his comrades being easily slaughtered by Reaper. The Shinobi retreated running into the forest.

' _You're not getting away that easily,'_ Revan thought before going through some hand signs. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu."

Revan expelled from his mouth a large dragon made of fire which engulfed the forest. He could hear the screams from inside the burning forest, no doubt due to being burnt alive from the intensity of the heat. As soon as the screams stopped he checked with sensing abilities to see if anyone was alive. He felt nothing with his sensing abilities, indicating all the shinobi had been killed. Walking back to the village he saw a lot of civilians had watched him kill those Shinobi. Instead of being disgusted with him though, they were very happy by the looks on their faces.

"Thank you very much for interfering and saving our lives," an old man said happily. He was no doubt the elder of the village.

"You're welcome..." Revan said.

"My name is Shingen the elder of this village," Shingen said smiling.

"It was no problem Shingen, but could you tell me who the Shinobi attacking you were?" Revan asked.

"They were Yagura's men, they come to our village after hearing a rumour that a person with a bloodline limit was hiding here. When I told them there was no such person in the village, they said I was lying to them and then started killing us all," Shingen said sadly thinking of everyone that had been killed.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier," Revan said sincerely sorry for their loss. He was also wondering when the people hiding in the trees would come out, having sensed them arrive a minute ago.

"It's not your fault lad without you we would all be dead. By the way are you with the rebels?" Shingen asked having never seen a shinobi wear such attire before.

"No I'm not with the rebels, I'm a bounty hunter," Revan replied. Revan ignored Shingen looking him up and down as he was used to people studying his attire.

"Really, I didn't realise bounty hunters were so strong!" Shingen said surprised.

"Let's just say I'm not like your normal bounty hunters," Revan said.

"You go that right, Reaper's one of a kind," a voice said. Shingen turned around surprised and narrowed his eyes in displeasure when he saw who was approaching, while Revan calmly looked to see who had spoken having sensed them approach.

In front of him was a squad of Mist shinobi but they weren't wearing the Mist headbands, indicating they were rebels. The one that spoke was clearly the leader of the squad and a Jounin, based on the power he was sensing while the rest were Chunin level.

"You know of me then?" Revan asked.

"Of course any shinobi worth their salt knows of the first bounty hunter in history to become an S-class threat," the Jounin said. Based on the reactions of some of the Chunin, they clearly didn't know that. Not that surprising with a war going on, they can't constantly check the Bingo book, to see who had been placed in it recently.

"It's nice to meet you Jounin. I presume you have no harmful intentions for this village?" Revan asked warningly. Making the Jounin raise his hands in surrender, knowing he stood no chance against Reaper.

"I was sent here to render aid, once we heard that Yagura had sent men here in search of a person with a bloodline limit. Knowing they would destroy the village when they wouldn't find anyone," the Jounin said. Revan could tell he was telling the truth due to using Legilimency on him.

"I believe you," Revan said making the Jounin sigh in relief that he wouldn't have to fight Reaper. "So what will you do now then, seeing as all of Yagura's men are dead?"

"We'll head back to base and inform my superiors that the mission has been accomplished, even if it wasn't us that completed it," the Jounin said.

"Do you mind if I tag along? I have a proposition for Mei she'll want to hear," Revan said. Making the rebels tense wondering if he's going to try and kill Mei for the bounty on her head.

"How do we know you're not going to try and kill Mei for the bounty on her head if we take you to her," a Chunin said.

"First of all, I would be in the middle of the rebel camp, meaning if I did such a thing I would be killed before I could escape. Secondly, I have no intention of killing Mei, no I want to work with her," Revan said. The rebels looked flabbergasted hearing what Revan wanted.

"You wish to join the rebels?" the Jounin said thinking of how an S-class bounty hunter could turn the side of a battle easily. This would be a huge benefit for the rebels.

"That all depends on Mei now doesn't it," Revan said. "So what will it be, will you take me to her or will you leave me here?"

The rebels discussed it amongst themselves for a few minutes before turning back to Reaper. The Jounin cleared his throat before stepping forward clearly nervous.

"We'll escort you to Mei but you'll have to be in the centre of our formation," the Jounin said firmly not willing to change his mind on this.

' _They want me in the middle of the formation so if it looks like, I'll try anything funny they can attack me from all sides, not a bad idea but with the power difference between us it wouldn't make any difference,'_ Revan thought. "I agree with your terms shall leave now then?"

"Yes it'll take us a while to reach camp, so it's best to leave as soon as possible," the Jounin said. Revan turned to Shingen who still had his eyes narrowed in displeasure at seeing the rebels.

"I suggest you leave your village, in case Yagura sends more men here," Revan said.

"You're probably right, I'll go and tell the other villagers," Shingen said sadly. Thinking about how they're going to have to abandon their homes.

Revan watched Shingen walk to the group of villagers, who had been watching them and telling them the news. One particular woman holding a baby was glaring at the rebels with hate in her eyes.

' _I wonder what the rebels did, for her to glare at them with so much hate,'_ Revan thought turning back to the rebels.

"You ready?" the Jounin asked earning a nod from Revan. "Then let's get moving."

The next few hours Revan travelled with the rebels back their main campsite. While he was in the centre of the formation, he kept his sensing abilities sharp. So if any rebel thought about attacking him, he would feel the build-up of their chakra for a jutsu and attack before they could.

The Chunins were too intimidated by Reaper to talk to him, while the Jounin only made some light conversation. The Jounin was trying to find out information about him, although he easily deflected the questions. As a result, the Jounin find out nothing about him and gave up after a while.

It was dark by the time they reached the rebels main campsite. The guards were surprised to see Reaper with a group of rebels but once everything was explained they were let through. Whilst walking through the camp, Revan saw hundreds of shinobi performing various tasks.

' _It's a good thing if negotiations turn unpleasant, I have a Portkey to escape from here,'_ Revan thought studying all the shinobi in the camp.

The rebels escorted him to a large tent, no doubt where the all the meetings for the rebels take place. Entering the tent he saw a large table that had a map of the Land of Water resting on top of it, which was marked with the locations of various bases and outposts. Standing around the table was numerous Jounin's and they were very experienced veterans if the look in their eyes was any indication.

At the head of the tables was a tall beautiful woman that had green eyes and ankle length auburn hair. She was wearing a long sleeved blue dress with mesh armour underneath. From the power Revan was sensing she was Kage level, no doubt making her Mei Terumi the rebel leader.

"Why have you brought Reaper here?" Mei asked in a sultry tone looking up from the map and studying Revan. Mei oozed sex appeal making her a very dangerous woman, as she could get men to lower their guards with her looks alone.

"Reaper said he wishes to join us," the Jounin said. A few people were surprised to hear this, never expecting such a thing.

"Is that true?" Mei asked looking intently at Reaper.

"Yes I wish to loan my services to the rebels," Revan said not bothered by the look Mei was giving him.

"Why would you wish to join us?" Mei asked suspiciously.

"I have a grudge with Yagura that I wish to settle," Revan said making a few people in the room laugh.

"And what's a pipsqueak like you going to do to Yagura, that we can't?" a commander said mockingly with more people joining in on the laughing. They clearly didn't know how powerful he was.

Everyone in the room froze when they were blasted with the most powerful killing intent they had ever felt. Unknown to them it was mixed with Revan's magic to make it more potent. The killing intent was that powerful that everyone had dropped to their knees, except for Mei who was only sweating slightly and was watching Reaper warily now.

Revan slowly walked to the commander that had mocked him, that was looking more scared the closer Revan approached him. When Revan was close enough to him, he picked the commander up by the throat with one arm so he was eye level with him.

"You mock me, and yet I'm an S-class warrior, can you say the same?" Revan asked darkly and mockingly while the commander struggled to break free of his grip. Seeing how pathetic the commander looked he dropped him to the ground, before turning towards Mei and stopping his killing intent.

"I am an S-class warrior, imagine how much stronger your army will be with me assisting you. With the rebels having two S-class warriors on their side, we'll be able to push back Yagura's forces more easily, and before you know it, you'll be ready to take the fight to the Yagura himself," Revan said charmingly.

Revan could see his words were having an effect on the commanders. They were thinking his idea over, and most of them liked what he had said. Having seen the demonstration of his power most commanders didn't have doubts about him now.

' _So easy,'_ Morgana said pleased by her son's manipulations.

"You make a very interesting offer Reaper if you follow one of my soldiers he will escort you to a tent where you can rest, while my commanders and I discuss your offer," Mei said having not taken her eyes of Reaper since he entered the tent. She had no doubt she could beat him in a fight though it would be costly, as a lot of people would die in the crossfire.

"That's all I ask of you, that you think my offer over," Revan said politely before leaving the tent with a Jounin escort. Once Reaper had left the tent, Mei turned to the commander that had made a fool of himself in front of everyone.

"If you had kept up to date with the bingo book, you would know Reaper is an S-class warrior," Mei said. She was angry that he had ruined negotiations before they had even begun.

"I'm sorry that won't happen again," the commander said shaken by how easily he was dealt with.

"Good but I can't risk you insulting Reaper again, so I want you to join the next patrol group, so you can calm yourself down," Mei said. _'And get out of my hair.'_ The commander nodded before leaving the tent in shame. "Now what do you think we should do about Reaper, should we accept his offer or not."

All the commanders suddenly started talking at the same time, making it impossible to hear what they were saying.

' _This will be a long day,'_ Mei thought in despair.

xxxxx

Several hours passed with Revan waiting patiently in his tent, with a Jounin outside guarding him in case he tries anything.

' _They sure are taking their time, how long does it take to accept a deal or not,'_ Morgana commented.

' _Mei is probably putting it to a vote, if she just decided by herself what to do, she would be acting like Yagura, and she probably doesn't want to portray that image,'_ Revan replied.

' _You're probably right, but she's the leader of a rebellion she can't but everything to a vote or nothing would get done,'_ Morgana said. When she led her forces against Merlin and Arturia, she didn't put things to a vote. She did listen to others people's opinions but she was the one, who ultimately decided what her army did.

A Jounin entered his tent who was sneering at him. No doubt thinking because he's a bounty hunter he was worthless. Revan sent killing intent at the Jounin for a few seconds, to show him how mistaken he is and how much stronger he is compared to him

"How can I help you Jounin?" Revan asked pleasantly that only seemed to terrify the Jounin even more.

"Lady Terumi wishes to see you," the Jounin said nearly stuttering, as he was that scared of the person in front of him.

"Very well then lead the way," Revan said standing up and following the Jounin back to the main tent.

The inside of the tent was exactly the same as before. Everyone was in attendance, except for the commander that had mocked him earlier.

' _Mei most likely sent him out of the tent, so he didn't affect negotiations,'_ Morgana said.

' _A wise decision,'_ Revan replied.

"We have thought your offer over Reaper and we accept, but we have a couple of conditions to go over first before you can join us," Mei said sultrily. No doubt trying to use her charms to get Revan to agree to the conditions.

"And what conditions would that be?" Revan asked calmly not bothered by Mei's tone. This made Mei narrow her eyes in slight displeasure, seeing as she didn't even make Revan slightly flustered.

"The first term is that you take off your mask so we know who you are, to create trust between us. The second term you train some of our forces, as learning from an S-class warrior will benefit them greatly, increasing our chances of winning this war," Mei said learning over slightly to give Revan a look down her cleavage. Revan didn't even bat an eye, having been extensively trained by his Mother to resist such things.

Taking a risk he used Legilimency on Mei to see whose idea the terms were. Fortunately, Mei had no mental shields, so she didn't realise her mind was being read. Reading her thoughts he discovered that it was some of the commanders that had come up the terms.

They hoped by seeing his face they could blackmail him into joining their forces after the war was over, as an S-class warrior would increase the Mist villages strength. If that failed they would have learnt some powerful jutsus from him, from the training he would give their shinobi.

' _Fools the lot of them, there in no position to dictate terms to you,'_ Morgana said scornfully.

' _I agree,'_ Revan thought. "I will not agree to any of those terms," shocking nearly everyone in the tent, before they burst out in denial saying he couldn't do that.

"What do you mean you won't agree," Mei said cutting through the chatter silencing everyone, with her voice carrying a warning to shut up or else. She had expected him to deny the terms. From what she knew of the man Reaper liked his anonymity, so there was no way he would reveal his face to her and her commanders. The second offer was just ridiculous what S-class warrior would teach others his personal jutsus.

She could see Reaper walking away from the rebels, due to the greed of the commanders. That was something she couldn't let happen. They were in desperate need of help, and a person of Reapers power would help them tremendously.

"I will not show my face to anyone as I like my privacy," Revan said with an undertone of warning daring anyone to interrupt him. The commanders were smart enough to stay silent, as they didn't want a repeat of earlier. "As for training, there is no way I will share my personal jutsus with anyone else."

"You can't do that!" a commander said in outrage.

"I am a bounty hunter offering his services to you. I am not one of your shinobi, so I think you'll find that I can," Revan said coldly without turning around keeping his eyes on Mei.

Seeing the commander about to open his mouth again Mei cut him off. "Reaper's right we can't force him to agree to the terms, especially when they were ridiculous in the first place."

"Then why offer me the terms in the first place?" Revan asked surprised she admitted that, ignoring the commanders that were spluttering in outrage.

"To stop the commanders from complaining, that I wasn't trying hard enough to get you under our control," Mei said dryly. Making it clear what she thought about that idea.

"It must be hard for you, to deal with idiots all day long," Revan said sympathetically.

"It really is," Mei said tiredly.

"How could you agree with him Lady Terumi?" a commander asked in anger with various other commanders agreeing with him.

"Shut up before I kill you," Mei said smiling sweetly. The commanders immediately went quiet, not wanting to anger Mei anymore.

"I'll follow only your orders, I don't trust any of these idiots," Revan said waving his arm in the direction of the commanders.

"So you'll join us then?" Mei asked hiding her excitement.

"Yes I'll join your rebellion Mei, only as long as I don't have to follow those stupid terms," Revan said. As he needed their army, so he didn't really have much of a choice luckily they didn't know that.

"Excellent welcome aboard then, I'll have a mission ready for you tomorrow, so I suggest you get as much rest as you can tonight," Mei said happy Reaper had joined them. As he will make a massive difference in the success rate of their missions, she's sure of it.

"Very well I'll see you tomorrow morning then Mei," Revan said before leaving the tent. Earning some frowns for his disrespect.

' _That's the first stage of your plan complete, what's the next stage?'_ Morgana asked.

' _I have a month and a few weeks before Hogwarts starts. So I need to have the talisman before then. If I can kill as much of Yagura's forces a possible that should give the rebels the push, they need to go on a major offensive.'_

' _The rebels don't even need to attack the village. If they can draw a large portion of Yagura's forces from the Mist village, I would be able to sneak into the village and get the talisman. Either way, I win,'_ Revan said entering his tent.

' _A sound plan, hopefully, you can make the rebels go on a major push before you have to leave,'_ Morgana said.

' _So do I Mother,'_ Revan said placing spells around his tent. The spells would make it very difficult, for anyone trying to sneak into the tent without being discovered.

The following morning Mei gave a Revan a mission, to destroy one of Yagura's small outposts. He could tell this was a test to see how powerful he was and to determine if he was committed to their cause. So he left the main camp to head to the small outpost with a squad of shinobi.

The squad of shinobi were to provide him with support, during the mission if it was needed. The real reason they were with him though was to watch him and report back to Mei everything he did. Mei wanted a report on his fighting capabilities, so she would know the best way to utilise Revan in the war. She also wanted the report so if it turned out he was a spy, she could plan to eliminate him easier if she knew what he was truly capable of.

It didn't take long before Revan and the rebels reached the outpost. They crouched on some tree branches, outside the outpost so they wouldn't be detected.

"What's the plan Reaper?" the rebel shinobi in charge of his squad asked over the radio.

"I'll deal with the shinobi in the outpost, and while I'm doing that I want you to kill any stragglers that try running away," Reaper said.

He estimated the amount of shinobi in the outpost was about fifty. From what he could sense from the shinobi they were around Jounin and Chunin level, so it shouldn't be too difficult of a challenge for him dealing with them.

"Understood, on your mark," the rebel said. Revan could detect the hint of disbelief in his voice. No doubt the rebel didn't believe he could defeat that many enemies by himself.

' _He'll see in no time how strong I am,'_ Revan thought with dark amusement getting into position.

Most of the shinobi were situated in the middle of the outpost. So he planned to launch an attack from the air to catch them off guard. Revan then jumped off the tree branch and over the outposts wall and went through some hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Thunderbolt," Revan said. He extended both of his arms, releasing a high discharge of lightning through both palms. The lightning attacked numerous opponents killing them before they even realised they were under attack.

The rest of the shinobi quickly recovered, from seeing their comrades killed right before their eyes.

"Water Style: Super Shark Bomb Jutsu," a shinobi said shooting a gigantic shark of water at him.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon," Revan said. His dragon managed to overpower the water shark and kill the shinobi that casted it and the ones that stood near him.

Revan then ran toward a nearby group of shinobi and engaged them in taijutsu. He easily overpowered them killing them effortlessly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw some kunai being thrown towards him. So he grabbed the shinobi that he was currently fighting and used his body to block the kunai.

"NO!" a shinobi shouted angrily. No doubt upset that he had just attacked a comrade. Revan threw the body towards the group of enemy shinobi who caught the body. They immediately checked to see if their comrade was still alive, not noticing he had attached an explosive note to the body. When they did notice the explosive tag, it was too late as the note exploded killing them.

The next few minutes Revan used jutsus and taijutsu to finish of the enemy shinobi. He made sure not to use magic, as that would raise questions he didn't want to answer. After making sure everyone in the outpost was dead, he signalled the rebel shinobi to come out of hiding.

"Did any of them try to escape?" Revan asked. He knew some did but he didn't want to reveal he was a sensor.

"A couple tried to make a run for it, nevertheless we dealt with them," the rebel leader said with awe. Revan could see the amazement on the rebels faces from what they just witnessed. It wasn't often you got to see an S-class warrior in action.

"Good then our mission is completed, let's head back to camp!" Revan ordered jumping into the trees with the rebels following him.

xxxxx

"I must say I'm very impressed by what you accomplished today Reaper," Mei said. Revan and his squad were standing in the command tent with Mei, giving her a report of how the mission went.

"Thank you, I presume you have another mission ready for me?" Revan asked.

"In the next few days I'll have something for you, so take some time to rest it won't be long before you'll be swamped in missions, the rest of you are dismissed," Mei said.

"If that's the case, I'll be somewhere around the camp if you need me," Revan said before leaving the tent with the rest of his squad.

"What did you discover Ao?" Mei asked once everyone had left the tent. Out of the corner of the tent came a middle aged man with blue hair. His right eye is covered with an eye patch and underneath the eye patch, was a stolen Byakugan that is currently activated.

"Reapers chakra is enormous, he even has more chakra then Kisame the Tailless Tailed Beast," Ao said deactivating his Byakugan.

"I knew Reaper had a large chakra reserve, but even I didn't think it would be that large," Mei said surprised before shaking it off. "Did you do as I ask and have a look under his mask?"

"I tried but I was unable to see his face, the mask seems to be able to block my vision somehow, I've never heard of something like that before," Ao explained annoyed.

"To my knowledge, certain barriers can block the Byakugan's vision, perhaps he has some sort of seal on his mask, that acts like a barrier, preventing you from seeing his face," Mei said.

"Perhaps Reaper is an Uzumaki, that would explain his large chakra reserves and his knowledge of seals then," Ao replied thoughtfully.

"You might be right Ao, but there's no rush, we have plenty of time to learn Reapers secrets," Mei said.

"As you say, though I still don't trust him," Ao said crossing his arms.

Mei sighed. "I know how you feel about him but we need his help. You heard the report about what Reaper did at that outpost, without him how many men would we have lost destroying that outpost."

"Reaper has been very helpful to the war effort I will not deny that, but I feel there's more to joining us, then getting revenge on Yagura," Ao said.

"You forget Ao, much of the rebel army is made up of people that have been wronged by Yagura," Mei said.

"You have a point but I'm still going to keep a close eye on him," Ao said.

"That's fine with me, just make sure your discreet, I don't want to offend him and make him leave us," Mei said.

"Of course, now if you'll excuse me I have some other duties to perform," Ao said bowing respectfully to Mei before leaving the tent.

' _Who are you Reaper?'_ Mei asked herself deep in thought.

xxxxx

Entering his tent Revan checked to see if anyone had been in it while he was away on his mission. He saw no indication that anyone had been in it, or tampered with it in any way. Call him paranoid but it's better to be safe than sorry.

' _Did Mei really think I wouldn't notice Ao in the corner of the tent,'_ Revan thought amused sitting on his bed.

' _To be fair she doesn't know you're a sensor,'_ Morgana commented. While sitting on her throne in Revan's mindscape.

' _That's true, I bet at this exact moment she's wondering why Ao couldn't see under my mask,'_ Revan thought mentally smirking.

Before joining the rebels Revan had researched the rebels and learnt everything he could about them. During that time he learnt who the key players are in the rebels. One that had grabbed his attention was Ao.

Apparently, there were rumours going around that he had had some sort of dojutsu. So Revan made preparations in case the rumours were true. He casted some spells on the helmet and his mesh armour, to make it impossible to see underneath them. This way his identity would be protected.

' _It's a good thing you put those spells on your mask, or otherwise, your identity would have been exposed,'_ Morgana said.

' _Yes I never expected Ao to have a_ _Byakugan, considering the barbaric ways the Hyuuga go to protect it,'_ Revan replied. He was disgusted that family would treat each other like that. Forcing one half to be practically slaves to the other.

' _Not everyone cares that much about family as you do,'_ Morgana said.

' _I know that I've seen plenty of families treat each other badly.'_ Revan said thinking off Natsumi. _'But I still can't help but get disgusted at their actions.'_

' _One of your Mothers domains his motherhood, perhaps you inherited your dislike of dysfunctional families from her,'_ Morgana said half joking half serious.

' _Maybe, though I would of like to have inherited something a lot cooler like the power of destruction,'_ Revan said.

' _Boys,'_ Morgana said fondly with a roll of her eyes.

For the next month, Revan continued to work with the rebels. During that time he completed every single mission Mei gave him. The missions ranged from wiping out Yagura's forces to assassinations of his lieutenants and escort missions.

While doing missions for Mei he had come to see the uglier side of the shinobi world. Mist shinobi and rebels alike would take what they want from the civilians because they could. One particular incident that he stopped nearly resulted in him being kicked out of the rebels.

 **Flashback**

Near the edge of the border of the Land of Water, Revan and a group of rebels were hunting down some Mist shinobi. Seeing as it was late they decided to stay at an inn in a nearby town. They would take it in turns sleeping so someone would always be on guard duty.

Revan was lying in his futon seeing as he couldn't get to sleep when he sensed some of the rebels leaving the room including the rebel that was supposed to be on guard duty. Wondering what they were up to he followed them discreetly. Heading to where he sensed them he heard screaming and pleading. Arriving at the scene he saw the three rebels tearing two women's clothes off.

' _KILL THEM!'_ Morgana shouted furiously. The angriest Revan had ever heard her.

Revan quickly jumped down into the alley and kicked one of the rebels in the head knocking him unconscious. The other two rebels were shocked to Revan attacking them. Before they could recover Revan threw two kunai piercing their heads killing them.

The girls screamed seeing such violence and quickly fled. Revan grabbed the unconscious rebel and went to the outskirts of the town, to interrogate him. Arriving at the outskirts of town, Revan tied the rebel to a tree so he couldn't escape. He then casted a Rennervate on him and waited for him to regain his proper motor functions.

"What, where am I," the rebel said groggily looking around before spotting Revan. "You, how dare you attack me, do you know who I am."

"A no name rapist that I'm about to kill unless he tells me what I want to know," Revan said with the coldest voice the rebel had ever heard. The rebel gulped hearing Revan's tone knowing his life is hanging on the edge of a rope.

"What do you want to know?" the rebel asked fearfully.

"Why were you about to rape that person? And why did your comrades help you?" Revan asked darkly pressing a kunai against the rebel's throat.

"I'm an heir to a clan as were my comrades. We joined the rebels when the bloodline purges began, but not before losing over half of our numbers. So to replenish our clan numbers we are encouraged to have our ways with women to produce offspring to restore our clan's numbers," The rebel said.

"And what if the Mothers don't want to give up their child?" Revan asked dangerously.

"They don't have a choice, the plan is once the war is over we'll come and collect the children, and if the Mothers refuse we kill them," the rebel said. Revan had never been so angry before in his entire life. He could tell the rebels didn't regret his actions in the slightest no enjoyed them.

"Tell me how many people know this atrocity is going on?" Revan said.

"All the clans and those with a Bloodline limit, even if they don't participate, they don't do anything to stop us either," the rebel said.

To see if he was telling the truth he used Legilimency on the rebel and what he found disgusted him. The rebel had raped so often that he had forgotten how many times he had done it. It turns out the rebel he was interrogating, had raped the women from the village holding the baby that he had saved. No wonder she hated the rebels so much.

He was also telling the truth, rape is an open secret among the clans and the higher ups of the rebels. The higher ups were encouraging it, so after the war was over they could quickly replenish their numbers.

This way their strength would be restored faster, making anyone that would want to invade a weakened villager hesitate. The most surprising thing is Mei knew about it. As a woman, he thought she would stop such a thing, but no she turns a blind eye to it. Revan had never been so horrified in his entire life. He feels dirty just by associating with them. This is the truth of the shinobi world shinobi commit numerous atrocities all in the name of their village. Today part of Revan died knowing hundreds were turning a blind eye to what was going on.

"How can so many people turn a blind eye to such a thing?" Revan asked distraughtly. The rebel looked confused as he could tell the question wasn't directed to him, so he was wondering who reaper was talking to.

' _The Elemental Nations are a cesspool of sin my son, they commit any type of atrocity all in the name of protecting their village,'_ Morgana said disgustedly. She wished Revan hadn't read the mind of the rebel, as no twelve year old child should see such things.

' _I take it something similar happened to you?'_ Revan asked. Having notched her anger was personal earlier.

' _It was after one of my battles with Merlin, I was injured and weak and some bandits found me, they had ripped off my dress and were about to have their way with me, when I was saved by some druids, after that I was never comfortable having a man touch me. This was one of the reasons I agreed to the deal with_ _Rhiannon. I wanted a child but I could never let a man touch me again, not after what had happened.'_ Morgana said in monotone, not liking to rethink those memories.

Making sure the rapist was secure Revan entered his mindscape and gave Morgana a hug to comfort her.

"I don't think any less of you, your still perfect in my eyes," Revan said sincerely.

"Thank you, my son," Morgana said smile gratefully. After a few minutes had passed, Morgana spoke again. "So what are you going to do about that rebel?"

"I'm going to kill him, but not before making sure he suffers for the atrocities he has committed," Revan replied.

Morgana smiled sadistically. "Good never show mercy to a rapist my son, the only thing they deserve is death."

"Don't worry Mother he'll suffer," Revan said smiling sadistically as well. At that moment Revan truly showed he was his Mother's son.

Leaving his mindscape in which only a few moments had passed in the outside world. Revan flicked his right wrist making his wand come out of its holster and into his hand.

"That's a wand isn't it, that means you're a wizard," The rebel said surprised. Recognising the wand from the stories he had heard about the magical world.

"I'm a wizard, yes, but you won't live long enough to tell anyone," Revan said darkly. He then pointed his wand at the rebel. "Crucio."

The rebel screamed to the heavens in pain as he had never felt something so excruciating before. Before Revan had begun his interrogation he had casted silencing charms, meaning no one could hear him and come to his aid.

Revan held the rebel under the Cruciatus Curse for a minute. Any longer and he might destroy the mind of the rebel, and he doesn't want that as the fun would be over. When the curse was lifted, the rebel was twitching in pain.

"Please have mercy," the rebel said begging.

"Mercy, did you offer any mercy to your victims when they begged you to stop," Revan said revolted by the piece of filth in front of him. Knowing no matter how many times his victims begged they never received any mercy.

"My families rich they'll give you whatever you want," the rebel said desperately. In response Revan sent a bone breaking Hex towards the rebel legs destroying his bones making him scream in pain.

"You seem to be under the misconception, that you'll be leaving my presence alive, you won't be," Revan said sinisterly making the rebel whimper.

For the next half, an hour Revan tortured the rebel in various ways, from torturing him with Crucio and Hexes to stabbing him with a kunai. By the end of it, the rebel looked a pitiful mess.

"No more," the rebel said weakly.

"Really I recall one of your victims saying the same thing, but what did you do?" Revan said. When the rebel didn't reply he stomped on one of his legs.

"I carried on," the rebel said before bursting into tears.

"You really are pitiful you know that right, anyway my funs over it's time to kill you," Revan said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"No please I don't want to die," the rebel said crying like a newborn baby, trying to break free of the ropes.

"That's too bad, but you deserve to die for what you've done," Revan said. He slowly slit the rebel's throat with a kunai, wanting the rebel's death to be slow and painful as possible. Revan watched with apathetic eyes as the light left the eyes of the rebel. The only thing he could think of was good riddance to bad trash.

Morgana knew this was a changing point for Revan. No person could see what they saw in that rapist's mind and not be changed from it. Revan will probably become much darker and colder now after witnessing so many atrocities. She'll have to make sure her son doesn't get lost in the darkness in the future. A tiny part of her couldn't help but be pleased that her son was becoming darker. This meant he was becoming more like her and that made her extremely happy.

Revan left the body where it was and headed back to the inn. There were only two rebels left in the squad now Akane and Bansai. He read the males mind to see if he knew anything about the rapes but he had no idea. He was quite fortunate because if did know Revan would have killed him without hesitation. Deciding to abandon the mission Revan woke the two of them up.

"Why have you woken the two of us up Reaper, did something happen?" Akane asked still partly asleep.

"We're heading back to camp, as were abandoning the mission," Revan stated coldly.

"What why?" Bansai said surprised.

"Because I said so, now move," Revan said with his voice saying move or else. Knowing they stood no chance against Reaper Bansai and Akane grumbled under their breath while making sure they had all of their equipment.

"Where's the rest of the squad?" Bansai asked. Not seeing them anywhere.

"I killed them for trying to rape a woman!" Revan said bluntly. His tone dared them to defend their comrades.

"What they wouldn't do that!" Bansai said in disbelief and horror.

"And yet Akane doesn't seem that surprised," Revan said snidely noticing her lack of reaction.

"Is it true Akane?" Bansai said desperately hoping what he was hearing was lies.

"Yes everything Reaper said was true," Akane said refusing to look at them.

"So you knew about the rapes and did nothing about it," Revan said disgustedly.

"They were clan heirs what was I supposed to have done, none of the commanders would have done anything about it, not with so many people doing it," Akane said desperately trying to explain herself.

"You could have killed them like I did," Revan pointed out.

"Not all of us are S-class if I tried that I would have been killed," Akane replied.

"Perhaps, anyway were heading back to camp, where I can get some answers from Mei," Revan said with his voice promising inconceivable suffering for those who had pissed him off. Akane and Bansai couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Mei right now.

When they returned to the camp Revan marched up to the commander's camp angrily. Seeing how angry Revan was a lot of rebels quickly moved out of his way. Not wanting to be the target of his anger.

"Mei," Revan said angrily entering the commander's tent, drawing everyone's attention in the tent towards himself.

"Reaper what are you doing back, there's no way you've completed your mission already," Mei said wondering why Reapers so angry. "Also where's the rest of your squad?"

"There dead I killed them," Revan said coldly.

Some of the commanders drew their weapons, thinking Reaper was a spy all along and came here to kill them.

"And why did you kill part of your squad?" Mei asked feeling nervous for some unknown reason.

"While we were heading to the mission objective, the clan heirs decided to sneak off and have some fun," Revan said. Mei and some of the commanders had a good idea where this was going and cursed those idiotic fools for letting Reaper find out what was happening. "And do you know what I found?"

"They were having their way with women weren't they?" Mei asked sighing.

"Yes they were, so I killed them on the spot, but not before they told me everything," Revan said narrowing his eyes at Mei in anger, not that she could see it but she could feel the glare.

"Leave us," Mei ordered everyone in the tent. They all left but not before sending some nervous glances towards Reaper, as he looked like he would explode any second.

Once everyone had left the tent Revan asked. "You allow your men to rape women; to increase the number of people with a Bloodline limit, don't you?"

"I do yes," Mei replied calmly.

"How could you stand by and let that happen, especially seeing as you're a woman yourself," Revan said angrily.

"It's for the good of the village when this war is over the Mist village will be weak. We'll be easy pickings for the other villages, so we need to increase our numbers as fast as possible, and shinobi with a Bloodline limit are more powerful than shinobi without a Bloodline limit," Mei said.

"I think Minato Namikaze would disagree with you on that," Revan said. Making Mei flinch knowing he got her there. Given that Minato is recognised as the most powerful shinobi in the world and he doesn't have a Bloodline limit.

"He's an exception to the rule," Mei said defensively.

"I can't help but wonder, would you be willing to get pregnant numerous times to increase the number of people with your Bloodline limit," Revan said. Reading her surface thoughts he found out she wouldn't. This disgusted him seeing as she was such a hypocrite.

"You are a revolting woman Mei, I hope you know that," Revan said repulsed by the woman in front of him.

"I know I am a terrible person, however these actions are for the good of the village," Mei said acting like she regrets her actions when he knows she doesn't. "Seeing as your part of the rebels I expect you to obey our rules, and you need to be punished for killing those clan heirs."

"They were rapists, the world is better off with them dead, so I refuse to take any punishment for killing them, and if you try to punish me I'll leave this rebellion right now," Revan said darkly shocking Mei.

"You can't mean that," Mei said. The only reason the rebels had been doing so well in this war recently was because of Reaper, without them it would go back to Yagura winning the war.

"I certainly do, so punish me for killing those rapists and see what happens," Revan said daring Mei to punish him.

Mei knowing without him they would lose this war sighed in defeat. "Very well you won't be punished for your actions."

"I'm glad you see things my way," Revan said satisfied.

"You do know the clans won't let this go since you killed their heirs," Mei said. Hoping the clans didn't do something stupid.

"As long as they leave me alone, there won't have a problem," Revan said.

"WHERE'S THAT BASTARD REAPER!" a voice shouted from outside the tent.

Mei could only sigh knowing it was the father of one of the men Reaper had killed. Leaving the tent Revan saw a middle aged man shouting for him, while some other shinobi were trying to calm him down.

"I'm here what do you want?" Revan asked coldly though he had a good idea what this was about.

"You killed my son!" the clan head said angrily. Pointing his finger at Revan making a few people gasp in surprise.

"Your son was a rapist, of course, I killed him, I would even say the world is a better place because of it," Revan said.

"You dare," the clan head said his facing going red with rage.

"Yes I dare, I know all about the clans raping women so they could collect the children after the war was over to bolster their numbers," Revan said. There were quite a few angry shouts at hearing this. It was quite clear a lot of people weren't happy with what they were hearing.

"There civilians they should be happy to carry our children," the clan head said not even denying the accusation. This made it clear to the onlookers watching that Reaper was telling the truth.

' _You fool,'_ Mei thought in anger. Not wanting the whole rebellion to hear what was going on.

"And what about your daughter, should she be happy to carry someone's child, or does that not apply to your clan?" Revan asked having seen the sister in the rebel's mind that he had tortured.

"That's different," the clan head said.

"No it isn't, you just don't want such a fate to befall your daughter, but for other's it's okay," Revan said. The dislike for the clan head was slowly increasing in the eyes of the people watching.

"It's for the good of the village," the clan head said as if that explained everything.

"For the great good, is just an excuse people use to justify the atrocities they commit, it doesn't mean you're right," Revan said.

"You wouldn't understand you're not a shinobi," the clan head said.

"And I'm glad I'm not if it means committing such you vile acts, but at least I was there to kill your son before he could try raping those women," Revan said taunting him.

The clan head screamed in rage and charged towards Revan drawing his sword. When the clan head was few feet away Revan punched him in the face making him stumble back a bit. Revan then grabbed the clan heads wrist and broke it making him scream in pain.

This resulted in the clan head letting go of his sword that Revan caught, and then with one swing beheaded the clan head. There was complete silence in the camp. They couldn't believe Reaper had killed the clan head so easily within a few seconds.

"Let me make this clear, I will not stand by and let you carry on raping people, so if I catch you trying to rape someone I will kill you," Revan said. He then unleashed his killing intent on everyone watching. Some dropped to their knees others passed out. Revan did this to show everyone watching, that he was serious with this threat.

"What have you done?" Mei asked horrified. "You've killed a clan head!"

"He tried to kill me, so I killed him in self-defence simple as that," Revan said with a shrug of his shoulders. "You can try and punish me for my recent actions, but that would mean you agree with the clan heirs raping women."

This put Mei in a difficult spot as she didn't want it to come out, that she supported the clans raping women.

"Just go," Mei said dejectedly, as the day had taken a toll on her.

 **Flashback End**

After that incident tensions were high between Revan, Mei and the clans. He wasn't bothered in the slightest by their attitudes, seeing as he was in the right with his actions. The clan's, in particular, hated him. Seeing as Revan would kill any rapists he would come across and most of those times they were clan members.

The clans couldn't retaliate though because Revan had the support of the non-clan shinobi. Most of the rebels were made up of non-clan shinobi so that was a lot of support Revan had. If the clans attacked Revan, they were afraid the rebels would turn on the clans and they knew they wouldn't survive such a thing.

So for the time being the clans told their members to stop raping, seeing as Revan would kill them if he caught them in the act. Mei's reputation had also taken some damage. It was leaked that Mei had known all along and was turning a blind eye to the clan's actions. This meant the higher ups were under close scrutiny, from the rest of the rebels which Mei wasn't happy about.

At this moment Revan was in the command tent watching Mei plan the rebel's next move.

"From what our spies have gathered most of Yagura's forces are gathering at an outpost on the western border of the Land of Water, that's not too far from us. Once Yagura has gathered all of his forces he will launch an attack here at our main camp," Mei said pointing out locations on the map in front of her.

"How did Yagura discover our location?" a commander asked.

"I presume the information was extracted from some of our squads, that have gone missing recently," Mei replied.

"So what's the plan then?" Ao asked standing next to Mei as her right hand man.

"If we allow Yagura to assemble all of his forces and attack our camp we will lose this war. So we need to attack that outpost first while they're not expecting it," Mei said making everyone talk amongst themselves.

"What about Yagura himself, will he be involved in the attack on us?" Revan asked. His voice easily silenced everyone in the tent with the power it carried.

"From the information, we've gathered yes," Mei said. This made a lot of people panic, fearing to face a jinchuriki that had full control of their tailed beast.

"I presume you have a plan to deal with him then, seeing as it would be suicide otherwise?" Revan asked. He might dislike Mei but he could admit she is an incredible strategist. Without her, the rebels wouldn't have lasted as long as they did.

"We need to draw Yagura away from our forces, so he doesn't decimate them," Mei said.

"How are you going to accomplish that?" Revan asked.

"Simple you and I will sneak into their outpost and attack Yagura. Once we have his attention we lead him away from the outpost, so our army can attack while we'll deal with Yagura," Mei explained.

"You think the two of us are enough to deal with a Kage that full control of his tailed beast?" Revan asked in disbelief. Both of them are incredibly strong but he doubts they could kill Yagura working together.

"We'll lead Yagura into an ambush, as that should increase the chances of us defeating him. The most important thing is that we kill him before he can transform into the three tails," Mei said.

"Very well if it goes wrong, it's not like we'll be alive to complain about it," Revan said. ' _If it looks like we're going to lose I'll use my Portkey to escape.'_ There was no way he was going to die a war that didn't affect him in the slightest.

"Good, the attack will commence in a few days, once all our forces have gathered together from across the country," Mei said.

To keep Yagura from discovering their camps the rebels split up their army into smaller cells. This made hiding easier from Yagura. So while the individual cells might look small into total the rebels number around four thousand.

Yagura has around seven thousand shinobi under his command but only three thousand are gathered at the western outpost. As the rest are getting ready to move and join Yagura. That's why they need to attack now as this is the best chance they'll have to turn the tide of the war. If the rebels win this battle and kill Yagura, the rest of the mist shinobi will lose their will to fight and will surrender. This will finally bring an end to this bloody civil war.

The morning before the attack on the outpost Revan headed outside of the camp. After making sure no one had followed him teleported away appearing a few miles away from the Mist village.

' _Since Yagura is gathering all of his forces in one place for the final confrontation with the rebels. That would leave the Mist village practically empty of any shinobi to defend it, meaning I can sneak inside easily now, and get the talisman,'_ Revan thought running towards the Mist village.

' _Considering how smart Yagura is, it's wise to presume he left some shinobi to guard it, so don't let your guard down,'_ Morgana commented.

' _Don't worry I won't,'_ Revan replied.

When he arrived at the gate of the Mist village, he saw plenty of shinobi leaving the village no doubt they were Yagura's reinforcements. Under a Disillusionment charm, Revan snuck into the village through the front gate.

He then headed to the clan compound where the talisman was located. It was deserted when he arrived there, all of the clan must have gone to support Yagura. Opening the door to the clan heads room where the statue was located he saw something surprising.

Inside the room were five people wearing black ninja suits with dark red and blue accents that cover most of their body and face. The surprising thing, however, was that the ninjas had dark blue skin and eyes that were completely red. He also couldn't sense them with his abilities.

One of them was holding a torch like clay sculpture that had four dragon heads on it. One of the dragon's mouth was producing yellow light and pointing in the direction of the statue, which contained the talisman.

Quickly realising that the sculpture could locate the talismans and they were after it as well. Revan threw some kunai at the ninjas hitting two of them and killing them making them dissolve into nothingness.

' _These clearly aren't human,'_ Morgana commented seeing how they dissolved upon dying.

' _I don't know what they are, but I can't let them get the talisman,'_ Revan replied.

Out of the remaining three ninjas, two of them charged at Revan, whereas the one with the talisman tracker headed towards the statue.

Revan while dodging the two ninjas summoned the statue to his hand just as the tracker ninja was about to touch the statue. He then ran out of the room as retrieving the talisman was a higher priority than killing the mysterious ninjas.

Sadly the ninjas gave pursuit not wanting to give up the talisman that easily. So Revan was jumping across rooftops with the ninjas in pursuit. While jumping Revan destroyed the top part of the statue and reached in and pulled out the Pig talisman. Making sure the ninjas couldn't see what he was doing. He pulled out his Old Religion ring and sealed the talisman inside of it. The talisman tracker they had stopped pointing in his direction as soon as he sealed the talisman away. Revan noted that for future reference.

"Who are you guys?" Revan asked wanting to get some answers. All he received was silence in return.

"Halt intruder!" a voice from nearby said.

Not taking his eyes of the ninjas he saw out of the corner of his eye, Mist shinobi approaching and he sensed more not too far away. The ninjas releasing they were outnumbered, moved into the shadows nearby and disappeared as if becoming one with the shadows.

Not wanting a confrontation with the Mist shinobi, Revan threw a smoke bomb on the ground and teleported away. Revan appeared on the other side of the country, knowing he wouldn't be disturbed here.

' _It appears we're not the only ones that are hunting down the talismans,'_ Revan said.

' _I suppose it was too optimistic to think, we would be the only ones to know of their existence,'_ Morgana responded.

' _Yes but whoever is hunting the talismans clearly isn't human,'_ Revan replied.

Morgana, after a few seconds had passed, said warily. _'I believe those shadow ninjas you faced, were demon familiars.'_

' _If that's true, does that mean that there's a demon somewhere on Earth?'_ Revan asked. From what he remembered from his lessons you couldn't summon demon familiars to this dimension, as the demon that created them wouldn't allow it, as it would rather be summoned itself. So that meant a demon had created those shadow ninja and sent them after the talisman.

' _Most likely yes and I believe it to be the work of the demon that the talismans originally belonged to,'_ Morgana said.

' _We have to get the talismans before the demon does then, so it can't restore itself to full power,'_ Revan said with a hint of worry in his voice.

' _Today was a close call; if you were a few minutes later the talisman would be in the hands of a demon now. In the future, we have to retrieve the talisman as fast as possible. We can't take as long as we did with this talisman,'_ Morgana said.

' _I know, but we might not be always able to retrieve the talisman fast enough, however,'_ Revan said. Thinking about if he tried to rush in and steal the Pig talisman there was a high chance he could have been caught or killed. Even though he might not like it, he'll need to take those chances in the future, if he wants to stop a demon from restoring itself to full power though.

' _I understand your point, hopefully, the rest of the talisman isn't in the middle of a military site that's heavily guarded. Now what are you going to do about Yagura, are you going to help Mei kill him or are you going to leave the rebels, now that you've got what you came here for?'_ Morgana asked.

' _This civil war is of no concern of mine. I don't really see a reason to stick around for it,'_ Revan said.

' _Yagura is most likely going to win, as I very much doubt that Mei could kill him. Though on the small chance she wins it might be handy to have her in your debt,'_ Morgana said.

' _I'm not exactly her favourite person and why should I help her, she let numerous women be raped just to increase the number of Bloodline limit users,'_ Revan said angrily.

' _That's true but once she's Mizukage the raping will stop, and while I know you dislike shinobi there's nothing you can do to stop them existing, so it's better to have them owe you a favour, then to be their enemy,'_ Morgana said

' _I can see your point, having the Mizukage in my debt would be a handy thing to have in the future,'_ Revan said. He wished he had the power to kill both the rebels for raping and Yagura's men for the atrocities they committed but sadly he didn't.

' _Having Mei as the Mizukage is the lesser of two evils and with the civil war over and Mei winning, fewer civilians would be killed,'_ Morgana said adding the last part knowing that it would help convince Revan to help Mei.

' _Very well I'll help Mei kill Yagura, though if it looks like I stand no chance against Yagura, I'm retreating,'_ Revan said.

' _That's fine with me, I value your life over getting someone into your debt,'_ Morgana replied.

Revan then teleported away to join Mei near the outpost. Hopefully, together they can kill Yagura if not Mei's on her own.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **This chapter was darker than usual with the topic of rape coming up, and gives you an indication that future chapters will be getting darker. You don't need to worry I will never write a rape scene, but you will hear about it like with Morgana.**

 **The second character I mentioned that would appear from** **Jackie Chan Adventures is the shadowkahn (the shadow ninjas). In the TV show, shadowkahn are spirit warriors that can be summoned. In my story, the shadowkahn are demon familiars that can be created by a powerful demon, like Shendu in this case.**

 **The third character you will see within a few chapters so you'll have to wait and see.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **Whilst Revan was in the Mist Village**

"Has anyone seen Reaper anywhere?" Mei asked looking around the camp. Seeing as she didn't find him in his tent earlier.

"Sorry Lady Terumi, no one has seen any sign of Reaper since early this morning," a rebel said respectfully.

Mei frowned in annoyance, wondering where Reaper is on such an important day as today.

"Lady Terumi, we have to consider the possibility that Reaper has deserted us," Ao said annoyed that Reaper would desert them, on the morning of such an important battle.

Mei sighed dejectedly. "You might be right Ao. I find it very unlikely he was killed in an ambush, as Yagura has no one on his side that could kill Reaper apart from himself."

"What about the plan about luring Yagura away from the outpost, will we still continue the plan even without Reaper present?" Ao asked worriedly. Knowing their chances of beating Yagura have decreased drastically without Reaper.

"We have no choice, either way, the war ends today," Mei said heading for the command tent for final preparations.

' _Is it because of the rapes that were committed by the rebels that you left us Reaper? Do you feel we deserve to die for our actions?'_ Ao asked himself walking beside Mei.

As soon as the preparations were completed Mei left the campsite with the commanders in charge of the army attacking the outpost. While she and a group of shinobi headed to the outpost to lure Yagura away.

' _Ao is in charge while I'm gone, with him leading the army I have faith they will succeed in beating Yagura's forces,'_ Mei thought confidently.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," a voice said. Out of know where a large water dragon appeared and killed some of Mei's men. Mei looking around for, who was attacking her, froze in slight fear seeing Yagura standing before her.

Yagura was short for his age. He has short messy, grey hair and pupiless eyes and a stitch under his left eye. His attire was a grey sleeveless shirt with short sleeved mesh armour. He was also holding a club with uneven sized hooks which had a green flower on the larger end.

"Did you really think, I wouldn't know of your plan to lure me into an ambush to kill me, Mei," Yagura said in monotone with a mocking tone to it. While Yagura was talking Mei noticed the Mist Shinobi were attacking her men, leaving her with no support to deal with Yagura.

"I was hoping you wouldn't know yes, and how did you find out about the plan anyway?" Mei asked angrily wondering if Reaper had betrayed her, by telling Yagura about the plan to kill him.

"One of your commanders came to me asking to be spared. He believed you were incapable of winning this war, so after he told me what your plans were I killed him, like the snivelling dog he was," Yagura said moving into a fighting position.

"If you think this will be an easy fight, then you're sadly mistaken," Mei said while mentally cursing that traitorous commander.

"You stand no chance Mei, you're outnumbered," Yagura said.

It was true Mei noticed she was heavily outnumbered. Her men had all been killed, but at least they managed to kill some of Yagura's men in return. So right now she was facing Yagura and a large amount of Mist shinobi, her chances of winning this fight were very slim.

"Even if I'm outnumbered, that won't stop me from trying to bring you to justice," Mei said more bravely then she actually felt.

"You will fail, and afterwards I will deal with your rebel army," Yagura said now annoyed by her bravado.

"Wind Style: Devastation," a distorted voice said. Out of the trees, a large blast of wind appeared and killed some of the Mist Shinobi and sent the rest of them flying away.

"Reaper," Mei said relieved, having recognised his voice. Mei then quickly engaged Yagura in a fight, so he wouldn't be able to help his subordinates.

Jumping out of the trees and in the direction of the Mist shinobi, Revan went through some hand signs.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon," Revan said shooting a large mud dragon at the Mist Shinobi. The Mist Shinobi was still regaining their bearings thanks to the earlier attack. So they didn't see the mud dragon coming towards them and killing them instantly.

Revan then moved in between the rest of the Mist shinobi and then proceeded to easily slaughter them with punches, kunai and jutsus. He was killing them so gracefully Mei couldn't help but be memorised by what she was seeing. Mei quickly got rid of those thoughts, knowing this was no time for such things.

"You were saying something about being outnumbered Yagura," Mei said smugly dodging his attacks. She was happy that the tables had been turned around on him.

Yagura jumped away from Mei so he could get a good look at his new attacker. He immediately recognised Reaper from his outfit.

"So you're the bounty hunter that's been causing me so much trouble recently," Yagura said annoyed, keeping a close eye on Mei and Reaper.

"I am yes," Revan said landing next to Mei and watching Yagura intently. Ready for when he attacks them.

"If you help me kill Mei all will be forgiven, and I'll even pay you double the amount of money Mei has on her head for your assistance," Yagura said. Figuring a bounty hunter would do anything for money.

Mei was actually a bit uneasy hearing Yagura's offer. Knowing she wasn't one of Reapers favourite people at the moment. She subtly moved away from Reaper, on the off chance he takes Yagura's offer.

"Sadly I'll have to turn down your generous offer," Revan said mockingly.

"That's a shame to hear. I guess I'll have to kill the both you then," Yagura said before launching a blast of water out of his club at them.

Mei and Revan jumped in opposite directions to dodge the attack and went without delay through their own hand signs.

"Lava Release: Melting Apparition Technique," Mei said shooting out of her mouth a large acidic mudflow.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu," Revan said a few seconds after Mei. Creating a large dragon made of lightning and shooting towards Yagura.

Yagura jumped backwards out of the way of Mei's attack. A wise decision as the jutsu melted the ground Yagura had previously been standing on. The jutsu had also created a mist screen so Yagura couldn't see his opponents. Out of the mist came a lightning dragon, Yagura went through some hand signs knowing he couldn't dodge it in time.

"Wind Style: Typhoon," Yagura said. Creating a large gust of wind and making it collide with the lighting dragon cancelling both attacks.

Out of the mist screen came Mei who engaged him with taijutsu. Yagura was winning the fight as he expertly used his club to keep Mei on the defensive. From the side of the forest, Revan appeared, going for a kick that Yagura blocked with his club. This left a gap in his defences, that Mei used his punch him in the chest sending back a few metres.

"You two are powerful opponents. In my current state I have very little chance of defeating the both of you," Yagura said. Mei's eyes widened in realisation, understanding what he meant by that.

"Quickly move back," Mei said urgently to Reaper.

Revan not questioning Mei jumped backwards with her. He watched, as a red dense shroud of chakra appeared all over Yagura's body. The shroud also created a tail on Yagura's lower back.

"He's tapped into the power of the tailed beasts," Revan said understanding what Yagura was doing. The power Yagura is giving off is immense.

"Physical attacks are useless, that chakra shroud will just burn off your skin," Mei said knowing this fight just got that much harder. Revan grimaced hearing that, knowing he will have to stick to ninjutsu for the rest of the fight.

' _I don't think this is a fight I can hold back, I might have to use my magic to win let alone survive,'_ Revan thought.

Before his very eyes, Yagura appeared in front of him and swiped upwards with his hand. Hitting his mask and sending him flying upwards into the air.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," Mei said shouting a fireball at Yagura who jumped to the side to dodge it. Knowing getting close to him would be suicide, Mei ran into the trees to lose him, with Yagura following closely behind her. Revan flipped in mid-air so he would land on his legs, and gave chase after Mei and Yagura.

Revan found the two of them fighting in a destroyed part of the forest. Mei was shooting lava techniques at Yagura who was dodging and responding with own water jutsus.

"Earth Style: Stone Column Spears," Revan said placing his hands on the ground, making several spears of earth come out of the ground and hit Yagura in the back. The spears sent Yagura flying forwards to Mei who was going through some hand signs.

"Boil Release: Skilled Mist Technique," Mei said releasing a cloud of mist from her mouth.

Yagura due to his momentum couldn't dodge the attack. The cloud of mist melted most of his club making it split into two pieces from the damage it took. The mist then penetrated his chakra shroud and badly melted most of Yagura's skin. With the shroud dissipating due to the damage Yagura had received. Mei then proceeded to brutally punch and kick Yagura for a few minutes, before finishing it off with a kick to his chest, sending him flying twenty metres backwards.

The only reason Yagura had survived that attack was that he was a jinchuriki. The tailed beast had already started healing him, with his skin only having minor burns now.

"You two have seriously started to piss me off," Yagura growled angrily. He then encased himself in a dark red bubble, which shot a beam of red chakra into the sky.

"Get ready, he's going to transform into his next jinchuriki form," Mei warned Revan.

Out of the bubble came a shell-like creature. The creature was standing on all four of its legs it had a large shell on its back, with spikes protruding from it. It also had three tails coming out of the back of it. The creature was also covered in a dark red layer of chakra. Revan had never felt something so foul before, its presence alone made you want to run from it and hide.

Yagura growled angrily at them before thrusting two of its feet into the ground. In front of Mei and Revan, two chakra arms appeared from the ground. Revan kicked Mei to the side, knowing she wouldn't have dodged the chakra arm otherwise in time.

This left Revan open to an attack, where the chakra arm slashed his face destroying part of his mask exposing his right eye and sending him flying backwards and colliding with a tree. Mei having recovered from being kicked went through some hand signs.

"Water Style: Super Shark Bomb Jutsu," Mie said shooting numerous water sharks at Yagura. Yagura dodged some of the water sharks while the others he let them hit his body, as they had no effect on him.

Yagura then started collecting chakra into a small ball in front of his mouth. Once he had collected enough chakra he swallowed the chakra ball.

"We need to get out of the way of that attack, otherwise we won't survive," Mei said knowing Yagura's next attack will be a tailed beast ball. Revan not seeing how they could dodge such an attack went through some hand signs and placed his hands on the ground.

"Earth Style: Stone Column Pillars," Revan said. Pillars made of earth appeared under Yagura and pushed his head upwards, just as he was about to open his mouth. This made Yagura release his tailed beast ball upwards and harmlessly explode hundreds of metres above them.

' _Reaper,'_ Yagura thought furiously. If it wasn't because of Reaper he would have killed Mei by know. He knows can't take that much longer to deal with these two, as he needs to help his army wipe out the rebels.

Dealing Reaper the bigger threat, Yagura ran towards him fully intending on killing him as quickly as possible. Revan seeing Yagura running towards while growling angrily, made him realise he had pissed Yagura off.

Yagura running towards Revan sprouted five chakra arms out of his body and sent them towards Revan. Revan dodged four of the arms but he fifth hit him in the chest. Felling his armour dissolving from the attack, he quickly ripped it off leaving him topless. So right now he was wearing a damaged mask, sleeves, trousers and a grey cloak.

' _I can't let him touch me ever again,'_ Revan thought knowing he will die if he does. Realising he can't hold back any longer if he wants to survive he drew his wand. He started firing numerous spells at Yagura who he jumped backwards to make a gap between them. The spells ranged from Stupefy to borderline Dark Arts spells.

' _Reapers a wizard,'_ Mei thought in shock seeing Reaper cast spells with a wand.

Despite his best effort, the spells had no effect on Yagura, as they did no damage to his chakra shroud or if they did it was very minor. With Yagura focusing all of his attention on Revan, this forced him further away from Mei, meaning she couldn't help him in time if he needed it.

Revan jumped back to dodge a swipe from Yagura when six chakra arms come out of the ground surrounding him. Realising there was no way he could dodge all six of the chakra arm arms he looked around desperately for a way to escape. He saw Mei running towards him, but she wouldn't get here in time to help him.

Revan seeing those chakra arms heading towards him, he willed his magic to do something, when the unexpected occurred. He created a large wooden dragon that then wrapped around Yagura restraining him. The chakra arms completely disappeared and the chakra surrounding Yagura slowly started to disappear.

"You used Wood Release," Mei stated stunned landing next to Revan. To her knowledge only Hashirama Senju had ever possessed Wood Release so how did Reaper come to have that ability.

"I'm just surprised as you are," Revan responded surprised by the turn of events. _'How do you think I used Wood Release Mother?'_

' _Lady Ninniane did give you some of her powers, and she is the Goddess of nature, perhaps you got the ability from her,'_ Morgana replied. At the moment she was just happy that Revan was alive and not dead, to really think about where he got Wood Release from.

With the wooden dragon absorbing Yagura's chakra it wasn't long before he appeared as his normal self except he looked very weak, due to having his chakra drained from him. Revan knowing that any second the tide of the battle could change, he ran towards Yagura as fast as possible and pointed his wand at his chest.

"The man in the mask, watch out for his Sharingan," Yagura muttered weakly.

Revan took note of what he was saying. Perhaps there was some truth to the rumours, of Yagura being controlled by someone in the shadows. Even if it was true Yagura could go back under this persons control any second, it was better not to take any chances

"Avada Kedavra," Revan said as a green light left his wand instantly killing Yagura when it hit his chest.

"What was that spell?" Mei asked having never seen anything like it before.

"That was the Killing Curse; it causes instantaneous death when it hits a living person, by separating the soul from the body," Revan explained. Getting over the fact that was the first time he had used the Killing Curse and successfully as well.

' _You had the magical reserves for the spell and you had the desire to kill him, that's all that's' needed to use the Killing Curse,'_ Morgana said softly. Knowing that killing with the Killing Curse is slightly different than killing any other way. As you don't see the life, leave your enemies eyes. One second their alive the next their dead as if they had never had a soul, to begin with.

"So you're a wizard then?" Mei asked shrewdly studying Reapers one eye that was visible. _'His eye is very beautiful.'_

"I am yes, but I can't have such information public knowledge, so Stupefy," Revan said pointing his wand at Mei and before she could dodge, she was knocked unconscious by the spell.

' _I take it you're going to modify her memories of the past few minutes then?'_ Morgana asked.

' _That's correct, if it got out that I could use Wood Release, I would be hunted down to the ends of the Earth, and I'd rather that not happen if I can help it,'_ Revan replied casting spells on Mei to change her memories. Seeing as it only the two of them in the forest, he could take his time and make sure the memories feel natural to Mei.

' _A smart idea, but after this, I believe it's best if we step up your training, you came very close to dying today, the only reason you didn't was that of luck,'_ Morgana said referring to his Wood Release.

' _Does that mean you'll start teaching me the Dark Art's,'_ Revan said excitedly.

' _Yes it does,'_ Morgana said smiling feeling Revan's excitement. _'But first, you need to deal with this war before you start learning anything.'_

' _You're right hopefully the rebels have taken the outpost. As I have no desire to stay with them after what they've done,'_ Revan said adding the finishing touches to Mei's memories.

In Mei's memories, it shows that her Boil Release was strong enough to burn away apart of the chakra shroud covering Yagura's chest. This gave Reaper the opportunity to have a mud spear go through his chest killing him.

To make sure the surroundings match up with Mei's memories he had the wooden dragon disappear and sent a mud spear through Yagura's chest. While Revan was changing the surrounding area, he noticed it was mostly destroyed from their fight. He added an eye colour charm to his exposed eye to make it brown. This way Mei won't recognise him on the off chance he meets her out of his outfit in the future. Revan then woke Mei up with a Rennervate who quickly looked around for Yagura. Her eyes landed on his dead boy that was a few feet away from her.

"It's finally over he's really dead," Mei said happily that the war can now end.

"Yes, he is," Revan said. Mei jumped having forgotten Reaper was standing right next to her.

"You scared the life out of me," Mei said resting a hand on her heart.

"Sorry about that," Revan replied insincerely.

"Thank you for the assistance today Reaper, without you I couldn't have defeated Yagura," Mei said honestly.

"You're welcome, I take you'll be heading to the outpost to see how the rebels have done?" Revan asked.

"You're not going to join me?" Mei asked frowning.

"I joined you to get back at Yagura and now I've accomplished that, I don't really see a reason to stick around anymore," Revan said, continuing the lie he said that allowed him to join the rebels.

"You were a major help to us, don't you want to take part in the festivities to celebrate our victory," Mei said trying to think of ways she could get Reaper to join the Mist Village.

"Not interested," Revan said firmly knowing what she was thinking. "But if you want to make it up to me, be a good leader Mei."

"I'll try," Mei responded. Not showing the surprise she was feeling. "You have very little love for Shinobi so why do you care if I'm a good leader or not?"

"Because your actions will affect the innocents of this country like the _rapes_ you turned a blind eye to, and I'd rather not have something like that happen again!" Revan said. Mei turned away unable to look Reaper in the eye knowing her actions were unforgivable.

"Then help me become that leader then," Mei said turning back to Reaper.

"I have no desire to become a Shinobi Mei," Revan said frostily.

Mei sighed in defeat knowing Reaper will never join the Mist village. "So what will you do now?"

"Do what I did before joining you, carrying on hunting down bounties," Revan said casually.

"I know our relationship isn't the greatest, but I hope we meet again," Mei said picking up Yagura's body for proof she killed him.

"Don't worry we will, when I call in this favour for saving your life and killing Yagura," Revan said darkly. His tone warning her not to try anything funny, when he comes and collects that favour. Considering the only reason he helped Mei out was to have her in his debt.

"I look forward to that day," Mei said smirking at him before jumping away. Thinking off the next time they meet she might have a better chance of changing his mind of joining the Mist Village.

When Revan could no longer sense Mei, he summoned both parts of Yagura's club into his hands. He sealed the club into a sealing scroll. As he decided to keep Yagura's club as a trophy, as that was the toughest opponent he had ever faced. After making sure there was no one around with his sensing abilities Revan teleported away.

What Revan didn't realise was that someone that was undetectable to his sensing abilities, had watched his entire fight with Yagura. The person looked like a plant half of his body was white, while the other half was black. His eyes were yellow and had short green hair. Out of his sides emerged Venus flytrap-like extensions. He was wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it.

"That was interesting," the white half said. Looking at the spot Revan had just teleported away from.

"We better return and report this to Pain," The black half said. The creature then melted into the ground disappearing.

xxxxx

Before leaving The Land of Water Revan had one more place to visit, the village he had saved last month. Entering the village he looked around for the person he was looking for, before spotting her and heading towards her. Suki seeing Revan approaching her started to become nervous, wondering what a bounty hunter wants with her.

"Suki I presume?" Revan asked.

"Yes that's me, how can I help you bounty hunter?" Suki asked nervously.

"I thought you would like to know, the man that raped you last year is now dead," Revan stated bluntly.

Suki started crying tears of joy hearing this, while the onlookers let out gasps of surprise.

"How did he die?" Suki asked.

"I killed him when I came across him, trying to rape another woman," Revan responded.

"I'm glad to hear that piece of filth is dead," Suki exclaimed happily.

"I'm glad I could bring you peace," Revan said before walking off.

"THANK YOU," Suki shouted cheerfully whilst crying, whilst the other villagers were shouting their thanks for his deed. Bringing a smile to Revan's face, having never been thanked before for killing someone.

' _That was a kind thing you did just then,'_ Morgana said. Proud of what her son had just done.

' _She deserved to know what happened to her rapist, hopefully, she can now move on from her experience.'_ Revan replied.

' _I think it will help to know her rapist was brought to justice, so where to know?'_ Morgana asked.

' _I've had my fill of fighting for now, so after a couple days of rest, I'll teleport back to Great Britain,'_ Revan said only thinking of sleeping at the moment.

' _A sound plan,'_ Morgana commented.

 **Leaf Village Hokage's office**

"I take it you've heard the news Jiraiya?" Minato asked reading a Bingo Book.

"I have yes, the Mist civil war is over, it ended a couple of weeks ago from what my spies have told me," Jiraiya answered entering through the window. Jiraiya was a tall man with white spiky hair that was in a ponytail. He was wearing a green short kimono and matching pants.

"Is it true Mei killed Yagura in a one on one fight?" Minato asked.

"Yes, Mei managed to lure Yagura away from his army and kill him, even when he was using the power of the three tails," Jiraiya replied impressed. It's not every day a jinchuriki is killed, especially one that has control over their tailed beasts.

"Do you know what the Mist Village is doing right now?" Minato asked, wondering how this will affect the balance between the Great Five Villages.

"From what I've been able to gather their rebuilding at the moment," Jiraiya retorted leaning against the wall. "To help the village recover from the civil war, Mei has given a pardon to all of Yagura's men."

"I was hoping she wouldn't do that, as that would make her village weaker," Minato said sighing in disappointment.

"What can you do?" Jiraiya asked with a shrug of his shoulders. Minato then threw the Bingo book at Jiraiya which he caught easily enough.

"I take it you've already seen Reapers updated bounty?" Minato asked.

"I have yes, Reapers starting to turn some serious heads, it won't be long before the other villages try and recruit him," Jiraiya said looking at what the page said.

Name: Reaper (Real name unknown)

Age: 15- 18

Rank: Bounty Hunter

Threat Level: S-class

Affiliation: None

Abilities: Reaper is a ninjutsu specialist and is also extremely proficient in taijutsu. His genjutsu skills are unknown. Reaper is also extensively trained in magic having been seen using the Dark Arts in his fight with Yagura.

Other Information: His current appearance under his mask is unknown except he has brown eyes. Reaper is the first bounty hunter in history to achieve S-class. If Reaper should be spotted immediately flee unless you are backed up by a large number of shinobi.

Reaper took part in the Mist civil war due to unknown reasons. He has a poor relationship with Mei Terumi, that borderlines on hate for unidentified reasons. He survived a Kage level battle between Mei and Yagura so he shouldn't be underestimated. Reaper is also known to hate shinobi seeing them as killers that will perform any type of action for the right amount of money.

Bounty:

2,000,000 Ryo by Hidden Sound Village Dead or Alive

1,500,000 Ryo by Hidden Rain Village Dead

"Considering Reapers hates shinobi, I find it very unlikely any of the other villages will be successful in recruiting him," Minato replied.

"You're probably right, but the other villages might not take no for an answer," Jiraiya said.

"That's true, in that case, we wait till the other villagers have offered him a place, and when they start hunting him down for refusing their offer, we offer him a safe haven," Minato said.

"You really think he'll join us," Jiraiya said doubtfully.

"Even if he doesn't, at least being on good terms with him, will be beneficial for us," Minato said.

"I see your point," Jiraiya said rubbing his chin.

"Have you managed to discover anything about Reapers past?" Minato asked.

"No, the only thing of importance I found out was that he encountered Hidan and Kakuzu members of the Akatsuki a few years ago before he was S-class and managed to survive," Jiraiya said.

"The Akatsuki the organisation that's after the tailed beasts," Minato said deep in thought. "I want you to track Reaper down and see what he knows about the Akatsuki, since I very much doubt someone of his calibre wouldn't research the organisation after he was attacked by them."

"That will be difficult he's gone completely underground after the Mist civil war, there have been no sightings of him anywhere," Jiraiya said. He was annoyed and impressed at the same time that Reaper was able to hide from his spies so well.

"He'll resurface at some point until then we can wait," Minato said.

"And what about the fact that he can use magic as well, that certainly complicates things," Jiraiya said.

"That was surprising to read, seeing as very few people study magic and chakra. To my knowledge only Dumbledore, Voldemort and I have extensively studied both," Minato said having a good idea of who Reaper is.

The last time he saw Dumbledore he told him how Revan had killed a troll with an unknown jutsu. So it's clear Revan is still training in the use of chakra and quite powerful at it if what Dumbledore says is true.

The only thing that casts doubt on Revan being Reaper is his reaction to accidentally killing a Professor. Reaper had been active for a few years beforehand so surely Revan wouldn't have reacted the way he did if he was used to killing.

There's also the fact according to the Bingo book Reapers eyes are brown. Could Revan have used a charm to change his eye colour or is it a completely different person? He has no idea, but either way, Reaper warrants a close eye being kept on him.

"Anyway, I'm off to gather some inspiration for my next book," Jiraiya giggling perversely jumping out of the window.

Minato could only his head at his Master's actions, wondering if he'll ever stop peeping on women.

' _If reaper is Revan, perhaps I can use Natsumi to forge a friendly relationship between him and the village, seeing as their friends it shouldn't be too difficult,'_ Minato said filling out some paperwork.

It never occurred to Minato that due to his non-existent relationship with Natsumi, because of his neglect of her. That Natsumi wouldn't want any part in his plan for Revan, in fact, she would warn Revan of Minato's plan instead of helping him.

xxxxx

For the last two weeks, Revan has been relaxing at his home, having to take a break from doing anything noteworthy. As he was processing what he saw during the war, now that he has time to do so. The exception to that was testing the powers of the Pig talisman.

The Pig talisman allowed Revan to shoot yellow heat beams from his eyes. The heat beams were so strong they could cut through trees, like a knife through butter. The talisman also allowed him to see in the dark clearly as if it was the day, and he could see someone even if they were invisible.

He's also having a few nightmares from what he saw during the war, but Morgana is helping him get through it. Before Revan left the Elemental Nations, he visited a bounty office and bought the latest Bingo book, and he wasn't happy with what it said about him.

 **Flashback**

"How do they have so much information about me?" Revan fumed walking around his rented room at an inn.

' _The only way they could have gotten this information is that they were watching your fight with Yagura,'_ Morgana replied.

Revan stopped walking and took a few deep breaths, to calm down. _'But how, I didn't sense anyone around, there was only Yagura, Mei and I in that forest for that fight.'_

' _There are only two options: the first that someone watched from afar, outside of your sensing range, which I find very unlikely seeing as they saw, your eye colour and they would need to be close to see that. The second option which I find most likely is they were nearby and watched the entire fight, but was somehow able to remain undetected to your sensing abilities,'_ Morgana said.

' _The second option is the most likely, and whoever this person is, they most likely work for the Rain village. Seeing as the Rain village provided all of the information about me,'_ Revan said.

' _You're probably right but I can't help but wonder, why they never mentioned your Wood Release, they would have seen you use it in your fight with Yagura, so why not mention it in the Bingo book?'_ Morgana responded.

' _They clearly don't want anyone to know about it, but I can't think of a reason why. The bounty they posted wants me dead, so surely if they said I have Wood Release, more people would track me down due to the threat I pose,'_ Revan said.

' _I have no idea what the Rain village is playing at, but we do know that you've attracted a lot of attention with your actions,'_ Morgana responded.

Revan thought back to when he was heading to a town and sensed some shinobi approaching, so he decided to hide as he didn't fancy a fight at the time. It was a good thing as well as it turned out they were Stone shinobi and were out looking for him trying to recruit him to their village.

' _The great five villages don't like that there's an S-rank warrior walking around, that isn't affiliated with any of the villages,'_ Revan said.

The thing with shinobi is that if you aren't part of their village they fear your power. The villages clearly have the mentality if you're not with them your against them. He can see after refusing to join a village for a while, that he will be put in their Bingo book, as it's too dangerous according to them to just let him wander around.

' _Well I suppose it's a good job you're heading back home, and won't have to deal with their recruitment efforts,'_ Morgana said.

' _That's true,'_ Revan thought happily.

 **Flashback End**

To get him out of his funk Morgana suggested he visit Daphne, seeing as he needs to take Morrigan off her hands anyways. So Revan teleported to Daphne's house, to see how his friend's summer has been so far.

' _An impressive Manor, though the Malfoys Manor looked more impressive,'_ Revan thought walking up to the gate of the manor.

' _The Malfoys are an older family, of course, their Manor is going to look better,'_ Morgana commented.

Revan knocked on the gate a few times and then waited patiently for someone to answer. After a few minutes had passed, Catherine Greengrass walked up to the gate smiling seeing who it was.

"Lord le Fey it's so good to see you again, how have you been?" Catherine asked happily opening the gate and giving Revan a hug.

"I've been good Mrs Greengrass, I thought I would pop around now that I'm back in Great Britain, and see how Daphne's doing, and take Morrigan off her hands," Revan said returning the hug smiling at her.

"I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you, she's upstairs in her room with Tracey, so I'm sure this will be a pleasant surprise for the both of them," Catherine said walking up to the Manor with Revan.

"That's good to hear, and how's your summer been so far Mrs Greengrass?" Revan asked politely,

"Not too bad, I've mostly been helping David with a major bill that's being discussed in the Wizengamot recently, so that's' taken up most of my time," Catherine said.

"What's the bill about?" Revan asked curiously.

"Arthur Weasley is proposing a muggle protection act and it's gained a lot of traction," Catherine said.

Revan's eyes went completely cold hearing about muggles, with his hate for them barely being constrained. Catherine wasn't surprised seeing Revan's reaction, having been told by Daphne how much Revan hates muggles.

' _That look isn't the same, as the dislike the dark families have towards muggles. No this is hatred for them, what did the muggles do to you to make you hate them so much,'_ Catherine thought.

She remembered Daphne telling her the only one who has an idea why Revan hates muggle so much is Draco Malfoy, but he wasn't telling anyone no matter how much his friend's asked. As Draco knew if he did and he was right, he would lose Revan's trust and possibly make an enemy out of him.

"I see, is the _muggle_ protection act likely to pass in the Wizengamot?" Revan asked so frostily Catherine barely refrained from flinching.

"With Dumbledore supporting the act it seems likely, and a lot of the light and grey factions see no problem with the act, it's really only the dark faction that has a problem with it," Catherine said.

"Who's the biggest opponent to the act?" Revan asked.

"Corban Yaxley is the biggest opponent against the act," Catherine said.

' _He was rumoured to be part of Voldemort's inner circle,'_ Revan thought. "And when will the voting take place for the act?"

"Not till sometime next year, the bill still needs to gain more popularity before it can be put forwarded to vote on," Catherine explained.

"Revan," a voice said happily.

Looking to see who was coming down the stairs, he saw Daphne with Tracey behind her both smiling at him.

"It's good to see you two," Revan said smiling.

Tracey gave him a hug while Daphne shook his hand. This made him mentally chuckle as she really does live up to the title ice princess, as she never shows her emotions.

"Where have you been? the summers nearly over and school starts in a few weeks," Tracey said putting her hands on her hips and trying to look cross put the smile on her face ruined it.

"I've been travelling," Revan replied smiling. This annoyed Tracey as Revan was supposed to be intimidated by her look.

"I suppose you're going to tell us you've been here and there," Daphne said dryly.

"Daphne it's like you can read my mind," Revan said acting fake surprised.

"Oh knock it off you idiot," Daphne said with a smile.

Catherine smiled seeing the three of them getting along so well. "Do you want to stay for tea Lord le Fey? Tracey's already staying so it won't be any trouble."

"If you don't mind Mrs Greengrass, I would love to stay," Revan replied politely remembering his manners.

"Good, I'll call you three for tea later, now go off and have some fun," Catherine said making shooing signs with her hands.

"Come on Revan I'll show you were Morrigan is," Daphne said leading Revan towards her room.

' _Hopefully spending time with his friends will help him get over whatever he saw,'_ Catherine thought. She recognised the look in his eyes when she first saw him at the gate. It was the look of someone who had seen something horrific and was mentally scared from it. She had seen that look a lot during the Blood war.

Entering Daphne's room Revan saw Morrigan standing on her windowsill.

"Morrigan it's good to see you. How have you been girl?" Revan asked. As he used his wand to transfigure his sleeve into a bracer, so Morrigan could land on his arm without hurting him.

"You have no idea how jealous I am of you, being to use magic during the summer," Tracey said with Daphne looking jealous as well.

"You only have to wait five years. It's not that long of a wait," Revan said teasingly while stroking Morrigan.

"Five years is way too long," Tracey said complaining, collapsing on Daphne's bed.

"Well, there's nothing else you can do but wait," Revan said.

The three of them talked for a few hours before Daphne gathered her courage and asked. "Are you alright Revan?" Seeing as he seemed a bit off from his usual self.

Revan didn't answer straight away instead he looked away from Tracey and Daphne.

"Why do you ask?" Revan asked monotone.

"Your eyes, they seem colder than the last time I saw you, did something happen to you?" Daphne asked worriedly.

"For the past month I've been in the Elemental Nations," Daphne and Tracey shared a look not surprised having figured that's where Revan had gone. "Whilst there I came across a civil war that was taking place between two factions of the Hidden Mist Village. I saw them commit numerous atrocities and every time I sleep I keep seeing them replayed in my mind," Revan said with tears gathering in his eyes.

Every time he sleeps he thinks of the massacres he saw and the rapes he would come across. Morgana was right the war did affect him and not in a positive way. He might have gotten stronger from all the fighting, but it did give him a few mental scars in the process.

Tracey and Daphne went up to him and gave him a hug. Revan grabbed them like they were a lifeline and started crying, explaining everything he saw as Tracey and Daphne comforted him. None of them noticed Daphne's parents quietly closing the bedroom door.

"That poor boy," Catherine said sadly. "No one should have seen the things he did at his age."

"War is never a pretty thing," David said thinking back to the things he saw during the Blood war. One particular memory was when he witnessed Voldemort easily slaughter countless Aurors. That memory truly cemented Voldemort as a monster in his mind.

"Should we leave them alone for the time being?" Catherine asked wondering what the best way to the help Revan was.

"Yes nothing helps more, then to have a shoulder to cry on," David said softly.

Once Revan had explained everything he saw during the Mist civil war, he fell asleep from mental exhaustion. Daphne and Tracey picked him up and put him on Daphne's bed so he could rest comfortably.

"I can't believe he saw all of that," Tracey said shaken by what she had been told.

"Shinobi really are disgusting people, not even Death Eaters would do what they did," Daphne said.

"I thought he went to the Elemental Nations to see Natsumi, I never expected he would see a civil war taking place," Tracey said.

"Tracey, did you get the feeling that Revan was excluding some things?" Daphne asked.

"I did yes, do you think he saw even worse things and didn't want to tell us to protect us," Tracey said.

"I could see Revan doing that," Daphne said smiling sadly at Revan. "Come on we better go and tell my parents, that Revan won't be able to have tea with us."

"What will you tell your parents, you know Revan's a very private person, he might not like you telling your parent his secrets," Tracey said.

"I'll think of something," Daphne said leaving her bedroom. This left only Revan and Morrigan in the bedroom, who was keeping a close eye on her owner wishing she could comfort him somehow.

When Revan woke up he noticed he was in a different room lying on a bed. Looking out of the window he saw it was the early hours of the morning.

' _You fell asleep after telling Daphne and Tracey what you saw during the Mist civil war,'_ Morgana said softly.

' _They must have put me in a spare bedroom when I fell asleep,'_ Revan thought leaving the room.

"Revan your up," a voice said joyfully.

Turing around Revan saw Astoria walking towards him smiling at him.

"Astoria it's good to see you again, look how tall you've gotten since I last saw you," Revan said smiling at her.

Astoria laughed happily hearing that. "I know right, it won't be long before Daphne is the smallest person in the family."

"When that does happen you can rub it in her face," Revan said heading down the stairs with her.

"I will and she's a big dummy for not telling me she was having a sleepover with you and Tracey," Astoria said pouting making her look adorable.

' _Daphne's parents must have lied about the reason I was resting,'_ Revan thought grateful that they didn't tell Astoria the real reason. Entering the kitchen he saw Daphne, her parents and Tracey sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Finally awake I see," Tracey said teasingly.

"You're lucky Thana isn't here seeing, as she misses her favourite cushion," Revan said making Tracey shut up.

"I've been meaning to ask, what you did with Thana while you were travelling," Daphne said.

"I left Thana at my house, so that way she could hunt in the nearby forest for food, as I couldn't leave her with anyone as Thana doesn't like strangers touching her," Revan said eating some toast. "I forgot to ask but has Morrigan been any trouble for you."

"No Morrigan was very well behaved, in fact, she took quite the liking to Astoria," Daphne said.

"It's true Morrigan was an excellent pet, I might get a raven instead of an owl now, when I go to Hogwarts," Astoria said excitedly bouncing in her seat.

"I sure if you're a good girl your parents will get a raven for you," Revan said chuckling ignoring the looks Daphne's parents were giving him for that suggestion.

After breakfast, Astoria went off to play while Revan had a discussion with Daphne's parents.

"We know what you witnessed to make you cry yesterday," Revan glared at Daphne and Tracey for betraying his trust. "Don't worry they didn't betray your trust, we overheard what you were saying yesterday," Catherine said.

"By the way thank you for letting me use your spare bedroom last night, and don't worry about what happened last night, it won't happen again it was a momentary weakness," Revan retorted.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about, it's only natural after what you saw," Catherine said softly.

Revan looked away embarrassed by the care he was being shown.

"Don't sweat it Revan, I'll only tease you about it every now and then," Tracey said trying to lighten the mood making Revan smile.

"If you do I'll get Thana to rest on you more frequently," Revan said. Tracey looked horrified hearing this.

"So we've decided that you'll be staying with us for the next week," Catherine said cutting in before they could begin their bantering.

"I'm fine Mrs Greengrass, I don't need to stay with anybody," Revan replied defensively.

"You need to be around other people, and you can't do that back at your empty house, now can you?" Catherine asked strongly not letting this go.

Revan and Catherine were having a staring contest, to see who would give in first. While everybody else just waited patiently, knowing Catherin would win as she always gets her way.

' _I think you should stay with Daphne for a week, as spending time with your friend will help you get over what you saw,'_ Morgana said grateful to Catherine for coming up with this idea.

' _Fine,'_ Revan said in defeat knowing better than to go against his Mother. "I'll stay for a week."

"Good first thing of business then, you need to head home and get enough clothes for a week and take Daphne and Tracey with you so they can help you get your things," Catherine ordered.

"Yes Mom," Revan said sarcastically.

"Well seeing as I'll be your Mother in law one day, I suppose it's only right that you call me that," Catherine said teasingly. Revan and Daphne blushed hearing this, while Tracey was laughing. Morgana and David weren't very amused by her teasing.

' _Who does she think she is playing matchmaker with my child,'_ Morgana said fuming in anger.

' _She was only teasing, me she didn't mean anything by it,'_ Revan said trying to calm Morgana down but failing.

"Come on Revan lets go," Daphne said grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the front door.

"Hey wait up lovebirds," Tracey said running to catch up with them.

Once it was only the two of them David said. "Really Mother in law, you had to go there."

"I still say they would make a cute couple," Catherine said crossing her arms defensively.

Standing outside the Greengrass Manor Daphne asked. "So how are we getting to your house are we taking the Knight Bus?"

"No I'm going to teleport us there, so both of you give me your hands," Revan said holding out his hands.

"If this ends badly, I'm going to blame you by the way," Daphne said grabbing his hand with Tracey doing the same.

Revan then teleported the three of them to the outside of his house. When they arrived Daphne and Tracey blinked in surprise.

"That was much more comfortable then side along Apparition," Tracey said having not experienced any discomfort what so ever.

"I agree with Tracey, you have got to teach us that," Daphne said.

"Sorry I can't it's a family secret," Revan said smirking.

"I hate you every time I Apparate in the future, I'm going to think how much more comfortable your method is, and constantly compare them," Tracey said annoyed.

"What can you do?" Revan asked rhetorically letting them into his house.

"A nice little house you have here Revan, if a bit dirty," Daphne said seeing all the dust everywhere.

"That's what happens when you don't clean your house in over a month," Revan said a little embarrassed they were seeing his house so dirty.

"You should buy a house elf, that way the next time you're on a long trip, it can clean your house for you while you're away," Tracey commented.

"That's not a bad idea Tracey, I'll look into buying a house elf the next time I'm in Diagon Alley," Revan said having never thought of that. "Have a look around if you want just don't go into the basement."

"Why what's in the basement?" Tracey asked as Daphne went to have a look around the house.

"That's where I perform my experiments, so there's a lot of volatile stuff down there," Revan said heading upstairs to get some clothes. He didn't want them to see the darker items he had in his possession that were in the basement. Once a few minutes had passed Revan came back down the stairs, though he wasn't carrying anything.

"Eh, Revan you do know you were supposed to collect some clothes to bring back with you right?" Tracey asked wondering if he was more out of it then she thought.

Revan gave Tracey an unimpressed look. "I know that Tracey, my clothes are in my trunk, which I shrunk down and put in my pocket."

"Oh," Tracey said before laughing sheepishly.

"Anyways I've got everything if you're ready to leave?" Revan asked double checking he had everything.

"Sure let's go and find Daphne then we can leave this dust pile," Tracey said teasingly. To prove her point she dragged her finger across a wall that was covered in dust.

"I see your point. I'll look into buying a house elf will that make you happy your Majesty?" Revan asked sarcastically.

"It's a start," Tracey said earning an eye roll from Revan.

They found Daphne in the living room nervously looking at Thana, who was sleeping comfortably on a couch. Thana had grown since the last time Revan had seen her, she was now a foot and a quarter long. Since Revan was in a funk for the past few weeks, he hadn't checked on Thana seeing as he could feel she was fine and happy hunting for food in the nearby forest.

"Bloody hell that's one big snake," Tracey said surprised.

"Thana's clearly had a growth spurt over the summer," Revan said walking up to Thana. § _Wake up sleepy head_ §

Thana slowly came to, before raising her head in happiness seeing her Master.

§ _Master it is so good to see you, I've been so lonely without you for the past month_ § Thana said happily.

§ _It's good to see you as well Thana_ § Revan said while stroking her head.

"You do know it's considered rude to talk in another language, which other people can't understand in the same room," Daphne said taking some hesitant steps closer to Revan.

"I haven't seen Thana in over a month give me some slack," Revan responded letting Thana wrap herself around him under his robes.

"I take it you want to take Thana back with you?" Daphne asked.

"If it's no problem, it is your Manor after all," Revan said.

"As long as Thana stays out of sight, it shouldn't be a problem," Daphne said.

"Good, then let's head back," Revan said.

Once outside his house Revan made sure his ward defences were as strong as ever. So no one has the chance to sneak into his house and teleported everyone back to Greengrass Manor. During dinner that night Daphne asked a very interesting question.

"Since you're spending a week here, do you think you could teach me some jutsus?" Daphne asked as she was very interested in learning how to use chakra to fight.

"Jutsus what are those?" Astoria asked confused.

"Jutsus are what Shinobi call their techniques in the Elemental Nations," Revan explained.

"So Jutsus is another name for spells then?" Astoria asked excitedly.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that," Revan said smiling at Astoria's excitement.

"That's not fair Daphne gets a week of one of one training, while I have to wait till Hogwarts starts," Tracey said complaining.

"You're more than welcome to join us if you want. By the way, I presume you two have completed the chakra control exercise I gave you?" Revan asked.

"Yes I've mastered the leaf sticking exercise and tree walking," Daphne said proudly of herself.

"That's good to hear what about you Tracey?" Revan asked.

"The same and I even managed to master the exercise before Daphne," Tracey said sending Daphne a smug look making Daphne's eye twitch in irritation.

"I wouldn't be too proud of that, as that means you have a smaller chakra reserve then Daphne's. That's why you mastered the exercises so easily," Revan said smiling seeing Tracey's head drop in defeat.

"You were saying Tracey," Daphne said smugly.

"Shut up," Tracey muttered picking at her food depressed.

"Hey cheer up Tracey, it's possible to increase your magical reserves," Revan said.

"Really, how can I increase my magical reserves?" Tracey asked desperately.

"Magic is like a muscle the more you use it the larger your core will grow," Revan stated.

"And here I was hoping there was a quick and easy way to increase my core," Tracey said disappointedly.

Revan laughed seeing Tracey's disappointed face. "Sorry, there are no shortcuts to increasing your magical core."

"I'm surprised you know so much about magical theory, most boys your age are more interested in Quidditch," David said. Wondering where he got all this information from

"I'm not your average boy, and plus I'm not that interested in Quidditch," Revan responded sidestepping the question.

"What how can you not like Quidditch, it's the best thing in the entire world," Astoria exclaimed horrified by what she was hearing.

"I like flying ' _especially with the Rooster talisman'_ but I just don't like Quidditch," Revan answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're weird," Astoria said.

"Astoria apologise now that was rude!" Catherine ordered.

Revan waved it off. "It's fine she's not the first person to call me that, and she won't be the last."

"If you're sure," Catherine said unsurely.

"I am," Revan said with a nod of his head.

"By the way Lord le Fey, where did you learn to use chakra?" David asked.

"When I visited the Leaf Village a few years ago, the Hokage trained me for a week, along with his daughters," Revan said.

"Really the Hokage trained you personally, I'm surprised he did that," David said. He doubted Minato did it out of the goodness of his heart.

"Yes the Hokage was hoping to form a friendship between me and Naruko, but it failed, and I became friends with Natsumi instead," Revan said making David nod his head.

"So I presume you're well versed in how to use chakra then?" David asked.

"I am yes," Revan said.

"Then I look forward to seeing what you can do tomorrow then," David said very interested in seeing how chakra works.

"Sure that's no problem," Revan said.

"Can I come around tomorrow please, I don't want to miss out on being taught some jutsus," Tracey begged.

"I see no problem with you coming over tomorrow, just try not to cause too much damage," Catherine said the last part directed at Revan.

"Don't worry I won't," Revan said reassuringly.

So the next morning after breakfast Revan and Daphne were waiting in the back garden, for Tracey to appear.

"If she doesn't appear within the next few minutes we'll start without her," Daphne huffed impatiently, as she really wanted to start her training already. Daphne was also wearing some training clothes so she could move around easier.

"I'm here don't start without me," Tracey said running into the back garden.

"You're late!" Daphne said annoyed.

"Sorry I overslept, anyway let's get started," Tracey said clapping her hands together excitedly.

"Very well then, I hope you're ready this won't be easy," Revan said.

The first thing he did was show Daphne and Tracey hand signs, and explain how they're used to help mould your chakra so you can cast jutsus.

As soon as they had learnt all of the hand signs, Revan showed them basic jutsus like the Transformation Technique and Clone Technique. It didn't take long for them to learn it with Tracey being the first. He then went onto to taijutsu and taught them some basic forms. After that, he taught them how to throw kunai and shurikens. During their training, he noticed Daphne had a talent for ninjutsu while Tracey was better at taijutsu. This showed him where their speciality lies and what he can help them specialise in.

"Come on Revan, show us some awesome jutsus," Tracey said sitting on the ground taking a break.

"You need to learn the basics before you can learn the more advanced stuff," Revan replied while sparring with Daphne.

"You know you shouldn't take your eyes off me while were sparring," Daphne said annoyed wondering if he was looking down on her.

"Its fine there's no way you could land a punch on me," Revan said dismissively.

"Oh now you've done it," Tracey said.

Daphne became angry at this and started throwing more kicks and punches at him but this only made her sloppy. This allowed Revan to easily get between her defences and knock her onto the ground.

"I meant no insult, but I've been training for years while this is your first day, there's no possible way you can defeat me in a spar," Revan said softly holding his hand out to help her up.

Daphne took the hand gracefully. "Sorry for getting angry at you," Daphne said apologetically.

"Its fine, anyway why don't I show you what a battle between shinobi is like, to give you a better idea of how they fight," Revan said.

"How are you going to do that?" Tracey asked.

Revan went through some hand signs and said. "Earth Style: Shadow Clone," creating a clone out of the mud.

"Wow I had no idea you could create a clone of yourself," Tracey said amazed.

"This is one of the many things that chakra can do, so anyway I'll fight against my clone here, to give you an idea of how shinobi fight," Revan said as he and his mud clone move into position.

So for the next ten minutes, Revan and his mud clone fought a Chunin level battle throwing around jutsus and engaging in taijutsu. Daphne and Tracey were captivated by what they were seeing, having never seen anything like this before. Even Astoria and her parents had come outside to watch the fight. Once the spar was over Revan dismissed his clone, and approached the shocked onlookers.

"So what did you think?" Revan asked smugly.

"That was amazing, I can't wait to be able to fight like that," Tracey said.

"I'm sure if you put the effort in, you will be able to," Revan said encouragingly.

"How strong are you Revan? You don't even look winded from that spar" Daphne commented upon seeing him not out of breath in the slightest.

"I'm pretty strong, let's leave it at that shall we," Revan said.

"Fine, but one day I'll figure out how strong you are," Daphne responded crossing her arms.

Revan chuckled hearing this. "I'm sure one day you will, anyway let's get back to training."

By the end of the day, Daphne and Tracey were completely exhausted, but they had a happy grin on their faces, as they were glad they were getting stronger.

During dinner that night while Tracey went home, Astoria kept bugging Revan to train her as well. In view of the fact that Astoria wouldn't take no for answer, Revan compromised with her.

"Fine if you learn the basic chakra control exercises as Daphne did I'll train you," Revan said defeated. The only reason he said that, was because he knew Astoria wouldn't learn the exercises before he left, meaning he wouldn't have to train her.

"Thank you," Astoria said happily hugging him.

Revan glared at Daphne and her parents for finding this amusing and said unhappily. "It's not that funny."

"It really is," Daphne said giggling.

So for the rest of the week, he trained Daphne and Tracey when she could pop around, while Astoria practised the chakra control exercises in the corner of the back garden. During the training, Revan discovered Daphne had high chakra levels with an average control and her elemental affinity is water. Tracey had low chakra levels with a high control and her affinity is fire. Revan didn't bother testing Astoria as he wouldn't be training her over the school year.

Revan during the past week sent letters to all of his friends letting them know he was back in Great Britain. The morning of the last day Revan was staying at Daphne's, letters arrived for Daphne and him listing the items they needed for the second year of Hogwarts.

"Who's Gilderoy Lockhart?" Revan asked. Seeing as the list of books needed for the second year contained seven Lockhart books.

"You don't know who Gilderoy Lockhart is?" Catherine asked surprised.

"No should I?" Revan asked confused.

"Lockhart is a famous author, who has defeated numerous dark creatures. He's quite popular, I'm surprised you haven't heard of him," Catherine said.

"Really perhaps his books might be interesting then," Revan commented. Wondering if Lockhart was anything like the famous Auror Mad-Eye Moody. He was drawn out of his thoughts from a snort from David.

Seeing the questioning look Revan was giving him David elaborated. "Lockhart was a few years below Catherine and me at school, and from what I remember he was a fool who had a massive ego and thought the world of himself. So I very much doubt he did the things he says he did, in those books."

"Ignore him, David's never liked Lockhart after the one time he flirted with me in Hogwarts," Catherine said. Daphne and Astoria faces scrunched up not wanting to hear about someone flirting with their Mom.

"You know I'm right, you're just too polite to say anything," David responded annoyed.

"Well if I ever see him I can judge him for myself," Revan said quickly before they could start arguing.

"Can Revan join us when we go to Diagon Alley later?" Daphne asked.

"Sure he's more than welcome to if he wants to," Catherine said.

"If you don't mind, I would love to join you," Revan said not wanting to impose on them any longer then he has.

"It'll be no problem for us. So we'll head to Diagon Alley after breakfast so make sure you've all dressed appropriately," Catherine said though the last part was directed at Astoria.

"Don't worry I will," Astoria said knowing she puts on whatever clothes she finds first as she's too lazy to look for decent clothes.

As soon as everyone was ready they took the Floo to Diagon Alley. It took a few hours but Daphne and Revan bought everything they needed on their list, except for their books. So they headed to Flourish and Blotts to buy what they needed.

When they got to flourish and Blotts they saw it was extremely busy. The answer of why it was so busy was clear when they saw a sign saying Gilderoy Lockhart was doing autographs.

"Great he's here," David grumbled annoyed.

"We might as well go in, it saves us coming back another day for what we need," Catherine said pushing the children forward into the shop.

At the back of the store was a man with wavy blond hair and shiny teeth. He was wearing a flamboyant and flashy gold robe. He was signing autographs and smiling at some witches making them swoon.

"That's Lockhart," Revan said unimpressed. He could sense Lockhart's power and it was extremely weak. He has a below average sized magical core, and he could tell he's never trained a day in his life by the feel of his magic.

' _There's no way he defeated numerous dark creature with how pitiful weak he is,'_ Morgana commented distastefully, having no patience for liars and show-offs.

' _I agree with you,'_ Revan replied distastefully as his Mother.

"Revan," a voice said next to him.

Turing to see who was calling his name, he saw it was Draco.

"Draco it's good to see you, how has your summer been?" Revan asked as he was glad to see his friend.

"Not too bad, I even learnt all the chakra control exercise you gave me," Draco said the last proudly.

"That's good to hear, that means I can start teaching you the more advanced stuff when we start Hogwarts," Revan said.

Before Draco could respond Daphne cut him off. "I wouldn't get too excited Draco; Revan's been teaching me for the past week, so right now I know a few jutsus."

"What why have you been teaching Daphne, I thought you were going to wait till we all got back to Hogwarts," Draco said jealously.

"I'm staying at Daphne's, so it would have been rude to turn her down her request for training," Revan said.

"I suppose that makes sense," Draco said before turning to Daphne. "And don't get too much of a big head Daphne; it won't be long before I catch up with you."

"I very much doubt that," Daphne said dismissively.

Revan tuned out Daphne's and Draco's bickering knowing they'll be at it for a while, and instead went to say hello to Lucius and Narcissa.

"Mr and Mrs Malfoy a pleasure to see you as always," Revan said smiling pleasantly at them.

"The pleasures ours Lord le Fey," Lucius said nodding his head in greeting with Narcissa saying hello as well. "But I very much doubt you came over her just to say hello."

"Yes, I wanted to ask you some-" Revan said before a hand landed on his shoulder. Not recognising the magical signature of the person grabbing him. He knocked the hand off his shoulder and spun around the person who touched him, and he kicked the back of his legs forcing him to the ground and held his wand at his throat. This was all done in under a second.

"Lord le Fey you might want to let him go," Lucius said amused, having enjoyed the show and wondered why Revan had reacted so violently.

Looking to see who he forced to the ground he realised it was Lockhart. Not bothered by the fact that he had just forced a celebrity to the ground and was holding a wand to his throat. He slowly withdrew his wand.

"You shouldn't grab people without their permission, Mr Lockhart, they might defend themselves without thinking," Revan said completely unapologetic for his actions.

"It's quite alright my boy think nothing of it, I've been in more scuffles then I can remember hunting down dark creatures," Gilderoy said charmingly to the room, making witches swoon. Though Revan could see the fear in his eyes he was trying to hide. No doubt he was shaken by what just happened

"You will address me as Lord le Fey, not boy Mr Lockhart!" Revan said frostily.

Gilderoy's smile became a bit strained, as he was slightly intimated by Revan before quickly shaking it off. "Of course Lord le Fey my apologies, I was just surprised that someone such as yourself was a fan of mine that I thought I would introduce myself to you."

"I'm not a fine of yours, I'd never even heard of you until this morning, when I received my Hogwarts letter," Revan responded bluntly. Disgusted by the idea of being a fan of Lockhart's, he can already tell he's a fool just by interacting with him for a few seconds.

There was an awkward silence in the shop as no one was sure what to say to that. While David covered up his laugh with a cough earning a disapproving frown from his wife.

"There's no need to be shy Lord le Fey, there's nothing wrong with being a fan of mine," Gilderoy said trying to save face while trying to put his arm around Revan for a photo.

"If you try to put your arm around me I will break it," Revan said darkly. Gilderoy quickly retracted his arm as he could tell Revan wasn't joking.

"Haha," Gilderoy said laughing nervously. "Why don't I continue signing all of your books?" He then quickly headed to the back of the store to get away from Revan. There was an awkward silence for a second before witches quickly moved to get their books signed.

"Only you Revan, would terrify your new teacher," Draco said dryly.

"That fool should have never tried touching me, and what do you mean new teacher?" Revan said with dread.

"Exactly what I said, Lockhart's going to be the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, he announced it earlier," Draco said.

Revan and Daphne looked at him in disbelief not believing that fool would be their new teacher.

"How can he teach Defence Against the Dark Arts, when he was put in place by a twelve year old boy," Daphne said.

"I have no idea what Dumbledore's thinking hiring that fool," Draco said.

"I presume it's because Lockhart was the only one to apply for the position," Lucius commented joining them with his wife.

"That's just wonderful," Daphne groaned.

Their attention was then grabbed by a fight that was happening at the front of the shop. Two men were throwing punches at each other. The first man was tall and thin with bright red hair and blue eyes. He saw Ron and the Weasley twins cheering him on so he must be their Father. The other man was tall and had hard blunt features. He had long bale blond hair that went to his lower back.

"Corban Yaxley and Arthur Weasley are the ones fighting, no doubt due to something Yaxley said," Lucius explained upon seeing the fight.

"I thought you would have joined Yaxley, he is an old friend of yours isn't he," David said snidely.

"That was a lifetime ago," Lucius replied not rising to the bait.

Hagrid quickly separated them and Yaxley left the store but not before putting something in the youngest Weasleys cauldron discreetly that only Revan noticed. Given that the show was over Revan, Daphne and Draco bought their books and left the shop. As they were leaving they were stopped by Ron Weasley.

"I knew you were a dark wizard hurting Lockhart like that," Ron said.

Revan looks at Ron with disinterest in his eyes. "I have no time for your petty jealousy Weasley now move along, I have better things to do than spend time in your company."

"What I'm not jealous of you," Ron said disbelievingly.

"I can see it in your eyes, your jealous of my wealth and power. Instead of being jealous why don't you try improving your situation, so you possess those things," Revan said. He could see the young Weasley girl looked very interested in his words.

"Apologise this instant young man, there's no need to be so rude," a large plump woman said.

"Your son was rude first calling me a dark wizard, so shouldn't he apologise first," Revan replied.

The plump woman's face reddened in anger. She clearly wasn't used to being spoken to in such a manner.

"That's the thing with blood traitors they possess no manners," Narcissa said snidely.

"I suppose I should expect no less from those that want to be closer to _muggles_ , now move aside," Revan said.

"Now you listen here I don't know what your parents have been teaching you-" that was as far as the woman got before Revan unleashed his power mixed with killing intent on the Weasley family sending them to the floor.

"My parents are dead you ignorant cow, so I suggest you watch what you say to me in the future!" Revan said darkly walking between their bodies, with Narcissa looking very happy with the plump woman being put in her place.

The people in the store and street looked terrified of Revan, having never having seen a display of power like that before. Lockhart, in particular, was not looking forward to teaching Revan this semester.

"Sorry about that, the way that woman was speaking to me annoyed me," Revan said once they had left the main street.

"You don't need to apologise for that. Molly Weasley often gets on people's nerves by being overbearing and telling people how they should run their lives as if she knows best," Narcissa said smiling at Molly's recent humiliation.

"I take it she does that often then?" Revan asked.

"You have no idea," Narcissa said with David and Catherine nodding.

"It's been good seeing you again Draco, I'll see you on the train next week," Revan said shaking Draco's hand.

"You as well," Draco said.

"I must say I've enjoyed the entrainment you've provided today Lord le Fey," Lucius said smiling.

"I'll try to top it next time," Revan replied cheekily earning a chuckle from Lucius.

Narcissa then gave him a hug and instead of Revan just usually standing their awkwardly he returned her hug. Surprising Narcissa as this was the first time he had hugged her back. Narcissa looked to Catherine who mouthed she would explain later getting a nod from her. Once the Malfoys had left through the Floo, Revan left with Daphne and her family back to their Manor.

"How did you send the Weasleys to the ground anyway Revan?" Daphne asked.

"Simple I sent them my killing intent mixed with my magic to make it more potent, to send them to the ground as they couldn't deal with the images I was showing them," Revan said.

"Can anyone unleash their killing intent like you did?" Daphne asked.

"Only a powerful wizard or shinobi can do what I did," Revan replied.

"So I could eventually do what you did when I become strong enough?" Daphne asked.

"Yes, though it will take you a long time, till you reach my level," Revan retorted.

"You're the same age as me; surely you can't be that much stronger than me, can you?" Daphne asked doubtfully.

"Age means nothing in the shinobi world, you would do well to remember that," Revan said before turning towards David and Catherine. "Thank you for letting me stay with you for this past week, I have enjoyed myself immensely."

"You don't have to go, you can stay till Hogwarts begins if you want," Catherine said worried Revan wasn't fully over his nightmares.

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I have stuff I need to do," Revan said smiling at the care she was showing him.

"If you're sure then," Catherine said.

"I am yes," Revan said.

Once Revan had gathered all of his things, with Thana wrapped around him under his robes, and Morrigan already flying back to his house. He was standing by the gate of the Manor ready to leave.

"I'll see you in a week then," Daphne said giving him a hug.

"It's not that long so don't worry," Revan said.

"Fine but if you get into trouble I'm telling you I said so," Daphne said ending the hug.

Revan chuckled at that. "That's fair."

"If you need anything you can always come to us for help," Catherine said giving him a hug.

"I will if I have any trouble," Revan said returning the hug.

"Have a safe trip back," David said.

"Don't worry I will," Revan said walking through the gate and teleporting away.

"So that's his family magic you were on about Daphne?" David asked impressed a twelve year old could teleport so well.

"It is, and it's so much more comfortable then Apparition," Daphne said.

"Then you can tell me all about back in the Manor," David guiding his daughter back to the Manor.

For the last week of the summer, Revan trained in using his Wood Release and learning the Dark Arts from his Mother. He would enter his mindscape to practice the Dark Arts, and he took to them like a fish to water. The Wood Release, on the other hand, was more difficult to learn, but by the end of the week, he could perform a few jutsus.

Morgana also taught Revan a ritual, which would remove the list of spells he had casted with his wand. Since during the Mist civil war, he had used two of the unforgivable curses and if anyone found out, he would be sent straight to Azkaban for life.

Today was the day the second year of Hogwarts began, so Revan made sure he had everything he needed and headed to the platform. He then met up with his friends at the platform and got a compartment with them. While heading to Hogwarts he couldn't help but wonder what this year had in store for him.

 **End Chapter**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Revan and his friends were sitting at the Slytherin table watching the first years being sorted. He was only paying partial attention to the sorting until Ginny Weasley's name was called out. The only reason Ginny grabbed his attention was that of the book Corban Yaxley gave her, as he was interested in what it was.

After a few minutes under the sorting hat, it shouted. "SLYTHERIN."

A lot of people were surprised by this, as they couldn't recall a Weasley ever being sorted into a house that wasn't Gryffindor. Ron looked angry and disgusted, no doubt thinking of how his sister is a slimy snake now. The twins, on the other hand, had mischievous looks on their faces. They were probably thinking of all the ways they could tease their younger sister about her sorting.

Percy had a blank face, so it was impossible to tell what he was thinking, but due to his obsession with following the rules, he probably didn't want Ginny to embarrass the family and therefore him.

Ginny nervously approached the Slytherin table no doubt wondering if all the stories she had heard about them being evil were true. To make the experience less nervous for her, Revan started clapping ignoring the questioning looks his friends were giving him. Everyone quickly followed, as no one who valued their lives went against the King of Slytherin. Ginny anxiously sat down only a few seats away from Revan's group, with the other first years.

The reason Revan clapped for Ginny was that, while he might dislike Ron and Molly for their actions, she had done nothing to him. So he didn't see why he should treat Ginny any different to anyone else. Even though Ginny's family wanted to be more like muggles, that wasn't enough to make him dislike her, as she can't decide what her family does. If she was an adult and still followed that train of thought, then things would be very different.

Some of the students were going to say something spiteful to her, but a quick blast of killing intent from Revan stopped in their tracks. Seeing that they got the message Revan turned to Ginny to address her.

"Welcome to Slytherin house Weasley, my names le Fey," Revan greeted neutrally.

"Nice to meet you," Ginny replied uneasily, clearly intimated by Revan.

Seeing that Ginny was uncomfortable Tracey decided to step in. "Nice to meet you, Ginny, my names Tracey," Tracey said while holding out her hand for a shake.

"My names Ginny," Ginny said a bit more confidently than before shaking her hand.

"There's no need to be so nervous, no one's going to pick on you, and if they do just take it up with the King, and he'll sort it out for you," Tracey said.

"What do you mean King?" Ginny asked confused.

"Simple Revan here," Tracey said wrapping her arm around Revan and ignoring his frosty glare. "Is the King of Slytherin."

"How can you be the King of Slytherin?" Ginny asked inquisitively. Wondering if it's because of the power he possesses. Remembering what he did to her family last week.

"Revan beat up a group of seventh years easily, and killed a troll last year," Draco replied disgusted that he was sharing a table with a Weasley. The only reason he didn't say anything, was because he didn't think Revan would like that. Yet again they were Blood traitors trying to live more like muggles, and Revan's hatred of muggles was well known, so perhaps he wouldn't mind after all.

"You killed a troll?" Ginny asked astonished.

"He certainly did, Daphne and I were there to witness it," Tracey said. Not mentioning she was hiding at the time from the troll.

"I did yes, these two got in over their heads thinking they could defeat the troll by themselves, so I had to step in to save them," Revan said with a chuckle.

"That's not what happened and you know it, if you go around telling lies you're going to ruin my reputation," Tracey replied annoyed.

"What reputation?" Revan asked dryly.

Ginny ignoring Revan and Tracey's argument turned to the rest of his friends and asked. "I take it that didn't really happen?"

"No Daphne and Tracey were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," Pansy said not really having a problem with Ginny.

Dumbledore then stood up once all the first years had been sorted, and made several announcements. One of them being, Lockhart appointed as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"By the Goddess, I was hoping Draco was playing a cruel prank on me," Revan said despairingly.

"So did I Revan," Draco exclaimed miserably.

"What's wrong with Lockhart?" Ginny inquired bewildered by their reactions.

"Ignore those two, they think Lockhart's a fraud, but there's no way someone like Lockhart could be a liar," Pansy said dreamily at Lockhart.

"I read half of one of his books before I had to stop, it was that ridiculous. Apparently, he managed to overpower a werewolf, defeat a horde of vampires by himself and kill a Nundu. So you can see why I consider him a fraud," Revan said as if speaking to a dim-witted child for believing such things.

"You never know he could be strong as you Revan, maybe that's why he can accomplish such things," Pansy said.

Revan look disgusted being compared to Lockhart, while his friends laughed at seeing his reaction.

"Sorry to shatter your delusions Pansy, but he's nowhere close to being as strong as me," Revan said highly offended.

"Perhaps you're in denial," Pansy replied smirking.

"You're lucky you're my friend," Revan said narrowing his eyes at Pansy who in return stuck her tongue out at him.

"You guys aren't what I expected at all," Ginny commented seeing them laughing and joking around with each other.

"What do you mean?" Goyle asked.

"I heard Slytherin's are stick in the mud's and evil, who hated anyone that isn't a Pureblood, but you're joking around like normal people," Ginny said.

"You shouldn't listen to every story you hear Weasley, were students just like the rest of the school, and while there are those that believe in blood purity in the house, Revan keeps them in check," Daphne said.

"Really I thought you would have believed in blood purity," Ginny admitted given that he's a Lord.

"No, I find the idea of blood purity a ridiculous concept, especially given that I'm a half blood myself," Revan said sending killing intent to the older students that were about to speak out.

"If you're a half blood, how are you the King of Slytherin?" Ginny queried confused.

"Let's just say I'm very persuasive when I want to be," Revan remarked with a dark chuckle making the older years flinch.

"Ignore him he gets like that sometimes," Tracey explained with a wave of her hand. "So you don't need to worry, Revan makes sure there's no bullying in the house, so you'll be safe."

"Good to hear," Ginny said baffled. The Slytherin's weren't like what she expected at all.

After the meal, the Slytherin's were escorted to the Dungeons, and after Snape had left giving his usual speech Revan stepped forward. The aura around Revan demanded people's attention and obedience which he received.

"Welcome first years I hope you come to enjoy your time at Hogwarts, nevertheless there are a few rules you need to know. You can ask the older students what they are, however, the most important one is there is no bullying in this house," Revan said strictly with power in his voice.

"What she's a blood traitor, how can you expect us to get along with her," a first year demanded pointing at Ginny making her flinch.

"You shouldn't judge someone for the actions of their family, you never know she might surprise you, and you don't have to like her just be civil with her," Revan said.

"Why should we do what you say anyway? You're only a year older then us," the first year snapped angrily.

The older years quickly moved away from the first year, so they wouldn't be caught in the crosshairs of Revan's punishment.

§ _Thana can you please scare that idiot for me_ § Revan said. Making the first years gasp in surprise while some looked amazed.

§ _With pleasure Master_ § Thana proclaimed sadistically.

Thana then launched herself out of Revan's robes, and wrapped herself around the first year and opened her mouth wide and hissed at him. The first year fainted from the sight, in addition to pissing himself at the same time. A few of the students giggled seeing his wet patch, from where he pissed himself.

"Someone, wake up that idiot," Revan ordered disgusted that the first year had pissed himself.

§ _The smell is terrible Master, do all humans do that when their scared_ § Thana inquired repulsed by the smell.

§ _Only the weak ones_ § Revan replied. Letting Thana slide up his arm, and wrap herself around him outside his robes. Revan made quite the intimidating sight, having a foot long snake wrapped around him, which was hissing at everyone.

"Well my part is done, if you have any questions ask the older years," Revan noted heading to his room.

"Only you Revan could scare so many people, then walk away like nothing had happened," Draco commented watching Revan leave.

"You've got to admit though, it was funny watching that first year, pee himself in fright," Tracey admitted giggling watching an older student revive the first year. Who blushed in embarrassment when told what had happened.

"You know there are times when I wonder how your best friends with Revan, then I remember the both of you are sadists," Draco replied.

"I'm not a sadist," Tracey remarked insulted. "Back me up here Daphne."

"I'm too tired to answer any questions right now, so I'll see you lot in the morning," Daphne said with a fake yawn and headed to her room.

"Get back here Daphne, tell them I'm not a sadist," Tracey whined going after Daphne.

"You now Tracey's going to get you back for that comment right?" Theodore questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I know, but it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up," Draco said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're insane as Revan, no wonder you get along with him so well," Theodore said walking to his room.

"What I'm nothing like Revan, thank you very much!" Draco exclaimed annoyed.

"Well you see-," Goyle started to say.

"You're not helping!" Draco said cutting him off. Draco ignored the laughs coming from Crabbe and Pansy and marched off to his room. Muttering under his breath he was nothing like Revan, he was completely sane thank you very much.

Ginny watching all of this thought. ' _I have to tell Tom everything that just happened.'_

xxxxx

The first day of school was enjoyable for Revan until he had his first Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Entering the classroom he saw Lockhart smiling charmingly at them, with a smile so bright Revan swore he would go blind from it.

"Welcome students I am Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin," Revan frowned in dislike at the name as did Morgana. "Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Forces Defence League, and five-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charmer Smile Award but I don't talk about that," Lockhart said smiling at them as if they were supposed to be impressed.

Some of the girls were making hearts including Pansy, which earned a disgusted look from Draco. Revan checked Daphne and Tracey to see their reactions and thanked the Goddess they look annoyed as he did. He wasn't sure he could stay best friends with them if they believed everything Lockhart had said he had done. Lockhart then went on to give them a quiz about his books. Reading the first question it read.

1\. What is Lockhart's favourite colour?

Revan was incredulous he was being quizzed on this, as was Morgana. Giving a quick read of the other questions he saw they were ridiculous as well.

' _I refuse to answer these questions,'_ Revan thought. His opinion of Lockhart was dropping more every second, he spent in his presence.

' _I agree my son, what sort of teacher asks these questions,'_ Morgana responded disgusted. Wondering what Dumbledore was thinking hiring Lockhart.

After the quiz was over Lockhart complained that Hermione was the only one to answer all the questions correctly. Lockhart did try telling Revan off for not answering any of his questions, but a dark look shut him up.

"Now be warned, it's my job to prepare you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind," Lockhart said moving to a small cage with a cover on top of it. "I must ask you don't scream, as it might provoke them."

' _Considering what I can sense from the creatures in the cage, they can't be that powerful,'_ Revan commented.

' _You're probably right, however, you should never underestimate a magical creature, as they might catch you off guard,'_ Morgana replied.

' _I suppose you have a point,'_ Revan retorted drawing his wand under the desk.

Lockhart removed the cover off the cage and revealed pixies inside. "Freshly caught Cornish pixies," Lockhart said dramatically.

Seamus Finnegan laughed with a few others not finding them scary at all. "They're not very dangerous are they?" Seamus asked laughing.

"Let's see what you make of them then," Lockhart said opening the cage and letting the pixies out.

' _Idiot,'_ Revan and Morgana thought at the same time.

The pixies quickly made a mess of the classroom attacking everyone they could see, apart from Revan who was giving of a dangerous aura. Revan seeing Lockhart would be completely useless unleashed his killing intent on the Pixies making them freeze in absolute terror.

"Get back into your cage now!"Revan ordered coldly.

The Pixies all rushed back into the cage not wanting to be killed. Once they were all back in the cage, Revan locked it with a flick of his wand.

"You couldn't have done that sooner," Daphne said annoyed coming out from under a desk.

"I thought the teacher would handle it," Revan said ignoring her glare and turning to Lockhart. "Lockhart, don't ever do something that idiotic ever again, am I clear?"

"Now see here-," Lockhart said before being interrupted by a blast of killing intent.

"I said am I clear?" Revan asked darkly.

"Yes," Lockhart muttered, shaken by what he just experienced.

"Good class is dismissed," Revan said walking out of the classroom.

News swiftly spread through the school of Revan putting Lockhart in his place. Most of the girls in the school were angry with him for his actions. On the other hand, a lot of boys were happy to have that idiot put in his place.

Trials for the Slytherin Quidditch team also took place that week, with Draco and Theodore trying for a place on the team. Flint the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team even came up to Revan and asked if he was applying for a position. He turned him down as even though as he likes flying, he has no interest in Quidditch.

Flint walked away unhappy no doubt upset that he wouldn't have a Lord on his team, as it would look better for him if he was. Draco managed to get the position of the seeker; however, Theodore sadly didn't get a position.

For the next few months Revan trained in the Dark Arts in his mindscape with his Mother, and when he could, he would sneak off into the Forbidden Forest to practice using Wood Release. Revan could feel himself get stronger from all this training he was going through.

He had also during this time started training the rest of his friends in the use of chakra. He found an abandoned classroom to use, as that was the best he could find to use as a training location for the time being.

Draco had high chakra levels and average control with a wind affinity. Along with Daphne, he was clearly suited as a ninjutsu specialist. Pansy had low chakra levels and high control and had a lightning affinity. Pansy was ecstatic to hear this as she loved the lightning spells Revan used and hoped to be as proficient as Revan is one day.

Goyle and Crabbe both had high chakra levels and high control with an Earth affinity. Due to their large bodies, they were more suited towards taijutsu then any other shinobi art. Theodore had low chakra levels and high control and surprisingly had a dual elemental affinity. He possessed water and wind. Theodore due to his small chakra reserves decided to invest in kenjutsu. Sadly Revan couldn't help much in that regard, as he didn't know much about sword combat only the basics his Mother had taught him.

Out of all of his friends, Daphne and Tracey were advancing the fastest, as they were determined to become as strong as possible, as they didn't want to ever feel helpless again like with the troll. The rest of his friends were advancing at a steady pace, but they had no goal to reach all they wanted to do was master cool looking techniques. Without a goal of some kind, his friends would never have anything that would push them forward and become strong.

Something Revan thought he would never do during the past few months, is become friends with Ginny. The other first years wanted nothing to do with Ginny due to her family so she ended up spending time with Revan and his friends as they were always polite towards her. Over time they discovered Ginny was a nice girl that had a fun personality when she opened up to them.

Draco surprisingly warmed up towards Ginny fairly quickly. When he discovered Ginny wants to understand how muggles live like her father, but she has no desire to live like them. Revan did offer to train her but she declined, saying she had other things to do. No doubt due to the family situation back home, as he doubts her family that's light sided are happy with her being sorted into Slytherin.

On the morning of Samhain and his birthday making him 13 years old, Revan was checking the Palantir as he does every day, to see if another talisman had been discovered.

' _Doesn't seem like there's going to be a new talisman today my son!'_ Morgana stated. Seeing as the Palantir was only showing a black swirling darkness.

' _I guess you're right. I just know with it being months since the last talisman appeared, it won't be long before another one appears, and we need to retrieve it before the demon can,'_ Revan replied.

' _It's pointless worrying about the demon, we already have three talismans in our possession, so it's not like the demon could revive itself, on the off chance it managed to beat us to all of the other talismans,'_ Morgana said.

' _That's a good po-,'_ Revan was saying until Morgana interrupted him.

' _Look the_ _Palantir is showing something,'_ Morgana said hurriedly.

Revan immediately focused on what the Palantir was showing him, and he saw a Dragon talisman. He moved the vision to see the talisman was inside a jade dragon, located in a museum in Los Angeles.

' _We have no time to waste. If you know where the talisman is the demon probably does as well,'_ Moraga said.

Revan without delay got off his bed and changed into his travelling clothes. He also summoned his bag that only he could open, as that contained his Reaper outfit inside of it. Going through some hand signs he created a clone, and put much power into it as possible so it would last as long as it could.

Under a Disillusionment charm, Revan sneaked out of the common room, ignoring his friends who he wished to thank for the birthday presents that they had gotten him, but this was more important.

Using a secret passageway he had found, by exploring the castle for this very situation. He arrived in Hogsmeade and once he was far enough from the village he teleported away. When he arrived in Los Angeles, he saw it was still night due to the time difference.

Revan ran into a back alley to get changed into his Reaper outfit. Given that the chance of facing off against those shadow ninjas was a high probability, he didn't want them to know his identity and come after him and his friends.

Entering the museum was simple, seeing that with a few spells he could deactivate the muggle alarms. It only took a few minutes of searching until he found the jade dragon, which the talisman was contained inside of.

With a wave of his wand, he made the glass surrounding the jade dragon vanish and picked up the dragon. He then threw the jade dragon onto the ground smashing it into pieces. He then picked up the Dragon talisman, from the pieces of the broken jade dragon. Flipping the talisman over Revan read the text on the back of the talisman, and it said it contained the power of combustion.

' _An impressive ability,'_ Revan thought.

"I'm afraid I can't let you keep that Reaper," an old man's voice said sternly.

Revan spun around holding his wand ready to defend himself when he saw who had spoken to him. Standing in front of him was a scrawny old man with pale skin, long grey hair and long yellow nails. He was wearing a black robe with pointed shoulders, and a blue shirt beneath with black clothing on his forearms. His eyes were dark yellow and were full of cruelty.

Behind the old man, he could see over thirty of the shadow ninjas he had encountered at the Mist Village. Sensing their power he could tell all of the shadow ninjas were Genin level in strength. The old man, on the other hand, had the power of an A-rank wizard.

"So you know who I am then?" Revan inquired in his disguised voice.

"Of course, when the Shadowkhan reported to me that someone else had taken the Pig talisman that looked like the Grim Reaper, I researched all I could about you. It wasn't that difficult with you being in the Bingo book," the old man said.

"Since you know who I am, it's only polite to introduce yourself as well," Revan said, causing the old man to chuckle in amusement.

"I suppose it's only fair, my name is Daolon Wong, and I am here for that talisman," Daolon said with a hungry look in his eyes.

"So you can give it to your Master I think not," Revan replied.

"What do you know of my Master Reaper?" Daolon asked curiously.

"I know your Master is the one to create those Shadowkhan as you call them, and I can tell the Shadowkhan are demon familiars. I also bet it's the demon that created those familiars that these talismans belong to," Revan said.

"Most impressive Reaper you are correct my Master Lord Shendu created these Shadowkhan, and the talismans do belong to him, and he wants them back," Daolon said harshly at the end.

"How can you work with a demon, surely you know nothing good will come of reviving him to his full state," Revan exclaimed.

"I have my reasons Reaper, now give me the talisman and the other ones you have in your possession," Daolon ordered.

"What do you mean other talismans?" Reaper asked pretending to be confused by what Daolon meant.

"Don't play the fool Reaper it's beneath you. I know it's been you collecting the other talismans. You appeared in the Mist Village and now this place. The chances are high that you were the one that took the other talismans before I could get to them, so hand them over," Daolon demanded in a cold voice, drawing his black wand. While the Shadowkhans got into a fighting stance.

Revan seeing the time for talking was over got into a fighting position. He also put the Dragon talisman into a pocket for safe keeping.

"You'll never have the talismans Daolon, I won't let you revive your Master, now or ever," Revan said harshly.

Revan instantaneously pointed his wand at the ground just a few feet in front Daolon and sent a Bombarda Maxima. Daolon recognising the spell created a shield to protect him. The Shadowkhans had no such protection, so the ones standing next to Daolon were sent flying from the force of the explosion.

As fast as possible Revan performed as many wand movements as he could, sending dozens of spells at the Shadowkhans. The majority of the spells struck the Shadowkhans killing them, while only some managed to dodge the spells.

Daolon seeing his forces getting decimated started firing spells at Reaper making him go on the defensive. As Revan was blocking, dodging and returning spells at Daolon, the remaining Shadowkhans all jumped at Revan hoping to overpower him.

What the Shadowkhan forget to remember was that they were only Genin level, while Revan is a mid S-class rank wizard. Even if there were hundreds of them, they could never hope to overpower him as the power difference between Genin and S-class was that enormous. Only a small army of highly trained Jounin could ever hope to beat an S-class, and even then the chances weren't too high in their favour.

So within seconds, Revan destroyed the Shadowkhan with taijutsu alone, as they were that weak compared to him. With Revan killing that last batch of Shadowkhan, that left only Daolon and him in the room.

"It seems it's going to be more difficult to defeat you then I thought Reaper," Daolon said annoyed. Watching as the dead Shadowkhan dissolved into nothingness.

"You have no hope of beating me Daolon, surrender and tell me where Shendu is, and I shall give you mercy," Revan said.

"Never Reaper, when Lord Shendu returns to full power you will be nothing but an insignificant bug before him," Daolon retorted who then started casting dark spells at Revan.

Revan moved between the spells, returning his own dark spells back at Daolon. He couldn't get closer to Daolon as he wouldn't be able to dodge any of his spells in time. So he'll have to improvise. Revan then started going through some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," Revan said shooting a large fireball at Daolon.

Daolon with a swish of his wand split the fireball in half, making the jutsu miss him. Revan then transfigured the rubble lying on the ground from their duel, into hundreds of small spears and sent them flying at Daolon.

Daolon created a shield to dissolve the spears coming from his right side. For the left side, he transfigured his own spears and sent them at Revans spears cancelling out each other's attacks.

Revan then sent towards Daolon a nasty curse that was banned called Vinculum Dissolutrix, it was Latin for bone dissolver. Where ever you struck on the human body, the bones in that surrounding area would melt inside the human body. If the limbs were hit it would cause unimaginable pain. However, if the chest or head was struck, it would kill you as the melted bone would damage vital organs.

The sickly black spell went flying towards Daolon, who managed to dodge at the last second with more speed than a person his age should possess. The wall behind Daolon was melting from where the spell had hit.

Daolon angry from nearly being melted alive angrily said. "Avada Kedavra."

The green spell left his wand heading straight for Revan. A disadvantage of spells is that no matter how skilled you are, you can't increase the speed of spells. That's why it's better for a wizard to fight at mid-range, to make it harder for your opponent to dodge your spells. Though in this case, the disadvantage worked for Revan due to the distance he was, and the speed of the spell he easily dodged the killing curse.

Revan then wandlessly sent several fireballs from his hand, which grew in size to a large car. Daolon with some complex wand movements collected all of the fireballs when they got close to him, into one massive fireball and sent it back at Revan. Seeing the fireball coming towards him Revan went through some hand signs.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu," Revan said shooting a large water dragon drawing the water from the air at the fireball cancelling out each other's attacks.

Once the attacks had cancelled each other out Revan looked towards Daolon, and with some horror saw him casting Fiendfyre. Revan didn't bother trying to put out the Fiendfyre, as it was extremely difficult to put out with magical water. It would just be a waste of time and energy trying to stop the Fiendfyre, especially with Daolon nearby who would attack him if he tried. The museum was quickly being engulfed by the Fiendfyre, and he couldn't get to Daolon as a wall of Fiendfyre blocking his way.

' _He knows he can't beat me, so he's blocking my way to him so he can escape,'_ Revan thought annoyed.

"We will meet again Reaper, and our next duel will end much differently," Daolon said before Apparating away.

Revan mentally cursed Daolon as the museum was collapsing around him. Not seeing a point for staying around Revan teleported away from the museum to outside the city. Arriving in some nearby woods Revan took off his mask, to help clear his lungs from all the smoke he had breathed in from the burning museum.

' _That was an enlightening encounter,'_ Morgana said.

' _Yes we've learnt a lot from that encounter, your hypothesis that the demon that the talismans belong to, created the_ _Shadowkhan was correct,'_ Revan replied coughing up the last bit off smoke.

' _We also learnt the demons name is Shendu, and he has a powerful dark wizard working for him called Daolon Wong,'_ Morgana replied.

' _Yes I should have defeated Daolon, as that way we could have gotten all the answers we needed, but apart from you, I've never duelled with another magical. I'm so used to fighting against shinobi, that I was unprepared to fight against a powerful wizard,'_ Revan said annoyed.

' _Its fine that Daolon got away, you'll have an opportunity to defeat him next time another talisman appears, the important thing is you stopped him getting his hands on the talisman for Shendu,'_ Morgana said.

' _That's true let's see what this talisman is capable of,'_ Revan thought pointing the Dragon talisman at some trees.

The talisman symbol lighted up, sending a powerful fire blast towards some trees. The fire blast penetrated through numerous trees, creating holes that were on fire in the middle of the trees. From what Revan could see the fire blast had travelled through numerous trees before it finally stopped.

A slight problem with testing out this talisman was the fire from the holes it had created, was spreading to the entire tree quickly causing a small forest fire. Revan with a flick of his wand sent a huge blast of water to put it out before any of the muggles noticed.

' _A powerful ability, but how about next time you choose somewhere better to test the talisman,'_ Morgana said dryly.

Revan sheepishly chuckled. _'I will next time.'_ The sunrise out of the corner of his eyes grabbed his attention. _'It's sunrise already how long have I been here for?'_

' _I think it's been a couple of hours I believe,'_ Morgana said.

' _Then it's best that I head back to Hogwarts then before someone discovers I'm not really there,'_ Revan responded, changing out of his Reaper outfit and into his travelling clothes.

' _By the way, your Old Religion ring seals are all currently being used to store the_ _Palantir and the other three talismans, where are you going to keep this talisman?'_ Morgana asked.

' _For the time being, I'll have to store it inside my bag since only I can open it. I'll also store the bag in my trunk for safe keeping. Given that it has a few dark spells placed on it, which discourages people from opening it. Perhaps I'll even store some of the talismans in Gringotts, as that is one of the safest places in the world to keep your items,_ ' Revan explained.

' _Not bad ideas, for the time, being, keep the talisman in your bag, and during the Christmas holiday deposit the talisman into your vault, as you can't go during school term as people might see you,'_ Morgana said.

' _I'll do that come the Christmas holidays then,'_ Revan said fully changed into his travelling clothes.

Revan then teleported to the outskirts of Hogsmeade and under a Disillusionment charm sneaked back into Hogwarts. All the students were in the Great Hall for lunch when he passed it. He could even see his clone talking to his friends at the Slytherin table.

Seeing as he couldn't just walk up to them, he headed back to his room in the Slytherin common room. He knew his clone would come back to his room once classes were over, so for the time being he would wait on his bed for his clone to arrive. Once he had changed back to this school clothes, he entered his mindscape to train with Morgana to pass the time. As the fight with Daolon showed him, he needs more experience fighting against powerful magicals.

For the next few hours, Morgana was strict and harsh as always in her training, but Revan wouldn't have it any other way. As he learns quicker from being pushed then cuddled and with a rematch with Daolon in the near future, he needs to get as strong as possible. Not long after classes had ended did his clone enter the room.

"I take it there were no complications while I was gone?" Revan inquired of his clone.

"None in the slightest, no one noticed I was a clone the entire day," the clone replied confidently.

"So what happened while I was gone today then?" Revan asked.

The clone explained everything that had happened today, like what had been covered in lessons, and what he and his friends had talked about. Once Revan had all the information he needed, he dismissed his clone and carried on with is training with Morgana for a few more hours.

After a couple of hours had passed he realised the Samhain feast had started, so he headed to the Great Hall to meet up with his friends. As he was walking down the corridors he heard a voice say. _"Rip, Tear, Kill!"_

Revan wondering where the voice was coming from followed it to the second floor where he saw Mrs Norris hanging from a torch bracket. Next to Mrs Norris written in blood were the words.

"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE."

Hearing footsteps he turned around to see students that were leaving the feast. They gasped in surprise seeing what was written on the wall. It wasn't long before the corridor was full of students and looking at him accusingly.

' _By the Goddess why me,'_ Revan thought annoyed.

"Let me through what's all the fuss about," Filch said pushing his way through. When he got to the front of the crowd he gasped seeing Mrs Norris. Filch seeing Revan standing next to Mrs Norris became furious and started walking towards him with the intent of harm.

"Don't even think about Filch, you won't like the results if you do," Revan warned him.

Filch stopped a few feet away from him, the dangerous look in Revan's eye scaring him.

"What seems to be the issue here?" Dumbledore asked arriving with the other teachers.

"Le Fey here has killed my cat," Filch said furious, pointing his finger at Revan.

"That's Lord le Fey to you Mr Filch, and I did no such thing, I came across Mrs Norris like this when I was heading to the feast," Revan said looking at Dumbledore.

"I want everyone to leave, except for you Lord le Fey," Dumbledore ordered to the students. Once all the students had left and there was only Revan, the teachers and Filch present. Dumbledore carried on talking. "So what did happen here Lord le Fey?"

"I was heading to the feast when I came across Mrs Norris and the message written in blood, a few minutes later all the students arrived, that's all that happened," Revan said calmly.

"Lies it must have been you that killed my cat," Filch said angrily.

"I have no reason to kill your silly little cat, so why would I?" Revan asked as if speaking to a small child.

"Enough Filch, Mrs Norris isn't dead she's just been petrified," Dumbledore said.

"She's not dead," Filch said relieved and happy.

"We can cure her Filch, with a draught created from some mandrakes," Dumbledore said.

"And where were you during the feast Lord le Fey, it's very odd you weren't with your friends?" McGonagall asked.

"I was performing a Samhain ritual in honour of my Gods," Revan said quickly thinking up a lie. Some of the teachers were taken back by this not knowing Revan was religious, while some like Snape and Dumbledore weren't surprised at all.

"Clearly Azkaban for you then le Fey, performing a ritual is illegal you know," Lockhart said disapprovingly trying to hide his glee. As he wasn't happy with Revan embarrassing him, in his classes and practically ignoring him. The teachers looked embarrassed to be seen associated with Lockhart.

"Not that type of ritual Lockhart," Revan said condescendingly. "I built an altar in the image of Ceridwen the Goddess of Death to honour the deceased."

Lockhart looked embarrassed having been proven wrong, while the teachers were fighting to keep a smile off their faces.

"How fascinating I don't believe I've ever heard of the Ceridwen the Goddess of Death before," Flitwick said excitedly having a desire to learn something new.

"I'm the only follower of the Old Religion left given that it was wiped out during the age of Camelot, that's why you haven't heard of Ceridwen before today," Revan said.

"As interesting as this is, we need to get back on topic," McGonagall said smiling at Flitwick.

"You're right of course McGonagall," Flitwick said embarrassed that his excitement got the better of him.

"I do believe Lord le Fey is innocent of any wrongdoings, as the Dark magic needed to petrify someone is beyond a second year," Dumbledore said. Earning nods from the teachers except for Lockhart who didn't look pleased by the news.

Once he was free to go he headed back to the Slytherin common room where his friends were waiting for him. His friends were eyeing him nervously as he approached.

"If I was the heir of Slytherin, I would have taken up the Slytherin Lordship along with the le Fey Lordship years ago, as that would have given me more influence in the Wizengamot," Revan stated sitting down next to them. They looked embarrassed having that pointed out to them.

"So you didn't write that message then?" Pansy asked.

"No it wasn't me," Revan said with a shake of his head.

"Then who could it of been?" Draco asked.

"I have no idea," Revan replied.

It wasn't long afterwards that Revan went to bed except instead of falling asleep, he found himself in his mindscape.

"Mother, why did you bring me here?" Revan asked looking around for her.

"Morgana didn't bring you here I did," a kind gentle voice said full of warmth and love.

Revan turned around and was surprised to see Ninniane standing before him smiling at him. His mouth dropped open in surprise unable to comprehend how Ninniane was in his mind.

"It's nice to meet you nephew, you've become much bigger and handsome, than the last time I saw you," Ninniane said smiling giving him a bone breaking hug.

"Ninniane how are you here? And where's my Mother?" Revan asked totally lost on what was going on.

"In reverse order, I put Morgana to sleep so we could talk without any interruptions, and I'm sure Morgana told you how my sisters and I put information in your head after you were born. Well, it wasn't only information we also put some of our magic into your mind, so when you were old enough we could speak to you for a while," Ninniane explained.

"Does that mean you'll only be inside my mind for a definitive period of time then?" Revan asked sadly.

"I'm sorry to say yes. Due to my nature as a Goddess, my magic is incapable of staying in your mind like your Mothers," Ninniane said stroking his hair lovingly.

"Well, we better enjoy our time together while it lasts then," Revan said trying to be optimistic.

"That's good to hear, and by the way call me Auntie," Ninniane ordered playfully.

Revan chuckled at that. "I will do Auntie."

"I must say I've briefly skimmed through your memories, and you've gotten up to a lot since you arrived in this time period, I'm so proud of what you've accomplished so far," Ninniane said happily.

"Thank you for the compliment," Revan said blushing from embarrassment. "By the way Auntie do you have any idea how I ended in this time period?"

"I'm sorry to say no, despite the fact I have magic that's your Moms domain, so she might have a better idea than I do," Ninniane said.

"Is my Mom in my mind as well?" Revan asked as he was nervous to meet his Mom.

"Yes, your Mom put a piece of her magic inside of you as well, like mine that piece of magic will activate when you reach a certain age," Ninniane replied.

"Why did you put a piece of your magic inside of me anyway?" Revan asked.

"When you were born, my sisters and I were already fading, we weren't even sure we would live long enough to see you reach adulthood, so we put pieces of our magic inside of you, so we could explain to you how your abilities work, to make sure you became strong enough to survive whatever the world threw at you," Ninniane said.

"That sounds really helpful," Revan said.

"Since we don't have much time, I'll explain what powers you have from me," Ninniane said.

"I'm listening," Revan said seriously knowing how important this conversation is.

"Seeing as I'm the Goddess of Nature that means you will be able to speak to animals, manipulate nature itself, draw upon the nature energy that is in the atmosphere and terrain to increase your power, and tap into the ley lines that run across the Earth to increase your strength and power certain rituals," Ninniane said.

Revan's head was spinning, from all he had learnt he was capable of doing. "I didn't realise I had inherited so much from you."

"Now hold still I'm going to give the knowledge of how to perform all of these powers," Ninniane said putting her hand on Revan's forehead. He soon felt like he had a migraine that was about to burst his head open. "There all done."

Revan sighed in relief as the pain was quickly disappearing. "Thank you for the knowledge, I can already think of some useful nature techniques you gave me."

"Be careful, just because you know how your powers work, doesn't mean you will be able to use them straight away. You should be extra careful when absorbing nature energy as wrong one move and you will be turned to stone," Ninniane said sternly.

"I'll make sure to take my time and master the techniques you gave me, don't worry," Revan responded.

"Good to know," Ninniane said nodding her head. "One of the rituals I gave you might be very useful to you, as it involves absorbing demonic magic into the body."

"You mean I could use it on the talismans I have to absorb their abilities into my body. Therefore I wouldn't have to depend upon the talismans themselves to use their powers," Revan said astonished.

"That's correct, just think how handy it would be to have the ability of regeneration, if you get a fateful wound in a fight you would immediately heal from it, you wouldn't have to retreat and use the talisman to heal from your injury," Ninniane said.

"That does sound very tempting, and I would be much stronger having the power of the talismans in my body," Revan said. Thinking about flying around without support, shooting lasers from his eyes, while at the same time fire blasts are coming from his hand. It would make him much stronger in a fight. "Are there any side effects of having demonic magic in my body?"

"Absorbing the power of one or two talismans wouldn't have an effect on you, but if you absorbed the power of all the twelve talismans like you think there are, there's a high chance you could change your soul from one that of a human into a demon," Ninniane said.

There was a horrified silence for a few seconds before Revan spoke appalled. "You mean I would have to sacrifice my humanity for these powers."

"Don't forget you're not even fully human your part God, if you did go through with the rituals and absorbed all twelve talismans, you would be the first of a new kind to my knowledge, part God and part demon," Ninniane said.

"I will not deny having those powers would be very beneficial to me, but I'm not sacrificing my humanity for power," Revan said harshly.

"Very well if that's your choice I will respect it, I was only telling you about the ritual, the choice is up to you," Ninniane said calmly.

"Thank you for respecting my choice," Revan said gratefully. "I was wondering why you even have knowledge about rituals that involve demons."

"Despite the fact that demons come from another dimension known as the Netherworld, they are still part of the natural order of things, and so they fall under my domain of nature," Ninniane said.

"Fascinating I had no idea," Revan said.

"All this information is in your head, you'll just have to sort through it," Ninniane said smiling. "Sadly I can feel I don't have much time left."

Revan gave Ninniane a hug and said miserably. "You just got here I don't want you to go."

"Neither do I Revan," Ninniane said comforting him and placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Goodbye Auntie, I'll never forget you, and thank you for everything you've done for me," Revan said crying, sad a family member was about to die.

"I've lived thousands of years and lived a full life, there's no need for tears," Ninniane said wiping away Revan's tears. "So live a good life for me."

"I will Auntie," Revan said watching Ninniane slowly disappear in front of his eyes. Even as she was disappearing she was giving him a smile full of love. Once she had completely disappeared Revan found himself awake in his bed. "Thank you, Auntie, I'll never forget your gift, and I'll put it to good use, I promise you that."

Back in Revan's mindscape Ninniane was still standing there, as she had faked her disappearance. _'I'm sorry to lie to you Revan, but I need to spend the last few minutes I have with Morgana, we need to have an important conversation.'_ Ninniane thought, apologetically at the start before becoming harsh at the end.

 **Unknown location**

Entering a large empty room that was decorated with lights was Daolon Wong, and if you looked closely you would see the fear in his eyes. At the end of the room resting on the wall was a massive statue. The statue was circular in shape, and the body of the statue seemed to circle in on itself, till it reached the centre where a face of a serpentine dragon rested. Around the dragon head were twelve talisman shaped holes

A few feet before the statue Daolon kneeled, and trying to hide his fear spoke. "Lord Shendu I have returned."

The statue's eyes lighted up, turning dark red and glowing. The statue then spoke in a demonic voice without the mouthpiece moving. **"I take it from the fear I can sense from you that you have failed in retrieving my talisman."**

"It wasn't my fault my Lord, Reaper was there," Daolon said quickly not wanting to incur Shendu's wrath.

A few seconds passed before Shendu asked. **"So that Bounty hunter has interfered again has he?"**

"He did my Lord and Reaper has extensive knowledge about demons, as he recognised the Shadowkahn as your familiars," Daolon replied.

" **Then Reaper must be quite well versed in Black magic to recognise the shadowkahn as my familiars, and powerful to be able to track down my talismans with a scrying spell around the world,"** Shendu said.

"What do you mean my Lord?"Daolon asked confused.

" **He clearly has a way to track down the talismans when they appear, as he keeps beating you to them,"** Shendu said the last part menacingly making Daolon flinch.

"He must have a faster way of finding the talismans my Lord, as the locator, you provided me only points in a general direction," Daolon said pulling the locator from out of his robes

" **I suggest you watch your tone with me Daolon, the only reason I haven't punished you for failing to get the Pig talisman, was that you were collecting important materials for me, and couldn't go to the Mist Village yourself in time to collect it. Still, you have a point the fact that Reaper has beaten you to all the talismans so far, does prove he has a way to locate them faster than you.** Shendu said before whispering to himself. **"I wonder could he have a** **Palantir, no that knowledge has been lost to time,"**

"Is there a way to locate the talismans faster my Lord?" Daolon asked not hearing Shendu whispering to himself.

" **There is, but in my current form I am incapable of providing you with such a way. Until you retrieve at least one talisman, I cannot create a better tool for you to find them,"** Shendu said.

"What do you suggest we do then my Lord?" Daolon asked.

" **From the fact that you don't have my talisman, I take it you are incapable of beating Reaper in a duel,"** Shendu said disdainfully.

Daolon lowered his head shamefully. "That is correct my Lord, the only reason Reaper did not defeat me was that I escaped before he could."

" **If you are to retrieve my talismans for me, then that situation needs rectifying,"** Shendu said.

Out of the shadows of the room come four Shadowkahn carrying a large stone sarcophagus, which gave off a heavy feeling of darkness. When they were next to Shendu, the Shadowkahn gently lowered the sarcophagus to the ground.

"What's in the sarcophagus my Lord?" Daolon asked inquisitively.

" **Something that will help you defeat Reaper, the next time you see him, why don't you open it and have a look,"** Shendu said gleefully.

Daolon with a wave of his wand removed the lid from the sarcophagus and peered inside. "I do believe my Lord, that Reaper is a dead man walking," Daolon said cruelly.

 **Hogwarts**

Despite the fact Dumbledore had said he wasn't responsible, most of the school believed he was the one to have attacked Mrs Norris. It wasn't that surprising to see their reactions, so he ignored the gossiping students like the peasants they are, and went along his day.

Over the next few weeks, he had been sorting through all the information Ninniane had given him and there was a lot. Some of the information like tapping into leylines was very interesting to Revan. There's a small chance but it could still happen, that Daolon could find out his identity and attack his home for the talismans. This would be significantly harder for Daolon to accomplish though if the wards around his house were being powered by ley lines.

Sadly his current house isn't built on a leyline, so he'll have to look somewhere else to have a new house built if he wants those protections. Searching through the information Ninniane had provided him, he had also found the details for the ritual that would allow him to absorb the talisman's powers. Even though he knew the details for the ritual he still wasn't going to go through with it. Morgana said she would respect whatever decision he did.

It wasn't long before the first Quidditch match of the year Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Draco was playing seeker, so to support his friend so he went to the stadium to watch the match. A large number of people were surprised to see Revan there. It was well known that Revan didn't like Quidditch, and had only gone to one match last year to see what the sport was like.

"You actually came here to watch a Quidditch match," Tracey said surprised to see him along with his friends.

"Of course since Draco is playing, I came here to support my friend," Revan said.

"You won't regret it Revan, Draco will defiantly catch the snitch," Pansy said full of confidence for her friend.

What Pansy said came to pass with Draco catching the snitch, and Slytherin team winning 280-130 points wise. Draco was ecstatic to have caught the snitch in his first game. When he met up with his friends even he was surprised that Revan had turned up. This caused Revan to complain that he wasn't that bad, with everyone disagreeing and laughing at his irritated face.

The next day it was revealed that Colin Creevey had been attacked last night and petrified. That didn't help Revan's image in the slightest. As only a few days before Revan had threatened Colin to leave him alone, as he was irritating him asking for a picture. So even more people were convinced he was the one petrifying people. One of the loudest accusers was a Hufflepuff, named Justin Finch-Fletchley a muggleborn. Revan just found the whole situation ridiculous.

While he was in the library one day he noticed that Hermione, Ron and Seamus were giving him suspicious looks. He mentally rolled his eyes at this. He wasn't surprised Ron and Seamus would believe he was the one attacking students, but he thought Hermione was smarter than that. Yet again he had never seen Hermione with any friends, her know it all attitude had probably alienated her from her classmates. So she's most likely agreeing with what everyone else was saying, so she could fit in with the crowd.

Dumbledore seeing that so many students were scared of being attacked. Set up a Duelling Club to teach them how to defend themselves.

"Who do you think will be teaching the Duelling Club?" Draco asked walking into the Great Hall with his friends.

"No idea perhaps Professor Flitwick, I heard he's won several Duelling tournaments, he would be a good choice," Tracey replied.

"As long as it isn't Lockhart I don't really care," Revan said ignoring the looks he was getting from the other students.

"Why are you even here Revan? We both know you can easily handle yourself in a fight," Pansy said. It was true even when all of his friends attacked him together in a spar, they had never beaten him.

"I'm curious to see what this Club is like," Revan responded.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the first session of the Duelling Club," Lockhart said pompously walking in the room.

"Not him," Draco said miserably, with his friends agreeing with him.

"I'm here to teach you how to defend yourselves against would-be attackers," Lockhart said charmingly walking onto the duelling platform.

"I'm out of here, I'm not spending any more time then I have to in Lockhart's presence," Revan said disgustedly. "I'll see you lot later."

"Going somewhere le F-," Lockhart said but was cut off from Revans glare. "I mean Lord le Fey."

"Yes I have better things to do, then spend my time watching a fraud teach me things, I already know," Revan said coldly having not stopped walking.

"I see your scared of the things I could teach these students, to defend themselves against you," Lockhart said smugly.

The tension in the Great Hall increased significantly, making some of the students fidget nervously wondering what Revan will do.

"There is nothing noteworthy that you could teach these students, that would be helpful to them," Revan said patronisingly.

Lockhart's smile became strained. "Would you care to put that to a test?" Lockhart asked sweetly.

"What do you have in mind?" Revan asked curiously.

"A duel between me and you, this way you could prove to everyone that you're not lying about your skills," Lockhart said.

The students started whispering amongst themselves, getting excited for the duel about to take place.

"Very well I agree to have a duel with you," Revan said walking onto the duelling platform.

"That's excellent to hear, we'll have my assistant, Professor Snape, referee the duel," Lockhart said as Snape entered the room. Snape didn't look particularly happy to be called an assistant, especially by Lockhart of all people.

"Try not to be too hard on the fool Lord le Fey. He does still need to teach some classes later today," Snape whispered in Revan's ear as he passed.

"I'll try Professor," Revan whispered back.

"Take your positions," Snape said monotone. Lockhart and Revan took up their places on the platform. "Bow to your opponents." Lockhart did a small bow while Revan slightly inclined his head, the disgust for his opponent clearly visible in his eyes.

' _This will be funny,'_ Morgana said with glee in her voice.

"Begin," Snape said.

Revan sent a nonverbal Stupefy at Lockhart who tried to create a shield in time, to defend himself but failed. The Stupefy hit Lockhart knocking him unconscious and sending him flying back several feet.

' _Ha, ha, ha,'_ Morgana said laughing hysterically at Lockhart's poor performance.

There was stun silenced in the Great Hall as no one had expected Revan to beat Lockhart, except for Snape and Revan's friends.

"Winner Lord le Fey," Snape said. If you looked closely you could see a small smile on his lips.

"Well that was a disappointment, but not unexpected," Revan stated gleefully walking off the duelling platform. The students got over their shock and started discussing amongst themselves what had just happened.

"You know Lockhart is going to dislike you even more now don't you?" Daphne said with amusement clearly visible in her eyes.

"I can live with that," Revan said smiling.

"That was awesome Revan," Tracey said throwing her arm around Revan. "One spell was all it took to take him down and by a student no less, he'll never live this down."

His friends were congratulating him on his win when Justin Finch-Fletchley approached them.

"You must have cheated le Fey, there's no way you could have beaten a professor otherwise," Justin said angrily.

"I did not cheat Fletchley you saw the duel yourself, and plus do you think Professor Snape wouldn't have seen me cheat if I did, and how could I have cheated anyway. Lockhart couldn't even manage to block my spell in time, there was no cheating involved," Revan said condescendingly.

Justin went red in the face at being embarrassed so easily. Not thinking his actions through Justin threw a punch at Revan who dodged it easily, kicked Justin's legs from out under him and punched him in the face knocking him out. There was a stun silence for a few seconds, as no one could believe Revan had dealt with Justin so easily and fast.

"Must you cause trouble wherever you go Lord le Fey," Snape said kneeling down next to Justin to make sure he was okay.

"Trouble finds me, professor, I don't go looking for it," Revan replied looking apathetically at Justin.

"For some reason, I doubt that, so what do you want to do with Mr Fletchley here?" Snape asked.

"I won't be pressing any charges, so he's free to go," Revan said.

"How merciful of you," Snape said sarcastically. Knowing Revan was anything but merciful to the people that had annoyed him.

"What can I say I'm in a forgiving mood," Revan replied. The look Snape gave him clearly said he didn't believe that.

The reason he didn't have Justin punished was that if he did, more people were likely to think he was behind all the attacks. While he doesn't care for the opinions of peasants, their stares are starting to annoy him. So if sparing Justin hopefully stops some of those stares, he's willing to not punish Justin.

The plan completely failed when the next day Justin and Nearly-Headless Nick were found petrified. Given that everyone saw him spare Justin from any sort of punishment for attacking a Lord, they thought he must have wanted him petrified instead. A lot of the rumours say Revan didn't want Justin punished by someone else, so that's why Revan spared Justin so he could punish Justin himself by petrifying him.

The tensions between Slytherin and the other houses were increasing and nearly at the breaking point. Slytherin's had to travel in groups as some of the other students would attack them otherwise if they were on their own.

The breaking point was reached shortly afterwards during a weekend. At this time Revan was in the Great Hall having dinner with his friends when he felt fear and pain from Thana due to the familiar bond.

"Are you okay Revan you just suddenly froze?" Daphne asked with concern.

Hearing Daphne say that his other friends turned to see what she was talking about, and saw Revan was completely still. Unknown to them Revan was frozen from the fear and pain Thana was feeling.

"Revan?" Tracey asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

This bought Revan make to his senses, and his face turned to one of complete anger. Killing intent poured off him in waves as he was that furious. The students closest to Revan were frozen in fear by the killing intent. The only ones that managed to resist some of it were his friends, due to the training they had received, where he would blast killing intent at them.

Revan then disappeared in a burst of speed out of the Great Hall. The students were able to breathe easier now that Revan had gone. They then started talking about what could have caused Revan to get so angry.

"Come on we need to see what caused Revan to get so angry like that," Daphne said running after Revan with a lot of curious students following her.

The teachers having seen Revan's rage left to follow them, as they had a feeling something unpleasant was about to happen.

Revan was running as fast as he could through the corridors. He would run across the walls to pass students so he could reach his destination faster, ignoring their shocked looks. Taking the stairs would take too long, so he would jump up to the next level or run up the wall. After running for a few minutes Revan finally reached his destination and what he saw made his vision go red.

There was a group of students from the other three houses and they were attacking Thana. Thana was badly injured, as she had cuts all over her body. It was clear she was slowing down from her injuries, and this meant more spells hitting her causing even more damage to her. One spell caught Thana in the eye making her hiss in pain.

Revan seeing Thana in so much pain charged towards the group of students. When Revan reached the student closest to him he kicked him in his leg shattering his bones. Before he could scream in pain Revan grabbed his head and slammed it into the ground knocking him unconscious.

Not giving the other students a chance to react Revan brutally punched and kicked all of them. Within minutes they were all lying on the ground in pain having most of their bones broken. Revan then used Legilimency on them to see why they attacked Thana and he wasn't gentle doing it.

They believed he was using Thana to petrify people, so they decided to kill her to stop any more attacks. Revan grew even angrier seeing them plot together to kill Thana. What did surprise him was that when they surrounded Thana to attack her, Neville Longbottom stood up to them and told them this was wrong, and that Thana wasn't responsible. The students not bothering to listen to a second year knocked Neville out with a spell and carried on with their attack.

Now that Revan's vision wasn't completely red from rage, he could see Neville unconscious farther down the corridor. Neville had earned Revan's eternal respect for standing up for Thana's well being. He'll have to repay him one day in the future. Once Revan had finished reading the attackers minds, he walked over to Thana and gently picked her up.

§ _Master_ § Thana said weakly and in pain. § _I'm sorry I couldn't defend myself_ §

§ _You have nothing to be sorry about Thana, you tried your best, now go to sleep you need your rest_ § Revan said softly.

As soon as Thana fell asleep, Revan created a shadow clone with one hand sign and handed Thana over to it.

"Go back to my room I'll be along shortly to heal Thana!" Revan ordered barely holding back his rage.

"Got it, boss," the clone said. The clone was walking slowly back to the Slytherin common room, as not to wake Thana from her sleep.

When Thana was a good distance away Revan with a wave of his hand, made the attacker's float a few feet off the ground, and woke up any he had knocked unconscious. He then sent the attacker's flying into the corridor walls and floor, making them scream in pain. As their broken bones couldn't handle the force they were feeling. The entire time Revan was throwing around the attackers, he had a sadistic look on his face.

Revan was enjoying every second of their pain, however, he determined being thrown around wasn't good enough, and they deserved to feel even more pain. So Revan had the attacker's line up in front of him at his feet. He sensed people approaching nevertheless he ignored it, as he was focused on other things.

"You caused unimaginable pain to Thana, so it's time I returned the favour!" Revan said menacingly with bloodlust dripping from his voice.

The attackers looked terrified for their lives but all they received from Revan was a cruel look. He then raised his hands and shot purple lightning at all of the attackers. They screamed to the heavens unable to handle the pain. The lightning was so intense that the attacker's skeletal system glowed, and could be seen through their skin.

For minutes Revan kept this up without a break, not realising he had attracted a crowd of horrified students. The reason none of the students tried to stop Revan, was because of the darkness he was giving off. He was so focused on torturing Thana attackers that he forgot to suppress the darker aspect of his magic, which had only increased with his studying of the Dark Arts. Deciding to mix things up Revan stopped shooting lightning at the attackers and drew his wand.

"I hope none of you are a Noble heir because after today you won't be capable of having any children," Revan said coldly.

Revan fired from his wand multiple Skin Melting Curses at ever single attacker's privates, making them let out blood-curdling screams when they felt their penises melting. A majority of the students watching this threw up when they smelled the melting skin. Some of the boys wondered how Revan could do that to another man, not knowing Revan didn't see the attacker's as men but instead insects to be killed. So the attacker's didn't bleed out to death Revan cauterised the wound, as he didn't want his fun to be over yet.

"Please stop," one of the attackers' begged.

"Did you stop when Thana was nearly killed," Revan said darkly. When he didn't get a reply he carried on talking. "That's what I thought. You deserve this you know that right, so that's why I'm going to teach you a lesson."

Revan then shot more purple lightning at the attackers. Hearing their screams and pleas for mercy caused Revan to laugh maliciously at their suffering. The students watching had a look of fear on their faces, having never seen anything like this before. After today nothing would be the same when Revan was involved. Revan's friends couldn't believe he was capable of this, they knew he could be a bit sadistic but not to this level.

"REVAN!" Dumbledore shouted furiously, coming upon the scene of Revan shooting lightning at a group of students with the other teachers.

Revan stopped the lightning and faced Dumbledore. "Can I help you, headmaster?" Revan asked calmly like he hadn't just tortured a group of students.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dumbledore asked angrily.

"I'm just dealing with some pieces of trash, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with," Revan said dismissively.

"They are students I don't know what reasons you have for treating them like that, but you will be expelled for this!" Dumbledore said.

"I won't be expelled today headmaster," Revan said calmly.

"Why's that Revan?" Dumbledore asked though in his mind he knew Revan had a way out of this situation.

"Everything I have done to them was perfectly legal when they attacked my familiar that counted as an attack on me a Lord, so I could deal with them as I saw fit," Revan said.

Dumbledore's body sagged in defeat knowing Revan was right. "Even though you're correct I won't let you kill these students!" Dumbledore said his voice full of power.

"You would try and protect these pieces of trash, even after they tried to kill my familiar," Revan said dangerously.

"It is my duty as headmaster to stop any killing on these grounds if I can," Dumbledore said drawing his wand. "Now step aside so they can receive medical treatment."

Revan in response pointed his wand at Dumbledore. "These pieces of trash aren't going anywhere!"

The tension skyrocketed in the corridor with both Dumbledore and Revan eyeing each other up. The onlookers weren't sure whether to move to a safe distance or stay where they were and watch what was going to be an interesting duel. Suddenly a burst of flames appeared next to Dumbledore and out of the flames came a phoenix.

"Fawkes what are you doing here?" Dumbledore questioned.

Fawkes trilled a song making Revan's anger disappear and calm him down. Now that Revan was no longer angry, he could think things clearly through. Realising fighting Dumbledore was an idiotic decision he put away his wand.

"Very well Dumbledore you can transport these pieces of trash to the hospital wing, but afterwards they are going to be transported to Azkaban, where they will spend the rest of their miserable lives," Revan said.

"I don't suppose I can change your mind about sending them to Azkaban can I?" Dumbledore asked.

"No they nearly killed Thana, if I was a minute later she would have been dead, this is the least they deserve," Revan said darkly.

Dumbledore sighed putting away his wand and said tiredly. "Snape if you would please transport the students to the hospital wing."

"Of course Headmaster," Snape said keeping an eye on Revan in case he does anything.

Snape with a wave of his wand levitated all of Thana's attackers and marched off to the hospital wing.

"If you don't need me for anything I'll be going then," Revan said. When he got a nod from Dumbledore, he walked away but not before walking towards Neville. "There you are, Longbottom."

"Yes le Fey," Neville said nervously wondering what Revan wants with him.

"I'll never forget you stood up to Thana's attackers believing what they were doing was wrong. You have earned my eternal respect today for your actions, and I'll make sure to repay you one day for standing up for Thana," Revan said smiling before walking away.

Some of the students congratulated Neville on doing the right thing, while a lot of Gryffindor's were unhappy that he had stuck up for a snake. Fawkes seeing the situation had calmed down flamed away.

"Was it wise to let Lord le Fey go like that?" McGonagall asked concerned while the other teachers moved the students along.

"Lord le Fey has broken no laws or rules so there's justification for me to punish him despite his actions," Dumbledore said sighing. "You don't need to worry le Fey has never attacked anyone that hasn't confronted him first, he's not going to suddenly start attacking the other students."

"I know that, but you saw what le Fey did to those students, I can't help but worry now that I know that he's capable of such things," McGonagall said.

"I believe the reason le Fey reacted so harshly was because he could feel what his familiar was feeling, the pain and fear Thana would have been feeling due to her attackers must have clouded Revan's mind, hence why he reacted so aggressively in this situation," Dumbledore said studying the scorch marks left by Revan's lightning on the floor.

"I didn't know it was possible for a person to feel what their familiar was feeling," McGonagall said confused.

"If the bond is deep enough between a magical and their familiar it's possible, and I have no doubt le Fey and Thana have such a bond," Dumbledore said thinking of his own bond with Fawkes.

"Well, it's good to hear Lord le Fey won't be reacting this severely again as long as Thana isn't attacked, now if you'll excuse I need to calm down my younger years and explain what happened," McGonagall said walking off.

When Dumbledore was alone he knelt down next to the scorch marks left from the lightning and ran his hand across them.

' _How powerful are you le Fey? No ordinary 13 year old could have done this,'_ Dumbledore thought as the mystery of Revan le Fey increased again.

 **Slytherin common room**

Revan marched into the common room his aura clearly telling people to get out of his way. While some students had questions about what happened, they could tell it was a bad time to ask Revan. He ran up the stairs and into his room where he saw his clone standing protectively over Thana, who was lying on his bed.

"Don't let anyone into this room until I say otherwise!" Revan ordered. His clone nodded and went outside and stood in front of the door, deterring anyone from entering.

§ _You'll be as good as new in a minute Thana_ § Revan said unsealing the Horse talisman.

Revan placed the Horse talisman on Thana's body and all of her injuries started healing. Within seconds all of Thana's injuries were completely healed, it was like she was never wounded in the first place.

§ _Thank you Master I feel totally fine now_ § Thana said happily.

§ _Your welcome Thana. For the time being, I'll be keeping you close to me, I won't let a repeat of today happen to you again_ § Revan said.

§ _Does that mean no more solo hunts for me Master_ § Thana asked dejectedly.

§ _Only until things have calmed down Thana, then you can carry on with your hunts in the Forbidden Forest_ § Revan said softly.

§ _I understand Master_ § Thana said unhappy but knowing it was for the best.

§ _Good for the rest of the term you'll be sleeping next to my bed, I'm not letting you out of my sight again_ § Revan said.

§ _Yes Mother_ § Thana said sarcastically, moving off the bed and curling up next to it on the floor.

§ _I'm not sure whether to be pleased or annoyed that you understand sarcasm now_ § Revan said.

After dismissing his clone Revan got into bed. It wasn't long afterwards that he fell asleep, promising to himself he would show no mercy to anyone that dared to attack his friends.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **Shendu has finally been introduced after teasing him in chapter 2 and will have a bigger role to play in the future.**

 **Daolon Wong was the third character I was talking about bringing into my story. I made some slight changes to his appearance to make him look more menacing. I won't be introducing any more characters from the Jackie Chan TV series, as these three characters were the only ones I Intended for my story.**

 **The purple lightning Revan used was inspired by the lighting Darth Sidious uses in Star Wars. Also word of warning the next chapter gets really dark, just giving you a heads up.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning Revan entered the common room ignoring the awe and fearful looks he was receiving and walked over to his friends. Following through with what he said last night, he had Thana wrapped around him under his robes not that anyone could tell that. As there was no way he was letting Thana out of his sight to be attacked again.

"Morning," Revan greeted calmly. "I see news of what I did last night, has spread around."

"Yes after you went to bed last night, Professor Snape came into the common room and told us what caused you to punish those students so severely," Draco said not bothered by what Revan had done. In his opinion they deserved it.

"Good if everyone knows what happened, there shouldn't be any more attacks on Thana in the future," Revan said pleased.

"Did you really have to go so far with their punishment?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Until you have a familiar of your own you won't understand the bond I have with Thana, I could feel her pain and fear as she was being attacked, those feelings resulted in my mind becoming blinded by rage, and that's why I reacted so harshly," Revan said.

"That makes sense, the feeling you received from Thana blinded you with rage, so your actions were more harsh than usual," Tracey said.

"Exactly, now does anyone else have any questions about yesterday?" Revan asked earning a shake of their heads from his friends.

Some of his friends like Draco, Goyle and Crabbe were fine with what he did, Tracey, Daphne and Theo were unsure, they agreed the attacker's needed to be punished but they thought Revan took it to far. Ginny and Pansy didn't agree with his actions in the slightest. The ones that disagreed with his actions didn't say anything, however, knowing that Revan wouldn't appreciate such comments at this time.

After the incident with Thana's attacker's Revan become the most feared person in the school. People would move out of his way in corridors, and shoot him fearful looks when they crossed paths with him. Revan much preferred the fearful looks to the angry and accusing ones he was receiving only yesterday.

Another positive thing about this situation was that the attacks on the Slytherin's had stopped, as the other houses were too scared of Revan to do anything. The Slytherin's were so happy that their King was so powerful, that they walked around the school like they owned it. This attitude pissed off the other houses, but they did nothing about it as they knew it would attract the ire of Revan.

This attitude carried on for the next week until it was time to go home for the Christmas holidays. The teachers were hoping that after the Christmas break, things would calm down and return back to normal.

"By the way, Revan did you ever buy a house elf to clean your house for you?" Tracey asked getting off the Hogwarts Express and walking onto the platform.

"No, I completely forgot, I just know my house is going to be so dirty when I get back," Revan moaned.

"You know my family has a house elf you can buy if you're interested," Draco said carrying his trunk.

"Do you mean Dobby the eccentric house elf that I met a few years ago?" Revan asked curiously.

"Yes my parents are thinking of replacing him with a calmer house elf, so are you interested?" Draco asked.

"Sure Dobby was amusing in his own way, and it saves me cleaning my own house when I get back," Revan replied walking with Draco to his parents.

"Draco it's good to see you, and you as well Lord le Fey," Lucius said politely.

"You as well Mr Malfoy, Draco was telling me you were thinking of selling Dobby is that true?" Revan asked.

"That's correct, are you interested in buying him?" Lucius asked.

"I am yes, how much would it cost to purchase Dobby?" Revan asked.

"I'm thinking 20 Galleons since he has so much experience," Lucius said.

"Deal," Revan said happily shaking Lucius's hand and giving him the money.

"Very well, let's go somewhere more private than for the transaction," Lucius said. Everyone then walked over to a deserted part of the platform for privacy.

"Dobby," Lucius said. There was a small pop and Dobby was standing in front of Lucius.

"You called for Dobby Master," Dobby said.

"Yes Dobby you have served House Malfoy very loyally for many years, but it's time that you were let go," Dobby looked terrified to hear this. "Instead you will be serving Lord le Fey here," Lucius said indicating towards Revan.

Dobby studied Revan intently and whatever he saw he must have liked because Dobby then smiled at him.

"Dobby will be working for Lord of Nature and Death then?" Dobby asked excitedly.

Draco looked amused at the title Revan was given, while Lucius and Narcissa could only sigh at Dobby's eccentric personality.

"Just Lord le Fey will do Dobby," Revan replied. Internally he was still annoyed that he had forgotten to suppress his magic all those years ago.

Lucius conjured a sock and gave it to Dobby. "You are a free elf now Dobby, you can now bond with Lord le Fey."

"Perform whatever ritual you need to do Dobby," Revan said smiling kindly.

Dobby nodded vigorously and magic began to come out of his hands. Revan felt a foreign magic come into contact with his, looking down he saw Dobby holding out a hand which he took. Revan then felt Dobby's magic connect with his and form a master and servant bond.

"Dobby is now you servant Lord le Fey," Dobby said bouncing on the spot.

"Good to know, I take it you can find my house from here?" Revan asked.

"Dobby can find it Lord le Fey," Dobby said.

"Then I want you to head there and start cleaning up the house, as it's quite messy!" Revan ordered before leaning over and whispering. "You are to clean everywhere except for the basement as it dangerous down there."

"Dobby understands Master," Dobby said nodding vigorously before leaving in a small pop.

"He's more eccentric then I remember," Revan commented.

"You'll come to like him I can tell," Draco said with a chuckle.

"I'll take your word on it," Revan replied. He then turned to Lucius and Narcissa. "It was a pleasure seeing you again, but I must be going."

"Of course Lord le Fey and have a pleasant Yule," Narcissa said giving Revan a hug.

"Will do Mrs Malfoy," Revan said returning the hug and shaking Lucius's hand before teleporting away.

Dobby had done a fantastic job with cleaning the house as the house looked brand new. Dobby was very happy with the praise Revan gave him after he was done cleaning the house. Feeling like blowing off some steam from events of the last couple of weeks he went to the Elemental Nations to hunt down some bounties. Before he left to go hunting he gave Dobby instructions to look after Thana and Morrigan, and to keep things clean while he was gone.

As Revan was travelling near the Land of Water he came across a beautiful woman in her mid-twenties being chased by some bandits. Having a clear idea of what they would do to her if they caught her, Revan chased after the bandits.

With practised ease Revan moved through the bandits elegantly and gracefully, stabbing the bandits with a kunai easily dispatching them. The woman who was being chased looked shocked, seeing her pursuers dealt with so easily.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you," Revan said in his disguised voice putting away his kunai.

Now that Revan was only standing a few feet away from the woman he could get a better look at her. She had a heart-shaped face with green eyes and waist length brown hair. She was wearing a green kimono that showed of her plentiful curves. In all, she was a very beautiful woman.

' _I can see why the bandits were after her, but what is a beautiful woman like her, doing by herself in the middle of nowhere,'_ Revan thought suspiciously.

' _She might have gone for a walk from a nearby town, and came across those bandits,'_ Morgana suggested.

"Thank you for saving me," the woman said nervously. "My names Hanare, may I ask for yours?"

"My names Reaper," Revan replied moving the bandit bodies into one pile.

"You're the S-class bounty hunter aren't you?" Hanare asked excitedly watching Revan burning the bodies.

"You're no ordinary citizen if you've heard of me," Revan said looking intently at her.

"I've heard my family talk about you and your exploits," Hanare said calming down.

"I take it your family is a shinobi one then?" Revan asked.

"No my family is comprised of only kunoichi no shinobi," Hanare replied.

"Really is there a particular reason for that?" Revan asked interestedly.

"Yes, my family hails from the Nadenshiko Village," Hanare said.

The Nadenshiko Village is a minor village that consists only of kunoichis, that is located near the Land of Water. The women there seek out strong men to bring back to their village to produce strong heirs. They accomplish this by seeking out strong men and challenge them to a fight. If the man wins he is taken to the village to marry the defeated kunoichi. The village reminded Revan a lot of the ancient Amazons and how they would take men for breeding purposes.

"I'm surprised you're not a kunoichi yourself, if you're an entire family is," Revan said.

"It's because I don't possess any chakra, so I was unable to become a kunoichi," Hanare said bitterly.

Revan focused his sensing abilities on Hanare when she said that and discovered she possessed a minuscule amount of magic making her a squib.

Unlike the rest of the world, the Elemental Nations didn't have muggles in the normal sense. Everyone in the Elemental Nations possessed chakra even if they didn't train to use it, except for the rare cases where you're born as a squib. To the rest of the world, civilians are viewed as muggles even though they possess chakra. This is undoubtedly true for civilian adults as it's impossible to learn how to use chakra at that age, effectively making them like the rest of the muggles around the world.

Most people believe The Sage of the Six Paths has something to do with why everyone was born with chakra in the Elemental Nations. Seeing as no other country in the world has everyone born capable of wielding magic.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Revan said sincerely. No doubt her family treats her poorly for being unable to become a kunoichi.

"Thank you," Hanare said her mind clearly elsewhere.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing in the middle of nowhere? It's very dangerous to be out by yourself, especially for someone as pretty as you," Revan said.

Hanare blushed at the compliment. "I had never been outside of my village before, as I was unable to leave since I would bring shame to the village if anyone knew about me. So when a merchant was leaving my village I sneaked aboard his cart and then hopped off when I was far enough away from the village. I was exploring the scenery as it was my first time seeing such things when I came across some bandits, and that's where you come in saving me like an angel."

"I wouldn't call myself an angel, a good Samaritan perhaps," Revan replied humbly. _'Do you think she's telling the truth?'_

' _Neither of us noticed her body language change while she was talking so I think she's telling the truth, plus her story isn't that unbelievable. There were female nobles in my time that had spent their entire lives hold up in a castle because of their fathers and would sneak out when they could, you can always use Legilimency to find out the truth'_ Morgana replied.

' _I will do but I'm trying to improve my body language reading skills, as there will be times where I can't use Legilimency to find out the truth for certain reasons,'_ Revan said before reading Hanare's mind and seeing she was telling the truth.

' _I guess some things never change despite what time period you're in,'_ Morgana said amused.

Hanare started playing with her kimono nervously. "Reaper do you think you could escort me back to my village. Seeing as I don't feel comfortable travelling alone after what just happened, don't worry I'm sure my family will pay you handsomely for escorting me when we reach my village."

"I'm not sure, I do have other things to do," Revan said hesitantly.

' _I suggest you do it, or are you comfortable leaving this innocent woman all alone to travel back to her village, while there's a high chance she might get raped by the rest of the bandits that are probably around here,_ Morgana said in a tone that said do it or else.

' _You make a good point,'_ Revan said. His morals wouldn't let him leave this woman on the off chance she might get raped even if she was a muggle. "Very well I'll escort you back to your village."

"Thank you very much Reaper," Hanare said gratefully bowing at Revan.

"You don't need to bow to me," Revan said uncomfortably by the gratitude he was being shown.

"It's only right, you did save me from a fate worse than death," Hanare said.

"I suppose, anyway if we're going to get to your village by nightfall we better start walking," Revan said.

"Sure no problem I know which direction to go," Hanare replied.

' _Before you start walking we need to go somewhere private first,'_ Morgana said.

"I'll be back in a second Hanare, there's something important I need to do," Revan said apologetically before using a Body flicker and appearing in a nearby empty grove. _'So why did I need to be alone then?'_

' _I've been copped up in mind for months, and I desire to stretch my legs for a bit. So I figured this was a perfect time, seeing as you'll be walking for the next several hours, I could go and do my own thing,'_ Morgana said.

' _Sure no problem let me just create a clone for you,'_ Revan said knowing every now and then Morgana likes to wander off and do her own thing. Given that she gets bored spending several months at a time inside of his head. She never told him what she does, and he never asked wanting to respect her privacy. "Wood Style: Wood Clone."

The Wood Clone detached itself from Revan and then went through some hand signs for a Transformation Technique. There was a poof of smoke and in the Wood Clones place was Morgana standing regally.

"It's good to walk on solid ground again," Morgana said pleased checking her body.

"Seeing as your body is a Wood Clone that body is quite sturdy, and should last you for quite a while," Revan said.

"Good to hear," Morgana said giving Revan a hug. He doesn't know why but he much prefers hugs in the material world, instead of his mindscape maybe it's because they feel more real.

"Be safe out there," Revan said.

"Who's the parent here again," Morgana said with an eye roll. "And if anything does happen the clone will dispel, and I'll return to your mind so don't worry."

"I can't help but worry, you are my Mother," Revan said ending the hug.

"I'll be fine now go and escort Hanare back to her village, I bet she's wondering where you are," Morgana said.

"Yes Mother," Revan said using a Body flicker to reach Hanare, not notching Morgana's sad gaze on him.

"Your back did you do everything you needed to do?" Hanare asked seeing Revan appear before her.

"I did yes thank you for waiting, now if you could guide us to your village," Revan said calmly.

"Certainly follow me," Hanare said.

The journey to the Nadenshiko Village was passed with mostly Hanare telling Revan about the traditions of her village and her life. Hearing about a kunoichi only village was very interesting to Revan. How the society of the village is matriarchy, and how the men stay how home while the women go out and do missions. He could never live in a place like that, but it was still interesting to hear about it none the less.

They didn't reach Nadenshiko Village before nightfall so they set up camp for the night. Revan prepared the food that he had magically stored with him, while Hanare went and collected firewood. After twenty minutes had passed and Hanare didn't come back, he was about to go and look for her when she returned.

"Sorry about that I had trouble finding some firewood," Hanare said apologetically with an extra sway to her hips.

"That's fine as long as you're safe that's all that matters," Revan said setting up a fire not noticing Harare's blushing face and the desire in her eyes for him.

"The food looks and smells delicious," Hanare said sitting down opposite from Revan.

"Thank you for the compliment, I've had plenty of experience cooking," Revan replied happy to have been complimented on his cooking skills.

"I bet, I can't wait to try some," Hanare said.

"You'll have to wait a bit longer before we can eat, as it isn't ready yet," Revan said making sure the soup was cooking properly. "Do you mind keeping an eye on the food, I just need to go and do something?"

"No problem," Hanare said cheerfully making Revan smile under his mask.

' _Harare's innocent about the way the world works, but she's a nice and cheerful person, this trip wasn't as bad as I expected travelling with a muggle,'_ Revan thought pleased with the journey so far. _'Hopefully, Mother is enjoying her time alone.'_

A few minutes later Revan returned from the bushes and carried on with the cooking. Hanare and Revan talked until the soup was done cooking. When they started eating Hanare eat the soup like she hadn't eaten in days.

"Hungry were we?" Revan asked amused taking his time and eating through a gap he created in his mask.

Hanare blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry I was just really hungry."

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I've seen people with worse dinner side manners then you, you weren't that bad," Revan said calmly.

"Really how bad dinner side manners have you seen?" Hanare said clearly trying to get the topic off her. Revan smiled at her and indulged her request by telling her about Ron's eating habits.

As Hanare was cringing in disgust at Ron's eating habits, and Revan was laughing at her expression he started feeling sluggish. He soon dropped his bowl of soup and fell backwards onto the ground unable to move.

' _What's going on? Why can't I move my body?'_ Revan thought in a panic trying to move his muscles but nothing was happening. He couldn't even open his mouth, the only thing he could do was move his eyes.

"I see the poison has taken effect," Hanare said happily walking towards Revan's paralyzed form.

' _Poison, when did she have time to give me that,'_ Revan said his fear increasing.

"I bet your wondering when I poisoned you. It was while you were in the bushes and left the food under my supervision. I put poison in the soup so you would be unable to move, and I drank the antidote so I wouldn't be affected like you are," Hanare said seductively kneeling down next Revan. "Now let's see what you look like under that mask."

' _No!'_ Revan thought trying to move but failing.

Hanare took off his mask and gasped in surprise. "You're younger than I thought you would be, but you still have a handsome face for one so young, I bet it's only going to get more handsome as you get older, you even seem to have this otherworldly beauty about you."

' _Please stop,'_ Revan thought feeling really uncomfortable while she was stroking his face lovingly.

"Now let's see what else you look like," Hanare said stripping Revan of all his clothes so he was lying naked on the ground. "You look wonderful Reaper I can't wait for you to impregnate me."

' _What!'_ Revan thought in surprise before realising she was going to rape him. He was terrified watching Hanare as she took off all of his clothes.

"Is this your first time?" Hanare asked getting ready to rape him. "It is, isn't it, I can see the fear in your eyes, don't worry as long as I enjoy myself, you have nothing to worry about."

' _Mother, anyone, please help me,'_ Revan said frightened.

xxxxx

It was the early hours of the morning and Revan was lying on the ground completely naked, not moving in the slightest. He was alone at the camping site seeing that Hanare had left after raping him. His eyes were hollow with no signs of life visible in them. He was feeling: scared, ashamed, nervous, weak, angry and other numerous emotions he couldn't describe. Revan didn't want to move as he was mentally broken after what Hanare did to him.

There was a disturbance inside his mind and then Morgana's voice spoke _. 'Morning Revan, are you nearly at the villa- what the hell happened last night!'_ Morgana said furiously seeing the state Revan was in.

' _Revan can you tell me what happened last night,'_ Morgana said gently.

When Morgana didn't receive a response, as Revan was dead to the world she entered his memories. Once a few minutes had passed Morgana came out of Revan's memories, angrier then she had ever been in her entire life.

' _That bitch will suffer a thousand hells before I'm done with her,'_ Morgana said venom dripping from her tone. Morgana took some deep breaths to calm down as being angry wouldn't help her son. ' _I need you to create a clone for me; can you do that my son?'_ Morgana asked gently.

When Revan didn't move or respond after a few minutes Morgana thought she might have to ask again, before Revan started slowly going through the hand seals for a Wood Clone.

"Thank you, my son," Morgana said after changing the clone to look like her. She put her hand on Revan's shoulder to offer comfort but he flinched away from her in fear. Morgana's heart broke seeing her own son flinch away from her, before reminding herself he had just been raped so it was a normal reaction. "Don't worry Revan I'll sort out everything, I'll make this better."

Morgana then went through some hand signs, seeing she had been practising in the use of chakra in Revan's mindscape and created a clone.

"I want you to hunt down Hanare and bring her to me, she couldn't have gotten far she's only a muggle!" Morgana ordered her clone that nodded and disappeared to chase after Hanare.

Morgan then put some clothes on Revan, not his Reaper outfit but his travelling clothes. The entire time Revan was being dressed he didn't react in the slightest. This only broke Morgana's heart even more and increased her anger towards Hanare.

After making sure she had everything and nothing was missing, she packed away all of Revan's equipment and waited patiently for her clone to return. A few hours passed with Morgana gently holding Revan, telling him everything will be fine when she heard screaming.

Out of the trees, Morgana's clone appeared dragging Hanare by her hair who was screaming in pain. Hanare was covered in bruises clearly the clone wasn't gentle with her when she found her. Morgana couldn't help but think that Hanare should be in even more pain.

"Please stop your hurting me," Hanare begged before he eyes widened in surprise seeing Revan.

"Revan," Hanare said in an unknown tone.

"Don't you dare look at my son you bitch, not after what you did to him," Morgana said murderously.

"I-" Hanare said scared.

"Save it," Morgana said cutting Hanare off. "I don't want to hear your reasons for raping my son, the only reason you're here is to die."

"No please I'll never do it again I promise," Hanare said trying to break free of the clone's grip.

"I would torture you for hours on end but my son needs me more, so that's why I'm going to kill you quickly in front of him, so he knows you can never hurt him ever again, and hopefully give him some peace of mind, and help him recover from this ordeal," Morgana said darkly pointing Revan's wand at Hanare.

"Please mercy I beg of you," Hanare said crying.

"I shall offer you the same amount of mercy you showed my son, Avada Kedavra," Morgana said making a green light leave the wand killing Hanare. "Good riddance to bad trash." Morgana then approached her son and gave him a hug. "Hanare can never hurt you ever again my son."

Revan slowly wrapped his arms around Morgana and started crying let out all the emotions he was feeling. For half an hour Revan just cried feeling ashamed, angry and various other emotions about what happened.

"Thank you Mother," Revan whispered before falling asleep, feeling comfortable in her embrace.

"Anything for you my son," Morgana said softly stroking his hair.

The clone seeing Revan was finally asleep approached Morgana and told her everything from the interrogation she gave Hanare before she returned, including the information of why she had raped Revan. Morgana wasn't pleased to learn the reasons but calmed down so she didn't wake Revan up.

Morgana then gently picked up Revan's body and walked away from the campsite while turning her head over her shoulder. "You know what to do."

The clone of Morgana created fire in her hand and burnt Hanare's body destroying all evidence of Revan's rape ever happening. Once the clone had made sure everything had been dealt with she dispelled herself.

Morgana carried Revan's body to a nearby town under a Disillusionment charm, so they wouldn't attract any attention. Entering the room she had rented she put Revan on one of the beds. He looked so peaceful sleeping like that, but she knew it wouldn't last when he wakes up. After what he had experienced he's going to need a lot of support to recover from his ordeal.

It was a few hours after watching Revan sleep that Morgana noticed he was starting to twist and turn in his sleep. Revan soon started calling out saying 'no' and 'please stop' that Morgana realised he was reliving what happened to him.

"It's okay Revan Hanare is dead she can't hurt you ever again," Morgana said trying to calm him down. It's a good thing she put up silencing charms earlier or people might nosey.

Revan woke up with fear clearly visible on his face. "No more please stop."

Morgana wrapped her arms around Revan. "It's okay she's dead she can't hurt you ever again, your safe with me, I won't let anyone hurt you like that ever again I promise."

"You promise?" Revan asked barely holding his mind together.

"I do, I'm so sorry you had to experience something like that my son, but you will never go through that again, I swear this by the Gods!" Morgana said softly and sternly at the same time.

"It's my fault," Revan said.

"No it isn't, you did nothing wrong, you had no idea she was a rapist," Morgana said sternly not wanting him to blame himself.

"But-" Revan said.

"No buts, in no way was this your fault," Morgana said with a flash of guilt in her eyes that no one saw. "It was her fault no one else's."

"I guess," Revan said unsurely.

"Now I'm sorry to push you like this, but it would be much better for you to recover back in Great Britain," Morgana said soothingly.

"I understand, I'll teleport us there," Revan said depressed moving out of the bed.

"No! In your current state, you wouldn't be able to teleport to Great Britain, let alone across the street," Morgana said pushing Revan back down onto the bed. "We'll go to Gringotts and get an international Portkey back to Great Britain."

"Okay," Revan said his mind clearly elsewhere.

The next day after Revan was in a bit better condition, they travelled to the Land of Fire's capital to purchase a Portkey. While in the capital they wore cloaks so no one would see their faces. After waiting several hours they took a Portkey back to Great Britain. Where entering the house they were stopped by Dobby.

"Who are you?" Dobby said raising his arm defensively when they came in through the front door.

Morgana realising they still had their hoods raised lowered hers. "We mean you no harm Dobby the person next to me is your Master."

"Master is that you?" Dobby said suspiciously. Revan lowered his hood robotically with no life in his movements. "It is you, Master, Dobby is a bad elf to have not recognised Dobby's Master, your magic felt different so Dobby didn't recognise you."

' _No do doubt my sons magic is erratic from all the emotions he's feeling,'_ Morgana thought. "I need you to prepare Revan's room for him Dobby."

"Dobby will do that but Dobby is wondering who you are Missy," Dobby said.

"I'm Revan's Mistress, I taught him everything he knows about magic," Morgana said. As it was too dangerous to tell anyone that she was, in fact, his Mother.

"Of course Mistress Dobby will prepare the Master bedroom," Dobby said disappearing in a small pop sound.

"Do you want to sit down Revan or do you want to do something else?" Morgana asked gently.

Revan turned to look at Morgana with a hollow look in his eyes and said monotone. "I just want to go to bed."

"Of course my son," Morgana said softly guiding him up the stairs.

Entering the Master bedroom Morgana saw that Dobby had done a quick and splendid job, as the room was sparklingly clean. Revan got under the covers and immediately fell asleep while Morgana left the room, quietly closing the door not wanting to disturb her son.

"Dobby," Morgana stated making Dobby appear in front of her.

"What can Dobby do for Mistress?" Dobby asked eagerly.

"I need you to prepare the guest room for me, seeing as I'll be staying here for quite a while," Morgana said.

"Dobby will get right on it Mistress," Dobby said before teleporting away.

' _Hopefully, I can make Revan better before Hogwarts starts,'_ Morgana thought trying to be optimistic but failing.

The next week involved Morgana comforting Revan whenever he woke up from any nightmares and talking to him about what happened. Revan still looked dead in the eyes but there was a tiny bit of light in his eyes now. He was so dead to the world that he didn't even open any of his Christmas presents, or respond to any of his friend letters despite how much they were piling up. After one particularly vivid nightmare, Revan approached Morgana about performing a ritual.

"You want to do what?" Morgana asked surprised.

"I want to perform the ritual that will let me absorb the talisman's powers," Revan stated in his dead tone. The only reason Morgana didn't flinch at hearing her son speak in such a way, was because she was used to hearing him speak in such a manner.

"Why? I thought you didn't want to sacrifice your humanity," Morgana said confused.

"That was before I was raped. If I had the power of the Horse talisman I would have immediately healed from the poison in my bloodstream, and I could have killed Hanare before she raped me," Revan said.

"It's a big decision, are you sure?" Morgana inquired.

"I am yes, I will never be so powerless ever again, even if that means sacrificing my humanity to obtain such a power," Revan said with a bit of anger seeping into his voice.

"Very well I'll support you no matter what choice you make," Morgana said smiling.

"Thank you Mother," Revan said giving Morgana half a second hug. Morgana was surprised as that was the first time he had initiated human contact since his rape.

"You're welcome my son," Morgana said pleased her son is healing even if its baby steps so far.

Revan knowing he had approval from his Mother set up the ritual circle in the basement. Dobby was given express orders that no matter what he hears or feels he can't enter the basement. Since he didn't want to risk Dobby accidental telling people he had used Black magic. He double checked everything was set up correctly since he knew one single mistake could have severe repercussions.

Morgana was watching Revan make the final preparations to the ritual circle. "I never thought I would see the day when my son would use Black magic, given that all knowledge of it was destroyed over the years."

Black magic involves the use of demons such as summoning them to this world or absorbing their powers like Revan is about to do. Seeing as demons are so dangerous all knowledge of Black magic was hunted down and destroyed.

Morgana was lucky to come across a bit of Black magic when she was younger, though what she discovered only covered information about demons, no practical knowledge on how to summon demons. This knowledge is what allowed Morgana to recognise the Shadowkahn as demon familiars.

"Neither did I, who would have thought my own Aunt would give me knowledge about Black magic, though I can't say I regret receiving such knowledge, given that it's about to make me much stronger, and remove my weaknesses," Revan exclaimed with a dark chuckle.

"Like I told you when you were younger, you'll become the most powerful wizard in the world, especially with these powers helping you achieve that title," Morgana said.

"If being the most powerful wizard in the world means I never get raped again I'm fine with that," Revan said walking out of the ritual circle. "The preparations are all done, now I can begin the ritual."

"Are you ready for this? As I doubt absorbing demonic magic into the body is a painless process," Morgan said concerned.

"I'm as ready as I can ever be," Revan said confidently. "Physical pain I can recover from easily, its mental pain that's' the problem."

Morgan frowned at Revan knowing that physically there was nothing wrong with Revan. As all the marks left by Hanare had been healed, it's the mental pain from his rape that he needs to heal from.

"In time you will heal my son, this isn't something you can just recover from overnight," Morgana said softly.

Revan sighed. "Your right, but having the power of the talismans will ensure I'll never be in that situation again, so hopefully this will help me with my nightmares."

"I do think doing this ritual will help you with the nightmares you're having," Morgana said comfortingly.

"Good to know, now let's start with this ritual," Revan said placing the Horse talisman in the middle of the ritual circle.

Revan then channelled magic into the ritual circle and started chanting in Celtic. The basement soon started to fill with dark and demonic magic. Morgana and Revan didn't flinch from the magic they were feeling since they were used to dark magic.

After chanting for a few minutes a yellow beam of light left the Horse talisman and hit Revan in the middle of the chest. Revan stumbled backwards a few feet before he regained his balance. There was a searing pain all throughout his body that lasted for a few minutes. Wondering if the ritual worked Revan made a small cut on his hand that healed within seconds.

"The ritual worked," Revan said immensely happy.

"That's good to hear, are you going to perform the ritual on the other talismans as well now?" Morgana asked.

"Yes I don't see a reason why not to," Revan stated replacing the Horse talisman with the Rooster talisman in the ritual circle.

Half an hour passed with Revan absorbing the powers of all the talismans in his possession. Revan's body was now capable of: healing from any wound no matter how severe it was, flying without support, use telekinesis to lift objects, shoot yellow heat beams from his eyes, see clearly in the dark, see someone even if they were invisible, and shoot a powerful fire blast from his hands or mouth.

"Most impressive," Morgana said watching Revan fly around in the back garden without a broom.

"I know right, these abilities are so handy to have," Revan said excitedly landing next to Morgana.

Morgana smiled seeing Revan's excitement as having these powers and testing them has taken his mind of his rape. "You've tested all of the talisman's powers, and there was no trouble using them, so I would say the ritual went off without a hitch."

"I would say the same," Revan said with a wave of his hand lifting several stones of the ground.

"It seems to me flying and telekinesis, are your favourite powers," Morgana said.

"My other powers are powerful, but I just find these two powers my favourite for some reason," Revan said lowering the floating stones. It was after dinner that Revan approached Morgana with a serious look on his face.

"Mother, you remember how you told me your clone interrogated Hanare for why she raped me?" Revan asked though you could tell he was barely holding himself together talking about his rape.

"Yes I do, why do you ask?" Morgana asked having a good idea where this was going.

"I want to know why Hanare raped me," Revan stated.

"Are you sure? Whatever her reason is, it doesn't excuse what she did to you," Morgana said gently.

"I know, but I need to know what reason could she have had to rape me," Revan begged.

Morgana smiled sadly. "Very well make yourself comfortable."

Revan sat down next to Morgana looking nervous. "Tell me everything."

"My clone found Hanare not too far away from Nadenshiko Village looking very happy with herself, the clone then dragged Hanare away from the village so no scouts would see them, and then proceeded to beat her up for what she had done to you. During the beating Hanare asked why I was doing this, so my clone said it was because of her raping her son. Hanare panicked and said she did it for the good of her village, wanting to understand what she was talking about my clone read her mind."

"It turns out Hanare wanted to have your child as she knew any child produced from an S-class warrior would be powerful. Hanare was hoping having your child would increase her standing in the village, so she wouldn't be seen as a disgrace anymore," Morgana said angrily.

"She raped me just so she could increase her standing in her village," Revan said before his voice became venomous. "Hanare raped to increase her reputation and power in the village, what sort of person does that?"

Morgana wrapped her arms around Revan to calm him down. "There are plenty are people in the world who will do anything to get further ahead in life, you just had the misfortune of meeting one."

Revan couldn't handle the only reason he was raped was to increase Hanare's standing, so he broke down crying. Morgana knowing that such information was taking its toll on him just comforted him. She knew this might push back his recovery but in the long run, this would help him get better.

Morgana seeing Revan had stopped crying asked. "Are you feeling better now?"

"A little, I can't believe someone could do such a thing just to increase their standing, but it does help to know, that I didn't encourage her in any way to rape me," Revan said wiping away his tears.

"Nothing was your fault Revan, don't even think it for a second," Morgana said firmly.

"I know that I just can't help but wonder why I let my guard down so much around a complete stranger," Revan said confused in his dead tone.

Morgana hesitated before replying. "I believe you didn't see her as a threat towards yourself since she was as a muggle."

Revan thought about Morgana's answer for a few minutes. "Your right Hanare didn't have any magic so I let my guard around her, thinking she couldn't pose a threat to me." Revan let out a bitter chuckle at the end.

"You need to remember this lesson, if a person can't defeat you in a straight up fight, they'll try and defeat you in other less direct ways," Morgana said.

"Your right I had become too arrogant in my power, this is a lesson I will never forget," Revan said coldly making a promise to himself. "By the way why did you call Hanare a muggle wasn't she a squib?"

"In the Elemental Nations civilians are classified as muggles as they can't use magic, and Hanare was the same. So by those terms, she was a muggle as well," Morgana said.

"I suppose I can see your point," Revan said his mind drifting elsewhere. _'So I was raped by a muggle then, muggles always seem to be taking things from me.'_ He fished darkly.

Morgana could see what Revan was thinking and a flash of glee appeared in her eye, as fast as it disappeared.

The last few days of the Christmas holidays passed with Morgana helping Revan recover from his rape. Surprisingly Revan asked to sleep with Morgana in her bed as he felt safe in her arms. Even though Revan was told old for such things, considering what he had experienced Morgana allowed it not that she minded that much.

The day had finally arrived when the next Hogwarts term would begin, though Revan wasn't feeling any excitement as he usually does, as he was still dead to the world. He moved as though his life had been sucked out of him, and his eyes had a hollow and dead look to them that unnerved anyone that saw them.

Morgana had dispelled her clone so she was back inside of Revan's mind, so she could help him deal with his rape and school life in his current condition. Walking onto the platform a lot of people flinched when they saw Revan's eyes, they wondered what had happened to a child to make him look like that.

"Revan," Tracey said happily walking up to him with her family.

"Tracey good to see you," Revan said in a dead tone making Tracey and her family flinch.

"Are you okay Revan?" Tracey asked concerned, the look in his eyes disturbed her greatly.

"I am fine," Revan replied not convincing anyone.

"You're not fine," Tracey said going to put a hand on his shoulder for support.

"Don't touch me," Revan said angrily moving away from her quickly. The anger surprised a lot of people though what really worried them, was the fear that was clearly visible for a few seconds in his eyes when Tracey was about to touch him. Revan took a few deep breaths to calm down. "Sorry I overreacted, but please don't touch me."

"Sure no problem Revan," Tracey said more worried for her friend now.

"I'll be one the train," Revan said monotone. Ignoring Tracey and her family he boarded the Hogwarts Express and found a compartment to himself. He raised his knees to his chest and had Thana keep an eye out for any intruders. Five minutes later Daphne and Tracey entered the compartment with worried looks on their faces.

"Revan, are you ok-" Daphne was cut off from getting any closer to Revan when Thana raised her head and hissed at her.

Only when Daphne moved away from Revan did Thana lower herself back down to the floor. Revan patted Thana's head as thanks.

"You'll have to forgive Thana she's being overly protective of me, since she knows I don't want anyone to close to me at the moment," Revan said in his monotone dead tone that Daphne flinched at hearing.

"It's no problem," Daphne said unsure what to say, as she was still partly intimidated by the two-foot-long snake hissing at her moments ago.

Daphne and Tracey talked amongst themselves and tried to get Revan to join them as well, but he only gave one-word answers so they gave up after a while. Not too long later his other friends joined them in his compartment, and they got a scare from Thana as well when they got close to Revan. During the journey to Hogwarts, his friends were growing more concerned with Revan and his behaviour before one of them gathered the courage to ask what was wrong.

"What has gotten into to you Revan?" Draco asked bluntly worried about his friend.

Thana hissed at Draco for raising his voice against her Master, before Revan managed to calm her down. "Nothing has gotten into me Draco I'm completely fine," Revan said calmly.

"We both know that isn't true Revan, it's clear to everyone something has happened to you, or why else would you look dead to the rest of the world," Draco replied.

"I don't know what you mean," Revan stated.

"Were your friends Revan you can tell us," Draco said with everyone else agreeing.

"There's nothing to tell so I suggest you drop it," Revan said darkly making everyone shut up.

Everyone carried on talking though there was a feeling of awkwardness in the carriage now, which bothered everyone apart from Revan as he wasn't concerned in the slightest with his actions. He was never going to tell anyone what happened to him, he will take what happened to him to the grave with him before he tells a single living soul.

With all the students away for Christmas holidays, things had calmed down between the houses just as the teachers hoped. Revan's new look gained a lot of attention as his eyes devoid of life unnerved most of the students in the school. Seeing his new look some of the teachers asked him if he was okay, but all Revan said was that he was fine not that anyone believed him.

The students of Hogwarts quickly learnt it was a bad idea to make any sort of physical contact with Revan. One of the older students went to grab Revan' shoulder to grab his attention, and in response, Revan broke his wrist. Another time a student accidentally bumped into him and Thana viciously attacked him, sending him to the Hospital Wing.

It wasn't just strangers people noticed Revan wouldn't let touch him; his friends were included as well. His friends were confused, worried and upset when Revan wouldn't let them near him. The one time Tracey tried to give him a hug she nearly needed up in the Hospital wing if Revan hadn't interfered fast enough and stopped Thana from attacking her.

Revan apologised to Tracey about the attack but made sure she understood to never try touching him again. It also became clear to people Revan had become more apathetic. As before if he came across any bullying he would put a stop to it, now he just carries on walking by without doing anything.

Realising that Revan wouldn't be putting a stop to any bullying anytime soon, the Slytherin's he had been keeping in line and the students in the other houses had started bullying again. Draco stepped up to lead the house to try and keep things in order but he didn't have the power or influence to do much. Draco did however earn a lot of respect from his house though for trying to keep things in order.

Even the professors noticed the increase in bullying and realised Revan wasn't keeping people in line. The teachers last year had realised the decrease in bullying was contributed to Revan, so some of them turned a blind eye to Revan keeping the peace. Now with the bullying increasing the teachers were hoping Revan would recover and restore things to how they were.

The relationship between the houses had decreased as well. The Slytherin's cocky attitude last year had come back to bite them in the ass. With Revan pretty much dead to the world there was no one to protect Slytherin from the other houses, so soon fights broke out between Slytherin and the other houses in the corridors. The other houses never attacked Revan, even when he was alone as they weren't suicidal.

In the library, Revan was doing some homework with only Thana to keep him company. Hearing some loud noises Revan looked up from his book in annoyance and saw Cho Chang and some other Ravenclaw girls picking on a first year. The first year had waist-length, straggly dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to be in a dream-like state. The girl was also holding an issue of The Quibbler.

"What do you have their Loony Lovegood, another of one of your Fathers crackpot magazines," Cho said mockingly with her friends laughing at her comment.

' _Why Diggory likes her is beyond me,'_ Revan thought in disgust ignoring the conversation and carrying on with his homework.

A few minutes later Revan heard ripping sounds and laughter so he looked up to see Cho had ripped the first years Quibbler magazine.

"Oops my bad," Cho said mockingly.

' _That was cruel,'_ Revan said annoyed at Cho's behaviour.

The first year unexpectedly didn't get angry or sad instead she replied in a voice like she was dreaming. "The nargles are getting restless around you."

"Is that another one of your imaginary animals Lovegood," a Ravenclaw girl said laughing.

"There nargles are restless because they can sense the fae getting angry," Lovegood said calmly.

"The fae have never existed you, stupid girl, just like your precious nargles," Cho said scornfully.

One of the Ravenclaw girls was thinking of what she had read about the fae, and how some muggle myths say Morgana le Fey was one. Icy terror grabbed her heart as she slowly turned around and saw Revan looking at them with a dark look on his face.

"Cho," the girl said desperately.

"Why are you even here Lovegood you don't belong in Hogwarts," Cho said cruelly.

"Cho," the girl said more desperate this time seeing Revan's look getting darker.

"Why don't you do us a favour and leave, save us all the trouble of listening to your ridiculous ideas," Cho said.

"CHO," the girl shouted.

"What is it, Lucy?" Cho asked annoyed.

"The fae isn't very happy with you," Lovegood said smiling.

Cho ignored Lovegood and looked to see what had grabbed Lucy's attention, and immediately became scared for her life. She saw Revan staring at her with a dark look on his face, that made her feel like she was about to be killed any second. Revan stood up from his chair and walked slowly to Cho and her friends like a predator taking its time before it pounces on its prey. Cho and her friends couldn't move as they were too terrified of Revan to do anything.

All the students were watching what was happening with interest, as they loved a good bit of drama. Revan with a wave of his hand repaired the ripped up Quibbler magazine and gave it to Lovegood.

"Thank you, did you know the nargles don't seem to be very fond of you, it must have something to do with you being a fae," Lovegood said smiling.

"That makes sense, us fae tend to be very fickle creatures," Revan said going along with the conversation.

People couldn't believe Revan was agreeing with Loony Lovegood especially Cho. "Why would you agree with her? She's Loo-"

Cho couldn't speak anymore as the visions of her death in numerous ways, sent her to her knees desperately trying to breathe.

Revan knelt down to Cho and whispered coldly into her ear so only she could hear. "If you ever call her that or bully her again, I'll make sure what I did to those students last year seem like paradise by the time I'm done with you."

Cho nodded her head more scared then she had ever been in her entire life. When the killing intent stopped Cho quickly stood up and fled with her friends out of the library.

"I wonder why they're in such a rush," Lovegood said like someone hadn't just been threatened before her very eyes drawing incredulous looks her way.

Revan left and headed back to his desk having done his good dead of the day, having no intention of talking to anyone in his state of mind. Despite what some people hoped the bullying carried on even after that incident. Most people didn't believe what had taken place in the library as when Revan came across a bully, he would always hurt them so they wouldn't try such things again. So when Cho didn't have any injuries on her they thought it was a lie.

Cedric Diggory approached Revan after the incident as he believed Revan had threatened Cho for no good reason and didn't like that his crush had been threatened. Cedric went to touch Revan on the shoulder, but before he could touch him Thana attacked him. Revan carried on walking not paying any attention to screams of the idiotic peasant, who had tried to touch him without his permission.

Over the next few months life slowly returned to Revan's eyes though only his friends noticed, to the rest of the school he was still dead to the world. After encouragement from Morgana, he tried physical contact with his friends.

It was one afternoon in the common room when Revan seeing Tracey about to give him a hug as she usually does but stopping herself remembering his warning gave her a hug instead. The hug lasted for less than a second but it was progress. His friends were completely surprised by this, as it was the first time in months Revan had initiated physical contact with anyone.

"What was that for?" Tracey said flabbergasted but happy Revan was getting better.

"Someone told me that to help me recover, I should try getting over my dislike of being touched, and to do this I should give hugs to the people I'm close with," Revan said with a roll of his eyes making it clear what he thought about that.

"Who is the person that gave you this advice anyway?" Theo asked.

"You wouldn't know them," Revan said dismissively.

His friends sighed knowing it was impossible to get answers out of Revan unless he wanted you to know.

"Whoever this person is it doesn't matter, as long as they can help you get better Revan," Tracey said with a huge smile on her face.

"Thanks, Tracey," Revan said gratefully.

"So how about another hug," Tracey said with outstretched arms. "You do have a lot of catching up to do, as you've missed plenty of my hugs from the past few months."

"Fine one more, but that's it," Revan said sternly.

"That's fine with me," Tracey said giving him a hug that lasted for a second before Revan ended it.

"You managed to last longer than before, you should be proud of yourself Revan, you hugged someone for one second," Daphne said condescendingly.

Revan's eye twitched in annoyance. "Oh look if it isn't the Ice Princess, the heartless woman, no wonder no one likes you."

"Why you," Daphne growled in anger.

As Revan and Daphne argued their fiends smiled seeing that Daphne's plan had worked, and Revan was getting bit by bit back to his old self.

One night as Revan's mind was elsewhere and he was absently watching the fireplace Tracey and Draco sat down next to him. Tracey rested her head against Revan's legs so he could stroke her hair. This was a plan Tracey had devised to help Revan get used to touching other people again. It seemed to be working as Revan had no trouble with stroking Tracey's hair.

"So what can I do for you two?" Revan asked in his dead tone that had a bit more life to it than before.

"Tracey and I have been researching the creature that has been attacking the students," Draco said slouching in his chair. _'Ah the perks of being friends with the King of Slytherin, we get the best seats.'_

"Really made any progress," Revan said interested, his mind now focusing on the two of them.

"We believe the creature to be some type of snake," Tracey said.

"Why's that?" Revan asked curiously.

"I remember you talking about a voice that only you heard, and then a thought struck me, what if the creature was a snake, so that's why you were the only one able to hear that voice," Tracey said.

"That makes a lot of sense," Revan said impressed having not given the creature any thought since he had gotten back.

"So we've been looking in the library for any type of snakes that can petrify people, we haven't had any luck so far, but I'm sure we'll find something," Draco said proudly puffing out his chest.

"Good luck with your research then, I'm sure you two can figure out what the creature is," Revan said.

"Of course we can since we're awesome," Tracey said.

"Draco's awesome you're adequate," Revan said smirking.

"Why you," Tracey said annoyed swatting him on the leg. Luckily Revan didn't react negatively to Tracey touching him.

"Ginny nice to see you it's been forever," Draco said as Ginny sat down next to them. Recently Ginny had become even more antisocial than usual. Her friends believe it's because of her relationship with her family worsening over Christmas for being sorted in Slytherin.

"Sorry I've been busy recently, but I came over her to talk to Revan," Ginny said.

"What do you want to talk about?" Revan asked.

"It's about Luna Lovegood the girl you stopped being picked on in the library a few days ago," Ginny said.

"What about her?" Revan asked wondering where this topic was coming from.

"Even though you stopped Cho from picking on Luna, she's still being picked on by the rest of her house, and I was hoping you could put a stop to the bullying," Ginny said hopefully.

"Can't you take this matter to a professor or a prefect to handle, as you well know I haven't been dealing with any bullies for a while now, the exception being Chang," Revan said not interested in the slightest in dealing with any bullies.

"Why not, before Christmas you would have, with you in charge there was practically no bullying in Hogwarts," Ginny said.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with other peoples issues at the moment," Revan said.

"Please without you keeping the peace things have become much worse at Hogwarts; the Slytherin house is fragmented as different people are trying to become the new king. The only reason things haven't become worse is that of Draco trying to keep the peace, and no one is stupid enough to attack one of your friends. People have been bullying the Slytherin's, only a few days ago a first year was attacked and yet the perpetrator was never caught. We need you, I know you want to be left in peace to heal, but without you things are terrible," Ginny said desperately grabbing Revan's hand.

Revan went to pull away but Ginny refused to let go.

"Let go of my hands," Revan said angrily with Thana getting ready to attack Ginny if she doesn't.

"No not until you promise to restore things to how the used to be," Ginny said sternly.

"Ginny," Draco said cautiously seeing Thana raising her head and hissing.

"I have better things to do then take care of other peoples issues, if they don't want to be bullied they should stand up for themselves," Revan snapped angrily at Ginny freeing his hand.

"Please not everyone's as strong as you; they can't deal with bullies as easily as you can," Ginny said.

"I. Don't. Care," Revan said annoyed.

"Fine but this discussion isn't over," Ginny said upset storming off.

"Why does Ginny care so much about what's going on, it's not like she's being bullied," Revan said confused. Even if he can't be bothered to help a complete stranger, that doesn't mean he'll allow his friends to be picked on. So he keeps an eye out for anyone who would attack his friends while he's dead to the world, and luckily none of his friends has been picked on.

"No idea, perhaps she just dislikes bullies," Draco said with a shrug.

Crabbe and Goyle soon joined them though they seemed a bit different, not that Revan noticed as his mind had started drifting again, while absently stroking Tracey's hair. Revan heard snippets of their conversation, and they were asking Draco about the Chamber of Secrets. He had no idea why they were asking about the Chamber of Secrets, given that Draco had already told them all his Father knew about it last year.

Morgana has been quiet over the past few months to give Revan some peace, so he can heal without being disturbed. He's slowly recovering though what he experienced isn't something one will ever entirely get over or forget. The incident has also made him more untrusting of people in general, and made him never let his guard down around people unless they are trusted, friends.

Revan was pulled out of his daydreaming when he heard Draco call for Crabbe and Goyle seeing them quickly leave. He noticed while they were leaving that their body language is completely different to what it usually is. Given that body language can't change that much in only a few hours Revan grew suspicious.

So Revan used his sensing abilities on them and didn't recognise the feel of their magic. Revan with a wave of his hand lifted both Crabbe and Goyle up into the air and spun them around so they were facing him.

"Revan what are you doing?" Tracey asked surprised.

"Simple, I'm dealing with some imposters," Revan said coldly while sidestepping Tracey, and approaching the floating forms of Crabbe and Goyle. While approaching the fake Crabbe and Goyle he turned his head towards a prefect. "Get Professor Snape quickly."

"What do you mean imposters?" Draco asked angrily that something had happened to the real Crabbe and Goyle.

Wanting to know the identity of the imposters Revan used Legilimency on them to find out who they were. It turned out it was Ron and Seamus posing as Crabbe and Goyle by using a Polyjuice Potion. They had drugged some food so who ever eat it would be knocked out for several hours. They then gave this food to Crabbe and Goyle, and once they were unconscious stole some hair for the Polyjuice Potion.

This infuriated Revan as them drugging food for Crabbe and Goyle reminded him of Hanare. Before he exploded on them he calmed down so he could continue reading their minds, as he knew producing a Polyjuice potion was beyond them. Delving deeper into their minds he saw as they persuaded Hermione into making the potion for them, as they were convinced he was the Heir of Slytherin and wanted answers. The reason Hermione wasn't with them was apparently something went wrong with her potion, so she had to stay in the bathroom where they were making the potion.

"What I mean is that this isn't Crabbe and Goyle its Ron and Seamus posing as them, isn't that right you two?" Revan asked sweetly though there was nothing sweet about his smile.

"I don't know what you mean mate, it's me Goyle," Goyle said desperately with Crabbe nodding along. A few of the students looked at Goyle funny knowing he had never called Revan mate before.

"You might as well confess you two, the Polyjuice will wear off in a few minutes and the truth will be revealed," Revan said.

Professor Snape walked into the common room with the prefect behind him. "Lord le Fey I presume you have a reason as to why you requested my presence, and why you're levitating Mr Crabbe and Mr Goyle," Snape said monotone.

"I do Professor, these two are actually Ron Weasley and Seamus Finnegan, using Polyjuice potion to look like Crabbe and Goyle," Revan said calmly.

"I presume this isn't some sort of joke and you have proof?" Snape asked.

"Professor, tell this slimy Snake to put us down, he can't do this to us," Goyle said annoyed.

Snape rose an eyebrow at what Goyle called Revan. "I do believe Lord le Fey I'm more inclined to believe your story now."

"You'll have your proof any second now," Revan said gleefully.

Before everyone's eyes, Crabbe and Goyle transformed into Ron and Seamus, and they looked incredibly nervous being caught in front of Snape.

"If you would release Mr Weasley and Mr Finnegan Lord le Fey, as I'll be taking these two to my office to sort out their punishments," Snape said.

"Of course Professor," Revan said releasing Ron and Seamus making them fall face first onto the floor.

"Get up you two; I have better things to do than watch you sprawled out on the floor," Snape said annoyed.

Ron and Seamus quickly stood up and followed Snape out of the room, just before Snape left through the door Revan called out. "By the way Professor you might want to ask about the location of Hermione Granger, I believe she brewed the Polyjuice potion, as she has been seen hanging around with these two a lot recently."

Snape gave Revan a shrewd look no doubt knowing Revan knew more than he was saying. "I shall take your suggestion into consideration Lord le Fey; now hurry up you two I haven't got all day."

Once Snape had left Revan turned to Draco. "Crabbe and Goyle are knocked out unconscious on the fifth floor in a broom closet."

"Thank you I'll go and wake those two up, I bet Weasley and Finnegan are going to be in so much trouble," Draco said looking forward to their punishment.

What happened to Ron, Seamus and Hermione soon spread throughout the entire school. Ron, Seamus and Hermione lost a hundred house points each making Gryffindor furious with them, knowing their chance of winning the house cup had just gone out of the window. The reason Hermione hadn't gone along with Ron and Seamus was that the hair she put into her potion was a cats hair, so she had transformed into a cat hybrid.

When Snape found her hiding in the bathroom he wasn't sympathetic in the slightest, as he was angry they had attacked some of his Slytherin's. So Snape forced Hermione to walk to the Hospital wing where everyone could see her looking like a cat. By the time she reached the Hospital wing she was in tears from all the comments and teasing she received on her way there.

Ron and Seamus became outcasts in their house as no one wanted to associate with them for losing so many house points. Hermione, on the other hand, became a recluse. Since she arrived at Hogwarts she had made no friends due to her attitude, but she did have some acquaintances. Now she had no one to talk to so she could usually be seen sitting alone in the library looking miserable. Revan and his friends thought she deserved her treatment for helping to attack one of their friends.

Revan was walking to the library to revise for the end of year exams when Draco came running up to him looking worried.

"Draco what has you so worried?" Revan asked watching Draco catch his breath.

"You have to come with me to the Hospital wing, Tracey's been petrified," Draco said hurriedly.

"What!" Revan said angrily grabbing Draco's shoulder and disappearing in a Body Flicker.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the Hospital wing at the speed they were travelling. Running into the room Revan saw Tracey's body lying on a bed, with his friends sitting around her body looking upset particularly Daphne.

"That's not the worst of it," Draco said catching up with Revan. "Ginny has gone missing as well."

"What do you mean missing?" Revan demanded not taking his eyes of Tracey.

"Apparently she's been kidnapped by the monster, as another message was written on a wall saying " _HER SKELETON WILL LIE IN THE CHAMBER FOREVER."_ There also going to close the school down tomorrow, due to all the attacks," Draco replied upset his friends had been attacked and kidnapped.

"What was Tracey doing when she was attacked?" Revan inquired.

"She was in the library researching the monster, that has been attacking everyone," Daphne said clearly the most upset as she had known Tracey since they were toddlers. Revan noticing a piece of paper in Tracey's hand gently removed and read it.

"The monster that has been attacking everyone is a Basilisk," Revan said earning gasps of surprise and fear.

"What is a Basilisk doing in a school?" Pansy said scared.

"I don't know, I presume Salazar Slytherin left the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, and someone released it to attack the students," Revan pondered.

"What are we going to do about Ginny, she's in the Chamber of Secrets with a Basilisk, who knows what could happen to her down there," Theo said worried for his friend.

"I remember Tracey saying she thought Moaning Myrtle was killed by the creature over fifty years ago, so I'll start my search there for the Chamber of Secrets, and keep looking until I find Ginny and rescue her," Revan said his voice full of confidence reassuring his friends that he would succeed.

"We'll come with you then, we can't let you face a Basilisk by yourself," Draco said with the others agreeing.

"No I need you guys to stay here, and protect Tracey, seeing as she's completely defenceless she'll need you guys more than ever," Revan said.

"Why shouldn't we go with you? And make the person that attacked Tracey pay," Daphne demanded angrily.

"This is a Basilisk one of the most deadly creatures on the planet; you guys aren't ready to face such a creature like that," Revan said not wanting his friends to get hurt.

"And you are?" Pansy asked.

Revan seeing he needed to convince his friends, unleashed most of his power in the Hospital wing mindful of the other patients. This sent his friends to the ground unable to withstand the pressure of his power. Seeing they understood how powerful he was Revan stopped releasing his power.

"How are you that strong?" Theo asked having never experienced such a thing before.

"Training, lots and lots of training," Revan stated. "This is why you can't come with me; I can't attack the Basilisk and defend you guys at the same time."

"Are we that weak?" Pansy asked sadly.

"No you are not weak, seeing as your strong enough to protect Tracey, I'm just a powerful monster compared to you guys," Revan said comfortingly.

"Very well, you can go by yourself Revan, as we'll only get in your way," Daphne said getting angry but understanding looks. "But promise me you will rescue Ginny and make whoever attacked Tracey pay."

"I will, don't you worry," Revan said.

"Good because when you get back I want to increase my training, so the next time something like this happens I'll be strong enough to help you," Daphne said.

Soon everyone joined in saying they wanted the same thing.

"That's good to hear, by the time I'm done with your training, you'll all be powerful wizards and witches," Revan said earning smiles and cheers from his friends.

' _It seems your friends finally have a goal to reach, become strong enough to protect and help their friends, they'll no longer be playing around learning cool looking jutsus,'_ Morgana commented pleased by what she's seeing.

' _You're right, they finally have a goal to strive towards to help them become stronger,'_ Revan said happy for his friends.

' _You do know going into the Chamber of Secrets is going to be dangerous, especially since you're going to face a Basilisk,'_ Morgana warned.

' _I do yes, but I have a few advantages normal people don't,'_ Revan replied seriously.

' _Very well just be careful and make sure not to look into the Basilisk eyes,'_ Morgana said worriedly.

' _Don't worry I won't,'_ Revan said.

Making sure his friends were ready to protect Tracey Revan left to find the Chamber of Secrets to rescue Ginny, and to make whoever released the Basilisk pay with their life.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **Like I said the previous chapter this chapter would be very dark. The reason I had something so atrocious such as rape happen to Revan was that I needed him to experience something so soul-shattering, that he would do anything to never experience it again.**

 **So that's why I had Revan raped so he would willingly perform the ritual to absorb the talismans powers and cast aside his humanity in the process. This will have long lasting consequences on Revan and it won't help him with his hatred of muggles in the slightest.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Revan hurried to the girl's bathroom on the second floor where moaning Myrtle resided. Entering the bathroom he saw Myrtle floating there crying.

"Are you Myrtle?" Revan asked, knowing she probably didn't appreciate being called moaning.

"Who wants to know?" Myrtle replied through her tears.

"I'm Revan le Fey and I wanted to know how you died," Revan said in a rush.

Myrtle immediately stopped crying and became joyful. "I was minding my own business when I saw a pair of yellow eyes by the sink and the next thing I know I'm dead."

Revan went over to the sink to look for anything noteworthy when he spotted a snake engraved onto one of the taps.

§ _Open_ § Revan said wondering if anything would happen.

Immediately after saying open the sink moved apart to reveal a tunnel, which he jumped down without hesitation ignoring Myrtle calling out for him. Reaching the end of the tunnel he found himself in a chamber full of bones. Advancing ahead he kept a careful eye out for the Basilisk, not too long after he came across a door with snakes surrounding it.

§ _Open_ § Revan said making the door open and entering into a large chamber that had a statue of Salazar Slytherin's face at the end of the chamber.

' _Be careful my son, the Basilisk is probably in this main chamber,'_ Morgana warned.

' _Don't worry, I have my sensing abilities stretched out as far as possible, so I can sense the Basilisk before it approaches me,'_ Revan replied keeping a close eye on his surroundings.

Revan spotting Ginny lying on the ground ran over towards her. He knelt down next to her and started using his healing powers on her but noticed it wasn't having any effect. Sensing her soul was being drained he looked around for what could be responsible when he saw a diary not too far away from her. When he reached out to touch the diary he sensed foul dark magic coming off it, so with a push of his hand, he sent it flying to the opposite side of the chamber.

"Come on Ginny, I'm getting you out of here," Revan stated going to pick her body up figuring a distance between her and the diary would help her condition.

"I'm afraid neither of you two will be going anywhere," a boy's voice stated.

"Who are you?" Revan demanded pointing his wand at the boy and standing protectively in front of Ginny's body. The boy was quite tall and handsome he had jet black hair and dark eyes with pale skin. The boy was also partially visible like a ghost.

"My names Tom Riddle it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Revan le Fey," Tom said pleasantly.

"What are you?" Revan asked seeing as he couldn't be human.

"A memory preserved in a diary for over fifty years," Tom stated with a hungry look in his eyes.

' _There's no magic that can accomplish such a thing,'_ Morgana commented incredulity.

"Are you the one that's been attacking all the students," Revan said becoming warier of Tom.

"You are correct," Tom stated smiling.

"Why? What possible reason could you have to attack the students?" Revan asked, angry that he had attacked Tracey.

"The attacks served two purposes: the first to carry on my legacy and the second to provide a diversion so everyone's attention would be searching for the culprit, so I could slowly drain Ginny of her life force without being discovered," Tom replied without remorse for his actions.

"Then why did you bring Ginny here, that would only bring attention upon yourself," Revan said.

"Simple I wanted to meet you for a while now, ever since Ginny told me you met The Girl Who Lived and hinted you know how she defeated Lord Voldemort," Tom said his hunger in his eyes increasing with a red gleam visible for a few seconds.

"Why would you care about Voldemort? He was after your time," Revan said cautiously.

"Voldemort is my past, present and future Revan," Tom said smirking.

Tom then wrote in the air with Ginny's wand 'TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE' then with a wave of Ginny's wand the letters rearranged themselves into 'I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.'

"You're Voldemort," Revan said astonished.

"As if I would keep my muggle fathers name," Tom said in disgust. Revan could relate to his disgust of muggles. "So tell me Revan how did Naruko, manage to defeat the most powerful wizard of all time."

' _He certainly has a high opinion of himself doesn't he,'_ Morgana said.

' _Yeah he's nothing like the man I met last year,'_ Revan replied in disgust.

' _This is his teenager self-full of his hatred and angst, so of course he going to be different, and spending fifty years alone inside of a diary, probably didn't help his mental state,'_ Morgana said getting a mental nod from Revan.

"The reason Naruko defeated you was that she had a demon sealed inside of her that deflected the Killing Curse back at you," Revan said. The tailed beasts aren't demons but he wasn't going to explain that right now with Ginny's life on the line.

This was all speculation on Revan's part as the red eyes Naruko had during their spar were clearly from a tailed beast. He wondered if Minato had sealed part of the Nine-Tails inside Naruko and never told anyone.

"I see that makes sense, the Killing Curse could never hope to overpower a demons magic," Tom said before a murderous glint entered his eyes. "I have to kill you now Revan, I can't have anyone interfering with my revival."

A loud screech was heard and Fawkes appeared holding the sorting hat in its feet before dropping it in front of Revan.

"Fawkes," Revan stated surprised.

"Dumbledore sends his champion a dirty old hat, I'll be sure to mock the old man about it when I kill him," Tom said sneering as he turned to the statue of Salazar Slytherin. § _Speak to me Slytherin Greatest of the Hogwarts four_ §

Out of the statue's mouth, a sixty-foot snake emerged. Revan without delay closed his eyes, so he wouldn't accidentally look into the Basilisk eyes. He was deciding what to do as a Basilisk has magical resistant skin making a lot of his spells ineffective against it when his foot knocked something metal and hard. Looking down at the sorting hat after opening his eyes he saw a glint inside the hat, reaching inside he pulled out a magnificent looking sword.

Revan closed his eyes again and sensing where the Basilisk is, he fired lightning at it from his hands to attract its attention. Leading the Basilisk to the back of the chamber away from Ginny's body, he jumped to the top of Salazar Slytherin's statue head. Sensing the Basilisk raising its head for an attack Revan jumped to the side as he attacked it with his sword. The Basilisk let out a hiss of pain from the attack.

"Curse you Revan, you've managed to damage one of its eye," Tom said furiously.

' _Good to know,'_ Revan thought pleased.

Revan then jumped over the Basilisk's head and ran down its back and jumped off it and landing on the ground. Sensing the Basilisk about to lunge its head at him he moved the sword upwards piercing the top of the Basilisk mouth killing it. The Basilisk body fell to the side with its head pointing towards the corner of the chamber. Meaning he was safe from the Basilisk's glare and could open his eyes. When he opened his eyes he saw Tom was looking at him murderously, before he slowly started smirking at him.

"It seems Revan you will be soon joining the Basilisk in death," Tom said with a smirk.

Revan looked to see what Tom was smirking at and he saw a Basilisk fang had broken off and pierced his arm. Not caring about the Basilisk fangs he was immune to its venom; he pulled the fang out of his arm and threw it to the side.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I won't be dying today," Revan said smugly.

"How is that possible? No human can survive Basilisk venom," Tom said perplexed.

"There's no point telling you, as you'll be dead within a few seconds," Revan sated before stabbing the diary with his Basilisk venom covered sword. Tom screamed in pain before disappearing before his very eyes.

' _How interesting he was defiantly no memory, I wonder if that how he survived his body getting destroyed all those years ago,'_ Morgana said mumbling to herself.

' _Do you have an idea of how Voldemort survived that night all those years ago then?'_ Revan asked intrigued.

' _I might do, but I'll get back to you on that, and by the way, it looks like Ginny is waking up,'_ Morgana replied.

Ginny woke up startled and looked around the chamber before spotting Revan and throwing her arms around him. Revan tensed from the hug but didn't pull away, knowing Ginny needed comfort after what she had just gone through.

"I'm so sorry Revan, I didn't mean to attack anyone, the diary was just too strong to resist," Ginny said crying.

"Its fine Ginny there was no way you could have possibly stopped Voldemort from possessing your body," Revan said softly rubbing circles on her back to calm her down.

"Tom was You-Know-Who," Ginny said gobsmacked with a little bit of fear.

"He was yes, that diary you have been using was an item of his, so there's no shame in failing to resist its possession," Revan said softly helping Ginny stand up.

"I understand, and thank you for rescuing me Revan," Ginny said giving him one more hug. The only reason Revan doesn't stop her is he knows she desperately needs this.

"Are you ready to leave this place?" Revan asked gently.

"I am yes, I never want to see this place ever again," Ginny said determinedly.

"Very well, let's get out of here," Revan said escorting Ginny out of the chamber.

Seeing as Ginny couldn't see behind her as her head was resting on his arm, he discreetly created a Wooden Clone behind them. The clone had orders to harvest the intact Basilisk eye as it could be useful in the future. It also had orders to destroy the face of the snake so it would look like both eyes were destroyed, so no one would be wiser about the missing one. Leaving the Chamber and entering the girl's bathroom, they saw Lockhart entering the room looking surprised to see them.

"Ah good your both alive," Lockhart said happily though it didn't reach his eyes.

"What are you doing here Lockhart?" Revan said in no mood to deal with this fool.

"I was going to head down into the chamber to rescue Miss Weasley, but it seems that is no longer needed," Lockhart said.

"Well I did your job for you, no surprise there, so if you woul-" Revan said before being stunned by Lockhart and falling unconscious.

"Why did you do that?" Ginny demanded holding Revan's unconscious body.

"It simple Miss Weasley I'm going to erase your memories of what really happened in the Chamber of Secrets, and take the credit for saving your life, just think off all the money I will make by writing about this," Lockhart said.

"You're a fraud, I bet you did that for all your other achievements as well didn't you," Ginny said angrily.

"Of course I've taken credit for countless deeds, but you won't remember any of this, so my secret is safe," Lockhart said.

"I would reconsider that thought," Ginny said smirking at him before disappearing before is very eyes along with the Revan's unconscious body.

"What!" Lockhart stated turning around and coming face to face with all the teachers looking at him in disgust with Revan and Ginny smirking at him.

"You fell for my genjutsu Lockhart, next time you shouldn't broadcast your intentions so much," Revan said tauntingly. Having read Lockhart's mind and knew what he was going to do, he casted a genjutsu on him to prove him a fraud for the teachers he sensed approaching.

"I believe Mr Lockhart that the Aurors will have a few questions to ask you," Dumbledore said with none of his usual joy in his voice.

"Now wait for just a second," Lockhart said desperately before trying to draw his wand. Dumbledore stunned Lockhart so fast that only Revan could track his movements.

' _That was impressive,'_ Revan thought impressed, clearly old age hasn't impaired any of Dumbledore's skills.

"While the Professors wait for the Aurors to collect Mr Lockhart here, why don't you two join me in my office and you can explain everything that has happened," Dumbledore said looking at Revan and Ginny.

"Of course headmaster," Revan said politely while Ginny increased her grip on his arm.

In the headmaster's office, Revan explained everything that leads up to him finding the Chamber of Secrets and what took place in the chamber. He left out the parts about him getting stabbed by the Basilisk and harvesting a Basilisk eye, as it would raise many questions about him, and get him into trouble. The entire time Revan was explaining in his dead voice, not once did Dumbledore flinch raising Revan's respect for the man.

"I'm sorry you had to experience something traumatic like that Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said regretfully.

"Its fine headmaster, you had no way of knowing what was going on," Ginny said still nervous being in the presence of Dumbledore and not letting go of Revan's hand finding comfort in his touch.

"I shall endeavour to make sure nothing like this happens ever again," Dumbledore said strongly before speaking in his usual joyful tone. "Now I believe its best you head to the Hospital wing Miss Weasley to make sure you're there are no lasting after effects, and I'm sure your friends there will be quite happy to see you to alive and unharmed."

"Of course headmaster," Ginny said. Revan gave Ginny's hand a squeeze to reassure her earning a small smile from her before she left the room.

"It seems Lord le fey the school owes you a huge debt for your actions," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Thank you for the compliment headmaster, but I went into the Chamber of Secrets to rescue my friend. I didn't do it for the school," Revan said politely.

"None the less you still deserve a reward, I believe one hundred and fifty house points should be awarded to Slytherin," Dumbledore said smiling before carefully picking up the sword Revan had used to slay the Basilisk. "I take it you wondering about this sword Lord le Fey."

"I am yes; I have never seen such an impressive looking sword before," Revan said.

"That's because this is sword belongs to Godric Gryffindor," Dumbledore said enjoying the look of surprise on Revan's face.

"How did I pull the Gryffindor's sword from the sorting hat, if I'm in Slytherin," Revan said surprised.

"It's because the sword will come to the answer of anyone in need as long as they have a noble goal, like yourself seeking to protect your friend," Dumbledore said.

"That's very interesting to know," Revan said.

"Now I believe its best you head to the Hospital wing to make sure your fine, and to see your friends," Dumbledore said.

"Of course headmaster," Revan said politely raising from his seat elegantly and gracefully looking like a true King before leaving the room.

As soon as Revan left the room worry became clear in Dumbledore eyes. _'Only thirteen years old and Revan managed to slay a basilisk, how powerful will be become in the future, and will he go down a dark path like Gellert and Tom did.'_

xxxxx

Entering the Hospital wing Revan was immediately bombarded with questions about what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, as Ginny didn't want to talk about it. So Revan gave his friends the edited version of what happened, by the time he had finished explaining everything they gave him looks of awe.

"I can't believe you managed to slay a Basilisk," Draco said impressed.

"That was a dangerous thing you did Lord le Fey," Madam Pomfrey said checking Revan for any injuries.

"My friend was in danger so I wasn't going to wait for someone else to rescue her," Revan said looking at Pomfrey before turning to Draco. "And didn't I say I would rescue Ginny, so there's no need to be so surprised."

"I thought you would grab Ginny and run to safety, not kill a thousand-year-old Basilisk," Draco responded as Pomfrey left them alone to head back to her office.

"So what are you going to do know then?" Daphne asked recognising the look in Revan's eye, meaning he had some sort of plan.

"In view of the fact that I killed the Basilisk means I can do whatever I want with its carcass, so over the summer I'm going to have the goblins harvest its body," Revan replied.

"I take it your harvesting the basilisk for the money then?" Theo asked with a still awe look on his face from Revan killing a Basilisk.

Revan shook his head. "No while the money is handy I have no need for it, no want I really want is armour made out of Basilisk hide, as the protection it would offer me would be advantageous in a fight."

"That's true," Tracey said before leaning over and giving Revan a puppy dog eye look. "Do you think I could have some of that armour? Pretty please, I am your best friend after all."

"No!" Revan stated not bothered by Tracey's look in the slightest.

"You're no fun," Tracey whined.

"By the way Ginny," Revan said looking at Ginny who had been quiet since he had arrived but had a small smile on her face from Tracey's whining. "You can have all the money from the harvesting of the Basilisk, as long as I get to keep the hide."

"What," Ginny said surprised before regaining her senses. "You can't do that, you deserve the money Revan you're the one that killed the Basilisk."

"While that's true, you're the one that's been suffering for the past year, it's only fair you get something out of this entire ordeal," Revan replied in a tone that said he wouldn't take no for an answer.

The first reason Revan was giving Ginny the money from the Basilisk, was because after being possessed for nearly a year he felt she deserved compensation. The second reason was he noticed Ginny was embarrassed by the second-hand clothes and items she had. This way he could give Ginny the money to buy better things without it looking like it was charity, as he knew she would refuse if she thought he was giving it to her out of pity.

"If you're sure," Ginny said hesitantly.

"I am yes, once the Basilisk is harvested I'll give all the money to you," Revan said as money was no concern to him when he had a Philosopher stone in his possession. He only cared about the Basilisk hide.

"Fine I'll take the money," Ginny said in defeat knowing she won't be able to change Revan's mind.

"Glad you saw things my way," Revan said cheekily earning a glare from Ginny that was cute in his opinion not intimidating.

Later that day during dinner in the Great Hall Dumbledore explained to everyone in attendance that the Chamber of Secrets had been discovered by Lord le Fey, and the Basilisk inside of the chamber had been slain by him. Dumbledore also explained that the chamber had been opened by a dark item, which was created by Voldemort to carry on his work in the event of his death.

The vast majority of the school shot Revan apologetic looks as they had believed he had been the one to open the Chamber of Secrets. Revan however just ignored their looks not caring for the opinions of peasants. The Weasley family did give Revan grateful looks for saving their sister except for Ron, who was looking at Ginny in disgust no doubt still thinking she was going to be a dark witch.

His clone later met up with him having safely harvested the Basilisk eye. So Revan safely stored the Basilisk eye in a metal container that was full of an anti decaying potion, so no one would accidentally look at it and die. The clone had also brought back with him five Basilisk fangs as the venom might be useful in the future.

Not too long after the school year ended with Slytherin winning the house cup again not that anyone could really complain. Seeing as Revan earned those points for slaying a Basilisk and rescuing his friend from death.

Without the diary to slowly drain Ginny of her life force she became more social and outspoken. Ginny had taken to teasing Draco a lot making him red with rage to the amusement of his friends. When Revan wasn't looking Ginny would send him looks of reverence, which her friends teased her about good-heartedly.

Before boarding, the Hogwarts Express Revan gave all of his friend's scrolls with instructions on how to improve their training and new jutsus, which they were all grateful for. Ginny had also asked to be trained in how to use chakra so Revan gave her a scroll with beginner instructions for her to learn from. When they returned to Hogwarts in a few months Revan would then teach Ginny more complex things.

After departing from the Hogwarts Express in London and saying goodbye to his friends, and ignoring their worried looks for his behaviour, he teleported back home. It only took a few days but without the presence of his friends or school life to distract him, the nightmares slowly got worse as he would start reliving his rape in vivid detail.

To help Revan with his nightmares Morgana suggested they go to France, as a change of scenery might help him get over his nightmares. So Revan went to France but not before leaving a clone in Great Britain to handle the harvesting of the Basilisk with the Goblins and to look after Morrigan and Thana.

In France, he rented a house on a beach for himself, in a magical part of France as he didn't want to be near any muggles. Given that a muggle had raped him it would be counterproductive to heal if was near them during his holiday. One day he was in France's equivalent of Diagon Alley in a bookshop reading an English book they had when he was interrupted by a voice.

"Excuse me, could I have that book your reading, seeing that it's the last one in the store," an arrogant voice said in French. Revan understood her thanks to his Mothers lessons as she knew a bit of French. He couldn't read French but he could at least understand what people were saying.

Revan looked up from the book he was reading and saw one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his life. She was only a few years older than him, was taller than him and had an air of grace around her that only seemed to increase her beauty. The woman had long silvery blonde hair that went to her waist, her eyes were blue and had fair white skin and had plentiful curves.

Revan did sense there was some sort of allure around the woman that was trying to passively affect his senses but failing. Unknown to Revan this allure was designed to entrance men but due to his Occlumency shields and current mental state it wouldn't work, since at the moment, he felt zero attraction for any woman. Recognising the woman wasn't trying to use her allure on him deliberately Revan didn't mention it.

"No I'm reading this copy, you'll have to wait till they have another copy in stock," Revan said dismissively in a cold voice.

He decided to disguise his dead voice by making his voice sound cold, so he would unnerve people less and show less weakness. Furthermore just because this woman was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, doesn't mean he was going to give her his book. The woman looked surprised at being told no Revan noticed, since she was probably used to men doing anything she asks and not refusing. The woman's face soon turned to anger.

"What do you mean no?" the woman asked angrily.

"Really you need to ask what no means, I guess you really are only a pretty face," Revan said as if speaking to a dim-witted child. He also noticed how other girls around this woman's age were giggling at the look of rage on her face.

"Very well perhaps this will change your mind," the woman said mockingly shooting a full blast of her allure at Revan though the unexpected happened as he didn't become a blushing mess.

Revan's Occlumency shields easily blocked the effects of the allure though unknown to him he would have still blushed a little, as it was his first time he was exposed to the allure of a Veela.

"You're not affected by my allure, how is that possible?" the woman asked astonished with the other girls in the shop mirroring her surprise.

Unfortunately for her Revan's mind was flashing back to being at the mercy of Hanare and drawing parallels between Hanare controlling him and this woman trying to. Without even thinking Revan pushed his hand forward and shot lightning at her sending her flying backwards and into a bookcase. The last thing the woman saw before falling unconscious was fear and anger in Revan's eyes.

Revan realising he had just knocked out a person dropped the book he was reading and quickly left the store ignoring the startled and fearful looks he was getting. Later that day during the sunset Revan was on the patio of his rented house reading a muggle book about Arthurian legends, since it greatly amused him and Morgana.

Revan and Morgana couldn't help but laugh at what the muggles thought had taken place in Camelot. The exception to this was the legend that says Morgana slept with Arthur and produced a child of incest called Mordred. If it was possible Morgana would have murdered the person that said she slept with her own brother. Why that legend existed was unknown to the two of them as Arthur was actually called Arturia and was a woman, so they couldn't have produced a child together anyways.

So while Revan was smiling in delight reading his book, a family was walking across the beach and passed his house. Revan had sensed them approaching a mile away but gave them no thought until one voice angrily called out. "You're the boy from the store."

Revan looked up from his book and saw the woman that he had shot lightning at earlier pointing at him angrily. Next to her were three people that must have been her family, due to the resemblance between them. Her father was the tallest out of all of them and had dark hair and blue eyes. The Mother was a beautiful blond woman with large curves and looked like an older version of her oldest daughter. The youngest girl clearly the woman's sister looked like a younger version of her.

Revan seeing the woman and her Mother's beauty didn't even bat an eye, not bothered by their beauty in the slightest. He let out a sigh already knowing this was going to be annoying to deal with, and walked down from his patio and approached the family.

"Can I help you?" Revan asked in a bored and cold voice making the Mother frown.

"Yes you can, are you the one that shot lightning at my daughter knocking her unconscious," the Father demanded.

"I am yes and who are you?" Revan asked his tone not changing.

"I am Joseph Delacour the head of France's Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and for attacking my daughter Fleur you're under arrest," Joseph said seriously though the smug satisfaction was visible in his eyes.

"Really you think you can arrest me for self-defence how amusing," Revan said smirking.

"What do you mean self-defence? You clearly attacked my daughter without provocation," Joseph said angrily.

"Is that was your daughter told you," Revan said seeing Fleur blush in embarrassment. "No, I attacked her for using her allure on me."

"You didn't mention that Fleur," Joseph said looking at his daughter.

"I didn't think it was that important," Fleur said looking down at her feet.

"More likely you didn't want to tell anyone you used your allure on me, so I would give you the book I was reading," Revan said dryly making Fleur even more embarrassed.

"Is this true Fleur?" Joseph asked.

"It is papa," Fleur said.

Joseph let out a sigh. "Well this changes things, but I still need to bring you in boy, you did attack someone."

Revan could tell there was no reason to bring him in Joseph was only doing it because he had attacked his daughter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Revan said.

"And why's that?" Joseph asked looking amused.

Revan raised his hand showing off his le Fey ring. "I am Lord le Fey the head of a Most Ancient and Most Revered House, who do you think your Ministry will support a Veela or a Lord that was protecting himself from being ensnared by a Veela."

The Delacour family looked surprised before they realised how bad it would be for them, if it got out the daughter of the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had tried to ensnare a Lord. That wasn't what took place but the stigma surrounding Veela, meant most people would believe Lord le Fey's side of the story.

"Is there a way we could settle this with the Ministry getting involved?" the Mother asked calmly before her husband could make things worse.

"And you would be?" Revan asked.

"My names Apolline Lord le Fey," Apolline said in a sensual tone, no doubt trying to make Revan a stuttering mess but it had no effect on him. This made Apolline frown in displeasure before she covered it up by smiling.

"Simple Miss Delacour I want nothing from you, you carry with your walk, I go back to reading my book, and we pretend we never met, simple as that," Revan stated calmly.

"Really you're not going to get the Ministry involved?" Fleur asked hopefully.

"I'm not as petty as to ruin a family because of the actions of one member," Revan said already bored with this conversation.

"Thank you Lord le Fey," Apolline said gratefully. Knowing her husband would have probably lost his job if both the French and English Ministry got involved.

"You're welcome, just never bother me again, and everything will be settled between us," Revan said walking back to his house.

Joseph still wanted to punish Revan for attacking his daughter but he calmed himself down, knowing if he did he would only make a bigger mess of things. While the Delacour family was leaving Fleur watched Revan walking away and couldn't help but notice how great of an ass he has. For some unknown reason, Revan felt a chill run down his spine like he was a piece of meat about to be devoured.

Apolline walking away couldn't help but think back to her conversation with Revan and notice how he seems to be suffering from many dark emotions. She was a well-renowned mind healer that had the special ability of being an empath. It was only for one second during the conversation that she felt Revan's emotions when there was a gap in his mental shields, and she nearly collapsed from the emotions Revan was feeling. Whatever Revan had experienced had clearly scared him for life.

A few days later Revan was walking through a nearby village buying some food and making sure to avoid muggles as much as possible especially the girls that were trying to flirt with him, but luckily his cold glare sent them running. On the opposite side of the village, he sensed some magic being released. Curious as to what was going on he walked into a dark alley and saw Fleur and her sister running away from five men that had lustful looks on their faces.

It didn't take long for Revan to put together what was happening. Fleur or her sister must have lost control of their allure and accidently attracted these pieces of scum after them. Revan having a flashback to what Hanare raping him moved on instinct as no one deserved to be raped not even an arrogant Veela. Appearing behind the man closet to the Delacour sisters he snapped his neck before anyone noticed he was there.

As the man's body was falling Revan spun around and with a swipe of his arm, sent a strong blast of wind at the other rapists. The blast of wind cut the other men in half with their body falling to the ground with their guts falling out of their bodies and onto the ground, making the Delacour sisters scream in panic.

Revan raised his arms showing he meant no harm. "Don't worry I'm not here to hurt you, those rapist pieces of trash have been dealt with."

"Lord le Fey?" Fleur asked hesitantly recognising his voice but couldn't see his face, due to how dark it was.

"I am yes," Revan said creating a ball of light in his hand so Fleur could see him. Fleur quickly covered her sister's eye so she wouldn't see what Revan had done to the rapists.

"Thank you for rescuing my sister and me," Fleur said gratefully knowing what those men had in store for them and glad to have avoided such a fate.

"No problem let's get you back to your family," Revan said almost kindly helping the Delacour sisters stand up. "And you don't need to worry about your sister I put an illusion on her, when I created the ball of light, so she won't have to see what the bodies look like leaving this alley."

"Thank you," Fleur said glad Gabrielle wouldn't have to see what the remains of the rapists look like. A small part of her was pleased the rapists had suffered a brutal death.

"Come on let's get you home," Revan said keeping a respectful distance knowing rape victims or ones that had nearly been raped don't like being touched.

As the three of them were leaving the alley Revan created a clone to clean up the mess surprising Fleur as she had never seen such magic before. Once they were far enough away from the alley Revan took the genjutsu off Gabrielle, seeing as she wouldn't need it any more. It didn't take them long to reach the Delacour summer house and to his surprise, it wasn't too far from his own.

Fleur opened the front door and when the Delacour sisters saw their mother, they threw themselves into her arms and started crying. Joseph arrived not too long after wondering what the commotion was, and when he saw his daughters crying he immediately blamed Revan and started approaching him threateningly. The cold look Revan sent Joseph stopped him in his tracks telling him he stood no chance against him so don't even try anything.

It took five minutes for Apolline to calm down her daughters and get them to explain everything that had happened. Both parents were horrified to hear what had nearly befallen their children and were very grateful for Revan interfering and saving their daughters from such a fate.

"Thank you very much Lord le Fey for saving my daughters," Joseph said sincerely. While he doesn't like Revan for hurting Fleur he is grateful that Revan saved his daughters.

"You're welcome, no one deserves to be raped, it was only right that I interfere," Revan said coldly thinking how rapists are pieces of scum and should be wiped off the face of the Earth. Not noticing Apolline nearly collapsing from his small gap in his mental shields.

"How can we ever repay you Lord le Fey?" Apolline asked with tears going down her beautiful face that somehow didn't ruin her looks in the slightest.

"There's no need, no one should be rewarded for stopping a rape, as it was the right thing to do," Revan said whishing someone had stopped his rape like he did with the Delacour sisters.

"You saved my daughters from a fate worse than death, it's only right that I reward you," Apolline said looking thoughtful. "I know what if I give you free mind healing sessions as a reward for you services."

"Thank you for the offer, but I refuse," Revan said coldly but politely. Not wanting some random woman in his head.

"Really are you sure about that, considering how much you would benefit from it, as I can tell you are in desperate need of it," Apolline said.

"What do you mean in desperate need of it?" Revan asked tensing his body getting ready to act if he needs to.

"Twice since I met you there have been tiny gaps in your mental shields and as an empath, I have been able to read your emotional state, and the dark emotions you are been feeling, are enough to nearly knock me unconscious," Apolline said regretfully for reading Revan's emotions without his permission.

' _How has she been reading my emotions, I'm a Master_ _Occlumens there shouldn't be a way for her to be able to read my emotions,'_ Revan thought not liking Apolline that sensed his current inner turmoil.

' _It's because of your current mental state, seeing as your mind hasn't fully covered from being raped there are occasional gapes in your shields, since if your mind is in turmoil your mental shields can't be perfect. I plug the gaps up as fast as I can, but I guess I wasn't fast enough to stop her from sensing her emotions,'_ Morgana said.

' _You mean to say there have been gaps in my mental shields since I have been raped?'_ Revan asked in horror.

' _Just small gaps that I quickly fix, so you don't need to worry no one has tried to read your mind, as I would have sensed them if they had tried,'_ Morgana replied.

' _Why did you never tell me about this?'_ Revan asked annoyed Morgana had never mentioned this to him.

' _Because these small gaps will vanish once your mental state has fully recovered, and I was worried if I told you about them you would try and force yourself to get over what you experienced faster, which would have been unhealthy for you, and only cause more damage to yourself in the long run,'_ Morgana explained calmly.

Revan could grudgingly see where his Mother was coming from, even if he didn't like she had neglected to tell him about the gap in his mental shields that had existed since Christmas.

' _I can see where you were coming from even if I don't like it,'_ Revan said annoyed before calming down. _'So what do you think of Apolline's offer should I take it?'_

' _A mind healer could be helpful to you in overcoming your nightmares, but be careful what you tell her, I wouldn't put it past her to use any information she finds out about you, against you in the future,'_ Morgana warned.

' _I see your point, and I'll be careful of what I say to her,'_ Revan said. "Thank you for the offer I'll graciously take you up on it."

"Wonderful to hear," Apolline said happily grateful she could repay Revan for saving her daughters. "Come back in a few days and we can have your first session."

"Of course Miss Delacour," Revan said politely before leaving her and Joseph to deal with their distraught daughters.

A few days later Revan returned to the Delacour house for his first mental health session with Apolline. While Revan was waiting for his first session he had done his research about Apolline and had discovered she was quite an accomplished witch. Apolline was the head of Frances equivalent of St Mungo's and had several Masters in the healing arts.

There was a huge demand for her services as she had a rare skill among Veela which was that of an empath. This meant a lot of pureblood families wanted to hire her if there was ever a need for mental care. As an empath could help a person heal much faster as they could tell what was wrong with a patient, much easier than a normal doctor could.

Before Revan started spilling his guts to Apolline he made her take an Unbreakable Vow, in which she promised to never tell another person the secrets she learnt in their sessions. Apolline wasn't too happy with that demand or her husband but Revan was adamant on it, or otherwise, he wouldn't go to the sessions. He eventually wore them down and Apolline performed an Unbreakable Vow to never share what she learnt from Revan in their sessions.

So here he was entering the Delacour house and laying down on a couch in a private room, with Apolline sitting not too far away from him on a chair. The first session started out with general questions that Revan vaguely answered. It wasn't until a few sessions later that Revan let down part of his mental shields and let Apolline feel his emotions clearly, she nearly collapsed from the number of negative emotions Revan was feeling.

Apolline was displeased with how slow Revan was opening up to her, but at least she was making some progress. While Revan was having his sessions he had started opening up to the Delacour family when he would visit them. Joseph was on neutral terms with Revan as he would never like Revan for attacking Fleur, but was grateful he saved his daughters from a terrible fate.

Revan did apologise for attacking Fleur saying he overacted as he had past experience with someone trying to take away his free will, and didn't like being reminded of such things. Fleur also apologised saying trying to use her allure on him was wrong. With the matter settled between the two of them, it wasn't long before they were on friendly terms with each other. Gabrielle warned up to him when he showed her some cool tricks with his magic and gave her a piggyback ride along the beach. After that, she forgave him for attacking her sister.

Revan didn't notice it himself but the Delacour's did that he was becoming less cold to people in general and was opening up to them. He stilled disliked physical contact though that was something Fleur was determined to help him get over. So Fleur kept giving him hugs when she could. It didn't help that she would wear a bikini that showed off her curves especially her large breasts, and when she hugged him he could feel her large breasts pressed against his body.

He was only thirteen years old and one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen, who was only fifth teen years old was pushing her large chest against him. So he had to make sure he didn't react in any way that would show his arousal. Luckily he had the training to not show such things nonetheless from the pleased glint in Fleur's eye, she knew what he was trying to hide. It was all in good fun however as Fleur meant nothing nasty she was just trying to help him get used to physical contact.

During a family meal that Revan was invited to Gabrielle accidentally revealed that she was a Veela, and looked horrified thinking Revan would treat her different for having magical creature blood. Revan assured he already knew due to her allure and thought no less of her for being part Veela earning a grateful hug from her. He went on to explain he's a follower of the Old Religion and see's anyone with magic in their blood precious and finds discrimination because of blood purity ridiculous. So they had nothing to worry about from him.

Fleur after finding out Revan had used chakra to create the clone that dealt with the rapist's bodies to the surprise of the rest of the Delacour's, as no one outside the Elemental Nations could use chakra, asked to be trained in how to use chakra. So she could handle herself next time someone tried to rape her. Revan knowing what it felt like to be helpless agreed and Fleur turned out to be a prodigy.

Fleur had a large chakra level and great control and had fire chakra as her element, not surprising considering she's quarter Veela. It did bring a laugh to him and her family when she would try and learn water walking but would fail and fall into the pool in her back garden at her house.

To get back at Revan laughing at her Fleur grabbed him and pulled him into the pool. Soon a water fight broke out between them with Gabrielle jumping into the pool to join them. By the time the water fight was over the three of them were laughing their heads off, while Joseph and Apolline smiled glad to see their daughters having so much fun. A month later during one of the sessions, Revan finally decided to open up more to Apolline.

"I've never told you the reason why I dislike physical contact or I'm suffering from so many dark emotions have I?" Revan asked turning on the couch to look Apolline in the eyes. The only reason he was talking about this with Apolline was that Morgana told him it might help him with his nightmares.

"No you haven't," Apolline said calmly not wanting to rush him and scare him off from sharing with her.

Revan took a deep breath and double checked that no one was listening in with his sensing ability before he began talking. "During the Christmas holidays last year I was raped."

"What!" Apolline said horrified by what she was hearing, not expecting that someone as so powerful as Revan could be overpowered and raped.

"I was helping a _muggle_ ," Revan said with anger and disgust making Apolline eyes widen in surprise finally understanding why he had such a hatred of muggles. "Return to her home after nearly being raped by some bandits, on the way to her village it got dark, so we decided to camp for the night and during that time, she drugged the food so I was completely helpless as I couldn't move any part of my body, for the entire night she raped me while I was forced to just lie there and do nothing about it."

Apolline got off her seat and gave Revan a hug making him stiffen that she ignored. "I'm so sorry you had to experience something like that, especially when you saved her from experiencing such a fate herself."

"Thank you, even months later I'm still not over what she did to me," Revan said brokenly.

"That's perfectly fine I've had patients before who have never completely gotten over such a fate, and you'll probably never will either, it's something that will stay with you for life, even my daughters despite not showing it, are shaken by what nearly happened to them, so don't think there's anything wrong with you for a second," Apolline said softly.

Revan soon burst in tears letting everything out he was feeling. Apolline gently raised her hands to his head and with his permission, once he had lowered his mental shields, sent her magic into his head to calm him down. The session went on longer than usual as Revan explained everything he was feeling to Apolline but by the time it was over Revan felt a weight had been lifted off his chest.

Later late night before the sun had set Revan heard knocking on his door so he answered and saw Fleur standing there wearing some beach clothes that only enhanced her beauty. Fleur could be wearing rags in his opinion and she would still look beautiful. While Revan was admiring Fleur's beauty she was, in turn, looking studying Revan's body.

Revan despite being thirteen years old looked very handsome for his age. He was a bit taller than the average thirteen year old and his regal features were becoming more defined giving him a very noble look. His muscles were toned and he had a six pack, his body was built like a swimmers body for speed in a fight. Fleur appreciated the sight Revan was giving her as he wasn't wearing a top at the moment just shorts.

"Hey, Revan can I come in?" Fleur asked smiling at him.

"Of course," Revan replied returning her smile.

It was a few weeks ago that the two of them had become friends. Fleur was ecstatic to have a male friend that wasn't trying to get into her pants and Revan was happy to have a friend that treated him like a normal person and not like a Lord. Revan had learnt a lot about Fleur in the short time he had known her.

The arrogant mask Fleur wears is meant to protect herself from the other students at Beauxbatons who are extremely jealous of her beauty and skills. This meant she didn't have a lot of friends as most were afraid she would steal their boyfriends. Consequently, to hide the hurt she was feeling from all spiteful comments she would receive, she would act arrogant as if she was above everyone else, and they weren't worth her notice. Underneath the mask though was a warm and caring girl who loved her sister immensely, and wanted to be recognised for her skills, not her beauty.

Fleur headed to back garden of his house where a pool was installed, and stripped off her clothes so she was only in a bikini nearly making Revan blush and jumped in.

"Come and join me Revan, the waters wonderful," Fleur said kicking her legs to stay afloat.

"It would be my pleasure," Revan said jumping into the pool as he was already wearing shorts.

As the two of them was swimming around in the pool Revan could tell Fleur was delaying speaking to him, so she could build up the necessary courage to speak to him about something important. When Revan was getting out of the pool Fleur hugged him from behind, but the thing that was different to her usual hugs was that he could feel her bare body on his back.

"Fleur," Revan said taken off guard by her actions. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry for what happened to you," Fleur said sadly.

"What do you mean?" Revan asked confused seeing as nothing had happened to him recently.

"I know about you being raped last year," Fleur said.

Revan spun around in shock ignoring Fleur's naked body, and looked directly into her eyes and asked angrily. "How do you know about that?"

"I overheard your conversation with my Mom," Fleur said regretfully not breaking eye contact with Revan.

"How I checked the room there was only Apolline and me in the room," Revan demanded horrified someone else knew his deepest darkest secret. He was even considering wiping her memories so no one else would know about his rape.

"I was hiding in the closet that has magical protections placed on it, so you couldn't sense if anyone was in there," Fleur said looking sorry for her actions.

"So you heard everything than about what happened to me," Revan said lowering his head in shame expecting Fleur to be disgusted by him.

Fleur gently raised his chin and gave him a comforting smile. "I don't think any less of you because you were raped Revan, I'm proud of you because you've come so far since then."

"Really you think so?" Revan asked quietly feeling insecure.

"I do, plus I was nearly raped, so I'm not going to look down on you am I, as that would make me a hypocrite," Fleur said gently.

"Thank you Fleur," Revan said giving her a grateful hug before pulling back and giving her an annoyed look. "I'm still not happy with you for listening in during my session though."

"I figured, so I thought I would come over to help, as thanks for saving me from being raped, and for being a good friend by getting you over your fear of being touched," Fleur said.

"I don't fear being touched Fleur I'm just uncomfortable being touched after what happened to me," Revan said defensively.

"I know, that's why I'm going to help you get over it," Fleur said giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"Fleur," Revan said surprised.

"Don't think just follow your instincts," Fleur said sensually all Revan could think that thank the Gods Morgana was asleep right now.

xxxxx

After their light make-out session that they took slow so Revan wouldn't be uncomfortable, they were lying together on Revan's couch. Revan's eyes were focused on Fleur's large breasts moving up and down.

"If you're done staring at my breasts," Fleur said amused.

"Sorry, but I can't help but look at such magnificent things," Revan said giving her a smile.

"I suppose I should forgive you then as long as you give me a kiss in return," Fleur replied seductively.

"As you wish," Revan said giving her a kiss.

Fleur reluctantly broke it. "As much as I enjoyed that, I need to head home."

"Of course," Revan said getting off the coach and summoning Fleur clothes for her.

"Thank you," Fleur said putting on her clothes while making a show of it for Revan.

"I suppose I'll see you tomorrow then," Revan said.

"Of course," Fleur said giving him another kiss before leaving through the front door.

' _Well that's something every Mother wants to see when they wake up, their son making out with a girl,'_ Morgana said sarcastically when Revan was alone making him freeze in horror.

' _You saw that,'_ Revan replied horrified his Mother saw him making out with Fleur.

' _I did yes,'_ Morgana said dryly. ' _I woke up when you were using your tongue on Fleur's-"_

' _I don't need any more information,'_ Revan said cutting Morgana off making her laugh in amusement.

' _I'm only teasing it's natural at your age, though I didn't expect you to be doing such a thing so soon considering you know what,'_ Morgana said smiling sadly.

' _Neither did I, but it was hard to resist when a naked Veela wants to make out with you, and understands why you're hesitant about such things, and is okay about it taking things slow,'_ Revan said.

' _It's very rare you find a woman like that so I'm glad you found one and getting over your dislike of being touched by making out with a woman you're comfortable with, will help you recover from your rape,'_ Morgana said pleased before turning serious. ' _What are you going to do about Fleur knowing about your rape, I know you didn't want to tell anyone about it, and only told Apolline because of the vow she took.'_

' _Before we started making out I read Fleur's mind to make sure she was telling the truth, and she did accidentally listen in on my session, she was in the room looking for her wand that her sister had hidden, and when she heard Apolline and me approaching she panicked, and hid in the closet and overheard everything, she hasn't told anyone about what she heard, so I'm unsure what to do about it'_ Revan said.

' _You could still wipe her memories of what she heard during your session,'_ Morgana suggested.

' _I could, but I wouldn't feel right doing it to my friend after we just made out.'_ Revan replied.

' _I don't think you can call Fleur just a friend, after what I saw you two doing to each other earlier,'_ Morgana said teasingly enjoying her son's atomic blush.

' _Moving on from that, I really don't know what to do while I'm grateful Fleur was understanding of what happened and was patient with me, I don't like that she knows about my rape, plus I don't know if we made out because she fancies me or she feels grateful for me saving her from being raped, and decided to repay me,'_ Revan stated.

' _From what I could tell it's a bit off both, she likes you more than a friend and wanted to help you get over your rape because she cares for you, and as thanks for saving her from such a fate,'_ Morgana responded.

' _Glad to know she actually likes me and it wasn't out of gratitude, I would have felt I was taking advantage of her otherwise,'_ Revan said.

' _Everything you two did was because Fleur wanted to do so, so don't think you took advantage for a second,'_ Morgana said.

' _So while I know Fleur likes me this will probably only be a summer romance not that I'm complaining, but how do I know she won't say or accidentally mention anything about my rape in the future,'_ Revan said.

' _That's a risk you're going to have to take unless you take drastic actions,'_ Morgana stated.

' _I'll think about it tomorrow, I have all summer to decide what to do,'_ Revan said heading for bed and casting Scourgify on the couch to remove all evidence of their make-out session.

For the next few weeks, Fleur and Revan would meet up and make out when they could without her parents noticing, although the looks Apolline sent them, suggested they weren't as discreet as they thought they were. The mental health sessions and making out with Fleur really helped Revan get over his rape. While he'll never be touchy-feely with strangers he has no problems giving hugs to people he knows now. Gabrielle partially enjoyed it when he would put her on his shoulders and go for a walk, something he wouldn't have done a couple of months ago.

Morgana did explain to Revan that due to Fleur being part Veela she was more sexually active than normal girls, that doesn't make her a slut or anything she just enjoys exploring the human body earlier than most. Revan also learnt Veela are attracted to power as it helps them find a strong mate so they can bare strong children, which is something Revan has in spades. This is probably why his relationship with Fleur went from friend to girlfriend so fast.

Revan will never totally get over the rape but he was much better than before, his eyes were no longer dead to the world and his voice was full of life again. Coming to France was one of the best decisions he had ever done. Sadly all good things must come to an end, he had been in France long enough as it was already halfway through August and he needed to go back to Great Britain.

The night before he went back to Great Britain he was alone in his house with Fleur. Morgana was out on a walk as she didn't want to see her son making out again. Revan and Fleur were happily chatting away together on his patio when Revan broke the bad news.

"Fleur tomorrow I'm heading back to Great Britain," Revan stated bluntly.

"What why?" Fleur asked upset.

"I've been in France longer then I thought I would be, I was only supposed to stay for a month but then I met you and had a wonderful time, you became a great friend and helped me heal from a terrible tragedy, but I've got to head back home, school starts in a few weeks and I need to get ready for it," Revan said sadly not wanting to leave.

"I understand we both knew this would only be a summer romance anyways, as there was no way a long distance relationship could work between us," Fleur said unhappily as she would have to say goodbye to her friend.

"I'm glad you understand," Revan said to his friend or was it girlfriend or friends with benefits they never really decided what to call their relationship.

"I want you to know the past few months have been the happiest of my life Revan," Fleur said giving Revan a French kiss that lasted for a few minutes.

When the kiss broke their mouths were still connected by saliva though both were smiling. "These past few months, have been the best summer I could have hoped for.

"Good then follow me to your room!" Fleur ordered playfully swaying her hips.

Revan followed Fleur up the stairs not taking his eyes off her swaying ass. In the Master bedroom, Fleur stripped off all her clothes with Revan following suite and both lying on the bed.

"Since this is our last night together let's make it memorable," Fleur said seductively.

"It would be my pleasure," Revan said getting ready for one hell of a make-out session.

The following day Revan struggled to keep a grin off his face from the events of last night. As the two of them last night had gone farther together than they ever had before. Though they didn't have sex as Revan still wasn't ready for such a thing they still did plenty of other things. The things the two of them did together did help Revan with his trauma knowing sexual acts aren't terrible and can be enjoyable.

Revan said goodbye to the Delacour family in the morning after he was all packed. Gabrielle was sad to see him go as she had come to see him as an older brother figure. He reassured Gabrielle he wouldn't forget about her and to calm her down, he gave her some pearls he had found while exploring the bottom of the ocean. Gabrielle was extremely happy from receiving such a gift that she gave him a hug as thanks.

Revan thanked Apolline sincerely for the mind healing sessions as he really needed them, but she waved away his thanks, saying she was only repaying a debt and he was welcome. Joseph over the last few months had come to better terms with Revan. While they were shaking hands as they were saying goodbye Joseph joked how Fleur will never find a better boyfriend than him in her life.

The blush Fleur and Revan had on their faces made everyone else laugh. Perhaps Joseph had noticed Fleur and him meeting up after all. The last person he said goodbye to was Fleur, but as they said goodbye last night in their own way they didn't have much to say to each other now.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Fleur, and thanks for being a great friend these past few months," Revan said to Fleur a bit off from her family so they could have a private goodbye.

"It was a pleasure and I think you mean girlfriend not friend," Fleur said mischievously enjoying Revan's blush.

Revan forced his blush down. "I suppose you have a good point, so thanks for being a great girlfriend then," Revan said giving Fleur one last kiss as they both knew it was very unlikely they would ever see each other again.

"Get out of here you love-struck man," Fleur said teasingly. "I think my Papa will have an aneurysm if he sees you kissing me again, and don't worry I remember what we discussed a few weeks ago, I won't tell anybody about what happened to you, I swear."

"Thank you Fleur, you have no idea what that means to me," Revan said giving her a hug and teleporting before her very eyes.

As soon as Revan was gone Fleur's face fell. As she was sad she would never see Revan again. Apolline approached Fleur while Joseph was taking Gabrielle back to the house.

"I know it hurts Fleur, but you will get over the heartbreak in time, that's the problem with summer romances, their wonderful but they leave you with a heart that feels like lead," Apolline said comforting her daughter.

"Are you speaking from experience Mama?" Fleur asked with an upset look on her face.

"I am yes; I had a summer romance just like you, though my boyfriend at the time clearly wasn't as talented as yours if the smile on your face is any indication," Apolline said mischievously.

"MOM," Fleur shouted embarrassed.

"What it wasn't that hard to notice, so tell me was how large is Revan downstairs," Apolline said laughing at Fleur's blushing face.

Apolline was grateful to Revan for becoming friends, and later boyfriend with Fleur as that meant she could experience a normal summer. One where she didn't have to pretend to be someone she wasn't, and just have some fun a girl her age should. Though the way Fleur was describing last night Apolline couldn't help but think whoever Revan's wife turns out to be, is going to be one lucky woman.

Back in Great Britain Morgana was teasing Revan over the events from last night but Revan completely ignored her. While Revan was in France the clone he had left behind, had handled everything to do with the harvesting of the Basilisk. In the basement, there was plenty of Basilisk hide to make a few sets of armour. The money made from the selling of the Basilisk parts was given to Ginny, who was keeping it in her own bank account for a rainy day.

This was much to the annoyance of Molly who wanted the money in the family account so everyone could use it, but Ginny adamantly refused to give up her own money. Ron was jealous of the money Ginny had despite the fact she was only getting it because she was being possessed by Voldemort over the past year. Revan giving Ginny the money from the Basilisk harvest did increase his reputation with Arthur, Percy, the twins, Charlie and Bill much to the annoyance of Ron and Molly.

Revan sent letters to his friends to see if they were free to meet up as he hadn't seen them in a few months. Morrigan later returned with a letter from Daphne saying she could pop over right now with Tracey who was already at her house, seeing no problem with that he let them come over.

Detecting two people at the front gate Revan went outside and saw Daphne and Tracey smiling at him. Daphne had grown over the summer she was much taller the before as she was always a bit on the short side. Her curves had started growing out and she had lost quite a bit of a baby fat. In a few years, she would be the most beautiful girl in school.

Tracey had gown as well she was only a little bit smaller then Daphne and had started developing curves as well, though they weren't as big as Daphne's in the chest department. While Tracey wouldn't be as beautiful as Daphne in the future she would still be an incredibly stunning woman. Though at the moment Revan thought Tracey was the most attractive out of the two.

"It's good to see you two, have you had a good summer so far?" Revan asked pleasantly smiling at them happily.

Daphne and Tracey were taken back by how lively Revan sounded. Upon a closer look, they noticed Revan's eyes were full of life again and he was smiling a true smile, not one he usually gave them to reassure them he was fine when it was clear he wasn't. Both of them blushed slightly when they noticed without the look of despair on his face, Revan was the most handsome boy they had ever seen. Fortunately for them Revan didn't notice there bush to happy to see his friends after so long, but Morgana did and could only smirk in amusement seeing their blushes.

"Summer's been fine, but more importantly you look much healthier now Revan," Daphne said glad her friend was no longer dead to the world.

"Yeah before you looked like a zombie, now, however, you look full of life," Tracey said bluntly giving Revan a hug when he let them onto his property.

"Trust you to be so blunt about it Tracey," Revan said amused. "Come inside and I'll tell you why I'm in a much better condition."

In the living room Revan was serving the girls drinks like a proper host should, and when everyone was comfortable, he let them ask their questions they were no doubt dying to ask.

"In your letters, you said you were in France on holiday, I take it that had something to do with your improved condition?" Daphne asked curiously.

Seeing how Tracey and Daphne were his best friends Revan decided to truthful with them. "While in France I saw a mind healer, who helped me come to terms with what happened to me over the Christmas holidays."

"It was that serious you needed to see a mind healer?" Tracey asked aghast for her friend.

"I did, I suffered from horrifying mental scars that have mostly been dealt with thanks to the mind healer I visited, though I doubt they will ever fully go away," Revan said not ashamed in the slightest telling his friends he needed help, as anyone would after being raped.

"What happened to you last year that made you suffer so much?" Daphne asked promising to herself to make sure whoever hurt her friend suffers a painful fate for their actions.

"That is something I won't tell you, as I will take what befell me to the grave with me," Revan said in a tone that made it clear that particular topic was over.

Tracey decided to move on from the awkward silence and asked something that had been on her mind for a while. "I doubt you stayed in France just for a mind healer for so long, or you would have been back by now, so tell me what caused you to stay in France for as long as you did?"

Revan blushed in embarrassment remembering what Fleur and he got up to last night. "While I was in France I got a girlfriend."

"That's wonderful tell me everything about her!" Tracey demanded excitedly wanting all the details about his relationship.

So while Revan was telling Tracey how he met Fleur including him shooting lighting at her, and how he later met her again skipping the near rape. Figuring Fleur wouldn't want anyone to know about that. Daphne was oddly quite more content to listen to what Revan was saying then asking any questions herself.

"And then I came back to Britain this morning," Revan said finishing his story about what he got up to in France. He did exclude the more frisky parts of what he got up to with Fleur, figuring they wouldn't appreciate hearing that.

"Your first girlfriend was a Veela, I bet so many boys in school will be jealous of you," Tracey said with a chuckle. "Though I must admit it was so romantic the way you two said goodbye."

"I didn't take you for such a romantic Revan," Daphne said neutrally.

"It wasn't that romantic," Revan replied embarrassed.

"Sure it wasn't," Tracey said sarcastically much to Revan's embarrassment. "Perhaps we can tell everyone in school about how romantic you are; I bet that will increase your admirers."

"Don't you dare," Revan demanded.

"I guess you'll have to wait and see," Tracey said ignoring the small pop indicating Dobby had arrived to bring new drinks.

"You know for my first house guests, you should be more respectful to me," Revan said annoyed at Tracey's teasing.

"Dobby is confused Master, these two misses aren't the first people you've had over as guests," Dobby said confused drawing everyone's attention onto himself.

"Who has he had over before Dobby?" Daphne asked curiously before Revan could say anything.

"Master had his Mistress visit before," Dobby said seeing no harm in answering her question.

"Daphne," Revan said warningly.

"Who Revan's Mistress, and how close are they with each other?" Daphne asked inquisitively as a lot of Revan's past was shrouded in mystery.

"Mistress has taught Master everything Master knows about magic, and they are very close together, as she has spent a lot of time in Masters bed," Dobby said glad to answer any of the Master's friend's questions.

Daphne and Tracey blushed thinking Revan was sleeping with his teacher, and Revan turned green in disgust. As the way, Dobby worded it made it sound like he slept with his own Mother. Morgana mirrored his own disgust at the insinuation they were having sex together. Morgana was comforting him from nightmares not sleeping with him, Dobby probably thought his answer was innocent but it was certainly not.

' _Kill that dam house elf, how dare he insinuate that I would sleep with my own child!'_ Morgana said angry and disgusted.

"Dobby I forbid you from ever saying that again, as people will get the wrong idea from what you're saying!" Revan ordered in a disgusted tone.

"Dobby understands Master," Dobby said lowering his head in submission before teleporting away.

"So you've been sleep-"

"Never imply such a thing ever again," Revan said cutting off Tracey sounding completely revolted by what she was about to say.

"By the look on your face, I take it you find the idea of sleeping with your Mistress disgusting?" Daphne asked with a tiny bit of humour in her voice.

"Could you sleep with your Mother, because I see my Mistress as a Mother figure," Revan said feeling bile rising in his throat from this conversation. The look of utter repugnance on Tracy's and Daphne's face means they understood where he was coming from.

"Sorry I won't suggest such a thing ever again," Tracey said feeling a bit sick.

"If you see your Mistress as a Mother figure who by the way, you still haven't explained who she is to us, then why did Dobby say you were sleeping in the same bed?" Daphne asked recovering from her disgust.

"That's because I was suffering from nightmares, so my Mistress would stay with me and would comfort me when I woke up screaming, that's why she was in my bed," Revan said wanting this mattered cleared up, and then he would completely forget about ever having this conversation.

"I see that makes sense, but why haven't you ever mentioned your Mistress to us?" Daphne asked.

"That's because my Mistress wants as few people to know about her as possible, so that meant I couldn't tell anyone I was being trained by her," Revan said apologetically.

"I understand I presume that includes telling anyone her name?" Daphne asked.

"That's correct, so I would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to anyone, not even our friends," Revan said.

"We'll keep your secret no problem Revan," Tracey said.

"Thank you by the way how's your training coming along?" Revan asked.

It turns out both of them had learnt everything on the scrolls he had given them; it was the same for the rest of their friends. He'll have to test them when their back at Hogwarts, but they'll probably be Genin level. This isn't too bad seeing as they don't train all the time, and have school work at the same time.

"By the way Revan, I know you focus on other subjects more, but could you include some more weapon training like using kunai, shuriken and swords, as I'm not a ninjutsu specialist like you and I would think I would benefit more from weapon training, Goyle, Crabbe and Theo have mentioned such things to me over the summer as well," Tracey said.

"It's probably best if I start individualising each of your training to focus more on your strengths, then. Instead of giving everyone general training as I have done so far," Revan replied.

"Thanks, I would appreciate it," Tracey said as she didn't have a speciality and being trained in how to use weapons would give her an advantage in a fight, as her enemies would not expect that from a witch.

"What about you Daphne? Do you have any comments about training?" Revan asked.

"Considering I'm a ninjutsu specialist, as long as you keep teaching me new jutsus, I have no problem with my current training," Daphne said. While it might not hurt to learn how to use a weapon she would stick to her strength, which is overpowering her enemies with powerful jutsus.

"Then before we go back to Hogwarts I'll come up with individual training plans for everyone, does that sound good with you two?" Revan asked.

"Fine by me," Daphne said. If an individual training plan can make her stronger she has no complaints.

"You already know my answer," Tracey said as she didn't want to be the helpless one of her friends ever again.

The three of them chatted for a few more hours catching up on what Revan had missed over the summer before Tracey and Daphne needed to head back home. It was during dinner that a thought came to Revan's mind.

The kunai, shuriken, ninja wire and smoke bombs he had were plentiful enough at the moment, but he would go through them quickly training his friends to use them to a higher degree. He might have to go to the Leaf Village and buy a hefty amount of equipment if he wants to properly train his friends to be strong as they want to be. Well, it looks like he'll be visiting the Leaf Village tomorrow then for equipment, he can't help but wonder if anything had changed in the years since he had last been there.

However before he could leave to the Elemental Nations, he would need to leave some clones behind to hunt down Corban Yaxley. So he could have a chat with him about unleashing a Basilisk in a school full of children, and getting one of his friends petrified. It won't be a pleasant conversation for Yaxley he can promise him that.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **So while Revan no longer looks dead to the world, the rape is still affecting him mentally. So there will be times when it's clear he's not over it when he says or does something.**

 **Mordred was mentioned again this chapter and despite Revan and Morgana thinking she is a myth she was in fact real. I wonder what their reaction would be finding out Revan has a half-sister produced by incest.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

So here Revan was walking around the Leaf Village after showing the same guards from years ago his identification. He had asked around for the best weapon shop in the village, and apparently, it was called Higurashi weapon shop. So at the moment, he was heading there after getting directions. Hopefully, the weapons are of decent quality as some of the other weapons shops he had been to only provided poor quality weapons.

Walking through the door to the Higurashi weapon shop Revan saw numerous weapon's on display from kunai to swords. Just as he had hoped they all looked like they were of high quality, they were in fact probably the best-crafted weapons he had ever seen.

"Welcome to Higurashi weapon shop Sir I'm Tenten, how can I help you today?" a girl's voice asked.

Revan turned to see who had spoken and saw a girl with black hair and grey eyes. Her hair was in two Chinese style buns and was wearing a pink sleeveless style blouse and dark green pants. Figuring the girl was an employee here Revan approached the counter.

"I am no Sir Tenten-san, I am actually a Lord," Revan responded in a polite and slightly cold voice showing her his Lordship ring.

"My sincerest apologies my Lord, I meant no disrespect," Tenten admitted bowing. "How can I help you today my Lord?"

"I would like to see the quality of your weapons if that is no problem?" Revan asked.

"Of course my Lord, what weapons would you like to look at?" Tenten asked excitedly when talking about weapons.

Revan was internally amused at the girl's excitement clearly she was a fan of weapons. "I would like to see your kunai, shuriken, ninja wire and smoke bombs please."

"Of course my Lord I'll be back in a few minutes with the items you requested," Tenten informed politely before walking off.

While Tenten was gathering weapons Revan had a look at the swords that were on display as he knew Theo wanted to learn how to use a sword. Perhaps he might buy Theo one and some scrolls on how to use a sword as well while he's here.

A few minutes later Tenten returned smiling happily with one of every item he had requested, before depositing them on the counter. Revan picked up a kunai inspecting it and saw it looked of high quality, but he knew weapons can be deceiving. So to test the sharpness of the weapon he pocked his finger with it.

"My Lord what are you doing?" Tenten questioned in a panic seeing Revan's finger start bleeding.

Revan calmly used medical ninjutsu on his finger to make it look like he stopped the bleeding when it was actually his healing factor that did so. He did this as he didn't want anyone to know of his healing ability.

"There's no need to worry, I've healed the cut," Revan explained trying to reassure Tenten he was fine.

"How do you know medical ninjutsu you're not a shinobi?" Tenten inquired confused.

"While it's true I'm not a shinobi, I've still made an effort to learn all I can about chakra hence the medical ninjutsu," Revan replied.

He had actually learnt the knowledge for medical ninjutsu from all the bounties he had killed, and in his spare time, he would practice learning those skills. Now that he has acquired a healing factor he hasn't bothered to learn any more medical ninjutsu. Seeing as it would pointless to learn when he would heal on his own, or when he could send his healing magic into someone else instead of medical ninjutsu.

"I'm just surprised a Lord would bother to learn how to use chakra, when you could hire shinobi to do something for you," Tenten remarked.

"I'm not like most Lords, I prefer to do something myself instead of relying on other people to do it for me," Revan replied inspecting the other weapons.

"I suppose I can understand that," Tenten said before noticing Revan was done inspecting the weapons. "I take it the weapons are to your liking then?"

"They are the highest quality weapons I have ever seen in a shinobi shop," Revan replied impressed.

Tenten beamed with pride. "Thank you for the compliment, my Dad forges all the weapons in this shop himself."

"Then your Father is a very impressive forger," Revan said before looking at the swords on display. "I was also wondering if I could have a look at your swords as well."

"Of course my Lord, is there a particular type of sword you are interested in?" Tenten asked.

Revan after studying the swords mounted on the wall for a few minutes replied. "I would like to look at the chokuto sword please."

"Of course here you go my Lord," Tenten said handing over the sword.

The chokuto sword was 60 cm in length and was clearly recently made if the condition it was in was any indication. Revan gave the sword a few swings and twirled it around his body, to see what the sword was like and he was greatly impressed. The sword has perfect balance and if the noise it makes when it is swung is any indication, the blade is very sharp.

' _He knows medical ninjutsu and knows his way around a sword, he gets more interesting every second,'_ Tenten thought seeing Revan performing perfect sword strokes with the sword.

"This sword is perfect thank you. Do also happen to have any beginner scrolls for a sword user by the way?" Revan questioned curiously.

"We do my Lord but why would you need such a thing? You clearly know how to use a sword," Tenten replied mystified.

"The sword isn't for me it's for a friend," Revan admitted placing the sword on the counter.

"That makes sense," Tenten remarked with a nod of her head. "Is there any other weapons you are interested in my Lord?"

"No that's it thank you," Revan replied.

"Then let's see your items are one chokuto sword, beginner scrolls for swordsmanship and how many kunai, shuriken, ninja wire and smoke bombs would you like my Lord?"

Revan had to think about that answer as he would need the number of weapons he was buying to last the school year.

"I would like five hundred kunai, shuriken, ninja wire and smoke bombs please," Revan stated.

"What!" Tenten exclaimed surprised. "Did I hear you correct my Lord? Did you say five hundred?"

"I did yes," Revan said internally amused by Tenten's surprise.

"I'm afraid my Lord, that we don't have that much in stock," Tenten said upset about how she's going to miss out on such a huge purchase.

"Could you have the amount I requested made in a couple of days?" Revan asked as he doesn't mind staying in the Leaf village for a few days if that means he gets what he asked for.

Tenten looked thoughtful. "I believe so my Lord, in two days' time I believe we could have the necessary amount you requested."

"That's fine with me," Revan said.

Tenten was internally jumping for joy, glad she managed to save such a huge transaction. "Since this purchase is so large and expensive, you'll need to pay half now."

"I expected as much, so how much will my purchase be in total?" Revan inquired.

Tenten quickly added up how much everything will cost. "In total, your purchase will cost 470,000 Ryo."

"Here's 235,000 Ryo, I'll pay the rest when I'll come to collect my purchase," Revan said with the amount of money he has in his vault this purchase won't even make a dent.

Tenten after taking the money replied really happily. "You won't regret this purchase, I promise you that."

"I'm sure I won't," Revan replied

"Before you go, my Lord, could I have your name? As it's necessary for such a large transaction like this one," Tenten admitted.

"Of course my name is Lord Revan le Fey," Revan responded.

"Thank you for your business, I hope you have a wonderful day Lord le Fey," Tenten said smiling.

"I will thank you Tenten-san," Revan remarked before leaving the store.

As Revan was walking down a street he sensed a person approaching him very fast. When they were about to collide with him he grabbed the person, and changed the momentum of the attack, so his attacker was lying on the ground with Revan straddling them. He then pointed his wand at the attacker's neck. Before Revan could ask why they were about to attack him he froze in surprise, when he saw Natsumi's face looking up at him in shock.

"Natsumi it's so good to see you again," Revan exclaimed happily immensely pleased to see his friend after so long.

Natsumi's face split into a huge smile. "It's good to see you as well Revan when Izumo and Kotetsu told me you were in the village, I came to find you as fast as I could."

"I'm glad you did, I was just about to head over to your house to see if you were in, but this saves me the trouble of finding you, and next time Natsumi try not to collide with me," Revan said amused.

Natsumi smile increased when she heard Revan was heading to see her, before smiling sheepishly when mentioning the colliding. "Sorry I was that excited to see you after so long, I wanted to give you a surprise hug."

"Well, it's the thought that counts, I suppose," Revan replied earning a smile from Natsumi.

Natsumi face turned to one of shock when she realised both of Revan's eyes were completely healthy. "Revan you're no longer blind in your left eye, how is that possible?"

"Magic," Revan stated mischievously.

"Magic really," Natsumi deadpanned.

"Yes magic," Revan said taking Natsumi's hand and placing it on top of his closed left eye. "See no illusion and no scar, it's completely healthy."

"I'm glad you're no longer blind in your left eye," Natsumi said running her hand over Revan's eye.

"Like I told you all those years ago it wasn't your fault. I knew there would be risks, and look there were no lasting consequences," Revan said not wanting Natsumi to feel guilty about his injury.

"Sorry but I couldn't help but feel guilty about getting my friend injured," Natsumi replied. Her hand was absentmindedly running up and down Revan's face, as she liked the feel of his skin beneath her fingers.

"Well stop feeling guilty, I'm perfectly fine," Revan said with a smile.

Natsumi retuned his smile. "Fine, I'll stop feeling guilty if you treat me to some ramen."

Revan chuckled at this. "Some things never change."

"You two look very comfortable like that, are you enjoying having le Fey lying on top of you Natsumi?" a voice asked amused.

Revan and Natsumi realising what position they were in blushed, and quickly stood up a few feet from each other. Turning to see who had spoken, Revan realised it was Kakashi who had his usual book with him and next to him were three children who were around thirteen years old.

The only boy of the group had black eyes and spiky black hair. He was wearing a navy blue shirt with white shorts. He had an arrogant expression on his face like everyone else in the world was below him.

The next person was a girl with green eyes and pink hair. She was wearing a red dress with short sleeves. She had a large forehead and was flat as an ironing board in the chest department. She was shooting Natsumi dirty looks before glancing to the boy next to her and sighing dreamily.

The last person Revan recognised as Naruko. Naruko was wearing black trousers with weapon pouches attached to the side of her hips and open-ended shoes. She was wearing a black and orange jacket with a grey mesh armour top underneath it. Her blonde hair was also done into two ponytails on the side of her head. Naruko had clearly grown up since he had last seen her as she was much taller now and her body had started developing some curves. Though he would never admit as he doesn't like Naruko that much she had become quite pretty.

"It's not like that ero-sensei," Natsumi said annoyed.

Now that he was no longer lying on top of Natsumi he could get a much better look at her. She was wearing ANBU style pants, a long sleeved black T-shirt that hugged her chest and black footwear. Her red silky hair was straight and reached her lower back. She had lost a lot of baby fat and was on her way to developing an hourglass-shaped body with large curves.

Natsumi good looks might be why the pink haired girl was shooting her dirty looks, as she was jealous of Natsumi's body. Noticing the two sisters standing near each other Revan compared the two sisters, and it was quite clear Natsumi was the more beautiful one out of the two of them.

' _Does someone have a crush?'_ Morgana questioned teasingly hearing Revan's thought on Natsumi.

' _It's not like that Mother, I was just noticing how much Natsumi has changed over the past few years since I had last seen her,'_ Revan retorted making sure he didn't blush for everyone to see.

' _Of course, you were,'_ Morgana replied though her tone made it clear she didn't believe him.

"Are you sure? You two looked pretty comfortable in that position," Kakashi said eye smiling at Natsumi.

"It wasn't like that Hatake-san, Natsumi tried to surprise me, making the both of us end up on the floor," Revan said coming to his friend's defence.

"So you say, but for some reason, I doubt it," Kakashi said giggling perversely. It was hard to tell if he was giggling because of his book or because of what he thought Revan and Natsumi were up to.

The pink haired girl unable to contain herself asked. "Natsumi who's this boy you ran off to see so excitedly?"

"If you must know Sakura, this is my friend Revan le Fey," Natsumi said wrapping an arm around Revan and smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Sakura-san, I am Lord le Fey," Revan greeted politely studying Natsumi's team intently.

Sakura was taken aback by a friend of Natsumi's having manners before she realised he had introduced himself as a Lord, and became annoyed thinking he was pulling a prank on her with Natsumi. "Quit joking around Natsumi there's no way your friend is a Lord."

While the only boy member of the team didn't voice his agreement, his face made it clear he agreed with Sakura. Naruko just stayed silent knowing Sakura will make a fool out of herself and was looking forward to watching the show.

"Actually Sakura Lord le Fey here is a Lord from Great Britain," Kakashi said not looking up from his book.

Sakura turned red in embarrassment for making a fool for herself in front of a Lord. The boy teammate looked shocked that Natsumi was friends with a noble, and Naruko was looking at Revan intently especially his left eye.

Sakura quickly got over her embarrassment and bowed respectfully before speaking politely. "It's nice to meet you Lord le Fey,"

Revan gave her an unimpressed look for quickly trying to kiss his ass, before responding in a cold voice. "I'm sure it is."

Sakura slumped in defeat knowing she messed up her chances of making a good impression on Lord le Fey. Natsumi and Naruko smiled seeing Sakura like this as neither one of them, had a good opinion of the worthless fangirl. Naruko seeing Sakura wasn't going to say anything more walked over to Revan making Natsumi narrow her eye's in displeasure.

"Can I help you Namikaze?" Revan inquired wondering what she could want with him, as they didn't have the most civil relationship the last time he was here.

"How is your left eye no longer injured?" Naruko asked curiously feeling a small amount of guilt for what she did years ago.

Kakashi looked up from his book hearing this and was surprised to see Revan's left eye was perfectly fine. _'How did Revan heal his eye? There's no medical ninjutsu that can accomplish such a thing. Perhaps he used magic, but if it was possible to heal eye injuries with magic, I'm sure Lily would have mentioned it to me.'_

"What are you talking about Naruko?" the boy demanded.

"A few years ago I had a spar with le Fey here Sasuke, and I accidentally rendered him blind in his left eye," Naruko replied going to touch Revan's face before his hand grabbed her arm.

"I let Natsumi touch my face because we are friends, you and I are certainly not," Revan said coldly letting go of Naruko's arm.

Naruko's eye twitched in anger as Revan was the only boy she had ever met that had refused her for anything. "Fine, then you can tell me how your eye was healed."

"I don't owe you answers Namikaze, I suggest you remember that," Revan said coldly turning to face Namikaze dismissing Naruko much to her ire.

Kakashi seeing things getting tense stepped in before things could get worse. "Seeing as we've completed our D-rank missions for the day, why don't you lot take the rest of the day off."

"Really thanks Kakashi-sensei, come on Revan your treating me to ramen," Natsumi declared dragging Revan behind her ignoring his protests saying she doesn't need to drag him.

Sasuke seeing that they were dismissed went home to carry on with his training so he could kill his brother. Sakura turned to asked Sasuke if he wanted to go on a date but no seeing him anywhere let out a sigh and headed home.

Naruko was watching Natsumi and Revan who were now walking side by side smiling at each other and having a good time and couldn't help but feel a bit jealous wishing she had a close friend like that. She couldn't help but notice as Revan wasn't wearing robes that he has an incredible ass, and so did Natsumi if the discreet looks she was giving him were any indication.

"You know I wouldn't make any plans on dating Revan, I don't think your sister would take to kindly to that," Kakashi said half kidding half serious having noticed Naruko checking out Revan.

Naruko blushed hearing Kakashi say that. "I would never date le Fey."

"Then I guess I must have imagined you checking out le Fey's ass then," Kakashi said humorously before disappearing in a Body Flicker.

Naruko stormed off mumbling about the next time she sees that pervert she was going to kick his ass, ignoring the part of her mind that said Revan was very attractive. Revan and Natsumi were at Ichiraku Ramen catching up with each other. Revan told Natsumi what he had been up to since he had last seen her. He told her about Hogwarts and the friends he had made there. How he killed a troll in his first year, and people being petrified in his second year.

"What you can talk to snakes?" Ayame asked when Revan was explaining how Tracey and Draco figured out it was a snake that had been petrifying everyone because of the voices he could hear.

§ _I can yes_ § Revan said hissing and was amused when Ayame jumped back in surprise.

"Revan that was uncalled for," Natsumi said, however, the amusement was clear in her eyes.

"What she asked," Revan replied innocently.

"How can you speak to snakes? Is it some sort of wizard ability?" Ayame asked.

"It's a gift few wizards are born within the world," Revan said to his knowledge the only other Parselmouth in the world was Voldemort.

"How fascinating, anyway what happened next?" Ayame asked invested in Revan's story.

So Revan explained how Tracey was petrified and how he eventually figured out where the Chamber of Secrets was and killed the Basilisk.

"I can't believe you did all that these past few years," Natsumi said.

"What can I say danger seems to find me," Revan replied with a smirk. He had edited parts of the story he was telling her, like excluding being a bounty hunter and learning the Dark Arts. As what he did was highly illegal.

"I wish my past few years were as exciting as yours, I only graduated a few months ago from the academy, and ever since I was put on a team, I've only been doing D-rank missions and team training," Naruko said miserably.

"I'm sure you'll get an exciting mission in the future, so what have you got up to these past few years?" Revan asked.

Natsumi explained how she's been pushing herself in her training since he had left. She also managed to make some friends in the academy that didn't see her as a demon. Revan was happy Natsumi wasn't as lonely as she was last time he had seen her. When she graduated she was placed on team seven with Kakashi as her sensei. Her teammates were Sakura, who was a useless fangirl that was obsessed with Sasuke, Naruko her annoying older sister that still sees her as a demon, and Sasuke an emo who was obsessed with killing his older brother.

Revan's reaction to hearing about Natsumi's teammates was to laugh. "Haha, you have terrible luck Natsumi, to get saddled with such teammates."

"You're not supposed to laugh at my misfortune Revan," Natsumi said annoyed at his laughter.

"Sorry I can't help it. You must be really unlucky to end up with such terrible teammates," Revan said chuckling now.

"Don't I know it," Natsumi said.

"I know what will cheer you up," Revan said with a small smile.

"What's that?" Natsumi questioned.

"A spar," Revan stated.

"That's a wonderful idea come one Revan," Natsumi said grabbing his arm and started dragging him off before they were interrupted by a cough.

"Your bill," Ayame said sternly holding a piece of paper.

"Sorry, Ayame I forgot," Natsumi said sheepishly.

"No she didn't, she was just trying to make a runner for it," Revan said.

"What that's not true you have to believe me Ayame," Natsumi begged.

"To think you would make a runner for it Natsumi, I guess I'll have to ban you from Ichiraku Ramen," Ayame said pretending to be sad.

"No Revan's lying you have to believe me," Natsumi said panicking not wanting to be banned from ramen.

"I don't know," Ayame said trying to keep a straight face before she burst out laughing.

"You were pulling my leg weren't you?" Natsumi asked annoyed.

"I was yes. You should have seen your face when I said I would ban you from Ichiraku Ramen," Ayame said smiling.

"I hate you two," Natsumi said sulking.

"You love us really, here's the money for the bill Ayame-san you can keep the change," Revan said handing over the money. "Come on Natsumi I have a spar to win."

The fire returned to Natsumi's eyes. "As if you'll win, I've become much stronger since we last fought Revan."

"We'll see about that," Revan replied with a playful smirk.

"Follow me we'll use my teams training ground for our spar," Natsumi said before running to the training grounds with Revan following her.

When they reached Team Sevens training ground the two of them got into a fighting stance ready for their spar.

"When I say go we'll begin the spar," Natsumi said very eager to fight.

"Understood," Revan replied.

"3, 2, 1, go," Natsumi said before launching herself at Revan.

Natsumi went to kick Revan in the head but he dodged it by ducking and followed through with a punch to Natsumi's face, which she blocked with her arm. Not giving Natsumi an opportunity to attack Revan went to roundhouse kick her forcing Natsumi to jump backwards.

Natsumi then threw several shurikens at Revan who dodged or blocked them. Revan then ran towards Natsumi and engaged her in a taijutsu fight before he managed to swing Natsumi over his head and kick her several metres away.

' _Dam that kick was painful,'_ Natsumi thought though she could already feel the bruise healing thanks to the Nine-Tails. Natsumi quickly went through some hand signs and said. "Wind Release: Air Bullets."

Natsumi shot multiple bullets of air at Revan from her mouth at a fast speed. Revan seeing this drew his wand and casted Protego creating a powerful shield in front of him blocking the air bullets.

Revan seeing that they had moved to using jutsus decided to return the favour, and with one hand sign and without any words performed the Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu. This technique was one of Revan's favourite so he had practised for hours on end to master it, and thanks to shadow clones he could now perform the jutsu with one hand sign and with no words.

Creating the water dragon from the moisture in the air Revan then launched the dragon towards Natsumi who jumped to the side to dodge it. Not giving up Revan with a flick of his wand had the water from the attack launch to the side catching Natsumi off guard who was in mid-air and enveloped her in a sphere of water. Revan with his wand kept the sphere of water spinning around making it difficult for Natsumi to escape.

After holding Natsumi in the sphere of water for thirty seconds Revan had the sphere crash into the ground as he didn't want to drown her. With the sphere having being released Natsumi was lying on the ground taking deep breaths trying to catch her breath. Not giving Natsumi a moment to recover Revan with non-verbal spell had the earth come out of the ground and wrap itself around her feet and hands preventing her from moving.

Revan then cautiously approached Natsumi as you should never underestimate an enemy even if it seems like they have been defeated, and pointed his wand at her. "Do you yield?"

Natsumi after struggling to break free of the earth trapping her finally relented and said. "I yield."

Revan with a wave of his wand had the earth disappear and helped Natsumi stand up. "That was an excellent fight Natsumi."

"Thank you, you were pretty good yourself. By the way, what was that water sphere spell you used?" Natsumi inquired having never seen something like that before.

"It wasn't a spell. I was using my magic to manipulate the water from the Water Dragon Jutsu to keep you trapped in the sphere," Revan responded.

"That's a useful skill to have to catch people off guard. Though I'm not happy to be soaking wet right now," Natsumi said shooting him an annoyed look.

"Sorry I'll fix that right now," Revan said casting a drying spell on Natsumi who was completely dry within a few minutes.

"Thanks for that. Magic really is handy," Natsumi said patting herself down to make sure she really was completely dry.

"It really is. You know you might have won that spar if you didn't hold back so much," Revan commented. It's not like he could talk though as he was holding back greatly, as it would have been no challenge for him had fought at full strength.

Natsumi stiffened slightly hearing this and nervously asked. "So you noticed that did you?"

"Only because I've spared against you before so I could tell you were holding back like you wanted to do something, but then caught yourself before you could," Revan explained. "You don't need to worry I won't tell anyone your hiding your skills if that's what you're worried about."

"I trust you it's just that the ability I have raises many questions, dangerous questions about my family," Natsumi said uneasily.

"If you don't want to tell me its fine, but I promise you I won't tell a living soul you're secret, if you tell me," Revan said earnestly meaning every word he said.

Natsumi studied Revan's face seeing if he was sincere after realising he was, she took a deep breath and concentrated. Revan was about to ask what she was doing when golden chains came out of her back.

"How do you have this ability? The ability to create chains from your chakra belongs exclusively to the Uzumaki clan," Revan said shocked wondering what this means for Natsumi.

"I was training by myself when I suddenly manifested my chains. So after a bit of digging, I found out those from the Uzumaki clan have the ability to create chains. This caused me to panic as neither of my parents is an Uzumaki. I wondered was I born out of an affair or perhaps I was adopted. I don't know but I didn't dare bring it up with my parents, as I didn't know how they would react," Natsumi said.

' _So the Hokage isn't as noble as he pretends to be, what a shocker,'_ Morgana commented sarcastically.

"I don't know what to say, I think you defiantly made the right call by not calling your parents out on their actions, who knows how they would have reacted," Revan said worried what Minato would to do his friend.

"I thought so as well, and there isn't much you can say about it anyways. However it would make sense why they treat me so poorly if I was born of an affair," Natsumi replied.

"Even if that's the case, it doesn't give them the right to neglect you because of the Hokage's mistake," Revan said.

"While that might be true, when has life ever been fair?" Natsumi questioned sadly.

Revan knew quite well how life was never fair, as how could it be when the innocent are hurt for no good reason. Trying to cheer her up he changed the topic. "If you want someone to spar against using your chains I'm up for it. As I bet you've only practised using them on trees or something like that."

"Really thanks, it would be very helpful," Natsumi said with a grateful smile.

So for the next few hours, Natsumi would use her chains against Revan in a spar, while he made sure to hold back his strength. This way Natsumi could get as much experience as she could using her chains one a strong opponent. While the sun was setting Revan sensed someone approaching the training grounds so he signalled to Natsumi to dismiss her chains.

It was a good thing Natsumi did as a few minutes later Naruko arrived at the training grounds. Revan could only think of what would have happened if Naruko saw Natsumi with chakra chains. Naruko would most likely tell her parents and then the cat would be out of the bag. Now that he thinks about Naruko and Natsumi look nothing alike, there are no similarities to indicate their sisters. While not every pair of sibling have similar faces as some look completely different its food for thought at least.

"Can I help You Naruko?" Natsumi asked annoyed her time with Revan was being interrupted.

"I was sent to fetch you since it's time for dinner," Naruko replied annoyed she had to come and fetch her demon sister. She then turned to Revan and couldn't help but admire his toned body that was being shown off, from his clothes sticking to his body because of his sweat. Naruko mentally shook her head and focused on why she was here. "By the way le Fey my parents asked if you wanted to come over for dinner and stay in the guest room for the next couple of days, while your order is being completed."

' _Why would Minato offer me his guest room, he doesn't even like me that much, and he didn't do such a thing last time I was here,'_ Revan thought suspiciously not surprised the Hokage would know of such a large weapon order being placed by a non-shinobi.

' _I don't know, perhaps with you staying under his roof for a few days, Minato hopes to create a friendship between you and Naruko like last time you were here,'_ Morgana replied not trusting Minato in the slightest.

' _While that's a possibility I have a feeling it's not that,'_ Revan responded.

' _I'm afraid I can't think of another reason. Nevertheless, we both know you're going to accept, as you've already seen Natsumi's hopeful look on her face, and you don't want to disappoint her,'_ Morgana said.

' _Your right of course,'_ Revan replied ignoring her amused chuckles not having the heart to disappoint Natsumi. "I would love to stay at your house for a few days."

"I'll take you back to my house Revan and while there you can have a shower, as you need one, seeing as you stink so much," Natsumi said playfully.

"Like your one to talk Natsumi, I can see green wavy lines coming off you," Revan retorted teasingly.

"Why would you want to go with the demon? When I can guide you there," Naruko said not liking Natsumi has such a handsome friend and she doesn't. Naruko with horror comprehending what she thought crushed those thoughts immediately.

"Her name is Natsumi, and she isn't a demon," Revan replied sternly his dislike of Naruko only increasing.

"You would think differently if you knew what she contained," Naruko said snidely.

"I'm well aware of what Natsumi contains, and I don't think she's a demon because of it," Revan said making Natsumi smile, as no one had ever stood up to her sister for her before now. "Come on Natsumi let's head to your house, as there's a stench in the air now."

"Of course Revan," Natsumi said smiling walking off but not before shooting Naruko a smug look which made her go red in anger.

Naruko was about to march over to Revan and make him apologise for his comment when she fell over face first. Unknown to her Revan had nonverbally and wandlessly cast a tripping jinx on her, so she couldn't catch up to them and ruin their good mood. Revan arrived at the Namikaze house with Natsumi who let them into the house where they were greeted by Lily in the living room.

"Lord le Fey it's so good to see you again," Lily greeted enthusiastically before noticing Revan's left eye was perfectly fine. "How is your eye healed? There's no magic that can accomplish such a thing."

"It's nice to see you as well Mrs Namikaze and for the matter concerning my eye that's a family secret," Revan replied with a polite smile.

"I see," Lily replied knowing Revan won't say anymore on the matter. As a family secret was like a clan secret, and those secrets are never shared to outsiders. "By the way Lord le Fey you don't need to call me Mrs Namikaze, Lily will do."

"Perhaps in the future when I get to know you better I will," Revan replied in his best diplomatic voice, knowing he can't afford to antagonise Lily as he'll be staying with her for the next two days.

"If that's what you wish, I won't make you uncomfortable by forcing you," Lily said in a kind voice hiding her disappointment.

"Thank you Mrs Namikaze. By the way, Natsumi has offered me the use of your shower, I hope you don't mind?" Revan asked.

"Of course the showers on the landing just a few doors down from the guest room, Natsumi will show you the way," Lily said while thinking Revan has certainly got more polite as he grew up, shame her daughter's friends aren't as well mannered.

"Come on Revan I'll show you the way," Natsumi said wanting to get away from the person who is most likely not her real Mother.

After having a shower and changing his clothes Revan came back downstairs and saw Lily and Naruko sitting at the table in the kitchen. Figuring he can't ignore them for the next few days Revan sat down next to Naruko.

"There you are Namikaze I was wondering where you were, seeing as you were right behind Natsumi and me when we left the training ground," Revan commented innocently.

Naruko scowled at Revan knowing he was the one responsible for making her constantly trip on her way back from the training ground, even if she had no evidence to prove it was him.

"I took the scenic root back," Naruko growled not wanting to admit what happened to her.

"I see but next time could you tell Natsumi and me you're going to take the long way back, we were wondering where you were," Revan replied with fake worry in his voice.

"Lord le Fey has a point Naruko, you should have told them you were taking the long way back," Lily said disapprovingly.

Naruko barely controlled her anger at Revan for getting her into trouble with her Mom. "Of course Mom, I'll do that next time."

"Good to hear," Lily said with a nod.

Revan looked at Naruko with satisfaction visible in his eyes that only made Naruko angrier, knowing she couldn't say anything. Seeing Lily turning to face him Revan hid his satisfaction and adopted a look of calmness. The three of them then talked for several minutes until Natsumi came down the stairs wearing casual clothes after using the shower.

"Glad you could finally join us Natsumi," Revan said teasingly.

"A girl has to take her time to look good," Natsumi replied smiling sitting down next to Revan earning nods from Lily and Naruko.

"So tell me Lord le Fey what have you been up to since I last saw you," Lily said glad to see Revan getting along so well with her daughters not noticing the tension between Naruko and Revan.

So Revan for the second time that day explained what he had been up to for the past few years. It was a couple of hours later when dinner was nearly ready that Minato arrived in a yellow flash.

Minato blinked a few times in surprise seeing Revan sitting between his daughters before he greeted him jovially. "Lord le Fey it's good to see you again after all this time."

"You as well Lord Hokage," Revan replied courteously.

' _So that's the Flying Thunder God Jutsu. I can see why Minato is regarded as the most powerful shinobi in the world with that jutsu,'_ Morgana commented.

The Flying Thunder God Jutsu allows the user of the technique to teleport to any marked location instantaneously. It was this technique that allowed Minato to kill over a thousand enemy shinobi during the Third Shinobi World War and win the war for the Leaf Village.

' _Despite how he might act he is a very dangerous person,'_ Revan said not being fooled by the mask Minato wears.

"I take it you've been catching up with Natsumi since you've arrived?" Minato asked sitting down next to Lily and giving her a kiss earning a gagging sound from his daughters making him smile in amusement.

"Lord le Fey has just finished telling us about how he killed a Basilisk that was attacking Hogwarts," Lily said.

"Really how did you accomplish such a thing?" Minato asked surprised.

"I used my sensing abilities to sense where the Basilisk was, so I could attack it without looking it in the eye," Revan said.

"I didn't know you were a sensor," Minato replied.

"It's something I discovered a few years ago," Revan replied not revealing more then he needs to.

"How interesting, so tell me more about Hogwarts, I haven't been there since the end of the Blood War," Minato said.

So over dinner, Revan would talk about his experiences at Hogwarts and the friends he had made there. Lily and Minato frowned hearing Revan was friends with so many dark family heirs, considering their fathers were Death Eaters. However, they were pleasantly surprised when they found out Revan had befriended Ginny Weasley.

When Revan told them he gave Ginny all the money from the Basilisk harvest their opinions of him rose. Not even Naruko said anything negative about that, knowing she probably wouldn't have done the same thing if she was in Revan's shoes. Natsumi smiled proud of her friend's accomplishments.

Minato was pleased with what Revan had done as he remembered Arthur from the meetings the Order of the Phoenix had, and he was a kind man if a bit obsessed with muggles. It also reassured him that Revan wasn't going down a dark path if he was friends with a Weasley who are a staunch light supporter. It was during dessert that Minato decided to ask some questions, to find out if his theory of him being Reaper was true.

"So Lord le Fey, during your travels across the Elemental Nations, where did you travel to?" Minato asked.

"Here and there, I mainly stuck around the Land of Fire, since the Leaf Village is allied with Great Britain making it a safe place to travel," Revan answered in partial truths.

"Understandable, and during your travels did you ever visit the Land of Water?" Minato asked watching Revan intently to see if he was lying.

"No I never went near the Land of Water, as last, I heard there was a civil war going on there, and I didn't want to get caught up in it," Revan replied lying perfectly giving nothing away and even fooling Minato.

"I see that was probably for the best, who knows what could have happened if you had gone there, you might have even been killed if you did," Minato said annoyed that he couldn't read Revan's facial expressions to see if he was lying.

"That would have been a shame, who else would keep Natsumi from getting a big head," Revan said shooting her a smile.

"Hey just because you beat me in a spar earlier, doesn't mean that your hot stuff," Natsumi replied.

"Are you sure about that?" Revan asked with a smirk.

"Is it true Natsumi you lost in a spar against Lord le Fey?" Minato asked.

"I did yes he beat me using magic," Natsumi said slightly annoyed at her lost.

"Tell me how this fight went!" Minato more or less ordered.

Natsumi spent the next few minutes explaining what happened during their spar, and when she was done Lily had an impressed look on her face, Minato's face was blank, and Naruko was smiling at Natsumi being defeated so easily.

"That's an advanced piece of magic Lord le Fey controlling water like that," Lily said thinking about how Dumbledore was the only wizard who could probably do something like that.

"I have a talent for magic that's all I can say," Revan said not telling her he had practised for hours on end learning spells that could be used in a fight.

"You have quite the talent Lord le Fey. I'm sure you'll go far in the future," Minato said with a small smile. Thinking if his theory was correct he was certain Revan would go far in life, and all the more reason to have him on good terms with the Village.

"Thank you for the compliment, but who knows what the future holds in store for me," Revan replied.

After chatting for a while longer everyone headed to bed, and while Revan was walking upstairs chatting with Natsumi Minato was watching him intently, still deciding if he was Reaper or not. The next morning Revan was woken up by Natsumi who was straddling him and shaking him awake.

"Let me go back to sleep," Revan said tiredly.

"No can do Revan. I have a team meeting I need to go to, and I want you to come along with me," Natsumi said excitedly not tired in the slightest.

"It's too early for something like that," Revan said pulling the bedcovers over his head.

Natsumi huffed seeing this before pulling the bedcovers of Revan and blushed when she saw what he looked like underneath the covers. Revan was only wearing a pair of boxers when he went to sleep, so Natsumi got a good look at his nearly naked body. Natsumi couldn't help but like what she saw and wished she had the Sharingan to memorise what she was seeing forever.

"Is le Fey up yet? As breakfast is nearly ready," Naruko said walking into the room and blushed tomato red seeing Revan nearly naked.

Revan hearing Naruko entering his room opened his eyes and glared at her. "If you're quite done staring at me Namikaze, you can leave my room."

"I'm not staring at you, anyway hurry up you two as breakfast is nearly done," Naruko said blushing while leaving the room but not before giving Revan's body one last look.

"Sorry about my sister seeing you like that," Natsumi said looking away from Revan but still watching him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Don't worry about you it had no idea I slept in my boxers," Revan replied still half asleep so he didn't notice Natsumi checking him out.

"I'll meet you downstairs," Natsumi said leaving the room. "And if you're going to have a shower, make it a quick one."

"I will thanks for the heads up," Revan said yawning gathering his clothes to change into.

' _Revan has one hell of a body,'_ Natsumi thought imagining his toned body and getting some dirty ideas about what they could do when they were older.

Ten minutes later Revan entered the kitchen wearing fresh clothes after having taken a shower. While Revan thanked Lily for breakfast and helped himself to some food, he completely missed the blushes Naruko and Natsumi had from seeing him.

"So what do you usually during team meetings then Natsumi?" Revan asked faking his curiosity. He already knew what they did, but he couldn't say he got such knowledge from his bounties now could he.

"We usually do some team training and then some boring D-rank missions afterwards," Natsumi said with a groan at the end with Naruko copying her.

"What are D-rank missions?" Revan asked again already knowing the answer.

"There stupid missions that civilians are too lazy to do, so they get ninjas to do it for them," Natsumi said with obvious dislike when mentioning civilians no doubt from the way they treat her.

"Really that sounds incredibly really boring to me," Revan said.

"It really is. One time I even had to paint a fence because an old lay couldn't be bothered to do it herself," Natsumi said remembering that awful mission with the old lady making snide comments about her being a demon before Kakashi made her stop.

"You're telling me ninja's that are feared for their skills, can be hired to paint a fence," Revan deadpanned.

"Yes we can," Natsumi said not proud in the slightest.

"I don't know what to say to that," Revan said.

"There's more to it than that Lord le Fey," Lily said joining them at the kitchen table. "D-rank missions are designed to help newly formed teams work together."

"And how often does that work out?" Revan inquired because from Natsumi had told him there's no way Team Seven is ever going to be a cohesive unit.

Lily blushed slightly. "It works out most of the time."

"Of course it does," Revan responded his tone making it clear he didn't believe her one bit.

"Come on you two, we need to head to the training ground," Naruko said standing up saving her Mom from having to respond.

"Come on Revan," Natsumi said dragging Revan with her.

"I told you to stop dragging me everywhere," Revan exclaimed annoyed wondering why she is so excited, as he had already been to her training grounds and met her team. Unknown to him Natsumi was excited to spend the day with her friend.

Walking to the training ground Revan and Natsumi were happily chatting, away while Naruko was shooting them an annoyed and jealous glare wishing she was that close to someone. Not that either of them noticed as they were too absorbed in their own little world. When the three of them arrived at the training ground they saw Sasuke sitting under a tree with Sakura bothering him for a date, but he was completely ignoring her as usual.

' _A fan girl what an embarrassment to kunoichi everywhere,'_ Revan said in disgust.

Sakura seeing the three of them had arrived stood up and shouted. "YOU'RE LATE."

"Kakashi-sensei is not even here yet, so what's the big deal," Naruko replied sitting in the shade.

"You should still be on time you can't ignore an order from a superior officer," Sakura said shooting a look at Sasuke hoping he would back her up but he ignored her, as usual, making her deflate.

' _Sakura reminds me of Granger a stickler for the rules,'_ Revan thought not happy to meet someone like Granger, as he was still annoyed at her over the Polyjuice incident.

' _Hopefully, she doesn't worship authority as well, one Granger in the world is enough,'_ Morgana replied having woken up not too long ago.

' _We can only hope,'_ Revan said.

"Natsumi why is Lord le Fey here?" Sasuke asked in his usual arrogant voice. He wouldn't usually call a boy his own age a Lord, but he knew he would get in trouble if he didn't call a noble by their title, and that meant less time training to kill his brother.

"I invited Revan here, as I wanted to show him what a Genin team was like," Natsumi replied. The actual reason was she wanted to hang out with her friend as much as possible before he left.

"You can't do that Natsumi," Sakura said annoyed she was going against the rules.

"I don't see why not," Natsumi said losing her patience with Sakura.

"Give it a rest Sakura, if Natsumi wants her weak friend here, then it doesn't matter," Sasuke said.

Revan's face was calm on the outside though on the inside he was internally amused, that the arrogant Uchiha would call him an S-rank wizard weak.

"Revan is not weak," Natsumi said angrily.

"He's a Lord, of course, he's weak," Sasuke replied. To his understanding nobles are weak people, which is why they hire shinobi to perform various jobs for them.

"Revan is not an ordinary Lord," Natsumi said.

"And what makes you say that?" Sasuke inquired already bored with this conversation.

"Revan managed to defeat me in a spar only yesterday," Natsumi exclaimed.

"Really is that true?" Sasuke asked now very much interested. When he spars against Natsumi it was usually 50/50 who won. So for Revan to win against her in a spar he must be pretty strong.

"It is," Natsumi stated not ashamed to have lost against her friend in the slightest.

Sasuke seeing that Natsumi was telling the truth looked towards Revan and in a demanding tone said. "Fight me!"

"Why should I?" Revan asked not happy with Sasuke demanding something from him.

"Because I want to test my strength against you," Sasuke explained.

"Not interested," Revan said dismissively with a wave of his hand.

"I see, it must because you're actually weak and the demon is lying then," Sasuke said with a triumphant smile. He didn't, in reality, see Natsumi as a demon as he knew the difference between a kunai and a scroll, but he was saying that to get Revan angry enough to agree to the spar.

Revan glared at Sasuke with an intense look of hatred that slightly intimidated Sasuke before saying. "Fine then you and me right now Uchiha-san."

"That's fine with me Lord le Fey," Sasuke replied arrogantly moving to stand in the middle of the training ground. "Sakura you'll begin the match."

"Of course," Sakura said not wanting to let her Sasuke down.

Naruko watched on with interest wondering who would win the spar. While Natsumi had a smile on her face knowing Revan was going to win this spar.

Sakura seeing Revan and Sasuke were ready said. "Begin!"

Believing this would be an incredibly easy fight Sasuke ran towards Revan and threw a left punch at Revan who easily dodged it, and then backhanded Sasuke sending him flying across the training area making him collide with a tree and fall to the ground unconscious.

There was a stunned silence in the air as no one could believe Revan had dealt with Sasuke so easily. It was broken by Natsumi falling to the ground in laughter and at the same time, Naruko had a shocked look on her face.

Sakura broke out of her shock and ran towards Sasuke screaming. "SASUKE!"

"I can't believe... you bitch slapped Sasuke... knocking him out cold," Natsumi said between laughs with tears were running down her face.

"I guess Uchiha-san was weaker than I thought," Revan replied with a smile making Natsumi laugh even harder.

Unknown to everyone else but Revan it wasn't the backhand that knocked Sasuke unconscious it was a spell. When Revan backhanded Sasuke he casted a nonverbal and wandless stunner spell at the same time so it looked like the backhand had knocked him unconscious. For calling his friend a demon Revan wanted to embarrass Sasuke badly, and what better way was there than easily beating someone as arrogant as him in one move.

"This is going to be of my favourite memories," Natsumi said chuckling.

"I'm glad I could amuse you," Revan replied smiling.

"How did you beat Sasuke so easily?" Naruko inquired astonished by what she saw. Even she has a hard time beating Sasuke, for Revan to beat him so easily is simply unimaginable.

"I trained simple as that," Revan responded. Not mentioning being a demigod certainly helps him to be as strong as he is.

Naruko simply nodded not sure what to say to that before turning to look at Sasuke's unconscious form and smiling in delight glad to see that arrogant prick put in his place.

It was at this moment that Kakashi arrived in a Body Flicker holding a copy of the Daily Prophet and was surprised by what he saw. Sasuke was out cold with Sakura worrying over his body, Revan and Natsumi were talking and chuckling every time they looked at Sasuke, and Naruko was glancing between Sasuke and Revan for some reason.

"What happened here?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Revan bitch slapped Sasuke into unconsciousness," Natsumi said barely holding a straight face before bursting out into laughter with Revan and Naruko chuckling with her.

"You should probably start from the beginning," Kakashi said bemusedly.

"And that's what happened," Natsumi said having finished explaining what had taken place between Sasuke and Revan.

"In the future Lord le Fey I would prefer if you didn't bitchslap my students, and knock them out cold with one hit," Kakashi said with an eye smile making Sasuke who was now awake bristle in rage.

"I shall try Hatake-san but I make no promises," Revan replied amused which only made Sasuke even angrier.

"That's fair," Kakashi said ignoring Sasuke's glare before becoming serious. "Naruko Natsumi I have some important news you need to hear."

"What's the news sensei?" Naruko questioned wondering what could be so important that Kakashi needed to tell them.

Instead of replying Kakashi gave Naruko the Daily Prophet who gasped in shock followed by Natsumi. Wondering what caused them to be so shocked Revan leaned over Natsumi's shoulder to read the Daily Prophet and saw the title read.

"Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban."

"Well that's not good," Revan stated

 **Minister's Office**

"We need to find Black before the Hokage finds out he has escaped," Fudge complained sitting at his desk. There were two other people in the room Lucius Malfoy a trusted advisor to the Minister, and Amelia Bones the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

"We have Aurors scouring up and down the country, but we have no leads so far," Amelia said a woman who possessed short grey hair and was wearing a monocle on her right eye.

"Who knows where that mass murderer is right now," Lucius said.

"Seeing as you and Black served the same Master, I thought you would have an idea of what he was thinking," Amelia stated snidely. Not liking that Lucius has the ear of the Minister at all.

"I was forced against my will to serve You-Know-Who, you should know that Madam Bones," Lucius replied calmly.

"Enough Madam Bones Lucius was cleared of all charges, right now we need to deal with Black," Fudge said.

"I'm not sure what else we can do at the moment, I already have as many people looking for Black as possible," Amelia explained annoyed that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named right hand man is running around the county somewhere.

Lucius was about to make a suggestion but was cut off from a knock at the door.

"Enter!" Fudge said annoyed to have been interrupted.

Poking their head in the room was an Auror who looked quite nervous. "Minister the Hokage is here to see you."

"Let him in," Fudge ordered knowing this conversation wouldn't be pleasant.

Walking into the room was Minato with two ANBU bodyguards flanking him, and he looked furious.

"I hear you let Black escape Minister," Minato said angrily.

"Black escaped Azkaban by some unknown method," Fudge replied trying to put up a brave front but he was easily unsettled by the anger of the Hokage.

"And do you have any leads on where he could be right now?" Minato asked.

"Not right now, but I was thinking of allowing Dementors to search for Black as they have his scent," Fudge said trying to save face.

"And what about when you find Black? You have no one to deal with someone as powerful as him," Minato said. As the right hand man of Voldemort Black has to be powerful, otherwise he would have been removed from his position.

"What are you suggesting Hokage?" Lucius asked suspiciously hiding his anger at the man that killed so many of his friends during the Blood War.

"That I have some of my ANBU take part in the search for Black, and when they find him they kill him, like I should have done twelve years ago instead of sparing him," Minato replied not hiding his dislike of Lucius, knowing the excuse of being under the Imperius Curse was a lie.

"Isn't that a bit extreme Lord Hokage?" Amelia asked uneasily not wanting to picture her old lover being killed.

"Black was the one that told Voldemort the location of the secret bunker where my children were being kept after the Nine-Tails attack, he then went onto murder one of my friends and twelve muggles. So no I would say my response is fair," Minato said coldly making everyone in the room feel small.

"I… see," Amelia replied slightly scared by Minato.

"How about this when the Dementors find Black they inform your ANBU of his location, and they execute him on the spot, getting rid of a long old problem," Lucius said knowing he needs to placate Minato before destroys the country looking for Black.

"That's acceptable to me," Minato replied with a nod looking at Fudge waiting for his answer.

Fudge realising everyone was waiting on him quickly said. "Of course, I'll even give orders to the Dementors to kiss Black on sight, in case your ANBU don't make it in time."

"Very well that's acceptable to me, now I need to head back to the Leaf Village, and hope Lord le Fey hasn't caused any trouble like he did last time," Minato said remembering how the dango shop owner was scared shitless of Revan.

"What is Lord le Fey doing in your village?" Fudge asked confused.

"Lord le Fey is currently staying as a guest at my home, while an order of his is being completed," Minato replied.

"Isn't Lord le Fey friends with your youngest daughter Natsumi?" Lucius asked changing the topic knowing Revan would want his order to remain private.

"That's correct by how close they seem together, I would even call them best friends," Minato said wondering how Lucius knew that before presuming Revan had told him.

"I had no idea Lord le Fey was friends with your daughter Lord Hokage," Fudge said trying to think of ways he could use le Fey to strengthen ties with the Leaf village.

"Lord le Fey visited the Leaf Village several years ago to learn how to use chakra, and he hit off with Natsumi immediately," Minato said hiding his internal annoyance for Naruko failing to become friends with Revan.

"Lord le Fey knows how to use chakra?" Fudge asked surprised as the only wizards to his knowledge that had studied magic and chakra, were Dumbledore and You-Know-Who.

"Lord le Fey does yes, and he's strong enough to kill a troll with a single jutsu from what Dumbledore told me," Minato said.

"How interesting," Fudge muttered having ideas of how he could use this information to his advantage.

 **Leaf Village**

After Kakashi informed Naruko and Natsumi about Sirius Black's escape they were completely surprised, having never expected him to be the first person in history to escape from Azkaban. Sasuke and Sakura had no idea who Black was, but they did recognise who his Master was. As Voldemort was a person even Minato was slightly fearful off, and anyone Minato is slightly fearful off gains a lot of notoriety.

Once Naruko and Natsumi got over their surprise Kakashi explained to them Minato had gone to Great Britain to deal with Black. Even though there's no way Black could reach the Elemental Nations in his condition, after spending twelve years in Azkaban. They should still be prepared to face him if they leave the village, on the off chance he does manage to come here.

"Now that's been sorted, we can get to team training," Kakashi said reading his book.

"I'll see you later Natsumi," Revan said getting ready to leave.

"Actually Lord le Fey I was wondering if you would be interested in taking part in the team training?" Kakashi inquired.

"What do you have in mind Hatake-san?" Revan asked.

"I was thinking Team Seven against you in a spar," Kakashi said.

"I'm up for that," Natsumi said excitedly glad to spar against her friend again.

"What do you say Lord le Fey you up for a little spar?" Kakashi questioned knowing he was already going to accept with Natsumi shooting him a pleading look.

"Sure sounds like a lot of fun," Revan replied with a grin. The reason he was having this spar was that he had nothing better to do. It had nothing to do with Natsumi's pleading look at all.

"Excellent if you little duckies want to get into positions then," Kakashi said eye smiling at their glares.

"Come on you two let's leave Ero-sensei to his book," Natsumi said walking away earning a chuckle from everyone but Kakashi.

"I get no respect from youngsters today," Kakashi said pretending to be upset.

"Perhaps if you didn't read porn in public, you would get some respect," Revan said dryly walking away with a parting comment earning a snort of laughter from Natsumi.

"Everyone's a comedian," Kakashi muttered before moving into a better position to watch the spar.

Team Seven was currently huddled together talking about strategy.

"Revan is a ninjutsu and spell specialist, so if we can get close to him we should be able to beat him," Natsumi said confidently.

"How can you say that? When le Fey knocked Sasuke out with one move," Naruko replied receiving a glare from Sasuke but he didn't say anything.

"Simple Sasuke was arrogant and underestimated Revan we won't," Natsumi replied.

"If you say so," Naruko said her mind to busy thinking about their chances of winning to insult Natsumi.

Team Seven turned around to face Revan with everyone but Sakura looking at him with confident looks on their face. Instead, Sakura was looking at Revan nervously not sure what she could do to improve their chances of winning.

Kakashi seeing everyone was ready said. "Begin!"

Natsumi went through some hand signs and said. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Revan seeing a large fireball coming towards him jumped to the side to dodge it and blocked a roundhouse kick from Naruko. Revan seeing that their plan was to surprise him and get close figuring his taijutsu must be his weakest point, only smirked in amusement. Naruko seeing a punch heading towards her head leant backwards to dodge the attack.

As Revan was about to follow through with another attack he spun around and kicked Sakura in the chest, sending her flying forcing Natsumi and Sasuke to move out of the way. Revan with his back facing Naruko was unable to dodge the kunai that pierced his back.

"Yes, I got you," Naruko said with a gleeful smile.

The smile soon disappeared when Revan's body was replaced with a block of wood. Realising Revan had used the Substitution Jutsu Naruko looked around for him, but had no look till she felt ropes bind her.

Naruko fell to the ground but not before seeing Revan pointing his wand at her. Revan with a wave of his wand had vines come out of the ground, and wrap around Naruko effectively removing her from the fight.

Revan then sent numerous spells at Sasuke and Natsumi forcing them to dodge not knowing what the spells did, and having no desire to find out. Sakura seeing Sasuke and Natsumi on the defensive went to attack Revan but when she was close enough he spun around and hit her with an overpowered Banishing Charm sending her flying backwards. Before Sakura could regain her bearings she was hit by an Incarcerous Spell binding her with multiple ropes, and then a Stupefy spell knocking her out cold.

Just as Sakura was dealt with Revan then started dodging the punches and kicks from Sasuke and Natsumi. This continued on the next few minutes with Revan easily dodging their attacks before deciding to go on the offensive. Revan back flipped over Sasuke dodging his kick and in mid-air spun around, and kicked Sasuke in the head sending him to the ground.

Landing on the ground Revan sensed Natsumi behind him so he spun around grabbing her outstretched arm, and threw her at Sasuke. Both Sasuke and Natsumi groaned from the collision, but before they could continue fighting they were lifted off the ground by Revan pointing his wand at them.

Revan then calmly walked up to them and with one hand sign created a Shadow Clone. The real Revan and Shadow Clone then held a kunai to their throats.

"Do you Surrender?" Revan asked.

Both Sasuke and Natsumi struggled to break free but after several moments of no luck they gave up.

"I surrender," Natsumi said making Revan release her.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

Revan not liking Sasuke's answer threw him around with his magic for a bit before saying. "What was your answer? I couldn't understand you."

"I surrender," Sasuke growled angrily not appreciating being made a fool off.

"Then say that next time," Revan said making Natsumi smirk in amusement.

As soon as Sasuke was released he angrily walked away and sat under a tree shooting a glare at Revan, that he easily ignored having experienced much worse glares in his life.

"Well done my little ducky's," Kakashi said joyfully appearing next to Revan and Natsumi.

"How can you say that? We lost," Natsumi said confused.

"The objective of this spar wasn't to win as I knew you would lose," Kakashi said earning sweat drops from everyone. "But to help you work as a team."

"I see in that case we didn't too badly then," Natsumi said.

"You did adequate, it was just a shame you Lord le Fey managed to beat you," Kakashi said having been entertained by the fight.

"They did their best. I'm sure with more experience they'll do much better in the future," Revan said wanting to give some positive reinforcement to Natsumi.

"You're probably right Lord le Fey. Now if you don't mind releasing my other students," Kakashi replied pointing towards the struggling form of Naruko and the unconscious Sakura.

"Are you sure? Namikaze and Haruno look pretty comfortable to me," Revan said.

"Get over here you bastard and free me," Naruko demanded angrily.

"With manners like that I don't think I should," Revan said with a smirk walking towards Naruko before stopping a few feet in front of her.

"You have no idea, how much I hate you le Fey," Naruko snarled.

"Oh I do I just don't care," Revan stated bluntly earning a snort of amusement from Kakashi and Natsumi from behind him.

"Come on sister, you should ask nicely if you want to be freed," Natsumi said tauntingly enjoying every moment of this.

"Please release me le Fey," Naruko said her tone barely polite.

"See was that so hard?" Revan asked with a mocking tone undoing the ropes and vines constraining her.

"No boy has ever annoyed me as much as you do le Fey," Naruko said furiously standing up thinking even if he has an attractive body he's still an ass.

"I'm glad to hear that," Revan responded happily.

"If you're done antagonising my student Lord le Fey perhaps you can wake Sakura up," Kakashi said.

"If you insist," Revan said wishing he could carry on taunting Naruko.

Once Sakura was released and woken up everyone was standing in the middle of the training ground facing Kakashi.

"So we did we learn from that spar?" Kakashi inquired.

"That Lord le Fey has some handy tricks," Sakura said upset she was dealt with so easily.

"A ninja will always have a trick up their sleeve Sakura. So you should be prepared for such eventualities on the battlefield," Kakashi admonished gently earning a nod from Sakura.

"We shouldn't have let Revan deal with Sakura and Naruko one on one, as that gave him an advantage over us," Natsumi commented.

"That's correct Natsumi since it was four on one you should have attacked Lord le Fey all at the same time, instead of allowing him to deal with Sakura and Naruko on his own terms," Kakashi said pleased Natsumi had noticed that.

"We shouldn't have ignored the fact he was a wizard, and we paid the price for it," Sasuke said having never faced a wizard before presumed they were weak which he was now regretting. Not knowing Revan was the exception to the rule, not the norm.

"That's correct Sasuke. Wizards can be very dangerous opponents to face, there was a reason the Hokage was wary of facing Voldemort during the Blood War," Kakashi said.

"But the Hokage is the most powerful shinobi in the world," Sakura replied in disbelief.

"And Voldemort was the most powerful dark wizard that has ever lived. During the Blood War, the Leaf Village sent squads of Jounin and ANBU to assist the Ministry when they could with the Third Shinobi World War going on, but Voldemort ended up killing all of them. There was a reason he was classified as an S-class threat. Only a fool wouldn't be wary of facing someone that powerful," Kakashi said sternly knowing that underestimating your opponent can get you killed in the field.

Hearing this reminded Revan of what he had read in the history books about the Blood War. How the Blood War began roughly at the same time as the Third Shinobi World War. Meaning the Leaf Village couldn't help the Ministry with the war effort apart from sending the occasional squad of ninja that Voldemort easily dealt with. It was only during the last year of the Blood War with the Third Shinobi World War over did Minato help turn the tide of the war in favour of the Ministry.

' _It's a shame Minato entered the war if it wasn't for him maybe the light wouldn't be running the country, and making a mess of things,'_ Revan thought thinking about all the discrimination the light does to dark creatures and the banning of the old ways. Perhaps when Voldemort returns in the future he might help him defeat the light and make Great Britain a better place.

' _The light has always been hypocrites. They say they care about people and have people's best intentions at heart, but anything that goes against their worldview must be dark and evil,'_ Morgana replied remembering some annoying light wizards she had met and dealt with in her life.

' _I guess something's never change,'_ Revan said scornfully. "Did the Hokage ever face Voldemort in battle?"

This drew the attention of Team Seven even Naruko and Natsumi as they had never heard their Father talk about fighting Voldemort.

"The Hokage only ever fought Voldemort once during the Blood War. About a few months before the War ended," Kakashi said.

That surprised Revan as it was the first time he was hearing anything like this, and he was astonished Voldemort survived the encounter. Despite being the most powerful dark wizard that had ever lived there was no way Voldemort was strong enough to kill Minato.

"Really what happened?" Naruko asked with interest that was mirrored by everyone else.

"From what Minato told me they had a tip Voldemort was going to attack an important Ministry official so he and a few ANBU guards planned an ambush. When Voldemort arrived and Minato got his first look at him, he was taken aback by how inhuman he looked, and the amount of darkness he gave off," Kakashi said.

"What did Voldemort look like?" Naruko asked wondering if he lived up to the stories her Mom told her of him being a monster.

"Apparently Voldemort looked more snake than man," Kakashi said earning disgusted looks from Team Seven while Revan's face was blank.

' _No doubt Voldemort looked like more snake than man, and gave off a lot of darkness, due to all the dark rituals he had performed on himself,'_ Morgana commented making Revan mentally hum in agreement.

"Minato then engaged Voldemort in a fight. Apparently, it was a tough fight for Minato as he had never faced a wizard so powerful before. Voldemort certainly kept him on his toes as one miss step and he would have been killed by a dark curse. Minato eventually forced Voldemort to retreat but by the end of the fight, all the ANBU guards with him were dead as well as some of the Death Eaters. It turned out they had been caught in the crossfire of the fight between Minato and Voldemort," Kakashi said finishing the story.

Revan wasn't surprised the ANBU and Death Eaters had died. As a battle between two S-class warriors isn't something you get near to if you can help it. As whenever S-class warriors fight the landscape itself changes and you don't want to get caught up in that.

"One day I'll surpass Dad becoming the most powerful ninja in the world, and afterwards I'll become the first female Hokage," Naruko said with a fist pump in the air clearly motivated by the story to get stronger.

"Like you could become the first female Hokage Naruko," Sasuke said snidely.

"What did you say? You bastard," Naruko said angrily to the amusement of Natsumi and Revan.

Before things could escalate Kakashi stepped in. "Okay that's a long enough break, it's time for some more team sparing if Lord le Fey's up for it."

"I don't mind I found the spar quite enjoyable," Revan said with a dark smile enjoying the groans he got in reply.

"That's excellent to here," Kakashi said in a high-spirited tone though Team Seven didn't seem too enthusiastic about getting their ass handed to them again.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you guys since Natsumi is the only one that can give me a challenge," Revan said with a grin already in a fighting stance.

This made the rest of Team Seven bristle in outrage while Natsumi was the only one smart enough to know Revan was winding up her team.

' _Revan's already winning this spar, and we haven't even begun yet,'_ Natsumi thought impressed with Revan's manipulative skills and annoyed at her team for falling for it.

"Begin!" Kakashi stated before using a Body Flicker to move to a tree branch to watch the spar.

"I'll show you who's weak," Naruko said outraged charging at Revan by herself completely ignoring what she had learnt from their last spar.

' _The next few hours are certainly going to be entertaining to watch,'_ Kakashi thought resting against a tree with his book out, watching Naruko be sent flying several metres from Revan's kick.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **In most fanfiction, Voldemort is seen as an insane and moderately powerful wizard. I don't want that for my fanfiction, in my story Voldemort is a serious threat. While Voldemort could never defeat Minato in a fight and only survived due to Minato being taken off guard by how powerful he was. I wanted to show Voldemort poses a threat to the majority of people.**

 **Compared to canon my version of Voldemort is less evil but more powerful. Voldemort could wipe out small armies by himself. Seeing as S-class warriors are that powerful in my story.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Never… again," Sakura complained out of breath lying on the ground.

"You two are not human," Naruko said exhausted with her hands on her knees trying to regain her breath.

"Hn," Sasuke stated sitting on the ground panting for breath.

"You three are seriously out of shape, we've only been sparing for a couple of hours," Natsumi said standing next to Revan in perfect shape not exhausted in the slightest.

"I guess this goes to prove you're the best on your team then Natsumi if your teammates can't even keep up with us," Revan commented with a hint of mocking in his tone as he didn't like the rest of Team Seven for the way they treat Natsumi.

"Now Lord le Fey try not to be too hard on them," Kakashi said appearing next to them reading his book. "These three aren't stamina machines like you two are."

It was true from what Kakashi had noted over the past couple of hours. While Team Seven had been sparing against Revan he didn't become winded in the slightest. No matter how much Team Seven pushed him. The only one who could last stamina wise with Revan was Natsumi, and that was no doubt due to the Nine-Tails.

It looks like his prediction all those years ago was right. There's no doubt in his mind Revan is at least as strong as a low Jounin now perhaps even stronger if what he had seen during the spar was any indication.

He had noticed with his trained eye something most shinobi would have missed, that Revan was clearly holding back during the spar. How much he was holding back was unclear though his gut feeling told him Revan was holding back by quite a lot. During some parts of the spar Revan would move at Chunin level speeds, but for certain parts where he wouldn't be able to dodge in time, he would increase his movements to Jounin level speed.

There was also no hesitation in Revan's movements as if it was second nature to him. He was clearly used to fighting as he didn't even need to think, he just reacted to his surroundings. That is something you only get from being in numerous fights. He can't help but wonder what Revan had been doing for the past several years to become as strong as he is. Oh well, it's not like he needs to find out. Revan is clearly no threat to the Leaf Village if the genuine affection he has for Natsumi is any indication.

Minato will probably question him about Revan but he'll just say he was a low Chunin in skills. Which was true as Revan did start off with his skills at that level at the beginning of the spar. He owes it to Revan for being Natsumi's first friend and helping her deal with the neglect she was receiving from her family.

Without Revan, he knew that Natsumi would have gone insane from the hatred and neglect she was receiving from the village. He wished he could have done more for Natsumi, but until recently he was in ANBU so he was too busy to do much for her. That's why he will always be grateful to Revan for showing Natsumi what friendship looks like.

Despite Natsumi now having a couple of friends in the village he's not blind to her hatred of it, not that he could blame her with everyone calling her a demon including her own sister. It wouldn't surprise him in the future if she tries to leave the village. He hopes that never comes to pass as jinchuriki are too valuable to be left wandering around, and he'll probably be sent to bring her back. It would break his heart if that came to pass, as Natsumi would no doubt look at him with anger for forcing her to come back to the village that despises her.

So hopefully Revan visiting will help her deal with the village's hatred of her. He might have to have a chat with Revan in private to ask him to visit the village more, as it's been a long time since he's seen Natsumi be so happy. Apart from making Natsumi happy it also takes her mind of how the village treats her and makes it less likely for her to go AWOL.

"It's not… normal to have… that much stamina," Sakura said shooting Revan and Natsumi a small glare that would have looked more threatening on a baby kitten.

"Perhaps if you trained more Sakura, instead of fawning over Sasuke, you would be in better shape," Natsumi replied not happy to be criticised by a useless fangirl that will no doubt be dead weight on their first C-rank mission.

"Natsumi does have a point Sakura, therefore, I'll be increasing everyone's stamina training from now on," Kakashi said not looking up from his book, making Sakura groan just thinking about her makeup being ruined by all that exercise.

Revan gave Kakashi a pitying look for having to deal with Sakura. As he had read her mind and discovered she was mentally complaining about her makeup being ruined. Kakashi seeing the pitying look and knowing from dealing with Sakura so long she was complaining about her looks getting ruined, returned the look with a solemn nod.

"So what are we going to do now Hatake-san? Are we going to do some more spars?" Revan asked like he hadn't been sparing for the past couple of hours and had been on a gentle stroll earning glares from those that were fatigued.

"No I think that's enough training for today," Kakashi replied amused at his students letting out a sigh of relief at his reply. "Instead we're going to do some D-rank missions now."

All of Team Seven groaned at this and shot Kakashi dirty looks that be pretended to ignore.

"I'm sure they won't be too bad Natsumi," Revan said trying to cheer her up, but he couldn't keep the mirth out of his voice.

Natsumi shot Revan an annoyed look before she gained a wicked smile and look towards Kakashi and said. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei is it okay if Revan joins us? I mean he already experienced team sparing, so he should see what missions are like right, it's only fair after all."

Kakashi eye smiled knowing what Natsumi's plan was, and didn't see a problem with it. "I see no issue with Lord le Fey experiencing everything being on a team entails."

Revan seeing Natsumi wanted him to help with the D-rank mission went to make a run for it, but before he could Natsumi tackled him to the ground and straddled him not letting him up. He could easily escape using his strength but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Where do you think you're going?" Natsumi asked dangerously.

"Away from you," Revan replied bluntly. "I have no desire to do any D-rank missions with you, especially after you told me how terrible they are."

"Well tough as my friend you have to help me out," Natsumi said crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, I don't," Revan replied stubbornly.

"Yes you do," Natsumi said.

"I refuse," Revan said.

"You can't refuse," Natsumi said getting annoyed.

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't."

"I can too."

"Cannot."

"I can too."

"ENOUGH!" Naruko shouted annoyed grabbing Revan's and Natsumi's attention who was marching over towards them. "I have no desire to listen to your lover spat." Ignoring their blushes and denials she carried on talking. "Le Fey you're helping us you have no choice, now Natsumi help me drag him to the office mission."

Naruko then leant over grabbing Revan's arm and started dragging him towards the mission office forcing Natsumi of him. Before Revan could break free of Naruko's grip Natsumi grabbed his over arm to make sure he wouldn't escape.

Natsumi seeing Revan's look of disbelief said. "Sorry but this way you can't escape."

"I hate you two," Revan stated annoyed.

"I know I just don't care," Naruko replied with a smirk throwing his words back at him making his eye twitch in irritation.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen Naruko and Natsumi work together before, without an argument taking place," Sakura commented surprised watching Revan being dragged by the two girls.

"Hn," Sasuke said in agreement.

' _I wonder if Naruko is starting to develop a crush on Revan as she's never manhandled a boy like that before, and if so I wondered what started it,'_ Kakashi thought knowing there would be a bloodbath if Natsumi found out Naruko had a crush on the same person as her, and if she thought Naruko would try and steal Revan from her.

"Come on you two let's follow them to the mission office," Kakashi said walking after them.

"Of course sensei," Sakura said running to catch up.

Kakashi while walking after Revan and students couldn't help but giggle perversely, having some ideas to tell Jiraiya for his new book that involves two sisters and a Lord.

"Seriously you don't need to drag me there," Revan said ignoring the odd looks the three of them were getting from the villagers.

"Sorry no can do you'll try and escape if we did," Natsumi said no the least bit sorry.

"What she said," Naruko said.

"Natsumi and… Lord le Fey what are you doing?" a voice asked bewildered.

Natsumi and Naruko stopped in their tracks to see who had spoken to them, and they saw Kurenai and her three students with her looking at them peculiarly.

The first student had messy brown hair, black eyes, canine teeth and nails and red fang markings on his cheeks. He was wearing dark greyish pants and a grey coat. Standing next to him was a small dog. The second student was wearing glasses and a jacket with an upturned collar. The only female of the team was wearing a jacket and blue pants.

' _They must be Yuhi's students and her team clearly specialises in tracking if they have a Hyuga, Inuzuka and an Aburame on the same team. As those clans specialise in tracking,'_ Revan thought before saying politely. "Namikaze here kidnapped me for nefarious purposes."

"That that's not true and you know it le Fey," Naruko replied in outrage not wanting people to get the wrong idea of her.

"Really the only reason you kidnapped me was so I would do as you say," Revan said.

"What no I grabbed you so you could help me," Naruko said.

"Considering how you were trying to dominate me earlier I know what kind of help you want, and I have no desire to help you with that," Revan said making everyone listening in on the conversation blush including the ninjas and civilians.

"That's not what happened and you know it," Naruko said with a blush on her face.

"Really so you didn't say only a couple of hours ago that I would be on my knees, and beginning for mercy from you," Revan said with a small smile. It was true that Naruko said that but it was during a spar but without context, it sounds worse than it actually was.

"Well yes... I mean no," Naruko said but it was too late the damage had been done. Those with dirty minds imagined what sort of things Naruko was into and blood started dripping from their noses.

"I never took you as the perverted type Naruko," the boy with the dog said grinning.

"Shut up Kiba le Fey's lying, it was nothing like that," Naruko responded angrily.

"Says the girl that was peeping on me this morning," Revan said dryly.

Naruko blushed remembering Revan's nearly naked body this morning which was the confirmation everyone needed to know Revan was telling the truth.

"That was an accident I swear," Naruko said hurriedly.

"I believe you," Revan said sarcastically. "That's why when I caught you peeping on me, you just carried on looking at me naked."

Naruko looked like she was going to faint from embarrassment, so Kurenai decided to step in knowing Revan had been joking for the most part or so she hoped. "That's enough Lord le Fey anymore and Naruko will faint."

The apathetic look Revan gave Kurenai made it clear he didn't care in the least. "I'll keep that in mind Yuhi-san," Revan said though his tone of voice made it clear he wouldn't.

"So why we wait for Naruko to calm down, why don't I introduce you to my students?" Kurenai asked changing the topic.

"I am Lord Revan le Fey a pleasure to meet you," Revan said courteously with all of the grace of a King.

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka nice to meet you, and this is Akamaru," Kiba said pointing towards his dog clearly not sure how to act around a noble.

"I'm Hinata Hyuga… it's a pleasure to meet… you Lord le Fey," Hinata said stuttering and bowing towards Revan formally.

"I am Shino Aburame," Shino said monotone and with the clothes, he was wearing making it impossible to read him.

"Now why don't you tell me what you three were really doing?" Kurenai asked.

"We were dragging Revan towards the mission office so he could help us with some D-rank missions," Natsumi said while she did enjoy Naruko being embarrassed, she didn't like the thought of Revan and Naruko together for some reason.

"Natsumi he's a Lord you… can't make him… do missions with you," Hinata said quietly clearly embarrassed to be the centre of attention.

"Its fine Revan here's my friend and he doesn't mind," Natsumi said with a wave of her hand.

"While Natsumi and I are friends I wouldn't say I don't mind, considering I was dragged here against my will," Revan said.

"I know deep down you really don't mind," Natsumi said with a playful grin.

"As entertaining as this is," Kurenai said with an amused smile. "We must be going and it was nice seeing you again Lord le Fey."

"Likewise Yuhi-san," Revan responded politely.

As Kurenai and her students were walking away Kiba said loudly to Shino. "I never imagined Naruko was such a pervert. Who would have thought she of all people was a pervert."

Kiba's comment snapped Naruko back to reality, and she shot Revan a hateful glare for making people think she was a pervert. "You'll pay for this le Fey."

"It's not my fault you take after your sensei so much Namikaze," Revan said making Natsumi laugh at Naruko's horrified face.

"W-what I am nothing like that pervert," Naruko said disgusted to be compared to Kakashi in such a manner.

"Of course sister we believe you, it's not like you were checking out Revan this morning or anything like that," Natsumi replied internally laughing her head off at Naruko's growing horror.

"You're taking after me Naruko I'm so proud perhaps I can give you some tips," Kakashi stated amused having caught up with them with Sakura and Sasuke behind him.

Naruko's face became even redder in embarrassment as she could hear civilians talking about her taking after her sensei in the pervert department. "That's a lie and you know it."

"There's no reason to lie to me Naruko, I could even recommend some books to you, if you want me to," Kakashi said with humour in his voice. Enjoying making his student embarrassed by making everyone think she was a pervert.

Naruko growled angrily at Kakashi before storming off and saying. "I'll meet you guys at the mission office."

As soon as Naruko was out of earshot Natsumi burst out laughing and said. "That was brilliant Kakashi-sensei."

"I try," Kakashi responded not bothering to hide his mirth.

Several minutes later Team Seven and Revan met up with Naruko who was still annoyed at them and received some D-rank missions. The first mission was painting an old woman's fence that Sakura, Sasuke and Naruko were annoyed with, as they had to paint, unlike Revan and Natsumi.

"Why do you two get to sit around? While we three need to paint," Sakura exclaimed annoyed.

Revan with a wave of his wand had his paintbrush paint the fence itself, and after some begging from Natsumi, he had done the same for her paintbrush. So at the moment the two of them were sitting down on some conjured chairs Revan had made for them.

"We are painting Sakura can't you see that," Natsumi stated pointing to the paintbrush that was moving by itself, which drew some curious looks from passing civilians.

"That doesn't count since you're supposed to do it yourself," Sakura replied with a frown.

"Now, now Sakura, a ninja is supposed to use every tool at their disposal," Kakashi said lazily reading his book.

"You're just saying that because le Fey bribed you with a comfy chair for you to sit on, while you watch us," Naruko said shooting Kakashi an envious look.

"Like I said a ninja is supposed to use every tool at their disposal," Kakashi said enjoying the chair Revan had conjured for him.

Naruko grumbled but didn't say anything knowing bribing was sometimes needed on missions for information, or to make people look the other way. This trend carried on for the next several D-rank missions they had, with Revan and Natsumi relaxing as Revan's magic did the job for them, as the rest of Team Seven performed the manual labour.

Team Seven wasn't happy with them but they couldn't do anything about it as Revan would bribe Kakashi with a comfy chair to rest on or sweets he would summon to look the other way. Which he would accept saying how thoughtful Revan was, and why the rest of his students couldn't be like that, much to the ire of his students excluding Natsumi.

"That's all the D-rank missions done today," Kakashi said making his students sigh in relief except for Natsumi who wasn't tired in the slightest. "So you're excused for the day, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Kakashi then disappeared in a Body Flicker.

"Come on Revan I'm hungry after all that work we did, let's get something to eat," Natsumi said with fake exhaustion in her voice making Team Seven glare at her in annoyance.

"Certainly after working so hard, it's only right that we get something to eat," Revan replied in the same tone as Natsumi making Team Seven even angrier.

Sakura unable to handle what they were saying exploded. "YOU DID NO WORK SO HOW CAN YOU BE EXHAUSTED."

"Calm down Sakura we did plenty of work," Natsumi said seriously before a grin broke out on her face. "After all sitting around comfortably for the last few hours isn't exactly easy."

Sakura's face became so red with rage that she threw a punch at Natsumi but before so even got close, she was flung several feet away and into a bush. Sakura, when she managed to get out of the bush, went to shout at Revan knowing it was his magic that sent her flying. When she saw the look in his eyes she immediately became silent. There was a very dark look in Revan's eye that that scared her, as she had never seen such a look directed at her before.

"Haruno I suggest you don't attack my friend ever again like that. Am I clear," Revan said darkly making Sakura nod her head in fear, as she was too scared to say anything. Naruko and Sasuke were too intimated by Revan to come to the aid of their teammate. "Good, so how about we get some ramen Natsumi, my treat."

"That's fine with me," Natsumi replied calmly not bothered by how dark Revan had become having seen him like this before when the owner of the dango shop called her a demon. Plus a part of her was pleased that he stuck up for her, even though she could have easily handled Sakura.

"Let's go then, the sooner we get there the sooner we can eat," Revan said.

"Awesome here I come free ramen," Natsumi said dragging Revan alongside her.

"Must you do this every time we go somewhere?" Revan inquired.

"Yes!" Natsumi stated smiling.

"I don't know why I bother," Revan said giving up and letting Natsumi carry on dragging him to their destination.

"What was that?" Sakura asked timidly still shaken by the look Revan had given her.

"Someone that was powerful," Sasuke replied. Ignoring the questioning looks he was receiving his mind went back to that night and how his brother could freeze people in place with just a look, a sign of a powerful ninja or in this case a powerful wizard.

After Natsumi had her fill of ramen the two of them walked around the village for a bit, before arriving at the top of the Hokage's monument and sitting on top of the first Hokage's head.

"You should have seen Iruka's face when he found out he was stuck to the chair, he had to take of his own pants to escape," Natsumi said making Revan laugh.

For the last half, an hour Natsumi had been telling him stories about the village, and some of the stories were about Naruko pranking her academy teacher Iruka.

"HaHa that's hilarious," Revan said laughing before calming down noticing the pensive look in Natsumi's eyes and asked softly. "Are you okay Natsumi?"

Natsumi releasing she had gone quite came out of her stupor and quickly said. "Of course I'm completely fine."

Revan could tell her smile didn't reach her eyes so he grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it offering comfort. "We both know that isn't true, so why don't you tell me the truth."

"You could always read me so well," Natsumi sighed in defeat.

"You are my best friend so it's only right that I pick these things up," Revan said.

Natsumi tried to give him a smile but it came out more like a grimace. "I was thinking about how after tomorrow I won't see you again for who knows how long."

"You're not the only one. As much as I would like to visit the Leaf Village all the time, it's just not possible," Revan said as the village was a military base so he couldn't just visit when we wanted to.

"I know and I don't blame you for that, but I've had so much fun today and yesterday with you here," Natsumi said sadly.

"I've enjoyed my time here as well," Revan said happily trying to cheer Natsumi up. "Plus unlike last time you have friends now, so you won't be completely alone."

"I only have a few friends Revan, as most people of the village still see me as a demon," Natsumi replied.

"I take it none of them changed their minds when they found out you trained me to kick your sister's ass," Revan said jokingly trying to make Natsumi smile.

"Sadly not, it actually had the opposite effect," Natsumi said smiling sadly at him.

"What do you mean?" Revan asked concerned.

"Minato wasn't happy I had shown up Naruko by training you, so he decided to ignore me even more than he had before. He also turned a blind eye to the civilians that would try and attack me believing I was the Nine-Tails, and if the civilians were imprisoned for attacking me they were quickly released," Natsumi said.

Revan had to control his anger not liking how his friend was treated by her own Father and village. "Seeing as Minato might not be your Father, it might explain why he treats you so badly, yet treats Naruko so well."

"The thought has occurred to me before, but even if I'm not his daughter, that doesn't give him the right to treat me like trash," Natsumi said.

"It doesn't so make Minato suffer for his actions," Revan replied.

"What do you mean?" Natsumi asked confused.

"The Hokage wants Naruko to become the strongest kunoichi of the village, so become the strongest kunoichi instead of her, and rub it in their faces. Prove they were wrong for neglecting you in favour of your sister, and show the whole world how strong you really are," Revan said.

Natsumi face soon had a full-blown smile. "I like that idea. I'll show Minato how wrong he was for neglecting me and rub it in everyone's faces when I'm the strongest kunoichi in the world."

"I'm glad to hear that," Revan said happy his friend is no longer sad.

A few hours later the two of them headed back to the Namikaze house. As the two of them were talking Revan never mentioned that someone had been watching them, shortly after they had arrived at the Hokage's monument.

From what Revan could sense there had only been one person watching them and they were Jounin level in strength. Luckily due to his desire for privacy, he had casted silencing spells so no one could overhear his conversation with Natsumi. From his gut feeling, he could tell this one ninja spelt trouble for him somehow.

The next morning Revan went to go to collect his weapon order from Higurashi while Natsumi went to meet her team. The plan was to meet up later after she was done with team training and D-rank missions to hang out before he had to leave. Entering Higurashi he saw Tenten standing behind the counter with four large boxes behind her that were no doubt his weapons.

"Hello Tenten-san," Revan greeted respectfully.

"What good timing Lord le Fey, you order was just completed," Tenten replied with a smile moving the boxes to the counter.

"That's good to hear," Revan said checking the boxes and seeing they contained the correct amount of weapons he had ordered paid for the rest of the order.

"And here's your sword and beginner scrolls as well Lord le Fey," Tenten stated placing the chokuto sword and beginner scrolls on the counter.

"Excellent," Revan said removing a sealing scroll from his satchel and sealing all his purchases into the scroll before putting it back into his bag.

"Well, I suppose that answers my question of how you were going to move those boxes," Tenten said surprised.

"Sealing scrolls are a very handy item to have," Revan replied with a small amused smile.

"I am well versed in using sealing scrolls, as I use them to store my weapons for a fight," Tenten said.

"Are you intending on becoming a weapon Mistress then?" Revan asked curiously as they tend to be very rare. As he had only fought a few weapon Masters while bounty hunting.

"That's right, I want to become a weapon Mistress and be recognised as a legendary kunoichi as well," Tenten said.

"I'm sure if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything," Revan said with a charming smile that made Tenten blush slightly.

"T-thanks," Tenten said embarrassed.

"It was a pleasure speaking to you Tenten-san, but I must be going now and good look with your dream I'm sure you'll achieve it," Revan said graciously before walking to the door

"Don't worry I'll make my dream a reality," Tenten said loudly with confidence.

"I'm sure you will," Revan replied amused walking through the shop's door.

' _What a nice man. I wish all my customers could be as nice as he was,'_ Tenten pondered.

As Revan was walking through the village he sensed someone following and from the feel of their chakra it wasn't the person from yesterday. So after walking down a few streets, he walked into an empty alley.

"You can come out now Hatake-san," Revan ordered.

Appearing before his very eyes was Kakashi who surprisingly didn't have his book out and was looking at him with a somewhat serious look in his eye.

"I take you sensed me following you then?" Kakashi asked not surprised having had his own suspicions Revan was a sensor from what he saw from the spar yesterday.

"I did yes," Revan said simply before becoming serious. "So why are you following me Hatake-san? Shouldn't you be teaching Natsumi right now?"

"I left a clone to oversee their training as I needed to have a private conversation with you," Kakashi replied equally serious.

' _I wonder what Hatake could want to speak to you about,'_ Morgana commented curiously.

' _I have no idea but knowing him it must be something serious for him to seek me out,'_ Revan replied.

"Very well, I take you don't mind me putting up some silencing charms first do you," Revan said holding his wand.

"No I don't mind, it's actually for the best that this conversation is private as possible," Kakashi said.

After casting a few spells Revan said. "No one can overhear conversation now. So what did you want to speak to me about?"

"I was summoned to the Hokage's office yesterday to answer some questions the Hokage had about the skills you showed during the spar yesterday," Kakashi said.

' _It wasn't unexpected that Minato would inquire about your skills,'_ Morgana said calmly as they knew this was a possibility so they didn't react much to this information.

"I told him your skills put you at low Chunin level," Kakashi said.

"We both know my skills are higher than that, so why did you lie to the Hokage about my skill level?" Revan questioned not showing his internal suspicion wondering if Kakashi wants something from him for lying.

"I lied because I owe you a debt of gratitude for becoming friends with Natsumi, and saving her from giving in to her hate and anger," Kakashi said.

"I see that makes sense," Revan said knowing that when a jinchuriki gives into their hate and anger it isn't a pretty thing. Especially if the rumours he had heard about the Sand village jinchuriki are true.

"Having no reason to believe I was lying to him, the Hokage believed you were only low Chunin level in strength which was a good thing for you," Kakashi said.

"Why was that a good thing?" Revan asked not liking where this conversation was going.

"Because the Hokage believed you were the bounty hunter Reaper, but with you skills being lower then he thought, he has discounted that possibility for now," Kakashi said.

Not letting his shock and worry show Revan in a confused tone replied. "And why did the Hokage believe I was this Reaper person."

"Apparently Minato believed you were Reaper because you were one of the few people he knew that could use both magic and chakra," Kakashi said.

"There are probably plenty of people in the world who study magic and chakra they just don't publicly announce it. So this Reaper person using magic and chakra shouldn't automatically make me the most likely suspect," Revan said with the perfect amount of indignation in his voice to make it look like he didn't like being accused of something and without it coming over the top and making him look guiltier.

"I said the same but Minato said you were only a suspect he wasn't sure you were actually the Reaper, and even if you were Minato isn't bothered that you're a bounty hunter, as you haven't killed any Leaf shinobi only rogue ones. He actually wanted to forge a decent relationship with you as having an S-class warrior on friendly terms with the village would be good for us," Kakashi said. The look he was giving Revan made it clear he wasn't dismissing Minato's thought of Revan being the Reaper.

' _By the Goddess of all the people to suspect me to be the Reaper it just had to be Minato didn't it,'_ Revan exclaimed annoyed.

' _Considering he trained you in the basics of how to use chakra, and he knows you can use magic as well it isn't that surprising he suspects you. Though you don't need to worry as I very much doubt Minato will make his suspicions public knowledge,'_ Morgana said.

' _What makes you say that?'_ Revan asked.

' _Simple Minato wants to forge a good relationship with you, and if he makes the fact that he suspects you're the Reaper public knowledge that will never happen. He also can't blackmail you into helping the Leaf as he has no proof you're Reaper, only suspicions and even then it's very unlikely he would do such a thing. As he's no doubt aware for someone in his profession blackmail only works for so long, before the person grows a backbone or finds a way around the blackmail,'_ Morgana explained.

' _That's good to hear,'_ Revan though relieved. _'It would explain why Minato asked those question the first night I was here if he suspects I was Reaper.'_

' _Minato was no doubt trying to catch you out with those questions so he would have even more proof you were the Reaper, but you perfectly managed to lie and not reveal anything,'_ Morgana replied proudly.

' _While it's good that for the moment Minato no longer suspects me being Reaper. I'll have to be more careful in the future, and take steps to make sure no one can figure out my identity,'_ Revan said.

' _A wise precaution but for the moment it's probably best to see if Kakashi has anything else to say about Minato,'_ Morgana said.

"Did the Hokage say anything else about me apart from he no longer thinks I'm this Reaper person," Revan said.

"No that was all Minato talked to me about though he did mention he hasn't told anyone else he thought you were Reaper," Kakashi said.

"That's good to hear, I'd rather not have more people think I'm a bounty hunter," Revan said pleased. "So is there anything else you wanted to talk about or was that it?"

"Yes one more thing though it isn't related to Minato, it's actually about Natsumi," Kakashi said a bit more relaxed now that the serious stuff was over.

"What about her?" Revan asked wondering if his friend is okay.

"Seeing as you know what she contains, I'm sure you know what sort of life she has," Kakashi said.

"Yes, Natsumi told me everything the last time I was here," Revan responded displeased with the way Natsumi is treated.

Kakashi nodded at hearing Revan's displeasure. "I don't know if you were aware of it, but the only reason Natsumi hasn't gone insane from the way the village treats her is because of you."

"What do you mean because of me?" Revan asked surprised with a hint of worry in his voice.

"You were Natsumi's first friend. You showed her that not everyone will treat her badly in this world, and by doing this stopped her from becoming insane," Kakashi explained grimly.

Revan was horrified to hear how close Natsumi had come to being insane.

"Why are you telling me this?" Revan asked shaken by what he had just heard.

"Despite only knowing each for a short while it's clear you two care for each other greatly. I can't remember the last time I've seen Natsumi so happy with you here. That's why I want you to try and visit the village more for Natsumi's sake," Kakashi said.

"I like seeing Natsumi as she's my friend, but why should I see her more?" Revan asked.

"Despite having friends Natsumi is still mostly hated by everyone in the village but with you, she can forget that for a while, and act like a normal girl. That's why I want you to visit as much as you can so you can help Natsumi cope with the way the village treats her," Kakashi said.

"I can't visit that often as the village isn't a place you just drop around, but I'll certainly try. The soonest I could visit again would be next summer next year due to school," Revan replied.

"I'm sure Natsumi would be happy to hear that. In fact, you might want to mention that to her before you leave to give her something to look forward to," Kakashi said suggestively.

"Not a bad idea," Revan said thoughtfully. "Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"No that's it," Kakashi said with a shake of his head. "By the way, I'll be letting my team finish early as you're leaving today, so I'll tell Natsumi to meet you at Ichiraku Ramen in an hour."

"Thanks, I'm sure Natsumi will appreciate that," Revan said gratefully.

"It's the least I could do for my cute student," Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Seeing as I won't see you again today, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day."

"I will thank you," Revan replied watching Kakashi leave in a Body Flicker.

' _Well that was an interesting conversation,'_ Morgana commented mildly.

' _Yes I never realised Natsumi was so close to snapping from the way the villagers were treating her, not that I could blame her if she did,'_ Revan said walking out of the alley worried about his friend.

' _At least Natsumi doesn't have a problem at the moment,'_ Morgana said.

' _That's true,'_ Revan said since the moment Kakashi mentioned Minato believed he was Reaper he had been using Legilimency on him to see if he was telling the truth which he was. So at the moment, he wasn't worried about Natsumi's mental state as he knew according to Kakashi she was perfectly fine.

An hour later after walking around the village Revan sat down at Ichiraku Ramen and ordered a bowl of ramen knowing it won't be long before Natsumi arrives. It turns out he was right as he could sense Natsumi approaching.

"About time you got here Natsumi, I was beginning to think you didn't want any ramen," Revan said playfully.

"That's blasphemy thinking I would never want ramen," Natsumi said sitting down next to him and pretending to be insulted.

"Forgive me this lowly servant doesn't know what he speaks of," Revan said with a comical bow.

Natsumi tried to keep a straight face but a grin soon broke out. "Very well as my lowly servant I'll forgive you this time."

Revan and Natsumi stared at each other for a few seconds before they burst out laughing.

"So how was your team training?" Revan asked inquisitively watching Natsumi order some ramen.

"It was pretty boring compared to yesterday where we had a four vs. one spar," Natsumi said.

"Really I thought you would happy you didn't have to spar against me again since you didn't win any of the spars against me yesterday," Revan replied teasingly as not once did he lose in a spar against the four of them.

"We would have eventually won if we had more time," Natsumi said huffing.

"Sure I believe you," Revan said sarcastically.

"Are you saying you don't believe me?" Natsumi asked with fake anger.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying," Revan replied with a smile knowing what she was doing.

"It's no fun when you don't play along you're supposed to fear a woman's wrath, not reply calmly," Natsumi said pretending to be annoyed.

"Perhaps when you look more frightening, and not like a cute puppy then I will be," Revan said mischievously. In fact, she looked quite pretty not cute but he wasn't going to tell her that.

Natsumi squeaked in disbelief that she had been called a cute puppy and not a kick-ass kunoichi. "How can you say that? I look nothing like a puppy."

"Sure you don't," Revan said his tone making it clear he didn't agree.

"I do not look like a cute puppy," Natsumi replied defensively. "Instead I look like a powerful kunoichi."

"If you say so," Revan said with a smile watching Natsumi get even angrier. "I'm kidding you look like a powerful kunoichi."

Natsumi calmed down hearing this feeling flattered for some reason. "Good to hear."

Revan chuckled in amusement seeing Natsumi was so easy to tease. "So what do you want to do for the next few hours before I have to leave?"

Natsumi looked sad realising her friend was about to leave the village. "How about one more spar before you leave?"

"Are you that desperate to lose again Natsumi?" Revan inquired teasingly.

"You say that, but this time I'm going to win," Natsumi exclaimed determinedly.

"That's good to hear," Revan stated pleased.

Consequently, after the two of them had their fill of ramen, they went to Team Sevens training ground to have one more spar.

"I'll count down this time," Revan said.

"Sure!" Natsumi replied.

"3, 2, 1, go," Revan said before drawing his wand and shooting spells at Natsumi.

Natsumi seeing multiple spells heading towards her dodged them before running towards Revan. Revan seeing Natsumi approaching him pointed his wand at her and sent a fireball at her.

Natsumi quickly put her hands on the ground and said. "Earth Style: Mud wall."

The wall of mud stopped the fireball in its track and then Natsumi performed one hand sign and said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu."

The Jutsu created a cloud of smoke that once dissipated revealed over fifty shadow clones.

"You know what to do, get him," Natsumi ordered.

The Shadow Clones ran around the mud wall and charged at Revan who was taken back seeing so many clones but he quickly got over it.

' _So it seems you still have some tricks up your sleeves Natsumi,'_ Revan thought with approval glad she was smart enough to not reveal all her tricks in their previous spars.

Revan knowing he didn't need to hold back since they were clones attacking him, started sending dark spells at the clones. A lot of the clones popped once they were hit by his spells, and the ones that got close to him were easily dispatched with some punches and kicks.

Seeing that it would take too long to deal with the clones one by one Revan created a flaming whip from his wand that he swung around destroying over half the remaining clones. Not giving the clones a chance to recover Revan ran towards them and with taijutsu and his whip, easily defeated the remaining clones.

"Got any more surprises for me Natsumi?" Revan asked having enjoyed that as he had never fought so many clones before.

"Perhaps I do, I guess you'll just have to find out won't you," Natsumi replied with an impish smile walking out from behind the mud wall.

Revan looked at Natsumi before realising with his sensing ability that this one was a clone, as it didn't possess enough chakra as Natsumi normally would.

Before Revan could deal with the clone he heard multiple shurikens heading towards him. Spinning around quickly, Revan casted Protego creating a shield protecting him from the sneak attack. The clone seeing Revan's back turned to it ran towards him, but without even turning around Revan kicked it dispelling it.

Revan sensing the real Natsumi hiding in the trees sent a powerful Bombarda Maxima towards her direction to flush her out. The tree she was hiding on blew up from the power of the spell forcing Natsumi to jump into the clearing to avoid falling to the ground.

Not giving Natsumi a chance to call him out on his actions Revan went through some hand signs and said. "Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu."

A large dragon made out of lighting shot towards Natsumi who jumped to the side dodging it. While Natsumi was in mid-air, a rope wrapped around her stomach that was attached to Revan's wand, and with a pull of his wand forced Natsumi to move towards him. Natsumi seeing she was flying towards Revan kicked him in the chest when she was close enough seeding him back a few metres and making the rope vanish.

Revan put his hands on the ground before he landed and spun around making him land on his feet. "You're putting up a much better fight today Natsumi. Whys that?"

"That's because I've gotten use to how you fight. So I know how you think and what you'll do next," Natsumi said with a challenging grin on her face.

"Even if you know how I fight that won't be enough to beat me Natsumi," Revan replied with a taunting tone.

"We'll see about that," Natsumi said before throwing kunai with an explosive tag attached to them at Revan.

Revan seeing the exploding tags with a wave of his wand banished them back towards Natsumi who gained a look of annoyance before jumping far away to escape the explosion. As soon as Natsumi landed on the ground Revan kicked her in the stomach making her fly backwards before with a flick of his wand summoned her towards him.

As Natsumi's shoulders were in a slumped expression Revan presumed she had given up, so he never saw her next attack coming. When Natsumi was close enough she kicked him under the chin making him fly upwards and move backwards in an arch. As soon as Revan hit the ground Natsumi kicked him in the side sending him back a few feet.

Not wanting to let that go without a reply Revan raised his hand in Natsumi's direction, and with a blast of telekinesis sent her flying. Despite the spar getting more brutal and personal both of them had a grin on their faces enjoying not holding back.

Revan with his wand summoned numerous branches from the surrounding trees and transfigured them into numerous weapons that ranged from swords to spears. Then with a forwards motion of his wand sent them all flying towards Natsumi.

Natsumi only grinned in response enjoying the challenge Revan was giving her. So Natsumi ran towards the weapons weaving her way between the weapons like a professional dancer. For the weapons she couldn't dodge in time she would summon a clone that would throw her out of the way.

Natsumi just a few feet away from Revan went through some hand signs and said. "Wind Style: Hawk Bullet."

This created a hawk made out of air that launched itself at Revan. As Revan was too close to dodge it in time, he created a magical shield. Unfortunately for Revan, he didn't have enough time to put more power into the shield meaning it was destroyed by the hawk that then hit him in the chest.

Revan gasped in pain but luckily for him, his healing factor had healed any damage he had suffered. Not letting this opportunity go of Natsumi being momentarily defenceless, as she had just performed a jutsu and needed to recover. In a split second, Revan appeared behind Natsumi and kicked her in the back of her legs forcing her to the ground. Revan then straddled Natsumi's back and grabbed her hair pulling on it to lift her head up, and held a kunai to her throat.

"Do you surrender?" Revan asked sternly.

"I surrender," Natsumi said.

Revan got off Natsumi and helped her stand up. "That was the best spar we've had so far Natsumi."

"I agree that was so much fun, If I had spared like that with anyone else they would have been jealous of my skills or angry that the demon has become so strong," Natsumi said with a grin.

"I'm glad I could help then," Revan said and with a wave of his wand removed the dirt from the both of them.

"Thanks for that, it was very helpful," Natsumi said patting herself down. When she patted her breasts to make sure they were clean, Revan's eyes were drawn to them for a second before he looked away.

' _Like what you see?'_ Morgana said teasingly.

' _Shut up,'_ Revan replied embarrassed.

"Just so you know I'm going to defeat you one day," Natsumi said with a smile.

"When you've become a kick-ass kunoichi perhaps you might," Revan responded playfully.

"That day will be sooner than you think," Natsumi said.

"You might be right," Revan said before a small smile appeared on his face. "I forgot to mention this to you earlier, but you'll see me sooner then you did last time."

"What do you mean?" Natsumi asked excitedly.

"Due to school I can't visit as much as I would like, so the soonest I can visit you is summer next year," Revan said.

Natsumi wrapped her arms around Revan and gave him a heartfelt hug. "While that might be a while away, as long as I don't have to wait years again to see you, I'm happy waiting till next year."

"I'm happy to hear that," Revan said returning the hug.

After a few minutes they ended the hug but they both gave each other smiles. For the next hour, the two of them sat down of the ground and just chatted enjoying their reminding time together. It was when Natsumi mentioned her sister that Revan remembered a question he had about her.

"Hey, Natsumi I was wondering did you have any luck finding out why your sister's eye's turned red during our spar a few years ago?" Revan asked.

Natsumi shook head. "I'm afraid not. I even looked at Minato's notes in his private office yet I couldn't find any mention of why Naruko got red eyes during your spar."

"That's a shame but you tried your best that's all that matters," Revan said earning a grateful smile from Natsumi. Noticing it was evening time Revan sadly said. "It's time for me to go Natsumi I need to head back to Great Britain."

Natsumi looked miserable hearing this. "Already,"

"I'm afraid so," Revan said sadly standing up and helping Natsumi stand up as well.

"Then I better escort you to the gates otherwise you'll get lost," Natsumi replied trying to grin though Revan could see through it. He also knew Natsumi just wanted to spend more time with him as there was no need for an escort but he wasn't going to call her out on her actions.

"I feel so privileged having the best kunoichi of her generation escorting me," Revan said walking with Natsumi to the village gates making her blush at the compliment.

"That's not true Revan," Natsumi said with a smile having enjoyed the compliment.

"You're the only one who managed to last the longest against me on your team, so it must be true," Revan said making her blush even more.

"I guess you're right," Natsumi said her blush finally calming down.

Before long they reached the village gates were they gave each other their good buys.

"It was nice seeing you again Natsumi, and I hope you get your first C-rank mission soon, so you can show the world that you're a kick-ass kunoichi," Revan said with a grin.

Natsumi laughed at that. "I'll be sure to do that." She then gave Revan a hug and said. "Have a safe trip and I look forward to seeing you again next year."

"Me as well," Revan said sadly ending the hug. "The next time I see you, you'll have to tell me all about the important missions you went on."

"Please my missions will be so much better than whatever you'll get up to over the next year," Natsumi said smugly.

"I wouldn't be so certain about that," Revan responded with a smile before smiling sadly. "Good luck Natsumi."

"I don't need luck," Natsumi said with an equal sad smile. "It's times like these that remind me of how much I dislike goodbyes."

"You're not the only one," Revan said dejectedly. "Well this is goodbye then Natsumi, see you next year."

"I look forward to it," Natsumi said giving Revan one more hug, before watching him walk away. _'I don't like him leaving, but I enjoy the view he provides.'_ Natsumi thought watching his ass.

For the ten minutes, Revan had been walking since he had left the Leaf Village he had sensed five people following him. One of the chakra signatures he recognised from yesterday, but the other four he didn't. He was suspicious as to why they were following him. Did Minato send people to follow him to observe him and find out if he was hiding anything?

He didn't know why but he wasn't going to have these people follow him for who knows how long and discover his secrets. So he started running but not to fast that his trackers couldn't keep up with him. After running for five minutes he came to a stop in a clearing in a forest and looked towards the directions of his trackers.

"You come out now, I know you've been following me since I left the village," Revan stated with his voice full of power to make himself seem more threatening.

Once a few seconds had passed five individuals appeared in the clearing. They were all men and wearing ANBU masks and cloaks. From what Revan could sense all five of them were Jounin level which would have been a threat to most people but not him.

"Lord le Fey you are to come with us," the ANBU with the purple mask said in monotone.

"And why should I go with you?" Revan asked calmly though he was thinking of multiple reasons why ANBU would want him.

"If you don't we will force you," the ANBU said.

"Very well I'll come with you," Revan said walking towards them. _'This isn't right if Minato wanted to speak with me he could have sent an ANBU to fetch me anytime I was in the village. Something isn't right here, and I intended to find out what's going on.'_

Raven then went through some hand signs and said. "Water Style: Liquid Bullet."

Out of his mouth, Revan shot multiple balls of condensed water at the ANBU managing to kill two of them, while the rest dodged the attack and another one used a Mud Wall to protect himself. Needing only one of them alive to interrogate Revan drew his wand and sent a Blasting Curse at the Mud Wall destroying it and from what he could see and sense, the spell had killed the ANBU behind the Mud Wall.

One of the remaining ANBU threw some shurikens at him, but he transfigured them into birds that then attacked the ANBU. While the ANBU was distracted by the birds he summoned the remaining ANBU into his hand, who was struggling to escape his telekinesis and easily snapped his neck with his hand.

Revan then appeared next to the ANBU and casted a Full Body-Bind Curse freezing the ANBU's body and making him fall backwards onto the ground. Knowing that they weren't too far from the Leaf Village, and it wouldn't be long before someone comes and checks what all the noise was about, he knew he needed to move quickly.

Therefore Revan casted Incendio on the surrounding area burning the dead bodies and any traces of their fight before picking up the paralysed ANBU and teleporting away. He arrived in a discreet area of the Land of Rivers as he knew he wouldn't be disturbed here. Revan then threw the ANBU to the ground and casted Incarcerous on him to make sure he couldn't escape if the Full Body-Bind Curse wore off.

Revan then tore off the ANBU's mask and revealed a man with dark hair and dark eyes. The man was looking at Revan with no emotions in his eyes, which surprised him as he presumed the ANBU would be angry at him for detaining him.

He then used Legilimency on the ANBU, and he wasn't gently doing it as he wanted answers. Several minutes later Revan came out the ANBU's mind and was surprised by what he had learnt. It turns out the ANBU was a member of an organisation called ROOT, and it was a branch of the regular ANBU and answered only to a man named Danzo Shimura. That wasn't the most surprising thing though it was something else.

 **Memory**

Five ROOT members were kneeling before an old man who was holding a cane. The old man had black shaggy hair and his right eye was bandaged. He had an x shaped scar on his chin. He was wearing a white shirt with a black rope over it.

"Lord Danzo what is our mission?" the ROOT member with the purple mask asked respectfully.

"From what my sources have informed me Revan le Fey will be leaving the village in a few hours," Danzo said without a trace of any emotion in his voice. "You will follow him till he's far enough from the village, where you will then abduct him and return here with him. So he may be abducted into ROOT."

"Is this due to his power Lord Danzo?" a ROOT member asked.

"It is, from what my sensor ninja have said his chakra is low Chunin level, though with how easily he defeated Team Seven, his threat level might be higher. With Revan le Fey under our control, we will have access to his wealth and we can use him to gain a foothold in Britain," Danzo said before taping his cane on the floor and said dangerously. "Someone of le Fey's skills would be beneficial for ROOT so there is no room for failure. Am I clear?"

"Yes Lord Danzo!" the five ROOT members stated together.

"Then go and complete your mission," Danzo said.

The five ROOT members then disappeared in a burst of speed to follow Revan once he left the village.

 **Memory ends**

' _So this Danzo wants me to join his little organisation does he?'_ Revan thought annoyed at the audacity of Danzo, to try and make him into a servant like the rest of ROOT. He was also glad he had suppressed his chakra to Chunin level so Danzo didn't know about his large reserves.

' _Power always attracts people that seek what you have just like this Danzo,'_ Morgana said having experienced men that thought they could use her power before she dealt with them.

' _Well, Danzo will be in for an unpleasant surprise when his ANBU don't return. He probably thought five Jounin level ninja would be enough to defeat me,'_ Revan replied with a slight sadistic chuckle.

' _Men like Danzo won't give up after one try. They'll either try and recruit you again or kill you for refusing him,'_ Morgana said.

' _I can probably see Danzo wanting me killed for killing his shinobi and refusing to become a pawn of his,'_ Revan responded.

' _That is the most likely outcome, my son, though it is worrying that he has plans to make a foothold in Britain,'_ Morgana said.

' _I can't allow someone like Danzo who has his own private army to gain a foothold in Britain, who knows what sort of plans he has for Britain,'_ Revan said determinedly not wanting anything to happen to his country as his friends could end up in danger.

' _Danzo is most likely targeting Britain as the Leaf Village is an ally of Britain, so if his ROOT shinobi say there from the Leaf Village, most people won't pay that much attention to them,'_ Morgana said.

' _Danzo would have an easier time infiltrating an allied country then he would a neutral or enemy country, as their guards would be down around Leaf shinobi. The only thing I can't think of is why he would want a foothold in Britain, what does he gain from it. If it became public knowledge that Leaf shinobi infiltrated an ally's government they would lose the trust they had built up over the years from their clients, and the other allies they have, so why risk it?'_ Revan said.

' _I don't know. Danzo must see how this could backfire on him and the Leaf, as the Leaf would never gain another ally in the future if this became public knowledge. Whatever Danzo's plan is it must have a great reward for him to take such a risk,'_ Morgana said.

' _Perhaps if I interrogate the ANBU more he might reveal something,'_ Revan said.

' _It's worth a try,'_ Morgana said evenly not seeing anything wrong with her thirteen year old son forcing his way through another's person mind. The two of them really were alike.

Revan then for the next few hours went through the ANBU's mind and discovered every little secret of ROOT. What he found out about ROOT disgusted him. Danzo would train members of ROOT to be completely emotionless drones seeing emotions as worthless and only getting in the way of a mission. Members would also have to kill those they view as a brother to complete their training. ROOT truly was a disgusting organisation.

Every ROOT member had a seal on their tongue that prevented them from talking about ROOT in any capacity but luckily Legilimency reads the mind so it bypassed the seal. Officially ROOT was disbanded many years ago by the third Hokage but Danzo kept it secretly running. That was one of the reasons Danzo wanted him under his control.

With ROOT being off the books they had to acquire funding, and that was getting harder with Minato cracking down on them. Minato had no proof ROOT was still active though he did have his suspicions. So Minato was trying to cut off all avenues Danzo could get to acquire funding for his private organisation.

With him, under Danzo's control, he would have access to all his money that he could then use to fund ROOT for years to come. The ANBU's mind he was reading did notice that Danzo would leave the village by himself every now and then and return with the money necessary for funding ROOT. It was clear Danzo was receiving money from someone dangerous if the slight fear in his eyes was any indication when he would return to the village.

From what Revan had learnt from reading the ANBU's mind is that Danzo had never tried setting up a foothold in another country before until he started receiving money from his mysterious benefactor. Was the plan to infiltrate Britain Danzo's or the one giving him the money he didn't know, but he'll have to keep an eye out as he had plans for Britain in the future, and he doesn't want anyone disrupting them.

' _Things keep getting more interesting don't they? First, you make an enemy of the Akatsuki as Reaper and now your enemies with ROOT as le Fey,'_ Morgana commented once Revan had finished reading the captive's mind.

' _It was inevitable I would make enemies in the future, considering I was going to have to keep peoples greedy little hands off Avalon when I find it and become King,'_ Revan said casting a cutting curse at the ANBU and killing him.

Morgana didn't react already knowing what Revan was going to do, as she would have done the same thing. _'That's true I just wish you didn't end up enemies of two very dangerous shinobi organisations.'_

' _At least their organisations that have to operate in secret, as they don't want any attention drawn to them. That's means they can't attack me publically especially ROOT,'_ Revan said with a flick of his wand burning the ANBU's body leaving no traces behind it was ever here.

' _True that does give us an advantage over them knowing they can only attack from the shadows,'_ Morgana said pleased they had an advantage over their enemies.

' _I'm sure I'll have to confront both ROOT and Akatsuki in the future, but the moment I'm going to return home and unseal the weapons I ordered,'_ Revan said.

' _There's no rush plus it's not like Akatsuki knows who you really are, or ROOT knows where you live. So you have time to plan,'_ Morgana replied.

' _That's true,'_ Revan said deep in thought teleporting back to his house.

A couple of hours later Revan after unsealing the weapons he had ordered was relaxing and waiting for his clones to get back to him about Corban Yaxley. Not that he expected them to find where Corban lived quickly. As they couldn't just sneak into the Ministry to find out where he lived as there was too high of a chance of them being discovered.

Revan was lost in his thoughts thinking about everything he had learnt today when a clone ran into the room holding the Palantir. Understanding that a talisman had appeared after so long Revan swiftly took the Palantir from the clone and used it to see where the next talisman was located.

The Palantir showed the next talisman was the Sheep talisman and was located ironically at a sheep farm in Scotland. Not wasting a moment of time Revan hurriedly changed into his Reaper outfit and ran out of his house to pass his wards and teleport to the sheep farm.

Revan teleported just outside the sheep farm and luckily he didn't sense any people nearby, meaning no one would get caught up in the fight between him and Daolon Wong when he inevitably arrived.

Remembering the talisman was located in the farmer's house Revan ran towards it, and with a wave of his wand made the living room windows vanish and jumped into the room. Usually, he would be more subtle, but he didn't have the time as Daolon could arrive at any moment. Looking around Revan saw the talisman was located above the fireplace and was inside a sheep souvenir. He went to reach the talisman when he sensed a spell behind him so he moved out of the way it.

The spell struck the souvenir destroying it and sending the Sheep talisman flying and landing in the middle of the room. Turning around Revan saw Daolon standing on the other side of the room with two Shadowkahn behind him. The Shadowkahn were again Genin level which meant Shendu the one who creates the Shadowkahn couldn't make them stronger, which was good to know.

"Daolon what an unpleasant surprise to see you here," Revan said in a disdainful tone that sounds even worse with his disguised voice.

"Come now Reaper did you expect me to miss the opportunity to acquire a talisman," Daolon replied darkly.

"I knew you would never pass up this opportunity Daolon, especially with your continual failures. I take it your Master isn't happy with you being unable to retrieve a single talisman for him is he?" Revan asked with false concern.

The minute flinch Daolon had that would have missed if someone wasn't looking for it was answer enough. Not that Daolon's answer surprised him as he can't imagine working for a demon is a pleasant experience.

"Perhaps I'll bring your beaten body to my Master and he can show you his displeasure at your actions," Daolon said darkly.

"We both know you're not strong enough to beat me Daolon," Revan replied patronizingly.

Instead of getting angry Daolon smiled maliciously instead. "I'm aware I stand no chance of beating you Reaper, but someone else does, NAGA NOW!"

Immediately after Daolon said that the wall next to Revan was destroyed due to a large being coming through it, that Revan was unable to see clearly due to all the dust and rubble in the air. Before Revan could react the being punched Revan in the chest sending flying through the wall behind him and landing dozens of metres away from the house.

Revan's chest was in agony as that punch was without a doubt by an S-class warrior, but luckily the damage was already being healed. He looked back up the house and out of the hole he was punched through emerged a seven foot humanoid dragon with green scales covering his body and red eyes. Naga's body was built like a bodybuilder with large muscles and he also had a tail. He was wearing boots that showed off his dragon like feet and black loose trousers with a red slash tied around his waist. The rest of his body was completely exposed. Naga was also giving off a dark demonic aura, clearly indicating to those that weren't even a sensor that he wasn't human and was a demon, though his looks easily gave that away.

' _This is my first fight against a demon any advice?'_ Revan asked getting into a fighting stance and not taking his eyes of Naga.

' _Don't hold back go straight for the kill if you can this isn't an enemy you can take your time with, also I suggest using your Wood Release seeing as it can suppress magic, it might be useful for this situation,'_ Morgana replied seriously.

' _I understand,'_ Revan said knowing he might have to risk more people knowing about his Wood Release if he wants to survive this fight.

" **Come on Reaper let's see how strong you really are** ," Naga said menacingly before running towards him.

Revan pushed both of his hands forwards and unleashed powerful lighting at Naga. To Revan's surprise, Naga didn't try dodging the attack instead he just pushed through the pain from the attack, until he was close enough to him. Naga then threw a downwards punch at Revan who jumped to the side to dodge it. Which was a good thing as the punch dented the ground leaving cracks everywhere.

Revan while jumping to the side went through some hand signs and said. "Wind Style: Devastation."

This sent a powerful blast of wind at Naga injuring his chest slightly though he ignored it choosing instead to attack Revan. Revan moved in between Naga's punches and landed his own attacks on Naga though they didn't do much damage if the grunt he made Naga release was any indication.

Revan went to kick Naga's leg when his tail wrapped around Revan's leg and lifted him into the air, and slammed him into the ground. Before Revan had a chance to recover from the slam he was lifted off the ground and repeatedly slammed into the ground.

The only thing he could hear while was being slammed into the ground was the dark and malicious laughter of Naga. Knowing he would die if didn't escape he covered if hand in wind chakra and sliced upwards, cutting the end of Naga's tail off. As Revan fell to the ground Naga let out a scream of pain while holding his tail. Naga then kicked Revan in the chest sending him backwards several yards. Revan managed to spin in the air so he landed on his feet and watched as Naga's tail slowly healed cutting off the blood.

' _He has a healing factor,'_ Revan noted.

" **I was going to leave you in one piece for Lord Shendu, but now I'm going to tear off some off your limbs** ," Naga roared angrily increasing the amount of demonic aura he was giving off.

"As long as he's left alive Naga as we still need to know the location of the other talismans, then you can do as you please," Daolon said sinisterly standing by the destroyed house and holding the Sheep talisman in his hand.

' _Dam it Daolon has the Sheep talisman,'_ Revan thought annoyed. _'I can't get to him without defeating Naga first as turning my back on an S-class demon would be suicide,'_

' _Focus on Naga at the moment he's the bigger threat, you can worry about the Sheep talisman later,'_ Morgana ordered firmly.

Revan seeing Naga about to attack prepared to use Wood Release when he heard numerous loud pops indicating people were Apparating to their location. Not wanting to be spotted he swiftly casted a Disillusionment charm on himself so he would be invisible. Looking over to where he heard the popping sounds he saw fifteen Aurors.

' _The Ministry no doubt detected the huge amount of demonic magic Naga was giving off and sent Aurors to investigate,'_ Morgana commented.

' _Makes sense, I'm actually surprised no muggles have come to investigate what the entire ruckus is,'_ Revan replied.

"FRE..." an Auror shouted before tailing off seeing Naga in the middle of a farm and giving off large amounts demonic magic.

All fifteen Aurors that had arrived shivered in fear, as even though they weren't sensors they could feel the darkness Naga was giving off.

"A... demon," an Auror said fearfully.

" **So you can recognise your betters' human that's good to know. So while I'm killing you think about how you should never have interfered in my business** ," Naga said smiling dangerously with more demonic energy being given off that it was even affecting the ground he was standing on killing the grass.

Before the terrified Aurors could say anything more pops was heard indicating more people arriving. Some of them Revan recognised such a Rufus Scrimgeour the head of the Auror division and James Potter. The look on James's face was one of fear seeing a demon before him. Any other time seeing the arrogant Potter looking like that would have been funny, but not now.

"Not now, you can kill the Aurors later, we have more important things to do," a voice said.

Revan turned to where the unknown voice came from and in Daolon's place, was Sirius Black looking deranged and a complete mess just like in the Daily Prophet's pictures.

' _Daolon's making it look like Sirius Black was the one to summon Naga, so the entire country will be after Black, and not him,'_ Revan thought slightly impressed by the simple yet brilliant plan.

"Black," James said furiously seeing the traitor but still too scared to go after him because of the demon.

" **Very well, I look forward to killing you humans at a later time** ," Naga snarled following Daolon into the house.

Revan made sure to follow Daolon and Naga while the Aurors were still frozen in fear, and when he reached the hole in the wall, he saw the Shadowkahn dragging Naga and Daolon into the shadows themselves.

Once Naga and Daolon had merged completely into the shadows Revan checked with his sensing ability and couldn't find a trace of them meaning they had left. Hearing the Aurors approaching he left through the other hole in the house and walked as fast as he could without disrupting the Disillusionment charm. When he was far enough away from the farm and no one could see him, he teleported back to his home.

"Well that could have gone better," Revan said annoyed sitting in a chair in his living room.

"It could of yes, but there's no point wasting time thinking about what ifs, instead learn from what happened, and make sure it doesn't happen again," Morgana said sitting next to Revan using a clone body at the moment.

Revan hummed in agreement before saying. "I never expected Wong to be able to call upon a demon to assist him in a fight."

"Naga is most likely a familiar of Shendu, and the only reason he's following Daolon's orders is that of Shendu telling him to do so, if Naga's dislike of humans is any indication," Morgana replied while drinking some wine.

"If Shendu has a familiar why does he need Wong to retrieve his talismans for him? Why not send Naga after them?" Revan asked curiously.

"I presume it's because Naga attracts too much attention since he's not exactly subtle in his actions, seeing how everyone in the country will by tomorrow learn about a demon appearing for the first time in centuries," Morgana said. Not mentioning Tailed Beasts as they aren't demons but masses of sentient chakra that are mistaken for demons by less intelligent people.

"If the Ministry doesn't manage to suppress the story, then I'm sure there will be mass panic tomorrow, as everyone has heard or read of what happened the last time demons were summoned to this dimension," Revan said.

"There will be panic no doubt about that," Morgana said scornfully having a low opinion of peasants. "By the way what do you think the Sheep talisman power was?"

"No idea but whatever it is, I hope it doesn't give Shendu an advantage over us," Revan said before thinking of something. "Why do you think Shendu himself has never come after his talismans when he's perfectly capable of sending his familiar after them?"

Morgana was silent for a few minutes gathering her thoughts before she said. "I believe Shendu is sealed away somehow, and when he has all of his talismans they'll release him from his imprisonment."

"It never occurred to me of Shendu being imprisoned somehow and that's why he needs other people to get the talismans for him," Revan replied before remembering something. "If Shendu needs the talismans to free himself from his imprisonment, he might not need all of the talismans to accomplish it."

"Yes I see your point, some seals can be broken if enough keys are used, and the thing imprisoned is strong enough to break free from a weakened prison," Morgana said not liking the thought of a demon even stronger then Naga being free to run around the world.

"I'll have to make sure Wong doesn't get any more talismans, so Shendu can escape his prison," Revan said.

"Hopefully it will never come to that my son," Morgana said.

"I hope so as well Mother," Revan said thinking about how the world is getting more dangerous and he needs to be ready if he wants to survive.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **Naga is an original character I created for my story and was created by Shendu before his imprisonment. Since Daolon was too weak to face Revan in a one on one fight I created Naga to even the odds a bit, which you saw in the fight at the farm.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

 **Unknown location**

Entering the room were Daolon Wong and Naga who both kneeled before Shendu's imprisoned form.

" **Raise your heads and tell me how your mission faired!** " Shendu stated.

"The mission was a complete success Lord Shendu as we managed to acquire the Sheep talisman for you," Daolon said holding out the Sheep talisman for Shendu to see.

" **That is excellent news. I am glad to see you have finally managed to prove you're worth Daolon, or otherwise I would have had to show you my displeasure** ," Shendu said menacingly making Daolon shiver slightly in fear.

" **Master we ran into a slight complication during the mission** ," Naga said reverently.

" **And what complication would that be?** " Shendu asked intently.

" **During my fight with Reaper, Aurors from the British Ministry arrived at the scene and saw me** ," Naga said.

" **Tell me everything** ," Shendu demanded.

"Believing it to be the wisest option, I retreated with Naga, not wanting to risk fighting the Aurors and Reaper at the same time," Daolon said finishing explaining everything that took place during the mission.

" **While it was the wisest option to retreat I am displeased you let Naga's existence be discovered, before long the entire magical world will know of the existence of a demon on this plane of reality, and will search for Naga to destroy him**. **This is why I didn't want to use my last remaining true familiar to search for the talismans, as all secrecy would be lost** ," Shendu said extremely displeased by what he had been told.

" **Master I will destroy anyone that comes after me as they are no threat to me** ," Naga said boastfully.

" **Really Naga, I believe the loss of part of your tail to Reaper says otherwise** ," Shendu replied mockingly.

" **Reaper got lucky Master it won't happen again** ," Naga said dangerously.

" **I hope so for your sake Naga you are correct** ," Shendu said maliciously.

Naga lowered his head in submission not wanting to incur the wrath of his Master.

"Lord Shendu with the British Ministry believing Sirius Black to be the one to summon Naga, all their attention and soon the world will be focused on Britain trying to find him. This does give us some degree of freedom to find the rest of the talismans," Daolon said respectfully.

" **You are correct Daolon, but for how long will that last before the magical world, starts looking elsewhere for Naga** ," Shendu said not impressed in the slightest.

"If I might make a suggestion my Lord, what if Naga and I disguised as Sirius Black appeared every now and then at different locations around Britain, keeping the search for Naga focused on Great Britain alone," Daolon said.

" **That is an adequate suggestion Daolon, you may commence with your plan in one month, once the hunt for Sirius Black and Naga had died down a bit** ," Shendu ordered.

"Of course my Lord," Daolon said.

" **Now with the possession of the Sheep talisman in my possession, I can teach you how to make a** **Palantir to find the other talismans faster, and possibly discover the location of where Reaper is keeping the other talismans** ," Shendu said satisfied.

"If we can find the location of where Reaper lives, we can ambush him and remove a threat to us Lord Shendu," Daolon said.

" **I am pleased to hear that Daolon, with the talismans soon to be in my possession and with Reaper dead, no one will be able to stand in the way of my revival, and once I'm revived I will give you what I promised you Daolon** ," Shendu said.

"I look forward to my reward Lord Shendu," Daolon said gleefully. _'You fool as if I'm serving you for a meagre reward, but it won't be long before all the talismans are found and I can move onto the next step of the plan.'_

" **I'm sure you are. Now follow my instruction and we will soon have a** **Palantir that we could possibly use to find where Reaper is keeping my talismans, and if we find him I will deliver vengeance upon him for getting in my way** ," Shendu said darkly.

 **Le Fey's house**

The next morning Revan came down the stairs yawning have spent most of last night talking with Morgana about their plans. How they're going to have to stop Danzo from gaining control of Great Britain and stop Shendu from being revived. As a demon more powerful than Naga isn't a pleasant thought. Dobby had already made breakfast so he was eating it in the kitchen while he waited for the Daily Prophet, as he wanted to see what the Ministry said about Naga.

"Dobby can you make another plate please as my Mistress should be up soon," Revan said politely. As Morgana had slept in the guest bedroom as she didn't get the opportunity to sleep in a real bed often.

"Of course Lord le Fey," Dobby exclaimed excitedly walking off to make another plate of breakfast.

Revan didn't have to wait long for an owl to arrive with the Daily Prophet. Opening the Daily Prophet he saw the title read.

"Sirius Black a practitioner of demon magic."

' _Well the Prophets very direct today not that I can blame them,'_ Revan thought before reading what the article had to say.

Morgana entered the kitchen wearing a nightdress and sat down next to Revan. "Does the Daily Prophet have anything interesting to say about yesterday?"

"All the Prophet says is that Sirius Black is the first person in centuries to have successfully summoned a demon to this dimension, and for unknown reasons he decided to attack a muggle farm. The Prophet does suggest that after spending thirteen years inside Azkaban has made Black insane, so it's impossible to understand how he thinks. The Ministry is warning every citizen to flee if they see Black, and contact the Aurors as soon as possible so they can handle Black," Revan said putting the newspaper down.

"I would have thought the Ministry would have had more to say about Black, and him summoning a demon," Morgana commented thoughtfully eating some breakfast.

"I'm sure more information will come out over the next few days, and if you read between the lines in the article, it's clear the Ministry is scared and has no idea what to do about a demon," Revan said unimpressed with the Ministry.

"I imagine with the Ministry believing a demon is running around the country the security around Hogwarts will be increased, making it harder for you to leave and hunt down the talismans when the time comes," Morgana said.

"You might be right but its pointless thinking about such things at the moment, until I see the improved security around Hogwarts, so I can plan accordingly," Revan replied.

"A wise decision, so what's the plan for today then?" Morgana questioned.

"I plan on doing some heavy training as I haven't done any since before last Christmas since I wasn't in the right mentality for such things," Revan said ashamed with his eyes losing some of their light.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about it's a miracle you managed to accomplish what you did, after what happened," Morgana said comfortingly.

"Your right as always Mother," Revan said with a small smile.

"I'm your Mother I'm always right," Morgana replied teasingly.

"Of course you ar-"Revan said stopping mid-sentence.

"Is something wrong my son?" Morgana said worriedly seeing him stop mid-sentence.

"I'm fine the wards have alerted me that there three people outside my house, and from what I can sense its' Daphne with her sister and Mother," Revan said wondering why they're here at this time in the morning.

"You best go and greet them while I dispel myself," Morgana said.

"I'll go and do that," Revan said but not before giving Morgana a hug.

"Go and greet your friend, you can give me a hug at another time," Morgana said enjoying the love she felt from her son for her and squashing her guilt at the same time.

In his pyjamas, Revan walked outside his house and approached the gate and saw Daphne, Astoria and Catherine waiting patiently for him. Catherine had a worried look on her face but gave him a smile when she saw him approaching. Daphne and Astoria smiled as well seeing him, with Daphne giving the biggest smile between the three of them.

"It's good seeing you three again but what are you doing here at such a time, and unannounced at that," Revan said letting them onto his property

"I take it you've read the Daily Prophet?" Catherine asked seriously

"I have yes, I know all about Black summoning a demon," Revan replied ignoring the feeling of Morgana entering his mind.

"I've decided it's too dangerous for someone to live by themselves with a demon running around under the control of a madman, so you're coming to spend the rest of the summer holidays with me and my family," Catherine said.

"I'm fine by myself Mrs Greengrass. Black has no reason to attack me, and he doesn't even know where I live," Revan said.

"There's no way I'm am letting a child live by themselves with a demon running around," Catherine said sternly.

"Do you not want to spend time with me Revan?" Astoria asked with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Of course I do as your much better company then your sister," Revan said teasingly ignoring the glare he was getting from Daphne. "But I'm fine living by myself."

"You don't have a choice you're coming with us," Catherine said firmly.

"I'm not going anywhere," Revan said having a staring contest with Catherine.

While Revan and Catherine were having a battle of wills Daphne and Astoria entered the house already knowing Revan will lose the contest and come and live with them.

' _I suggest going with Catherine since living with the Greengrass's is better than on your own, and with David a member of the_ _Wizengamot, he can tell you what the Ministry is planning to do about Naga,'_ Morgana suggested.

' _Those are all good points, fine I'll go with_ _Catherine then,'_ Revan thought before sighing in defeat. "I'll go with you."

"That's good to hear, now let's head inside so you can get what you need for your stay with us," Catherine said happily.

"Your way to happy about this," Revan grumbled.

"That's because I can use this opportunity to play matchmaker between you and Daphne," Catherine said teasingly.

"W-what you can't go and say things like that," Revan said embarrassed and with a small blush on his face.

"Sure I can," Catherine said smiling.

"Astoria, without doubt, takes after you," Revan said.

"That she does," Catherine said.

"It's not a good thing," Revan said dryly.

"Why you," Catherine said pretending to be angry.

While Catherine and Revan were bantering she couldn't help but notice how much lively Revan seems, compared to when she last saw him leaving the Hogwarts Express. It looks like to her the summer has been good to him. Perhaps his summer romance helped him get over whatever was bothering him.

Despite his eyes now being full of life again, she can see glimpses of the despair she saw earlier this year. So while he has mostly recovered he's not fully healed yet, and might never be if the former dead look in his eyes was any indication. Entering the kitchen with Catherine Revan saw Daphne and Astoria eating a breakfast prepared for them by Dobby.

"Hungry are we?" Revan asked sarcastically.

"Yep," Astoria said cheekily.

"What Astoria means is that Dobby was kind enough to ask if we wanted anything to eat and we took him up on his offer," Daphne said eating some toast.

"Very well then help yourself to whatever you want, while I go and get changed, and sort out some of the clothes I'll need to take with me," Revan said not bothered by their actions.

"Can I have a look around your house le Fey?" Astoria asked curiously.

"You can call me Revan Astoria, and yes you can have a look around my house, except for the basement that's off limits," Revan said sternly at the end.

"Thanks," Astoria said cutely.

"You're welcome now eat up, before your glutton of a sister eats your food as well," Revan replied teasingly leaving the room.

"I am not a glutton Revan," Daphne said loudly and offended.

"Sure you're not," Revan said with a laugh.

Ten minutes later Revan entered the kitchen wearing black trousers and a grey top and with a robe over the top of them.

"Got everything you need?" Catherine asked looking him up and down wondering where his extra clothes are.

"I have a shrunken truck in my pocket with my extra clothes, and any other items I might need," Revan replied.

"Then let's go and find my wayward daughters, and then we can leave," Catherine said amusedly.

"Knowing Astoria she's probably somewhere she shouldn't be," Revan responded.

"I have no doubt your right about that," Catherine said with a laugh.

While the two of them were walking around the house looking for Daphne and Astoria Revan decided to ask a question. "I take it with Sirius Black summoning a demon, an emergency Wizengamot session was held in response?"

"Yes, David was summoned to the Wizengamot last night for an emergency session, where not much was decided, as everyone was panicking about what to do. So he didn't get back till late into the night, and this morning he had to go to another emergency session to decide what to do about black and his demon," Catherine said sighing.

"I'm sure once the fear dies down the Wizengamot will be able to decide what to do about Black," Revan said trying to cheer her up.

"You might be right then again the Wizengamot wasn't exactly effective during You-Know-Who's rise to power with the dark faction supporting him, and hindering any efforts to stop him. So who knows how the Wizengamot will respond," Catherine said her mind going back to darker times.

"While that is true a demon is a threat to everyone, so once everyone stops panicking they'll be able to come to an agreement," Revan said not believing a word of what he said. As peasants are unable to think for themselves and will panic only making the situation worse. He didn't tell Catherine that as he wanted to cheer her up.

"Perhaps you're right," Catherine said. Her tone made it clear she didn't believe him but appreciated him trying to cheer her up.

The two of them eventually found Daphne and Astoria in the library. Over the years Revan had stored any books he had purchased here, and several books he had written that contained notes from what Morgana had taught him. The darker spells and rituals he knew were safely stored in his grimoire that could only be opened by him, so his secrets were safe from being discovered.

"Enjoying yourselves are we?" Revan asked watching Daphne and Astoria raise their heads from the books they were reading.

"I am yes," Daphne said not ashamed in the slightest to be caught reading his books without permission. "You have some interesting books, especially the ones that you have written yourself."

"The library is supposed to be private, but I never got around to putting up a Blood ward up to stop anyone entering the room, that wasn't a member of my family," Revan said calmly like using Blood magic wasn't a big deal.

"I thought Blood magic was illegal?" Astoria asked confused.

"It is but I don't care for the laws of the Ministry," Revan said uncaringly.

"Lord le Fey you can't practice illegal magic," Catherine said worried he could get into trouble with the Ministry.

"They'll never know though, it's not like I go around telling people what I get up to," Revan said.

"You told us," Daphne commented.

"That's because you're my friend, and I know you won't betray my trust, the same goes for your family," Revan said.

Daphne smiled at the trust that was being shown to her while Catherine decided to make sure her youngest didn't mention a word of this to anyone.

"By the way Revan what are rituals?" Astoria asked innocently holding up a book called rituals of the Old Religion.

"Something you don't need to know about at your age," Revan said summoning the book to his hand making Astoria pout.

"That's enough questions now Astoria, it's time we head back home," Catherine said changing the topic.

"Okay," Astoria said merrily following her Mother of the room.

"You know you shouldn't leave books about like that lying around, since the Ministry has banned most rituals, and you'll get into trouble if you were ever discovered possessing such knowledge," Daphne said watching Revan put the book back on the bookshelf.

"I meant to add the rituals to my grimoire for safe keeping but I never got around to it," Revan replied.

"Yes I saw your grimoire and managed to stop Astoria from touching it. I presumed there were some nasty curses on it, that stop anyone but you touching it, like with your trunk," Daphne said walking to the front of the house with Revan.

"You were correct if Astoria had touched my grimoire she would be in a world of pain right now," Revan said.

"It was a good job I was here then," Daphne said wryly. "I was wondering what sort of rituals were in that book?"

"There not dark rituals if that's what you're wondering about, there more to do with sensing magic and sex," Revan said amused at the end making Daphne nearly trip in surprise.

"You know of rituals based on sex?" Daphne asked embarrassed with a red face.

"I do yes," Revan replied calmly enjoying Daphne's embarrassment.

"What sort of rituals?" Daphne asked curiously as she had never heard of rituals involving sex before.

"There are some rituals that involve transferring magic between people. The ritual was designed to be used on a person that was suffering from magical exhaustion. Another one increases skin sensitivity, making sex even more enjoyable," Revan explained.

Daphne was so embarrassed by what she was hearing her face couldn't get any redder, though her academic side was very interested in what she was hearing. "How come I've never heard of such rituals before?"

"I have no idea, perhaps all knowledge of it was destroyed with the fall of the Old Religion, or it was banned and eventually forgotten, your guess is as good as mine," Revan responded.

"How interesting," Daphne said to herself.

"There you two are what took you so long?" Catherine asked wondering why Daphne's face is so red.

"I had to sort of my library before I could come downstairs, and Daphne was kind enough to wait for me," Revan said.

"I see," Catherine commented neutrally. "Anyway are we all ready to leave now?"

"I am yes," Revan stated knowing Dobby will take care of Thana and Morrigan.

"Then let's go," Catherine said walking through the front door.

When the four of them were about to reach the gate three clones of Revan appeared in front of them.

"Creator we completed our mission," a clone said.

"I can see that," Revan said before turning to look at Catherine and said apologetically. "Sorry about the delay, I just need to talk to my clones for a minute, if you don't mind?"

"It's no trouble," Catherine said not used to seeing clones of people.

"Thanks," Revan said gratefully before moving dozens of metres away from everyone else and putting up a silencing charm. "I take it your mission was a success?"

"It was creator we found the home of Corban Yaxley," the clone said.

"That's good to hear, but unfortunately I won't be able to act on such information yet, with the country being on such high alert. Instead, I'll have to wait till things calm down to decrease the chance of me being caught when I decide to have word with Yaxley," Revan said the last part darkly.

"I understand creator," the clone said with a nod. "From what I've seen people are panicking fearing the demon will appear around any corner and attack them."

"Why aren't I surprised?" Revan asked unimpressed with the peasants of this country. "Anyway tell me the location of Yaxley's house."

"His house is located south of a village called Polperro you can't miss it," the clone said.

"Good to know. That's all you're dismissed," Revan stated.

"Yes creator," the three clones said simultaneously before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Revan mentally shook his head while walking back over to Daphne and her family, wondering why his clones call him creator.

"Everything sorted?" Daphne asked wondering what that was about.

"Yes we can leave now," Revan said. The three of them waited patiently for Revan to make sure his wards were secure before leaving his house. He then turned to them and asked a question. "By the way how did you three get here?"

"We took the Knight Bus," Astoria said excitedly clearly having enjoyed the experience however the looks on Daphne's and Catherine said otherwise.

"I'll teleport us to your manor if you don't mind, as it'll save us some time," Revan said.

"Thank you," Catherine said she was clearly hoping for that option but she was too polite to ask for such a thing.

"Just place a hand on me, and I can begin," Revan said.

The three of them then put a hand on Revan and he teleported them to outside their manor.

"That is so much more comfortable then Apparating," Catherine said impressed.

"Since I've never Apparated before I can't comment on that," Revan said.

"It's much more comfortable, trust me on that," Catherine said.

"I'll take your word for it," Revan replied amused thinking if Apparating is that bad, he might not bother to learn the technique.

"Anyway come inside you three," Catherine said letting everyone onto the manor grounds.

"Come on Revan we can catch up in my room," Daphne said leading Revan to her room.

"No kissing you two until your both sixteen," Catherine commented playfully enjoying the blushes she got in return.

Several hours later Daphne and Revan came downstairs for dinner where it was just the four of them as David was still in a Wizengamot meeting. As the four of them were talking the Floo activated, and out came David looking stressed from a long day at the Ministry.

"Dear, how did the Wizengamot session go?" Catherine asked giving her husband a hug and a kiss.

"About as well as expected," David replied before spotting Revan sitting next to his daughters. "Lord le Fey I didn't expect to see you here."

"Your wife practically demanded that I spend the rest of the holidays with you, because of the demon running around," Revan said bluntly.

"I am not surprised Catherine did that," David said amused. "I must say Lord le Fey you look much better than the last time I saw you."

"That's probably because of his girlfriend," Daphne said with a hint of bitterness to her tone that only Catherine noticed. Who smiled amused realising Daphne was jealous and found it cute.

"Really and who's the lucky girl?" David asked knowing a lot of people will be interested in knowing who Lord le Fey is dating.

"Ex-girlfriend and her name was Fleur Delacour," Revan said.

"Sorry to hear that, but you don't sound that broken up about it," David said wondering if Fleur was in any way related to Joseph Delacour head of the French DMLE.

"We both knew it was only a summer romance so there wasn't too much heartbreak when I had to leave France and come back home," Revan replied not showing the sadness he was till felling about the breakup.

"I see, well it did wonders for you, you no longer look…," David said trying to think of a polite word to say.

"Dead to the world," Revan stated not insulted in the slightest.

"Yes dead to the world," David said grateful Revan had said it and not him.

"What can I say the wonders of France helped me a lot," Revan said.

"I'm sure they did," David said with a smile. Thinking about how nothing helps someone get out of a funk better than a pretty girl.

"So how did the Wizengamot session go? Have they decided what to about Black?" Catherine asked once David hat sat down and started helping himself to some dinner.

"The Wizengamot has decided to request more shinobi from the Leaf Village, as they were already going to send some ninjas to hunt down Black at the behest of the Hokage. Many Aurors as possible are being added to the hunt for Black. Even those that are retired are being asked to join in the hunt. To afford this the DMLE is being given an extra budget which Madam Bones was very happy about."

"Fudge is also refusing assistance from the ICW, saying we will be able to handle Black by ourselves. Though it's clear to everyone Fudge is hoping to be able to settle this matter by himself, to increase his popularity so he could stay in power. That's all really that was decided during today's meeting," David said clearly exhausted from today's events.

' _Why am I not surprised Fudge is making a mess of things?" I mean really, you have a demon running around that can cause untold amounts of damage, and he refuses help just to increase his own standing,'_ Morgana said unimpressed.

' _At least this gives us the knowledge of how to manipulate Fudge in the future should we need to,'_ Revan said.

' _True I suppose,'_ Morgana responded.

"I take it they have no leads on Black then?" Revan asked already knowing the answer.

"None so far, where ever he's hiding it's clearly well hidden," David said.

"Someone like Black is bound to show themselves eventually," Revan said.

"You're probably right," David said before turning to his wife. "I'm going to bed I'm too tired to stay up."

"Of course dear," Catherine said kissing him a kiss on the cheek before watching him walk off.

' _Looks like things are going to get interesting very soon,'_ Morgana commented.

' _I agree,'_ Revan said.

The next morning Revan was in the back garden training Daphne after she requested some training, and she was progressing well. He was teaching her some water jutsus when Astoria came running out of the house towards them.

"Revan, can you teach me as well please?" Astoria asked giving him a puppy dog look.

"That all depends on your sister," Revan said giving Daphne a look.

"Fine she can join us," Daphne said with a huff not wanting her sister to hang out with her and Revan

"So how well have you mastered those exercises I taught you?" Revan asked.

"Daphne helped me master the basic chakra control exercises over the summer," Astoria exclaimed proudly.

Revan looked towards Daphne to see if this was true and seeing her nod he turned back to Astoria. "Very well, I'll start training you in the more advanced stuff."

"Thanks, Revan," Astoria said happily giving him a hug.

So for the rest of the day, Revan trained Daphne and Astoria using clones to make sure they got the proper instruction and weren't neglected. For Daphne, he focused on teaching her ninjutsu and taijutsu. While Astoria learnt some basic taijutsu forms and a low level fire jutsu, to help get used to using jutsus. He also managed to put in some time for his own training, though he couldn't go full out as he would have destroyed the back garden if he did so.

Over the next few days, more information about what the Ministry planned to do to catch Black was revealed to the public. The Ministry informed the public how Dementors and Leaf shinobi would be searching the country for Black, and they shouldn't panic as everything was under control.

David later told Revan Dumbledore had left the country for a meeting with the higher ups of the ICW. Dumbledore never revealed what the meeting was about when he returned, but from what David's sources had told him, the higher ups were in a panic about Black.

According to rumours, the ICW wasn't in a panic about Black summoning a demon, it was something else. Revan wondered if the ICW had more information about Black magic then was publically known, and that was the cause of their worry.

The following week once the fear and mass panic had calmed down over the country due to the lack of sightings of Sirius Black, David was free to visit Diagon Alley with his family and Revan to buy supplies for the upcoming school year.

Taking the Floo the group of them arrived at Diagon Alley to see it busier than usual. This was no doubt due to everyone fearing to leave their houses in case they were attacked by Black, but with no attacks happening, people felt it was safe enough to go shopping.

"By the way Lord le Fey what electives did you choose for your third year?" Catherine asked curiously as they stepped into a bookshop, with David going off with Astoria to buy her first yearbooks.

"I chose Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, as they seemed the most interesting subjects available," Revan responded.

"Not that many people choose those subjects, When I was your age I picked Divination as I thought I could easily pass that class for extra credit," Catherine said fondly recalling her Hogwarts days.

"I have no idea why Divination is a subject at Hogwarts unless you're a seer it's completely pointless," Revan said picking the necessary books he needed from the shelf.

"Probably because they have don't have another subject to replace it with," Daphne commented picking the same books as Revan as she had chosen the same subjects as him.

"I can see Dumbledore doing that," Revan said.

"Mom I've got all the books I need," Astoria said walking towards Catherine with David behind her.

"That's good to hear. We'll purchase the books and then we can get the rest of our supplies," Catherine said with a smile directed towards her daughter.

When all the books had been purchased the five of them then went on to spend a couple of hours buying everything they needed. One of the last things they needed was robes. So here they were in a shop, buying robes with Astoria and Revan getting theirs done first. As Astoria was so excited to get her school robes she ran to beat her sister to the footstool to get her robes done first. Daphne was so surprised by her sister running past her she didn't notice Revan beat her to the second footstool.

"So are you excited to finally go to Hogwarts Astoria?" Revan asked fondly.

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts, as it's going to be so much fun," Astoria said excitedly.

"I can show you lots of cool places around Hogwarts if you want? As Daphne is a stick in the mud and spends most of her time in the library," Revan said with an amused smile.

"Daphne certainly is a bit of a stick in the mud," Astoria said with a nod playing along with Revan, as for the past week the two of them had joined together to tease Daphne as often as they could.

"I am not a stick in the mud," Daphne growled angrily ignoring her parent's amused looks. "And you're the one that spends most of their time in the library Revan, not me."

"She's clearly in denial," Revan said with mock sadness.

"Why do I have to have such a nerdy sister?" Astoria asked with fake sadness.

"I hate you two so much," Daphne said crossing her arms over her chest.

"You love us really," Revan and Astoria said at the same time with smiles.

"You two can step down now," the seamstress said amused at their antics having completed their robes.

"Thank you," Revan said stepping off the footstool and helping Astoria down as well.

"It was no trouble Lord le Fey," the seamstress said extra polite as having Revan visit her store was good for publicity.

"Your turn Daphne," Revan said enjoying the look of annoyance she was giving him.

"So much hate," Daphne said passing him.

"Must you tease Daphne so much Lord le Fey?" Catherine asked.

"It's too much fun to pass up, as she gets easily riled up by her sister and me," Revan replied with a smile.

"Astoria has always managed to get under her sister's skin," Catherine said.

"It is very amusing to watch," Revan responded.

"Of course you would say that Lord le Fey," Catherine said.

"You can call me Revan you know," Revan said.

"But it would be impolite to call you by your first name," Catherine said using one of the reasons Revan had said as to why he refused to call Catherine by her first name.

"Astoria undeniably inherits her personality from you," Revan said with a sigh.

The reason he was finally letting Daphne's parents call him by his first name or trying to at least. Was that he was following Fleur's advice of being more open with friends and close acquaintances such as Catherine and David. He wouldn't share any secrets with them as they weren't friends, but seeing as Catherine was letting him stay with her family, the least he could do was let her call him by his first name and not title.

David called him by his first name but Catherine, on the other hand, was having too much fun calling him by his title, as playful payback for refusing to call her by her first name for all those years.

"All done my dear," the seamstress said.

"Thank you," Daphne said hopping off the footstool.

"The only thing left to buy is some quills and ink then," David said as the five of them left the shop.

As the five of them were walking down Diagon Alley and a voice happily said. "Revan."

Recognising the person approaching from behind him and realising they were going to give him a hug he spun around when they collided with him. so they didn't fall to the ground.

"It's good to see you, Ginny, how has your summer been?" Revan inquired looking downwards at Ginny who had wrapped her arms around him.

"It's been good Revan, I've been following the instructions you gave me in that scroll, to access my chakra," Ginny said ending the hug before saying in shock. "Revan you look much better now, what happened?"

"I went on holiday to France for a couple of months, and it helped me immensely," Revan said.

"I can see that, you no longer look dead to the world anymore," Ginny said happy that her friend had recovered from whatever had befallen him.

"I have a feeling a lot of people are going to be saying that to me when term starts," Revan pondered.

"Considering how long you looked like your soul had been sucked out of you, can you blame anyone?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose not," Revan said before noticing Ginny was wearing brand new school robes that looked top of the line. "I see you've put the money you earned to good use."

"I have yes," Ginny said with a spin to show off her new robes. "This year I've bought the best clothes and items for school money could buy."

"That's good to hear," Revan said with a smile. _'To think she didn't want the money originally, and now she's over the moon with what she bought using it.'_

"It's good to see you as well Ginny," Daphne said with a hint of coldness in her voice from being ignored.

Ginny had a sheepish expression on her face. "Sorry about that Daphne but I didn't see you there."

"You're forgiven," Daphne said with a sigh having experienced this before with Tracey. She then pointed to her family. "Ginny this is my sister Astoria and my parents."

"It's nice to meet you," Ginny said politely.

"You as well Ginny," David said before recalling what Daphne had told him about her friends. "You're a Weasley aren't you?"

"I am yes," Ginny said with a hint of anger in her tone that only Revan picked up on.

' _Her family situation clearly hasn't gotten any better,'_ Revan thought sadly.

' _Some families just can't stand anyone they perceive as dark, even if it's a member of their own family,'_ Morgana replied having seen plenty of situations like Ginny before.

' _Ginny was only put into Slytherin, that's not enough reason to treat her differently,'_ Revan said angry on Ginny's behalf.

' _The light faction are hypocrites, they say there should be equality between people, but as soon as someone is thought to be dark, they turn on them, and often push that person down a dark path, creating a monster of their own making,'_ Morgana said.

"I thought so, given that you have the looks of one," David said though it was unclear if that was an insult or a compliment.

"Thank... you," Ginny said unsure what to say to that.

Before David could respond the rest of Ginny's family arrived, and as soon as Molly saw Ginny she gave her a bone breaking hug.

"There you are Ginny, you shouldn't go off wandering like that," Molly said with worry in her voice.

"I told you I was going to see Revan, you just didn't listen to me," Ginny said annoyed breaking free of Molly's hug.

Molly realising Revan was in front of her angrily said. "Who do you think you are? Teaching my daughter dangerous things."

Revan gave Ginny a look that said 'has she really forgotten what happened the last time she talked to me like that' Ginny could only nod her head embarrassed.

Ignoring Molly Revan looked at Arthur and said. "Do keep your wife under control Mr Weasley we wouldn't want a repeat of last year would we."

' _I do,'_ Catherine thought having enjoyed having the banshee that was Molly being put in her place.

"Of course not Lord le Fey," Arthur said before putting a calming hand on Molly's shoulder. "That's enough Molly."

"Fine," Molly said with a huff clearly not pleased.

"How come you no longer look dead to the world le Fey?" Ron asked with no tact drawing the attention of his brothers who weren't paying attention to what was going on.

"Yeah le Fey you look much better, perhaps you sacrificed some human souls to look better," one of the twins said jokingly.

"Or maybe you sold your soul to the devil to get better," the other twin said.

"Actually I look better, because I silenced to annoying twins," Revan said calmly holding a hand up that had purple lightning dancing between his fingers.

The twins recognising the lightning quickly moved away from Revan not wanting to get hit by it as did Ron and Percy. The adults were giving the children questioning looks though Molly didn't look pleased seeing Revan using magic. What they didn't know was that Revan had no plans to use the lightning on them, given that Ginny wouldn't have liked it if he hurt her family.

"Le Fey you shouldn't be using magic outside of school," Molly said as if speaking to a misbehaving child.

"If you weren't a blood traitor spitting on thousands of years of traditions to be more like those disgusting 'muggles' you would know that as Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Revered House, that I am classified as an adult, and therefore can perform magic outside of school," Revan said as if speaking to an idiot expect when mentioning muggles as that was spoken with disgust and hatred.

Molly was silent in shock not used to be spoken to in such a manner. Ginny hid a smile having enjoyed her Mother being knocked down a few pegs. Ron looked angry not liking his Mother being talked to like that. The twins were silent as it was well known in Hogwarts that Revan does not like muggles in the slightest. Percy while not liking the way his Mother was being spoken to, kept silent since he knew Revan could stop his plans to become Minister of magic with the influence his title grants him.

Arthur sighed wishing the muggle protection act hadn't been delayed due to Black's escape and use of Black magic. Since in the future he was certain Revan would vote against the act, and with the number of votes he has, it would go along to making sure the act didn't pass.

"Ginny's it been good seeing you again, we'll have to catch up on the express about what we've both done over the summer, but it's time Daphne and I finished getting the rest of our things," Revan said not wanting to spend any more time with the Weasleys and shoot a discreet look at David.

"Come on Revan, we've still got the rest of our shopping to do," David said understanding the look Revan had sent him that said 'time to leave'.

"I'll see you next week then Revan," Ginny said happily.

"I'm looking forward to it," Revan replied.

When the five of them were a good distance away from the Weasley's David quietly asked. "So are you good friends with Ginny then?"

"I am yes since she's not like the rest of her family," Revan said.

"I see that's good to here," David said pleased Daphne wasn't friends with a Weasley that was like the rest of her family.

After buying the rest of their supplies the five of them returned back to the manor. The following week the five of them arrived at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters. Daphne seeing Tracey and her family approached them with Revan following her.

Tracey seeing Daphne approaching her gave her a hug and said. "Daphne it's so good to see you."

"It's only been a few weeks since I last saw you, Tracey," Daphne said with a sigh.

"But you have no idea how bored I was," Tracey said.

"You make it sound like you were dying of boredom Tracey," Cassandra said with a smile.

"I was, the past week I've been stuck in my houseas since I couldn't go anywhere," Tracey complained.

"There's a demon running around the country, so of course you're going to stay where it's safe," Luke said sternly.

"I would have been fine visiting Daphne," Tracey said with a roll of her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, young girl," Luke said.

"Of course Father," Tracey said.

"It's good to see you again Mr and Mrs Davis," Revan said politely saving Tracey from her father's reply.

"Lord le Fey," Cassandra said shocked to see Revan as he looked much better than the last time she had seen him. He had grown taller and become quite handsome since he no longer looked dead to the world.

"In the flesh," Revan said with a polite smile.

"I must say you look much better than the last time I saw you Lord le Fey. Tracey told me you were faring much better after visiting France, but I didn't expect such a drastic change like this," Luke said surprised.

"What can I say the French fresh air agreed with me," Revan replied.

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with a certain Veela I'm sure," Luke said with a teasing grin.

"I don't know what you mean," Revan said trying to not recall what Fleur and he got up to in his bedroom.

' _I would prefer not to see those memories thank you very much. There are some things a Mother should never see of their child,'_ Morgana said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

' _Sorry,'_ Revan replied quickly thinking of something else.

"Of course you don't," Luke said not believing him in the slightest.

"Revan," a voice said.

Turing Revan saw Draco and his parents approaching him looking like their typical high class selves.

"Draco good to see you, how was your summer?" Revan questioned glad to see his friend.

"Pretty good I've been learning everything I could from the scroll you gave me before summer though the last week was a bit boring, as I had to stay in my manor as I couldn't leave," Draco said with a frown at the end.

"With a demon being summoned for the first time in centuries in this country none the less, it isn't safe to be walking around," Narcissa said with a frown.

"I understand Mother," Draco said with a sigh.

Revan found it entertaining seeing Draco and Tracey were more alike than they would care to admit.

"You look much better than the last time I saw you Lord le Fey," Lucius commented happy to see he no longer looked so miserable.

"I visited France for a few months and got better," Revan said getting really tired of everyone commenting on his looks when they saw him.

"You mean your girlfriend helped you not France," Tracey said teasingly.

"You had a girlfriend what was her name?" Draco asked very interested to hear what his friend had been up to.

"Ex-girlfriend, and yes I'll tell you all about her on the train," Revan said not wanting to repeat the story multiple times, so he'll wait till all of his friends were in the same compartment to tell it.

"Fine," Draco said not happy that he would have to wait.

"Revan dated a Veela, and then broke up with her before he came back to Britain," Astoria said happily.

"You don't have to sound so happy about it," Revan replied annoyed.

"But now your free to date my sister, and become my actual big brother," Astoria said cutely.

Daphne blushed while Draco and Tracey teased her about getting married. Catherine shot Cassandra a smug look that she returned with a frown. Narcissa looked amused by the entire thing, while the husbands ignored their wife's plotting for their own sanity.

"Sorry little one, but I have no interest in marrying your sister," Revan said softly.

"But I want you to be my big brother," Astoria complained.

"Sorry but I can't be your big brother Astoria," Revan said sadly thinking of his own sister and how it was too painful to treat Astoria like that.

Narcissa having a good idea why Revan was sad quickly changed topics. "I think it's best if you three get on the train now if you want to find a compartment."

"That's a good idea," Revan said grateful the topic had been changed.

Revan then gave Narcissa a quick hug that made Morgana mentally frown, before leaving to board the train. Draco, Daphne and Astoria then said their goodbyes before boarding the train with Revan.

After the train had left Catherine commented. "You seem very happy Revan gave you a hug Narcissa."

"Why shouldn't I, it's the first time Lord le Fey had ever called me by my first name and initiated a hug of his own violation," Narcissa replied pleased. What she didn't mention was that she saw Revan had a look of love in his eyes that is reserved for someone's Mother, when he hugged her. She felt incredibly happy that Revan saw her as a Mother figure

"I'm sure it had nothing to do with the fact he sees you as a Mother figure," Cassandra said knowingly.

"Perhaps," Narcissa replied neutrally.

At the same time, the women were talking the men were having their own talk.

"So Malfoy heard anything from Black? After all, you did travel in the same circles," David said with a hint of scorn in his voice.

"I was forced against my will to serve the Dark Lord Greengrass you should know that, and for your information, I know nothing about Sirius Black and his use of Black magic," Lucius said as if speaking to someone below him in status.

David narrowed his eyes in displeasure but before he could reply Luke steeped in. "That's enough the two of you, we have more important things to worry about, like the demon that's currently somewhere in the country."

"Your right Davis," David said not bothering to apologise to Lucius.

"Unlike some, I've actually made an effort to catch Black and kill his pet demon," Lucius said referring to his support of the Aurors having a bigger budget. As he knew the control of a demon under someone who spent twelve years in Azkaban is only going to end in disaster.

"And how do I know that You-Know-Who didn't teach you Black magic, like he taught Sirius Black," David said annoyed.

Lucius frowned slightly at this, as there had been increased suspicion towards former Death Eaters wondering if they knew how to summon a demon. While he was a Death Eater Voldemort never even hinted that he had any knowledge of Black magic. Even if Voldemort did he would have never summoned any demons, as he knew other countries would have gotten involved in the war if he started summoning demons to fight for him.

Every wizard knows of what happened the last time an army of demons was summoned to this dimension. So they would have descended on Voldemort without an ounce of mercy, to make sure it didn't happen again.

"If the Dark Lord had any knowledge of Black magic, I'm sure he would have used it during the Blood War," Lucius said knowing Voldemort would have never stood for using demons as they couldn't be trusted.

While Voldemort did many terrible and dark things during the war, there was some things he would never do such as the torture of children. Anyone that would deliberately hurt a child was killed without mercy. The example's Voldemort made of those that had hurt children mentally scarred the Death Eaters for weeks.

Those from the sickest and darkest of backgrounds that thought they could help themselves to muggleborn and muggle women suffered an excruciating fate. Lucius had never seen Voldemort as angry as he was when he found out what some of his forces were doing. The fate the rapists had suffered made it clear why Voldemort was the darkest wizard to have ever lived.

A side effect of Voldemort punishing the rapists made Bellatrix Black even more enamoured with him, as she was always attracted to power from what Narcissa had told him. The powerful magic Voldemort used on the rapists only ended up making Bellatrix only more loyal. There was a reason Bellatrix was known as Voldemort's most loyal follower after all.

"That's true there's no way someone like You-Know-Who wouldn't have summoned an army of demons to slaughter his enemies," David said.

Lucius kept his comments to himself about how Voldemort would have never done such a thing since having such a dark reputation is incredibly useful to have, when you want people to fear you. Given that there is a slim possibility Voldemort is still alive due to the comments he made about immortality, he would need such a reputation in the future for when they take over the country to keep people in line. So he does nothing to dissuade David from thinking like that.

"I must be going now Greengrass Davis, I hope you enjoy the rest of your day," Lucius said civilly before leaving with Narcissa.

"I've got something to tell you," Narcissa said happily thinking about Revan.

"And what is that?" Lucius asked enquiringly.

xxxxx

On the Hogwarts Express Revan and his friends were sharing a compartment while Astoria had left them to find her own compartment. They all talked about what they had gotten up to during their summer when the conversation inevitably went to Sirius Black as they were nearing Hogwarts.

"Can you believe Sirius Black summoned a demon for the first time in centuries?" Pansy said who had grown up a bit over the summer and lost a lot of baby fat. While she would never be on Daphne's or Tracey's level beauty wise when she was older, she wouldn't be plain looking either.

"How did Black even know how to summon a demon, I thought all knowledge of such things was destroyed over the years," Theo said having grown a bit over the summer and from under his robes it's clear he's starting to develop some muscles.

"Perhaps he learnt it in his family library," Goyle said. He had grown bigger over the summer height and body wise. When he was an adult he would be a very large man same with Crabbe.

"From what my Dad told me the Ministry has no idea where Black got the knowledge from," Ginny said.

"Leave it to the Aurors it's not like it affects us in the slightest, with us being in Hogwarts for most of the year," Tracey said sick of hearing about Black.

' _If there's one thing I'm grateful for, is that Wong can't summon an army of demons like Drac-'_ Revan's thoughts were cut off when the train suddenly became very cold.

Revan saw a dark figure pass their compartment before opening the door. Entering the door was a dark cloaked figure that Revan knew straight away was a Dementor, from the feeling of despair he was suddenly starting to feel.

Seeing the Dementor getting closer to him and the feelings of despair getting much worse, his instincts kicked in. Revan following his instincts stood up and somehow unleashed a wave of gold magic from his body, that made the Dementor screech in pain and quickly flee from the compartment. Revan stumbled a bit from exhaustion before Daphne caught him and helped him sit down.

"What was that?" Pansy asked scared.

"That was a Dementor," an older man's voice said.

The man had a pale and tired face and had light brown hair that had a hint of grey to it. He was wearing worn out clothes for some reason.

"What are they doing on the train?" Ginny asked clearly spooked from her experience with the Dementor.

"They were searching the train for Black," the man said handing them chocolate. "Eat this, it will help you recover."

"Thank you, by the way, who are you?" Tracey asked eating some chocolate.

"I am Professor Lupin your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher," Lupin said.

"Thanks for the chocolate Professor," Theo said appreciatively.

"You're welcome, now perhaps you could tell me what that source of that golden light was," Lupin said looking them over.

"It was me," Revan said having regained some of his strength. _'Whatever I did really drained me of my strength.'_

"And you are?" Lupin inquired curiously.

"I am Lord Revan le Fey," Revan stated needing Daphne's help to sit up straight.

Lupin recognised the name from the stories he had been told by Dumbledore. How Revan was a prodigy and top of his class, and was very dangerous, considering what he did to some of the students last year.

"It's nice to meet you Lord le Fey, and do you mind telling me what the source of that golden magic was?" Lupin asked.

"Family secret," Revan stated.

"I see that's a shame to hear," Lupin said not pushing it as he knew he would get no answers. "Keep eating that chocolate, as it will help you get better while I go and check the other compartments."

Once Lupin had left the compartment and the door was locked Daphne turned to Revan with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay Revan?"

"I'm just tired, whatever I did really drained me," Revan said relaxing against Daphne's body recovering his strength, not seeing the pleased look she had from him resting against her. Tracey did however and planned to tease Daphne mercilessly later about it.

' _You unleashed a wave of powerful magic from your body, something only powerful wizards can do, and seeing as it was your first time doing such a thing, your body is exhausted from releasing so much magic in one go,'_ Morgana explained patiently.

' _How did I do such a thing though? When I have no knowledge of such a technique?'_ Revan asked puzzled.

' _It must have been your demigod instincts reacting to what they saw as a threat,'_ Morgana replied.

' _But why now, I've never released a wave of magic before,'_ Revan said mystified.

' _I can only guess that due to the nature of the Dementors, it made you unlock the ability to unleash a wave of divine magic,'_ Morgana said.

' _Since the wave of magic was powered by powerful Divine magic, it hurt the Dementor a creature of dark magic, making it retreat,'_ Revan said.

' _That's correct,'_ Morgana stated.

' _Seeing as the technique I used to ward off the Dementor leaves me exhausted at the moment, I either need to learn how to use the technique without feeling exhausted afterwards, or learn the Patronus Charm, given that I doubt this will be the last time I will encounter a Dementor this year,'_ Revan said.

' _I would suggest learning the Patronus Charm first as unleashing a wave of magic isn't something a normal wizard can do, however, if you learn the Patronus Charm people will only think you know it at your age because you're a prodigy raising less questions,'_ Morgana responded calmly.

' _That's I good idea, though I have no doubt Lupin will tell Dumbledore about the golden light he saw,'_ Revan said not pleased Dumbledore will have more information about him.

' _There's nothing we can do about that, we can only try and make sure Dumbledore doesn't find out your biggest secrets,'_ Morgana said.

"Can you move Revan? We've arrived at Hogwarts," Daphne said bringing his focus back to the present.

"Sorry," Revan said moving away from Daphne.

"What was that wave of golden light you did Revan?" Ginny asked inquisitively having never heard of something like that before.

"It was a wave of powerful magic that caused the Dementor pain, making it flee," Revan said not seeing any harm in telling his friends that.

"You know Light magic?" Ginny asked flummoxed. As only powerful light magic could hurt a Dementor, and it was surprising Revan knew light magic as he knew more about the Dark Arts than anyone else in the school except for possibly Snape.

"You hurt a Dementor," Theo said astonished as Dementors can't be killed and it's very difficult to hurt them.

"For the first question yes I know Light magic, as I don't limit my education to only the Dark Arts, and for the second question the wave of magic was very powerful causing the Dementor a bit of pain," Revan answered calmly.

Ginny couldn't wrap her head around someone like Revan who punished the students that attacked Thana severely with someone that knows Light magic. The again Revan could only study a bit of Light magic and focus more on the Dark Arts. That seems more likely to her and unknown to her the truth. To everyone else in the compartment Revan hurting a Dementor only cemented in their minds, him being the most powerful wizard of their generation.

Subsequently after taking a carriage up to Hogwarts Revan and his friends were sitting at the Slytherin table waiting for the first years to enter the Great Hall to be sorted. They didn't have to wait long for McGonagall to enter the hall with the first year's walking behind her.

"I swear they get smaller every year," Draco muttered quietly.

"They still look more impressive then you do Draco," Ginny said quietly earning small chuckles from their friends.

"Have you looked in the mirror Ginny, some of them are taller then you," Draco said not taking the insult lying down.

"I'm only a second year it's to be expected. What about you? Your two years older, yet you look as intimidating as a wet kitten," Ginny said with a smirk making their friends chuckle even louder.

"The sorting is about to start," Revan said amused having enjoyed their usual insults.

Draco and Ginny stayed quiet but kept shooting each other displeased looks. McGonagall unrolled a list and started calling out names. Revan kept an ear out for Astoria as he was interested in what house she would go in, but other than her he didn't pay much attention to who was sorted where, unless they were sorted into his house.

Revan was thinking about the training he was going to be doing tomorrow when a name he hadn't heard in a very long time, was called out by McGonagall. "Eris Frost."

' _What!'_ Morgana exclaimed in shock

His brain froze in shock seeing someone from the orphanage he grew up in here at Hogwarts. Watching Eris walk up to the stool he noticed she had grown up a bit since the last time he had seen her. She was now taller and had her pale blond hair reached her mid back.

He couldn't believe the girl that he interacted once with at the orphanage was, in fact, a witch, what were the odds of that happening. Once the shock of seeing Eris wore off it was replaced by anger, as he was thinking about all his unpleasant memories at the orphanage, and how they celebrated the death of Stephanie.

He'll have to make sure Eris doesn't talk about his past at the orphanage to anyone especially Dumbledore, as he didn't want him to know anything about his past. One thing he has to make sure Eris understands is that she can't talk about Stephanie to anyone, as no one knows about her and he wants to keep it that way.

Revan lost in his thoughts didn't notice he was shooting Eris a look of anger, but his friends and other students did. The Slytherin students were wondering why Revan was giving the muggleborn girl a look of anger, as it couldn't be because of her blood status as Revan believes in magical purity. Given that they didn't want to piss off Revan they decided to follow whatever he did in response to the girl he mysteriously hates.

A minute later the Sorting Hat said. "Gryffindor."

McGonagall lifted the Sorting hat off Eris's head smiling since she was glad to have another lion in her house, while the other houses started clapping politely except for one. Some of the Slytherin students started clapping for Eris, but when it became clear Revan wasn't clapping and was instead shooting her an angry look they immediately stopped. Only the suicidal went against Revan and none of them wanted to suffer like the students from last year.

Eris sat down at the Gryffindor but was confused when she saw only three of the houses were clapping for her. The other houses realising Slytherin weren't clapping looked to see why and saw them all looking towards Revan for instructions.

The Professors were shooting the Slytherin table disapproving looks for not clapping for a student, but the students feared Revan more than they did the Professors. So they ignored the looks the professors were sending them and refused to clap. Eris looked in the direction everyone else was looking and her breath hitched, recognising the silver eyes of the person everyone was looking at.

"Revan," Eris said astonished with her voice carrying a hint of intelligence in it, making it clear she was a well-read person.

Due to how quiet the Great Hall was everyone heard Eris say Revan's name, and this drew questioning looks as they wondered how a muggleborn knows who Revan is. Dumbledore wondered if Eris knew Revan from his mysterious past and if she could shed some light on it.

Daphne seeing Revan wasn't responding elbowed him in the side making him snap out of his thoughts. Instead of saying anything Revan raised a finger to his lips with a dangerous look in his eyes telling Eris she should stay quiet about their shared past.

Eris was smart enough to recognise what Revan telling her and nodded her head telling him she understands the message. If Revan was anything like he was back in the orphanage she had no desire to make an enemy of him. If you don't annoy him he'll leave you alone and that's what she plans to do, though she does have some questions she wants answering at some point.

Revan calmly turned to look in McGonagall's direction like he hadn't been responsible for the sorting being delayed and gave McGonagall a look that said 'well get on with it' making her internally bristle at his audacity. However she knew better than to make a scene right now, so she decided to carry on calling names to be sorted.

Everyone in the hall kept glancing between Revan and Eris and wondering what the nature of their relationship is. They were smart enough to know asking Revan for details would only end in pain if they pissed him off enough, so they decided they would interrogate Eris instead.

After several students had their name called out it was finally Astoria's turn to be called forward. Daphne was nervous hoping Astoria gets sorted into Slytherin as she could keep an eye on her if they're in the same house. Astoria would also be the safest in Slytherin with Revan in charge as there's no telling if the other houses would bully her for having a sister in Slytherin.

"Slytherin," the sorting hat said.

Daphne clapped enthusiastically happy Astoria was sorted into the same house as her. Revan smiled at Astoria who nodded back him with her typical impish smile on her face. Once everyone had stopped clapping Daphne slumped in her seat more stressed then she realised about her sisters sorting. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Revan giving her a smile that clearly said 'I know why you were so stressed and I find it very amusing' Daphne swatted him on the arm thinking idiot.

Whilst Revan was thinking about Eris and how he'll have to talk to her as soon as possible McGonagall called out. "Charles Potter."

Walking forward was a boy that looked like an exact copy of James Potter, even down to the arrogant way he walked. In fact, Charles looked more arrogant then James did when he had met him two years ago. The sneer Snape was giving Charles made it clear he didn't like him already for his arrogant posture. Revan could already tell he would dislike Charles. Hopefully, Charles stays out of his way. If not Thana had been asking to scare more people recently.

"Gryffindor," the sorting hat said only after a second on top off Charles's head.

Charles walked over to the Gryffindor arrogantly like he was God's gift to the world. With any luck the older years will put him his place and if they don't, he has a feeling Charles will inevitable try something with him, that will only end up with him in the hospital wing.

Following the feast, the prefect's escorted everyone to their common rooms. Revan gave his usual speech to the first years telling them to follow the house rules. None of them said anything with a two and a half foot snake lying next to feet and hissing at them threateningly. Revan then dismissed them and joined his friends by the fireplace.

"So why does Eris know who you are?" Tracey asked bluntly.

Revan noticed his friends had left the first question to Tracey and couldn't help but wonder if it's because they didn't have the courage to ask, or that they thought there was more of a chance of him answering because of how close he is to Tracey.

' _I suggest you tell your friends part of the truth,'_ Morgana commented.

' _Why's that?'_ Revan asked wondering why she is recommending such a thing.

' _Because there is a possibility Eris will not keep her silence about you growing up in an orphanage, and it would be better for you friends to hear it from you, and not from Eris or rumours,'_ Morgana said. Not mentioning that by him telling them of his past, it will only increase the trust and loyalty his friends have towards him.

' _I see your point,'_ Revan responded. "I know Frost because we grew up very briefly in the same orphanage."

Most of his friends were shocked to hear he grew up in an orphanage except for Draco who he noticed was only mildly surprised.

"You don't seem that surprised Draco, that I once lived in an orphanage," Revan said.

"One of my parent's theories about your past is that you spent some time in a muggle orphanage before you ran away to claim your Lordship," Draco responded.

' _That's closer to the truth then I thought it would be,'_ Revan thought surprised how close Draco's parents had come to guessing the truth. "That was closer to the truth then you realise. I did spend some years growing up in an orphanage before I left to claim my Lordship, though no running away was involved, I simply left."

"Why did you grow up in a muggle orphanage?" Daphne asked sad her friend suffered such a fate.

"I lived there after my parents passing," Revan said not technically lying since when the matron found him, his parents were dead at that point in time.

' _He really has learnt from the best,'_ Morgana thought to herself proudly.

"Were Eris and you close, while you grew up in the orphanage?" Pansy asked.

"No Frost arrived at the orphanage one week before I left, and I only interacted with her once, when I stopped her from being bullied by some older orphans," Revan explained.

"I'm surprised you two remember each other then if you only knew each other for a week," Theo said.

"Frost was one of the few that I could stand at the orphanage so I ended up remembering her compared to the other orphans, as to why she remembers me I have no idea," Revan said.

His friends had a good idea why Eris remembered Revan, as he's not an easy person to forget with his unique eye colour and the aura of power he has around him, and his bearing which is that of a King.

"So why did you tell Eris to keep quiet, after she said your name," Draco said wondering if she knows some secrets of Revan's.

"Frost knows something I don't want anyone else to know about," Revan said.

"So she knows a secret of yours," Daphne stated.

"Yes and if she knows what's good for her, she will never speak of it to another living person," Revan said menacingly not wanting what happened to Stephanie to be public.

"She seems like a smart girl, I'm sure she won't do that," Pansy said evidently nervous from the way Revan speaking.

"I hope your right," Revan said before speaking more calmly. "By the way, with us having a proper place to train such as the Chamber of Secrets, I can give you more intense training starting tomorrow."

"Yes I can't wait," Draco exclaimed happily that was followed by everyone else.

"That's good to hear as tomorrow I'll be going over what I plan to do with you as it's getting late, so I'll see you guys tomorrow," Revan said getting reply's saying they'll be going to bed as well now.

While Daphne was walking to her room, she wondered since Revan grew up in an orphanage for most of his childhood than when did he meet his Mistress. As surely there was no way he met her at the orphanage, as there's no reason for a witch to be at a muggle orphanage.

She also wondered what secret Eris knew of Revan's. While she will admit she is curious she won't investigate what the secret is, as she respects her friend too much to go behind his back like that. With any luck Eris is able to keep her mouth shut, seeing as there are plenty of people in the school that would love to learn Revan's secrets, Slytherin students included.

Though with how threatening Revan can be when he wants to be. She's sure Eris will know what will happen to her if she speaks to anyone about Revan's secret. It occurs to her only a few years ago she would have been uncomfortable with Revan threatening Eris, now she doesn't really care. Perhaps it's from spending so much time around Revan and seeing him keeping people in line so often, she's become desensitised to threats.

' _So what do you plan to do about Eris?'_ Morgana asked as soon as Revan was lying in his bed.

' _I'm sure Frost will learn all about me tomorrow, from people that are interested in how we know each other, and once she learns what happens to people that displease me, she will know if she mentions Stephanie to anyone she will suffer a similar fate. So I'm sure she will keep her silence for the moment, though I will have a talk with her tomorrow, to make sure she understands not to speak to anyone about my past,'_ Revan thought darkly at the end.

' _It's imperative you make sure Eris keeps silent about Stephanie as her existence becoming public will make people more curious about your past, and we don't need that at the moment,'_ Morgana said not wanting people to dig into Revan's history as that will bring up uncomfortable questions for them.

' _Frost will learn to keep quiet about my past or I'll make her,'_ Revan responded ominously.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **A lot of interesting developments happened in this chapter. Shendu presumes he has a way to find the rest of his talismans that Reaper has only time will tell if he's right. In a few chapters you will found out about the last time demons were summoned on Earth. So you'll have to be patient until then.**

 **Eris Frost returns after having not been seen since Chapter 2. Is this good or bad news for Revan who knows? Though Eris's name doesn't inspire confidence does it. After all, someone named after the Goddess of discord and strife can't be good news for anyone.**

 **The reason Charles Potter exists instead of Harry Potter is because I can never image Harry as an arrogant person like Charles is. When I read fanfiction that has Harry as arrogant as his Father I have to read something else, as it just seems wrong to me. Harry in my eyes is always a caring humble person, not an arrogant bastard. So that's why Charles exists instead of Harry. As I feel more comfortable writing Charles as someone nobody likes instead of Harry.**

 **Another reason I'm using Charles instead of Harry is that while Charles will be around his part will be small in the story. If Harry existed I couldn't have him as a minor character, and I would have been forced to find a way to fit him into the main story. This way Charles has a small part and there aren't any complaints about Harry not being a main part of the story. I haven't decided who James Potter wife is yet, so if you have any suggestions leave it in the comments.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next morning Revan walked into the common room and saw Daphne and Tracey awake and waiting for him as usual.

"Morning girls," Revan greeted them still feeling a bit tired.

"Revan," Daphne replied with a nod of her head. "Are you ready to get some breakfast?"

"Sure, as I know everyone else will take a while to wake up," Revan replied.

In the Great Hall Revan sat down having his breakfast ignoring the whispers about him and Frost. A short time later the rest of his friends arrived.

"Thanks for waiting for us," Draco said sarcastically sitting down and having some toast.

"You're welcome," Tracey said cheekily making Draco glare at her in annoyance.

"If you two are done staring at each other, perhaps I could give you your new timetable," Snape said monotone standing behind Draco.

Draco blushed in embarrassment being caught by his Godfather while Tracey gave Snape a sheepish look.

"Of course Professor," Tracey said nervously,

"By the way Lord le Fey I am to give you a warning, you are to make sure what happened during last night's sorting, doesn't take place ever again," Snape said recalling McGonagall complaints this morning about Revan ruining the sorting.

"I shall endeavour to make sure it doesn't happen again," Revan said sincerely. _'I didn't mean to give Frost an angry look, but the memories of the orphanage made old feelings resurface.'_

' _That is something we will have to work on, increasing your control over your emotions,'_ Morgana said sternly.

' _Yes Mistress,'_ Revan stated knowing he has no choice in the matter.

"I hope you are successful in your endeavour Lord le Fey, otherwise you will be having words will with the Deputy Headmistress," Snape said handing everyone their timetable and walking away.

"Why am I not surprised that Professor McGonagall has it out for Slytherin's?" Pansy asked distastefully.

"To be fair I did unintentionally disrupt the sorting," Revan said calmly not bothered by the warning Snape had given him far more interested in reading his timetable.

"That's your response," Pansy replied bewildered.

"It is," Revan stated.

"You know you're very weird Revan," Pansy said.

"I get that a lot," Revan said. After being in fights to the death being told off by McGonagall isn't that worrying.

"So what are your timetables like?" Theo asked putting his timetable down.

"It's not bad, and I have my additional subjects Arithmancy and Ancient Runes today," Daphne said looking forward to her new lessons.

"Same," Revan stated.

"I chose Care of Magical Creatures and Divination instead," Pansy said.

"Same here," Theo said.

"I picked the same," Draco said.

"Ditto," Crabbe and Goyle said at the same time.

"You guys will have to tell me what the subjects were like, so I can decide what to pick next year," Ginny said.

"I'll tell you all about the lesson later," Pansy said loving it when she could gossip. Daphne rolled her eyes at this.

"Come on you lot we've got charms first," Revan said standing up. "I'll see you later Ginny."

"Have fun," Ginny replied waving them off.

A few hours later Daphne and Revan headed to their first lesson of Arithmancy. Morgana had taught him plenty about Arithmancy, which is the study of magical numbers. She had also taught him how magical numbers could be used in rituals to stabilise the ritual circle. Considering how that piece of information is involved in the Dark Arts it's very unlikely that it would be taught at Hogwarts.

The Professor teaching the class was a woman in her early thirties called Septima Vector. She was a pretty woman with long black hair and fair skin. She was very stern when teaching as she took her subject very seriously, though she also had a bit of a teasing side to her. She was wearing a red robe that seemed particular tight around her ass, which attracted the attention of the majority of the male students. Septima would sometimes bend over showing her ass to the class and from what Revan could see she was pleased by the looks she was getting.

Revan and Morgana were unimpressed with her attitude. Septima was certainly a Master of her subject, but bending over for students because you enjoyed the attention was disgusting to them. Revan decided to keep an eye on her, as the last woman he knew that enjoyed the attention of young boys did something unforgivable to him.

Unknown to Revan all the girls in the class had noticed how he actually got on with his work, and never once stared at Septima's ass, making their opinion of him increase. Daphne was pleased by this although she wasn't sure why. As soon as the class was over most of the boys had a crush on Septima and Revan made sure to keep a closer on the Professor, as it would be easy for her to take advantage of a boy with a crush on her.

Morgana stayed silent thinking it was very doubtful Septima would take advantage of a student, and that the student probably wouldn't even complain if she did. She knows Revan has become very untrusting of people, and if it makes him feel better keeping an eye on a teacher she'll keep her silence. Though she knew she would have to help Revan get over him thinking the worse of everyone at some point.

Ancient Runes was a massive disappointment to Revan. The class studied how in ancient times runes were used as a language. The professor went on to explain how a lot of ancient texts need to be translated from runes to modern English. He was hoping the class would be about how certain runes could be used in the use of magic. Like how you could carve runes onto items and then power them with magic for certain effects.

In that regard, runes weren't that different from seals used in the Elemental Nations. Then again runes were a dying subject in Morgana's time, therefore perhaps very few know of the application of runes today. So by the end of the lesson, Revan decided that he would do his own studying in the lesson since he could easily keep up with the lesson and his time could be put to better use.

It was during dinner that Revan saw Eris enter the Great Hall and in a voice that cut through the noise in the hall said. "Frost, why don't you join me for dinner?"

Eris knowing it wasn't a request walked over to the Slytherin table trying to ignore the stares she could feel on her from nearly all the students in the hall. She sat down opposite Revan and saw him wave his hand making her wonder why he did that.

"I put up a silencing charm so no one could hear us talk, except for my friends," Revan said once he saw her questioning look.

Eris was surprised as she didn't know it was possible to do magic without a wand. Revan's friends stayed silent wanting to hear what they would be talking about, as they were slightly curious as to the secret Eris knew. The other students were disappointed they couldn't hear them talking, so they went back to their own conversations.

"I must say I was surprised to see you here last night le Fey, everyone at the orphanage had thought you had run away and died," Eris said gaining some confidence to speak to Revan as he was still as intimidating as he was all those years ago.

"Though not you," Revan replied noticing she said everyone at the orphanage and not her.

"I had a feeling you weren't dead since you were too powerful to die in a ditch somewhere," Eris said getting more confident the longer she talked.

Revan's friends were finding this conversation very interesting seeing as Revan never talked about his past.

"What do you mean by powerful?" Revan inquired as there's no way at the time she could have known about his magic.

"I always thought there was more than meets the eye with you, with the way you were feared so much at the orphanage. I would hear about all the accidents that the other orphans suffered from when they would try and pick on you, and then I heard the story of the local priest thinking you had magic. Once I heard that things started to make more sense for me. The way things would happen around you, it had to be magic," Eris said.

"I'm surprised you believed in the existence of magic at the time," Revan said impressed by her intelligence and the way she pieced things together.

"I had a very open mind when I was younger, and I never expected to be capable of using magic either," Eris said.

"It was a surprise to me as well seeing you here and I must apologise for last night, I didn't mean to glare at you, but your presence made me think of unpleasant things," Revan said with an angry look in his eyes recalling those memories.

"That's okay I forgive you," Eris said quickly as the look in his eyes frightened her.

"Thank you," Revan said sincerely.

"Where did you go after you left the orphanage by the way?" Eris asked wanting to change the topic.

"I left for better things," Revan responded cryptically.

Eris knew she wouldn't get a better answer than that, but figured he left the orphanage with his Mistress. From what she had learnt today was that Revan was regarded as a prodigy that had an amazing talent for magic. Clearly, no one knew that he had a teacher, and for the time being she will keep her mouth shut about it. Given that it might be useful information to have if she ever needs something from Revan in the future.

"I see," Eris said.

"Now for the real reason I called you over here Frost," Revan said seriously making Eris sit a bit straighter. "You will never mention 'her' or even give a hint of her existence to anyone, because if you do." Revan let out a dark chuckle. "You will suffer an excruciating fate, and if you don't believe me, ask the older students what happened to those that attached Thana."

Revan then released some of his power with some slight killing intent on Eris making it hard for her to breath. She couldn't believe Revan was so strong. Seeing his demonstration of power she promised to herself to not annoy him, like the other foolish orphans at the orphanage. Since she didn't want to suffer like those fools did.

"I… understand… I won't mention… her to anyone I promise," Eris said struggling to speak under the weight of Revan's power.

"I'm glad you can comprehend the situation you're in," Revan said icily suppressing his power again.

"I'm not like those fools back at the orphanage that tried to pick on you because of your eye colour. I'm smarter than that," Eris said hiding the fear she was feeling or trying to at least, but Revan could easily see through her facade.

"I hope so for you sake," Revan said dispelling the silencing charm. "You can go now Frost, I have nothing else to say to you."

Eris left the table as fast as possible without it looking like she was running away from him.

"So who's sh-"

"Later," Revan said firmly cutting Tracey off.

"Fine," Tracey said with a huff.

Revan's friends were going over the conversation they had just heard in their heads to try and pick up anything they might have missed. They couldn't help but find it amusing that muggles would try and bully Revan; they could only imagine it didn't end well for them. They wondered if his dislike of bullying and muggles started at the orphanage. Eris mentioning a priest might also be why he dislikes Christian's so much. When the feast was over Revan told his friends to follow him. Instead of heading to the common room Revan took them towards the bathroom on the second floor.

"Are we going to see the Chamber of Secrets?" Draco asked enthusiastically.

"We are yes, I figured its time I start your more intense training," Revan responded.

"I can't wait," Ginny said wanting to get stronger. That attitude was mirrored by everyone else.

Entering the bathroom Revan approached the sink and said. § _Open_ §

"Wow," Crabbe said watching the sinks move apart.

"Wait till you see the inside," Revan said jumping down the hole.

Everyone shared looks wondering if they should jump down as well making Ginny roll her eyes, as she had complete faith in Revan.

"Come on you chickens, follow me," Ginny said tauntingly following Revan down the tunnel.

"There's no way I'm letting a Weasley beat me," Draco said with no real heat in his voice and jumped down a swell.

Soon everyone else followed him down as well. They then followed Revan into the main chamber and looked around in wonder not believing they were in famed Chamber of Secrets.

"Welcome everyone to the Chamber of Secrets," Revan said opening his arms to the side.

"Where's the Basilisk you killed?" Theo asked looking around for its dead body.

"The goblins took the body with them after they were done harvesting it, as some collectors will pay a hefty price for Basilisk bones," Revan explained.

"Really I 'm surprised someone would pay for bones, even if it's from a Basilisk," Ginny said surprised.

"There's always someone out there in the world who will pay for anything, and that's especially true for the rich that have nothing better to do with their time," Revan explained.

"I see," Ginny said thinking how the rich must be insane.

"You'll be one of those people as well you know Ginny, once the purchase for the Basilisk bone goes through," Revan said.

"What?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Like I said, you would get all the money from the Basilisk harvesting, but unfortunately selling the bones took longer than it should off," Revan explained calmly. "So you should get the rest of the money soon."

"Thanks, Revan," Ginny said softly not sure what to do with having so much money all of a sudden.

Her friends clapped her on the back congratulating her on getting some money. Draco even teased Ginny about she could finally afford some potions to make herself look prettier, that caused them to trade insults between them.

Revan secretly smiled knowing Draco was insulting her to get her mind off what she was going to do with so much money. Revan could understand what she was going through as he grew up dirt poor then after a few years bounty hunter he was well off. If she ever asks him for advice he'll try and help her as best as he can.

"If you two are done arguing like an old married couple," Revan said not fazed by the angry looks they were giving him. "I can get onto the reason we are here."

"We're here for training," Goyle said.

"Correct, now that we have a wide open area to train in private, I can start teaching you to your specialities and push you to your limits, without a Professor coming along and discovering what we are doing."

"Now for everyone expect Ginny as you've only learnt what was in the scroll I gave you over the summer, I know your strength and weaknesses, and I have devised a training plan for each of you to make sure you are as strong as you possibly can be."

"Draco and Daphne are both ninjutsu specialists so I'll be focusing on teaching you jutsus and taijutsu, Pansy and Tracey, you don't have any speciality, instead your suited for learning as many techniques as possible to give you an advantage in a fight making you an all-rounder, Crabbe and Goyle your taijutsu specialists so I'll be focusing on that with you."

"Theo your speciality lies in kenjutsu so I'll be teaching you that and I have acquired some items that will help me with that," Revan explained. "So do you have any questions?"

"What about me?" Ginny said not liking she was left out.

"Once I have set everyone else up with their training, I'll test you to see what you elemental affinity is, and after I've trained you a bit, I'll see where your speciality lies if you have any, and make sure to train you in that area," Revan replied.

"That makes sense," Ginny said happy that Revan had a plan for her.

Revan then reached into his rucksack and pulled out a scroll. Ignoring the questioning looks he was getting, he then unsealed four large boxes, a sword and a small scroll.

"What's with the boxes?" Tracey asked.

"These boxes contain kunai, shuriken, ninja wire and smoke bombs to be used in your training, while the sword and training scroll is for Theo," Revan said opening the boxes to show off them the weapons.

"That's a lot of weapons," Tracey said seeing the boxes were filled to the brim.

"There's five hundred of every weapon in the boxes," Revan said like it wasn't a big deal.

"That many," Draco said shocked with everyone else copying his reaction.

"I ordered this many because these weapons are going to last us for the year, and you would be surprised how quickly shinobi weapons break, after multiple uses," Revan replied calmly.

"Ordering that amount of weapons is understandable then," Daphne said.

"Here's your sword Theo, and a beginner scroll for swordsmanship," Revan said handing him the sword and scroll.

"Thank you," Theo said appreciatively while accepting the items. "You didn't need to get me such an expensive sword you know."

"Money is of no concern of mine so I didn't mind, and plus your my friend you deserve nothing but the best," Revan said touched his friend is concerned about him spending too much money on him, but it was pocket change to him considering how rich he is, with all the goblin investments on his behalf.

"Then I humbly accept the gift," Theo said giving the sword a few swings.

"Glad to hear it, now let's get started with your training," Revan said before flashing through some hand signs and creating seven water clones from the moisture in the air.

The water clones and students then left in groups of four expect for Theo as he was the only sword user so it was only him and a water clone. Revan seeing everyone's training underway then went to an empty part of the chamber with Ginny to test for her elemental affinity.

"Now Ginny I want you to send some of your chakra into this paper, and it will tell us your elemental affinity," Revan said giving her a piece of charka paper.

"Sounds easy enough," Ginny said sending her chakra into the paper. The paper straight away ignited and turned into ash.

"Well it looks like you have a powerful fire elemental affinity," Revan said impressed.

"So does that mean you'll teach me some fire jutsus then?" Ginny asked excited to learn her first jutsu.

"I will yes, however, I'll also be teaching you the basics of the other techniques, such as taijutsu and genjutsu," Revan said.

"They don't sound as impressive as ninjutsu," Ginny said sounding unenthusiastic.

Revan chuckled. "I suppose they don't, however, they are very useful things to know, seeing that a simple genjutsu could change the tide of a fight, and there will be times where fighting with taijutsu will save your life."

"If you say their important I'll take your word for it then, and learn them with no complaints," Ginny said unwaveringly having absolute trust in Revan.

"That's good to hear," Revan said pleased. "Now let's start with the basics."

Over the next several hours Revan personally taught Ginny taijutsu, some D-rank genjutsus and a fire jutsu. While Ginny didn't have the natural talent of Draco and Daphne she was the most determined person out of all his friends.

With her determination to do the best she could possibly be and the hard world, she was putting into getting stronger. He could see Ginny eventually surpassing Draco and Daphne who were the strongest out of his friends, and becoming the strongest person out of their group of friends.

He didn't mention any of this to Ginny though because he didn't want her to get a big head and become arrogant. Since it would only hinder her efforts to get stronger as she would put less effort into her training if she thought she would eventually become the strongest out of her friends.

He had also used his sensing abilities on Ginny to determine her chakra levels and discovered she had high chakra levels and medium control. Revan was sure if Ginny kept up her chakra control exercises, she would have high control of her chakra in due time.

For the next few days after lessons were over Revan and his friends would head to the Chamber of Secrets to train, where his water clones would train his friends while he would do his own training. His training included learning more of the Dark Arts and fighting Wood Clones, not that his friends knew that they were Wood Clones. He was keeping it a secret from everyone that he was in possession of Wood Style for obvious reasons.

To make the fights against his clones more interesting he would let Morgana control one of them so he could really fight to his limits, as his Mother wouldn't show him any mercy during a fight, not that he would have it any other way. It was currently Thursday and everyone was in the Great Hall eating breakfast and all of his friends were sore and complaining, about the training from last night.

"My back still hurts from last night Revan," Draco grumbled rubbing his lower back.

"Your back is nothing compared to my chest," Pansy retorted rubbing her chest. "I can still fell where Revan punched me."

"I can still hear ringing in my ears, from the kick Revan gave me," Tracey said holding her head in her hands.

Last night the eight of them had challenged Revan to a spar feeling pretty confident. Revan seeing their arrogance allowed them to fight against him all at the same time, to knock some sense into them. It ended up in a crushing defeat for them and Revan was not gentle doing so. Just as Morgana wasn't gentle when instructing Revan, neither was he when fighting against his friends. Revan healed them of any major injuries they had from the fight but little ones such as bruises here and there he left as the pain was a great lesson and motivator to get stronger.

"I didn't know it was possible for my ass to hurt so badly," Crabbe said sourly having trouble sitting down.

Goyle snickered at Crabbe's misery as he was in no pain.

Crabbe glared at Goyle seeing the snickering. "I don't know what you find so funny you were defeated within the first twenty seconds of the fight."

Goyle shot Crabbe and everyone else who found that statement amusing a glare but didn't say anything as he couldn't defend himself as it was true. Revan had knocked him out with a powerful Banishing spell as soon as the fight had started. That was the reason he wasn't sore compared to his friends.

"Just kill me and put me out of my misery," Theo said acting like he was dying.

"The curses I hit you with weren't that bad Theo, so I don't know what you're complaining about," Revan said.

Theo gave Revan a look of complete disbelief for saying that. Because of Revan Theo saw what his arm looked like shrivelled up and it was disgusting. Then there were the numerous bruises he had from the fight as well. In all, he wasn't a happy person. Daphne only had some mild bruises as she put up the best fight out of all of them.

' _One day I'll beat Revan, and have him begging for mercy at my feet,'_ Daphne thought before her mind went into the gutter. As she thought about having someone as strong as Revan begging for mercy and what she could have him do to her. Luckily no one noticed her blush as they were in too much pain to notice such a thing.

"I can never marry now, I've been defiled," Ginny said with mock sadness as her head was lying on the table.

"Your performance would be more believable, if I couldn't tell you were struggling to keep a straight face," Revan deadpanned.

"How can you say that? Because of you, I'll never be able to marry," Ginny retorted raising her head and trying to give him a look of anguish, but the slight tugging of her lips gave her away.

"Draco could always marry you, as he was the one that defiled you," Revan responded just loud enough for the Weasley twins to hear as they entered the hall.

"WHAT!" the twins screamed in anger at the same time before marching towards Ginny.

Draco shot Revan a murderous glare while Ginny's face went red in embarrassment seeing a majority of the Great Hall looking towards them with questioning looks, or some of the older students giving them perverse grins.

"Why did you have to get my brothers involved?" Ginny hissed furiously.

"I didn't do anything, they clearly overheard our conversation," Revan responded with a straight face ignoring the looks that said they didn't believe him.

"What's this about our sister being defiled?" Fred questioned angrily wrapping his arms around Ginny protectively shooting everyone around her angry looks.

"Anyone going to answer us," George said fingering his wand dangerously.

Revan seeing that George might hex some of his friends summoned George's wand to his wand and with a wave of his hand forced the twins to sit down.

"Wha-"

"You'll get your wand back, when you've calmed down, and don't look like you're about to hex my friends," Revan said with a hint of danger in his voice cutting off Fred. He then put George's wand down on the table next to himself and shot them an icy look that froze them in place that told them to behave themselves or else.

"So what's this about out sister getting defiled then?" Fred asked changing the topic as they knew they couldn't overpower Revan.

Draco and Ginny's faces blushed in embarrassment making the twins faces turn to that of horror.

"Malfoy defiled you," Fred said looking like he was about to be physically ill with George not looking much better.

"No, I didn't," Draco exclaimed repulsed by the very notion he would be intimate with a Weasley.

"Draco didn't defile me, his face accidentally landed on, you know what," Ginny said the last part really quietly.

Revan was calmly eating his breakfast enjoying the spectacle that was going on in front of him.

' _You're so evil,'_ Morgana praised enjoying every moment of this.

' _I am you son after all,'_ Revan replied having picked up his wicked sense of humour from his Mother.

The Weasley twins fumed even more in anger and would have launched themselves at Draco if Revan wasn't keeping them in place.

"It was an accident, we were sparring and Revan threw me towards Ginny, making me land on her," Draco said wishing this entire conversation was over.

"Look at the time we have our first lesson now Draco, we better make a move if we don't want to be late," Revan said like he wasn't responsible for this situation in the first place.

"Your right of course," Draco said leaving the table as fast and dignified as he could.

His friends followed him shooting him amused looks leaving Ginny to explain everything to her brothers by herself.

' _That what she gets for teasing me and saying I'm responsible for her being defiled,'_ Revan thought in dark amusement.

' _You really are the son of the darkest witch to have ever lived,'_ Morgana said proudly.

' _If she's going to tease me about me defiling her, she's got to do better than that,'_ Revan replied thinking if Ginny wants to embarrass him she's got to up her game.

His first lesson of the day was Defence Against the Dark Arts. He was mildly interested in the lesson as he wondered what Professor Lupin would be like. Lupin certainly couldn't be any worse than that fraud Lockhart, he was sure of that.

Entering the classroom he saw that there were no chairs or desks and everyone was standing in a group at the back of the room. Lupin was standing next to a large wardrobe that was shaking around every few seconds. Revan stood next to his friends and ignored Draco's glare.

"That was brilliant what you pulled in the Great Hall," Theo said with barely concealed delight.

"I don't know what you mean," Revan replied innocently not fooling anyone.

Theo snorted. "Sure you don't."

"Good that's everyone," Lupin said as the last of the stragglers entered the classroom.

' _What has Lupin got planned?'_ Revan asked thoughtfully.

Lupin seeing the students looking at the shaking wardrobe calmly said. "No need to worry it's only a Boggart in there. For those of you that don't know a Boggart is, it's a shape shifter that will take the shape of whatever frightens a person the most."

There was a few nervous shuffling hearing this.

"The charm that repels a Boggart is Riddikulus. It forces the Boggart to take a form you find amusing. So say it with me," Lupin said.

"Riddikulus," the class said as one.

"Very good, now Mr Longbottom why don't you try first," Lupin said motioning to come forward.

Neville nervously stepped forward clearly not wanting to be the first person to face the Boggart.

"So what frightens you the most Mr Longbottom?" Lupin asked.

Neville mumbled something to quite for anyone to pick up.

"Sorry, what was that?" Lupin inquired merrily.

"Professor Snape," Neville replied embarrassed.

The class laughed at Neville before Revan silenced them by unleashing his magic on them making them feel a weight on their shoulders. The class looked around nervously wondering what happened. Only a few were smart enough to figure out Revan was most likely the one responsible.

The reason he stopped the class laughing at Neville was that he respects him for standing up to the older students last year to try and protect Thana. So while he can he'll stop anyone from making fun of Neville, until he finds a way to repay Neville for his deed. Lupin either didn't notice the commotion behind him or didn't care as he didn't look away from Neville.

"Now when the Boggart appears as Professor Snape, I want you to say Riddikulus and picture Professor Snape as something funny," Lupin said.

"R-right," Neville said nervously.

Lupin drew his wand and fired some sparks at the wardrobe unlocking the door. Out of the wardrobe came Snape with his normal menacing look on his face.

Neville seeing Snape getting closer nervously said. "Riddikulus."

Snape transformed before their very eyes so he was now wearing a green dress and a large hat. The class burst out into laughter seeing this.

"Very good Mr Longbottom," Lupin said cheerfully if Revan didn't know better he would say that Lupin enjoyed that much more than Neville did.

' _If Snape ever finds out about this, Neville can say goodbye to his house winning the House cup this year that's for sure,'_ Revan said feeling fairy certain Snape will be taking massive house points if he ever finds out, which he is most likely going to.

' _Neville might consider losing house points worth it,'_ Morgana commented.

Revan looked towards Neville and saw the massive smile he had on his face. _'You might be right about that.'_

The class then stood in a line taking turns facing the Boggart. The fears of the class differed from a simple mummy to a massive spider. His friends decided to stand in front of him in the line giving him a feeling that they were up to something.

"Mr Malfoy," Lupin said.

Draco stepped forward and the Boggart turned into an Inferi before he said. "Riddikulus."

The Inferi then turned into Revan wearing a ballerinas dress. There was stunned silence before the class burst out laughing. Revan's eye twitched in annoyance knowing Draco was getting him back for earlier.

"Well done Mr Malfoy," Lupin said with a chuckle. "But perhaps you should allow someone else their turn, as it looks like your friend wants to kill you."

Draco looked behind and saw Revan was shooting him an annoyed look which only made him smirk in response.

"I think that might be for the best Professor," Draco said passing Revan and shooting him a pleased look. Revan only glared harder making Draco even happier.

This trend continued with the rest of his friends. Theo turned his Boggart into one of him wearing a pink dress, Crabbe had his Boggart look like a toddler version of him, Daphne had him look like an ice princess, Goyle had him wearing McGonagall's clothes and Pansy's Boggart transformed into one of him wearing a wedding dress.

The class found this hilarious while Revan just kept getting more annoyed swearing he would get back at his friends for this. The dark look he was giving his friends did nothing to ruin their good mood, in fact, they seemed happier the angrier he got.

"Miss Davis," Lupin said making Tracey step forward.

Revan could only think in dread what Tracey would do, as she was the most mischievous person he knew. Without a doubt, he knew it would be embarrassing for him whatever she does. The Boggart that looked like him and was wearing a wedding dress transformed into a Cassandra Davis, but instead of her usual look that was full of so much life, she was lying on the ground dead.

"Riddikulus," Tracey said quickly.

The image of Cassandra lying dead on the floor transformed into him wearing a sexy French maid costume. The class laughed at this while Tracey's friend shot her worried looks. Even Revan couldn't find it in himself to be angry after seeing what Tracey's greatest fear is.

"Lord le Fey," Lupin said calling him forward.

Revan stepped forward and he found it very weird looking at a version of him wearing a maid outfit. Still hearing snickering he promised he would make Tracey pay for this as the French maid was the worse one out of all his friends' jokes.

' _I wonder what my fea-'_ Revan was cut off from his thoughts when the Boggart transformed into Hanare.

Hanare was wearing the green kimono that he had last seen her in though it was slightly parted to show some more cleavage. Hanare had a look of desire in her eyes with a cruel look on her face. She then walked towards Revan like a hunter about to pounce on its prey. Revan fell to his knees his mind having gone into shock at seeing Hanare again.

' _Revan it's not her, she's dead, you need to calm down, she can't hurt you ever again,'_ Morgana said urgently, however, Revan was in too much of a shock to hear her.

His mind was too busy having a flashback to that night.

" _Is this your first time?"_

" _It is, isn't it, I can see the fear in your eyes, don't worry as long as I enjoy myself, you have nothing to worry about."_

" _Yes, that's the spot."_

" _Do you love the marks I've left on your skin? I know I do."_

" _I enjoyed myself immensely Reaper, I hope we can meet up in the future again for a repeat performance."_

The memories were too much for Revan as he was reliving every touch and word Hanare had said to him during that night. Unable to handle what he was seeing Revan screamed in anguish. The force of his scream and the magic he was unleashing as his subconscious was trying to protect him from being touched, knocked every onto their backs and destroyed every piece of glass in the classroom.

The scream of anguish went on for minutes with no end in sight, with the class and Lupin unable to move as the pressure of Revan's magic kept them in place. While everyone was forced to listen to the scream of anguish it reached deep into their soul. They could tell whoever the women was that forced Revan to react like this, must have done something truly soul shattering to make him react like this.

Tracey seeing how much anguish Revan was in started slowly crawling forward trying to reach him to calm him down. Her friends seeing what she was doing started doing the same as well. Lupin tried to raise his wand to stun Revan but the force of his magic made it impossible for him to raise his arm. He only hoped that Revan's friends could deal with this before anyone got seriously hurt.

' _She wasn't real Revan, it was only a Boggart, she can never hurt you again,'_ Morgana screamed loudly trying to calm down her son.

Morgana's words worked as Revan stopped screaming and he slowly came back to reality. Looking around the classroom he saw his friends only a few feet away from him and the rest of the class shooting him wary looks. Revan then looked to where Hanare had been and saw nothing. Looking at the wardrobe containing the Boggart rage slowly started to overcome him. He was furious that filthy creature would dare force him to think about that night.

He stood up and glared at the wardrobe with a look of murderous intent on his face. Revan was so angry killing intent started to come off him in waves causing the closet to him to see their deaths. The murderous intent in the air produced a stillness in the classroom, as everyone could tell something terrible was about to happen.

Revan with multiple angry slashes of his wand sent streams of fire at the wardrobe. It wasn't long before the wardrobe was on fire and quickly burning. Revan with his wand made it impossible for the Boggart to escape the burning wardrobe as he wanted the filthy creature to suffer a horrifying death.

"Burn you disgusting creature," Revan stated with a malicious look in his eyes and his voice dripping with murderous rage.

The class were scared of Revan except for his friends as they had never heard someone speak like that before. Lupin had and it wasn't a pleasant thought for him. The last time he had seen someone speak like that was Voldemort, when he killed some Leaf ninja during the Blood War.

Lupin knowing he needed to end this travesty sent a stunner at Revan's back. Fortunately for Revan, he wasn't so out of it that he couldn't sense a spell heading towards his back. So he spun around and casted a shield protecting himself from the spell.

"Attacking students now are we Professor?" Revan questioned darkly not liking his vengeance was being interrupted.

"Only when they are trying to kill a magical creature," Lupin said with his wand raised ready to defend himself.

Draco and the rest of their group were looking between them and wondering what they should do. Support their friend and attack a teacher or stay out of it. It never occurred to them to side with Lupin, as they would never attack their friend.

Revan seeing Lupin about to speak got ready to defend himself but was surprised when Lupin pointed his wand at the wardrobe and said. "Aguamenti."

Out of Lupin's wand, a blast of water emerged putting out the burning wardrobe.

Revan scowled in annoyance and was about to say something when Morgana interrupted him. _'You're not thinking straight my son; you need to go somewhere private to calm down before you let your emotions rule you, and do something you'll regret.'_

Revan frowned before mentally sighing. _'I'll do as you say, Mother.'_

Revan keeping an eye on Lupin in case he attacks him turned towards his friends and said. "Don't look for me."

Revan then disappeared in a Body Flicker leaving the class in a state of shock from everything that had transpired.

"Well that happened," Seamus said lying on the ground with the rest of his classmates.

"Thank you for the observation Mr Finnegan," Lupin said calmly clearly used to seeing people use the Body Flicker Technique. "Why don't you lot head to your next class? I need to have a word with the Headmaster."

Lupin then proceeded to walk out of the classroom leaving a confused group of students behind. By lunchtime the whole school heard what had taken place in the Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Revan was nowhere to been seen, as he had not turned up for his other lessons. There was much gossiping about where he could be and who the mysterious woman was that forced him to react like that.

It turned out Revan's scream of anguish could be heard corridors away meaning plenty of people heard his scream. The scream chilled many to the bone as they wondered what Revan saw to let out such a scream. The Professors recognised the scream as someone who has suffered greatly, they presumed the woman he saw triggered memories he would rather forget. While everyone was talking about Revan, his friends were having their own discussion about him.

"What's this I'm hearing about Revan having a mental breakdown, and then trying to kill a Boggart," Ginny demanded sitting down with the rest of her friends.

"Revan's Boggart turned into a woman and the shock of seeing her made him collapse to his knees and scream in anguish," Tracey said while shuddering remembering the scream with her friends copying her.

The scream was so painful to listen to. Tracey could only wonder what the woman had done to him to make him react like that. Everyone else was having similar thoughts and if they ever saw this mysterious woman, they promised she would pay for whatever she did to their friend.

"His scream destroyed every piece of glass in the room and he unleashed his magic forcing everyone to the ground," Tracey said recalling how the feel of his magic wasn't calming and reassuring as it is most of the time no she could feel the fear in it. She could tell Revan's magic was acting out of fear to protect him.

"Revan's that strong?" Ginny asked surprised though not unbelievingly.

"I forgot you weren't in the Hospital wing at the end of last year, let's just say Revan is much stronger than we thought," Draco said with a chuckle wishing at the moment he could help his friend but had no idea how to.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, it is Revan," Ginny said as if explained everything and it really did. "So what happened next?"

"Revan eventually recovered and tried to kill the Boggart before Professor Lupin stopped him after that Revan disappeared to who knows where," Tracey said sadly.

"Do you think Eris knows who the woman is? As Revan did tell Eris not to mention her to anyone," Pansy speculated.

"It's possible Eris knows who this woman is," Daphne said slowly thinking it over in her head.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and ask Eris who this woman is then," Tracey said resolutely standing up and walking over to the Gryffindor table.

The rest of Tracey's friends shared a look before following her. Seeing a group of Slytherin's and Revan's friends at that attracted much attention from the people in the hall. Tracey seeing Eris talking to some other first years approached her, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer when it came to Revan.

"Can I help you?" Eris asked confused wondering what a group of Slytherin's could want with her.

"Yes I want to talk to you about Revan," Tracey said.

Eris froze remembering Revan's threat but also recognising the group before her as Revan's friends, so she wasn't sure what she should say to them.

"Why do you want to talk about le Fey?" Eris asked nervously.

"I was wondering if you knew who the woman Revan saw his Boggart into was," Tracey said.

A good deal of the hall was now trying to listen in on this conversation, wanting to very much know who the woman is.

"I'm afraid I don't know who the woman le Fey saw was," Eris said. The description of the woman didn't match Stephanie so she had no idea who the woman was. She wondered could it be his mysterious Mistress that she saw him talking to that one time.

"But you know something don't you?" Daphne asked coldly having been reading Eris's face during the entire conversation, and saw hesitation appear in her eyes for a few seconds.

"I-I don't know what you mean," Eris answered nervously intimidated by the cold glare the blond girl was giving her.

Usually the Gryffindor table would have stepped in seeing a first year being intimidated by a Slytherin; however, they wanted to hear the rest of this conversation too much to interfere.

"Yes you do," Draco said joining the conversation to confuse Eris by making her answer so many different people.

"That woman couldn't be her," Eris said not sure who to look at making her confused.

"How do you know? Who's her?" Theo asked understanding what Draco was doing.

"I shouldn't say, you don't know what le Fey will do to me when he finds out I told anyone about her," Eris said getting more nervous and a bit scared.

Daphne didn't care about the emotional state of Eris she wanted answers so she could help Revan. "Were his friends, we'll just tell him we compelled you into telling us, that way you won't be in trouble with him."

"No the things le Fey did as a child, and what I've heard him do last year, means I never want to cross him," Eris said stubbornly.

"What things did Revan do as a child that makes you want to never cross him?" Theo asked having a feeling it would be terrible.

Eris looked even more nervous now. "I heard the stories about le Fey while I grew up, even after all these years he's still feared so much that everyone refuses to say his name, in case it makes him come back."

To everyone that was listening in on the conversation, they blinked in surprise, noticing how this was similar to a certain dead dark wizard. Theo couldn't say he was surprised at this as Revan does have the same reputation of fear at Hogwarts, though it was clearly nothing compared to the one at his old orphanage. He also noticed Eris was smart enough to not mention the orphanage. She clearly meant it when she said she doesn't want to cross Revan, not that he could blame her.

"What are you lot doing at Gryffindor table and not your own?" McGonagall said strictly walking up to them.

"Just having a little chat Professor," Tracey said innocently.

McGonagall gave them a look that said she didn't believe them before she said. "You can have a chat another time, now I suggest you go back to your table as lunch is nearly over,"

"Of course Professor," Theo said walking away with everyone else.

Once they had sat down at the Slytherin table they started talking amongst themselves.

"Eris definitely knows something, though whatever she knows, it isn't about the woman Revan saw," Daphne said annoyed that they didn't get more answers.

"Eris fears Revan too much to speak of his secrets, so I guess she's a dead end then," Draco said annoyed and happy that Eris wouldn't be spilling any of Revan's secrets.

"I guess," Daphne said sighing.

"Come on we've got out next lesson, perhaps Revan will be there," Pansy said trying to be enthusiastic but failing.

"Perhaps," Tracey said unbelievingly.

For the rest of the day, Revan didn't appear in any of his classes much to the worry of his friends. The Professors asked during class if they had any idea where Revan was but they shook their heads saying no. After lessons were over they headed back to their common room to relax before heading down to the hall for dinner.

Tracey walked up to the common room entrance and said. "Pureblood."

The wall moved to the side giving her access and while walking through the hole she thought of how much Revan must dislike that password, as he found anything to do with Blood Purity ridiculous. Entering the common room she saw other students looking towards the fireplace. Looking towards the fireplace to see what all the fuss was about, to her pleasant surprise she saw Revan sitting in a chair petting Thana.

"REVAN," Tracey shouted happily running towards Revan.

Revan turned to see who had shouted his name and the look in his eyes stopped Tracey in her tracks. Revan's eyes were no longer full of life like they had been this morning, now they were partially devoid of life. Not as bad as they were earlier this year, but it was still unsettling to see after seeing him make a recovery from whatever befell him.

"Revan?" Tracey asked hesitantly.

"Tracey," Revan replied his voice devoid of any emotion.

Tracey and the rest of her friend's flinched hearing Revan speak like that. It was better than the dead tone he used before. Nevertheless, she would have preferred Revan's usual voice, as it was full of warmth when speaking to his friends.

"How are you?" Tracey questioned sitting down on the ground and resting her head on Revan's legs like she did when he was last like this. Everyone else sat down around the fireplace and patiently waited for Revan to answer not wanting to scare him off.

"I'm… okay, it was a shock seeing that woman again, so I needed to get away and sort my mind out," Revan said absentmindedly stroking Tracey's hair much to her secret joy.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Tracey said supportively giving his hand a gentle squeeze for comfort. She took it as a good sign he didn't flinch away from her like he did the last time he was like this.

Revan gave Tracey a smile of appreciation for her not condemning him for running away.

Pansy unable to restrain her curiosity asked. "Who was that woman that the Boggart transformed into?"

Revan's eye's looked vacant clearly showing his mind was elsewhere. "She was no one of importance."

Pansy unhappy with that answer was about to ask again put a swift nudge from Draco stopped her. The common room was unnaturally quiet as most students were very interested in hearing about who the woman was.

One seventh year however was unimpressed that Revan was scared of a woman and thinking he was being quiet said snidely. "I can't believe someone like le Fey is scared of a woman; I guess he's not as strong as he pretends to be."

Due to how quiet the room was the comment could be heard by everyone making Revan's friends glare at the seventh year in anger.

Revan didn't react to the comment expect to lean down to Thana and maliciously said. § _Deal with him Thana_ §

No one could understand what Revan was saying however everyone in the room could hear the viciousness in his voice and shivered from it. The seventh year paled slightly realising who he had just insulted, and knowing he was in trouble.

§ _Of course Master_ § Thana said before slithering across the room towards the seventh year.

The seventh year seeing Thana heading towards him made a run for it towards the exit but Thana was faster. Thana lunged into the air and wrapped herself around the student and started attacking him. Thana made sure not to kill the seventh year but the attacks were still incredibly painful.

Revan calmly sat in his chair not reacting in the slightest to the screams the seventh year was making as he had no mercy for anyone that would make fun of him when it involved Hanare. Draco and the others felt no sympathy towards the seventh year for insulting their friend, when it was clear he was deeply affected by seeing that woman. After a couple of minutes, Thana unwrapped herself from the seventh year and returned to her position on her Master's chair.

"A prank that went clearly wrong," Revan said without an ounce of compassion in his voice making a few Slytherin's uncomfortable. "Someone should see that he gets medical attention in a few minutes once his wounds have settled."

The Slytherin's were smart enough to figure out the true meaning of Revan's word which was to leave him there to suffer for a few extra minutes. The older years could only shake their heads at the stupidity of the seventh year. Only Revan's friends could get away with making fun of him. They had no doubt in their minds had anyone else done what Revan's friends did with the Boggart; they would have ended up in the Hospital wing.

The first years were very uncomfortable seeing this sort of violence for the first time but the older years helped them cope with it. The common room door opened and Snape entered the room. He momentarily paused seeing a student on the floor with bite marks all over him and whimpering in pain before walking over towards Revan.

"The Headmaster would like to see you Lord le Fey," Snape said.

"Of course Professor," Revan said looking at Snape and unnerving him with his tone of voice and the look in his eyes.

"Then follow me as I don't have all day," Snape said not showing any of the discomfort he felt from Revan's tone. "And someone take that student to the Hospital wing."

Revan stood up with Thana wrapping herself around him and followed Snape but not before saying goodbye to his friends. Snape raised an eyebrow seeing Revan having his familiar with him but didn't comment on it. The trip to the Headmasters office was in absolute silence that was only broken when they reached a gargoyle statue.

"Lemon drops," Snape stated not hiding his dislike of such a password before turning towards Revan. "The Headmaster will be waiting for you in his office."

Snape then left with the usual sweep of his robes. Revan serenely walked up the stairs and entered the Headmaster office. Entering the office he noticed it was exactly the same as when he was here last time and saw Dumbledore sitting at his desk.

"Have a seat Lord le Fey," Dumbledore said indicating to the chair opposite him.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Revan responded. If Dumbledore was bothered by Revan's tone he didn't show it.

Once Revan had sat down Dumbledore said. "I called you here to talk about what happened today Lord le Fey."

"I saw my greatest fear and overreacted, what else is there to discuss," Revan said with a hint of irritation in his voice not wanting to talk about it. Dumbledore noticed Revan grabbed Thana for comfort and support when mentioning his fear and made a note of it.

"You destroyed a classroom and raised your wand against a Professor Lord le Fey, that needs to be discussed," Dumbledore said with a hint of firmness in his voice.

"What's my punishment then for my actions?" Revan asked sidestepping what Dumbledore had said.

Dumbledore mentally frowned knowing Revan wasn't going to talk about what transpired in the classroom. He was curious about who the woman the Boggart turned into was and what her relationship with Revan is. She was clearly someone Revan has had an unpleasant experience with if his reaction was any indication.

Sadly at the moment, he was too busy to investigate who the woman was. This whole business with Sirius Black summoning a demon has the ICW in a panic and kept him fairly busy. The higher ups were wondering if Sirius had any knowledge about the phylactery, Grindelwald had made during the Great War due to how powerful his demon was.

During the Global Wizarding War Grindelwald had somehow managed to create seven phylactery, which could individually store millions of souls. All the atrocities committed during the war were at the behest of Grindelwald so those that were killed could have their souls sealed away. The extermination camps unknown to Hitler weren't set up to kill the unworthy, but so their souls could be sealed into the phylactery. Millions of innocent souls were sealed into the phylactery by the end of the war.

With that many souls sealed into the phylactery and then corrupted by the dark magic Grindelwald had casted upon them to make them more powerful, he would have summoned an army of demons and gone on to conquer the world.

Luckily Dumbledore managed to catch Grindelwald off guard due to his arrogance and defeated him before he could use a phylactery to summon a horde of demons to this dimension. Grindelwald's forces then splintered with some fighting amongst themselves, and some escaping into the wind without a leader to keep things in charge.

The ICW banned any knowledge of Grindelwald's plan being released to the public as they didn't want to cause a mass panic about how close they came to being ruled by a tyrant. So to the public's knowledge, Grindelwald had only attempted to overthrow the muggle world and Hitler was his pawn, he used to have the muggles kill each other off.

Despite being integrated for forty years Grindelwald never cracked under the pressure and told the ICW: where he had hidden the other phylacteries, where he had learnt Black magic from and how he learnt to create the phylactery. The phylactery Grindelwald had with him in Germany was destroyed by the ICW after his capture, and to this day the ICW is still looking for the other six phylacteries with no success. That was the only reason a monster like Grindelwald wasn't dead as they needed to know where the rest of the phylactery where.

That's why the ICW higher ups were in such a panic as they were wondering if Sirius Black had come across one of Grindelwald's phylactery and used it summon a demon. If that was the case this demon would be monstrously powerful with millions of souls being used in its summoning. On the other hand, if Sirius hadn't used a phylactery he must have killed thousands to summon a demon that strong, as large sacrifices are needed to summon powerful demons.

As terrible as it sounded the ICW hoped Sirius Black had murdered thousands as that way they would have a better chance of killing the demon if it wasn't powered by millions of souls.

Dumbledore could only despair thinking about Sirius Black who he had known since he was a student, he never thought he would fall so far as to commit the ultimate evil. The use of Black magic was an immediate death sentence so Sirius Black would be killed on sight the next time he was seen. As much as he didn't want to imagine Sirius being killed, he couldn't allow the knowledge of Black magic to fall into the hands of Voldemort.

Despite Naruko destroying Voldemort all those years ago he still has some suspicions that he survived somehow, using the foulest of the Dark Arts. He knew that one day Voldemort would return to power and carry on with his crusade, and he would make sure he's prepared for that eventual day.

He knew with certainty that if Voldemort got his hands on the knowledge Sirius possesses, he would slaughter thousands to summon demons for use in his war to take over Great Britain. That outcome cannot be allowed to happen at any cost.

With his mind returning to the present he saw Revan looking at him waiting for his punishment. "I believe Lord le Fey that serving detention with Mr Filch for two weeks should serve as proper punishment."

"Of course Headmaster," Revan replied in a neutral tone.

Dumbledore wondered why Revan didn't put up more of a complaint as no student likes serving detention with Mr Filch. Unknown to Dumbledore Revan planned on sending a clone in his place, so he wouldn't have to serve the detention.

"Before you leave Lord le Fey, where did you vanish to all day?" Dumbledore questioned inquisitively.

Revan's mind went back to what he did right after the Boggart.

 **Flashback**

Revan was running as fast as possible dodging other student's while making sure he wasn't seen, as he needs to be alone right now.

' _It's alright my son she can't hurt you, she wasn't real,'_ Morgana said soothingly hoping to calm down Revan's nerves.

Revan acknowledged the words but didn't reply as he was focused on moving as fast as possible. Within a few seconds, he arrived at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets and with a quick open jumped down. In the main chamber, Revan collapsed to his hands and knees and threw up. The memory of what Hanare did to him was too disgusting and horrific for him to keep his breakfast down. So the next few minutes Revan carried on puking while Morgana whispered comforting words to him.

The instant Revan had stopped puking Morgana softly said. "I need you to create a clone for me, my son."

Half distracted with his mind recalling things he rather not, Revan still managed to create a clone for Morgana.

"Thank you, my son," Morgana said lovingly wrapping her arms around Revan giving him a hug to show him her love of him.

"That disgusting abomination of a muggle can never hurt you again my son, I killed her myself, you're perfectly safe," Morgana whispered stroking his hair.

Revan didn't say anything but Morgana could tell her words were having an effect. Seeing this opportunity where he would believe her words as a lifeline in his current mental state Morgana said. "This is why muggles can't be trusted you've seen what their capable of, they murder magical children believing magic a gift of Satan, and rape magicals because their envious of their gift, they cannot be trusted, my son."

Morgana mentally smirked knowing her words would settle in his mind to be mulled over for some time. She wanted to say more but she didn't want to push him, plus she had all the time in the world to bring his opinion of muggles around to hers. Those filthy disgusting muggles would pay. For the next ten minutes, Morgana hugged Revan offering him comfort and support until Revan recovered from his depression.

"Thank you Mother, I can always count on you for support," Revan said his voice devoid of any emotion but still giving his Mother a smile.

"You're my precious handsome son, of course, you can count on me," Morgana said squashing her guilt once again.

"I'm happy to hear that Mother," Revan said standing up and giving Morgana a grateful hug.

"So how are you feeling my son?" Morgana asked concerned.

"I'm okay, seeing Hanare caused me to think back to that night and relive what she did to me," Revan said.

"It's pointless going to the rest of your classes, as you've already missed one lesson, so instead I'm going to help you getting over your panic attack," Morgana said.

"How are you going to do that?" Revan asked hopeful for a solution as he was still shaken by what he had relived

"Simple I'm going to give you the opportunity to kill Hanare as many times as you want," Morgana said with a cruel smirk.

Revan opened his mouth to ask what she meant when he found himself in a world that had a red sky.

"Genjutsu," Revan stated not bothering to break free of it trusting whatever Morgana had planned for him.

"Revan," a voice said that Revan could never forget.

Turning around Revan saw numerous copies of Hanare standing there looking at him in dread. Revan quickly realised what Morgana had planned for him and mentally thanked her for it. For the next few hours, Revan kept killing copies of Hanare in very excruciating ways helping him deal with the emotions he was feeling towards her.

Crushing the head of a Hanare clone Revan screamed in satisfaction finally feeling that he was getting payback for what she did to him. Having his fill of killing Hanare Revan broke the Genjutsu to see himself back in the Chamber of Secrets with Morgana smiling at him.

"Feeling much better?" Morgana asked with a knowing tone.

"I am yes," Revan responded making Morgana mentally frown at his emotionless tone.

"Then its best you head back to your common room, your friends are no doubt wondering where you are," Morgana said.

"They're going to have some questions about what happened," Revan said wondering what he was going to tell his friends.

"Don't tell them anything, I'm sure they'll respect your wishes," Morgana commented.

"Hopefully you're right," Revan said walking towards the exit. "I have a feeling I'm going to be in trouble, for all the damage I caused earlier."

Morgana chuckled. "That my son, I have no doubt off."

 **End flashback**

"I was in the bathroom, sorting of a few things," Revan said.

"I see," Dumbledore said not believing him but no showing it. "Very well then you can head back to your common room, as I have no doubt your friends are worried about you."

"Yes Headmaster," Revan said before leaving the room.

' _Perhaps when I have some free time I'll investigate the orphanage Revan up in. As the way Revan treated other orphans is very similar to Tom, and that's very worrying about what that means for the future,'_ Dumbledore thought in concern.

' _Dumbledore will no doubt look into your past, as he knows Eris lives in an orphanage and will wonder what a Lord was doing growing up in such a place,'_ Morgana said knowing men like Dumbledore don't like unknowns and will try to find out everything he can about Revan, especially when that unknown is on his way to becoming someone powerful.

' _I've already thought of that and I've come up with a solution,'_ Revan replied enjoying having thought of something before his Mother did.

' _And what have you got planned?'_ Morgana asked curiously.

' _This weekend I'll sneak out of Hogwarts and travel to_ _Spirits Orphanage to remove all memories the orphans and the matron has of Stephanie and me, and while I'm there I'll also remove any records they have of the two of us,'_ Revan said.

' _That is an impressive plan, seeing as it will stop Dumbledore from finding out any information about you,'_ Morgana complimented.

' _I'm glad you think so,'_ Revan said entering the Slytherin common room.

"Your back Revan," Tracey gasped.

"The talk with the Headmaster didn't last that long," Revan clarified.

"So what did the Headmaster want to talk to you about?" Draco asked.

"About where I've been stuff like that," Revan said sitting down next to Tracey.

"We've been wondering where you were all day," Theo said.

Revan with a wave of his arm put up a silencing charm. "Sorry for making you worry, I was in the Chamber of Secrets sorting out my head."

"Should have thought of that," Goyle said.

"So who was the woman from earlier?" Pansy asked ignoring the warning looks everyone was giving her.

"None of your business," Revan retorted firmly.

"Come on not even a little hint," Pansy whined.

"No," Revan stated starting to get angry.

"Was she an ex-girlfriend of yours that you pissed off, is that why you fear her so much?" Pansy questioned jokingly.

Revan was about to explode with rage not wanting to hear Hanare referred to as his ex-girlfriend before he recalled Morgana's instructions about having better control of his emotions.

So Revan took a very deep breath and with poorly concealed annoyance said. "No she wasn't an ex-girlfriend, so I suggest you drop this line of conversation now."

Pansy seeing how annoyed Revan was getting with her wisely stayed silent, to the relief of her friends. Changing topic Tracey made a comment about Revan looking good in a maids outfit, and from there it devolved into playful teasing between friends.

The next day Revan and his friends were walking to their next class when they passed some fifth year Gryffindor's.

"Look if it isn't the future Dark Lord who's scared of a simple woman," one of the fifth years said snidely.

Revan stopped walking when he heard this and turned around to the face the group Gryffindor's and gave them a cold look that made them nervous. He didn't bother to acknowledge the worthless trash and with his telekinesis threw four of the Gryffindor's into the wall behind them, painfully knocking them out cold. This left the Gryffindor who had insulted by himself. The Gryffindor know looked scared without his friends to support him. He no doubt thought he could impress his friends when he insulted Revan. He's was certainly regretting that now.

"Hurry up Revan we don't want to be late for class," Draco commented used to seeing Revan deal with people like this.

"This won't take long," Revan replied.

The Gryffindor was still too scared to stay anything which only lowered Revan's opinions of Gryffindor's even more. If there was a group of them they were confident cocky pieces of shit, but by themselves they were cowards. Gryffindor truly was the house of hypocrites.

Revan wanting this matter solved already focused on the Gryffindor and planned to use telekinesis to throw him up against the ceiling to cause him some pain. He would leave him conscious so he could tell other Gryffindor's not to mess with him. What actually happened was that his telekinesis focused on the Gryffindor's throat and started crushing it while lifting him off the ground at the same time.

Revan's friends were surprised by what they were seeing having never seen Revan use such a technique before. Seeing the Gryffindor was clawing desperately at his throat trying to breathe made Revan release his hold on him. The Gryffindor feel to the ground and took some desperate breaths, now that he could breathe again.

"Leave, or next time I won't be so merciful," Revan stated icily.

The Gryffindor didn't even look back for a second making a run for it leaving the unconscious forms of his friends behind.

' _What a true Gryffindor,'_ Revan said sarcastically and with some disgust, at him so easily abandoning his friends.

"I've never seen you use that technique before Revan," Daphne said not bothered she had just witnessed someone being essentially strangled. In her opinion, he deserved it for insulting her friend, especially over such a sensitive topic.

"That's because that was the first time I've ever done something like that," Revan explained carrying on walking towards his next lesson with his friends following him. "I had intended to throw him up against the ceiling not choke him."

"That might not have been your intention but you've got to admit it makes for an intimidating sight, seeing someone being lifted a few feet off the ground struggling to breathe," Theo said having enjoyed watching the arrogant Gryffindor be put in his place.

"You have a point, Theo, with such a technique I could easily keep the idiot peasants in their place," Revan said liking the idea of using such a technique to silence any idiots he crossed paths with.

' _I would practice using the technique first in the Chamber of Secrets, as you don't want to accidentally apply to much force on a person's neck and snap it, earning a one way trip to Azkaban for murder,'_ Morgana advised.

' _A wise suggestion,'_ Revan replied knowing his Mother was right as always.

After dinner, Revan created a Wood Clone to serve detention with Mr Filch while he and his friends went to the Chamber of Secrets to train. Whilst his friends were being trained by his clones Revan was practising with his new found technique. Revan created clones in the form of random shinobi to practise his technique on them.

From his experiment, Revan discovered how much telekinetic force he could apply to a person's neck before he could snap it. This way he won't accidentally kill anyone and be forced to go on the run. Another thing he had discovered was that the amount of magic a person possessed, determined if he could choke them just like using telekinesis was harder on stronger opponents.

He could choke people that were magically weak but people that were powerful he couldn't, as the magic in their bodies provided too much resistance to allow such a thing. So he could snap a Genin's neck but an S-class opponent was impossible unless they had no magic left in their body.

The technique was also impossible to use in a fight as he had to have complete focus on choking a person and that would leave him open to attacks. At the present time, he could choke two people at the same time. Which he would remedy in the future as easily dealing with weak opponents by snapping their necks would save him a great deal of time in the future. After talking it over with his friends Revan decided to name the technique Force Choke since it looked like an invisible force was choking a person to death.

The next day Revan left a clone at Hogwarts as to not arouse any suspicion as to where he was and sneaked into Hogsmeade. He noticed a lot of Dementors outside Hogwarts that were no doubt there to protect the school from Sirius Black. While leaving Hogsmeade under a Disillusionment charm he sensed people six people on top of some roofs. From how strong he sensed them they were without a doubt the ANBU Minato had sent to find and kill Black.

' _With more shinobi being sent to find Black due to everyone thinking he has summoned a demon, Danzo will use this opportunity to send his ROOT to infiltrate the county,'_ Morgana commented as Revan was carefully making his way to the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

' _Perhaps I can kill two birds with one stone,'_ Revan replied maliciously.

' _What do you have planned?'_ Morgana asked curiously.

' _We need to make it difficult for Danzo to get his ROOT shinobi into the country, and I need to make Yaxley suffer for opening the Chamber of Secrets. From what David has told me, Yaxley was an outspoken critic of having Leaf shinobi help in the search for Black, no doubt due to so many of his friends being killed by the Leaf in the Blood War.'_

' _So I plan to kill Yaxley, but make it look like Leaf shinobi killed him, to cause tension between the Ministry and the Leaf. With the Ministry suspecting the Leaf of killing Yaxley, Danzo will have a harder time moving his shinobi into the country preventing him from creating a foothold in the country,'_ Revan said.

' _An impressive plan,'_ Morgana praised. _'I fully approve of it. So when will you carry it out?'_

' _I'm thinking in a few weeks, seeing as that should be enough time for things to calm down, and for the murder to gain the most attention as the county won't be completely focused about Black at that point,'_ Revan said teleporting to the nearby grove by Spirits Orphanage so no one would see him.

' _A smart time to carry out your plan,'_ Morgana said approving of his choice. _'For now, though, I would focus on your current job.'_

' _Yes Mother,'_ Revan responded.

Whilst Revan was walking to the orphanage he saw a boy and girl kissing each other in the grove. Revan immediately recognised the boy as Alex one of his original tormentors. Before they even knew he was there Revan drew his wand and casted two spells knocking them unconscious. Revan not being gentle in the slightest entered Alex's mind and found all the memories that he possessed of him.

He then used Obliviate to erase all Alex's memories of him except for a few memories that left him with a vague sense of who he was. Given that if Alex didn't know who he was Eris would be suspicious and possible mention something to the Ministry, who would investigate why an entire orphanage had their memories wiped.

Revan then did the same to the girl only leaving vague memories of him so she would know he went to the orphanage but couldn't recall any details of him. For the next few hours, Revan discreetly went around the orphanage and erased everyone's memories. Once he was done erasing all the orphan's memories the only people left to have their memories wiped, was the matron and any orphans that weren't currently at the orphanage.

He also entered the records room of the orphanage and destroyed any records of him and Stephanie removing any trace that the two of them had ever lived here. Next, he headed to the matron's office. Revan without anyone noticing entered the room and saw the matron was attempting to complete some paperwork but struggling to do so for some reason. Reading her surface thoughts he discovered the matron was suffering from dementia.

' _Why is a person suffering from dementia running an orphanage?'_ Revan asked thinking who would allow her to stay and run an orphanage given her current condition, that was just asking for trouble.

' _The ones that assigned the matron to run this orphanage probably didn't care, since it was easier to leave her running the orphanage, instead of looking for a replacement,'_ Morgana commented disgustedly.

' _You're right given that very few people actually care about what goes on in an orphanage. Now that I think about it I don't believe there are any magical orphanages in Great Britain,'_ Revan pondered.

' _There's not much need, as wizarding families are so closely connected, there's always a family member that can take in a child if their parents are dead,'_ Morgana said.

' _That is definitely true with the Purebloods. I just wish Purebloods didn't marry their cousins as it's only going to cause trouble down the line. Purebloods don't have a bloodline limit like the clans in the Elemental Nations have. That's why the clans can marry cousins and not suffer from inbreeding, unlike the wizarding world, as the bloodline limit prevents any problems from occurring,'_ Revan said while gently casting a sleeping spell on the matron not wanting the shock from a spell to make her dementia worse.

' _You could have just stunned her, you know,'_ Morgana said as she wouldn't have been gentle with the muggle in his place.

' _While I dislike muggles, that doesn't mean I'm going to needlessly make an old woman suffer,'_ Revan replied walking over towards the matron. Morgana stayed silent deciding to keep her thoughts about muggles to herself.

Entering the matron's mind Revan discovered her mind was badly affected by dementia. In a few years, she wouldn't even know who she was. Revan eventually found the memories she had of him. There wasn't much as she barely interacted with him when he was living here. All she knew was that his sister had been murdered and he had run away years ago and was probably dead by now. Revan gently left her mind having not erased her memories.

' _What are you doing?'_ Morgana asked displeased.

' _I'm not going to erase her memories, as I don't know what sort of effect that will affect that will have on her brain, with her suffering from dementia,'_ Revan said leaving the room and making sure he wasn't seen.

' _She's only a muggle, so why does it matter what happens to her?'_ Morgana questioned.

' _She may be a muggle but I'm not going to be responsible for possibly causing her illness to get worse and kill her,'_ Revan said. He had killed people before but never an innocent old woman and he doesn't plan to start now.

' _If the matron talks to anyone about your past that's one you,'_ Morgana said hot happy with his choice. She was a muggle so what if he makes her illness worse it's not like she was anything special.

' _I'm aware but I'd rather have the matron talk then have her blood on my hands,'_ Revan replied his tone making it clear this topic was over.

Revan then headed to the nearby cemetery to speak with Stephanie. For the next few hours, Revan talked about everything he had done till it was dark. At that time Revan stood up knowing the other orphans would have returned back to the orphanage. Before he left Revan created silver petals on Stephanie's gravestone as a sign of his love for her.

He then entered the orphanage without anyone noticing and erased the memories of the rest of the orphans. Seeing that he was done with the orphanage his next destination was the local police station. Sneaking into the police station he deleted any records they had about the death of Stephanie and him.

Once that was done Revan then teleported back to Hogwarts. Despite the increased security around Hogwarts, it wasn't that hard for him to sneak back into the castle. As Revan was falling asleep he was secure in the knowledge that no one would discover Stephanie and her fate.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **Revan reacting so badly to seeing Hanare shows that he isn't fully over what she did to me. While he might look fine he will have long lasting physiological issues.**

 **Grindelwald using phylactery to summon an army of demons was borrowed from Broken Angel by I LIKE FEAR 1-2 with his permission, so I take no credit for the idea.**

 **The reason I had Revan learn the ability to Force Choke people was that I thought it would be a badass technique that he could use to intimidate people in the future. With Revan having the ability to use telekinesis I wasn't breaking any magical rules by giving him the ability so I thought why not.**

 **Just to make this clear this isn't a crossover with Star Wars. I'm only borrowing abilities that can be replicated with telekinesis like the Force Choke, so don't get any ideas about Darth Vader showing up.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

A few weeks had passed since the incident with the Boggart and things had mostly died down. The light had mostly returned to Revan's eyes much to the relief of his friends. After Revan severely punished the few idiots that mentioned the woman the Boggart turned into, everyone in the school swiftly learnt not to mention her in his presence ever again.

Over the last few weeks during training, Revan had been learning the Patronus Charm. So far he could only produce a silvery mist when using the Charm. He was having difficulty using the Patronus Charm since it was powered by emotions of happiness and love, and with him specialising in the Dark Arts which require dark emotions to use effectively he was struggling to adapt.

Morgana reassured him in time he would be able to cast a corporeal Patronus. Another thing he had finally got around to learning was senjutsu. Learning senjutsu was a lengthy process and had to be learnt slowly as to not cause an accident. Revan would meditate in the Chamber of Secrets or in the Forbidden Forest and slowly take in nature chakra while he had clones standing around him to hit him if he started turning into stone from taking in too much nature chakra.

The Patronus Charm and Sage Mode would take a while to learn but the wait would be worth it, especially the Sage Mode as that would increase his strength in a fight. His friends were coming along nicely with their training. They were all making good progress especially Ginny who was the most driven out of them to become as strong as possible. At their current strength level, he would say his friends are high Genin level except for Ginny who was an academy student. Although not for long at the rate she was developing.

Lessons were over for the day and Revan was in the library by himself reading a book on spell chaining. It was a duelling technique that allowed someone to chain spells together in fluid wand movements. Morgana could chain over fifty spells together showing how powerful and dangerous she was.

It was a useful technique to overpower your opponent and keep them on the defensive. So while Revan was reading about the technique for tips on how to learn it, he sensed a presence standing a respectful distance away from him.

Revan looked up from his book and saw a pretty Ravenclaw student he recognised from his year. Her face showed her Chinese ancestry and she had brown eyes and black hair. She had a nervous expression on her face and was shuffling slightly on her feet but despite that, she pushed on and looked him in the eyes. He had to give her respect for that as it's very rare someone approaches him in the library, as it's well known he doesn't like to be disturbed here.

"Can I help you?" Revan asked politely and slightly coldly, whilst wearing a mask of polite indifference that he used when speaking to strangers.

"Yes I'm Sue Li and I was wondering if we could do the Ancient Runes homework together, seeing as you've already started yours," Sue said nervously.

Revan had no idea why so many people were nervous around him it's not like he randomly attacks people, only bullies and those that annoy him.

' _I wonder if it has anything to do with the show you put on last year,'_ Morgana commented sarcastically.

Revan ignored his Mother while thinking about the girl in front of him. It's true he had started the homework and had taken a break to read about spell chaining. Lightly reading Sue's surface thoughts he discovered Sue was the only one out of her friends to choose Ancient Runes, so she had no friends to do the homework with. Sue was hoping as he was considered a prodigy which was true, as he was already reading the sixth years books that he could help her.

Revan was pleasantly surprised since apart from his friends no one had asked him for help with their homework. Still, he didn't want lots of people coming up to ask him for help as he would get annoyed quickly.

"I have no problem working on the Ancient Runes homework with you, however, we're working together on it, I'm not doing the work for you," Revan said sternly at the end.

"I would never get someone else to do my work for me," Sue replied insulted. She hated it when people tried to copy her answers so there's no way she would do the same.

Revan having read those thoughts gave her a small smile and motioned to the seat next opposite him. "Have a seat then."

"Thank you," Sue said sitting down.

For the next hour as the two of them did the Ancient Runes homework together they discovered they got along relatively well. Revan found once Sue was no longer nervous around him she was quite passionate about learning and enjoyed reading. Sue found that while Revan was slightly cold and distant he was still polite to her, and was good at making conversation. He wasn't the monster most of the rumours made him out to be. She very much enjoyed talking to someone who could keep up with and understand what she was talking about.

"It's been a pleasant surprise working with you Li, I hope to do this again at some point," Revan said with a small smile packing his things away as it was time leave.

"Me as well le Fey," Sue said merrily.

"What about meeting again tomorrow? Since both of us have plenty of homework to do," Revan said walking out of the library with Sue.

"I have no problem with that," Sue said.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow," Revan said politely before walking off.

Sue smiled at Revan's retreating form before seeing her friends in the distance giving her teasing looks and sighed knowing what was coming next. Revan sat down next to the fireplace in the common room joining his friends while petting Thana.

"You're back a bit late aren't you?" Draco asked wondering if Revan lost track of time reading a book since it wouldn't have been the first time he had done that.

"I was doing some homework with a Ravenclaw in our year called Sue Li," Revan replied.

"I know that name," Pansy commented to Revan's surprise.

"Why do you know her?" Revan inquired confused.

"One tends to hear these things in my profession," Pansy said like she had a super important job.

"You mean you were gossiping with Lavander and Parvati again," Daphne said with a small frown not understanding how Pansy could spend hours gossiping with those two.

"You make it sound like a bad thing," Pansy said with a huff.

"It is," Daphne said.

"Just because the Ice Queen doesn't get invited to such things, doesn't mean it's silly," Pansy said.

Draco and Revan shared a look making it clear they thought any gossip between girls was silly.

"So what do you know about Li Pansy?" Revan asked getting back to the matter at hand.

"She's a muggleborn and is friends with Padma Parvati's sister, that's how Parvati knows so much about her. She tends to score in the top five in our classes when it comes to exams. I think we all know how who scores first place," Pansy said giving Revan a look.

"What I can't help it if I'm a prodigy," Revan said unapologetically.

"Yes well you could do it without making the rest of us look like idiots," Tracey said dryly.

The way Revan uses magic in lessons as if its second nature to him tends to make everyone in the class look like incompetent in comparison. Revan doesn't' care about that though since he's not going to hold back in class just to make other people feel better.

"If I did that, Granger wouldn't be as annoyed though," Revan said making everyone snort in amusement.

Despite being an outcast Hermione was still obsessed with being the best in her year, but with how easily Revan performed magic and silently at that infuriated her to no end. The glares she would send Revan when he outperformed her amused his friends. Revan ignored her glares as they weren't intimidating in the slightest. If he did ever return Hermione's glare with one of his own, she instantly looked away for the rest of the class unable to look him in the eyes.

"There's nothing better than Granger being put in her place," Draco said gleefully.

"I agree with you on that Draco," Revan said still having not forgiven her for being part of a plan that knocked out two of his friends.

"Anything else you can tell us about Sue?" Theo questioned.

"Not much really, she had a passion for reading and is a quiet girl, a typical Ravenclaw," Pansy said dismissively.

"How come you were doing your homework with her anyways, that's very unlike you," Daphne said knowing Revan doesn't like people or peasants as he calls them.

"Li came up to me and asked to work on the Ancient Runes homework together and I didn't see a reason to turn her down. So I thought why not," Revan said.

"Perhaps Revan finds her attractive," Tracey said pretending to be shocked.

"Have a thing for Asians do you Revan?" Draco asked playing along.

"We both know I don't," Revan replied calmly not rising to the bait.

"What this about Revan having a thing for Asians?" Ginny asked curiously sitting down with them.

"Ignore them their being idiots," Revan said ignoring their retorts saying they weren't.

"So their usual selves," Ginny said cheekily.

"Hey," Tracey and Draco said at the same time insulted.

"Exactly," Revan said smiling at Ginny. "This is why you're my favourite friend; you're not an idiot like they are."

"Oh no, how will I live on, no longer being your best friend," Tracey said dramatically.

"I'm sure you'll live somehow," Revan said wryly.

While they were bantering Marcus Flint walked over to them and cleared his throat to get their attention.

"What can we do for you Marcus?" Draco asked wondering if it was about Quidditch

Revan put up his mask not wanting to show any emotion around a stranger while watching Marcus look at them, and not liking how his eyes would linger on Daphne and Tracey longer than necessary. From the dislike he could see in Daphne's eyes even with her ice mask up he could tell he wasn't the only one that had noticed.

"It's about the Quidditch trials for the Quidditch team," Marcus said puffing his chest out to make himself look more important than he was.

As soon as Quidditch was mentioned Revan tuned the conversation out finding the topic completely irrelevant and boring to him. So for the next few minutes, Revan was thinking about spell chaining while petting Thana until his name was called by Ginny.

"You want something, Ginny?" Revan asked inquisitively.

"If you were paying attention, you would know what I want to talk about," Ginny said humorously.

"You were talking about Quidditch, of course, I wasn't going to pay attention," Revan admitted bluntly.

"How can you not like Quidditch?" Marcus asked with a frown.

"Quite easily," Revan said slightly more coldly than usual to remind Marcus not to be so informal with him. The way Marcus stood a bit straighter indicated he picked up on the message.

"Anyways Marcus says I can't try out for the Quidditch team," Ginny said casually knowing Revan will fix the problem for her.

"Why can't Ginny try out for the team?" Revan asked icily to Marcus.

Marcus gulped nervously not liking the cold look in Revan's eyes and said. "Some of the other Slytherin's wouldn't like it if she was on the Quidditch team."

"In other words, they don't want a Weasley on the team," Revan said cutting to the heart of the issue while the temperature seemingly got colder around him.

"Y-yes," Marcus said anxiously taking a few steps back.

Revan raised his wand into the air and caused a loud bang getting everyone's attention in the room.

"It has come to my attention, that some of you don't want Ginny on the Quidditch team because she's a Weasley. Those of you that think this step forward and issue your complaints," Revan said with a sinister look in his eyes.

No one moved especially the ones that didn't like Ginny, given that they knew what was in store for them if they stepped forward. They had no desire to be electrocuted so they wisely stayed where they were. Ginny couldn't help but admire the power Revan has over the Slytherin house increasing her respect of Revan, and her desire to be as strong as he is.

"I see no one is willing to step forwards how disappointing," Revan said with mock sadness. He then turned to look at Marcus. "It seems that the ones that didn't want Ginny on the team have changed their minds, so I see no problem with allowing Ginny to try for the team do you?" Revan asked ominously.

"I see nothing wrong with allowing Weasley to try for the team," Marcus said quickly knowing his answer determines his fate.

"Good then I have no complaints," Revan said turning to face his friends.

Marcus seeing the dismissal quickly left not wanting to be around Revan any longer.

"Is it wrong of me to enjoy watching you scaring so many people?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," Pansy, Theo and Daphne said.

"No," Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Tracey and Revan said.

"Well that was very helpful, thank you very much," Ginny said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

"I thought my answer was," Tracey said jokingly.

While the two of them were trading banter Revan's mind drifted to what he had planned this weekend.

xxxxx

It was finally the weekend and while the Quidditch trials were being held Revan left a clone behind and teleported to the Elemental Nations. He was standing in the middle of a forest in the Land of fire and went through the hand signs to create a Wood Clone. While creating the clone he put as much chakra as possible into the clone to it would be as strong as possible and last for as long as it could.

Revan seeing the Wood Clone formed in front of him said. "Here's a spare set of Reaper's outfit, and I take it you know the plan."

The clone accepted the clothes and started getting change into them. "I do, I am to hunt down bounties to decrease suspicion on us being Reaper."

"That's correct, with Reaper being active while Hogwarts is in session, it'll diminish the chances of anyone figuring out we're one and the same," Revan said.

"Should I stick to low level bounties?" the clone asked.

"Yes that way you don't use up as much chakra in a fight meaning you will last longer," Revan said while creating five more Wood Clones.

Revan then sealed the five other clones into sealing scrolls and gave them to the original clone.

"When you're about to run out of chakra and dispel unseal one of the clones, that way there is a clone acting as Reaper longer, and I don't need to come out to the Elemental Nations anytime soon," Revan explained.

"I understand creator," the clone said in a distorted voice now wearing the mask and put the scrolls into his vest.

Revan then created a Portkey for this location out of a used kunai and gave it to the clone. "Use this if you're ever in a tight spot and need to escape, the password is Kami."

"I will creator," the clone replied safely storing the Portkey.

"Good, you know your mission, go out there and complete it," Revan ordered.

"Yes creator," the clone said before jumping onto a tree branch and leaping away.

' _This is a good plan,'_ Morgana said praised. _'With Reaper hunting down bounties while you're at school, Minato should never suspect you again.'_

' _We can only hope,'_ Revan replied before teleporting away.

Revan arrived not too far away from the village Polperro where Corban Yaxley resided nearby. He casted a few charms so no one could see him and created four Wood Clones with the faces of some random shinobi's he had killed during the Mist civil war and wearing Leaf ANBU clothes.

"In three days' time I want you to kill Yaxley, but make sure you cause a disturbance so the Ministry sends someone to check what's going on. Once you've been seen and identified retreat, and when you're a good distance away dispel yourself so they can't track you," Revan ordered.

"Yes creator," the clones said in unison.

"Before you go you'll need these," Revan said handing over copies of his wand created from Shadow clones. The wand copies weren't as good as the original wand but they would get the job done.

The clones accepted the wands before heading towards Yaxley's residence to scout it so they could complete their mission in three days' time.

' _I take it you have no regrets with ordering Yaxley's death then?'_ Morgana asked.

' _He was responsible for unleashing a Basilisk in a school full of children and forgetting one of my friends petrified, I have no mercy for him,'_ Revan replied darkly.

' _That's the right mentality to have. Anyone that hurts your friends should be punished or otherwise people will keep trying in the future, and you never know they might get lucky and kill one of your friends,'_ Morgana said coldly.

' _If they try, all they will find is death,'_ Revan said murderously.

' _All threats directed towards you and your friends must be killed, none of this light business of offering second chances to people,'_ Morgana said disgustedly at the end.

 _The light is foolish, in a fight, you don't hold back from killing, the first thing you do go for the kill, so that way the threat is dealt with as quickly as possible and you can then go and help your friends,'_ Revan said thinking of how foolish the light side is.

Though he did have to give the light side credit since during the later years of the Blood War the Aurors and other light sided wizards did start fighting back much more viciously. They must have realised they were losing the war at that point so they decided to stop holding back. How hypocritical of them they dislike excess force but when their losing the war it's suddenly okay for them to start using some darker spells.

Revan then teleported back to Hogsmeade and sneaked into Hogwarts. He was in the common room by himself reading a sixth year transfiguration book when Ginny and Draco walked into the room.

"I did it Revan," Ginny exclaimed happily running over towards him and giving him a hug despite the fact her robes were dirty.

"You're on the team then?" Revan questioned giving her a smile.

"I made chaser," Ginny said excitedly bouncing up and down while still hugging him making him even dirtier.

"Ginny was very impressive during the trials," Draco said joining them. "She beat everyone else trying for the position of chaser."

"That's brilliant news," Revan said happy for his friend.

"I'm going to tell everyone the good news," Ginny said finally ending the hug.

"Before you go I would suggest a shower and a change of clothes," Revan said motioning towards her dirty robes and his as well.

Ginny blushed seeing the dirt she caused to get on Revan's clothes. "I'll get right on that," Ginny said before running towards her room.

"She's been over the moon ever since the trials ended," Draco said sitting down opposite Revan.

"Can you blame her she's a massive Quidditch fan?" Revan asked.

"That's true I suppose, I was excited as her when I made seeker," Draco said.

Revan seeing Draco getting dirt everywhere waved his wand making all the dirt he was covered in vanish.

"Thanks," Draco said checking himself over.

"You're welcome," Revan said.

"So have you been up to much while I was at the trials?" Draco inquired lunging in his chair.

"Not much really just some reading," Revan said. _'That and I've planned the murder of a person to weaken relations between two countries, you know normal stuff a thirteen year old gets up to.'_

xxxxx

It was Tuesday night and on the outskirts of the village Polperro, four Wood Clones were observing Yaxley's manor. The clones were quietly and patiently waiting for Yaxley to arrive back home from the Ministry. They didn't have to wait long as a loud pop sound was heard indicating Yaxley had arrived.

The clones seeing Yaxley walk up to his manor gates quietly appeared behind him and placed a genjutsu on him so he wouldn't notice them. So they walked right behind Yaxley right on to his property, with him none the wiser.

During the days leading up to this, the clones had sneaked into Yaxley's manor when he was out and found documents that showed he had the Ministry monitoring his manor. Yaxley did this in case Black ever showed up and tried to kill him, as he didn't trust the mind of a person that spent twelve years in Azkaban.

The clones knew they needed to make a disturbance big enough so that the Ministry would send people to check it out, and that's what they planned to do. Yaxley entered his kitchen reaching for a drink when the Alpha clone threw some kunai at him very slowly so he would have time to dodge. Out of the corner of his, Yaxley saw an ANBU throw a kunai at him and created a shield to block it.

Yaxley then went on the offensive and fired multiple spells at the Alpha clone. The Alpha clone jumped out of the way of the spells and ran out of the room with Yaxley running after him.

"Get back here you bastard, you think you can try and kill me and then run away, I think not," Yaxley roared angrily.

Yaxley's froze when he saw there was four ANBU in the room. The Beta clone went through some hand signs and shot a small fireball at him. Yaxley's instincts kicked in and he jumped to the side. While lying on the ground and watching part of the room set on fire, Yaxley fired some dark curses at the ANBU. The ANBU scattered forcing Yaxley to fire in multiple directions.

"You think you'll get away with this, think again. I was right we should have never trusted the Leaf," Yaxley said angrily firing multiple curses.

The clones kept firing multiple jutsus that were destroying the manor forcing Yaxley to fight outside so pieces of rubble didn't fall on him and kill him.

"Why won't you just die already?" Yaxley asked furiously swiping his wand in different directions trying to hit the ANBU.

A clone seeing the manor partially on fire decided to help it along, went through some hand signs and in a disguised voice said. "Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu."

The ANBU shot out a massive fire dragon that engulfed a large majority of the manor setting in on fire.

"NOOOOOO," Yaxley's creamed watching his manor being burnt down to the ground.

The ANBU sensing multiple Aurors arrive decided the fight needed to end. So one of the clones appeared behind Yaxley and with their wand pointed it at Yaxley and said. "Imperio."

Yaxley tried to fight off the curse but the clone was too strong compared to him.

The clone seeing Yaxley was under his control said. "When the Aurors arrive I want you to say we were trying to kill you, and then cast Fiendfyre to try and kill us."

Yaxley nodded showing he understood which was lucky as eight Aurors barged onto the scene and were shocked by what they saw. The manor was on fire and Yaxley was trying to kill four Leaf ninjas.

"You think you can kill me Leaf ninja's, think again," Yaxley said before pointing his wand at a clone. "Fiendfyre."

Out of Yaxley's wand, a huge cursed fire was unleashed that seemed to take many forms such as serpents and dragons. The Aurors panicked knowing how dangerous Fiendfyre was. Yaxley laughed in joy before an ANBU appeared behind him and stabbed him in the back of the head with a kunai killing him.

The death of Yaxley meant no one was controlling the Fiendfyre resulting in it going out of control trying to kill everyone there. The Aurors quickly retreated while shooting spells at the ANBU but had no luck hitting them as they simply vanished into thin air. The Fiendfyre soon engulfed Yaxley's dead body and his manor destroying everything in its sight.

The clones watched from a distance as the Aurors tried to contain the Fiendfyre but were failing. It wasn't long before more Aurors showed up to help with the situation. The clones realised with more Aurors seeing them there was less of a chance of this being covered up by Fudge. So they improvised and appeared not far from the Aurors and threw some kunai and shuriken at them. The Aurors managed to dodge them as the clones intended.

"Watch out these Leaf ninja killed Yaxley," an Auror said.

"I thought the Leaf was an ally of ours. Why are they trying to kill us?" another Auror asked throwing spells at the ANBU but missing.

"No idea but keep trying to hit them," the Auror in charge said.

While the clones and Aurors were fighting each other the Fiendfyre soon escaped the manor grounds and tried to engulf the clones and Aurors. The Wood Clones decided they had been here long enough and used this opportunity to escape. The Aurors retreated not wanting to be killed by the Fiendfyre. Once the Aurors were a good distance away they watched as the Fiendfyre kept burning everything in its sight.

"Sir I'm unable to locate the Leaf ANBU anywhere, they must have fled while we were retreating," an Auror said.

"I don't know what the Leaf is playing at but it's above our pay grade, we need to report this to Scrimgeour immediately so he can get some answers," the lead Auror said seriously.

A mile away the Wood Clones finally stopped running knowing they were a safe distance away from the manor and wouldn't be seen by anyone.

"The mission was a success you can dispel yourselves," the Alpha clone ordered making the other three Wood Clones dispel themselves leaving no trace they ever existed.

The Alpha clone then focused on its link with the original Revan. _'Creator we have successfully completed the mission.'_

' _That is excellent news, tell me everything that happened during your mission,'_ Revan replied delighted.

The Alpha clone then explained everything that took place during the mission. _'I see you made the right choice engaging the reinforcements, as it's less likely the murder of Yaxley can be covered up with some many people seeing you there. Now dispel,'_ Revan said.

' _Yes creator,'_ Alpha said before dispelling itself.

xxxxx

' _The ability your Wood Clone has to communicate with you is remarkable,'_ Morgana commented having listened in on the conversation.

' _Yes it was fortunate I discovered this ability a few weeks ago in training since I can already think of all the possibilities this will provide me in the future when I send out more clones on missions,'_ Revan replied having taken a break from his training to talk to his clone.

' _With Yaxley now dead, we should hear about it in the Daily Prophet tomorrow or in the next few days, if Fudge tries to keep things quiet,'_ Morgana said thinking about how Revan's clones should have killed the Aurors to create more tension between the Leaf and the Ministry. She kept quiet, however, knowing he wouldn't want to have murdered innocents though she can be patient since she'll eventually get him to see sometimes despicable acts need to be done to obtain one's goal.

' _I have a feeling Fudge won't be able to keep things quiet and it'll be all over the news before long,'_ Revan said watching Daphne and Draco fighting against one of his clones and putting up a good fight.

' _The sooner the better for us,'_ Morgana remarked.

The next morning during breakfast Revan noticed Dumbledore was noticeable absent which was a good indication for Morgana and him that their plan was working. Eventually, the owls arrived and with it his subscription of the Daily Prophet. Grabbing the Daily prophet Revan was internally happy to see the morning headline read.

"Leaf ninja murder Corban Yaxley."

"What," Tracey said surprised having seen the headline.

"What is it?" Daphne asked wondering what was going on.

"Leaf ninja infiltrated Corban Yaxley's manor last night and killed him," Revan said faking his surprise while reading the Daily Prophet.

"Why would the Leaf do that? Were allies aren't we?" Draco asked confused and apprehensive. While reading his own copy of the Daily Prophet he wondered if the Leaf is murdering former Death Eaters and what this means for his Father.

"I have no idea, though it was clear the Leaf was caught in the act, so how many other people have they killed without us knowing about it," Revan said with a speculative look on his face.

The other students that heard him started talking amongst themselves wondering how many people have been killed by the Leaf. Revan heard classmates saying they were going to owl their parents and he internally smiled already seeing his plan was working. The students of Hogwarts will owl their parents telling them their theories increasing the distrust the parents feel towards to the Leaf Village. Watching everyone talk amongst themselves wondering how many people have been killed by the Leaf, Revan couldn't help but picture the students as puppets on a string moving to his will.

Over the next few days, all the country could talk about was the murder of Corban Yaxley by the Leaf. The Leaf Village reassured the Ministry it wasn't any of their ninja that killed him, but a lot of people doubted this claim due to Leaf shinobi being seen at the scene of the crime. Fudge tried calming down the public but didn't have much success. The citizens that had seen Leaf shinobi in action during the Blood War knew how much stronger ninjas were compared to wizards and how easily they could conquer Britain if they wished.

This thought quickly spread throughout the country creating more unease. The only wizards that could fight on equal grounds with shinobi were Dumbledore and You-Know-Who when he was alive. Which wasn't reassuring to the public because no matter how strong Dumbledore is he was only one man.

In the Wizengamot the Dark faction took advantage of the restlessness to appeal to the public, saying how the Leaf shinobi currently in the country should be monitored and watched, in case they try anything like this again. Fudge and the light faction due to public pressure were forced to implement such actions much to the displeasure of the Leaf. Every shinobi squad now had an Auror with them to report every action they took.

To reassure the public the Dark Faction also demanded that the amount of Leaf shinobi presently in the country be released to the public. The Leaf tried to convince the Ministry not to do this as it could lead to Black gaining an advantage over them if he knew their numbers, but their efforts were for nought. In the end, the Ministry informed the public that there was currently ten ANBU and twelve shinobi in the country searching for Black.

Revan had no doubt ROOT was already in the country probably making a secret outpost somewhere so they could catch the Ministry off guard if that was their plan. He had already sent clones to search the country but he wasn't expecting to find anything anytime soon.

 **Leaf Village**

Lily was waving her wand around cleaning the living room when there was a yellow flash signifying her husband had finished with his work. Looking at her husband she noticed he looked particularly more tired than usual.

"A long day I take it," Lily said soothingly guiding Minato to the couch.

"I've been in meetings all day with the shinobi council and civilian council talking about the murder Corban Yaxley, and how this will affect us negatively," Minato said tiredly collapsing onto the couch.

The Leaf Village was ruled by the Hokage with the elders advising him on matters and beneath the Hokage were the councils. The shinobi council was made up of clan heads, the Jounin commander and the head of ANBU. The civilian council was made up of influential civilians such as merchants and traders that lived in the village. Their responsibility was to preside over all civilian matters in the village.

However ever since their founding by the second Hokage the civilian council had been taking more power from the Hokage due to their greed. Minato couldn't just disband the civilian council since they were needed to run the civilian part of the village. The population of the village was 90,000 people with 15,000 of that being shinobi. Therefore without the civilian council to manage things, it would be very difficult to keep things running smoothly in the village.

Eventually, the Hokage would hold no power and would merely be a figurehead for the civilian council not that Minato had realised such a thing, with his power being taken from his slowly over time. Before long unlike when the village was founded, if the Hokage wanted to take drastic action like declaring war it would have to be put to a vote first.

"Do you still think Danzo was behind the murder?" Lily asked.

"It's certainly a possibility since none of my ANBU was anywhere near Yaxley's residence, and those that have criticised the Leaf before have died under mysterious circumstances, which I suspect to be at the behest of Danzo, so it would match his profile if he did kill Yaxley," Minato said.

"You don't sound so sure though," Lily noted.

"Danzo usually isn't so messy in an assassination like this. His ANBU being seeing by the Aurors could just be bad luck, but I have a feeling there's more going on than we think," Minato responded.

"No matter who is responsible for the murder the Ministry is still blaming us and we need to fix that," Lily said.

"It doesn't help that Lucius has been playing on the public's nervousness to weaken our relationship while at the same time strengthening his own faction in the Wizengamot," Minato said with some anger.

"From what I've read, the Dark faction is the most powerful and popular faction in the Wizengamot at the moment, all thanks to Lucius Malfoy," Lily said having never liked Lucius and especially after what she suspects was him nearly killing her one time during the Blood War.

"Lucius is very good at taking advantage of any opportunity he sees as worthwhile," Minato said with disgust. He didn't believe the story that Lucius was forced to serve Voldemort but with his trial declaring him free of any crimes he couldn't touch him. Plus he had far more important things to deal with anyways.

"So do you have any ideas on how to fix the relationship between Britain and the Leaf at the moment?" Lily asked.

"At the moment no I don't," Minato said rubbing his face in agitation. "Until I can think of something I'll let things play out as they are, and when things have calmed down, I'll have an easier time trying to repair things."

"I'm sure things will fix themselves in time dear, and for the moment we have bigger thing's to deal with like Black," Lily said with anger thinking of how that bastard betrayed their trust and told Voldemort the location of her child.

"I would have never imagined Sirius would summon a demon, to think he would fall so far," Minato said with a shake of his head.

"Your shinobi should be able to handle Sirius and the demon, so there's no need to worry," Lily said comfortingly.

Minato smiled appreciating his wife trying to cheer him up. "Your right about that, I doubt the demon is even that strong."

"Exactly now come on dinner should be done soon," Lily said standing up.

"Yes dear," Minato said.

Lily heard the front door open and a few seconds later Natsumi and Naruko entered back from team training.

"We're back," Naruko said loudly smiling while Natsumi stayed quiet sitting down without a word.

"How was team training Naruko?" Minato asked jovially smiling at the sight of his daughter.

"The D-ranks were boring as usual, when can we go on another C-rank? Protecting that merchant cart was more interesting than walking dogs," Naruko said annoyed.

"When Kakashi thinks you're ready," Minato replied amused remembering his own dislike of D-rank missions.

"You're awfully quiet Natsumi," Lily stated.

"I don't have much to say," Natsumi said hiding her intense dislike of Minato and Lily for pretending to be her parents, not that they knew she was aware of that fact.

Lily frowned at the short answer but didn't say anything having not noticed how distant Natsumi had become with her and Minato. Not that she would have anyways considering how she neglected Natsumi all the time for Naruko.

"By the way Dad where's the Pervy Sage?" Naruko asked.

"Jiraiya had to leave on a mission, apparently Reaper has been seen in a nearby country, and he's gone to have a chat with him," Minato said.

"Why? Reaper only hunts down rouge shinobi he's not an enemy is he?" Natsumi asked wondering why a bounty hunter would be so important that Jiraiya himself would go after him.

"Reaper has information we need, and to see if he would be willing to be on more friendly terms with the Leaf," Minato said confidently like there was no chance Reaper would turn down an opportunity to be on good terms with the village.

' _It's going to fail,'_ Natsumi thought hoping Reaper kills Jiraiya when negotiations inevitably fail as it would make her future plan much easier for her to accomplish.

xxxxx

For the next week, all anyone could talk about was the murder of Yaxley by the Leaf. Although Revan was glad his plan was working, it was getting pretty boring listening to people discussing the same subject over and over again. He can't wait till something else comes along and grabs the student body's attention, so they can talk about something else. At present Revan was in the common room with Tracey and Daphne relaxing.

"No I'm not doing your homework for you Tracey, do it yourself," Revan said not looking up from his book about Celtic myths.

"I only need your help on a small part," Tracey said giving him a teary eyed look that spectacularly failed as it didn't affect Revan at all.

"No!" Revan stated.

Daphne laughed at Tracey's fallen expression. "Revan's not going to do your homework for you Tracey, not after the last time you tried to get him to do it for you."

"It was one time," Tracey said crossing her arms.

"One time too many," Revan said giving Tracey an unimpressed look.

Tracey leaned into Revan's personal space and said. "Pretty please."

Revan's response was to turn the page of his book ignoring Tracey which only made Daphne laugh harder at Tracey's indignant expression. Whilst Tracey was trying to convince Revan to help with her homework Draco entered the common room receiving appraising looks from the older Slytherin's. This was due to his Father being the leader of the most powerful faction in the Wizengamot at the moment.

Wanting to be on the good side of Lucius Malfoy the older Slytherin's with parents in the Wizengamot, had been extra polite to Draco and being helpful to him when they can. Fortunately, Draco was smart enough to know what they were doing so they couldn't take advantage of him. A particular annoying older student went to approach Draco trying to win his favour. Revan seeing Draco's exasperated expression at being approached by the same student again, waved his hand sending the student flying into a couch.

"Thanks, that guy just can't get a hint," Draco said sitting down next to Revan.

"It was no problem," Revan said.

The student stood up furious looking around for the person that threw him into the couch when he saw Revan with a dangerous look in his eyes. It was that moment he knew who threw him and decided it wasn't that much of an issue. There was laughter from a few of the other student's watching him walking away finding it hilarious.

"I don't know why you're laughing," Revan said icily silencing the room. "I've put you all in your places before and it was incredibly easy to do. Hence I suggest you remember that when you laugh at someone who had the wisdom to walk away instead of being crushed."

There were incensed looks on the student's that had been laughing but they stayed silent knowing they stood no chance against the King of Slytherin. The student that had been thrown across the room was grateful that Revan had stopped the laughter as it saved some of his reputation.

"You don't know the word subtlety do you?" Draco asked entertained.

"I prefer a blunt approach," Revan said. It was true he preferred being direct but he could easily be subtle and manipulative when it was required.

"So how does it feel to be the son of the most powerful Wizengamot member in the school?" Daphne questioned.

"It's good, I'm receiving a lot more respect than before, but all the ass kissing is getting really annoying," Draco replied irritated.

"Have you thought about using Revan's method of dealing with kiss ups?" Tracey asked.

When Revan first started school most of the Slytherin tried to befriend Revan due to him being a Lord. He quickly dealt with the ones that wouldn't leave him alone by throwing them into walls or punching and kicking them hard enough that they would have trouble walking.

"That's not really my style," Draco said since he wasn't as strong as Revan to keep a house in line by power alone. So if he tried that way it would only end badly for him.

"It's very effective with dealing with people," Revan added helpfully seeing nothing wrong with the way he kept order.

"I'll take your word on it," Draco deadpanned to the chuckle of Tracey and Daphne.

The next day walking down a corridor Revan saw Luna Lovegood being surrounded by three sixth year girls who were saying derogatory comments at her. Revan frowned at this, sure Luan's eccentric but that doesn't give you the right to pick on her. So Revan walked over towards them intending to teach the bullies a lesson.

The bullies saw Revan however they weren't nervous seeing him since they still presumed that he would walk right past them and not pay them any attention like he did last year. Revan with a flick of his hand sent two of the bullies into the wall while the third bully was shocked at what just handed. That shock quickly turned into fear when she realised the old Revan was back and she was next. The bully tried to make a run for it but she found herself being lifted off the ground and unable to breathe.

"Not so nice is it when you're the one being picked on is it?" Revan questioned cruelly having no patience for bullies.

The other two bullies were horrified watching their friend struggling to breathe while clawing at her own throat. Revan watched with satisfaction until he felt a hand on his arm. Turning to see who had touched him he saw Luna looking at him with a soft look in her eyes.

"Let them go please," Luna said with her usual dreamlike voice.

"They were bullying you, why would you ask for mercy for them?" Revan asked disbelievingly.

"Because it's wrong," Luna stated.

Revan looked at Luna for a few more seconds before releasing the bully. The bully took in deep breaths and looked at Revan with fear visible on her face.

Revan looked down at the bully with disgust on his face and angrily said. "Remember this bully, the only reason I let you go was that of Lovegood the one you were bullying, I suggest you remember that the next time you try and bully her. Now get out of my sight."

The bullies quickly left while glancing over their shoulder to see if Revan would follow them, and the cold look he gave them made them run faster.

"Thank you fae for your help," Luna said smiling.

"You're welcome," Revan said speaking in his usual tone reserved for strangers.

"Goodbye fae and good luck with your fight," Luna said skipping away.

' _What a strange girl,'_ Morgana commented bemused.

' _She certainly is and what did she mean 'good luck with your fight'?'_ Revan inquired.

' _No idea, it's probably best just to ignore her,'_ Morgana said.

Whilst Revan was walking away unknown to him Eris had watched the confrontation with a hungry look in her eyes.

' _I want power like that,'_ Eris thought eagerly.

The bullies when they returned to their dormitories quickly told everyone what Revan did to them and the news spread like wildfire throughout the school. Most of the Scholl didn't believe the story thinking it was a rumour like last year nevertheless they swiftly learnt how wrong they were.

Some bullies carried on with their bullying thinking Revan wouldn't do anything to them. However, when Revan did pass them by he threw them into walls much to their surprise. Revan made sure his message was heard loud and clear, that bullying would no longer be tolerated in this school. This was met with happiness from those that were picked on while the bullies were unhappy.

People like Charles Potter that liked to pick on Slytherin's thinking they were dark wizards were confused when the old year's made him stop. They explained to the first years they would end up in a world of pain at the hands of Revan. Charles didn't believe them and set out to see what all the fuss was about.

The next day Revan was sitting out in a courtyard with Tracey and Daphne resting under a tree enjoying the sunlight while it lasts. The light had completely returned to Revan's eye by now, which Tracey was happy about if the hugs she kept giving him were any indication.

Revan did wonder when he was still suffering from visions of what Hanare did to him, that when he thought about all the activities Fleur and he got up to feel better, did he feel disgusted. He presumed that every time he thought about what he and Fleur got up to, his subconscious mind thought back to Hanare, due to his recent flashback tainting the memories making him feel uncomfortable. He decided to give his mind time to heal before thinking about those memories again in the future.

"I'm so comfortable here. Can we stay here all day?" Tracey questioned feeling half asleep.

"I agree with Tracey let's stay here all day," Revan said lazily.

Daphne smiled amusedly. "Sadly we can't."

"That's not fair," Tracey complained.

"I agree," Revan said.

Tracey seeing how sleepy Revan looked grabbed his head and placed it in her lap.

"What are you doing Tracey?" Revan asked to comfortable to even turn his head.

"You usually stroke my hair, therefore I thought I would return the favour," Tracey said running her fingers through Revan's hair.

Revan found this position so comfortable he could probably fall asleep in Tracey's lap. Daphne watched on finding the scene cute and was feeling slightly jealous as she wished she was in Tracey's place. However, Daphne knew there was no way she who was known as the Ice Queen could do such a thing in public like they could.

She was partly surprised Revan allowed Tracey to stroke his hair but then she remembered he didn't care for the opinions of the peasants as he called people, as long as they left him and his friends alone. Considering the fearsome reputation he has he's certainly achieved that goal.

Daphne was enjoying the time with her friends not seeing the need to talk just enjoying their presence when she heard loud talking. Opening her eyes she saw the Slytherin Quidditch team heading to the pitch for training. She could make out Ginny and Draco where she was and was about to close her eyes when she noticed the Gryffindor Quidditch team heading in the same direction. Knowing there was going to be trouble Daphne kept an eye on them.

"What are you doing here? This is our time for training," Marcus said displeased.

"We have permission to train our new seeker," Wood said.

"Who's your new seeker?" Draco asked wondering who his competition would be.

Charles stepped forward looking like his usual smug and arrogant self.

"You're the new seeker," Ginny said perplexed. "You're a first year."

"Professor McGonagall gave me permission to be on the team after I proved myself during my flying lessons," Charles said haughtily.

"That doesn't explain why you're here, we reserved the pitch," Marcus noted.

"Professor McGonagall gave use the extra time seeing as our new seeker needs all the practice he can get," Wood said handing over a piece of paper.

Wood read the paper seeing Wood was telling the truth. "I see, I take it there's no way to change your mind."

"There's isn't," Fred said smiling.

"So you might as well give up," George said boldly.

"Even with your extra practising you're still going to lose dear brothers of mine," Ginny said smugly.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you," the twins said at the same time.

"Your just dirty snakes, you stand no chance against us," Charles said.

"You know you shouldn't call us dirty snakes, someone might take offence and make you eat those words," Draco said with a tone that said I know something you don't.

Ginny seeing Revan out of the corner of her eyes smiled realising what Draco was doing. The twins seeing Ginny's smile and knowing it can't mean anything good for them were slightly nervous as to what Draco was planning.

"Oh yeah and who's going to do that," Charles said thinking Draco was talking big.

"Simple Revan," Draco said smugly.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team started shuffling around nervously not wanting to hear the name of the most feared person in the school, except for Charles who looked at them in confusion.

"What's the big deal with this Revan guy, everyone fears him for some reason, and worships him for stopping us from picking on those no good snakes," Charles said.

Angelina looked around nervously and said. "Don't call him by his first name, only his friends are allowed to do that."

"We tried calling him by his first name once," Fred said with a wince rubbing his ass.

"And we couldn't sit down straight for weeks," George said cringing remembering the pain he felt.

"Fine he doesn't like it when people call him by his first name, but that doesn't explain why so many people are afraid of him," Charles said annoyed.

"You can ask him yourself," Draco said making the Gryffindor Quidditch team even more nervous.

"Fine, I will, where is he then?" Charles asked arrogantly.

"There," Draco said pointing towards the three in the courtyard.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team looked over towards the tree and saw Daphne who had her ice mask in place and Tracey who was watching them while running her hands through Revan's hair who had his eyes closed.

"That's the guy everyone's scared off," Charles said with disbelief finding the scene humorous.

Draco looked a little put out having not clearly seen what position Revan was in earlier. The girls of the Gryffindor Quidditch team would have found the scene cute if it wasn't Revan who was sleeping. Ginny knew Revan well enough that there was no way he would be asleep in a public place like this, and was no doubt listening in on the entire conversation with his enhanced senses.

"Looks can be deceiving," Ginny said with a smug smile.

"Yeah, right he looks completely weak to me," Charles said making the Gryffindor Quidditch team flinch and the Slytherin Quidditch team to smile with dark amusement.

Wood placed a hand on Charles and seriously said. "You don't know what you're talking about, so I suggest you stay quiet before you make a bigger fool of yourself."

Charles frowned not liking being spoken to like that when he noticed a black snake slithering across the courtyard.

"It's a snake kill it," Charles said fearfully having never liked snakes.

The other students that had been watching the confrontation between the teams blanched when they heard Charles say kill Thana, remembering vividly what happened to the last people that had tried that. Most of the students there ran for it not wanting to see Charles electrocuted as once was enough for them. Some stayed wanting to see Gryffindor be put in their place, or were curious as to what would happen next.

The temperature in the courtyard seemed to get colder and there was a feeling of darkness in the air. The Gryffindor Quidditch team moved away from Charles knowing what was next, and despite being in the same house they weren't sticking their necks out for him, as they had no wish to be electrocuted. Even the Slytherin Quidditch team were giving Charles pitying looks.

Charles looked around wondering why it seemed to be colder when he saw Revan now had his eyes open and was looking at him with a menacing look in his eyes. Charles took a few steps back starting to understand that there was some truth to the stories about Revan.

"So you plan on killing my familiar do you?" Revan inquired in a voice colder than Antarctica.

Charles gulped nervously and said. "It's a disgusting snake it shouldn't be in Hogwarts."

"I see," Revan said before turning to look at the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "And do you think the same?"

"No!" the Gryffindor Quidditch team said quickly earning a betrayed look from Charles for leaving him to deal with Revan by himself.

§ _Thana deal with this annoying peasant_ § Revan said before closing his eyes and smiling feeling Tracey carrying on running her hand through his hair.

Charles jumped in surprise hearing Parseltounge for the first time in his life before he noticed Thana wrapping herself around him tightly.

"Ah," Charles screamed in shock and fear falling onto his back.

Thana raised her head to Charle's face and opened her mouth wide and hissed at him making Charles pee himself in fear. Thana unwrapped herself from Charles while continuing to hiss at him making him run away in terror the second he was free. Everyone in the courtyard looked at Charles unimpressed as he was running away screaming like a little girl, and leaving a trail of piss behind him.

Once Charles had vanished around a corner people burst out laughing finding his reaction hilarious. The Slytherin's were belly laughing since they always enjoy a Gryffindor being embarrassed. Wood looked annoyed though it wasn't because Charles had been humiliated it was because now he couldn't do team training, to increase their chances of winning the Quidditch cup.

Blaming Revan for this situation even though Charles had been the one to escalate things Wood marched over towards Revan. Draco seeing Wood was most likely going to attack his best friend sent a spell at his back freezing him in place.

"You dirty snake," Angelica said angrily before drawing her wand with the rest of her team copying her actions.

The Slytherin team drew their wands as well and just before a fight broke out Revan appeared in the middle of them and released his magic on the Gryffindor Quidditch team them making them collapse to the ground.

"Take Wood and leave, Slytherin will be using the pitch for training today," Revan commanded coldly.

When Revan stopped releasing his magic on them the Gryffindor's picked up Wood and left but not before shooting a nasty look at him and the Slytherin team.

"Impressive as always Revan," Ginny complimented.

"Thank you, Ginny, still I have a feeling the Gryffindor's won't forget this," Revan said in his normal tone of voice reserved for friends.

"We'll handle anything they'll through at us," Draco said boastfully to the agreement of the rest of the team.

Revan smiled. "I'm sure you will."

"Anyways see you later Revan," Ginny said walking off with the rest of her team.

Revan then walked back over to Tracey and Daphne and asked. "I don't suppose I could rest my head in your lap again could I?"

Tracey and Daphne smirked in amusement before Tracey asked teasingly. "Enjoy my lap do you?"

"It was a very comfortable position," Revan said a bit embarrassed.

"Very well only if you admit I'm the greatest witch in all of the lands," Tracey said with fake haughtiness.

"You're the greatest witch in the world," Revan said exaggeratedly.

"Then you may resume your position," Tracey said like a Queen.

"Thank you for this great honour Your Majesty," Revan said sarcastically while resting his head in Tracey's lap.

"It is a great honour isn't it," Tracey said with a nod of her head playing along and stroking Revan's hair.

"If you are quite done," Daphne said with a smile tugging at her lips.

"We are," Revan and Tracey said at the same time before smiling at each other.

"I was wondering if the three of us could do some training, as it's been a while since just the three of us have trained together," Daphne said having always enjoyed it when it was just the three of them.

"I don't mind, what about you Tracey?" Revan asked.

"Ten more minutes I'm very comfortable here," Tracey said smiling down at Revan's head.

"Fine then ten more minutes," Daphne said knowing they would be here longer than ten minutes.

Twenty minutes it took before they moved as Tracy and Revan were too comfortable in their positions. For the rest of the day, the three of them trained in the Chamber of Secrets with them even managing to land some hits on Revan who was fighting at Chunin level. So for the next several hours the three of them trained and laughed together promising to do this more often. A few days later Revan had just finished another study session with Sue and was currently walking with her towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"You know your friends can join us when we're walking towards the Great Hall," Revan said politely and slightly coldly since despite the fact Sue was good company he didn't trust her enough to drop his mask.

"There too intimidated of you to do such a thing," Sue said apologetically

"I don't bite you know," Revan said.

"I know tha-"Sue said before trailing off seeing the panic going on in the Great Hall.

Everyone was looking around as if they expected to be attacked any second. Revan noticed that an evening edition of the Daily Prophet was in nearly everyone's hands. Wanting to know what was going on Revan walked to the nearest table which was Hufflepuff and grabbed a copy of the Daily Prophet out of a kid's hand.

Daily Prophet Evening Edition

Muggle massacre

Earlier today at 2 pm Sirius Black and his demon arrived at a muggle village in the North of Wales and proceeded to kill everyone there. When the Aurors arrived at the scene to investigate they saw something out of a nightmare. Bodies were lying everywhere some were even ripped in half, and the streets were covered in blood. They eventually came across Sirius Black laughing like a deranged madman as he watched his demon burn a family alive.

The Aurors tried to fight Sirius Black but most of them were slaughtered. The ones that were left alive Black gave them a message for the public. 'Tell everyone I will not stop till I wipe out every single muggle from the face of the Earth' before disappearing with his demon.

We here at the Daily Prophet can only speculate that Sirius Black intends to attack more muggle villages in his mad idea of genocide. Revan stopped reading as the rest of the article was about contacting the Ministry if they see Black.

"My family lives in a small village does this mean they're in danger from Black?" Sue asked worried having read the article with Revan.

"I'm sure your family is fine for the moment," Revan said comfortingly. _'Why would_ _Daolon wipe out an entire muggle village?'_

' _I don't know, Daolon is far too busy trying to find the other talismans to be slaughtering villages, and not to mention this will attract even more attention on him, decreasing his anonymity which I'm sure Shendu doesn't want,'_ Morgana explained.

' _Unless Shendu wants this, as there's no way Daolon would do this without the permission of his Master,'_ Revan said while guiding Sue over towards her friends so they could comfort her since he didn't know her good enough to do that well enough.

' _Yes, but what could Shendu's goal be, all he is doing… that's it, Shendu wants the world's attention on Great Britain,'_ Morgana said.

' _Why?'_ Revan asked walking over towards the Slytherin table.

' _With the entire worlds focus on Great Britain looking for Black before he can massacre another village, there's less chance of them discovering where Shendu is hiding,'_ Morgana said.

' _That does make sense, or the massacre could be so Naga could sacrifice people to summon more demons from the_ _Netherworld_ _,'_ Revan said.

' _While that is a possibility, it would have most likely been reported in the Prophet, as there would have been traces of a portal being created to the_ _Netherworld left in the village,'_ Morgana gently rebuked.

' _I can see your point,'_ Revan said graciously accepting the rebuke while sitting down with his friends.

"Can you believe what Black did?" Ginny asked feeling sick thinking about the massacre.

"I never imagined he was capable of such a thing," Revan admitted while thinking of Daolon.

"You're not the only one, everyone is panicking about what Black will do next," Daphne said motioning towards the rest of the hall who were vividly discussing what Black had done, and the fear and disgust was visible in their eyes at his actions.

Revan seeing certain looks and already thinking of the worst case scenario said. "Draco, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy I wouldn't walk anywhere alone from now one."

Draco had a questioning look on his face for a second before he saw the looks being sent his way and realised what Revan meant. "I see what you mean I'll definitely be travelling in a group for a while."

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked before noticing the looks being sent towards the Slytherin table especially the children of Death Eaters

"Since a Death Eater just massacred a village, a lot of people are wondering if your parents had any knowledge of it, and some might mistakenly blame you for Black actions," Revan explained having read people's minds to find out what they were thinking.

"That's not fair," Goyle said displeased.

"When has life ever been fair," Revan said.

"Silence," Dumbledore said loudly silencing the hall.

Revan and his friends looked towards Dumbledore wondering what he would say about this massacre.

"As you are now aware off, Sirius Black has wiped out an entire muggle village leaving no survivors," Dumbledore said sadly. "But be rest assured, Aurors and shinobi from the Leaf are doing everything in their power to find Black and see him brought to justice for his terrible actions."

' _They'll never find Naga as their looking for the wrong person,'_ Revan said not liking Daolon would be getting away with massacring an entire village.

' _There's nothing you can do since you can't explain to the Ministry that you've been hunting down demonic talismans and know that Naga is a servant of a powerful demon known as Shendu. You'll be thrown in Azkaban for using Black magic and they might not even believe you about Daolon,'_ Morgana said.

' _I know that but it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it,'_ Revan replied.

"For those of you that have any worries please talk to the head of your house, but you have no need to worry Hogwarts is well protected, Black would never be able to attack the school with his demon," Dumbledore said reassuringly much to the relief of most of the hall.

The next few days the Daily Prophet informed people that the Ministry was doing everything in their power to catch Black. They also had to cover up an entire village being destroyed which took a lot of work to accomplish. Apparently, the Ministry blamed muggle terrorists for the destruction with the muggle government helping make the story believable.

Just as Revan thought tensions between Slytherin and the rest of the school became strained. The other houses were wondering if the children of Death Eaters knew anything about the massacre as Sirius Black was a Death Eater. It never came to blows between the houses since Revan kept the peace by threatening anyone that thought about attacking Slytherin. It was now the first week of October and Revan was having lunch in the Great Hall when he was contacted by his clone.

' _Creator the_ _Palantir is showing the Ox talisman is located in Spain in a small village,'_ the clone said urgently.

Revan immediately left the table heading to the secret passageway into Hogsmeade ignoring the questions his friends were giving him and said. _'Good work, now create a shadow clone so I can see where the talisman is located and then act like me for the rest of the day.'_

' _As you wish creator,'_ the clone said.

Whilst Revan was using the passageway into Hogsmeade he received the memories from the Shadow Clone the Wood Clone had created, that showed him the Ox talisman was located in the centre of a village resting on the forehead of an ox statue. Once he was on the outskirts of Hogsmeade he put on the Reaper outfit that he kept stored in his bag for situations like this and hid his bag in a tree before teleporting to Spain.

The split-second Revan arrived outside the muggle village he launched himself as fast as he could towards the village centre knowing he needed to get there first before Daolon and Naga. The screaming and fire he heard and saw the closer he got to the village centre indicated they had beaten him here.

When he arrived in the village centre he saw Daolon disguised as Black cutting down muggles with various dark spells, and Naga either breathing fire on the muggles or crushing them with his tail. Revan seeing Daolon about to touch the Ox talisman that was wedged into the Ox statue launched himself at Daolon and kicked him in the chest sending him flying back dozens of metres.

Revan spun around and launched a Blasting Curse at the ox statue destroying its head. Seeing the Ox talisman lying on the ground in-between the rubble he summoned it into his hand and safely stored it inside his vest.

"Reaper," Daolon growled standing up. "You were lucky to escape last time due to the Aurors, but this time you will die."

"We shall see about that," Revan said before launching several dark curses at Daolon who dodged or blocked them.

As Revan and Daolon were duelling there spells collided with each other creating clashing beams between them. Revan's beam was slowly overpowering Daolon's due to the difference in power between them. Daolon was starting to get nervous when Revan started advancing towards him shortening the clashing beams between them.

"You will not hurt any more muggles after today Daolon," Revan said getting closer towards Daolon.

"I have a far too great of a destiny to die here by your hands Reaper," Daolon said vehemently.

Revan was smiling seeing his beam getting closer to Daolon when he slashes his wand breaking the connection and jumped backwards over Naga's tail.

' _There's no way I'm letting Naga get a hold off me again with his tail,'_ Revan thought.

" **Give me the talisman** ," Naga demanded standing next to Daolon.

"If you want it, come and get it," Revan replied tauntingly.

" **AAAAH** ," Naga screamed angrily and ran towards Revan.

Revan jumped backwards while spell chaining several dark curses at Naga that caused him quite a bit of pain if the bruises and marks he was leaving on his skin was any indication. Revan with a flick of his wand summoned a car into Naga's path, which didn't stop him as he ran straight through the car destroying it.

Revan smirked seeing the fuel Naga was covered in and sent an Incendio spell at Naga, which ignited the fuel when it hit him causing him to be set on fire.

" **ARGH** ," Naga screamed in pain trying to put out the fire.

Revan saw Daolon sending a blast of water towards Naga but he created a shield in front of Naga blocking the water from reaching him. He then started sending dark curses at Daolon so he would be unable to help Naga.

As Revan was duelling Daolon he went through hand signs with one hand and spun to the side and said. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

The large fireball engulfed Naga causing him even more pain. Daolon started to fight more aggressive seeing that he needed to help his comrade. Knowing that he couldn't overpower Reaper he sent a Bombarda Maxima towards a muggle house destroying the pipes spraying water everywhere.

Naga ran towards the house to put out the fire he was covered in when vines came out of the ground and wrapped around his feet making him trip over. Daolon knowing Revan was responsible sent a Blood Boiling Curse at him which he blocked. Using this opportunity Daolon sent a Cutting Curse at the vines freeing Naga and with a flick of his wand made the water from the pipes engulf Naga putting out the fire. Once the fire was put out Naga had third degree burns over most of his body.

"Wind Release: Air Bullets," Revan said sending bullets made out of air towards Naga and Daolon.

Naga breathed fire at the bullets destroying them while Daolon summoned some rubble to block the bullets. Once the rubble had blocked the air bullets it was subsequently destroyed by a Blasting Curse. A split second later after the rubble was destroyed Revan appeared in front of Daolon who was so surprised to see him, he only managed to shift his body to the side in time to only get hit on the right side of his face from a curse.

"AAAAH," Daolon said screaming in pain feeling the skin on the right side of his face melting off. As he watched his skin melt off and fall to the ground he realised he was struck by a Skin Melting Curse.

Daolon even though he was in agonizing pain managed to cast a dark curse to cancel out the Organ Rupturing Curse in mid-air Revan had sent at his stomach. Naga immediately came to Daolon's aid and threw a punch at Reaper who ducked underneath it and sent a Severing Charm at Naga's leg. The charm didn't achieve the effect Revan had hoped for but it did create a deep slash on Naga's leg. Nana then tired kicking Revan with his good leg but he spun over the kick and pointed his wand straight at Naga's face.

' _Serpensortia,'_ Revan thought conjuring a large python that launched itself at Naga attacking his face.

Seeing he had a free few seconds Revan went through the hand signs for one of his S-class jutsus as he was sure this would immobilise Naga.

"Fire Style: Black Flame Missile," Revan said exhaling a stream of unimaginable hot black fire from his mouth that reduced everything in its path to ash.

Daolon seeing this powerful jutsu heading towards him created a powerful dome shield around him that was reinforced with as many protective spells that he could cast before the fire reached him. Naga pulled the snake of his face crushing it in his hand and reached into the ground and pulled up a large slab of pavement to protect him.

The black fire when it reached Daolon's dome started to create cracks in it causing him to panic. The split second before his dome was shattered Daolon Disapparated away. Naga wasn't as lucky as the slab of pavement he was using to protect himself was melted by the jutsu and a second later the fire engulfed him as well.

Revan was a bit exhausted from using that jutsu as it uses up an incredible amount of chakra to make it so hot. He was lucky that he possessed triple the chakra of a Kage or he would be out of the fight right now.

When the fire disappeared it revealed Naga had terrible burns all over his body. There wasn't a single piece of his skin that didn't look burnt and melted. There were even parts of Naga's body that the skin had been melted away so much, you could see bits of the bone underneath it. Naga was in terrible shape, in fact, it looked like he was about to fall unconscious any second now.

Revan seeing this as the perfect opportunity to kill Naga prepared to use another S-class jutsu when he moved to the side to dodge a spell. He turned to the side to see Daolon on the roof of a building that hadn't been melted from the attack sending spells at him. Revan ran towards the building while trading spells with Daolon and jumped onto the roof while casting a shield to block the spells being sent his way in mid-air.

"Shadowkahn retrieve Naga, we're retreating," Daolon ordered unhappy with how today's events had played out.

Out of the shadows over a dozen Shadowkahn appeared and surrounded Naga dragging him into the shadows itself. Revan went to attack them but Daolon sent enough spells towards him that he had to go on the defensive. As soon as Naga disappeared into the shadows loud pops were heard and from the uniforms, they were wearing they were Spanish Aurors.

The Aurors pointed to Revan and Daolon in shock watching them duel on a rooftop. Revan couldn't make out what they were saying though he did hear them say Sirius Black so they did recognise who Daolon was disguised as.

Revan not wanting the Aurors to dig deeper into the reasons why he was here said loudly. "I've been promised a great deal of money for your head Black, and I intend to get paid."

Daolon realising Reaper wanted the Aurors to think he was being paid to come after him so they didn't discover the existence of the talismans decided to play along with the farce.

"It doesn't matter how much money you were promised for my head Reaper, you'll never get it," Daolon said sending an Eye Melting Curse at Revan.

Revan rolled to the side to dodge the curse while Daolon jumped off the side of the roof. Revan ran to the edge of the roof to find Daolon's body nowhere, indicating he most likely Disapparated away. Seeing the Aurors pointing towards him and not wanting to stick around for questions he vanished in a Body Flicker.

On the outskirts of the village, Revan teleported back to Hogsmeade and changed into his school clothes before sneaking back into Hogwarts. Knowing his clone had things well in hand otherwise he would have been contacted he headed for the Chamber of Secrets so he could test out the power of the talisman.

Whilst using the Ox talisman Revan discovered it granted him super strength. When he punched the ground he would cause large cracks to appear, he could destroy walls with a single kick, and effortlessly lift objects that weighed several times his weight.

He sealed the Ox talisman into his Old Religion ring for safekeeping given that he had the sealing spots available since the rest of his talismans were safely stored back at his house in his basement. He decided to keep his talismans there as he wanted easy access to them if he ever needed them, and they were safe there as well with all the enchantments he had casted on his house.

For the rest of the day, he did some solo training practising some S-class jutsus that he had ripped from the minds of his bounties that they knew the seals for but didn't have the chakra to perform them, while he waited for his friends to arrive. When they did arrive it looked like he had arrived a few minutes before them, making them none the wiser they had been spending the day with a clone. The clone had informed him he had told his friends he ran off to check up on Thana as he felt she wasn't feeling well which they bought.

He didn't like lying to his friends but he couldn't tell them the truth either. He trusted them but he didn't put it past Dumbledore to read their minds to discoverer some of his secrets. So it was the best of everyone that he didn't tell them any of his secrets.

"You ready for training Revan," Draco asked excitedly taking off his school robes for better movement.

"I'm ready to watch Daphne kick your ass if that's what you mean," Revan said with none of the usual coldness in his voice as he trusted his friends enough to drop his mask.

"Daphne does not kick my ass," Draco said defensively.

"She totally does," Ginny said while doing stretches to warm up for the training.

"Crabbe Goyle, back me up here," Draco said.

"I'm with Ginny on this," Crabbe said.

"Sorry Draco Daphne is much stronger than you," Goyle said bluntly.

Draco huffed. "Some friends you are."

"Don't worry Draco I'll go easy on you," Daphne said with her eyes full of laughter.

"Yeah Daphne kick Draco's ass," Tracey cheered.

"Draco will win," Pansy said coming to the defence of her childhood friend.

"No comment," Theo said doing practise swings with his sword.

"Coward," Pansy said with fake anger in her tone letting Theo she was only joking.

"I prefer the term smart," Theo replied with a smile.

"Okay that enough," Revan said with a chuckle. "Let's begin with the training."

The training went quite well with surprisingly Ginny nearly winning her spar with Draco. It only happened because Draco had underestimated Ginny but it was a valuable lesson for both of them. Draco learnt not to underestimate an opponent as that can get you killed in a fight, and Ginny learnt you can use your appearance to deceive your opponent and catch them off guard.

News quickly spread over the next few days' of Sirius Black being seen in Spain attacking another muggle village and fighting the bounty hunter known as Reaper before fleeing from the Aurors. From the muggles that had run away during the attack, they reported seeing the demon with Black so authorities were confused as to why he wasn't with Black when they arrived.

The Spanish Ministry was in an uproar with the British Ministry as Fudge said they had things under control which was clearly proven wrong. Fudge tried to do damage control but with second muggle village being attacked within several weeks it only showed his incompetence. The ICW was very interested in knowing who hired Reaper to hunt down Black.

A bounty hunter being hired from the Elemental Nations attracted a lot of attention, as many wondered what he was doing in this part of the world. Unfortunately for the ICW, they had no way of getting the answers they sought so all they could do was warn the countries in Europe to be on guard, in case Sirius Black attacks a village in one of their countries.

It was now the second week of October and third years and above could now visit Hogsmeade. Ginny wasn't happy she would be left by behind but Revan promised to bring back something nice for her to cheer her up. The seven of them decided to split up so they could see the shops they were interested in and meet up later. The boys with the exception of Revan and Pansy went to the Quidditch shop while Daphne, Tracey and Revan went to see the shops they were interested in.

"What shop should we see first?" Tracey asked excitedly looking around the village.

"How about we visit the sweets shop? So we can get Ginny something," Revan suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Daphne said.

"There's so much to see here, I'm not sure if we can see everything in one day," Tracey remarked.

"If we don't we can always come back another da-" Daphne was cut off when people ran past them screaming in fear.

In the distance, Revan could see buildings on fire so he used his sensing abilities to see if a group of wizards were attacking the village.

' _Let's see who's attacking,'_ Revan thought stretching his sensing ability. _'Wait is th-'_

" **RAAAAAA** ," a demonic voice shouted in glee.

"Get back to Hogwarts now you two," Revan ordered strictly.

"Why? What is it?" Tracey asked nervously with Daphne looking unnerved as well

"It's a dem-" Revan said before begin cut off when a house was destroyed next to them and out of the smoke emerged Naga looking perfectly fine, with no burns on him at all like the last time Revan had seen him.

" **Look what I have here, some foolish children that didn't run away like everyone else** ," Naga said with bloodlust dripping from his voice.

Daphne and Tracey were positively terrified of Naga in front of them. Revan, on the other hand, had his face perfectly neutral while he discreetly had his wand ready to cast any spells.

" **Why don't you burn? Like everyone else in this pathetic village** ," Naga said before exhaling fire from his mouth towards Daphne, Tracey and Revan.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **Revan has finally murdered Yaxley getting revenge for him giving Ginny the diary. He has also put his lessons from Morgana to use by manipulating events to ruin an alliance between two countries. His Mother is the darkest witch to have ever lived so of course he's going to pick up on these things.**

 **In case it's not clear Revan wants to destroy the alliance between the Ministry and the Leaf as it will decrease the number of enemies he would have to face in the future, if force is needed to change Britain. Revan also knows Voldemort will return one day and he's sympathetic to his goals due to their similar beliefs. So by making the Ministry have no allies Voldemort will have an easier time taking over, meaning Revan won't have to lift a finger to change the country to what he desires.**

 **Another part of him enjoys making the Leaf look bad due to the way they treat Natsumi. So he considers it just desserts for the Leaf by destroying their reputation.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Seeing the exhaled fire heading towards them Revan with an upwards slash of his wand created a shield blocking the fire. He had to continuously pour more magic into the shield given that Naga wasn't letting up with the fire anytime soon.

"Run," Revan demanded wanting his friends to get to safety as quickly as possible.

"What about you?" Tracey asked clearly out of her depth in this circumstance.

"I'll hold him off, now go," Revan ordered. He was happy Tracey cared about him but she would only get in his way, as he couldn't fight Naga and protect them at the same time.

"Bu-" Tracey said before she was cut off from Daphne grabbing her arm and dragging her back towards Hogwarts.

"Be careful Revan," Daphne said with worry in her voice whilst she was running away with Tracey.

' _Trust Daphne to control her emotions in a situation like this,'_ Revan thought knowing out all of his friends she has the best control of her emotions and was glad she was smart enough to not stick around. It wouldn't surprise him if Daphne knew he was going to fight Naga instead of retreating.

' _If you don't want your friends to die you need to kill Naga right now,'_ Morgana said wanting to see more of Revan's ruthless side.

' _I'm aware,'_ Revan said murderously as there was no way he was letting his friends be killed.

Breaking the spell Revan jumped back while sending over a dozen dark curses through the fire towards Naga. He had no idea if they would get through the fire and hit Naga but he could hope. The fire soon cleared to reveal Naga in perfect condition meaning the curses hadn't hit him at all.

Not wanting to give Naga any time to think about where Tracey and Daphne went he charged at him, and put as much power as possible into a Bombarda Maxima and sent it straight into Naga's chest. The force of the explosion threw Naga back through the house he had destroyed and ended up with him lying on his back in the middle of a street. The various wizards and witches that had been running away looked shocked at a schoolboy doing that to a demon.

Revan jumped over the ruined house and in mid-air went through some hand signs and said. "Lightning Style: Striking White Shadows."

This jutsu created massive white lightning arcs around Revan who then sent them towards Naga. When the jutsu collided with Naga half the street was lit up from white light as the jutsu was that powerful. Revan landed on the ground with his wand drawn knowing Naga was too strong for that to have killed him.

" **You're much stronger then you look child, tell me, what is your name?** " Naga questioned emerging from the smoke with his body having slight scorch marks on it from the jutsu.

Revan knowing Daolon could easily find out his name decided to be truthful with Naga. "I am Lord Revan le Fey, and what is your name demon?"

Naga gave out a dark chuckle at his question. " **My name is Naga Revan, and I suggest you remember that name, as it's the name of the demon that will send you to the afterlife.** "

"You're welcome to try demon," Revan said coldly.

Naga smiled in response liking the spirit Revan possess before throwing a punch at him. For the next couple of minutes, Revan and Naga engaged in taijutsu. With Naga being physically stronger than him Revan had to dodge every attack, and only attack when he had an opening. To the people of Hogsmeade they had never seen anything like this, and couldn't believe a Hogwarts student was going toe to toe with a demon.

Naga with a swipe of his tail made Revan move to the side to dodge it when Naga's claws managed to slash his chest drawing blood. Ignoring the pain Revan landed a kick on Naga's face before flipping backwards a few times to get a safe distance away from Naga and used medical ninjutsu on his wounds to hide his healing factor.

" **Most impressive Revan,** " Naga said having only met one other human that could keep up with him in this time period. He was about to attack when he smelled something familiar about the blood on his claws. Deciding to see why the blood smelled recognizable Naga licked the blood on his claws, and let out a gasp of surprise recognising the taste.

" **Impossible your kind is extinct tell me how you're alive Half breed,** " Naga demanded angrily as a demigod being alive in this age changed everything. His Master would need to be informed immediately.

Revan's eyes widened in surprise and horror at Naga knowing he was a demigod.

' _Kill him now, he can't be allowed to tell anyone your secret,'_ Morgana said urgently knowing it would be disastrous if Shendu found out that Revan was a demigod.

"None of your concern Naga," Revan said before forming a single hand sign and creating a water dragon.

The water dragon launched itself at Naga who easily sidestepped it and went to attack Revan who pointed his wand at Naga and sent bursts of lightning at him. Naga moved and bent his body to avoid most of the lighting but a few still hit him.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu," Revan said shooting three medium sized flame dragons out of his mouth.

Naga exhaled fire from his mouth overpowering the flame dragons forcing Revan to leap onto the top of a house to dodge the fire. For the next several minutes Revan and Naga kept exchanging attacks while running down the street. Revan would send spells and jutsu at Naga from the rooftops while Naga would elude them and attack with his own fire, or toss parts of buildings at Revan who would evade them.

Landing on the ground to avoid a piece of a wall that had been thrown at him Revan created a whip of fire out of his wand and slashed it at Naga when he got close enough to him. Naga let the whip wrap around his arm and ignoring the pain from the attack pulled on the whip forcing Revan to move towards him. Revan didn't have time to do anything before he was punched into the ground face first, which also broke the concentration needed for the fire whip.

Not letting this stop him Revan spun around on his hands kicking away Naga's hands that were reaching for him and hit him in the face as well.

" **You bastard,** " Naga growled angrily starting to get pissed off with this demigod.

Revan didn't say anything instead he used all of his S-class speed to move around Naga landing kicks and punches when he could. Naga's size meant he couldn't keep up with Revan and getting annoyed at the constant attacks exhaled fire from his mouth to form a circle of fire around him. Revan stopped his attacks and sent a blast of water from his wand at the circle of fire. A momentary gap was created in the circle so Revan rushed through the gap, and dodging Naga's tail sent an overpowered Cutting Curse at his back creating a deep gash.

" **AHHHHH,** " Naga shouted in pain.

Revan then jumped onto Naga's back and pushed his wand into the wound and said. "Crucio."

" **ARGHHHHHHHHHH,** " Naga screamed to the heavens in pain so loudly that everyone in Hogsmeade could hear him.

Revan having noticed how strong Naga's skin is. Knew the Cruciatus Curse wouldn't have been that effective on him, as it couldn't easily affect the nerves in his body. However, by having the curse affect a wound, it would seriously hurt Naga.

Naga tried throwing Revan off him while screaming in pain but was having no look and his tail couldn't reach Revan, as he would kick it away everyone time it would get close to him. Noticing how his plan wasn't working and the pain was unimaginable Naga leapt into the air and on the way back down he positioned his back to be facing the ground.

Knowing if he didn't move he would be seriously injured Revan let go of Naga's back landing on the roof of a building. Revan quickly got up and poured the same amount of magic into his Blasting Curse as he would for an S-class jutsu, and fired it at Naga as soon as he landed on the ground. There was a massive explosion from the spell that destroyed the street and all the houses in it. Revan was so close to the explosion he was thrown from the rooftop landing in another street.

' _At this rate, you'll have to use Wood Style if you want to kill Naga,'_ Morgana commented.

' _If I have no choice I will, since once I do use Wood Style, I know the Elemental Nations will be very interested me,'_ Revan thought cautiously.

Revan immediately rolled to the side narrowly avoiding Naga who landed where he was just standing.

' _Thank the Goddesses I'm a sensor,'_ Revan thought. The only reason he wasn't crushed then was because he had sensed where Naga was about to land.

Naga spun around and punched Revan so hard he went flying down the street but before Revan hit the ground he casted a Cushioning Charm to protect himself from any damage. Revan then started firing spells at Naga who avoided them and in return exhaled fire at Revan.

xxxxx

Everyone that lived in Hogsmeade had evacuated by now and was watching the fight from a safe distance outside of the village.

"This is unbelievable," a villager muttered as a large wall of fire was seen.

"At this rate, there won't be a village left," a woman said as another explosion was heard and buildings went flying everywhere.

"Better a village destroyed, then that demon being left alive to terrorise the country," a man countered.

"So why aren't you doing anything to help?" a villager asked a group of Aurors who were just standing there watching the fight in awe and fear.

"They're not interfering on my orders," Rufus Scrimgeour said walking over. He had tawny hair and bushy eyebrows. "Since they would only be cannon fodder in a fight like this."

A fight on this level reminded Rufus of a fight he witnessed between Dumbledore and Voldemort during the Blood War. The fight between the two S-class wizards was something out of a legend with the amount of magic they were throwing around. Interfering with their duel would have been suicidal unless you were an S-class wizard because you would have been killed by the magic being casted.

It was the same in this situation a fight between two S-class opponents and any who interfered would likely end up dead, which was surprising given Revan's age but the evidence is right before his eyes. There was another flash of white light from the village followed by a massive bang.

"How strong is Lord le Fey?" a young woman asked impressed.

"Hopefully strong enough to kill the demon," Rufus said knowing his forces stood no chance against the demon.

xxxxx

Revan spun around kicking Naga in the back sending him flying a few metres forward and followed up with an overpowered Severing Charm to his damaged left arm, cutting it off by the elbow making Naga scream in pain. The earlier attacks had done a lot of damage especially the lightning jutsus but he wasn't without his injuries as well. There were bruises over his body that his healing factor was working overtime to heal.

" **Curse you demigod,** " Naga said while clutching his wound with his other hand.

"Where's that earlier bravado Naga, I thought you were going to kill me," Revan said getting ready to use Wood Style to finally end this fight, as there were no witnesses around to see him using it.

" **Another day perhaps, but I will kill you demigod, I promise you that,** " Naga snarled before running away as fast as possible.

Revan not wanting Naga to get away ran after him. It was when Naga was outside the village that he heard screaming and Revan saw a massive group of villagers screaming in fright seeing Naga running towards them. Naga having no patience to deal with the humans exhaled fire from his mouth at the villagers.

The Aurors that had watched the fight casted shields to protect themselves and the villagers, but the fire overpowered a few of the shields killing the Aurors and the villagers they were protecting. Revan ran past the burnt bodies knowing there was nothing he could do for them. At the end of the group of villagers Naga's tail reached out and grabbed hold of a six year old girl.

"Mommy," the girl screamed in fear.

"Emily no," the Mother said fearful for her daughter's life as she watched the demon run off with her daughter who was being closely followed by Revan.

Revan refrained from casting any spells at Naga as he might use the child as a human shield and he couldn't live with himself if he was responsible for the death of a child. At the speed the two of them were running it wasn't long before they reached the Great Lake. Naga spun around and held Emily in front of himself with his tail protecting him from any attacks.

"Let her go Naga," Revan demanded darkly.

" **Why would I do that? She would make a tasty snack for me** **,** " Naga said bringing Emily closer to his face and licking her making the child whimper in fear.

"Because how painfully I kill you, depends on whether or not you release that girl," Revan said disliking anyone that would deliberately scare a small child like that.

" **You won't be killing me today Half breed** **,** " Naga said menacingly before bringing his tail back and throwing Emily towards the middle of the Great Lake.

"No!" Revan said running across the water to catch Emily before she hits the lake.

Naga had thrown her to fast for him to use telekinesis to catch her but he could use it now. Revan seeing Emily falling towards him raised his hands and used telekinesis to slow down her descent and gently caught her in his arms. Emily look terrified from what she just went through, and was surprised to see Revan standing on water. Revan looked over towards the bank and saw Naga was no longer there, no doubt having disappeared by using Shadowkahn while he was distracted.

"There, there, it's okay the demon is gone now, it can't hurt you," Revan said soothingly rubbing Emily's back since he noticed she was crying which was understandable after what she went through. "Let's get you back to your Mother."

Walking back to Hogsmeade while comforting Emily Revan wondered where Daolon was during his fight with Naga. Since the last time, Naga attacked a village Daolon was with him disguised as Sirius Black.

' _Perhaps Daolon is still recovering from the injuries you gave him in your last encounter,'_ Morgana suggested.

' _That is a possibility, but I figured Shendu wouldn't care about his injuries and would send him out to accompany Naga while he was massacring villages,'_ Revan said as demons aren't known for their caring natures.

"EMILY," a voice shouted interrupting his conversation. The Mother ran towards him and scooped Emily up from his arms and gave her daughter a massive hug.

After making sure Emily was alright the Mother turned towards Revan and said gratefully. "Thank you for saving my daughter."

"It was no problem," Revan said glad he could save Emily's life.

The Mother then gave Revan a bone breaking hug with Emily joining in as well. The only reason Revan didn't break the hug was that of how emotional the Mother was. He couldn't imagine thinking your own daughter might be dead.

"Thank you for saving me," Emily said shyly into his leg.

' _Cute,'_ Revan thought before he said. "There was no way I was going to let that evil demon keep someone as cute as you."

Emily buried her face even more into Revan's leg embarrassed at being called cute. The Mother smiled and said. "Let go of the nice boy's leg now Emily, I'm sure he has people he wants to check are safe and sound."

Emily hesitantly let go not wanting to miss the feeling of safety Revan provided and hugged her Mother still scared about what happened.

"Thank you again for what you did," The Mother said before walking off with Emily.

"If I could have a word Lord le Fey," Rufus Scrimgeour said approaching Revan with several Aurors behind him looking at Revan was awe and respect on their faces.

"Certainly Head Auror, what can I do for you today?" Revan asked with his mask firmly in place.

"I need to ask you about your fight with the demon," Rufus said with some of the Aurors having taken out notepads to write everything down.

"I understand, I'll start at the beginning then Head Auror Scrimgeour," Revan said knowing this was conversation was necessary and he couldn't get out of it.

"And when I looked back over to the bank Naga had vanished," Revan said finishing explaining everything that had taken place between him and Naga while excluding the bits about him being a demigod.

"I see, thank you for explaining everything, at least we have a name for that demon now, and you didn't see Black anywhere during your fight?" Rufus asked wondering why Black wasn't with Naga during the attack on the village.

"I never saw Black during the entire time I was fighting Naga," Revan confirmed.

"That's curious and something we'll have to think about later, and before you go Lord le Fey some of the villagers while running away heard Naga call you a Half breed and said your kind was extinct, any idea what he meant by that?" Rufus questioned seriously trying to put some pressure on Revan who didn't react as Rufus didn't scare him in the slightest.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what Naga was talking about, but I wouldn't give his words much consideration Head Auror. Naga's a demon so everything he says is a lie designed to manipulate people, and clearly he was trying to confuse me by calling me a Half breed, nothing more to it than that really," Revan explained hiding his annoyance at people hearing Naga call him Half breed. The lucky thing was no one heard Naga call him a demigod at any rate.

"That makes sense, thank you for explaining," Rufus said having a feeling there was more to it than that, but he had no way of proving it or calling Revan out on his lie.

"Is that everything Head Auror? As I would like to see if my friends are okay," Revan said wanting to desperately check up on Tracey and Daphne and the rest of his friends.

"That's everything Lord le Fey your free to go," Rufus said.

"Thank you," Revan said before using a Body Flicker to reach Hogwarts as fast as possible.

"That is one powerful child," an Auror said amazed having listened to Revan's story and couldn't help but be impressed.

"I know right, I can't believe he managed to cut off the demon's arm," a woman Auror said.

Whilst his Aurors chattered amongst themselves Rufus was thinking about how someone that strong will no doubt make ripples in the world. Though if that was a good or bad thing only time will tell.

xxxxx

Inside the Great Hall, all the students that had gone to Hogsmeade were being seen to by the Professors to make sure no one was hurt and everyone was fine.

' _Of all the times for Albus to be in a_ _Wizengamot_ _meeting,'_ McGonagall thought wishing he was here to help calm things down.

When students had come running back to Hogwarts shouting about a demon attack she initially thought they were playing a joke until more people arrived saying the same thing. With the Aurors confirming the attack, she ushered everyone into the castle in case Black intended to attack Hogwarts. From what she heard from the students that had visited Hogsmeade Revan was fighting the demon by himself. She knew le Fey was strong for his age but surely he was no match for a demon.

"Revan," Tracey shouted happily seeing Revan entering the Great Hall breaking McGonagall out of her thoughts.

"Tracey I'm glad you're ok-" Revan said before being interrupted by Tracey running up to him and hugging him tightly.

"I was so worried," Tracey whispered squeezing him tighter.

"I'm perfectly fine Tracey," Revan replied equally as quiet.

"Lord le Fey if you are here in perfect health, I presume the fight with the demon went well then?" McGonagall inquired watching in amusement as the two of them separated when they noticed the entire hall watching them.

"Yes Professor I severely injured the demon Naga forcing him to retreat," Revan said loudly to the cheers of the hall.

"I take it Naga is the name of the demon then Lord le Fey?" Snape asked joining them and the look in his eyes showed he was clearly revaluating Revan for forcing a demon to retreat.

"That is correct Professor the demon identified itself as Naga," Revan said seeing no harm in telling anyone that fact.

"I think we've held up enough of your time Lord le Fey, I do believe your friends wish to check up on you," McGonagall said having noticed Tracey getting restless clearly wanting to talk to Revan alone.

"Thanks, Professor," Tracey said grabbing Revan's hand and dragging him towards his friends.

"Lord le Fey is certainly an interesting one isn't he," McGonagall said watching them walk away.

"That he is," Snape said pondering on how strong le Fey truly is.

Whilst Revan was heading towards his friends a good deal of people were congratulating him on driving the demon away. Revan graciously accepted the thanks but stopped anyone that wanted to pat him on the back for a job well done, as he still didn't like strangers touching him.

"Here's the man of the hour," Tracey said motioning towards Revan when they reached the Slytherin table.

"Are you okay?" Daphne asked urgently.

"I'm fine Daphne just a couple of bruises that I'm already healing from," Revan said.

"That's good to here," Daphne said sighing in relief as she feared she would never see Revan again.

"Did you manage to kill the demon?" Draco questioned eagerly.

"No Naga managed to escape when I saved a little girl he had taken hostage," Revan said not regretting saving Emily instead of killing Naga.

"You have to tell us everything," Pansy demanded.

So Revan told them the same story he told Rufus with as many people in the Great Hall as possible trying to listen to the story as well.

"I can't believe you managed to cut off a demon's arm," Theo commented astonished.

"Forget that, how strong are you really le Fey?" an older student asked what was on the minds of many listening to the story.

"Fairly strong," Revan replied as only the foolish brag of how strong they really are.

There were a few grumbles from people at not getting a specific answer but they didn't say anything knowing Revan would never tell them. Revan and his friends then headed for the Chamber of Secrets so they could talk in private there.

"I'm glad you're okay," Daphne said giving Revan a hug once they were in the chamber.

"You needn't have worried, that demon wasn't strong enough to kill me," Revan said returning the hug and smiling finding it amusing how Daphne will never so show much emotion in front of people, but alone she was very caring.

"Next time run away with us don't stay and fight a demon, you could have gotten seriously hurt," Daphne said ending the hug and giving him a stern look.

The others chuckled at Daphne telling Revan off but he ignored them. "I had to make sure Naga couldn't come after us, and once I started fighting I thought I could kill him."

"I understand why you fought Naga, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it," Daphne said unhappily.

"Are you going to train us to become as strong as you are, so we can fight demons on equal grounds like you?" Ginny inquired elatedly.

"I'll train you to be as strong as you possibly can, but it'll take years before your S-class, so don't get it into your heads about fighting any S-class enemies, as it'll only end in your death at your current level," Revan said firmly not wanting his friends to get in over their heads and get themselves killed.

"I can wait several years if that's what it takes to become as strong as you are," Ginny said determinedly.

"Same with me, I felt so useless running away with the other students," Pansy said.

"Yeah me too," Crabbe said with the others saying it doesn't matter how long it takes they'll eventually be as strong as Revan is.

"That's good to hear, if you so determined to become as strong as me then we can do some training right now," Revan said knowing he needed to do more himself if he wanted to get strong enough to finish Naga off quickly before he could retreat again.

"Don't you need time to rest since you just fought an S-class demon," Theo said surprised which was mirrored by his friends.

"Even if I was at one tenth of my power it would still be enough to take you all on at the same time," Revan said knowing that will motivate his friends.

"That's it all of us vs. you right now Revan," Ginny said wanting to kick Revan' ass for that comment.

"Are you sure?" Revan said in a tone that said you're making a huge mistake.

"We'll kick your ass, you can count on that," Draco said getting into a fighting stance which the others copied as well.

"Very well let the fun begin," Revan said before spinning around to kick Goyle in the chest who was trying to attack him from behind.

xxxxx

A few hours later the others were sitting on the ground getting healed by Revan's medical ninjutsu while a clone was fixing all the damage the chamber had taken from their spars.

"I don't know about you, but that was a good spar don't you think," Revan said cheerfully ignoring the glares he was receiving.

"You could let us win one time you know," Pansy said while Revan was healing her arm.

"I could do but I won't, as where would the fun in that be," Revan said smiling at the insults Pansy was saying under her breath. "There all done."

"Thanks," Pansy said standing up and stretching.

"Now that everyone's all healed, why don't we head to the hall for some dinner," Theo suggested as he was quite peckish at the moment.

"I'm up for that," Tracey said.

Entering the Great hall they noticed Dumbledore was back from the Ministry and sitting at the head table and had a look of sadness on his face. They quietly sat down trying not to draw attention to themselves, seeing as they figured Dumbledore would have something important to say about today's events.

Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands silencing the hall and said sadly. "Today a great tragedy befell Hogsmeade when the demon known as Naga attacked the village, killing a great many of its inhabitants."

Plenty of students lowered their heads in respect for the fallen.

"However because of the actions of one person a great many more were saved. This person is none other than your fellow student Lord le Fey," Dumbledore said proudly looking towards Revan.

The entre hall looked in Revan's direction but he didn't react in the slightest instead he kept looking at Dumbledore waiting for him to get on with the rest of his speech.

"Lord le Fey bravely faced the demon by himself to give his friends and the villager's time to escape," Dumbledore said.

Revan could care less about the villagers as he was only thinking about Tracey and Daphne's safety, but if that's what people think he won't change their minds. Given that it looks better for him if he's seen as a caring person when in reality he's apathetic to the masses.

"During his fight with Naga Lord le Fey managed to cut off the demon's arm forcing him to retreat, and even when the demon kidnapped a little girl to use as a human shield, Lord le Fey didn't give up on trying to rescue her. No, he followed the demon and in the process rescued the girl, so give a round of applause for Lord le Fey the saviour of Hogsmeade," Dumbledore said jovially before clapping.

The entire Great Hall clapped thunderously for Revan even the Gryffindor's. They might not like Revan but they could respect him fighting a demon by himself to give other people time to escape, especially since it was a very Gryffindor thing to do.

"I do believe for Lord le Fey's actions, Slytherin deserves two hundred points for outstanding bravery in the face of danger," Dumbledore said smiling.

The Slytherin's loudly cheered at this as this put them in first place for the house cup by a large margin, even Snape looked happy about his house being in first place. The other houses didn't like it but didn't really complain as anyone that faces down a demon for the sake of others deserves some sort of reward.

The cheering was interrupted by owls entering the hall delivering the evening edition of the Daily Prophet. People quickly took the Prophet eager to read the details about what happened. The Daily Prophet explained about how the demon known as Naga attacked Hogsmeade before Lord le Fey engaged him a fight to give people time to retreat.

The students let out gaps of shock seeing photos of the destroyed sections of the village from the fight. They knew Revan was powerful but to see evidence was another thing entirely. Eris looked at Revan hungrily wishing she had his power. The prophet also had witness accounts of the fight about how there were explosions, flashes of light, lightning and how Revan cut off Naga's arm forcing him to retreat. Reading everything Revan did increased the awe and respect the students had for him.

Revan seeing the respect they had for him could only think sheeple. It was only last year they thought he was trying to kill all the muggleborns and now he's some kind of hero. This is why he doesn't trust the opinion of peasants since it too quick to change. However, power is eternal and is forever respected.

The peasants will always know he's dangerous and will remember that when they inevitably change their opinions of him again, making them wary of gaining his wrath by turning on him. For now, though Revan smiled politely at them thinking of how he could use his new famed reputation to his advantage.

 **Unknown location**

" **Master I have important news,** " Naga said weakly keeling in front of his Master

" **And what news would that be Naga, and how did you end up in such a pitiful condition?** " Shendu asked displeased to see his familiar in such a weakened state again. Daolon was still recovering from the injuries he had suffered at the hands of Reaper. That was why he wasn't disguised as Sirius Black while Naga massacred another village to keep attention on Britain after Naga was seen in Spain.

" **A human I encountered during my attack on the village Hogsmeade did this to me, Master,** " Naga admitted shamefully kneeling before his Master.

" **Was it Dumbledore that did this to you, he should have been in the** **Wizengamot meeting today from what Daolon told us. So there should have been no one there that was powerful enough to injure you,** " Shendu said.

" **No Master it was not Dumbledore it was a demigod,** " Naga said.

" **WHAT,** " Shendu shouted surprised. " **How is that possible? The Age of the Gods ended thousands of years ago, tell me everything now.** "

Naga explained everything that happened and finished by saying. " **The demigod is very powerful Master, proven by the fact he managed to cut off my arm.** "

" **Are you positive this Revan le Fey is a demigod Naga?** " Shendu questioned seriously.

" **I am Master, I tasted his blood myself, and I recognise the taste from all the Chinese demigods I killed during your conquest of China,** " Naga admitted.

" **We need to know how a demigod was born in this age and if any Gods are still around, seeing as they could interfere with my plans to conquer this world. Shadowkahn bring Daolon to me now!** " Shendu ordered.

Nothing seemed to change in the room but to Shendu and Naga, they noticed something move in the very shadows themselves.

" **You will not mention that Revan le Fey is a demigod to Daolon, is that clear Naga** **?** " Shendu inquired menacingly.

" **I understand Master,** " Naga said reverently.

A few minutes Daolon entered the room with the right side of his face covered in blackened muscle and scar tissue. There was intense anger in Daolon's eyes as he promised to get Reaper back for the injury he gave him.

" **You summoned me Lord Shendu,** " Daolon said giving Naga's missing arm a look but said nothing as he kneeled before Shendu.

" **I did yes Daolon, I want you to find out everything you can about Revan le Fey,** " Shendu said sinisterly.

" **May I ask why you're interested in such a person Lord Shendu,** " Daolon said.

" **Revan le Fey was the one that injured Naga on his latest mission and seeing as you can't find anything out about Reaper, you can research this other threat to us instead,** " Shendu said his displeasure clearly visible in his tone.

" **I will begin immediately Lord Shendu with your leave,** " Daolon said politely.

" **You may go,** " Shendu said dismissing him.

Daolon immediately left the room and while heading for his chambers thought. _'So Revan le Fey is a demigod is he, you should have been more careful Shendu as you never know who could be listening in on your conversation, and I'm sure my Mistress will be very pleased with this piece of information.'_

 **Headmaster's office**

In the Headmasters office after the feast congratulating Revan for his actions of saving the citizens of Hogsmeade, only Dumbledore and Snape were present. Both of them were sitting down at the Headmasters desk with Dumbledore chewing on a lemon drop and Snape wearing his usual scowl on his face.

"Why have you called me here headmaster?" Snape inquired irritated as he would rather be in his lab making potions.

"It's about today's events," Dumbledore said not reacting to Snape's attitude at all.

"Revan defeated the demon Naga forcing it to retreat. What else is there to talk about?" Snape asked.

"I would like to specifically talk about Revan," Dumbledore stated with the usual twinkle in his eyes gone.

"What about him," Snape said wondering if this discussion would be about Revan's power.

"No ordinary thirteen year old could fight off a demon that powerful, and since you were unable to learn anything from Lucius, I can only speculate on how Revan became so strong," Dumbledore said.

"Revan keeps his cards close to his chest so Lucius was unable to tell me any of his secrets, and he hasn't performed any dark rituals to get as strong as he is now, I would have noticed if he did so," Snape said coming to the defence of one of his Slytherin's.

"I am aware Revan has performed no dark rituals to increase his power or I would have noticed an aura of Dark magic clinging to him if he had. No Revan hasn't acquired power from rituals instead I believe it's from his heritage," Dumbledore explained.

"What does his heritage have to do with his power, he's a half blood from what I know, and how do you know he isn't a prodigy like Itachi Uchiha who became an S-class shinobi at the age of thirteen," Snape said recalling the story Dumbledore had told him of Itachi slaughtering his clan and being classed as a rogue S-class ninja.

"While your right there's a possibility Revan is simply a prodigy like many before him. What wasn't mentioned in the Daily prophet but will no doubt become public over the next few days, is that Naga called Revan a Half breed and said his kind was extinct. From this piece of information, I wonder if Revan's unknown heritage is the source of his power," Dumbledore speculated.

"You shouldn't believe the word of a demon, they are known to never tell the truth," Snape said not caring if Revan is a half breed. It doesn't matter to him if Revan is only part human as long as he behaves in class that's all that matter to him.

"You are correct Severus, but for what reason would Naga have to lie in that situation, and why would he act so angry if he was only trying to confuse people with his lies," Dumbledore said.

"Naga could simply be a good actor headmaster, and even if he was telling the truth there's no way we could figure out what sort of creature inheritance Revan has," Snape said.

Dumbledore stroked his beard and said thoughtfully. "You do have a point Severus and even if I did question Revan there is was no way he would admit to being a half breed."

"Which is understandable considering the discrimination he would face from others for being a half breed especially from the light," Snape said making a small dig at the fact it's often than the light houses that show prejudice against dark creatures and half breeds. This is why he joined the Dark Lord to change things for the better in this broken country.

Dumbledore frowned but didn't dispute the comment and changed the topic. "I want you to keep a closer eye on Revan and his friends in case you can find out anything."

"Fine despite having better things to do with my time I'll keep an eye on them from now on," Snape said not sharing his suspicions that they have been going to the Chamber of Secrets to train for the last month.

"I'm glad to hear it," Dumbledore said pleased.

"If that's all headmaster seeing as I have some potions in need of brewing," Snape said annoyed.

"Yes, that was everything I wished to discuss with you," Dumbledore replied.

Snape left the office with a dramatic twirl of his robes making Dumbledore's eye twinkle in amusement. Once the door closed behind Snape Dumbledore's thoughts drifted towards Revan. He was only thirteen nearly fourteen and he was already an S-class wizard, and in a few years, he would overtake him in power.

If Revan goes down a dark path he knew the world would fall at Revan's feet. He had heard the whispers from some of the dark houses that wondered if Revan was the second coming of Morgana, and would he lead them in the future to defeat the light and enslave the muggles.

In his heart, he knew Revan would be capable of such things. While Revan doesn't hate muggleborns or look down on magical creature's as he sees them as his equals, his hatred for muggles was well known.

Thus in the future, he could see Revan leading an army to enslave the muggles. Revan's hatred for muggles might make him see them as lesser creatures, and over time his thoughts might change to how they should be ruled by wizards. He won't allow the rise of a second Dark Lord when he can do something about it.

So to stop Revan going down a dark path in the future and bringing death and destruction in his wake he needs something to keep Revan in the light. Ginny Weasley despite being in Slytherin comes from a staunch light house so she should be capable of keeping Revan from going dark for the time being. Never the less a more permanent solution is needed and hopefully he can come up with one for everyone's sake or the world will know darkness.

 **ROOT Headquarters**

In his office Danzo was reading a report the ANBU stationed in Great Britain had sent to the Hokage about the fight between Revan le Fey and Naga, and he was finding it very enlightening. The report detailed the damage Hogsmeade had taken during the fight and with most of the village destroyed the ANBU summarised that both combatants were S-class, due to the damage to the surrounding area.

' _So that's why my shinobi failed to apprehend him,'_ Danzo thought having never suspected Revan was actually an S-class wizard.

With this new piece of information, it explained why the team sent to bring in Revan never returned as they were easily dispatched by him. Sadly there's no way he could get Revan punished for the killing of Leaf shinobi as his ROOT organisation is supposed to have been disbanded a long time ago. For the time being all plans to have Revan under his control for his money to fund ROOT will have to be scrapped, given that he has no way to keep an S-class wizard under his control permanently.

Even if he sent his forces currently in Britain to detain Revan they would all be killed, since it would take a small army to defeat an S-class wizard. So even if he did send most of his ROOT to take down Revan the losses taken in the process would mean the end of ROOT itself, meaning the plan wasn't a viable option.

He will have to send a message to his shinobi in Britain to avoid Revan at all cost seeing that they wouldn't stand a chance against him in a fight. If his shinobi carry on with their mission to infiltrate the Ministry successfully, they should never make contact with Revan anyways.

Danzo looked at the clock on the wall and seeing what time it was stood up and vanished in a burst of speed that was impressive for someone his age. Heading for outside of the village by himself Danzo couldn't stop himself from frowning in displeasure.

' _One day I will break the hold she has over me,'_ Danzo said wishing he wasn't under her control at the moment but he needed her money to fund ROOT. With Minato closing down every avenue, he previously used for funding

He also didn't like that he had to follow her orders such as heading to the rendezvous by himself, as she didn't want any witnesses to their dealings. So, for now, he would do as she says like sending his shinobi to infiltrate Britain. He has no idea what she wants with such a backwater country but as long as she continues to provide funding he doesn't really care. All that matters is protecting the Leaf.

 **Hogwarts**

For the last several days Revan had experienced something he had never dealt with before hero worship. The younger years would give Revan looks of wonder whenever he would pass them, seeing as they thought he was amazing for fighting a demon by himself. The older years weren't as visible with their worship but Revan didn't miss the respect they had for him in their eyes. Not everyone was giving Revan more respect some like Charles and Ron still thought he was a dark wizard but they were mostly ignored.

His friends took particular delight in teasing him about his newfound popularity which he would completely ignore, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of him replying to their teasing. The students fearing him or respecting him Revan still hadn't decided which one he preferred. Never the less he did admit the respect did provide him with the option of making some connections with the children of light families.

Children of prominent light members would approach him wanting to meet the person that saved Hogsmeade. Once he forcefully reminded them to not be too friendly with him after one tried to pat him on the back, he started talking amiably to them.

While he does prefer grey and dark families knowing some light families couldn't hurt, but sadly everyone single light child that he meet wanted to be more like the muggles and throw away traditions that have existed for thousands of years.

So those talks quickly broke down. While he had hoped to meet some light families that weren't pro muggle he wasn't bothered by his failure though. Like he was taught you can't always win, and plus it was very unlikely a few light families could provide him with anything noteworthy. From this experience, he realised it's definitely better to forge more connections with grey and dark families.

Unfortunately for Revan over the next few days, more details about his fight with Naga were released to the public. One particular detail was Naga calling him a half breed and saying his kind was extinct. Some students believing the words of Naga started treated him differently like he was a filthy creature. The ones that saw half breeds as abominations insulted Revan which unsurprisingly resulted in them going to the Hospital Wing for their actions.

Revan not caring for the opinions of peasants ignored what some people would whisper about him. His friends asked if it was true but they reassured him they didn't care if it was, as he would still be their friend. Revan knew they were being sincere but there was no way he could tell them he was a demigod, as they would never believe him. So instead he told them it was all lies which they believed.

Even with his new popularity life continued on as usual for Revan in Hogwarts who at the moment was in a Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson. Revan was sitting at the back of the classroom with Draco so he didn't have to interact with Lupin in any capacity. Ever since the lesson with the Boggart Revan has held a small grudge against Lupin, for making him relieve his experience with Hanare. Lupin picking up on this from the icy look that would appear in Revan's eyes whenever he would pass him in the class stopped asking him questions and left him alone for the rest of their lessons.

"Today students we will be learning about vampires," Lupin said standing at the front of the class.

' _This might be interesting,'_ Morgana commented.

' _Perhaps,'_ Revan replied.

"Vampires are humanoids with pale skin caused by the slow blood circulation in their bodies. Despite popular belief, sunlight is not lethal to vampires but they are sensitive to it. This sensitivity depends on how powerful the vampire is. If the vampire is magical they will often employ the use of charms to protect themselves from the sun."

"Vampires, as you all know, need blood to survive. However despite what you might be thinking vampires can drink the blood of other creatures than humans, for example, goat's blood," Lupin explained smiling at the disgusted expressions people made at drinking goats blood.

"That's disgusting," Seamus said revolted.

"You said it," Lavender commented.

' _Children,'_ Revan thought internally rolling his eyes at their behaviour.

"I think you'll find Mr Finnegan that vampires would disagree with you on that," Lupin said amused. "Now can anyone tell me, how long vampires can live for?"

Several hands shot up and to no one's surprise, Hermione was one of those people. With the way she's sticking her arm up into the air, you would think she would die if she didn't get the opportunity to answer a question.

"Miss Greengrass why don't you tell us the answer," Lupin said much to the disappointment of Hermione.

"Vampires despite popular belief are not immortal, but they do have longer life spans then wizards and muggles due to their nature of being Living Dead. So on average vampires live to around two to three centuries depending on their power. The oldest recorded vampire in existence is Selene who is over three hundred years old," Daphne explained coldly while wearing her ice mask.

"Five points to Slytherin for a brilliant explanation on vampires and for those of you that didn't know Selene is the current leader of Romania and has ruled it for nearly two centuries. It is the only country in the world that has equal right for vampires and various other dark creatures," Lupin said.

"How can they have equal right for such filthy creatures?" a student from a light family asked disgustedly.

"And why shouldn't they, there's nothing wrong with them, it's because of people like you that force them to act like the stories depict them as," Revan said darkly.

The student knowing better than to argue with Revan looked away and stayed quiet. Lupin quickly moved on and asked. "How are more vampires created?"

"Mr Malfoy," Lupin said picking Draco as he rarely chooses to answer a question, probably because he was following his friend's actions in not contributing to the class.

"To be turned into a vampire one must be bitten on their neck and imbued with the curse known as Vampirism," Draco explained.

"Very good, five points to Slytherin and who can tell me the characteristic of a vampire?" Lupin asked before choosing Parvati to answer the question.

"Vampires have an aversion to garlic and are kept away by its presence, they have pale skin with fangs for teeth, they possess heightened senses of sight, smell and hearing, as well as strong physical strength and quick reflexes," Parvati said.

' _I've never encountered a vampire before, but I wonder how their enhanced strength and reflexes compare to that of a shinobi's,'_ Revan thought.

' _I have encountered numerous vampires in my life and I can tell you on average they have Genin level strength, however the ones I met were weak vampires, so it's certainly possible for a more powerful vampire to be stronger than a Genin,'_ Morgana said.

' _That's good to know,'_ Revan replied.

"I'm sure everyone knows the answer to this question, but who is the most famous vampire in existence?" Lupin asked.

"Vlad Dracula Tepes otherwise known as Count Dracula," Revan stated to the surprise of the class as that was the first time he had ever answered a question given by Lupin.

"Care to explain why he's so famous Lord le Fey?" Lupin asked hoping to use this opportunity to bridge the gap between them.

"Count Dracula is the most famous vampire in history because he is regarded as the most powerful vampire to have ever lived, and is infamous for summoning a small army of demons for the purpose of wiping out humanity," Revan said.

"That is correct Lord le Fey, and do you know what caused Dracula to want to commit genocide?" Lupin inquired.

"In the sixteenth century, Dracula married a muggle woman named Lisa Tepes who had sought him out for knowledge," Revan said his tone mystified as to why anyone would want to marry a muggle. Some students shuffled in their seats unnerved by Revan's dislike of muggles.

"This marriage eventually produced a son named Alucard who was born a Dhampir, a half human and half vampire. For a time Dracula was happily married and deeply in love with his wife. Tragedy struck however when Dracula was on one of his journeys around the world. His wife was burnt at the stake by the _Catholic Church_ for being falsely accused of witchcraft when in reality she was a scientist," Revan said spitting the name Catholic Church with so much venom that people flinched from it and a tiny hint of dissatisfaction that only Lupin picked up on.

"In his anger at the murder of his wife Dracula declared war on humanity and a year later with his army of vampires, and dark creatures launched an attack on Wallachia where his wife had been killed, to begin his campaign of genocide. Dracula would use the people his army killed to summon demons to do his bidding, and they would, in turn, kill more people for more sacrifices, creating a never ending circle of death."

"Dracula's campaign attracted the attention of the neighbouring countries and so they banded together and formed an army comprised of muggles and wizards to fight this threat. The war lasted for three years before Alucard killed his own father ending the threat of Dracula once and for all. Without Dracula to lead things his army splintered allowing the other countries to win in the battle against them."

"The demons were ruthlessly hunted down and killed as they couldn't be allowed to exist in this dimension as they posed a threat to humanity. It was this event that made people so dutifully destroy all Black magic they could find, so another incident like this couldn't happen again. As by the time the war was over most of the population of Romania had been killed leaving only thousands alive."

"The only reason Dracula was defeated was that of his own son murdered him and the fact that his army of demons was weak since more sacrifices were needed to summon truly powerful demons for his army," Revan explained.

There was a stunned silence in the classroom because most had never heard Revan speak so much before. They were also taken back by how much Revan knew about Dracula though they did think Revan would make for a great storyteller, with the way he explained the history of Dracula.

"You certainly know a lot about Dracula le Fey," Dean commented.

"Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it," Revan stated.

"A wise statement Lord le Fey," Lupin said with approval in his voice.

"After Dracula was defeated what appended to Alucard?" Draco asked curiously.

"No one knows Mr Malfoy some accounts say Alucard vanished after slaying his father others he went into self-exile. Either way, it's agreed Alucard would be dead by now, given that no vampire could live for over five hundred years," Lupin said.

"I can't believe we went five centuries without a demon being summoned until Sirius Black came along and summoned a demon," Lavender said.

"We can only hope that Sirius Black is defeated easier then Dracula, though if the fight between Lord le Fey and Naga was any indication, we stand a good chance of defeating him," Lupin said.

"That's true," Lavender said looking at Revan along with the rest of the class.

"By the way Lord le Fey when you mentioned the Catholic Church I heard a bit of dissatisfaction in your tone, why is that?" Lupin asked.

Revan kept his face perfectly neutral but he was mentally glaring at Lupin for asking such a question in public.

"I was dissatisfied because I wished Dracula had managed to complete one of his goals, which was the complete annihilation of the Catholic Church," Revan said.

It was well known that Revan hated Catholics but the reason was never known, though plenty of people were curious particularly in this room.

"Lord le Fey you can't think that way, the Catholic Church does not deserve such a fate," Lupin said disappointedly as if speaking to a foolish child.

"Do not speak to me in such a tone Professor," Revan said angrily rising from his seat and resting his hands on his desk. "The Catholic Church is a disease upon this world. It's because of them we were forced into hiding because they saw our gifts as the work of the Devil. Even till this day they punish anyone they think is corrupted with the gift of magic, or do you think the stories you read about muggleborns being born into Christian families mysteriously dying a coincidence."

Lupin looked pained at Revan's response but he couldn't refute anything Revan had said. It was rare but some religious families don't take kindly to having a child born with magic. Some families ignore the child however there a rare few that decide to rid the world of such an abomination. Before Lupin could say anything the bell went indicating the lesson was over.

Revan left not wanting to deal with someone that would defend the Catholic Church. Lupin could only think while watching Revan leave the classroom, his hatred for the Catholic Church is unnatural and he hopes it doesn't consume him.

"I see your hatred for Catholics hasn't died down a bit," Tracey said catching up with Revan along with the rest of his friends.

"Your attempts to be subtle to figure out why I hate Catholics could use some work Tracey," Revan said with a tint of humour to his voice.

"Tracey doesn't do subtle very well," Daphne commented.

"Hey I can be subtle when I want," Tracey complained.

"No you can't," Revan said with a smile. "You like a bull in a china shop when you're trying to be subtle."

"I'm not that bad," Tracey said before asking uncertainly. "Am I?"

"Weasley is more subtle then you are Tracey," Draco said with a smirk.

"There's no need to insult me Draco," Tracey whined childishly not wanting to be compared to Ron.

"You make it too easy," Draco replied.

"Ignore him, Tracey, he only picks on you because Ginny keeps beating him in verbal fights," Daphne said before adopting a thinking pose. "Now that I think about it Ginny also beats him in actual fights as well."

"That's not true," Draco said embarrassed. "Ginny only nearly beat me because she only caught me off guard that one time."

"Whatever you say Draco," Theo said his tone making it clear he didn't believe him.

"You have to believe me, she only got lucky in that spar," Draco said desperately seeing that he would never be able to live it down if Ginny beat him in a spar.

"Were at out next lesson so you'll have to ignore Draco's denials for now," Revan said entering the History of Magic classroom.

"I'm not in denial," Draco muttered.

History of Magic was taught by Professor Binns and was considered the dullest subject in the school since he only talked about the goblin rebellions. Knowing they had a double period of History Draco rested his head on the desk and prepared to have a nap to pass the time, with plenty of other students doing the same.

Revan rested his hands in his lap and started to meditate in his chair for the next couple of hours to pass the time. While meditating Revan found himself drawn into his mindscape and knowing Morgana didn't pull him here, he had a good idea of what was going on.

"Smart boy," a voice said that was beautiful and depressing at the same time.

Revan turned around and saw Ceridwen standing there with her usual emotionless look on her face.

"Ceridwen the Goddess of Death it's a pleasure to finally meet you," Revan said with a smile glad to finally meet his other Aunt.

"Likewise nephew," Ceridwen replied with her expression and tone not changing an inch.

"I take it you're here to tell me what abilities I inherited from you," Revan said very interested in knowing what he inherited from a Goddess of Death.

"I am yes. Due to my powers, you will be able to interact with ghosts and spirits even though they aren't on this plane of existence by using the magic you inherited from me. You will be able to summon the dead on Samhain since that is the only day of the year, where the barrier between this world and the spirit world is at its weakest."

Revan gasped in surprise hearing this imagining talking to Stephanie again after so many years.

"The amount of power to summon spirits to this world is immense and would kill you at your current level, which is why you need to summon the dead on Samhain, as the power requirement isn't as strong. You will also be able to perform necromancy magic such as reanimating the dead and summon the gates of the spirit world to forcibly send someone's soul to the afterlife, sealing it away for eternity."

"Lastly is your ability to use Death magic which will kill any living thing you desire though you must be careful, given that this is very difficult magic to learn. One small mistake and you will lose control and kill anyone in near vicinity to you," Ceridwen explained.

"I understand," Revan said seriously already making plans not to practice Death magic around his friends.

Ceridwen then floated over towards Revan and placed her hand on his forehead giving him the knowledge of how to use these abilities and techniques.

"Thank you," Revan said once the headache had died down.

"You're welcome," Ceridwen replied.

"Knowing that we don't have much time, I was wondering what the threat you mentioned to my Mother was, that I would face in the future," Revan said anxiously.

"All I know about the threat you will face in the future that I saw in my dreams, was that it was an enormous creature with one eye and had ten tails. It was the most powerful thing I have ever felt, therefore I would suggest getting as strong as possible for when you face this creature if you want any chance of surviving," Ceridwen said warningly.

"I will Ceridwen, and thank you for the information," Revan responded wondering if the creature he will face in the future is some sort of demon.

"My time is up Revan, however before I go I wish you good luck with your future endeavours and to tell you your Mom would be very proud of you," Ceridwen said fading away.

"Goodbye Ceridwen," Revan said happy to hear that Rhiannon would be proud of him while watching Ceridwen fade away completely.

Revan stood in his mindscape for the next couple of minutes looking through all the knowledge Ceridwen had given him. While all of the information Ceridwen had provided was very interesting the ability to summon the spirits of the dead, was what fascinated him most at the moment. Feeling someone gently shaking his body Revan left his mindscape and saw Daphne shaking him looking at him curiously.

"Had a good dream I take it given that you're smiling like a madman," Daphne commented amusedly.

"I was meditating not sleeping," Revan replied standing up smiling happily.

"Fine did you have a good meditation then?" Daphne asked wondering what's causing Revan to smile so gleefully. In fact, she can't recall any time she has seen Revan smiling so much before.

"I'm just in a good mood, simple as that," Revan said having the biggest smile on his face as possible. Knowing he can't tell Daphne the truth or he would be considered insane.

"Sure," Daphne replied not masking her disbelief in the slightest.

For the rest of the day, his friends and everyone else in his classes noticed how happy Revan looked which was quite a change to his usual indifferent look. Revan was so happy he would actually contribute to class by answering questions much to the shock of the Professors. Even Snape raised an eyebrow seeing Revan looking so happy in his class.

His friends bugged him as to why he was so happy but Revan would just give vague answers or deflect their questions. It was after dinner when Revan and his friends were training that he was in a corner of the chamber going over the technique to summon the spirits of the dead.

' _Calm down my son, you have over a week to make sure you get everything right for the summoning,'_ Morgana said soothingly.

' _I can't help it, I can finally speak to Stephanie after so long, I don't want to get the spell wrong and miss my opportunity to talk to her,'_ Revan replied nervously.

' _You won't get it wrong my son you've gone over the chant numerous times, you know what to say. Now spar with your friends for a bit to take your mind off the spell for a while as you need a break,'_ Morgana ordered gently.

' _Yes Mother,'_ Revan responded walking over towards his friends knowing his Mother was right. He needed to take his mind off summoning the dead.

Whilst Revan was sparing with his friends Morgana was going over all the techniques he had been given by Ceridwen. Necromancy magic could be used to reanimate dead bodies creating disposable warriors for Revan to use. Ceridwen had even given Revan some knowledge about some rituals that could only be used on Samhain. These rituals were designed to draw energy from the spirit world when the barrier between worlds was at its weakest. The user of the rituals could then use this energy for several purposes.

Ceridwen had also given Revan information about the workings of the death itself. It turns out much to her surprise there existed an abstract entity called Death, which was the embodiment of the end of life in the universe. Morgana also learnt that Death to help collect the souls of the deceased had created the Shinigami.

It was the purpose of the Shinigami to travel the universe and help souls pass onto the next life while never interfering with the mortal world. However, Ceridwen had known at least one Shinigami that would interfere with the mortal world by making deals with people to amuse itself. It turns out every God of Death was given this knowledge to help them perform their duties. Ceridwen had no idea where this knowledge came from but she suspected Death itself gave her this knowledge.

The most interesting piece of knowledge in her opinion that Ceridwen had given her son was the Death magic, which could be used to kill any living organism the user desires. Death Predation was a spell that creates a black mist around the caster and then releases it killing every living thing in its path. Death Orb is a spell that creates a black orb in the user's hand and when thrown destroys everything in its path. Death Pillar creates an explosion which will target an individual out of others nearby.

Her son truly knew some terrifying spells in his repertoire now, and she was very interested in seeing him use them in a fight. Perhaps she could convince Revan to visits the Elemental Nations during the Christmas holidays to see the effects of the spells on a living person. The best thing about these spells was that no one else could use them, because a person needed to have the power of a Goddess of Death to perform them. Meaning her son doesn't have to worry about someone discovering how to use his spells against him one day much to her relief.

 **The Land of Grass**

"You bastard, you'll pay for this," a rogue Chunin said angrily before a kunai pierced his head killing him.

"No, I won't," Reaper stated frostily while pulling the kunai out of the dead Chunin's head and wiping it clean.

Reaper looked around at the three dead bodies that he had just killed and was apathetic to the sight. The reason he had killed these three Chunin was that they had taken an assassination mission to kill a noble family because their client was jealous of their success. The three of them successfully completed the mission murdering the children of the family in the process, which was what made him come after them.

He knew that during war sometimes terrible actions had to be taken to bring the war to a swifter end, but killing children just because you were paid to and because someone was jealous was inexcusable. So he hunted down these rogue Chunin down and killed them after extracting their location from their client, who he killed as well when he was done with him. Revan then sealed their bodies away in a sealing scroll and put the scroll inside of his vest for safe keeping, and was ready to leave when a voice appeared out of nowhere.

"That was an impressive fight, my young friend," a voice said jovially.

Revan spun around drawing a kunai ready to fight whoever spoke when he saw Jiraiya of the Leaf who he recognised from the Bingo book standing on a tree branch.

"I am not your friend Jiraiya of the Sannin," Reaper said tensing up as he was facing a Kage level opponent which he knew he stood no chance against him, as he was only a clone and one that was low on chakra as well.

"Hey, now there's no need to be tense I'm not here to fight you. I'm only here to offer you a deal," Jiraiya said jumping down to the ground and raising his hands to show he came in peace.

"I have no interest in joining the Leaf Village Jiraiya," Reaper retorted with annoyance.

Ever since he had started hunting down bounties he had been approached by many villages with offers to join them. He refused them all. Some took this answer with grace and left while others wouldn't accept no for an answer, forcing him to kill them in self defence.

"You didn't even hear my offer," Jiraiya said whilst lowering his hands.

"It doesn't matter, my answer is still no," Reaper said fed up with shinobi and their fear of anyone powerful that didn't belong to their village. This fear is what made shinobi try and kill him when he didn't join their village, as anyone not part of their village was to be feared and treated like an enemy.

"That's fine with me I didn't really think you would have accepted anyways. I was only going to ask you to join because Minato wanted me to," Jiraiya said casually not bothered by Reaper rejecting his offer.

"I wish most shinobi were as understanding as you are," Reaper said having not once taken his eyes of Jiraiya. "If you knew I was going to say no why are you really here? Given that no one as important as yourself would track me down just to ask me to join your village."

"I want to you to tell me everything you know about the Akatsuki," Jiraiya said with some of his usual cheerful tone leaving his voice.

"Akatsuki I've never heard of them," Reaper replied wondering why Jiraiya wants to know about them.

"Really how odd considering you fought against two of their members Hidan and Kakuzu several years ago," Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"What do you want to know Jiraiya?" Reaper asked knowing lying would be pointless right now.

"I want all the information you have about the Akatsuki because there's no way you didn't research the organisation after you were attacked by two of its members," Jiraiya said with a hint of sternness to his tone.

"You tell me what you know about the Akatsuki first and I'll return the favour," Reaper said his tone making it clear he wouldn't budge on this.

Jiraiya studied Reaper while weighing up the options in his mind. He couldn't see any harm in telling Reaper about the Akatsuki's goals as he knew someone of Reaper's calibre would eventually find out by himself. If he told Reaper the Akatsuki's goals he might create some goodwill between them as well, which is a good thing to have with an S-class shinobi.

"Very well, the Akatsuki is an organisation that's after the tailed beasts," Jiraiya said.

Reapers mind instantly thought about Natsumi and how she will be a target due to having the Nine-Tails sealed inside of her. Originally he was just curious about the Akatsuki an organisation comprised of only S-class rogue shinobi, but with them targeting his friend they must be destroyed. Anyone that comes after his friends with ill intent will meet an unfortunate death.

He'll have to keep an eye out for sightings of any Akatsuki members in the future. Sadly his current strength isn't enough two handle two S-class shinobi at the same time, as he knew they travelled in pairs. So he'll have to leave it to the original to handle.

"With the Akatsuki targeting jinchuriki for their tailed beasts, I take it you want what information I have on the Akatsuki, to better protect your jinchuriki from them then," Reaper said his tone not changing and giving away his inner thoughts.

"Exactly the safety of the village is paramount," Jiraiya said glad Reaper understood why this information was so important.

Revan scowled behind his mask disgusted that someone that regularly visits the Namikaze house according to Natsumi cares more about the village then Natsumi. He was currently deciding whether or not to give Jiraiya the information. While he doesn't like Jiraiya's attitude towards Natsumi him having the information could better protect Natsumi which was the most important thing.

"To my knowledge, there are eight Akatsuki members in total, but apart from Hidan and Kakuzu I don't know their identities, and they always travel in pairs," Revan said. He decided to be civil with Jiraiya and give him the information he wanted, but only because it helps Natsumi survive against a powerful organisation that's after her.

"Is that all the information you know about the Akatsuki?" Jiraiya questioned with a frown.

"It is yes," Revan replied as he hadn't inquired about the Akatsuki in a while as he had other things on his mind at the time, but with them targeting Natsumi that will have to change.

"I see I was hoping for more information," Jiraiya said knowing there were actually nine members of the Akatsuki but he wasn't going to tell Reaper that.

"Sorry that's all I know," Reaper said.

' _It's still more than most people know,'_ Jiraiya thought. Either Reaper has some well-placed contacts to find out that piece of information or he has other ways of finding out important information.

"Don't worry about it was still helpful to learn that much," Jiraiya said with a wave of his hand.

' _Why do I get the feeling Jiraiya already knew how many members were in the Akatsuki,'_ Reaper thought as he noticed Jiraiya didn't seem surprised by what he had told him.

"If that's all I need to collect my bounty," Reaper said getting ready to leave.

"Before you go I want to ask, are you certain that's everything you know about the Akatsuki?" Jiraiya asked. Since he needs to know everything he can about the Akatsuki as there a threat to the village, and he will do anything to keep the village safe, even if that means less then savoury methods need to be used.

"I've told you everything I know about the Akatsuki," Revan said while getting into a fighting stance since he didn't like where this is going.

"I see," Jiraiya replied calmly not believing Reaper at all.

The world seemed to freeze around them with both Jiraiya and Reaper studying their opponent's body language before Jiraiya quickly went through some hand signs and said. "Wind Release: Wind Cutter."

Jiraiya created several blades of wind and launched them at Reaper who avoided them all. This was a good thing as the attacks left deep gashes on the ground and destroyed a few trees behind Reaper.

Whilst Revan was dodging the blades of wind he went through his own hand signs and said. "Lightning Style: Thunderbolt."

Revan extended his arms towards Jiraiya and released a high discharge of lightning at him. Jiraiya leapt off the tree jumping over the attack which completely destroyed the tree he was previously standing on, and in mid-air spat out a bullet of water at Reaper.

' _No hand signs and he casted it silently, he really is a ninjutsu master,'_ Reaper said before flashing through some hand signs and said. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon."

The Earth Dragon overpowered the Water Bullet forcing Jiraiya to extend the length of his hair and wrap it around a tree branch to pull him out of the way of the Earth Dragon.

' _Never seen a jutsu like that before,'_ Reaper said making a note to keep an eye on Jiraiya's hair.

"You're putting up a pretty good fight. Better than I expected," Jiraiya said like they were old friends and not in a fight to the death.

"I am an S-class warrior," Reaper said despite being in the Bingo book he knows the vast majority of shinobi still look down on him because he's a bounty hunter. Making them underestimate him in a fight which resulted in them being killed.

"True enough," Jiraiya said before launching himself at Reaper making him duck to avoid the punch.

The two of them were fighting with everything they had until a nasty punch from Jiraiya broke Reapers arm. Knowing Jiraiya can't know about him being a Wood Clone Reaper kicked Jiraiya in the chest and jumped backwards several metres to create a gap between them.

"Why are you trying to kill me anyway? I told you all I knew about the Akatsuki," Reaper said.

"My gut feeling is telling me you haven't told me everything you know about the Akatsuki, and so I'm going to get that information from you one way or another," Jiraiya said sternly.

"You're a fool Jiraiya, I don't possess any more information about the Akatsuki and because of your attack on me the Leaf has now made an S-class enemy, I hope you're proud of yourself," Reaper said as if speaking to a dim witted child.

"You won't be a threat to the Leaf once I done with you," Jiraiya said knowing there was no possible way for Reaper to escape.

"You won't be killing me today Jiraiya," Reaper before retrieving a worn out kunai from his pouch and said. "Kami."

Reaper disappeared before Jiraiya's eyes much to his shock. After making sure Reaper really had vanished Jiraiya said. "Shit."

Jiraiya knew he had just messed up and created a powerful enemy for the Leaf in the process. Minato will certainly not be happy with him when he explains what happened. Perhaps he should do some research on the way back to the Leaf for inspiration for his next book. It has nothing to do with wanting to take as long as possible to get back to the village, nothing at all.

Due to the using the Portkey Reaper appeared in a large field that was miles away from Jiraiya, meaning he was safe for now. Reaper knew he would have to keep an eye out for Jiraiya now in case he tracks him down to finish the job. He couldn't believe Jiraiya would pick a fight with him because he thought he was withholding information.

He'll have to inform the creator about everything that took place between him and Jiraiya today, as he needed to know the Akatsuki had to be dealt with for Natsumi's safety. For Jiraiya and by extension the Leaf he wasn't certain what the creator would do since despite how powerful the creator was he couldn't take on a Hidden Village by himself.

Natsumi also lives there as well so that limits what he could do against the village, as he might hurt Natsumi or someone she cares about if he retaliates against the Leaf. For the time being, he'll leave the decisions of what to do with the creator, as he's a simple clone and these decisions are far above him.

' _Creator I need to tell you something,'_ Reaper thought beginning his explanation of what happened to him today.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **Revan has gained a bit of popularity for making Naga retreat which will have consequences down the road. Shendu now knows Revan is a demigod which will mean ill things for Revan.**

 **Daolon's mysterious Mistress is a crossover character from a new fandom that hasn't appeared before in my story. This won't be a crossover with another fandom. I'm simply taking a character and adapting them to my story like I did with Shendu. So you'll have to speculate as to who the character is and what fandom she's from. I look forward to seeing your guesses in the comments.**

 **It was finally revealed who the person that summoned an army of demons was and it was Count Dracula. The story about Dracula was inspired by the Castlevania TV show on Netflix. Again this isn't a crossover I'm only taking elements I like from the TV show and adding them to my story, with their own unique twist.**

 **The bit about Death being an abstract entity and creating the Shinigami was to expand upon the world I had created, and also to create a back story for the Shinigami. In my story, the Shinigami that can be summoned by a jutsu is a rogue Shinigami that amuses itself by playing with mortals. If it didn't wish to it couldn't be summoned by a mortal. It's only because it finds the struggles of mortals amusing does he appear.** **This rogue Shinigami is also responsible for the creation of the Deathly Hallows in my story.**

 **The Death magic spells Ceridwen gives Revan belong to a character known as Zeref from the manga Fairy Tail. Whilst I don't like Fairy Tail the spells were too good to pass up so I added them to my story, as I thought they were useful spells for Revan to have.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

For the past week, everyone in Hogwarts had noticed Revan's sudden happy mood, though they had no idea as to why he was so thrilled all of a sudden. Even Revan's friends couldn't get a solid answer out of him for why he was so happy much to their annoyance. Nothing could ruin Revan's good mood not even his clone encountering Jiraiya and learning what the goal of the Akatsuki is.

Revan slowly woke up and while getting out of bed it hit him today was Samhain. He positively beamed with happiness for today was the day he finally spoke with Stephanie after so long.

' _Calm down my son, you still have to wait till nightfall before you can summon Stephanie's spirit,'_ Morgana commented with a laugh, happy to see her son so joyful.

' _I can't help but be excited Mother, I'm seeing my little sister after so long,'_ Revan replied smiling. He just wished the barrier between this world and the spirit world wasn't weakest at nightfall so he could summon Stephanie's spirit sooner than tonight.

' _There's nothing wrong with being excited, but you might want to dial it back a bit. You haven't exactly been exactly discreet with your emotions this past week,_ ' Morgana gently admonished.

' _I was just so excited. I just couldn't keep a lid on my feelings,'_ Revan replied walking into the common room fully dressed.

' _Considering the circumstances I can't blame you for being so happy, but you should still have better control of your emotions,'_ Morgana said.

' _I remember your lessons about not showing emotions in public, however, I'm far too happy to not show such any emotion at the moment,'_ Revan responded walking into the Great Hall and sitting down with his friends.

"Happy Birthday Revan," Tracey said cheerfully much to Revan's surprise as he had completely forgotten his own birthday.

"You forgot didn't you," Draco said amused seeing the look on Revan's face.

"I did yes," Revan admitted embarrassed. He couldn't believe he forgot he turns fourteen today.

' _To be fair your mind has been on other things,'_ Morgana commented.

' _It's still embarrassing,'_ Revan replied.

'Did you forgetting your own birthday have something to do with why you've been so happy for the past week?" Daphne asked when Revan sat down next to her.

"Who knows," Revan stated cryptically much to the annoyance of his friends.

"By the way, Revan will you be missing the Halloween feast again this year, so you can honour your Gods?" Tracey questioned.

"I will yes," Revan stated while helping himself to some breakfast.

"It just occurred to me, is the reason you're so excited recently, have something to do with your honouring of the Gods later?" Pansy blurted out as soon as the thought came to her.

"Perhaps," Revan said not giving anything away in his tone or facial language.

"I'm right aren't I," Pansy exclaimed gleefully.

"Why would you be so excited about honouring your Gods?" Draco inquired confused wondering what was so exciting about kneeling before a statue of the Gods and praying.

"I don't remember saying that was the reason I was so excited," Revan commented neutrally.

"Well what else could it be then because we have no other ideas, and you won't tell us why you're so happy all of a sudden," Ginny said with a hint of annoyance to her tone.

"Like I said, I'm simply in a good mood," Revan said smiling at the annoyed groans of his friends at his response.

"Fine then don't tell us see if we care," Ginny said huffing in irritation.

"Okay I won't," Revan said enjoying the look of anger growing on Ginny's face.

"So what are everyone's plans for today then, since it's not like we can go to Hogsmeade or anything like that," Theo said shooting Revan a look.

"I was fighting against an S-class demon, of course, I wasn't going to hold back," Revan said like that was obvious.

"Yes but because of your fight with Naga it'll take months before we can visit Hogsmeade again as we have to wait for all the repairs to be completed," Tracey complained.

"Very well the next time a bloodthirsty demon attacks us, I'll make sure to avoid all the shops so you can still visit them in the future, is that good enough for you?" Revan asked sarcastically with a smile.

"That's perfect," Tracey responded keeping a straight face for a few seconds before both Revan and Tracey chuckled.

"If you two are quite down joking around?" Daphne questioned with a small smile on her face.

"Don't worry we're done messing around," Tracey said sharing a smile with Revan.

"I was wondering if you two are up for some training later," Daphne questioned as the rest of their friends had plans for the day or were taking a lazy day off.

"Sorry I'm not planning on doing any training today," Revan said to the surprise of his friends as they've never known Revan not to train when possible.

"Y-you're not doing any training at all today?" Draco asked flabbergasted because even if Revan was busy he at least trains for one hour every day. For him not to do anything training at all is unimaginable.

"Are you feeling all right Revan?" Tracey questioned unable to think of a reason Revan wouldn't do any training.

"I'm feeling perfectly Tracey, I'm just not doing any training today," Revan said amused at their shock.

Seeing that the process of summing the dead to this world uses up an enormous amount of magic, he wasn't going to waste any magic while training in case he needs that magic later for the ritual. Given that he had no idea how much magic he would need to use to keep spirits on this plan of existence, he wants to make sure he had every drop of his magic at his disposal. If that means missing out on training so be it.

"It's just a shock to us all since you've never decided not to train for a day when you could, as long as we've known you," Theo said.

"There's a first time for everything," Revan said.

Daphne knew there was a bigger reason as to why Revan wasn't doing any training today, and it wasn't because it was his birthday. For as long as she has known him Revan had always trained when he could, as he wanted to get stronger. So for him to suddenly take a day off was a bit suspicious.

She was certain it was no coincidence that Revan was the happiest she had seen in a long time and he wasn't doing any training today as well. It must have something to do with him honouring his Gods later not that she believed that was what Revan was doing. She was curious as to what Revan was doing but she didn't think it was anything harmful. Therefore she'll keep her silence and wait till Revan trusts her enough to tell her what he was doing.

"Wait if you forgot about your birthday, does that mean you didn't notice the birthday presents we gave you?" Tracey asked.

Revan had a thoughtful look on his face. "I don't recall seeing any presents when I woke up. Then again my mind was on other things."

"I go through all the trouble of getting you a present and you don't even notice, some friend you are," Tracey said in mock sadness.

"I don't think we should get him any more presents in the future if he's not going to notice them," Pansy said joining in on Tracey's fun.

"However will I live on without presents from my friends now?" Revan asked dryly.

"You could always survive on sweets," Astoria said sitting next to them.

"We don't all have a sweet tooth like you do Astoria," Daphne commented amusedly.

"I can't help it if sweets are the greatest thing in the world," Astoria said cheekily.

"And how's my favourite Greengrass sister doing?" Revan said knowing it would annoy Daphne.

"I'm fine though I wish you would buy me some more sweets," Astoria complained enjoying the look of annoyance on Daphne's face.

"Perhaps as a Christmas present I'll buy you a sweet shop, that way you can eat as many sweets as you want," Revan said.

"You can't do that Revan since she'll eat nothing but sweets all the time," Daphne said annoyed.

"You could buy me a sweet shop," Astoria said astonished looking at Revan like he was the greatest thing on Earth.

"If your sister allows it yes," Revan said already knowing he was going to enjoy what was coming.

"Please, can I have a sweet shop," Astoria begged Daphne who looked annoyed Astoria wouldn't leave her alone now until she said yes.

"Could you really afford a sweet shop?" Theo asked with amusement watching Astoria beg Daphne to say yes.

"I have the money to yes," Revan replied before whispering so only Theo could here. "Don't tell Daphne, but I would never buy Astoria a sweet shop I was only joking."

Theo snorted. "You are cruel you know that."

"I'm a le Fey what did you expect," Revan said with a smirk.

While chatting away Revan noticed Astoria friends looking at her but were too nervous to come over here. That was the main reason he hadn't seen Astoria much since Hogwarts began as her new friends were intimidated by him, so she didn't spend much time around him as to not make her friends uncomfortable.

That was way Astoria hadn't come to any training sessions as she was spending time with her friends not that he was bothered. It was probably for the best as she wasn't as determined when it came to training as her sister, and so his time could be spent better training someone else.

He mentally chuckled when he recalled Daphne asking him to keep a discreet eye on Astoria to make sure no one picked on her. Daphne didn't need to ask as he would have kept an eye on Astoria anyways, as he has a soft spot for her not that he would tell her that. If Astoria knew she would try to make him buy her as many sweets as possible.

"I'll see you guys later as I'm heading to the library," Revan said standing up.

"You spend a lot of time with your nose in a book, are you sure you shouldn't have been sorted into Ravenclaw instead," Pansy said wondering how anyone could spend so much time in the library.

"If I had been sorted into Ravenclaw instead I'm sure I would have killed most of the house by now, as they would have no doubt bugged me continuously about sharing my family secrets for the sake of knowledge," Revan admitted bluntly causing the Ravenclaw's that were behind him to laugh nervously not sure if he was joking or not.

Astoria had a God smacked expression on her face since she couldn't believe Revan had just said that in public. Daphne could only shake her head used to Revan's antics.

Revan turned to the Ravenclaw table and said. "I wasn't joking by the way."

Revan then walked off leaving the Ravenclaw table in an uncomfortable silence. Draco and Theo snickered at the looks on the Ravenclaw's faces, always finding it amusing when Revan does something like that.

"I can see why your friends are so nervous around Revan," Ginny said to Astoria getting an absentminded nod.

At the staff table, Lupin watched Revan leave the hall with a massive smile on his face and asked. "Do you have any idea Snape why le Fey is so happy all of a sudden?"

"I have no idea," Snape replied having wondered the same thing himself for the past week but he couldn't come up with any answers.

Dumbledore was in deep thought thinking about Revan. He had a gut feeling something was going to take place today and that was the reason for Revan's happiness. Though he had no idea what it could be.

For the rest of the day, Revan passed time reading the library and spending time in the common room where he opened his birthday presents, which he thanked his friends for when he saw them at lunch. When it finally became nightfall he said goodbye to his friends and headed for the Chamber of Secrets. In the Chamber of Secrets, he created a Wood Clone for Morgana so she could speak to the dead as well, since he would also be summoning her sister so she could introduce him to her.

"Is everything ready for the spell?" Morgana asked looking forward to seeing sister after all this time.

"I'm doing the finishing touches now," Revan said lighting seven candles that created a large circle on the floor.

"Excellent," Morgana commented happily.

"That's all the preparations completed, I can now begin the spell," Revan said delighted standing outside of the circle.

"Then you can begin the spell when you're ready," Morgana said.

Revan took a deep breath and began to chant in Gaelic the language of the Old Religion.

 _Hear these words,_

 _Hear my cry,_

 _Spirit from the other side,_

 _Come to me,_

 _I summon thee,_

 _Cross now the great divide._

After Revan finished his chant he felt nearly a quarter of his magic leave his body to fuel the spell. Once a few seconds had passed Stephanie appeared inside of the circle however it was clear Stephanie wasn't human. Stephanie's body was like that of a ghost but her body was more substantial than any ghost Revan had seen.

Hoping the spell worked Revan said hesitantly. "Stephanie."

"It's good to see you again big brother," Stephanie said whilst smiling.

Revan burst out into tears when Stephanie called him that as that proved it was her. He couldn't stop crying since he was so happy to see his little sister after so long. Morgana smiled sadly at Revan knowing what he must be going through is emotional, and she knew she would probably be doing the same in a bit when she sees her own family.

Revan entered the circle and hugged Stephanie while crying. Stephanie was momentarily shocked by the hug before returning it, soothingly rubbing his back to help calm Revan down. Even though Stephanie felt a bit cold to Revan he didn't care, since he was enjoying the hug too much. He was so happy to finally hug his little sister after so long.

"Stephanie I'm so sorry, if I didn't show you my magic Margaret would have never told Brandon and you would be still alive today. It's all my fault your dead," Revan apologised profoundly finally ending the hug and stepping just outside of the circle.

"Silly big brother, it isn't your fault I'm dead it's Margaret and Brandon, so don't go blaming yourself," Stephanie said softly.

"You mean it," Revan said wiping his tears away.

"I do, so no more tears as they ruin your handsome face," Stephanie said.

"Thank you Stephanie, for not blaming me for what happened," Revan said feeling better than he had in a long time.

"I would never blame you Revan, now why don't you tell me what you've been up to since I last saw you," Stephanie said.

"Where do I begin? I have so much to tell you, but first I would like you to meet my Mother," Revan said proudly while motioning Morgana over.

"You're Mother?" Stephanie asked confused.

When Morgana stood next to him Revan said. "Allow me to introduce you to my Mother Morgana le Fey, Mother this is my cute little sister Stephanie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Stephanie, Revan has told me so much about you, he can't stop talking about how he has the best sister in the world," Morgana said teasingly.

"Thank you," Stephanie said embarrassed. If spirits could blush she would have by now. "How are you Revan's Mother though? I thought he was an orphan."

"Due to circumstances I couldn't take care of Revan until he was older," Morgana explained not wanting to go into details.

"I see, well I hope Revan wasn't too much trouble to look after, after all I know what he's like," Stephanie said sharing a chuckle with Morgana.

"I'm not that bad," Revan said with a smile not bothered by the joking as he was enjoying talking to Stephanie too much to be bothered by it.

"Sure you're not," Stephanie said sarcastically.

"What about you? How many times did I have to clean up after you when you would have little tea parties in my room?" Revan asked playfully.

"I wasn't that bad," Stephanie said crossing her arms and tipping her nose upwards.

"You most certainly were," Revan said.

Morgana smiled softly watching her son good-naturedly argue with Stephanie about how messy they were when they were younger. Seeing Revan smiling so much made her grateful towards Ceridwen for allowing this to happen.

"You were the messiest by far. Anyways tell me have you made any friends while I was gone," Stephanie said.

Revan smiled at her changing the topic but indulged her anyways. "I have made many friends over the years, with my best friends being Natsumi, Daphne, Tracey and Draco."

"You've got to tell me how you met them," Stephanie said wanting to hear all about her brother's friends.

Revan smiled and went on to explain how he met each one of them. Stephanie was amazed to hear there was an entire continent that was hidden by magic and found it so cool his friend was a ninja. He then went on to explain how he discovered an entire magical world, and he was currently attending a magical school called Hogwarts which is where he met his other friends.

"Tracey sounds like an awesome person," Stephanie exclaimed smiling at the stories Revan was telling her of what he and Tracey had gotten up to.

"You two would get along like two peas in a pod, that I have no doubts about," Revan remarked knowing they both had the same type of humour.

"Just think of all the teasing we could have done together," Stephanie said.

"I would rather not, as you two would have never left me alone," Revan said shivering thinking of all the teasing he would have gotten. He would never have a moment of peace if those two ganged up on him.

"We wouldn't have been that bad," Stephanie said with a pout.

"Yes, you would have," Revan stated with a hundred percent certainty.

"Well if we did, you would have deserved it," Stephanie replied cutely.

"Please if you had teased me I wouldn't have given you any more piggybacks, so there," Revan said acting childishly.

"What how could you be so mean to your little sister," Stephanie said with fake sadness.

"Quite easily," Revan said with a smirk.

"Why you," Stephanie growled in mock anger.

Stephanie and Revan talked for hours with Revan telling Stephanie everything he had gotten up to over the years. Though the violent parts were edited out as he didn't want to tell his sister he fought in a war at a young age. Morgana mostly stayed quiet content to watch her son smiling and laughing with Stephanie, and enjoying the look of happiness of Revan's face.

"I've been meaning to ask big brother but do you have a crush on Natsumi?" Stephanie inquired with a mischievous smile.

"W-what of course not she's just a friend," Revan said embarrassed.

"Really is that true?" Stephanie asked Morgana.

"Revan thought she was pretty the last time he saw her," Morgana responded enjoying Revan's face getting redder.

"Then you have my permission to marry her and give me tons of nephews and nieces," Stephanie said as serious as a child could be.

Revan's face couldn't possibly get any redder after hearing that and said mortified. "I'm too young to get married."

"But I want tons of nephews and nieces," Stephanie whined.

"Why do you want me to have so many children?" Revan asked unable to believe he's having this conversation.

"I've always liked the idea of a big family and you're rich so you can afford it," Stephanie said.

"You'll have to wait a long time as I have no desire to get married anytime soon," Revan said.

"Fine I can afford to wait a while, but I want you to summon me when my niece or nephew is born so I can see them," Stephanie ordered.

"I'll do that, don't you worry," Revan said immensely happy that Stephanie wants to be summoned again.

"Goo-" Stephanie said before flinching painfully cutting herself off.

"Are you okay?" Revan asked urgently worried about his sister.

"Spirits can only stay in this world for so long before it becomes uncomfortable for them to stay in this world any longer," Stephanie admitted reluctantly.

"Why didn't you tell me staying on this plane of reality is causing you pain?" Revan questioned horrified he was causing his sister distress.

"Because I wanted to speak with you for as long as possible," Stephanie said sadly.

Revan smiled sorrowfully. "I'm grateful that you wanted to speak to me for as long as you could, but I won't keep you here for selfish reasons if it's causing you pain."

"Fine but I want to speak to you next year do you hear me, mister," Stephanie said wagging her finger at Revan.

Revan chuckled at that. "I understand my cute little sister."

"I'm not cute," Stephanie said stomping her foot which only made her look even cuter.

"You're the cutest sister in the entire world," Revan said with a smile before hugging Stephanie. He had never been more grateful for any ability as he was right now. Since the ability to interact with spirits is allowing him to hug Stephanie.

"Goodbye big brother," Stephanie said trying not to sound sad but failing.

"Goodbye little sister," Revan said hiding his distress and released the spell holding Stephanie on this plain of reality making her disappear before his very eyes.

Morgana seeing how sad Revan looked walked over and pulled him into a hug. "I know you wanted to spend more time with Stephanie, but you did the right thing by letting her return to the spirit world."

"I know that, but I still wished Stephanie could have spent more time with me," Revan said miserably.

"You can see her again next year," Morgana commented reassuringly.

"I suppose that's true," Revan said.

"Good. Now, are you ready to meet your Aunt?" Morgana asked stepping back and resting her hands on Revan's shoulders.

"I am yes. I'm looking forward to seeing your side of the family," Revan said preparing to chant again.

Once the chant had been completed a beautiful woman with blond hair, green eyes and wearing a red dress appeared in the circle.

"Who are you boy and why have you summoned me?" Morgause demanded harshly.

"I summoned you here so I could meet you Aunt Morgause," Revan said not intimated by Morgause's harsh words.

"Aunt Morgause?" Morgause questioned confused.

"It's been a long time sister," Morgana said drawing Morgause's attention towards her.

"Morgana," Morgause said in disbelief before smiling. "It's good to see you again sister. I assume it's been many years since my death if you now have a son."

"It has it's been one thousand and five hundred years since the fall of Camelot dear sister," Morgana said enjoying the look of shock on Morgause's face.

"How is that possible?" Morgause inquired astonished by what she was hearing.

"Revan my son here somehow ended up in this time period through unknown means," Morgana said.

"I see unfortunately I can't help you there sister, as I know of no magic that can transport someone that far into the future," Morgause said much to the disappointment of Revan and Morgana.

"I see that's regrettable to hear, nevertheless allow me to introduce you to my son Revan," Morgana said standing behind Revan and resting her hands on his shoulders.

Morgause studied Revan for a few moments before she nodded her head in approval. "I can tell your son is a strong wizard sister, you must be very proud."

"I am yes," Morgana stated.

Morgause then turned towards Revan and smiled at him. "So tell me about yourself nephew."

"Of course Aunt," Revan said before going onto talk about himself and what he's accomplished.

The three of them would trade stories about what they had done. Revan had heard of some of the stories before and even watched Morgana's memories of her time in Camelot and her fights with Merlin, but hearing about it from Morgause was still interesting.

Revan seeing Morgause getting uncomfortable said. "I think it's time Morgause went back to the spirit world."

"You are correct my son," Morgana admitted sadly not wanting her sister to go.

"It was a pleasure to you again sister and you as well nephew," Morgause said with a smile before vanishing leaving this plane of existence.

"I can see why you loved your sister so much Mother, she was truly a lovely person," Revan said having enjoyed his time with his with Aunt.

"She was a magnificent person that had her life cut short avenging the crimes that were committed against our Mother," Morgana said reflectively.

"Do you wish for me to summon Igraine so you can make your peace with her?" Revan asked delicately.

"No, it's for the best that my Mother is left to rest in peace. I won't disturb her slumber just so I can speak with her," Morgana responded as her Mother never fully recovered from being raped, and she didn't want to see her Mother like that again. Instead, she would remember her as she was not what she became later in life.

"What about summoning your Father?" Revan asked.

Morgana shook her head. "The last time I saw my Father was before he went off to war and died, and I have no desire to tell him what I became."

"Well, I have no one else I wish to summon so I guess we should head back up to Hogwarts then?" Revan questioned. The spell was unable to summon the spirits of Gods meaning he had no one else he wanted to talk to.

"No I want you to summon one more person for me," Morgana said menacingly.

"Who do you want me to summon?" Revan inquired wondering if it's who he thinks it is.

"I want you to summon Merlin Emrys for me," Morgana stated her eyes flashing with sinister intent.

"It would be my pleasure Mother," Revan said dangerously with a smile full of cruelty.

Revan once again chanted though this time his voice was full of malice for the person he was summoning. Appearing in the circle was an old man with long white hair, a short white beard and a wrinkled face wearing dark blue robes. His eyes were blue in colour and were full of wisdom and knowledge. He was looking at Revan with a kind face. Merlin wasn't fooling Revan with that face, however. Morgana had told him all about the mask Merlin wears to get people to lower their guard around him.

"You must be a powerful necromancer child to have summoned me," Merlin said his voice carrying a kind tone. "Ah, where are my manners I am Merlin Emrys."

"I am Lord Revan le Fey," Revan said smiling cruelly.

Merlin froze in shock and fear. "That's impossible your dead."

"No Merlin my son is alive and healthy, though I wonder why you would think he was dead," Morgana said stepping into Merlin's line of sight.

"Morgana," Merlin whispered horrified to see his arch nemesis before him.

"Long time no see Merlin, though this time you're at my mercy," Morgana said maliciously.

"I demand you release me this very moment!" Merlin ordered furiously.

"You're not going anywhere Merlin you're staying on this plane of existence for as long as I want," Revan replied with dark amusement. Merlin had a look on his face that told them he just realised how much trouble he's in.

"You'll never get anything out of me, you hear me," Merlin said arrogantly dropping his mask, as it would be pointless to use it any longer.

"I have my ways Merlin," Revan said before shooting a burst of lightning out of his hands at Merlin making him scream in pain.

"How can you hurt me? I'm a spirit," Merlin said astonished through the pain he was feeling.

"That is none of your concern Merlin. So are you going to answer my questions or am I going to have my son here torture you some more before you talk?" Morgana asked darkly enjoying every second of Merlin screaming in pain. Merlin stayed silent looking at Morgana with a defiant look on his face.

"I see, my son if you would be so kind as to make him talk for us," Morgana said her voice full of viciousness.

"It would be my pleasure Mother," Revan said coldly before torturing Merlin for the next ten minutes with lightning.

"Had enough yet Merlin?" Morgana questioned her tone full of sadistic joy.

"I'll talk, please no more," Merlin confessed unable to handle the pain he was feeling.

"Good, you will answer my questions truthfully or my son will torture you for the rest of his days. Do I make myself clear?" Morgana said sinisterly.

"I understand," Merlin said lowering his head in submission.

"Excellent, then my first question is why did you recognise my son's name? And why did you think he was dead?" Morgana asked sternly.

"I'm surprised you would ask such a thing Morgana, since you know I was the one to kill your child when he was only a baby," Merlin revealed without shame.

"Explain now!" Morgana ordered furiously.

"Arturia's spies had managed to discover you were pregnant while you were on Avalon although they never discovered who the Father was. Fearing a child raised by you would seek the throne and throw the country into chaos in the process, I decided to prevent such a thing from occurring."

"So I waited until you had left Avalon leaving Revan in the care of your handmaidens as you went too met with some of your allies in Wales. The enchantments and wards you had covered your castle in were powerful, but with you not being there I could forgo being subtle, and took them down with raw power."

"Your followers tried to stop me but they were no match for me in a fight. After disposing of them I made my way to the nursery where I found Revan sleeping in a cot. I then set the room on fire killing your child, and by doing so ended a threat to Arturia's reign," Merlin said proudly like he had done a great deed.

Morgana and Revan looked at Merlin horrified that he would admit proudly that he had tried to kill a baby by setting it on fire.

"You dare admit and proudly at that that you tried to kill my son," Morgana growled the angriest she had even been in her life.

"Your son would have gone onto challenge Arturia for the throne. He needed to be dealt with before that could happen," Merlin said like he had stopped a great evil from happening.

"My son if you would please," Morgana said with cold fury.

"No wai-"Merlin said before being cut off from the lightning Revan was shooting at him. This continued for twenty minutes until Morgana told Revan to stop.

"The only reason I had my son stop torturing you was that I want answers Merlin," Morgana hissed wrathfully at Merlin. "So tell me what happened next."

"When you learnt of your son's death you went mad with rage. In your rage and desire for revenge on me and by extension Arturia since I did it for her benefit, you delved further into the Dark arts than anyone before, and by the time you emerged for your vengeance you had become a monster."

"The atrocious acts you and your followers would commit all over Britain cemented you as the most powerful and darkest witch to have ever lived. The fear you generated all over the country resulted in Arturia losing some of her allies and followers since they didn't want to be associated with her in case you took out your rage on them."

"Despite your power, you could never attack Camelot directly because I was still too powerful for you to defeat in a duel. So you hatched a plan to seize the throne more subtly by having your second child claim the throne from Arturia," Merlin explained in agonizing pain.

"What second child?" Morgana asked surprised she got over the supposed death of Revan and had another child.

"The child you had with your half-sister Arturia, Mordred Pendragon," Merlin stated with a disgusted tone.

There was a stunned silence in the chamber as neither Revan or Morgana could believe she slept with her own sister.

"Hold on how did my Mother have a child with Arturia when they were both women?" Revan asked confused.

"Given that people were questioning Arturia's lack of heir as they didn't know she was a female I used my magic on her to give her a male appendage, so she could get her wife Guinevere pregnant. During this time and something I only learnt later on, was that you had infiltrated Camelot disguised as Guinevere and had sex with Arturia," Merlin said shooting a revolted look at Morgana for her actions.

Revan shot Morgana a horrified look for raping her own sister through deception like Uther had done with Igraine, until she had disrupted the magic hiding his face. He couldn't believe his own Mother would rape someone. He knew she was capable of performing terrible things and she's never hidden that from him, but to hear she was capable of raping someone broke something inside of him. His own Mother was no different than Hanare in his eyes, as they both raped someone for power.

Morgana noticed the look her son was giving making her mentally flinch, knowing he was comparing her to Hanare. To her son, the worst possible thing a person could do to someone else was rape them due to what Hanare did to him. She knows she'll have to talk about this later if she wants any chance of having their relationship survive.

"This horrific act resulted in you getting pregnant with a child. You then made the child into a homunculus clone of Arturia named Mordred. Mordred due to being a homunculus had a faster growth rate than normal human beings, meaning you didn't have to wait long to enact your plan to seize the throne," Merlin said.

"Wait it's possible to create homunculi? I thought they were only a myth?" Revan inquired his surprise temporarily getting the better of him, making him think on other things than his Mother being a rapist.

"Creating homunculi is possible through very advanced alchemy. Only top tier wizards and witches are capable of creating perfect homunculi like Morgana did," Merlin admitted with great reluctance.

"I must have learnt to create homunculi when I delved further into the Dark Arts after I had thought you had died my son," Morgana speculated not surprised when her son didn't respond to her.

"You're not the Morgana I know, are you? You don't have the look of madness and rage in your eyes compared to the last time I saw you," Merlin said studying Morgana intently.

"That's none of your concern Merlin, now carry on with your story," Morgana instructed her tone saying do it or suffer a painful fate.

"Very well once Mordred was strong enough you sent her to Camelot where her skills were recognised and she was inducted in the Knight of the Roundtable since no one knew of her real identity or her gender thinking she was a man."

"Arturia eventually revealed to me that Mordred approached her one day and revealed her identity but Arturia rejected her causing Mordred to come to hate her. With you laying low at the time Arturia felt it was safe to leave Camelot to repel the Anglo Saxon invaders. During Arturia's absence, Mordred seized power and lead a rebellion against Arturia."

"Arturia returned to Camelot to find Mordred leading a rebellion against her which had the secret backing of you from what my sources could tell me. The two opposing armies were to meet at Camlann, but I was unable to assist Arturia in battle as you lured me into a trap," Merlin grumbled annoyed.

"And how did I lure you into a trap," Morgana inquired intrigued.

"I had received a message from Vivian the Lady of the Lake saying she would offer me assistance in the upcoming battle. So I went off to meet her where I found Rhiannon and you waiting for me instead. We ended up duelling but due to the Age of the Gods ending Rhiannon wasn't powerful enough to kill me and despite your study of the Dark Arts you couldn't kill me either. Realising this you turned on Rhiannon killing her," Merlin said appalled Morgana would turn on her own ally.

"This removed the blessing you're received from Rhiannon, didn't it? And in doing so removed some of your power making you weaker," Morgana said cruel chuckle.

Revan was unsure what to feel hearing his Mother had killed his Rhiannon just so she could kill her arch nemesis. This only reminded him that despite how caring and loving Morgana was with him she was known as the darkest witch to have ever lived for a reason, and was capable of committing terrible things. This made him realise he wasn't that different from her. He was capable of torturing those that hurt the ones he cares about, and then act caring to his friends just like his Mother towards him. He could only mentally sigh knowing he has a lot to talk about with Morgana once things were over.

Merlin shot Morgana an annoyed look. "Yes it did. Without my blessing from the Rhiannon, you were finally able to kill me."

"Let me guess your death wasn't painless," Morgana said with a malicious chuckle.

"You kept me on the verge of death for as long as possible while torturing me. It was several hours later before you finally killed me," Merlin snapped heatedly not wanting to recall his own death.

Morgana's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't take that tone with me Merlin. You deserved your fate for everything you did to my family, or did the murder of my sister and you helping Uther rape my Mother slip your mind?"

"It was for the greater good," Merlin said defensibly. "I have no doubt Arturia won the battle against Mordred and has brought an Age of prosperity to Great Britain, forcing you and your son to scuttle in the shadows to remain undetected by Arturia."

Morgana threw her head back and laughed in dark amusement even Revan chuckled at Merlin's ignorance.

"I am going to enjoy this," Morgana muttered to quiet for Merlin to hear before saying loudly. "Arturia died at the Battle of Camlann and afterwards Camelot fell into ruin. Everything you hoped to build with your so called greater good never came to pass."

"You lie," Merlin stated in denial.

"I am not. Camelot fell to ruin and is considered a myth in today's world. Meaning your dream for Britain never came to pass. How does it feel to know everything you have ever done was for nothing?" Morgana questioned maliciously her eyes full of sadistic glee.

"No it can't possibly be true," Merlin said shaking his head unable to conceive of what he was hearing.

"It is Merlin, and do you know the best part out of all of this? I'm still alive while you're dead, meaning I can carry on my work of conquering Britain unopposed, and changing it to my design," Morgana said gleefully.

"No," Merlin shouted horrified by what he was hearing.

"Goodbye Merlin, enjoy the afterlife knowing Britain shall soon be under my control," Morgana said tauntingly her voice full of vindictiveness.

"No I refuse to let someone like you rule Britain," Merlin said in fear and panic. Imagining the horrors she would commit he reached out to touch Morgana, even though it was pointless.

However before Merlin could reach Morgana he disappeared returning to the spirit world. The last thing Merlin saw was Morgan's cruel smirk and knowing his entire life's work was pointless in the end. Morgana stood their savouring the absolute look of despair that was on Merlin's face when he vanished. She will remember this moment for the rest of her life. In fact, this memory will be one of her fondest memories.

"I believe we need to talk about what we just learnt from Merlin," Revan stated making Morgana return to the present.

"Yes there are some things we need to talk about," Morgana said hesitantly not looking forward to this conversation.

There was an awkward moment of silence as neither of them was sure how to start this discussion. Revan was unsure how to talk about the fact that his Mother had raped her own sister and produced a child of incest, for the sole purpose of that child taking the throne of Great Britain.

"You raped your own half-sister," Revan stated with disgust.

"My son," Morgana said trying to explain and took a few steps closer to Revan making him move backwards out of loathing.

"No you don't get to touch me after what you did," Revan said given that there was no way he was going to let a rapist touch him.

"It wasn't me that raped Arturia, my son, as I would never do such a thing in a million years. You know that I was nearly raped by bandits that one time, and the fear I felt from that incident meant I would never think of doing such a thing or allowing my men to commit such an act. Not that I would have allowed them before that incident anyways," Morgana explained softly.

"Despite your feelings that didn't stop you're from raping Arturia did it, and like Hanare you did it because you wanted power," Revan responded sickened.

"I AM NOTHING LIKE HANARE," Morgana shouted furious that she was being compared to the woman that hurt her precious son.

"Really Hanare raped me to increase her power in her village while you raped Arturia to have a child that could inherit the throne. So tell me again how you aren't that different," Revan said coldly.

Morgana was silent seeing the parallels between her and Hanare and she didn't like what she was seeing.

"You have to believe me my son. I would never rape someone even through deception. I find such an act repugnant, you have to believe me," Morgana begged not wanting her son to see her as a monster.

Revan studied Morgana for a few minutes before sighing. "I believe you."

"Thank you for believing me my son," Morgana said gratefully as she didn't know what she would do if her own son looked at her like she was some sort of horrible monster.

"While I believe you would never rape someone, how do you explain the other you raping Arturia," Revan said relieved his own version of his Mother would never rape someone.

"I can only speculate that the grief from thinking you were dead and delving deeper into the Dark Arts must have affected the original me in more ways than I can imagine. The original me probably became so twisted that all she could think about was revenge on Merlin for killing you, and destroying everything he held dear such as Camelot and Arturia."

"So the original me decided there was no length she wouldn't go to, to accomplish her goals such a raping Arturia and raising a child for the sole purpose of overthrowing Arturia," Morgana clarified never thinking she would fall so far but grief can change people. She has seen it plenty of times in her life.

"That makes sense I suppose," Revan admitted.

"I'm glad to hear that," Morgana said relieved Revan understood what most likely happened to the original version of her.

"While I don't hold the actions of the other you against you, that doesn't mean I can forgive this other version for raping Arturia. It doesn't matter Arturia was an enemy, you don't do that to another person ever, no matter what they've done to you," Revan said clenching his fists angrily thinking of his own rape.

"I understand and I can't say I blame you for hating the other version of me," Morgana said not wanting to say anything that would ruin their relationship.

"I still can't imagine you raping someone it's just unimaginable to me," Revan stated.

"Neither can I but Merlin wasn't lying about what he said despite me wishing otherwise," Morgana replied dejectedly.

"Even if fact Merlin wasn't lying, I still want to see if there's a possibility that he was mistaken," Revan said preparing the spell once again.

"You're going to summon me," Morgana stated not sure how she should feel about talking to a dead version of her.

"It's been over a thousand years since Camelot fell, therefore the original version of you would be dead by now. Plus this way I can give this original version of you some peace by knowing that I lived, and was being raised by the piece of her she put inside of me," Revan said.

"You would do that for another version of me despite the fact that she was a rapist," Morgana said surprised knowing there was nothing more in the world Revan hated than rapists.

Revan smiled sadly. "I hate the original version of you but she's still my Mother, so I can't help but love her despite what she's done, and if I can bring her a bit of peace by simply talking to her then so be it."

"You really are a caring boy," Morgana said smiling enjoying the blush on Revan's face from the compliment.

"I'm casting the spell now," Revan declared before he began chanting.

Once Revan finished his chant he expected an older version of Morgana to appear in front of him but nothing happened. He waited for a few seconds but those seconds quickly turned into minutes.

"I don't think the other version of me is going to appear, my son," Morgana said resting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't understand why the spell didn't work," Revan admitted confused.

"I have no idea either my son," Morgana stated equally as confused as Revan.

"It shouldn't matter that you're alive here with me, so why can't I summon the original you," Revan pondered.

Morgana wandlessly and silently casted Tempus showing the time was only 11.15pm. "It's still Samhain so the spell should still work. Try summoning someone else to see if it's still working."

"I'll give it ago," Revan said before chanting again.

This time inside the circle of candles Father Brandon appeared looking shocked to see Revan in front of him. Even if Revan was much older he still recognised the same cold look in his eyes that he saw before he was murdered. Brandon was about to open his mouth to insult Revan when he was struck by lightning.

Whilst screaming Brandon managed to look through the pain to see where the lightning was coming from and was surprised to see Revan was shooting lightning at him from his hands, with a murderous look on his face.

' _Magic,'_ Brandon thought disgusted and with a hint of fear.

Revan having his fill of torturing the person that killed Stephanie dismissed Brandon sending him back to the spirit world.

"I take it you enjoyed that," Morgana said with a dark smile.

"I did immensely," Revan replied having enjoyed the screams of the man that killed his sister.

"This proves the spell is working but you can't summon the original version of me for some reason," Morgana said wondering if something happened to the original version of her for Revan to be unable to summon her.

"I have no idea what to do to fix this, but I don't have long left till Samhain's over, meaning I won't be able to use this spell again till next year, or until I become much stronger to afford the cost of the spell," Revan said.

"Despite you wanting answers I think my hypothesis is right as to why the other version of me raped Arturia," Morgana said.

"You're most likely right but I would have liked to hear it from her lips personally as to why she would commit such an atrocious act," Revan said.

"Some people rape because they believe it serves a purpose like Hanare and the other version of me, while some do it because they can, but never forget no matter the reason for performing such acts it's still unforgivable," Morgana said giving Revan a hug.

"At least I'll always have you to rely on as your nothing like the other version of you. You would never rape someone and I was foolish for believing so," Revan said apologetically for believing his own version of his Mother would ever do such a thing,

"There's nothing to forgive my son and seeing as it's nearly midnight why don't you head back to the common room, since you don't want to be caught out of bounds at this time," Morgana said stroking his hair lovingly.

"Filch would have a field day if he caught me out of bounds," Revan said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Then you better get going, the sooner you're in bed the sooner you won't get caught," Morgana playfully instructed.

"Yes Mother," Revan said walking off before stopping when he noticed Morgana wasn't moving or dispelling herself. "Are you coming, Mother?"

Morgana shook her head. "No I'm not feeling tired so I'll practise some spells down here."

"In that case, this will help," Revan said creating a Shadow Clone of his wand and threw it towards Morgana. "It's not as good as the original, but it should still be usable."

"Thank you, my son, now getting going or you'll be tired in the morning," Morgana gently admonished.

"I know Mother," Revan said before walking to the entrance of the chamber.

' _You have no idea how similar I am to the original version of me my son,'_ Morgana thought sadly and with soul crushing guilt as she watched Revan walk away.

Unknown to Morgana and Revan there was a third presence in the chamber that had been watching them the entire time, and had a particular interest in Revan for his ability to summon the spirits of the dead.

Revan under a Disillusionment Charm sneaked back into the Slytherin common room without being discovered. He was in such a good mood recalling his conversation with Stephanie and making Brandon scream in pain, that he never noticed his roommates weren't in their beds. While falling asleep Revan had the biggest smile on his face as possible thinking of how Stephanie doesn't blame him for her death.

The next morning Revan walked towards the Great Hall with a smile on his face as he was still in a good mood from last night. He did wonder why the common room was so empty when he left, but he didn't give it much thought as he was too happy to think about such things. Entering the Great Hall Revan was surprised to see every single student in the hall and with sleeping bags lying everywhere as well.

"Lord le Fey where were you last night? We've been looking everywhere for you," McGonagall said heatedly marching towards him and attracting the attention of all the students in the hall.

"Why were you looking for me Professor?" Revan inquired to give him to collect his thoughts so he could think of the best lie possible to hide where he was last night, so he wouldn't get into any trouble.

"Sirius Black was spotted inside of Hogwarts last night," McGonagall said sternly.

"Black was inside of Hogwarts," Revan stated surprised.

Revan's mind was swiftly thinking of all the potential reasons Daolon would have to sneak inside of Hogwarts. It couldn't have been for a talisman as the clone watching the Palantir would have alerted him if a talisman appeared inside of Hogwarts. It might have been to kill him for gravely injuring Naga, but surely Daolon knew he would have failed. Daolon was only an A-rank wizard while he was S-rank wizard proven by the fact he made Naga retreat. He is many things but Daolon isn't stupid so it probably wasn't that.

' _It might not have even been Daolon, my son it could have been the real Sirius Black,'_ Morgana commented.

' _That is a possibility I hadn't considered. It's been a while since I gave the real Sirius Black any thought, as I've been too busy thinking about Daolon, Naga and the talismans,'_ Revan replied.

' _Now we just have to find out what Sirius Black was in Hogwarts for,'_ Morgana said.

"Yes Sirius Black tried entering the Gryffindor room but after being refused entry he fled. All students were required to sleep in the Great Hall last night while a search was held to look for Sirius Black. So I'll ask again where were you when last night, when you should have been here with your fellow students," McGonagall said a bit of anger seeping into her tone.

"I was honouring the Goddess of Death since its Samhain and therefore didn't hear the announcement. Once I was done honouring the Goddess of Death I went back to the Slytherin common room and went straight to bed," Revan explained telling a half truth.

"You're telling me while you were honouring your Gods you didn't hear the announcement for everyone to head to the Great Hall, and when you returned to the Slytherin common room it never occurred to you to see where the rest of your house was," McGonagall said her scepticism clear for all to hear.

"I put up silencing charms so no one would disturb me while I was honouring the Goddess of Death, and as for when I returned to the common room I never gave it a second thought as to where the peasants where," Revan stated.

McGonagall flared her nostrils clearly displeased with the answer she received, while a few of the students frowned at Revan calling his housemates peasants but didn't comment on it.

"It was an honest mistake Lord le Fey committed Professor McGonagall," Dumbledore said walking over towards the two of them.

"He should still be punished Headmaster," McGonagall said annoyed. "Because of him, we had to spend part of the search looking for him, as we thought his disappearance might be due to Black wanting revenge on him for hurting Naga."

"If Black did hunt me down I would have killed him easily, so there's no need to be worried about him killing me," Revan admitted bluntly.

"Lord le Fey you shouldn't talk about killing someone so carelessly," McGonagall admonished a bit unnerved to hear a student talk about killing so easily.

"Sirius Black summoned a demon to this world making his life forfeit, so I would legally be in the right killing him," Revan replied.

"Lord le Fey is correct Minerva he could kill Black and face no repercussions for his actions," Dumbledore said.

"Did you have any look finding Black Headmaster?" Revan questioned wanting to move the conversation on from his punishment.

"Unfortunately we found no trace of Black anywhere in the castle, and due to the threat, Black poses Aurors have been called in to help search the castle for Black," Dumbledore explained.

"If you found no trace of Black anywhere I find it very unlikely that the Aurors will find anything," Revan said.

McGonagall looked displeased at Revan's lack of faith in the Aurors while Dumbledore simply smiled. "I'm afraid you're probably right about that Lord le Fey," Dumbledore said before turning towards McGonagall. "I shall see you later Minerva and inform you if anything changes."

"Of course Headmaster," McGonagall replied watching Dumbledore walk out of the Great Hall.

"Where is the Headmaster going?" Revan asked curiously as it must be for something important if he was leaving Hogwarts after Black was seen here.

"The Headmaster is heading to an emergency Wizengamot meeting to discuss Black managing to infiltrate Hogwarts," McGonagall said.

"I can see why the Wizengamot would hold such a session," Revan stated. The Wizengamot must be in a panic thinking Sirius Black could have easily have unleashed a demon inside of Hogwarts killing hundreds of children before Dumbledore would be able to stop him.

"By the way, Lord le Fey classes are cancelled for today due to the search going on, though all students will have to remain in the Great hall for the time being due to the threat Sirius Black poses to the students," McGonagall said.

"You mean the threat Black poses to most of the students here," Revan said subtly reminding her that he could take on the demon and wasn't a weak child like the rest of the students.

"I suppose that's true," McGonagall said reluctantly not wanting to imagine a student fighting a demon anytime soon. Revan then walked over towards his friends that had been watching him talking to the Professors with interest.

"Where were you last night?" Daphne demanded as she was worried for her friend.

Revan casted a few silencing charms and said. "I was in the Chamber of Secrets honouring the Goddess of Death."

"For the entire night," Pansy said in disbelief.

"That's correct," Revan stated.

His friends didn't believe him but they knew trying to get answers out of him would be pointless.

"You seem different since I saw you last night Revan," Draco said studying Revan.

"What do you mean?" Revan inquired inquisitively.

"You look more at peace with yourself," Tracey stated.

Revan knowing what they were talking about smiled happily. "Let's just say I received incredibly good news last night, and that's the reason for me being more at peace with myself."

Daphne wondered how he could have received news in the Chamber of Secrets last night, and suspected his Mistress was somehow involved with his new mood.

"So what did happen last night then? With Sirius Black being sighted outside the Gryffindor common room," Revan said wanting to get the full details about what took place last night.

 **Wizengamot Chamber**

In a large chamber sat various nobles and heads of different departments of the Ministry loudly talking about what to do about Sirius Black.

"Sirius Black could have easily slaughtered our children, something needs to be done," one noble said to the agreement of numerous people.

"The Dementors should be allowed inside of Hogwarts to protect the school from Black," another voice said.

"If we allowed such monsters as Dementors inside of Hogwarts, it won't be Black killing our children it would instead be the Dementors by turning them into soulless husks," Lucius said patronizingly making it clear he thought the suggestion was a ridiculous idea.

Due to the sudden increase popularity Lucius had gained his words carried much more weight in the Wizengamot much to the dislike of the Light side. Before anything else could be said the doors to the chamber opened and in walked Minato followed by two ANBU guards to the shock of all present in the chamber.

"Lord Hokage what a surprise to see you here," Fudge said a bit nervously wondering why he's here.

"My shinobi stationed at Hogsmeade after Blacks attack there informed me of him infiltrating Hogwarts, and so I came here to offer a solution so that traitor could finally be caught," Minato said angrily at the end making a few people shuffle nervously in their seats.

"And what solution is that Lord Hokage?" Dumbledore questioned.

"There are only two people currently in Hogwarts that could defeat Naga if Black decided to return to Hogwarts to attack, but that still leaves Black himself. So I propose I have a squad of my ANBU guard Hogwarts to deal with Black once and for all should he appear again," Minato explained.

There was countless muttering about how that was a good idea though the smarter people in the room like Lucius realised Minato wasn't giving them a choice, as the threat of Minato tearing up the country to look for Black was still in the back of their minds.

"I know one of the two you were referring to was Dumbledore but who was the other one?" a noble asked from the Light faction. This earned him incredulous looks as it should be obvious who the second person was. Minato thought the same if the look on his face was any indication.

"I am referring to Revan le Fey the person who managed to injure Naga forcing him to retreat and is clearly an S-class wizard if the destruction to Hogsmeade is any indication," Minato said as if speaking to an idiot.

"Le Fey can't be an S-class wizard he's too young," a voice protested followed by others.

"It's true what Lord Hokage is saying, I can vouch for him that Lord le Fey is an S-class wizard," Dumbledore said coming to the defence of his friend.

This information was no surprise to Lucius since he had known for a long time how powerful Revan was due to the letters Draco sent him about his time at Hogwarts. Considering how powerful Revan is he could foresee Revan becoming a Dark Lord in the future with the objective of changing this world. Since more of their traditions were lost thanks to the foolish muggleborns who were trying to make the magical world more like the muggle world.

With how much Revan dislikes muggles there's no way in the future he wouldn't try to change things. He was just glad Draco had become good friends with him as that meant they were safe from any future attacks from Revan when he begins his war in the future.

"Only fourteen years old and already an S-class wizard," a voice said next to Lucius impressed.

Lucius had no doubt that when Revan entered the world of politics a lot of people would try to and get him to join their faction. However, he already knew Revan would be grey/dark in the Wizengamot due to his views.

"All in favour of allowing Leaf ANBU to guard Hogwarts," Fudge said clearly wanting this meeting over as fast as possible due to Minato's presence.

The vast majority of the Wizengamot voted for the ANBU to guard Hogwarts some however didn't even vote knowing this entire thing was a farce, as they had no choice but to do as Minato said or else suffer the consequences. This combined with the rumours of Minato ordering the death of anyone that criticised the Leaf increased their resentment towards the Leaf village.

Lucius noticing the resentment various nobles were feeling towards Minato which he noticed if the way he left was any indication gave him some ideas. One of his ideas was swaying the various nobles to his side, therefore, increasing the strength of his faction. Another was using this opportunity to dissolve the alliance between Britain and the Leaf in preparation for his Master's return if he's still alive, and if he isn't its good groundwork for when Revan begins his own war.

Whilst leaving the chamber Lucius saw Dumbledore trying to calm everyone down from Minato's surprise visit and concealed demands. He knew this would only make people distrust Dumbledore more due to his friendship with Minato being well known, so they would wonder if he's putting Britain's interests first or his friends. Perhaps he could use his contacts at the Daily Prophet to spread such rumours to weaken Dumbledore's position, making his faction stronger in the process.

 **Hogwarts**

It was afternoon and most of the students in the Great Hall were getting restless not liking being cramped in the Great Hall for so long. Revan was reading a book while tuning out Draco and Theo talking about the upcoming Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor next week. How they could like such a sport was beyond him.

Hearing gasps of surprise Revan looked up from his book and saw Dumbledore walking into the Great Hall with Minato next to him talking like old friends while being followed by five ANBU. One of the ANBU stood out to him due to her having purple hair that reached her waist since purple hair wasn't exactly normal and was quite noticeable. Revan fully focused on Minato and the ANBU having a good idea why they were here.

"So that's the Hokage person you were talking about?" Draco asked.

"Yes the most powerful shinobi in the world," Revan said disliking Minato as a person but he did respect his power.

"The one who turned the tide of the Blood War," Pansy said with a hint of dislike in her tone due to her parents having followed Voldemort. Luckily her parents never encountered Minato on the battlefield or else they would be dead right now.

"Can I have your attention please," Dumbledore said standing by his podium with Minato and the ANBU next to him. "Allow me to introduce Minato Namikaze the Hokage of the Leaf, one of our most valued allies."

' _Britain has no other allies or not ones that could provide military support anyways,'_ Morgana commented.

' _It sounds much more impressive to an audience if he says Britain has multiple allies instead of one,'_ Revan replied.

There were mutterings as students were surprised to see the famous Hokage in front of them. For many, this was the first time seeing a shinobi in person and was looking at Minato and the ANBU with awe. Revan mentally snorted knowing that if they knew what ANBU really did for their job they wouldn't be looking at them in such a way.

"It's a pleasure to visit Hogwarts again after so many years," Minato said stepping forward smiling charmingly at them.

Revan heard some girls sighing and talking about how handsome he was and could only mentally shake his head. Being blinded by a person's looks will only get you killed in a fight.

"The Leaf and the Ministry have come to an agreement to better protect you from Sirius Black and his pet demon. To accomplish this, the Leaf will assign guards to Hogwarts so Black can never sneak into Hogwarts and threaten your lives again," Minato said charismatically to the cheers of the hall.

' _He certainly knows how to play a crowd,'_ Revan thought.

' _Minato is the leader of a military village, it is to be expected for him to have such a skill,'_ Morgana responded.

"I can promise you that my ANBU will not disturb your lessons in the slightest, it will be like they're not even there, so you can carry on with your affairs without being disturbed," Minato said smiling before stepping back.

"Thank you very much Minato for that wonderful speech, I do believe that deserves a round of applause," Dumbledore said before clapping.

The Professors clapped except for Snape who refused to clap for the bastard that had killed so many of his friends during the Blood War and shot Minato a sour look. Revan didn't clap as there was no way he was going to clap for the person that neglected Natsumi. With Slytherin following his lead that meant only three of the houses clapped for Minato. Snape looked pleased seeing his own house refusing to clap for Minato. He promised to reward them some points later for their actions.

Minato's smiled dropped slightly seeing Slytherin wasn't clapping for him. Dumbledore didn't look happy that Slytherin refused to clap and looked towards Revan for an explanation. Minato seeing where Dumbledore was looking saw Revan sitting their calmly, and noticed everyone else in Slytherin was following his example. He mentally frowned wondering what he had done to make Revan stop an entire house from capping for him.

"Thank you for the warm welcome," Minato said ignoring the fact an entire house didn't clap for him. "I hope my ANBU can keep you safe. Can I borrow a room to talk to my ANBU in private before I leave?" Minato said the last part directed at Dumbledore.

"Of course, you can use the side chamber just there," Dumbledore said motioning towards the door at the back of the Great Hall.

"Thank you," Minato said before heading towards the door with ANBU following him.

"With the search over and no trace of Sirius Black found anywhere in Hogwarts, it is now safe for you to return to your dormitories," Dumbledore said cheerfully. Hearing this Revan left the Great Hall with the rest of the students back to their common rooms.

"So why did you not clap for the Hokage?" Draco inquired.

"Let's just say I'm not a fan of him," Revan said not wanting to talk about Natsumi's neglect since that wasn't his secret to share.

"How informative," Pansy said sarcastically.

"I thought so as well," Revan responded with a small smirk.

"I was joking," Pansy said annoyed.

"So was I," Revan said enjoying the look of annoyance growing on Pansy's face.

In the side chamber of the Great hall, Minato was addressing his ANBU.

"As you know your mission is to guard Hogwarts in case Sirius Black tries to sneak into Hogwarts again. If you see Sirius Black you will kill him on sight putting this whole matter finally behind us. While this is your main objective you have a secondary objective as well," Minato explained to the shock of the ANBU.

"What is the secondary objective Lord Hokage?" the purple haired ANBU asked surprised.

"During your time here at Hogwarts, I want you to spy on Revan le Fey and learn everything you can about him," Minato stated seriously.

"You want us to spy on the wizard that made Naga retreat?" an ANBU questioned.

"That is correct, le Fey's recent fight with Naga has shown me that he is a powerful S-class wizard and I wish for you to discover any more secrets he's hiding," Minato said.

With Revan managing to hide his true strength for so long and fooling someone of Kakashi's level into thinking he was only Chunin level, he's certain Revan possesses more secrets. What those secrets are he doesn't know, but with ANBU stationed at Hogwarts it gives him a great opportunity to found out.

"We won't fail you, Lord Hokage," the purple ANBU said.

"I'm glad to hear it, dismissed," Minato said watching the ANBU disappear in a burst of speed to familiarise themselves with Hogwarts.

Minato then left the side chamber to say goodbye to Dumbledore before heading back to the Leaf Village. _'An S-class wizard at your age Revan is certainly impressive, but I can't help but wonder what else you're hiding, as I doubt Naga called you a half breed for no reason.'_

In the Slytherin common room, Revan and his friends were sitting around the fireplace with silencing charms up so they could talk in private.

"While I have no doubt the Hokage stationed ANBU here to catch Black, they'll also have a second purpose for being here," Revan stated seriously.

"And what's the second purpose?" Ginny questioned.

"Shinobi are raised to view anyone that isn't part of their village as an enemy, especially S-class warriors like myself. So I have no doubt that despite Britain being allied with the Leaf Village, the Hokage will use this opportunity to find out everything he can about me, like potential weaknesses in case I ever become an enemy of the Leaf," Revan explained not mentioning he's already an enemy of the Leaf.

"So with the ANBU keeping an eye on you and possibly us as well, we need to be careful with what we say in the corridors and classes, in case they learn anything useful about you," Daphne said.

' _Smart girl,'_ Morgana praised.

"That's correct," Revan said.

"Well that shouldn't be too hard since it's not like we talk about training that much in public anyway," Draco said.

"While that's true I thought it was best to forewarn you about what the ANBU will be up to for the rest of the school year," Revan said pleased his friends were taking this seriously.

"So with classes cancelled for the rest of the day who's up for a long training session," Revan said wanting to finally master the Patronus Charm and Sage Mode, so he could move onto the Death magic Ceridwen had given him.

"I'm up for it," Ginny said immediately not wanting to pass up an opportunity to get stronger and to prove her worth to Revan.

"Of course there's no way I'm letting Ginny overtake me," Draco said since his pride wouldn't let a Weasley even a friend at that overtake him in strength.

"Before you know it Draco I'll be the strongest one out of all of us," Ginny said smugly.

"We'll see about that," Draco said arrogantly. The others agreed once the amusing show was over and headed for the Chamber of Secrets.

As Revan was walking to the Chamber of Secrets he thought. _'You might think you're so smart Minato using ANBU to spy on me, but they won't find out any of my secrets I can promise you that.'_

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **For those of you that are confused by Revan calling Morgana a rapist, sex by deception does count as rape. As the person you're having sex with wouldn't have sex with you if they knew who you really were. Thought I just clear that up.**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It had been a week since the ANBU had arrived at Hogwarts and they had not wasted any time. They quickly familiarised themselves with Hogwarts over the first few days, so they knew all the possible entrances Sirius Black could use to sneak into Hogwarts. Once they had familiarised themselves with Hogwarts the five of them split up, with each one of them patrolling an area of Hogwarts except for Yugao. Since she was assigned to spy on Revan to learn any secrets he possessed.

Yugao hadn't been having much luck in that regard. It took her a few days to learn Revan's schedule as he was very good at disappearing when he wanted to. Minato had informed her that Revan was a sensor so he could probably sense she was following him and made sure to lose her. From listening to gossiping students in Slytherin she discovered Revan and his friends would after their last lesson of the day, disappear somewhere for hours on end. She had no luck finding where they disappeared to, but she had months to find out Revan's secrets so there was no rush.

For the past week, Revan had sensed the purple haired ANBU following him, who he learnt was called Yugao Uzuki when he eavesdropped on the ANBU. It was surprisingly easy to sneak up on them, then again he was an S-class wizard, it would be embarrassing if someone as strong as him couldn't sneak up on people.

Knowing that Yugao was trying to find his secrets on Minato's orders, he made sure she couldn't track him by using a Disillusionment charm on himself whenever she was near him. He also had a clone following her discreetly that would place a genjutsu on her, so she wouldn't notice him and his friends heading towards the Chamber of Secrets.

Despite having to be careful with an ANBU following him Revan hadn't slacked with his training in the slightest. This past week he had even managed to finally learn the Patronus Charm and Sage Mode. His Patronus was in the form of a large raven clearly reflecting his relationship with his Mother, whose animagus form was a raven.

Something Revan had learnt during his training to master Sage Mode was that when he entered Sage Mode, his eyes would gain a yellow tint to them, and sage marks would appear on his face indicating he was in Sage Mode. Not wanting to tell his enemies he was using Sage Mode, he was trying to use Sage Mode without any changes occurring to his eyes, but it was a slow process. Despite mastering Sage Mode he was still training to decrease the speed it took to enter Sage Mode. As the faster he could use Sage Mode the faster he could gain an advantage over an enemy.

At the moment he was practising the Death magic Ceridwen had given him. The first spell he was learning was Death Orb as it was the safest spell to learn with his friends nearby. With how strong he is and all the techniques he knows like Wood Style and Sage Mode, he would say he is a mid SS-class wizard. He could only imagine how strong he would be in the future if he carried on with his training.

It was currently Saturday and the Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor was being held today, so he was currently in the stands supporting his team.

"Come on Ginny you can do it," Tracey screamed excitedly.

Ginny currently had the quaffle and was evading the bludgers her brothers were sending at her, and when she neared the hoops she threw the quaffle scoring points for her team.

"Ten points to Slytherin," the commentator announced.

"Yes," Theo cheered clapping alongside the rest of his housemates.

Revan clapped politely with his face looking perfectly neutral to hide his absolute boredom. It was times like this he considered sending a clone in his place to watch the matches, but he knew he should support his friends even if he finds it absolutely boring to do so.

"Does it seem to be getting colder to you? Or is it just me," Daphne said rubbing her arms to warm herself up.

As soon as Daphne said that Revan noticed he could see his own breath. Looking around Revan saw hundreds of Dementors approaching the stadium. The students in the stands started screaming seeing so many Dementors heading towards them. Revan immediately looked up when he sensed Ginny falling downwards incredibly fast. Ginny was no longer on her broom and looked unconscious, no doubt from the swarm of Dementors that were above her. Not far from her Charles was falling as well having followed Ginny after the snitch.

Revan launched himself from the stands flying incredibly fast in the air and caught Ginny in mid-air before she could hit the ground. Charles unconscious form passed him but he didn't care, as he was sure Dumbledore would catch him. Revan floated gently down towards the ground as to not disturb Ginny. Hearing the gasps of the students in the stands Revan looked up and saw the Dementors were following him.

Knowing what needed to be done Revan pointed his wand at them and said. "Expecto Patronum."

Out of his wand emerged a large raven that was composed of silvery mist that launched itself at the Dementors causing them to retreat. Once the Dementors were gone Revan returned his wand to his holster, and turned around to see twins approaching him.

"Is Ginny okay?" George questioned concerned.

"Ginny's perfectly okay, she's just unconscious from being exposed to so many Dementors," Revan said reassuringly hanging Ginny over to Fred.

"That's good to hear," Fred said checking Ginny over in his arms.

"Thank you for catching Ginny and by the way. I can't believe you can fly," George said the last part surprised.

"Ginny's my friend so of course I was going to catch her, and I am a prodigy so it shouldn't be that surprising I can fly," Revan said.

Fred gave Revan a deadpan look. "No a prodigy scores high grades or easily masters a spell. You, on the other hand, are something else. Perhaps the rumours of you being the second coming of Morgana are truer than I realised."

"Perhaps, anyways you should take Ginny to the Hospital wing to get her looked at, just to make sure there's nothing wrong with her," Revan said.

"That's a good idea, and thanks for catching Ginny again le Fey," Fred said as he and George departed for the Hospital wing.

"That was some impressive spell work Lord le Fey," Dumbledore said approaching him with the others Professors.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Revan said politely.

"How did you accomplish unsupported flight Lord le Fey? Is it some type of charm?" Flitwick asked excitedly.

"Sorry Professor it's a family secret," Revan said smiling apologetically at one of his favourite Professors.

"I see that's a shame to hear," Flitwick said a bit sadly but not surprised by Revan's answer.

"It is impressive that you have managed to learn how to fly unsupported Lord le Fey. Only two people in recent history have managed such a feat. One of them was Voldemort," Dumbledore said ignoring the flinches the name caused. "And the other is Onoki the Tsuchikage."

"Like I told the Weasley twins I'm a simple prodigy," Revan replied.

"I think we can both agree you're not a normal prodigy Lord le Fey," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes showing he was amused.

"I have to agree with you on that," Revan said with a small smile.

"Couldn't you have tried to catch Mr Potter as he was falling Lord le Fey?" McGonagall asked annoyed at his behaviour.

"My hands were full with Ginny quite literally, so there was nothing I could have done," Revan said lying through his teeth.

"I see," McGonagall said neutrally not sure whether to believe him or not.

"Is that all Professors as I would like to check up on Ginny?" Revan inquired.

"I believe that's all Lord le Fey," Dumbledore stated.

Revan then left the Quidditch stadium but as he was leaving he could feel the ANBU's eyes on him as he left. They would without a doubt report this to Minato, but he doesn't regret his actions. He would rather expose his ability to fly than not catch Ginny, as she was falling hundreds of metres towards the ground.

In the Hospital wing, Revan saw Ginny and Charles lying on beds on the opposite side of the room. The Gryffindor team no doubt took Charles here after he was caught by Dumbledore. Crowded around Ginny were the Slytherin team, her friends and her brothers.

"Back off you slimy snakes I want to talk to my sister," Ron said.

"You do realise Ginny is a slimy snake as well don't you," Daphne replied coldly.

Ron's face went red in anger when he heard snickering, but before he could say something Ginny cut him off. "That's enough Ron. I don't want to listen to you insulting my friends."

"I see you're awake now Ginny," Revan remarked happily surprising the people that didn't notice him enter the room.

"I only fell unconscious during the match. So after a few more checks, Madam Pomfrey will let me go, but that's what not is important. How come you never told me you could fly without a broom?" Ginny asked irritated.

"You never asked," Revan said.

"What," Ginny said angrily.

"I still can't believe you can fly without a broom," Theo stated quickly wanting to change the topic.

"Can you teach me how to fly without a broom?" Draco asked eagerly.

"No way, he's going to teach me how to fly without a broom," Fred said going to wrap his arm around Revan before an invisible force stopped him.

"I'm not going to teach anyone how to fly without a broom. As it's a family secret," Revan said to the disappointment of everyone in the Hospital wing.

"You're a spoilsport," Ginny remarked.

"I don't care," Revan said amused.

"Everyone out of the Hospital wing, the patient needs some space," Pomfrey demanded.

Not wanting to deal with an angry Madam Pomfrey everyone left. When Revan returned to the common room he was bombarded with questions about his Patronus, and his ability to fly. It was times like this he wished people feared him like they did before he fought Naga, as they would have never bothered him with questions. Draco the Quidditch fanatic kept pestering him to learn the ability as he wanted to play Quidditch without a broom, but all he got was a no.

 **Hokage's office**

In his office, Minato was currently doing some paperwork when his office window was opened and Jiraiya entered with an uneasy expression on his face.

"How did your meeting go with Reaper? Did you manage to learn anything about the Akatsuki? And did he seem likely to accept our offer to join the village?" Minato asked.

Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I didn't manage to learn anything new about the Akatsuki, though I did learn Reaper must have some good contacts due to the information he has."

"That's interesting to hear, but what about the offer to join the village?" Minato inquired starting to have a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"You see I thought he was withholding information so I attacked him with the hope of defeating him and extracting the information I needed. However he got away before I could defeat him making him an enemy of the village," Jiraiya said anxiously.

Minato did not look, please. "So let me see if I got this straight, you attacked an S-class warrior because you thought he was withholding information, and in the process created a powerful enemy for the village."

"That's right," Jiraiya said wishing he was anywhere else but here, as the look on Minato's face wasn't pleasant.

"You do realise I'm going to have to put him in the Bingo book don't you?" Minato asked.

"I do yes," Jiraiya responded knowing he had messed up.

"Reapers an S-class warrior, there is only you and me and possibly Kakashi that could defeat him in a fight. Anyone else I send after him would be killed," Minato remarked annoyed.

With S-class shinobi having the ability to take on small armies by themselves and win, it was better for a hidden village to let them go, and place them in the Bingo book. As anyone sent after them would be killed unless they were S-class as well. The amount of shinobi needed to bring down S-class shinobi would be several hundred, and most of them would be killed in the fight. That would end up costing the village a lot of manpower. So shinobi are advised to avoid S-class shinobi at all cost while doing missions, as they would only end up killed.

"I could hunt down Reaper, and kill him before he targets any of our forces," Jiraiya said trying to make up for his mistake.

"No you've already made a mess of things, for the time being, I don't want you making the situation any worse. I'll inform my shinobi to avoid him at any cost. Hopefully, this will calm the situation down a bit," Minato said.

"Sorry about this Minato," Jiraiya apologised.

"There's nothing you can do to change this situation, but if you ever come across Reaper I want you till kill him, as we can't allow an S-class warrior with a grudge against the Leaf to walk around," Minato ordered.

"Understood I won't fail again," Jiraiya said seriously. "Now if you don't mind I have somewhere else to be."

Jiraiya then left through the window with a perverted grin on his face.

' _Hopefully, Naruko's mission guarding the bridge builder won't have any unforeseen consequences like Jiraiya's mission did,'_ Minato thought before opening a letter from his ANBU stationed at Hogwarts _. 'What's this? Revan can fly without any support.'_

 **Hogwarts**

Weeks had passed since the Quidditch incident with things having calmed down, with no one bothering Revan anymore about how he flew anymore. With Revan's ability to fly public knowledge the Slytherin house had started worshipping him even more. It was well known Voldemort could fly as he was seen demonstrating the ability numerous time during the Blood war. The dark faction used this ability to showcase how Voldemort was more powerful than Dumbledore. Since Dumbledore still hadn't learnt the ability after all these years.

They saw Revan's ability to fly as a sign of things to come and wanted to be on the winning side, so they gave him their full support. Revan politely thanked them for their support as having a house fully backing him was useful, but he didn't trust them. Since as soon as it looked like he was losing they would abandon them. So he would put them to good use while keeping a careful eye on them.

In the Gryffindor common room, Eris was sitting by the fireplace talking to some friends when Charles approached her with his usual arrogant swagger.

"Can I help you, Potter?" Eris asked not bothering to hide her dislike of Charles, as he was too arrogant for her taste.

"Yes I want to know what your relationship is with le Fey," Charles said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Eris said innocently noticing a lot of people were looking at them.

"Don't lie to me, Frost. It's obvious you know le Fey before you came to Hogwarts," Charles growled angrily.

"I have no idea what you're talking about and even if I did I wouldn't tell you. As I know you only want such information, because you want le Fey to teach you how to fly without a broom," Eris said smugly correctly guessing his goal by the look on his face.

"Why you," Charles said heatedly not liking he was being refused and went to draw his wand but Eris was faster.

"Walk away Potter, you know you're no match for me in a fight," Eris said sternly. This wasn't the first time Charles or someone else had bothered her for information on le Fey, so she quickly learnt how to defend herself.

"Fine but this isn't over," Charles stated furiously before knocking some of Eris's items into the fireplace and storming off.

"Asshole," Eris said watching her things burn.

"Are you okay?" her friend asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Eris said annoyed. _'If I was as strong as le Fey, no one would ever bother me again.'_ Eris thought her desire for power growing.

Ever since it was revealed she knew le Fey in some capacity, plenty of people have been bothering her for information about him, and not all of them are happy when she says no. She's sick of being picked on. She wants to be powerful like le Fey so people will respect her, and fear her. Perhaps it's time she had another talk with le Fey because she can't put up with this behaviour any longer.

Revan was currently in the Slytherin common room talking with friends when Draco sat down holding a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"I see the Daily Prophet is still talking about Dumbledore then," Revan commented upon seeing the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"They are yes," Draco said eagerly reading the front page. "Dumbledore loyalties are still being called into question after he supported the Hokage more than the Wizengamot, during their last meeting."

Several days ago the Daily Prophet had started printing about Dumbledore being more loyal to the Leaf Village than Great Britain when he supported Minato over the Wizengamot. Revan could tell it was a load of rubbish. Dumbledore chose the solution he thought would be the best for everyone in keeping the peace, but not everyone saw it that way.

He knew thanks to Draco it was Lucius that was discreetly responsible for this article to weaken Dumbledore's position. So he could increase his own faction, and to worsen relations between the Ministry and the Leaf. He approved of Lucius actions as this article paints the Leaf in an even worse light. As the article subtly suggests the Leaf is trying to control Britain through its government. So while people won't talk about it, it's still in the back of their minds about the possibility of the Leaf not being trustworthy.

"Everything the Daily Prophet is saying is a complete lie. If the Leaf wanted to take over they wouldn't need to resort to such tactics, as they could easily overpower the Aurors. And anyone else who would fight against them," Daphne said unimpressed with the article.

"I must say whoever approved of the article was a genius," Revan stated smiling.

"I'm sure they would be happy to hear such praise," Draco said happy that his father was being complimented.

"I'm surprised you would be happy with the Leaf being discredited," Ginny said.

"I dislike the Leaf because of the way it treats people. Out of the entire village, I'm only friends with one person, and fond of a few others," Revan said. If the Leaf village burnt down today but Natsumi was safe, he wouldn't care what happened to it.

"I see," Ginny replied wondering what he meant by the way the Leaf treats people.

"Anyways I'm going heading to the library to meet Li," Revan said standing up.

"You do way too much work," Theo said relaxing in his chair.

"Your point being," Revan said.

"It's not right, take some time off to relax," Theo said.

"I'm fine thanks," Revan said with a small smile before leaving the common room.

"He's not human doing all that work," Theo commented in disbelief.

"Just because your lazy doesn't mean Revan is," Pansy said teasingly.

"I'm not lazy," Theo said defending himself.

"Sure you're not," Tracey said sarcastically.

In the library, Revan was sitting down at a table in a private part of the library so he wouldn't be disturbed, with a few books open waiting for Li to arrive. When to his great surprise Eris approached him with a determined look on her face.

"What can I do for you, Frost?" Revan inquired curiously. Given that the last time they had spoken to each other was when he threatened her to never talk about his past to anyone.

"Can I sit down?" Eris asked without any nervousness. She's clearly grown a backbone since the last time he had seen her.

"You may," Revan responded motioning towards the chair opposite him.

"Thank you," Eris said sitting down.

"So what did you want to talk about Frost?" Revan questioned sitting in a comfortable position with his hands under the table.

"I want you to train me to become as powerful as you," Eris said confidently.

If Revan was taken aback by the request he didn't show it. "And why do you want me to train you?"

"I want to be feared and respected like you are. I no longer want to be at the bottom of the barrel. No I want to stand at the top just like you, showing everyone that I'm their better and that I'm nothing like them," Eris said and Revan could tell she was telling the truth as he was currently reading her thoughts, but she also had a massive desire for power.

' _Don't train her as you always have to be careful with those that desire power above all else, since they will quickly turn on you if they find someone else they can serve that will provide them with even more power,'_ Morgana warned.

It was lucky for them Eris was eleven years old and unused to hiding her thoughts, as it revealed her true character. Since it would have been worse had they discovered her true character after training her, and she betrayed them.

"I know why you want to get stronger, but why should I train you to be more powerful? What's in it for me?" Revan asked seriously wondering what he gets out of this deal not that he would accept it.

"I'll be your loyal servant. I'll do anything you request of me, but just give me power," Eris said her desire for power clearly visible in her eyes. Revan could tell she was being truthful with her words, but like Morgana warned she would betray him for more power if the opportunity came along.

' _Power isn't given, it's earned,'_ Morgana stated knowing Revan can't make Eris suddenly powerful she'll have to put in the effort to get stronger, by training and studying all the time.

"No, I have no desire to train you, Frost. You'll have to get stronger on your own," Revan said without a shred of sympathy in his tone.

Eris looked devastated. "Please reconsider."

"No my decision is final. Now leave. I have company arriving soon," Revan said coldly.

Eris now looked desperate. "If you don't teach me, I'll tell everyone about Stephanie and how she was kil-"

Eris suddenly couldn't breathe and was grabbing at her throat, trying to remove whatever invisible force was stopping her from breathing

' _Such power,'_ Eris thought knowing Revan was somehow responsible for her predicament, even if she couldn't see any indication that he was the one doing it. The apathetic look in his eyes as she was struggling to breathe scared her. As it showed he wouldn't care in the least if she died right in front of him.

Suddenly an invisible force pushed the top half of her body onto the table causing her more pain than before due to the lack of air and being forced down onto the table. Suddenly flashes of her death in hundreds of different ways appeared in her mind, making her piss herself in fear. She tried to escape, but all she managed to accomplish was fall off the table and onto the floor.

Eris hearing Revan's chair move turned her head to look up at him and what she saw terrified her. Revan was standing there with a murderous expression on his face that told her he would kill her with an ounce of regret. The visions of her death suddenly increased forcing her mind to struggle to comprehend what she was seeing. This torture of struggling to breathe, visions of her death and an invisible power forcing her to the ground, cemented in her mind Revan as the most dangerous person in the world, and she was a fool to try and blackmail him.

The invisible force around Eris's neck lifted her off the ground until she was eye level with Revan who then leant in, and said with a voice full of darkness and malice. "If you ever threaten to blackmail me again Frost, what you saw in your mind will become a reality. Am I clear?"

Eris nodded her head fearfully having never been as scared of someone in her life as she was right now.

"Good then leave my sight, and never bother me again," Revan said his voice now returned to normal and released Eris of his telekinetic grip.

Eris took in deep breaths when she fell to the floor and when she had recovered she threw away her dignity and ran straight out of the library leaving a trail of piss behind her. Not that she noticed as she wanted to be as far away from Revan as possible. She did receive some odd looks for running, but none of them had witnessed or felt what had taken place. So they couldn't understand what she was doing was incredibly smart, by running away from the powerful wizard she had just pissed off.

' _We can no longer expect Frost to keep her silence about the orphanage. The fear of what happened today will only keep her quiet for so long before she regains her courage and tries again with someone else for power, and possibly spilling your secrets as payment in the process,'_ Morgana said.

' _I completely agree with you, but if I attempt to modify her memories in Hogwarts, there is a chance I could be caught and expelled. No, the best option is to make sure she keeps her silence until the Christmas holidays, where I will then visit her at the orphanage, and wipe her memories of everything to do with my past, keeping my secrets secure,'_ Revan replied while vanishing the piss Eris had left behind.

' _A sound plan that has no risk to you, I approve,'_ Morgana said satisfied with what her son had devised for Eris.

"Do you have any idea why Eris just ran out of the library looking absolutely terrified?" Sue asked confused while walking towards Revan.

"I have no idea," Revan replied.

"How weird, any way you ready to complete our homework?" Sue inquired sitting down.

"Sure this rune means strength and would go with," Revan said getting into a discussion about runes with Sue. While Morgana thought of possible punishments for Eris is she doesn't keep her mouth shut.

A month had passed and various things had happened like Eris becoming the laughing stock off the entire school. When Eris ran away from the library that day leaving a trail of piss behind her, it didn't take long before the entire school found out about it. Every student heard about the first year that had pissed themselves and left a trail in the corridors. Eris couldn't walk down a corridor without someone making a joke about it.

Her friends quickly abounded her not wanting to be seen associating with a girl that pissed herself. Charles took quite a bit of satisfaction in tormenting Eris about pissing herself for refusing to talk about le Fey to him. If anyone had known the truth about Revan threatening her they would have been much more sympathetic to her, but since they didn't they only thought she only had poor bladder control, and so made jokes at her expense.

Yugao was still watching Revan to find out his secrets with the occasional support from her teammates when they weren't guarding the school. The only thing she had managed to find out was that according to some rumours Revan and his friends trained in the Chamber of Secrets. As she couldn't ask a Professor where it was as they would be suspicious as to why she wanted to know, so she was forced to found out on her own.

After discreetly questioning the students and ghosts she found out a ghost by the name of Moaning Myrtle had been making comments about Revan recently. Figuring this would be a good place to start she tracked down Myrtle and found out the Chamber of Secrets was located in her bathroom, and Revan and his friends visit the chamber all the time.

She was happy to found out her line of inquiry wasn't pointless and so she hid in the bathroom and watched as the sinks opened and out emerged Revan and his friends. They were chatting whilst leaving the bathroom however Yugao was relieved none of them had noticed her, not knowing Revan had sensed her the minute he had emerged from the chamber.

The only reason Revan hadn't done something to her was that Myrtle was there and she would immediately flee, and report him if he attacked Yugao. Knowing Yugao would probably tell the rest of her team where he was training, he would have to take steps to make sure they didn't follow him down into the chamber to observe him.

Despite Yugao finding out the location of the Chamber of Secrets this past month had been very successful for him training wise. He had learnt the spell Death Orb which was a very effective spell to use in a fight. The spell required no wand movements. All he had to do to use it was create a ball of magic created by Death magic, and throw it. He couldn't use it in a spar against his friends as it would kill them if they came into contact with it. So he only used it when fighting against his clones.

He had also over the past month been going over his spells and jutsus to decrease the wand movements, and hand signs needed to cast his techniques. For A-rank and S-rank techniques he only needed five hand signs to cast them, and for the Dark, Art spells only one wand movement was required, which really helped him when he was spell chaining against an opponent. Due to the nature of the other Death magic spells he hadn't practised them in the Chamber of Secrets, as one mistake could end up with him killing all of his friends.

Presently Revan was getting off the Hogwarts Express and walking onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters as the Christmas holidays had begun. As soon as Catherine saw him she ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter from Naga," Catherine said gratefully.

"It was no trouble," Revan admitted slightly embarrassed as he wasn't use to be thanked for saving someone's life. The second Catherine ended the hug Cassandra hugged him instead.

"You stupid brave boy, you should have run away with Tracey instead of fighting Naga," Cassandra scolded Revan.

Revan looked towards Luke for help but all he did was chuckle at Revan's misfortune much to his annoyance.

"I'm strong enough to injure Naga, so there's no need to worry," Revan said trying to calm down Cassandra much to the amusement of his friends especially Tracey.

"You should have still run away, you could have gotten seriously injured," Cassandra replied.

"I'll be more careful next time," Revan said.

"You better," Cassandra said ending the hug.

"Still I must say thank you for saving Tracey's life," Luke said shaking Revan's hand.

"It was no problem she is my friend after all," Revan said.

"Good to here," Luke said smiling with David thanking Revan as well for saving Daphne's life.

"You've been up to a lot since I last saw you Revan," Lucius said walking over with his family.

"I could say the same to you," Revan said smiling referring to him being in charge of the strongest faction in the Wizengamot.

"That's true but you're certainly turning some heads. The Hokage acknowledging you as an S-class wizard has made a lot of people interested in you, since being an S-class wizard at your age is very impressive," Lucius said.

"I'll make sure to keep that in mind," Revan said not surprised to hear that. "Anyway it was a pleasure to seeing you again Lucius Narcissa and I wish you a good Yule, but I must be going."

"Of course I understand. Have a good Yule as well yourself Revan," Lucius said before leaving.

"See you in a few weeks Revan," Draco said whilst leaving with his family.

"I look forward to kicking your ass again in a few weeks," Revan replied with a smirk.

"That's not true, and you know it," Draco said indignantly before Disapparating with his family.

"I'll see you guys after the holidays," Revan said.

"You can always stay with us if you want Revan, we don't mind," Catherine offered.

"Come on Revan it'll be fun, and that way Daphne won't mope about not being able to see you," Astoria said with a grin.

"I do not mope," Daphne exclaimed annoyed while Tracey just laughed.

"Sure you don't," Astoria said sarcastically.

"Thank you for the kind offer, but I have to refuse since I have things that need to be taken care off over the holidays. If I have time I'll make sure to visit before school starts," Revan said determinedly.

"I see well don't be a stranger, you're welcome anytime around our house, don't forget that," Catherine said.

"I won't, and see you guys in a few weeks," Revan said.

"See you soon Revan," Tracey said.

"Have a good Yule," Daphne said.

"Next time I see you I want plenty of sweets," Astoria said.

"Astoria," Catherine scolded.

"I'll think about it little one," Revan said with a laugh before teleporting away.

Whilst they were leaving Luke said to his wife. "I'm surprised you didn't force Revan to stay at our house like you did last time."

"Now that I know Revan can handle himself in a fight, I'm not as worried about him as I was before, and I could tell whatever he needs to do was serious, and I couldn't convince him otherwise. Therefore I thought it was better to let him visit on his terms instead of forcing him," Catherine explained.

"I see that makes sense," Luke said before gaining a thoughtful expression. "What do you think he needs to do?"

"I have no idea, but it must be serious if the look in his eye was any indication," Catherine responded.

At his house, Revan was putting his things down in the living room while he calmed down an excited Dobby, who was happy his Master was back.

"Dobby is so happy to see you Lord le Fey," Dobby said happily.

"You can call me Revan you know Dobby," Revan said having had this conversation numerous times.

"Dobby could never do such a thing Lord le Fey, as it would be rude," Dobby said horrified to be asked to do such a thing.

Revan sighed in response. "Very well Dobby, but could you take my things to my room?"

"Dobby would be happy to Lord le Fey," Dobby said disappearing with his trunk.

Revan then created a body for Morgana who chuckled when she was created. "Dobby is amusing as ever."

"That he is," Revan said thinking fondly of his house-elf while sitting down with Morgana copying him.

"So what's your plan for the holidays?" Morgana questioned seriously.

"At present absorb the power of the Ox talisman, wipe Eris's memories of me, and do some training," Revan said.

"What about ROOT? They are currently building a stronghold in Britain after all," Morgana said.

"I've sent clones to search the country for any signs of ROOT, but I haven't had any luck finding them so far," Revan said.

"Yes that is a problem, but ROOT isn't something we can just leave alone though," Morgana said knowing allowing an enemy to build up their forces was a terrible decision.

"Perhaps on Yule, I could sneak into the Ministry and check their records of the Portkey's that have been arriving from the Leaf," Revan said.

"I suppose it's somewhere to start, and it's not like we have any better ideas," Morgana said.

"Then we're in agreement about what needs to be done," Revan stated.

Over the next few days, Revan trained in the back garden as he was creating a jutsu that was powered by his holy magic. It was his intention to create a jutsu that was incredibly effective against Naga, and any other demons he would face in the future. So far he managed to modify the Fireball Jutsu so when he infused it with his Holy magic it produced golden flames that caused a significant amount of damage to dark creatures.

"Holy Style: Fireball Jutsu," Revan said shooting a large golden fireball into the sky as to not burn his back garden.

"Impressive work my son. Naga won't stand a chance against you now," Morgana said proudly.

"I hope your right Mother," Revan said.

"Holy magic is the antithesis to the demons, so as long as you're magic is powerful enough you'll have no trouble killing any demons you come across. Now it's time I continue your lessons on Blood magic," Morgana said sternly.

"Yes Mistress," Revan said knowing Morgana was no longer his Mother at this moment.

"Creator another talisman has appeared," a clone said appearing next to Revan holding the Palantir.

"It looks like your lesson has been put on hold for the moment," Morgana said.

"Let's see what the next talisman is then," Revan said grabbing hold of the Palantir. The Palantir showed the Snake talisman was located in a cave in Germany.

"Then I'm heading to Ger-" Revan said stopping mid-sentence when the Palantir showed another talisman this time the Rabbit talisman in a catacomb under Paris.

"Two talismans at the same time that's unexpected," Morgana said surprised.

The Palantir changed again this time showing the Tiger talisman was placed in the middle of a shield, which was on exhibition in a museum in Pakistan.

"Three talismans," Revan stated stunned.

The image the Palantir was showing altered showing the Rat talisman was in a fair that was on a pier in America.

"Four talismans at the same time, there's no way you can get all of them before Naga and Daolon end up possessing at least one of them," Morgana said.

"I know. I just have to hope I end up collecting more of the talismans then they do," Revan said changing into his Reaper outfit before disappearing in a burst of speed.

"Good luck my son," Morgana said looking at the spot he had vanished from.

Once Revan was outside of his wards he teleported to Germany and ran as fast as he could to the cave the Snake talisman was located. The split second he was in the cave he looked around for the talisman.

' _There it is,'_ Revan stated noticing it was wedged into the wall of the cave pretty high up.

Not wasting any time Revan fly up to the talisman and using his strength pulled it from the wall and stored it inside his vest.

' _One down, three more to go,'_ Revan thought landing on the ground and teleporting to Paris.

When he was in the catacombs it took him a bit longer to find the talisman than the last one due to the poor condition of the catacombs. He eventually found the Rabbit talisman under a pile of bones, and once it was secure he teleported to the pier in America.

The first thing he heard as soon as he arrived was screaming. Knowing the screaming could only mean Naga and Daolon were here, he rushed to the source of the screaming to confront them. Running around a corner he saw Naga killing some muggles, and Daolon who was disguised as Black who's right side of his face looked unnatural, gleefully holding the Rat talisman in his hand.

Revan sent a silent Expelliarmus at Daolon sending the Rat talisman flying out his hand.

"Reaper," Daolon growled angrily once he saw who was responsible for the loss of the talisman.

"Daolon you're looking much better than the last time I saw you. Did you have some work down to the right side of your face?" Revan asked mockingly.

"You will suffer for what you did to my face Reaper, but first hand over Snake and Rabbit talisman, I know you have them," Daolon said.

"And you no doubt have the Tiger talisman. It looks like my endeavour has been much more successful than yours have Daolon," Revan said taking it as confirmation Daolon had the Tiger talisman when he didn't deny it.

"You might have the other two talismans, but this one will be mine," Daolon said maliciously.

" **Enough of this conversation, you will pay for what you did to me last time we met Reaper,** " Naga growled throwing away a burnt corpse of a muggle.

"The only difference this time Naga is that I will kill you instead," Revan said before sending a Banishing spell at the two of them.

Daolon blocked the spell while Naga was pushed back a few feet. Revan then casted Serpensortia sending dozens of snakes at them. Daolon easily destroyed the snakes with his spells while Naga burnt them with his fire. Revan using this momentary distraction ran towards the Rat talisman.

"No you don't," Daolon said sending a Severing Charm at Revan.

Revan seeing the spell casted a shield to protect himself causing the Severing Charm to bounce off it, and accidentally hit the talisman. When the spell struck the talisman there was a bright light, and soon every inanimate object in the fair was alive. This included toy monkeys and the horses on the merry go round.

' _Well now I know the Rat talisman has the power of animation,'_ Revan thought while trading spells with Daolon.

" **You're not getting the talisman this time Reaper,** " Naga said running towards Revan.

Revan jumped to the side to avoid Daolon's spells and sent a Bombarda Maxima at the ground Naga was standing on. This destroyed the part of the pier Naga was standing on sending him into the water below.

No longer holding back Revan sent an overpowered fireball at Daolon who Disapparated away to avoid the spell. Not seeing Daolon and Naga anywhere Revan used this opportunity to look for the Rat talisman and saw an animated toy monkey running off with it towards the Ferris wheel. He was about to follow the toy monkey when he jumped backwards to avoid a spell that melted the wood he was previously standing on.

"I will not be made a fool again by you Reaper," Daolon said furiously sending dozens of spells at Revan.

"Well too bad because that's exactly what's going to happen," Revan said avoiding the spells before casting a Blasting Curse at the stand Daolon was standing on. The Blasting Curse was so powerful it threw Daolon from the pier and into the water below.

' _Hopefully, Daolon stays down there,'_ Revan thought before running towards the Ferris wheel.

Looking around he saw the toy monkey was inside a cabin with two muggles who looked terrified by what was going on. He was about to jump onto a cabin so he could jump from cabin to cabin to reach the toy monkey when the pier began shaking.

Seeing parts of the pier falling into the water he realised Daolon and Naga were destroying the support beams for the pier. They were going to kill everyone here just to stop him from retrieving the talisman. He could hear the support beams underneath him being destroyed by Naga, causing the Ferris wheel to move side to side making the muggles inside the cabins scream in panic.

Knowing he needed to save the Ferris wheel Revan jumped off the pier and into the water below. Naga immediately spotted him and smiled cruelly at him, before swimming over towards him as fast as possible.

' _Not the best conditions for a fight,'_ Revan thought before going through some hand signs. _'_ _Fire Style: Black Flame Missile.'_

Revan exhaled black fire from his mouth that was continuously being exhaled so the water couldn't put it out. Naga was surprised to see fire underwater but he quickly regained his bearings and managed to avoid most of the fire though it did catch his left leg.

Revan then swam to the bottom of the ocean floor, and put his hands on the floor after going through some hand signs and thought. _'Earth Style: Rising Stone Pillars.'_

This caused numerous stone pillars to rise out of the ground until they reached the pier, replacing the demolished support beams. Revan then flew out of the water though he made it look like he jumped, and landed on the pier.

Revan seeing Naga standing by the Ferris wheel ran towards him and dodged his punch and said. "Wind Release: Air Bullets."

The air bullets were so strong they sent Naga over the side of the pier.

" **No you don't,** " Naga said wrapping his tail around the Ferris wheel while falling causing it to become loose.

Seeing the Ferris wheel falling backwards into the water Revan grabbed hold of it with his telekinesis to stop it from falling. He then sent a Severing Charm at Naga's tail cutting it in half.

" **AHHHHH,** ' Naga screamed in pain falling into the ocean.

Revan then let go of the Ferris wheel with his telekinesis seeing it was now secure, and sensing Daolon above him he jumped onto the top of a cabin and ran up the Ferris wheel to catch up with him.

"Filthy muggles," Daolon said before killing the two muggles in the cabin with dark spells.

The toy monkey holding the Rat talisman squeaked in fear seeing the muggles drop dead.

"Come here you stupid monkey," Daolon said reaching for the monkey. He was about to grab the monkey when the cabin he was in started falling downwards into the ocean.

"What," Daolon stated confused before seeing his cabin had been cut free by a spell. Not wasting any time Daolon Disapparated onto the top of another cabin.

Daolon then looked up and he saw Reaper was on the top of a cabin and was near the toy monkey who had managed to jump out of the falling cabin to land on the Ferris wheel.

"The talisman is mine Daolon," Revan shouted before jumping after the monkey.

"I think not," Daolon said before Disapparating to catch up with Reaper.

With the toy monkey climbing to the top of the Ferris wheel, this forced Revan and Daolon to travel to the top of the Ferris wheel by jumping and Apparating, whilst casting spells at each other. On top of the Ferris wheel, Revan was close enough to summon the monkey to his hand and grabbed the Rat talisman before throwing the monkey off the top of the Ferris wheel.

Sensing Daolon Apparating to the top of the cabin behind him he spun around and with one hand sign said. _'_ _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.'_

Daolon quickly casted a shield to block the fireball but it overpowered his shield setting him on fire.

"ARRRRRR," Daolon screamed in absolute agony as the fire was too much for him to handle, and so he leapt from the top of the Ferris wheel into the ocean below.

' _Hopefully, that kills him,'_ Revan thought watching Daolon collide with the ocean.

Hearing voices scream in panic Revan looked downwards to see Naga breathing fire on the Ferris wheel, before jumping into the ocean to no doubt see if Daolon was still alive.

Revan jumped off the top of the Ferris wheel and went through some hand signs. "Water Style: Wave Jutsu."

A large wave of water rose from the ocean and put out the fires on the Ferris wheel much to the relief of the muggles still in their cabins. He still sensed Naga in the water but no Daolon. Though it was unclear if it was because he was dead, or he was that weak he couldn't be sensed at the moment.

Not wanting them to get way Revan quickly went through some hand sign and said. _'Fire Style: Black Flame Missile.'_

Naga was underwater holding the burnt body of Daolon who was barely alive and was about to retreat when he looked up when felt an immense heat. He immediately started swimming away from the black flames, though the black flames followed him due to Revan's sensing ability. Reaper really wasn't going to let them get away this time.

He swam to the bottom of the ocean floor where some shadows were being casted by some rocks. Luckily for him, some Shadowkahn emerged from the shadows and grabbed hold of him and Daolon, and dragged them through the shadows to safety.

' _Dam it, they got away,'_ Revan thought when he no longer sensed Naga. Seeing there was no reason to stay around Revan vanished in a burst of speed, and once he was far enough away so no one could see him he teleported back home.

"How did it go?" Morgana asked once he had returned.

"It went well enough. I managed to retrieve three of the talismans while unfortunately, Wong acquired the Tiger talisman. Though due to the injuries I gave him I'm not sure if he's even alive right now, but I certainly hope he perished," Revan admitted sitting down in the living room.

"Hopefully Daolon's dead, but tell me everything that happened to you," Morgana ordered.

Revan then explained everything that took place during his quest for the talismans. "Once I no longer sensed Naga I left as quickly as possible."

"Despite the injuries Daolon suffered, it wouldn't surprise me if Shendu knows some demon magic that could heal him," Morgana speculated.

"You might be right, but either way he'll never be in the top condition again after the injuries I gave him," Revan said.

"We can only hope. So will you perform the ritual later to absorb the power of the talismans? As you do have four talismans you need to absorb, since their powers would be very useful for you," Morgana said.

"I'll set up the ritual circle now, and then perform the ritual after dinner. That way I won't lose my appetite," Revan said.

"Men and their food," Morgana chuckled fondly before getting serious. "By the way, there are only two talismans left and we're still no closer to finding Shendu. We need to remedy that, and soon."

"I've thought about that as well, and I have a plan to fix that," Revan admitted.

"What do you have in mind?" Morgana inquired curiously while sipping some wine.

"We need to lay a trap for Naga and Wong. So I was thinking of using the talismans to lure them into an ambush, where I would then capture a Shadowkahn as it would easier to detain than Wong and Naga. Once the Shadowkahn is firmly incarcerated I would interrogate it for information to learn the whereabouts of their base. When I have such information I then storm the base finally putting an end to Shendu, Wong and Naga," Revan explained.

"Not a bad plan, but how would you use the talismans to lure them into a trap? Since they no longer possess Shendu's power, or won't soon anyways," Morgana said.

"I'm aware the talismans no longer possess Shendu's power, but I'm hoping to have eight talismans in one place will make them visible to Shendu due to traces of demonic magic left in them. Gaining his attention, and allowing me to commence my plan," Revan said.

"It could work but how are you going to make sure the Shadowkahn you capture doesn't escape, they can travel through shadows after all," Morgana said.

"I was thinking of using seals to make sure the Shadowkahn doesn't escape," Revan stated.

"You only know basic seals, so how will you accomplish that?" Morgana questioned.

"Your right I only know basic seals, and I know of no runes that could paralyse a person. That's why I'm going to steal some sealing scrolls from the Hokage," Revan said.

Morgana chocked on her wine. "You want to steal from the most powerful shinobi on the planet. Do you have any idea what will happen to you if he captures you?"

"I do but where else can I find scrolls on sealing. If you have any other suggestions you're more than welcome to say," Revan said.

Morgana sighed. "I don't but you better be careful with this plan of yours. The rewards are great but so are the risks."

"I know but we're running out of time. We need to find Shendu before all of the remaining talismans are found, because if not he'll disappear into the wind, and we won't ever find him. As we have no other leads to track him down with, and having a demon out there in the world isn't a comfortable thought, since we still don't know how strong Shendu really is," Revan said.

"You've convinced me about this dangerous plan of yours," Morgana knowing they were running out of time and needed to do something drastic to find Shendu before it was too late.

"I'm happy to hear it. I'll get Dobby started on dinner and afterwards I'll perform the ritual," Revan said standing up and given his Mother a kiss on the forehead before heading to his room for a shower.

 **Unknown location**

" **I take it by your current condition you have failed in your mission yet again Naga,** " Shendu said menacingly once he saw Naga and Daolon emerge from the shadows in his chamber.

" **We managed to retrieve the Tiger talisman Master, however Reaper managed to retrieve the other three talismans,** " Naga admitted shamefully while holding Daolon in his arms.

" **Why am I not surprised by your continual failure when you confront Reaper? And I take it Daolon's injuries were at the hand of Reaper,** " Shendu said his mood worsening the more he heard Naga speak.

" **They were Master, I'm not sure Daolon will even survive, he's barely alive as he is right now,** " Naga said not caring if Daolon died but he knew his Master would be displeased if he did, as he was a useful tool.

" **No ordinary magic will heal those injuries, as they are too severe,** " Shendu said studying Daolon's completely burnt body.

" **I no longer have a purpose for Daolon as in his current condition he isn't of any use to me, and he has failed me far too many times for my liking. However his body could be of value to me,** " Shendu said his eyes glowing with sadistic delight.

" **What do you mean Master?** " Naga asked confused by what Shendu meant.

"Lord… Shendu," Daolon said extremely weak having finally woken up.

" **I see you're finally awake Daolon. How do you feel?** " Shendu asked callously.

"In… so… much pain… only survived… due to a spell… I casted… before hitting… the water," Daolon said struggling to speak.

" **I had wondered how you survived such a drop,** " Naga admitted.

" **In your current condition Daolon you are no use to me, but don't worry your body will be rebuilt into something stronger,** " Shendu said chuckling heartlessly.

"Thank you… Lord Shendu," Daolon said grateful for the assistance.

" **Naga place Daolon on the floor,** " Shendu ordered.

Naga quickly obeyed his Master and without a care for Daolon's condition, placed him not too gently on the floor making Daolon grunt in pain.

" **What now Master?** " Naga questioned knowing whatever was in store for Daolon wasn't going to be pleasant for him.

" **Just wait and watch. Help is on the way for Daolon here,** " Shendu said with dark satisfaction.

A minute passed before the room started to get colder. Daolon didn't have to wait long before the reason why was revealed as a Dementor entered the room. He tried moving away, but his body couldn't respond due to his injuries.

" **The Dementors ability to suck out a human's soul is so very interesting and useful to me,** " Shendu said gleefully.

"No... wait," Daolon said in a panic as the Dementor moved closer to him. "Why are… you doing this? I served… you faithfully."

" **This was always going to be your fate Daolon if my talismans couldn't be retrieved. Seeing how I have need of your body for my goals,** " Shendu explained watching as the Dementor was leaning over Daolon's body.

"Please… anything... but this," Daolon pleaded not wanting his soul sucked out of him. The Dementor ignored his pleas and started sucking his soul out of his body. His last thoughts were of his Mistress, and how she will not let this transgression go unpunished.

" **Leave us,** " Shendu stated once the Dementor had absorbed Daolon's soul. The Dementor then glided out of the room to return to where it was being kept beforehand.

" **Not that wasn't enjoyable to watch Master, but why did you do that?** " Naga inquired.

" **I had no further use of Daolon, but his body will be a vessel for me,** " Shendu admitted.

" **A vessel,** " Naga stated confused.

" **I'm sure you remember the power of the Sheep talisman,** " Shendu said.

" **I do Master it allows you to perform astral projection allowing your soul to leave your boy,** " Naga said.

" **That is correct, but what you didn't know is my power allows me to possess bodies that have no souls,** " Shendu said.

" **That's why you had Daolon's soul sucked out of him and not killed, you needed his body alive so you could possess him,** " Naga said finally figuring out his Master's plan.

" **That is correct. Once modifications are made to Daolon's body I will possess it,** " Shendu said.

" **I understand, and here is the Tiger talisman Master,** " Naga said retrieving it from Daolon's body and placing it in the talisman slot on Shendu's statue form next to the Sheep talisman.

" **I can already feel myself getting stronger. Now I only need the rest of my talismans, but for the moment that will have to wait. Since my new vessel needs to be completed. Naga follow the Shadowkahn as they will guide you to the room I had set up to convert Daolon's human body, into something that will be more suitable for me,** " Shendu ordered.

" **Of course Master,** " Naga said picking up Daolon's body and following the Shadowkahn out of the chamber.

" **Soon I will have my vessel and then I will show Reaper, the demigod and anyone else who would stand in my way what true power looks like,** " Shendu said darkly.

 **Le Fey's house**

Revan was currently in his basement setting up the ritual circle to absorb the power of the talismans and was making last minute checks, whilst Morgana was looking over the talismans.

"I must say the ability these talisman have is very useful. The Snake talisman has invisibility, the Rabbit talisman has speed, and the Rat talisman has animation. The possibilities these powers will give you are endless," Morgana said impressed.

"I'm looking forward to using these powers in a fight. I'm sure they will give me a huge advantage over my enemies especially the power of invisibility," Revan said stepping out of the ritual circle and placing the Ox, Snake, Rat and Rabbit talismans in the middle of the ritual circle.

"You ready?" Morgana asked stepping away from the ritual circle.

"I am yes," Revan said before beginning to chant in Gaelic.

After a minute had passed four yellow beams of light left the talismans, and flew into Revan's body making him throw his head back and scream in pain.

"AHHHHHH," Revan screamed in pain feeling like his very soul was being destroyed.

"Revan," Morgana said worried rushing over towards her son.

The last thing Revan saw was Morgana holding him, and shouting his name. Opening his eyes Revan saw he was lying in his bed, and it was morning if the light coming through his window was any indication.

' _How long was I out,'_ Revan thought trying to move but grunted in pain when he did, as his body screamed in pain when he tried to move even a little bit.

"You're finally awake my son. I'm so relieved," Morgana said pleased entering the room and sitting down on a chair next to his bed.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was absorbing the power of the talismans. Than nothing," Revan said feeling the weakest he had in a very long time.

"When you absorbed the power of the talismans you started screaming in pain before you fell unconscious. For the past two weeks, you've been in and out of sleep, and when you were awake you were screaming in pain the entire time," Morgana said her tone making it clear she didn't like seeing her son in so much pain.

"I don't remember any of that," Revan said astonished.

"The pain you were feeling must have stopped you from remembering anything. Though that might be for the best considering what you went through," Morgana said comfortingly.

"Yes it probably is, but I can't believe I've been in bed for two weeks," Revan said not liking being bedridden for so long.

"I can only hypothesise that absorbing the power of four talismans at the same time changed your soul to fast for you to be able to cope with it. Resulting in you being unconscious for two weeks as your soul adapted to the changes," Morgana speculated not sounding pleased by this.

"That theory makes the most sense, but while I can feel my magic is much darker. I know my soul isn't one of a demon just yet," Revan said.

"That much is obvious as I've also noticed that your magic feels much darker. So make sure to suppress the dark aspects of your magic as to not attract unwanted attention," Morgana said sternly.

"I will Mother, however, I do wonder what will become of my soul in the future. Will it become half god and half demon, or completely demon. I have no idea," Revan said thoughtfully.

"If you were completely human you would have become a demon after absorbing so much demonic magic if you survived, but due to your demigod nature, I have no idea what will happen. I'm leaning towards your souls being part god and part demon, though what that will mean for your body I have no idea," Morgana said.

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out. Also, Mother has anything interesting happened while I've been bedridden?" Revan inquired.

"Quite a lot actually you made the front page of the Daily Prophet as Reaper the day after your fight with Naga and Daolon. Your fight with Naga is news in every corner of the Wizarding world due to it being a major break in the Statue of Secrecy. The ICW and MACUSA are in an uproar due to the exposure of magic. Luckily the MACUSA managed to wipe the memories of all the muggles that saw your fight with Naga and cover up the entire incident. Apparently, they had to work overtime to accomplish this."

"MACUSA is blaming the British Ministry for the break in the Statue of Secrecy as Fudge said they had things under control with Black. This has resulted in Fudge trying to reassure everyone things are under control, despite the evidence saying otherwise. The ICW has threatened to send a delegation to Britain due to Black not being dealt with yet. Though it's just empty threats as their just like their muggle equivalent to the United Nations. The ICW is just for show, and doesn't have any real power."

"You will also be interested to hear that Reaper has had a bounty placed on his head by the Leaf Village and that Minato has promised the ICW to capture Reaper if the opportunity arises, for breaking the Statue of Secrecy," Morgana said.

Revan snorted. "Namikaze is only promising that to make himself look better in the eyes of the world. He really wants to capture me for any secrets I have, before disposing of me for being a threat to his village."

"I thought exactly the same, but no one's going to contradict Minato officially at least anyway, due to the power he possesses," Morgana said.

"That's true, and it sounds like it's been an interesting past few weeks while I've been sleeping," Revan said.

"It certainly has and while you've been resting I put the wards on the maximum setting. Since you were so defenceless I didn't want to risk anything happening to you," Morgana said.

"A wise decision though I'm sure my friends won't be happy when their letters return unopened, as their owls couldn't enter through the wards on those settings," Revan said already picturing his friends annoyed words the next time he sees them.

"It was only a few days ago that Daphne arrived outside our house trying to check up on you, but I left her outside the wards as I needed to keep my identity as secret as possible. So after a while, she returned home, but she did look worried about you. So you'll have some explaining to do the next time you see her," Morgana said.

"I'll think of something to tell Daphne the next time I see her. To calm her down," Revan said.

"That's probably for the best. Anyway, I'll leave you now to get some more rest. Hopefully, you'll recover soon as Hogwarts starts again in five days," Morgana said whilst standing up.

"I hope so as well I'd rather not return to Hogwarts feeling like this," Revan said already feeling tired from their conversation.

"Get some rest, and call Dobby or me if you need anything," Morgana said with a caring smile.

"I will Mother," Revan said before drifting off back to sleep.

It took two days before Revan could finally leave his bed however he still hadn't t fully recovered. Instead of feeling pain he now just felt incredibly weak, clearly showing the changes to his soul hadn't settled yet. On the third day, Revan had a very short training session just to test out the abilities of the talismans.

His punches and kicks were super strong now leaving craters in the ground if he so wished, by channelling magic into his punches and kicks. It was lucky it was easy to control his super strength or he would be destroying everything he touches all the time. He could turn invisible at will and he couldn't be detected by any spells he or Morgana knew. This didn't mean he was completely undetectable, however, as his scent could still be smelled however a few spells removed that problem.

This meant he could pass through the barrier surrounding the Leaf Village making his job of infiltrating the village that much easier. He did learn while he was invisible that he couldn't cast any magic, as in doing so would turn him visible. However through trial and error, he did learn that he could use magic that only affected him like flying and still remain invisible, but if he used his, for example, his heat beams, he would become visible.

He could now move extremely fast thanks to the Rabbit talisman. In fact, he was so fast that he could fly at supersonic speed if he channelled as much magic as possible into his body. The ability to move at such speed will give him a massive advantage in a fight. He'll have to make sure he doesn't go too fast and miss his opponent, and hold back so he doesn't show his true power to anyone watching him.

The final ability he had gained was animation. Using this ability he could animate inanimate objects to fight for him. While it was a neat ability he knew he wouldn't use this power often as it wasn't his style to animate objects to fight for him, and plus they were incredibly easy to destroy. He already knew plenty of spells that could animate objects for him, so it was very unlikely he would be using this ability much in the future.

While taking it easy so he could regain his strength, he had noticed what Morgana meant by his magic being much darker. When he would slightly flare his magic he could feel the room become much darker. Whilst his magic was darker so much, in fact, it was like he had spent a lifetime studying the Dark Arts, it wasn't in any way malicious. To anyone that felt his magic, it would only feel incredibly dark but have no traces of ill feelings. Which he supposed was good in one way, as he wouldn't be seen as much of a monster if anyone felt his magic.

The one thing he had noticed with his magic being much darker that while he could still suppress the darker aspects of his magic, the overall feeling of his magic had become much darker. If he no longer suppressed his magic you could no longer feel the feeling of nature coming from his magic, and the divinity you could feel before was noticeably diminished. He supposed with his soul becoming more demonic that it was natural his magic would reflect that.

He was certain when he become part god and part demon or whatever will happen to his soul that his magic would only feel like darkness. He could still make his magic feel like nature or divinity but he had to focus to broadcast his magic as such. Even if his magic doesn't feel as light as it once did, at least with him suppressing the dark aspects of his magic no one will know how dark he really is.

It was the day before Hogwarts began, and presently Revan and Morgana were having dinner.

"Are you feeling any better my son?" Morgana questioned concerned.

"While I do feel better than I did a few days ago, I am nowhere close to being in top shape anytime soon, as I still feel so weak," Revan said eating incredibly slow showing how weak he truly felt.

"I was hoping you would be fully recovered before you went back to Hogwarts, but clearly that isn't going to be the case," Morgana said disappointed.

"Yes the short training session I did to test my new abilities probably didn't help me recover any faster," Revan said.

"I imagine not," Morgana said dryly.

"I needed to know what I was capable off, though it was pretty stupid of me to not wait till I was fully recovered before experimenting with my abilities," Revan said embarrassed.

"Yes, it was. We can only hope you recover over the coming weeks," Morgana said.

"Three weeks I believe it will take me to recover based on how fast my strength is recovering," Revan stated annoyed by how long it will take him to recuperate.

"At least that's not too long of a wait for you. The downside to your current condition was that you were unable to obliviate Stephanie or do any training in Death magic over the holidays," Morgana said.

"Yes, that was annoying. For the Death magic I'll have to improvise my training so as to not hurt my friends, and as for Stephanie. I'll have to think of something special for her to make her keep her silence," Revan said sinisterly as the end.

"I'm sure you'll think of something my son. Anyways I think its best you head off to bed now, so you'll have as much strength as possible for tomorrow," Morgana said.

Revan didn't like the sound of that but knew better than to argue. "Yes, Mother."

The next morning Revan was up early so he could make sure he had everything for Hogwarts though he still felt extremely weak. In fact, he felt so weak he had to transfigure his wand into a staff to help him walk, as he felt so weak he thought he might fall over any second.

' _I know it's taking my soul a while to accept the demonic magic but this is ridiculous. Perhaps my divinity is making it much harder for my soul to accept the demonic magic, and in the process making me feel weak,'_ Revan thought using his black staff to help him walk down the stairs.

' _That actually makes sense if the divinity part of my soul is fighting the demonic magic that has been added. Since I can feel my strength returning slowly I can only presume the divinity aspect of my soul is slowly coming to accept the demonic magic and no longer fighting it. I hope I don't have to go through with this experience the next time I absorb a talisman, as that would be incredibly annoying,'_ Revan thought approaching the front door.

"You don't look so good my son," Morgana commented upon seeing him while standing by the front door.

"I really don't. I feel so weak I need a staff to help me walk," Revan said.

"You'll get better in time, but its best you leave now to get to the platform in time," Morgana said opening the front door for him.

"This trip is going to be so much fun," Revan said distastefully slowly walking out of the house.

Once Revan had made sure the wards were secure and he was walking down the street he felt Morgana enter his mind.

' _You're not going to teleport to the station?'_ Morgana inquired.

' _I don't have the strength to teleport at the moment so I'll take the Knight bus there instead,'_ Revan replied.

' _That's why you're walking to the nearby muggle village, you don't want the driver of the Knight bus to know where you live,'_ Morgana said.

' _That's correct since I value my privacy. Therefore I want as few people as possible to know where I live,'_ Revan said entering the muggle village.

Revan then summoned the Knight bus and took it to Kings Cross station. Walking through the station while using a staff to help him walk drew some odd looks, but he ignored it as the opinions of muggles didn't concern him. Entering through the barrier he saw the Hogwarts Express and hundreds of families saying goodbye to their children. Seeing Daphne and Tracey with their families he approached them.

Tracey hearing something hitting the ground turned around and to her surprise saw Revan using a staff to help him walk, and looking extremely pale and weak.

"Revan what happened to you?" Tracey asked anxious rushing forward to give him a hug, gaining the attention of her family as well as the Greengrass's.

"I'm fine Tracey there's no need to worry. I'm just under the weather at the moment," Revan said returning the hug.

"Sure you are," Tracey said sarcastically. "That's why you're using a staff to help you walk."

Revan ignored Tracey and greeted Daphne. "Sorry about not letting you into my house, but I wasn't in any condition to have any visitors."

"I understand. Though you could have sent Dobby to tell me that," Daphne said with a mixture of concern and annoyance.

"I was asleep at the time so I was unable to send him to you," Revan admitted.

"I see, well I hope you get better soon," Daphne said concerned.

"I'll be in top shape soon enough," Revan said trying to conjure the energy to smile but failed.

Daphne shot him a worried look. "That's good to know as I want my sparring partner available as soon as possible. Now come on let's go find a carriage."

Daphne and Tracey said their goodbyes to their families before boarding the Hogwarts Express.

"Christmas never seems to be a good time for Revan does it," Catherine said to her husband while watching Astoria say thank you to Revan for the sweets he had gotten her as a present for Christmas.

"It certainly seems that way doesn't it," David said watching with worry as Revan slowly boarded the Hogwarts Express.

"I'm sure Revan will get over his illness soon," Catherine said hopefully.

"You're most likely right," David said though not as certain as his wife.

The three of them were sitting in a compartment when Draco entered with Pansy and upon seeing Revan he said. "You look like crap Revan."

"I've noticed thank you very much," Revan said dryly.

"I thought I'd just let you know," Draco said with a smirk.

"I have some makeup I can use to make you look better if you want," Pansy offered while sitting down next to Draco.

"Thank you for the kind offer Pansy, but I'll have to turn you down," Revan said ignoring Tracey's snickering at the thought of him using makeup.

"The offers always open," Pansy said shrugging.

Soon the others joined them in the compartment. They did ask why he looked so terrible, but all he told them was that he was sick. Before they knew it they had arrived at Hogwarts and were walking to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.

"Come on slowpoke were waiting on you," Ginny said while leaning out of a carriage.

"Let's see if you still have that attitude after a spar," Revan said silencing Ginny to the amusement of her friends.

"You sure you don't want any help?" Tracey asked quietly so no one could hear her.

"I'm fine but thank you for the offer," Revan replied as quietly since he refused to show weakness in public.

"There's nothing wrong with asking for help every now and then you know," Tracey said entering a carriage with Revan.

"I'm not as bad as I look so don't worry about me," Revan said transforming his staff back into a wand, and putting it away.

"If you say so," Tracey said not fully believing him.

' _I can't wait till I'm fully recovered,'_ Revan thought knowing he can't commence any of his plans till he's fully healed.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **The reason I had four talismans appear at once was that I want the search for the talismans to be over soon as possible. Since having Revan searching for the talismans and fighting Daolon has become a bit repetitive. By the end of the third year, the hunt for the talismans will be over, and I can move onto other things I have planned for Revan.**

 **Daolon Wong is now dead and won't be appearing again in my story. It was never my intention for Daolon to be a big villain of my story. No, he was always going to be a henchman that would be killed to introduce a more powerful foe for Revan. Although if that means Shendu or his Mistress remains a mystery.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The returning students were in a joyful mood from having a good Yule though that didn't stop them from noticing how weak Revan looked all of a sudden. Some Gryffindor's saw this as an opportunity to get back at Revan for all the times he had stopped them bullying the other students. To no surprise of the smarter students, that despite looking ill Revan's magic was still potent as ever, and as predicted his attackers ended up in the Hospital Wing. It took a lot of out him, but Revan refused to show any weakness that people could exploit.

So to the eyes of the school, Revan was still as powerful as ever. The only people who knew differently were his friends since Revan would drop his guard around them. The ANBU wondered what illness could make someone as strong as a high Jounin, not knowing Revan was suppressing his power so weak. They didn't have much time to ponder on it though with how busy they were, so they left it to Yugao to figure it out since she was the one tailing Revan.

In his office, Dumbledore was walking around the room thinking. The break in the Statue of Secrecy was a mess to deal with, especially with MACUSA blaming Fudge for it. Fudge tried blaming someone else as he typically does, but with him having promised that everything was under control. He had no choice but to take the blame this time. It didn't help that the ICW was threatening to interfere not that there was much they could do.

There was a reason the ICW didn't interfere in the Blood War and that was because they didn't have the power to do so. The ICW for the countries that have joined it is only really there to keep the magical world in order, like organising events and maintaining the Statue of Secrecy. They don't have the power to in force anything. Despite not having any real power to accomplish anything they do keep a close eye on things like the Blood War. As it was the first event major event in Europe in decades, and they wondered if it would evolve to include all of Europe like Grindelwald's uprising.

Whilst he was thinking his mind drifted to Revan and his current affliction. He did wonder why Revan looked so weak, and he briefly thought Revan might have performed a dark ritual on himself before he dismissed that thought. There were no signs on Revan that they had performed a dark ritual, and his magic felt no different which would have changed if he had done so. Tom over the course of the Blood war performed many rituals on himself to become stronger, making his magic much darker, and as a side effect turned him into a monster.

So there was without a doubt in his mind Revan hadn't performed any rituals, but something had happened to him over Christmas. He would keep a closer eye on Revan but he was too busy at the moment to do so. However, he promised one day to solve the mystery that was Revan, especially with how strong he will become in the future, and what that means for the world.

In the Chamber of Secrets Revan was watching his friends spar against each other, as he was too weak to create any clones for them to fight against at the moment.

"Your left side is exposed Ginny raise your guard," Revan commented sitting down while watching Ginny spar against Theo.

Since he couldn't spar at the moment he was instead offering advice to his friends, while they spared so they could improve themselves.

"Ginny has come a long way since she first started training," Pansy said watching Ginny dodge a strike from Theo's sword.

"She's the type of person who when they have a goal, does everything in their power to reach it," Revan responded while watching Theo kick Ginny's feet out from underneath her, and point his sword at her throat. "Theo wins the spar."

"That was a good spar," Theo complimented offering his hand to Ginny.

"Thanks, same to you," Ginny said accepting the hand.

Having watched the spar Revan recalled how strong each of his friends currently is. Daphne and Draco were high Genin borderline low Chunin in strength. Everyone else with the exception of Ginny was high Genin, while Ginny was mid Genin which was impressive considering it was only last year she started training. While training was great and all what they really needed was true combat experience, as that would really help them get stronger.

' _You should take them to the Elemental Nations over the summer to do some bounty hunting. That way they could get plenty of real life experience,'_ Morgana said.

' _That's not a bad idea. I'll ask them closer to the date, though I don't think their parents will allow such a thing,'_ Revan said.

' _Probably not, but asking doesn't hurt anyone,'_ Morgana said.

"Who wants to spar next?" Revan inquired looking around.

"I'll go next," Goyle said.

"Me too," Tracey stated.

"Very well get into positions," Revan ordered and once they were ready he said. "Begin."

Tracey jumped to the side avoiding Goyle's spells and went through some hand signs and said. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Tracey shot a fireball at Goyle who went through his own hand signs and said. "Earth Style: Earth Dragon."

The earth dragon collided with the fireball in midair cancelling out both attacks. While Revan was watching them fight he felt a clone connect to his mind.

' _What do you have to report?'_ Revan asked.

' _Creator we have found the ROOT base,'_ the clone said proudly.

' _Excellent work, how did you find the ROOT base?'_ Revan inquired eagerly.

' _We infiltrated the Ministry and went to the department of travel, and found some records that were hidden that showed Portkey's going to an unregistered location. Finding this suspicious we went to the location and found ROOT shinobi all over the place. The ROOT shinobi must have bribed or threatened personal from the department of travel to keep quiet about them using Portkey's to travel between here, and the Leaf,'_ the clone explained.

' _This is wondrous news. Tell me everything you know about the ROOT base including their numbers and location,'_ Revan ordered.

The clone went on to explain that from their scouting they saw about ten shinobi in the building they were occupying. There were also five dark wizards the clone presumed ROOT had hired to hide their building my magical means, so the Ministry doesn't discover them. The building was located in the south of Wales since there weren't any magical settlements there, decreasing any chance of them being discovered.

' _Keep an eye on the building, and tell me if anything changes,'_ Revan said.

' _Will do creator,'_ the clone said before cutting the connection.

' _We've finally found the location of the ROOT base, and now we can destroy it,'_ Morgana commented darkly.

' _It'll have to wait a few weeks as I need to have fully recovered first, and if I destroy the ROOT base as soon as I've recovered, and the news becomes public the ANBU might become suspicious of me,'_ Revan replied.

' _Yes with how paranoid shinobi are I can see that happening. I suggest the first week of February you attack the base as you will be fully recovered by that point, and they shouldn't suspect you then, as there would have been plenty of time between you healing and the ROOT base getting destroyed,'_ Morgana said.

' _Let's just hope ROOT doesn't do anything until the beginning of February,'_ Revan said. Once the conversation was over Revan looked towards his friends and noticed them looking at him with inquisitive looks. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you could tell us why you didn't call the end of the match," Tracey said.

"Sorry I was busy daydreaming," Revan said.

"Bullshit the look in your eyes told us you were thinking about something serious, not daydreaming," Tracey rebuked.

"I don't know what you mean," Revan said with a fake confused look.

"Revan it's clear to all of us you have secrets, but you can share them with us. We're not going to tell anyone else," Daphne said softly to the agreement of everyone else.

Revan studied them for several moments before standing up and leaning on his staff and said seriously. "I trust you with my life, but my secrets can easily be extracted from you without your knowledge. That's why if you want me to share my secrets with you, all of you need to learn Occlumency."

"So you'll only share things with us if we know Occlumency," Draco said.

"That correct. I'm not budging on this matter," Revan said sternly.

"What's Occlumency?" Ginny asked confused.

"It's the art of protecting your mind from foreign intrusions," Theo replied.

"I'm fine with learning Occlumency as long as you promise to share things with me once I have," Tracey said smiling happy to know Revan will open up to them in the future.

"I promise to share things with you once you've learnt Occlumency, but if you any of you betray my trust and share my secrets to anyone else. There will be trouble," Revan said coldly and unleashing a bit of his power.

The darkness Revan gave off made them shiver a bit and they knew he was telling a truth, about what would happen if they betrayed his trust. Not that they had any intention of doing so in the first place.

"Good. Now come on that's' enough training for today," Revan said walking for the exit.

' _I think you made the correct decision there my son. By telling them some of your secrets you increase their loyalty to you, and the threat at the end was a nice touch. To make it clear what would happen to them if they betray you,'_ Morgana praised.

' _It's reassuring to hear that you approve of my choice. I know they were curious about my secrets but I'll only tell them some small ones in the future like possessing Wood Style, nothing about being a demigod or using Black magic,'_ Revan said.

' _That's probably for the best as some things shouldn't be shared with others no matter your relationship with them is,'_ Morgana said.

It took the next two weeks before Revan was at full strength again which people took notice of. Some nosy people tried asking Revan what illness he had, but the dark look he gave them sent them scattering to the winds. Revan was walking down a corridor by himself when he sensed the Weasley twins approaching him from behind.

The tried grabbing him from behind but Revan easily dodged their arms and spun around to face them. "Can I help you, gentlemen?"

"Yes actually you can see we were hoping to have little chat with you," Fred said with his smirk.

"We have a present to give you," George said with a smile.

"If this is an attempt to try and prank me, I suggest you remember the last time you tried to do such a thing," Revan said whilst folding his hands behind his back.

Fred and George both flinched remembering the pain their assess felt from Revan's retaliation for trying to prank him.

"Nothing of the sort," George said quickly.

"We would never do something as foolish as trying to prank you again," Fred said.

Revan scanned their thoughts and discovered they were being truthful, and so decided to follow them. "Very well, lead the way gentlemen."

The Weasley twins lead Revan to an abandoned classroom where they pulled out a blank piece of parchment.

"This is what we wanted to show you," Fred said.

"A blank piece of parchment is what you wanted to show me," Revan said blankly wondering if the twins had finally lost their minds in a prank that had gone wrong.

"He doesn't think it's anything special dearest brother of mine," George said with mock hurt.

"I believe your right dear brother perhaps we should show him how special this piece of parchment really this," Fred said smirking.

Revan just wished they would get one with whatever they were doing.

Fred tapped the piece of parchment with his wand and said. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

The piece of parchment changed showing the contents of a map. Revan took a few steps closer to get a better look.

"This here is a map that shows every inch of Hogwarts including the secret passageways and shows the location of every person in the school. Impressive isn't it," George said upon seeing the surprised look on Revan's face.

"This is an impressive piece of magic it must be tied to the wards of Hogwarts somehow, to show the location of everyone," Revan said before muttering under his breath various magical theories.

The twins rolled their eyes and Fred said. "We show you a magical map of Hogwarts and the first thing you do is think about how it was accomplished, are you sure you're not a Ravenclaw?"

"I was sorted into the right house, and how did you come across something as impressive as this?" Revan asked.

"We stole it from Filch's office in our first year, and have been using it ever since for our pranks," George said cheekily.

"So why did you show me this map? As I presume you would want to keep something like this a secret," Revan said.

"Simple we here to give you the map as thanks for looking after Ginny, and we figured you could find a use for it," Fred said.

"I looked after Ginny because she's my friend. I didn't do it for a reward," Revan said.

"We know and that's why we're giving you to this as thanks, as we can already think of all the mischief you and our sister could get up to with it. And that's good enough of a reason as any to give it to you," George said.

"Of course you care about the mischief we would get up to with it, but I must say thank you for the generous gift," Revan said politely.

"It's no problem and to turn the map back into a blank piece of parchment you simply tap it and say Mischief managed," Fred said demonstrating.

"See you later le Fey, and remember don't do anything we wouldn't do," George said with a smirk leaving the classroom with his brother.

' _The list of what they wouldn't do is incredibly small,'_ Revan thought with amusement before leaving the classroom to join up with his friends.

"I can't believe the twins had something like this the entire time," Draco said surprised studying the Marauder's map in the Chamber of Secrets with the rest of his friends.

"My brothers had this the entire time, and they never told me," Ginny commented annoyed promising to have words with them later.

"This will be handy to have if you want to avoid the teachers," Pansy said.

"Who cares about that, look at all the secret passageways there are out of Hogwarts," Tracey said excitedly.

"I see the Chamber of Secrets isn't on the map anywhere," Daphne said.

"I presume the creators of this map never discovered the chamber and so couldn't put it on the map," Revan speculated while looking at the Gryffindor common room and seeing Eris by herself.

"We'll have to explore the castle at some point using this map, so we can see all the secrets Hogwarts has to offer," Theo said eagerly.

"That sounds like a good idea," Tracey said.

Revan wanting to test something out created a Water Clone, Shadow Clone and a Mud Clone. When he did they appeared on the map right next to him.

"Why did you create some clones right now Revan?" Goyle asked confused.

"He was testing to see if they appear on the map weren't you?" Daphne inquired looking at Revan curiously.

"I presumed since clones were a part of me they would appear on the map, and I was correct," Revan said dispelling the clones.

"Wow this is a very advanced piece of magic," Tracey said.

"I'll have a look later to see how it works, as I would like to duplicate the spells on it, but for now let's spar," Revan said standing up and putting the Map in his robes once he said Mischief managed.

Revan was currently sitting on his bed with his curtains closed, and looking at the Marauder's map to see the location of all the ANBU around the school. Seeing that none of the ANBU was near the secret passageway he was going to use to sneak out of the school, so he could visit the ROOT base made him smile.

Checking the time which he saw was 11 pm he quietly got off his bed knowing he had waited long enough for his trip. Turning invisible he left the common room and checked his surroundings with his sensing ability in case any of the ANBU came his way. He approached the secret passageway that was behind a statue and used it to leave Hogwarts. Once he passed the wards of Hogwarts he teleported to the south of Wales a few miles from where the ROOT base was.

Revan changed clothes putting on a black ninja outfit that completely covered his body showing none of his skin or face, making it impossible for anyone to figure out his identity. He was wearing a ninja outfit instead of his Reaper outfit so on the off chance someone escapes during his attack on the base, this incident isn't linked to Reaper. Since people will wonder what he was doing in Britain, and that isn't something he wants as that will raise suspicions.

Forming a hand sign Revan created four Wood Clones and had them head to the ROOT base to set up Anti-Apparate and Anti-Portkey wards, to decrease the chances of anyone escaping. He had already dispelled the other clones, as they were low on chakra and so were useless on this mission. Revan then turned invisible and was watching the ROOT base. He could sense fifteen people inside of the building meaning everyone was here, which was good news as that meant there were no stragglers to hunt down.

' _Creator the wards are up,'_ a clone said contacting him.

' _Understood keep in position. I'll handle things from here on out,'_ Revan replied.

Revan drew his wand and then jumped from where he was hiding and smashed through a window into a large room where eight people were standing around. Seeing three dark wizards in the corner he sent a Bombarda Maxima at them blowing them up before they could even react to his presence. He then sent a fireball from his wand at the five remaining opponents killing them.

Sensing seven enemies in the next room running towards him due to hearing a disturbance, Revan smashed through the wall joining the rooms with his speed and strength and snapped the neck of the nearest wizard before he could put up a fight. He summoned two ROOT shinobi into his hands and crushed their skulls with his bare strength. Throwing away the bodies he formed a hand sign and stone spears came out of the ground killing the last remaining enemies.

' _That was easy, but no surprise there,'_ Morgana said.

' _I'm a mid SS-class wizard, of course, they weren't going to be able to put up a fight against me,'_ Revan replied walking to the office to check their documents. _'Clones you can now enter the building. I want you to search for any important documents, to see if we can uncover why they were in Britain.'_

' _Yes creator,'_ the clone's responded together.

Entering the office Revan then spent the next ten minutes searching through all the documents that were stored here until he discovered what he was after.

"What do we have here then?" Revan asked picking up a scroll and reading it.

It turns out he was right earlier the ROOT shinobi were bribing the department of travel to create unregistered Portkey's for them. This scroll even contained a list of every person in the department they had bribed and how much. What was much more important was that the ROOT shinobi had also bribed another department. The second department they had bribed, blackmailed and threatened was the department responsible for monitoring magical disturbances around the country.

' _Why would ROOT need the department of magical disturbances under their control?'_ Revan asked.

' _ROOT must have something planned in the future, and need the department of magical disturbances under their sway, so the Ministry doesn't find out what they have planned, and put a stop to it,'_ Morgana said.

' _I can't help but wonder if this plan is really Danzo's or his mysterious benefactor, as Danzo would have no knowledge of any magic that would cause a disturbance large enough, that even the Ministry would notice it,'_ Revan said.

' _While this plan could have been Danzo's benefactor, it could also have been Danzo's. Given that he could have recruited dark wizards from around the world, and they would have the knowledge and capability to perform such a thing,'_ Morgana replied.

' _This is so annoying we're in the dark about Danzo's or whoever's plan for Britain, and I don't like it,'_ Revan said irritated.

' _Neither do I but there are times in life where you have to play on the defensive like right now. On the plus side this delays whoever's plan this might be by quite a bit, especially if this knowledge becomes public as they will have a harder time infiltrating this country using ROOT shinobi in the future if everyone's aware of who to look out for,'_ Morgana said.

' _That's a good idea and with Lucius's article all ready suggesting the Leaf is trying to control Britain when this news becomes public there will be pandemonium all over the country, with people thinking the Leaf is trying to take over, it will worsen the relationship between the Ministry and the Leaf maybe even destroy it. Allowing us to move forward more easily with our plans to change this country,'_ Revan said smiling darkly.

' _Then I suggest you cause a disturbance to attract the attention of the Ministry so they will investigate this building and discover what ROOT has been up to, or what they think the Leaf is up to. Beginning our plan of destroying the alliance between the Ministry and the Leaf, so in the future, we have an easier time removing muggle influence from Britain and restoring our traditions'_ Morgana said smiling in dark amusement.

' _It would be my pleasure,'_ Revan said replied. He created duplicates of the scrolls containing important information on the off chance he might need the information for later use.

Once that was done he dispelled the clones since they hadn't found anything, and was unlikely to after all this time and headed outside. He then started shooting various jutsus at the surrounding area to make it seem like a large battle had taken place, and to attract attention from the Ministry. He only used jutsus so it looked like a battle between only shinobi had taken place. He also took down the Anti-Apparate and Anti-Portkey wards to help with that theory.

Due to it being the midnight shift no Ministry personnel had responded so he decided to improvise. He headed to the nearby muggle village and created Wood Clones in the form of various shinobi. He didn't add any details to the clones such as which village the shinobi belonged to, as he didn't want to start a war between Britain and a shinobi village, only cause a panic in the muggle village.

With the clones fighting between themselves and shooting jutsus around the area it wasn't long before long the entire village was up and about screaming. All the muggles saw while running away were various ninja using the elements almost like magic, but due to how dark it was they couldn't make out any details of what they were wearing, which is just what Revan wanted.

This went on for over ten minutes before Revan heard the first popping sound indicating someone Apparating to their location. He immediately signalled to all of his clones to vanish and then dispel themselves while turning invisible. When the Aurors arrived after getting a report of shinobi attacking a muggle village, they were taken back by seeing overt twenty shinobi throwing jutsus around, before they spotted them and retreated.

The Aurors tried pursuing but the shinobi were too fast for them and managed to escape them. Seeing that it was hopeless to pursue them they instead directed their efforts to help the muggles. They were no causalities in the fight just as Revan intended as he didn't want to kill innocents even if they were muggles.

Revan seeing an Auror sending a message for reinforcements flew away from the village knowing he had accomplished his goal. The next morning he was in the Great Hall hiding his eagerness for the Daily Prophet to arrive.

"Why do we have to have potions next, it's so boring," Tracey complained.

"I don't know why you're complaining Tracey, the potions lessons aren't that bad," Draco said coming to the defence of his favourite Professor.

"You're only saying that because Snape is your godfather, and he likes you," Tracey rebuked.

Their argument was interrupted by the morning owls delivering the mail. Those with a Daily Prophet subscription let out gasps of surprise when they saw the morning headline 'The Leaf Village invades Britain'. The article went to explain how Aurors were sent to a muggle village after they received reports of shinobi attacking it.

The shinobi retreated went they saw they were spotted by the Aurors. The resulting fight between the various shinobi ended up destroying most of the village, but luckily none of the muggles was hurt. A group of Aurors followed a trail of destroyed landscape towards a building, where inside a group of dead Leaf shinobi were discovered.

The investigation of the scene revealed documents the Leaf shinobi had stored there which contained information about how many people they had: bribed, blackmailed and threatened in the Ministry. It was revealed that the Leaf shinobi had two departments of the Ministry under control, and arrests were undertaken this morning of all the people that had taken bribes. The article then went on to talk about how the Leaf was clearly trying to take over, and people should report anything to the Ministry if they see anything suspicious.

"I can't believe it, the Leaf Village was taking over our government piece by piece," Theo said as the article implied the Leaf was trying to take over and was doing it slowly as to not later anyone of their plans.

"I wonder who the unknown shinobi were that were attacking the muggle village," Pansy said.

"I have no idea, but I know my father will have a field day with his information," Draco said.

Draco was right about Lucius using this information to his advantage. In the Wizengamot Lucius used this information to give a rousing speech on why should they remain allies with a village that is trying to control them. This caused most of the Wizengamot to agree with Lucius especially when he mentioned their freedom would be taken from, and they would be servants of the Leaf.

Sadly the alliance with the Leaf remained thanks to the effort of Dumbledore which Lucius criticised, by asking was he protecting the interests of Britain or Minato's. Despite Dumbledore's efforts the alliance between Britain and the Leaf was considerably strained and was a hairbreadth away from ending.

Minato tried explaining none of the dead Leaf shinobi that they had found was any of his, but Fudge wasn't havening it. He was too angry over the Leaf trying to take control of the Ministry way from him, so he ordered all the shinobi and ANBU searching the country for Black to return to the Leaf Village. The Wizengamot decided to allow the ANBU guarding Hogwarts to remain as they couldn't ignore the threat Sirius poses to their children.

Minato wasn't happy with their actions but the Wizengamot didn't care, they were too furious about being infiltrated by a supposed ally, despite Minato saying they weren't his shinobi. Revan was extremely happy with how things had played out. With the department of magical disturbances being purged of everyone who took a bribe, and with the Ministry keeping a closer eye on it, Danzo will have a harder time with whatever he's planning in the future.

For the Leaf, the recent news of their shinobi being caught infiltrating an allies government was catastrophic for them. It didn't take long for the news to spread over the Elemental Nations, and making its way to countries allied with the Land of Fire. Some countries that had alliances with the Land of Fire ended their agreements, fearing that the Leaf would try and try to take them over next. The other villages were happy to hear about the trouble the Leaf was in, and the incompetence Minato was showing by not being able to control his own forces.

The Fire Daimyo was furious with the Leaf for costing him alliances as that made his country weaker and cost him a lot of money. Minato tried explaining to the Fire Daimyo that none of the shinobi found dead in Britain was his, but the Fire Daimyo wasn't having any of it. The Fire Daimyo before dismissing Minato left him with an ultimatum which Minato wasn't happy about.

 **Leaf Village Council Chambers**

The last week and a bit had been a disaster for the Leaf. With rumours of the Leaf turning on their allies, merchants and clients had been going to other villages. This cut into their profit by quite a bit which wasn't helped by the Fire Daimyo cutting their budget, as punishment for the loss of so many of his allies.

In the chamber were the shinobi council, the elders and the civilian council. Minato walked into the room looking quite angry which told people this wasn't going to be a pleasant meeting. Minato sat down and looked at them with an annoyed look on his face.

"I have just finished my meeting with the Fire Daimyo, and he wasn't pleased about losing so many allies," Minato said.

"I'm not surprised. He lost a shit ton of money, of course, he's pissed," Tsume said bluntly. She was an animalistic looking woman with spiky hair and red markings on her face.

"While I don't agree with Tsume's language, I can see why the Fire Daimyo is angry with us," Inoichi said. He had long blond hair and blue eyes and was wearing a typical Jounin outfit.

"There's more isn't there," Shikaku said lazily while resting his head on the desk. He had dark hair tied up in a ponytail and had a few scars on his face. He was wearing a light coloured kimono.

"Yes, the Fire Daimyo gave me an ultimatum. Either I sort out my shinobi and stop ruining the reputation of the Land of Fire, or he will find someone that can," Minato said displeased that his life dream of being the Hokage might be taken away from him, because of him being the First Hokage to piss of the Fire Daimyo so much.

There were shouts of denial at this from the shinobi and some of the civilians not believing what they were hearing. Danzo's eye gleamed with interest for a split second before it was quickly gone. Minato let them get it out of their system before ordering silence.

"The Fire Daimyo was quite adamant on this. Seeing how the Land of Fire in its entire history has never lost some many allies at once before, and he's furious since his international reputation has taken a hit and no one will trade with him. Since they don't trust him to not stab them in the back like everyone believes we did with Britain," Minato explained.

"Don't worry Lord Hokage, I'm sure once things have calmed down the Fire Daimyo's will retract his ultimatum," Hiruzen said calmly. He was an old looking man and was wearing robes. After appointing Minato as the Fourth Hokage he had retired for a few years before Minato asked him to become one of his advisors which he accepted.

"Hiruzen is correct Lord Hokage. Once the Fire Daimyo has had time to calm down I'm sure he will change his mind, since it's not like we have anyone else we could appoint as Hokage anyway," Koharu said. She was an old lady that had been an elder for decades now.

"I hope your correct elders but on to more important things. Have we had any look discovering the identities of the dead shinobi Britain provided us with?" Minato asked.

"I'm afraid not Lord Hokage. None of the dead bodies matches any of our shinobi on record, though they were discovered having a seal on their tongue that we don't know the purpose of, that we hope to use to identify them," Inoichi said shooting Danzo a look.

It was an open secret amongst the upper echelons of the village that Danzo had his own private forces, not that anyone could prove it. Most of the shinobi council knew it was Danzo's forces that had infiltrated the Ministry for some reason. They also weren't exactly happy with Danzo at the moment for costing the village so much, especially when he's always talking about the betterment of the village, and yet his actions have cost the village greatly.

"I see that's disappointing news to hear," Minato said shooting Danzo a look that made it clear he knew Danzo was responsible for this mess. Danzo didn't react in the slightest acting like he had nothing to be ashamed of.

"What are we going to do about the alliance with Britain? Seeing as their very close to ending their alliance with us, and the Fire Daimyo will not be pleased if we cost him another alliance, particularly considering how much money he makes from trading with Britain," Choza said a very large man.

"I'm currently talking with Dumbledore about how we could repair the relationship between us. We should have something concrete between us in a month, and once we do I'll inform you what the plan is," Minato said.

"Why should we care about if some backward country ends their alliance with us," a civilian councillor said snidely.

"You should care because Britain is one of the oldest magical communities in the world, and it would look bad for the Leaf if they break our alliance with us," Shikaku drawled.

"Shikaku is right and they are a trusted ally. They helped us when they could during the Third Great Ninja war despite Voldemort's uprising at the time, and we returned the favour once the war was over. Despite our relationship at the moment I'm sure with time it could return to what it once was, and they will become a trusted ally again," Minato said charmingly removing any doubts people had about continuing the alliance.

Later after the council meeting, Danzo was in his private office at his ROOT headquarters thinking over everything that had happened during the last week and a bit. The mission in Britain was a complete failure what with all of his ROOT shinobi being killed. He had no idea who had killed them, and who the shinobi fighting in the nearby village was. He would have usually sent a squad to investigate, but due to current relations with Britain, that wasn't feasible.

He knew if any more of his shinobi were discovered in Britain Minato would come after his head, especially if the alliance with Britain is lost because of him. This meant he would have to send out spies to other countries in the Elemental Nations, to see if the other villages were responsible for the death of his ROOT agents. One theory of his was another village was creating a foothold in Britain, and in the process, they discovered his ROOT forces and killed them. Though that doesn't explain the different group of shinobi that were fighting each other according to the reports he had read.

For the time being, he'll have to accept defeat and focus his efforts elsewhere though he was unsure how she would respond to this failure, as it was her plan to have the department of magical disturbances under ROOT's control. Hopefully the next time he sees her she's in a merciful mood and continues funding ROOT, despite him no longer being able to infiltrate Britain with his shinobi.

 **Hogwarts**

It had been three weeks since the Leaf had been caught infiltrating the Ministry, and Revan loved every second of the fallout. His plan had worked perfectly as people no longer trusted the Leaf in general, and there were talks in the Ministry of ending the alliance altogether, despite Dumbledore trying his best to shoot down such ideas.

With distrust so how right now towards the Leaf the ANBU had decided to stay out of the student's body's sight. Since if they did appear in public they were met with looks of distrust as the students thought they were there to spy on them. Dumbledore tried patching things up between the students and the ANBU but failed since the students weren't going to trust the ANBU any time soon.

Revan also congratulated Draco on his Father doing a good job on trying to end the alliance with the Leaf. In fact, Revan was so happy when he congratulated Draco that Draco realised Revan wants his Father to succeed for some reason, though he had no idea why Revan would want such a thing to come to fruition.

He did ask but all Revan said was that he dislikes the Leaf, and that was a good enough reason to end the alliance. Draco knew there was more to it than that, but he knew until he learnt Occlumency Revan would never tell him. That's why he was determined to ask his Mother to teach him Occlumency over the summer, so Revan could trust him with his secrets.

Revan decided with the Leaf being distracted by this alliance business now was the best time to infiltrate the village. So he packed his things and when it was evening time left a clone behind and sneaked out of Hogwarts. The reason he was leaving now was that due to the time difference between Britain and the Elemental Nations. It was around midnight in the Elemental Nations right now, making it the perfect time to infiltrate the village.

He teleported to a location in the Land of Fire that was twenty miles from the Leaf so that way he wouldn't run into any patrols when he arrived, and report him on the off chance he didn't kill them in time. Sensing no one nearby Revan changed into his black ninja outfit, and turned invisible before flying into the air, and headed towards the Leaf village.

' _You ready for this my son, as this isn't your typical infiltration mission. This time you're sneaking into a Hidden Village, that unlike the Mist Village is full of shinobi,'_ Morgana said.

' _I'm as ready as I can be. I know sneaking into the Hokage's office to steal the scroll of sealing is dangerous, but I need the knowledge it contains,'_ Revan replied.

' _If you run into Minato at some point you abandon your objective and immediately retreat, since despite being so powerful, I'm not sure you could defeat him in a fight, and even if you did defeat him it wouldn't be a short fight, giving Leaf shinobi time to arrive on the scene, and to provide assistance possibly overpowering you in the process,'_ Morgana said.

' _Don't worry Mother I was already planning on retreating if I encounter_ _Namikaze since despite how powerful I am I know Namikaze would win a fight between us, due to his decades of experience he has over me,'_ Revan said seeing the Leaf Village in the distance.

Revan slowed down his speed when he neared the village, and slowly passed through the barrier covering the village undetected. The reason he didn't teleport directly into the village was that his teleport spell isn't discreet, and he might be noticed straight away when he arrives, so it was safer to fly into the village.

Making sure he was high enough in the air so he wasn't near any buildings he flew towards the Hokage building. Approaching the building he sensed a squad of ANBU guarding the inside of the building, but not the Hokage's office much to his relief. Wondering where Minato was he scanned the entire village and discovered he was at his house, probably sleeping since his chakra was in his bedroom next to Lily's.

' _That's excellent news for us, as we won't encounter Minato now,'_ Morgana said happily.

' _Yes it is,'_ Revan said relieved.

Revan slowly flew down towards the entrance of the Hokage building and quickly turned visible to unlock the door, before turning invisible again. Sensing an ANBU heading towards him to no doubt check what that noise was, he put the ANBU under an illusion to make it seem like the door was still locked. He floated a few feet of the ground so his feet wouldn't make any noise, and flew up the stairs to the Hokage's office.

Sensing two ANBU on the ceiling he put them under an illusion as well so they wouldn't notice the Hokage's office door being opened. Entering the office he had a look around the room, before remembering what Natsumi told him about the scroll of sealing being stored in a vault behind a bookcase. Moving the bookcase he saw a vault that was locked but it was easily opened with a spell. Retrieving the scroll of sealing from the vault he placed it on the ground and opened it.

The scroll contained information on many techniques, seals and to his surprise information about various clans that belonged to the village and outside of it, and how their Bloodline Limit work. Knowing he doesn't have time to read this right now he started duplicating the information, with a spell onto a scroll he brought with him.

It took over fifteen minutes to copy over all the information since he couldn't rush the spell unless he wanted to miss some information. Once he had copied all the information he sealed away his scroll and put the scroll of sealing back into the vault. Locking the vault so no one would know he was here he left the room, and while passing the ANBU guards on the ceiling removed the illusion they were under so no one would suspect a thing.

The ANBU that was near the door earlier was on the other side of the building now meaning he didn't have to bother with him. So he walked out the front door and afterwards locked it making it look like no one was ever here. He then flew up into the air and flew towards the village wall. While passing the village wall he sensed Death magic not far from his location.

' _How can you sense Death magic nearby? That magic is only accessible to demigods and Gods that are related to the domain of death,'_ Morgana said warily wondering what this could mean.

' _I don't know but it's worth investigating, as there's no way I'm leaving something that might be related to the Gods, in the hands of the Leaf,'_ Revan said flying in the direction of the Death magic he could sense.

On the outskirts of the Leaf, Revan found an old abandoned shrine that was in ruin. Landing in front of the shrine he noticed at the entrance was a giant symbol of the Uzumaki clan.

' _So this shrine was built by the Uzumaki clan then. It must have been built decades ago before the fall of Uzushiogakure, and once Uzushiogakure fell there was no one to take care of the shrine. You would think being allies the Leaf Village would take care of the shrine as respect for their fallen ally, but clearly, they could care less.'_ Morgana thought.

' _With how arrogant the village is, it wouldn't surprise me if the Leaf has forgotten what Uzushiogakure did for them, and thinks they've always been this strong, ignoring the fact without Uzushiogakure providing fuinjutsu the village wouldn't be as strong as it is today,'_ Revan said scornfully.

' _I wonder what Hashirama would think about his wife's clan shrine being left in such a state. He's probably rolling over in his grave at his own village ignoring their ally's shrine,'_ Morgana said.

' _It was for the best then that Hashirama never lived to see what became of the Uzumaki clan, as I doubt his reaction would have been pleasant,'_ Revan said walking to the centre of the shrine and finding a podium where several masks were hanging on the wall.

Looking at the masks on the podium Revan felt Death magic coming from a mask that resembled the face of the Shinigami. He summoned the Shinigami mask to his hand and studied it.

' _So this is the source of the Death magic then. I wonder who created such a thing, and what its purpose is,'_ Revan thought flipping the mask over and not noticing anything unusual on the back.

' _It's clear this mask is infused with Death magic. So this means either a demigod of a death God made this mask, or it was created by a God. Though considering the Age of the Gods ended nearly two thousand years ago, it's impressive this mask has lasted so long,'_ Morgana said.

' _From what I can sense the magic attached to the mask is very old, however, I'm unable to tell exactly how old. So we can at least rule out a demigod making this mask in the past few centuries, meaning I'm still the only demigod alive in this age,'_ Revan said.

' _We know this mask is very old, so it's very likely this mask was made during the Age of the Gods and most likely by an Uzumaki who was either a demigod or an Uzumaki had the attention of a death God and was given the mask for some reason. The mask was then passed down the Uzumaki clan for centuries, and over time the knowledge of the mask was lost. So by this century, the Uzumaki clan thought it was a simple mask not knowing how special it was, and then sent it here to this shrine to be looked after,'_ Morgana speculated.

' _That does make a lot of sense. Without the knowledge of how to use this mask the Uzumaki clan would think it was just a regular mask, and wouldn't care for it in the slightest, which is how it ended up here,'_ Revan said storing the mask in a scroll for safe keeping.

' _I do wonder how many other objects have survived from the Age of the Gods, and if they're just lying around like the Shinigami mask,'_ Morgana said.

Revan flew into the air and headed for outside of the Land of Fire. _'I don't know before today I would have said nothing could have survived from the Age of the Gods, but seeing the Shinigami mask proves me wrong. I think most items would have been destroyed over the years, but like the mask, some have still got to be out there.'_

' _You're probably correct my son about only a few objects having survived from the Age of the Gods, and it's annoying we have no way of finding them. As we can't make a_ _Palantir to find them as the magic used to create such objects, would all be different from each other, since different demigods or Gods made them,'_ Morgana said.

' _For the time being, we'll have to keep an eye out for them, but I'm not expecting any luck in that regard, as finding this mask was a one in a million chance,'_ Revan said landing on the ground now that he was no longer in the Land of Fire.

' _You're sadly right my son we'll never find something from the Age of the Gods just lying around to be picked up again like the Shinigami mask,'_ Morgana said.

' _At least having one object from the Age of the Gods is better than none,'_ Revan said.

' _I suppose that's true,'_ Morgana replied.

Revan then formed a hand sign and created a Wood Clone that vanished in a burst of speed.

' _What was that about?'_ Morgana inquired.

' _I created a clone that tomorrow will visit the Land of Fire's capital, and buy any books that involve myths about the Gods in the Elemental Nation. That way I can check to see if any myths of the Elemental Nations include a God giving a mask to a mortal. If such a myth does exist then I know who created the mask, and if not it was most likely a demigod that created the mask,'_ Revan said.

' _An impressive idea but a God could still have created the mask, and the Uzumaki that received it never made it public knowledge, knowing the attention it would bring to him,'_ Morgana said.

' _Your right that is a possibility, but I still think it's was worth a look,'_ Revan said.

' _I'm not insulting your idea. I'm just saying don't bank everything on what you might find. For example, there are no myths about_ _Rhiannon having a son with me. Only legends that say I had Mordred which we now know is true, but make no mention of you anywhere. Just because it is written down doesn't mean that's what happened all those years ago,'_ Morgana said.

' _I'm aware history is always written by the victor. So what your reading isn't necessarily true, and some things can become lost to time like,'_ Revan said.

' _Good never forget that. Now let's head back to Hogwarts that way you can have a better look at the scroll of sealing,'_ Morgana said.

' _Of course Mother,'_ Revan said before teleporting back to Britain.

In the Chamber of Secrets, Revan was intently reading the scroll that contained all the information he had copied from the scroll of sealing. What he was reading was fascinating. The scroll contained various techniques which he could learn to help with his repertoire, such as Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation, Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu and Wood Style: Deep Forest Bloom.

The scroll contained plenty of information about sealing which he'll start learning start away, so he's no longer a basic when it comes to seals. The first seal he'll learn is the paralysis seal so he can capture a shadowkahn with it. The other information it contained was very interesting such has how various clan Bloodline Limits work. The scroll contained a lot of information on the Uchiha and how their Sharingan works.

Most he already knew but what he didn't know was that the Sharingan could evolve into a next stage called the Mangekyo Sharingan. According to the notes, he was reading Madara possessed a pair of Mangekyo Sharingan, which is what made him so powerful.

Whilst reading the scroll he came across a technique called Sealing Jutsu: Reaper Death Seal. The jutsu called upon the Shinigami to seal away a person's soul at the expense of your own. It was basically a suicide technique used to take down a person with you if you couldn't defeat them in a fight. It was a terrible technique to use as the user of the jutsu and the person you were sealing away were trapped inside the Shinigami stomach for the rest of time, unable to pass on to the spirit world.

Revan and Morgana debated whether or not the Shinigami mask in their possession was somehow related to this technique. Morgana adamantly refused to allow Revan to mess around with the mask on the off chance he accidentally summoned the Shinigami and had his soul sealed away for eternity. Revan agreed not wanting to suffer such a fate and sealed the mask in a scroll where he couldn't accidentally use it.

It was now the first weekend of March and over the past couple of weeks, Revan had been sneaking out of Hogwarts and teleporting to a remote location in Europe, to learn Death Predation and Death Pillar. As he didn't want to learn these spells in the Chamber of Secrets on the off chance some Death magic lingers in the air, due to the nature of the spells. Meaning it was safer for his friends if he learnt the spells away from them.

During this time most of his attention was focused on learning the Paralysis seal. He was making good progress and before long he would have learnt it, and could then plan his trap for Naga and Daolon.

His clone did get back to him with various books about the legends and myths of the Elemental Nations, but not a single one mentioned a God giving a mask to anyone. That doesn't mean it didn't happen, but there was no mention of it anywhere just like Morgana had warned him. Despite not finding the information he wanted the books were still a good read.

Even though it was currently night time some people were still awake such as Draco and Theo. They were in the common talking about the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, which had taken place earlier in the day.

"I can't believe Gryffindor won the match," Draco said annoyed.

"Charles might be arrogant but he's a brilliant seeker," Theo replied his eyes drifting to some pretty fifth year girls that were talking to each other.

"There out of your league you know that don't you," Draco said amused.

"You don't know that," Theo rebuked.

"There's a bigger chance of Revan becoming a Christian then you scoring with those girls," Draco said.

"Wow harsh much," Theo said blandly.

"I'm only telling the truth," Draco said with a smirk.

"All students are to report to the Great Hall immediately!" McGonagall's voice announced all throughout the school.

"What do you think that was about?" Theo inquired standing up.

"No idea but it must be something urgent for McGonagall to summon us at this time," Draco said whilst Snape walked into the common room with a sense of urgency to his walk.

"Wake up your housemates, and quickly at that," Snape ordered.

Everyone in the common room swiftly left the room not foolish enough to go against the orders of Snape. Within ten minutes everyone was awake in their pyjamas with people trading glances between each other, as the pyjamas they were wearing were showing off their bodies. Daphne shot an icy glare at some boys in her year that was checking her out. They immediately looked away not able to withstand her glare making her internally smirk.

"Miss Greengrass if you're quite done scaring your housemates, perhaps you can tell me where Lord le Fey is," Snape said knowing Revan's best friend would know where he is.

Daphne was quickly thinking of a lie as she couldn't tell Snape Revan was in the Chamber of the Secrets. "He's still in bed Professor. With the number of spells he's casted on his bed he probably didn't hear the announcement."

"Is that so, then perhaps you could go and retrieve him right now then," Snape said.

"I would Professor but the spells he has on his bed make it impossible for anyone to disturb him including me. If you ask anyone here they'll say the same," Daphne said.

Some of the students agreed with her as it was well known in Slytherin that some students had tried getting back at Revan for humiliating them by pranking his bed. It ended up with them in the Hospital wing due to the dark spells he had put on his bed.

"I see. Then we'll leave Lord le Fey here since he's more than capable of taking care of himself. Miss Greengrass you will stay behind to wake up Revan to the best of your abilities, everyone else follow me," Snape said leaving the common room with the students trailing behind him knowing Daphne had been lying to him, but not wanting to call her out on it and get one of his favourite students into trouble.

Once the students had left Daphne grabbed a dressing gown and ran towards Myrtle's bathroom to get in touch with Revan. As soon as Daphne arrived in the bathroom she saw the clone Revan always leaves outside the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets, in case any of his friends need to get in contact with him reading a book.

"Daphne what are you doing here?" the clone asked surprised putting away his book about the myths of the Elemental Nations.

"I take it you didn't hear McGonagall's announcement earlier," Daphne said.

"No I had silencing charms up, so I could read my book in peace and quiet," the clone explained.

"I'm not surprised, and by the way why are you out in the open? You usually hide in the rafters," Daphne said.

"That's because the ANBU have been watching me for the entire night. Not knowing I was a clone, and the real me was in the Chamber of Secrets," the clone said with a cold smirk.

"I bet the ANBU are feeling pretty foolish right about now then," Daphne said amused at the ANBU being tricked so easily.

"The four ANBU that was watching me from outside the bathroom left earlier, probably because of the announcement, but we can ask the one in the bathroom with us what they're feeling. So are you feeling pretty foolish right about now Uzuki?" the clone asked with dark amusement.

Yugao appeared in front of Daphne and the clone and from her body language you could tell she wasn't thrilled with him.

"So I've been watching a clone this entire time?" Yugao asked annoyed.

"That's correct. I would have thought an ANBU would have noticed something like that, but I guess you're not as good as I thought you were," the clone said.

"Are you sure she should be in ANBU? She's clearly not cut out for it if she couldn't notice something simple like that," Daphne said taking shots at the ANBU for following her friend around for months.

Yugao gritted her teeth angrily not liking the fact she was being made fun of by a civilian. "I am one of the best ANBU in my age group."

"That's clearly not the case if you couldn't tell Revan here was a clone," Daphne said mockingly.

Yugao was about to respond when the sinks moved and Revan emerged from the Chamber of Secrets.

"I got your message Daphne, and did you enjoy watching my clone Uzuki for several hours on end?" Revan questioned wearing his indifferent mask.

"You're a very annoying person le Fey," Yugao growled.

"Of course I'm going to be annoying, or did you think I would just let you spy on me for the Hokage," Revan said coldly.

"You knew," Yugao stated surprised.

"It was obvious since you first started that you were spying on me because of the Hokage's orders, and he wonders why I don't like him," Revan said.

"We better head to the Great Hall soon Revan if we don't want to get into trouble," Daphne said knowing they didn't have much time.

"Let's go then, and by the way Uzuki you might want to check with the rest of your squad to see why they left in such a hurry, it might be because of something important," Revan said the last part insultingly while walking out of the bathroom with Daphne.

Yugao decided right there and then she didn't like Revan for making her waste her time and seeing through her so easily. Entering the Great Hall Revan and Daphne saw most of the Professors trying to calm down the Gryffindor's. They noticed Ron looked particularly shaken for some reason.

"What happened?" Revan asked approaching his friends.

"It turns out Sirius Black was in the Gryffindor common room earlier slashing Weasley's bed curtains for some reason. As a result, all students were ordered to sleep in the Great Hall while the Professors conduct another search of the school to find him," Draco explained lying inside of a sleeping bag.

"I can't believe he managed to sneak into Hogwarts again, so much for the ANBU being of any use," Pansy said scornfully.

"That would be might fault actually," Revan admitted getting the attention of his friends.

"Why would it be your fault?" Ginny asked.

"The ANBU were watching a clone of mine that was sitting in the Myrtles bathroom for the past several hours thinking it was the real me. This meant they never noticed Black sneaking into the school" Revan said.

Tracey laughed hearing this. "You mean to tell me the ANBU the best of the best were tricked by you and were watching a clone for the entire night."

"That's correct," Revan said.

"That is pretty funny," Theo said smiling.

It wasn't before long that the Professors ordered everyone to go back to sleep. Revan refused to sleep in a sleeping bag so he conjured a bed for him to sleep in, much to the envy of the other students. Despite being ordered to go to sleep some students were still talking. Near where Revan was sleeping he heard some third year students talking quietly about Daphne and Tracey.

"Did you see Daphne earlier she's certainly grown," a student muttered.

"I know right, and did you see Tracey she's gotten much hotter. Do you think they experiment together?" another student asked perversely.

Revan could see Daphne narrowing her eyes in anger, and Tracey looking uncomfortable about the way the boys were talking about her. Not wanting to hear his friends spoken of in such a manner he reached out with his telekinesis and slammed the two student's heads into the floor knocking them out cold.

"Must have been one of the Goddesses punishing those idiotic fools," Revan said his tone making it clear it was actually him.

After that, there was no more talking in the Great Hall as they were too scared to say anything in case they were punished as well. Daphne and Tracey shot Revan grateful looks for stopping the boys from talking about them in such a manner.

The next morning the Professors found no trace of Black even with the ANBU helping out. Revan did make a passing comment when he walked by the ANBU captain talking to Dumbledore, about how if they focused on their job Black wouldn't have escaped there notice. Dumbledore was confused by the comment however he did notice the ANBU captain seemed to know what Revan was talking about.

Over the next few days, Hogwarts returned to normal though some students were discussing why Black didn't have Naga with him. While the students returned to a sense of normality for Eris it was anything but. Ever since she tried to blackmail Revan her life at Hogwarts had been a living hell. With her leaving a trail of piss behind her when she fled from the library, she had become a target for bullies.

Charles was her biggest tormentor and it got that bad they often ended trading spells. It didn't help that Revan would ignore any students that bullied her which people picked up on. This meant bullies now had a target they could torment safely, and wouldn't get punished by Revan for doing so. Therefore every bully in Gryffindor was now picking on her and she hated it. She's sick of being at the bottom of the barrel she'll be like Revan one way or another. Eris was walking to the Great Hall for lunch when Charles appeared out of nowhere with a few of his friends.

"Go away Potter I have no desire to deal with you right now," Eris said angrily.

"To bad because I'm not going anywhere," Charles said arrogantly with his friends flanking him.

"What do you think you doing?" a cold voice asked.

Spinning around Eris saw Daphne and Tracey walking towards them.

"It's none of your business," Charles said annoyed knowing he stood no chance against them.

"It is our business when we see three students picking on another student," Daphne said.

"Why do you care what happens to her? Le Fey doesn't," Charles said protested not wanting his chance to embarrass Eris ruined.

Daphne had noticed that Revan wouldn't stop Eris from being bullied but he never gave a reason as to why. "I'm not Revan. So leave right now unless you want me to make you."

"Fine we're going," Charles said leaving angrily.

While they had been talking they had attracted some students that had been expecting to watch a fight and were disappointed when nothing occurred.

"Are you okay?" Tracey asked looking towards Eris.

"I'm fine," Eris said stiffly not wanting to talk to friends of Revan.

"You know we can talk to Revan to see if we can get him to help with your bullying," Daphne offered seeing as she didn't like bullying.

"I want nothing from le Fey," Eris said heatedly.

"Why don't you want any help from Revan?" Tracey inquired.

"Le Fey will never help me. He only helps his friends, and even then he fails in the end," Eris said her anger starting to blind her to her words.

"Revan is one of the strongest people in the school. There's very little he can't do if he puts his mind to it," Daphne said as a larger group of students watched their talk.

"He's not always been this strong. He's only as strong as he is because of his Mistress," Eris said disdainfully. Daphne and Tracey's eyes widen in surprise from someone else knowing about Revan's Mistress. The students listening were surprised by what they were hearing and became even more invested in what was being talked about.

"I see you know what I'm talking about don't you?" Eris asked with a grin.

"I suggest you stop talking if you know what's good for you unless you want Revan to have words with you," Daphne said coldly drawing her wand.

Daphne threatening her was the straw that broke the camels back after months of bullying and so Eris snapped. "If le Fey is so powerful how come he wasn't strong enough to stop his sister from being murdered?"

Daphne took a few seconds to process what she was hearing before she became angry thinking Eris was trying to spread terrible rumours about Revan, and so hit her with a spell that sent her flying down the corridor knocking her out.

"What are you lot looking at?" Daphne questioned as cold as the arctic sending the students that had been watching fleeing.

"Do you think she was lying?" Tracey asked uncertainly.

"She must have been. Revan would have mentioned he had a sibling to us," Daphne replied.

"Are you sure? You know what Revan is like with his secrets," Tracey said.

"Twenty points from Slytherin and detention Miss Greengrass," McGonagall said sternly marching over towards them.

Daphne inwardly cursed but she didn't regret her actions. "I understand Professor."

"I'll see you tonight for detention Miss Greengrass, now its best you head to the Great Hall before lunch is over," McGonagall said.

"Yes Professor, come on Tracey," Daphne said quickly leaving with Tracey while McGonagall went to revive Eris.

While entering the Great Hall Revan noticed a lot of people would look at him, and then whisper amongst themselves. Wondering what that was about he decided to ask his friends what was going on.

"Why are so many of the peasants talking about me?" Revan inquired trying to think of what's grabbed the attention of the peasants this time around.

His friends shifted in their seats not sure how to answer his question before Ginny said. "They're talking about something Eris said about you."

A dark look appeared on Revan's face and he asked dangerously. "What did Frost say about me?"

"Eris said you had a sister that had been murdered, which I knocked her out for," Daphne said a nervously seeing the look on Revan's face getting darker.

Revan was using every ounce of his Occlumency shields to suppress his anger with Morgana trying to help calm him down, though that didn't stop a tiny bit of killing intent from being released, which intimated his friends and everyone around him. He was about to reply when he sensed Eris enter the Great Hall. Eris felt like she was on death row. She knew she was in so much trouble with Revan for mentioning his sister, but the bullying over the last few months had been too much and she simply snapped.

Walking into the Great Hall Eris saw a majority of students looking towards the Slytherin table, and when she saw Revan turn around to face her she blanched when she saw the dark and venomous look on his face. Eris immediately tried to make a run for it not wanting to see Revan fulfil his promise of what he would do to her if she ever mentioned Stephanie to anyone. But before she could, however, she was lifted off the ground by an invisible force that was choking her.

Revan glided towards Eris with one arm raised and with his fist clenched. Some students and Professors seeing Eris being chocked went to stop Revan, but he simply flared his magic sending everyone in the Great Hall to the floor.

"I take insult to people that spread rumours about me, Frost," Revan hissed murderously loud enough for everyone to hear in the Great Hall despite lying on the floor.

Eris figuring she's already going to end up in a world of pain thought she might as well tell the entire truth. "I didn't tell any lie's everything I said was the truth. Your sister Stephanie was murdered by a priest for having magic."

Every single person in the Great Hall was taken back from what they just heard. Some people weren't sure if Eris was telling the truth or not, while others thought if it was true it would explain Revan's dislike of muggles and Catholics.

"You dare," Revan said maliciously before slamming Eris into the ground with his magic several times.

Revan then mentally threw Eris against the Great Hall's wall and released her letting her drop to the floor. He then approached her with purple lightning in his hands, and his killing intent so high most of the people in the Great Hall fell unconscious from it.

"I warned you what would happen to you Frost if you mentioned my sister to anyone, now you're going to suffer painfully for it," Revan said darkly before shooting lightning at her.

Eris's eyes looked on in horror as the lightning got closer to her, but the split second before it could hit her a magical shield appeared in front of her.

"Enough of this le Fey," Dumbledore said sternly no longer acting as the kind Headmaster and having no trouble standing under Revan's power.

"Frost will pay for what she has done, and you will not stop me from delivering my vengeance," Revan said sinisterly while looking at Dumbledore darkly.

"She does not deserve this le Fey, give her a second chance to make amends for her actions," Dumbledore said.

Revan internally snorted at Dumbledore and his second chances as if he would ever do such a thing. "Not everyone deserves a second chance Dumbledore, especially Frost."

"Even if that's the case I will not let you hurt Miss Frost any more than you have," Dumbledore said.

Revan knowing it would be foolish to fight Dumbledore stopped flaring his magic, and his killing intent to the relief of the people in the Great Hall.

"Dumbledore will not always be there to protect you, Frost. I suggest you remember that" Revan promised coldly before Body Flickering away.

"Are you okay Miss Frost?" Dumbledore inquired kindly helping Eris stand up who was in poor condition from being thrown around so much.

"No, I'm not. I managed to piss off the most dangerous person in the school, and he will not forget what I did," Eris said scared out of her wits as Revan was even more powerful then she thought.

"Why don't you start from the beginning? And tell me what caused this mess," Dumbledore said guiding her to his office.

Daphne alongside her friends picked herself up from the ground surprised by how angry Revan was. Though with Eris revealing he had a sister that was murdered it was understandable why he was so angry. Various students in the Great Hall were talking about what was just revealed, having never expected the rumour about Revan having a sister being true. They were also helping wake up the other students that had been knocked out from Revan's killing intent.

"Come on we need to find Revan before he does something dangerous," Daphne said quickly leaving the Great Hall with her friends trailing behind her.

"Has Revan always been that strong?" Ginny asked stupefied by what she had just experienced.

"Revan has always been strong as he did something similar last year in the Hospital Wing, but it's clear he's gotten much stronger since then," Draco said easily following Daphne as he knew where Revan had gone off to.

"I've heard of powerful wizards flaring their magic before but what Revan did was out of this world, and the darkness I felt," Ginny said.

When Revan was flaring his magic Ginny felt a bit of darkness to his magic. It wasn't enough to raise eyebrows, but it was noticeable.

"His magic has definitely gotten darker over the past year. Most likely due to the Dark Arts he studies," Tracey said as Revan had never hidden from his friends he was a practitioner of the Dark Arts.

"Won't Revan get into trouble if it's discovered he studying the Dark Arts?" Ginny asked.

"The Dark Arts are frowned upon but only a few spells and potions are illegal to cast and brew. So Revan would be perfectly fine legally," Draco explained calmly having learnt this from his Father.

"I see," Ginny stated having not known that.

They eventually arrived at Myrtle's bathroom where a clone let them into the Chamber of Secrets. As they approached the main chamber they could hear explosions and furious shouting. Sharing glances with each other they anxiously entered the main chamber, to see Revan throwing around dark spells they couldn't recognise while screaming angrily. They also noticed the chamber was a complete mess with portions of the chamber destroyed and cracks running along the floor and wall from various spells.

"Revan," Daphne said softly while taking a step forward.

Revan hearing his name spun around and they flinched from the blazing anger that was visible on his face, but what chilled them the most was the cold calculating anger in his eyes. They knew this very moment Revan was thinking of a way to make Eris suffer for what she did in the Great Hall.

"I'd rather be alone right now," Revan stated furiously though his friends could tell it wasn't directed at them.

"We came to see how you were doing," Tracey said delicately.

"Frost just told the whole school about my sister being murdered. How do you think I'm doing?" Revan asked sarcastically and angry at the same time.

"So it's true what Eris said about your sister?" Ginny inquire delicately.

"Everything Frost said was true," Revan admitted before letting out another shout of anger, and destroying part of the chamber wall making his friends flinch.

"That's why you hate muggles so much because isn't it? Because they took your sister from you," Pansy said sadly.

Revan's eye dimmed slightly thinking of his sister. "My sister's name was Stephanie le Fey and she was two years younger than me."

The others stayed silent thinking it was best if Revan got this off his chest, and they were very interested to hear about his sister they never knew existed before now.

"We did everything together from exploring to playing. Stephanie had me wrapped around her finger so much that all she would have to do is give me a puppy dog look, and I would do whatever she wanted me to do, like having tea parties with her dolls," Revan said wistfully making his friends chuckle. Daphne particularly found it amusing having done the same with her own sister.

Revan's face then became murderous. "But it wasn't meant to last. One day in a nearby grove I was teaching Stephanie magic and the matron of the orphanage we were living in discovered us and thought our magic was a gift from Satan. So a while later she took us to a church and knocked us out so we couldn't resist having an exorcism performed on us by a priest. It was during the exorcism that Stephanie was killed."

"That's terrible," Theo said horrified.

"How old were you when this happened?" Daphne asked upset thinking of her own sister, and what she would do if anything happened to her.

"I was seven and Stephanie was five," Revan said to the revulsion of his friends.

"They murdered a five year old," Draco said disgusted by the actions of the muggles which was mirrored by everyone else.

"What happened to the matron and the priest?" Goyle asked.

Revan gave Goyle a malicious smile while his eyes were full of sadistic glee. "The matron and the priest 'officially' committed suicide by burning down the church they were in for penance of their actions," Revan said creating fire in his hands when he put emphasis on officially to signify what really happened that day.

"You killed them," Daphne stated not feeling as horrified as she thought she would have about him doing such a thing.

"I did no such thing they died by suicide, but if I did hypothetically kill the murderers of my sister, would you think any less of me?" Revan questioned calmly some of his anger having died down by now.

"No," Ginny said quickly as in her eyes Revan could do no wrong. "They murdered your sister. You were in the right in exacting your revenge on them, hypothetically of course."

Revan gave Ginny a thankful smile. "Thank you for saying that."

"I don't care that you hypothetically killed some muggles," Draco admitted seeing no problems with Revan's actions.

"Me either," Theo said followed by everyone else until it was only Tracey and Daphne left.

"What about you two? What do you think?" Revan said wondering if this is the end of their friendship. He was nervously waiting for their answer when memories appeared in his head from the clone watching the Palantir.

It turns out the Dog talisman had appeared in a forest in Romania. The Palantir couldn't focus on where exactly the Dog talisman was as if something was blocking the scrying spell. All he got was a general location for the talisman.

"Sorry I have to go, I'll be back later," Revan said quickly before disappearing in a burst of speed leaving his stunned friends behind.

Going as fast as he could without being detected by anybody he sneaked out of Hogwarts changed into his Reaper outfit, and teleported to Romania. He arrived not too far from where the Dog talisman appeared on the Palantir. Turning invisible he flew around the area till he found a large dark castle though it looked, unlike any castle he had seen before.

The castle was comprised of two large towers with one being much taller than the other, which was connected to each other by one large corridor and various bridges. The towers had various small rooms connect to it by small bridges. He could even see what he presumed was an observatory at the top of the castle.

Despite finding the castle very interesting to look at he quickly approached it figuring this was the best place to find the Dog talisman. Approaching the castle he sees around hundred people entering and leaving the castle. When he got closer to the castle he saw by the entrance were six guards wearing black armour and black cloaks with the hoods drawn up, and swords resting on their hips. Flying high enough to pass the guards he saw their fangs and realised they were vampires.

' _This is Romani the vampire capital of the world. It's not that surprising we would see vampires here. Given that it's the only country in the world where vampires have equal rights,'_ Morgana commented.

' _I didn't think of that as my mind is elsewhere at the moment,'_ Revan said.

' _Well get your head in the game. I know you're angry but this is no time to be thinking about other things,'_ Morgana ordered.

' _Your right I shouldn't be thinking about other things,'_ Revan said scolding himself for his actions.

Revan silently entered an empty part of the castle looking for the talisman when he heard a commotion outside. Sensing Naga was here he started looking for the talisman faster. When he was in another part of the castle he felt a demonic presence coming from a room, which he could sense thanks to having so much demonic magic in his body. The door to the room was protected by many enchantments that it would take days for a normal wizard to break through.

Not wasting any time Revan drew his wand and pointed at the door, and released a beam of black magic from his wand that collided with the door. Revan was giving off a lot of magic that was sure to attract attention, but he didn't care as he didn't have much time. Under a minute the beam destroyed all the defences on the door allowing Revan to enter the room.

Inside the room were numerous treasures such as piles of gold and valuable artworks. Heading to a pile of treasure he reached into the pile and pulled out a small golden orb that he then crushed with his hand. Inside the golden orb was the Dog talisman that he then stored inside his clothes.

"Did you really think you could steal from me and get away with it?" a cold feminine voice asked.

Turning around Revan saw a beautiful tall woman that had ample breasts, a slender waist, wide hips and a lovely pair of legs, she also had pale skin, black shoulder length hair and had crystal blue eyes. She was wearing a black leather outfit comprised of a bodysuit with a corset, gloves and combat boots. Behind her were ten guards wearing the same outfit from before.

"Don't you have more important things to worry about? Like the demon causing a ruckus outside?" Revan inquired.

"My guards will handle it. Now tell me what you think you're doing Reaper trying to steal from me," the woman demanded.

"So you know who I am, but I'm afraid I have no idea who you are," Revan said.

"You come into my castle and steal from me without evening knowing who I am you're more of a fool than I thought. However I'll indulge you since you're going to be dead within a few minutes anyway, my name is Selene," Selene said her voice never changing from her cold tone.

' _So she's Selene the leader of Romania and the oldest vampire in existence. Never thought I would meet her. and in these circumstances,'_ Revan thought surprised.

"It's an honour to meet the oldest vampire in existence, but I must be going I do have a demon to kill after all," Revan said.

"You're not going anywhere until I get answers," Selene said dangerously while her guards drew their weapons.

"Very well here's my answer," Revan said before forming a hand sign too fast for any of them to follow except Selene and exhaled a large fireball at them.

Selene ran forwards at S-class speed while swiping her hand downwards splitting the fireball in half with the two smaller fireballs hitting some of the guards, leaving only four alive who managed to avoid the attack.

Revan brought up his arm up to block a punch from Selene who followed with a kick to his feet making him jump into the air to dodge the attack. In mid-air, Revan raised his hand towards Selene's head and sent a stream of fire towards her. Selene leaned her head to the side dodging the attack which instead struck one of the guards coming to help their Mistress.

Revan then spun around kicking Selene in the side of the chest sending her back several metres. He then appeared next to two of the guards and punched both of them in the head making their heads explode killing them. The last remaining guard tried raising his sword to defend himself, but Revan was too fast and slit his throat open with a kunai.

Revan then wandlessly created a shield in front of himself making Selene bounce of it when she tried attacking him. Dropping the shield Revan went to punch her in the face which she blocked, but he followed up with a kick to her stomach that sent her flying to the entrance of the room. Sensing Naga getting closer to where he was he decided it was best to retreat for now, and ran to the door.

"You're not escaping from me, you need to suffer for daring to attack me," Selene said drawing some knives and charging at him.

The two were moving at such speeds trying to land blows on each other that it was impossible for most to keep up with their movements. Selene seeing an opening went to stab him in the side of the chest, but Revan hit her forearm making her miss. With her other hand, she cut Revan's arm making some blood drip onto the floor.

Ignoring the pain from the cut on his arm as it was already healing Revan sent wandless lightning at Selene catching her off guard, but unlike everyone else, he had used the spell on. Selene pushed through the pain and went to attack him. This earned her some respect from him as no one had done such a thing before, but that wouldn't stop him from killing her. He then sent a wandless powerful Blasting Curse at Selene who flipped over the spell making it hit the ground, but it only made a small dent due to the enchantments placed on this room.

Knowing he was running out of time Revan put all of his power into his fist and punched Selene who even though she blocked it with both of her forearms was still sent flying into a pile of gold. With a slash of his wand, he sent all the treasures in the room towards Selene to buy some time. He then ran out of the room and down a corridor and entered into a large hall that was full of vampires fighting Naga.

" **Reaper,** " Naga growled angrily before running towards him while backhanding a vampire that jumped at him sending into a wall killing him.

Sensing Selene just down the corridor and knowing it would be unwise to fight two S-class opponents at the same time. Revan pointed his wand at a small window and sent a Blasting Curse at it.

"Better luck next time Naga," Revan said before jumping through the hole he had just made.

" **Get back here Reaper,** " Naga said reaching to grab Revan but was too late. Naga then looked downwards through the hole but saw no sign of Reaper anywhere.

Realising it was pointless to stick around with Revan having no doubt retrieved the talisman or he wouldn't have left. Naga jumped through the hole, and once he had landed ran into the nearby forest so he could return to his Master.

Selene was looking through the massive hole in her castle and was watching Naga running away. _'Why did those two come here and at the same time? It must have something to do with the artefact Reaper destroyed, though I don't know why. It wasn't special in any way it was just an orb a King possessed centuries ago.'_

"Lady Selene, are you okay?" a guard said running up towards her.

"I'm fine, deal with the wounded, and make sure no word of this spreads," Selene ordered icily.

"Y-yes my lady," the guard replied nervously before running off to complete her orders.

Selene while walking by to her treasury room thought about why Reaper would consider destroying an orb more important than killing Naga. From what she had heard he was hired to kill Sirius Black who was suspiciously not here during this attack, and surely defeating Naga would have helped him with that goal.

Seeing as Reaper casted powerful magic to break into her treasury only a few minutes after Naga arrived. It must mean he had arrived before Naga considering how long it takes to reach the treasury. That implies both Reaper and Naga were here for something, and it was most likely the orb. It looks like there's more going on with those two then meets the eye.

Finishing her thoughts Selene found herself in her treasury room which was a complete mess. While surveying the room she spotted the blood on the floor from the cut she gave Reaper. Wondering what Reaper's blood tasted like she dipped her finger in the blood and licked it.

"A demigod," Selene stated surprised. "That's impossible the Age of the Gods is over. How is there a demigod so young running around?"

Her mind was running a thousand miles per hour thinking of ways a demigod could still be alive after her Father killed the last demigod centuries ago. Realising a demigod was still alive in this age a smile grew on her face. This was the best news she had heard in centuries.

Selene swiftly left the treasury and entered her office and pulled a lever disguised as a torch revealing a secret stairway. Walking down the stairway Selene entered a room that contained a large stone coffin in the centre of it.

Selene walked up to the coffin and rested her hand on it and said softly. "After all these years I've finally found a way to bring you back, Father."

The name on the coffin read Vlad Dracula Tepes.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **Seeing as the Shinigami mask doesn't have an origin in Naruto I thought I would make one up for it. All that's known at the moment is that the mask has survived since the Age of the Gods. In the future who created the mask will be revealed so you'll have to wait till then. If you have an idea for an object that could be from the Age of the Gods leave a comment, and if I like your suggestion I'll add it to my story.**

 **Like I said before I'm adapting elements from the Castlevania TV show for my story, so that means not everything that happened in the TV show did in my story. So that means changes will be made such as Dracula having a daughter named Selene. Her full name is Selene Tepes and she is the twin sister of Alucard. You will find out more information about her character in the future. For those of you that have already guess yes Alucard is alive in this time period. Since if Selene has lived so long so could Alucard. Though don't expect Alucard to show up for a long time since I have other things planned for the immediate future for Revan.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

While walking into the Chamber of Secrets Revan was thinking about his encounter with Selene. She was a very dangerous opponent that could easily keep up with him due to her centuries of experience fighting, and not many people could do that. Her fighting form was perfect from what he could tell, but seeing as she's centuries old it makes sense that she would have perfected her fighting style after all that time. The only reason he had managed to escape was that she was unprepared for how strong he was, allowing him to send her flying with a punch.

' _Selene is the most powerful vampire in the world, so it's no surprise that she's so strong,'_ Morgana commented.

' _With Selene being recognised as the strongest vampire, I should have expected her to put up a good fight, and it was a critical error that I didn't know who's castle I was entering,'_ Revan responded.

' _In the future, we need to make note of all the residences of powerful people like Selene, so you aren't caught off guard again,'_ Morgana said.

' _While that's easy to do with the Kage's and Selene, there will be some people that are so good at hiding I'll never be able to find them, or they're constantly on the move like the Akatsuki,'_ Revan said.

' _I suggest making a note of where powerful individuals reside so you aren't caught off guard if you have to go to their domain for any reason, and train so you can handle any unexpected encounters like with Selene,'_ Morgana said.

' _I'll get right on that, but I did notice Daolon wasn't with Naga during the attack on Selene's castle. Do you think I killed him during our last encounter?'_ Revan questioned.

' _While there is a small possibility he could have survived. I think it's more likely he's dead at this point after having his entire body set on fire, and then falling from such a high distance,'_ Morgana said.

' _You're probably right Mother, now let's have a look at the Dog talisman to see what it's capable off,'_ Revan replied pulling out the talisman to have a look at it. Flipping the talisman over Revan read the back of it, and discovered the talisman said immortality.

' _Demons are immortal its part of their nature. So I'm surprised whoever sealed Shendu away managed to rob him of his immortality in the process,'_ Revan remarked surprised.

' _Despite saying immortality the power of the talisman might do something else. Since like you said demons are immortal and I find it very unlikely someone could rob a demon of their immortality as its part of their nature, it's what makes a demon a demon. So the power of the talisman might mean immortality for something else, not age,'_ Morgana hypothesised.

' _That does make more sense than the talisman having the power of Shendu's immortality, but I'd rather not test the talisman on the small chance your wrong, and be stuck in the body of a fourteen year old for the rest of time,'_ Revan said warily.

' _I don't blame you, no one would want to be stuck in the body of a fourteen year old for eternity,'_ Morgana said disgusted by the idea.

' _For the time being, I'll store the talisman in my ring until I can find a way to test the talisman, and once I do I will know whether it's safe to absorb the talisman or not,'_ Revan said sealing away the talisman.

' _A wise decision my son. I take it you're going to see your friends now,'_ Morgana said.

' _Yes they were no doubt surprised by abrupt departure, and are probably wondering where I am,'_ Revan said walking out the chamber.

' _You also need to deal with Daphne and Tracey as your friendship with them might be over. I still can't believe you admitted to murdering those muggles,'_ Morgana said displeased by his choice.

' _I never came out and said I murdered those muggles I only hinted at it. I would never come out and say I did such a thing, and the only reason I hinted at such a thing was because I was so angry with Eris I wasn't thinking completely straight, and I let my guard down around my friends so I was more honest with them than usual,'_ Revan admitted.

' _While I can understand why you did such a thing it was still foolish, and in doing so you might have lost two of your best friends, and you have to hope they don't start talking about what you hinted you did to those muggles,'_ Morgana said annoyed.

' _If Daphne and Tracey no longer want to be my friends I'll respect their choice no matter how sad that would make me, but I would make it clear never to talk about what I have told them over the years. However, if I do start hearing rumours about me killing two muggles I'll make sure to silence them,'_ Revan said thinking of ways to do that without hurting them. As he's sure apart of him will still care about them in that instance, and therefore would be unable to permanently hurt them to make them keep their silence.

' _Eris has already revealed one secret of yours. You can't let more people get away with it again or you'll be seen as weak,'_ Moraga said darkly thinking about Eris and what's in store for her.

' _Frost won't get away with what she did without severe punishment from me,'_ Revan said maliciously.

' _That's good to hear,'_ Morgana said her tone dripping with hate for Eris.

Entering the common room Revan saw his friends by the fireplace and approached them before being stopped by a sixth year student.

"Is it true that you sister was murdered by muggles for having magic?" the student asked without an ounce of compassion in his tone.

Revan drew his wand too fast for anyone to follow and sent over a dozen spells at the sixth year before he could even react sending him to the floor in agony. The sixth year now looked like a complete mess: his arms and legs were broken in several places, his body was covered in bruises, and marks that weren't natural, and his face was badly swollen with red puss oozing from his face. Overall he looked terrible to look at.

"Does anyone else have something they want to say to me?" Revan questioned darkly looking over the students gathered with a look that promised pain to anyone that spoke.

The students quickly shook their heads as they were able to tell Revan was in a really bad mood, and they didn't want that anger directed at them.

"That's what I thought," Revan said putting away his wand and walking past the sixth year student, but not before stomping on his leg breaking another bone making the sixth year scream in pain.

"So where did you go off to in such a hurry earlier?" Draco asked once Revan had sat down and put up silencing charms.

"Sorry I had some urgent business to take care of," Revan apologised though his friends picked up on that he never mentioned what business he had to attend to.

"You know you're going to be in so much trouble for the stunt you pulled earlier don't you?" Ginny asked changing the topic.

"I'm aware. I can foresee Snape coming to collect me to take me to the Headmasters office to discuss my punishment in the near future," Revan replied noticing Daphne and Tracey were looking at him with neutral looks on their faces.

"You have to admit the punishment will be worth it though since you got to put Eris in her place, and in a public setting as well," Theo said cheerfully.

"After your stunt, the entire school now knows Slytherin is the most powerful house in the school," Pansy said excitedly.

"I bet the Gryffindor's are quaking in their boots right about now, knowing they stand no chance against our house," Draco exclaimed happily.

"Revan, can Tracey and I talk to you alone for a moment?" Daphne asked neutrally creating an awkward silence in their group. Given that they had all noticed the looks Daphne and Tracey had been giving Revan once he had entered the common room.

"Of course, we can talk in my room seeing how it's private there," Revan said standing up and walking to his room with Daphne and Tracey behind him.

Entering his dormitory Revan motioned to Tracey and Daphne to sit on his bed with him, after removing some nasty curses that prevented anyone that wasn't him from sitting on his bed. Once that was done with a wave of his hand the curtains on his bed closed, and he put up several silencing charms for extra security considering what they were about to talk about.

"You wanted to talk then," Revan said hiding his nervousness that they were going to say that their friendship was over.

Instead of replying both of them hugged him tightly much to his surprise, leaving him stunned for a few moments before he returned the hug.

"I can't imagine what you went through when Stephanie died, and I'm sorry you had to experience something like that," Daphne said softly.

"… thank you," Revan said quietly touched by Daphne's heartfelt support.

"We're always here if you want to talk about what happened," Tracey stated squeezing Revan tightly.

"If I ever feel the need to talk about Stephanie I'll come and find you," Revan said with a sad smile.

Daphne and Tracey ended the hug while giving him smiles and Daphne said. "Now the elephant in the room you murdered two muggles."

"I hypothetically killed those disgusting _Christian_ _muggles_ for murdering my five year old sister whose only crime was having magic," Revan said his tone daring them to defend the muggles that killed his sister.

"We're not here to defend the muggles," Tracey said reassuringly raising her hands in a placating manner.

"What those muggles did was wrong and they deserved what they got I'm not refuting that, but what I am worried about is that you murdering two muggles, and what effect that would have had on you at that age… hypothetically of course," Daphne said concerned.

Revan smiled kindly at Daphne's concern about his mental health. "Don't worry about that, I had someone help me to deal with my grief and anger at losing Stephanie, and me killing those muggles in revenge."

"Was it your Mistress that helped you through all of that?" Tracey inquired feeling pretty confident in her suggestion.

"Yes, it was my Mistress that helped me deal with my emotions after that fateful day. I can only imagine what sort of person I would of become if she hadn't been there to help me," Revan admitted.

' _An extremely dark wizard that would have no qualms about murdering the innocent,'_ Morgana thought to herself not wanting to interrupt this tender moment between best friends.

"So you've known your Mistress for a very long time then?" Daphne asked wanting to know more about Revan's Mistress.

"I've known her so long I can't imagine a time I didn't know her," Revan said smiling the care and love clearly visible in his voice for his Mistress.

Daphne and Tracey shared a look having never heard Revan speak about anyone with that much love before. It was clear Revan really cared for his Mistress which only made them want to meet her even more.

' _I love you too,'_ Morgana said making Revan eternally embarrassed as he had momentarily forgotten that his Mother was listening in on his conversation.

"By the way why were you shooting me neutral looks earlier?" Revan questioned relieved to know his friendship with them isn't over.

Daphne fidgeted nervously whilst Tracey chuckled slightly uneasily. "You see we were annoyed at you leaving so suddenly earlier so we decided to punish you, by acting like we were uncomfortable with your actions."

Revan simply looked at them in disbelief not believing their reasoning.

"When you first told us about killing those muggles we were uncomfortable with the idea of you having killed, but we came to terms with it. As I couldn't say I wouldn't do the same if someone killed Astoria," Daphne said.

"If someone killed someone I loved and cared about, I can't dismiss the possibility that I would kill them in revenge. So I realised I have no right to judge you for your actions especially when you were avenging the murder of your sister," Tracey said.

' _How very interesting, perhaps they have the potential to join my son in the future after all, if they don't have a problem with killing. As they would be very useful followers for my son to have when he tries to take over Britain and destroy the light,'_ Morgana said to herself thinking of all the possibilities this conversation had revealed.

Revan who was ignorant of his Mothers plotting let out a relieved sigh glad to hear his friends wouldn't think less of him for killing. "While I'm glad you don't think less of me, don't think I'm going to let your earlier actions go unpunished."

"Oh and what are you going to do about it," Tracey said smugly.

"This," Revan stated before he started tickling the two of them.

"No please stop," Daphne said in between laughs.

"We'll never do it again, we promise," Tracey said begging as the tickling too much for her.

"You promise because I was sure by the looks you were giving me our friendship was over," Revan said stopping the tickling.

Daphne smiled sadly not realising how nervous they had made Revan earlier. "Sorry, we only wanted to get back at you for skipping out on us. We never meant to imply that we no longer wanted to be your friend."

"We're best friends so you're stuck with us for life, never forget that," Tracey said adamantly.

"I can live with that," Revan said happily.

"So we're good then?" Daphne asked.

"We're good," Revan replied.

"Then you won't mind if I do this then," Daphne said before launching herself at Revan and started tickling him. "This is payback for messing up my hair."

"Don't forget me as well," Tracey said joining in on the tickling.

"HaHa this isn't fair there are two of you," Revan said trying to stop them but failing.

The tickling was interrupted when Revan's curtains were pulled back by McGonagall who looked furious. Behind McGonagall was a Slytherin prefect who was surprised by the position she found the three of them in. The three of them realising what this looked with their dishevelled clothes, and Tracey and Daphne practically on top of Revan with their faces so close to each other quickly separated not wanting anyone to get the wrong idea.

"Lord le Fey if you're quite done messing around the Headmaster will see you now," McGonagall said her disapproval for the three of them making out quite visible in her tone.

The prefect still couldn't believe the three of them were in a relationship together. _'They do spend a lot of time together, and it would explain why le Fey isn't interested in anyone else if he's dating two pretty girls. The boys will be so jealous.'_

"By all means Professor McGonagall, lead the way," Revan said once he got off his bed.

McGonagall only narrowed her eyes before walking out of the room with Revan walking behind her confidently with the aura of a King, and like he had done nothing wrong.

Once the two of them had left Daphne turned to the prefect and asked coldly. "What are you doing here?"

The prefect merely smiled in response to happy about the piece of gossip she had found out to be intimidated. "Professor McGonagall didn't know which room Lord le Fey's was so I was picked to escort her here, and what do I find when I come up here you three in a relationship together."

Tracey and Daphne blushed wanting to refute such a statement but they knew the position they were in earlier supported the prefect's idea.

"We're not in a relationship," Daphne said trying to calm down her blush.

"Yeah we're just friends," Tracey said.

"Sure you are, but let's see what everyone else will think about this piece of juicy gossip when I tell them about it," the prefect said before running out of the room.

"Get back here," Daphne demanded chasing after her with Tracey doing the same.

During the entire walk to the Headmasters office, McGonagall didn't say a word to him. It probably had something to do with the disapproval and anger he could feel coming off her in waves. He couldn't tell if the anger and disapproval were because of what he did to Eris or her thinking he was in a three way relationship, but he had no desire to find out so he kept quiet. Given that there was less trouble that way for him.

"Mars Bar," McGonagall said to the gargoyle statue making it move.

' _Really a muggle sweet,'_ Revan thought repulsed.

Walking into the office Revan saw Dumbledore had none of the usual twinkles in his eyes and had a stern expression on his face.

"That will be all McGonagall," Dumbledore said.

McGonagall shot Revan an angry look before leaving the office. The next several moments were passed in silence with Revan and Dumbledore studying each other before Dumbledore broke the silence.

"I presume you know why you are here Lord le Fey," Dumbledore said.

"I do," Revan replied.

"Your actions in the Great Hall resulted in most of the students being knocked unconscious and needing help dealing with the visions they saw of their death. There are also those that suffered small injuries from being pushed to the ground so fast, but worst of all was the injuries you gave Miss Frost," Dumbledore said the disproval of his actions plain to hear.

' _As if I would let Frost get away unpunished for exposing my secrets,'_ Revan thought thinking Dumbledore was a fool for thinking he should do otherwise.

' _What did you expect from the leader of the light? And the person that always goes on about second chances,'_ Morgana commented scornfully.

"Frost was telling rumours about me, what else was I supposed to do," Revan said with his mask firmly in place to hide his annoyance.

"Even if someone is spreading rumours about you, what you did to Miss Frost was inexcusable," Dumbledore said knowing what Eris said about Revan wasn't mere rumours do to his response. The anger he saw in Revan's eyes when he was looking at Eris was too great for it to simply because of her spreading rumours about him.

Thanks to Eris a piece of the puzzle that is Revan had been filled. He now knows more about Revan's history such as his sister Stephanie being killed. The killer was most likely a Catholic priest if Revan's hatred for Catholics is anything to go by. His hatred for muggles worries him as he can see Revan going down a dark path in the future, and trying to wipe out all of the muggles. Luckily Revan has shown no intention of killing off all the muggles. In fact, he thinks Revan would be happy with never interacting with another muggle ever again.

He wished he could use Legilimency on Revan to discover more of his secrets, but he doesn't know if Revan knows Occlumency. Revan usually has his emotions under control so there's a possibility he does know Occlumency, which means he can't use Legilimency on him. As he might get detected, and get into trouble for using it on a Lord.

"And what would you have me do? Report Frost to the teachers, nothing would have gotten done just like the bullying in the school. No, if I wanted Frost to stop I would need to sort it out myself," Revan said.

"You cannot take things into your own hands Lord le Fey," Dumbledore rebuked.

"It worked, didn't it? I imagine when I left the Great Hall Frost was positively terrified of me. Meaning she won't be bothering me again for a long time" Revan said with a hint of satisfaction to his voice.

"Aren't you ashamed of terrifying a first year?" Dumbledore inquired pleadingly wanting to see if Revan had any remorse for his actions.

"Not when it's Frost," Revan said coldly.

"I see that's disappointing to hear Lord le Fey," Dumbledore said giving Revan a disapproving look that didn't affect him in the slightest.

"You can keep your disappointment Headmaster. I care not for how Frost is currently feeling," Revan said.

"I see that's a shame to hear. Then all that's left is your punishment. You will be serving detention until the end of the year for assaulting Miss Frost, and Slytherin will lose two hundred points for you upsetting most of the students in the Great Hall when you knocked them unconscious," Dumbledore said.

"You can't take points from Slytherin for me knocking out all those people unconscious," Revan said.

"And why is that Lord le Fey?" Dumbledore inquired.

"There is no school rule against someone flaring their magic. So I can't be punished for knocking out those people," Revan said.

Dumbledore went over the rules in his head and realised Revan was telling the truth, no rule was ever created to stop a student flaring their magic. Since no one ever imagined someone as strong as Revan would ever attend Hogwarts.

"While that is true that doesn't mean you can get out of serving detention Lord le Fey," Dumbledore said.

"I'm aware," Revan said already planning to send clones in his place to the detentions.

"You will start your detentions tomorrow with Professor Snape until the end of the term. You are dismissed," Dumbledore said.

Revan left the Headmasters office and on the way back to the common room was talking with Morgana.

' _The punishment could have been worse at least,'_ Morgana commented.

' _That is true, and I suppose it would be a terrible punishment for those that don't have the ability to create clones to send in their place,'_ Revan said smirking.

' _The ability to create clones is a very useful tool. Though I don't think the creator of the clone jutsu imagined it would be used to skip detentions,'_ Morgana said with a chuckle.

' _No imagine not,'_ Revan replied merrily.

' _So what have you got planned for Eris given that I know you won't let her get off that easily for telling everyone about Stephanie,'_ Morgana said seriously.

' _Frost will suffer physically as well as mentally for her actions, and by the end of it she will have wished she was never born,'_ Revan said sadistically.

' _Tell me everything you have planned,'_ Morgana said wanting to see what her son had planned.

On the walk back to the common room Revan told Morgana everything he had planned for Eris, which would make her suffer painfully for the rest of her time at Hogwarts.

' _I approve. How devious my son,'_ Morgana complimented.

' _Thank you,'_ Revan said entering the common room.

Once he stepped into the common room he noticed the jealous and envious looks being sent his way by the male students, and the blushing looks from the girls. It only took a second to figure out why everyone was sending him those looks, and he couldn't believe they thought he was really in a three way relationship. Morgana in response was laughing her head off finding the entire thing humorous.

"The prefect talked didn't she?" Revan asked once he had sat down with his friends.

"How could you hide the fact you three were dating Revan? I thought we were friends," Pansy said trying to keep a straight face and failing.

Daphne and Tracey shot Pansy annoyed looks getting tired of the teasing.

"That's because we're not," Revan deadpanned.

"Are you sure? Daphne and Tracey were on top of you and it looked like you were kissing," Draco said with a smirk finding it too funny to pass up this opportunity to torment his friends.

"Nothing I'm going to say is going to change your mind is it?" Revan inquired.

"Nope," Theo said.

"You should admit your love for each other in public so everyone can hear how much you care for each other," Ginny said teasingly.

"Very funny," Revan replied.

"Ignore them they've been like this since the prefect blabbed after McGonagall left," Tracey sighed.

"I've already got one person spreading rumours about me, let's not make it two," Revan said getting up from his seat and approaching the prefect from earlier with lightning in his hands.

' _Why couldn't I keep my big mouth quiet?'_ the prefect thought despairingly as Revan neared her.

 **Unknown location**

Naga kneeled before Shendu and said apologetically. " **I am sorry Master I failed to retrieve the Dog talisman. The vampires but up a better fight then I thought they would, and by the time I had dealt with them Reaper had already retrieved the talisman.** "

" **While I am dissatisfied you have failed yet again Naga, I am no longer surprised. Reaper is clearly too great of an opponent for you to handle by yourself. It is fortunate that will soon be rectified as my vessel will soon be completed due to your sacrifice, and once my vessel is ready we will show Reaper the folly of resisting us,** " Shendu said menacingly.

" **It was an honour to sacrifice an arm to help complete your new vessel Master,** " Naga stated reverently. It was no trouble for him as it didn't take too long for a new arm to grow thanks to his physiology.

" **I am glad to hear that Naga. With my new vessel and the Shadowkahn I am making, Reaper won't stand a chance against us, and once he is defeated I will extract the location of my talismans from his mind, and once I have my talismans it won't be long before my true body is released, and after that this world will be mine,** " Shendu forebodingly.

 **Hogwarts ANBU quarters**

All five ANBU were sitting down in the accommodation they had been provided and were discussing the incident with Revan in the Great Hall.

"I can't believe how strong Revan is. I knew he was S-class, but to be able to flare his magic to such a degree that it sends people to the floor is unimaginable," the rookie said having recently joined this squad before being assigned to Hogwarts.

"You've been following le Fey for months now Yugao. Did you ever suspect he was this strong?" the captain inquired.

"No captain the entire time I've been watching him I never saw a hint he was this strong," Yugao said wishing she had managed to enter the Chamber of Secrets, but a clone of Revan always ruined her attempts.

"I see then le Fey is more skilled then we thought if he's able to hide his true strength from us so well. Tora when you checked le Fey's chakra level you said it was Jounin level didn't you?" the captain inquired.

"That's correct captain, a few days after we arrived I checked with my sensing ability to see how strong he was, and his chakra level at the time was Jounin level," Tora said.

"The incident earlier clearly proves that fact wrong. Le Fey must have suppressed his chakra to Jounin level, so we wouldn't know his true strength. How very shinobi like of him," the captain said.

"Le Fey must have great chakra control to be able to suppress his chakra to such a level," an ANBU said.

"Why didn't he suppress his chakra more though? Make himself seem weaker then he actually is," the rookie said.

"Because we already knew he was an S-class wizard. If he suppressed his chakra any more we would have been suspicious. Having Jounin level chakra at S-class rank isn't unheard off, as a result, we never gave his chakra reserves another thought," the captain explained.

"I keep forgetting le Fey isn't your usual noble," Tora said.

"No he isn't and before we return to the village we need to know how strong he truly is, and if he's a threat to the village or not," the captain said. The if you're not one of us your against us mentality shining through as was common with all shinobi.

"How will we accomplish that captain?" Yugao questioned having a sinking feeling in her stomach for some unknown reason.

"We force le Fey into a situation where he will be forced to show his true strength," the captain said making Yugao feel like this plan was going to backfire, and they were all going to suffer for it.

xxxxx

It was the day after the incident in the Great Hall and Eris was walking down a corridor by herself positively terrified by what happened yesterday. She thought Revan was strong when she tried to blackmail him in the library, but she was greatly mistaken. The power he showed in the Great Hall was magnificent and terrorizing given that it was directed at her. A tiny part of her that wasn't horrified for her life desired power like that. Not that she realised that with her current mentality.

Every sound she heard while walking made her jump and check her surroundings, fearing it was Revan coming to deliver his vengeance on her. The other students had given her a wide berth knowing Revan was going to punish Eris despite Dumbledore ordering him to leave her alone, as they didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

Eris froze in place when she heard over dozens of hissing sounds coming from above her. Slowly looking up fearing what she would see, Eris screamed when she saw dozens of snakes in the rafters hissing at her menacingly. The snakes opened their mouths widely showing off their teeth before launching themselves at Eris. She was knocked to the ground by dozens of snakes attacking her at once, and the last thing she felt before darkness took her was unimaginable pain all over her body.

"Le Fey should be punished for this atrocity Headmaster," McGonagall said furiously standing in the Hospital wing next to the resting form of Eris with Dumbledore, Snape and Pomfrey.

"My student had nothing to do with Miss Frost's current predicament," Snape said even though he knew it was Revan who was responsible for this attack. "He was in the library at the time Miss Frost was attacked."

"He could have easily sent his pet snake to attack Miss Frost while he was in the library," McGonagall said not wanting Revan to get off scot free.

"From what students I have spoken to, they said Thana was also with Lord le Fey in the library, meaning it couldn't have been Thana who was the one to attack Miss Frost," Snape said.

"Enough! What is important right now is will Miss Frost make a full recovery?" Dumbledore inquired looking at Pomfrey.

"Yes thanks to the potion Snape brewed the poison Miss Frost was injected with when she was bitten has already been treated, and within a few days she will be perfectly healthy," Pomfrey explained.

"Were you able to identify who was responsible for the attack?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm afraid not. All I discovered was that around thirty snakes had attacked Miss Frost for over five minutes before they suddenly stopped for some unknown reason," Pomfrey said.

"So Lord le Fey will get away with attacking a student without any punishment," McGonagall stated displeased.

"There is no evidence to suggest it was Lord le Fey that was responsible for this attack," Snape said.

McGonagall huffed before storming out of the Hospital wing now that there was nothing she could do for her student.

"I'll be in my office," Pomfrey said before walking off.

Once they were alone Dumbledore asked. "How certain are you that Lord le Fey is the one responsible for attacking Miss Frost."

"There is without a doubt in my mind that Lord le Fey is the one that is behind the attack on Miss Frost. Attacking Miss Frost with snakes was a message to her, to say he was the one that put her in the Hospital wing. Since Miss Frost has no doubt heard the rumours of Lord le Fey attacking people with Thana she will make the connection. Lord le Fey wants Eris to know he is the one attacking her, and there's nothing she can do to stop it," Snape explained grimly.

"With no evidence to show that Lord le Fey was the one to attack Miss Frost I can't punish him," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Lord le Fey knows that, which means the attacks on Miss Frost will not stop until he's satisfied," Snape said bleakly.

It didn't take long for news to travel around the school of Eris being attacked and sent to the Hospital wing. Nearly everyone in the school suspected Revan was the one that put her there, but they didn't say anything out loud due to how cold Revan had become since yesterday. Anyone that mentioned Stephanie in Revan's presence found themselves magically thrown into walls, or with broken bones. Everyone quickly learnt not to mention Stephanie ever in Revan's presence again unless they wanted to be hurt.

This did have the side effect of persuading more people into thinking what Eris said about Revan having a sister that was killed being true. Though no one was stupid enough to ask Revan if it was true. Despite how cold Revan was to everyone that mentioned Stephanie, not everyone picked up on the message of not mentioning her in his presence.

Charles made a comment in the Great Hall while passing by Revan, that it was better that there was one less le Fey in the world. Given that Stephanie would have gone onto be a dark witch. There was a stunned silence with everyone holding their breath expecting Revan to attack Charles, but all Revan did was ignore him and sit down to the confusion of the hall. Charles did get detention for his rude comment and some house points taken off, but in his eyes, it was worth it to insult Revan.

It was only a few hours later it was discovered Charles had been attacked, and that he looked like appalling beyond imagination. Nearly every bone in his body had been broken numerous dark curses had been cast on him, some having left burnt marks over his body. The worst was his face, it looked like someone had bashed in his head with how swollen his face was. The sight of Charles's body was so horrible some first years ended being sick, unable to handle what they were seeing.

Revan made a parting comment when he heard about Charles condition, about how it must have been the Triple Goddesses punishing Charles for all his actions. That comment pretty much told the entire school that Revan was the one that had attacked Charles. The dark look in his eyes when he said that, told them never insult Stephanie again unless you want to suffer the same fate.

A few days had passed since Eris and Charles were sent to the Hospital wing, and Revan currently having lunch with his friends.

"There's no way you'll ask her out," Draco said adamantly.

"I will to. I'll do it later in the common room," Theo said stubbornly.

"She'll turn you down," Ginny stated.

"You don't know that," Theo said offended.

"I agree with Ginny," Pansy said.

"Same here," Tracey said.

"No comment," Revan said currently reading a book having finished his lunch.

"That's practically saying you have no faith in me," Theo exclaimed annoyed.

"I agree with Revan," Daphne stated with a small smirk.

"She'll turn you down," Goyle said.

"You have no chance," Crabbe said.

"I hate you lot. She might go to Hogsmeade with me," Theo said wanting to ask a pretty girl he had his eyes on now for a while to Hogsmeade since they could now finally visit the village again.

"It's good to have dreams even if they'll never come true," Ginny said patting Theo's back like she was encouraging a child.

"Don't insult me," Theo said shaking off her arm.

Revan simply smiled listening to the abuse Theo was getting when he spotted Eris walking into the Great Hall completely healthy.

' _She won't be healthy for much longer,'_ Revan thought sinisterly.

Revan was broken out of his thoughts of what he was going to do to Eris when he felt an unknown magical signature sit down next to his friends. Looking up from the book he immediately frowned when he saw Hermione had sat down at their table.

"Why are you here Granger?" Draco asked annoyed.

"I'm here to talk to le Fey," Hermione said having regained her know it all attitude.

"leave now Granger, I have no desire to talk to you," Revan ordered darkly.

Hermione was startled by Revan's tone but she pushed on. "Ever since it was revealed your sister was killed by muggles, anti-muggle sentiment has been on the rise."

"Do not ever mention my sister ever again Hermione unless you want to end up like those poor unfortunate souls who couldn't keep their mouths shut," Revan said sinisterly making Hermione nervously swallow having forgotten who she was speaking to.

"I understand," Hermione said not being able to fully hide her fear which made Draco smirk in amusement.

"I glad you understand, and why should I care about anti-muggle sentiment being on the rise. I care nothing for muggles," Revan said.

"Because it's wrong to hate muggles based on the actions of a few people, that's why you should forgive the muggles and become pro-muggle. So you can help make this world less backwards, and more like the muggle world like it should be," Hermione said like she was doing Revan a huge favour by passing on this knowledge to him.

The ones that were listening in on the conversation could only look at Hermione in disbelief, that she said such a thing to a muggle hater like Revan.

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever met," Ginny said not believing Hermione had just asked Revan who had a good reason for hating muggles to become pro-muggle.

Hermione's face flushed with anger. "I am not an idiot."

"Yes you are," Daphne said coldly.

"Granger you can dispense with the holier than thou attitude regarding muggles. I know the only reason you confronted me was that you were hoping to turn me pro-muggle and that I would rely on you when seeking advice on how to change our world. Then one day in the future I would support you to become Minister of Magic, and you would lead this backward world as you so believe it, into the future by making it an exact clone of the muggle world," Revan said coldly having used Legilimency to find out her true intentions.

The surrounding students looked at Hermione before bursting out in laughter at the thought of her ever becoming Minister. Tears started to gather around Hermione's eye as she didn't like so many people laughing at her.

"You Minister of Magic that's hilarious," Draco said laughing.

"Run along Granger. You don't really care about the muggle world you only wanted me to rely on you in the future so you could use me to turn the magical world into a clone of the muggle world, which would be a disaster. So leave knowing everyone has seen through your act of caring for muggles, and that you only care about making yourself famous, and that you view this world as barbaric," Revan said.

Hermione left the table in tears her plan in complete shambles. She had hoped turning Revan pro-muggle would make people think of her in a positive light again, and she could make some friends as she was sick of being lonely all the time. However, all she had accomplished was making people think she was a two faced liar.

"I can't believe how much of an idiot Granger is. Did she really think that would work?" Theo inquired.

"She did yes. She thought she would remove all of our traditions thinking they were backwards, and make the magical world like the muggle world, and making herself famous in the process," Revan said disgustedly.

"There's nothing wrong with our traditions," Draco said insulted.

"Our traditions have existed for thousands of years. We're not going to change them now," Pansy said.

"This is why muggleborns are hated so much. They have no understanding of our world and try to make it like the muggle world. Ignoring the fact the muggle world isn't that advanced in the first place. It's only this century women in the muggle world have had equal rights while witches have had equal rights for thousands of years in the magical world," Daphne said thinking some traditions should be removed, but not everything like the light faction desires.

Listening to Daphne say how muggleborns have no understanding of the magical world gave Revan a few ideas on how to fix that.

The next day Revan was in the library doing some research about runes with Sue and was currently taking a break by telling Sue a funny story.

"So Theo goes up to this girl he's liked for a while and asks if she wants to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend, but he's that nervous the words come out gibberish making the girl look at him oddly. This results in her saying she has no interest hanging out with an idiot before leaving," Revan said chuckling having laughed with his friends when Theo asked the girl out last night in the common room.

Sue giggled quietly. "I shouldn't find it funny as it's rude to do so, but I can't help it."

"It's fine, my friends got a good laugh out of it, especially Ginny," Revan said merrily.

"You shouldn't laugh I'm sure you'll be nervous the first time you ask a girl out," Sue claimed.

"Most likely, but that won't be any time soon so I don't have to worry about it," Revan admitted.

"Really no one caught your eye?" Sue asked very interested in his answer.

"No one has grabbed my fancy so I'll be single for a while, why the sudden interest?" Revan inquired.

"There are a lot of rumours about you so I wondered if some of them were true," Sue said embarrassed not willing to tell him the truth.

"I don't listen to rumours and neither should you, as they are no doubt all lies," Revan said. Since only people that have nothing better to do with their time gossip about their betters.

"I see your point, however, I'm sure you know what the biggest rumour about you is at the moment is," Sue noted.

All the mirth on Revan's face left until an indifferent look appeared on his face and said coldly. "I do yes."

"It's true what Eris said isn't it? Otherwise, you wouldn't have reacted as badly as you did," Sue said softly.

"It's not important," Revan stated.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for your lost, I can only imagine how it must feel to lose a sister," Sue said sympathetically.

"Thank you for the condolences," Revan said with a small smile knowing Sue meant it and wasn't just being polite. "You have two sisters don't you?"

Sue gave him a beaming smile in response. "That's right I have an older and younger sister. My older sister is two years older than me, and my younger sister is three years my junior.

"I'm sure your sisters a lovely people," Revan said.

"Oh they are," Sue said before going on to talk about her sisters, and how the older sister acts to serious for her age while the younger one acts like a lazy cat.

"They sound like nice people," Revan noted.

"They're wonderful sisters despite how they annoy me greatly sometimes," Sue said.

"That's siblings for you. One moment you love them, the next they are the most annoying thing in the world," Revan said thinking back to all the tea parties Stephanie had him take part in.

Sue chuckled. "If that isn't the truth about siblings I don't know what is."

Revan seeing what the time was said. "I need to go now Li."

"Sure see you later le Fey," Sue said somewhat disappointed.

"You know you can call me Revan, I think we've known each other long enough to be called friends," Revan remarked with a smile.

"Really," Sue said surprised.

"Yes, I'm sure Sue," Revan said.

"I'm happy to be your friend Revan," Sue said leaning over the table to give him a hug.

"You've been waiting a while to give me a hug haven't you?" Revan asked amused.

"You looked like you needed one, but I knew you only let your friends touch you. So I was waiting until we became friends before I gave you a hug to cheer you up," Sue said ending the hug.

"If you want to give me a hug that's fine just try to not to make a habit of it," Revan said not minding friends giving him hugs, but he still doesn't like that physical contact that much which he was trying to get over.

"No promises," Sue replied cheekily.

"You're going to be giving me hugs all the time aren't you?" Revan questioned deadpan already knowing the answer.

"Yep," Sue stated with a smile.

"Lovely, anyway I'll see you later Sue," Revan said before heading to the Chamber of Secrets for training, and to plan Eris's next punishment.

Sue watched Revan leave and felt incredibly happy that she was now friends with him. Once she had gotten past Revan's indifferent mask she had discovered he was a nice and very kind person, who cared for his friends. The type of person she would be happy to be friends with, and his handsome looks didn't hurt as well.

Later that day Revan told Daphne and the others he was now friends with Sue not that they were surprised, given that they had seen the signs of them becoming friends months ago. It had only taken so long because of Revan's trust issues. Which his friends thought was ridiculous as it didn't take them that long to become friends with Revan, however, they saw Revan more often than Sue did so that might have had something to do with it.

They had spoken to Sue a few times and she seemed a nice girl. They also checked to see if she was becoming friends with Revan due to his fame and power but found out she wasn't. So they had no problems with Revan becoming friends with Sue and accepted her with open arms.

Though Sue was more Revan's friend then there's as she mostly hung out with Revan or her friends in Ravenclaw. Two days later Revan was by himself in the Chamber of Secrets going over the seals he had learnt from the scroll of sealing for his trap for Naga.

"I've mastered the paralysis and chakra suppression seals, but I don't know how well the chakra suppression seal will work against a demon, even if it's a weak demon," Revan commented going over his seals.

' _We have to hope for the best since we can't afford to wait much longer. We have no idea when the last talisman will appear, and after that Shendu will disappear into the wind. We need to catch a shadowkahn before that happens,'_ Morgana replied.

"You're right as usual Mother," Revan said.

' _I usually am,'_ Morgana said teasingly before getting serious. _'So what do you have planned?'_

"The main objective of this trap is to capture a Shadowkahn so we can find Shendu's lair and end him once and for all, but this plan does provide me with other opportunities," Revan said.

' _And what opportunities are they?'_ Morgana inquired having a feeling she'll approve of what her son has planned.

"I plan to have the trap take place not too far from Hogsmeade. When the fighting inevitably starts people will see the results, but they won't be close enough to get hurt in the process. The villagers will then get some Aurors to investigate who will come across me fighting Naga by myself. At the same time, my clone disguised as Reaper would lead the Shadowkahn that accompanied Naga away from the fight, to the seals prepared beforehand to trap one of them."

"I will then kill Naga with plenty of witnesses to verify it becoming a hero to Britain. I can then use my newly acquired fame in the Wizengamot to further our goals of removing muggle influence from our world," Revan explained.

Morgana was silent for a few moments going over the plan in her head and approved of what her son had planned. By the end of it, Revan would be a hero to Britain ending the terror of the past several months and would capture a Shadowkahn to finally end the threat that was Shendu. She couldn't help but feel proud of what her son had planned, and she had no doubt he could pull it off.

' _You have clearly learnt your lessons about manipulating things to your benefit my son. You're making it look like you only gaining one thing from your plan in the eyes of the public, but in secret, you got what you really desired,'_ Morgana said proudly.

"Thank you, Mother, but I'm only who I am today because of you," Revan responded humbly.

' _I'm sure you would have developed such skills without me in time. Now when do you plan of commencing your trap for Naga?'_ Morgana asked.

"Dumbledore is in a Wizengamot meeting next Wednesday, therefore I planned to have the trap take place then, so he can't assist me with my fight against Naga. and steal some of the glory I would have received if he wasn't there," Revan said not caring for the glory of killing Naga, but the influence he would get from killing Naga is too good of an opportunity to pass up.

' _That's good news. With Dumbledore being unavailable you can show your true might and become a hero to the people. In fact with this being the second time you saved Hogsmeade from Naga people might come to see you as a protector like how so many people look up to Dumbledore. Which is a very useful tool to have if wielded properly,_ ' Morgana advised.

"I'm not exactly the most charismatic of people though, in fact, I consider most people sheeple and can't stand them," Revan said only bothering with people he deems worthy of his time.

' _While that is true you've still managed to inspire loyalty in your friends and some of the Slytherin's. You just use actions to inspire loyalty not words. While I have no doubt with practice you could give a rousing speech, you're the type of person who gains followers by his actions not speeches. Which can even be better as it inspires more loyalty in your followers, as you show you intend to go through with your promises,'_ Morgana said.

"I suppose that's true. Perhaps I should start learning public speech so I can convince the public of what I'm saying, especially if I manage to kill Naga, and people look up to me as you think they might," Revan said.

' _I'm positive some people might particularly those that live in Hogsmeade, and since you have a few days until you need to lay your trap lets go over what you need to do, and then I will teach you how to manipulate a crowd to your way of thinking,'_ Morgana said.

For the next few hours, Revan and Morgana planned out how they were going to ambush Naga. Tuesday night the day before the Wizengamot meeting Revan would set up the seals to restrain a Shadowkahn a few miles out of Hogsmeade and dispatch a clone to his house. Around 11 am the next day his clone disguised as Reaper would teleport not too far away from the seals with a bag full of all the talismans he had collected from his house.

Naga would no doubt notice Reaper walking around with the talisman in his possession, and come and hunt him down for them. The clone would then lead the Shadowkahn away while he dealt with Naga, and then interrogate the captured Shadowkahn for Shendu's location ending the threat of Shendu once and for all.

Though Morgana was happy with the plan she still advised to Revan that no plan survives contact with the enemy, and he should be prepared to think on the spot when things inevitably go wrong. Revan took her advice to heart as he had experienced something similar before with the Mist civil war, and he didn't want to be caught off guard as that's how one gets killed in a fight.

 **Unknown location**

Naga entered the room where Shendu resided and kneeled before him. " **Master your new vessel is finally completed.** "

" **At long last, I will walk this world once more,** " Shendu stated immensely pleased.

Shendu then activated his Sheep talisman power allowing him to perform astral projection, letting his soul leave his imprisoned body. Emerging from the statue was the face of Shendu with a serpentine body that was only comprised of a four foot long tail. Naga couldn't see Shendu's spirit form as he was unable to see spirits, but he did see the light leave the statue's eyes. Knowing his Master had left his imprisoned form, Naga left to where Shendu's new vessel was being kept.

Shendu then flew through the walls of his lair as he was unable to interact with the material world in his current state, to his experimentation room. Entering the experimentation room Shendu saw a large vertical cylindrical tank that was full of a black liquid that reeked of darkness. What really grabbed his attention though was the body he could barely make out floating in the liquid. After thousands of years being imprisoned Shendu quickly flew into the tank to possess his new vessel, desperate to finally have a body again.

Naga watched the tank with keen interest as the body in the tank looked like it was moving. Seeing cracks starting to form on the glass of the tank he moved away from it not wanting to get injured. The cracks started to get more pronounced when suddenly the tank completely shattered sending glass everywhere, while the black liquid leaked onto the floor burning the ground slightly due to its dark nature.

Kneeling in what remained of the tank was a humanoid dragon that was very muscular with green scale like skin and red glowing eyes. He had Chinese dragon features all over his body and looked remarkably like a human all things considered. Shendu slowly stood up and stepped out of the tank not even feeling anything from the black liquid on the ground, as it didn't affect him.

" **Are you in good health Master?** " Naga asked hesitantly.

Shendu ignored Naga and raised his hands in front of his face before flexing his arms. Shendu smiled enjoying the feeling of having a body after so long. He then turned to a Shadowkahn and said. " **Fetch me a mirror.** "

A Shadowkahn then returned with a large mirror that he held in front of Shendu. Shendu then inspected his new body. Not having a tail is something he will have to get used to, and the body looked too much like a human for his taste, but beggars can't be choosers. It a shame this body is the same height as Daolon's as he missed being twenty feet in height like in his original body.

This body was only marginally stronger magically then before due to it now being half demon, but the physical capabilities have been much improved thanks to his demon physiology. Once he was familiar with this body Reaper would pay with his life for interfering in his affairs.

" **This new vessel is perfect until I retrieve my talismans from Reaper, and after being imprisoned for thousands of years, I do appreciate being able to walk on my own two legs again,** " Shendu said his voice dripping with satisfaction.

" **I am glad you're enjoying your new vessel Master,** " Naga said knowing things have become much easier with Shendu being able to act directly now.

" **First retrieve some clothes appropriate for this new vessel, and then we will discuss what our next step is,** " Shendu said his eyes glowing maliciously.

 **Hogwarts**

It was now Tuesday night and Revan was several miles outside Hogsmeade placing seals on the ground that were comprised of paralysis and chakra seals. He was setting up seals around different locations in the forest near Hogsmeade, to increase the chances of a Shadowkahn being caught in one of them.

' _There we go, seven seals set up in this forest for tomorrow's trap,'_ Revan said double checking the seals.

' _Good that's the first part of the plan completed, now for the next step,'_ Morgana replied.

Revan then formed a hand sign and created seven Wood Clones in the form of Reaper that he then merged with the trees to help with the ambush tomorrow. The clones merged with the trees would help Reaper subdue the Shadowkahn following him tomorrow, and to make sure one was successfully captured. Once a Shadowkahn was captured a clone would transport him to an abandoned shack in Wales, where they would wait for him to interrogate the Shadowkahn.

They couldn't bring the captured Shadowkahn back to his house in case Shendu has a way of tracking the Shadowkahn. So the shack would have to do.

Any clones that remained after the fight with Naga would then remove any leftover seals in the area as the Aurors will no doubt investigate the area after he killed Naga, and he didn't want them discovering the seals and raising questions about them. Once they had removed all evidence the clones would then dispel themselves.

' _Now for the final part,'_ Morgana commented.

Revan then created another Wood Clone in the form of Reaper and gave him a scroll that had the Dog talisman sealed inside of it as he didn't want Shendu to detect the talisman yet.

"You know your job. You are to head back to my house and retrieve all of the talismans stored in the basement, and at 11 am tomorrow morning teleport not too far away from this forest to attract the attention of Naga so we can ambush him," Revan said sternly.

"Yes creator I won't let you down," the clone said.

"Good I know you won't. Also, take this it's a Portkey to use if it looks like you're about to be captured or defeated, as no matter what the talisman can't be allowed to fall into the hands of Naga. Therefore retreat even if it means you don't lead the Shadowkahn to the seals, as protecting the talismans are more important than capturing a Shadowkahn," Revan said deathly serious while handing over a Portkey he had created.

"Understood creator," the clone said before teleporting away.

' _That's the trap laid, now all I can do is wait for tomorrow,'_ Revan said heading back to Hogwarts.

' _Hopefully, everything goes off without a hitch,'_ Morgana said having lost count how many plans of hers were derailed when she confronted Merlin.

The next day just before 11 am the clone at Revan's house gathered up all the talismans and stored them in a satchel so they could be detected by Naga, and then left the house to teleport to the ambush site.

 **Unknown location**

Shendu now wearing a dark green robe with black highlights was sitting in a throne he had constructed in front of his imprisoned body. He was currently planning his next move when the Palantir that was on a pedestal next to his throne, showed the image of Reaper urgently moving through a forest.

" **How interesting,** " Shendu said summoning the Palantir to his hands. " **Are you fleeing from something Reaper? And what's this? You have all my talismans in your possession with you. This is too good of an opportunity to pass up. If I can kill you now there will be no one to stand in my way. Shadowkahn summon Naga, we have prey to hunt.** "

 **Hogsmeade**

Reaper was heading to where the seals were located and making it look like he was in a rush to decrease Naga's suspicions as to why he would have all of the talismans with him. It wasn't long before he could sense Naga not too far from his location and with twenty Shadowkahn with him. To his surprise, he felt a presence that was similar to Daolon's yet was clearly not, since it felt too dark and malicious to be Daolon's magical signature.

He didn't have to wait long before Naga and the others found him. He was taken back when he saw a humanoid dragon wearing dark green robes with black highlights appear with Naga.

' _Another of Shendu's familiars perhaps, but why hasn't he appeared before in that case then,'_ Reaper thought knowing this unknown has already interfered with the plan like Morgana warned would happen.

"Naga it's been a while. I hope those vampires didn't hurt you too badly, and I see you brought a friend, another familiar of Shendu's I take it. Though I doubt he will make much of a difference, as the outcome will be the same as usual," Reaper said mockingly acting the part of an arrogant dismissive bounty hunter really well.

" **How dare you this is-** " Naga said before stopping when the humanoid dragon raised his hand which set alarm bells off in Reapers head, as not even Daolon could silence Naga like that.

" **Allow me to formally introduce myself. I am Lord Shendu conqueror of Ancient China, destroyer of the Chinese pantheon of Gods, and Master of Naga,** " Shendu announced with a sinister aura around him.

Revan's mind froze for a second in surprise before he immediately started trying to figure out how Shendu was here. He had never assisted Naga or Daolon in hunting down the talismans before, so there must be a reason he is here now. He focused on Shendu's body, and the body felt more like Daolon's than he expected. The general consensus between him and Morgana was that Shendu was imprisoned somehow, and needed the talismans to regain his freedom.

With Shendu standing right in front of him however means that Shendu managed to escape his imprisonment via some unknown method, most likely using the power of one of the talisman he has in his possession. Shendu then possesses Daolon's body and performs some rituals on it to make it part demon, which is why Shendu's finally made his appearance after all this time.

He also noted there is no way this was Shendu's real body as it felt weaker than Naga's, and seeing as familiars are created by a demons own power, it's impossible for a familiar to be stronger than the demon creating them. Given that a demon can't give more power to a familiar their creating than they possess.

"You used the power of a talisman to escape your imprisonment in some form, didn't you? And then possessed Daolon's dead or dying body, explaining how you finally have a body and are here," Reaper said fairly confident in his theory.

" **You're a smart one aren't you? You're correct about how I'm standing here before you today. If you weren't my enemy I would have recruited you to serve me since someone of your power and intelligence is a valuable asset,** " Shendu praised despite how much he hated Reaper for interfering in his revival, he could respect an opponent of Reapers calibre.

"Even if we weren't enemies I would have never joined you Shendu," Reaper said sternly. _'Creator Shendu himself is here, he's possessing Daolon's body.'_

' _What how is that possible? He couldn't have gotten free,'_ Revan said surprised before quickly recovering. _'Never mind that's not important right now, carry on with the plan I'll be there in a few minutes.'_

" **That's a shame to hear,** " Shendu said with mock sadness before his voice was filled with venom. " **Now give me the talismans Reaper, as this is your only opportunity to surrender if you want to live.** "

"The only way you'll get the talismans is over my dead body Shendu," Reaper said.

" **That's a pity to hear. Naga, Shadowkahn, kill Reaper and bring me my talismans,** " Shendu ordered.

" **Yes Mas-** " Naga was cut off when he was sent flying over twenty metres towards Hogsmeade.

" **Who dares to interfere?** " Shendu questioned angrily spinning around to look where Naga was previously standing, and in his place was Revan with a serious look on his face with his eyes as cold as ice.

"I failed to kill you last time Naga. I won't fail again," Revan said coldly before launching himself at Naga.

" **RAAAAAAAA,** " Naga shouted in response running towards Revan.

 **Several minutes earlier**

It was 11 am and Revan was in a transfiguration lesson waiting for the message from his clone to say he had been confronted by Naga, so he could leave the classroom and fight Naga.

He was taking notes when his clone contacted him. _'Creator Shendu himself is here, he's possessing Daolon's body.'_

Revan had to use his Occlumency to not show his surprise and horror at hearing Shendu was there. _'What how is that possible? He couldn't have gotten free.'_ Before he decided he had more important things to think about. _'Never mind that's not important right now, carry on with the plan I'll be there in a few minutes.'_

' _If Shendu had managed to escape his imprisonment somehow, I believe you would have sensed a more powerful presence next to Naga,'_ Morgana said referring to him currently sensing Naga who he presumed was Shendu, and twenty Shadowkahn outside Hogsmeade.

' _You're right, I'm sure my clone has some sort of explanation for how Shendu is here, but that's not important as long as I can kill Shendu,'_ Revan replied he then jumped from his seat urgently grabbing the attention of everyone in the class.

"Lord le Fey what is the matter?" McGonagall asked concerned having never seen Revan act like that before.

"Professor Naga is currently on his way to Hogsmeade I can sense him approaching the village," Revan said quickly. There was a stunned silence for a moment before people registered what Revan said causing them to panic, except for his friends who thanks to their training had control of their emotions.

"Are you sure Lord le fey?" McGonagall said with a hint of dread to her voice.

"I am. I would never joke about something like this, you have to quickly alert the Aurors given that I can sense Naga getting closer as we speak," Revan said.

"I understand Lord le Fe- what are you doing?" McGonagall asked surprised watching Revan walk towards the windows of the classroom.

"The Aurors have no chance of defeating Naga, and with Dumbledore not being here, I'm the only chance Hogsmeade has of not being destroyed by Naga," Revan said opening a window.

"You can't go you're only a child," McGonagall insisted.

"And if I don't go hundreds could die," Revan said coldly before jumping out of the window, and flying towards Hogsmeade as fast as possible.

McGonagall looked surprised Revan had defied her before quickly recovering. "Students stay here while I contact the Aurors."

McGonagall then left the classroom with a sense of urgency while the students nervously chattered amongst themselves. Daphne and the others traded glances wondering if Revan will kill Naga this time.

' _Be careful Revan,'_ Daphne thought worried for her best friend.

In Hogsmeade, Revan landed in a street creating a crater in the ground and formed a hand sign creating ten Shadow Clones. He then flew off again towards Naga. The villagers were confused by what they had just witnessed, wondering what Revan was doing.

"You have to immediately evacuate the village, Naga is coming to attack it," a clone said while the other clones spread throughout Hogsmeade to warn the citizens of the impending attack.

"How do we know you're telling the truth? This could be some sort of prank," a villager demanded.

Before the other villagers could say anything they heard. " **RAAAAAAAA.** "

The villagers recognising the demonic roar started panicking some Apparated away while others made a run for it. The clones did their best to calm down the villagers and guide them to safety, but they didn't have much luck.

' _Sheeple,'_ a clone thought in disdain.

xxxxx

Reaper seeing Revan was currently engaged in a fight with Naga quickly left running towards the seals to carry on with the plan, even if Shendu was an unknown variable.

Shendu seeing Reaper leaving with his talismans shouted. " **Naga deal with the demigod as fast as possible, and then come and assist me with Reaper.** "

Shendu at any other point in time would have personally dealt with the demigod as he had many questions for him, but his talismans were more important. Therefore he ran after Reaper with the Shadowkahn following him. There was no way he was letting Reaper get away with the means of his revival.

' _Hopefully, the Wood Clones guarding the seals can assist me with Shendu, since despite being weaker than Naga. I have a feeling Shendu will be harder to deal with,'_ Reaper thought.

' _Dam it with Shendu being here if I kill Naga too quickly he might retreat meaning no Shadowkahn will be captured,'_ Revan thought jumping way from Naga's kick. He knew it was probably pointless to capture Shendu, since if he has a way to escape his prison he might also be capable of escaping the seals. That meant the safer option was to stick with capturing the Shadowkahn.

" **Die you half breed,** " Naga demanded angrily throwing punches and kicks at him.

"I would never fall to one such as you Naga," Revan said before going through some hand sings. "Wind Release: Wind Blade Jutsu."

Reaper wasn't too far from where the seals were which was good as he could sense Shendu not too far from behind him. Landing in a clearing he spun around and sent several dark curses at Shendu who dodged or swatted them aside thanks to his demon physiology. Some of the spells did strike the Shadowkahn which meant less support for Shendu.

" **End of the line Reaper. Now GIVE ME MY TALISMANS,** " Shendu demanded frustrated beyond belief that his revival was just out of his reach.

"Never," Reaper stated.

Shendu growled angrily and engaged Reaper in a taijutsu fight with the Shadowkahn moving to support Shendu, but to their surprise two of them were restrained by seals appearing over their skin making them fall to the ground, completely paralysed and with no access to their magic.

" **You planned this,** " Shendu said realising he had walked into a trap thanks to his eagerness for his talismans.

"I did yes, and you'll find I'm not as outnumbered as you think," Reaper said smugly as seven clones suddenly appeared around them on top of tree branches.

Five of the clones engaged the Shadowkahn in a fight while two other clones grabbed the paralysed Shadowkahn, and ran to safety. Not that Shendu saw any of this as his full attention was on Reaper. Once the two clones were far away enough from the fight they teleported to the shack in Wales.

Sensing the clones had left with their targets he sent a message to the creator. _'Two Shadowkahn have been captured creator, you can now kill Naga, and afterwards, assist with Shendu.'_

' _Roger,'_ Revan said pleased the mission had gone so well.

In Hogsmeade, Aurors had arrived and were escorting people to safety with the assistance of Revan's clone who had explained the situation to them. Every time the villagers heard a loud explosion or a demonic roar, they would panic making the situation even worse for the Aurors.

"Calm down everyone. Lord le Fey is handling the demon as we speak," James Potter said. It irritated him to rely on someone like Revan, but he knew he wasn't strong enough to defeat the demon by himself. Even Dumbledore had confirmed Revan was an S-class wizard, as a result, he knew Revan wasn't some upstart Lord trying to look impressive.

"Come on we're going to support le Fey," James shouted to his squad. Just because he had to rely on Revan doesn't mean he couldn't try and earn and earn some glory for himself.

The clones could only mentally shake their heads as they were easily able to tell the real reason James was going to help the creator, but they didn't say anything. Seeing how having witnesses to Revan killing Naga would only help him with his plan.

A reporter who had been in Hogsmeade for a story realised this would be a great opportunity to be the first person to write an article about this attack. Wanting to get pictures to go along with his article he dragged his camera operator with him to see Revan fighting Naga, to get some great pictures for his article. It also didn't help reporting on this attack first would let him one up that bitch Skeeter.

The battlefield around Revan and Naga was full of craters, and most of the wildlife had been destroyed or set on fire. Revan was spell chaining thirty spells at Naga who only managed to dodge some of them. By the time the attack had finished Naga looked terrible. His body was covered in bruises and burns, and he was missing an arm thanks to a powerful Severing Charm.

" **Curse you half breed,** " Naga said weakly having never suspected Revan would get so strong in such a short amount of time.

' _Two Shadowkahn have been captured creator you can now kill Naga, and afterwards assist with Shendu,'_ Reaper said messaging Revan.

' _Roger,'_ Revan said pleased he could now kill Naga.

He also sensed a group of wizards approaching his position which will mean more witnesses for his defeat of Naga. It did annoy and please him that the ANBU that had arrived not long ago weren't assisting him. Pleased as that meant his plan wouldn't be ruined and annoyed because the ANBU were using this opportunity to study him. Sadly there was nothing he could do at the moment, so he carried on with his fight with Naga.

Naga knowing he couldn't beat the demigod in a fight decided to retreat, and assist his Master with retrieving the talismans. Given that was more important than defeating the demigod at the moment. He then exhaled fire at Revan who blocked the fire with a shield, and while Revan was busy he made a run for it.

"You're not going anywhere Naga, not this time," Revan said darkly. Knowing he couldn't afford to let Naga escape no matter what he went through some hand signs for a special jutsu. "Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu."

A large wooden dragon was created from the ground behind Revan to the surprise of the Aurors, and especially the ANBU. The wood dragon then launched itself past Revan and towards Naga who tried to attack it, but the dragon moved out of the way of Naga's punches, and wrapped itself around him and started suppressing his magic.

Revan was pleased to note that Wood Style worked on demons, as he wasn't sure if it would suppress a demons magic or not. Naga tried to break free but with his physical injuries, and his magic being suppressed he wasn't having much luck.

"This is the end for you Naga," Revan stated while calmly walking towards Naga.

" **I refuse to accept defeat from a half breed like you Revan,** " Naga said weakly due to having his magic suppressed.

"Your refusal means nothing to me demon," Revan said coldly before going through some hand signs. "Holy Style: Fireball Jutsu."

Revan exhaled a large stream of golden flames at Naga that engulfed him and the dragon restraining him. All anyone on the battlefield could hear was the screams of Naga as the fire burnt away his flesh. Even after the screaming stopped Revan didn't let up on the flames not wanting to take any chances. When Revan did finally end the jutsu all that remained was a black dragon that had been badly burnt and a pile of ashes in Naga's place.

"Naga is finally dead," Revan said glad that Shendu had lost an important servant.

' _That he is, but you need to deal with Shendu right now before he escapes since he might have sensed Naga's death,'_ Morgana said.

Not bothering to address the Aurors and ANBU that had been watching him, Revan left in a burst of speed leaving them stupefied by what they had just witnessed.

"I can't believe Le Fey has Wood Style," Yugao said flabbergasted as to how he could he possess such a thing.

"How is that possible?" Tora asked astonished.

"I don't know, but we'll find out, that's for certain," the captain said narrowing his eyes at where Revan was previously standing.

"Please tell me you got some pictures of that," the reporter demanded of his camera operator.

"I did boss," the camera operator said.

"Excellent, this is first page news," the reporter said happily.

"Come on with Naga dead we need to head back to Hogsmeade to inform the villagers they can return to their home," James said annoyed he didn't manage to accomplish anything.

Reaper dodged a punch from Shendu that completely shattered the tree it impacted. This wasn't the first time Reaper had noticed Shendu's physical capabilities. What Shendu lacks in his magical capabilities he certainly compensates with his physical strength. He had ordered the other clones now that they had killed the Shadowkahn to attack from a distance, so they wouldn't get hit by any of Shendu's punches.

As any punches that came into contact with them would destroy the part of the body that was hit revealing they were made out of wood, and that was something he didn't want to happen for various reasons.

Shendu froze for a second before barring his teeth at Reaper. " **We will meet again Reaper. I can promise you that.** "

Shendu then Disapparated away a second before Revan landed where Shendu was, missing the drop kick that was intended for him.

"By the spirits, he got away," Revan said angry he had lost the opportunity to finally deal with Shendu.

' _The Shadowkahn that have been captured might know where Shendu vanished to, meaning you could finally finish him off if you can extract such information from them,'_ Morgana said.

' _It's worth a shot,'_ Revan replied before turning to the clones. "Remove the remaining seals in this area so there's no trace of an ambush left, and once you have completed that dispel yourselves."

"Understood creator," the clones said together before removing the remaining seals. Reaper knowing Revan was going to hunt down Shendu, created a Shadow Clone that then dispelled itself so Revan would know what Shendu was capable off in a fight, therefore increasing his chances of winning.

Revan after viewing the memories given to him created another clone to deal with the Aurors in Hogsmeade. Since they would have questions for him, and he doesn't have time to answer them when he needs to hunt down Shendu. He then teleported to the shack in Wales and inside he saw two restrained Shadowkahn lying on the floor with the two clones keeping a close eye on them.

Not wasting any time he ripped through one of the Shadowkahn's mind to discover all of his secrets. In the Shadowkahn's mind, he saw: Shendu in his imprisoned form mounted on a wall, Daolon having his soul sucked out of him, Shendu's new body and the location of Shendu's lair, which was at the base of a mountain in China. He also read the other Shadowkahn's mind to see if he had any extra information, but he knew nothing sadly.

"Keep an eye on the Shadowkahn. They might not have any more information that is of value to me, but I could still find a use for them," Revan ordered while changing into his Reaper outfit.

"Yes creator," the clones said.

"Good. I should be back shortly," Revan said before leaving the shack.

' _I wonder what would happen if I used Sage Mode on the Shadowkahn,'_ a clone thought looking down at the immobile Shadowkahn's.

' _Are you ready? To hunt down and kill Shendu,'_ Morgana commented.

' _I am yes,'_ Revan replied before teleporting to China to kill Shendu.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **Naga is now permanently dead and will not appear again in the future, leaving Shendu without any true familiars for him to use.**

 **James Potter appeared again after not being seen for a while. While he will never have a big role in my story he will pop up every now and then. So if you like him sorry you won't be seeing him often.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Revan appeared at the base of the mountain Shendu had his lair in, and using the Shadowkahn's memories speedily found the entrance. Not wasting any time or having a desire for subtly he blasted the entrance wide open.

" **What was that?** " Shendu asked startled upon hearing a loud noise while sitting on his throne, contemplating what to do now that he had lost his last familiar.

A Shadowkahn emerged from a shadow and using hand signs told Shendu Reaper had just entered the base.

" **How could Reaper find my location?** " Shendu asked himself before realising the trap Reaper had set earlier must have something to do with it. Knowing the details weren't important at the moment he quickly stood up from his throne. " **Shadowkahn come to me.** "

Three more Shadowkahn emerged from the shadows in the room waiting for orders.

" **Take my imprisoned body to this location, while I deal with Reaper,** " Shendu ordered entering the Shadowkahn's mind and giving them a vision of where he wanted them to go.

The Shadowkahn with urgency knowing Reaper was getting close to their location grabbed hold of Shendu's body and the Palantir, before merging with the shadows of the room disappearing to their destination. Shendu relived Reaper wouldn't be able to get hold of his true body if he was defeated went to face Reaper. He found it very unlikely he could defeat Reaper in a straight fight, but there was no way he was letting this insult go. How dare Reaper enter his lair like he owned it, he would show him what happened to those that dared to insult him.

Revan was running down corridors towards where he could sense Shendu. He did wonder what the four Shadowkahn he momentarily sensed where doing as they immediately vanished, but dealing with Shendu was more important so he ignored it.

' _Don't underestimate Shendu, my son, seeing how he will have the advantage over us here,'_ Morgana stated.

' _I won't,'_ Revan replied knowing to keep an eye out for any traps Shendu might have placed in his lair. Running around a corner he saw Shendu standing at the end of the corridor smiling cruelly at him.

" **You will go no further than this Reaper,** " Shendu said maliciously before pushing a button on the wall next to him.

Revan sensing the surge of magic around him created a bubble shield around him, and just in time as the corridor exploded in green flames. Shendu laughed cruelly thinking he had finally killed Reaper but stopped when the dust cleared to see Reaper in a bubble shield perfectly safe and healthy.

" **Why won't you just die?** " Shendu asked angrily.

"Because you're not powerful enough to kill me," Revan retorted darkly before flying towards Shendu with the bubble shield still around him.

Shendu using Daolon's wand sent numerous curses at Revan, but they couldn't penetrate the shield much to his annoyance. Shendu seeing Reaper getting closer and not being able to stop him jumped to the side into another corridor, but he didn't expect Revan to drop the shield and kick him in the face. Before he could recover Revan kicked his left leg shattering his bones in that leg, making him grunt in pain.

Revan then grabbed Shendu's arm and spun him around with enough force that it sent him through a wall, and into his experimentation room. Shendu quickly recovered and flipped backwards on to his legs ignoring the pain from his broken leg, and breathed fire at Revan who sent a blast of water at it to cancel out the attack. Revan them jumped into the room and sent wandless lightning at Shendu, who summoned a piece of rock to block it.

Shendu and Revan then traded spells between each other in a ferocious duel. Revan seeing a gap in Shendu's defences sent a piece of rubble into the side of his chest, causing him to stop casting due to the pain it caused him. Revan then leapt forward and punched Shendu in the chest, sending him flying into the wall behind him.

Revan then formed a hand sign and sent a fireball at Shendu whose eyes widened in surprise as it engulfed him. Sensing Shendu was still alive Revan sent over twenty spells at Shendu that were sure to kill him.

The spells were so destructive they had destroyed the wall Shendu was embedded in, and sent him into the corridor behind the wall. Walking through the hole in the wall Revan saw Shendu trying to crawl away, but struggling due to the pitiful state he was in. He was missing both of his legs and one arm, and looked like his body would fall apart any second due to the damage it had sustained.

With a twist of his hand, Revan flipped Shendu over so he was facing him, and entered his mind seeing what secrets he possessed. He saw Shendu ordering the Shadowkahn to transport his real body to another location which was in Germany, the power of the talismans he had collected, going back several decades due to the more recent memories being protected, he saw a young man with golden blond hair kneeling before Shendu asking for knowledge.

He tried going through more memories but he could feel Shendu resisting him. The last memory he saw was a golden haired woman being instructed by Shendu in the Dark Arts. However, due to Shendu throwing him out of his mind, he didn't see the face of the woman much to his annoyance.

"It looks like you've had a few disciples over the years Shendu," Revan said presuming the people he had seen in the memories were dead by now, or they would be helping Shendu with his quest for his talismans.

" **That is none of your concern Reaper,** " Shendu said angrily.

"I suppose not, it's not like you'll be around in the future to train new disciples anyway," Revan said pointing his wand at Shendu who's eyes widened in horror, but before he could say anything Revan said. "Avada Kedavra."

The split second before the killing curse left Revan's wand a Shadowkahn emerged from the wall he was standing next to and knocked him to the ground making the curse just miss Shendu. Revan quickly sent a bolt of lightning from his wand that pierced the Shadowkahn's head killing him.

He swiftly threw the Shadowkahn's evaporating body off him and looked towards Shendu, but all he saw was what remained of Shendu's legs merging with the shadows behind him. Revan leapt forward using all of his speed at his disposal to grab Shendu before he disappeared, but he was to slow. The second he was about to touch Shendu he vanished into the shadows.

"By the spirits," Revan shouted furiously as he was so close to killing Shendu. He spun around to head to Germany but was stopped by Morgana.

' _It's pointless heading to Germany my son. The second Shendu arrives there he will order his Shadowkahn to move him to another location, as he knows it's compromised,'_ Morgana said.

Revan took some deep breaths to calm down knowing Morgana was right. "I was so close to finally killing him."

' _I know my son, but there's nothing you can do right now. All you can hope to do is prepare for your next encounter with Shendu, and make sure he doesn't escape again,'_ Morgana said knowing from experience how annoying it is when your enemy escapes from you.

"Your right Mother, next time I encounter Shendu he will not escape from me," Revan promised darkly.

' _Will you head back to Hogwarts now?'_ Morgana inquired.

' _I'm going to check this lair first to see if it contains anything of value, before destroying it so no one can come across this place, and discover what it contained,'_ Revan said walking back into the experimentation room.

' _Shendu might have some books or scrolls lying around that contain some rare magic,'_ Morgana speculated.

' _I hope so, but Shendu doesn't seem like the collecting type,'_ Revan said before creating some clones to explore the lair.

Walking around the room he didn't spot anything of value except for Daolon's wand which he decided to keep as a trophy.

' _You and your trophy's,'_ Morgana said amused.

' _I'm not that bad. I only have one other trophy, and that's the Mizukage's club,'_ Revan said thinking off the club that is on display in his basement.

Revan and his clones explored the lair but they didn't find anything of value. So once he had exited the lair he burnt it down with Fiendfyre. Revan then teleported back to Wales to decide what to do with the captured Shadowkahn.

"What are you doing?" Revan questioned when he saw both of his clones were in Sage Mode due to the nature chakra he could feel in their bodies.

"We thought we would see what Shadowkahn feel like when in Sage Mode, and we were surprised by what we found," a clone said.

"What did you find that was so surprising?" Revan asked very interested in their answer.

"The Shadowkahn feels dark, but what was most fascinating is that when we touch the Shadowkahn we can sense a trail of magic that goes east," the clone replied.

"So there's a magical connection between the Shadowkahn, and some location or person," Revan said surprised.

' _It seems it was a very wise decision to take the Shadowkahn here. Who knows what would have happened if you had taken the Shadowkahn back to our home,'_ Morgana commented.

' _So it seems,'_ Revan responded. "Can you tell me how far away the magical connection is?"

"I'm afraid not creator, all we can tell you is that the connection is heading east. How far away that connection is from us is unknown," the clone said.

Revan knelt down next to one of the captured Shadowkahn and placed a hand on him, and tried feeling for the magical connection but couldn't sense anything. _'So you really do need Sage Mode to detect the magical connection.'_

' _The connection the clones are feeling might be the bond between Shendu and the shadowkahn from when Shendu created them, as they are his demon familiars,'_ Morgana said though she didn't sound completely sure having never heard of a magical bond between demons, and their familiars before.

' _If I can catch Shendu while he' still weak he won't be able to put up much of a resistance,'_ Revan thought gleefully.

Revan then entered Sage Mode after a few minutes gathering nature chakra, and the next time he tried he could sense the bond between the Shadowkahn, and whatever was in the east. Revan then grabbed a Shadowkahn and threw him over his shoulder, as he needed physical contact to sense the bond.

"Kill the other Shadowkahn as I have no need for him, afterwards remove any trace of that we were here, and then dispel yourselves," Revan ordered.

"Yes creator," the clones said together.

Revan then exited the shack and flew into the air before flying east. He had to fly pretty high up so no muggles would see him as he couldn't turn invisible since the Shadowkahn would still be noticeable, which would just look weird to any muggles that managed to spot him. He wished he could teleport to the location of the bond, but he had no idea where it was. This meant he was stuck flying for an unknown amount of time.

After a few hours flying since he could only go so fast while carrying the Shadowkahn, he arrived in Japan. He was surprised he had to fly all the way across the world to find the location of this bond. In fact, that was the longest he had ever flown, though it wasn't a very comfortable experience seeing how he had to carry someone.

He followed the bond to the northern part of Japan where he ended up at some cliffs. Flying downwards towards the sea he saw a place to land next to some rocks. Once he had landed he recognised what could only be an entrance to a cave that was hidden by magic. The fact the bond went in that direction was also a good indicator that he was in the right spot.

Revan dropped the Shadowkahn to the floor as he sensed wards around the cave. Knowing he needed to take them down he raised his wand and overpowered the wards. When he sensed the wards were down he punched the entrance of the cave destroying the piece of rock in his way and entered with the Shadowkahn floating behind him. Walking down a tunnel he entered a room full of shelves that contained numerous scrolls, but what really gained his attention was the large box at the end of the room that was covered in runes.

' _It looks like Shendu does collect stuff after all,'_ Morgana said.

' _It seems I was mistaken about Shendu in that regard,'_ Revan thought walking up to the box. _'While I do wonder what knowledge the scrolls contain. I am much more interested in this box at the moment.'_

Stopping a few feet in front of the large box Revan summoned the Shadowkahn to him and placed his hand on the Shadowkahn's head. It turns out his suspicion was correct the source of the bond was coming from inside of the box. Not needing the Shadowkahn anymore he clenched his fist snapping the Shadowkahn's neck. Revan inspected the box not even bothering to look at the evaporating form of the Shadowkahn, as he was completely apathetic to the death he had just caused.

' _What do you think Mother?'_ Revan asked wanting a second opinion.

' _From what I can see the runes are designed to subdue and control whatever is in this box,'_ Morgana said making a good guess as runes weren't her strongest point.

' _This means whatever is inside of this box is alive then,'_ Revan remarked walking around the box trying to sense what was inside of it but having no luck.

' _With the amount of dust in this room, it's clear no one has been in this room for several decades, meaning whatever is inside that box isn't human. As no human could have survived that long in such a condition,'_ Morgana said.

' _So it's most likely some sort of demon trapped inside then. But why trap it? Surely if it's one of Shendu's familiars it would willingly work for him,'_ Revan said puzzled by this mystery.

' _There's only one way to find,'_ Morgana said wanting to know what was inside of the box.

' _Hopefully nothing dangerous,'_ Revan said.

Revan then created a small amount of black mist in his hand that was created using Death magic and surrounded the box with it. The Death magic quickly destroyed the runes on the box, but he made sure the mist didn't damage whatever was inside of the box. When all the runes were destroyed Revan with a wave of his hand dispelled the mist.

' _Let's see what inside then,'_ Revan though flicking his finger to magically lift the top of the box off, and send it to the floor.

Inside the box and resting on some cushions was a mask that resembled the face of a Shadowkahn. The mask was dark blue with razor sharp teeth and completely red eyes. Revan went to touch the mask, and when he did he felt the enormous amount of dark power that was contained inside of the mask.

Revan quickly retracted his hand. _'What was that?'_

' _I believe a demon is sealed inside of that mask due to the amount of power that it contains,'_ Morgana said.

' _If this mask does contain a demon why didn't Shendu absorb it? To increase his power like most demons do,'_ Revan said.

' _A possibility is that Shendu was already imprisoned when one of his servants came across the mask, and that's why runes were placed on the box. So Shendu could control the demon even when he was imprisoned,'_ Morgana said.

' _That would explain why Naga didn't have the ability to travel through shadows, as Shendu never possessed it in the first place. The ability belonged to a demon Shendu was controlling using runes,'_ Revan said.

' _Perhaps one of the scrolls here will contain the information we seek, of how Shendu gained possession of this mask,'_ Morgana said.

' _I'll start sealing the scrolls away so I can read them at a later time,'_ Revan said summoning every scroll to him and sealing them all in one large scroll.

' _This discovery will deal a major blow to Shendu. With the mask no longer under his control, Shendu can't summon any more Shadowkahn to serve him, meaning with the loss of Naga and the mask he no longer has any servants to help him free himself from his imprisonment. He's completely alone,'_ Morgana said with dark amusement.

' _I imagine Shendu is cursing us right now due to no longer having the Shadowkahn under his control,'_ Revan thought cruelly.

' _That I have no doubt about my son,'_ Morgana said with a dark laugh.

When all the scrolls were sealed away Revan approached the mask. _'I'm thinking of taking the mask with me. What do you think?'_

Morgana was silent for a moment thinking it over. _'I think you should take it with us. You might be able to absorb the power contained inside of the mask like you do with the talismans.'_

' _With the amount of power contained inside of the mask, I know I'll lose the rest of my humanity when I absorb the power of this mask,'_ Revan said cautiously.

' _It's not your nature that makes you human, it's how you act that determines if you are human or not. Also, are you really that bothered by losing your humanity?'_ Morgana questioned.

' _No not really, I'll be much darker no doubt, but I doubt I'll change that much thanks to my demigod nature stopping the darker impulses I'll get from being a demon,'_ Revan said.

' _Then there's nothing to worry about is there,'_ Morgana said wanting her son to become the most powerful being in the world.

' _Well I guess I'm taking this mask with us then,'_ Revan said picking up the mask. He did wonder how strong he would become when he absorbed the power of the mask.

Before Revan teleporting back to Britain he burnt down everything that was in the cave so Shendu wouldn't know if he took the mask or destroyed it. Given that it was always a good idea to leave your enemy confused, so they couldn't discern what your true goals were.

He then teleported back to his house and stored Daolon's wand and the mask in his basement, since he wasn't going to take a demon to school with him even if he was imprisoned, as that was just asking for trouble. When he arrived at Hogwarts his clone was talking to his friends having finished explaining what happened to the Aurors not long ago, so he went to the Chamber of Secrets to read the scrolls he had acquired in the meantime.

Revan conjured chairs for him and Morgana who he had created a clone body for, so they could look through the scrolls in comfort. Morgana started with the scrolls that contained information about demons, while he picked up the largest scroll that turned out to be a journal.

The scroll was fascinating to read as it explained Shendu's history. Thousands of years ago in Ancient China a dark wizard sacrificed a village to summon Shendu to this world. The dark wizard planned on using Shendu to rule all of China but Shendu turned on the wizard and killed him as he refused to bow down to another.

Knowing he was weak Shendu went into hiding so he could increase his power in secret without anyone being any wiser. In time Shendu discovered the twelve zodiac animals and stole their powers. Now feeling strong enough Shendu went out into the world and amassed even more power. The Chinese Gods due to their petty squabbling realised too late there was a demon in their land, and before they could do anything about it Shendu opened a portal to the Netherworld, to allow his army of demons to invade this world.

The Chinese Gods put up a good fight but they were no match for Shendu who slaughtered every single one of them, except for Xuanwu who faked his death. Xuanwu stayed in the shadows, and after a few years inspired a rebellion against Shendu due to his tyranny. With Shendu focusing his efforts on crushing the rebellion Xuanwu gathered the most powerful wizards and witches in the land that wasn't loyal to Shendu, to help him defeat Shendu.

Xuanwu then laid a trap for Shendu by leaking the location of the leaders of the rebellion. Shendu deciding to personally deal with the rebel leaders went to the location by himself, not seeing the mortals as a threat to him. When Shendu arrived Xuanwu sprung his trap and sacrificed himself to power the spell that managed to turn Shendu into a stone statue, and seal most of his power into talismans.

The followers of Xuanwu then used the power of the talismans to destroy Shendu's army of demons that were looking for their Master, once word reached them of his imprisonment. It took several years of fighting, but the army of demons was eventually completely destroyed except for Naga. Since Naga had fled to safety when he saw that winning the war against the mortals was impossible. Xuanwu followers were under the impression all of the demons had been killed, so they never pursued Naga which is what allowed him to live past that day.

Once freedom had been restored to China Xuanwu followers hid Shendu's body where no one could find it. With their remaining time left they travelled the world to hide the talismans to prevent Shendu from ever being revived, and carrying on with his tyrannical rule.

Naga centuries later would witness a demon by the name of Tarakudo being sealed into a mask by a group of Japanese Gods. Following them from a distance Naga watched as they hid the mask and once they had left Naga grabbed the mask, and returned to his Master's side. Thinking he had finally found something that would help his Master. When Naga did find his Master thanks to their familiar bond, Shendu was unhappy Naga had waited so long to find him.

However once Shendu saw the mask all was forgiven, and Naga following Shendu's instruction placed the mask in a box, and then placed runes on it that bound the mask to Shendu. This allowed Shendu to use the power of the mask to create Shadowkahn, which could be used for various purposes. Like having the Shadowkahn write down information in scrolls so Shendu wouldn't forget anything over the years.

Knowing the spells casted on the talismans by Xuanwu wouldn't fade for thousands of years Shendu decided to be patient, and stick to the shadows so no one would discover him. After Dracula's defeat at the hand of Alucard Shendu sealed Naga away in a sarcophagus, so he wouldn't be detected by the humans hunting down the demons that had fled once Dracula had been killed. Not needing Naga at that point in time Shendu left Naga sealed away until he was needed for a very important purpose.

The last entry in the scroll mentioned how a blonde wizard had accidentally come across Shendu during his travels and was fascinated with the knowledge Shendu possessed. The scroll abruptly ended there making Revan wonder why Shendu didn't update his journal after all these decades. Knowing it was pointless to think about it he put down the scroll and turned to Morgana.

"Did you find anything interesting Mother?" Revan asked wondering if what she was reading was as interesting as learning the origins of Shendu.

"This scroll I'm reading contains information about demons such as the ranks demons have, and the type of demons there are," Morgana explained much to Revan's interest.

"I didn't know demons have ranks between them. What are they?" Revan asked as the more knowledge he had about Shendu the bigger advantage he would have against him. After all, knowledge is power.

Morgana then went on to explain the ranks demons have with the order going from lowest to highest. The lowest class of demon was a Lesser demon and from what Morgana had figured out from reading various scrolls their power ranged from Genin to Jounin level. Next was the rank demon that was equal in power to S-class and SS-class rank.

Greater demon was the next rank which Morgana speculated was as strong as the first eight tailed beasts if the stories of their power were to be believed. The final rank was Archdemon which at its weakest was as strong as the Nine-tailed beast.

"What rank do you think Shendu falls under?" Revan inquired never wanting to face an Archdemon as he knew he stood no chance against one in a fight.

"I believe Shendu's true body has the rank of a Greater demon," Morgana said.

"If what I read is true, that would explain how Shendu managed to destroy an entire pantheon by himself," Revan said knowing Shendu can't be allowed to be revived since as he currently is he would lose in a fight against Shendu.

"Despite Shendu being a Greater Demon I'm sure his power is on the low side," Morgana said confidently.

"What makes you say that?" Revan said hoping what Morgana says is true.

"From what you told me Shendu absorbed the power of other beings to get as strong as he is like a true demon does, and once he was strong enough he started his conquest, not giving him any time to absorb more power. So due to his exploits, we can safely say he was a Greater demon, but since he was sealed a few years later he probably didn't have that much time to get stronger. This means Shendu is probably as strong as the first or second tailed beast," Morgana explained.

"That is a relief to hear. If Hashirama could deal with the Nine Tails using Wood Style I should be able to do the same with Shendu, seeing as he's much weaker compared to the Nine tails," Revan said.

"Don't forget my son Hashirama was facing a powerful but mindless creature. Shendu, on the other hand, is a cunning demon, so don't expect things to be as simple in a confrontation with him," Morgana scolded gently.

"Your right, I shouldn't expect it to be easy, especially with how dangerous Shendu is," Revan said mentally berating himself. "By the way Mother what type of demons did you discover?"

"A lesser demon can use any type of elemental magic but it's only when they become Greater demons due they gain an elemental type, due to the way their magical bodies work. Shendu is a fire demon from what I can tell and Tarakudo is a shadow demon, which is what allowed the Shadowkahn to travel through shadows."

"From what I've read a Greater demon can become any type of demon such as metal, lightning, earth and so on. Therefore if you ever fight a Greater demon you know to expect their strongest attacks to be related to their element," Morgana said.

"That's very useful information to have. No wonder Greater demons are feared so much," Revan said.

"Hopefully you will never have to face one, my son. Now let's look through the rest of the scrolls to see what else they contain," Morgana instructed picking up another scroll.

For the next few hours, Morgana and Revan read through the scrolls discovering a lot of interesting information. The Demon Transformation Technique was a technique only Greater demon's, and above could use to change their appearance. Since demons were comprised of magic and had no true physical form like humans they could choose what they looked like. The technique required immense power, and a great deal of control over your magic to use it. Seeing how you were permanently changing your physical form down to the molecular cells. This is why you had to be at least a Greater demon to use it.

Despite being capable of such a technique most Greater demons didn't bother with it seeing humans as beneath them and would consider it an insult to look like a human even for a short time. This was in humanities favour however as it made identifying demons much easier thanks to their ego.

Revan also found a scroll that listed the powers of all the talismans. This informed him off the power of the talismans that he didn't possess. The sheep talisman gives the user the power of astral projection which he already knew thanks to the Shadowkahn memories. The Tiger talisman in Shendu's possession contained the ability of spiritual balance. This meant the user would always be in control of their yin and yang, meaning someone's dark side could never take over sending them down a dark path.

Despite the power of the Tiger talisman it clearly didn't have that much effect on Shendu since he went onto become a tyrannical ruler. Seeing how demons are dark creatures by nature that might be why the talisman didn't much effect on Shendu if it did at all.

He did discover the power of the Dog talisman, and it turns out Morgana was right about the power doing something else apart from giving the user immortality. While it does make someone stop ageing when they use it, it also gives the user resistance to powerful attacks. So a kunai would bounce off the user's skin thanks to how strong the talisman makes their skin, but an extremely powerful magical attack would still injure them. This power did also have another drawback though. The user would still feel the pain from the attacks, even if it did no damage to them.

The last talisman that still needed to be found turned out to be the Monkey talisman, which gives the user the power of shape shifting allowing them to turn into any animal they wish. This would be a very useful ability to have as it would allow him to spy on people in the form of a raven, or another animal making them none the wiser.

Another positive about the Monkey talisman is that if he becomes a demon he can transform into animals without having to use the Demon Transformation Technique, saving him a lot of magic and time that would have been required using the technique. Having spent hours reading the scrolls he decided to save the rest for another day. He then headed for the common room knowing his clone was there.

' _That was an enlightening read,'_ Morgana said having dispelled her clone and returned to Revan's mind.

' _We learnt so much from reading those scrolls. The information they contained I'm sure will help us in the future against any demons we might face. Also, Mother whilst I understand why knowledge of Black magic was suppressed and destroyed. Surely knowing the type of demons there are, and their ranks would help people combat demons,'_ Revan said walking back to the common room while invisible.

' _It was most likely fear that resulted in such knowledge being lost or destroyed, and the passage of time. People fear demons resulting in all knowledge about them being destroyed, and with people thinking the knowledge of how to summon demons no longer existed. What purpose would there be to keep information about demons around when a demon could never be summoned again?'_ Morgana questioned.

' _Idiots the lot of them, destroying knowledge of Black magic I agree with as nothing good comes from summoning demons, but destroying information on demons that could be used to fight them if a demon was ever summoned was foolish,'_ Revan said scornfully.

' _The majority of peasants are foolish and are incapable of thinking for themselves. Or how else do you explain them destroying knowledge that could be useful for combating a dangerous foe,'_ Morgana said disdainfully.

' _I completely agree with you Mother. Most of the peasants can't see their causing their own self-destruction,'_ Revan replied thinking of how the light faction is unaware or doesn't care they are destroying the magical world, by making it similar to the muggle world.

' _Don't worry my son we will stop the light one day in the future, and restore the wizarding world to what it once was,'_ Morgana said darkly not wanting the old ways to vanish. After all, she had lived most of her life following the Old Religion, and to see similar traditions be replaced by muggle ones is something she will not allow to happen.

The clone knowing Revan had just arrived in the common room politely excused himself from his friends and went to the bathroom where it created a Shadow Clone to inform Revan of everything that happened, and then dispelled itself. Once Revan had assimilated the clone's memories he went and joined his friends, where they kept asking him questions about his defeat of Naga.

The next morning when everyone was having breakfast the Daily Prophet arrived. The first page of the Daily Prophet announced Lord le Fey had killed Naga, with the next few pages detailing the fight with plenty of pictures. The students in the hall and the Professors were amazed when they saw the pictures of Revan using Wood Style to trap Naga, and then using golden flames to kill Naga.

"Hearing about a fight and seeing it, are two completely different things," Ginny said amazed looking at the picture where a large wooden dragon wrapped itself around Naga.

"I agree with Ginny, it's much more impressive seeing the fight then hearing about it," Pansy commented.

"I wouldn't call that a fight, it's more like a massacre with how easily Revan is dealing with Naga," Draco said elatedly.

"Thank you for the high opinion of me Draco, but the fight was much harder than the pictures make it look," Revan said humbly not wanting to show off his true power.

"I doubt it was that difficult considering how strong you are," Tracey said having faith her friend would never fail at anything.

"Good morning," Sue greeted sitting down next to Revan while holding a copy of the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning Sue, I see you've read the news then," Revan replied.

"I have yes, and I'm curious what jutsu did you use on Naga, as I didn't know it was possible to breathe golden flames," Sue said, much to the interest of his friends.

"Family secret," Revan stated to the disappointment of those listening in on the conversation.

"Are all your powerful techniques family secrets?" Theo asked.

"Most likely," Revan said noncommittally.

"How come you never told us you could use Wood Style?" Daphne asked wondering what over secrets Revan was hiding.

"I was going to after the summer," Revan responded.

His friends immediately knew he meant he was going to tell them when they had learnt Occlumency so his secrets would remain protected, while Sue watched on confused wondering what Revan meant.

Dumbledore seeing everyone had now read the Daily Prophet stood up to address everyone silencing the hall. "Yesterday the demon Naga attempted to attack Hogsmeade, but due to the actions of Lord le Fey, he was thwarted. As you've no doubt read in the Daily Prophet Lord le Fey managed to kill Naga saving Hogsmeade once again. I do believe such heroic actions deserve a round of applause."

The Great Hall then clapped for Revan which his friends teased him about it but he ignored them. All over Great Britain people were celebrating Revan's name for finally ending the terror that had been plaguing them for months. While the wizards and witches of Britain were revering Revan's power with some of them taking solace in the fact they had a powerful wizard to help protect Britain, others weren't as happy with Revan having Wood Style.

 **Leaf Council Chambers**

Only a few minutes ago Minato had passed around his copy of the Daily Prophet showing all the council members Revan's victory over Naga. That action is what resulted in them currently arguing what to do about Revan having Wood Style.

"Lord le Fey should be made to join the village seeing how Wood Style belongs to the village. It is a Senju Bloodline Limit after all," a civilian councilman said.

"I agree. With an S-class wizard joining the village it'll only help us become stronger in the long run," another civilian said.

"We can't force Lord le Fey to join the village since he's not a citizen of the Leaf Village or the Land of Fire. Also, imagine what it would look like if we forced citizens from allied countries to join us. Our reputation has already taken a dive in recent months, we don't need to make it even worse," Shikaku said lazily finding this argument troublesome.

"Like a Lord would ever give up their comfortable lifestyle to become a shinobi," Tsume said scornfully.

"Britain is a weak backwards country. If we forced them to give up Lord le Fey there's nothing they could do," a civilian said smugly.

"ENOUGH!" Minato said silencing everyone in the room. "We will not be forcing Lord le Fey to join the village. If we did such a thing our alliance with Britain would be over, and the Fire Daimyo is already displeased with us over how many alliances we have cost him in recent months."

"Forcing Lord le Fey to join the village wouldn't have worked anyway. He's an S-class threat meaning we would have to send a small army if we had any hopes of subduing him," Danzo said. Having weighed up the options in his mind, he decided having Lord le Fey join the village wasn't worth the cost, especially when they've lasted so long without Wood Style. But that doesn't mean he doesn't have other ideas in mind.

"Danzo is correct, forcing Lord le Fey to join the village isn't worth the cost," Minato said surprised Danzo is agreeing with him, but he wasn't looking a gift in the mouth.

"What if we don't use force, but other methods to entice Lord le Fey to join the village," Koharu said slyly.

"Like what?" Inoichi asked.

"Money, jutsus, even women, especially the last option as no teenage boy can resist a beautiful woman no matter how strong they are," Koharu said knowing how the mind of a hormonal teenager works.

"Britain will not allow Lord le Fey to leave so easily, as he's a hero in their eyes. It would also damage their international reputation if their hero left them for another country. This means they would do everything in their power to make sure Lord le Fey stays in Britain. I also have no doubt the Ministry hopes Lord le Fey starts a family one day, so Britain can boast of having a family of Wood Style users in their country," Shikaku said having already gone through all possible scenarios in his mind already.

"Shikaku is right, Britain will never let Lord le Fey leave so easily, and I would rather not strain our alliance with them any further. So I don't want to hear any more talk about making Lord le Fey join the village through force or enticements, is that clear?" Minato asked sternly.

"Of course Lord Hokage," Koharu said hiding her disappointment.

"Do we know how Lord le Fey has Wood Style?" Hiruzen inquired wondering if Revan is of Senju descent.

"I'm afraid we don't, only possible theories at the moment," Minato said.

"We can discuss theories all day, but we won't know the truth about the matter until we hear it from Lord le Fey's mouth directly," Danzo said.

"What do you have in mind Danzo?" Hiruzen asked knowing his old friend is going somewhere with this.

"Presently having Lord le Fey join the village is out of the question for numerous reasons, but that doesn't mean we can't have Wood Style users of our own," Danzo said with a calculating glint in his eye.

Hiruzen was the first to figure out what Danzo meant. "You want to send a kunoichi to seduce him, and get pregnant with his child."

That caused the chamber to start arguing again with some disagreeing like Tsume who saw it as demeaning for woman, whilst most of the civilians agreed thinking of how it will increase the power of the village, and therefore their own power

"Explain Danzo!" Minato demanded wanting to know where Danzo was going with this.

"It's simple really, we have Yugao who is currently guarding Hogwarts seduce Lord le Fey, and become his lover for the remaining time she's at Hogwarts. She will then get Lord le Fey to spill all of his secrets to her so we can find out if he's related to the Senju or not, and when she's leaves Hogwarts she will be carrying his child giving us a Wood Style user for the village."

"Even if Lord le Fey kicks up a fuss about the child belonging to him, Yugao will have the main rights to the child seeing as she's the Mother, meaning Lord le Fey won't have a leg to stand on, and our alliance with Britain won't be damaged allowing us to keep our reputation as it is," Danzo explained not mentioning how the child would be taken from Yugao when it was born and would be trained by his ROOT forces to be the perfect weapon.

Hiruzen could only shake his head at Danzo's cold logic. Given that he didn't want to steal a child from what was possibly one of his sensei's descendants.

"How do you know the child will even have Wood Style? None of Hashirama's children did," Choza pointed out as he was uncomfortable with the idea of deliberating getting someone pregnant, and then not letting the Father ever see the child.

"Shikaku, how likely is it that Lord le Fey's children will inherit his Wood Style?" Danzo said knowing Shikaku will help convince people on the council to go through with his plan.

Shikaku sighed already knowing what Danzo was attempting to do. "The chances of Lord le Fey's children inheriting Wood Style are very high."

"What makes you say that Shikaku?" Inoichi questioned knowing his best friend was very lazy, and he needed to be made to elaborate on what he said.

"It was presumed that Hashirama's Wood Style was a mutation that would never appear again, but clearly this is not the case. Most likely the mutation has been passed down Hashirama's descendants until a time where the mutation evolved, and anyone with Senju blood could use it," Shikaku said.

"Therefore what your saying is that Hashirama due to a quirk in his DNA was capable of using Wood Style, and this quirk was passed on to his children, but it's only recently this quirk could be used by any Senju," Tsume said bluntly.

"That's correct," Shikaku said lazily.

"That still doesn't mean Lord le Fey's children will be capable of using Wood Style," Hiruzen said not wanting to go through with Danzo's plan.

"While that is true, there's still a very high chance of Lord le Fey's children being capable of using Wood Style, and if not just like Lord le Fey one of his descendants could unlock Wood Style, and you never know that descendant could be capable of passing it on to his children," Danzo said knowing he now had most of the council agreeing with his plan.

"Let's put it to a vote. Who thinks we should have Yugao seduce Lord le Fey?" Minato asked not agreeing with the plan as a person, but as a Hokage, he knew this needed to be done for the good of the village.

Most of the civilian council and some of the shinobi council voted yes for Danzo's plan, meaning the plan will go ahead.

"Very well with most in agreement, I will inform Yugao of her new mission to seduce Lord le Fey," Minato said ending the council meeting.

Minato was grateful since he couldn't send any more shinobi into Britain due to current relations between them, that Yugao had experience seducing targets and sleeping with them. With Yugao's experience, the chances of her becoming Lord le Fey's lover were very high, and he does hope the child inherits Wood Style or all of this would have been for nothing.

 **Rain Village**

In a tower overlooking the village was a woman with short lavender hair with a bun, and had grey eyes. She was wearing an Akatsuki cloak and had a neutral look on her face. Next to her was a man with spiky orange hair and purple eyes that had a ripple pattern. They were both waiting for someone, so they could talk about recent developments they had heard.

They didn't have to wait long as a swirling vortex appeared several feet away from them, and out of the vortex emerged a man wearing an orange mask with a spiral pattern, that had one eye hole on the right side of the mask. He was wearing a purple lined black cloak over his body, and with the hood up covering his head.

"Pain, Konan, I see you've heard the news from Zetsu," the man stated in a deep and powerful voice, and not wasting any time with greetings.

"We have Madara. Zetsu reported to us about Revan le Fey using Wood Style to restrain the demon known as Naga, before finishing him off with an unknown jutsu," Pain said his voice monotone.

"This proves without a doubt that Revan is the bounty hunter Reaper. With both of them being able to use Wood Style, and sharing the same eye colour from what Zetsu has reported," Konan said.

"I never imagined a Lord from Britain would become a bounty hunter, and be able to use Wood Style," Madara said wondering what makes a Lord give up a comfortable lifestyle to become a bounty hunter.

"Do we know how he's related to the Senju?" Pain asked.

"Unfortunately no, therefore I've dispatched Zetsu to Britain to find out what he can about Revan," Madara said.

"What will we do now? As the original plan was for Reaper to gain a bigger reputation, and then have him join the Akatsuki, given that with his Wood Style subduing the jinchuriki would have been a much easier task. That's unlikely to come to fruition now with Reaper being revealed as a Lord, and is now a hero to Britain," Konan said.

That was the reason why they didn't post Reaper was capable of using Wood Style in the Bingo book since if other villages knew what Reaper was capable of, they would try to kill him before he became a threat or try to recruit him. Despite intending to have Reaper join the Akatsuki they still posted a bounty on Reaper, as it would help him gain notoriety as they couldn't allow anyone to join the Akatsuki. They needed to have a certain level of reputation before joining, to make the organisation more feared.

"We will carry on as planned. Having le Fey join us would have made things easier, but we can still accomplish our goal without him," Madara said knowing they couldn't force Revan to join the Akatsuki, because if they failed Revan would escape and report what happened. This would result in the Akatsuki gaining notoriety they didn't need at this point in time.

"And what if Revan le Fey becomes the second coming of Hashirama? He could interfere in our plans," Konan said with a hint of worry to her tone.

"Le Fey only hunts bounties when he visits the Elemental Nations. So I can't see a reason as to why he would interfere in our plans to capture the jinchuriki," Madara said dismissively.

"If le Fey does interfere with our plan what then," Konan persisted making Madara narrow his eye in annoyance.

"Then Revan will know the power of a God," Pain said in a dark tone.

 **Hogwarts**

Weeks had passed since Revan had killed Naga, and the country was still celebrating. The Daily Prophet had given him the title demon slayer for his deed of killing Naga, which Revan thought sounded impressive. Fudge due to the past several months making him look incompetent what with Sirius Black escaping and summoning a demon. And then a fourteen year old boy killing the demon where the Aurors and shinobi had failed didn't present him in the best light.

Therefore to repair his damaged reputation Fudge visited Hogwarts tried to cosy up to Revan as it would look good to the public if he was on friendly terms with Revan, who was now a hero in the public's eyes. Due to Revan's accomplishment, Fudge offered Revan an Order of Merlin first class, but Revan politely turned him down saying he would never accept anything with the name Merlin in it. That was something Morgana agreed with, as there was no way her son was accepting an award with the name Merlin in it.

Fudge was surprised someone would turn down an Order of Merlin, but Revan quickly charmed Fudge by saying how much of a capable leader he was by staying calm in office and doing everything in his power to bring Black to justice. The false compliments made Fudge preen like a peacock to Revan's internal disgust. Revan then took some photos with Fudge for the Daily Prophet to help put Fudge in his pocket.

By the time Fudge had left he viewed Revan as a trusted ally who would have his back not knowing Revan would turn his back on Fudge the second, it would benefit him. Draco found it amusing and impressive that he had charmed the Minister so easily. Saying his Father didn't have much trouble either getting Fudge to listen to his suggestions on how the country should be run. The only reason Revan had charmed Fudge was that it was better to be on friendly terms with Fudge even if he was an idiot, due to his position as Minister.

There was some discussion across the country where Black was, and what had happened to him. Revan and Morgana knew the truth about him being completely innocent of summoning Naga, they just weren't sure what to do about that information, as it's not like they could tell anyone the truth.

Revan and Morgana also discussed how Shendu was no doubt in hiding due to him having no familiars to serve him, meaning he was all alone and had no one to carry out his instructions. They knew one day Shendu would appear again trying to reclaim his body, and until that time they would have to be patient.

Having used Wood Style publically a lot of students that understood why it was such an important thing, kept asking him if he was related to the Senju. He told them no though some didn't believe him thinking he was lying. This started rumours of him being a descendant of a Senju bastard, and other ridicules things which he just ignored.

Sue only having basic knowledge of the Elemental Nations from what she had read in the library was confused about why so many people were making a big deal about Revan having Wood Style. So it fell to Draco to explain why it was such a big thing to her. As like a lot of noble heirs he had been educated on all matters regarding the Elemental Nations after so many witnessed the power of Minato during the Blood War.

Nobles wanted their children to know who the key players in the Elemental Nations so they didn't offend the wrong person, and get themselves killed. The noble heirs were also taught the history of the Elemental Nations, which included famous figures such as Hashirama. Sue was surprised to hear only one other person in history had possessed Wood Style, and what Hashirama was capable of doing with it.

"If you're not related to the Senju clan how do you possess Wood Style?" Sue asked sitting down in a yard with Revan and his friends.

"That's a secret I'm afraid," Revan said teasingly with his head resting in Tracey's lap as she ran her finger through his hair.

"You and your secrets," Sue said groaning while the others watched amused knowing Revan will never spill his secrets that easily.

"If you don't tell us we'll get Astoria to bug you again," Pansy said with a smirk.

When it was revealed Revan had Wood Style Astoria thought it was the coolest thing in the world, and kept bugging him to tell her how he has it so she could use Wood Style as well. Revan had eventually gotten her to leave him alone by giving her plenty of sweets, which he now suspects was her goal the entire time.

"If you do that I'll get Thana to pay you a visit again," Revan said referring to him ordering Thana to sleep on top of people that had annoyed him, as it made them uncomfortable.

"I'm good," Pansy said quickly making her friends chuckle.

"Hey demon slayer you ready to go?" Ginny asked walking over towards them.

Revan didn't want to move from his comfortable spot, but he eventually forced himself to get off Tracey's lap. "I'm ready to go if you are?"

"I am yes," Ginny said with an excited smile.

"See you guys later," Revan said before leaving the yard with Ginny.

"Where are those two going?" Sue asked watching them leave as Revan pulled out a blank piece of parchment, and give it to Ginny.

"They're going to explore the castle," Daphne said knowing Ginny and Revan enjoyed walking around the castle exploring all of its secrets. She and the others had joined them a few times, but they didn't enjoy exploring as much as those two did.

"I see," Sue said thinking they would have seen all of what Hogwarts had to offer by now.

"Do you have to call me demon slayer?" Revan questioned. While the title was awesome, that didn't mean he wanted to hear it all the time especially from his friends.

"It's an impressive sounding title. How can you not want to hear it all the time?" Ginny asked with an impish smile.

"You're doing it on purpose aren't you?" Revan asked deadpan.

"I don't know what you mean," Ginny said innocently, but it wasn't fooling Revan.

"Sure you don't. Anyway, we visited the kitchen a few days ago so where else do you want to go now?" Revan questioned pointing to the Marauders map in Ginny's hands.

"I'm not sure, there are so many secret rooms and passageways to try out," Ginny said.

Revan sensing someone approaching quickly said. "Hide the map someone's coming."

Ginny did as Revan said and in the nick of time as well since Lupin walked around the corner just as she put away the map away.

"Lord le Fey, Miss Weasley, I'm surprised you two aren't with the rest of your friends," Lupin remarked upon seeing them.

"We were heading back to our common room together to fetch something," Ginny said saying the first thing that came to her mind.

"I see," Lupin said not believing Ginny for a second. He then noticed a piece of parchment inside of her robes that looked familiar. "Miss Weasley, why do you have a piece of blank parchment inside of your robes?"

"It's for note taking," Ginny said.

"Really because I believe it's banned Zonko product," Lupin said wanting to see if his suspicions were true.

"It's not," Revan said.

"Then Miss Weasley won't mind if I take a closer look will she," Lupin said.

Ginny looked towards Revan for instructions and seeing the message in his eyes gave Lupin the piece of parchment. Revan saw the look of recognition in Lupin's eye when he taped the piece of parchment with his wand.

' _Did he also use the map during his time at Hogwarts?'_ Revan asked himself.

"This is clearly a Zonko product Miss Weasley, therefore I'll be taking it off your hands," Lupin said.

"What, no it's not," Ginny protested

Lupin simply raised an eyebrow and lowered the parchment which now contained a rude message written on the front of it. Ginny had nothing to say that could now convince Lupin that it wasn't a Zonko product, not after that message had been displayed.

"If you behave I might give it back to you at the end of term Miss Weasley, but for now it will stay in my care," Lupin said before walking off.

"I'm sorry for losing the map Revan," Ginny apologised.

"There's nothing to be sorry about Ginny, Lupin recognised the piece of parchment. Therefore I think it's safe to say he also used the map when he was a student here at Hogwarts, and that's why he confiscated it, as he didn't want students to use it to get into places they shouldn't," Revan said.

"That's hypocritical of him. He can use it as a student but we can't," Ginny said annoyed.

"Don't worry after a bit of time has passed I'll steal the map back from him," Revan said reassuringly.

"You will really?" Ginny asked.

"Of course it'll be easy. Now come on let's explore those passageways we saw on the map before Lupin took it," Revan said.

While Revan was walking around the school with Ginny he sensed Yugao following him from quite a distance away. She had been doing this ever since he had used Wood Style, no doubt to find out what other secrets he possessed. Revan knew she wouldn't find out anything else about him as he was too careful with his secrets, but that didn't mean she wouldn't keep trying. Unknown to Revan it wasn't secrets Yugao was trying to discover by watching him so intently. Instead, it had something to do of a more sexual nature.

' _That was a good training session,'_ Revan commented having just finished a four hour training session with his friends.

' _Your friends are coming along nicely especially Ginny. While she's not the most talented or powerful of your friends, she is the most determined out of them to get stronger,'_ Morgana said approval lacing her voice.

' _Ginny no doubt wants to prove her strength to her family, to show them it wasn't a mistake being sorted into_ _Slytherin,'_ Revan said.

Morgana didn't mention that Ginny also wanted to prove herself to Revan by becoming stronger, due to her worship of him. She was sure Revan would eventually figure it out, and his reaction would be amusing. Luckily Ginny's worship hadn't turned into a crush like most do, as Revan would never see her more than a friend, and that would have made things strained for a while if Ginny had confessed. She had seen it plenty of times, and she would rather a loyal friend like Ginny not have a reason to no longer follow Revan anymore.

' _With the way she's progressing I'm sure she'll be able to show off how strong she truly is soon to her family, but I don't know if that will help with her family issues,'_ Morgana said.

' _I hope it gets better for Ginny's sake, if not she'll probably do what her older brother Bill did, and move out as soon as possible,'_ Revan said.

' _I can't blame him for wanting to get away from Molly when he came of age,'_ Morgana said.

' _Neither can I,'_ Revan said arriving at the prefect's bathroom.

After an intense training session, he would occasionally use the prefect bathroom to clean himself up and relax. Even though the prefect bathroom was only supposed to be used by prefects, a quick glare from him had the prefects willingly tell him the password, since they didn't want to piss him off.

' _While you're having a bath I'll stretch my legs, and go for a walk,'_ Morgana said mentally stretching her arms.

When Revan was younger having a shower or bath with his Mother in his head was fine, but as he got older it started to become a bit weird. So in those situations, Morgana would retreat to a deep corner of his mind so she wouldn't see anything, or he would create a clone body for her so she could do something else while he was doing something private like showering.

Revan saying the password walked into the bathroom and replied. _'I know the clone will look like me, but don't do anythi-'_

Revan stopped mid-sentence when he saw a woman was using the bath and was completely naked. She had a beautiful body and he could tell it was toned from many hours of exercising. Ignoring her beautiful body especially her noticeable breasts, Revan realised from her long purple hair and magical signature that this was Yugao. Yugao hearing the door opened her eyes, and upon seeing Revan covered her body poorly with her arms, and dropped into the water.

"ARRRRRR," Yugao squealed mortified beyond belief. She tried to cover her body, but she wasn't having much success what with the water being transparent.

' _That slut,'_ Morgana said angry that Yugao would show off her body to her fourteen year old son when she was in her mid twenties at least.

Revan spun around and while her body didn't affect him thanks to his seduction training, he decided to act embarrassed as he didn't believe this was an accident.

"S-sorry I didn't know anyone was in here," Revan said making sure he acted embarrassed.

' _Good work my son, there's no way this is an accident when she has her own quarters, and to our knowledge never used another bathroom before,'_ Morgana said thinking this has something to do with Revan having Wood Style.

"That's okay. I didn't expect anyone to be using the baths at this time," Yugao said embarrassed while internally smiling at her plan working.

Yugao then got out the bath and wrapped a small towel around her that barely covered her body, and accentuated her curves. There was no way a teenager's hormone mind could resist her body, not with her experience seducing people.

Yugao then struck a seductive pose and then said in a still bit of an embarrassed voice. "You can turn around now I'm decent."

Revan playing along turned around and saw Yugao wearing a towel that barely covered anything, and was leaning forward in a seductive pose showing off a large amount of cleavage. Any other teenager would have been putty in her hands, but thanks to his mental scars from his rape and the seduction training, her body did nothing for him. Despite resisting her seduction he still acted embarrassed and took glances at Yugao's cleavage, to make her think her plan was working.

' _I have trained you well my son,'_ Morgana said proud her son would never fall for a seduction tactic like this.

Yugao internally smiled seeing Revan trying to take discreet glances at her cleavage. _'It looks like he's ready for the next step of the plan.'_

Yugao then sensually walked towards Revan while putting an extra sway in her hips, and making the towel slip slightly around her breasts to make him extra horny.

' _Like that's going to work slut,'_ Revan thought scornfully seeing through her act.

"Could you pass me my clothes _Revan_? Their right behind you," Yugao said acting nervous while also saying his name sensually to make his blood boil.

"I-it's no problem," Revan said acting reluctant to take his eyes off her, before turning around to pick up her clothes.

"Thank you very mu-" Yugao said going to grab her clothes before slipping on the floor, and falling forward making her towel fall off.

Revan quickly caught her before she could hit the ground, and Yugao used this opportunity to push her naked wet body against him making sure he could feel her every inch of her soft curves.

"Thank you for catching me. Is there any way I could repay you for your heroic deed," Yugao said slowly and seductively while making sure to rub her body against his.

' _This whore,'_ Morgana said hating every second she had to watch this peasant try, and seduce her son.

The second Yugao made eye contact with him Revan entered her mind without her knowledge, to see why she was trying to seduce him. He saw her receive orders from her captain about how she had to seduce him and pregnant with his child, so the Leaf would have a Wood Style user in their ranks. The second order was to become his lover and extract all the secrets she could from him by using sex. The Leaf was especially interested in knowing if he was related to the Senju or not.

Revan was furious with Yugao and the Leaf as Yugao's action reminded him of Hanare and her sick desire for a child. He mentally calmed down though making sure Yugao didn't see any of his anger, as he didn't want her to suspect anything.

' _Those bastards they want to take your child my grandchild, and turn him into a weapon. Make Yugao suffer for daring to try that to you,'_ Morgana ordered venom dripping from her tone

' _She will,'_ Revan promised maliciously. He then smiled nervously at Yugao and said. "I have a few ideas of how you could repay me."

' _Hook line sinker,'_ Yugao thought in triumph at her plan working.

"And what ideas are those?" Yugao asked whispering into his ear sensually and pressing her body even more against Revan especially around the crotch area.

"This," Revan stated before sending a wandless and silent stunner at her knocking her out cold.

' _What are you going to do with her? After all, you can't let her go without punishment,'_ Morgana said wanting to kill Yugao for daring to seduce her son.

' _I can't kill her sadly as her team are no doubt aware where she is at the moment, meaning I would be the prime suspect if she disappeared, and I don't need that kind of attention after becoming a hero to Britain. So instead I'll giver he a warning to never try this again,'_ Revan said smiling viciously.

' _That is devious and cruel my son, I approve. The whore deserves nothing less for trying to seduce you,'_ Morgana said having read Revan's mind to find out what he had planned for Yugao.

' _If you approve then I'm sure you'll enjoy this part,'_ Revan said darkly pointing his wand at Yugao.

Yugao slowly found herself waking up making her confused as she couldn't remember falling asleep. The last thing she recalled was seducing Revan and succeeding, and then blackness. Looking around her surroundings she saw she was in the Great Hall. Having no idea why she was here she tried to move, and that was when she felt immense pain in her arms and legs.

It was then she completely woke up and realised she was stuck to the wall of the Great Hall above the Gryffindor table, and from the pain in her legs and arms she could tell her bones were broken in several places. Looking her body over she saw her arms and legs had been spread to the side. Meaning if anyone saw her in this position they would see every inch of her naked body. She tried to move her arms and legs ignoring the pain from the broken bones, but her body was not budging.

While trying to free herself from the wall she noticed someone had carved a large word across her chest. She hadn't noticed the pain from her chest before due to her trying to break free, which made her bones move around causing her pain. She tried moving her head to see what the word said put her head was stuck to the wall, meaning she couldn't even lean forward to see what had been carved into her.

While trying to free herself she heard a large group of students heading to the Great hall. Panic set as she released it was the next morning, and classes began today. Not wanting the students to see here in this predicament, she put extra effort into freeing herself from the wall but with no success. Yugao could only watch in dread and embarrassment as the students entered the Great Hall and froze in shock when they saw her stuck to the wall naked.

The male student's faces soon started blushing from seeing an attractive woman naked, though that didn't stop them from devouring Yugao's naked form with their eyes. Some of the male students were gentleman enough to turn around to offer her privacy, but sadly they were only a few.

The female students, however, shot her envious and jealous looks when they saw her figure wishing they had her body. It wasn't long before catcalls and scornful words were shot at her making her internally drop her head in shame. She tried to say something to them but she couldn't speak which infuriated her.

"What a slut," a girl said disgustedly.

"I know right, perhaps she enjoys that sort of thing," another girl said mockingly.

"Well she is a whore, after all, it even says so on her chest," a Ravenclaw girl said sneeringly.

Yugao hearing most of the girls calling her a whore because of what was written on her chest made her feel angry, but she was relieved to finally know what was carved into her chest. There is only one person who could have done this to her, and that was Revan. He must have seen through her act and stuck her to this wall naked after breaking her arms and legs and carving whore into her chest, as punishment for trying to seduce him.

The captain won't be pleased the mission failed. She did consider trying to get Revan into trouble for his actions but with him currently being a hero, and the rocky relationship the Leaf has with Britain she decided not to. Since if it became public she tried to seduce Revan Britain will most likely take Revan's side, casting the Leaf in a bad light.

Some of the students tried covering her with their cloaks but a shield was casted over her preventing them from doing so, not that the male students were complaining about it. Having the word whore carved across Yugao's chest was slightly of putting for some male students, but that still didn't stop them from appreciating the sight. Given that for most of them this was the first time they had seen a naked woman in person. The girls shot the male's angry look especially their girlfriends, but the males didn't care at this point in time.

"What is all the fuss about?" McGonagall demanded making her way through all the students.

McGonagall upon seeing Yugao stuck to the wall naked let out a gasp of surprise. She quickly approached Yugao and tried to get her down, but the shield around her prevented that. She tried everything she could think of but the shield wasn't coming down, which meant she had no way of covering Yugao's body.

"All students will return to their common room, and stay there until further notice," McGonagall said turning around to face the students.

"What about breakfast?" a male student asked wanting to keep looking at Yugao.

McGonagall nostrils flared as she knew the real reason why he was asking. "Breakfast will be provided in your common rooms for today. Now go."

The male students, in particular, took their time leaving the Great Hall wanting to burn the image of a naked Yugao into their minds forever.

McGonagall sighed once everyone had left. "I'm going to need Dumbledore."

In the Slytherin common room, Revan was getting ready to leave with his friends for breakfast when a large number of students entered the common room.

"Flint, what are you and some many others doing back here?" Draco asked confused while also wondering why some many of the boys had blissful looks on their faces.

"McGonagall sent us back here to have breakfast," Marcus said distracted clearly recalling something pleasant.

"Why would McGonagall do that?" Pansy asked.

Revan knew exactly why but kept his face indifferent so he didn't give himself away.

"One of the ANBU was stuck to a wall of the Great Hall naked, so McGonagall sent us back here for breakfast," a student said when Marcus wouldn't say anything.

"What," Draco said shocked with Revan acting surprised to not arouse suspicion towards him.

"It was a wonderful sight as she had a killer body," the student said before seeing the look Daphne was giving him and made himself scarce.

"Why would one of the ANBU be stuck to the wall naked?" Ginny asked confused.

"I have no idea. Perhaps she had a fight with the other ANBU that ended badly," Theo said wishing he could have seen Yugao naked.

"I find it unlikely that a fight would end up with the loser being stripped naked, and stuck to the wall of the Great Hall," Pansy said finding it very unlikely teammates would do that to each other even after a fight.

"Was there anything to indicate why the ANBU was naked?" Tracey questioned a prefect. Only imagining what the woman must be going through being gawked at by so many people.

"No idea. The only thing that stuck out was that she had the word whore carved into her skin across her chest," the prefect said making them cringe thinking how painful that must have been for her.

"I see," Tracey said pitying the woman, knowing no woman wants scars on their chest as it decreases their beauty.

"McGonagall was trying to get the ANBU down but there's a shield around her that's currently stopping her. That's why she sent us back to the common room, as we couldn't have breakfast with a naked woman stuck to the wall for all to see," the prefect not hiding his disappointment.

Revan noticed as soon as the prefect left his friends turned to him with a knowing look in their eyes. They knew a shield so powerful that McGonagall couldn't take it down meant only Dumbledore or Revan could have casted it. There was no way Dumbledore would have casted the shield on the ANBU, so that meant Revan was the one responsible for the shield.

' _It's kind of annoying when my friends know my magical prowess so well, that they can deduce it was most likely me that casted the shield on Yugao due to its power,'_ Revan said annoyed his friends had figured it out he was responsible so fast.

' _They have known you for years, so it's understandable they know how powerful you are. Plus they are loyal to you so it's not like they will betray your trust, but that doesn't mean just because their loyal you should tell them your deepest secrets,'_ Morgana said warningly.

' _Don't worry I don't plan on ever sharing the fact I'm a demigod, or I have the powers of a demon with them,'_ Revan said used to his Mothers lessons about trust.

Some things you just don't share with others as the information could be accidentally revealed or forcibly extracted. That is why he was only going to share little things with his friends when they had Occlumency shields such as Wood Style, which was a moot point now. Since if there was even a hint of him using the Black Arts he would have to go on the run, which is why he will never tell anyone as he doesn't want that to happen.

"With all this talk about Uzuki, I wonder if we can start our training early," Revan commented.

His friends knowing he meant he would tell them later in the Chamber of Secrets what happened where it was secure, made them hold their questions for later. Despite the fact, they wanted to know why Revan had done something so cruel to Yugao. They knew Revan well enough to know he didn't do this for fun. Yugao must have done something to really annoy him to make him punish her so severely.

Classes carried on as usual and by lunchtime, Yugao had managed to be set free. According to the other students, Dumbledore had broken the shield around Yugao and released her from the wall. McGonagall then conjured a cloak for Yugao so she could be covered, and was then taken to the Hospital wing for treatment.

Revan thought it was a shame Yugao wasn't stuck up there longer for more of the school to see, but at least she can never show her face in public again without being made fun off. After lessons were over he went to the Chamber of Secrets with his friends and explained everything to them.

"I can't believe the Leaf Village would order such a thing," Ginny said outraged with everyone else unhappy with what they had heard.

"A shinobi village will do everything in their power to have a Wood Style user in their ranks, as it offers them a huge advantage over their enemies," Revan explained not that he liked the truth very much.

"It's still immoral getting someone pregnant with your child, just so they can be raised as a weapon of the village," Pansy said furiously on Revan's behalf.

"I knew shinobi had loose morals, but I never expected something like this," Draco commented disgustedly.

"You should have punished Yugao more than you did," Daphne said angrily though only Tracey knew the real reason why Daphne was so angry.

"If I punished Uzuki anymore she might have gone public and I can't afford such a thing at the moment. So it was for the best I punished her as much as I did," Revan stated.

"While breaking her arms and legs I can understand. Did you really have to carve the word whore across her chest?" Tracey asked uneasily.

"The world should know what she is, so I thought it was a fitting punishment. In addition, this will make it clear to Uzuki to never try seducing me ever again," Revan said with a hint of darkness to his voice.

"I guess," Tracey said uncertainly.

"I'm surprised you managed to resist Yugao's advances, from what I heard she is very a beautiful woman with the word whore carved across her chest only slightly ruining her looks. By the way, how did you carve the word whore into her skin?" Theo asked.

"I used a curse to carve the word whore into her skin, making it extremely unlikely Uzuki will ever be able to have the scar removed from her body," Revan said with dark satisfaction.

"Good that whore deserves nothing less," Daphne said coldly.

' _I'm glad Daphne sees it my way,'_ Morgana commented pleased.

"As for resisting Uzuki's advances I have my seduction training to thank for that, as it prevents me from falling for someone that was trying to seduce me because I was a Lord, and hoping to marry into my money," Revan said.

"You have seduction training?" Draco inquired surprised as that was not something someone was usually trained in.

"I do yes. It was part of my training a few years ago so I wouldn't fall for the first woman that showed me a bit of skin," Revan said.

"You know that's not exactly normal," Ginny pointed out before realising nothing is normal about Revan.

"True it's not, but it came in handy today didn't it," Revan said.

"Can't argue there," Ginny admitted.

"Do you think the ANBU will retaliate for what you did to Yugao?" Daphne asked concerned.

"Uzuki will never try seducing me again that I am certain off since she knows it will never work, but that will not stop the ANBU from trying to find out my secrets for the Hokage," Revan said.

"That's true I forgot the second part of Yugao's plan was to become your lover and find out your secrets. They really are getting desperate aren't they?" Pansy asked.

This made Daphne clench her hands in anger imagining Revan having a lover. Tracey internally smiled seeing Daphne's reaction, knowing she was feeling angry and jealous at Revan having a lover that wasn't her.

"I have Wood Style so there no doubt wondering what other secrets I have, and if there of any value to the Leaf," Revan said displeased by their greed.

"As long as we keep an eye out for the ANBU we'll be fine," Draco stated confidently.

xxxxx

"How are you Yugao?" the ANBU captain asked standing next to Yugao who was resting in a bed and was wearing some clothes now.

"I've been better captain," Yugao replied looking at the rest of her squad.

"Madam Pomfrey filled me in on your injuries," the captain said.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey gave me a potion that will allow me to regrow my bones, so I should be recovered in a few days," Yugao said.

"I can't believe wizards have a potion that allows somebody to regrow bones, magic truly is amazing," Tora said impressed.

"What about your scar?" the captain asked.

Yugao flinched. "There was nothing Madam Pomfrey could do about it. According to her the scar was caused by a curse she didn't recognise, and without knowing what curse was used on me, she can't remove it from my body, since she doesn't know the right counter curse to use on it."

"I see that's a shame to hear. Unless you can cover your scar somehow, you will be unable to do any more seduction missions," the captain said without a shred of sympathy in his tone for her injury.

"I know you told Dumbledore you have no idea how you ended up stuck to the wall of the Great Hall, but you really know who did it don't you?" the rookie asked getting to why they were really here.

"Yes without a doubt in my mind it was Revan that did this to me," Yugao said angrily promising to pay back that bastard for what he did to her.

"So you were conscious when Revan broke your arms and legs and gave you that scar then?" the captain asked.

"No, I wasn't conscious when Revan did those things to me. My last memory was of me seducing Revan and then the next thing I know I'm waking up in the in Great Hall naked, and stuck to a wall," Yugao said bitterly noticing Tora staring at her chest which just made her more embarrassed knowing her squad saw her naked.

"It was a good view," an ANBU said making Yugao growl at him for the perverted comment.

"Enough! It's clear le Fey has seduction training if he was able to resist Yugao's advances, and he stuck Yugao to the wall of the Great Hall as a message to us, to never try something like again," the captain said.

"If Yugao can't get pregnant with Revan's child what now then?" the rookie asked.

"Seeing as it's impossible to overpower Revan and force him to have sex with Yugao, and seduction isn't a viable option we will have to abandon that part of the mission," the captain said disgruntled.

"The Hokage will not be happy," Tora pointed out.

"I know but there's nothing we can do about it," the captain said.

"So will we carry on with the other part of the mission to find out Revan's secrets?" Yugao asked.

"We will yes, and with only a few more months of the term left we need to step up our game if we want to find out anything useful about Revan before we return back to the village," the captain said.

"We need to be careful of Dumbledore as he seems to know more than he's letting on. If he finds out what we have planned for Revan he will stop us," Tora said as he noticed Dumbledore didn't believe Yugao when she said she didn't know how she ended up naked in the Great Hall.

"Don't worry we'll carry on guarding the school for a while until Dumbledore loses interest in us, and then we'll hatch the plan I have for Revan," the captain said.

A week later and people were still talking about Yugao especially the male students. Revan did find it funny only a week ago he was what everyone talked about, but when a naked woman appears she becomes the most popular topic of discussion.

' _Their teenagers all they can think about is the opposite sex,'_ Morgana said not mentioning she wished Revan was more like that, but sadly wasn't because of the scars he had from his rape.

Revan was about to reply when he received memories from a clone that revealed the location of the Monkey talisman. Not wasting any time he created a clone to act like him, and as fast as possible sneaked out of Hogwarts and teleported to Spain in his Reaper outfit.

Arriving at the church which was currently closed he kept an eye out for Shendu, but there wasn't any sign of him. Walking up to a statue of the Virgin Mary he sent a Blasting Curse at it which he enjoyed more than he should of, and retrieved the Monkey talisman from inside of it.

On the roof of a nearby building, Revan waited for Shendu to appear under a Disillusionment Charm instead of turning invisible in case Shendu was watching, as he didn't want Shendu to know he had absorbed the power of the talismans. He waited for over an hour before deciding Shendu wasn't going to show up, most likely because Shendu knew he would lose in a fight against him if he did. Not seeing any point in staying around any longer Revan disappeared in a Body Flicker towards the edge of the village, so he could teleport without any witnesses.

xxxxx

Shendu using a Palantir watched as Reaper disappeared from his observation spot in a Body Flicker, and after that, the connection with the Monkey talisman was lost.

" **I see Reaper has collected the last talisman then,** " Shendu said to himself sitting on a rock in a wet cave fully healed, while his imprisoned body was lying on the floor next to him.

This meant Reaper now had ten talismans while he had the other two. Without the talismans in Reapers possession, he could never free his original body, and the only way he could retrieve the talismans was if he managed to defeat Reaper in a fight, which he knew his current body wasn't strong enough to accomplish.

If he still had Naga and the Shadowkahn he could have maybe ambushed Reaper in the future and retrieved his talismans, but with the loss of Naga and the Shadowkahn that wasn't an option any longer. When the Shadowkahn turned on him he knew Reaper had something to do with it. So after easily dispatching the Shadowkahn even in his weakened state, and when he was healthy enough he travelled to Japan to check his library, but all he found was a burnt ruin.

He knew then Reaper must have found some way to track the origin of the Shadowkahn possibly believing it would lead to him but found the mask instead, and upon seeing it severed his connection with the imprisoned demon. He had no idea if the mask had been destroyed or if Reaper was storing it somewhere, but that didn't change the fact he no longer had the power to create Shadowkahn.

For the first time in centuries, he was completely alone. He had no familiars or servants to do his bidding, but that didn't mean he was out of the picture yet. He will rule this world one day, and nothing was going to stop him from achieving his goal.

" **The Phylactery I had Grindelwald construct might have been destroyed, but that doesn't mean I can't make another one,** " Shendu said darkly and annoyed that the one Phylactery he had Grindelwald create was destroyed at the end of the Great War.

He will make another phylactery and once it was full of thousands of souls he will absorb the phylactery, increasing his power making him strong enough to defeat Reaper. When Reaper is broken before his feet he will extract the location of the talisman from him, and once he is fully revived he will go on to rule this world until the end of time.

" **Yes that will do nicely,** " Shendu said smiling viciously thinking of all the torture he will do to Reaper for ruining his plans, and Revan for killing Naga.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **This chapter revealed Shendu's backstory which is a mix of his past from the TV series and my own twist on it. For those that were curious about his backstory, I hope you enjoyed the reveal. I thought it was an interesting twist on his origins.**

 **I bet none of you was expecting Shendu and Grindelwald to have a history, where you? Shendu was the one that taught Grindelwald how to make the phylactery. Their relationship will be revealed in the future though that won't be any time soon. For those that noticed when Shendu mentioned a phylactery had been destroyed, and not phylacteries that was intentional. It is because Shendu doesn't know Grindelwald made more than one behind his back. Again this will be explored in the future.**

 **The quest for the talismans is finally over. When I first started writing the hunt for the talisman I didn't expect it to last so many chapters, but it's finally over. With the hunt for the talisman over I can now focus on other things. Like with the Rain Village, shinobi from the Elemental Nations will be having a bigger part in the future, especially with Revan becoming a serious threat to them with his Wood Style.**

 **I know had planned for three characters from the TV series Jackie Chan Adventures to appear, but for what I had planned I realised I needed to add one more character, which was** **Tarakudo** **a demon.** **Tarakudo** **is the last character from the TV series to appear as I have no need for any other characters for my story.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Revan was standing in the middle of the Chamber of Secrets with Morgana standing several feet away from him in a clone body.

"You ready?" Morgana asked.

"I am yes," Revan replied before activating the Monkey talisman.

There was a flash of light from the talisman and in Revan's place was a tiger cub that yelped when it looked itself over.

"HaHa you look so adorable," Morgana said finding the tiger cub so cute to look at.

The tiger cub growled angrily at Morgana before he rested his paw on the Monkey talisman, and after a flash of light, Revan was human again.

"It's not funny," Revan said annoyed before picking himself off from the floor.

"But you looked so cute," Morgana said with mirth in her voice.

Revan sighed knowing he was never going to live that done. "Anyway, I would say the talisman has the power of transfiguration but is only capable of transforming people into animals."

"Just like the scroll said then," Morgana said.

"Yes it looks like the scroll was correct," Revan said with a nod. "It was weird being a tiger cub, but I could tell the power of the transformation was powerful. If I didn't have the talisman I knew I would have been stuck as a cub for a while, as I waited for the transformation to wear off."

"Considering how powerful the other talismans are that should come as no surprise to you," Morgana remarked.

"True," Revan said storing the talisman away. "With this, all of the talismans have been found."

"Yes, ten are in our possession with eight having being absorbed by you. I take it you'll absorb this talisman and the Dog talisman, at the start of the summer," Morgana said.

"That's right. I'm in no desperate need to have the ability to transform into animals, and there's a small chance I could fall unconscious again for an unknown time. Therefore I'll wait until the start of the summer holidays where no one will notice anything," Revan said.

Morgana nodded. "A smart decision and I presume you'll absorb the mask as well at the same time."

"I will yes," Revan stated.

"Good because in the future I believe the Hidden Villages will get more desperate to have you under their control or remove you as a possible threat, and the stronger you are the better chances you have of surviving what they send after you," Morgana said.

Revan frowned in thought. "Despite how strong I'll eventually become I'm still only one man. That means no matter how strong I am they'll still think they can overpower me with numbers."

"Don't forget Minato killed over a thousand Stone shinobi in one fight and is feared and respected because of it. Making the Stone Village no doubt wary of engaging Minato in combat ever again," Morgana said.

"While that is true and perhaps one day I could accomplish something like that to make myself feared and respected. I can't deal with all the villages at the same time," Revan said.

"Yes you might have to deal with all of the shinobi villages, but it will never be at the same time at least. Since alliances are fragile things in the shinobi world, and rarely last," Morgana said.

"It's a shame we don't have an army because if we did that would make the villages think twice about fighting me. One man no matter how strong he is will always have idiots challenging him as they think numbers can overpower him, but an army will always make people think twice due to the numbers they would have to face," Revan said thoughtfully.

"The wizarding world is in a state of peace so it's not like you could easily recruit people, and don't forget in a confrontation wizards will always lose against shinobi expect for a few individuals," Morgana said thinking of Voldemort and Dumbledore.

"While its true wizards are no match for shinobi as they've been trained from a young age to fight, numbers do provide a quality of its own," Revan said.

"So you think despite not being a match against shinobi, having a large army of wizards will still make the villages hesitate to attack you," Morgana said.

"I do yes, especially if the army has a reputation for fighting, and there known to have experience as well," Revan said.

It only took Morgana a second to figure out what Revan meant. "You mean the Death Eaters."

"They have experience and were widely feared when they were active, which should make the villages back off from attacking Britain to get me if they were in charge," Revan said.

"The Death Eaters were losing the war before Voldemort was defeated. You do know that right?" Morgana inquired.

"I'm aware, but that's only because the Hokage interfered with the war. Therefore it's understandable they were defeated by him as he is the strongest shinobi in the world for a reason," Revan said knowing surviving against Minato was an accomplishment in of itself.

"While having the Death Eaters as allies would be useful for us, do you really think it will be necessary?" Morgana questioned.

"I do. The Leaf was simply the first one to try and obtain my power, and I have no doubt others will try as well in the future, and like you taught me always prepare for the worst outcome," Revan said.

"Sadly I find myself agreeing with you my son, but the Death Eaters will only follow Voldemort. That means until he's returned to power becoming allies with them isn't a viable option," Morgan pointed out.

"We know one day Voldemort will return to power we just have to hope that it's sooner rather than later because while we're trying to break the alliance Britain has with the Leaf, we never really thought about how the Elemental Nations would react to that," Revan said.

"What do you mean? We've discussed this. With the alliance broken, we can continue our plans without interference from the Leaf. It's not like the other Hidden Villages will attack Britain as that would only strengthen the Leaf's alliances out of fear they would be attacked as well if their alliance ever ended, which the other villages wouldn't want. So they'll leave Britain alone hoping the Leaf will lose more allies," Morgana said wondering where her son was going with this.

"Your right the villages will do that, but that doesn't mean they can't send small teams into a neutral country hoping to recruit or kill me," Revan said.

"Of course how could I have forgotten? We planned this it was before your Wood Style was public knowledge. Yes with Britain being neutral they could send teams into Britain, and not face any repercussions. Though they would need a good reason as Britain isn't exactly next door to them," Morgana said.

"I'm sure they'll come up with some sort of lie for the Ministry, so long as it lets them travel around Britain unhindered," Revan said.

"However if Britain was under Death Eater control or there was an army doing patrols, the Hidden Villages wouldn't send a team into Britain, as they wouldn't want to create another enemy. Just like how they avoid the Land of Iron," Morgana said referring to how the land of the samurai was feared and respected in the Elemental Nations and avoided at all cost by all the other Hidden Villages due to the threat they pose against them.

"That's right, though creating an army or helping the Death Eaters taking over this country won't be easy," Revan said.

"No it will not but let's refrain from making any plans at the moment. After you've absorbed the Shadowkahn mask we'll start planning for the future as you might be a demon at that point, and that might give us other avenues to pursue in the future," Morgana said.

"True who knows how powerful I'll be after I've absorbed the mask," Revan said.

Over the next month and a bit Revan experimented by modifying spells by powering them with Holy magic. For some spells it made no difference powering them with Holy magic instead of his normal magic, but he did notice a considerable difference with the Protego and Patronus spells. He did wonder if the Killing Curse could overpower a shield created by Holy magic, but he was in no rush to find out.

When he wasn't modifying spells he was also increasing his knowledge of seals and runes. While he preferred using spells and ninjutsu in a fight he also knew how powerful seals were. One only had to look at Minato to see that. From what he had learnt from history powerful beings such as demons and tailed beasts were often sealed away, and he didn't want that to happen to him. He knew seals were time consuming to create and couldn't be made in the heat of a battle, but that doesn't mean he's not going to be prepared for them, so he isn't caught off guard by them in a fight.

With the Leaf desiring his Wood Style that might mean one day he might come into direct conflict with Minato, and if he doesn't want to be defeated by a seal he needs to be prepared. That's why he was increasing his knowledge of seals and runes so he could create a seal which would interfere with any seal that was placed on his body, like chakra suppression or paralysis. Creating something like that from scratch will take a long time. That's why he was increasing his knowledge now, so he could start working on his seal as soon as possible.

He also finished reading the rest of the scrolls he had stolen. The information they contained was very enlightening. He read about a technique only Greater demons and above could use, which was called Hellfire. Hellfire was the complete opposite of the Holy flames he could use. While his Holy flames were extremely effective against dark creatures, Hellfire was the same against light creatures. The one ability Hellfire possessed that Holy fire didn't was that Hellfire could destroy someone's soul.

As long as a soul wasn't completely destroyed by a Hellfire attack the soul could recover, however you would never regain the part of the soul you lost. But if the Hellfire attack did its job the soul was completely destroyed. You couldn't even summon the soul from the spirit world as all traces of it were destroyed from this reality.

Another thing he learnt was Greater demons and Archdemons are living forms of magic, and so can't be killed through normal means. What would kill a normal demon like removing its head wouldn't work on a Greater demon and Archdemon. They would simply regrow their head or if they were weakened enough to have their body destroyed, they would reform after a couple of years depending on how strong they are like a tailed beast.

That's why demons use Hellfire in their attacks again other demons, so they can kill the demons their facing by destroying their soul. Since with the soul destroyed there's no way for a demon to come back to life. Only powerful demons can use Hellfire and they are rare due to how powerful the technique is and the control needed, as you could accidentally destroy your own soul.

This results in Greater demons and above being sealed away like Shendu since they have no other option. They don't have the ability to kill the demon and even if they do destroy its body it will eventually revive, and most likely catching them off guard when it does. This leaves the only option of sealing the demon away for hopefully the rest of time, to prevent it from ever tormenting humans again.

While Revan could see why people would seal away a demon as they had no other option, hoping the demon would never get free was a foolish idea. It doesn't matter if its humans or demons anything that's imprisoned will always try to get free.

Just look at Shendu, Xuanwu hoped he would be sealed away for eternity, but Shendu managed to break free from his imprisonment. It might not have been a full revival like Shendu had hoped but he still managed to escape and was now most likely trying to find a way to revive himself fully.

They should have taken more steps so Shendu could have never have escaped, but to be fair their plan to hide the talismans had worked for a couple of thousands of years. Meaning some credit had to be given to them.

The scrolls also contained knowledge about wards that could be used to repel demons and spirits. For example, if Shendu had known where he had lived and sent Shadowkahn after him. The wards would have stopped the Shadowkahn from emerging from the shadows in his house.

He had also made sure that Eris continued to suffer over the past month and a bit. Eris would be attacked by snakes and numerous spells when she walked down a corridor by herself. The culprit was never caught, but most suspected it was him behind the attacks.

Revan was now in a History of Magic lesson completely bored as Professor Binns went on about the Goblin Rebellions. Most of the class was bored and had fallen asleep having heard this particular story before numerous times. Some students did homework for other lessons, while others were sleeping. Revan, on the other hand, was creating a flame in his hand before dispelling it and repeating the process to increase his magic control. Seeing how it's important to go over the basics every now and again.

Tracey was bored and so to entertain herself she watched Revan as he created a flame in his hand. "I wish I could create a flame like you could Revan."

Revan never stopping his magic control exercise said. "One day you might be able to."

Tracey snorted. "Wandless magic isn't as easy as you make it look you know Revan."

"It just takes a lot of practice. I couldn't immediately shoot lightning from my hands. I had to do countless hours of practice to accomplish it," Revan said creating a flame in one hand and lightning in the other, getting jealous looks from other students for his magical skills.

"It wouldn't surprise me if your entire family were magical prodigies," Tracey said watching as Revan carried on with his flame control exercise.

"I don't know if Stephanie was a prodigy as she died before she was ready to learn advanced magic," Revan said startling his friends as Revan only ever talked about Stephanie if he was in a very good mood. Anytime they asked about her Revan would coldly refuse the question or change the topic.

"What about your parents?" Daphne asked who had so far been resting her head on her arms and enjoying Revan's presence next to her.

"I have no idea," Revan said sticking with the story they died young so he couldn't remember anything about them.

"I wonder if they were anything like you, a demon slayer and the second coming of Morgana," Tracey said teasingly.

"I can't believe that stupid rumour is still going around saying you're the reincarnation of Morgana le Fey," Daphne said wondering how people could be so stupid.

"I don't mind, she was a powerful witch, and the things she could do with magic were extraordinary," Revan said considering it a compliment to be seen like his Mother.

' _I always knew you were a momma's boy,'_ Morgana said good-naturedly.

' _Shut up,'_ Revan said embarrassed.

"Did you just say you wouldn't mind be compared to Morgana le Fey boy?" Binns asked disgustedly. This woke up most of the class as this was the first time Binns had gone off script about the Goblin Rebellions.

"I did yes," Revan calmly stated.

"What is wrong with you? She is the darkest witch to have ever lived, the things she did are monstrous," Binns said horrified.

"It was during war and terrible things happen then so it's forgivable, and I see nothing wrong with admiring my ancestor," Revan said.

The class were watching the argument with keen interest, as this was the most interesting thing to have ever happened in this class.

Binns looked surprised. "Morgana le Fey was your ancestor."

' _Does Binns not know my name?'_ Revan thought to himself. "Yes, she's my ancestor. My name is Lord Revan le Fey."

"You're a le Fey," Binns said surprised before recovering and giving Revan a revolted look. "You and your family should have been killed as a baby. Your bloodline is cursed to bring nothing but misfortune to the world."

"You dare say I should have been killed as a baby," Revan said angrily standing up with the class watching with fascination.

"I have heard the stories of what Morgana le Fey did in her conquest for Camelot, no doubt her descendants would follow in her footsteps," Binns said.

' _I believe Binns has heard of what the other me did, but his hatred for me is a surprise. I was before his time after all, so why does he hate me so much,'_ Morgana said.

' _Let's find out,'_ Revan replied before focusing on Binns. "Why do you hate Morgana le Fey so much? She died centuries before you were even born."

"I hate her because she was an affront to the natural order of things. She slept with her own brother producing a child of incest, she denounced Christianity and delved deeper into the Dark Arts than any before or after her," Binns said needing no other reason to hate Morgana.

"Morgana never slept with Arthur Mordred was a druid she was fond off, and Christianity is a disease upon this world so I see nothing wrong with her hating it. Furthermore, the Dark Arts aren't nearly as bad as people make them out to be," Revan said defensively.

Binns snorted. "Why aren't I surprised you would defend her. I have no doubt you and your family are running around the country making a mess of things."

"Actually Professor le Fey here is the last of his family since his sister was killed by muggles when they were younger," Hermione said smugly making the class look at her in disbelief that she would say that especially with Revan in the room.

"Really that's good to hear once less le Fey to worry about," Binns said pleased.

Hermione opened her mouth to respond when her head was smashed into the desk by an invisible force breaking her nose which made her cry out in pain. Before she could say anything her head was brought back up and repeatedly slammed back into the desk with the process repeating indefinitely.

Revan and Binns stared at each other completely ignoring Hermione having her head smashed against the table continually. While the class looked at Revan and saw no indication it was him that was responsible, they were pretty sure it was him that was smashing Hermione's face into the desk.

"I suggest you apologise for saying it was a good thing my sister is dead or you will regret it," Revan said darkly.

"Or what boy there's nothing you can do against me. In fact, let me repeat myself. I hope your sister suffered painfully at the hands of the muggles," Binns said sneeringly.

Revan didn't react in the least as his face stayed perfectly neutral. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Revan then leapt across his desk and shot golden chains out of his wand that wrapped around Binns making him drop to the floor.

"What that's impossible you can't touch a ghost," Binns said surprised with the class equally astounded.

Revan didn't bother responding and with a twirl of his wand, he created a golden muzzle that he then attached to Binn's mouth to prevent him from speaking. He then twisted his wand to the side making the chains tighter making Binns feel pain from being squeezed so tight. Revan apathetically watched Binns wiggle in pain before returning to his desk.

"Do you have something to say?" Revan asked when he noticed the class watching him. They quickly looked away not wanting to be a target of Revan's ire.

"What was that?" Draco inquired astonished.

"That's was me dealing with someone that was happy about my sister's death," Revan said coldly.

"That I understand. I meant being able to interact with a ghost," Draco said knowing what Revan have just done was impossible.

"Family secret," Revan said ending the discussion.

' _This will have repercussions,'_ Morgana commented.

' _I know but there was no way I was going to let Binns continue mocking Stephanie,'_ Revan said.

' _I agree with your actions, but what you did was impossible in the eyes of wizards. That means expect many questions from Dumbledore later about your actions,'_ Morgana said.

For the rest of the lesson, there was an awkward atmosphere as no one wanted to do something in case it set Revan off, so they quietly talked about what they had just witnessed. Hermione after having her faced smashed against the table for ten minutes was finally released, and she looked like a complete mess.

Her face was completely bloody and her nose ruined. When Hermione saw everyone looking at her face in disgust she fled the classroom in tears. Revan thought after all this time she would have learnt to not cross him, but he guessed idiots never learned.

It was when he was in his next lesson that McGonagall fetched him so he could talk to Dumbledore about what had happened. Fortunately, he didn't get in any trouble as there were no rules against attacking a ghost even if he was a Professor. All he had to do was undo the chains binding Binns so he could carry on with his teaching. Dumbledore did bring up Hermione but Revan denied having any knowledge of what happened to her, and since they couldn't prove anything they had to let Revan go much without any punishment much to the displeasure of McGonagall.

Revan was sitting in the common room after dinner listening to his friends chatting and was planning what to do with Binns. Morgana suggested torturing him some more, but Revan wanted him dealt with permanently. As a result, he was thinking of exorcising Binns so he would be forced to pass on.

"You're planning to get back at Binns aren't you?" Tracey asked knowingly.

"What makes you say that?" Revan asked not denying anything.

"I recognise the look in your eyes when you're plotting something, and I bet it has something to do with Binns," Tracey said confidently.

"Perhaps," Revan said smiling.

"Whatever you do make sure you don't cause too big of a fuss, people are still talking about you chaining Binns up," Ginny said looking up from her chess game against Draco. "The twins have also asked me to get you to teach them the spell you used on Binns, so they can then use it in their pranks."

"Please don't there already bad enough as it is," Theo commented.

"Don't worry I won't tell the twins the spell as it's a family secret," Revan said reassuringly to the relief of Ginny and Theo.

Revan stayed sitting next to the fireplace even as his friends went to bed, making it pretty clear to them he was going to do something to Binns for making fun of his sister. Once the common room was empty Revan left the room and turned invisible, before heading towards Binns classroom. After making sure there was no one near he entered the classroom where he saw Binns by his desk. Before he even knew what was going on Binns was on the floor wrapped up in chains.

"Le Fey have you come to finish what you started earlier," Binns said angrily.

Revan having no interest in trading words with Binns started drawing a ritual circle in the middle of the classroom. It didn't take long before Binns realised Revan was going to exorcise him, and he started thrashing about trying to escape.

"Someone help please," Binns shouted.

"Don't bother. I put up silencing charm to make sure no one can hear your shouting," Revan said not taking his eyes off the ritual circle.

"Please I'll apologise for making fun of your sister, anything but this," Binns pleaded.

"You made your bed now you sleep in it," Revan said uncaringly before summoning Binns towards him.

"No I don't want to die," Binns said trying to break free of the chains.

"Then you should have never mocked my sister," Revan said darkly before activating the circle.

"NOOOOO," Binns said while he forced to move on to the spirit world.

Revan watched with dark satisfaction as Binns was exorcised. Once Binns was gone he vanished the chains and the ritual circle removing any trace that he was here, before heading back to the common room.

It was lunchtime the next day before the entire school heard about Binns never showing up for his class. This was the first he had never missed a class before. Therefore the other ghosts were sent to look for Binns, but they had no success in finding him. By the end of the day, it was concluded that Binns had finally passed on. Every single student in the school celebrated this as no one liked Binns, but this did leave Dumbledore in an unfortunate position of having no History teacher for the rest of the year. So the other Professors had to take over the class when they could, as there was no way Dumbledore could find a replacement teacher in time before the term ended.

Revan explained to his friends that he had exorcised Binns with them complaining why he had never done that sooner, seeing that he could have saved them hours of boredom. Making Revan reply with that he never thought about it which they weren't happy to hear.

It was now June and everyone was focused on the end of term exams. Revan and Sue had been going over their notes for the exams together in the library so they didn't forget anything. To passer-by's Revan and Sue looked quite close to each other, and the small hint of red that would appear on Sue's cheeks every now and then when she looked at Revan, made it clear she had a small crush on him. Revan never noticed this though as he was too busy going over his notes, but Yugao did when she saw them leaving the library together giving her an idea.

Yesterday the exams had finished with Revan felling pretty confident that he had done well on all of them, and was on his way back from a training session when a Gryffindor approached him.

"Can I help you?" Revan asked.

"Yes I was to pass on a message to you from Ron," the Gryffindor said tauntingly.

"And what was the message?" Revan inquired wondering what Ron could want with him.

"He and a group of friends have taken Sue to the Whomping Willow to show her what happens when someone becomes friends with a slimy snake like you," the student said smugly.

Revan wasted no time breaking the Gryffindor's jaw with a punch and flew through a nearby window shattering the glass in the process. Going as fast as possible Revan saw Ron and some other older Gryffindor students holding Sue who was trying to break free of their grip, and was about to throw her at the Whomping Willow.

"AHHHH," Sue shouted as the four Gryffindor's holding her threw her at the Whomping Willow.

She couldn't believe this way how she died crushed to death by a tree. Sue closed her eyes not wanting to see her own death when she suddenly stopped in mid-air. Opening her eyes Sue was relieved to see Revan holding her in his arms and smiling at her.

"It's going to be okay I'm here now," Revan said floating to the ground dozens of feet away from the Whomping Willow, and behind the Gryffindor's. Revan gently put Sue down on the ground, and then looked maliciously at the Gryffindor's.

"You dare and try and kill my friend, just because she's friends with a Slytherin. You disgust me," Revan said with venom dripping from his voice.

The eight Gryffindor's which were compromised of four seventh years, two third years and a fifth and sixth year student looked nervous now that Revan was here.

"There are eight of us and only one of you. There's no way you can defeat us all," Ron said pointing his wand at Revan with the other copying his actions.

"I believe you'll find that I can," Revan said darkly.

The Gryffindor's started firing spells at Revan but they were all deflected by the wandless shield Revan created. Revan watched as their spells did nothing to his shield as they were so weak to damage it. Eventually, the Gryffindor's stopped firing spells when they saw they weren't doing anything to Revan's shield. Once they did that Revan made his move.

Revan in a split second appeared in front of the nearest Gryffindor and grabbed both of his arms and squeezed them breaking all the bones in his arms. He then kneed the Gryffindor in the face knocking him out cold. Sensing a spell heading towards him he wandlessly summoned another Gryffindor in the way of the spell making him cough up blood.

' _A darker spell than I would have expected from a Gryffindor,'_ Revan thought before throwing the Gryffindor to the side, and launched himself at the other Gryffindor and gave him a roundhouse kick to the head sending him flying, and probably giving him some internal damage in the head at the same time.

He then spun around and launched lightning from his hands that struck three Gryffindor's in the chest knocking them unconscious, and nearly killing them in the process. Ron and the other third year look at Revan terrified as it hadn't even been a minute yet, and he had defeated their housemates so easily. Revan with an upwards swish of his wand had roots come out of the ground that wrapped themselves around Ron trapping him in place.

"You bastard let me go," Ron said annoyed trying to move but failing.

Revan then raised his hand lifting the other Gryffindor off the ground and brought him close to him. He was about to launch towards the Gryffindor towards the Great Lake when he noticed the Gryffindor was under a genjutsu. Quickly going through the Gryffindor's mind Revan saw the moment the Gryffindor suddenly wanted to punish Sue for being friends with him and realised the Gryffindor had been put under a genjutsu to harm Sue. Revan was furious someone would want to harm his friends. Needing to know if every Gryffindor was under a genjutsu, Revan knocked out the Gryffindor with a Stunning Spell and approached Ron.

"Go away you bastard," Ron said acting tough but Revan easily noticed his fear beneath his act.

Revan checked Ron but detected no genjutsu on him. Reading his mind he saw Ron was approached by the other Gryffindor's who asked if he wanted to make Revan suffer. Ron agreed because he was sure Revan was a budding Dark Lord. He then helped them ambush Sue, and drag her to the Whomping Willow. Furious Ron had done this of his own free will, he started kicking and punching Ron. Even when Ron fell unconscious he didn't stop, it was only when he sensed ANBU nearby did he relent.

Revan dispelled the roots letting Ron drop to the floor in a bloody mess, and flew to the ANBU who were watching from a nearby rooftop. He noticed out of the corner of his eye as he was flying towards the ANBU a large black dog grab Ron by the ankle and drag him towards the Whomping Willow, but Revan didn't' care what happened to him. Ron could die for all he cared for trying to kill his friend.

Revan landed on the rooftop with the ANBU and said furiously. "If you thought you could get away with murdering my friend you were sadly mistaken."

"I don't know what you're talking about Lord le Fey. We were simply doing our regular patrol when we noticed a disturbance and came to investigate," the captain said calmly.

"Really and the fact that some of the Gryffindor's were under a powerful genjutsu which only you could have casted, has nothing to do with you at all I'm sure," Revan said sarcastically while walking around the ANBU who never took their eyes of him. Unknown to them Revan was wandlessly and silently casting compulsions on them to make them angry.

"It could have been one of your friends that did it," Yugao said having a feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Be quite whore I have no desire to speak to someone who sleeps with men for money. In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if you've slept with enough men that you could afford to live like a Queen, with how fast you spread your legs," Revan said mockingly.

"Don't speak to her like that you bastard," Tora snapped angrily.

"I shall speak to the whore how I like. I am simply stating the truth after all," Revan said darkly standing a few feet in front of Tora and casting a strong compulsion on him.

"Call her a whore one more time and I will shut your filthy mouth," Tora threatened.

"Calm down Tora," the captain ordered but he was ignored.

"Yugao is the biggest whore in the world. I'm sure she's slept with all of you here just for some pocket change," Revan said.

"RAAAAA," Tora said throwing a punch at Revan.

Revan easily moved to the side and grabbed hold of the arm and ripped it out of its socket making Tora scream in pain. He then hit Tora in the head with his own arm sending him off the roof, and to the ground below.

"Tora no," the rookie said angrily drawing his sword and slashing at Revan.

The other ANBU seeing one of their teammates possibly killed reacted without thinking and attacked Revan. Revan with a slashing motion of his wand sent a Cutting Curse at the captain and another ANBU who were too close to dodge it and was cut in half as a result.

"Captain," Yugao screamed seeing the top and bottom half of the captain slide of the roof and to the ground below.

"You'll pay for that," Tora said.

Revan moved in between the sword strikes and when he was in Tora's personal space he raised his hand at Tora's face and sent a powerful fire blast that completely annihilated Tora's head. Tora's headless body then fell to the ground like a puppet that had its strong cut.

"You'll pay for killing my squad," Yugao said furiously.

"No. I won't," Revan said indifferently infuriating Yugao with his attitude.

"Die," Yugao said launching a kick at him.

Revan using his speed grasped Yugao's leg and lifted it up. With his free hand now coated his fire, he cut off the lower part of Yugao's' leg making her scream in pain. Yugao bounced on one foot backwards a few feet before taking a glimpse at her wound and saw it was cauterised which would explain the lack of blood loss.

Yugao was then launched backwards hitting the wall of Hogwarts making her mask come off, and before she could put up a defence her head was kicked into the wall making a dent. She then felt a hand grab hold of her head before she was pulled free, and smashed into the roof. Yugao could see between the fingers holding her head Revan raising his foot before stomping on her arms making her scream in pain.

Revan then grabbed Yugao's uninjured leg and spun her around before letting her fly towards an empty yard. Yugao managed to flip herself over once she had landed, and immediately regretted it when she saw Revan flying towards her. Revan landed on Yugao's' stomach with enough force she was pretty sure it had destroyed all of her internal organs. The only reason she wasn't dead was that Revan wanted her alive.

Revan then stood on the edge of the crater he had made from stomping on Yugao and went through some hand sings before he said. "Wood Style: Entanglement."

Thick wooden vines rose from the ground and wrapped around Yugao, and forced her into a standing position so Revan could look her in the eye. Yugao could feel her chakra being suppressed, and she knew so had lost any opportunity of escaping from Revan now.

"Are you going to kill me now?" Yugao said refusing to cower in front of her enemy.

"Not yet," Revan stated before entering her mind.

He knew without evidence he would get into trouble for killing the ANBU. In fact, he would most likely be sent to Azkaban if the Ministry ever caught him, which was never going to happen not with his skills, but to make sure that doesn't happen he needs Yugao to confess everything she and her squad did while at Hogwarts.

To make sure Yugao confesses he was currently modifying certain memories of hers so she would confess everything Minato had ordered her to do. Her meeting with Minato when he gave her orders to find out his secrets was one memory he was changing. Yugao instead remembered Minato ordering her to confess her orders and actions if she was ever caught, and interrogated by the Ministry. That way there wouldn't be a political nightmare when the Leaf was trying to get her released.

Instead with her confessing everything the Ministry would find her guilty and then extradite her to the Leaf to face justice, where she would then be reinstated as an ANBU without the Ministry knowing. He did this with a few memories and casted a strong compulsion on her that would make her feel like she had to follow through with Minato's orders. To prevent her from questioning the fact an ANBU should never talk when captured.

He also saw why the ANBU had placed a genjutsu on some of the Gryffindor's and had them take Sue to the Whomping Willow. They wanted to put Sue in a dangerous situation where it would force him to reveal more of his secrets to save her. That's why they had one of the Gryffindor's under their control tell their friend where Sue was. So the information would eventually reach him making him rush to the Whomping Willow to save her, and reveal any more secrets he had.

The reason they picked Sue was that she was the weakest out of his friends. The others had shinobi training from what they could tell, and could easily handle a group of students ambushing them. As a result, they went with Sue who was a civilian in their eyes as she couldn't put up a fight not against so many students.

Exiting Yugao's mind Revan then knocked her unconscious with a spell. He was about to cast some more compulsions on Yugao when he heard a scream he recognised as Sue's voice. Flying as fast as possible it only took several seconds to arrive at the Whomping Willow, and what he saw horrified him. A large werewolf was looming over Sue and currently had his teeth buried in Sue's neck. In an instant he was next to Sue kicking the werewolf with so much force he was sent flying into the Forbidden Forest.

"Stay with me Sue everything's going to be okay," Revan said trying to reassure Sue.

Revan placed his hands on Sue's neck that had a massive bite mark on it to prevent the loss of blood. He was also at the same time channelling his magic into the wound to heal the injury. Sue smiled sadly before raising her head closer to Revan and kissed him on the lips surprising Revan before Sue's head fell to the ground with her eyes completely devoid of life.

"You can't die Sue you hear me," Revan said in anguish before trying to give her CPR.

Revan put his hands on her chest and pushed down before breathing into her mouth. "Come on Sue don't you dare die on me."

' _Revan she's dead,'_ Morgana said sadly but Revan ignored her refusing to believe it.

"Come on Sue if you're not here who's going to make sure I don't lose myself in my research," Revan said with tears dripping from his eyes.

Revan sensed the werewolf before he heard him and not wanting to waste any time on the werewolf, he sent a wandless and silent Bombarda Maxima at him without even stopping giving Sue CPR. He heard the werewolf's body explode and even saw out of the corner of his eye blood going everywhere, but his complete focus was on reviving Sue.

' _Revan she's dead you need to stop,'_ Morgana demanded softly.

Revan slowly stopped giving her CPR as he came to the realisation that Sue was truly dead, and there was nothing he could do to change that fact. Before he could do anything he noticed a man emerge from the Whomping Willow with another person floating behind him. The first man was wearing rags and had a gaunt sunken face and long disgusting hair. The second man looked a lot like a rat.

' _Sirius Black and the real one at that,'_ Revan thought surprised. Wondering what he was doing here, and with that man behind him as well.

Sirius noticed Revan kneeling over a dead girl's body that had what he recognised as werewolf marks on her throat. His eyes widened in realisation when he saw what remained of a werewolf not too far away from them.

"You killed Remus, you'll die for that," Sirius said beyond mad with rage.

However, before a single spell could leave Sirius's wand Revan threw a wandless and silent Cutting Curse at him. The last thing Sirius saw was the murderer of his best friend as his head was separated from his body.

Revan stood up and approached the man that had fallen to the ground once Sirius was dead since the spell levitating him was no longer in effect. He tried fleeing but Revan summoned him to him, and once he was eye level entered his mind. It turns out the man was Peter Pettigrew, and he had been hiding as a rat for the past thirteen years. Since he was afraid of what Minato would do to him if he found out he was the one to tell Voldemort the location of the secret bunker, where Minato's children would be kept in case of an emergency.

He saw how Sirius dragged the unconscious form of Ron into the Shrieking Shack, and cast the animagus reveal spell on Peter to expose his true form. Sirius then explained how he saw Peter in a Daily Prophet photo with the Weasley family when they had gone on holiday, and finally knew where he was. So he broke out of Azkaban to catch Peter and prove his innocence.

Revan felt a tiny bit guilty killing Sirius now. After all, Sirius suffered he was so close to freedom, and then he dies before he could reach it. Though to be fair Sirius did try to kill him, and he wasn't thinking straight at the time. It did surprise him Peter was friends with Sirius, Remus and James, and was known as the Marauders back when they were at school.

That would explain how Lupin knew what the Marauders map was when he came across him and Ginny, and what he was doing here. He probably saw Sirius and Peter on the map and came to investigate, but forgot or didn't care it was a full moon. So he transformed, and in that state attacked Sue killing her.

' _You should let Peter go, my son,'_ Morgana said.

' _Why?'_ Revan asked not being able to think straight due to his grief.

' _Peter knows he can't go to the Ministry or he'll be handed over to Minato to be killed. So he'll return to Voldemort as he's the only man that can offer him some sort of protection, and by releasing Peter who will help Voldemort in his quest for a new body you will create some goodwill with him, which is helpful if we plan to create an alliance with him,'_ Morgana explained.

' _I understand and if it became public knowledge Pettigrew was alive, the public would know that I accidentally killed an innocent man which wouldn't exactly look good for me, but on the other hand keeping this a secret will mean more prestige for me as I would have killed Naga and Black completely ending the demon threat.'_

' _Also if it was known Pettigrew was alive some might wonder if Black was also innocent of summoning Naga, and we can't have that since if people investigate Naga it'll make Shendu go even more underground then he probably is, making it much harder for me to find him in the future,'_ Revan said pushing through his grief to think about the current situation.

Morgana was impressed Revan had managed to think about how to use this situation to his advantage while he was in anguish. He really did take after her making her so proud.

' _Exactly, now it's best to let Pettigrew go so he can found his Master before anyone shows up to see what the disturbance was about,'_ Morgana instructed.

Revan released his hold on Pettigrew making him drop to the ground and said. "Go find your Master Pettigrew."

Peter looked at Revan surprised before he said in a cowardly voice. "Thank you, thank you."

Peter then transformed into a rat and scuttled away. Revan once he was sure Pettigrew was gone approached Sue's body and held her while he cried. Finally letting all of his emotions out, and blaming himself for her death. If Sue wasn't friends with him the ANBU would have never used her as bait to see how strong he truly was. That was how some of the Professors found him when they came to investigate the disturbance sometime later. He covered in blood holding Sue's body while surrounded by two dead bodies.

The Professors needing an explanation escorted him to Dumbledore's office. Where he was now sat in front of Dumbledore's desk covered in Sue's blood, most noticeably on his robes and a lower part of his face. His eyes were ice cold and were looking at Dumbledore accusingly, as he found it very unlikely he didn't know Lupin was a werewolf. Also in the office were the head of the houses so they could help settle the matter.

"Lord le Fey perhaps you could explain what happened between you, the Gryffindor's, the ANBU, and how Sirius Black fits into all of this," Dumbledore said though his tone made this clear it wasn't a request.

So Revan then told Dumbledore a modified version of what happened. How a Gryffindor informed him about Sue being taken to the Whomping Willow making him rush to get there as fast as possible, and when he arrived he saw the group of Gryffindor **'** s throwing Sue at the Whomping Willow.

He caught Sue before dealing with the Gryffindor's where he discovered some of them were under a genjutsu making him confront the nearby ANBU. They attacked him seeing him as a threat as they feared he would now hate the Leaf, due to their part being exposed in the threat on Sue's life. He dealt with all of the ANBU apart from Yugao who he had restrained for questioning when he then heard Sue scream.

When he arrived he saw a werewolf attacking Sue which he kicked away from her, but the injuries were to fatal and she died soon after. The werewolf then attempted to attack him so he killed him in self defence, and that's when Sirius Black revealed himself. He was distraught that I had killed Lupin and tried to kill me, but I killed him before he could. There were a few moments of silence after Revan had finished explaining so they could process everything they had been told before it was broken by Snape.

"I told you not to trust Lupin Headmaster seeing that he was best friends with Sirius Black, and look what happened. A student is dead because of him," Snape said his voice full of hate for Lupin.

"That's not fair Snape, Dumbledore had no idea Lupin was in league with Sirius Black," McGonagall said coming to the defence of her friend.

"He could have taken steps to avoid this but he didn't. I told him at the start of the year having a werewolf teaching at Hogwarts was a bad idea, and it turns out I was right, unfortunately," Snape said.

McGonagall looked like she was about to start an argument with Snape before Flitwick intervened. "Snape you can't blame Dumbledore for this tragedy. Lupin had been taking Wolfsbane every month he had been here."

"And like I told Dumbledore one mistake is all it takes for someone to get hurt," Snape said.

"Why did you let a werewolf teach at a school full of children Headmaster?" Revan asked coldly silencing the room.

Dumbledore looked very tired from having the death of a child on his conscience. "I thought as long as Lupin took Wolfsbane every month he would be no threat to anyone."

"He's a werewolf, of course, he's a threat," Revan said outraged standing up from his chair.

"Lord le Fey that's no way to speak to the Headmaster apologise now," McGonagall ordered.

Revan spun around and looked at McGonagall with so much venom in his eyes she flinched backwards. "I will speak to the Headmaster how I like. While it might have been the ANBU that put Sue in danger it was Lupin that killed her. And he was only here because Dumbledore hired him to teach in a school full of children."

Revan then turned back around to Dumbledore and said. "What will become of the Gryffindor's that attacked Sue?"

"I will have to check to see which ones were under a genjutsu and which weren't. The ones that are innocent will be let go without any punishment as they weren't in control of their actions. While the ones that attacked Sue of their own freedom will be punished severely," Dumbledore said.

Revan was about to demand their expulsion when it occurred to him if they remained in Hogwarts he can punish them at his leisure like he does with Eris. Dumbledore was surprised when Revan calmly sat down and didn't argue with him about the Gryffindor students getting punished more harshly. He did wonder why Revan didn't argue, but then he saw a flash of malice in Revan's eye for only a second. This allowed him to figure out Revan most likely plans to punish them for their actions at his leisure like he is doing with Eris.

"What will become of Uzuki?" Revan asked coldly his anger for Dumbledore clear for all to hear.

McGonagall opened her mouth to tell Revan to watch his tone, but Sprout placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head. Sprout knew Revan wouldn't appreciate being admonished especially in his current mental state after watching a friend die in his arms.

"Miss Uzuki is currently in the Hospital wing receiving treatment for her wounds. I will after this meeting talk to Miss Uzuki to see if your words are true not that I doubt you, but for clarification. If what you said is true Miss Uzuki will be transported to the Ministry as Hogwarts isn't an adequate place to hold her," Dumbledore said.

"Good hopefully Uzuki will suffer as she's responsible for Sue's death along with Lupin and the Gryffindor's," Revan said darkly.

McGonagall having had enough said sternly. "While I can understand your hatred of Miss Uzuki and Lupin, there's no reason to blame the Gryffindor's for Miss Li's death."

' _Idiot,'_ Snape thought knowing Revan wouldn't appreciate the Gryffindor's that took part being defended after his friend died.

"You dare defend people that took part in Sue's death," Revan said angrily appearing in front of McGonagall within in a split second with magic flown of him in waves. "Even if they didn't plan to kill Sue they still planned to gravely injure her or scare her to death, because she was friends with a Slytherin."

Revan the leant in towards McGonagall and said. "This just proves there's something wrong with your precious Gryffindor's that if you don't agree with their viewpoint your evil, and must be dealt with like they did with Sue."

Revan then took a few steps back with his magic back under control. "This is my only warning to you McGonagall, fix what is wrong with your Gryffindor's or I will."

McGonagall look terrified the magic she felt earlier easily scaring her. She also knew Revan was right about what he said about her Gryffindor's, and that they needed to change. Because she has a feeling if they don't Revan will do it for them, and it won't be pleasant.

"That's enough Lord le Fey you're dismissed," Dumbledore said sternly knowing Revan wasn't in the right mind for talking anymore.

Revan shot Dumbledore a spiteful look before leaving the office with an aura of cold fury surrounding him.

"Lord le Fey hates you, Headmaster. I hope you noticed that" Flitwick said once it was only the five of them.

"It's clear Lord le Fey holds me partially responsible for Miss Li's death," Dumbledore said knowing he will never have a positive working relationship with Revan after this. In fact, he's sure Revan will hate him for the rest of his life if the way he cares for his friends is any indication.

"I'm sure Lord le Fey's anger will calm down over time," Sprout said trying to reassure everyone.

"Lord le Fey will never forgive Dumbledore for hiring Lupin, but that doesn't mean he holds him responsible for Miss Li's death," Snape said having a good idea of how Revan thinks from being his head of house for the past three years.

"Lupin and most of the ANBU are dead, with Miss Uzuki likely facing imprisonment for her actions. Who else could Lord le Fey hold responsible for Miss Li's death?" McGonagall inquired having not fully recovered from the dressing down she got from Revan.

"Lord le Fey no doubt holds Minato responsible for Miss Li's death, as it was on his orders the ANBU must discover his secrets. Which is what made them go to extreme lengths to do so," Snape said knowing Minato had just created a dangerous enemy for himself.

' _How are you feeling my son?'_ Morgana asked gently.

' _I'm currently just so angry at the moment. If it wasn't because of Lupin and the ANBU, Sue would be alive right now,'_ Revan said sad and angry at the same time.

' _That's only natural my son your friend was just murdered,'_ Morgana said softly.

' _I still can't believe she's gone,'_ Revan said sadly.

' _I'm sorry for your loss my son. You will feel pain for a long time but it will eventually subside. All you can do is make sure Sue's murderers pay, and move on with your life,'_ Morgana said comfortingly.

' _Lupin is dead and so are all the ANBU apart from Uzuki, but there's no way I'm letting her go back to the Leaf where she will spend her remaining days living in comfort. Since I know the Hokage won't punish her, not when she was following his orders,'_ Revan said icily.

' _You can't kill Uzuki, my son she needs to confess her actions, so you don't get into any legal trouble,'_ Morgana said gently but sternly.

' _My anger has cooled down a bit meaning I won't lash out now, but that doesn't mean I can't kill her after she confesses everything,'_ Revan said.

' _Uzuki will be kept under tight security when she gets transferred to the Ministry. Making it very unlikely you could kill her there with so many people guarding her,'_ Morgana said.

' _I'm aware of that fact. That's why I'm going to create a clone that will transform into a small insect that will then hide in Uzuki hair while she's in the Hospital wing. Once Uzuki has confessed everything the clone will then kill Uzuki, and then dispel itself avenging Sue,'_ Revan said.

Morgana thought the plan over and said. _'While there are some risks to your plan, this is your only chance to kill Uzuki, so I say go for it.'_

' _I'm glad to hear that,'_ Revan said pleased before creating two Mud Clones that then ran off.

' _Why did you create two clones, my son?'_ Morgana questioned.

' _The second clone I created is to retrieve the Marauders Map from Lupin's office before it's cleared out,'_ Revan replied heading towards the Gryffindor dormitory that he knew the location of thanks to the Marauders Map.

' _You're going to retrieve the map before the Aurors or the Professors find it and possibly confiscate the map,'_ Morgana said before noticing Revan was walking towards the Gryffindor common room. _'Why are you heading towards the Gryffindor quarters my son?'_

' _That's simple. I plan to have words with them,'_ Revan responded darkly.

' _Just don't kill anyone,'_ Morgana said half joking half serious.

' _I've killed enough for one day,'_ Revan said walking up the staircase towards the Fat Lady.

"What are you doing here? This isn't your dormitory," the Fat Lady said confused.

Revan raised his hand and mentally grabbed the portrait before bringing back his hand ripping the portrait of the wall, and sending it flying down to the floors below.

"AHHHHHHH," the Fat Lady screamed in panic as her portrait fell past numerous flights of stairs.

Revan calmly ignored the Fat Lady's screaming and entered the Gryffindor common room, in which he soon noticed the surprised looks some Gryffindor's were giving him. Some of those looks turned to fear when they noticed Revan covered in blood, but he ignored such looks as they were of no concern of his.

"Gather everyone in this room. I have a warning to give you all," Revan ordered his voice cold and full of power.

"What right do you have to come barging in here and order u-" a seventh year said before being cut off when he couldn't breathe.

Revan never looked in the direction of the seventh year but his thumb and forefinger were pinched together. "That wasn't a request it was an order. Now move."

Revan watched as the Gryffindor's quickly moved to gather everyone in the common room clearly intimidated by how easily he had dealt with the seventh year. Noticing the seventh year about to pass out he released him, making the seventh year scramble backwards to create as much distance between them as possible.

It didn't take long before every Gryffindor was in the common room. Some looked angry and nervous wondering what they were doing here. Percy looked like he was about to say something, but Fred stopped him as he could tell Revan was in no mood for interruptions.

Revan seeing everyone was focusing on him folded his hands behind his back, and said in a cold voice. "For those of you that are wondering why I am here, I will inform you. Less than an hour ago a group of Gryffindor's abducted Sue Li one of my friends, and decided to take her to the Whomping Willow."

The Gryffindor's started getting nervous especially the ones that were about to say something rude. They all remembered what happened to Thana when she was attacked and hoped Revan wasn't about to do the same to them. Just for being in the same house as the idiots that attacked his friend. Some of them seeing the blood on Revan imagined the worst and thought it was the blood of the Gryffindor's that he had killed and they feared they might be next.

The Weasley's had a sinking feeling in their stomach when they noticed Ron wasn't anywhere. They prayed he hadn't done anything to Sue, and that it wasn't his blood that was on Revan's clothes.

"You see some of the Gryffindor's were being controlled against their will to take Sue to the Whomping Willow, and at the moment I don't know who was being controlled and who was doing it of their own free will except for one person," Revan said turning to look at the Weasley's.

Fred didn't like the look in Revan's eye and asked nervously. "Are you saying Ron willingly took Sue to the Whomping Willow?"

"Is Ron still alive?" Percy inquired desperately wanting to know if it was Ron's blood on Revan's robes.

"Your brother is still alive," Revan said uncaringly.

"Then who's blood is it on your robes then?" a girl asked.

"It's Sue's," Revan said darkly.

The fear in the common room increased exponentially thinking the Gryffindor's had killed or seriously injured Sue, and Revan was here to punish them.

"I'm here to give you a message, and it is there is something terribly wrong with your attitude if you think it's right to try and injure a girl, just because she's friends with a Slytherin. However, I say no more. I will not allow something like that to occur ever again. If I even catch a hint of you planning something similar it will not be pleasant for you am I clear?" Revan said darkly.

The Gryffindor's nodded nervously and one brave enough asked. "What happened to Sue?"

"She died in my arms," Revan stated emotionlessly.

There were gasps of surprise and outrage and some fearing what Revan would do next.

"What was Ron's part in Sue's death?" George asked anxiously.

"He watched as the other Gryffindor's threw Sue at the Whomping Willow. He was very lucky I caught Sue before she hit the Whomping Willow because if he had been part of Sue's death, well I don't need to expand on what I would have done do I," Revan said ominously.

"If Sue wasn't killed by the Whomping Willow how did she die?" a Gryffindor asked.

"It turns out Lupin was a werewolf, and he attacked her after he transformed killing her," Revan stated.

"Lupin was a werewolf I can't believe it," a third year said.

"What was Dumbledore thinking?" a sixth year asked.

The Gryffindor's talked amongst themselves at this piece of knowledge but were silenced when they felt magic slightly pushing down on them.

"While the Gryffindor's might not have killed Sue they still had a part in her death. If they hadn't taken her to the Whomping Willow she wouldn't have been killed by Lupin. So while I'm here I want to ask something very important. Did anyone hear about or see Sue being taken to the Whomping Willow?" Revan asked darkly his voice full of malice.

The room was completely silent as the Gryffindor's could tell one wrong word, and they would be attacked. Even Charles who thought Sue shouldn't be friends with a slimy snake kept silent.

"What about you Frost? Did you hear anything about Sue?" Revan asked giving her an especially dark look.

"I heard nothing Lord le Fey," Eris said quickly and fearfully.

Revan looked around the room his eyes landing on everyone present. "If I find out you knew about the attack on Sue and didn't do anything about it I will punish you. And it will be unlike anything you have ever experienced," Revan said his voice sending shivers down everyone backs, as they knew his punishment would be even worse than the one he gave those that attacked Thana.

Revan then spun around on the spot and walked toward the exit, but before anyone could let out a sigh of relief the entire room was flooded with killing intent freezing them on the spot.

"If I hear even one comment about Sue being mocked by any of you I will punish your entire house. My patience for Gryffindor is at an all-time low so do not test me right now," Revan said while not even pausing in his walk or turning around to address the Gryffindor's.

Once Revan had left the common room the killing intent stopped, and the Gryffindor's could breathe again.

"Holy fuck he's pissed," a student said.

"His friend was just killed, of course, he's pissed," another student said like he was speaking to an idiot.

"Come let's go and find McGonagall to see if she can tell us what happened to Ron," George said to his brothers.

"We can also report le Fey's actions while we're there. Coming in here and threatening us who does he think he is," Percy said irritated.

"I'd like to see you say that to his face," Fred said mockingly shutting up Percy as he knew how bad of an idea that would be.

' _That went well I think,'_ Revan stated pleased he had scared them so much.

' _I agree. The Gryffindor's will never forget that performance, and will remember it the next time some of them think about messing with one of your friends,'_ Morgana said.

' _Good I've had enough of Gryffindor and their holier than thou attitude. Hopefully, that will remind them their not as good as they preach'_ Revan said entering the common room.

"Hey, Revan I was- what happened to you?" Tracey asked in a panic once she saw Revan covered in blood gaining the attention of the room.

"I'm fine Tracey it's not my blood," Revan said reassuringly when she ran over to check him.

"Whose is it then?" Tracey asked as she followed Revan to the fireplace.

"I've got some bad news to share with you lot," Revan said sadly before putting up a silencing charm and telling them the modified story he told Dumbledore.

"Lupin was a werewolf this entire time I can't believe it," Pansy said shocked.

"How are you feeling?" Daphne asked concerned.

"Sad and tired," Revan stated having vanished the blood of his clothes while he was telling the story.

"I'm sorry your friend is dead Revan," Goyle said sincerely.

"Thank you Goyle, but at least I managed to avenge her," Revan said before standing up. "It's been a long day I'll see you guys tomorrow."

They watched Revan walk to his bedroom before Draco said. "I can't believe Sue's dead."

"Me either," Ginny said having enjoyed the time she spent with Sue and wondering what her brother was thinking. She hopes this doesn't affect her relationship with Revan in any way.

Daphne was looking towards Revan's bedroom with a worried look on her face before she stood up from her chair, and headed for Revan's bedroom with Tracey quickly following her.

"That's not going to help disprove the rumours of them being in a three way relationship when the both of them are in Revan's bedroom alone," Theo said amused.

"It gives us something to tease them about tomorrow though," Pansy said with a smirk.

"Is Revan okay?" Astoria asked concerned approaching them.

"He will be eventually," Ginny said before explaining how Sue died.

"I see I hope he gets better, and by the way how come Daphne and Tracey have gone into Revan's room," Astoria said sadly before getting very interested.

Draco smiled having a brilliant idea. "You see Astoria it's because the three of them are dating, and they've gone to comfort their boyfriend."

Daphne seeing Revan lying on his bed in some casual clothes lied down next to him and hugged him offering him silent support, with Tracey doing the same on Revan's other side.

Revan hugged both of them before he said. "I still can't believe she's gone."

"I know it's not much, but at least you brought her killers to justice," Daphne commented soothingly.

"I suppose that's something. How many people get to avenge their friends when they've been killed," Revan said.

"You don't have to talk about it, but we're always here if you do," Tracey offered.

"Thank you, the both of you," Revan said grateful for their support.

Sometime later Revan fell asleep hugging Tracey who shot Daphne a triumphant look upon seeing her friend's jealous at their position.

"Come on Tracey lets head back to our room before even more rumours start about us," Daphne said gently getting off the bed making sure to not disturb Revan.

"I don't know I'm feeling pretty comfortable here," Tracey said impishly.

"Tracey," Daphne said warningly not wanting to see her crush hugging her best friend any longer than she has to.

"Fine spoilsport," Tracey said separating herself from Revan slowly.

"Good," Daphne stated closing Revan's curtains for privacy.

"Don't worry you'll have time to spend with your crush in the future I'm sure," Tracey said before running out of the room.

"Get back here Tracey," Daphne said annoyed chasing after her.

The next morning Revan was summoned to the Headmasters office where he found Dumbledore and Fudge waiting for him.

"Lord le Fey it's a pleasure to see you again," Fudge greeted excitedly. "You've done this country a huge favour by killing Black."

"Thank you, Minister," Revan said wearing his public mask.

"I must say it was such a shame Lupin was working with Black this entire time. Who would have thought a Professor would have helped Black sneak into Hogwarts, but he got what he deserved in the end, so that's something at least," Fudge said with a shake of his head.

"I presume you've heard what happened from the Headmaster then Minister," Revan said.

"I have yes. Dumbledore had Yugao transferred to the Ministry holding cells last night, where I personally witnessed her interrogation where she admitted everything she had done while at Hogwarts. To think a Leaf ninja would do such a thing," Fudge said.

"What will become of Uzuki now that she has admitted her crimes?" Revan inquired.

"Miss Uzuki will be transported back to the Leaf Village where she will go on trial for her crimes," Dumbledore said.

"Shinobi kill children all the time. I very much doubt Uzuki will get in that much trouble with her superiors," Revan stated making the room fall into an awkward silence as both Fudge and Dumbledore knew Revan was right.

"Be that as it may there's nothing we can do. With the Leaf being part of the ICW all criminals must be extradited back to their country of origins to be punished for their crimes," Fudge said nervously.

"I don't like it Minister, but I understand," Revan said.

"I'm glad to hear it Lord le Fey," Fudge said relieved Revan wasn't going to make things difficult. "I must also inform you need to appear in front of the Wizengamot to explain what happened with the ANBU, as this is an international incident."

"I'll be there Minister," Revan said already making plans to make a good impression on the controlling body of the Ministry.

"Excellent I'll see you and Dumbledore tomorrow then," Fudge said before leading the room.

"I presume I'll be excused from classes tomorrow then?" Revan asked his voice getting a bit colder now that he was alone with the Headmaster.

"You will yes," Dumbledore said not bothered by the colder tone Revan used.

"That's good to hear, and did you discover which Gryffindor's attacked Sue of their own free will?" Revan inquired.

"Yes out of the eight Gryffindor's that attacked Miss Li three weren't under a genjutsu," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Less than I expected," Revan said thoughtfully. "I know Ron was one of them who were the other two?"

"Michael a fifth year, and Dan a sixth year Gryffindor," Dumbledore said.

"Did they plan to kill Sue when they took her to the Whomping Willow?" Revan asked.

"No all three of them they thought it was a prank. When they threw Miss Li at the Whomping Willow they thought one of the seven years would summon her back, and before they could realise that wasn't going to happen you arrived in time to save Miss Li, which is why they attacked you. They saw you interfering in their prank," Dumbledore explained.

"That is not a prank in the slightest," Revan said disgustedly.

"They will be punished severely for their actions even when the New Year starts, as well as the Gryffindor that informed you of the prank as he should have told a Professor what his housemates were planning. The only reason I haven't expelled them was that they didn't plan on killing Miss Li," Dumbledore said.

Revan nodded seeing why Dumbledore wouldn't expel them, but that just means more fun for him later this year. "If I may be excused Headmaster I'd like to head down to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Certainly and by the way Lord le Fey I will overlook your threat towards Gryffindor last night due to your emotional state, but I won't allow such a thing to pass again. Am I clear?" Dumbledore asked looking at Revan intently.

"I understand perfectly Headmaster," Revan said his tone and body language conveying nothing before leaving the office.

Dumbledore sighed when he was alone more worried about Revan going down a dark path than ever before. Despite how well Revan tried to hide it his feelings it was clear to him Revan was still upset from last night. He was concerned the loss of a friend will push him down a dark path, and it doesn't help Severus might be right about Revan hating the Leaf now.

While what the ANBU did was terrible he knew there was no way Minato would have ordered them to go so far, which was confirmed by Yugao during her interrogation. If he can get Revan to understand that hopefully, Revan can make peace with Minato. However, the orders to spy on Revan might make that difficult to accomplish. He just hopes that information never becomes public knowledge, or Revan might really hate the Leaf.

He knows in the future he needs Minato and Revan working together, as he's had reports of a dark spirit in Albania that he suspects might be Voldemort. One day Voldemort will return and Britain will stand a better chance if Revan and Minato are working together. It doesn't help his greatest worry is of someone of Revan's power joining Voldemort due to his hatred of him and Minato, making the war that much more difficult.

He does have a small hope that won't happen as he's noticed Revan isn't the type to follow others, but that could just mean Revan might stay neutral during the war. This with Revan's fame might make others copy his actions, making it harder for the light to find allies to fight against the dark with.

Revan was in the Great Hall when the Daily Prophet arrived detailing him killing Sirius Black who was working with Lupin, and the ANBU having been killed by him in self defence for the planned murder of a child. Revan did notice it didn't mention the ANBU spying on him, which means the Ministry wants that kept quiet, possibly to prevent things from becoming even more strained with the Leaf.

Revan ignoring the stares and whispers he was getting turned to Ginny and asked. "Have you visited your brother yet?"

Ginny scowled at the mention of Ron. "I have no desire to see my idiotic brother after the stunt he pulled last night. How did he think taking Sue to the Whomping Willow for a prank was a good idea?"

"He's a Weasley what did you expect?" Draco said tauntingly.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ginny asked irately.

"That all Weasleys are idiots with you being the exception of course," Draco said like it should be obvious.

Revan with a wave of his hand set up a silencing charm and said. "Draco, Daphne. I need you to message your Father's, and get them to have the Wizengamot give Uzuki a public trial."

"I can do that but why?" Draco questioned confused.

"You want Yugao's' crimes to be aired before the public so the Ministry and the Leaf can't cover it up," Daphne said.

"Exactly," Revan said giving Daphne a smile. "It's clear from the Daily Prophet that they didn't announce everything the ANBU did so as to not affect the alliance with Britain, but if what the ANBU did became public knowledge it might finally end the alliance with the Leaf, and in the process ruin their reputation even more. Which I would say is good payback against the Leaf for endangering Sue."

His friends looked stunned by his plan before they smirked at the chance to embarrass the Leaf.

"I'll get on that right now," Draco said before heading to the Owlery to write to his Father with Daphne following him.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? The Leaf won't take kindly to you airing their dirty laundry for everyone to see," Tracey said worriedly.

"I'll be fine, and this will be a lesson to the Leaf to not mess with me again. Not unless they want a repeat," Revan said confidently.

"If you're sure," Tracey said unsurely.

Dumbledore then made an announcement confirming everything the Daily Prophet said and went into a bit more detail saying how Gryffindor's were being controlled against their will to kill Sue Li. Except for Ron, Michael and Dan who thought it was a prank. He then went onto say how Revan interfered defeating the Gryffindor's and killed the ANBU in self defence when they attacked him, and how he killed Lupin and Sirius who were working together.

Revan ignored the looks he was getting thinking about how he might be able to finally destroy the alliance with the Leaf tomorrow. This meant there would be one less obstacle in his goal of changing Britain for the better.

Daphne and Draco later returned saying they had sent a letter to their Fathers asking for a public trial, which meant hopefully everything goes as planned tomorrow. The next morning Revan was standing in the Headmasters office with Dumbledore about to use the Floo to travel to the Ministry.

"Are you ready Lord le Fey?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am yes," Revan replied wearing a posh and expensive set of robes to make a good first appearance in front of the Wizengamot.

"That good to hear Lord le Fey, but I've been informed only a few hours ago that Miss Uzuki will be given a trial in front of all the Wizengamot. This means you will have to give your statement about what transpired between you and the ANBU in front of the entire Wizengamot. I hope that's okay with you?" Dumbledore inquired.

"That's fine Headmaster," Revan said his face indifferent, but internally he was smiling at his plan working.

"Very well let's be off then," Dumbledore said stepping into the fireplace.

Revan internally smirked and thought maliciously. _'Yes let's go, and finally, destroy the alliance with the Leaf.'_

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **I bet none of you was expecting so many people to die in this chapter. I killed Lupin because there was no way Revan would have let him live, and he wouldn't have had that big of a part to play in the future anyway. So I thought why not kill him off it's not like he will add anything to the story in the future. For Sirius Black again I didn't have any plans for him in the future. Therefore I had Revan kill him to increase his popularity.**

 **I had planned to kill Sue from the start when I had introduced her character to give Revan a reason to dislike the Leaf Village even more. The only reason he doesn't hate Minato is because he knows he didn't order Sue's death, though he will remember Minato put pressure on the ANBU to find out his secrets.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Revan was standing in the middle of the Wizengamot chambers by himself, as Dumbledore had left him alone to take his seat as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot.

Once everyone had arrived in the chambers Fudge banged his gavel and said. "I announce the beginning of this Wizengamot session, with the first topic being Lord le Fey's statement regarding the incident with Sirius Black, and the ANBU of the Hidden Leaf Village."

Revan's statement was more of a formality as evidence had already been gathered against Yugao, but for the public's sake, he needed to tell the Wizengamot what had happened a few days ago.

Dumbledore as he listened to Revan give his statement knew Yugao receiving such a public trial was out of the ordinary. A few minutes before the session started his allies had informed him that Lucius Malfoy and David Greengrass had pushed for a public trail. He found it odd those two would push for the same thing, especially when they aren't very fond of each other.

The only thing they had in common was that their children were friends with Revan. Therefore he wondered did Revan ask Draco and Daphne to contact their Fathers, to organise a public trail for Yugao to ruin the Leaf's reputation as payback for Sue's death. It was a possibility but he was more worried about what Revan would do when he discovered Yugao had been spying on him since she had arrived at Hogwarts on Minato's orders.

"I then killed Sirius Black in self-defence when he tried to attack me for killing his accomplish Remus Lupin," Revan said finishing his explanation.

Revan noticed James Potter didn't look happy about his statement, most likely due to the fact he was still friends with Lupin after they left school, and this will cast suspicion on him as people will wonder if he was assisting Black as well.

"Thank you for your statement Lord le Fey. If you would please take a seat while Yugao Uzuki is brought forth to face trial for her crimes," Fudge said while the Wizengamot chatted amongst themselves at what Revan had just told them.

The Wizengamot members were impressed with how Revan was conducting himself for his first time in the Wizengamot. Revan had the bearing of a Lord and a powerful wizard, and they knew he was one to keep an eye on. The fact that he could select a proxy for his family seat when he becomes fifteen meant that they would have to keep a closer eye on him.

Since when a proxy is selected the power in the Wizengamot will vastly change as the le Fey seat has seven votes, meaning whatever le Fey votes for will likely be passed. This means they need to have the le Fey proxy join their faction, so the proxy can help them past their bills.

"Certainly Minister," Revan said his mask firmly in place so he didn't reveal his thoughts.

"Bring forth the accused," Fudge ordered.

A group of Aurors dragged Yugao who was covered in chains into the chamber as they weren't going to underestimate an ANBU. Once they were in the middle of the chamber they attached the chains to the floor, making it impossible for her to escape.

Revan watched from his family seat on the top row of the Wizengamot chamber as Yugao was dragged into the chamber. Once Yugao was securely in place he used his sensing ability on her and detected his clone still hidden in her hair, making him internally smile.

' _Everything is going as planned,'_ Revan remarked satisfied.

' _Hopefully, it stays that way,'_ Morgana commented knowing one should never get too excited before a plan is completed. Given that you can become careless with your actions if you already think you've won.

"Yugao Uzuki you are an ANBU of the Leaf Village are you not?" Fudge asked.

"I am yes," Yugao responded proudly.

"You are accused of placing a genjutsu on five students at Hogwarts to kill a student for you. How do you plead?" Fudge inquired not hiding his disgust at her actions.

"I plead guilty," Yugao stated making the Wizengamot descend into loud discussions.

"Would you elaborate Miss Uzuki," Madam Bones said with a hard look on her face.

"The purpose of being sent to Hogwarts was twofold. The first was guard the school against Sirius Black, and the second was to found out Revan le Fey's secrets. Since the Hokage believed he was hiding something, which we eventually discovered was his Wood Style," Yugao said.

This made most of the Wizengamot focus on Revan as they did wonder how he possessed Wood Style, but Revan didn't react at all to the eyes suddenly on him.

"For months I watched le Fey but I didn't discover any of his secrets and after he used Wood Style to defeat Naga, more pressure was put on me and my team to find out if le Fey was hiding anything else. I was also given orders to seduce le Fey so I could bare his child for the Leaf Village, as a Wood Style shinobi would be very valuable for the village."

That got looks of disgust from the Wizengamot especially from the women in attendance. They did notice Revan didn't react to Yugao's confession which made them think she failed or never tried for some reason.

"Once I had received my orders I studied le Fey to discover the best time to seduce him, and when I did I waited for him in the prefect's bath naked. Because I knew he would use that bath to relax after an intense training session. Le Fey refused my advances even when I used my advanced seduction tactics on him. So I had to go back to finding out his secrets another way. Instead of becoming his lover, and getting him to spill his secrets using sex," Yugao said without any shame in her voice.

The Wizengamot looked shocked that Revan had managed to refuse Yugao advances considering she is a beautiful woman, and he's was a teenage boy who at that age can only think about the opposite sex.

Dumbledore finally had his answer as to why Yugao was stuck to the wall of the Great Hall naked. Revan must have knocked her out and carved the word whore into her as punishment for her actions, but as Yugao has made no mention of that he can't punish Revan. As punishment required evidence that he did not have.

Yugao then went on to explain how they put five Gryffindor's under a genjutsu and had them take Sue to the Whomping Willow. Sue's death or severe injuries at the hands of the Whomping Willow, would Revan to expose any other secrets he had. Sadly that planned failed, and Revan discovered their involvement. Fearing they had just made Revan an enemy of the Leaf they attacked intending to kill him before he could become a serious threat in the future, but Revan easily killed the ANBU leaving only her alive.

"Order, Order," Fudge said trying to calm things down once the Wizengamot exploded in outrage at Yugao's actions.

"SILENCE," Dumbledore shouted making everyone go quiet. "Now that we have order we can carry on with Miss Uzuki's trial."

"Yes, quite right Chief Warlock," Fudge said swiftly recovering from his surprise. "Do you have anything else to say, Miss Uzuki?"

"Only that I'm sorry my plan failed," Yugao said spitefully.

"Noted," Bones said dryly.

"I now call for a vote to see if Yugao Uzuki is guilty of attempted murder," Fudge said.

The vast majority voted for Yugao's guilt with Revan making a note of those that abstained, or voted for her innocence.

"Yugao Uzuki you have been found guilty of attempted murder and will be taken to the Ministry holding cells to be held there until you are transported back to the Leaf Village to face justice for your actions," Dumbledore said.

Yugao was dragged away in silence shooting everyone in the room venomous looks. The smarter Wizengamot members knew Yugao wouldn't be punished for her actions, not when they were on Minato's orders. However, there was nothing they could do as the Leaf Village was simply too strong for them do anything about it.

"Now onto our next topic," Dolores a toad looking woman said.

"I put forth a motion to end our alliance with the Hidden Leaf Village," Lucius said before anyone else could say anything.

There were gasps of surprise at what Lucius said, but a mass majority of the Wizengamot members looked like they were contemplating it.

"I agree with Mr Malfoy to ending Great Britain's alliance with the Leaf Village. You all heard Uzuki admit that her actions were on the Hokage's orders. Is that the type of person you want to be allied with, the kind that orders the murders of children to further his goals. When you go home and look your children in the eye remember your allies would have no problem killing them if it furthered their power. So I suggest you carefully think about if you really want to stay allied with the Leaf, when your children are of no consequence to them," Revan said.

Thanks to his new found fame a lot more people paid attention to his words than they would have otherwise. With how precious children are in the Wizarding world, his comment about children being killed will surely sway plenty of people to vote for the end of the alliance. Given that they will be worried the Leaf might kill their children if it would gain them more power.

A lot of the neutrals were swayed by Revan's speech as they wondered what's stopping Minato from doing something like this again in the future. The dark faction under the control of Lucius wanted the alliance destroyed, as revenge for Minato killing so many of their friends during the Blood war. And they didn't like how much of an influence Minato had on the Ministry which had stalled some of their plans.

The light faction was indecisive. While they disliked Yugao for what she had done, they hadn't forgotten how much the Leaf had helped them against Voldemort. They did, however, acknowledge that Revan made a good point about being allied to someone like Minato, who would order his shinobi to do such despicable things.

Lucius didn't show it, but he was impressed with Revan's speech since he could see most of the Wizengamot considering his words. He was surprised Revan knew public speaking so well, but considering how much of a prodigy he is with other subjects, it shouldn't have surprised him that much.

Dumbledore seeing Revan was swaying the Wizengamot to his point of view and realising there was a real chance of the alliance ending said. "You forget Lord le Fey the Hokage only ordered Miss Uzuki to spy on you. He never ordered the death of Miss Li."

"While that is true Chief Warlock, it was the Hokage that put pressure on his ANBU to get results and ordered Yugao to seduce me. From those actions how do we know the Hokage didn't predict his ANBU would take drastic measures since surely he would know what lengths his shinobi would go to for their mission? And don't forget ANBU often carry out assassination missions that include killing children for their clients. So is it really that unimaginable that the Hokage might have known what his ANBU would do, and turn a blind eye towards it," Revan said politely.

The Wizengamot watched the verbal spar between Revan and Dumbledore with interest, seeing how it was rare when somebody stood up to Dumbledore and said he was wrong. The dark faction, in particular, was enjoying Revan tearing apart Dumbledore's defence of the Leaf. The best part was that Revan was using the truth, an uncomfortable truth, but still the truth. The Wizengamot was aware of what type of things the shinobi got up to in the Elemental Nations, but hearing it said out loud for all to hear was another thing.

Hearing that shinobi could be hired to perform such an atrocious act like killing children shook many people's faith in the Leaf. Revan internally smiled when he saw his words were having an effect on the Wizengamot, and so could Dumbledore if they way his smiled dipped for a second was any indication. He could care less for Dumbledore's feelings considering he was friends with Minato, the man who ordered Yugao to seduce him so his child would be a weapon for the Leaf.

"I call for an immediate vote to end the alliance between Great Britain and the Leaf Village," Lucius said deciding to strike while the iron was hot. If he waited for any longer Dumbledore might be able to calm things down, and people will lose their nervousness about Minato ordering the death of their children.

"Very well, we will now vote to decide whether to end the alliance with the Leaf Village or not," Fudge said nervously.

While Fudge didn't want to piss of Minato he had no choice when his biggest backers were pushing for the alliance to end. So he could do nothing but go along with what the Wizengamot wanted. And if he wanted to stay in power he couldn't go against what the vast majority wanted, or else he would be kicked out of office. Before people could start voting Minato barged into the chamber looking annoyed, and with two ANBU guards behind him.

' _You might be able to use this to your advantage,'_ Morgana commented.

' _Perhaps, but let's see what the Hokage has to say first,'_ Revan said watching Minato intently even if he didn't show it.

"Sorry to interrupt this session, but when I heard about the ANBU stationed at Hogwarts were all killed except for one who was being held prisoner, I had to come here for answers," Minato said a commanding tone.

"Surely you have read the Daily Prophet Lord Hokage, and know that I killed your ANBU in self-defence, and Miss Uzuki has been arrested to face trial for her actions," Revan said coldly.

Minato looked towards Revan and saw how much coldness and hatred were in his eyes for him, and knew Revan now hated him because of his ANBU.

"There is no way my ANBU would attack you le Fey," Minato said trying to defuse the situation.

"That is Lord le Fey to you Lord Hokage, and you say that the ANBU wouldn't attack me but Uzuki admitted everything, including you, ordering her to spy on me," Revan said.

"I would never order one of my ANBU to spy on you Lord le Fey. I only told her to keep an eye on the boy my daughter was friends with. As I wanted to see if you were the reliable sort or not and if Natsumi should remain friends with you," Minato said charmingly.

Revan had to give Minato praise, he certainly knew how to charm people, and it would have worked if Yugao hadn't admitted to everything only a short while ago. He also knew what Minato said was a complete lie. He doesn't care for Natsumi in the slightest. That meant he would never to check on her friends, but the Wizengamot didn't know that. Luckily it was clear for all that Minato was lying thanks to Yugao's' confession, meaning they wouldn't believe his lies.

"That's a lie and you know it, Lord Hokage. You ordered your ANBU to spy on me because you thought I was hiding some sort of ability, and after I revealed I had Wood Style you put more pressure on your ANBU to find out if I was hiding anything else. However, ignoring your obvious lie I will ask you this Lord Hokage for the Wizengamot to hear. Did you give Yugao Uzuki any additional set of orders?" Revan asked.

Minato seeing he was losing the room swiftly responded. "Of course not Lord le Fey all I did was order Yugao to keep an eye on my daughter's friend."

Revan smiled at Minato as he had just dug his own grave before turning to the Wizengamot. "Do you see how the Lord Hokage lies to his own very allies straight to their face? We know thanks to Miss Uzuki's confession she was given orders by the Lord Hokage himself to seduce me so she could bear my child, and he lies about it straight to our faces. Is this truly the kind of man you want to be allied with."

Minato's eyes widened in surprise at what he was hearing, did the seduction fail somehow, and why did Yugao admit such a thing for all to hear. Unknown to Minato the ANBU captain never told him about the failed seduction because he was worried that with Dumbledore keeping a close eye on him, any message sent to the Leaf might be read somehow, and their mission would be discovered.

Minato seeing the looks on the Wizengamot member's faces knew he needed to do everything in his power to save the alliance, even if Revan had just caused him to make a huge mistake.

"I ask you to reconsider your current motion. Without the protection of the Leaf, Britain is vulnerable to shinobi attacks," Minato said knowing it would look bad for the Leaf if they lost another alliance.

"And what good has this alliance been this past year. It wasn't your shinobi that defeated Naga it was Lord le Fey. I don't see any reason to stay allied with a village that offers us nothing," David said having never particularly liked the Leaf Village, and especially not after what they tried to do to Revan. This was soon followed by other members voicing their complaints or support for Minato.

Revan knowing this would be a good time to strike stood up gaining everyone's attention. "You ask why we should remain allied to the Leaf, and the answer is we shouldn't. Or have you all forgotten about what has come to light about the Leaf this past year. They murdered Corban Yaxley an upstanding citizen because he criticised the Leaf. Leaf shinobi had been taking control of the Ministry department by department before it was discovered, and now they planned the murder of a child. How far will you let the Leaf go before you say no to their tyranny?"

"Because make no mistake it is tyranny we live under since we fear what the Leaf will do to us next. So will you live the rest of your days in fear while the Leaf slowly takes over, and before you know it your under their control, or will you stand up and put an end to it now before someone you care about is put in danger by the actions of the Leaf," Revan said giving a rousing speech that made the Wizengamot applaud for him.

' _Those public speaking lessons I gave you certainly came in handy,'_ Morgana said impressed.

' _They certainly did, and I can see now why those that can truly move a crowd are so dangerous,'_ Revan said watching as the Wizengamot slowly calmed down, and while Minato's face gave nothing away, he was certain Minato was displeased by what was happening.

"One day you will need the Leaf to help with a threat you can't overcome by yourselves," Minato said looking around the Wizengamot. Knowing the chance of repairing their alliance was slipping through his fingers.

"I believe we can manage without your assistance now, and considering the future threat might be you, given what your past actions have been like recently. It seems appropriate to end the alliance now," Lucius drawled smugly.

"We will now vote for whether to continue the alliance with the Leaf Village or end it," Dumbledore said wishing it hadn't come to this.

The Wizengamot quickly voted with most voting to end the alliance with the Leaf to the joy of Revan and the dark faction.

"The votes are in, and the Wizengamot has voted for the alliance with the Leaf village to be dissolved," Dumbledore said looking apologetically at Minato.

"There will come a day you will regret turning your backs on the Leaf," Minato said knowing this will cause a lot of trouble for the Leaf.

"Our only regret Lord Hokage is not doing this earlier," Revan said coldly before turning his back on Minato making it was clear he was done talking to him and approached Lucius.

"I'm sorry the alliance has ended Minato," Dumbledore said approaching Minato in the middle of the chamber, as most Wizengamot members left the chamber now that there were no other topics to discuss.

"It's not your fault Dumbledore, you tried your best, and with everything that has happened over the past year, I can't say I'm surprised that this happened," Minato said following Dumbledore out of the chamber.

"Yes while I understand you had nothing to do with Yaxley's death or the departments being infiltrated, you did order Miss Uzuki to seduce Lord le Fey," Dumbledore said disapproval lacing his tone.

Minato sighed. "The council voted for the seduction plan so there was nothing I could do, but pass on the orders."

"Be that as it may your actions have resulted in the death of one of my students, and with Lord le Fey hating you," Dumbledore said frowning.

"I never expected my ANBU to go so far, and I'm not surprised Lord le Fey hates me after my ANBU got his friend killed, and Yugao trying to seduce him," Minato said not showing his surprise that Revan managed to resist Yugao's advances. He never expected Revan to turn down an attractive older woman, but clearly, he was not like most boys his age.

"I will have to fill you in on what has happened at Hogwarts regarding your ANBU and the death of Sirius Black, but first let's retrieve Miss Uzuki so she can be transported back to the Leaf," Dumbledore said entering the holding cells with Minato where they saw Aurors trying to put out a fire in one of the cells.

"What is going on here?" Minato demanded startling the Aurors.

"Uzuki's cell suddenly burst into flames, and we're currently trying to put out the fire," an Auror said urgently.

Dumbledore strolled past the Aurors and raised his wand sending a stream of water that immediately put of the fire. Minato approached the cell and looking inside he saw all that remained of Yugao was blackened bones.

"How could this have happened?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"I don't know," Minato said wondering if Yugao committed suicide somehow or if someone killed her, but he didn't know how she could have been killed without anyone seeing it, especially with so many Aurors on duty.

"We will find her killer Minato," Dumbledore said assuredly.

"I hope so, but unfortunately I need to head back to the village and alert the council that our alliance has ended," Minato said.

Yes it was a terrible thing that happened to Yugao but she knew the risks when she became a shinobi, and dealing with the fallout of losing an ally takes precedence over finding Yugao's killer. Someone that no doubt had an issue with the Leaf killed Yugao now that the alliance between Britain and the Leaf was over for revenge, or it was a pre-planned move for some reason. There are too many factors for him to be able to figure it out at the moment.

Revan after talking with Lucius and thanking him for his support in ending the alliance between Britain and the Leaf headed back to Hogwarts with Dumbledore. He arrived in the Headmasters office using the Floo where Dumbledore sat behind his desk.

"I believe lunch is about to start Lord le Fey, therefore you might want to hurry if you want to catch up with your friends," Dumbledore said.

"I will Headmaster but before I go. Do you know what the commotion in the Ministry was about after the Wizengamot session?" Revan questioned having a very good idea what it was.

"Yes, somehow Miss Uzuki's cell caught fire killing her. The means and motives are currently unknown, but most believe she committed suicide somehow as the Aurors saw no one enter the cell and cast a spell," Dumbledore sighed at the loss of life.

"She's dead," Revan said pretending to be outraged.

"Yes, she is," Dumbledore said surprised Revan is outraged by her death. He thought Revan might be happy or unconcerned with Yugao's death.

"I had planned to have her transported to Azkaban for a life sentence, so she could suffer for the rest of her life for having a part in Sue's death," Revan said annoyed and acting so well he was fooling Dumbledore.

"Well that option is no longer available for you," Dumbledore said knowing he should have expected Revan to want Yugao to suffer for as long as possible. Since that matches his actions regarding Eris.

"Sadly you're right Headmaster," Revan said coldly before leaving the room.

While his face might have been indifferent on the inside he was jumping for joy given that his clone had done its job killing Yugao. The clone must have casted a fire spell once Yugao was back in her cell knowing he had no further use of her before dispelling itself. This meant that everyone that had been involved in Sue's death had now been killed much to his elation.

' _Sue can now rest in peace in the spirit world knowing her murderers have been brought to justice,'_ Morgana said.

' _I wonder what Sue would think of my actions,'_ Revan said thoughtfully.

' _Sue would most likely disapprove of you killing seeing as she was a kind soul and disliked violence, but she would understand why you killed them,'_ Morgana said.

' _Yes that sounds about right,'_ Revan said.

He then arrived in the Great Hall where he saw his friends and told them everything that had happened in the Wizengamot.

"So the alliance with the Leaf is over then," Pansy commented once Revan was finished explaining.

"Yes it is, and I can already imagine the negative consequences this will have for the Leaf," Revan said smiling so maliciously that it would have freaked out most people, but his friends didn't even react. As they knew how much he hated the Leaf and Minato for their part in Sue's death.

"I still can't believe you gave a public speech, considering how much you dislike people in general," Ginny said.

"While it's true that I dislike people as I see most of them as idiots. That doesn't mean I don't know how to talk to crowds," Revan said. Whereas he thinks the mass majority of peasants are incapable of thinking for themselves, that doesn't mean he's doesn't know how to manipulate them with words.

' _I'm not a fan of people in general either, but I knew it was important to be able to sway crowds with words, as it makes ruling much smoother,'_ Morgana said thinking back to when she ruled Avalon.

"You really are in a good mood if you're not calling people peasants," Daphne said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why wouldn't I be? The Ministry's alliance with the Leaf is over, which will only ruin their reputation even more than it currently is, and Uzuki who had a part in Sue's death committed suicide. Therefore I see no reason to not be happy about how the trial went," Revan said with a massive smile.

The students that heard Revan talking were only a bit unsettled when they heard him celebrating someone's suicide. Knowing that Yugao had a part in Sue's death, they could understand why he was so happy at her suicide. His friends, on the other hand, couldn't help but wonder if Revan had a part in Yugao's death. They knew there was no way Yugao was going to get away with the attack on Sue, not if Revan had anything to say about it.

The fact Yugao died by fire like the muggles that killed Stephanie, made it only more likely in their minds that she died by Revan's hand. They also thought it suspicious Yugao died after her trial preventing Revan from getting into any legal trouble for his actions, and before Minato could take her back to the Leaf. However, they were patient enough to wait till later for answers since they were sure Revan would tell them the truth in private if they asked.

"I know my Father will be pleased by today's events," Draco said smiling.

"Lucius did seem quite happy by how the trail turned out, before I left the Ministry with Dumbledore," Revan stated.

"The Leaf has been a thorn in his side for years. Of course, he's happy," Ginny said before smirking. "But like all Malfoy's he needed the help of a powerful dark wizard to achieve his goals."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco asked angrily while his friend watched the upcoming argument with amusement.

"Well you needed Revan's help to get stronger, and your Father needed his help to end the alliance with the Leaf. To me it seems that the Malfoy's are incapable of doing anything by themselves, but seeing as your inbred, it's to be expected," Ginny said with fake sorrow.

"You're only saying that because you come from a dirt poor family, and therefore are unable to recognise how glorious the Malfoy family really is," Draco said arrogantly.

"I swear their insults get more creative every time they argue," Tracey whispered to Revan knowing they didn't really mean what they were saying.

"That's what makes their arguments so fun to watch," Revan replied quietly.

"How did the trial go Revan?" Astoria asked sitting down.

"It went incredibly well. Uzuki got what she deserved," Revan said knowing Daphne wouldn't appreciate it if he told her sister all the gory details such as her suicide.

"That's good, Yugao deserves her punishment for hurting Sue," Astoria said angrily, but just looked cute instead.

"Yes she did," Revan said with a cruel smile that he quickly hid so Astoria didn't see it.

"I was wondering Revan. The night you entered the common room covered in blood, why there was blood on your lips?" Astoria asked.

"There was blood on my lips because that's where Sue kissed me," Revan said sadly while remembering the kiss, and wondered how he never noticed Sue's feelings.

"What! You two were dating?" Astoria questioned like he had just crushed her hopes and dreams.

"No I didn't even know Sue liked me like that way, and why are you so unhappy with the thought of me and Sue dating?" Revan asked.

"During the time we spent together I noticed Sue had developed a crush on you," Pansy admitted.

"Same," Draco and Ginny said at the same time as their argument was finally over.

"Was it that obvious?" Revan inquired.

"Sue had only gained a crush on you recently, and it wasn't that obvious as their making it sound. It was actually pretty easy to miss, and the reason Astoria is upset is that she wants you to date, Daphne, so she can get free sweets from you all the time," Tracey said with a teasing smile making Daphne blush slightly.

"I'm not going to date Daphne just so you can get free sweets," Revan deadpanned at Astoria.

Daphne felt a pang of hurt at those words before squashing it. Though a small part of her still wondered why Revan wouldn't want to date her, was she not good enough or something. Draco rolled his eyes at Revan. Magical prodigy he might be but noticing the feelings of his friends he certainly wasn't.

"Oh come on, I know Daphne's not the prettiest girl in the school, but you could still date her," Astoria complained.

"Excuse me, what do you mean not that pretty?" Daphne questioned forebodingly.

"Ah Revan, save me from my ugly sister," Astoria squeaked whilst hiding behind Revan, and shooting her sister a cheeky grin.

"You're on your own," Revan stated unsympathetically not wanting to get involved, making Astoria's face become ashen white in fear.

"I think you and I should have some words dear sister," Daphne said giving Astoria an icy smile.

"Oh look lessons are starting, I've got to go," Astoria said before running out of the Great Hall.

"Coward," Daphne said though her lips turned upwards ever so slightly, showing her amusement.

"Come on ugly one, we've got Transfiguration next," Tracey said cheekily.

"What did you call me?" Daphne asked outraged.

"Ugly one HaHa," Tracey laughed dodging Daphne's attempts to grab her.

Revan could only smile watching Daphne attempt to grab Tracey as they left the Great Hall knowing he needed this after the past few days. He was still upset from Sue's death, but he knew one day he would get over it.

 **Leaf Council Chambers**

Minato looked at everyone gathered and could already feel a headache forming from what he knew was going to be a troublesome meeting, like his friend Shikaku often said.

"Did you retrieve Yugao from the Ministry Lord Hokage?" Koharu asked.

"Things didn't go as planned," Minato said before explaining how his trip went. "The Ministry is investigating the circumstances of Yugao's death, but I don't expect them to have much luck finding her killer."

"And at the same time we've lost another alliance," Hiruzen said with a grimace knowing this wasn't good for the village.

Minato sighed. "Yes, we have."

"This isn't going to look good for the village," Tsume said.

"Tsume is right, and with our actions in Britain being made public it won't be long before the rest of the world hears what we did," Shikaku said lazily knowing he should have stayed in bed this morning.

"Yugao was an ANBU. How come she admitted what her orders were during the trial," a civilian asked.

"I don't know," Minato said annoyed wondering if foul play was involved.

"Lovely, so everyone knows we ordered a kunoichi to seduce a fourteen year old boy, this is going to look wonderful for us," Tsume said sarcastically.

"Despite the fact we didn't order Yugao and her squad to endanger Lord le Fey's friend, most people will think it was on our orders regardless of the facts," Choza said.

"The news we tried to seduce a Lord and got one of his friends killed will make various nobles nervous, as they will wonder if we will do the same to them," Homura said an old man with glasses.

"We just make it clear that Yugao was acting against orders when she endangered the life of Lord le Fey's friend. That should calm down our clients," Danzo said dismissively not caring for the opinions of the nobles.

"Danzo is correct. If we announce Yugao went against orders that should help calm down our clients when they hear the news," Shikaku said.

No one in the room thought of defending Yugao as it was an unfortunate risk of being an ANBU. It wasn't the first time they had declared an ANBU squad had gone against orders, and it wouldn't be the last.

"Yugao admitted her orders were from me so Britain is unlikely to believe what we tell them, particularly Lord le Fey. It's quite clear he hates me for the ANBU getting his friend killed, and the seduction orders," Minato said knowing this was a complete mess.

"Great so we have an S-class wizard that has Wood Style, and hates the village running around. Do you have any other good news you want to share with us?" Tsume asked mockingly.

"I think he hates me and not the village, as I know he's still friends with Natsumi, so it's clear he doesn't hate everyone in the village," Minato admitted.

"That's good to hear, but it's a shame Lord le Fey is friends with the demon," a civilian councilman said disgusted with others copying him.

"We can figure out what to do about Lord le Fey another day, as first, we need to repair our reputation since it's taken a massive hit this past year," Homura said.

"I actually have a plan for that," Minato said getting everyone's attention. "Dumbledore and I have been talking about creating a new tournament that would be a mix of the Triwizard Tournament and the Chunin Exams. If we can show off our Genin at this tournament it will help considerably in restoring our credibility."

There was muttering from the council as they thought the idea over.

"And where would the tournament take place?"Choza questioned.

"It would take place at Hogwarts, where various magical schools and shinobi villages would compete," Minato stated.

"Showing off how capable are Genin are to so many potential clients from around the world would be good for the village," Hiruzen said.

"Are you all in agreement about this tournament then?" Minato asked getting yes from everyone in attendance. "Then I will contact Dumbledore to work out the details for the tournament later this year."

"We can also use this opportunity to show off The Girl Who Lived to the Wizarding World increasing our reputation, and subtly remind the Ministry why they need us as allies. When they see the might of the other Hidden Villages compared to their own countries forces," Danzo said.

Minato frowned at Danzo not liking how he was talking about Naruko but he knew he was right. If he wanted to repair the village's reputation he would need to use Naruko, and show off the power of The Girl Who Lived. It would also remind the Ministry that Voldemort was defeated by Naruko a Leaf ninja and not anyone on their part. That might help in the future if another alliance ever happens between them, but at the moment feelings were too high for that to happen.

Though he knew the biggest obstacle to the alliance would be Revan due to his hatred of him. With his influence, power, and wealth, he could put a stop to any attempts for another alliance, which cannot be allowed to happen as it would be detrimental to the village.

Given that the Leaf was the only village allied with a Wizarding country it gave them an advantage over the other villages, but with currents events, they have lost that advantage. After the tournament he would see about restabilising the alliance with the Ministry, and if Revan interferes he might have to take drastic steps for the good of the village.

 **Hogwarts**

The last week at Hogwarts was spent training and messing around with friends, that helped take his mind of Sue. Whenever his friends noticed him getting sad and depressed thinking about Sue they would immediately grab his attention, by challenging him to a spar or by talking about a certain topic. Revan knew what they were doing, but he appreciated what they were doing none the less. He also hinted towards his friends that he might have had something to do with Yugao's death. It didn't surprise them as they already had their own suspicions that it was him that killed her.

A few days after the trial Ron, Michael, and Dan were released from the Hospital Wing but ended up returning shortly when they were attacked by snakes. Ginny knew Revan was the one responsible, but she never stopped Revan since her idiot brother deserved it for his taking part in a prank that resulted in Sue's death. Eris appreciated Revan targeting other people for a change, as this meant she wouldn't be in the Hospital Wing any time soon.

Percy and the twins were going to confront Revan about attacking their brother, but Ginny put a stop to that. She knew Revan wouldn't take kindly to that, not after Ron attacked Sue of his own free will. So she told them Ron deserved it, and to leave Revan alone. They weren't happy with Ginny reasons, but eventually relented and left Ron to his fate. Though they would never admit it a big part of why they never interfered was because of the cold look in Revan's eyes. His cold look terrified them when they tried approaching Revan about Ron.

Slytherin won the House cup again much to the disappointment of the other houses because of Revan killing Sirius Black. While Revan didn't care for something as unimportant as the house cup, he did enjoy seeing the miserable looks on the Gryffindor's at losing the house cup again. Revan and his friends were now exiting the Hogwarts Express and saying their goodbyes.

"I'll see you guys in a few months. I need to go and find Ron as his leg still hasn't fully healed. And knowing my idiotic brother he needs help getting off the train," Ginny said.

Since Ron had no friends now due to it becoming public knowledge he willingly took part in the prank on Sue that resulted in her death, he had no one to help him in his current condition. Even his brothers weren't talking to him. They might not like Revan attacking their brother, but that doesn't mean they approved of Ron's actions.

"Yes I wonder who would do such a thing to someone as noble and respected as him," Revan said his voice dripping with sarcasm while he was petting Thana who was now three feet long and wrapped around him.

"I guess we'll never know who was behind the snake bites on Ron," Ginny said giving a pointed look at Thana.

§ _I'm insulted, Master. I would never bite that disgusting redhead, who knows what I would catch_ § Thana said disgustedly.

§ _HaHa that's true_ § Revan replied which unnerved some passers-by who heard Revan laughing while hissing.

"Thana just insulted Ron didn't she?" Ginny asked amused.

"She did yes," Revan said merrily.

"Considering how much Thana takes after you I shouldn't be surprised," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. "Anyways I'll see you guys in a few months."

"Enjoy your summer Ginny," Revan said giving Ginny a hug while Thana moved out of the way, before whispering. "If things get more strained with your family you're always welcome to spend some time at my house if you need a break, and don't forget to practice your Occlumency using the book I gave you."

"I will do if it comes to that, and don't worry I will," Ginny said quietly before speaking loudly. "I hope you guys enjoy your holiday."

"We will," Pansy said smiling with the others saying goodbye.

"See you guys," Ginny said going to find her family while waving at them.

The others then said goodbye and split up with Revan going with Draco, Tracey and Daphne to say hello to their parents before leaving.

"Well if it isn't' the demon slayer himself," Luke said upon seeing Revan.

"Mr Davis it's good to see you again," Revan said politely ignoring the people whispering about him.

"Still polite as ever I see. I'm relieved the fame hasn't gone to your head," Luke said satisfied.

"Revan has never cared for fame, Mr Davis. So it's no surprise to me he's not arrogant like most would be," Narcissa said after giving her son a hug.

"Yes, I suppose he's not like the dark families is he," Luke said the insult clear for all to hear.

"And yet the dark families have done more these past few months for this country than any other faction," Revan said.

Lucius smiled seeing Revan coming to the defence of his wife and said. "I do believe it was the dark faction that exposed how many traitorous Leaf shinobi was in the country this year, and then had them removed saving how many people from being assassinated in their homes."

Before Luke could reply Cassandra said. "How has school been children?"

"It's been great, and Slytherin won the house cup again," Tracey said happily.

"It only makes sense that the greatest house would win the House Cup," Narcissa remarked.

"That reminds me Revan you have to come to the Quidditch World Cup later this summer," Draco said eagerly.

"Draco did you forget I don't like Quidditch. The only reason I watch Slytherin play is because you and Ginny are on the team. So by the Goddess why would I want to attend something as boring as the Quidditch World Cup?" Revan asked disbelievingly.

"Quidditch is awesome," Astoria rebutted insulted someone didn't enjoy Quidditch.

"I agree with my daughter Revan, Quidditch is the pinnacle of Wizarding accomplishments," David said.

Revan looked at David like he was a strange fascinating creature before turning back to Draco much to the amusement of the others. "I'll pass, but thank you for the offer."

"You have to come, Victor Krum is going to be playing for Bulgaria," Draco said excitedly.

"I have no idea who that is," Revan bluntly said not caring about some Quidditch player.

"Theo and I need to desperately get you up to date on famous Quidditch players," Draco said disappointedly.

"No, you don't," Revan said seriously.

"The offers always open if you want to come with us Revan," Narcissa offered.

"Thank you. If I do change my mind I'll let you know," Revan said.

"You have to go Revan since your girlfriends are going as well," Astoria said with a smile that sent shivers down Tracey and Daphne's spines.

"Girlfriends," Narcissa said with a raised eyebrow when she saw Draco trying to stop himself from laughing.

"Been putting that fame to good use I see," Luke said with a laugh not blaming the lad as he would have done the same in his position.

"So who are the lucky ladies?" David asked amused.

"It's Daphne and Tracey of course," Astoria said smiling widely.

There was silence as David and Luke processed what they had just heard while everyone else shot them amused looks. Tracey and Daphne looked white not looking forward to explaining this to their parents, while Revan kept his face blank ignoring Morgana's laughing. Draco burst out laughing seeing his friend's faces, not regretting at all telling Astoria that the three of them were dating.

"WHAT!" David and Luke said at the same outraged shooting Revan venomous looks.

' _I'm not dealing with this,'_ Revan thought not wanting to touch this with a ten foot pole.

' _Are you sure?'_ Morgana asked while snickering.

"The three of them were even caught in bed together by a Professor," Astoria said making the parents choke in surprise, and make Draco laugh harder.

"Nothing happened it was just a misunderstanding," Daphne said quickly her face completely red.

"Yeah nothing happened between us, we haven't even kissed," Tracey said while Revan slowly moved to the outside of the group.

"But I've seen you enter his room a few times," Astoria said confused.

' _HaHaHa,'_ Morgana laughed while clutching her sides.

' _Yeah I'm out of here,'_ Revan thought having not the time or desire to deal with outraged parents. "It was good seeing you all again, but I have things I need to deal with. So I hope you a nice day."

Revan then teleported away to the amusement of Lucius, Narcissa, Cassandra and Catherine who could tell Revan wasn't really dating Tracey and Daphne, but David and Luke were too angry to figure that out.

"Mr Davis and Mr Greengrass I'll see you later, come Draco," Lucius said amused before leaving with his family.

"I take it those three aren't really dating then," Narcissa said to her son.

"No Mother that was just a stupid rumour that sprung up, that I and my friends use to tease them about every now and then," Draco explained.

"I'm sure the three of them are quite fond of that rumour," Lucius said with a small smile.

"Let's just say the prefect that started the rumour soon regretted it," Draco said. The prefect won't be opening her big mouth ever again that's for sure.

"I can only imagine," Lucius said having a good idea what Revan did based of Draco's letters.

"My daughter has all grown up already having a boyfriend," Catherine said teasingly once they were home.

"Mother," Daphne said embarrassed.

"You're far too young to date," David said adamantly.

"Revan and I aren't dating," Daphne said embarrassed before saying sadly. "Not that he would anyway."

"David while don't you sort out Astoria while I have a girl talk with Daphne," Catherine said gently but it was clear it was an order.

"Come on Astoria let's get you settled in," David said knowing this one of those conversations that it was best the Father wasn't there for.

"But I want to talk about Daphne's boyfriend," Astoria complained while being ushered along.

"We both know Revan isn't dating Daphne or Tracey, now come along," David said as his wife had explained things to him on the way back.

To be fair he wouldn't mind that much if Daphne and Revan started dating. As he knew Revan was a decent and kind boy, but that doesn't mean he won't give him hurt my daughter I'll kill you speech. Though that doesn't mean he wants Revan to date both Daphne and Tracey at the same time. He nearly had a heart attack when he heard that, thinking Revan had turned into some sort of playboy. He was so happy it turned out to be false as he wants Daphne to have a proper relationship and not a relationship where she's ignored in favour of another girl.

xxxxx

"That's was hilarious," Morgana said sitting down opposite from Revan in a clone body holding a glass of wine.

"It really wasn't," Revan said annoyed. "I'll make sure to get back at Astoria for saying such a thing in front of her parents. I just know the next time I see Daphne and Tracey's parents it's going to be super awkward for me."

"Without a doubt, but perhaps you shouldn't have shared a bed together then," Morgana said merrily.

"I should have made that prefect suffer more for starting that ridiculous rumour," Revan stated annoyed.

"Like all rumours, it'll eventually die down. You'll just have to learn to ignore them as peasants always talk about their betters since they have nothing better to do with their lives," Morgana said condescendingly.

"It could be a worse rumour I suppose," Revan said before standing up. "Are you ready for the ritual?"

"I am yes. Let's go and set up the ritual circle so you can absorb the power of the Dog and Monkey talismans," Morgana said finishing off her wine and following her son to the basement.

While Revan was setting up the circle Morgana took her time admiring the basement. She saw in one corner of the room Daolon's wand, Yagura's cub, and the Shinigami mask all on display in a case. On the opposite side of the room was a box that contained Shendu's talismans. On a table at the back of the room rested a container that contained a Basilisk eye, a case that held five Basilisk fangs, and a box full of Basilisk skin.

' _My son is making a nice little collection of trophies, and magical objects,'_ Morgana thought proudly. In her opinion, the Shinigami mask was her son's greatest treasure, as it had no doubt something to do with the Shinigami itself.

"The ritual circle is finished Mother," Revan announced. Morgana looked over and saw two talismans were placed in the middle of the ritual circle.

"Are you ready my son? The last time you did this ritual you passed out for two weeks," Morgana said concerned.

"I don't have much of a choice if I want to absorb the power of the talismans. However, if I do fall unconscious I at least have you to look after me," Revan said getting ready to begin the ritual.

"I'd rather you didn't put yourself at risk like this, but I understand we have no choice," Morgana said sighing in defeat.

"I'll be fine Mother," Revan said giving her a smile before turning to the ritual circle and started to chant in Gaelic.

Two yellow beams of light left the talismans and flew into Revan's body, although unlike last time Revan experienced no pain. Revan waited for a minute in case the pain was delayed, but when he felt nothing he relaxed.

"It looks like there was no pain this time Mother," Revan said grateful walking over to Morgana.

"It certainly seems that way, my son. I can only presume after absorbing so much demonic magic the last time you used this ritual, your body and soul have adjusted to having demonic magic inside of it. That's why you didn't experience any pain this time," Morgana speculated while checking her son to make sure he was in perfect health.

Revan knowing better than to argue with his Mother allowed her to check his health without any complaints. "Can I test my newly acquired abilities now?"

Morgana seeing her son was in perfect health said. "Go right ahead."

Revan summoned a kunai to his left hand and tried to cut his right hand, but the kunai did nothing. He could feel the kunai pushing against his skin and it wasn't a pleasant feeling, however, he received no injury from the kunai at all. Bringing the kunai up he then swung down at his hand with it as hard as he could, but the kunai snapped in half when it came into contact with his hand.

"It looks like your skin is as strong as iron my son," Morgana commented impressed.

"While I still feel pain like before the ritual. I no longer have to be worried about being stabbed in the back, seeing how I'm immune to such things now," Revan said knowing bladed weapons were now useless against him unless they were magical in nature.

"Don't forget my son while your skin is much stronger than before you'll still feel pain from several kunai piercing your skin, and powerful magical attacks can still hurt you," Morgana cautioned.

"I haven't forgotten Mother. I still plan on blocking and dodging attacks, as I'd rather not feel pain from say a sword attack," Revan said.

"Good never become complacent in battle my son as it will only result in your defeat. Now, why don't you try transforming into an animal," Morgana said.

Revan imagined transforming into an animal, and before he knew it he felt his body shifting and in his place was a dog.

"It worked then," Morgana stated getting a bark of agreement from Revan before he transformed back.

"Well it looks like I've absorbed those powers without any problems," Revan said pleased.

"That's excellent news. However what are we going to do about the Shadowkahn mask," Morgana said looking over towards a desk that had the mask lying on it.

"If I absorb the power of the mask it might turn me into a fully-fledged demon," Revan said approaching the desk, and looking down at the mask.

"The mask isn't like the talismans though, as they only contained the power of a demon. The mask, on the other hand, has a demon sealed inside of it. I don't know what will happen if you use the ritual on it, but I don't believe it will be turn out good for you my son," Morgana warned.

"The best case scenario is I absorb the power of the demon without anything terrible befalling me, and the worst case scenario is the demon takes over my body. The risk isn't worth it not even for the power it would provide me," Revan said adamantly.

"I agree my son, but all might not be lost for us. You still have the spell that will allow you to summon the gates of the spirit world. That you can use to send someone's soul to the afterlife and seal it away there for the rest of time," Morgana said.

"And you think it will work on the soul of a demon?" Revan questioned.

"There's only one way to find out my son," Morgana answered.

"It won't hurt to try, but there is one thing I want to try first before that," Revan said picking up the mask.

"You're going to try and read the mind of the demon in the mask aren't you?" Morgana inquired knowing how the mind of her son thinks.

"I am yes. If I send the demon to the spirit world and absorb the power of the demon I will have to figure out how to use the demon's powers by myself, which will take who knows how long. However if I read the demon's mind I can learn how to use his power straight away, saving me a lot of time and effort," Revan explained.

"This might be dangerous my son, are you sure you want to do this?" Morgana asked.

"I am," Revan stated without a doubt.

"Very well, but if it looks like you're in pain or something is going wrong, I will sever the connection between you and Tarakudo," Morgana said sternly.

"That fine with me," Revan said with a nod expecting no less from his Mother.

Revan channelled magic into the mask to create a stronger connection between the two of them, and then performed Legilimency to enter Tarakudo's mind. He swiftly went through Tarakudo's memories and saw how he was summoned to this world, and after a century of conquest ended up ruling Japan. He saw Tarakudo create familiars known as Shadowkahn that could enter and emerge from shadows, as long as they had knowledge of their location.

What surprised him the most was when he witnessed Tarakudo create a dimension called the Shadow Realm, by sacrificing most of the Japanese citizens under his control. The Shadow Realm was where Tarakudo created his familiars and kept most of his army. Given that the dark magic of the dimension made it a perfect location for such things. The Shadow Realm was full of that much dark and demonic magic that any human would eventually die from exposure if they spent too long there.

The creation of the Shadow Realm is what lead the Japanese Gods to finally notice what was happening in their country, and seal away Tarakudo. Before Revan could look through any more memories he found himself drawn into Tarakudo's mindscape.

Revan found himself floating in a red void when a voice said. " **Why have you entered my mind demigod?** "

Spinning around Revan saw Tarakudo and noticed he was six feet in height with dark blue skin with razor sharp teeth and completely red eyes. He had black hair that came to his shoulders and his smile was full of malice for anything that wasn't himself. He was wearing black armour that was similar to a samurai's.

"How do you know I am a demigod?" Revan questioned so he can make sure no one else identifies what he is by the same method.

" **I have encountered many of your kind during my conquest of Japan. Hence I can easily recognise what you are from the feel of your magic, no matter how much you try to suppress your divinity magic,** " Tarakudo said like he was talking about the weather before getting serious. " **So I will ask again demigod, why have you entered my mind my mind?** "

"I have come for information Tarakudo," Revan stated making a note to practice suppressing his magic in the future. That way if he encounters someone like Tarakudo they can't tell he's a demigod.

" **And what information do I possess that you would enter my mind for it, and wake me from my slumber in the process,** " Tarakudo said trying to hide his interest, but after being imprisoned for so long it was clear he was enjoying talking to someone.

' _If he's been asleep this entire time then he doesn't know I stole his mask from Shendu,'_ Revan thought before he said. "I wished for information about shadow demons, as one is currently terrorizing my country."

" **Why should I help you kill this demon demigod? What's in it for me?** " Tarakudo inquired.

"Your information would help kill a demon that is trying to encroach on your territory and save your reputation. After all, if this demon takes over my country and others, no one will remember your deeds as everyone will be too worried about this demon to care about ancient history. Plus do you really think this demon would allow your deeds to be remembered after he conquers everything? No, he will remove your name from the history books out of petty pride, as he wants to be the only demon remembered by history," Revan said.

Tarakudo hummed in interest. " **You make a good point demigod, and your words tell me what I want to hear, however,** " Tarakudo's face then became angry. " **If you think you can manipulate me that easily then you are gravely mistaken demigod.** "

"I see that's a shame to hear," Revan said not intimated by Tarakudo's anger. "Very well I'll take my leave for now, and hope you are in a more sharing attitude in the future."

Revan then severed the connection between them and vanished from Tarakudo's sight.

" **Curse you demigod!** " Tarakudo roared angrily knowing he had been played, and that the demigod had received some of the information he had wanted.

When Revan was back in the material world he quickly dropped the mask, to make sure he couldn't be pulled back into Tarakudo's mind.

"How did it go?" Morgana said relieved when it looked like Revan wasn't hurt in the slightest.

Revan then explained everything that took place between him and Tarakudo. "When it became clear I wasn't going to get any more information, I left his mindscape."

"That was the correct decision my son, and despite not seeing all of Tarakudo's memories you still learnt plenty. Which will only help you master his powers when you absorb them," Morgana said.

"The Shadow Realm Tarakudo created is of particle interest to me, as it's comprised of dark and demonic magic. If I could somehow learn to travel to that dimension I could use it to train without holding back, and it would give us a location to go to if we were ever forced to flee for some reason, as no one would be able to reach us there," Revan said excitedly imagining having his own dimension to use as he pleases.

"It would be very useful to have our own dimension that no one else can access, but we're getting ahead of ourselves. First, we need to summon the gates of the spirit world to seal away Tarakudo's soul, so you can absorb his power," Morgana said.

"I don't know what the spell will do when I cast it," Revan said as he had no idea what would happen when the gates of the spirit world are summoned to this world. "That's why I'm thinking of summoning the gates in a remote location where no one will disturb us, and if there are any side effects our house won't be destroyed in the process."

"A good decision my son, I would recommend using the spell outside of Britain, and somewhere in Europe. Given that we don't know what effect the spell will have on its surroundings and using the spell in another country decreases the chance of the spell being linked to you," Morgana said since it never hurt to be paranoid.

"I know the perfect location to use the spell," Revan said.

Revan and Morgana then teleported to a forest in Russia with Tarakudo's mask lying dozens of feet away from them.

"You ready my son?" Morgana inquired.

"I am yes," Revan responded before he began to chant in Gaelic.

 _In this place and in this hour,_

 _I call upon the spirits,_

 _Open the gate through time and space,_

 _Create the gate to another place._

Out of the ground emerged a large black gate. When the gate had fully emerged from the ground it was twelve feet high. The gate was covered in markings and symbols that Revan didn't recognise. The most noticeable trait of the gate was the feeling of absolute death it was emanating. For miles the feeling of death could be felt by every living creature, sending them scattering trying to get away from what they presumed to be their death. The feeling also affected Revan and Morgana but they managed to ignore it, no matter how much they wanted to flee.

The gates slowly opened and all Revan and Morgana saw inside the gate was a black void that leads to nothingness. A dozen chains emerged from the gate that was black as the night sky and looked partly intangible. Revan could tell the chains didn't exist on the physical plain, only on the spiritual plain.

The chains slowly travelled towards Tarakudo's mask and pierced it, but left no mark on the mask as they only affected the spiritual world not the physical world. Tarakudo's soul was ripped from the mask and was dragged towards the gates with the chains wrapped tightly around him.

" **Release me at once,** " Tarakudo said trying to break free of the chains, but when he saw the gates behind him he panicked. " **No, I refuse to go to that place.** "

Whilst Tarakudo was struggling to break free his eyes landed on Revan and he said horrified. " **What are you? No normal demigod should be able to summon the gates of the spirit world.** "

Revan and Morgana stayed silent seeing no reason to trade words with someone they were never going to see again after today.

Tarakudo's body was now halfway through the gate. " **What are you? WHAT ARE YOU?** "

" **You must be a God, no wait perhaps your part** -" Tarakudo was cut off when the gates of the spirit world closed sealing him away for the rest of eternity.

The gates then merged back down into the ground, and once it had fully vanished did the feeling of absolute death also disappear. Revan and Morgana breathed easier now without the feeling of imminent death right in front of them.

"That was not what I was expecting my son," Morgana said never wanting to experience that feeling of death ever again.

"Neither was I Mother, but we got what we wanted. Tarakudo has been sealed away meaning I can now absorb his powers without any problems," Revan said as the feeling of death didn't affect him as badly as it did Morgana before frowning. "What do you think Tarakudo meant by that I wasn't a normal demigod?"

"I would ignore his words, my son. Tarakudo was just surprised you could summon the gates of the spirit world is all. Don't forget you have the powers of three Goddesses in you, making you, unlike most demigods, as most Gods don't share power easily. Now I would suggest we leave this place before anyone investigates the feeling of death," Morgana said.

"Very well let's go," Revan said picking up the Tarakudo's mask and approaching Morgana.

' _What did Tarakudo mean by Revan was part something else? No Tarakudo was a demon you can't trust a word they say. I'm better of ignoring his words. He was probably just ignorant about the fact powerful demigods could summon the gates of the spirit world if they were related to a God of Death,'_ Morgana thought as Revan teleported the two of them away.

"Here we are," Revan stated once they appeared on top of a mountain.

"Where are we?" Morgana asked looking around.

"We're currently on top of a mountain in Greece," Revan said placing the mask on the ground and creating a ritual circle around it, and setting up wards and enchantments so no one would disturb them.

"I see you want to perform the ritual somewhere remote in case something goes wrong," Morgana said.

"That's right after I absorb the mask I will become a demon, and I have no idea what side effects will occur. So I thought performing the ritual here was wise," Revan said adding the finishing touches to the ritual circle.

"I don't know what will happen my son so good luck," Morgana said giving Revan a hug before standing a hundred feet away from Revan. She was standing so far away so if something's does go wrong she'll be in a position to help Revan, as she isn't close enough to be affected by any possible side effects that might transpire.

' _With any luck, this goes off without any problems,'_ Revan thought trying to be optimistic before stepping into the ritual circle. Since the amount of power he was about to absorb was much more considerable, he had to absorb it differently than he did with the talismans

He then began the ritual and as soon as he did he could feel the magic from the mask entering his body. The amount of magic he was absorbing was too much for him, and he dropped to his knees to steady himself.

"Revan!" Morgana shouted worried approaching Revan but stopped when a black dome of magic formed over the ritual circle.

Morgana watched worriedly for Revan when a large wave of magic was released from the dome knocking her to the ground. She looked towards the dome and saw a large beam of black magic being shot into the sky for all to see. For over five minutes the beam shot into the air before it stopped, and the black dome disappeared into the ground.

Morgana ran over to check to see if Revan was fine and what she saw surprised her. Revan was in his mid to late twenties and was extremely handsome. His ears were pointed like an elf's, his skin was deathly white, and his hair and eyes were now dark silver in colour.

"How are you feeling my son?" Morgana asked helping Revan stand up, and suddenly noticing the cold and dark aura he was giving off.

"I feel fine Mother. In fact, I feel better than I ever have," Revan said in a deep masculine voice that had an aristocratic tone to it.

"That's good to hear. This must be your new demon form then," Morgana commented noticing his clothes were ripped from his sudden increase in height and muscle mass. She would say Revan was a bit above six feet in this form and was very muscular.

"It feels weird being so tall of a sudden," Revan said conjuring a mirror in front of him and looking himself over.

"I bet it does, but we need to leave right now, as the light show you put on will have no doubt attracted attention," Morgana said.

"Your right, give me a minute and then we can leave," Revan said removing all traces of their presence and taking down the wards and enchantments before teleporting back home with Morgana.

Revan entered his house wearing a conjured cloak as he didn't want Dobby to see his new form, as he might accidentally let it slip and that would raise questions. He quickly entered the basement with Morgana before taking off the cloak.

"Do you feel any different, my son?" Morgana questioned concerned.

"I feel incredibly powerful Mother. My magical reserves are so large I can't begin to describe it. I have no doubt in my mind I have the same amount of magic in my body as one the lower tailed beasts," Revan said thinking he was as strong as the two tailed beast right now.

"That's not that surprising considering how powerful Tarakudo was, and do you feel any different being a demon now?" Morgana asked happy her son is now extremely powerful. In fact, with this, he surpassed both Merlin and her in raw power.

"I don't think I'm a demon. Let me just try something," Revan said before creating Holy flames in his hand and felt no pain from it.

"The fact that your creating Holy flames which you need to be part god to do, and they're not hurting despite the fact they're designed to kill dark creatures, means you're not a demon," Morgana declared.

Revan knowing he should have the capability tried merging with the shadow he was standing on, and after a few attempts, his feet partly merged with the shadow.

"Seeing as I also have the powers of a shadow demon as well, I would say I'm a Nephalem. This means I'm part god and part demon the best of both worlds, with both of their strengths and none of their weaknesses," Revan said happy to know that even though he was part demon now he wasn't weak to holy magic thanks to his demigod heritage.

"I must say being a Nephalem is better for you as it gives you more advantages than being a normal demon does," Morgana said thinking absentmindedly that this makes him part moon and part shadow due to his nature.

"I never expected to become a Nephalem nevertheless I'm happy with the outcome. Though I need to change my appearance as I can't exactly walk around in public like this," Revan said pointing to his deathly white skin that in his opinion didn't look too bad on him.

"While it's clear you can't walk around looking like you do, I'm not sure how you can change it," Morgana pointed out.

"I have an idea," Revan said before focusing and channelling his magic. "Nephalem Transformation Technique."

As soon as he activated the technique he felt like his body was being pulled apart in every direction, but he pushed through the pain and focused on the image of what he wanted his body to look like. Morgana watched as Revan was in obvious pain from the technique, and saw how his body slowly started to change. His height decreased to about five foot four, his skin tone returned to a normal healthy white, his hair and eye colour returned to their previous colour. and his ears returned to a normal look. All in all, he looked like he did only a few hours ago, but was taller and had a better physique, and looked more handsome.

Revan feeling his body had fully changed released the technique and stumbled slightly from the pain he just went through. "That was the most painful thing I have ever experienced."

"It certainly looked painful from where I was standing, but at least you look human now," Morgana said smiling. "However you need to do something about the dark aura your projecting, as it makes it obvious that you're a Master of the Dark Arts."

"Give me a moment," Revan said before trying to suppress his new found power.

Morgana waited patiently but after ten minutes and there was no difference said. "You might as well stop my son. It's clear with your increase in power your control of your magic has severely decreased."

"With my magic reserves getting so large all of a sudden it has caused my magical control to revert to that of an academy student. I need to practise my chakra control exercises again if I want to be able to control my magic without an accident occurring," Revan said annoyed.

"Your magic reserves are enormous and your body isn't used to having that much magic, that's why your control is terrible. Though your chakra control exercises are important you really need to work on suppressing your aura as it feels really dark and cold. In fact, it feels more dark and cold than anything humanly possible. I would bet not even Dobby would be able to feel any nature in your aura now," Morgana said.

"Seeing as I'm half demon that doesn't surprise me, but what about the feeling of death my aura used to give off, has that completely vanished as well?" Revan asked.

"Yes, it has, which is weird as I thought it would have increased with you becoming a Nephalem," Morgana stated confused.

"Let me try something," Revan said before an aura of death filled the room. "If I focus my aura I can project the feeling of death or nature. " The feeling of death then turned to that of peaceful nature.

"So your aura is naturally dark and cold, but you can use it to project different feelings to your surroundings. I must say that's a useful ability," Morgana said thinking of all the possibilities that would provide.

"I won't be able to use it often as projecting the feeling of death or nature isn't exactly normal," Revan said.

"True. However I'm sure it will come in handy in the future," Morgana said.

"Without a doubt, but now I'm going to have to do some chakra control exercises in the back garden before dinner later," Revan said walking out of the basement with Morgan.

"An excellent idea I'll order Dobby to start preparing dinner before I'll join you," Morgana said before walking off.

In the back garden, Revan created a one thousand Shadow Clones and had them do chakra control exercises. Three hundred clones were doing tree walking, four hundred were sticking leaves to their forehead, and the rest were doing water walking on a large pond he had created, which was very difficult to accomplish with his magic currently out of control. While his clones were doing that he tried splitting a leaf with his chakra but was having no luck. He could tell it was going to be a while to regain control of his magic.

It took him two weeks to get to the level of chakra control he had before he became a Nephalem, but the results were worth it. He could now cast spells without them going out of control, and he had managed to suppress his aura. He made sure to suppress the darker nature of his aura so if anyone felt his magic they would only feel a bit of darkness and coldness. That way no one could tell from his magic he wasn't human.

Sadly with his aura being so naturally dark and cold now, he couldn't project his divine aura to convince people he was a light wizard anymore. He could project the feeling of death and nature if he wished, but projecting divine magic was out of the question. However, his magic still had an incredibly tiny bit of divine feeling to it when he wasn't flaring his magic. Though you would only notice it if you were the greatest sensor in the world, or you had felt divine magic before. Otherwise to most people his magic only felt a bit dark and cold.

He found he wasn't that bothered by it as he had always preferred his dark aura to that of his divine aura, but that wasn't a surprise to him. Since he had always preferred dark magic as it just felt more natural to him.

He had also discovered over the past two weeks his magic was much stronger. A simple fire spell destroyed much more than it did before, and his telekinesis had become much stronger as well. He had a much easier time lifting objects, and the amount at the same time as well. With practice, he discovered he could lift giant boulders into the air with ease, and could levitate over a dozen of them at the same time.

His favourite discovery with his telekinesis was that he could Force choke seven people at once as long as they were weak. Anymore and he would lose focus as his mind couldn't focus on that many people at once.

Annoyingly thanks to being a Nephalem his magic reacted much more strongly to his emotions. That meant his magic would lash out if he felt an extreme emotion. Luckily this had only happened when he experienced a strong burst of anger, and his magic in return destroyed a nearby glass cup.

As a result he went over the basics of Occlumency again to improve his control over his emotions. He presumed it was because he was a Nephalem, but creating Occlumency shields to help control his emotions was much easier. In his mindscape, he had changed things so there was a house in the middle of an endless black void, which now reflected his dark nature. For extra security, he stored his memories in a mental copy of his current house. Meaning someone would have to get past his mental shields, enter his mindscape, and then his house which has a few surprises for intruders to see his secrets.

For his actual body, he had discovered his senses were greatly enhanced meaning he could see things clearer and at a far greater distance. His increased sense of smell and hearing was a hindrance at first since he would smell and hear so many things before he learnt to control his senses. The bones in his body were of a stronger density too, resulting in a normal punch being much stronger than before. The extra bone density meant that when channelled chakra into his punches or kicks to make them stronger really had a devastating effect on his opponent.

With him being immune to poisons, knock out gas and surprisingly genjutsus do to how dense his magic was now, meant he couldn't be caught off guard in a fight only overpowered. Not that many people could do anyway. He was still working on seals and the few runes he knew to create a seal to place on his own body that would counteract any seal placed on his body. So he could never be sealed away like Shendu and the tailed beasts.

Therefore if one day someone wanted to defeat him they would have to kill him, and even then he would eventually reform. This meant he still won as his killer would think he was permanently dead, and he could come back for revenge once he was reformed.

It was now the middle of July and Revan had changed his appearance again. He now looked look like a fifteen year old and stood at five foot eight. He had high cheekbones that looked more pronounced, and a strong jaw line giving him a very aristocratic look. With him getting older he looked a lot more like Morgana now. It was clear to anyone that saw the two standing next to each other that they were related. Most people if they saw them together would say they were Mother and Son, or Aunt and Nephew.

His physique was very defined, having a six pack and very toned muscles giving him the build of an Olympic swimmer. All together Revan looked incredibly handsome for his age, and with the otherworldly beauty that he had thanks to being a Nephalem, the girls at Hogwarts would be lining up at the chance to date him.

Revan was presently standing in the back garden with Morgana who was watching him after ordering Dobby to clean some rooms. To prevent him from seeing what they were about to attempt.

"Go ahead my son," Morgana stated.

Revan using his magic tried creating a Shadowkahn for the first time, as they would make very useful servants for him. Focusing his magic Revan slowly started to create a black mass of magic a few feet in front of him. Over the next fifteen minutes, a Shadowkahn was created from the black mass, and when he was done, a Shadowkahn was standing respectfully in front of him.

"You've managed to create your first Shadowkahn my son," Morgana said ecstatic standing next to Revan and inspecting the Shadowkahn.

"I did Mother," Revan said smiling proudly at Morgana before turning to face the Shadowkahn. "Do you know who I am?"

The Shadowkahn nodded before bowing towards Revan.

Revan frowned at the response." Can you speak?"He received a shake of the head from the Shadowkahn as an answer.

"I think seeing as Shadowkahn are created from demon shadow magic that they are incapable of speaking. Unless there ranked as demon or Greater demon," Morgana speculated.

"I see that's disappointing, but I can still make use of the Shadowkahn," Revan said thoughtfully. "Shadowkahn I want you to shadow travel to the kitchen of my house, and bring me back a fork."

The Shadowkahn nodded before transforming its body into a shadow on the ground, and moving towards the shadow of a nearby tree and disappearing.

"A fork really?" Morgana asked amused.

"I needed to test the Shadowkahn's ability to shadow travel, and getting him to retrieve a fork seemed the easiest way to test that," Revan replied.

"Understandable and his shadow travel looks exactly like yours," Morgana commented.

One of the first things he had done when his magic was under control was experiment with his shadow abilities. It took him a few tries but he managed to transform his body into a shadow, and travel between shadows to different locations. Given that he was part shadow demon it required very little magic to travel between shadows. That explained how Shendu's Shadowkahn managed to travel such far distances despite being so weak.

When he was a shadow it took some getting used to, but it's wasn't an uncomfortable feeling. His senses didn't change in the slightest. It was like he was still above the ground even when he was a shadow. While travelling between shadows to another location all he saw was a black void, before he emerged at his location. He even shadow travelled with Morgana so he could see if it was the same with her, however as soon as she merged with a shadow all she saw was a black void until he released her.

"Seeing as he's my familiar that's not surprising," Revan commented.

It was a minute later when a shadow emerged from the tree, and moved towards Revan before stopping a few feet away from him. The shadow transformed into the Shadowkahn, and he handed Revan a fork.

"Well done my servant," Revan said accepting the fork.

"How strong is the Shadowkahn?" Morgana inquired curiously wondering if he could fight.

"He's as strong academy student. If I want to make stronger Shadowkahn I'm going to need to channel more magic into them when I'm creating them. That would be much easier with perfect chakra control," Revan said whilst pocketing the spoon.

"Then I suggest you keep practising your chakra control exercises, so you can make stronger Shadowkahn more efficiently and faster. Given that there to useful as servants to not have them in your possession," Morgana said.

"I'll get right on that Mother," Revan said nodding knowing it would be incredibly stupid to not increase his abilities.

For the next week, Revan created one thousand and five hundred Shadow Clones a day to do chakra control exercises for him. They gave him a headache at the end of the day when they dispelled in groups, but the training was worth it. He also wasn't idle during that time as he was practising his spells and fighting forms, and experimenting with the Shadowkahn.

Whenever he created a Shadowkahn they inherited the knowledge of all the locations he had been to but nothing else. This meant if a Shadowkahn was captured he couldn't reveal any of his secrets, only what they had personally seen.

While having a spar against Morgana which he won thanks to how strong he was though Morgana wasn't capable of unleashing her full power thanks to having a clone body, she said his rank was that of a Greater Nephalem which he agreed with. He knew he could a bit stronger with age and training, but he had pretty much reached the limit of his power. Unless he found other sources of power to absorb.

That's the problem with pure living magical creatures they can't increase their power by themselves like humans can. They need an outside source such as other pure magical creatures. That's why demons attack weaker demons when the opportunity arises. So they can absorb their power, and get stronger as they could never could on their own.

When the week was over Revan's magic control was outstanding since his control had never been this great before. With how perfect his chakra control is he would have made a brilliant medical-ninja. With his chakra control now perfect he tried creating more Shadowkahn and found it was much easier to accomplish.

When creating Shadowkahn he made modifications to their outfits so the ninja outfit they were wearing completely covered their body, since he didn't want anyone to see their blue skin or red eyes for obvious reasons. He had tried creating Shadowkahn that looked like humans but it failed. If he wanted the Shadowkahn to have the ability to shadow travel they had to have blue skin and red eyes. He guessed they looked like that as they were low ranked demon familiars, and the skin tone was a side effect of shadow magic.

With practice, Revan discovered how long it took to create Shadowkahn of certain power. For a Genin level Shadowkahn, it took one hour and a Chunin level five hours. If he tried to create a more powerful Shadowkahn the Shadowkahn would explode, seeing that he wasn't use to creating a body with so much power in it. With practice, he was sure he could decrease the time to create Shadowkahn, and eventually start creating more powerful Shadowkahn. Presently Revan was in Morgana's bedroom with her lying on her bed.

"Are you certain about this?" Revan asked standing next to Morgana and looking down at her.

"I am yes. Even though the strongest Shadowkahn you've created is as strong as a Chunin. I don't mind having a homunculus body that weak," Morgana said as she didn't mind a weak body as long as she finally had a body of her own after so long.

"Very well I hope this works Mother. As I would love for you to have a real body of your own," Revan said hopefully.

"Me to my son," Morgana said smiling.

"Here I go," Revan stated tensely before he placed his hands on Morgana's head, and ripped the piece of magic that was Morgana's mind out of the clone and held it in his hands.

Revan then started channelling his magic into the piece of magic that he was holding, as he wanted Morgana to have a more powerful body than that of a Chunin. He poured as much magic as he could into Morgana's new body that he was creating for her. For three days straight Revan spent creating a new body for Morgana. Given that creating a powerful body for Morgana was no easy task, not with how powerful he was trying to make her.

At the end of the three days, Revan was finally finished and released his magic, letting Morgana's nude body slowly drop to the floor. Revan spun around and sat down on the bed after dispelling the clone, as he was mentally exhausted from creating a body for his Mother, and to offer her privacy. He was just glad as a Nephalem he didn't need sleep like a normal human being does, or there was no way he could accomplish what he had just done.

Morgana slowly stood up and inspected her new body while ignoring her nudity. For the first time in nearly fifteen years, she had a flesh and blood body, and she couldn't be happier. With a wave of her hand, she conjured a large mirror allowing her to inspect her new body, and it looked exactly like her real body did when she was alive.

She could also feel her how much larger her magical reserves were. If she had to take a guess her magical reserves were nearly as large as a tailed beast. That made her smile as she was now stronger than Merlin in his prime. Morgana then conjured a robe for her to wear, and turned to her son.

"You can turn around my son," Morgana said smiling.

Revan spun around and was glad to see his Mother smiling. "I see you're enjoying your new body Mother."

Morgana pulled Revan into a hug. "Why wouldn't I? And I've never felt so powerful before."

"Your magical reserves are just short of a tailed beast. Plus with your body being that of a homunculus that means your immortal now, and will heal from any wound you receive, as long as you have magic in your core to use to heal your body. Though with the magical reserves I've given you I can tell you won't be running out magic anytime soon."

"When creating your new body I gave you expanded chakra coils, so it's like you've been training in the use of chakra your entire life. This means once you've perfected your chakra control you will be able to perform high level jutsus without any problems," Revan said.

He knew adults couldn't train in the use of chakra since their chakra coils couldn't be increased or accessed at their age. That's why shinobi are trained from a young age so their chakra coils can be as large as possible for when they reach adulthood. Not wanting Morgana to have this problem he gave her large charka coils to bypass the issue of her age. Therefore she could be extra dangerous in a fight.

"I am very grateful for this body you've created for me my son. It will take some time getting used to having a real body again. However despite all the power I now have the greatest gift you've given me is that I can actually touch you, and fell your warmth for the first time," Morgana said crying tears of joy as she placed her hand of Revan's cheek, as she could actually feel his warmth under her fingers.

"I'm glad as well Mother," Revan said wrapping his arms around her, and finally having their first proper hug between each other.

"I love you so much my son, never forget that," Morgana said her voice full of love and caring, before placing a kiss on top of Revan's forehead.

"I love you to Mother," Revan said softly ending the hug. "I must say it's going to take a while to get used to you not being in my head any longer."

"That's probably for the best my son. I would rather not spend time in a teenager's mind that's going through puberty. Who knows what I would have heard and seen," Morgana said teasingly.

"Mother," Revan complained embarrassed.

"Now come on. You need to eat after standing still for three days straight, and I want to try eating with a proper body now," Morgana said guiding Revan out of the room.

Dobby noticed no difference between Morgana's new body and her clone one which was for the best, since that meant they didn't have to explain anything to him. Morgana experimented with her body before dinner and discovered her skin was slightly stronger than a normal persons is. It was nothing on Revan's level, but more force than usual would be required to pierce her skin.

She could also fly and telekinetically lift things as her son had gifted her with those abilities. Revan would have given her more, but he found it difficult to do so for some reason. He could only guess it was something to do with the nature of his abilities.

The best part about her body was that since it was artificial, that meant she could control certain parts of it like her uterus. She was so happy she could stop her periods in this body because that meant no more monthly cramps for her. Revan was confused when out of the blue Morgana gave him a bone breaking hug for no reason.

As Revan was having dinner with Morgana he thought how becoming a Nephalem was one of the best things he had ever done. He's become extremely powerful, managed to give his Mother a proper body, and has servants to do his bidding. In his opinion, this summer had turned out to be the best one yet.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **Revan has finally become a Nephalem. This was something I've had planned from the start when I started writing my story. The title of the story Moon and Shadow is referring to Revan being a Nephalem. The Moon part of the title refers to Revan being the demigod son of the Goddess of the Moon, and the Shadow part of the title referred to Revan being part shadow demon.**

 **Revan has now become much stronger and with him no longer being human, you will see his personality chance slightly to reflect that. After all, no longer having his humanity will surely have some sort of effect on Revan. Tarakudo is now dead sent to the spirit world for eternity so he won't appear again in my story. The only reason I added him was so that Revan could absorb him, and become a Nephalem.**

 **I would also like to thank my readers and dear followers for supporting my story. I can't believe this story is already a year old, and over 300,000 words long. When I first started writing I never imagined so many people would enjoy reading my story, but I've been pleasantly surprised by how much support I've received over this past year. I hope you continue to enjoy my story and that you like what's to come.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"God I hate it here," Eris complained slamming her bedroom door behind her and lying on her bed. She didn't know why she even bothered to have breakfast with the other children here at the orphanage.

Ever since she had returned to the orphanage the other kids had been picking on her out of petty jealousy. Because they were jealous she had managed to be accepted into a private school up north, while they had to go to a normal secondary school like everybody else.

If they only knew how unpleasant Hogwarts really was. At the start of the year it was fine she enjoyed learning about magic, and she had made some new friends. The only hiccup was that Revan who used to terrify everyone at the orphanage was also there. It was one hell of a surprise to learn he was actually a Lord and a powerful wizard that most of the school feared. The last bit didn't surprise her that much considering what Revan was like at the orphanage.

Revan made it perfectly clear to her to never mention Stephanie to anyone, and seeing as she didn't want to anger him she kept her mouth shut. Apart from a few individuals that annoyed her due to her connection to Revan, her time at Hogwarts was great. However she then foolishly tried to blackmail Revan due to her desire for power. She wished she had learnt her lesson that day to never anger Revan.

When in a fit of anger she told everyone about Stephanie being killed her life became unbearable. All of her friends abandoned her not wanting to be targeted by Revan for associating with her. She was constantly attacked by snakes and spells in the corridors when she was alone. Despite there being no evidence she knew Revan was the one responsible for her predicament. She wished she was strong enough to get back at Revan, but his defeat of Naga showed he was far beyond her in power.

"I only have six more years of Hogwarts. How fun," Eris drawled unenthusiastically not looking forward to the summer ending and returning to Hogwarts at all.

Al of a sudden there was a knock on the door and sitting up Eris said. "You can come in."

Walking into the room was the matron who was clearly too old for the job, but what grabbed Eris's attention was the man behind her. He was a tall middle aged man with a slim build. He has short black hair and green eyes. He was wearing an expensive business suit that made it clear he was well off.

"Eris this here is Alex Grace, and he's interested in adopting you. Isn't that brilliant news," the matron said happily.

"T-that's great," Eris said surprised as she knows perfectly well children her age don't get adopted. Parents prefer young children as it's easier to bond with them compared to an older child.

"Do you mind giving us some privacy so I could talk to Eris alone? That way we could get to know each other better," Alex said with a kind smile towards the matron.

"Of course take as much time as you want," the matron said before leaving the room.

"So you're interested in adopting me then?" Eris asked not sure if she wants to be adopted or not.

"First let's dispense with the charade," Alex said before retrieving a wand from his pocket and conjuring a chair for him to sit on.

"You're a wizard," Eris said stunned.

"And you're a witch. Now that we've stated the obvious let's get around to why I'm really here," Alex said sitting comfortably in his chair.

"You're not here to adopt me are you?" Eris inquired thinking there must be another reason he's here for.

"No I am here to adopt you, but not for the reasons your thinking," Alex stated smiling in approval at the girls intelligence.

"Then why have you come here to adopt me? If it isn't out the goodness of your heart," Eris said narrowing her eyes at Alex and wondering if he wanted her for a sick perverted reason.

"You can calm down girl I'm not here for that. No, I'm here to adopt you for publicity," Alex said without any shame.

"What do you mean by publicity?" Eris said wondering how he read her mind, and trying to recall any famous wizards by the name of Alex Grace but failing.

"You see I'm a noble from America that has recently moved to this country. And I thought before my public appearance, I would adopt an orphaned magical child to make myself look better in the public's eyes," Alex said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Eris questioned since shouldn't he want this to be kept a secret.

"As soon as I saw you I could tell you were a smart girl, and that you would figure the truth out eventually. So I thought I would tell you the truth now, and save the both of us a lot of time and hassle, for when you discovered the true reason as to why I adopted you," Alex said casually.

"So I'm going to be your ticket to winning the public's heart," Eris said not sure what to feel about that.

"Yes but would that be so bad for you, you'll live in a mansion and never want for anything ever again. And all you have do in return is attend some Ministry functions with me, to show everyone how much of a kind person I am," Alex said before recalling something. "Just telling you now don't expect me to love you like a Father. I don't particularly like children, so you can do your own thing while living with me, as long as it doesn't negatively affect me."

Eris thought over the offer. She could go live in a mansion and get away from the bullies here and want for nothing. With the only downside being that Alex is using her to look good in the public eyes, and doesn't care for her in the slightest. She couldn't really see any downsides to this deal. She's gone this long without a parent figure, so she doesn't see a reason for needing one now.

"I accept your offer Alex. but I'm not taking your last name," Eris said firmly as she liked the name, Frost.

"That's fine with me," Alex said with a wave of his hand before standing up and leaning into Eris's personal space, and gaining a serious expression on his face. "There is one more thing I forgot to mention to you. I want you to tell me everything you know about Revan le Fey."

xxxxx

Revan and Morgana after having a particularly large breakfast since Morgana could properly taste her food now were in the study room. Seeing as this conversation needed to be held in private because it was about their future plans, and they didn't want Dobby to overhear anything.

Morgana sat down in a comfy chair opposite Revan and said. "I meant to ask you this yesterday but I forgot due to being so excited about having a body again, but how come my homunculus body is so strong? Given that you couldn't even create a Shadowkahn stronger than a Chunin."

Revan gained a thoughtful look on his face. "I believe I managed to create such a powerful body for you because your original body was so strong, and the piece of magic that was you remembered that. This meant you didn't reject the magic I was giving you, and since your magic saw it only as natural to be so strong it didn't mind when I gave you extra magic, as you could handle it unlike when I try to create more powerful Shadowkahn."

"I see so the piece of magic that was me was a stabilising agent that allowed you to create such a powerful homunculus body. That's a pity I had hoped you might have been able to create S-class Shadowkahn. Given that having a small army of S-class Shadowkahn would have given us a huge advantage over our enemies," Morgana said disappointed.

"I agree it would have been great to have such a powerful army, but presently you having such a strong body was a onetime thing," Revan said.

"A shame, but there's nothing we can do about that for the time being. You'll just have to keep creating more Chunin Shadowkahn for us to make use of," Morgana said.

"I plan to Mother. At present, the strongest Shadowkahn I can create are low Chunin, and while they can't go after powerful targets they can still deal with low level combatants, but the most important thing I can use them for is spying," Revan said smiling at what he had planned.

"You plan to have the Shadowkahn listen in on what people are saying by hiding in the shadows themselves. I'm impressed my son, by creating your own spy network you'll learn valuable secrets," Morgana complemented.

"Thank you, Mother. I was planning on creating around fifty Shadowkahn at first and then sending them to the Elemental Nations to spy on the great Hidden Villages given how powerful they are. Especially the Leaf Village as I know they haven't given up their attempts to have my Wood Style for themselves. And by spying on them I'll know exactly what their plans are, and can counteract them," Revan said viscously imagine the council and Minato getting frustrated when all of their plans for him fail time after time.

"I imagine all the Hidden Villages will want you because of your Wood Style, so spying on all of them to find out their plans is a smart decision. I presume it you will have your Shadowkahn infiltrate each of the village's council meeting rooms and Kage offices, as all important decisions take place there," Morgana proclaimed.

"That's the plan, given that it's those two rooms anything the village is plotting is discussed in. I'm likewise planning to have my Shadowkahn search the Leaf Village for the ROOT base, to allow me to spy on Danzo. That way I'll know if he tries to attempt to infiltrate Britain again. Even if I believe such a thing is unlikely to take place any time soon," Revan clarified.

"It will be easy for the Shadowkahn to infiltrate the five Great Villages as they can turn themselves into shadows, and easily enter any building. It's not like anyone is going to notice a moving shadow at night as long as the Shadowkahn are careful. And seeing as they can shadow travel to any location they have knowledge of, means they can travel to you to immediately to report anything noteworthy and return to where they were spying in a manner of minutes."

"Once you've infiltrated the five Great Hidden Villages I would send Shadowkahn all over the Elemental Nations. That way you can learn any information that isn't spoken off in the villages, and to inquire about the Akatsuki. Seeing that a group of S-class rogue ninja needs to be kept an eye on due to the how powerful they are," Morgana suggested.

"It would be a good idea to keep an eye on such a dangerous group. As nine rogue S-class ninjas working together isn't normal. And with them hunting Natsumi the more knowledge I have about them the better chance I stand of being able to help her. I know I ordered my clones that are masquerading as Reaper to keep an eye out for any information about the Akatsuki, but I believe the Shadowkahn will do a much better job," Revan stated.

"Now that we've sorted out who we're going to spy on, and we don't presently need to spy on the Ministry due to you being friends the Malfoy's. Given that they will pass on any important information to you, we can discuss what we're going to do this summer," Morgana commanded.

"What do you have planned?" Revan asked knowing his Mother was already modifying their plans, due to the fact that having a body opened up new opportunities for them.

"Now that I have a body I can help further our goals of turning this country dark. First, we need to visit Gringotts and pay them to create false records of me, so I can move about in public without raising any suspicions. With my identity being public knowledge, you can then assign me as the proxy of the le Fey seat, which I can then use when you turn fifteen this October. Therefore while you're at Hogwarts I can create a faction of our own in the Wizengamot, that will help further our goals," Morgana explained.

Revan nodded knowing him and Morgana were the same in that regard. While they had no problems with having allies they still preferred to have their own power base. That way they weren't reliant on other people all the time. Plus they were leaders, not followers, and relying too much on an ally means you could end up becoming a subordinate to them. And that was something they would let never happen to themselves.

"If that's the plan then we need to buy you a wand seeing as you'll need one, and knowing you, you'll want to go clothes shopping as well afterwards," Revan said miserably which wasn't helped by Morgana's chuckles. "Once you've gotten your wand you can help me deal with the Shadowkahn created by Tarakudo in the Shadow Realm. As I have no doubt they will refuse my orders seeing how they were created by another demon."

"Yes, we need the Shadow Realm under our control as soon as possible since it gives us a major advantage over our enemies. Considering that we can train and plan there without our enemies being able to harm us there. A true safe haven for us," Morgana mused.

"That's why I was thinking we go to Gringotts in a short while, and pay the goblins to forge your records. Then afterwards buy you a wand and whatever else you need and want, and then later travel to the Shadow Realm, and kill all the Shadowkahn there," Revan suggested.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll get ready for our trip to Diagon Alley then," Morgana said.

"Before you go, Mother, what name do you plan to use for your fake records?" Revan asked curiously.

Morgana smiled mischievously and before leaving the room said. "I was thinking of using the name Morgan Faye."

Revan deadpanned at the door as it closed, not believing she's really going to use her own name only slightly changed. Oh well, it's not like anyone would ever imagine she was really Morgana le Fey from the myths, therefore he doesn't see any harm coming from it. Revan then stood up to get changed as he's a hero in the public's eyes, and so has to dress his best when in public to help with his public image.

Half an hour later the two of them were in Diagon Alley where their first visit was Gringotts bank. On the way to Gringotts, a lot of people stared Revan as it was the first time they were seeing the demon slayer in person. Morgana also attracted some attention as well seeing as she was a very beautiful woman wearing expensive robes that show off her figure, much to the appreciation of many men.

Revan sent some killing intent at the men that were giving his Mother lustful stares that immediately made them look elsewhere, to the secret amusement of Morgana. Her good mood was only slightly ruined by the looks she saw girls, and some young women giving her son. Like she would ever let those lowlifes date her precious son. The ones in the crowds that weren't blinded by Revan and Morgana's good looks wondered what their family relationship was because it was clear they were related somehow.

They didn't spend long at Gringotts since it only took a large sum of gold to create falsified records. The records stated Morgan Faye was a witch from Spain that had private tutoring and passed her N.E.W.T's in a private exam held by the Spanish Ministry. They went with this back-story as there was less chance of anyone discovering the records was false if they investigated. With the records being completed within a week they then headed towards Ollivanders. Entering the shop Ollivander appeared from the back of the shop.

"Lord le Fey twelve inches Pinewood with the core of a horn of a Horned Serpent. I hope you have been taking care of your wand, as it's a very special wand," Ollivander said approaching his desk.

"I have Mr Ollivander, I treat my wand as if it's an extension of myself," Revan said politely.

"If only more people were like you Lord le Fey," Ollivander said before turning to Morgana. "I don't believe we've met before Miss…"

"Morgan Faye," Morgana greeted.

Ollivander raised an eyebrow and looked between the two of them, no doubt wondering if there was a reason she had a name that resembled Revan's ancestor so much.

"I see, and what can I help you with Miss Faye?" Ollivander asked.

"I'm here to buy a new wand, Mr Ollivander. I, unfortunately, lost my previous one in an accident," Morgana said remembering buying her first wand off Ollivanders ancestor.

"It's always a shame to hear about a wand being destroyed, but don't worry I'm sure we'll find you a new one that will work for you just as well as your last one, if not better," Ollivander said going to one of his shelves and selecting a wand case.

Morgana then tried different wands for nearly fifty minutes before Ollivander picked up a red wand case.

"Try this one," Ollivander suggested seemingly getting happier the longer it took to find a match.

Morgana accepted the wand that was dark brown. The second she accepted it the wand shot out a short burst of blue flames, which Morgana swiftly put out with a flick of her wand.

"I believe I have found my wand," Morgana said smiling as in her opinion she was no true witch unless she had a wand.

"Yes, eleven inches cypress wood with a core of Rougarou hair. Cypress wood is often associated with nobility, while Rougarou hair has an affinity for dark magic," Ollivander explained taking the wand back and putting it in its box.

' _That fits my Mother perfectly,'_ Revan thought. As like always, Morgana stood like a Queen, and with her Mastery of the Dark Arts, no wand could suit her better.

"I look forward to putting my wand to good use," Morgana said. Her last wand was comprised of the same wood with was just a different core, but considering she hadn't started learning the Dark Arts at that point, it makes sense as to why her new wand was different.

"I'm sure you will Miss Faye," Ollivander said looking at Morgana intently. "That will be seven Galleons for the wand."

"Here you go Mr Ollivander," Revan said paying for his Mother as she didn't have any money, and he didn't mind paying for her.

"Here you are Miss Faye, and I hope you take care of this wand better than your last one," Ollivander said handing over the wand while wondering that Revan and Morgan's relationship was.

"Don't worry Mr Ollivander, certainly I will," Morgana said before leaving the shop with Revan.

They then went to an expensive restaurant for lunch where they received some stares, especially Revan as they couldn't believe they were seeing the demon slayer, but the two of them ignored what the peasants were getting up to.

Morgana after swallowing some lobster with a flick of her wand put up a silencing charm and said. "Even after a thousand years has passed, the Ollivanders are still the same."

"Well they must care about wands deeply if they go into such a business," Revan said before sipping his tea with the grace of a King.

"In my experience, they don't care for much else. During my war against Merlin and Arturia, the Ollivanders stayed out of it, as they would much rather focus on making wands. They were a true neutral family. While I didn't like the fact they stayed neutral I did, however, leave them alone. Since I knew if I pushed them to join me the other neutral families at the time might have joined Merlin. So it was better for me if they stayed out of the conflict, as that meant Merlin and Arturia had less support," Morgana said.

"Sounds like the neutral faction during the Blood war," Revan noted recalling how Daphne and Tracey's family took no part in the fighting

"It doesn't matter what age you're in neutral factions are always the same. They don't care for whatever fight is going on they just want to be left alone in peace. And while you could pressure them to join you it could also force them to join your enemy. This means you have to handle the neutral factions delicately, as one wrong move and you've created more enemies for yourself," Morgana advised.

"I understand," Revan said knowing his Mother was teaching him another valuable lesson.

"Good, now after this we can go clothes shopping," Morgana said smiling at Revan's look of dismay. "And buy some books. After all, you've finished reading the sixth yearbooks and learnt everything they have to offer. This means you'll need new books to read while you're at Hogwarts."

Revan nodded in agreement. "I was also thinking of sending a clone into Knockturn Alley to buy any Dark Art books he came across, to increase my knowledge of modern Dark magic."

"As long as no one sees you going into Knockturn Alley that's fine with me, after all it wouldn't do any good for your reputation if you were seen entering such a dark place," Morgana said recognising that while they have a good grasp of modern magic, there are still some things they need to brush up on.

"I was also thinking of going into the muggle world and buying some muggle clothes, as most don't fit me anymore. Furthermore, while I'm in the muggle world I was thinking of visiting a book shop and buying some books to increase my knowledge of the muggle world, since it's lacking in certain areas, and reading will help sharpen my mind, which will increase my telekinetic powers," Revan admitted.

Morgana hummed in thought. "Sure we'll go into the muggle world after we're done in Diagon Alley." Even she could admit apart from what she knew from spending time in Revan's mind, she didn't know much else about the muggle world.

After finishing their meal the two of them went clothes shopping while Revan sent a clone under a Transformation Technique into Knockturn Alley to buy any Dark Art books he came across, before teleporting back home. The two of them then spent the next two hour clothes shopping as Morgana bought anything she liked. Revan was just glad for seals since he could store the clothes in a scroll, and didn't have to carry around any bags.

When they were done shopping for clothes, they then headed to the book store. Revan ended up buying plenty of books such as seventh yearbooks, weather magic and counter curses. Morgana and Revan then transfigured their clothes into muggle clothes and had a walk around London.

It didn't take them long to find a clothes store where they bought ample clothes for any situation they might find themselves in. The cashier was surprised by how many clothes the two of them were buying, but didn't say anything. Once they had left the shop Revan went into a back alley to make sure there wouldn't be any witnesses and sealed away the clothes.

It was when the two of them were in a muggle book store that Morgana asked. "So where has this certain desire for more information about the muggle world come from? Since I very much doubt you woke up one morning with the sudden desire to learn everything you could about the muggle world."

"It's because of Sue actually. When we would hang out she would make a comment about something from the muggle world, and I had no idea what she was referring to. Seeing as I don't like feeling ignorant about things even if it's about muggles. I decided to come here to buy books to help better my understanding of the muggle world," Revan said picking up a history book and adding it to his pile.

"Your knowledge of the muggle world isn't that bad my son. You did spend the first nine years of your life in the muggle world and have visited it every now and then, so you do know plenty," Morgana said adding a book about advanced mathematics to the pile.

"While I certainly know more about the muggle world than most purebloods and the Muggle Studies Professor, it's still lacking in certain areas," Revan said picking up and book and wondering what black holes are, and thinking it could be an interesting read added it to the pile. "Did you know that muggles have landed on the moon?"

"They did?" Morgana asked surprised wondering how they accomplished that. She knew about the space shuttles, but she didn't think they could reach the moon.

"Yes, Sue told me all about how muggles landed on the moon in 1969 and the first man on the moon was a man named Neil Armstrong. That's pretty important information, and I never knew about it," Revan said as he can't imagine a muggle not knowing that information, and felt disgusted with himself for not knowing such widely known information.

"In light of what you said I can see why you want to increase your understanding of the muggle world, but don't forget you still need to focus on the magical world, as what happens there affects you, unlike the muggle world," Morgana warned not wanting her son to spend too much time focusing on the muggle world, and ignoring the magical world in the process.

"Don't worry my main focus will always be the magical world, but that doesn't mean I won't learn more about the muggle world when I can," Revan said. He still hated muggles, but he could admit they had come far with their technology.

"That's good to know. Now let's purchase these books since I think these are enough for one day," Morgana instructed.

Revan ended up buying twenty books which got some odd looks from other customers. Morgana while watching Revan pay for his books thought about how muggles are much more advanced then she thought if they could travel to the moon. It's a good job she convinced Revan to buy books about muggle wars, and their military. If they can land on the moon she wondered what sort of threat they posed to the magical world.

It was evening time when they finally returned home, and after unsealing all the books and clothes in the living room alongside the Dark Art books the clone had bought Revan called for Dobby.

"You called for Dobby Revan," Dobby said appearing with a loud crack.

"I did Dobby," Revan said smiling before motioning towards Morgana. "I know you've already met my Mistress, but I can finally tell you her name which is Morgan Faye."

"Nice to finally know your name Miss Faye," Dobby said excitedly.

"I'm glad I can finally tell you my name as well Dobby, however, don't forget you can't tell anyone that I'm living here," Morgana said sternly.

"Dobby will do no such thing, Miss Faye," Dobby promised.

"That's good to hear Dobby. Now I want you to put away the new clothes we bought, place the new books in my study, and then begin dinner," Revan ordered.

"Dobby will get right on that Revan," Dobby said before vanishing with the clothes and books.

"So after dinner, we'll then head to the Shadow Realm to deal with Tarakudo's Shadowkahn," Morgana said sitting down.

"Actually I was thinking of going to the Shadow Realm tomorrow," Revan admitted.

"And whys that?" Morgana asked.

"After dinner, I want to visit Sue's family," Revan stated.

"Why?" Morgana questioned softly.

"I want to pay my respect to Sue's family, and explain to them why Sue died," Revan said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault that Sue died my son. It was Lupin's and the ANBU," Morgana said strongly.

"I know that, but I still feel that Sue's family deserve to know why their daughter died. Because I doubt the Ministry full informed them what happened to their daughter," Revan said remorsefully.

"Sue's family might not appreciate you opening wounds that might now just be healing," Morgana warned.

"I know, but if I was in there position I would want to know why my daughter died," Revan said.

"Very well we'll go the Shadow Realm tomorrow morning, but don't expect things to go well when you visit Sue's family later," Morgana advised.

"Don't worry I'm not," Revan said dejectedly.

"I would have never expected someone who hates muggles to willingly spend time with them," Morgana pointed out.

Revan grimaced at the thought of willingly spending time with muggles. "I'm only going because they are Sue's family. Otherwise, I would never speak to them."

"I see," Morgana said wondering if Revan hates muggles or just really dislikes them. Since if he really hated muggles he wouldn't spend so much time learning about them, and willingly spend time with them even if they were related to a friend.

However, she could understand why he wanted to increase his knowledge about muggles, as they could pose a serious threat to wizards with how advanced their technology is. Also, Sue's family could be the exception to the rule of speeding time with muggles because they are related to Sue. No matter if Revan hates or dislikes muggles she knows with certainty that he hates Christians with all of his heart since they killed Stephanie and their entire religion hates magic.

Morgana thought dejectedly that one of the reasons the both of them hate muggles is because of rape. She was nearly raped by bandits making her hate muggles even more than she did beforehand. Nonetheless, she didn't hate them to the point she would kill muggles whenever she came across them. She did entertain the thought sometimes in the darkest part of her mind though. She also squashed the guilt she felt when she thought about her precious son being raped by that filthy muggle.

If only things had turned out differently but as much as she's disgusted for thinking it, at least some positives came out of it. Plus a tiny part of her mind said it was for the best since Revan wouldn't be as strong as he was today without being raped. She ignored the thought as she always did since she didn't want to think about such things, but then another thought would pop into her head that she needs to make her son even more ruthless by any means necessary, to survive what's to come.

"I'm going to take a nap my son, so I'll see you later for dinner," Morgana said hoping sleep will help her get rid of her thoughts.

"I'll see you later than Mother," Revan said as he watched Morgana leave for her bedroom.

Revan remembering something he had planned headed towards his study to write a letter to Natsumi. He knew he promised to visit the Leaf so he could see Natsumi again, but with the Leaf wanting him for his Wood Style and him killing their ANBU. He knew it would be unwise to visit the village.

He actually felt really sad as he realised he would probably never see Natsumi again since he could never visit the Leaf again and see her. This letter would probably be the last piece of correspondence he would ever have with Natsumi. So he better make sure the letter conveys how much he enjoyed being her friend.

At least unlike when he first met Natsumi she now has some friends to fill the void he's probably going to leave in her heart when she finds out he will speak to her again. This just made him feel guilty about the pain he was going to cause her by never seeing her again, but there was nothing he could do about it. It took him an hour to write the letter since he went through so many drafts just to get it right. Once he was done he sealed the letter in an envelope, and gave it to a Shadowkahn he had summoned.

"I want you to take this letter and if no ones in the room hide it under Natsumi's pillows, and then come back here," Revan commanded. The Shadowkahn accepted the letter with a nod before vanishing into the shadows.

"Dinner is ready my son," Morgana said from the other side of the study's door.

"Coming Mother," Revan said standing up from his desk.

Following dinner, Revan was standing by the front door wearing jeans, a jacket with a black top underneath, and blue trainers.

"You look handsome no matter what you're wearing my son," Morgana said preferring her son in wizarding clothes, but she knew how important it was to blend in with the crowds.

"Thank you, Mother. I don't know how long I'll be gone, but it should only take a few hours at most to talk to Sue's family," Revan said.

"I hope everything goes well my son, and I'll see you in a few hours," Morgana said giving her son a hug before he left the house.

Revan teleported to the village outside London where Sue's family resided. Seeing as it was dark there weren't many people about. He had no idea which house the Li's lived in, so when he passed an old man he read is mind, and found which house they resided in.

He knocked on the front door a few times and waited patiently for someone to answer the door. Revan didn't have to wait long as the front door opened revealing a middle aged Chinese woman that was fairly attractive, and had a look of sadness on her face.

' _This must be Jun Sue's mom,'_ Revan thought before smiling politely. "Hello, Mrs Li my names-"

"You must be Revan le Fey," Jun said cutting Revan off with some of the life returning to her eyes. "Please do come in."

"Thank you," Revan said ignoring the fact she cut him off only due to the reason she was Sue's mom, and in grieving.

"Please have a seat," Jun said motioning towards the couch.

"I must admit I'm surprised you know who I am Mrs Li," Revan said sensing the rest of the family upstairs moving about now that he had arrived.

"Sue gave us a description of you in the letters she would send us before..." Jun said tearing up a bit.

"If this is a bad time I can always come back another day," Revan said forgoing his usual cold tone knowing it would be inappropriate right now.

"No it's fine I've done enough crying recently," Jun said before forcing herself to cheer up. "So what brings you here Revan?"

Revan noticed her usage of his first name but let it slide considering her present emotional condition. After all, he would be a piece of scum to admonish a grieving Mother, particularly Sue's Mother. Though he knew Morgana wouldn't be happy with letting a muggle be so casual with him.

"I thought I would offer my condolences in person, and see if there was anything I could do to help you following Sue's passing," Revan said letting plenty of warmth enter his voice.

"You say passing, but don't you mean Sue's murder," a male voice said angrily.

Revan looked towards the door of the living room and saw a middle aged Chinese man that was very plain looking, making Revan wonder how Jun ended up marrying him. Revan noticed the look of anger on Ling's face if he remembered the name correctly, and with his enhanced senses from becoming a Nephalem, he could smell the alcohol on Ling. So could Jun if the look that momentarily flashed across her face was any indication.

Behind Ling were two girls. The first one was about sixteen years old and looked very pretty, and had a look of anger on her face though it wasn't as extreme as Lings. The other girl was eleven years old that looked cute, but it was ruined by the look of sadness on her face.

"That is correct Mr Li," Revan stated.

"You're Revan aren't you?" Kaia asked the eleven year old girl sitting herself down next to Revan.

"I am yes, and you must be Kaia correct?" Revan asked smiling at the adorable girl.

"So why's a rich bastard like you here anyway?" Ling asked sitting down next to his wife while Yong the older daughter sat down next to Revan.

Revan did wonder if the reason Kaia and Yong were sitting next to him a complete stranger, was so they wouldn't have to sit next to their Father. He hoped not, but he would see how things progressed.

"I came here to see if there was anything I could do to help you, since Sue was my friend," Revan admitted.

"You could always give us some money," Ling muttered helping himself to a pint of Carlings that was behind the couch making his family grimace in distaste.

Revan ignored the money comment as he wasn't a charity, but before things could get more awkward Yong said. "Unless you can bring Sue's murderer to justice, there's not much you can do."

"Yong you shouldn't talk about things like that," Jun admonished Yong who didn't care in the least.

Revan intervened before things could get worse. "Sue's killers are dead I killed them myself."

The Li family looked at him in shock before Yong smiled and said. "Really the werewolf is dead."

"He is yes," Revan admitted

"Thank you," Yong said giving Revan a hug which quickly ended when he gently but firmly pushed her away. He might have gotten over his dislike of being touched but that doesn't make him a touchy feely person, and especially with a muggle.

"What do you mean killers? The guy from your government said a werewolf attacked Sue," Ling said with narrowed eyes.

"Lupin was the one to kill Sue but others put her in the position to be killed," Revan said before telling them about everything that leads to Sue's death such as the ANBU and his Wood Style being highly prized.

Once Revan was done with his explanation Ling asked. "So these ANBU planned to use Sue to get at you, is that right?"

"That's correct," Revan stated not looking away from Lings accusing eyes.

"I'll fucking kill you," Ling roared angrily but before he could even move an inch from his seat he was frozen in place. "What the hell is going on?" Ling asked confused and terrified when he couldn't move.

"Let my Dad go you bastard," Yong said throwing a punch at Revan before finding herself frozen in place as well.

"What have you done to them?" Jun demanded angrily and scared for her family, while Kaia looked on terrified by what was happening.

"No harm has befallen your family I have simply frozen them in place so they couldn't attack me," Revan said before his voice became much colder. "Since there was no way I was going to let a muggle attack me and get away with it." Revan then turned to Ling and Yong. "Unless you want me to retaliate causing you a world of pain, you will sit and listen to what I have to say. Is that understood?"

Yong nodded with Ling following a second later but shooting a venomous look at Revan. "Very well than control yourselves," Revan said releasing the two of them.

"What was that just then?" Yong asked scooting over so there was as much space between her and Revan as possible.

"I used magic to freeze you and Mr Ling in place," Revan said noticing how Jun was shooting him fearful looks, but Kaia looked interested now that her family was free.

"I want you out of my house. You're the reason my daughter is dead," Ling said barely controlling himself from leaping across the room, and wrapping his fingers around Revan's throat.

"While I admit Sue was targeted because she was my friend I was not the one to kill her. And don't forget Sue was the one to befriend me not the other way around," Revan said standing up knowing he had overstayed his welcome. "I'll take my leave now. The only reason I had visited you was to offer my support, and to inform you Sue's murderers had been killed."

The Li's watched as Revan left the room and heard the front door open and close. Once they were sure he was gone Ling said. "That bastard getting my daughter killed."

"But you heard le Fey he avenged Sue, he wasn't the one to kill her," Kaia protested.

Ling spun around and slapped Kaia knocking her to the ground. "You dare defend that bastard. Your sister is dead because of him."

"Go upstairs right now Ling. You have no right to strike our daughter," Jun said heatedly pushing Ling away from Kaia and standing protectively in front of Kaia.

Yong kneeled down to Kaia and put an arm around her to calm her down. "That's enough Dad you've clearly had enough to drink."

"How dare you speak to the man of the house like that," Ling said furiously and knocking back the rest of his drink. "I'll show you why you should respect your betters." Ling then began walking towards them and bringing back his arm to punch them.

Jun braced herself for the punch but it never came as standing in front of her was Revan who grabbed Ling's punch with his hand. Revan then squeezed the hand he was holding making Ling cry out in pain, and fall to the ground.

"Disgusting," Revan said before sending killing intent at Ling who fainted from seeing so many visions of his death.

"Why did he faint just now?" Jun asked.

"I used magic to knock him out," Revan answered before kneeling before Kaia. "I can use magic to heal your injury if you want."

"Yes please," Kaia said quietly shaken by her own Dad punching her, but also interested in seeing some more magic.

"Don't worry this won't hurt," Revan said making his hands glow green and placing them on Kaia's swollen cheek. Yong watched Revan intently to make sure he wouldn't harm her sister, but even she was fascinated when she saw Kaia's cheek return to normal.

Once he was done Revan removed his hands and said. "There we go all done."

Kaia hesitantly touched her cheek expecting to feel pain but was pleasantly surprised when she felt nothing. "You healed it," Kaia said astonished.

"I did say I would heal it," Revan said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Not that I'm not happy you intervened in putting my drunken ass Dad in his place, but what are you doing here?" Yong asking what was on everyone's mind.

"I was walking away from the house when I heard a commotion and raised voices. Therefore I thought I would come back and check everything was okay, and it was a good thing I did," Revan said shooting Ling a repulsive look.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Jun admitted shamefully.

"I take it this was the first time he had ever hit one of you," Revan said helping Kaia stand up before she ran to her Mother and gave her a hug.

"Yes he has never been abusive before," Jun said stroking Kaia's hair to help comfort her.

"He's not taking the death of Sue well is he," Revan said knowingly, and feeling a bit of guilt for this situation.

"No, he isn't," Jun admitted.

"What will you do now?" Revan asked not wishing to deal with this family drama, but there was no way he was leaving Sue's family without doing something. He owed Sue that much.

"Ling is no longer allowed to drink. I understand he was drinking to cope with Sue's death, but that doesn't excuse hitting his own daughter because she disagreed with him," Jun stated.

"Mom why don't you take Kaia to bed and I'll escort Revan to the front door. I think we all need time to process what happened," Yong suggested.

Jun nodded. "Come along Kaia."

"What about Dad?" Kaia asked.

Jun frowned at Ling's unconscious body. "Daddy will be sleeping downstairs tonight. Now let's put you to bed." Jun said before guiding Kaia up the stairs.

"Come on Revan I'll show you to the front door," Yong said a bit rudely while walking out of the living room.

"That's le Fey to you Li. I never gave you permission to call me by my first name," Revan said having enough of a muggle calling him by his first name.

Yong standing by the front door smirked at Revan. "I wondered how long it would take you to say that. Sue's letters mentioned how you only allowed your friends to call you by your first name. So I was surprised when you let my Mom and I call you Revan."

"You were grieving and I didn't want to make things worse by demanding you call me by my last name. However seeing how things can't more awkward, I thought I might as well make my wishes clear," Revan said.

"I thought you were acting out of character," Yong said opening the door for Revan, and noticing how it was already unlocked.

Revan walked out of the house and turned around. "I'm sorry for any trouble I might have caused you and your family, as it was never my intention to make things worse between you. I only came to tell you Sue's killers had been brought to justice, and to offer any assistance I could give you."

Yong sighed. "Sue might have died because she was friends with you, but I do not blame you. Not after you killed the ones responsible. And you healed Kaia which is a big thing in my book. Therefore while I won't forgive the fact you were partly responsible for Sue's death. I will thank you for helping Kaia, and trying to do right by my family."

"It was the least I could do," Revan said knowing that was more than he deserved.

Yong then got serious. "While you've tried doing right by my family I don't want to see you again as you'll only make things worse, especially with my Dad."

"I promise to never bother any of you ever again," Revan vowed. If he can help Sue's family by never seeing them again so be it.

"Thank you for understanding," Yong said gratefully before relaxing. "I do have one question for you le Fey. Sue told me all about you in her letters, and she mentioned how you hated muggles for killing your sister. If you hate muggles so much why are you helping me and my family?"

"It's true I hate muggles for killing my sister," Revan confirmed. "But that doesn't mean I won't help the family of one of my friends even if they are muggles."

"So what your saying is because were Sue's family your willing to overlook your hatred of muggles to help us," Yong said realising Revan must have truly cared for Sue if he's willing to overlook them being muggles.

"Yes if you weren't related to Sue I would not have cared what happened to you in the least," Revan stated.

"That's good to know," Yong said not sure what to say in response to Revan's admission. "Anyway, I better go and help my Mom put Kaia to bed."

Revan noticed Yong wanted to end the conversation but didn't call her out on it. "It was a pleasure meeting you and your family. I hope you eventually move on from your loss, and have a wonderful future."

"I will thank you le Fey," Yong said before closing the door.

Revan seeing the front door closed started walking away. He expected the visit to be unpleasant with them blaming him for Sue's death, but he never expected to interfere in family drama. Ling disgusted him by becoming alcoholic and hitting his own child. That is no way to cope with the loss of your own child. While he could understand becoming depressed and losing yourself to the world, hitting your own daughter went too far.

Hopefully, Ling never does something like that again. He did weigh up whether or not to check up on them to make sure Ling doesn't do it again, but he did promise to stay away as he might make things worse. He was sure things would turn out well. Jun clearly wouldn't stand for an abusive husband, and he had a feeling if he hadn't inferred Yong would have done something to stop Ling.

This experience did give him more insight into losing a child though. It is often said the worst pain in the world is losing a child, and from what he saw of Jun, Ling and how the original Morgana acted that saying is clearly true. It showed him how some people can't handle losing a child and lash out at the world like Ling and Morgana did, though at least Morgana wasn't abusive like Ling is.

Though in Morgana's situation he would have done the same and tried to get revenge on the person that killed his son. That doesn't mean he agrees with burning down entire villages since they were full of innocents, and had done nothing to wrong Morgana. He could only presume that the original Morgana had become so consumed with rage and revenge, she didn't care who got killed as long as she got her revenge.

Revan once he was outside the village teleported back home to tell Morgana how the visit went, and to make preparations for his trip to the Shadow Realm tomorrow.

xxxxx

Natsumi feeling tired from training closed her bedroom door behind her, and collapsed onto her bed. She was exhausted from the extra training her sensei was giving her and her teammate. She knew her sensei was training them extra hard due to orders from that bastard Minato. With the Grand Magic Tournament being held at Hogwarts later this year, the Leaf needed to make a good impression after their reputation had taken a dive over the last several months, and with them losing so many allies.

Natsumi smiled enjoying how the Leaf and extension Minato were being made a fool of. Though that smile quickly turned into an angry snarl when she found out Minato had ordered Yugao to seduce Revan. It always brought a smile to her face when she thinks about how Yugao failed ruining so many of the council's plans in the process. That certainly didn't help the Leaf's image when that became public, having seen the Daily Prophet's article about Yugao's confession. The Leaf might deny it but those with actual brains in their heads weren't buying it.

Wanting to get comfortable even though she knew she should go in the shower to get rid of her sweat, Natsumi placed her head on her pillow when she felt something underneath it. Reaching underneath her pillow she found a letter addressed to her. Wondering who would leave a letter to her under her pillow she opened it and was pleasantly surprised when she who it was from.

Dear Natsumi

I hope this letter reaches you in good health, and you are in high spirits. First I would like to apologise to you for failing to keep my promise to you to visit during the summer. I had every intention of visiting the Leaf to see you, but with Yugao Uzuki's attempted seduction of me to bear my child, and me killing the ANBU posted at Hogwarts with the exception of one. I thought it would be unwise to visit the Leaf now or in the future.

I don't know if you heard what the Leaf had planned for me, but if you haven't than they wanted Uzuki to get pregnant with my child. That way they would have a shinobi capable of using Wood Style and therefore increase the power of the Leaf. When Uzuki's seduction failed the ANBU at Hogwarts knew they couldn't get my offspring or my secrets, so they put my friend Sue in danger to so I would reveal anything else I was hiding.

I found out what their plan was and killed all of them except for Uzuki as I needed one person alive to confess their crimes, so I wouldn't get into any legal trouble. Sadly Sue still died killed by a werewolf that was in league with Sirius Black. I managed to kill both of them but it didn't bring back Sue.

With me also contributing to the ending of the alliance between the Ministry and the Leaf, that means I can never step foot in the village again, as those in power might hold a grudge against me for my actions in tarnishing the Leaf's reputation. The council would also use that opportunity to arrest me on false charges so they can use me as breeding stock.

This means I can never see you again Natsumi. I had hoped to see you one day grow into a kick ass kunoichi, but that sadly can never be. Despite the fact I will never see you again I want you to know I will always be your friend Natsumi. I hope you live a wonderful and good life, and I will never forget you, my first friend.

Yours truly Revan le Fey, your friend always

Natsumi gained a sad smile as while she was reading the letter. She could feel Revan's sadness at the fact he would never see her again or so he thought. Revan clearly didn't know about the Grand Magic Tournament being held at Hogwarts later this year, meaning he thought he would never see her again. She was touched that Revan sent a letter to say goodbye, and while she was annoyed at Revan not visiting her she could understand why. After all, she would rather have Revan alive and free then visit her and be captured for his Wood Style, which she can't believe he never told her about.

However considering the target he had painted on his back, she supposed she could understand why he never revealed that information to her. If he publicized the fact he had Wood Style in the village they would have never let him go, Lord from an allied country or not.

She read the letter again a few times and thought about how she could tease Revan about this when she sees him next. She could already picture him denying ever sending the letter trying to save some face. Not wanting to admit he wrote something as mushy as this.

The Grand Magic Tournament might have delayed her plans but it was worth it to see Revan again. Plus there was no harm in commencing her plan when she returned from Hogwarts next year. It's not like one year would make all that of a difference. In fact, it might even be better as she would be stronger then, increasing her odds of her plan working. She pondered if Revan might help with her plan since he's no fan of the Leaf and he is her friend.

' _ **I'm sure your boy toy will help you with your plans,**_ _'_ the Nine Tails said having woken up from his slumber when his host experienced a wide range of emotions all of a sudden.

' _Revan's not my boy toy,'_ Natsumi protested blushing.

' _ **Your dreams say otherwise. Why else would you want Revan to bend you're over like that, and eat you out? You, humans, have some strange mating customs,**_ _'_ the Nine Tails said grumbling.

' _Shut up you perverted fox,'_ Natsumi demanded ignoring the Nine Tails snickering.

Great thinking about her dream involving Revan is getting her hot and bothered. Well, she needed a shower anyway so she supposed she could use that time to deal with her needs, and afterwards see her sensei regarding advice about boys. She had no doubt Anko could help her with what she wanted, and some dango will help win her over if she's doesn't feel like giving her some advice.

xxxxx

"Do you think you can open a portal to the Shadow Realm my son?" Morgana asked wearing clothes designed for battle. She was wearing a high collared tight fitting black dress with black leggings underneath her skirt. The skirt was modified so it was flowing allowing Morgana to use her legs in a fight, unlike a normal dress would do.

"I am confident I can open a dimensional portal to the Shadow Realm Mother, and on the off chance, it goes wrong. It's a good thing were in the middle of the countryside then," Revan responded wearing what he called his combat outfit.

It was comprised of black pants, black combat boots that went halfway up his leg, a black long sleeved undertunic, a black tunic over the top half of his body, and a black tabard over his body. Apart from his hands and face no over part of his body could be seen.

Revan was wearing such tight fitting clothes as they provided much movement in a fight, and the clothes he was wearing were suitable for the wizarding world and the Elemental Nations. This meant he wouldn't attract attention while walking around.

"Very well try opening the portal," Morgana said holding her wand in her right hand, getting ready to face the army of Shadowkahn in the Shadow Realm.

Revan focusing on what he saw in Tarakudo's memories willed his magic to create a portal to the Shadow Realm. A few feet in front of him a large black portal appeared that only required enough magic, as an A-rank jutsu to be created. But with his massive reserves that was nothing to him.

"It's open, let's go," Revan said with Morgana walking through the portal first with Revan following afterwards.

Revan emerged from the portal which disappeared right afterwards. He looked around the Shadow Realm, and just like in Tarakudo's memories the world had a black misty like sky even with the artificial sun up. He could feel the world was full of dark and demonic magic, but not to the extent he thought it would be. In fact, if it wasn't because of his increased sensing abilities from being a Nephalem, he would think this world was normal apart from the misty sky.

"While the world itself matches your description of the Shadow Realm, the lack of dark magic in the air doesn't," Morgana remarked looking around intently for enemy Shadowkahn.

"It has been thousands of years since anyone has been here, perhaps the magic in the air faded over time," Revan suggested, but even he didn't believe what he was saying.

"Perhaps," Morgana said thinking something else was at work. "Can you sense any Shadowkahn nearby?"

"No I sense nothing," Revan said and his sensing abilities reached up to fifteen miles. "The Shadowkahn could be suppressing their magic making them undetectable to me."

"They could, but I find that very unlikely. Since why would they need to suppress their power to hide, when no enemies can reach them here," Morgana said walking north with Revan following her.

"I could always fly ahead to see if I can spot any Shadowkahn," Revan proposed.

"Do it, because something isn't right here," Morgana said cautiously.

Revan turned invisible and flew up into the sky looking for Shadowkahn. He flew all over the Shadow Realm and while he saw forests, mountains, lakes and large pieces of land that were contaminated with dark magic, he didn't see or sense a single Shadowkahn during that entire time.

Revan landed next to Morgana who had now reached a large field of grass that went on for miles next to some hills. "There was no sign of any Shadowkahn during my search. I did discover this dimension is half the size of Wales though."

"While it's helpful to know the size of our new dimension, I'm more worried about the lack of Shadowkahn," Morgana commented.

"It's possible a powerful familiar of Tarakudo could have opened a portal to Earth with the intention of conquering it. However he met his end at the hands of a pantheon, or another powerful individual," Revan said thinking that was the most likely outcome.

"That theory makes the most sense or otherwise we would have encountered at least one Shadowkahn now," Morgana said agreeing with Revan's theory.

"At least we can have a proper look around now that we aren't going to be-someone's approaching," Revan said seriously. He couldn't sense anyone nearby, but he could hear someone running towards them, and very fast at that.

Revan pointed his wand in the direction the person was approaching with Morgana copying him. Suddenly a blood red spear approached them from above the hills making Revan grab Morgana, and move dozens of feet away from where they were standing. The spear left a small crater upon impact with the ground, which meant it was a wise decision to move away from where they were just standing.

Morgana and Revan could both tell the spear was cursed in some manner. However, Revan was unable to feel anything coming from the spear even though it was clearly magical in origin, and only several feet away from him. The spear then moved on its own and flew out of the ground, and towards a person that had now just arrived.

The person turned out to be a woman that has long purple hair that was unkempt and reached her lower back. Her hair was full of grease and oil, showing she had not cleaned her hair in a very long time. She has red eyes that showed she wasn't all there in the mind and was wearing a black full body outfit that highlighted her curvaceous body. The black body outfit was covered in filth and dirt, and what looked like dried black blood.

The woman had a look of complete insanity on her face that only seemed to increase when she laid eyes on the two of them. The way she stood and the look on her face and eyes, made it perfectly clear she was completely insane. She then caught the spear in mid-air when it approached her and pointed it at the two of them. Revan upon making eye contact with her saw how she gave him an insane bloodthirsty smile.

"Look what I have here, two new toys to play with," the woman said insanely before crackling with mad laughter.

Revan not wasting any time made a slashing movement with his wand and sent purple flames at the woman with Morgana spell chaining fifteen dark spells at the woman. The woman simply laughed insanely at the oncoming spells and spun her spear around deflecting the spells to the side or back at them.

Revan seeing their spells had failed formed a hand sign and said. _'Wind Release: Air Bullets.'_ He shot several medium sized air bullets at the insane woman who moved between them with a grace he would have never suspected, and who was running towards him at the same time.

While the insane woman was moving between the air bullets Morgana created a large flame that she then sent after the woman. The woman seeing the fire coming towards her then did something Morgana and Revan never expected. Using her spear she drew a rune in mid-air that once completed sent a blast of water at the fire putting it out.

Revan became warier of the woman having never seen such a skill like that before, but before he could do anything she was attacking him. Morgana watched as her son and the insane woman moved at S-class speeds, with Revan dodging every thrust of her spear. That only made the woman more excited.

Seeing an opening Revan kicked the woman on the side of her chest sending her flying dozens of metres, but the woman simply smiled turned herself over in mid-air and threw her spear at Revan. Revan quickly placed his hands on the ground and created a mud wall, but the spear penetrated through the wall like a knife through butter. He managed to move his body out of the way just in time, but the spear still grazed his shoulder however his injury instantly healed thanks to his healing factor.

The woman then summoned her spear back to her and continued attacking Revan who punched and kicked her, when it wouldn't get him impaled on her spear. Noticing Morgana behind the woman Revan dropped to the ground and gave the woman a vicious uppercut then sent her flying upwards with Morgana then sending a Blasting Curse at the woman that exploded upon contact. Not wasting any time Revan sent dozens of spells at the woman along with Morgana.

When the woman's body finally landed on the ground the black bodysuit was still in perfect condition with only a few scratches and marks on it. But the rest of the woman was burnt or completely destroyed.

"She was an interesting opponent," Revan remarked.

"She certainly was. I have never seen someone draw runes in mid-air before," Morgana said wondering who this woman is.

"Yes I wonder how she did th-" Revan said being cut off when he moved out of the way of a kick to his head.

The woman who had now regrown both of her eyes quickly spun around on her hands, and with her legs knocked Morgana backwards, and made Revan jump away from her to dodge them.

' _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu,'_ Revan said sending a massive fire dragon at the woman once Morgana was far enough away.

The woman seeing the attack spun around in a circle writing runes at an impossible speed. The runes then created a dome shield around her that protected her from the dragon. Once the dragon had dissipated the woman ran away from Revan, which felt wrong to him as he could tell she wasn't the type to just give up.

The woman when she was a hundred metres away from him took a crouching position and then ran straight towards him making him raise his wand and cast numerous spells at her, but she surprised him by jumping into the air when she was fifty metres away from him. In the air, the woman arched her back, and the spear started unleashing waves of red magic.

"Revan," Morgana shouted worriedly.

"I know," Revan replied knowing a powerful attack was about to happen.

"Gae Bolg," the woman said throwing her spear at the two of them.

The spear moved so fast that very few could keep up with it, and once it hit the ground a massive explosion was unleashed that destroyed everything within one hundred metres of the impact zone. The woman landed on the ground and summoned her spear back to her hand, and just in time to block a kick from Revan.

"You survived my ultimate attack. This proves you're not really here," the woman said arrogantly hitting Revan on the leg with the end of her spear.

' _Does she think were figments of her imagination?'_ Revan asked himself punching her forearm which knocked her arm holding the spear to the side and seeing an opening unleashed his heat beams from his eyes, which cut of the woman's head making her body fall to the ground.

Not taking any chances Revan raised his hands and unleashed a constant stream of fire blasts, so there wouldn't be anything left of the woman to heal from. He was about to cast a powerful S-class jutsu to make sure she was dead when Morgana shouted. "Revan behind you."

Revan trusting Morgana flipped backwards trying to dodge whatever was behind him, but he was to slow and the spear pierced his knee removing the bottom of his leg. It was not a pleasant feeling but Revan ignored it, as he felt his new leg grow back immediately. The second he touched the ground the woman was who was mostly healed now was about to stab him in the chest, when she was blasted away from him thanks to Morgana.

' _This ends now,'_ Revan though going through hand signs. "Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu."

A large forty foot wooden golem was created that had a wooden dragon wrapped around it, with Revan standing on its head. He then had the wooden dragon unwrap itself from around the golem and attack the woman who weaved around the dragon and constantly threw her spear at it doing some considerable damage to it. Morgana flew on top of the dragon and casted spells at the woman to distract her.

The woman dodging the dragons head and spells never saw the golems punch coming which sent her flying up into the air where the golems other fist punched her straight into the ground. The golem then started beating the woman continuously never letting her move from her position. At the same time, Morgana raised her wand above her head and created an enormous white fireball.

"Revan move," Morgana ordered which Revan complied with.

The second the golem stopped punching the woman Morgana pointed her wand at the crater the golem had created and sent the fireball at it. The fireball was so hot, and created by powerful dark magic it disintegrated anything it came into contact with. Once the flames had died down all Revan could see was glass in the crater from how hot the fireball was.

Despite what it looked like he still wasn't going to let his guard down, as he knew this woman didn't die easily. Then out of now where the spear emerged from the crater heading towards Morgana who created a shield to block it, but the spear tore through it like paper. The second the spear came into contact with Morgana's chest there was a large explosion.

"Mother," Revan shouted worried before he sensed she was still alive.

Out of the cloud of smoke, the spear appeared and moved towards the insane woman who was running away from the sight of their battle.

' _She's going to use Gae Bolg again,'_ Revan though knowing he can't let her use such a devastating attack again.

So he raised his hand and started creating a black orb in his hand that continued to grow in size until it was thirty metres in diameter. Seeing the woman about to throw her spear again he threw the Death Orb in her direction while she threw her spear at him. The two attacks met in the air and fought each other trying to overpower each other until there was an explosion that lit up the sky.

"This is the first time I've ever fought a demigod before. My mind sure is creative today," the woman said enjoying the fight against the figments of her imagination, and not seeing anything wrong with her fighting imaginary opponents.

She suddenly jumped to the side to avoid whatever had impacted the ground from where she had just standing and grabbed her spear that had just arrived. She then spun around trying to stab whatever had just landed. However, Revan was ready for that, and spun over the spear and kicked the woman in the face. He then poured as much magic into his fist as possible and punched her in the stomach destroying every internal organ she had, and lifted her off the ground.

Before she could go flying Revan grabbed her leg and spun her around, before releasing her sending her flying towards the wood dragon from earlier. The dragon then wrapped itself around the woman to suppress her magic when she collided with it.

Morgana flew over towards the dragon and when she landed she had a look of malicious anger on her face. She would show this woman why she was the darkest witch to have ever lived, by unleashing terrible horrors on the woman.

The woman's face melted, her eyes exploded, metal hot chains wrapped around her and burnt into her skin, Morgana casted a Flagrant Curse on her outfit which caused her skin underneath to burn and other terrible curses. Throughout the entire thing, the woman kept healing from whatever ever was inflicted upon her, and her healing factor wasn't slowing down no matter what.

"I suggest you back way Mother, because I'm going to use an S-class jutsu on her," Revan stated getting Morgana to move a good distance behind Revan. "Fire Style: Black Flame Missile."

Revan exhaled an enormous amount of black flames that that engulfed the woman and the wood dragon, and reduced everything it came into contact with into ash. He also raised his hand and created another Death Orb that he then sent at the woman. It destroyed any flames it came into contact with, but since it engulfed the burnt form of the woman it was no problem. Once Revan couldn't see anything left of the woman he extinguished the flames and approached where he last saw the woman.

"Is she finally dead?" Morgana questioned.

"Apparently not," Revan said displeased when he saw all that remained of the woman was an arm that was slowly regenerating.

"She has to be a demon to recover from that," Morgana said with certainty.

"Whatever she is she isn't human," Revan said before going through hand signs. "Wood Style: Roots."

Wooden roots rose out of the ground that wrapped around the arm, and any new skin that was growing.

"What about her spear? She could still control it mentally," Morgana remarked.

Revan picked up the spear and felt nothing from it even while holding it, but he did notice runes carved into it. That might be how he wasn't capable of sensing the spear, the runes are stopping him somehow. The woman must also have had runes carved onto her outfit as well to hide her presence, as he could now sense her or what remained of her presently.

"This should fix that problem," Revan said creating a dark portal and throwing the spear through it. "Even if she can control the spear from another dimension which is very unlikely, she would need to open a portal to summon it if she's capable of such a thing. As long as we don't let her do that she poses a significant weaker threat to us."

Morgana nodded. "Now that that's been settled, we need to make sure she's restrained so we can find out who she is."

By the time the woman's arm and chest had grown back roots were wrapped around her and chains. There was also a wooden dragon wrapped around her, and a golem nearby that was being controlled by a clone, ready to throw any punches if she causes any trouble.

When the woman had fully regrown her body which only took five minutes Revan and Morgana made sure she couldn't escape. He had the roots wrap around her breasts and womanhood to offer her some privacy since he had no interest in seeing her naked. And she might have been his enemy but he didn't want her to think he was going to rape her if she was naked, and trapped before him.

It only took a few seconds before the woman woke and she tried breaking free. "Let me out so I can kill you," the woman said with an insane cackle.

"No, I have a few questions for you, like what are you?" Revan asked sternly.

"That should be obvious demigod I'm me," the woman said before laughing madly before stopping and gaining a frown on her face. "Why can't I summon my spear?"

"I've made sure you can't summon your spear while you're my prisoner," Revan said coldly.

The woman started to panic. "That's impossible nothing can sever my connection why my spear, and you haven't destroyed it I would know. So tell me what you've done with my spear demigod," demanded the insane woman.

"Why should I?" Revan questioned uncaringly.

"No wait this can't be true my mind must be playing tricks on me. Yes, that's it, this isn't real. It's my mind playing a trick. If I focus my spear it will come to me," the woman said her insanity increasing the longer her spear didn't appear.

"It's clear she's in no condition to answer any of our questions my son," Morgana commented watching as the woman muttered to herself about her spear returning to her at any second.

"I'd rather not use Legilimency on her considering her condition, however it might be the only way we get any answers from her," Revan said approaching the woman while keeping a wary eye on her not letting his guard down around her for a second.

He lifted her head to look into her eyes and entered her memories, but he only saw flashes of some memories before he had to leave her mind. Due to being unable to navigate the insane woman's mind.

"Did you find out anything important like her identity? Or what she's doing in the Shadow Realm?" Morgana questioned.

Revan had a look of disbelief on his face. "If what I saw in her mind is correct, than this woman is Scathach, the warrior Queen from the Celtic myths, and she's been trapped in the Shadow Realm for nearly two thousand years."

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **For those of you that don't know Scathach is from** **Fate/stay night and is the teacher of Cu Chulainn the Lancer from the Fate/stay night TV series. I actually know very little about the character, but when I read a fanfiction that mentioned she was trapped in a place called the Land of Shadows. I thought I could add her to my story by making the Shadow Realm, and the Land of Shadows the same thing in my story.**

 **You don't need to know anything about Scathach as I will be doing my own version of her backstory, which will explain who she is and what her past is. It will have some similarities to her Fate/stay night origins but not much.**

 **Originally I had only planned to take some elements from Fate/stay night such as the Age of the Gods, and certain characters like Arturia and Mordred. It wasn't going to be a full blown crossover, but now I'm adding more things I've seen from the TV series and read from fanfiction.**

 **My knowledge of Fate/stay night only extends to the different TV series. I don't have any extensive knowledge of the lore of the world. So I'll only be adding things I've seen in the TV series or read in fanfic.**

 **So from now on expect more elements from Fate/stay night to appear in my story like the Throne of Heroes. Just to make it clear presently my story isn't crossing over with Fate/stay night. I'm just taking more elements from Fate/stay night, and adapting them to my story such as the character Scathach. Therefore mages or the Holy Grail War doesn't currently exist in my story, though that's always open to change. Also, don't expect any more Fate/stay night characters to be appearing soon. Scathach was a one off for the time being.**

 **Also to answer a reviewers question the reason the mask Revan used in his ritual contained Tarakuto and not one of his general like the TV show, is that the general's don't exist in my story only** **Tarakuto does. Another thing the talisman abilites originally belonged to the zodiac animals but when Shendu stole them he corupted them into demonic magic, which is why there no longer holy magic.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"You're telling me this insane woman right in front of us, is Scathach from the Celtic myths," Morgana said incredulously. Not believing a word of what her son had just told her.

"From the brief memories, I saw in her mind, yes!" Revan confirmed seriously.

"What makes you so certain she is Scathach from the legends?" Morgana asked intently.

"I saw her walking through a village that looked like it was from the middle ages, and the peasants she passed addressed her as Queen Scathach. I saw her fighting, and people calling her spear Gae Bolg like from the myths. I also saw her running towards a black portal, which looked exactly like the portal I created for us to travel to the Shadow Realm. For that reason, I presume Scathach ended up trapped in the Shadow Realm for the past nearly two thousand years and seeing as she can't be killed. It's believable that she doesn't age as well, which explains how she's still alive today," Revan explained.

"If what you're saying is true her body is clearly immortal, but her mind isn't," Morgana remarked having never expected to meet someone out of a myth when they came here.

"It's clear there's no one else here in this dimension. With no one else around Scathach likely went insane from having no one to interact with for the past nearly two thousand years," Revan said with no judgment in is tone, as he was sure he would have gone insane in her position.

Morgana hummed. "We need to know what happened to the Shadowkahn that were in the Shadow Realm my son. The only problem to acquiring that information is Scathach is the only one that can tell us anything, and she's in no position to do so."

Revan watched as Scathach muttered to herself about her spear. "It's a shame there's no spell that can restore someone's sanity. Given that it would be very useful right now."

"While there's no spell that can just restore someone's sanity, there is a ritual that can help people with mental trauma. The use of such a ritual might help Scathach with her condition," Morgana remarked. She only had a small amount of knowledge regarding spells and rituals that affect the mind, as she wasn't interested in learning such things compared to combat magic.

"What does the ritual do?" Revan inquired having never heard of a ritual like that before.

"Using this ritual you remove the emotions from the memories that caused a person significant trauma. So while the person will never forget what happened to them, they will no longer feel anything when they think back to those memories. Over time those memories will become a bad dream, and eventually fade into the subconscious to be forgotten," Morgana explained patiently.

"That could work on Scathach. I presume the emotions she felt during her solitude contributed to her going insane, and if I could remove the emotions from those memories. I could possibly restore Scathach's sanity," Revan said very interested in trying something like that.

"And when Scathach's mind has been restored or she is at least capable of holding a conversation, we can find out what happened to the Shadowkahn that should have been here," Morgana said.

"The sooner we begin the sooner we can get some answers then," Revan remarked.

"What are you two talking about? Is it about the giant next to us?" Scathach asked smiling widely however Revan and Morgana ignored her.

"What's the name of the ritual Mother? And how does it work?" Revan questioned thinking perhaps he should increase his knowledge about the more esoteric magic in the world, and not just focus on combat magic.

"The rituals name is Remotionen Orgaborum, and it works by focusing on the memories you desire, and removing the emotions associated with it," Morgana said showing Revan the wand movements that go along with the ritual circle. "Also you will be performing the spell, my son since the spell requires a lot of power to cast, and with so many memories so go through. It's best you're the one to cast the spell, given that you have more power than I do."

"I understand," Revan said walking towards Scathach. "Hopefully this goes off without a hitch." He then made the roots force Scathach to kneel on the ground, that way he could touch her head easier.

"HAHA again, again," Scathach said madly.

Revan created a ritual circle around Scathach, and once that was done went through the wand movements for the spell portion of the ritual. He then placed his wand on Scathach's forehead to begin the ritual.

He used Legilimency on Scathach to find the memories he wanted to use the ritual on. With her mind being so chaotic making him unable to navigate her mind, he used the spell on the first memory he came across. Once the spell had been cast on that memory Revan slowly removed his wand from Scathach's forehead extracting a black misty substance.

Revan then flicked his wand to the side and watched as the black magic representing Scathach's mental trauma evaporated. Scathach looked surprised once the trauma had been extracted from her mind, before looking slightly calmer.

' _That's a good sign,'_ Revan commented getting ready to repeat the process for who knows how long.

Revan then spent the next nine hours removing the mental trauma from Scathach's mind. After the first few hours, he had an easier time navigating Scathach's mind and could focus on the memories of her time trapped in the Shadow Realm. When he reached the seventh hour he could see entire years' worth of memories of being trapped in the Shadow Realm, as they had blended together in her mind. This meant he could extract the trauma for those years in one go.

By the end of the ninth hour, he had removed the trauma for century's worth of memories, and it showed on Scathach's face. While she still had a look of insanity on her face it was nothing compared to earlier.

"I need a break," Revan exclaimed once nine hours had passed.

"Considering how you've been doing this for the nine past hour's straight. I'd say you've earned it," Morgana commented sitting on a chair she had conjured, and keeping a very close eye on Scathach in case she tries anything.

"The treatment is working. You can already notice the difference," Revan pointed out motioning towards Scathach's face.

"She's still insane, but she's definitely getting better," Morgana admitted keeping a wary eye on her.

"All this work just for a few answers," Revan said.

"Answers, I have plenty of answers," Scathach said giggling.

Revan simply ignored her. "I can't wait until this is over."

"This is a delicate operation, my son. Therefore nothing can be rushed if we want everything to proceed without a hitch," Morgana said.

"I know Mother. Anyway, I'm going to carry on removing her trauma," Revan stated having had enough of a break, and wanting to be finished as soon as possible.

Seven hours later Revan had removed the mental trauma for a thousand and two hundred years' worth of memories. He was currently removing the trauma of a memory of Scathach fighting an imaginary opponent when he was suddenly pushed out of her mind. His mental probe getting destroyed was so painful that in the real world he stumbled backwards a bit in pain.

"Revan," Morgana said worriedly when she saw him stumble backwards. With a look of fury on her face, she looked towards Scathach and asked. "What did you do to my son woman?"

"I simply forced him out of my mind," Scathach said her voice no longer sounding insane instead her voice was full of regal and cheerful tones. "After all it's rude to enter someone else's mind, and have a look around."

"My son was restoring your insanity you ungrateful woman," Morgana said dangerously raising her wand, and thinking of striking down Scathach even if it was pointless.

"I have never been insane," Scathach said frowning before gaining a concentrated look on her face.

With his headache finally subduing Revan watched as a torrent of emotions flashed across Scathach's eyes from shame, sadness, anger, relief and other emotions he couldn't discern.

"You've realised the truth haven't you," Revan said wearing his public mask.

Scathach looked defeated upon finding out the truth. "The solitude was too much for me, and I became insane. I simply wondered these lands barely existing, and fighting whatever my mind conjured up for me to fight. I thought you were figments of my imagination when I attacked you. For that, I apologise for my actions. If I was in the right state of mind I would have never have attacked you two," Scathach said apologising profusely.

Morgana didn't look accepting of the apology since Scathach attacked her son, but Revan, on the other hand, accepted her apology. If Scathach was mentally sound when she attacked he would have killed her without a second thought. However, it's only because she was insane and wasn't in control of her actions, that stayed his hand from killing her.

"I accept your apology Queen Scathach," Revan said graciously.

"Thank you for accepting my apology, and for helping cure me of my insanity. I am very grateful," Scathach said with a regal nod of her head. "By the way, I never got your names strangers."

"I am Lord Revan le Fey, and this is my Mother Morgana le Fey," Revan said noting the lack of reaction to their names, however seeing as she was born before Morgana's time that wasn't surprising.

Morgana was surprised Revan introduced her using her real name, but then again Scathach had heard her call Revan her son. Therefore it would make sense to use her real name since Scathach wouldn't believe anything else.

"It's a pleasure to meet you two," Scathach said before gaining a look of near desperation on her face. "From what I saw in my memories you can create a portal between dimensions can't you?"

"I can yes. That's how I ended up in the Shadow Realm," Revan stated.

"I've never heard it referred to the Shadow Realm before, only the Land of Shadows, but both titles are an adept description of this bleak place," Scathach said before shaking her head and focusing on what was important. "You possess the ability to create a portal back to Earth correct?"

"I do yes," Revan said demonstrating the ability by creating a black portal next to him.

"I can finally leave this miserable place," Scathach said barely holding back her tears of joy as she watched the portal disappear.

"How did you end up in this place Scathach?" Morgana asked with Scathach noticing the lack of use of her title. She didn't say anything as she wanted so desperately to leave this place and feared saying anything could antagonise the people in front of her, making them leave her here forever.

"After all, you are considered a myth back home, and to find you alive in this place was a massive surprise," Revan said what was a massive understatement.

"I'm considered a myth," Scathach said only tiny part surprised. "It is as I feared. I've spent several centuries trapped here if I'm considered a myth in today's world."

Morgana and Revan traded looks before Revan said gently. "Queen Scathach you have been trapped in the Shadow Realm for nearly two thousand years."

Scathach had a look of surprise and terror on her face. "I've been here that long," Scathach said devastated.

"I'm afraid so Queen Scathach," Revan said watching Scathach process such a life changing fact.

"You have to be lying," Scathach protested. "The Age of the Gods was diminishing when I was alive. So how can a demigod be alive nearly two thousand years later?"

"I was born at the end of the Age of the Gods, and was transported a thousand and five hundred years into the future somehow when I was a baby, that's how I'm alive today," Revan said knowing what he was saying sounded absurd, but it was the truth.

"You're not lying are you?" Scathach asked dejectedly already knowing the answer.

"Sadly not Queen Scathach," Revan said sympathetically.

"How did you end up here? And how are capable of living for so long? As shown during our fight you're clearly not human," Morgana said wanting to get to the reason why they were here.

Scathach frowned knowing she would never get along with Morgana, and the feeling was mutual if the look in Morgana's eye is any indication.

"I will tell you how I ended up trapped in the Land of Shadows if you promise to take me back to Earth," Scathach said adamantly as she wanted to leave this place, and never return.

"You're in no position to make any demands of us Scathach, seeing how your weapon less, restrained and naked before us," Morgana said coldly.

Scathach upon hearing she was naked looked downwards and saw apart from the roots covering her breasts and womanhood, every other part of her body was on display. Unlike most women, Scathach didn't react refusing to show weakness and wasn't that bothered by her nudity.

"While that is true, I possess the information you desire. Therefore I propose a deal. I tell you how I ended up in the Land of Shadows and why I'm no longer human, and in exchange, you will take me back to Earth with you, and tell me what you are," Scathach said the last part directed at Revan. "I've been going over my recent memories, and while you did defeat me which is an impressive feat. I saw how you instantly regrew the lower part of your leg, which is something a normal demigod shouldn't be capable of."

Revan weighed up the deal in his mind. He needed the information about the Shadowkahn, and torture wouldn't work on Scathach. He could tell that she was an obstinate one, and was no stranger to pain. Furthermore, he would have taken her back with him to Earth anyway, as no one should be trapped in this place by themselves for nearly two thousand years.

"Just extract the information from her my son, we don't need to make any deals with her," Morgana said coldly.

Revan knew that wouldn't work given that Scathach's mental shields were too strong, and he had already made up his mind. "Very well I agree to your deal."

"Excellent," Scathach exclaimed enjoying the look of annoyance on Morgana's face.

"So tell me Queen Scathach, how did you end up in the Shadow Realm?" Revan questioned making it clear she didn't have an option.

"I was the Queen of Dun Scaith as the myths no doubt say, and things were peaceful in my kingdom until one day demons started attacking my kingdom out of nowhere. For months I fought off these demons, and I learned much about them during that time. The demons would arrive in Dun Scaith by a black portal that was created by what I presumed to be the leader of their forces."

"Over time the demon world on the other side of the black portal was named the Land of Shadows by my citizens, due to the demons attacking us being shadow demons. One day I had personally defeated another group of demons that had attacked one of my villages when I saw their leader retreating into a portal. Thinking I could follow him and end the threat to my domain, I charged after him into the portal."

"When I landed in the Land of Shadows I fought and killed the demon leader and his soldiers that supported him. It was after my victory that I realised I saw no portals back to Earth. And so I searched the Land of Shadows for a way back home. Knowing it might take me a while to return home I created a safe haven in a cave using runes that I carved into the rock, which purified the dark magic in the air making it safe for me to breath."

"Years passed with me drinking the dark water here which I could only purify so much of. For food, I resorted to eating the remains of the demons that didn't evaporate when I killed them," Scathach admitted shamefully.

"You did what you had to do to survive. There's nothing wrong with that," Revan said reassuringly. As no one had the right to judge others for what they had to do to survive in a hopeless situation, making Scathach smile.

"Thank you for saying that Lord le Fey. It was drinking and bathing in the water here, eating demon flesh, and the dark magic in the air that caused me to slowly lose my humanity. I didn't notice it at first but after years passed I noticed the changes to myself and realised I had become half demon which is how I became immortal, and why I still look so young nearly two thousand years later. However, I didn't care about becoming half demon. I just wanted to escape this place and go home."

"When several decades had passed and I found no way back home. I finally accepted the truth I had been denying myself since I arrived here, which was that I was stuck in this desolate place. When I started despairing at the truth I had finally accepted. I remembered the leader of the demon forces that I had killed could create portals between dimensions. So I thought if I become a demon, and a strong one at that, I could open a portal back home and escape this place," Scathach said sadly.

"I take it things didn't go as planned," Revan said since he could sense the woman was only half demon, signifying her plan didn't work as intended.

Scathach's eyes gained a hollow look no doubt thinking of her time trapped here because of her plan failing. "No, it didn't. I tried everything I could think of to become a demon, but everything I did failed. I bathed in the blood of powerful demons, performed rituals with demons as the sacrifice, and feasted on their bodies. None of it did what I wanted. I certainly became more powerful and gained the ability of high level regeneration, but not the ability I desired. "

From what Revan could sense Scathach had the magical reserves that were high Jounin borderline S-class and had regenerative abilities that were nearly on par with a Greater demon, despite being only a half demon. It was these abilities that made killing her so difficult and made her overall threat level high S-class.

"A century passed before I gave up on becoming a demon, and gaining the ability to create portals. I was so desperate to go home that I stopped hunting the demons of this place. The reason why was so they could find a way to travel to Earth. I didn't even care that people would die when the demons arrived on Earth. I just wanted to leave this place," Scathach said watching Revan's for his reaction to her confession.

Revan smiled reassuringly. "I would have done exactly the same in your position if it meant leaving the Shadow Realm. Especially after being trapped here so long as you have."

"You mean that," Scathach said relieved and surprised thinking he would condemn her for her actions.

"I don't care that you tried to become a demon or that you were willing to sacrifice people in your attempts to leave," Revan said as he didn't care for people that weren't his friends or family. "While most people will judge you for not caring about the fate of strangers, I certainly won't."

"I'm happy to hear that," Scathach said sharing a smile with Revan. Glad he wasn't a judgemental person like certain heroes she had met in the past.

"So what happened next?" Morgana questioned impatiently. While she did find Scathach's history interesting. She would rather hear about what happened to the army of Shadowkahn that were stationed here.

"I waited centuries but not a single demon came close to opening a portal, and when it became clear none of the demons were ever going to gain such an ability I decided to kill myself," Scathach admitted shamefully, getting surprised looks from Revan and Morgana.

"Someone as strong as you tried to commit suicide," Revan remarked astonished seeing as he can tell Scathach has a strong will, and those types of people don't tend to up give easily.

"It's not my proudest moment but I had been trapped here for several centuries by that point, and I couldn't handle it anymore. Therefore I tried to kill myself. I tried committing suicide in numerous ways, but they all failed. I even lost my wand and my other spear in my attempts to take my own life. It was a few years later from what I can remember, that I became insane as the isolation was too much for me to handle."

"It was when I became insane that I no longer cared about anything and went on a rampage, and slaughtered all the remaining demons in the Land of Shadows," Scathach said preferring not to think about the centuries she spent insane as it was a source of shame and failure for her.

' _It looks like we finally learnt what happened to the Shadowkahn that were left here,'_ Morgana thought believing Scathach was telling the truth. As she had seen her power first hand and knew she was strong enough to take on an entire army by herself.

Revan seeing Scathach's look of shame said. "You spent several centuries in isolation without losing your mind. Very few people could accomplish the same. Therefore you should be proud you lasted as long as you did."

Revan didn't care about Scathach's feelings as she was a complete stranger to him, but that didn't mean he was completely heartless after hearing her story, and having Scathach in a better mood would mean he would have an easier time getting answers from her.

"Your attempts to cheer me up are appreciated," Scathach said giving Revan a small smile. "But my time in the Land of Shadows is something I must come to terms with myself."

"I understand," Revan said knowing something's take time to recover from, and only the person themselves can overcome it.

"I've told you my story, now I want to hear yours. My first question is what you are? It's clear to me you're not a normal demigod," Scathach said like a Queen giving an order to a subordinate that made Morgana narrow her eyes in discontentment.

"You are no longer a Queen witch of Dun Scaith. Therefore I suggest you remember your tone Scathach, seeing that you're not in a position to demand anything from us," Morgana said scornfully.

"My apologies I got ahead of myself. I'm so used to speaking to my subjects that I forgot I was speaking to an equal," Scathach said the last part while only looking at Revan, the insult clear for all to see.

"There's no need to worry Queen Scathach, I took no insult from your tone," Revan said as he had sometimes talked to his friends in a cold tone when he hadn't meant to. This meant he understood where Scathach was coming from.

"So will you tell me what you are then?" Scathach asked as she had numerous theories about what Revan is, but only one way to find out the truth. "Actually before you tell me could you release me from my restraints?"

"Why would we do that?" Morgana inquired suspiciously.

"I'm not going to attack you as that would hurt my chances of going home. So I see no need for you to keep me restrained like this," Scathach commented flicking what parts of her hands that was free to her body. "Unless you're keeping my restrained like this because you want to look at my naked body," Scathach said the last part teasingly.

"I restrained you like this as it was the best way to make sure you weren't going to attack us again. It had nothing to do with seeing you naked. Plus if I had wanted to have seen you naked I wouldn't have had the roots protect your modesty," Revan said calmly not rising to the bait.

Scathach internally smiled learning he wasn't a male that would take advantage of a female, but that could because his Mother was with him. Hence she would have to wait and see.

"Then you should have no problems releasing me," Scathach said not enjoying being held captive especially in this position.

"Very well we'll release you from your restraints," Revan said not seeing any harm in it. After all, Scathach needs him to get back to Earth. So she wouldn't risk attacking him, and him killing her in response. Not when she was so close to her freedom after so long.

Revan made the roots release her after he turned around so he wouldn't see Scathach naked which she secretly appreciated, and Morgana reluctantly removed the chains holding her in place. Scathach stretched when free as her previous position wasn't very comfortable at all which made her large DD-cup breasts bounce, making Morgana feel jealous as she only had a medium sized chest.

Scathach noticed this and shot Morgana a superior look while thrusting her chest forward making Morgana narrow her eyes in displeasure and envy. Turning towards Revan as she wasn't going to ask Morgana for anything Scathach asked. "Lord le Fey could you create a cloak for me to cover myself with?"

Revan with a flick of his wand created a large black cloak and then sent it to Scathach while still looking away. "Here you go Queen Scathach."

"Thank you Lord le Fey," Scathach said and was pleased to notice the cloak was large enough to hide her figure. This meant Revan was a true gentleman and wasn't trying to take advantage of the situation to give her revealing clothes.

"You can turn around my son Scathach is done putting on her cloak," Morgana said lying wanting to embarrass Scathach for her earlier actions.

Scathach with a sense of urgency put on the cloak faster, and just in time as well. Given that she covered her nudity a split second before Revan turned around.

"That cloak will do until I can get you some proper clothes," Revan said looking at Scathach whose womanly body was now hidden by the large cloak.

"Thank you that would much appreciated," Scathach said politely before shooting an annoyed look at Morgana, who had a look of innocence on her face that didn't fool her.

"As you are no doubt aware I am a demigod," Revan stated finding it weird he was actually admitting such a thing to someone, and a stranger at that.

"Yes, I've met demigods before like my student Cu Chulainn who was a demigod. You hide your divinity well. I would have never known you were a demigod if it wasn't for the abilities you showcased during our fight that belong exclusively to demigods," Scathach said not knowing Revan's magic no longer has the feel of divinity to it any more.

' _So the myth about Cu Chulainn being a demigod is true then,'_ Morgana thought wondering how many more myths are actually true.

"I suppress my magic so no one can recognise that I am a demigod, giving me an advantage over any enemies I might encounter," Revan said telling a half-truth as he wasn't going to tell Scathach the truth.

"A cunning strategy," Scathach said with a nod seeing it as a wise decision. "However that doesn't explain how you regrew back the lower part of your leg."

"Let's just say I have something extra in me, and leave it at that," Revan said his tone making it clear he was done talking about this topic.

Scathach not wanting to push things nodded graciously. "Since we're no longer enemy's, do you think you could give me my spear back?"

"I sent your spear to Earth so you couldn't mentally control it while you were restrained. Once we've returned to Earth with us you can have your spear back then," Revan said.

"I'm glad to hear my spear wasn't destroyed," Scathach stated letting out a relieved sigh. Revan understood where she was coming from. If someone had taken his wand he would want it back in a safe condition.

"Are you ready to finally leave the Shadow Realm Queen Scathach? And return back to Earth?" Revan asked knowing how big of a thing this was for her.

"Yes," Scathach said desperately before calming herself down. "Yes let's return to Earth."

"Very well then," Revan said creating a black portal next to him. "Ladies first," he said motioning towards Scathach.

"What a true gentleman," Scathach said amused before practically rushing through the portal.

Morgana watched as Scathach pretty much ran through the portal, but she couldn't blame her not after being trapped here for so long. It did amuse her that Scathach thought Revan was being a gentleman by letting her go through the portal first. Revan was letting her go first as he wasn't going to let a person they had just been fighting stand behind him, where she could then stab him in the back. She nodded glad Revan did what she would have done.

"Come on my son lets return home, and decide what to do about Scathach," Morgana said walking through the portal with Revan.

Exiting the portal that closed as soon as they were through it they found Scathach kneeling on the ground crying tears of joy in the back garden

"I'm free, I'm finally FREE," Scathach shouted happily to the heavens.

Revan smiled sadly knowing anyone would do the same after nearly two thousand years of being stranded in a place like the Shadow Realm.

Scathach got off the ground and inhaled the fresh air. "I can smell the fresh air," Scathach said amazed. She then looked up at the sky. "I can feel real sunlight on my skin after so long."

Scathach then turned around to Revan with a look of elation on her face and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much for freeing me," Scathach said appreciatively squeezing Revan so tightly as if she was afraid he would disappear the second she let go.

"You're welcome Queen Scathach," Revan said ending the hug as he didn't like strangers hugging him.

"You can call me Scathach Lord le Fey. You of all people deserve to call me by my first name for what you've done for me," Scathach said smiling at him while Morgana watched on silently.

"If we're not using title than you may call me le Fey," Revan affirmed.

"Not Revan?" Scathach inquired disappointedly.

Revan shook his head. "Only my friends can call me by my first name, and we are not friends," Revan informed calmly, but firmly making it clear it wasn't up for negotiation.

"Well then I hope one day I earn the right you call you a friend and address you by your first name," Scathach said looking forward to the challenge of becoming his friend.

"Perhaps you will," Revan said giving Scathach a small amused smile.

Scathach then looked around and raised her hand, and a few seconds later her spear appeared flying towards her from the opposite side of the house.

"Without my spear, it felt like I was missing a piece of myself," Scathach commented once she caught the spear and twirled it around for a few seconds.

"My son why don't you get Dobby to prepare a meal for us, while I take Scathach to my bedroom to find some new clothes for her to wear, as she would no doubt appreciate a freshly cooked meal after so long," Morgana suggested.

"I shall get right on that Mother. I hope you find some clothes to your liking Scathach," Revan said politely before walking towards the house.

"Come on Scathach let's find you some clothes to wear as you can't keep wearing that cloak," Morgana said walking towards the house with Scathach walking alongside her. "After all, I don't expect you want to be wearing that cloak when it vanishes, and in front of my son as well." She said amused.

"No, I'd rather that not happen to me," Scathach said not showing the embarrassment she was feeling on the inside from such a thought.

"Me neither," Morgana said walking up the stairs and entering her bedroom with Scathach. "There's a shower through that door if you want to clean yourself up after so long."

"What's a shower?" Scathach asked unfamiliar with the term.

Morgana looked confused for a second before remembering Scathach had no understanding of the modern world. "Come on I'll show you what a shower is, and how to use one," Morgana said almost kindly.

Once Morgana showed Scathach how to work the shower she was picking clothes for Scathach to try on while she was washing herself.

"This feels wonderful," Scathach said moaning in pleasure through the bathroom door having never experienced something like this before.

"I thought you would appreciate it," Morgana said knowing it was going to be a trying task for Scathach to get used to the modern world.

"Why are you doing this for me? It's clear your son is neutral towards me and is currently helping me out of sympathy, but you don't like me at all. So why show me how to use a shower or let me wear your clothes? If you don't like me," Scathach said exiting the shower and drying herself.

"I couldn't let you walk around my son wearing inappropriate clothes. As a result, I decided to give you some of my clothes so you had something decent to wear. And for showing you how to use a shower, I didn't want to smell your bad odour anymore, that's all," Morgana said lying as Scathach excited the bathroom naked since she saw no reason to cover herself with a fellow woman in the room.

"Are you afraid I'll try and seduce your son?" Scathach asked picking up a blue dress and thinking no and putting it back down.

Morgana snorted. "Plenty of women have tried to seduce my son, and all have failed. So I have no fears of you succeeding in that regard."

Scathach picked up the silent message of that you aren't beautiful enough to succeed and felt insulted. "Well it's a good job I have no desire to seduce a teenager then," Scathach said bending over to show off her larger curves compared to Morgana.

"I'm glad we're in agreement then," Morgana growled annoyed making Scathach mentally cheer in victory.

Scathach seeing a purple dress she liked went to try it on before stopping. "Could you make some modifications to the chest area? Seeing how much larger I am than you in that department," Scathach said innocently that was only betrayed by the look in her eyes.

"I hate you so much Scathach," Morgana said flatly while waving her wand and making changes to the dress.

"The feelings mutual," Scathach said bluntly.

The two of them right there and then knew there wasn't a single chance of them ever getting along with each other at all in the future. Both could tell the other was powerful, and royalty from the way they carried themselves. This meant they would clash as they were used to being the one in charge. Their conflicting personalities also meant they wouldn't get along with each other. One was reserved, quiet and manipulative. The other was direct, bloodthirsty and honest. This meant they were complete opposites of each other.

"We will never get along with each other since we clash too easily," Morgana admitted deciding to be truthful with the woman she was planning on getting to teach her and Revan the rune magic she used. "But that doesn't mean we can't be civil with each other."

"I agree. After all, it would be bad manners on my part as a guest to insult the elderly Mother of the man of the household," Scathach said innocently having put on the purple dress that showed of her bountiful curves.

"And as a host, I should ignore the words of a senile two thousand year old woman," Morgana said smiling as if speaking to a complete idiot. "Actually I do believe with your age that makes you the oldest woman on the planet. And with you being as old as someone's great grandmother times a hundred, I don't think that will help with your future courting prospects."

Scathach eye twitched in anger she wasn't that bad looking. She knew she had large curves and was fairly pretty to look at, but that didn't mean she wasn't that undesirable to men right? She had noticed Revan hadn't looked at her like a woman, but that could just because he saw her as an enemy at the time, not as a woman. She was sure that was it, but now she felt the need to check she wasn't unattractive after spending so long in the Land of Shadows.

"Seeing as your still single I don't think you have the right to talk to anyone about courting prospects," Scathach said making Morgana bristle at her audacity. "Now come, Morgana, I'm sure le Fey has a meal prepared for us."

"I did not give you permission to call me by my first name," Morgana said darkly following Scathach out of the room.

"You call me by my given name. So I only thought it fair to call you by your first name as well," Scathach said tauntingly.

' _I cannot kill her,'_ Morgana repeated to herself angrily. _'Not until she's taught us how to use her rune magic at least.'_

Revan was in the dining room with plenty of food prepared for Scathach as he expected her to be like Morgana when she first gained a proper body. He didn't have to wait long as Morgana entered the dining room looking annoyed, with Scathach behind her looking pleased with herself.

Revan did a double take upon seeing Scathach. She was wearing a long flowing purple dress that accentuated her lovely curves and showed a hint of cleavage. Her purple hair reached her lower back and now looked beautiful and smooth, seeing as it had now been washed. She looked much better than when he had seen her last. Scathach looked much cleaner and held herself more confidently, and the smile on her face helped show off her goddess level looks.

With how much cleaner Scathach looked and the way she carried herself, he noticed her features much more clearly. She had goddess like features that made her seem above normal people. Her face has high cheekbones, full pink lips, an attractive nose and her red eyes that would be of putting to some people, but in his opinion only made her look only more attractive in his eyes. In all Scathach was a tremendously beautiful woman that not even the likes of Fleur and Mei could compare to.

Scathach noticed Revan staring at her before he got himself back under control making her smile internally to herself in relief that she was still attractive to men, and to a person that knew she was half demon. She did wonder why Revan didn't look away in disgust at the fact she was half demon, nonetheless, she wasn't complaining. In fact, she felt oddly touched Revan still found her attractive after everything she had done to survive.

"Please sit Scathach, and help yourself to whatever you want," Revan said motioning towards the table.

"Thank you very le Fey," Scathach said sitting down regally like the Queen she is and eating like a noble.

Revan could tell Scathach wanted to eat at a faster pace but was holding herself back. Perhaps to not look uncivilised in front of them.

"You don't have to eat so regally in front of us you know. You haven't had a proper meal in nearly two thousand years. So it's okay to eat without any manners this time," Revan said gently.

Scathach stopped her fork in mid-air that had a tiny piece of chicken on it and asked unsurely. "Are you sure?"

"I am yes," Revan answered.

"In that case," Scathach said putting down her fork and ripping off a chicken leg and tearing into it with her mouth.

"I see you're enjoying your meal," Revan said amused as Scathach finished the chicken bone leaving nothing but the bone left.

"What I'm hungry," Scathach said defensively filling her plate with food.

"Why my son might not mind your lack of manners. I still expected more from a Queen, but then again I should have expected no less from a backwards Queen like you," Morgana commented of handily while eating her food elegantly.

"And yet this backwards Queen managed to defeat you in a fight. How embarrassing it must be for you to rely on your son to defeat your enemies," Scathach said like she was sharing an amusing story, but the look in her eyes said otherwise.

"I thought it would be a good experience for my son to fight you. However, I did expect you to last longer than you did against my son. I guess the myths about your fighting prowess have been greatly exaggerated as the years passed," Morgana said with a malicious smile.

Revan ignored the insults being traded between Morgana and Scathach as he could tell the two of them didn't like each other, and this was probably going to be the norm between them. For the duration of the meal, he occasionally made conversation with Scathach when she wasn't insulting Morgana. But when he wasn't talking with Scathach he observed her to see how she was faring.

There were times throughout the meal that Scathach would gain a hollow or depressed look in her eyes before quickly covering it up. It was clear she was still distressed by her experience in the Shadow Realm despite his help with her trauma. To be fair he does think going insane, and being trapped for nearly two thousand years is something that is impossible to fully recover from.

She might be functioning well and if you weren't looking she would seem perfectly normal, but he was sure the complete opposite was going on inside her mind. It was forty minutes later when the meal was over and Scathach had her fill that Dobby appeared to clear away the plates.

"Should Dobby clean the table Revan?" Dobby asked looking at Scathach out the corner of his eyes wondering who Revan's guest was.

"Yes were done with our meal, and it was a wonderful meal as always Dobby," Revan said enjoying how Dobby squirmed in embarrassment at the compliment. "Would you like some desert Scathach? Dobby does a wonderful chocolate cake," he said looking at Scathach.

"I've never had chocolate cake before. Hence I believe I would like to try some of your wonderful cooking Dobby," Scathach said smiling kindly at Dobby.

"Dobby will get right on it Missy," Dobby said excitedly before disappearing in a loud bang with the dirty plates and leftover food.

"He's an eccentric elf isn't he?" Scathach asked amused noticing how Revan treated Dobby kindly unlike some wizards she had known. It was a good indication of his character to her.

"That he is, but I enjoy his personality. It's much more preferable to those bland house elves I've heard about," Revan responded.

"True, normal is always so boring," Scathach said finding normal people so uninteresting to deal with.

A few minutes later Dobby returned with the desserts, and Scathach loved the chocolate cake to Morgana and Revan's amusement. Once they had their desserts it was time for a serious discussion between the three of them.

"What will you do now that you're free Scathach?" Revan inquired.

"I'm not sure. I've dreamt of being free for so long I have no idea what to do now that I'm actually free," Scathach replied hesitantly.

"I have an offer for you Scathach. You can stay here with us, and we will teach you everything you need to know about the modern world. That way you can move freely about the world without attracting attention to yourself," Morgana said knowing her plan was going to work.

Revan and Scathach were surprised by the offer knowing how much Morgana disliked her. This meant they were unsure as to why Morgana would want Scathach to reside in the same house as her.

"And what would I have to do in return?" Scathach questioned knowing this generous offer wasn't for free. Revan stayed silent wanting to see how things played out.

"I want you to take my son as your student," Morgana stated.

Scathach stayed silent thinking the offer over. She could tell Revan was courageous, very strong, ruthless in a fight, and wasn't cruel like his Mother. It didn't hurt he was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen, and he was only a teenager. She could only imagine how handsome he would be when he was an adult.

She did need knowledge about the current world as she imagined it had changed quite a bit while she had been away, and if she didn't want to stumble her way through learning everything about the world she would need a guide. Revan suited that purpose perfectly for her as she enjoyed his presence. She could tell it would take a while to get past Revan's walls and become his friend, but she enjoyed a good challenge.

"I agree to your deal. I will take le Fey as my student," Scathach announced.

"Excellent," Morgana stated smiling pleased with herself.

"I look forward to learning from you Scathach," Revan said politely looking forward to learning from her, give that he knew Scathach can teach plenty about runes.

"You as well Revan," Scathach said with a smile and seeing Revan's annoyed look elaborated. "Now that you are my student from this moment onwards, I will be addressing you as Revan. seeing as I always address my students by their first name, and if you want me to teach you will let me call you Revan."

Revan was annoyed but learning rune magic from Scathach was more important than her using his given name. "Very well Scathach you can use my first name," Revan said reluctantly.

"I'm glad we could come to an accord," Scathach said having lied about always using her student's first name. She thought addressing Revan by his first name will help her become friends with him faster. As she desperately wanted a friend after having no one to speak to for so long, and she knew she would never become friends with Morgana, so that left only left Revan as the only option.

Morgana watched as Scathach and Revan talked about teaching each other their respective topics, and was feeling satisfied that her plan had worked. The reason she made the offer was because Scathach's use of rune magic was too valuable to let pass through her fingers. Therefore she needed a reason to make Scathach teach her and Revan rune magic. However, with them not getting along, she knew Scathach would never teach her how to use rune magic. So she made that offer.

Forcing Scathach to teach Revan how to use rune magic in exchange for staying here was too good of a deal for Scathach to pass up, and it didn't help Scathach seemed to have taken a liking to Revan, which only increased the chances of the deal being accepted. With her having forced the deal on Scathach as she didn't have much of a choice in accepting unless he wanted to be kicked out, meant any resentment Scathach felt about being made to teach would be directed towards her and not Revan.

This meant Scathach's relationship with Revan wouldn't be strained, and Revan's education in rune magic wouldn't suffer for it. Once Revan learnt Scathach's rune magic he would then teach her, meaning she still won in the end.

Nearly a week had passed since Scathach had agreed to take Revan as her student making it the start of August, and much had happened during that time. For the first few days, Revan went through all the books he had about the muggle and wizarding world with Scathach. So she could see how far society had progressed during her imprisonment.

Scathach was amazed by how far muggles had progressed and was interested in the Elemental Nations when Revan mentioned them. Once Scathach had a grasp of how things worked in the world, Revan took her to visit the muggle and wizarding world. It was amusing to Revan seeing Scathach react to the simplest things, but he made sure not laugh. As he didn't want her to feel like he was making fun of her and making her feel inadequate, which would only damage her current mental state.

Consequently, that's what both of them did for the next few days. Spend time in the wizarding and muggle world to help Scathach acclimatise to this time period. During the evenings Scathach and Revan would go through any books she wished to read, and he would answer any questions she had. Scathach did come across a book about Arthurian legends where he had to explain that his Mother wasn't the same person that committed those terrible deeds in the legends. It was another version of her.

Scathach believed Revan but she made a note to keep a closer eye on Morgana in the future. The reason he hadn't started learning anything from Scathach yet was because he could tell she was still unsettled from her experience in the Shadow Realm and was in no condition to teach him anything. To fix this issue he asked Scathach if she wanted to go travelling for a few weeks since he thought that might help her recover.

Scathach agreed immediately as she wanted to see new sights after seeing the same thing for nearly two thousand years. He asked where did she want to go, and after hearing about the Elemental Nations from him she said she wanted to go there. He agreed but did warn her about the villages might be after him, due to having magic known as Wood Style.

Scathach was disgusted when he explained everything to her about what happened with the Leaf Village earlier this year, and why his Wood Style was so important to them. She promised as his teacher to deal with anyone that tried to kill or abduct him, which made him smile.

"Very well if we're going to the Elemental Nations we're going to need supplies and you're going to need a new wand. Seeing as the Elemental Nations is a dangerous place to travel," Revan said sitting next to Scathach who had a book in her lap.

"I haven't had a wand in over a thousand years, it'll be peculiar having one again," Scathach said thinking back to how her last wand was destroyed in a suicide attempt.

"I imagine you might also want to make your body suit again, as it would offer you more protection than normal clothes," Revan said as Scathach was wearing jeans and a red turtle neck sweater since she preferred muggle clothes to wizarding clothes.

"Yes if what you told me about the Elemental Nations is true then my current outfit won't be adequate. In that case, I'll need you to buy me some materials so I can make a body suit and another spear since I usually fight with two spears," Scathach requested.

"Two Gae Bolg's, no wonder you were feared so much," Revan commented surprised. One spear was difficult enough to deal with. He could only imagine how dangerous she was with two spears.

"The original Gae Bolg I gave to my student Cu Chulainn when he had completed his training underneath me. My current spear is just a pale copy, as the original was much more dangerous," Scathach said as the original Gae Bolg had the ability to target the hearts of your enemies due to a powerful curse. Her Gae Bolg doesn't possess such a powerful ability.

"Even with a copy, you are still a dangerous woman," Revan stated. In his opinion, she was the second most dangerous woman he had ever met, second only to his Mother.

"Thank you for the compliment Revan," Scathach said pleased and enjoying the flicker of annoyance he had when she called him by his given name.

"I will need to create a fake identity for you so we can travel where we want in the Elemental Nations without being stopped all the time. For that reason, what do you want your last name to be for the identity I'm creating for you?" Revan inquired.

"Hm I've never had a last name before, but I'll think I'll use Lethra as my last name. That's right, I'll be known as Scathach Lethra," Scathach answered confidently happy with her choice.

"May I ask why you chose Lethra as your last name?" Revan asked.

"My Mother was born in Lethra, a place in Scotland. So it seemed appropriate for me to use it as my last name," Scathach replied smiling while thinking about her Mother who taught her how to become a warrior.

"It's a wonderful name," Revan said with a small smile thinking it's great she's honouring her Mother.

"Thank you," Scathach said as Morgana walked into the room.

"My son I need to speak to you in private," Morgana stated.

"Certainly Mother," Revan said standing up but before he left he shot Scathach a teasing smile. "Try not to make a mess of things while I'm gone."

"I am not messy in the least Revan. I have been the perfect guest," Scathach protested indignantly.

"Really," Revan drawled looking towards a couch that was covered in a blanket and had Gae Bolg leaning against it. Scathach had to sleep on the couch since there were no spare bedrooms in the house. Not that Scathach was complaining as it was better than her previous accommodations.

"That was one time," Scathach said referring to the time she made a massive mess of the living room while waking up.

"I believe you," Revan said insincerely while leaving the room with Morgana.

"I'm not that bad," Scathach said loudly as they left.

"Yes you are," Revan shouted back the humour in his tone.

As soon as Revan and Morgana left Scathach's smile left her face, and her eyes gained an empty look seeing as she hated being on her own. After spending so long in isolation she's desperate to have human contact again. That is why she spends as much time as possible with Revan, so she isn't reminded of her time by herself in the Shadow Realm. She even enjoys trading insults with Morgana as it means she isn't alone anymore.

' _Hurry back Revan,'_ Scathach thought desperately looking towards where Revan had left the room.

"What did you want to talk about Mother?" Revan inquired once they had sat down in the study.

"I wanted to talk about a couple of things but first I wanted to talk to you about living arrangements. Given that Scathach can't keep living on our couch for who knows how long like a disgusting slob," Morgana said scornfully.

"It's not like she can sleep anywhere else Mother," Revan said knowing Scathach actually enjoyed sleeping on the couch thanks to the Shadowkahn and clones he had watching her, as he didn't trust her yet.

"I'm aware it's not her fault. That's why I was thinking of purchasing a new house, one with more spare bedrooms. That way if we have any more guests, they won't have to sleep on the couch ruining the look of the house," Morgana said.

"Instead of buying a new house I could create an island on top of a leyline where we could build our own house to our own specifications. This way the wards surrounding our new house can be powered by the leyline, resulting in them being that much more powerful than they would otherwise. Making our new house safe from any powerful attacks," Revan said thinking how secure an island in the middle of nowhere would be for them.

Morgana leaned back in her chair in thought. "I think your plan is a great idea, my son. Though the only thing I would change is that you make the island large enough for a castle to be built on it."

"You want to build a castle on the island," Revan said surprised.

"Having a castle would offer us many benefits, and with a large island, you and Scathach can train without attracting any attention towards yourselves. Since unlike you, I can't see Scathach ever returning to the Shadow Realm for any reason to train," Morgana said.

"Your right about that, from the few conversations we've had about the Shadow Realm, I can tell Scathach absolutely hates it, but not without good reason," Revan said.

"Then we agree about creating a large island to create a castle, and to offer you a large amount of space to train with Scathach when the time actually comes for such things," Morgana said with a hint of contempt at the end.

"Scathach is in no condition to train me so far, and I thought if I pushed her for it I would only end up making things worse. Making me wait even longer for the training," Revan explained.

"You choose the correct decision my son, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about her not fulfilling her end of the deal so far," Morgana said narrowing her eyes in anger.

"Wasn't there something else you wanted to talk to me about Mother?" Revan asked to get her mind of Scathach.

"Yes with Scathach finding out that you're a demigod through no fault of your own, steps need to be taken to ensure no one discovers you're a Nephalem. As Scathach no doubt thinks there might be something extra to you, and I don't want her digging deeper and discovering what you are. Because who knows what she will do with such information if she discovers the truth," Morgana said.

"It would be disastrous if anyone found out what I was. So what do you suggest I do to stop anyone from discovering the truth about me?" Revan questioned knowing how serious this was for him.

"I suggest you cast the Fidelius Charm on yourself to hide the fact you're a Nephalem. With the fact you're a Nephalem hidden in your own soul no one can ever figure out your secret, making you safe from those that would hunt you down for what you are," Morgana said.

"That's a brilliant idea Mother," Revan exclaimed giving her an impressed look.

"It was nothing my son," Morgana exclaimed proudly. "You'll need to modify the spell seeing as your hiding a secret about yourself and not a location, but once that's done all you need to do is cast the spell, and the secret of you being a Nephalem is safe forever."

"Then let's get started Mother," Revan said eagerly.

Revan with Morgana's help modified the Fidelius Charm to hide a piece of knowledge instead of a location. The charm took a while to cast seeing how complex it was, but once it was casted Revan was now the secret keeper of the fact that he was a Nephalem.

"Do you remember what secret I casted the Fidelius Charm on?" Revan inquired to Morgana to see if the Fidelius Charm was really working or not.

Morgana went to speak when she paused and a frown appeared on her face, trying to recall what Revan casted the Fidelius Charm on.

"It appears my son I don't remember what secret we were talking about earlier, meaning the Fidelius Charm was a success," Morgana said happy to know it works. Given that the secret must have been something incredibly important for Revan to cast the Fidelius Charm on it to hide it.

"Good that means no one can ever figure out what I am," Revan rejoiced before looking at Morgana. "I am a Nephalem."

Morgana blinked remembering everything she had just forgotten. "I remember now."

"You're the only person I'm going to share this secret with. I know the information can never be shared with another soul, but I'd rather not take any chances of my secret being revealed, if I tell too many people what I am," Revan revealed.

"Good your secret of being a Nephalem is something that must never be leaked to the public or there will be panic amongst the streets. This means you can't tell a single soul what you are, even your girlfriend when you get one, as teenage hormones can make you do foolish things when you shouldn't," Morgana commanded.

"Don't worry Mother I won't tell a single soul," Revan reassured knowing his secret was too big to tell anyone.

"I'm glad to hear it. However, you mustn't forget the Fidelius Charm only hides you being a Nephalem to those of equal power to you or those weaker than you. So a more powerful being than you could still find out what you are, and while they could tell someone what you are, that person wouldn't retrain the information if they were as strong as you or weaker than you," Morgana warned.

Revan nodded. "I won't forget Mother, but the only beings that I can think of that are stronger than I are at this point power wise are the tailed beasts. Even if the tailed beasts told their jailor what I am, they would immediately forget, meaning my secret would still remain safe."

"That is true but that doesn't mean you should let your guard down," Morgana stressed before relaxing. "However enough about the serious things I wanted to talk about. How are things progressing with Scathach?"

"Things seem to be going well between us, and for the moment I'm helping Scathach adjust to the modern world. I did notice Scathach is still troubled by her time in the Shadow Realm, and the look of hollowness on her eyes isn't a good indication of her mental condition. That is why I suggested to her we go travelling. As I thought it would help her recover, and Scathach picked the Elemental Nations to travel to," Revan disclosed.

"You do know the Hidden Villages will be after you for your Wood Style don't you?" Morgana asked worried for her son.

"I'm aware Mother, that's why I'm going to avoid the countries that have a major Hidden Village in them, to decrease my chances of running into any of their shinobi, and if I do meet any that try and kidnap me, I will kill them," Revan finished deathly serious.

"Good never show mercy to an enemy," Morgana approved before frowning. "While this trip is necessary to help Scathach so she can teach you her rune magic, someone needs to stay here to deal with the goblins as they build our new residence. And there's no way Scathach and I can go on a trip together as we hate each other, defeating the purpose of the trip helping Scathach heal from her trauma."

"I don't like the idea seeing as I've known Scathach less for a week and I don't trust her, but what if Scathach and I go the Elemental Nations by ourselves," Revan commented.

"I don't like the idea of you travelling with a person we barely know and don't trust my son," Morgana said not liking the idea of Revan travelling with a person they don't trust and isn't completely mentally sound.

"I don't like it either, but it would only be for three weeks max. Seeing how I would need to be back in time to collect my things for Hogwarts, and for the Quidditch world cup if I go," Revan remarked. "Plus this trip needs to be done now. Who knows what Scathach will be like in a few months having only experienced short trips to the outside world? She needs to travel freely for a few weeks, as it will go a long way to helping her. And when Hogwarts starts again I won't be able to take Scathach anywhere until at least Yule."

Morgana sighed. "I don't like it my son, but it seems like it's necessary for you to go to the Elemental Nations with Scathach by yourself. Without this trip, I doubt Scathach will be in any condition to teach you rune magic anytime soon, which defeats the purpose of even allowing her to live here."

"Seeing as I have your approval I'll start making plans to visit the Elemental Nations in two day's time, as that will give us plenty of time to acquire anything we need for the trip," Revan said.

"If you're leaving in two day's time, when are you going to create the island for our new home?" Morgana asked.

"I was going to do it in a few hours when it was pitch black. That way no muggles could see what I was doing," Revan stated.

"Then I better come along with you when you create the island. So I know where our new home is, and can direct the goblins to it when they start building our new castle," Morgana said.

"I'll also take Scathach with us, seeing how she'll enjoy being out and about," Revan said.

When it was 11 pm at night Revan teleported the three of them to the west coast of Wales in a county called Ceredigion. Scathach and Morgana watched from the top of some hills next to the sea, as Revan casted a weather spell to create some fog to decrease visibility in the surrounding area. That way the muggles were less likely to notice something.

Despite spending most of his time helping Scathach adjust to the modern world he still travelled to the Shadow Realm for training. Like going over the books he had bought which is where he had learnt the fog spell from.

Once there was plenty of fog which didn't affect Revan's sight in the slightest, he flew out to sea several miles from where Scathach and Morgana were standing, as there was a leyline there. He wasn't that far out they couldn't see him at all, but he wasn't close enough that they could see what he was about to do in great detail.

"How is Revan planning on creating an island anyway?" Scathach inquired very interested in seeing what was about to happen.

"I have no idea," Morgana replied watching Revan intently.

Revan after casting a bubblehead charm on himself flew downwards into the ocean until he reached the bedrock and using magic cut out a massive piece of Earth, and brought it to the surface. Once he was sure it was secure he started using Earth Style to create more land making the piece of earth even larger. By the time he was done using Earth Style the island that was going to be his new home was two miles in diameter.

He then started setting up wards and enchantments to prevent muggles and wizards from finding the island. For the moment he was refraining from setting up the more powerful and obscure wards he knew, as he didn't want the goblins to know about them. Therefore basic wards and enchantments would do, and with the island being unplottable. It's not like anyone would find it before he had set up the more powerful wards.

Revan then flew back over to Scathach and Morgana who both had an impressed look on their faces. "What did you think?" Revan asked landing in front of them.

"That's was most impressive Revan. I've never seen someone create an island before. That performance was definitely worth waiting out in the cold for several hours," Scathach praised. Thinking Revan's Father must have been a God of magic for him to have inherited the amount of power necessary to pull off the feat she had just witnessed.

"It was wonderful watching you work my son, and the island is perfect for our needs," Morgana said proud of what her son had accomplished. Seeing as creating an island of that size required a massive amount of magic, which her son clearly had plenty of.

"Seeing how late it is we better head back considering what the three of us will be doing tomorrow," Revan said placing his hands on their shoulders.

"What will we the three of us be doing tomorrow?" Scathach asked confused. Not that she was complaining, as she enjoyed any new experience after having nothing to do for so long.

"You and I will be shopping tomorrow, while my Mother has business with the goblins," Revan said before teleporting them back home.

The next morning the three of them were in Diagon Alley with Morgana wearing a black dress, Revan black robes and Scathach muggles clothes which were comprised of jeans, a blue turtle neck jumper, a jacket, and a bracelet on her right arm underneath her jumper. The bracelet was covered in runes that would stop anyone from sensing she was a half demon. Scathach had many admirers due to her beauty, but she ignored them as she was more interested in looking around Diagon Alley.

"This place is amazing," Scathach said walking beside Revan and looking at the large groups of wizards together, and the various shops.

"We can see any shops you want later, but first we need to go to Gringotts," Revan said gesturing to the bank at the end of the alley.

"If you told me Goblins ran a bank just last week, I would have laughed at you," Scathach said since during her time they were warriors, not bankers.

"Things change over time," Morgana said knowing that better than anyone else.

"So true," Scathach said being civil with Morgana since they were in public, and it would be unfitting of them to insult each other in such a public manner.

Entering Gringotts the first thing they did was create an identity for Scathach. Her new name was Scathach Lethra, and she was a witch from America. Once records of Scathach were created they then moved onto their next piece of business, hiring the goblins to build a castle for them. Morgana and Revan went over the details with the goblins and had Morgana assigned as the overseer of the project. That way she could handle anything that popped up while he was out of the country.

Morgana suggested the two of them should go shopping for Scathach, given that she would be spending a while with the goblins. To make sure the contract for the construction didn't try ripping them off. They agreed with Scathach making a parting comment about getting some new clothes since not all of her clothes fit her properly. Only Morgana picked up on the fact Scathach was insulting her lack of breasts when compared to hers.

When the two of them were outside Gringotts Revan asked. "Where do you wish to go now?"

"I'm thinking we get my wand first, and then buy the materials needed to make me a new body suit and spear," Scathach answered.

"Ollivanders is this way then," Revan stated guiding Scathach towards the shop.

Ollivander was surprised when Revan visited his shop again so soon but quickly started helping Scathach find a wand. Eventually, Scathach ended up with a wand that was fourteen inches long. Made of Beech wood which shows someone is wise and had the core of a Thestral hair that represented death.

The two of them then went and bought the materials that Scathach needed to create a new body suit and spear. Revan ended up buying a large number of materials. So if something happened to Scathach she could replace whatever item she had lost, without coming back to Diagon Alley to buy new materials. They then went into the muggle world and bought some clothes that were the right size for Scathach, and returned to Diagon Alley afterwards to meet up with Morgana.

"I take it you have everything you need then," Morgana said looking at Scathach as they were walking towards the Floo.

"I do yes," Scathach said carrying a bag that was full of scrolls that had all of her items sealed away in them.

"Good then we only have one more destination to visit," Morgana remarked.

"Where's that?" Revan asked not remembering her mentioning anywhere else this morning.

"While I was dealing with the goblins it occurred to me to visit the Ministry while we're here, so Revan can register me as his proxy. That way I can start forging some connections in the Ministry while you two are travelling," Morgana answered.

"Connections are important for a ruler," Scathach commented, as creating ties with other kingdoms in her time had helped create peace between her kingdom and others.

Scathach also noticed Morgana calling Revan by his given name and not her son. She remembered the fact she couldn't tell anyone Morgana and Revan were related, as it would raise questions about where she had been all his life. She had no idea where Morgana had been while Revan was growing up, and she had a feeling she wouldn't know any time soon.

"Registering you as my proxy should be easy. All I have to do is visit the Wizengamot office, and assign you as my proxy," Revan said entering the Floo and travelling to the Ministry.

"So this is the Ministry," Scathach remarked looking around the atrium.

"I'll show you around another time when we aren't busy, but first we need to take the lift," Revan said ignoring the stares he was getting as people talked about the demon slayer. Scathach followed him ignoring what the commoners were doing, as she had learnt to ignore them when she was Queen.

It didn't take them long to register Morgana as Revan's proxy in the Wizengamot, and with how excited the secretary was in meeting him. He was sure everyone in the Ministry would soon know about Morgana being assigned as his proxy. When they arrived in the atrium on their way back home, they encountered some familiar faces.

"Lucius and Narcissa it's good to see you again. How has your summer been?" Revan inquired smiling as he approached the two of them who were by themselves.

"Revan a pleasure to see you, and our summer has been fine thank you for asking," Lucius said noticing the Ministry employees that were looking in their direction, and thinking how good it looks for his family to be seen as friends with the demon slayer.

"You've certainly grown over the summer Revan," Narcissa said giving him a hug which he returned. She noticed how much more handsome Revan had become and thought amusedly how girls will be throwing themselves at him when Hogwarts starts again much to his annoyance.

"I had a recent growth spurt," Revan said smiling. "How's Draco?"

"Draco's fine. All he can talk about at the moment is the Quidditch world cup later this month," Lucius responded.

Lucius taking note of the two women standing on the opposite side of Revan studied them. The first woman with black hair was clearly related to Revan somehow with how similar they looked and must have been the woman he was seen not too long ago with, from what the rumours said. The incredibly beautiful woman with purple hair carried herself like a Queen and was attracting a lot of male attention. He did wonder what their relationship to Revan was.

"That doesn't surprise me as he is a Quidditch fanatic," Revan said with fond exasperation.

"Who are these lovely women with you Revan?" Narcissa asked knowing the black haired woman must be a close relative or something, but she had no idea who the most beautiful woman she had ever seen was.

"This is Morgan Faye, and she is my proxy on the Wizengamot," Revan stated motioning towards Morgana and then Scathach. "And this Scathach Lethra an acquaintance of Morgan's that I'm showing around."

Lucius and Narcissa were surprised this Morgan person was Revan's proxy. Revan must trust her very much to assign her as his proxy. They did wonder how Scathach fit into all of this, but they knew they wouldn't get such answers in public.

Revan then motioned towards Lucius and Narcissa. "Morgana, Scathach. These are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, and they are the parents of one of my best friends."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Malfoy," Morgana said politely hiding her dislike of Narcissa for mothering her child when it should only be her that does so.

"Likewise," Scathach said looking at the Malfoys more intently now wondering what Revan's best friend is like.

"How did you end up becoming Revan's proxy, Miss Faye?" Lucius asked curiously.

"When Revan was deciding who to assign as his proxy he thought of me since we had known each other for a long time, and he knew I wouldn't betray his trust when acting on his behalf in the Wizengamot," Morgana said courteously.

Narcissa noticed how Morgana called Revan by his given name which meant Revan had known her for a long time and clearly trusted her. She knew how untrusting of people Revan was, and only allowed people he trusted to call him by his given name. Lucius noticed the same thing.

"Then I look forward to seeing you in the Wizengamot Miss Faye," Lucius said wondering if there was some sort of connection between her and Revan, due to her last name being so similar to Revan's and the clear family resemblance.

"What about you Miss Lethra how are you finding Britain?" Narcissa inquired.

Scathach smiled. "For my first time in Britain I'm enjoying what I've seen so far, and Revan has been a tremendous assistance in helping me acclimatise to this country."

"You're in safe hands with Revan I assure you of that," Narcissa said wondering if Revan is helping her because of how beautiful she is. Yet Revan did resist Yugao's advances, so it's very unlikely he would let his hormones rule him.

"There is no doubt about that. Though I do wonder why so many people keep staring at Revan for," Scathach said.

Narcissa was surprised she didn't know what Revan was famous for but didn't show it. "Revan is famous for killing a powerful demon several months ago for the first time in centuries, earning him the title demon slayer."

Scathach spun around to Revan with a look of shock on her face. "You never told me you killed a demon."

"I would have told you at some point," Revan said the unspoken you needed to learn other things first only picked up by Scathach and Morgana.

Narcissa raised an eyebrow at Scathach's shock. This disproved her theory of Revan helping Scathach because he found her attractive. After all what better way to impress a girl than telling them you killed a demon, and were the first person in centuries to do so.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of Revan killing Naga. It was after all big news in the magical world," Lucius said wondering if she was an idiot or lived like a hermit closed off from the world. There wasn't a single person in the wizarding world that didn't know Revan's name for his deed of killing Naga. So it was surprising Scathach didn't, considering she had clearly spent some time with Revan.

"Scathach has been travelling for the past year, and so hasn't kept up to date with the on goings of the world," Morgana said apologetically.

"It's been delightful seeing you Lucius and Narcissa, but we must be going," Revan said deciding when they get back home he would tell Scathach about his history, so she isn't caught off guard again.

"Of course Revan and It was nice meeting you two," Lucius said dipping his head slightly as the three of them left.

"Those two women were very interesting weren't they," Narcissa commented once they were gone.

"Yes, they were," Lucius said having a feeling there's more to them than meets the eye.

Once the three of them had returned home Morgana went to her room while Scathach turned to Revan and said. "So you're famous then."

"Let's sit down, and I'll tell you my story," Revan said sitting down on the couch with Scathach joining him, and sitting very close to him. Revan then told Scathach a modified truth of the events that had happened over the past year.

"So you're a hero then," Scathach said having never expected her student to have accomplished so much at such a young age.

"In the public eyes yes," Revan confirmed making Scathach note he said in the public eyes, not that he considered himself one.

"Who would have thought a noble like you would have ever killed a demon," Scathach said giving Revan a hug as she was proud of her student's actions, even if she hadn't taught him anything yet. Revan tried pushing her away, but Scathach was using too much strength to allow that.

Before Revan could resort to stronger means Scathach ended the hug. "I'm going to create a new bodysuit for me if you want to watch," Scathach said hiding her desperation as she didn't want to be left alone.

"Sure I would love to," Revan said annoyed by the hug but interested in seeing Scathach craft something. "Before I forgot you can't mention to anyone who you really are, that I'm demigod, or that Morgana is the same one from the legends."

"I'm aware if I said such things I would be considered insane, and I have no desire to break your trust Revan," Scathach said reassuringly.

"I'm relieved to hear that," Revan said.

Scathach with Revan's help cleared out a wide space in the living room, and Scathach then created an alchemic circle on the floor.

' _So Scathach uses alchemy to make her bodysuit,'_ Revan thought watching curiously as Scathach placed materials in the alchemic circle.

"Let's begin!" Scathach stated placing her hands on the alchemic circle and making the circle light up and once the flash of light had died down, an exact copy of the body suit she had worn in the Shadow Realm was lying in the middle of the circle.

"Impressive," Revan praised truly meaning it, as Scathach must be a high level alchemist to create something like that.

"Thank you for the compliment," Scathach said smiling glad to know her student think she's impressive. "Now time to make my spear."

The spear took longer to make as it was more advanced than a bodysuit, but when Scathach was done Revan studied the spear lying on the floor that looked exactly the same as the one upstairs. This new spear didn't radiate as much bloodlust or look as powerful of Scathach's other spear, but she had been using that spear for nearly two thousand years, and it had bathed in the blood of a lot of demons. So it was to be expected.

Unlike the other spear, this one didn't have runes carved into it, meaning he could sense the magic that was contained within the spear, and it was nothing to sneeze at. No wonder the spears were so dangerous if they already contained that much magic, and that was before Scathach channelled even more magic into it for an attack.

Scathach picked up the spear and gave it a few swings and twirls, and Revan could tell she used the spear like it was an extension of herself. She truly was a master of her weapon. Revan then watched as Scathach places runes on her body suit and spear, and he was very interested in the process. Several hours later the three of them were in the living room which had been restored discussing their plans for tomorrow.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Morgana asked.

"Yes everything's been packed," Revan replied holding a paintbrush and inkpot and walking over towards Scathach, who was wearing her body suit to break it in since it was brand new.

"Let me see if I got this right. You're going to paint a seal on to my gloves that will allow me to seal my spear inside of it, so I don't have to carry it around everywhere," Scathach said making sure she fully understood.

"That's right since I didn't think during our trip you want to carry around two spears all of the time," Revan said painting a seal onto both of Scathach's gloves that took several minutes as he didn't want them to break down anytime soon.. "There we go all done. Why don't you try and see if the seals are working or not."

Scathach holding both spears in her hands channelled magic into the seals, and a puff of smoke later both spears were gone. "Seals really are impressive," Scathach said looking at her hands.

"Now try unsealing them," Revan suggested.

Scathach did just that and both spears appeared in her hands before she sealed away the newer spear, and keeping her old spear out. "I'll keep my main spear unsealed as I feel more comfortable holding it then having it sealed away."

"That fine, it's your choice after all," Revan said seeing as she could as she pleased. They were her spears after all.

"I was wondering something Revan," Scathach said.

"What were you wondering?" Revan questioned.

"How did you create a portal to the Land of Shadows? Only a powerful shadow demon should be capable of doing such a thing, and yet you were able to do so even though you're not a demon," Scathach demanded as it had been on her mind for a while.

"That's a secret. Perhaps I might tell you one day but that day isn't today," Revan said seriously.

Scathach was annoyed at the lack of answer but controlled herself from doing anything reckless. "I understand I hope you trust me enough to one day to tell me the truth."

Morgana snorted in amusement but Scathach ignored her.

"We shall see," Revan said calmly. "We have to be up early in the morning so I'm heading to bed now. I hope you have a good night's rest Scathach."

Whilst watching Revan leave the room with Morgana Scathach wondered if Revan was part god, part human, and a small part demon. Since only demons can open a portal to the Land of Shadows, and being part demon could be the something extra that allowed him to regenerate a leg from their fight. That might be why Revan isn't judgmental of her for becoming a half demon because he's part demon as well.

Though she did wonder where the part demon came from as it couldn't have come from his Godly parent or Morgana, perhaps he performed a ritual like her to obtain the power of a demon. That thought surprisingly didn't bother her. In fact, it calmed her down that there was another person like her in the world. She did wonder why Revan would perform such a ritual as he didn't seem a power hungry individual, therefore he must have had a good reason for his actions.

Before heading to bed Revan entered Morgana's bedroom to talk to her privately.

"I've decided since I'll be too busy with Scathach, and I don't want her to accidentally see me with Shadowkahn as I don't know how she will react, that I'll leave you in charge of the spy network," Revan said.

"Are you sure my son?" Morgana questioned surprised.

"I am yes, that way the Shadowkahn can report any important information to you, and you can pass it on to me without Scathach being any the wiser," Revan answered.

"I understand. I take it you'll summon the Shadowkahn after this, and send them to the Elemental Nations to begin spying on the great five villages," Morgana said.

"That's right," Revan nodded.

"Then I won't keep you, and good night my son," Morgana said giving him a motherly hug.

"You as well Mother," Revan said affectionately.

The next morning the three of them were standing on the front lawn. Revan was wearing his combat outfit with a few changes. This time he had a large slash going around his waist that had a metal bar in the centre of it. Certain parts of the metal bar could be removed to reveal seals underneath, which contained everything they would need for the trip. The other change to his outfit was that he was wearing a black cloak over his combat outfit that didn't impair his fighting ability.

Scathach was wearing her black bodysuit and was holding her spear in one hand while resting it against her shoulder, and had an eager look on her face. To most individuals, the spear would look and feel normal, but when Scathach started using it bloodlust would radiate from the spear unnerving most people.

Morgana hugged Revan and asked. "Do you have the mirror I gave you?"

Revan patted his belt. "It's safely sealed away so no damage can come to it."

The mirror was a special two way mirror that allowed people to talk to each other regardless of distance. Morgana created the mirror and gave it to Revan so they could stay in contact, and for emergency purposes.

"Keep safe you hear me," Morgana demanded as this will be the first time the two have them have ever been separated from each other for longer than a day.

"I will Mother," Revan promised.

"Then I'll see you in three weeks," Morgana said giving him one more hug before approaching Scathach and losing her smile making her face perfectly blank.

Scathach wondered what Morgana could have to say to here before Morgana leant into her ear and whispered maliciously. "If anything happens to my son because of you, _I will kill_."

"You will try and you will fail," Scathach mocked quietly not appreciating being threatened, but knew Morgana would fulfil her promise.

Morgana's eyes glinted with cruelty and promises of unimaginable pain, and Scathach felt a shiver run down her spin from it, though she didn't show it. Scathach knew despite having caught Morgana off guard during their first fight if they ever had a rematch with the intent to kill Morgana would win. She was simply too powerful when compared to her.

Scathach didn't let this show on her face though and said loudly for Revan to hear. "Thank you for the advice, Morgana, come on Revan lets go. I can't wait to see an entirely new continent."

Revan wondered what their conversation was about as he didn't use his advanced hearing to eavesdrop on their conversation, as he respected his Mother's privacy. Knowing those two it was probably insults they had just shared with each other.

"You ready?" Revan asked Scathach when she stood in front of him making him look up slightly as she was slightly taller than him by an inch.

"I am," Scathach confirmed.

"Then let's go," Revan said placing a hand of her shoulder and teleporting the two of them to the Elemental Nations.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed Scathach's backstory as I thought it was a good twist on what I had read before. The reason Scathach's Gae Bolg doesn't have the ability to target enemies hearts was that the ability was too powerful for her. She could easily win any fight she had in the future. So the only ability she will have with Gae Bolg is throwing it to cause a large explosion, which is still a deadly ability to have.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Scathach and Revan appeared on a patch of grass next to a road half a mile outside of a city in the Land of Storms, which bordered the Land of Wind and the Land of Fire.

"That was a far more comfortable way to travel than Apparition," Scathach commented while looking around at her surroundings.

"The more I hear about Apparition, the less desire I have to learn such a technique," Revan said walking down the road towards the city with Scathach walking beside him.

"I wouldn't bother to learn how to Apparate, seeing how you have no need of it," Scathach said wishing she possessed such a technique when she was Queen, as it would have made travelling around her country much more comfortable. "So this is the Elemental Nations."

"Yes it is a continent compromised of various nations ruled by Daimyo's, which is another name for a King basically," Revan said.

"After everything I've read about the modern world it's weird to hear about Kings actually ruling since for most countries it's a ceremonial position," Scathach said.

"While that is true for the muggle world, the level of civilisation here socially here is like the middle ages in certain aspects like being ruled by a Daimyo, but with a higher level of technology unlike that time period," Revan explained as a carriage passed them with the driver giving Scathach a lustful look.

"You say they have a high level of technology, but the carriage that just passed us would say differently," Scathach pointed out not noticing or ignoring the look she just received.

"Yes while they still use carriages and boats for transportation, they do have TV, radio and electricity, though it does tend to be only the richer countries that possess such things," Revan said.

Scathach raised an eyebrow. "That seems like an odd contrast. There advanced in one area, but undeveloped in another."

"I personally believe the constant fighting between the shinobi has affected the development of technology in the Elemental Nations," Revan stated.

"Why do you believe that?" Scathach questioned.

"Shinobi when they fighting there pointless wars push for the development of technology that can help them in a fight like the radio, while transports like boats don't need upgrading as shinobi tend to travel on foot due to how fast they can travel," Revan answered.

"I can see where you're coming from, but I do wonder why the Elemental Nations have a higher level of technology than the Wizarding world," Scathach said.

"Magic interferes with technology which is why everything is powered by magic in the Wizarding world, unlike the Elemental Nations who can use electricity as chakra doesn't interfere with technology," Revan said seeing the town appearing in the distance.

"Why is that? Chakra is just another name for magic. So shouldn't it affect any technology it's around," Scathach said confused.

"Wizards draw magic directly from their core while shinobi draw chakra from their coils. The way we draw magic from our body affects technology for some reason. Don't ask me the reason why as I don't know since it isn't something I've bothered to look into," Revan said.

"How fascinating," Scathach commented surprised by how knowledgeable Revan is about this topic. She knew he was smart, but she thought it was only related to the physical part of magic. She never expected him to know so much about the theory as well.

A short time later the two of them entered the city and Scathach was surprised by what it looked like. It reminded her of the pictures she had seen of early twentieth century cities but much cleaner since there wasn't any pollution, and had a Japanese look to it. She looked around enjoying the sights, and couldn't wait to see what the city had to offer her.

"Is there anything you want to see first or would you like to just walk around?" Revan asked.

"Let's walk around for the time being until we see something that grabs our attention," Scathach responded.

Whilst walking around the city Scathach noticed how similar it was to some of the muggle cities Revan had taken her to see, though with a lower level of technology. In fact, she preferred this city to the muggle ones, as she thinks muggles have become too dependent on technology. While on the other hand, the Elemental Nations have the right amount of balance between technology and nature.

So for the rest of the day, Scathach and Revan walked around the city, and after having some dinner at a restaurant Revan went and rented a suite at a hotel for the both of them. The suite was comprised of two bedrooms and a large living area, meaning the two of them got their own bedrooms. Before heading to bed Revan contacted Morgana using the two way mirror, as he knew she would worry about him if he didn't.

Scathach while lying in her bed looked longingly at the wall that separated her room and Revan's. She wished Revan was sleeping in the same room as her. Not for sexual or romantic reasons, but because she didn't like sleeping alone after her time in the Shadow Realm.

Sadly however she knew Revan would never sleep in the same room as her, not with how guarded he was around people. If he was a normal teenager she knew he would have agreed straight away, but then again the reason she is fond of him is because he isn't normal. The next morning Revan and Scathach were having room service for breakfast, and talking about their plans for the day.

"I was thinking we would spend one more day here, and then travel somewhere else," Revan suggested.

"I agree, and I was wondering if you wanted to see a film together since I saw a cinema yesterday and I've never seen a film before," Scathach said wanting to experience something new with someone she knew and liked.

Revan hummed. "Sure I've never visited a cinema before, so it will be the first time for the both of us."

"Excellent I can't wait," Scathach beamed.

When the two of them arrived at the cinema they didn't know which films were good and which ones were bad. As a result, they went with the most popular film which was a Princess Gale film with the main character being played by an actress called Yukie Fujikaze. For their first film it wasn't too bad, a bit corny in some places, but still an enjoyable experience. Several hours later the two of them visited a bar for something to eat.

"I can tell you've enjoyed today," Revan commented as Scathach had been smiling pretty much the entire day.

"I've seen so many new things, and I had great company with me, why wouldn't I enjoy today," Scathach grinned.

"I'm pleased to hear you've enjoyed your time today. Do you have any suggestions on where you want to go next?" Revan inquired while sensing a Jounin level shinobi a few streets away.

Scathach rested her head on her hand. "I overheard some women while walking around talking about the hot springs in the Land of Hot water, and how they were divine. And given that I've never tried a hot spring before, we could try on out if you're interested."

"A bit of a journey to the Land of Hot water, but I don't mind," Revan said having only used a hot spring a few times seeing as he didn't like being naked, and exposed in such a public setting.

"Brilliant, I can't wait to try one," Scathach exclaimed happily.

The door to the bar opened, and two women entered with one holding a pig. The woman holding the pig was a fair skinned woman with a slender build and was wearing a black kimono. On closer inspection, Revan could sense she was high Jounin in strength. The other woman had straight blond hair that reaches her lower back and has a violet diamond shape on her forehead. She was wearing a green haori with a blouse, and trousers underneath. Her blouse revealed plenty of cleavage that attracted a lot of attention from the men in the bar.

"Come on Shizune I'm in need of another drink," the blond woman said slurring her words a bit, indicating she was already drunk.

"Lady Tsunade you've already had enough," Shizune complained.

Revan eyes widened in surprise hearing the name of the world's strongest kunoichi, and one of the Sannin. He used his sensing abilities on Tsunade but he only sensed a civilian levels worth of chakra from her. It could be a coincidence that this woman shares the same name as one of the legendary Sannin, but he wasn't going to let his guard around her on the off chance she was.

Scathach noticed Revan watching the two that had just entered with interest, and unlike the other men in the bar, his eyes weren't full of lust. She was about to ask why those two had grabbed his attention when three drunken men approached their table.

"Hey good looking, why don't you leave this little runt and come and join us for some fun," one of the drunken men said with a perverted smile on his face.

"I know what she can play with of mine that will give me plenty of fun," another drunken man said making them all laugh.

"I'm not interested. Now leave you disgusting pigs," Scathach said coldly as they were ruining her time with Revan.

The leader of the men frowned angrily. "You don't get to talk to me like that you bitch."

"I know what will change her mind," a drunken man said reaching out to grope one of her large breasts, but before he could Scathach grabbed his arm and snapped it. "ARR you bitch."

"That's it your dead you bitch," the leader said drawing a knife.

The second he drew his knife him and his friends were lifted off the ground, and had their arms and legs broken before being thrown out of the bar through the front door, and across the street into an unconscious pile.

"Disgusting peasants," Revan commented sickened they would try and grope Scathach and therefore used telekinesis to punish them.

"Thank you for the help, but I could have handled that myself," Scathach said oddly touched that Revan would stand up for her.

"I know. However my way was faster and easier," Revan said.

"I've never seen a jutsu that could do that before," Tsunade commented sitting down at the bar, and looking at their table which was right next to her.

She had watched the confrontation and knew no jutsu did that. She did wonder how she managed to not notice the two of them earlier as they both had powerful auras around them and while the spear looked normal, her instincts were telling her it was anything but. She guessed the drinking was finally getting to her if she didn't notice them when she entered the bar. Shizune watched the two of them with a wary look on her face as they could be a serious threat.

Revan seeing no harm in answering her said. "It wasn't a jutsu I used on them, it was magic."

"You're a wizard then," Tsunade said surprised. The last magic user she had seen was Lily before she left the village, and she was never capable of something like that. "You're pretty far from home aren't you?"

"I'm currently travelling the world," Revan replied.

"You must be a powerful wizard to have dealt with those men so easily," Shizune said giving him a smile hoping a pretty woman complimenting him will have him reveal more about himself.

"So I've been told," Revan said not falling for her tricks.

Tsunade having no patience for subtle interrogation said bluntly. "I'm Tsunade Senju, and this here is my apprentice Shizune and my pet pig Tonton. Now that we've introduced ourselves who are you?"

' _So she really is one of the legendary Sannin,'_ Revan thought wondering what the chances are of meeting her here of all places. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to reveal his name, and he wanted to know if here being here was a coincidence or she was here because he had Wood Style he said. "I am Lord Revan le Fey Lady Tsunade, and this here is my friend Scathach Lethra."

Revan watched as no flash of recognition appeared in Tsunade's eyes, meaning she didn't know he possessed Wood Style like her grandfather had.

"I'm surprised a wizard and noble at that would be in a place like this," Tsunade said to drunk to remember the stories Lily told her about Merlin and Morgana, and so didn't recognise his last name.

"I'm not like most nobles," Revan stated.

"That's obvious to all," Tsunade said with a chuckle before downing a cup of alcohol.

"And what about you Lady Tsunade, I'm surprised someone as famous like yourself isn't back at the Leaf Village," Revan said wondering if she's on the way back from a mission.

"Why is Lady Tsunade famous Revan?" Scathach questioned.

"Lady Tsunade here is the strongest kunoichi, and greatest medical ninja in the world," Revan answered.

"Those are some impressive titles Lady Tsunade," Scathach said impressed. Tsunade must be a fierce warrior to be recognised as the strongest female in the world. Though for first impressions Tsunade is a bit of a disappointment.

"I see you've heard of me," Tsunade said wondering why a noble from outside the Elemental Nations would have heard of her.

"I make an effort to know about all the famous and important people in the world. As you never know when you might run into one," Revan said.

Tsunade found the explanation believable as most nobles try to find out information about important people so they can use it to their benefit, and to make a good impression if they ever meet them.

"I take it your relaxing from having completed a mission, and are on your way back to your village then," Scathach said as it may explain why a warrior as strong as Tsunade is currently drunk.

Tsunade laughed bitterly. "I haven't been back to the Leaf Village since the end of the Third Great Ninja War."

"You haven't been back to the village in that long," Revan remarked surprised. She didn't look like a rogue ninja always looking over their shoulder for bounty hunters, and he didn't remember her name being in a bingo book listing her as having gone rogue. She was most likely was given permission to roam the world since she was a Sannin.

"It was the greatest decision I ever made leaving that place since all that place ever does is take your loved ones from you," Tsunade said her eyes getting bloodshot from all the alcohol.

"Lady Tsunade you've had enough to drink and you really need to rest," Shizune said not wanting her to reveal such private information to strangers with Tonton squeaking in agreement.

"I'd have to agree with you there Lady Tsunade, as I've lost a friend to the Leaf Village," Revan said angrily with Scathach resting a hand on his shoulder for support.

Tsunade and Shizune recognised the hatred in Revan's eyes as genuine and got ready for a fight in case he's here for revenge against the Leaf.

"How did you lose your friend to the Leaf?" Tsunade asked cautiously.

"My friend was killed by ANBU that were stationed at my school to protect it from Sirius Black," Revan said furiously.

"Does that mean you hate me for being a ninja of the Leaf?" Tsunade asked and the name Sirius Black seemed familiar to her for some reason.

"No you had nothing to do with my friend's death, so I see no reason to hate you seeing as you haven't been part of the village in a long time, and you're not the Hokage," Revan said honestly.

Tauten and Shizune relaxed slightly knowing Revan was telling the truth. Tsunade did wonder why the ANBU killed his friend but decided not to ask and bring up painful feelings.

"It was nice meeting you Lord le Fey, but I'm heading to the nearest casino to win some money," Tsunade said excitedly and slurring her words whilst stumbling out of the bar.

"It was nice meeting you two," Shizune said politely before following after her Mistress.

Once Shizune had left the bar Scathach said disappointedly. "Tsunade was clearly once a great warrior, but has let herself go over the years, and badly at that."

"She clearly lost someone close to her whilst part of the Leaf Village, and that's why she left the village as the memories were too painful for. And to cope with her memories she drinks and gambles which doesn't help in the least, and only creates a downward spiral," Revan said.

He did think how after over a decade of heavy drinking and most likely a lack of training her skills would have rusted a bit. This meant she wasn't as a big of a threat as she used to be. So if he ever had to fight the Leaf in the future if they become more aggressive in their attempts to possess his Wood Style. At least Tsunade wouldn't be as much as a threat as she was in the past.

"Shall we head back to our suite for a few more drinks before bed?" Scathach asked no longer having a desire to stay in this bar.

"That's fine with me," Revan responded.

Scathach and Revan were chatting whilst sitting next to each other on a couch in the suite when Morgana's voice was heard from the two way mirror that was lying on a nearby table.

"Revan can you hear me?" Morgana's voice asked from the mirror.

Revan summoned the mirror to his hand while wondering why she addressed him by his name, and not my son. Whatever the reason for the change it must be important.

"I'm here Morgan," Revan answered looking at the mirror and seeing Morgana's face that had a smile on it from seeing him.

"Good to see you as well Morgan," Scathach greeted leaning into Revan so Morgana could see her as well before Revan gently pushed her back not liking her invading his personal space.

The smile left Morgana's face when she saw Scathach. "How wonderful your there," Morgana said scornfully.

"Is there something you needed Morgan?" Revan asked not wanting to listen to another argument between them.

"Yes, actually a friend of yours is here and would like to speak to you," Morgana stated before her face disappeared, and Ginny's face appeared instead.

"Ginny it's good to see you," Revan said happily.

Ginny blushed upon seeing how handsome Revan had become since the last time she had seen him and only partially succeeding in forcing her blush down.

"It's good to see you as well Revan, and I'm currently at your house because you said I could always visit if things got too stressful at my home," Ginny said wondering who the really attractive woman with him was.

"Of course you can visit any time you want, but as you probably know I won't be back in Britain for a few weeks," Revan said apologetically.

"That's fine, I wouldn't want to disturb your holiday," Ginny said shaking her head. "I just wanted to ask if I can trust Morgan here."

"Ginny there is no one I trust more in the world than Morgan, so you're in safe hands with her," Revan said seriously.

"You must really trust her to say that," Ginny said astonished.

"I do. So there's no reason for you to worry about Morgan. She will take good care of you," Revan said reassuringly.

"That's a relief to hear," Ginny said before gaining a hesitant look on her face. "I did explain to Morgan why I came to visit you, and she offered to let me sleep in your room for a few days if I wanted to. Is that okay with you?" she asked hesitantly as she would be sleeping in his room while he wasn't there.

"If Morgan offered you my bed its fine with me, I trust any decision she makes," Revan said before gaining a gentle look on his face. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you Ginny, but what made you want to come and stay at my place for a few days."

Ginny gained an angry expression on her face. "I got into an argument with my family that became very heated."

"What was the argument was about?" Revan asked presuming it was about her being in Slytherin or her association with him.

"It was a typical morning with the entire family having breakfast with Percy going on about his new job about in the Ministry when he mentioned you had assigned someone called Morgan Faye as your proxy in the Wizengamot. Ron made a comment about how you're going to be an arrogant now that you've got a proxy, and I replied that he's just a jealous prat."

"We then dissolved into an argument and Ron called me a dark witch because I was sorted in Slytherin. But what hurt the most was that might parents didn't even come to my defence. I could see in their eyes they had written me off as a lost cause, simply because I was sorted in a house that wasn't Gryffindor."

"I didn't take that well so I called Ron a murderer, and what do you know Mom comes to his defence immediately saying her precious Ron never planned to kill Sue, and that it was an accident. The fact she spoke so casually about Sue's death and how she defended Ron from my accusation, but never stood up in my defence made me explode."

"I then shouted at them saying how I'm the evil one in their eyes since I'm a Slytherin, but Ron who was going to throw a girl at the Whomping Willow is innocent. I called them out on their hypocrisy which only made the argument worse before I stormed out of the house. I then caught the Knight bus to your house as I figured it would be good to see you, and you could help me calm down and possibly let me stay with you for a few days until things blow over with my family," Ginny explained.

"It must of have been one hell of a vicious fight if you need to wait a few days to see your family again," Revan said whilst his opinion of Ron Weasley dropped even further.

Ginny blushed. "What I just told you was the tame version."

Revan chuckled. "Seeing how you're quite the spitfire when you're angry I can believe that. Anyway, you can stay at my house as long as you want if it's fine with Morgan."

"I see no problem with Ginny staying with me for a few days," Morgana's voice said from behind Ginny.

"Thank you Revan, and I hope you enjoy your holiday," Ginny said appreciatively.

"You're welcome. I just wish I was there to offer you support," Revan said.

"I'll be fine Revan so you don't need to worry about me, and Morgan seems like a cool person so I'll be fine for company," Ginny said waving off his concerns. "Though I am interested in the woman you have next to you."

Scathach leant into Revan again so she could be seen by the mirror. "I'm Scathach Lethra, and I'm Revan's new teacher."

"It's nice to meet you Miss Lethra," Ginny said politely before turning to look at Revan. "What happened to your last teacher?"

"Nothing I'm still learning from my Mistress, but Scathach can offer me the opportunity to learn something new, that I couldn't under my Mistress," Revan answered.

"Revan is just being polite. His Mistress is incapable of teaching him anything so he came to me instead, as he knew I would be a much better teacher for him than that sorry excuse for a witch," Scathach said with a smirk as she couldn't resist insulting Morgana. Revan couldn't see it but he was pretty sure Morgana was angry on the other side of the mirror.

"I see," Ginny said slowly not wanting to get involved with whatever is going on between Revan's teachers. "It was good seeing you again Revan, but I'll let you enjoy your holiday in peace."

"You as well Ginny, and I hope you feel better the next time I see you," Revan said.

"I hope so as well," Ginny said before her face disappeared and Morgana's appeared.

"I'll catch up with you later Revan," Morgana said before her eyes glinted with malice. "Hopefully that old hag won't get you into any trouble." She then cut the connection before Scathach could respond.

"That bitch," Scathach growled furious Morgana got the last word in.

"Scathach do not talk about my Mother like that ever again," Revan said darkly.

"Fine I won't call her a bitch, even if it is the truth," Scathach said muttering the last part.

"I'll see you tomorrow Scathach as I'm heading to bed now," Revan announced.

"See you tomorrow Revan," Scathach said pleasantly before muttering how to get back at Morgana for the old hag comment.

Whilst Revan was walking towards his bedroom he thought about his conversation with Ginny. He knew one day things would explode between Ginny and her family over their treatment of her, but he didn't expect it to happen for a few more years. Hopefully, things calm down while she stays at his house. At least she has Morgan to keep an eye on her. He also didn't have to worry about Ginny finding any dark magical objects, as Morgana would make sure to hide any dark artefacts and materials. Meaning it was perfectly fine for her to sleep in his bed.

The next morning Revan and Scathach checked out of the hotel and spent the morning looking at various tourists attractions before getting some lunch. After they had their lunch they planned to head towards the Land of Hot water for the hot springs they had heard so much about.

In a casino, Tsunade was on a slot machine with Shizune standing next to her holding Tonton when the slot machine rolled the number seven making Tsunade win the game.

"You won Lady Tsunade," Shizune exclaimed surprised while Tsunade did not look happy at that fact.

"We're leaving Shizune," Tsunade stated neutrally whilst collecting her winnings, and walking out of the casino.

"Shouldn't you be happy Lady Tsunade, you finally won," Shizune said confused by Tsunade's actions.

"I only ever win when something bad is going to happen in the future Shizune," Tsunade said sadly before sighing. "I need a drink."

Tsunade then choose the nearest bar and entering it she saw Revan and Scathach sitting at the bar having a meal and chatting away at each other with a smile on their faces. She did wonder what their relationship was. It wasn't lovers as they aren't close enough for that as shown by their body language, but perhaps friends or a mentor like relationship. Either way, she didn't really care even if they were interesting people. At the moment she just wanted a drink.

Tsunade sat down at the bar a few seats away from them and asked. "It was Lord le Fey and Scathach Lethra wasn't it?"

"That's correct Lady Tsunade, and I see you efforts at the casino last night were a success," Revan said seeing the large pile of money Shizune was carrying around in a bag.

"Yes success," Tsunade said dejectedly getting questioning looks from Revan and Scathach since shouldn't she be happy that she won.

Wanting to change the topic Scathach said. "Lady Tsunade if you don't mind me asking what made you choose to become a healer, as not many choose that career path."

This than kick started a conversation about healing which eventually led to Revan and Tsunade sharing what they knew about healing, with Tsunade knowing considerable more about healing than Revan.

"Tsunade you look lovely as ever," a voice said that was clearly perverted, and one Revan without any difficulty recognised.

Revan looked towards the entrance of the bar and saw Jiraiya with a smile that was a cross between fondness, love and perversion directed at Tsunade. Next to Jiraiya was someone he was fine never seeing again the arrogant ninja Naruko. She was wearing the same outfit the last time he had seen though she had gotten taller, and her curves had gotten more developed.

Even though she was fourteen years old nearly fifteen in a few months she was very beautiful. He could see all the boys throwing themselves at her. The only problem with that, however, was the large diagonal scar that went across her face from the left side of her face to the right side. The scar didn't look too bad. In fact, Naruko looked like she had the scar her entire life with how thin the scar looked. Which he knew wasn't the case. She must have received the scar during one of her missions since he had seen her last.

"What are you doing here Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked annoyed.

"Is that any way to talk to an old friend," Jiraiya said pretending to be hurt.

"Revan," Naruko said surprised seeing him and blushing when she saw how handsome he had become. He was the most handsome person she had ever seen in her age group, and possibly older. And upon seeing Revan looking towards her she blushed even more unable to believe someone as handsome as him could exist.

"That is le Fey to you Namikaze," Revan said coldly.

"Wait Revan, in Revan le Fey the demon slayer," Jiraiya said surprised to see him here, and quickly assessing the man that has the legendary Wood Style. He also leered at the beautiful woman next to Revan, but Scathach ignored him as she was used to men leering at her.

"That is Lord le Fey to you Lord Jiraiya, but yes I am the one know as the demon slayer," Revan said.

"Demon slayer," Tsunade said questioningly.

"What are you doing here le Fey? Shouldn't you be back in Britain where everyone is celebrating your victory over Naga?" Naruko asked with a hint of jealousy.

"I'm currently on a vacation Namikaze not that it's any of your business. And what about you Namikaze did a mission go wrong to result in your face becoming even prettier," Revan said mockingly at the end.

Naruko's face became red with rage. "It's none of your business what happened to my face."

"I take it you two know each other," Tsunade commented watching the insults with Jiraiya who was now sitting down next to her with fond remembrance, as it reminds her of her own team before things went to hell with her teammates.

"Much to my displeasure yes I know Namikaze. I don't suppose there's chance Natsumi is with you," Revan said hopefully.

"Sorry, it's just Naruko and me. Natsumi is back at the village," Jiraiya said watching Revan and Naruko interact with interest.

"That's a shame, I was hoping to meet the strongest and the most beautiful of the Namikaze sisters," Revan said sadly knowing his words will piss of Naruko.

"What did you say bastard?" Naruko asked angrily standing in front of him.

"I see you've become deaf and ugly since the last time I saw you. I guess there goes any hope of you ever being you sisters equal. Then again the odds of that ever happening were one in a million," Revan said with false sympathy.

Naruko's vision became red with rage hearing she was inferior to her demon of a sister and went to attack Revan when she felt something pressing against her throat. Looking down she saw Revan had drawn his wand and was pressing the tip of his wand into her throat.

"You try anything like that again and I will kill you Namikaze, even if you're the daughter of the Hokage. I will not let any Leaf shinobi walk over me, after all, I don't want to lose any more friends do I," Revan said coldly.

Naruko took several steps backwards having realised how close she came to dying, while Jiraiya slowly sat back down in his seat as he was prepared to intervene if thing became ugly. Shizune, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Scathach had seen enough warriors in their lifetime to tell Revan was serious about his threat.

' _Oh Minato you've certainly made a mess of things,'_ Jiraiya thought as Minato's actions had created an S-class wizard that now most likely hated the Leaf.

"What is this about Lord le Fey being a demon slayer?" Tsunade inquired to satisfy her curiosity and to move past this awkward atmosphere.

"Lord le Fey here killed an S-class demon in Britain using Wood Style," Jiraiya explained not surprised Tsunade hadn't heard any of this. As most people don't know what happens beyond the Elemental Nations, and Tsunade doesn't keep up with the news while travelling.

"That's impossible only my grandfather possessed Wood Style," Tsunade protested.

"I'm not lying to you Tsunade. Lord le Fey really did defeat a demon using Wood Style. It was all over the news in Britain, and it was confirmed by the Leaf," Jiraiya said seriously.

Tsunade seeing that Jiraiya was telling the truth spun around to face Revan. "Show me you're Wood Style now," Tsunade demanded.

"No, I won't since I don't owe you anything Lady Tsunade. You need to remember I'm not one of your shinobi under your command, and therefore I don't have to follow your orders," Revan said calmly despite the look of rage on Tsunade's face.

"Please forgive Lady Tsunade, she's just stressed from finding out someone has inherited her grandfather's ability," Shizune said apologising on Tsunade's behalf.

"Can you show me you're Wood Style please?" Tsunade asked much more steadily now.

"No," Revan answered while Scathach smirked at Revan's reply.

Jiraiya seeing Tsunade about to explode again and not wanting to make things worse with Revan as there's still hope he could get Revan to join the Leaf or at least help out when needed, decided to intervene.

"The reason I'm here Tsunade is that I hoped you could heal Naruko's face," Jiraiya said.

' _If it was Natsumi that was injured I very much doubt you would come all this way to heal her,'_ Revan thought resentfully.

"Why should I even help the brat? The scar isn't too bad looking, and scars are an unfortunate hazard of our occupation. Having that scar shows the brat encountered a powerful foe and survived. If anything it'll show she's not some snot nosed ninja that will flee at the first sign of trouble," Tsunade said without a shred of sympathy for Naruko before drinking some alcohol.

Revan found Naruko's look of anger and disbelief amusing. He was sure no one in the Leaf Village had treated her so disrespectfully before. His opinion of Tsunade actually rose from the way she was treating the spoiled brat.

"I'm not some snot nosed brat," Naruko said indignantly but Tsunade ignored her.

"How did she get the scar anyway?" Tsunade inquired not caring but slightly curious.

"Naruko and her team ran into Aoi Rokusho, and he was the one that gave Naruko that scar," Jiraiya said grimly.

"I see, him," Tsunade said heatedly.

"Who's Aoi Rokusho?" Scathach asked making Naruko jealous as Scathach had a beautiful body and a wonderful sounding voice.

"You see dear lady," Jiraiya said charmingly as he always had a weakness for gorgeous women. "Aoi Rokusho is an A-rank rogue ninja that stole the Sword of the Thunder God. A sword created by Tobirama Senju himself that is unlike any other in existence."

"You can flirt with her later Jiraiya, now tell me what happened on the mission," Tsunade ordered having no patience for his usual antics.

"Ruin my fun why don't you," Jiraiya grumbled before getting serious. "Aoi attacked Naruko and her team as they were protecting a noble he was hired to kill. He defeated Naruko in a fight, but before he could land a killing blow Kakashi arrived forcing him to flee, as he knew he was no match for Kakashi."

"For a scar, the brat has only gotten recently it's healed pretty well already," Tsunade said suspiciously.

"It was a light cut and the medics back at the village did an excellent job healing the scar. However they couldn't remove the scar completely, so Minato sent me to find you so you could heal Naruko's face, as you're the best medical ninja in the world, and you could succeed where the other medics failed," Jiraiya said only partially lying.

"I see that makes sense," Tsunade said knowing Jiraiya wasn't telling her everything about the brat.

Revan knowing there was more than was being said used his sensing ability on Jiraiya and Naruko. As he expected Jiraiya has mid S-class chakra levels while Naruko had mid Chunin chakra levels. Underneath Naruko's warm chakra he could feel something foul lingering so he focused on that feeling. When he felt what the source of that foul feeling was, he actually jumped in his seat from surprise.

He had never felt something so evil before. The second chakra in Naruko's body was full of malice and hatred for the world. The only way to describe the feeling was pure evil. Naruko must be a jinchuriki as nothing human could generate such evil. That would explain why her eyes turned red that time they were sparing. She was accessing her tailed beast chakra.

Natsumi is the jinchuriki of the nine tailed beast so what tailed beast did Naruko hold then since the Leaf only had one tailed beast or were supposed to anyway. The more he finds out about the Namikaze family the more secrets he discovers they have.

"You okay Revan?" Scathach asked concerned to the reason he suddenly jumped in his seat.

"I'm fine," Revan said offering nothing else. While using Legilimency on Naruko to see if she knew anything about her tailed beast, but sadly she knew nothing. And he didn't want to risk using it on Jiraiya in case he noticed anything.

' _What was that about?'_ Jiraiya asked knowing something had just happened.

"Despite what you told me Jiraiya I'm not going to heal the brat's face. So you might as well leave as I have more important things to do than see you again after all these years," Tsunade said dismissively.

"If the old hag doesn't want to heal me I'm fine with that," Naruko said angering Tsunade at the old hag comment. "After all Revan managed to heal the eye he was once blind in. Meaning he can do the same for my face instead of the old hag."

"Watch your mouth brat before I knock you out," Tsunade warned angrily. "And you must be mistaken. You can't heal an eye as the nerves in them are too sensitive to ever be healed."

"I'll call you an old hag because that's what you are," Naruko said not backing down. "Besides I'm not mistaken le Fey really did heal his eye."

"Hmm if you really do have Wood Style you might be a Senju. And one of the gifts the Senju clan has is regenerative powers, though nothing on the level the brat is talking about. However with you having unlocked Wood Style that might mean you have increased regenerative abilities, which is what allowed you to heal you eye," Tsunade said thoughtfully. If it was true about Revan having Wood Style that meant he was related to her, making them family.

"I'm not a Senju," Revan said adamantly not wanting the Leaf to say he was related to the Senju clan in anyway, so they could force him to join the village.

"If you come back to the Leaf with us we can check to see if you and Tsunade are related. Don't you want to know if you have any family left in the world?" Jiraiya asked seeing this as the perfect opportunity to get Revan to go back to the Leaf with him.

"I already know I'm not related to Lady Tsunade so there's no need for your tests, and if I go back to the Leaf with you I'll never be allowed to leave," Revan said darkly standing up.

"That's not true. All you would have to do is take a few tests to see if your related to the Senju or not, and then you can leave," Jiraiya protested while the others in the bar could tell things were becoming tense.

"I have no interest going to a village run by that bastard of a Hokage," Revan said coldly. "Scathach were leaving."

Revan and Scathach headed for the exit but Jiraiya placed his hand on Revan's shoulder. "If you can help my goddaughter, and bring some peace to my teammate by doing some simple tests, then you're not going anywhere," Jiraiya said seriously while squeezing Revan's shoulder.

"If you want to touch anything with that hand ever again, I suggest you let go right now," Revan said coldly while Scathach held her spear in an attack position.

"Jiraiya," Tsunade warned as she could tell things were about to get messy. Naruko looked a bit hesitant now not liking where this was heading.

"kid I'm a Sannin, there's nothing you could do to me," Jiraiya said arrogantly ignoring Tsunade's warning.

"I see," Revan stated darkly. "Then you will die."

Revan caught Jiraiya off guard with his speed when he punched him in the chest sending him flying through the wall of the bar, and into the street. Jiraiya proving he was a Sannin quickly recovered in time to see Revan above him about to give him a dropkick, making him roll out of the way of the attack.

Revan's dropkick left a huge crater in the middle of the street sending civilians running away in fear. Not wasting any time Revan drew his wand and sent dozens of spells at Jiraiya. Jiraiya didn't know what the spells did but knew it would be a bad idea to get hit by them. So he jumped onto the roof of a nearby building.

"Lord Jiraiya," Shizune said running to help him but was forced to narrowly dodge a spear thrust from Scathach.

"You three aren't going anywhere. Jiraiya wants to force my student to go to the Leaf and become a weapon of the village, and I won't allow my student to suffer such a fate. So if you want to help him, you'll have to deal with me first," Scathach said with the presence of a true warrior Queen.

"Jiraiya might have many faults but he is still my friend, So I'm going to tell you this only once. Step aside," Tsunade said getting into a fighting stance.

"Yeah he might be a pervert but he's still my godfather, there's no way I'm not going to let le Fey hurt him," Naruko said drawing a kunai.

"So you would rather I let my student be forced to become a weapon of your village because you know what will happen to him if he is taken to the Leaf," Scathach said silencing Naruko who knew what Scathach said was the truth, and had nothing to say in response.

"Enough talking, we can settle this once we've won," Tsunade said cursing Jiraiya for escalating the situation.

Shizune jumped forward and shot seven senbon from her mouth that Scathach easily blocked with her spear. Naruko then launched herself at Scathach forcing her to block attacks from Shizune and Naruko at the same time with her spear. Scathach spun around kicking Naruko in the side of the head sending her flying across the bar while she spun around her spear, and aimed it for Shizune's head.

Shizune barely dodged the strike, but the spear did cut her cheek slightly. Scathach swept Shizune's feet from out underneath her with a kick and brought her spear down to stab her in the chest. Instead of stabbing Shizune Scathach was forced to raise her spear to block a punch from Tsunade that sent her flying out of the bar.

"Earth Style: Earth Dragon," Revan said sending a large earth dragon at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya formed one hand sign and created a wall of lighting in front of him that destroyed the earth dragon.

"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu," Revan said sending a giant fire dragon that filled up the entire street, and then with his wand casted numerous wind spells that increased the potency of the fire dragon.

"Shit this kid is impressive," Jiraiya said before smashing his hands on the ground and creating multiple mud walls.

Revan watched as the fire dragon easily destroyed the mud walls, and went onto destroy the rest of the street. Sensing Jiraiya above him he immediately looked up and saw him in mid-air holding a blue swirling ball of chakra in his hand.

"Take this. Rasengan," Jiraiya shouted aiming for Revan's chest.

Revan brought his wand up and pointed it in Jiraiya's direction creating a magical shield. A battle of wills commenced between Revan and Jiraiya as one poured magic into a shield, and the other tried breaking through it. Revan then brought up his empty hand and sent a wandless and silent Blasting Curse at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya seeing the curse travelling unheeded through the shield dispelled the Rasengan and grew his hair extremely long, and wrapped himself in it. Sadly he wasn't completely successful in defending himself, as he felt his left arm gain some damage from the curse. Revan then sent a Melting Curse at Jiraiya's hair that made contact, forcing Jiraiya to create some distance between them.

"Shit," Jiraiya stated cutting off the melting part of his hair before it could harm him.

In the middle of a ruined street not far from Revan and Jiraiya's fight Scathach was dodging Tsunade's punches and kicks, which were leaving craters in the ground from the strength of the attacks. Naruko seeing Tsunade needed assistance created a hundred Shadow Clones and sent them to attack Scathach.

"You'll have to try harder than that child," Scathach commented easily dispatching the clones while avoiding Tsunade attacks.

"How strong is she?" Naruko asked angrily.

"I'm far too strong for you to deal with child," Scathach answered with a bloodthirsty smile as she was enjoying every second of this fight. She could have easily ended the fight, but she wanted to drag it out so she could have as much fun as possible.

At that moment an explosion was heard and Revan and Jiraiya appeared in the street engaging in a battle of high level taijutsu, that only Tsunade and Scathach could keep up with. Revan threw a roundhouse kick at Jiraiya who blocked the attack and retaliated with a punch and kick that pushes Revan away. Revan attacks again and successfully hits Jiraiya with a kick and punch combination, that he then flows up with a punch to Jiraiya's torso.

Not giving Jiraiya time to recover Revan sends Jiraiya reeling with an attack combination that forces him to retreat to a safe distance next to Tsunade.

"I see things are going well on your end," Jiraiya said sarcastically noticing the destruction in the street.

"Like things are going any better on your end," Tsunade snapped.

"Le Fey's tougher than he looks. If I want any chance of beating him I need to use my sage mode," Jiraiya said seriously really regretting trying to force Revan to join them on the way back to the Leaf.

Shizune having hidden emerged from a nearby alley shot poison mist from her mouth at Scathach. However, Scathach did the last thing anyone expected, she ran through the mist of poisonous gas as poisons don't affect her, and catching Shizune off guard stabbed her through the stomach.

"Shizune," Tsunade screamed horrified, seeing a spear protruding from Shizune's back.

"I was expecting you to put up better fight than that," Scathach said disappointedly.

"I'm going to kill you," Tsunade roared angrily.

"Here you go, you can have your student's body back," Scathach said uncaringly, while throwing Shizune's body at Tsunade.

Tsunade froze when Shizune's body landed in front of her splashing her with some blood. Jiraiya mentally cursed seeing Tsunade's fear of blood acting up at a time like this.

"Tsunade snap out of it Shizune is still alive, but she won't be if you don't heal her," Jiraiya said having noticed Shizune still breathing but barely.

"She's alive," Tsunade said quietly but still in shock.

Jiraiya gritted his teeth knowing he wasn't in a great situation to be facing an S-class opponent. Knowing he couldn't win against Revan and his friend and protect Tsunade at the same time he drew a three bladed kunai from his pocket and threw it at the ground. Except it never made it to the ground as it flew into Revan's outstretched hand who then sealed it away.

"You won't be summoning the Hokage to help you any time soon Jiraiya," Revan said coldly as he knew he would lose if Minato appeared before him.

' _Dam it,'_ Jiraiya thought.

Naruko could tell they were in a tight spot and she knew their odds of winning weren't high so she said. "Is there any chance we can solve this peacefully."

"A peaceful option from you Namikaze, now I've seen everything, and it's funny you talk about peace when it was Jiraiya who started this," Revan said darkly making Jiraiya and Naruko shiver from his tone.

"Your right this is my entire fault. I let my emotions get the better of me. That's why I'm asking we end this right now. We just walk away, and everyone lives," Jiraiya implored.

"I am not blind to the fact that you are only asking for the peaceful option because you know you will lose. If the situation was reversed you would have dragged me to the Leaf to become a weapon," Revan said and Jiraiya and Naruko knew he was right.

"Your right, but if you kill two Sannin Minato will never forgive you, especially for killing his sensei," Jiraiya warned.

"You mean the two Sannin that were attempting to abduct a hero from a country that ended their alliance with the Leaf not long ago because the Leaf kept trying to subvert the Ministry. If this became public knowledge Britain would be in the right, and the Leaf would be in the wrong. Which is something you surely don't need with the Leaf's current reputation," Revan rebuked.

"I say we kill them all to serve as a message to anyone that would try something similar," Scathach said with a bloodthirsty look in her eyes.

Naruko didn't like the feeling of her life being in the hands of someone else and said trying to hide her fear. "Kill me, and my Dad will kill you regardless of any laws."

"Like I care," Scathach said scaring Naruko as she could tell the bloodthirsty woman meant it.

Revan knowing he wasn't ready to make an enemy of the Leaf at the moment, decided to go with the peaceful option.

"Here's the deal Jiraiya, we go our separate ways and you will never bring up this incident between us again, and I won't tell Britain how the Leaf tried to abduct their hero ruining the Leaf's reputation even more. Do we have a deal?" Revan questioned darkly his eyes glowing with power.

"We do," Jiraiya said knowing this was the best he was going to get, and this situation was his fault, to begin with.

"Excellent, and if I hear even a whisper of Leaf shinobi coming for me in revenge, I will ruin the Leaf's reputation," Revan warned.

"Understood," Jiraiya said knowing Minato will choose the best option for the village.

"I'm glad we could reach an accord between us," Revan said even though everyone knew they had no choice, but to agree to his demands.

"Are you sure we can't fight them for a while longer?" Scathach asked eyeing them intently making them tense.

"No Scathach they've learnt their lesson," Revan said walking towards Scathach, but keeping an eye on the Leaf ninja.

"That's a shame I was enjoying the fight," Scathach said unhappily.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of fights you can enjoy in the future," Revan said placing his hand on her shoulder and teleporting the both of them away from this location.

Jiraiya remained tense for a minute before relaxing when he was sure they were gone with Naruko relaxing as well, following Jiraiya's lead.

"How are you coping Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked while she was healing Shizune who was now breathing easier.

"So much blood," Tsunade said still in shock, but still had enough awareness to heal Shizune.

"Come on kid help me carry these two back to the inn," Jiraiya said picking up Shizune gently.

"Yes pervy sensei," Naruko said helping Tsunade walk back to their inn.

Naruko couldn't help but think back to Revan's fight with Jiraiya and notice how powerful Revan had become. While she didn't care either way if Revan became a weapon for the village or not, she did think of all the opportunities it would provide her with to torment her demon of a sister. With how handsome Revan was she wouldn't mind dating Revan and could use that to cause distress for her sister. By pointing out she was dating her friend, and they had no need for her now, so she should go and be alone like a good little demon.

The more she thought about it the more she liked the idea. Who knows perhaps one day that dream would become reality, and it didn't hurt she was attracted to Revan's power and looks. Despite the fact that this entire thing was a total mess, she did learn how strong and attractive Revan was, therefore she didn't mind getting into a fight with Scathach that much. It's not like she was the one that was hurt. In fact, she was already getting some dirty ideas for her dreams tonight involving a naked Revan.

A whimper from Tsunade reminded her she had some company, and she couldn't help but be dissatisfied with Tsunade. Taken down because of some blood splashing on you was extremely disappointing. She was just glad it was Shizune that was injured and not her. It might sound heartless but it was the truth.

"What are we going to tell my Dad when we get back?" Naruko asked as they passed civilians who were coming to look at the destruction from the fight now that things had calmed down.

"I'll take full responsibility for this mess. And the entire thing should be pushed under the rug as like le Fey said, the Leaf can't really afford another scandal right now," Jiraiya said entering their inn.

"So le Fey and his friend will just get with attacking us," Naruko said annoyed wanting him to become the Leaf's weapon so she can cause her sister distress.

"I technically attacked first by trying to force him to return to the Leaf with us, and this is the shinobi world, sometimes it's simpler to just forgive and forget, then make a bigger mess of things," Jiraiya said entering their room. Knowing his desire to help Tsunade recover from her depression by seeing if she had any family left, had caused plenty of trouble for the Leaf.

"So the Leaf and Britain will pretend this never happened then," Naruko said putting Tsunade on her bed.

"Well the Leaf and le Fey, but yes that's right," Jiraiya said tenderly putting Shizune on his bed and checking her condition and was relieved to see she would recover.

"How's Shizune?" Tsunade asked coming out of her shock.

"She'll make a full recovery thanks to your skills," Jiraiya answered.

"That's good to hear," Tsunade said relieved before glaring at Jiraiya. "I nearly lost Shizune today because of your actions Jiraiya. So I want answers. Who is Revan le Fey? And how does he have Wood Style?"

"I don't know much about le Fey, but I'll tell you what I do know," Jiraiya said knowing Tsunade assessment of today was correct, and he owed her answers. Unfortunately he didn't know much about Revan, but hopefully, Tsunade would accept what he did know, and not punch him through a wall for a lack of information.

xxxxx

Revan and Scathach appeared at the base of a mountain in a country that borders the Land of Hot water.

Scathach then turned towards Revan and asked. "So are you going to explain to me who the dirty old man was?"

"The dirty old man as you call him is Jiraiya and is one of the Leaf's strongest shinobi. He was the teacher of the current Hokage who is the strongest shinobi alive. That's why I didn't kill Jiraiya as the Hokage would have hunted me down to the ends of the Earth in revenge, and I am no match for him at the moment. So I let him live to avoid that and to inform the Hokage that I will not bend backwards for the Leaf despite what they may desire," Revan said.

"It's probably for the best you start filling me in on all the important people in the Wizarding and shinobi world, that way I know who we're fighting next time," Scathach said.

"I agree. After all, I know this won't be the last time I fight Leaf ninja. Not with how power hungry, and paranoid they are of people outside their village," Revan said. He could accept not being trusting of people as he was the same, but their paranoia was very annoying to deal with.

Over the next several days it took to reach the Land of Hot water Revan informed Scathach of all the influential and important people in the Wizarding and shinobi world. He even included mercenary organisations like the Akatsuki. That way if she ever encountered them she would recognise who they were by the cloak they were wearing. Revan also told her about his relationship with Natsumi, and how she and her sister don't get along at all. He didn't tell her the reason why, as it was personal to Natsumi.

One night while Scathach was sleeping in one of the tents he had brought with him he visited the Shadow Realm and stored Minato's kunai there in a scroll. He did this because he didn't want to take any chances that Minato could teleport to the kunai even if it was sealed away. And with it being in another dimension he could study it without Minato teleporting to it to stop his efforts.

Hopefully one day he would understand how the Flying Thunder God Jutsu works, and remove the advantage Minato has over his opponents with that technique. There by allowing him to possibly kill Minato if they ever had to fight in the future.

He also dispatched some clones to find Aoi Rokusho for trying to kill Natsumi and to retrieve the Sword of the Thunder God. Seeing as he wouldn't mind having a look at something created by Tobirama Senju himself.

The clones would head to the last location Naruko saw Aoi which he knew thanks to looking through her mind, and then search from there. With any luck, the clones would find Aoi before he left the Elemental Nations, as he didn't fancy coming back just to kill one person.

On the fifth day of their journey, they reached a large town near the sea that had hot springs available for tourists. It turns out some of the hot springs could be rented out by the wealthy, so only they would have access to them.

Not wanting to share the hot spring with peasants Revan rented the hot spring as money was no concern for him. His decision was something Scathach agreed with as she didn't want to experience her first time in a hot spring with strangers. Instead, she would rather it just be the two of them.

"This is lovely," Revan commented relaxing naked in a hot spring that had massive walls to offer complete privacy.

It had been a long time since he had last used a hot spring, and he was enjoying the experience. The door to the hot spring opened making Revan open his eyes, and saw Scathach enter the room wearing only a towel to cover her body that did nothing to hide her plentiful curves.

"Scathach what are you doing here. I thought you were going to use the hot spring later," Revan said surprised and slightly embarrassed while covering his privates with his hands.

"That was the original plan but I didn't want to use the hot springs by myself. Thus I thought I would join you," Scathach said sitting down in the hot spring not too far away from Revan while keeping her towel wrapped around her.

"I should go," Revan said getting out of the water.

"No. Please stay," Scathach said pleadingly reaching across and grabbing his hand.

Revan could see the fear in her eyes and realised she really didn't like being alone. This explained why she's been practically been attached to his hip since their journey began, she's terrified of being by herself at any time.

"I'll stay," Revan said knowing he'll only cause her suffering if he leaves, and why he doesn't care for her that much he is starting to like her. So he sat back down, but not before summoning a towel to cover his privates with.

"Thank you," Scathach said letting go of his hand.

Revan knew he needed to help Scathach get over her fear of being alone, but didn't bring it up right now as he didn't want to make things awkward between them at the moment.

"How are you enjoying your first hot spring?" Revan asked looking at Scathach who was resting her head against a rock and letting out a relaxed moan.

"It's wonderful. I wished I had one of these when I was Queen," Scathach replied.

"If you did you would have spent all your time in the hot spring instead of ruling your people," Revan said teasingly.

"I certainly would have not. I would have used to only relax after a stressful day of ruling," Scathach protested.

"I believe you," Revan said sarcastically.

"Is that sarcasm I detect Revan," Scathach said narrowing her eyes.

"Of course not your highness, I would never think to use sarcasm on you," Revan said smiling.

"Good that's what I thought," Scathach said with a regal nod. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before they burst out laughing creating a more relaxed atmosphere.

The two of them enjoyed the hot spring in silence just enjoying each other's company for several minutes before Revan broke the silence.

"Can I ask you a question Scathach?" Revan said.

"Sure go ahead," Scathach answered waving her hand lazily while still managing to look regal.

"I noticed during our fight with the Leaf ninja that you had a bloodthirsty smile on your face. I take it your one of those people that really enjoys fighting?" Revan asked.

"I've always enjoyed fighting as long as I can remember. Unlike when I was fighting you I was sane enough to take pleasure from the fight I was having with the shinobi. That's why I didn't kill them as it had been so long since I had a fight I could enjoy, I wanted to drag it out for as long as possible. Does it bother you that I enjoy fighting so much?" Scathach asked hesitantly not wanting to alienate Revan.

"Not at all, you're a warrior, Queen. It's understandable that you would like fighting. While I don't like fighting, and only enjoy the occasional duel, that doesn't mean I'm going to think less of you for enjoying something that I don't," Revan said as he wasn't a judgemental person, and as long as it doesn't hurt anyone. He doesn't see anything wrong with people having their quirks or likes.

"I'm relieved to hear that," Scathach said joyfully glad that Revan doesn't find her bizarre as she had known some people that were put off by her bloodlust. "Since I answered one of your questions do you mind if I ask one of my own?"

"It's only fair so go ahead," Revan replied.

"Why are you so distrustful of people?" Scathach questioned as she's never seen someone so cautious of people before.

Revan was silent for a moment before answering. "I learnt from a very young age to never trust the face people show the world, as people could be using it to hide their cruel nature. I've met people that look and act kind, yet are a monster underneath their mask. To make sure I'm never taken advantage of by those that are secretly cruel, I never trust people I've only known for a short while. It's only after months of knowing them will I discover if they are trustworthy people, and deserve to be called my friends."

"In the past, someone close to you took advantage of your trust hurting you in the process didn't they," Scathach said softly.

"Something like that yes," Revan said his mind flashing back to the matron and Hanare, and how they both hid the monsters they really were.

"I promise anything you say to me in confidentiality will remain a secret, and I will never betray your trust like others have in your past," Scathach said unwaveringly.

Revan smiled. "I believe you, but I've known you for less than two weeks, and that's not enough time for me to trust you. However, that doesn't mean you won't earn my trust one day."

"I'm your teacher so of course you can trust me, but I'm fine with waiting for the day you do," Scathach said gently.

"I'm glad to hear it as it proves you're trustworthy if you're not immediately demanding my confidence," Revan said happy with the turn of events. "By the way, Scathach do you have any interesting stories from your time as Queen?"

Scathach laughed recalling fond memories. "Oh do I have some stories to tell you. Let me tell you about the time…"

They spent four days at the hot springs as it was a nice relaxing experience for them. Revan was a bit uncomfortable sharing a hot spring with Scathach at first. Given that she was just wearing a towel to cover her beautiful and curvaceous body, which his teenage mind couldn't help but notice. However, over time, he got used to sharing the hot spring with Scathach, as bathing like this with a man wasn't that big of a deal for Scathach. She would never do it with a complete stranger, but with someone, she knew and trusted she saw no problem with it. It's not like she was naked or anything.

The last woman he saw only in a towel tried to seduce him, but he could tell Scathach was nothing like Yugao. She was far too honourable to seduce someone, and with the occasional flashes of the inner turmoil, he would see in her eyes. It was clear she was in no state to pursue anything with anyone anytime soon. After they left the hot spring they headed to a nearby city that was next to the sea to try the fish there. Apparently the freshly caught fish they sold tasted exquisite, so Scathach and Revan decided to try some.

"It was during a Quidditch match that hundreds of Dementors attacked the pitch," Revan said telling Scathach stories from his time at Hogwarts when he sensed about two miles away from them a person being chased by fifteen people. The person running was a civilian as was the group chasing them, except for two people that were Genin level in strength.

"There's someone being chased about two miles from here by a large group of people. I'm going to investigate it," Revan announced.

"Then I'm coming along as well then," Scathach stated not taking no for an answer.

"That's fine with me, just don't get left behind," Revan said before flying in the direction of the group of people, with Scathach running on the ground in the same direction.

Nearing the person that was running away Revan turned invisible and watched as the person wearing a cloak fell to the ground in exhaustion, and the group chasing them caught up with them. With the exception of the two Genin level people that he could tell were shinobi by their body language. The rest were clearly bandits.

"You have nowhere to go now, Princess. I suggest you give up peacefully, as your uncle so desperately wants to see you again," the leader of the bandits said mockingly.

"I am no fool, Doto doesn't care about me. He only wants to kill me to secure his rule in the Land of Snow," a woman's voice said from under the cloak.

' _So it's a coup of some kind then,'_ Revan thought getting ready to leave, as he had no desire to get involved in what could possibly turn out to be a civil war between royal family members.

"You have no choice Princess you're coming with us. But first boys why don't we enjoy this beautiful woman in front of us, seeing how I've never had a Princes before," a bandit said cruelly making the Princess take a few steps back in fear.

' _Those pieces of scum are dead,'_ Revan thought disgusted and mad with rage as he hated nothing more in the world than rapists.

"Now come here and suck my co-" a bandit said before his head was separated from his body spraying blood everywhere.

"What," the leader of the bandits said surprised as his men were cut down before his very eyes. Within ten seconds all of his men were dead leaving him the only survivor. The last thing he ever saw was his men's body's falling to the ground before his neck was snapped in half killing him as well.

"Disgusting filth," Revan said scornfully watching as the leader's body fell to the ground, and no longer invisible

"Who are you?" the Princess asked fearfully wondering if he was going to have his way with her as well.

"I am a traveller that saw what these men were about to do to you and intervened before they could commit such a sickening act. As no one should suffer such a fate," Revan answered as the world was a better place with these men now dead.

The Princess warily watched the man that had saved her, and due to his disgust and anger from what those men had tried to do to her, she didn't think he would do the same to her. That doesn't mean she would trust him though.

"I see you've already dealt with the pursuers then," Scathach said landing next to Revan.

"They were easily taken care of," Revan said apathetically not sparing a single thought for the men he had just killed.

"I can see that," Scathach said not bothered by the blood everywhere.

"Who are you two?" the Princess demanded having enough of them talking casually while surrounded by dead bodies.

"I am Lord le Fey and this is Scathach Lethra," Revan said.

The Princess eyed le Fey and saw he did have the bearing of a noble, but he was certainly not like any noble she had ever seen or met. Scathach, on the other hand, held herself like a warrior and a Queen. From the way, they held themselves she didn't think they had anything to do with Doto.

"Thank you for rescuing me Lord le Fey," the Princess said in an emotionless tone.

"You're welcome, but if you don't mind me asking what is your name?" Revan questioned ignoring her dead tone.

"I am Yukie Fujikaze," Yukie said lowering the hood of her cloak revealing the face of a beautiful woman in her early twenties. She has long black hair with bangs on either side of her face, and violet blue eyes.

"You're the famous actress from the Princess Gale films," Scathach said surprised to meet the main actress of the only film she had ever seen. "What are you doing here?"

Yukie flushed in slight embarrassment. "I was avoiding my escort as I wanted to be alone for a while."

"That really worked out for you didn't it," Revan said dryly making Yukie flush even more in embarrassment.

"I take it you're staying at the nearby city," Scathach said.

"That's right," Yukie said warily still not trusting them.

"Then we're escorting you back to the city," Scathach stated like she was issuing a royal decree.

Revan weighed up the options in his mind, and though he didn't want to protect Yukie. There was no way he was letting her walk back to the city by herself, and possibly be raped by other men looking for her. He could never live with himself if that fate befell her. However, if she died on the way back to the city he wouldn't care in the least, as she meant nothing to him.

"I'm perfectly fine heading back to the city on my own," Yukie protested.

"The men that were following you say otherwise," Scathach said unimpressed. She had seen plenty of nobles in her time that think they don't need any kind of protection while travelling, which always results in them killed by bandits or other types of scum.

"Fine I'll come along with you," Yukie said dejectedly.

"Good then let's move, it's an hour walk back to the nearest city," Scathach ordered making Yukie move quickly due to her commanding presence.

One the way to the city Scathach mainly talked with Yukie about being an actress, as she was very interested in the life of a movie star. Yukie seemed surprised by the topic of the conversation but indulged Scathach with her questions. Revan could tell from Yukie's cold and melancholic tone that she was a very apathetic person. That was something he never expected from an actress such as her.

On the way to the city when he was close enough, he sensed three low ranked Chunin and one mid-level Jounin. The biggest concern from this revelation was that the Jounin was a jinchuriki though he didn't know for which tailed beast. He hoped they didn't run into each other as he had enough of shinobi recently, but he discreetly warned Scathach as it was better to be prepared than be caught off guard.

"Well we're here," Yukie commented upon reaching the city.

"What a view," Scathach said looking out upon the ocean.

"Come on I'll buy you a drink as thanks for escorting me here," Yukie said already heading towards a bar.

"Sure I'm up for a drink," Scathach said following Yukie as she was looking forward to a drink.

Revan took a moment to look at a large boat that was docked not too far away from him, as that's where he could sense the jinchuriki currently was. He hoped this was as close as they ever got to meeting each other. After Scathach had her drink he was leaving the city immediately, as jinchuriki bring nothing but trouble.

Revan heading towards where he sensed Yukie as Scathach was undetectable to him found Yukie knocking back her drinks like she was trying to drown her worries away. While Scathach sat next to her drinking at a modest rate.

"There you are Lord le Fey, I thought you had abandoned us," Yukie said already tipsy from drinking so much.

Revan gave a look towards Scathach that said really. "What she's paying," Scathach said unabashedly as drinks you didn't pay for always tasted much nicer in her opinion.

Revan gave her an unimpressed look before ordering some tea. With his physiology, it was impossible to get drunk which he was grateful for, but that didn't mean he liked the taste of alcohol. He didn't mind a glass of wine every now and then, but he wasn't a drinker like Scathach apparently was.

A few hours later he was bored and ready to leave as he had no desire to deal with a drunken Yukie. He was fortunate it took a lot of alcohol to get Scathach drunk due to her being half demon. Otherwise, he would be dealing with two drunken women right now.

"It's time to leave Scathach," Revan stated standing up while pulling his hood up to cover his face.

"Are you sure you want to leave Yukie in her current state with all these men here giving her lecherous looks?" Scathach asked pointing to the men that were looking at Yukie leeringly, who looked way suddenly when it was pointed out what they were doing.

"Fine we'll take her back to her room," Revan said knowing as soon as they were gone a man would come, and take advantage of her.

"You can carry her seeing as you're a gentleman," Scathach said good-humouredly walking past Revan.

"I should have left you outside the city," Revan said annoyed throwing Yukie over his shoulder so her head was resting against his back.

"I'm flying," Yukie giggled drunkenly.

"Definitely should have left you alone," Revan said with a shake of his head before snapping his head towards the door when three Cloud shinobi entered the bar. They were around fourteen to fifteen years old.

The only male of the group was dark skinned with short spiky hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a Cloud flak jacket and had a thoughtful expression on his face, and was carrying a long sword on his back. He was also sucking on a lollipop.

One woman was dark skinned and has long spiky red hair and amber eyes. She was wearing a long short sleeved dress with fishnet stockings and was flat chested. She like her male teammate also carried a long sword on her back.

The last Cloud ninja was a tall fair skinned woman with a curvaceous figure who had an aloof expression on her face. She has blue eyes and blonde hair in a bob style. She was wearing a very low cut outfit that displayed a lot of her sizeable cleavage, and a short skirt. She carried a tanto on her lower back.

"Yes we've finally found Yukie," the male said relieved. "I was worried she got into an accident that would then cause an international incident with the Cloud Village which would then result in-"

"Shut up Omoi," the red haired woman said angrily punching him on the head. "I don't want to hear any more of your ridiculous theories."

"There's no reason to be so angry Karui, just because you're jealous of Samui's large breasts compared to your non-existent ones," Omoi said rubbing his head.

"What did you say you bastard?" Karui asked angrily and a bit embarrassed.

"Enough," Samui said in a cool voice silencing her teammates.

"Yes Samui," Omoi and Karui said at the same time lowering their heads in apology.

"If you could hand Yukie over to us so we can take her back to our boat, it would be much appreciated," Samui said looking intently at Revan trying to intimate him.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to refuse your generous offer," Revan said while Scathach got ready for a fight as she remembered their last encounter with ninjas.

"We've been hired to protect Yukie. That means I'm going to have to ask you to hand her over so we can do our jobs," Samui said with her teammates slowly slipping into a fighting stance.

"Le Fey what's going on," Yukie complained wiggling around which knocked Revan's hood of his head and making Samui's eyes widen in surprise.

"Your Lord le Fey the demon slayer," Samui said knowing things had just gotten more complicated. The Raikage didn't fully believe Revan was an S-class wizard thinking it was some kind of ploy between Minato and Britain, before the alliance with the Leaf ended. But Revan was at least A-rank from the result of his fight with Naga. This meant her and her teammates were no match for him if things turned out for the worse.

"I'm surprised you know who I am," Revan remarked using Legilimency to see Samui's memories of her listening to the Raikage and her sensei, as they discussed what the Daily Prophet said about his victory against Naga.

"You mean this frightening guy is the demon slayer from Britain," Omoi said worried, while thinking about how this could lead to the mission failing.

"Yes this is Lord Revan le Fey an S-class wizard, and otherwise known as the demon slayer for killing a demon that was terrorising Britain," Samui said stunning her teammates.

' _Shit this isn't good. We're no match for an S-class threat even if he's a wizard,'_ Karui thought in panic, and it didn't help that Revan had Wood Style making him a serious threat.

"I had no idea you were so strong le Fey," Yukie said while slurring.

"Miss Fujikaze I must ask you that you come back with us to the ship," Samui said knowing fighting was not an option and so used diplomacy.

Yukie wiggled around on Revan's shoulder forcing him to put her on the ground and then pointed her finger at Samui. "That's no way to talk to my saviour. It's because of le Fey here that I wasn't abducted earlier."

"Miss Fujikaze I need you to tell me everything that happened during your earlier abduction attempt," Samui said since such knowledge could be important for the mission. Not knowing Revan was reading her mind to discover if she was truly Yukie's bodyguard which she was.

Yukie opened her mouth but then fell unconscious from drinking so much, but luckily Samui caught her before she hit the ground.

"Lovely," Samui said annoyed passing Yukie to Omoi for him to carry before turning to Revan, and presumably his friend. "Lord le Fey could you please come back with us to our ship where you could explain the abduction attempt on Miss Fujikaze to our sensei. It would greatly benefit our mission if you did so."

"Give me a minute," Revan ordered leaving no room for suggestions before putting up a silencing charm, and turning to Scathach while keeping an eye on the Cloud shinobi out of the corner of his eye. "I'm happy with just leaving right now. What about you?"

"First of all I take it these shinobi were telling the truth about being Yukie's guards," Scathach said causally whilst twirling her spear around, enjoying how tense this made the shinobi.

"They are," Revan confirmed.

"Yukie's in safe hands now, thus I don't need to worry about her anymore, but I am very interested in her apparently being a secret Princess, and if we go with the Cloud shinobi we might find more out about her, and why she's in hiding," Scathach said, since it might be interesting after all.

"You do know this could draw us into conflict with her Uncle who tried to kill her earlier, and I have no desire to get involved in a royal family dispute," Revan said perfectly fine with just walking away.

"He's a noble. There's no way he or any of his men could be a match for the both of us. Hence I don't see the harm in going with the Cloud shinobi, and explaining things to their sensei," Scathach said.

"Very well we'll explain things to their sensei, and then leave," Revan said before dispelling the silencing charm, and turning back to the Cloud ninjas. "My friend and I will come with you to your ship to explain things to your sensei."

"Thank you," Samui said politely as this made things much easier.

"A word of warning before we leave with you, if this is some sort of trap I will kill you all," Revan said deathly seriously making the ninjas shiver slightly in fright. He knew it wasn't a trap as he had read their minds, but he didn't want them to think they could order him around just because he was going to their ship with him. That's why he gave them a threat to remind them how strong he is compared to them.

"Don't worry, all you have to do is explain things to our sensei, and then you can leave," Karui said trying to act casual, but was clearly bothered by the threat.

"Then lead the way," Revan ordered motioning towards the door.

"Certainly Lord le Fey," Samui said respectfully before Karui could make a comment about him ordering them around.

In the back of the bar a man watched as the ninjas, and their companions left the bar. _'Doto will want to hear about this Lord le Fey,'_ the man thought, leaving the bar to contact Doto about what he just witnessed.

Revan watched as the Cloud ninjas lead them towards the ship where he could still sense the jinchuriki.

' _The jinchuriki is their sensei then,'_ Revan thought wondering what sort of person this jinchuriki is.

"Miss Fujikaze," a tall man said approaching them once they had boarded the ship.

"She fell unconscious from drinking too much director," Omoi said passing the actress over to the director of the Princess Gale films.

"Now that she's here we can set sail," the director said pleased before ordering one of Yukie's assistant to take her to her room.

"We can't set sail just yet director, our companions need to talk to out sensei first," Samui said making the director finally notice the two people standing next to the shinobi, and he couldn't believe he never noticed them before with their powerful presence.

"Who are you two?" the director asked knowing they weren't normal individuals as that much was clear.

"The silver eyed man is Lord Revan of the Most Ancient and Most Revered House of le Fey. He is an S-class wizard and is most commonly known as the demon slayer for killing a demon that was plaguing his country. He was a large contributor to his country ending their alliance with the Leaf Village, and is the only person since Hashirama Senju himself to possess Wood Style," an attractive woman said emerging from below deck getting astonished looks from the crew, and particularly the director.

Revan kept a calm look on his face as Samui's sensei approached them. "You know your facts, Miss..."

"I am Yugito Nii," Yugito said. She has long blonde hair, dark eyes and was wearing red lipstick. She was wearing a shirt sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants.

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss Nii, your students invited us here so we could explain some things to you in person," Revan said wanting to use Legilimency on her, but he wasn't sure what would happen if he used it on a jinchuriki, so he stopped himself.

"Samui, why did you invite Lord le Fey here?" Yugito questioned hoping things hadn't become difficult.

"Lord le Fey stopped an abduction attempt on Miss Fujikaze, so I thought it would be best if he came along with us to explain what happened to you, as it might help us with our mission," Samui answered.

"You stopped my lead actress from being abducted," the director said.

"I did yes," Revan stated.

"That's wonderful to hear, and is it true you really killed a demon in your home country?" the director asked eagerly making Yugito get a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Yes I killed Naga using Wood Style," Revan responded getting an uncomfortable look from Yugito knowing Wood Style is extremely effective against jinchuriki.

The director had no idea what Wood Style was. He presumed it was sort of shinobi magic, but he was excited by the thought of this man having killed a demon.

"As thanks for rescuing my main star how would you like a role in my film? After all, nothing could make my film better than having an actual demon slayer act as a demon hunter in my film," the director said already imagining what people will say about his film.

"I must protest director," Yugito said not wanting Revan to be a part of this ship's crew, as she didn't want an S-class wizard next to her squad for the entire duration of filming. She could sense Revan's chakra level and it was S-class level, meaning she and her team were no match for him if they ended up fighting.

"I'm the director of the film, not you ninja. I decide who is in my film, and if I want Lord le Fey to be part of my film then he's going to be part of my film, and you won't change my mind," the director said sternly making Yugito sigh in defeat as she had to go along with the client's wishes.

"Will I get a part as well since Revan and I are a package deal?" Scathach asked very interested in the director's proposal.

"Sure," the director said. The beautiful purple haired woman could be the demons slayers partner or something. It's not like having an extremely gorgeous woman in the film would hurt it.

"Come on Revan accept the offer, it'll be fun being actors in a film," Scathach said wanting to be an actress as she has never tried that before.

"Did you forget about our earlier conversation?" Revan asked. Seeing that Doto was still targeting Yukie, though he was surprised by how excited Scathach was at being an actress.

"We can handle anything he throws at us," Scathach said dismissively as she really wanted to be an actress, or in reality she wanted to try new things to take her mind of the time she spent in the Shadow Realm alone and insane.

With how powerful the two of them are, anyone who Doto sent after them would be killed quite easily. However, the thing that was convincing him to accept the director's offer was how Scathach eyes lit up at the offer of being an actress. This is the most excited he has seen Scathach since they had arrived in the Elemental Nations. If being an actress helps Scathach recover, and therefore let him learn rune magic that's what they'll do. Despite how much he didn't want to.

"I accept your offer director," Revan said politely.

"This film is going to be my masterpiece," the director said eagerly shaking Revan's hand in thanks. "Lower the sails were heading for the Land of Snow."

"This will be an interesting experience," Scathach said as she watched the crew run around getting the ship ready to sail with Revan mentally agreeing with her.

Yugito and her team couldn't help but feel apprehensive as they were spending the next few weeks with an S-class wizard that possessed Wood Style making him a serious threat to them, and there was nothing they could do about it.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **Scathach has latched onto Revan as he was the first person that was kind to her when she left the Shadow Realm, which is why she is so attached to Revan. On the surface, it may appear Scathach is fully healed, but underneath she has a lot of issues that Revan is trying to heal.**

 **Tsunade has finally been introduced leaving only one Sannin left to go. Her role might have been small, but with her knowing Revan has Wood Style. She will stop at nothing to know how he has her grandfather's power, and if he is related to her. She also carries a grudge against Scathach for almost killing Shizune.**

 **The next chapter will loosely adapt the film Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow though there will be plenty of changes to make it fit into my world, that way you're not reading a repeat of the film. For example, the chakra armour that the snow shinobi wear in the film doesn't exist in my world.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

It had been two days since Revan and Scathach had joined the film crew, and it was very interesting for them watching a film be made before their very own eyes. Yukie once she had gotten past her anger at waking up on a boat that was heading towards the Land of Snow was a brilliant actress. Revan knew politicians that couldn't act as well as she could.

What Scathach had noticed due to having experience with it, was that Yukie was emotionally dead inside. Proven by the fact she couldn't even make herself cry while acting. To accomplish the scene she needed to use tear drops to make it look like she was crying. Scathach hypothesised that something traumatic happened to her when she was younger, to result in her being so emotionally dead inside.

Scathach spent most of her time with Yukie when she wasn't acting as she sympathised with Yukie since she went through something similar when she was trapped in the Shadow Realm. Revan didn't see any indication that Yukie enjoyed Scathach's presence, but he got the feeling she did. It might be Yukie instinctively recognises another soul that went through something similar. Like how an orphan always recognises another orphan. It just something you can recognise in another person.

"Enjoying the scenery?" Yugito asked standing next Revan a respectable distance away not wanting to get to close him. Seeing how he was an S-class threat after all.

"I've never seen so much snow before," Revan answered having replaced his cloak with a long thick black coat, due how cold it had become the closer they got to the Land of Snow.

The Cloud ninja's reaction to Scathach and him joining them was interesting. The morning of the first day they were tense around him especially Yugito, but throughout the day they relaxed slightly when they saw they he was no threat to them. They must be even more relaxed today if Yugito was approaching him for the first time since he had boarded the ship.

"Neither have I. I'm not used to being somewhere so cold. The Land of Lightning is much warmer than this," Yugito wearing a coat along with everyone else because of how cold it was.

' _ **Yugito what are you doing? Skip past the small talk and drag him to your room, and have your way with him,**_ _'_ a feminine voice inside Yugito's mind said. Forcing her to control emotions unless she wanted to randomly blush, and make herself look peculiar in front of Revan.

Matatabi the two tailed beast was sealed inside of her when she was only two years old. After an intense training schedule from when she was a young age, she learnt to communicate to her tailed beast, and control some of her chakra. Though with how often Matatabi teases her about mating with handsome and powerful men, she greatly regrets ever learning how to talk to Matatabi.

' _ **There's no need to think such mean things kitten. We both know you care for me, or I wouldn't have told you my name,**_ _'_ Matatabi said giggling.

' _I don't know what you're talking about,_ ' Yugito protested despite knowing Matatabi was correct, and she wouldn't change their relationship for anything.

' _ **Of course, you don't kitten,**_ _'_ Matatabi said amused.

"I've actually been to the Land of Lightning once, just in passing," Revan revealed.

"Were you there for anything specific?" Yugito asked trying to find out all she could about him.

"No I was just travelling through enjoying the sights," Revan replied.

"It sounds wonderful travelling the world," Yugito said wistfully wishing she could do the same, but she had a duty to her village.

"You never know you might be able to one day," Revan suggested.

"I very much doubt that," Yugito said dejectedly. Since there was no way the Raikage would let her out of the village for as long as she pleased.

"No one knows what the future holds in store. You might get your wish one day," Revan said.

"I guess I'll have to wait and see then," Yugito said smiling. "By the way where's Scathach?"

"She's still in our room," Revan said making Yugito blush slightly.

Given how there weren't enough rooms on the ship for Revan and Scathach to have one each, they had to share. The captain of the ship did offer to let them room with the other male and females on the ship, but Scathach didn't want to sleep with strangers. And there was no way he was going to sleep in the same room as a shinobi, so he shared a room with Scathach.

The room originally only had one single bed, but Revan retrieved a single bed from one of the tents he had brought with him, and placed it next to the other bed. Scathach was ecstatic with the arrangement. As for the first time in nearly two thousand years, she wouldn't be sleeping alone. With how close the beds were to each other Scathach could feel Revan's presence while lying in her bed, which caused her to have a wonderful night's sleep.

While Revan didn't trust Scathach yet he knew she wouldn't try anything against him in his sleep. It was this knowledge that allowed him to fall asleep next to her knowing he would be safe from any sort of attack. Especially with the charms, he placed on the room to stop anyone from spying on them and entering without their permission. Not seeing it as anyone business Scathach and Revan never told anyone about the extra bed. Resulting in the whole crew thinking they were sleeping in the same bed. This misconception resulted in some jealous looks from female and male crew members.

"Is she exhausted from spending most of last night with Miss Fujikaze?" Yugito asked having noticed how much time Scathach was spending with Yukie when she wasn't acting.

"I didn't spend any time with Yukie last night. I was in my room with Revan," Scathach answered having heard Yugito's question while approaching them, and standing next to Revan while wearing a long purple coat.

"Morning Scathach did you have a good night's sleep?" Revan inquired smiling which Yugito thought only made him look more handsome.

"I did yes. Though I was surprised not to wake up with you next to me," Scathach said referring to his bed being next to hers. While Yugito thought she meant waking up, and discovering he wasn't in their bed together.

' _How scandalous she's much older than him,'_ Yugito thought with disapproval.

' _ **She is very beautiful kitten. You can't blame Revan for being interested in her, not with her looks, or is it that you're just jealous she has such a fine specimen all to herself,**_ _'_ Matatabi said purring.

' _Matatabi,'_ Yugito said embarrassed and blushing.

"You looked like you could use the sleep. For that reason I thought I would let you sleep in," Revan said. Scathach was sleeping so soundly in bed he thought there was no harm letting her sleep in.

"It's your fault for keeping me up so late. I don't know how you outlasted me, beating many full grown men in the process, but I'll promise you it won't be so easy tonight," Scathach said referring to them drinking the night before.

Last night she shared a few drinks with Revan, but unknown to her he couldn't get drunk. Which is what allowed him to stay sober while she got drunk trying to match the amount of drinks he had. Not that Revan had many as alcohol wasn't his thing. And once Scathach had a few there was no stopping her as she loved a good party.

Everyone else, on the other hand, blushed thinking she was talking about sex, getting envious looks from crew members who wished they were the ones with Scathach or Revan. Even Yukie blushed making her look at Revan thoughtfully.

' _ **You need to act quickly kitten before Scathach gets her claws into Revan,**_ _'_ Matatabi said urgently.

' _Matatabi I'm not going to steal a taken man,'_ Yugito said before getting depressed. _'Not that I could succeed anyway, as how could I ever hope to compete against Scathach's figure.'_

' _ **While its true your figure isn't as good as Scathach's,**_ _'_ Matatabi admitted making Yugito even more depressed. _'_ _ **You have a lovely personality that can win anyone over.**_ _'_

' _Thank you for saying that Matatabi, but I'm not a home wrecker,'_ Yugito said gratefully and sternly.

' _ **You wouldn't be ruining anything if Scathach joins you,**_ _'_ Matatabi said making Yugito blush atomic red.

"You say that, but you were the one that corrupted me," Revan said as Scathach was the one that wanted to start drinking. He, on the other hand, preferred the water or tea, not alcohol.

"It wasn't exactly hard. I only had to show you a few things, and you agreed to my request of joining me," Scathach said making Samui who had walked over to talk to her sensei blush. Thinking Scathach had shown Revan something sexual before they became lovers.

It made sense to Samui that if Scathach was Revan's lover why he hadn't spared a second glance at her or stared at her breasts like every other male on the ship had. Since Scathach had the looks of a Goddess, whereas she only had large breasts going for her.

"Sensei," Samui said once her blush was under control. "We're nearing the location of the next filming location."

"Thank you, Samui. Go and get your teammates ready to move," Yugito ordered before turning to Revan and Scathach. "If you'll excuse I need to prepare my team."

Scathach watched as Yugito and Samui left before turning to Revan was a massive smile on her face. "I can't believe they bought that."

"Neither can I," Revan admitted. He wasn't blind to what the crew thought of him and Scathach, but he ignored them as the opinions of peasants meant nothing to him. Although Scathach thought their reactions were funny. After having several drinks last night that made her a bit tipsy, she planned to have some fun at the expense of the crew, by making the rumours about them even more outlandish.

"I can't wait to hear what the crew think of us next," Scathach said leaning against the side of the ship, and looking at Revan. She would have never done anything like that when she was Queen, as she had a reputation to uphold. But with her no longer being a Queen and the alcohol in her system, she thought it would be funny to mess with the crew, and it was.

"Something ridiculous no doubt," Revan said knowing Scathach was only half demon. So while it was hard, it was possible for her to get drunk unlike him.

"Come on let's go, and watch the action scene their going to film," Scathach said as the ship approached a large iceberg.

An hour later the crew had set everything up, and Yukie was currently in her Princess Gale costume acting out a scene. While Revan and Scathach watched on with interest with Yugito standing next to them as well.

"I don't understand how she can act so well, but then be apathetic once the cameras stop recording," Yugito mused.

"Some people are just that good at using masks to cover up their true selves," Scathach remarked.

Yugito frowned. "I guess that's tru-" she was cut off when a large explosion took place on top of the iceberg.

Out of the smoke emerged five shinobi wearing a white and grey suit that Revan could sense were low Chunin level.

"Samui protect the crew," Yugito ordered.

"Yes sensei," Samui said running off with her teammates to accomplish her orders.

"Lord le Fey could you…" Yugito trailed off when he saw he and Scathach were no longer next to her, and instead there were running towards the enemy.

"Make sure you record this," the director said wanting to record what he feels will be something special.

"Ice Style: White Whale Jutsu," one of the enemies said creating a whale out of the surrounding ice and sending it towards Revan and the crew, making them scream in fright.

"Ice Style: Dragon Jutsu," another enemy said creating an ice dragon and aiming it at Scathach.

Revan formed one hand sign and said. _'Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu.'_ He then exhaled a massive fire dragon that easily destroyed the ice whale and killed the caster and three of his comrades.

At the same time, Scathach threw Gae Bolg piercing the ice dragon making it crumble, but the spear didn't stop its trajectory. It kept going and before the man that had performed the jutsu could react the spear went straight right through his chest killing him.

' _That was impressive,'_ Yugito thought as she watched them easily dispatch the attackers.

' _ **Don't forget kitten Revan is an S-class wizard. Enemies like them are easy pickings for him,**_ _'_ Matatabi said before smirking. _'_ _ **I'm positive we have only seen the tip of the iceberg when it comes to his skills.**_ _'_

' _That was a terrible pun,'_ Yugito groaned.

' _ **Hey my puns are awesome,**_ _'_ Matatabi protested while Yugito ignored her, as her puns were just that bad.

"These weaklings didn't put up much of a good fight," Scathach said annoyed whilst walking back to the film crew with Revan.

"With how strong you are Scathach, you'll find most people in this world are weak," Revan said as S-class warriors are the most powerful and deadly in the world, so there's very few that can match them in a fight.

"I can't believe you dealt with those attackers so easily," Karui commented.

"Yeah, it only took one attack to deal with them. Still it's a good thing you didn't put too much power into your attacks, or otherwise, this glacier would have been-" Omoi said getting cut off by Karui hitting him on top of his head.

"Those peasants were weak, and stood no chance against me," Revan said. It was foolish of them to think they could defeat him. It would take an S-class warrior or a small army to kill him.

"Who were they though," Samui said having been impressed by how easily Revan dealt with the attackers, but also wary of him as he could become an enemy.

"I don't know. However I know who does," Revan said looking at Yukie who squirmed under Revan's look.

"Fine I'll tell you everything," Yukie sighed knowing she had no choice after this attack.

Miles above the film set high in the sky two men in black cloaks stood on top of a large white clay bird. The first man had blue eyes and long golden hair. The second was crouched over and had the lower part of his face covered by a mask.

"What did you think of that Sasori my man?" the blond haired man asked having just watched Revan, and his woman friend defeat the Snow shinobi from a safe distance away. So that way they couldn't be seen or detected.

"Revan le Fey deserves to be called an S-class warrior Deidara and will be a challenging opponent to defeat," Sasori responded watching as the ship sailed away.

"There are two of us, there's no way le Fey would be a match for the both of us in a fight," Deidara said confidently making the clay bird move in another direction to the ship.

"Don't underestimate him Deidara," Sasori warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you," Deidara said waving his hand.

"Don't forget Doto hired us to kidnap Yukie Fujikaze, and bring her to him alive. And we still have the objective Pain gave us to complete if the opportunity arose during our mission. To test le Fey to see how strong he truly is. So Pain can know if he will be a threat to our plans or not in the future," Sasori said.

"I haven't forgotten my man. That's why we sent the Snow shinobi to attack le Fey first, so we could see first-hand how strong he really is, and better understand his abilities for when we confront him," Deidara said before laughing. "To think Doto hired us because he heard of a demon slayer protecting Yukie Fujikaze, and was afraid his men would fail in retrieving her."

Doto hearing about a demon slayer protecting Yukie, and after confirming from his spies how strong Revan apparently was. Hired the Akatsuki to kidnap Yukie as he knew his men weren't capable of handling Revan on their own. Pain, when he heard about their latest mission, ordered them to find out how strong Revan truly was.

While Pain no longer desired to have Revan in the Akatsuki due to the attention it would bring upon them. He wasn't going to let an opportunity pass where he could find out how strong Revan really was. As he could use the information gained about Revan to plan accordingly. In case Revan ever needs to be dealt with in the future.

"I must say it was nice of Doto to put his Snow shinobi under our command. It will make accomplishing our mission much easier," Deidara said gleefully.

"Doto must really want Yukie Fujikaze captured if he's willing to let us take control of his shinobi forces despite us being rogue shinobi," Sasori stated.

"As long as we get paid for delivering Yukie to him and test le Fey. I don't care what he wants the actress for," Deidara said callously.

"I agree," Sasori said knowing the actress was as good as dead when they hand her over to Doto.

"Now my man lets head for the Land of Snow, and plan our next ambush, where they will witness the power of true art" Deidara boasted.

"True art is everlasting," Sasori refuted.

"True art is an explosion," Deidara said adamantly.

xxxxx

' _Whoever invented paperwork is a sadist,'_ Minato thought despairingly when he saw his paperwork mysteriously multiply somehow.

A knock on the door made Minato look up from his paperwork glad he got out of doing it, even if was for a few minutes. "Enter."

Naruko entered the room smiling upon seeing him, and he noticed the scar across her face was completely gone, meaning Jiraiya had completed his main objective.

"Hey, Dad I'm back," Naruko greeted happily.

"It's good to see you back home, and safely at that Naruko," Minato said smiling happy to see his daughter, and so proud at how she's turning out.

Only fourteen years old and she's already at mid Chunin level. He wished he could give her a promotion already, but when the early talks for the Grand Magic Tournament began, he knew it would be best for the village to show her off in the tournament. That's why he didn't allow her, and the other rookies to participate in any of the Chunin exams. Instead, they would compete in the Grand Magic Tournament in front of the other villages and magical schools, and bring prestige to the village.

"Where's Jiraiya Naruko? Has he gone to go a peep on the hot springs again?" Minato inquired exasperatedly. With the amount of complaints, Jiraiya gets from the kunoichi of the village. The only reason he's never been severely punished is because he's a Sannin making him too valuable to the village. As well as that he has a close relationship with the current Hokage, and the past Hokage to keep him out of any trouble.

"No Jiraiya said he needed to visit somewhere quickly before coming to see you. Because there were a few issues during the mission," Naruko replied.

"What sort of issues?" Minato asked not liking what he was hearing.

"I'll take it from here kiddo," Jiraiya said entering through the window.

"Why don't you head home Naruko. I'm sure your Mother would love to see you," Minato suggested though it was more like a command.

"Sure see you later Dad, and pervy sage," Naruko said while leaving the room.

"I get no respect from youngsters these days," Jiraiya grumbled making Minato smile in amusement.

"She's only telling the truth pervy sensei," Minato said smiling.

"Don't you start to," Jiraiya said before getting serious with Minato copying him.

"Naruko tells me there were a few issues during your mission," Minato said sternly acting like a true Hokage.

"We found Tsunade, but that's when things became difficult. Revan le Fey and a woman with him by the name of Scathach Lethra were with Tsunade," Jiraiya said.

"Continue," Minato said knowing that whenever Revan was involved things always become complicated for the Leaf.

"Things were all right for a while before I found out from Naruko that le Fey healed his eye he was once blind in somehow many years ago. Tsunade thinks it might have been possible due to having the healing powers of a Senju, and that must be pretty strong if he has awakened Wood Style. I must admit I let my emotions get the better of me during the mission," Jiraiya said regretfully.

"When I discovered le Fey could possibly heal Naruko as Tsunade had refused to do so and that he might be related to Tsunade I wanted him to come back to the village for a blood test. I thought having a living relative would help Tsunade recover from her depression. Things didn't work out as planned."

' _I presumed so,'_ Minato thought sighing.

"Le Fey refused to come back to the village with me, saying he would be made a weapon of the village," Jiraiya said grimly.

Minato and Jiraiya knew that to be true as someone with Wood Style powerful enough to subdue a demon, couldn't be allowed to leave the village. And unlike Tenzo one of Orochimaru's test subjects, Revan might be able to have children. This meant they could have dozen of Wood Style users in a few decades, making the village the strongest in the world.

"I insisted on le Fey coming with me back to the village. This eventually resulted in a fight breaking out between us. I dealt with le Fey while Naruko, Tsunade and Shizune dealt with Scathach. Things didn't turn out that well. Le Fey was beating me in our fight, and that was without using Wood Style. Shizune was nearly killed by Scathach, and Tsunade seeing the blood of her student made her freeze in shock."

"I knew I stood no chance against le Fey unless I used sage mode, and even if I did take on le Fey that would leave Tsunade defenceless against Scathach. Therefore I tried summoning you with your kunai. However le Fey intervened before I could by sealing the kunai away," Jiraiya said reluctantly not wanting to admit he needed help.

"I can't feel a connection to the kunai I gave you. That must mean le Fey has destroyed the kunai I gave you. To prevent me from teleporting to his location," Minato said using his chakra to check his connection with Jiraiya's kunai and feeling nothing.

"I'm not surprised," Jiraiya nodded. "Anyway we hashed out a deal, or more like le Fey listed his demands, and I had no choice but to accept. We'll pretend this entire ordeal never happened between the two of us, and he won't tell the Ministry that the Leaf Village tried to abduct their hero."

"So I have no choice but to overlook an attack on my sensei and daughter," Minato said annoyed.

"Not unless you want the Leaf's reputation to become even worse than it currently is," Jiraiya stated.

"Fine, I'll ignore this incident as its best to not antagonise le Fey any more. Especially after the fiasco a couple of months ago," Minato said letting the incident go as he didn't want to make a bigger mess of things.

It was worrying to him that le Fey was strong enough to beat a Sannin in a fight even if both weren't using their strongest attacks. With le Fey being stronger than Jiraiya that limits the options he can take to deal with le Fey in the future. He hadn't decided upon anything concrete yet, as he was going to wait till the end of the Grand Magic Tournament to see what the state of Britain was like. To see if their alliance could be renewed, and where le Fey will fit into the negotiations.

He didn't want to assassinate le Fey as he possessed a powerful Bloodline limit, and it would be very difficult to pull off now with how strong he is. He'll have to wait until next year to see what steps need to be taken to renew the Leaf's alliance. It annoyed him, but for the moment there was nothing he could do against le Fey.

"And what about Tsunade did you manage to convince her to return to the village?" Minato asked. He had asked Jiraiya to convince Tsunade to return as it would help the Leaf look stronger if two of the Sannin were in the village, which was desperately needed with the village's current reputation.

Jiraiya grimaced. "It was after our fight with le Fey that I bought it up, and she did not take the offer very well. She blamed me for nearly getting Shizune killed due to my emotions getting the better of me, and told me in no certain terms would she ever return to the village."

Minato sighed rubbing his nose in exasperation. "Sensei you've been causing me a lot of trouble recently."

"I know," Jiraiya said ashamed. First, there was making Reaper an enemy of the village, and now because of his action le Fey possible hates the Leaf even more, and Tsunade wants nothing to do with the village.

"Did you manage to convince her to heal Naruko's face?" Minato asked wishing something had gone right during this mission.

"No she refused, and as soon as Shizune was healthy enough to travel she took off. Though I do have good news I managed to convince Naruko that Tsunade healed her face while she was sleeping. So she doesn't know about the Nine Tails chakra sealed inside of her that healed her face," Jiraiya revealed.

"That's good to hear," Minato said thankfully.

"Why haven't you told Naruko yet she has some of the Nine Tails chakra sealed away inside of her making her a pseudo-jinchuriki?" Jiraiya asked knowing Minato after sealing the Nine Tails into his daughter Natsumi. Went and sealed the Nine Tails chakra lingering in the air into Naruko, to make her stronger than a usual ninja.

"We've been over this sensei. I'll tell Naruko about her being a pseudo-jinchuriki after the Grand Magic Tournament since her focus needs to be on winning the tournament for the village. Once she's back in the village I'll tell Naruko everything, and you can start training her to fulfil her destiny as the child of prophecy who will bring peace to the world," Minato said knowing Naruko will complete her destiny no matter what.

"While we know Naruko's the child of prophecy due to her killing Voldemort. She still has a dangerous path ahead of her," Jiraiya cautioned.

"I'm aware sensei. The masked man who unleashed the Nine Tails on the village and killed Kushina is still out there and will need to be defeated one day. Though I have faith Naruko will succeed where I failed," Minato said with full confidence in Naruko.

"With the Akatsuki possibly having a connection to the masked man, since both of them are targeting tailed beasts, Naruko will need to get much stronger if she wants any hope of surviving what's to come, and defeating the masked man," Jiraiya said never thinking of Natsumi who needs the training being one of the Akatsuki's targets.

"I'm aware the Akatsuki will be targeting the jinchuriki in a few years, but with Naruko under Kakashi's guidance and later yours. She will be more than a match for them when they come for Natsumi," Minato said confidently.

"I hope your right Minato," Jiraiya said before getting a perverted smile on his face. "Anyway, I'm off to do some research," he said giggling before jumping out of the window.

' _It's a good job you don't know what I really have planned sensei,'_ Minato thought.

He knew thanks to Itachi who had infiltrated the Akatsuki on his orders after slaughtering his clan that the masked man was Madara Uchiha. With his knowledge and powers, there was no one else it could possibly be. The reason he had never told anyone is that he didn't want to cause a panic and if he told anyone it might eventually get back to Madara. That is something he didn't want as he wanted Madara to think he was ignorant of his true identity, seeing how it gives him an advantage over him.

Natsumi will be used as bait to lure Madara out of the shadows, and then Naruko will engage Madara in a fight. After Naruko defeats Madara due to being the child of prophecy the Leaf will be able to lead the world into an era of peace. Since by that point, the other tailed beasts will have been captured by the Akatsuki and with the defeat of Madara by Naruko, they will fall under the Leaf's control. Meaning no one could oppose the Leaf, ensuring the peace they bring to the world will last for the rest of time.

' _For the good of the village,'_ Minato thought knowing many people will be sacrificed to accomplish this dream, as only the Leaf deserves to lead the world into a new era.

xxxxx

Revan, Scathach, the Cloud shinobi and the director were in Yukie's room wanting to hear why those men attacked them earlier.

"Why did those men attack us Miss Fujikaze?" Yugito demanded as she was angry her students' lives were put in danger even if nothing happened to them.

Scathach and Revan were leaning again the wall looking regal despite their position, and were watching with keen eyes. They knew Yukie was a Princess and her uncle was trying to kill her, and so presumed the attackers were sent by her uncle to kill her. However, they would still like confirmation about their hypotheses.

Yukie was sitting on her bed with her usual apathetic look on her face when she wasn't acting and said. "My name isn't Yukie Fujikaze. It's a fake name I made up. My real name is Koyuki Kazahana, and I am the Princess of the Land of Snow."

Everyone apart from Revan and Scathach had shocked looks on their faces from this revelation.

"You're a real Princess," Karui said shocked with Omoi having dropped his lollipop in surprise.

"So uncool hiding that from us," Samui said regaining her aloof expression.

' _ **Well things just got interesting,**_ _'_ Matatabi said with Yugito mentally agreeing with her.

"If you're the Princess of the Land of Snow then why is your Uncle trying to kill you?" Scathach asked surprising everyone with that piece information except Koyuki.

"My Father was the previous ruler of the Land of Snow and had a younger brother called Doto. My Father was loved by the people and was a fair and just ruler. He often told me about the season spring which didn't exist in the perpetual wintered Land of Snow, and how he would bring spring to the land one day."

"My Father as he was the first born was trained how to rule from a young age. Unlike what was expected of him my Uncle Doto was trained in the shinobi arts. This was planned by both my Father and Uncle, as this was part of their plan to make the Land of Snow as independent as possible. The plan was to have Doto in charge of the Land of Snows own Hidden Village. That way we wouldn't be forced to rely on other countries for help."

"The plan worked brilliantly, my father became Daimyo, and Doto became the leader of a small Hidden Village. Years later when Doto heard about my Fathers treasure he launched a coup. Using the shinobi under his command he killed the current government including my Father. Before my Father was murdered he gave me this," Koyuki said reaching into her kimono, and revealing a necklace that had a purple crystal attached to it.

"I presume that's why Doto sent those men after you. To retrieve this necklace," Revan said studying the crystal.

"That's correct. Doto wants this crystal to activate whatever treasure my Father was talking about, and to kill me to secure his control over the Land of Snow," Koyuki said angrily while thinking about her Fathers murderer.

' _So witnessing the death of her Father and how many others, when she was a child, made her emotionally dead inside,'_ Revan thought finally having his question answered about her behaviour.

"How did you survive when Doto launched his coup?" Yugito asked as the coup was ten years ago making Koyuki a child at the time.

"I managed to escape during the chaos of the attack on the royal palace. Once I made it to the mainland I became an actress, and changed my name to hide from Doto," Koyuki said.

"Is your Fathers treasure some sort of weapon, as I can't think of any other reason for why Doto would want your necklace so desperately," Revan said disgusted Doto would kill his own brother for power.

"I don't know. My Father never told me what his treasure was," Koyuki said sadly.

"This changes things Princess Koyuki," Yugito said seriously. "We can't protect you against an entire Hidden Village if all their shinobi come after you."

"Hold on a minute, I hired you to protect my crew and that includes my actors. You're not thinking of breaking your contract, are you? Because if you do I will use my influence to cause considerable damage to the Cloud's reputation," the director said firmly.

"You're not bothered I lied about my real identity," Koyuki said shocked.

"Of course not, this makes things even better for me. A real life Princess and demon slayer acting in my film will make this the greatest movie in history," the director said ecstatically.

' _He only cares about this film doesn't he?'_ everyone in the room thought.

"I see," Koyuki said not knowing what to say to that.

"What about you Lord le Fey will be you leaving or staying with us?" the director asked.

"I'm staying and so is Scathach," Revan stated as a small Hidden Village was no threat to him, and being part of this film crew has helped Scathach greatly. Therefore he's not going to risk her becoming depressed if they leave, and make him miss out from learning rune magic from her.

Yugito felt conflicted about this. On one hand, Revan leaving will make her feel more comfortable, while on the other hand him staying means they have more support when they inevitably face Doto and his men.

' _ **I think it's for the best that Revan stays with us kitten, as you'll need all the assistance you can get with the amount of enemies you're going to face in the near future,**_ _'_ Matatabi said.

' _I guess your right Matatabi,'_ Yugito said.

Matatabi smiled perversely. _'_ _ **Just think kitten you two fighting side by side in the cold and during a climactic fight, you get trapped in a cave together. Needing to warm up you two shed your clothes to share some body heat. While your naked bodies are pushed together you feel what's between his legs, and this leads you to strok-**_ _'_

' _Shut up Matatabi,'_ Yugito said blushing mortified by what Matatabi was saying.

"With everyone staying we can continue with filming tomorrow then," the director announced joyfully drawing everyone's attention to him making none of them notice Yugito's blushing face.

"If you don't mind I'd like to take a nap now," Koyuki said wanting to be alone right now after revealing her history to everyone.

"That's no problem," Scathach said with everyone following her out of the room.

' _Doto,'_ Koyuki thought not sure she would be able to face the man that killed her Father and caused her so many nightmares over the years.

Hours later when the moon was visible in the night's sky Revan was standing on the deck of the ship by himself, leaning on the rails when Koyuki emerged from below deck.

"Sorry I didn't see you there. I'll leave you to your thoughts," Koyuki said turning around getting ready to leave.

"You can join me if you want," Revan offered, pointing towards the space next to him.

"Sure why not," Koyuki said shrugging her shoulders while walking over towards Revan, and standing next to him.

Revan flicked his finger putting up a Silencing charm to stop a certain someone from listening in on their conversation and said. "It couldn't have been easy for you to tell us your history earlier."

"What does it matter, its long forgotten history," Koyuki said uncaringly turning to face Revan with him doing the same.

"That was your Father you were talking about," Revan said surprised she could be so apathetic about her Father's death.

"Shedding tears won't bring him back to life. So why bother shedding any for him," Koyuki said.

"There's nothing wrong about being upset about a loved one's death, it helps you grieve for them," Revan said as he cried for Stephanie and Sue.

"I don't see the point," Koyuki said.

"You really are dead inside aren't you?" Revan questioned having never met someone so emotionless except for ROOT shinobi.

"What do you know? You never watched as your Father was killed by his own power hungry brother, or that the place you called home and grew up in, burned around you as you ran for your life fearing you would be killed by your Uncle at any second," Koyuki snapped angrily as everything she had bottled up came to the surface, due to her knowing she would eventually have to confront Doto. While all she wanted to do was run away from him.

Revan didn't react to her anger and kept an indifferent look on his face. "While it's true I've never had to watch the place I called home burn down around me, or run away from a family remember trying to kill me. I have lost loved ones as well, and the only way you can move on from your pain is to accept their gone, and bring justice to their murderer."

Koyuki could tell Revan's sadness in his voice was genuine and asked. "Did you find peace when you brought your loved ones killers to justice?"

Revan smiled sadly. "It brought me satisfaction bringing them to justice, but it doesn't heal the pain you feel from their passing. You will always feel that pain for the rest of your days, however accepting what happened will lessen the pain, and it will eventually fade over time as you move on, and make new friends and loved ones."

"Who did you lose?" Koyuki asked softly or as softly as an apathetic woman could ask.

Revan was well aware of how famous he is in Britain, and with the Hogwarts students having knowledge of the fate of his sister. Knows It will only be a matter of time before the rest of the country eventually finds out about her as well. So he sees no harm in telling Koyuki about Stephanie.

"My sister was killed when we were children," Revan said bitterly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Koyuki said and she truly meant it. The murder of children was disgusting.

"Thank you for your condolences," Revan said.

"Have you moved on from your sister's death after all this time?" Koyuki inquired wondering if she could do the same.

"I have yes," Revan said remembering his conversation with Stephanie's soul, and how it allowed him to move past what happened.

"I wish I could do the same," Koyuki said having not truly felt anything in a long time.

"You can only move forward when you confront your past. That's the only way you move pass what your Uncle did to you," Revan said.

"Perhaps," Koyuki said neutrally. "You know for a teenager you're a very wise person."

"My wisdom comes from experience," Revan said and the advice of Morgana. "And for a cold heartless Princess, you not as bad as you look."

Koyuki smiled a true smile this time. "Appearances can be deceiving Lord le Fey."

"So true," Revan said knowing that fact was certainly true.

"Thank you Lord le Fey," Koyuki said sincerely. "You've given me a lot to think about."

"I only gave you some advice. I didn't do much," Revan said as he really didn't do much in his opinion. He only gave her some advice that wasn't too personal for him. And if she survives Doto's upcoming attack she will become Daimyo, which means having her in his favour would be a very useful thing.

"I still appreciate what you shared with me though," Koyuki said.

"I'm glad I could help then," Revan said. "Anyway Princess Koyuki I'm heading to bed. I'll see you tomorrow for filming."

"Trying to mess with crew some more are you?" Koyuki asked knowing full well Revan and Scathach weren't sleeping together.

"I have no idea what you mean," Revan said dispelling the Silencing charm.

Koyuki snorted. "You might be able to fool most people but you can't fool me. I know you two aren't lovers. If you were lovers you would be much closer to each other, but you aren't. Your body language makes that clear. And after spending enough time around actors who try and sleep with the assistant stagehands, you pick up on these things."

"I never said we were, everyone just presumed so," Revan stated surprised by how observant Koyuki is.

"Sleeping in the same room doesn't exactly help with persuading everyone that you're not," Koyuki rebuked.

"I used magic to create another bed so Scathach and I wouldn't have to share the same bed. And Scathach was the one that wanted to mess with the crew. I just didn't stop her or help her. It's not my fault the crew misinterpreted our words," Revan said. Let the peasants think what they want. It's no concern of his if they misunderstand the situation.

"I never took Scathach for someone that likes to cause mischief," Koyuki admitted. "But don't worry your secret is safe with me."

"I'm sure Scathach will appreciate it," Revan said turning to leave. "Goodnight Princess Koyuki."

"You as well Lord le Fey," Koyuki said watching Revan head to his room before walking towards her own room.

Sitting up on the sails was Yugito who was guarding the ship in case any more Snow shinobi decide to attack.

' _ **Seeing how Revan isn't lovers with Scathach you can now make your move now kitten, and ride him for all he's worth,**_ _'_ Matatabi said cheerfully.

' _Shut up Matatabi, I'm not making a move on a man that's nearly a decade younger than me,'_ Yugito protested.

' _ **That hasn't stopped you from noticing how handsome he is though has it,**_ _'_ Matatabi said slyly.

' _I hate you so much,'_ Yugito said lowering her head in defeat knowing what Matatabi said was the truth.

' _ **Sure you do kitten. Though I must say it was a good trick Scathach pulled on the crew by making everyone think Revan and her were sharing one bed,**_ _'_ Matatabi said laughing.

' _Does she have no shame making people think she was sleeping with a teenager?'_ Yugito asked as she would be insulted if it was her in that position. Not knowing in Scathach's time there was nothing wrong with a younger man sleeping with an older woman. ' _Is it possible what le Fey said about using magic to create a bed?'_

' _ **Yes, the magic used to create objects is called conjuration. The more advanced the object your creating is, the more complex and difficult the spell is. For Revan to create a bed and for it to last this long, he must be a very talented wizard,**_ _'_ Matatabi said.

' _ **Le Fey is an S-class wizard so of course, he's talented, and how do you know so much about magic anyways?**_ _'_ Yugito questioned as she didn't think any of the tailed beasts had been beyond the Elemental Nations.

' _ **I'm thousands of years old kitten I've seen plenty in my life. And my siblings and I travelled beyond the borders of the Elemental nations when we were younger. But we always eventually returned to the Elemental Nations as we considered it our home. It was during these journeys that we learnt much about the world and saw how power hungry humanity is,**_ _'_ Matatabi said and Yugito couldn't say anything to defend humanity, considering how her own village sealed Matatabi into her to create a powerful weapon.

' _What do you think of Revan Matatabi?'_ Yugito asked wanting to change the current topic.

Something Matatabi noticed but she indulged Yugito by answering anyway. _'_ _ **He seems polite but distant with strangers and is a very powerful warrior, and is clearly not fully human from what you've sensed.**_ _'_

' _So what Naga said about him is true then,'_ Yugito said surprised thinking Naga was just lying.

' _ **Naga was a demon kitten you can't believe anything they say, but in this case, he was telling the truth. You've sensed Revan's magic. The S-class magical reserves he has, how his magic feels a bit dark and cold, no doubt from using the Dark Arts. But it was the feel of his magic that revealed he's not fully human. I know I've sensed his type of magic before, but I can't remember from where. Though I can't blame Revan for hiding the fact he has a magical creature as one of his parents. Half breeds have always been discriminated against,**_ _'_ Matatabi said.

Yugito at that moment felt a kindred spirit with Revan. Despite most of the Cloud Village seeing her and Killer Bee as guardians of the village and not as weapons, there was still some that saw them as demons and not people. There were times she wished she could pretend she wasn't a jinchuriki, so she could see why Revan would want to hide his heritage.

' _ **You could use the fact that your kindred spirits to seduce him into your bed,**_ _'_ Matatabi said purring in perverse delight.

' _Matatabi,'_ Yugito complained blushing.

' _ **You take him back to your bed and you strip each other of your clothes, and when you're making love Samui and Karui enter the room, however, you don't stop your lovemaking. Instead, you invite them to join you in an orgy which causes you to have the best sex you've ever had,**_ _'_ Matatabi said seductively.

' _I don't like women,'_ Yugito said stubbornly. Though she wasn't sure if she was horrified by the thought of getting caught having sex and it dissolving into an orgy with Revan and her students, or the fact she could feel herself getting wet at the thought of such a thing.

' _ **Your body says differently kitten,**_ _'_ Matatabi said laughing at Yugito's predicament. She knew Yugito didn't like women, but the thought of getting caught having sex was what was turning her on. She couldn't help but find it funny her container was a secret exhibitionist.

Yugito panicked as she could smell her own arousal with her enhanced sense of smell. _'This isn't what it looks like Matatabi. I mean it.'_ Matatabi simply laughed at Yugito's horror long into the night.

xxxxx

Naruko exited her bathroom after having a nice clean shower and put on her pyjamas to get ready for bed. She couldn't wait to fall asleep as she knew what sort of dreams she would be having about Revan when she did so. It gave her a sick satisfaction that Revan would make love to her in her dreams instead of Natsumi. Even in her dreams, she enjoyed taking away the few things Natsumi had.

Naruko soon fell asleep with a cruel smile on her face thinking of the face Natsumi would make if she ever found out what sort of dreams she was having about her friend. When she started dreaming she didn't experience any pleasure like she expected. Instead, she felt really strange like she didn't have a complete body.

She saw she was inside a dusty old room that had a fire going on, in a fireplace that looked like it hadn't been used in a very long time. She realised she was sitting in a chair that was far larger than she was. Naruko didn't recognise the room in the slightest or the rat looking man standing not too far away from her. Another man appeared in her line of vision that had pale skin and had lines over his face making him look older than he was.

"My Lord the preparations for my mission are nearly completed," the man said respectfully kneeling before her. Why was he calling her a Lord?

"I helped my Lord," the rat man said stepping forward before trembling under the look she gave him.

Naruko's mouth opened without her permission and spoke in a high cold voice that certainly wasn't hers, and though she wouldn't admit terrified her a bit. "You helped out of cowardice Wormtail, not loyalty."

Wormtail took a few steps back in fear before trying to speak bravely while the other man watched in dark amusement. "I was the one that found you, your Lordship."

"Not out of devotion to me Wormtail like my faithful servant here, but because you knew you had nowhere else to go. If Minato ever found out you were still alive he would kill you. So you came looking for me. The only person that could offer you any sort of protection," she said coldly, and what was that part about her Dad killing the rat looking man.

"I found you,' Wormtail said in a sulky voice. "I was the one who found you. I brought you Bertha Jerkins, and told you about Revan le Fey."

"That is true. The information Bertha has given me about the Grand Magic Tournament will be put to good use, and what you have told me about le Fey and his actions has proven to me that his loyalties lie with the dark," she said confusing her, as what was this about Revan being loyal to the dark.

"Can we trust le Fey my Lord?" the pale man asked concerned.

"He will not betray me, Barty that I am certain of. After all, he has kept my continued survival a secret from everyone, and even sent Wormtail to look for me," she said confidently.

"That does not mean he is loyal to you my Lord," Barty stated.

She laughed amused at Barty's statement. "I am aware le Fey isn't loyal to me Barty. I spent a year at Hogwarts observing him and learnt le Fey does not trust or give his loyalty easily. At present le Fey sees me as a possible ally, and even if he doesn't join me in my conquest of Britain he will not stop me either. Given that he's sympathetic to my cause, and as long as he doesn't join the light, then I am fine with him staying out of my way."

Wormtail spoke up. "You could target le Fey's friends, my Lord, to get him to join you-"

"You fool," she said menacingly making Wormtail snivel in fear. "Doing such a thing will bring le Fey down upon our heads for threatening his friends. It would result in the destruction of us all."

"He is that powerful my Lord," Barty said surprised.

"At the age of twelve le Fey was already an S-class wizard. I have no doubt he is an SS-class wizard by now," she said her anger calming down.

"Truly my Lord," Barty stated astonished.

"Le Fey managed to keep his Wood Style hidden for years before being forced to reveal it to defeat Naga. I have no doubt he is still hiding his true strength, and plenty of other secrets," she said.

"Should I approach le Fey during my mission my Lord to check what he will do in the upcoming war?" Barty asked.

She was silent for a moment before speaking. "You may approach le Fey when you think the time is right. Learn what his intentions for the war to come are. And if you discover he's willing to help us take over Britain, you may speak on my behalf to arrange his support, and for the price that must be paid for it."

"I will not fail you, my Lord," Barty promised while Wormtail sulked at another getting her favour.

"I know you won't my faithful servant," she said enjoying how Wormtail looked unhappy at her words, while Barty looked proud at the faith she had in him.

A large snake then slithered into the room and wrapped itself around her chair. § _There is a muggle standing right outside the door_ §

"Nagini has interesting news Wormtail," she said cruelly.

"Indeed my Lord," Wormtail said.

"Nagini tells me there is an old muggle standing outside the room listening to everything we've been saying," she said darkly amused. "Invite him inside Wormtail. Where are your manners?"

Barty smirked while Wormtail beckoned the old man into the room who looked very nervous but was trying to hide it.

"Turn me around Wormtail. I will face the muggle," she ordered noticing a white wand was in her hand.

Wormtail quickly moved her chair being careful to avoid Nagini as he did so. When she saw turned around she saw an old man that looked horrified upon seeing her. She then opened her mouth and said. "Avada Kedavra."

The flash of green light was the last thing she saw before she found herself awake in her bed dripping with sweat. Her lightning bolt scar was burning which is something it had never done before. What was that dream? Was it only a bad dream or was there something more to it.

As she tried to recall what she saw in her dream the more she seemed to forget. She knew she had been sitting in a chair and was being addressed as my Lord, and there were two other people in the room before the old man appeared. She couldn't even remember what happened to the old man.

She desperately tried to recall what she and the other men had been talking about, but all she could remember was some sort of mission, the Grand Magic Tournament and Revan. She got up out of bed and went to the bathroom to throw some water on her face to cool her down.

"What a weird dream," Naruko said to herself.

She then headed back to bed. While lying in bed she convinced herself it was a bad dream and there was nothing else to it, and that she should focus on thinking about Revan naked. However, a tiny part of her mind couldn't help but think there was more to that dream than it just being a bad dream. However, Naruko squashed such thoughts not wanting to think about anything serious at the moment.

"It was just a stupid dream," Naruko said trying to convince herself of her own lie.

xxxxx

By noon of the next day, the ship had reached the Land of Snow, and the crew had departed to travel to their next filming location. The crew were setting up the equipment to film a large action sequence, where Princess Gale would fight an evil Lord by the name of Gin who had his own army of samurai.

"This is so exciting," Scathach said to Revan going over a script she had been handed.

"Yes, our first ever acting roles. So I suggest you don't make a fool out of yourself out there for everyone to see," Revan said good-naturedly.

Scathach huffed. "I'll be fine. It's you I've got to worry about since you're not the most expressive person I've ever met."

"I've had to act polite to numerous politicians that I've met in the past, therefore I believe I can handle some light acting," Revan said defending himself.

"Well if you ever need some help you can always ask me for assistance," Scathach said boastfully.

"I'll keep that in mind," Revan said knowing he won't need any help.

"I'm so jealous of the fact that you two get to star in a Princess Gale film," Karui said approaching them with her team.

"You never know you could end up as an extra in one scene," Scathach suggested.

"That's not as good as having an actual role like you two. I can't believe you two are playing demon hunters," Karui said enviously.

"Revan and I are playing demon hunters that have been hired by Princess Gale to defeat the demons that Gin the evil Lord has summoned," Scathach revealed.

Omoi had a look of panic in his face. "What if they perform so well that the director replaces the Princess with them? This then results in the Princess blaming us and leads-"

"Shut up Omoi," Karui said slapping him on the side of the head. Revan and Scathach used to Omoi's eccentrics just ignored him.

"Good luck with your role you two, even if I'm sure you won't need it," Samui said.

"Thank for the support, and hopefully you're right about us not needing it," Revan said graciously.

Revan and Scathach then left to get ready for their scene. Before they could start acting they had to put on their film costumes that were comprised of badass looking black armour for Revan, and a cool looking cape for Scathach that was attached to her normal outfit. Revan couldn't help but feel a bit excited for his first acting role, as he had never done anything like this before.

Ten minutes later Revan and Scathach were standing not too far away from Koyuki who was wearing her Princess Gale costume and holding a prop sword.

"I will not allow you to rule this country under your tyrannical thumb any longer Gin," Koyuki said passionately. If you didn't know her real personality you would think her emotions were real.

"You are wrong Princess it is you who will be defeated here today," Gin said drawing his sword. "Now charge my forces-"

The actor was cut off when loud shouts were heard coming from a nearby mountain. Rushing down the mountain was an army of six hundred Snow shinobi.

' _There clearly not that disciplined if they gave away their position,'_ Revan thought having sensed them arrive but was willing to wait for them to make the first move.

"Doto he's come for me," Koyuki said fearfully not ready to face him after all this time.

"There's too many for us to face," Yugito said knowing she stood no chance against six hundred shinobi.

"What do we do sensei?" Samui said drawing her weapon while her teammates did the same.

"You will stay here, and deal with any stragglers that get past us," Revan ordered shedding his costume so he was only wearing black trousers and a top, while Scathach removed her cape.

"You can't mean to take on the entire army by yourself do you?" Koyuki asked disbelievingly.

"Princess, these pitiful shinobi are no match for us. So stay here with the Cloud shinobi who will protect you, while we deal with the upstart commoners," Scathach said summoning her spear from her trailer to her hand.

"Come on Scathach, let's go and deal with these peasants," Revan said coldly before vanishing in a burst of speed alongside Scathach.

"They're insane," Koyuki said shocked looking at the spot they had just vanished from.

"Most likely, but they have the best chance of dealing with the army by themselves," Yugito said not liking relying on someone else to protect her and her team.

"Make sure you record all of this," the director commanded the film crews.

' _ **They'll be fine kitten you've felt how strong Revan is, and don't forget he still has Wood Style to use,**_ _'_ Matatabi said reassuringly not wanting her container to panic about facing such a large number of shinobi with only her team to support her.

"I'll handle four hundred of the Snow ninjas while you can handle the remaining two hundred," Scathach said running next to Revan and letting a bit of bloodlust enter her tone.

"I believe you'll find Scathach that I will be the one to kill most of the Snow shinobi," Revan said good humouredly.

"If you're so confident about your skills care to make a bet about it," Scathach said seeing the opportunity to get what she's wanted ever since she's been set free.

"What are the terms?" Revan asked not liking the look on Scathach's face.

"Whoever kills the most Snow shinobi will be able to ask anything of the loser," Scathach answered smiling enthusiastically. "Do you accept the terms?"

"I accept," Revan responded not seeing any harm in a playful bet between them.

"Good because I can tell we're nearing the enemy," Scathach said getting serious.

Appearing on top of a small hill the two of them could see the approaching army running towards them. Not wasting any time Revan drew his wand, and swiftly spell chained thirty spells at the Snow shinobi. The spells wiped out at least seventy of the Snow shinobi as they were caught off guard, and some of the dark curses killed multiple people upon impact.

At the same time, Scathach engaged another portion of the army by launching herself at them and landing between the Snow ninjas. Too fast for the Snow shinobi to react in time Scathach stabbed multiple enemies with her spear. Before moving between them with the grace of a Queen while stabbing them, and delivering powerful kicks at the same time.

' _Lightning Style: Lightning_ _Dragon Jutsu,'_ Revan thought sending a massive lighting dragon at the Snow shinobi killing thirty of them. That was the problem for the Snow shinobi what with them being so close together, it was easier for Revan to kill so many of them with his jutsus and spells.

"You bastard," a shinobi said throwing a kunai at him.

Revan spun around easily catching the kunai and throwing it back at the shinobi piercing his chest. He then with a downward slash of his wand sent a stream of black fire at the Snow shinobi, who were burnt to ash upon contact with the flames.

Revan felt a genjutsu try and affect his senses, but due to how dense his chakra was the genjutsu didn't take hold of him. Seeing a woman out of the corner of his eye looking shocked meant she was the one that tried to cast a genjutsu on him and failed. Wanting to deal with her he appeared in front of her and punched her in the throat breaking her neck and killing her.

Hearing the sound of a sound sword strike coming from behind him he flipped over the sword, and when he was above the sword user he grabbed his neck and snapped it. The second he touched the ground he raised both arms and summoned forty snakes that launched themselves at the Snow shinobi, making them scream in surprise and panic.

Scathach hearing screams of panic ignored it and leaned backwards to dodge two kunai before throwing Gae Bolg at the person that threw them, piercing his chest and the five ninjas standing behind him. Not having the time to summon her spear back to her she had to jump out of the way of a nice tiger. Upon landing, she picked up two discard swords and ran threw her opponents mercilessly cutting them down where they stood.

Seeing two shinobi that were desperately trying to finish their hand signs in time before she reached them Scathach threw her swords at them which cut off their heads, and then summoned her spear back to her. While deflecting numerous attacks with her spear she couldn't help, but wish they would put up a better fight than this.

xxxxx

Yugito and her team watched as the army of Snow shinobi slowly got closer to their position, but were suffering heavy casualties for it. Thanks to the efforts of Revan and Scathach.

"How are they so strong?" Koyuki asked astonished.

"That is the power of an S-class warrior Princess," Yugito answered, and Revan hadn't even used Wood Style yet.

Samui was about to make a comment when screams were heard behind them. Thinking Snow shinobi had sneaked upon them they formed a defensive perimeter around the Princess. What they saw instead was large explosions that were destroying the set, and killing numerous crew members.

"Now this is art," a voice said getting their attention. Looking up they saw a man on a large bird clay throwing explosives everywhere.

"Don't get distracted Deidara," Sasori said walking down the set whilst his long metal tail cut down any crew members that crossed his path.

"Sasori and Deidara two S-class rogue shinobi. What are you doing here?" Yugito asked knowing this was really bad for her, and her students.

"We are here for the Princess Cloud ninjas, hand her over and you will be allowed to live," Sasori said his tail glinting dangerously in the light.

"There's no way we're giving you the Princess. If you want her you'll have to get through us first," Omoi said his sword drawn into a defensive position.

"A shame you're not good enough to add to my puppet collection," Sasori said before his tail launched forward with Omoi barely blocking in time with his sword.

Samui and Karui raced forward to help Omoi but were forced to jump back when Deidara threw explosive clay at them that exploded upon contact with the ground.

"Don't you dare hurt my students," Yugito hissed angrily before forming a hand sign and said. ' _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.'_

Yugito exhaled a fireball the size of a house at Deidara who moved his clay bird out of the way of the attack while throwing clay explosives at Yugito.

' _ **Kitten your students can't handle an S-class shinobi by himself. He's going to need help if he wants to survive,**_ _'_ Matatabi said urgently.

' _I know that, but I'm having my own troubles at the moment with Deidara here,'_ Yugito said running away from Deidara's clay dolls while throwing kunai at him.

Deidara smirked at her before suddenly changing direction, and flying towards her three students who were presently fighting Sasori.

"Move Sasori, my man," Deidara said reaching into a bag and having his hands prepare something special.

"As you wish," Sasori said bored with the children he was toying with.

Sasori brought his tail back that had easily managed to keep the three Cloud ninja on the defensive, and jumped backwards creating a massive distance between him and the Cloud ninja.

"He's retreating," Karui said unbelievingly.

"Experience my true art," Deidara said throwing a small dragon clay figure that after a puff of smoke appeared as large as a horse.

"Move," Karui said as she and her teammates tried to outrun the explosion they knew was coming.

Deidara formed a hand seal making the dragon explode a few inches of the ground causing a large explosion. Karui could feel the heat from the explosion behind her catching up with them, and knowing they wouldn't escape the explosion in time smiled sadly at her friends. She put as much power as possible into her legs and kicked both Samui and Omoi in their backs sending them flying forwards, and out of the blast radius.

' _Forgive me sensei,'_ Karui thought as the explosion engulfed her entire body wishing she could have grown into a ninja her sensei would have been proud of.

"Karui," Samui screamed sorrowfully as she and Omoi watched as her body was disintegrated by the explosion.

"That bastard will pay, I swear it," Omoi vowed angrily before hearing a familiar sound, and spun covering Samui's body with his as a tail pierced his back.

The force of the attack sent Omoi and Samui flying through the wall of a trailer, and crashing onto the floor of the trailer.

"You okay Omoi?" Samui asked looking up at Omoi's face before seeing there was no life in his eyes. "No you can't be dead you idiot," she said desperately before looking at his back, and seeing his heart has been stabbed.

"Don't worry girl you'll soon join your friends in hell," Deidara said throwing a handful full of explosives at the trailer making Samui quickly move so she didn't die.

Moving as fast as possible Samui slashed a wall of the trailer with her sword, and jumped through it at the same time the trailer exploded. The explosion burnt her back, and some debris from the explosion knocked her out while landing on top of her. Making it look like she was destroyed in the explosion.

Yugito arrived at that exact moment to see Samui being killed by an explosion, and not seeing any sign of her other students came to the horrifying realisation that they had been killed.

"Noooooo **oooo** ," Yugito screamed in pain and anger as blue chakra engulfed her body, causing her to transform into a large two tailed cat that was completely engulfed in blue flames.

" **RAAAAAAAA,** " Yugito screamed loud enough that people could hear her miles away.

"Leader will be pleased we've found the jinchuriki of the two tailed beast," Deidara said lowering his clay bird so he was next to Sasori.

"Yes he will, and it's clear the woman has no control over her tailed beast by the way she's growling at us. Deidara capture the Princess before she runs too far away and we lose her, and then return to help me capture the jinchuriki. We never expected to start hunting the tailed beasts so soon, however that doesn't mean we're not going to overlook one that's appear right in front of us," Sasori said watching the jinchuriki for any sudden movements.

"I'll get straight on that my man," Deidara said before flying away which caused Yugito to chase after him.

"You're not going anywhere jinchuriki," Sasori said raising his left arm and shooting senbon from it gaining the attention of Yugito who instead chased after him.

xxxxx

"I believe that's half of the army destroyed by now," Revan announced using telekinesis to snap two Snow shinobi necks without even giving them a second thought.

"I can't believe how weak they are," Scathach said stabbing a Snow shinobi in the neck who had tried attacking her from behind.

"They're not weak, you're just ridiculous powerful," Revan said cutting down numerous shinobi with his dark curses.

"If they don't like being weak then they should do something about it," Scathach said dismissively with a bloodthirsty smile as she stabbed five shinobi through the heart within seconds of each other.

" **RAAAAAAAA,** " a voice shouted gaining the attention of Revan and Scathach.

Revan while sending a group of shinobi flying with his telekinesis saw at the film set a large two tailed cat that was covered in flames. The way she was acting and chasing after someone made it clear to Revan Yugito wasn't in control of her actions. Presuming something terrible had happened to make Yugito lose control of her tailed beast. Revan decided he needed to get back to the film set and deal with her before things get out of control.

"Scathach I need you to deal with the rest of the army while I handle the tailed beast. Something terrible must have happened to Yugito to make her lose control like this," Revan said with a hint of urgency to his tone.

"Go and deal with Yugito Revan. I can easily take care of the remaining ninja's myself," Scathach said her bloodthirsty smile getting even worse as she looked forward to killing all these ninjas by herself.

Revan not wasting any time with words knowing they weren't needed flew as fast as possible towards Yugito leaving a crater where he had previously stood. When he arrived at the film set a few seconds later he saw Yugito chasing a man wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

Revan not sensing Karui and Omoi anywhere and barely feeling Samui alive under some debris, came to the realisation the Akatsuki must have come after Yugito for her tailed beast. And during their fight, Karui and Omoi must have been killed, and Samui gravely injured. This must have angered Yugito enough to cause her to transform into her tailed beat state.

He was startled to realise he didn't feel anything at Karui's and Omoi's passing even though he had talked to them for the past few days. He presumed being part demon meant he was even more indifferent to the fate of strangers than he was before. Despite knowing how apathetic he was to the deaths of strangers he didn't care.

He still loved and cared deeply for his friends and family so he's not really seeing any negative drawbacks to being even more apathetic to strangers. It did make him wonder as he felt sympathy for Scathach when she told him her story. Would he still have felt sympathy for her now, as he seems to becoming more indifferent over time? Or is it he just doesn't feel anything when a complete stranger dies.

He feels the answer is he just doesn't care about a stranger's death, even one he had spoken to for a few days. Seeing how he still felt disgusted at Doto for killing his brother for power, though he didn't really care about Doto actions as it didn't affect him in the least. That makes sense to him. He can still feel sympathy for people and disgust, but he doesn't really care as their strangers to him, and their actions don't affect him.

So he doesn't care for the fate of strangers. It sounds horrible but it's the truth, and it's not like he cared for peasants that much anyway when he was human. That explains why he feels nothing seeing the remains of the crew members as they were complete strangers to him. While a normal person or even a hardened shinobi would feel something seeing so many people blown up. He doesn't, and he's fine with that.

That doesn't mean he agrees with the death of so many innocents though, he just doesn't feel anything seeing their dead bodies. The Akatsuki will pay for killing these people, and more importantly killing that Akatsuki member, will mean there's one less person to go after Natsumi.

Seeing the Akatsuki member running away while shooting senbon at Yugito with her following him while shooting fire from her mouth, he decided this was the perfect time to intervene. He flew as fast as possible to appear above the Akatsuki and sent a dozen dark curses at him. The Akatsuki member proving he was an S-class shinobi moved to the side and swatted aside any curse he didn't dodge in time with his tail. The tail only sustained a bit of damage from his spells proving it wasn't made out of any normal metal.

"You must be Revan le Fey," Sasori stated keeping an eye of both Revan and Yugito at the same time.

"Sasori of the Red Sand, I take it you had something to do with the army of Snow ninja's attacking us. Given that it left you the perfect opportunity to attack the Cloud ninja's for whatever reason, the moment my partner and I were gone," Revan said not revealing he knew anything about the Akatsuki or their goals, as he wanted them ignorant about how much he knew about them.

Yugito shot fire at the both of them, but they easily evaded the attack while never taking their eyes off each other.

"That's correct," Sasori said making note how intelligent Revan is. "Doto hired me to kidnap the Princess, and gave me control of his ninja forces to accomplish the mission by any means necessary."

"So you sent them to their death just to distract me," Revan said not caring hundreds died for a mere distraction just that he fell for it.

"Their shinobi they know the risk," Sasori said unbothered by his actions.

Revan sensing someone above him leapt to the side while creating a magical shield above his head that protected him from an explosion.

" **GRRRRRR,** " Yugito growled upon seeing Deidara land next to Sasori.

"Sasori I've got the Princess, and I see you've run into some trouble," Deidara said eyeing Revan while Koyuki lay unconscious on his clay bird under a sleeping genjutsu.

"The army didn't distract le Fey for as long as we had hoped," Sasori said jumping onto the clay bird.

"Deidra the Mad Bomber I never expected to see you working with Sasori," Revan said.

"Life is full of surprises," Deidra said smugly.

Yugito not liking being ignored opened her mouth wide open, and started gathering chakra into a small ball that started growing larger with every second that passed. Revan and Akatsuki noticed this, and at the same time started to move away from Yugito.

"It's time to go, my man," Deidra stated having his clay bird fly into the air. "I would deal with the tailed beast first if I were you le Fey. As I can see it's currently targeting your friend fighting the Snow ninja's," he said tauntingly before flying away.

Valuing the life of Scathach over Koyuki Revan let them go, but not wanting them to get away he created a Wood Clone to follow them from a safe distance. Yugito had nearly created a tailed beast ball by now, and not wanting Scathach to possibly be killed by it went through some hand signs and said. "Wood Style: Wood Golem Jutsu."

A large golem was created with a wooden dragon wrapped around it shoulders, and with Revan standing on top of its head.

"This will be an interesting fight," Revan commented getting ready to fight a fully formed tailed beast for the first time in his life.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **I introduced Deidara and Sasori in this chapter as I want Revan to meet most of the Akatsuki members before they become a major threat later in this story. So there's a more personal connection between them when Revan faces them later on.**

 **Naruko due to being** **The Girl Who Lived has part of Voldemort's soul in her scar which is why she can see into his mind. Unlike the film and chapter, it takes place from Voldemort's point of view as Harry should have seen it from Voldemort's eyes, not the old muggles. So I decided that's how I wanted Naruko to experience her first glimpse into Voldemort's mind.**

 **I killed Karui and Omoi off because with how powerful S-class warriors are in my story there's no way a group of Chunin were going to survive against Sasori. Hence someone needed to die to make it realistic, and I decided them.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The Two Tails having finished creating a tailed beast ball fired it at Revan. Seeing the attack coming towards him he raised the golem's hands and readied himself for one of the strongest attacks in the world. The tailed beast ball collided with the golem's hand, and Revan acting quickly directed the tailed beast ball upwards sending it miles up into the air where it exploded harmlessly. Even from the ground, Revan could feel the shockwave from the force of the explosion.

' _If that attack hit Scathach there would be no coming back from that for her,'_ Revan thought as the tailed beast ball would disintegrate everything upon contact, meaning Scathach wouldn't have anything to regenerate from.

The Two Tails hissed angrily at Revan for deflecting her attack and opened her mouth shooting a stream of fire at him. Revan had the golem move to the side to dodge the fire and picked up a trailer which he then threw it at the Two Tails. The Two Tails easily destroyed the trailer with a flick of her tails before pointing her tails at him and shooting a beam of chakra at Revan from each tail.

' _I didn't know tailed beasts were capable of doing such a thing,'_ Revan thought surprised as he had the golem move out of the way of the attacks that caused two deep ravines behind him.

Revan in response had the golem bury its hand into the ground and lift up a huge piece of earth, and throw it at the Two Tails. The Two Tails screamed angrily at the large piece of earth before shooting a large fireball at it destroying it. Using this attack as a distraction Revan had the golem jump into the air, and land right behind the piece of earth as it was destroyed.

Revan then had the golem throw a kick at the Two Tails who to avoid it jumped into the air, but thanks to the dust from the destroyed piece of earth it didn't see the punch coming for its head. That sent it face first straight into the ground.

He then pummelled the Two Tails with as many punches as he could give it. Eventually, the Two Tails got sick of being beaten, and with strength that came out of now where leapt forward, and with a slash of its claw damaged the golem's chest.

Revan in retaliation simply used both of the golem's hands to punch the Two Tails in the chest sending it flying backwards and making it land near the sea.

" **ARRRRRR** ," the Two Tails screeched furiously beyond imagination at Revan and started creating another tailed beast ball.

The golem ran towards the Two Tails to stop its attack, and when the golem was about to collide with the charging tailed beast ball, it slid to the side and around the Two Tails. The golem then grabbed both tails of the Two Tails and started swinging it around which shattered the forming tailed beast ball.

Revan then let go of the Two Tails sending it flying towards the ocean but before it could in the ocean the Two Tails flipped in mid-air, and landed on its feet standing on the water. The Two Tails not appreciating being thrown like a rag doll ran towards Revan while firing a dozen fireballs at him.

Revan had the golem move or block the fireballs but this gave the Two Tails the opportunity to jump into the air, and try and land on top of the golem. However, the wood dragon attached to the golem stopped this when it rushed forward and hit the Two Tails in the face making it land on the ground from the force of the attack.

The Two Tails hissed threateningly at Revan while lying on its back but before it could move Revan was upon it. A solid punch to the face dazed the Two Tails, and while the Two Tails was shaken Revan had the wood dragon wrapped envelop itself around the Two Tails, making her hiss in outage.

The Two Tails seemingly knowing it was in trouble formed a small tailed beast ball, and shot it towards the golems head trying to kill Revan. The golem backhanded the tailed beast ball sending it flying towards a nearby small mountain, which was completely destroyed when the tailed beast ball exploded upon contact with it.

The Two Tails movements slowly started getting more sluggish as the wood dragon did its job of suppressing the Two Tails chakra. Not wanting the Two Tails to get free he went through some hand signs and said. "Wood Style: Wood Dragon Jutsu."

Creating a massive wood dragon he had it wrap itself the Two Tails head forcibly closing her mouth preventing any more unwanted surprises, and to help suppress its chakra.

Now to completely suppress the Two Tails chakra Revan went through may hand signs as he hadn't practised using this jutsu much, and said. "Hokage Style Elder jutsu: Kakuan's Tenth Edict On Enlightenment."

Ten large pillars rose out of the ground to the same height as the Two Tails and possessed spikes pointing towards the Two Tails. Revan seeing the Two Tails putting up even more of a fight swiftly placed the left hand of the golem on the Two Tails head. This created a stream of chakra between the golem's hand, and the Two Tails forehead.

With the pillars and the two wood dragons helping suppress the Two Tails chakra, and Revan forcibly suppressing the Two Tails chakra thanks to their connection. It didn't take long for the Two Tails chakra to be completely suppressed. As the Two Tails chakra was being suppressed Revan could see the blue flames slow disappearing, and Yugito's body appearing instead.

After a few minutes, the Two Tails chakra was completely suppressed and Yugito's body fell from mid-air, but fortunately, a wood dragon managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Revan commanded the wood dragon to place Yugito's body on the floor at the film set. Revan then appeared next to Yugito's body and checked to see if she was okay. According to his diagnostics jutsus and spells, she was perfectly fine, just unconscious for the moment. Revan then had the two large wood dragons and golem dispel, as he no longer needed them.

"Did you see that my man?" Deidara asked shocked by the fight he had just witnessed between the Two Tails and Revan.

Deidara and Sasori were flying towards the location they were supposed to meet Doto, but when they saw Revan use Wood Style they decided to stay and see what he was capable of. And both of them were taken back by the fight that destroyed the coastline, a mountain, a large field of earth, and created large craters.

"It seems le Fey is even more dangerous than we presumed," Sasori admitted knowing it would be difficult to defeat Revan in a straight up fight.

"I agree my man. Let's drop off the Princess to Doto and report back to Pain. I'd say we no longer need to test le Fey after seeing that demonstration," Deidara said commanding the clay bird to fly towards Doto.

"Very well," Sasori said knowing there was no need to engage Revan in a fight to test his skills after seeing his fight against the Two Tails. He did wonder if Revan is this strong with Wood Style then how strong was Hashirama after decades of mastering the ability.

After making sure Yugito was fine Revan went to where he could sense Samui. Using his telekinesis he lifted the debris covering Samui, and upon inspection of her, he saw her back was badly burnt, her body was covered in bruises, and she had some shrapnel in her body particularly around the arms and legs.

Gently lifting Samui off the ground using his magic he carried her to where Yugito was lying unconscious and placed her not too far away from Yugito. The front of Samui's body looked perfectly fine it was just the back of her body that was gravely injured. Knowing his clone will get in contact with him when he's at Doto's location, meant he had some time to kill that he decided to use by healing Samui.

"Err what happened?" Yugito asked groggily slowly waking up.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Revan asked knowing her student's death will come back to her in a moment.

"I remember facing Deidara... and they killed my students," Yugito said angry and sad at the same time remembering everything that happened.

"Not all of them Samui is still alive," Revan said knowing she wasn't focusing on her surroundings.

"What," Yugito stated surprised turning around to face Revan, and saw him removing shrapnel from Samui, and using a healing jutsu on her wounds to stop her from bleeding out once the shrapnel had been removed.

"Samui you're alive," Yugito said relieved moving towards Samui and kneeling in front of her.

"After our fight, I discovered Samui was still alive, and when I found in such a poor condition I decided to heal her to the best of my abilities," Revan said finishing removing the last pieces of shrapnel from Samui's body.

"Our fight," Yugito said confused.

"I can only presume you saw your student's death at the hand of Sasori or Deidara, causing you to lose control of your emotions. This then triggered your transformation into the Two Tails," Revan said making sure to keep any judgment from his tone, as he understood why she lost control.

Yugito stiffened at Revan knowing she was a jinchuriki. "You know what a tailed beast is?"

"I do, and I don't think you're a demon if that's what you're worried about," Revan said placing his hands on Samui's bruises, and healing them using medical ninjutsu.

Yugito was suspired Revan knew what a tailed beast was and didn't think any less of her for being a jinchuriki, but that wasn't what was important right now.

"Is Samui going to be okay? And what happened during our fight?" Yugito asked or more like demanded when it came to Samui since she is very protective of her last student. The only reason she was allowing Revan to heal Samui was that he was better at using medical ninjutsu then her and if it meant saving her students life than she would allow Revan to heal Samui no matter how much she didn't like it.

"Samui should be fine, though healing her back is beyond me at the moment," Revan admitted. That was a lie he could channel his healing magic into her to help with her back, but he wasn't going to do that for a total stranger. "As for what happened during our fight I used Wood Style to restrain you after a bit of a scuffle between us, and I then used Wood Style to suppress the Two Tails chakra returning you back to normal."

While Yugito appreciated being stopped from going on a rampage she didn't like how easily Revan dealt with Matatabi. An S-class warrior that didn't belong to her village and that could easily subdue a tailed beast made Revan a very dangerous opponent. Using his Wood Style Revan could easily change the balance of power in the Elemental Nations. And he could do it easily if the way he dealt with her was any indication.

The only silver lining to this situation was that Revan wasn't a shinobi, but how long would the villages allow Revan to do as he pleases when he commands so much power at his fingertips and could defeat their jinchuriki so easily she wondered. She knows the Raikage will be very interested about this when she returns to the village.

"I see you've taken care of Yugito," Scathach commented while walking towards them.

"Yes Nii put up a bit of a fight, but I was eventually able to defeat her. And what about you I take it you defeated the rest of the Snow ninjas," Revan said knowing she would experience no trouble defeating them.

"The Snow ninjas were easy to defeat. I honestly expected more from them to be honest, but at least the fight managed to get my blood flowing," Scathach said with a bloodlust look appearing in her eyes for a moment.

Yugito honestly felt more uncomfortable the longer spent around the two of them. What with the way they casually spoke of pulling off deeds that most ninjas would never be able to accomplish in their lifetime. In her mind, these two really were powerful monsters, and she didn't like being around people that could easily kill her.

"While I was fighting the Snow ninjas I managed to see some of your fight against Yugito, and I must say it was a very impressive fight. Even if Yugito didn't put up much of a fight, you still easily defeated her," Scathach said as she enjoyed watching her student prove himself such a capable warrior.

"What do you mean I didn't put up much of a fight?" Yugito asked annoyed not waiting to be seen as weak especially in front of two S-class threats. "Look around you. Does all this damage indicate a one sided fight to you?"

"All this damage," Scathach said sweeping her arm to point to all the surrounding damage. "Was from Revan dodging or redirecting your attacks Yugito, you only landed one scratch on Revan's golem. The rest of the time you were getting soundly defeated by Revan."

' _Is that true Matatabi? Did le Fey really beat you that badly that you stood no chance against him?'_ Yugito questioned having sensed Matatabi waking up a few minutes ago.

' _ **It's true kitten. Revan easily defeated me, although it was more of my instincts fighting him than me. As I wasn't in complete control of my body thanks to your seal interfering,**_ _'_ Matatabi grumbled annoyed Revan defeated her, since it reminded her of when Hashirama captured her and sold her to the Cloud like some sort of pet.

' _How long did the fight last?'_ Yugito asked.

' _ **Revan defeated me within ten minutes of our fight starting,**_ _'_ Matatabi said reluctantly as it was a massive blow to her pride.

' _It took less than ten minutes to defeat you,'_ Yugito exclaimed astonished. She could already imagine the Raikage's reaction to the fact le Fey could handle a tailed beast by himself, and it won't be pleasant.

"That all of Samui's bruises dealt with, all that's left is her back which I can't do anything about," Revan said standing up.

"Thank for healing her as best you could. Without you she might not have survived until the morning or the trip back to the village," Yugito said bowing towards Revan as thanks for his help.

"Where's Koyuki?" Scathach asked not seeing her anywhere and wondering if she was dead.

"Sasori and Deidara two S-class rogue shinobi took her. I can only presume they were hired by Doto to kidnap her," Revan answered.

"They'll pay for killing Karui and Omoi, I swear it," Yugito hissed angrily.

"Omoi and Karui are dead," Scathach said surprised. She had wondered where they were, but she hadn't really cared that much either. As she was more worried about Revan than those two. Also with that explanation, it wasn't hard to figure out what happened to the rest of the crew members that were here earlier.

"Yes Deidara and Sasori killed them, and there was nothing I could do to stop them. I'm just lucky that at least one of my students survived," Yugito said looking at Samui with sadness and relief.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but what's the plan now that Koyuki has been kidnapped. As Doto will surely kill her once he has her crystal," Scathach said compassionately before getting serious.

"Doto won't be able to retrieve the crystal from Koyuki, as I have it," Yugito revealed retrieving the necklace from her pocket surprising Revan and Scathach.

"Why do you have the necklace?" Scathach asked already having a good idea as to why.

"I thought there might be a possibility that Koyuki would get kidnapped. So I swapped the necklace with a fake, therefore even if Koyuki was brought to Doto he wouldn't be able to activate whatever the treasure is," Yugito replied.

"Your plan was well founded seeing what happened to Kazahana," Revan praised.

"I don't like leaving things in the hands of civilians. The only problem is we don't know where Koyuki has been taken to, so there's nothing we can do to help her, and I would rather stay with my student due to her present condition anyway, even if it means failing the mission," Yugito admitted. Caring more about Samui then completing the mission.

Scathach nodded. "That's understandable any teacher would want to stay with their student if they were gravely injured regardless of the mission."

"I won't fault you for staying with Samui due to her present condition, and you don't need to worry about completing the mission. Before I began subduing you I sent a clone to follow Deidara and Sasori that will contact me when they meet with Doto. And once my clone has informed me of their location I'll head there to kill Deidara, Sasori and Doto. Avenging your students and bringing peace back to this land," Revan said. He didn't care about this land he was just going after them to kill them, as they were a threat to Natsumi.

"I would be forever in your debt if you could avenge my students," Yugito said. She would rather kill Deidara and Sasori herself, but she knew she wasn't strong enough to accomplish such a thing. As much as she didn't like it she would let Revan kill them since it still meant her students were avenged.

"I'm coming with you when you face these S-class rogue ninjas," Scathach insisted.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Revan asked.

"I am. The army I faced didn't put up much of a fight, and an S-class opponent should give me the fight they couldn't," Scathach responded with a bloodthirsty smile proving she was a battle maniac.

"Very well you can come along if you want, but don't underestimate our opponents. They are S-class rank for a reason," Revan warned as an S-class threat was to never be underestimated.

"I'll be fine Revan," Scathach said. She had only met two people since her freedom that could defeat her in a fight. So she very much doubts these rogue ninja will be that much of a threat to her. She did just finish off an army by herself after all.

Revan didn't say anything but he could tell Scathach wasn't taking his warning seriously. He had no doubt he was stronger than Deidara and Sasori combined, but that didn't mean he was going to underestimate them, as that would be incredibly foolish when they have decades of experience on him.

"I can hear people coming," Yugito announced looking west.

Revan had heard and sensed them as well but didn't say anything as he didn't want to reveal how he knew to Yugito, who would no doubt make a note of it and tell the Raikage. And the less people knew of his abilities the better, even if his sensing ability wasn't a secret any longer. Thanks to him telling Britain how he knew Naga was going to attack Hogsmeade.

Still, it was interesting to know Yugito had enhanced hearing if she could hear a large group of people heading their way. She no doubt received enhanced senses from being a jinchuriki. He knew Natsumi didn't have any enhanced senses only the usual healing factor every jinchuriki has. Perhaps every jinchuriki gets different benefits from their tailed beasts. If that was true he would need to make a note of it for when he fights another jinchuriki in the future, since they might have a special ability that can catch him off guard.

"The crew survived," Scathach remarked surprised seeing a large amount of the film crew approaching them, with the director leading them in their direction.

"That was one hell of a fight Lord le Fey," the director said amazed when he stopped several feet away from the group. "I saw everything from the distance as you created that large golem, and kicked that large blue cat's ass."

Yugito's eye twitched slightly in annoyance from hearing a civilian of all people say she was weak.

' _ **Stupid Wood Style,**_ _'_ Matatabi grumbled unhappily.

"I see plenty of you survived the attack on the film set then," Revan said surprised so many of them were alive.

"When the explosions started I ordered my crew to run to safety since the cloaked guys seemed more interested in the Princess than causing us any harm," the director said.

"Director we caught everything on film," an assistant said checking the cameras lying around the film set.

"Yes this will be my greatest film ever," the director said joyfully. The crew members didn't look like they agreed as they looked sad, and were staring at the dead bodies lying around from the Akatsuki's attack.

"What did the cameras record that made you so happy director?" Scathach asked intending on distracting Yugito from possibly killing the director, for so callously ignoring everyone that had died in the attack.

"While we were running away I ordered the cameras to be left running so they could capture everything that happened, and they recorded Lord le Fey's fight with the massive blue tailed cat. I can already imagine it. The demon slayer defeating the blue tailed cat demon, while Princess Gale defeats the Gin the evil Lord in the climactic action sequence of the film," the director said with practically stars in his eyes from excitement.

Yugito looked depressed knowing thousands of people were going to watch her be easily defeated by Revan. She just knows that when killer Bee finds out about her defeat he will never let her live it down.

' _ **You have to destroy the cameras kitten. I don't want there to be evidence of my defeat. When my siblings found out, they'll torment me about my defeat for centuries,**_ _'_ Matatabi pleaded.

Yugito couldn't help but mentally snort at Matatabi's pleading. _'We're both in the same boat there Matatabi,'_ Yugito said miserably.

Revan wasn't sure if his victory over Yugito was something he wanted to be included in part of a film many people would watch. The average civilian would no doubt think the fight was created using special effects, but the shinobi would know the truth when they see it. This could either make them more paranoid about his power making them take steps to stop him from getting any stronger or make them wary of facing someone who could so easily defeat a tailed beast.

He felt the second option is the one most likely to occur. As the smarter shinobi will know facing him in direct combat will only end up with them dead. Now that he thinks about it seeing a taste of his power will make the Hidden Villages refrain from taking any direct actions against him, as they know they will fail in their efforts. He has no doubt they might try something subtle like seduction, but he has a feeling no shinobi will be sent after him any time soon.

"I can't wait to see the film when everything is completed. I'm sure the fight between Nii and I will look brilliant on the big screen," Revan said already planning to use this film to his advantage.

"Yes the film should be done early next year, and I guarantee you it will break box office records," the director said surprised Yugito was the giant cat, but brushed it off as ninja magic.

"That's wonderful to hear. I can't wait to see it," Revan said.

"Yes I can't wait," Yugito said upset while checking Samui.

' _Creator I've followed Deidara and Sasori to their meeting location with Doto and can see a blimp approaching that most likely contains Doto himself,'_ a clone said in Revan's mind.

' _I am pleased you completed your mission. Create a Shadow Clone and then dispel it so I can see where your current location is and can teleport to it,'_ Revan commanded.

' _Yes creator,'_ the clone said.

A few seconds later Revan felt himself receive new memories and saw Deidara and Sasori in a clearing next to a forest, and at the base of a large mountain. Knowing where he needed to teleport to he turned to Yugito.

"Miss Nii I need Kazahana's necklace," Revan said.

"Sure here you go," Yugito said handing it to him as she couldn't exactly refuse as he was too powerful compared to her, and he had healed Samui so that made him partially trustworthy. "But what do you need it for?"

"I know where Kazahana and your attackers are, and I'm going to confront them right now," Revan said approaching Scathach. "You ready to fight them?"

"Of course, I'm looking forward to fighting two S-class rank shinobi," Scathach said eagerly.

"Good to Know," Revan said standing next to Scathach and turning to face Yugito. "If all goes well your attackers will be killed, and we will return with the Princess."

"As long as you kill those two I'll be happy, even if it wasn't me that did the deed," Yugito hissed angrily wanting nothing more to go with them, but knew she would only be a hindrance, and she didn't want to leave Samui by herself in her present condition.

"They'll regret attacking you I promise you that," Revan said before placing his hand on Scathach's shoulder and teleporting them to the Akatsuki's location.

Sasori and Deidara watched as the blimp landed about one hundred feet away from them. The landing ramp then lowered, and Doto emerged from the blimp followed by three Snow shinobi one of which was carrying a large suitcase. Doto was a tall man and very muscled with black hair and was wearing very expensive noble clothes.

"I see my money was not wasted on hiring you to kidnap my niece," Doto remarked upon seeing Koyuki lying unconscious on the clay bird.

"Like we would fail to complete such a simple mission," Deidara said smugly.

Doto moved towards Koyuki but a metal tail appeared a few inches in front of his face. "The money first," Sasori demanded ignoring the Snow shinobi behind Doto as they were no threat to him.

"Certainly," Doto said annoyed Sasori would threaten him but knew there was nothing he could do about it. "Give them the money," he commanded to his subordinate.

The Snow shinobi holding the suitcase stepped forward and gave it to Deidara who opened the case and smiled upon seeing the money it contained.

"It's all here my man," Deidara said placing the suitcase on his clay bird, and handing Koyuki over to the Snow shinobi.

"Then our business here is concluded," Sasori said jumping onto the clay bird. "It's time to go Deidara."

"Thanks for the money Doto hopefully you live long enough to hire us again," Deidara said casually stepping onto his clay bird knowing Revan will eventually come for Koyuki and kill Doto as easily as swatting a fly.

Doto didn't like the way this shinobi was talking to him but he was more concerned about what he meant about still being alive, nevertheless, he ignored it in favour of waking Koyuki up.

"Wake up my dear niece," Doto said giving Koyuki a powerful slap to wake her up.

"Doto," Koyuki growled angrily upon seeing her Fathers murderer while freeing herself from the shinobi's grip, and standing on her own two feet.

"You have your Fathers spunk Koyuki, I'll give you that," Doto said amused ignoring the clay bird taking off, and flying away.

"You don't get to talk about my Father like that. Not after you killed him," Koyuki said angrily.

"My brother was pathetic and weak so I'll talk about him as I wish. Now give me the crystal to activate my brother's weapon," Doto demanded holding out his hand.

Koyuki shot Doto a venomous look before gaining a reluctant expression on her face. Pretending to retrieve the crystal she reached into her robes and grabbed hold of a knife. Koyuki then lunged forward trying to stab Doto in the chest, but he easily caught her wrist with his hand.

"Haha, I never expected you to try something like this. It looks like you're made of stronger stuff than your pitiful Father ever was," Doto said mockingly grabbing Koyuki's knife, and throwing it away.

"Dam it," Koyuki said frustrated that her plan had failed.

"I've waited over ten years for this moment, I won't wait any longer," Doto said deathly serious reaching into the top of Koyuki's robes ignoring her protests and pulled her necklace free.

"Give that back you bastard," Koyuki said while being restrained by a Snow shinobi.

"Finally the key to unlocking my brother's weapon," Doto said smiling cruelly before a look of anger overcame his face, and he crushed the crystal in his hand. "It's a fake, where is the real one?" Doto asked furiously.

"It was a fake," Koyuki said surprised wondering what happened to her necklace, before a suspicion formed in her mind that the Cloud ninjas might have had something to do her necklace being a fake.

Revan and Scathach appeared next to his clone who was watching what was happening from the tree line of a nearby forest.

"Creator the Akatsuki members have received their payment for capturing the Princess, and have already left," the clone stated.

"Scathach I need you to rescue the Princess while I deal with the Akatsuki," Revan said before flying into the air, and heading in the direction where he could just sense the Akatsuki members.

"I've never rescued a Princess before. I guess there is a first time for everything," Scathach said slightly disappointed she didn't get to fight the Akatsuki.

"What have you done with the real crystal Koyuki?" Doto asked heatedly.

"I won't tell you anything Doto, you'll have to kill me first," Koyuki said refusing to give this bastard any information.

"That can be arranged, but you will give me the information I desire," Doto said threateningly.

All of a sudden a red spear pierced the chest of one of the Snow shinobi standing next to Doto before it flew out of the Snow shinobi's chest, sending blood spraying in every direction.

"Scathach," Koyuki said stunned knowing the spear belonged to no one else.

In a flash, Scathach appeared in front of the other Snow shinobi and stabbed him in the head before spinning around and throwing her spear right past Koyuki's head with enough force. That it separated the head of the shinobi holding Koyuki captive from his body.

Before Koyuki could even react she felt herself being picked up and vanishing in a blur, before being placed back on the ground at the nearby tree line.

"What," Koyuki said confused by what was going on.

"Calm down Kazahana. Scathach and I managed to find out where you were being taken and came to rescue you," Revan said not explaining he was actually a clone and that his main priority was actually the Akatsuki, and she was just a second objective to him.

"You came for me," Koyuki said surprised.

"I wasn't going to let you be killed by your Uncle if I could help it," Revan said telling the truth that time. If he could help it he wasn't going to allow an innocent to be killed in front of him, he isn't that uncaring.

"Wait what about Scathach, you need to help her she's facing my Uncle," Koyuki said remembering Revan wasn't alone.

"Scathach will be fine, just watch and see what happens," Revan said knowing Doto was no threat to Scathach.

"So you're Doto. Koyuki's Uncle that killed his own Brother for power, you truly disgust me," Scathach said hating those that murdered their loved ones for power.

"You dare speak to your betters like that woman. I'm going to break every bone in your body, and then make you my concubine," Doto said leering at Scathach's body.

"I wouldn't let you touch my body in a thousand years you filthy pig," Scathach said used to lewd comments like that on the battlefield. As in her time warrior woman were rare, and most men thought women should only be bed warmers.

"You stand no chance against me woman. Prepare to face your strongest opponent yet," Doto said arrogantly before going through some hand signs. "Ice Release: Ten Thousand Ice Petals."

Doto unleashed a barrage of ice darts towards Scathach who blocked all of them with her spear before running towards Doto.

"Curse you woman," Doto said frustrated going through more hand signs. "Ice Release: Shattering Ice Spear."

Several large ice spikes emerged from the ground trying to impale Scathach, but she either destroyed them with her spear or evaded them.

"This is a truly disappointing fight, Doto," Scathach said unimpressed with the fight so far.

"You bitch, don't you dare talk down to me," Doto said getting ready to go through more hand signs when Scathach's spear pierced both of his hands, making them completely useless as he couldn't form any more hand signs, and making him scream in pain.

"Arrrr what have you done you bitch," Doto screamed in pain before being shut up by Scathach's spear breaking his jaw. Doto then endured a beating from Scathach who broke most of his bones and internal organs. Once Doto's thrashing was done he was laying on the ground a pitiful mess whimpering in pain.

"Just like all tyrants throughout history you like to deal out pain to others, but are unable to handle pain yourself. You truly are a disgusting person," Scathach said frowning in disapproval at Doto. "Koyuki, Revan, get out here."

Koyuki and Revan's clone walked over towards Scathach while Koyuki looked warily at Doto who was whimpering in pain.

"I would have usually killed this piece of filth here, but after all, he's done to your family Koyuki. I thought you deserved to exact justice for your murdered Father," Scathach said.

"I…," Koyuki said hesitantly before gaining a determined look. "My Uncle has caused me much suffering for the past ten years, but not any longer. I will make him pay for killing my Father, and finally, bring peace to my country."

"Looks like you do have spine after all Princess," Scathach said smiling in approval.

"Here you go," Revan said handing Koyuki her knife from earlier. "I believe you tried to kill him with this before you were stopped."

"Thank you," Koyuki said before standing above Doto who was looking at her with pleading eyes. "You killed my Father your own Bother for power, and now when you're about to die you dare plead for mercy from me," Koyuki said furiously at this power hungry coward. "Someone like you doesn't deserve any mercy. I hope you enjoy your time in hell because that's where you're going after this."

Koyuki then stabbed Doto in the neck and watched as the life left his eyes, while he struggled to reach for the knife in his neck.

"The first time killing anyone is never easy," Scathach said sympathetically.

"Is it wrong for me to find joy in the fact I killed Doto," Koyuki said as she feels nothing, but happiness at his passing.

"No, your Uncle was the cause of all you're suffering in your life. It's only natural to feel happy at his death," Revan said as he was happy when he killed Margaret and Father Brandon.

"I can finally move past what happened to me as a child," Koyuki said smiling. "Your advice was very helpful in that regard le Fey. I confronted my Uncle with the intention of stopping him, and now I feel free for the first time in over a decade."

"With your Uncle dead what will you do now Koyuki?" Scathach questioned.

"Doto wanted to meet here because this is where my Father's treasure is. If I only had my necklace I could finally see what the treasure is after all this time," Koyuki said whishing the Cloud ninja's hadn't stolen it.

"Actually Kazahana, the real me has the crystal," Revan revealed.

"...Real you," Koyuki said confused by what he meant.

The split second Revan was high enough in the air and far enough from Koyuki he flew as fast as possible towards the Akatsuki members. It didn't take long for Revan to catch up with the Akatsuki, and when he did he slowed down so they wouldn't know his true capabilities.

However, Deidara having plenty of experience flying could tell when he was being followed in the air. So he spun around on his clay bird and threw a dozen explosives at Revan. These created numerous large explosions forcing Revan to fly over the explosions to follow the Akatsuki.

"I never expected le Fey to be capable of flight. He really is full of surprises," Deidara said moving his clay bird around to dodge Revan's spells while throwing explosives at Revan.

"I'm at a disadvantage in the air Deidara, I can't assist you fully in this fight," Sasori said shooting senbon from his left hand that Revan evaded by rolling to the side.

"You can only run for so long you two," Revan said slowly getting closer to the clay bird as he was getting used to fighting in the air.

"I don't fancy fighting a person that can easily take down a tailed beast. So why don't we reschedule our fight for another day," Deidara said loudly while creating a clay doll using the palm of both of his hand's mouths. Once it was created he threw a large clay dragon at Revan which after a puff of smoke transformed into a large dragon figure that was larger than the clay bird Deidara was riding.

Revan evaded the dragon while it was spitting clay figures at him that was capable of following him much to his annoyance. Any spells that struck the clay figures would make it explode meaning he needed to go on the defensive unless he wanted to be caught in an explosion.

"That should keep him busy for a while we make our escape," Deidara said making the clay bird fly as fast as possible away from Revan.

"Indeed," Sasori said watching as the dragon went to attack Revan from above.

Revan seeing he was surrounded by miniature clay missiles and a large dragon above him created a dome shield around him, and sent a wandless Blasting Curse at the dragon. This caused the dragon to explode creating a chained reaction from the missiles surrounding him. Revan poured as much magic as possible into the dome so it could endure the large explosions colliding with it.

After a minute the explosions ceased allowing Revan to drop the dome shield and look and sense for the Akatsuki, but he could find no trace of them anywhere.

' _They got away,'_ Revan thought irritated knowing Deidara was far superior to him in fighting in the air, and that he needed practice for the next time he faced Deidara.

Revan then turned around and flew back to Scathach knowing she would have dealt with Doto by now. It only took him a few minutes before he arrived back at the meeting point, and could see Doto was now dead.

"I see you've dealt with Doto then Scathach," Revan remarked landing next to her while his clone dispelled itself.

"While I killed the Snow shinobi and incapacitated Doto, it was actually Koyuki that dealt the finishing blow," Scathach explained.

"I never expected you capable of killing someone Kazahana," Revan said surprised she was capable of doing such a thing. Not that he blamed her since Doto killed her Father.

"I don't think I could ever kill another person ever again. This was a onetime thing, seeing how he killed my Father," Koyuki said unable to picture herself taking another life.

"There's nothing wrong with that Koyuki, not everyone can kill," Scathach said knowing some people are just incapable of taking another person's life.

Koyuki nodded in understanding. "By the way le Fey I would like back my crystal you took from me."

"I didn't take your necklace Kazahana, Yugito Nii did. She simply gave it to me when I requested it before Scathach and I came to rescue you," Revan said handing her back her necklace as they were no longer in any danger of it being stolen.

"I see, then I apologise for my tone," Koyuki said grabbing her necklace and walking towards some nearby crystal glaciers.

"Where are you going Koyuki?" Scathach inquired with Revan and her following Koyuki.

In the centre of the crystal glaciers stood a shrine with a slot for a crystal to be placed. "I believe this is where the crystal goes," Koyuki said placing the crystal in the slot.

For a moment nothing occurred until the ground began to shake and the air began to feel warmer with the surrounding ice slowly starting to melt revealing a field of grass.

"It's a generator," Revan said surprised never expecting the treasure to be this.

"This is what my Father meant by bringing spring to this land," Koyuki said smiling.

"I'm sure your Father would be proud of what you did today Koyuki," Scathach said having never imagined the weather could be changed like this.

"I finally accomplished my Fathers dream," Koyuki said crying tears of joy for the first time in over a decade.

' _It looks like she's no longer emotionally dead inside any longer,'_ Revan thought knowing Koyuki can finally start living again.

Over the next several hours Koyuki returned to the film set where she met with the survivors of the attack and expressed her condolences for those that died during the attack. She also sent out word around the country that Doto was dead, resulting in celebrations around the country because the people no longer had to live under his tyrannical rule.

It was two days later when preparations where completed that Koyuki was crowned the new Daimyo of the Land of Snow. Everyone in attendance kneeled when Koyuki was crowned Daimyo expect for Scathach and Revan.

Scathach didn't kneel since despite no longer having a crown or a kingdom to rule she still considered herself a Queen, even if she no longer cared for the title. And a Queen kneels to no one, as it would make you seem weak in the eyes of your servants, and that is a mentality she still carried to this day.

Revan saw kneeling as a sign of submission even if it can be used to show respect, and he was submissive to no one. Therefore he refused to kneel for anyone even if they were a Daimyo. Revan and Scathach did get some dirty looks from those in attendance, but seeing how Koyuki did nothing about it they didn't complain. Those shooting Revan and Scathach dirty looks for their actions quickly looked away when Revan shot them a dark look.

' _Cowards,'_ Revan thought seeing them look at anything but him and Scathach.

Once Koyuki was crowned Daimyo a huge celebration then took place to commemorate Koyuki being the new ruler of the Land of Snow. Koyuki had invited nobles from around the country, the film crew, the Cloud ninja's, Revan and Scathach, and others to attend this celebration party.

"It'll take some time getting used to seeing Kazahana giving real smiles from now on," Revan said watching as Koyuki smiled happily while she signed some children autographs.

"While that is true, it's still an improvement from before," Scathach said before turning to look at the dance floor. "Care for a dance Revan?"

"It would be my pleasure Scathach," Revan said accepting Scathach's hand, and leading her onto the dance floor.

Revan was wearing black dress robes while Scathach was wearing a purple dress that showed off her plentiful curves. Both of them looked very attractive which resulted in plenty of stares from the opposite gender. However, none of them was brave enough to approach Revan or Scathach as due to how handsome and beautiful the two of them looked, they thought they would get rejected if they asked for a dance. Revan and Scathach didn't notice any of this as they didn't pay attention to what other people were doing or talking about.

"You're surprisingly good at this Revan," Scathach said as not once had her toes been stepped on.

"Dancing was one of the subjects I had to learn when I was younger, for my preparation to become a Lord," Revan said twirling Scathach around.

"I can definitely see Morgan making sure you've learnt everything you would need for your future Lordship," Scathach said enjoying the close contact with Revan especially with his hands resting on her body, and unlike most men, he wasn't trying to feel her up.

"She's nothing, if not prepared for all eventualities," Revan said smiling in fond remembrance, recalling all of her lessons when he was younger.

"Now that sounds like her," Scathach said with a laugh which Revan thought sounded beautiful.

After half an hour of dancing with each other with both of them having enjoyed their time dancing with each other, they left the dance floor to get some drinks.

"That was some beautiful dancing Lord le Fey Miss Lethra," Yugito said approaching the two of them wearing a blue dress with Samui standing next to her wearing a red dress that showed off a lot of her cleavage.

"Thank you for the compliment, Miss Nii. I had dancing teachers with very high standards, and they would settle for nothing but perfection," Revan said politely.

Revan noticed how there was an aura of sadness around Yugito no doubt due to her student's death. Yugito was trying to hide what she was feeling but the way she would talk, and the look in her eyes would give away what she was truly feeling. Samui on the other hand instead of being sad had a look of intense anger in her eyes. All of her anger was focused on avenging her teammate's death by any means necessary.

"By the way, you were dancing you clearly met your teacher's standards," Yugito said with a smile or trying to smile at least, as she was still too upset about her student's deaths to give a proper smile to anyone.

"Are you two enjoying the celebration so far?" Scathach questioned.

"Yes it's a lovely party," Yugito said though her heart really wasn't in it. She would rather be alone or spending time with her remaining student, but there was no way she could ignore an invite from a Daimyo, not without making her village look bad.

"It's pleasant," Samui said with such coldness that if Revan and Scathach was lesser people they would have flinched from her tone.

Samui woke up a few hours after being knocked unconscious from the attack, and ever since then she had become really cold to everyone with Yugito being the exception. She was hurting that much from her teammate's deaths that she had closed herself off from the world. That way she wouldn't feel any more pain, though it wasn't working as well as she had hoped.

"How are you four finding the party?" Koyuki asked approaching them smiling merrily.

"I'm having a pleasant time Daimyo Koyuki," Revan said smiling graciously.

"It's been a while since I've been to a celebration like this, it brings back joyful memories," Scathach said fondly thinking back to the parties she threw as Queen.

"My student and I have enjoyed your hospitality very much Daimyo Koyuki. So I thank you again for inviting us," Yugito said being on her best behaviour in front of a Daimyo, while Samui remained quiet having no interest in exchanging pleasantries.

Koyuki waved her hand dismissively. "After everything you've done for me the least I could do was invite you to this party. Considering what you've been through, I thought you could use this time to relax, and enjoy your selves before heading back to your village."

"We appreciate it Daimyo Koyuki," Yugito said bowing slightly in thanks with Samui copying her.

Koyuki rolled her eyes exasperated at their behaviour before turning to look at Revan with a massive smile. "Would you like the honours of being my first dancing partner for the night Lord le Fey?"

"I would love to Daimyo Koyuki," Revan said accepting her hand and leading her onto the dance floor getting jealous looks from those watching, as this would be the second time he had danced with someone beautiful.

Revan would rather not dance with Koyuki but it would be rude to refuse a Daimyo, and he didn't want to jeopardise their relationship. Not when Koyuki looked upon him so fondly due to him helping her reclaim her throne. While he was fine with physical contact with strangers, that didn't mean he liked it that much. That is why he had only danced with Scathach so far tonight, as he only felt comfortable letting Scathach touch his body, and not anyone else.

Getting out of his comfort zone should help him get used to physical contact with strangers, and he really needed to get over his dislike of physical contact for situations like this, where he couldn't refuse touching someone.

"How are you finding being a Daimyo?" Revan asked pleasantly not showing his dislike of the fact Koyuki was touching him thought it didn't feel too bad, showing he was improving.

"Not too bad actually, there's a lot of work to be done due to Doto's tyranny, but in time I'm positive the Land of Snow will become something beautiful," Koyuki said passionately believing every word she said.

"I'm happy to hear that, and what about your career as an actress, will that end now that you're a Daimyo?" Revan asked performing a small turn.

"No, I've decided to carry on being an actress. Once I've sorted out my country I'll finish my current Princess Gale film, though I will have to get used to not having a demon hunter around to help me," Koyuki said teasingly.

"While I would love to carry on filming with you, I have to return to my country soon to continue my education," Revan said apologetically.

"I know, but it's a shame you won't be here to continue acting, you were very good at it," Koyuki complimented.

"From someone like you, that's high praise," Revan said smiling.

"You deserve the compliment," Koyuki said enjoying being held in Revan's arms.

For the rest of the night, Revan talked to the film crew and danced a few times with Scathach refusing any of the women that asked him for a dance as he wasn't interested. It was nearing midnight and the party was slowing down with some people leaving with a guest, though everyone knew what they were really going to do.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Miss Nii and Miss Samui," Revan said standing outside the ballroom with Yugito, Samui and Scathach.

"You as well Lord le Fey," Yugito said.

' _ **What are you doing kitten? Invite him back to your room for some hot heated sex,**_ _'_ Matatabi said stubbornly.

' _Shut up Matatabi he's too young for me, '_ Yugito snapped while maintaining a smile on her face.

"Forgive me for asking Miss Samui but is your back still hurting? Because I couldn't help but notice you flinch in pain during the party," Revan said.

"Yes my back is still causing me pain from my burns," Samui said reluctantly.

"I know of a method that can lessen the pain your feeling if you're willing to try it tomorrow morning before you head back to your village," Revan said. The reason he was willing to help with Samui's back was because this would make Yugito very grateful towards him, and having a jinchuriki on good terms with you was always a good thing to have.

"And what would this method entail?" Yugito said not fully trusting Revan but knew it was unlikely he would try to hurt Samui. Seeing how he didn't need to resort to such methods to kill her.

"I would use water imbued with magic to heal her back," Revan said getting puzzled looks as they had never heard of such a healing method before.

"A unique healing method," Yugito said wondering if it's a technique exclusive to wizards.

"What is your answer, Miss Samui? Would you like me to try and heal your back?" Revan questioned.

"I would like to try your healing technique Lord le Fey," Samui said. As the sooner she was healed the faster she could train to become strong enough to avenge her friends.

"Then I'll see you first thing tomorrow morning Miss Samui," Revan said before walking towards his quarters with Scathach.

"That was very generous of you Revan, which is very out of character for you," Scathach said knowing Revan would help someone in front of him if they were in need of help, but he doesn't do charity like he's doing with Samui.

"Helping Samui means I'm in Nii's good graces, which will smooth over any ill feelings she has for me for defeating her and make it less likely Nii will ever want to become my enemy due to gratitude she feels towards me for helping her student. This will hopefully make the Raikage hesitate to make me an enemy of the village, as he knows Nii has conflicted feelings towards me, and she will be a liability if she was ever sent after me."

"This will result in any ninja's sent after me to capture or kill me having a low chance of succeeding, due to one of the village's most powerful weapons not supporting them because of conflicted feelings. The Raikage will know making him unlikely to send people after me anytime soon. Resulting in one less village currently interested in my power at the moment," Revan said.

He knew his plan wasn't perfect, but even if it doesn't make the Raikage hesitate to send people after him, having a jinchuriki unsure whether to attack him or not is still worth the manipulations to him.

Scathach blinked in surprise at the depth of Revan's manipulations. "You're really are your Mother's son."

"I aware," Revan said enjoying the compliment.

"I'm not really capable of being manipulative like you. I much prefer a direct approach," Scathach said while she could be deceptive on the battlefield it wasn't the same as being manipulative.

"The only reason I'm being manipulative is because I know the villages will come after me at some point because of my Wood Style. So I'm going to strike first and gain the advantage while I can," Revan said not feeling any regret at manipulating Yugito and Samui after all they weren't people he cared about, and they would have taken him back to their village if they could have. That removed any sympathy he might have felt for them due to his actions.

"I know, and I don't blame you for your actions as the first person to strike often wins a fight. I was just surprised by how deep your manipulation was," Scathach said. While she didn't like to manipulate people she knew it was sometimes necessary. Therefore she didn't think any less of Revan for his actions. And just because she didn't like manipulating people doesn't mean she will fault other people for doing so, especially her student.

"I'll see you tomorrow then Scathach," Revan said coming to a stop outside his room.

"Actually Revan do you mind if we go inside your room for a minute, there's something I want to talk to you about," Scathach said.

"Sure no problem," Revan said walking inside his room with Scathach. "So what did you want to talk about?" Revan asked once they were comfortable sitting down.

"Seeing how I won the bet between us, I'm here to call in my favour," Scathach said.

"And what do you want for your favour?" Revan asked curiously wondering why it couldn't have waited until tomorrow morning.

"I want to sleep with you," Scathach said bluntly.

"I refuse," Revan said immediately not even thinking Scathach's offer over.

"You agreed that the loser had to do what the winner said," Scathach pointed out.

"I did, but that doesn't mean I'm going to have sex with you," Revan said as there was no way he was going to have sex with a complete stranger, even if she was the most beautiful women he had ever seen.

Scathach blushed upon hearing Revan's comment. "I don't want to have sex with you."

"Then what did you mean by I want to sleep with you then," Revan said confused, and slightly embarrassed by where this conversation was going.

"I meant I want to sleep in the same bed as you. Not have sex with you," Scathach said with a straight face not showing any of the embarrassment she was feeling from this conversation.

"Why would you want to sleep in the same bed as I?" Revan inquired puzzled.

"Because I don't like sleeping alone as it brings back unpleasant memories from my time in the Shadow Realm, and sleeping next to you in the same room on the ship gave me the best night sleep I ever had in a long time. Given that even in my dreams I could feel I wasn't alone any more thanks to your nearby presence. That's why I want to sleep in the same bed as you as your presence will provide me with comfort as I sleep, even more than sleeping next to you in another bed," Scathach revealed.

She wouldn't usually reveal something as sensitive as this to a student of hers, but she was desperate to enjoy the comfort she felt on the ship. And she didn't want to go back to sleeping in an empty room all by herself again, not after having experienced sleeping with Revan in the same room, and the comfort that came with it.

"I'm sorry you don't feel comfortable sleeping by yourself Scathach, but you're not sleeping in the same bed as I, and I would prefer it if you slept in your own room," Revan said firmly. Glad that Morgana wasn't still in his mind or she would be trying to kill Scathach right now, and giving him a headache in the process.

"I see," Scathach disappointed that she couldn't sleep with Revan. She was surprised he would turn down the opportunity to sleep with her as he was a male teenager and their hormones tended to control them, but that just made him more interesting in her eyes. "If you won't let me sleep in the same bed as you, I want to sleep in the same room as you then," Scathach said strongly.

"Scathach it won't be long before I have to return to Hogwarts meaning you'll have to sleep by yourself at that point anyway, and there's no way you can sleep in my room back at my house for numerous reasons, one being I don't want you in my room. Therefore it's for the best if you start getting used to sleeping alone again now, as it will make things easier for you in the long run," Revan said gently.

He felt for her he really did, but he wasn't letting a stranger well more like friendly acquaintance sleep in the same room as him unless there was no other reason.

"I know but it's only for one night. Let this be my prize from the bet we made," Scathach said and Revan could see she was a Queen in this moment as she was used to getting her way.

Revan weighed up the options and decided just for tonight she could sleep in her bed on the far side of the room. "Just for tonight, you can sleep in a bed on the opposite side of the room."

"Yes thank you Revan," Scathach said looking forward to having a relaxing night's sleep.

"Come on let's set up your bed," Revan said while thinking of the things he had to do to learn rune magic.

xxxxx

In a dark and wet cave, Deidara and Sasori approached a holographic projection of Pain, before stopping at a respectable distance away from him.

"Report," Pain commanded in monotone.

"The mission was a success. We retrieved the Princess and handed her over to Doto, and received our payment in return," Sasori said.

"The Princess is inconsequential. What about Revan le Fey? How did your evaluation of him go?" Pain said.

"Actually Pain we didn't test le Fey like you ordered us to," Deidara said awkwardly, but quickly explained upon seeing Pain's eye boring into him. "Only because there was no need, during the mission we ran across the jinchuriki of the Two Tails, and after we killed her students she transformed into the Two Tails. Not wanting to fight the Two Tails and le Fey at the same time we let le Fey deal with the Two Tails, and it was a good thing we did."

"Why is that?" Pain asked.

"Because we learnt a great deal about le Fey," Sasori answered. "Le Fey using Wood Style managed to defeat and suppress the Two Tails chakra within ten minutes of their fight starting. He is a very powerful warrior, and after delivering the Princes to Doto, le Fey followed us by flying in the air, meaning it wouldn't surprise me if he has even more tricks up his sleeve."

"You would be interested to hear Zetsu reported to me that le Fey ended up encountering Jiraiya of the Sannin several days ago, and it resulted in a fight between them. Le Fey was winning the fight before he decided to leave letting Jiraiya live. After hearing such news it isn't that surprising to know le Fey is capable of subduing a tailed beast," Pain said.

"Never would have imagined le Fey was that strong. It's a shame he can't join the Akatsuki as he would have made our lives much easier when capturing the tailed beasts with his Wood Style," Deidara said complained.

"Revan le Fey is a hero to Great Britain. If we had tried to force him to join the Akatsuki, we would have attracted too much attention to ourselves," Pain said sternly.

"I understand," Deidara said raising his hands in surrender.

"Despite not testing le Fey your mission was still a success. We now know the threat level le Fey poses to us, and you have discovered the identity of the Two Tails jinchuriki. It won't be long before we discover the identities of all the jinchuriki, and we can start planning their capture. However for now, continue accepting missions until I contact you," Pain said before his holographic projection disappeared.

"You heard the man, we've got some missions to go out and complete," Deidara said enthusiastically looking forward to showing off his art.

"I better come across some ninjas I can add to my puppet collection," Sasori said walking towards the entrance of the cave.

In the Rain, Village Pain had just ended his conversation with Deidara and Sasori and turned towards Konan who was standing a short distance away from him.

"It is worrisome that le Fey interfered in Deidara's and Sasori's mission," Konan said stepping closer to Pain.

"It was a coincidence le Fey encountered Deidara and Sasori during their mission, as he wasn't actively targeting them. It was just bad luck they ran into each other. When we start capturing the jinchuriki le Fey will be in Britain out of the way, making him incapable of interfering with our objectives," Pain said.

"We're sticking with the plan of leaving him alone for the moment then," Konan said.

"He is no threat to me, and once we have captured all of the tailed beasts there's no one in the world who could oppose us," Pain said.

Konan nodded knowing only Madara could possibly defeat Pain. "Should I order some of our ninja's to observe le Fey when they attend the Grand Magical Tournament?"

"They will unlikely find anything of value, but do as you wish," Pain answered.

"I shall instruct our Genin teams to keep a close eye on le Fey in that case. By the way Pain do you think Madara already knows about le Fey subduing the Two Tails?" Konan questioned.

"I have no doubt he does," Pain replied.

In an underground lab, Madara and Zetsu were talking about recent developments.

"This proves without a doubt Revan le Fey is a Senju. As not even Tenzo Orochimaru's pet experiment is capable of suppressing a tailed beast's chakra," Madara said wondering how this will affect his plans.

"Revan le Fey is nowhere near Hashirama's level, but he could be in time," Black Zetsu said warned.

"It was very interesting to watch as le Fey dealt with the Two Tails," White Zetsu said happily.

"How amusing that a Senju who has awoken Wood Style for the first time in decades also hates the Leaf Village," Madara said chuckling as he knew about Minato's orders for Revan, and how they backfired on him.

"Could he be used against the Leaf?" White Zetsu asked.

"No, while le Fey hates the Leaf he is still friends with Natsumi Namikaze. This makes it unlikely he will ever attack the Leaf, as it will put his friend in danger," Black Zetsu replied.

"It's a shame le Fey is friends with one of the jinchuriki, as once he hears we have captured her he will become an enemy of ours," Madara said knowing he would win their fight easily if it came to that.

"What's your next plan Madara?" Black Zetsu asked.

"Le Fey is no threat at the moment so we ignore him, and continue finding all of the jinchuriki's. It's annoying le Fey killed Yagura making us wait years for the Three Tails to reform, and in the process delayed our plans," Madara said finding it annoying and amusing that a Senju was interfering in his plans, even if it was unknowingly.

"The earliest the Three Tails will reform should be the summer next year, though it's possible it might take longer," Black Zetsu said.

"Even if the Three Tails does reform next summer we can't start capturing the jinchuriki until we know all of their locations, and that will take time," Madara said knowing even with Zetsu's help finding all the jinchuriki was no easy task, especially the ones that had gone rogue.

They couldn't start capturing any jinchuriki until they knew where all of them were in case some get wind of what was happening to their fellow jinchuriki and go into hiding, which will only make it harder to capture them. Seeing how they don't even know where to look for them in the first place.

"We know the location of five jinchuriki, and once the Three Tails reforms it won't be hard to locate it. That only leaves three jinchuriki to find, which shouldn't be that difficult," White Zetsu said optimistically.

"Even once we find all of the jinchuriki, capturing Natsumi will be no easy task due to her Father," Madara said knowing he was the biggest obstacle in their way.

"Send Pain after him, he should be able to defeat Minato," White Zetsu said.

"Perhaps, but for now continue your efforts in locating all of the jinchuriki," Madara commanded.

"Yes Madara," both Zetsu's said at the same time merging into the ground.

"You've become a valuable piece on the board le Fey. I wonder what you will do next," Madara speculated knowing a quiet life was impossible for Revan what with him having Wood Style. He will be drawn into events whether he wants to or not, due to people desiring to use his power or kill him for being a threat.

xxxxx

The next morning Revan and Scathach were in Samui's room with her lying on her bed not wearing a top or bra exposing her burnt back. Yugito was watching Revan intently not liking Samui was partially naked for this healing technique. Revan ignored the glare he could feel from Yugito knowing it was completely pointless since he had no interest in seeing Samui naked.

"Are you ready?" Revan asked Samui.

"I am," Samui answered determinedly.

"Then I will begin," Revan said.

Revan then pointed his wand at three large bowls he had procured and filled them with water. Once that was done he used his wand to lift the water from the bowls and merged them into one large ball of water.

' _Magic really is impressive,'_ Yugito thought watching as Revan commanded the water to cover Samui's back getting a hiss of pain from Samui, due to her burns being touched.

' _ **No ordinary wizard is capable of doing this kitten. Only a powerful wizard such as Revan can control water like this,**_ _'_ Matatabi explained.

' _After everything I know le Fey is capable off, I shouldn't be surprised by his power,'_ Yugito said.

' _ **Once he's done healing Samui you should take him back to your room, so you can give thank him in a way I'm sure both of you will appreciate,**_ _'_ Matatabi said giggling.

' _Shut up Matatabi,'_ Yugito said furiously trying to get the image out of her head, but all she could think about was the two of them without any clothes on, due to the images Matatabi kept putting in her head.

Scathach looked at Yugito questioningly wondering why she was suddenly blushing before dismissing it from her mind, as it was of no concern of hers.

Revan activated a healing jutsu making his hands glow green and then placed them in the water and on Samui's back. This entire procedure was a massive smokescreen as none of what he was doing was real. The water did nothing in helping Samui as he was only using it to hide the fact that he was channelling a tiny bit of healing magic into Samui's back.

Using a wandless charm he turned the water green making it impossible to see his hands while he healed Samui's back slightly. He could easily fully heal Samui's back, but he didn't want to gain too much attention with his healing method by healing an entire burnt back, however making it less burnt was fine with him. Also, he didn't care about Samui enough to want to heal her back, despite the fact that he easily could.

For the next half an hour he moved his hands up and down Samui's back sending a tiny bit of healing magic into her. He could have done it faster, but that would look too suspicious if he could easily heal her that fast.

"How come you never did this while you were healing Samui before Lord le Fey?" Yugito asked curiously no condemnation in her voice.

"I didn't have enough time since my clone could report at any second he had found Sasori and Deidara," Revan answered.

"That makes sense, but I have to ask why are you healing Samui? You don't even know her," Yugito said getting off her chest what was really on her mind.

"I don't see why I shouldn't. I can help her effortlessly, and it doesn't cost me anything. Don't get me wrong I'm not a charity. I wouldn't help everyone I come across, but I've come to like you two while we've travelled together, so I thought I would help you while I could," Revan said lying perfectly through his teeth.

"Thank you for the help Lord le Fey I really appreciate it," Yugito said pleased with Revan's answer.

Scathach watched Yugito and knew Revan's plan was working, as she could see Yugito becoming fond of Revan for helping her student.

' _Considering what the villages will do to Revan if they ever capture him, I can't blame him for manipulating Yugito,'_ Scathach thought. She had noticed that while Revan can be manipulative it doesn't come to him naturally. He had learnt to be like that. Unlike Morgana who she knew thanks to having seen her type before in her royal court was a natural liar and manipulator.

"That is all I can do for back Miss Samui," Revan said removing his hands from her back, and vanishing the water. Samui's back looked much better than before even if her burns were still visible.

"How does it look?" Samui asked as she felt less pain coming from her back.

"It looks much better Samui," Yugito said stepping closer to get a better look at her back.

Samui got off the bed holding her top and bra against her breasts to hide her nudity and walked to a mirror in the bathroom to have a look at her back. A few minutes later Samui left the bathroom wearing her bra and top again.

"Thank you Lord le Fey," Samui said bowing giving him an opportunity to look down her cleavage which he didn't take.

"You're welcome Miss Samui," Revan said getting a ghost of a smile from Samui as she knew he didn't look down her cleavage.

"If you could excuse us Lord le Fey and Miss Lethra, we need to prepare for our journey back to our village," Yugito said politely.

"Of course, we'll leave you to it," Scathach said leaving the room with Revan.

"I was just looking for you two," Koyuki said smiling coming across them in a corridor.

"What can we do for you Daimyo Koyuki?" Revan asked refusing to use your grace as he had no ruler.

Koyuki didn't care as the two of them were responsible for freeing her country, and making her feel alive again. "I came to find you two to ask what your plans are. I know the Cloud ninjas are leaving in a few hours. So I wondered would you be leaving with them as well, or would you be staying in my palace for a few more days."

"We couldn't possibly overstay our welcome Daimyo Koyuki," Revan said politely.

"Please it's no trouble I have plenty of guest rooms, and you two are far better company than some of the stuck up nobles I've had to deal with recently," Koyuki said as she had enjoyed their company, and wouldn't mind them staying a bit longer.

"We would like to stay a bit longer if you don't mind Koyuki," Scathach said casually, but not impolitely.

"That's fine with me. I'll see you two for lunch later then," Koyuki said walking off in a happy mood.

"Why did you want to stay for a few more days?" Revan asked as he figured she would want to continue their sightseeing of the Elemental Nations.

"I want to see a bit more of the Land of Snow before we leave," Scathach said.

"If that's what you want to do, that's fine with me," Revan said as he was on this trip to make Scathach feel better, and if staying here helps her that's what they'll do.

Scathach smiled to herself as she and Revan went to explore the capital city they were residing in. She had told him a partial truth about staying here. While she did want to see more of the Land of Snow, the real reason she was wanted to stay was as soon as they left the palace they would start sleeping in separate rooms again, and that was something she really didn't want to happen.

So to avoid sleeping in separate rooms again she wanted to stay here as long as possible, since due to the bet she won she could sleep in the same room as Revan, for as long as she wanted while they stayed here. There was no way she was going to give up sleeping next to Revan so easily. Not when she got such a comfortable night's sleep next to him, thanks to his presence helping her with her unpleasant dreams about the Shadow Realm. Revan wasn't the only one that could be manipulative after all when it came to important matters.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **I've been asked a few questions about Nagini from the last chapter, so I thought I would explain a few things. In my story Nagini is a normal snake, more intelligent than a normal snake, but still only a snake.**

 **She's not a woman that is forced to transform into a snake because of a curse. The reason for this is because I don't like the Fantastic Beasts films, so I'm ignoring everything that took place in them. I'm only using the Harry Potter books as inspiration for my story that's it. Hence if you wanted me to reference stuff from the Fantastic Bests films that won't happen.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

For the last few hours, Revan and Scathach had been enjoying the sights the capital city had to offer. With Koyuki having publically announced that the two of them had helped her reclaim her throne from Doto, they were treated as heroes by the citizens of the city. Various vendors offered them discounts as thanks for freeing them from a brutal tyrant.

Scathach was used to such treatment since her subjects treated her the same way when she was Queen, as thanks for the prosperous lives they had under her rule. Revan had a bit of experience with hero worship thanks to him killing Naga, but it wasn't to this extent. Then again Britain had only feared Naga for several months, whereas the people here had lived under Doto's tyrannical rule for a decade. Resulting in the citizens of the Land of Snow having a good reason as to why their much happier compared to the wizard and witches of Britain.

After buying some discounted items and food, the two of them headed for the docks to say goodbye to Yugito and Samui.

"I hope you have a safe trip back to your village," Revan said politely standing in front of Yugito and Samui with their ship docked behind them.

"Me as well Lord le Fey, and thank you for everything you've done for Samui," Yugito said gratefully. Without Revan the burns to Samui back might have forced her to quit being a ninja, because the pain from the burns might have distracted her in a fight, getting her and her teammates killed.

"It was my pleasure," Revan said only doing it to manipulate her feelings towards him.

' _ **What are you doing kitten? This is the last time you'll see ever him, you need to give him a kiss that he'll never forget, as thanks for healing your student,'**_ Matatabi leered.

' _Shut up,'_ Yugito thought furiously keeping her blush under control.

"All aboard," the ship's captain shouted.

"This is goodbye then Lord le Fey. I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer," Samui said coldly before boarding the ship.

"Thank you again for everything," Yugito said ignoring Matatabi's demands for her to kiss Revan.

"It was no trouble. The fights we got into were quite enjoyable after all," Scathach said grinning.

"I'm not surprised you enjoyed that part of the mission," Yugito deadpanned knowing Scathach was a bloodthirsty warrior.

"Nothing wrong with enjoying a good fight," Scathach said unabashedly.

"Anyway, I better go. Take care of yourselves," Yugito said walking up the ramp of the ship.

"We will," Revan said well aware Yugito will be reporting everything that had transpired during her mission to the Raikage. After all, someone who can defeat a tailed beast isn't someone she can't mention in her report. He can only hope his plan as least partially works, so he doesn't have to deal with another village desiring his power.

Once the ship had departed from the docks the two of them returned to looking around the city until nightfall, where they then returned to the palace for dinner with Koyuki.

Revan had noticed that before on the ship when they were filming, that when Scathach talked with Koyuki it was like talking to a complete stranger. But now while they certainly weren't friends, they were closer to each other. Later after dinner, Revan asked Scathach why she was closer to Koyuki all of a sudden, and she answered that she always liked brave people, and that's what Koyuki is now that she stood up to her uncle.

With Koyuki now possessing a backbone and emotions, Scathach now has an easier time getting along with her than before. He had to agree with her, as over the next couple of days they spent in the palace, he found that he didn't mind chatting with Koyuki thanks to her newfound personality.

It was their third day staying in the palace, and they were currently having lunch with Koyuki. With it just being the three of them, seeing as Koyuki didn't want to deal with the suck ups that were trying to earn her favour now that she was Daimyo.

Koyuki had an irritated expression on her face, "Why did I become Daimyo again?"

"You wanted to make your country a better place than it was under your Uncles rule," Scathach pointed out amused.

Koyuki huffed annoyed, "I know that, but I didn't realise I would have to deal with so many people trying to earn my favour, or so many marriage proposals all of a sudden."

"You've had marriage proposals already," Revan said only mildly surprised. Recalling what his Mother did to the poor unfortunate souls that requested her hand in marriage when she was Queen of Avalon. If he ever received any marriage offers he would follow his Mothers example, as that would discourage anyone from sending him any more marriage proposals.

"It hasn't even been a week since I became Daimyo, and I've already had over a hundred marriage offers," Koyuki said aggravated.

"Let me guess, most of those offers were from nobles," Scathach said. She was in a similar situation once, but she easily remedied the situation by saying she would only marry the person if she liked them, and they that defeated her in a duel. That quickly got rid of the very few suitors she had, as they knew they stood no chance against her in a fight.

"Yes, and most give the same bullshit reason in their offers, saying our marriage will stabilise the country. I'm no fool. It's obvious they want to marry me as they think it will make them the true ruler of the country instead of me, since as my husband I must follow his word," Koyuki snorted in ridicule. "Like I would ever let my husband walk over me."

It was only a week ago that Koyuki would have never stood up for herself like that, due to her lack of confidence in herself. He must say this was a vast improvement from before.

"Enough about those stupid nobles who think they can manipulate me. What about you two? Surely you've had marriage offers, what with your power and good looks," Koyuki said.

"I've never had a marriage offer in my entire life," Revan revealed, and he would like to keep it that way. Not wanting to deal with power hungry individuals. When he marries it will because of love, not politics.

"Really," Koyuki remarked surprised. "You're a Lord, very handsome, wealthy and powerful. How are women throwing not themselves at you?"

"In my country marriage proposals only take place between old families when negotiating a marriage between noble heirs. It's considered rude to just send a marriage offer to someone. I'm not saying it hasn't happened before, but it isn't done in polite society," Revan said.

In the modern magical world, magical contracts were only used by old families. Something he was thankful for as this meant he wouldn't be swamped by marriage offers. He was sure someone would end up eventually sending him a marriage offer, and making themselves look like a fool in the public's eyes. And when it does happen he'll make it clear to never to them, to never send another offer to him ever again.

"You're so lucky," Koyuki said looking at him with a jealous expression. "What about you Scathach? Have you ever had any marriage offers?"

"Only a few," Scathach admitted.

Revan looked surprised, "I would have thought you would have had plenty of marriage offers." He didn't have any romantic feelings towards Scathach, but that didn't mean he didn't notice how she had the looks of a Goddess and was the most beautiful woman in the world in his eyes.

Scathach smiled self-deprecatingly, "Not many men ever approached me with marriage offers."

Koyuki presumed most men were intimidated by her beauty and thought they stood no chance dating her, and so never tried.

' _Creator we've found Aoi Rokusho. I'm sending you the memories of his location,'_ a clone said. A second later Revan received the memories from his clone of Aoi's location in the Land of Tea.

"If you would excuse me, ladies, I need to visit the bathroom," Revan said standing up knowing he needed to kill Aoi know before he could disappear.

"Of course take your time," Koyuki said before looking at Scathach. "So tell me..."

Revan didn't hear what Koyuki said as he headed for the bathroom. Once inside he checked there was no one in the cubicles, and that he was completely alone. When he was positive he was alone he changed into his Reaper outfit and sent a clone in his place to continue the meal with Koyuki. To prevent any suspicion arising.

Turning invisible he sneaked out of the bathroom and when he was outside the palace he turned visible and teleported to the Land of Tea. When he arrived he saw his clone standing right in front of him.

"Welcome creator. Aoi Rokusho is just across that bridge, and in the nearby village," the clone said pointing to a large bridge that covered a deep ravine.

Not wasting any time Revan ran across the bridge and arrived at the nearby village soon afterwards. While invisible he scouted the village where he came across Aoi talking to an old man on the outskirts of the village. Aoi seemed pleased by whatever they were talking about, and once their conversation was over, he departed the village in the direction of the bridge.

Once Aoi was safely away from the village, as that way no civilians would be caught in the crossfire of their fight. He slowly started closing the distance between them. Nearing the bridge Revan went through some hand signs and said, "Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Jutsu."

Aoi managed to just avoid the lightning dragon by jumping onto the bridge, and at the same time activated the Sword of the Thunder God. Revan studied the sword and saw how a yellow blade emanated from the sword hilt. Due to the nature of the glowing yellow blade, he would say it was comprised of lightning chakra.

"Show yourself, coward," Aoi demanded looking around for his attacker.

Revan deciding it was pointless to continue hiding appeared at the edge of the bridge surprising Aoi with his appearance.

"To think I would attract the attention of the illustrious Reaper himself. I must say I'm flattered," Aoi said arrogantly.

"I've come for the bounty on your head Aoi," Revan said.

"I have the Sword of the Thunder God. There's no way you can defeat me in a fight," Aoi boasted.

"We shall see," Revan stated before running towards Aoi, and throwing several kunai at him. Aoi blocked the kunai with his sword, resulting in the kunai melting upon contact with the energy blade.

' _So the energy blade is that powerful than,'_ Revan thought suspecting that the sword could cut through anything.

Revan formed one hand sign and said, "Wind Style: Devastation." Creating a massive blast of wind that was sent towards Aoi.

"Dam you," Aoi said barely managing to keep his feet attached to the bridge as it shook side to side.

Revan then launched himself at Aoi who tried to hit him with an upward slash of his sword, but he easily dodged it. Revan then raised his hand and sent a wandless Cutting Curse at Aoi, separating the hand that was holding the sword from his body.

"ARRRR," Aoi screamed in pain clutching his stump with his other hand, while Revan summoned the sword to his hand.

Revan held up the hilt of the sword and activated the sword by channelling chakra into it. He admired the blade of lightning chakra before looking at his first test subject to use the blade on.

"I'm going to bloody kill you," Aoi screeched holding a kunai in his remaining hand.

Too fast for Aoi to react Revan appeared behind him and slashed at his lower back cutting into his spine and making him a cripple in the process.

"What did you do to me?" Aoi asked fearfully not being able to feel his legs.

' _This would be the perfect opportunity to test Death Predation on a human being,'_ Revan thought grabbing hold of Aoi's shoulder, and after making sure there was no one nearby teleported to a remote location.

"What jutsu was that?" Aoi questioned starting to feel the blood loss from losing a hand.

Revan ignored him and prepared to use a spell he had never used on a human being before. "Death Predation," Revan said creating black miasma around him that then spread in every direction for five feet.

The black mist killed everything in its path, and by the time spell was over nothing living remained. The surrounding grass and trees looked like they had been dead for years if not decades and Aoi's body looked like it had been decomposing for years. Oddly enough his clothes were in perfect condition, meaning the spell only worked on living things. That was something to remember.

While the Death Predation test went off without any complications, he was still going to experiment with the spell in the Shadow Realm in the near future. To see what else the spell was capable of. Revan then sealed away the sword and burnt down the surrounding area. To prevent anyone from investigating why there was a sudden patch of dead grass and trees in the middle of nowhere.

Hours later Revan was lying in his bed waiting for Scathach to finish in the bathroom, and get into her bed that was on the opposite side of the room. When they decided to stay longer in the palace Scathach used her favour from the bet to continue sleeping in his room. He originally wasn't going to allow it, but Scathach warned him she wouldn't teach someone that broke their word so easily. As a result, he was forced to allow her to sleep in the same room as him if he wanted to remain her student.

Scathach originally wanted her bed closer to his but he refused firmly. To make sure she didn't move her bed closer whilst he was asleep, he applied a Sticking Charm to her bed so she wouldn't be able to move it. She wasn't happy with his actions but having no desire to fight a losing battle, she accepted she wouldn't be sleeping next to him like on the ship.

"We need to decide if we're staying here until we need to go back to Britain, or departing in a few days so we can spend a bit more time travelling around the Elemental nations," Revan commented.

"I'm aware," Scathach said emerging from the bathroom wearing a pyjama top that hugged her chest showing off her lovely breasts, and pyjama shorts that highlighted her exquisite ass.

"What do you want to do then?" Revan asked noticing Scathach's state of dress as she got into bed, but didn't leer like most men.

"I think we should spend one more day here, before continuing our travels around the Elemental Nations," Scathach answered.

"That sounds like a reasonable plan," Revan said.

They then chatted away for the next ten minutes with Scathach telling him about Koyuki's plans for the country, such as once the generator is completed renaming the country to the Land of Spring. Feeling drowsy Revan called it a night.

"Goodnight Scathach," Revan said falling asleep.

"Night Revan," Scathach said closing her eyes with a smile on her face, enjoying Renan's presence even from the opposite side of the room. She never knew Shadowkahn were watching her for any ill intentions, as Revan still didn't trust her.

Koyuki was disappointed when they told her their plans but she accepted they couldn't stay for any longer, as they had things they needed to accomplish. Scathach knowing she might possibly never see Koyuki again spent most of her remaining day in the palace with Koyuki. Given that she enjoyed hanging out with Koyuki.

Revan did see Koyuki throughout the day but he also did his own thing, as he didn't fancy spending all his time with someone he considered an acquaintance. He did come across them having a girl talk one time, which made him immediately leave as he had no desire to find out what they were talking about.

It was the next day after breakfast that the three of them where standing in an empty courtyard saying their goodbyes.

"I'm sad to see you go. You've been wonderful guests," Koyuki said having enjoyed her time with the two of them, particularly Scathach.

"So am I, but we must be going," Scathach said having only four more days left in the Elemental Nations before they had to head back to Britain, as they needed to be back in time for the Quidditch World Cup.

Revan from his discussion with Morgana last night using the two way mirror had found out she had acquired tickets for the three of them to the Quidditch World Cup in the same box as the Minister himself. Morgana wanted to go as it would send a powerful message if he was in attendance with the Minister. He was only going because he wanted to see his friends after so long, even if it meant watching a boring Quidditch match. Scathach was coming along as she had never seen a Quidditch match before, and was very interested in seeing one.

He must admit he was surprised Morgana bought a ticket for Scathach but realised leaving her alone in their house wouldn't exactly making her think of them favourably when they were trying to learn rune magic from her.

"I hope you have a safe trip," Koyuki said.

"We will Daimyo Koyuki," Revan said before teleporting away with Scathach.

xxxxx

Yugito and Samui after knocking entered the Raikage's office. The office had windows at the back of the room that overlooked the village and had a large desk where the Raikage was currently sat. The Raikage had dark skin and a large muscular build, blonde hair, a small moustache and a goatee. He was wearing a white haori without a shirt underneath.

"Lord Raikage we have returned from our mission," Yugito announced.

Ay looked at Yugito intently. "Where are your two other students Karui and Omoi?"

"They died during the mission Lord Raikage," Yugito stated sadly with Samui clenching both of her hands in anger.

"WHAT! Tell me everything," Ay ordered as the mission shouldn't have been too difficult. That's why he allowed Yugito to go on the mission. As he couldn't allow one of the village's jinchuriki to be possibly killed on a high rank mission, and leave the village in a weakened position.

Yugito following Ay's order told him everything that took place during the mission. When Yugito was done explaining what happened Ay wasn't feeling particularly happy.

"You should have abandoned the mission when it became clear you were going to face an entire Hidden Village. They might have been a small Hidden Village, but they were still a threat to you," Ay said.

"What about the client? He threatened to make things difficult for the village," Yugito protested.

Ay snorted. "He was one man, and only a director at that. There wasn't much he could have done against us, and even if he did start kicking up a fuss we would have dealt with him." That he would have been assassinated went unsaid, but heard by everyone in the room.

"I'm sorry you lost two of your students, but I can't allow you to hunt down Deidara and Sasori at the moment," Ay said. He felt for them he really did, but the village comes first.

Samui looked furious. "Why can't we hunt them down?"

"Mind your tone Genin," Ay warned making Samui lower her head in submission. "As for why that's simple, Deidara and Sasori would kill you two easily in a fight. However, that doesn't mean I will allow them to get away with killing two loyal Cloud ninjas without consequences. Therefore I will be increasing the bounties on both of their heads to show them they can't get away with killing my ninjas, and expecting nothing to happen in return."

"Thank you Lord Raikage," Yugito said as it was better than nothing, though Samui didn't look happy.

"Now what you've told me about Lord le Fey is worrisome. The fact he could defeat you in your tailed beast form has completely changed the balance of power between the great five nations," Ay said not happy there is someone out there is capable of rendering their greatest weapons useless.

"He's not a ninja my Lord. He has no reason to get involved in the Hidden Villages affairs," Yugito said defending the person that saved Samui's life.

"You might be right Yugito, but how long will it be before he's dragged into our affairs by those who fear or desire his power. There is a reason Wood Style is revered and feared by so many," Ay said already knowing the Leaf's attempts to procure Revan for themselves have failed, and they won't be the last.

"As long as we leave him alone he won't become our enemy," Samui said confidently. She had studied Revan during their time together, and saw as long as you leave him alone he will do the same.

"You might be right Genin Samui. I guess I'll just have to wait a few months to see him in person, and get a read on him then to see what he really is like," Ay said not wanting to make an enemy of an S-class warrior that has Wood Style when there is no need.

Yugito was puzzled by what Ay meant. "What do you mean Lord Raikage?"

"That's right you had already left the village when we received the invitation to take part in the Grand Magical Tournament in Britain," Ay said before explaining the tournament to them.

"I presume my student will be taking part then," Yugito said secretly relieved Samui wouldn't be in any life threatening situations for several months after she had just lost two of her students.

Ay nodded. "The original plan was to have you travel to Hogwarts with your team so they could compete in the Chunin Exam part of the tournament. However that is unfortunately no longer an option, but Samui can still take part in the tournament that is legible for a single person."

"I will do my best," Samui said wondering if she will be competing against Revan in the tournament. If that was the case she knew without a doubt she would lose.

"The tournament is the perfect opportunity to show off the might of the village. That's way effect immediately Yugito you will no longer be taking any missions with your remaining student. Instead, you will be increasing Samui's training to improve her odds of winning her part of the tournament, and showing the world how strong our village really is," Ay ordered.

If the village could win at least two parts of the tournament as he plans on entering other teams in the Chunin exams, then people all over the world will know the Cloud Village is the strongest village in the world. And in the process, the Leaf Village will be knocked down from their pedestal of being the strongest village. Not that it should be difficult with their reputation currently being the lowest it has ever been in history.

"I'll take Samui to the hospital to get her back looked at, and if they give her the okay I'll begin her training immediately," Yugito said.

"Get to it then. The sooner you start her training, the better chance she has of winning her part of the tournament," Ay said impatiently.

"As you wish Lord Raikage," Yugito said bowing respectfully alongside Samui before departing to the hospital.

Ay turned around in his chair to look out at the village and imagined how prosperous the village could become if people all over the world knew how strong they really are thanks to the tournament.

While his plans for the tournament are all set, he needs to plan what to do about Revan. He easily defeated Yugito, and could possibly do the same to Bee. Despite what most thought about him isn't a muscle bound idiot, he is capable of thinking and learning from others mistakes. The Leaf's attempts to get Revan under their control have only failed and made him an enemy if his contacts in the ICW are correct.

He won't repeat the Leaf's mistakes. Unlike them, he won't attempt to get Revan under his control as he knows such attempts will fail. No, he plans on creating friendship between the two of them. From Yugito's report, it's clear Revan was fond of the two of them. If the way he helped them and healed Samui using that unknown medical technique was any indication

That's why he's going to subtly encourage Yugito and Samui to befriend Revan. He won't order them to find out Revan's secrets, because if Revan discovered what they were up to he could become an enemy of the village. He'll only encourage the two of them to hang out with Revan in their free time. So by the time the tournament is over, he'll see the two of them as friends, and by proxy have no desire to ever raise a hand against the village, because that's where his friends live.

It's a plan with great rewards and very little risks. Though that doesn't mean if Revan proves himself a threat he won't meet force with force. After all, he needs to think of the good of the village.

"Yes befriending Revan le Fey overtime with Yugito and Samui seems the perfect way to create a positive relationship between him and the village," Ay said grinning at his plan.

' _Morgana will be very interested in this piece of information,'_ a Shadowkahn thought before disappearing.

xxxxx

It had been two days since the two of them had left Koyukuk's palace, and after travelling through the countryside of various countries, they were staying at an inn that was dozens of miles away from the Land of Waters borders.

The two of them were staying in separate rooms much to Scathach's displeasure, but Revan was firm about not sharing a room as he still didn't trust her. Not that he told her that, as that might undo the goodwill he's earned from her.

Revan had just finished talking to Morgana using the two way mirror to tell her where they are currently staying, and how they'll be back in two day's time. Morgana seemed pleased at that and told him she has plenty of things to tell him when he returns.

Not feeling tired Revan changed into his Reaper outfit, as he wanted to discreetly check the state of the Land of Water. Given that he hadn't been there since the Mist civil war. Leaving a clone in his place to prevent Scathach from getting suspicious in case he returns late, he left the room through the window while making sure no one sure him.

Revan turning invisible flew to the Land of Water and realised he wasn't too far from the village where he informed Suki that her rapist had been killed. Deciding his first visit should be there, he flew towards the village. When he was approaching the village he sensed a Chunin level shinobi fleeing the village while holding what he presumed was a toddler.

Floating above the village he could see the villagers were waking up in the middle of the night, and Suki crying for her child while being comforted by her friends. Seeing Suki's reaction it wasn't hard to figure out the shinobi had just abducted her child. Not standing for such a thing he flew towards the shinobi and caught up with him pretty easily. Appearing behind the shinobi he casted Imperio on him making him freeze in his tracks.

"Give me the child," Revan ordered holding his arms out.

The shinobi unable to resist the Imperius Curse handed over the toddler to Revan and stood there awaiting orders. Revan detecting a genjutsu on the child removed it, but luckily the child didn't wake up as he didn't want to deal with the tears of a toddler.

"Head to a location where no one will ever find your body, and slit your own throat," Revan commanded having no mercy for someone that would kidnap a child. Children were precious, and only a monster would deliberately hurt one.

The shinobi nodded before running off to follow his orders. Revan watched the Mist shinobi leave before moving towards the village at a sedate pace, as to not disturb the toddler in his arms. He arrived at the village twenty minutes later, and he saw everyone was now awake and looked angry. It didn't take long for some of the villagers to spot him holding the missing child.

"My child," Suki said crying tears of joy whilst she ran towards him and took her child out of his arms.

"I came across a Mist shinobi carrying a child, and seeing how he looked suspicious, I decided to investigate. And once I found out he had stolen your child I killed him, and came here to return your child to you," Revan explained.

Suki looked at him gratefully. "Thank you so much, Reaper."

"It is good to see you again Reaper," Shingen the village elder said approaching them, giving him a thankful smile.

"You as well Shingen," Revan said politely before getting serious. "Now can you explain to me why a Mist shinobi was kidnapping a toddler?"

Shingen and the villagers grimaced in disgust. "We should have this conversation indoors. No need for the little ones to hear what we're about to speak about," Shingen said motioning towards the children looking at Revan curiously.

"Lead the way then," Revan said noticing how the children were looking at him with eyes that were full of innocence. At their age, he had already lost his innocence thanks to how cruel the world is. He wondered if it would be the same for them as well in a short few years. As the Mist seems to be making immoral decisions that might end up affecting all the citizens of the Land of Water.

Shingen, Suki with her child, and Revan were in the elder's home so they could have their conversation without being disturbed

"Why is my child still asleep?" Suki asked concern holding her child in her arms.

"A genjutsu was placed on the child so he wouldn't wake up while being carried, and attract attention. However I removed it so the child will wake up soon," Revan said. The elder and Suki had no idea what a genjutsu was, but they were relieved there was no harm to the child.

"It seems I owe you a debt of gratitude that can never be repaid Reaper," Suki said.

"You owe me nothing, I only did the decent thing," Revan said waving off her thanks. "Now as to why I'm here, I want to know why your child was abducted."

Shingen gained a revolted and angry expression on his face. "We had heard rumours of children disappearing in the middle of the night throughout the Land of Water. At first, we thought the rumours were just that rumours, but then we heard more information to go along with the rumours. All the children kidnapped were born from rape."

"And all the rapists were Mist shinobi," Revan said sickened as he hated nothing more in the world than rapists.

Shingen sighed dejectedly, "Sadly you're correct."

Revan's opinion of Mei couldn't possibly get any lower. To think she would abduct children to induct them into her ninja forces. Mei was probably abducting at them a young age so that way they could be brainwashed into being loyal to the village, as that was all they would know having been raised in the village. They wouldn't think they would have a Mother out there somewhere in the world. No, they would think they were an orphan, and being taken care of by the village will only make them even more loyal to it.

Mei must be really desperate for Bloodline Limit users if she's resorting to such tactics, and the worst part is he knows her plan will work. In a few decades, she'll have a generation of Bloodline Limit users that are completely loyal to the village and by extension her.

"I would recommend moving to another country as soon as possible Suki. I might have stopped them this time but they will try again, and next time they might not be so gentle in doing so," Revan said.

Suki shot Revan a startled look. "The Land of Water is all I've ever known though."

"If you stay your child will be taken from you. What's more important to you staying where you feel comfortable or the welfare of your child?" Revan questioned sternly but kindly.

"My wellbeing of my child," Suki answered immediately.

"Then you know what you must do," Revan said.

"He's right Suki, you can't stay here," Shingen said softly.

Suki looked nervous. "Where should I go?"

"I know a place you'll be safe. So gather all your possessions, and I'll take you there," Revan said.

"I'll get right on that," Suki said anxiously.

An hour later Suki had all her important belongings in some suitcases and was saying her goodbyes to the villagers.

"I'll miss you so much," Suki said hugging an old woman while her child stood next to her looking confused by what was taking place.

Revan waited patiently for Suki to finish her goodbyes when he sensed three ninjas entering his sensing range. On the off chance more ninjas might come for the child, he stretched his sensing abilities as far as they could go. To be able to sense so far away he had to focus on nothing but sensing, as he couldn't afford to get distracted or else his sensing would fail. That is why he couldn't usually sense people fifteen miles away as he was focusing on other things. Several miles were fine, but any further he had to focus.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," Revan said before vanishing in a Body Flicker to the astonishment of the villagers.

"What do you thinks keeping Satoshi?" a Mist shinobi asked casually.

"Probably just having trouble finding the child he needs," another shinobi said. Not bothered by the fact they were kidnapping children. It was for the good of the village after all.

"You won't find Satoshi seeing as I killed him," Revan said appearing in front of the three Mist shinobi.

"What do you mean you killed him?" the leader of the squad asked nervously aware they stood no chance against Reaper. He survived a battle between Mei and Yagura when most people would have been killed in the crossfire if they were there.

"I found him stealing a child in the middle of the night. Such an appalling act deserves nothing but _death_ ," Revan said sending shivers down the Mist ninjas spines. "And I can't help but notice you seem to be friends with Satoshi, which means you were helping him in this endeavour."

The leader swallowed nervously. "You see-," That was as far as he got before he a kunai pierced his head between his eyes.

"Captain," his subordinate shouted shocked.

Revan roundhouse kicked one of the Mist shinobi in the head killing him, whilst at the same time drawing his wand and stunned the other shinobi. Using Legilimency on the shinobi he discovered his thoughts about Mei were correct. She was kidnapping children to improve the village's strength.

It did amuse him when he saw that Mei's position as Kage wasn't as secure as she would like. It turned out there was plenty of shinobi that were unhappy with her actions during the civil war. The only reason she hadn't been removed was that there was no one strong enough to replace her, and they needed to appear strong as they were still recovering from the civil war. Appearing weak would just invite people to attack or take advantage of them. This meant for the moment Mei was Kage, but how long that would last was up in the air.

Having read all the important information he needed Revan snapped the shinobi's neck, and returned back to the village. He reassured Suki everything was fine before walking with her and her son to the outside of the village. Once they were alone he placed a genjutsu on Suki and the child, so they wouldn't see him teleport them to the Land of Sea. He chose this location for them as it would be safe for them since there was no shinobi presence in the country here. That would want the child for his Bloodline Limit.

Once Suki was safe he teleported back to his room at the guesthouse he was staying in with Scathach. Lying in bed Revan's mind drifted to Mei and whether he should do something about her abducting children or not. If he did he would make an enemy of the Mist Village, as he imagined most of those in power agreed with Mei's actions.

Remembering Morgana's lessons about never rushing your plans or acting on your emotions as it will only backfire. He decided he would wait until he's back in Britain, and discuss with Morgana if he should do anything about the Mist Village.

The next morning Scathach was in his room eating breakfast as the food provided by the inn was appalling. So instead the both of them were eating the food he had stored in a seal as it was much more appetizing.

"We have to return to Britain tomorrow, so let's make today special," Scathach said enthusiastically while tearing into a croissant.

"There's not exactly much to do around here. So I don't see what we can do to make today special," Revan rebuked finishing his breakfast.

"Come one there's got to being something we can do together."

"I'll ask downstairs if there's anything to do around here," Revan said.

Subsequently, after breakfast, Revan went downstairs and asked if there was anything around here to do, but all there was some nearby islands that some people visited to see the sights. That would have been perfectly fine for Revan if he didn't notice the innkeeper acting unusual, whilst telling him the directions to the islands.

Reading the inn keeps mind he saw that a man in a black cloak would pay the innkeeper to direct people that he thought wouldn't be missed towards the islands. And from what he saw in the memories those people never did come back to the inn. Not showing he was distrustful he politely thanked the innkeeper and returned to his room where he then told Scathach everything.

"I wonder what this man in the black cloak wants with all those people," Scathach said thoughtfully tapping a finger against her chin.

"I have no idea, but I doubt it's for anything good," Revan said.

"Do you think Mei's ordering the kidnapping of these people?" Scathach said promising herself if she ever had the opportunity she would kill Mei for what she did during the Mist civil war, and for ordering the abduction of children.

"It's certainly a possibility. The only problem is I can't think why she would order the kidnapping of civilians. Given that I can't imagine what she would gain from such a thing," Revan said.

"Just because you can't think of a reason doesn't mean there isn't one," Scathach pointed out smoothly. "So are we going to investigate the island then?"

"I don't see why not," Revan answered seeing that the two of them could handle anything thrown at them.

"Then this should be an interesting experience," Scathach commented her eyes flashing with bloodlust as she expected a fight on the island.

"I imagine it will," Revan said knowing a fight was inevitable.

The two of them left the inn, but not before Revan left a clone to kill the innkeeper later in the day for all the innocent people he had made suffer. Following the directions the innkeeper had given them they walked a path that took them towards the sea. It didn't take them long to see the islands in the distance.

"I take it those are the islands the innkeeper told us about," Scathach commented.

"The islands match those from the inn keeper's memories," Revan confirmed.

The two of them followed the path given to them until they reached the beach, where they could see the islands were a few miles offshore.

"What now?" Scathach asked looking around.

"I presume the man in the black cloak or his subordinates would kidnap the people that arrived at the beach. However seeing how formidable we look, they might have thought they couldn't defeat us in a fight, and so left us alone," Revan suggested.

Scathach frowned. "Then that means these people have no morals and are cowards as well."

"Most likely," Revan commented.

"I can't stand cowards. They always expect others to help them, and then complain when they don't," Scathach said having turned away many people that wanted to be her student because they were cowards at heart.

' _That sounds like most peasants to me,'_ Revan thought. "You still up for visiting the island."

"Of course," Scathach said wanting to kill the group of cowards that were kidnapping innocent people.

"The only problem is you can't walk on water like I can. Therefore how are we going to get you across the sea to the island?" Revan questioned.

Scathach smirked with her eyes laughing in delight. "I have an idea to fix that problem."

"What is it?" Revan asked not liking the look on her face.

"You'll see," Scathach said smiling.

' _I can't believe I'm giving her a piggyback ride,'_ Revan thought carrying Scathach on his back while he walked across the sea to the nearest island.

The only reason he was carrying Scathach was that he didn't want whoever was on the island to know he was capable of flying, and conjuring a boat for Scathach would just make her an easy target. Scathach on the other hand was greatly enjoying Revan carrying her, as she found Revan's presence soothing.

That didn't mean she had let down her guard though, she was still aware of her surroundings and had her spear ready for any surprise attacks. It turned out her caution was well founded as when they were a hundred metres away from the island a large wave appeared heading towards them.

' _Why am I not surprised I'm getting attacked,'_ Revan thought dryly jumping over the wave and throwing Scathach towards the beach so she could deal with the attackers that had gathered there.

Revan seeing a ninja on the beach separate from the other ninjas presumed he was the one responsible for the earlier attack, and so appeared in front of him and sent a Cutting Curse at him removing his head from his body. He then noticed on the ninja's headband a symbol of the Sound Village was engraved on it. Meaning the ones responsible for abducting people wasn't the Mist Village like he initially suspected, but the Sound Village. Why Sound ninjas would abduct civilians eluded him at the moment, but he would find out what their objective was.

Revan calmly walked across the beach towards Scathach who was taking her time dispatching the five Sound ninjas. He made a mental note to talk to Scathach about taking her time during a fight. While he understood her love of fighting, that doesn't mean she can take her time killing her opponents, when they have more important things to do.

"Finish them off Scathach. We have other things to be doing," Revan dictated knowing they still needed to investigate the island, and he didn't want to give any ninjas inside time to prepare any traps for them.

"Ruin my fun why don't you," Scathach complained twirling her spear around before in a flash all five Sound ninjas fell to the ground dead.

"Impressive fighting skills as always," Revan remarked having been able to follow Scathach's movements as she impaled all of the Sound ninja's hearts within seconds.

"Thank you," Scathach acknowledged enjoying the praise from her student. "Now let's go and kill the cowards hiding inside the island."

"With pleasure," Revan agreed.

Scathach and Revan following the Sound ninja's footsteps on the beach, found a nearby cave that seemed to go on for quite a while. Walking through the cave they prepared themselves for any ambushes, but no attacks came.

"Can you sense how many ninjas are inside the base?" Scathach asked keeping an eye out for any attacks.

"No, I can't sense anyone on the island. They must be able to hide from sensors somehow," Revan answered whilst pondering if he could detect anyone in Sage Mode, but knew now wasn't the best time to find out.

"Then it looks like we're doing this the old fashioned way. Storming an enemy base with no knowledge of the numbers you will end up facing," Scathach said enjoying the challenge this presented.

"You and your bloodlust," Revan commented almost fondly.

"Please we both know you aren't bothered by my bloodlust," Scathach teased.

"I neither confirm nor deny anything," Revan said smirking while walking around a corner and coming across a large metal door. "It looks like we found the entrance to their base."

"Shall we make an entrance," Scathach said gripping her spear with both hands, and bloodlust appearing in her eyes.

"We'll make it unforgettable," Revan said darkly drawing his wand and pointing it at the door.

On the other side of the door was a large room that leads into numerous corridors, and had seven Sound ninjas ready to fight the intruders.

"Get ready men," the Jounin commanded.

"Where the fuck is Kimimaro? We could use his help right now," a Sound ninja said frustrated.

"You're more than welcome to ask him for help yourself if you want," the Jounin said mockingly silencing the ninja who was well aware that was a death sentence.

Hearing a noise coming from the other side of the door all of the Sound ninjas focused on it readying themselves for an attack. They were prepared for anything when the door flew off its hinges covered in white fire striking the nearest ninja and killing him in the process. Before they could react a huge white fiery blast flew through the entrance, and upon contact with the floor it exploded outwards incinerating everyone in the room.

"That dealt with the rabble easily enough," Revan said entering the room, and not even giving a passing glance to the ashes of the men he had killed.

"While that was an impressive piece of magic, you could have left some of them alive for me to fight against," Scathach commented a bit annoyed.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance," Revan said while deciding which corridor to go down.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up. Hence I'll take this corridor, and you take that one," Scathach said before running down the left hand corridor.

Revan watched as Scathach ran down her corridor easily seeing through her plan. She wanted to have the opportunity to fight some Sound ninjas without him there to steal her kills, or forcing her to hurry up her fight. That way she could enjoy her fights for as long as she wanted.

Ignoring Scathach's bloodlust he went down the right hand corridor where he eventually found himself in a large room. The room was comprised of various tables that had a stack full of notes on them, and at the far end of the room standing by a table was a Sound ninja.

The Sound ninja slowly turned around and Revan saw he was wearing a lavender long sleeved shirt, black pants, traditional shinobi sandals, and a purple, rope-like belt tied around his waist. He also wore two red, tube-like hair ornaments one on either side of his head. Revan also saw he had a circular pattern of three curved lines at the base of his throat.

"Revan le Fey, I never expected the one to be attacking the base to be you," the Sound ninja said calmly, and like he was talking to an insect beneath his notice.

Revan ignored his tone knowing he was trying to get under his skin. "And you are?" As he could sense the ninja before him was high Jounin in power.

"I am Kimimaro a servant of my Master," Kimimaro said his tone calm except for when talking about his Master then it became reverent.

"And who is your Master?" Revan inquired.

"Lord Orochimaru," Kimimaro answered worshipfully.

Revan didn't show it but he was surprised by what he had just learnt. With what he knew of Orochimaru there is no way he wasn't the leader of the Sound Village. His pride wouldn't accept anything less. It would also explain why people had been abducted. As it would match what he had heard of Orochimaru conducting horrific experiments on people in his quest for knowledge.

"Is Orochimaru in this base at the moment?" Revan asked because if he was things had just become much more complicated and dangerous.

"Lord Orochimaru hasn't visited this site in several months. He merely dispatched me here to retrieve some notes for him," Kimimaro replied calmly while Revan wished he was closer so he could his read his mind to find out if he was telling the truth or not.

Aware of the possibility Kimimaro is lying and Scathach could be currently fighting Orochimaru Revan swiftly as possible flicked his wand sending a score of dark curses at Kimimaro. Kimimaro removed his arms from his shirt letting it resting around his waist, and grew large bones all over his body.

' _Well that's certainly different,'_ Revan thought having never seen someone do that before.

Kimimaro then pressed his hands against the ground, and a wall of bones rose from the ground blocking the curses.

' _He'll have to do better than that,'_ Revan thought sending a charm that turned the bone into stone, which was then easily destroyed by his curses.

Kimimaro rolled to the side out from behind his destroyed cover and shot bones from his body towards Revan who banished them back towards Kimimaro, who easily deflected them with the bones on his arms.

Revan sent a wave of fire towards Kimimaro who simply grew massive bones on his body to protect him from the fire and carried on running towards him. Seeing Kimimaro getting closer to him Revan sent a massive blast of lightning from his wand, that Kimimaro blocked by creating a massive bone shield on his right arm.

Kimimaro then engaged Revan in taijutsu fight forcing him to the back of the room. Revan grabbed Kimimaro's extended left arm ignoring the pain from the bones penetrating his hand, and threw him across the room.

Kimimaro flipped over in mid-air so his legs hit the wall causing cracks to form on the wall before jumping out of the way of the fire Revan sent towards him. Revan went to kick Kimimaro in the chest when black lines appeared on his skin, and Revan could sense his power had suddenly increased.

' _I can only sense foul chakra coming from him now._ _Orochimaru must have done something to him to increase his power,'_ Revan thought.

Kimimaro moving faster than before managed to get pass Revan's defence, and tried stabbing him in the chest with a large bone extending from his hand. Revan twisted his body to the side and smashed the large bone into pieces with a powerful punch. Not perturbed Kimimaro clenched his body, and shot bones from every inch of his body that Revan stopped from hitting him using his telekinesis.

"Now die for my Lord," Kimimaro said calmly like he wasn't about to kill someone, changing his arm into a massive bone spike before aiming for Revan's head.

Revan blocked the attack with his right arm and followed up with a fort kick to Kimimaro's chest that sent him across the room.

Not stopping there Revan sent an overpowered Bone Breaking Curse at Kimimaro who created a bone shield on his other arm and blocked the spell with it. However, he was shocked when his bone shield was destroyed by the spell. Revan then moved around Kimimaro sending numerous Bone Breaking Curses at him, who tried to dodge them all but failed. Revan saw they were currently in a stalemate at the moment. As soon as he destroyed Kimimaro's bones with a Bone Breaking Curse he would simply regrow another one. At the pace they were currently going, whoever would win would be the one to last the longest.

Imagining Scathach fighting Orochimaru he decided to stop holding back, and so did Kimimaro if the way his skin started turning grey was any indication. Not wanting Kimimaro to move he shot a dark ice spell at his feet that encased them in ice, and was quickly expanding so it was now covering his legs as well. Kimimaro went to break the ice with his right arm when Revan unleashed yellow heat beams from his eyes.

Kimimaro seeing the yellow heat beams coming for him raised both of his arms in a defensive position and created a massive bone wall that looked stronger than the last one. However, Kimimaro's efforts were futile as the beams cut through the bone after several seconds, and pierced his chest.

Revan not paying the lifeless form of Kimimaro any thoughts whilst it was falling to the ground rushed out of the room to find Scathach. After passing numerous dead Sound ninja bodies on the ground, he eventually found Scathach standing by the entrance of a room.

"I'm glad to see Kimimaro was telling the truth about Orochimaru not being here," Revan said gratified while walking towards Scathach. "I am however surprised you're just standing here, and not looking for more Sound ninjas to kill…" he trailed off when he stood next to Scathach and saw the room was full of piles of dead bodies, which consisted of people of various ages.

' _They're alive,'_ Revan thought surprised and sickened when he could see the evidence from experiments that had been conducted on them. He was especially horrified when he saw dozens of children looking at him with soulless eyes. Some were even missing limbs. He could feel bile rising in his throat from the state of the people in this room, particularly the children.

His heart broke when he saw a boy that could have only been five years old missing both of his hands lying under the body of what was most likely his dead parent, not moving in the slightest. He might be apathetic to the fate of strangers, but he would have to be a true monster to not feel anything at the fate these people suffered. Then again he always had a soft spot for children, thanks to his Mother being the Goddess of families.

"After killing off all the Sound ninjas, I thought I would see if I could find any of the people that had been abducted, and free them from this place," Scathach said calmly trying to contain the anger and disgust she was feeling from seeing the suffering these people went through.

"And you found them like this," Revan said softly. While he has no problem with torturing and killing one's enemies or those that deserve it, kidnapping innocent civilians to experiment on is too far. It's pure evil in his opinion.

"Yes one of the Sound ninjas I interrogated said they were preparing to move to another base soon, and it would have been too difficult to transport all the test subjects there, so they moved the people to this room to be disposed of," Scathach said clenching her hands in anger.

"This is sickening," Revan said revolted. The only reason he hadn't looked away because he had seen a lot of horrors during the Mist civil war, and so was used to seeing atrocities. Despite how much he wished he wasn't.

"Could you use the spell you used on me to restore my sanity on the people here to help them recover from what happened to them?" Scathach asked looking at him hopefully.

Revan grimaced. "No, I can't. You might have been insane, but you still had a mind that could be healed. The people in this room couldn't handle what was done to them, and so their minds completely shut down to protect themselves from what they were experiencing. Without a mind, the spell would have no effect on them. Meaning their current state is sadly permanent."

Scathach looked like she wanted to protest before she lowered her head in defeat. "I thought that might be the case, but I hoped you might have been able to do something for them," Scathach said sadly.

"I wish I could do something for them as well," Revan said. He might be apathetic but he always helps people in front of him if he can, as long as it doesn't cost him anything.

"This isn't living for them, it's hell," Scathach commented.

"I agree," Revan said aware where Scathach was going with this.

"We need to put them out of their misery," Scathach announced and was surprised by the lack of protest by Revan. "I don't want to do this. but it's a kindness for them."

"Don't worry I understand," Revan said reassuringly knowing many people would call them evil for killing them. However they would never understand they were freeing these people from a life of torment, and it was in fact a mercy kill. They couldn't even be called people anymore, just lifeless husks for Orochimaru to experiment on. Scathach was right in that regard the muggle world had become soft with their technology. They would have tried to heal these people, but death was the only solution for them.

"Do you want to put them of their misery or should I do it?" Scathach questioned not sure if Revan was capable of doing it.

"We'll do it together," Revan said as he was no coward. He wouldn't look away, and let Scathach do the deed by herself.

"Very well, on my mark," Scathach said appreciating her student was going to do this with her.

Scathach with her free hand drew a rune in mid-air that shot fire into the room, while Revan shot blue flames out of his wand that turned everything it came into contact with into ash. Revan and Scathach watched as the flame consumed the rooms. They never looked away even as the flames engulfed the children, as it would be a disservice to do so.

When the flames died down the two of them just stood there in silence not exchanging any words, after all, what could they say after what they just did to those people, even if it was a mercy. Several minutes passed before Revan broke the silence.

"Come on let's look around the base. There might be a map somewhere that has the location of Orochimaru's other bases," Revan said. If they could find a map, they could prevent people from suffering the same fate as those people did.

Scathach nodded and stayed close to Revan as the two of them searched the entire base for anything valuable, but all they found were notes on experiments that Orochimaru had conducted on the captured prisoners. He did find why he couldn't sense anyone in the base while looking through Orochimaru's notes and it was because of seals that were plastered on the walls of the base.

The seals were designed to interfere with any sensors, by making them only feel nature chakra in a designated area. This prevents any sensors from detecting someone, even if they were a few feet away from someone. This which would explain why the Leaf had such a hard time tracking down Orochimaru, as they couldn't even detect a nearby base of his if they even tried.

The seals weren't full proof Revan could tell that. As they were designed to draw in nature chakra from the surrounding air, but the seals were getting corrupted in the process if the foul chakra they were giving off was any indication. He did sense when he placed a hand on the seal a piece of chakra that belonged to someone and wasn't nature chakra like the rest of the seal.

Sadly he couldn't find any notes about the seals used by Orochimaru, meaning he couldn't find out how Orochimaru created such a complex seal. At least in the future, he knows to sense for a small piece of someone's chakra mixed with nature chakra, if he wants to find one of Orochimaru's bases.

"There's nothing of use anywhere in this base," Revan said annoyed. He promised to himself to kill Orochimaru if he ever encountered him. The notes he read showed a truly amoral person that could not be allowed to live.

"We should he back to the inn and kill the innkeeper for sending commoners here to suffer a fate worse than death," Scathach commented angrily.

"I created a clone when we left the inn this morning to kill the innkeeper when we were far enough away," Revan revealed.

"Good," Scathach said with a smile that promised only suffering for the recipient.

"This place should have never existed," Revan said appalled. "That's why once we're safely outside I'm going to burn this place to the ground."

"I approve, and it will infuriate Orochimaru I'm sure," Scathach said with a dark grin. "By the way, you still haven't explained who Orochimaru is to me."

"I will later, but first let's head outside for the show," Revan said leaving the base with Scathach.

Not wanting to leave any evidence behind on who might have attacked the base, since Revan didn't want to make an enemy of Orochimaru as he had enough of those at the moment. He moved the bodies from the beach to the cave and raised his wand casting Fiendfyre that he sent down the cave, and into the base destroying everything. For ten minutes Revan controlled the flames, and once he was sure everything was destroyed he banished the flames.

Revan then returned to the beach with Scathach and stood on a patch of grass as no footsteps would be left behind there. He then waved his hand and removed any signs of a disturbance from the beach. After checking there was no way for anyone to identify who had attacked the base, he placed his hand on Scathach's shoulder and teleported them to the Land of Woods.

Revan once they had arrived contacted his clone at the inn and filled it on everything that had happened at the island, and ordered him to also Obliviate everyone at the inn. That way if a Sound ninja investigated the surrounding area looking for the one responsible for destroying the base they would hear no mention of him and Scathach, who would be thought as the most likely suspects because of their power.

"I suppose seeing what was on that island has ruined the day for the both of us," Revan said no longer feeling the desire to explore.

"I had hoped to see new sights with you today, but I no longer have the desire to do so," Scathach said tiredly used to the horrors of the world. "I know what will help us after that ordeal though, partaking in the oldest tradition known to man."

"And what tradition is that?" Revan questioned.

"Why getting drunk to try and forget what you have just seen," Scathach answered.

"That doesn't sound helpful at all," Revan said since the memories would still be there the next day.

"No it isn't, but I need a drink after that," Scathach said her tone making it clear she was having one if he approved or not.

"Fine, I'll come with you. Seeing how you need someone to keep an eye on you to make sure you don't get into any trouble," Revan said lacking the usual teasing he would have used in his tone after what he just saw.

"You'll be drinking with me of course. Given that it's a tradition for a teacher and student to share a drink after a troubling day," Scathach said walking with Revan towards the nearest place that serves alcohol.

"The only problem with that is that I don't like the taste of alcohol, and I can't get drunk," Revan said.

"What you can't get drunk!" Scathach said surprised before realisation appeared on her face. "That's how you managed to beat me on the ship, isn't it. You didn't outlast me you simply never got drunk in the first place."

"Guilty as charged," Revan commented with a small smile.

"Ha, you're a devious one aren't you?" Scathach asked not really bothered by Revan tricking her.

"What can I say you're amusing when you're drunk," Revan said.

Scathach wrapped an arm around Revan's shoulder and leaned in close. "In that case, I'm getting as drunk as possible, and you can make sure I don't get into too much trouble."

Knowing Scathach needed to unwind after today Revan said. "That's no problem for me."

They eventually found a small town where they rented a room at a hotel and then went to a nearby bar where Scathach ended up buying the strongest alcoholic drinks they had. With how potent the drinks were it only took a few hours to get her drunk, despite the fact being a half demon it should have taken much longer. That just showed you how strong the drinks were, and how fast she was drinking them.

Late into the night once Scathach was completely smashed out of her head Revan took her back to the hotel. Revan guided Scathach to her bed, and once he pulled the covers over her he headed to his room.

' _I hope I don't have any dreams about today,'_ Revan thought trying to be optimistic but was well aware he would despite his hopes.

The next morning Revan slowly woke up when he felt the sun's rays on his face. Yawning and getting out of bed he was glad he only had a few dreams about yesterday, as they were extremely unpleasant to have. Once he was changed he knocked on Scathach doors, but he received no answer.

' _She's still asleep,'_ Revan thought sensing she was still in bed.

Revan unlocked the door and stepped into the room, where he saw Scathach was fast asleep. He dispelled the clones standing guard on the roof of the hotel as he no longer needed them. Walking up to Scathach he placed his hand on Scathach's shoulder and gently shook her awake.

"It's time to wake up Scathach," Revan said gently.

Scathach slowly stirred before she opened her eyes, and saw Revan standing above her shaking. She groaned before flipping the bed covers off her body showing she was still wearing her bodysuit and pulled Revan into the bed before he could react. Scathach then pulled the covers back over them and snuggled into Revan wanting to get comfortable.

"Let me go right now Scathach," Revan said annoyed not liking being grabbed so suddenly.

"Your very presence is very soothing to me did you know that?" Scathach inquired still part asleep while wrapping her arms and legs around Revan so tightly that escape was impossible for him.

Revan didn't care Scathach enjoyed his presence. He didn't like being grabbed like that. "Scathach-"

"I could have easily become like those people you know," Scathach interrupted. "How much longer could I have endured my time in the Shadow Realm before my mind regressed to that of an animal, or my mind completely collapsed like those poor people?"

Revan eyes softened now aware of why Scathach was so disturbed by yesterday's events. She saw a possibility of what she could have become if he hadn't rescued her.

"Scathach there is no way you could have become like them. You are far too strong both mentally and physically for that to ever happen," Revan said strongly.

"You really think so?" Scathach asked her eyes devoid of life showing she was still affected by her time in the Shadow Realm.

"You are my teacher, there's no way you would ever let yourself be easily defeated like that. Particularly by your own mind," Revan said smiling encouragingly.

Scathach smiled appreciating the faith Revan had in her. "If my student says so who am I to disagree with him."

Revan could see his words were affecting her when the light returned to her eyes. "I'm glad that's settled. Now can you release me," Revan said happy to help her, but he wanted his freedom back.

Scathach adopted a thoughtful look on her face. "You're far too comfortable to let go. So I'll believe I'll keep you here for the time being," Scathach said with a grin enjoying Revan's presence far too much to let him go.

"Scathach," Revan said warningly. If Scathach was a friend he wouldn't have minded as much, but she was still an acquaintance to him.

"You've seen war haven't you?" Scathach asked suddenly stopping Revan from what he was originally going to say.

"What makes you say that?" Revan asked not bothering to deny or confirm anything.

"I have fought in plenty of wars when I was Queen, and so I can recognise the look in your eyes from yesterday when you saw the bodies. It was the look of someone who had seen horrors before, and this was another to add to the list. And the only way you could have gotten those eyes was in a war where you see a lot of terrible things. If it was your first time seeing something like that you would have reacted much more strongly, no matter how well you control your emotions. Am I wrong," Scathach said.

"No, you're not. I've fought in a war, though it was only for a few months. You can't tell anyone that I did, as it would attract too much attention if it was ever revealed that I took part in a war," Revan said seeing no point in denying something that was obvious.

"I knew you weren't a boy like most people your age, but I never expected you to be so grown up," Scathach said.

"I haven't been a child in a very long time," Revan said as his childhood ended with the death of Stephanie.

"For most people, I would call them liars, but I know you're telling the truth. I can see it in your eyes, you've already seen a lot in your short time in this world," Scathach said softly.

"While that is true, I have managed to overcome whatever the world threw at me," Revan said. He didn't want to admit it, but he is only as strong as he is because of what he has suffered through.

"From what I can see you overcame those challenges magnificently, and became a stronger person because of it," Scathach commented.

"That I have, perhaps one day I'll tell you more about what I've faced in my life, but not today," Revan admitted seeing the possibility of becoming good friends with Scathach, and sharing more of his past with her. But that was a long way away.

"I look forward to that eventful day," Scathach said happy Revan will share more about himself eventually with her. She did like knowing more about her student after all.

Revan tried freeing himself from Scathach's grip, but she wouldn't let him go. "It's time to get out of bed Scathach. We do need to return to Britain at some point today."

"Do we have to? I'm very comfortable here," Scathach complained wanting to stay in bed with Revan. That's why she had brought up his eyes to distract him, so she could enjoy his body pressed against her for as long as possible.

"Yes we have to Scathach," Revan said finding the look on her face cute, and beautiful at the same time.

"Fine," Scathach said releasing Revan from his grip.

"Thank you," Revan said getting out of the bed. "Let's get some breakfast, and then we can decide what to do for the rest of the day before we need to head back to Britain."

' _I would have rather stayed in bed with you than have some breakfast,'_ Scathach thought disappointedly missing his warmth already.

When they were full from breakfast the two of them left the town, and Revan having a notion of how to take Scathach's mind off from yesterday proposed an idea.

"You want to hunt down some bandits and kill them," Scathach said surprised by the random suggestion.

"I thought killing the scum of the world would help you release some of the hatred you have in you from yesterday," Revan said.

Scathach scratched her chin thinking the idea over before a bloodthirsty smile grew on her face. "I approve of your suggestion. I get to remove the filth of this world, and work some of my anger out of my system."

"Then I'll dispatch some of my clones to find some bandits, and once they do we can deal with them," Revan said darkly.

It was an hour later after having told Scathach everything he knew about the Sound Village and Orochimaru that this clones contacted him telling him they had found a bandit camp. Receiving the bandit's location he teleported himself and Scathach not too far from it. They then moved towards the bandit camp discreetly and jumped into the trees to get a better look at the camp. Where they saw the camp was comprised of thirty bandits.

"Do you wish to attack first Scathach?" Revan questioned quietly so as to not be overheard by the bandits.

"It would be my pleasure," Scathach answered with a bloodthirsty smile before jumping from the tree branch she was crouched on and throwing her spear impaling one bandit in the chest.

' _She really does enjoy fighting,'_ Revan thought watching as Scathach took her time dealing with the bandits.

' _Creator I have erased the memories of everyone that was at the inn, and have killed the innkeeper,'_ the clone he left at the inn said.

' _Good,_ _Orochimaru will never suspect us destroying his base, and that innkeeper got what he deserved for sending so many innocent to be experimented on,'_ Revan thought pleased while keeping an eye on Scathach killing the bandits.

' _I thought the same creator,'_ the clone commented.

' _You can dispel yourself now. Your job is completed,'_ Revan said.

' _Yes creator,'_ the clone said before cutting the connection.

Having dispelled the clones from earlier that lead him to the bandit camp he realised he had no more clones in the Elemental Nations. With no more clones running about he had no one to pretend to be Reaper for him while he was in Hogwarts but was that still necessary he pondered. If no one has figured out he is really Reaper by now, they are unlikely to do so anytime soon.

He knows Minato wondered if he was Reaper, but dropped that line of thinking for the time being, and Kakashi suspects him to be Reaper but won't say anything for Natsumi's sake. Even if they came forward with their suspicions they couldn't prove anything, so he has nothing to be worried about except for rumours about him.

With Reaper being known for disappearing for months at a time, he sees no harm in not leaving any clones behind to act as Reaper. Not when he now has his Shadowkahn to gather information for him instead of his clones. It's not like the bounties the clones collected were of any importance anyway. That was just to keep up pretences. Mentally nodding he decided he wouldn't create any more clones to act as Reaper, as they just weren't needed for the time being. Noticing Scathach had just killed the last bandit he jumped down from the tree branch and landed next to her.

"Do you feel better now?" Revan asked looking around at all of the carnage. The ground was soaked in the blood of bandits. Not that he cared in the least though.

"I do. That was just what I needed to help clear my mind of my anger," Scathach rejoiced flicking the blood of her spear.

"I'm glad it did. Now let's move so I can remove any traces of our presence, and then return to Britain," Revan said walking out of the camp with Scathach.

"You're going to burn the camp down to the ground aren't you?" Scathach asked knowingly.

"It's an effective method of removing any evidence that we were here," Revan answered shooting fire from his wand that burnt down the camp.

"I can't argue with that," Scathach commented as she watched the camp be consumed in flames.

"Are you ready to go back to Britain?" Revan asked looking at Scathach.

"I am yes," Scathach said wishing they could travel together longer but knew that wasn't feasible. Despite wishing they were travelling longer she did have Revan's training to look forward to. She imagined teaching Revan will be an enjoyable experience for her.

"Then let's head back home," Revan stated teleporting both of them back to Britain.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **With Revan returning to Britain the focus of the story will return to Hogwarts, especially with the Grand Magical Tournament starting soon. I look forward to showing you what I have planned during the Tournament.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"Mother we've returned," Revan announced walking through the front door with Scathach behind him.

There was a loud pop and Dobby appeared in front of them. "Welcome back Revan. The Mistress is in the back garden with her ginger student," Dobby proclaimed.

"Thank you, Dobby. I'll go and see what the two of them are up to right now," Revan said graciously before walking to the back garden.

"I might as well see what Morgan is up to. It's not like I've got anything better to do," Scathach commented walking next to Revan while resting her spear against her shoulder.

"From the sound of it Morgan is training Ginny," Revan said and he was proven correct when they entered the back garden.

Ginny was throwing dark curses at Morgana who was blocking them with ease. Revan could tell Ginny was putting her all into her attacks, but she stood no chance against Morgana in a duel. Still, it was impressive to see her not giving up at the first sign of trouble.

Morgana seemingly having had enough of their duel easily disarmed Ginny of her wand catching it in mid-air, before freezing Ginny in place with a spell.

"You put up a good fight Ginny, but you need to learn to change your tactics faster when things aren't working well for you. Instead of sticking with what you were doing," Morgana remarked unfreezing Ginny and giving her wand back to her.

"I'll try to remember that," Ginny acknowledged accepting the advice amiably.

"I believe that's enough training for today, considering that I'm sure Revan would like to speak with you, after not seeing you in person for a few months," Morgana disclosed looking at her son having noticed him arrive the second he entered the property thanks to the wards.

"Revan," Ginny blurted surprised when she saw who Morgan was looking at. She noticed Revan was standing next to a beautiful woman whose name was Scathach if she remembered correctly.

"Ginny it's good to see you," Revan said walking towards Ginny and giving her a hug and noticed how she had grown a bit taller, and started developing a womanly figure.

"You as well Revan. I hope you enjoyed your time in the Elemental Nations," Ginny said ending the hug, but not before she felt Revan's muscles from the close contact. She knew Daphne will immensely like what she will see tomorrow at the Quidditch World Cup.

Revan's eyes darkened for a second recalling what he had seen before they returned to normal something that Morgana noticed. "Yes I saw plenty of beautiful sights with Scathach during our travels."

"I take it this is your new teacher then," Ginny said getting a good look at the woman. She couldn't help but feel a bit jealous when she saw Scathach's looks. She was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. What was amusing though was imagining Daphne's reaction to her crush spending so much time with such a beautiful woman.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Weasley, Revan told me a lot about you," Scathach said shaking Ginny's hand.

"You as well Miss Lethra," Ginny said politely.

"You two should go and catch up in Revan's room. I'm sure you want to talk about things without having two adults nearby to listen in on your conversation," Morgana said knowing teenagers want to talk without any adults around to eavesdrop on them.

"Let's head to my room Ginny, I've got a lot to tell you about what I've been up to over the summer," Revan said walking towards his bedroom with Ginny.

"Me as well," Ginny commented happily.

Morgana watched the two of them chat happily and once they entered the house she turned to Scathach with a neutral look on her face. "Has anything else happened since I last spoke to my son a few days ago?"

Scathach sighed, "We might want to go somewhere more private for this conversation."

Revan and Ginny were both sat on his bed with them sharing with each other what they had gotten up to during the summer holidays. Ginny had been coming around most days to learn magic and Occlumency from Morgan to get stronger, and to get out of the house as things were still tense with her family after they had that massive argument.

Morgana had allowed Ginny to sleep in his bed when she really didn't want to go back to the Burrow, which she was extremely grateful for. That did cause Molly to complain loudly saying it was inappropriate, but Ginny ignored her not caring for her opinion. Revan wasn't sure what was inappropriate about Ginny sleeping in his bed. It's not like they were sharing a bed, nor doing anything unbecoming with each other.

Once Ginny was done explaining what she had gotten up to over the summer Revan then told her what he experienced over the summer. He gave her a modified version of the events making sure to exclude what he saw in Orochimaru's base, as he didn't fancy talking about that right now, his manipulation of Yugito, and travelling to the Shadow Realm. But he included everything else like fighting Jiraiya and saving the Land of Snow.

Ginny was astonished by what he had gotten up to during the summer. She wished she could have gone with him, but she knew her parents would have never allowed her to go with Revan, just like the rest of their friend's parents would never have let their children go as well. Staying in Revan's house some nights was already pushing it. She didn't want to imagine what would happen if she just up and left with Revan to the Elemental Nations.

Morgana then sent Dobby to fetch them for lunch where Ginny got to know Scathach, and they seemed to get along well. Scathach admired Ginny's bravery, and Ginny liked how Scathach didn't take shit from anyone.

After lunch, Ginny and Revan chatted for a while longer before she decided to head back to the Burrow. Revan did promise to see her at the Quidditch World Cup tomorrow which got some teasing from Ginny, as she knew how much he disliked Quidditch.

"Ginny is a good and trustworthy friend," Scathach commented once Ginny had left.

"That she is," Revan agreed.

"Excuse me Scathach but my son and I need to have a discussion in private," Morgana said though her tone wasn't that polite, something Scathach noticed.

"I'm sure you two have a lot to catch up on, what with Revan proving himself a fierce warrior during our travels," Scathach informed. The unlike you went unsaid.

"I'll be in my study," Revan said not wanting to deal with the two of them taking shots at each other again.

"Scathach can get her couch ready while we talk since all she's done so far is live off our generosity without contributing anything in return," Morgana said politely following after Revan.

' _That bitch,'_ Scathach fumed. It wasn't her fault she had no means of providing for herself at the moment. She had spent the last nearly two thousand years in the Shadow Realm after all.

In the study, Morgana was making sure Scathach couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation before looking Revan directly in the eyes. "Tell me everything that happened during your time in the Elemental Nations, and don't exclude a single detail," Morgana demanded.

Not seeing a reason to refuse his Mother Revan told her everything that had happened while he was abroad. Once Revan was done explaining Morgana she just sat their processing everything. She already knew a lot of what happened thanks to their conversations using the two way mirror, but the new details helped add a different perspective to her understating of the situation.

"You handled the situation with Jiraiya perfectly," Morgana praised. "We're not ready to have the Leaf as an enemy yet, and so having the entire thing hushed up was a brilliant decision. Having the Leaf subtly try and find out your secrets is much more preferable to them trying to hunt you down, and kill you for being an enemy."

"I thought the same, that's why I struck the deal I did with Jiraiya," Revan said glad he had the approval of his Mother regarding what he did.

"While the situation regarding Koyuki worked out for the best as having a Daimyo in your debt is always a useful thing to have. You shouldn't have gotten involved in her affairs. Who knows how the situation could have evolved. No, it would have been best to escort Koyuki to the city, and then immediately leave so you wouldn't get entangled in the civil war the royal family was having," Morgana scolded.

Morgana actually thought Revan should have never gone to help Koyuki when he sensed her running from those bandits, but she knew better than to voice such thoughts. It should have been no concern of Revan's what happened to a complete stranger, and that was something she would have to fix. Even if meant drastic and unpleasant methods had to be used to accomplish her goal. The less Revan cared about the fate of strangers the longer he would live.

"Your right of course Mother, but helping Kazahana was worth it seeing how it helped Scathach get over some of her trauma, and I knew Doto posed no threat to me," Revan said knowing under normal circumstances he would have never helped Koyuki. It was only because of Scathach that he did so.

"You're just lucky you managed to handle the two tailed beast without any trouble," Morgana said aware Revan's defeat of a tailed beast will gain him a lot of attention, and not all of it good. "By the way, your manipulation of Yugito paid off, as she argued for your defence in the Raikage's office."

"That's good to hear. As I wasn't sure if anything would come of me healing Samui to gain Nii's respect," Revan said smiling.

"The Shadowkahn stationed in the Raikage's office also reported to me that Ay intends to have Yugito and Samui befriend you during the Grand Magical Tournament next month. That way if your friends with a few Cloud ninjas, you're less likely to become an enemy of the village," Morgana revealed making Revan narrow his eyes in displeasure. He would never fall for such a simple trick, and was annoyed at the manipulation Ay was planning.

"What's the Grand Magical Tournament?" Revan inquired having never heard of such a thing before and making a note to keep an eye on any Cloud ninjas he meets if their overly friendly with him.

"I forgot you don't know about the tournament," Morgana said. She then went on to explain what the tournament entailed, having learnt all the details by using her position as a proxy of the le Fey seat to learn information that would otherwise be unavailable to the public.

"I see," Revan commented thoughtfully. "This year will certainly be an interesting one with so many ninjas attending Hogwarts. They'll no doubt try and learn as much about me as possible, in case I'm a threat to them."

"Without a doubt, they'll try and spy on you my son, but I know you'll have no problem dealing with any spies you come across," Morgana said smirking darkly.

"I certainly will, and what have you learnt from the Shadowkahn while I was away?" Revan questioned imagining they must have learnt a lot by hiding in the shadows.

Morgana smiled. "It's amazing what you can learn when people think no one's listening in on their conversations."

Morgana then went on to explain what she had learnt from the Shadowkahn stationed in the Elemental Nations. First Mei's position as Kage was even more unsecure than Revan knew. The majority of the village and country hated her. Seeing her only marginally better than Yagura. This means it won't be long before she's removed from office.

Morgana would say a year top before she's removed from office, as the outcry against her is becoming too much. This was something Mei knew and was desperately trying to fix but was having no success so far. Revan thought it was fitting for her to be kicked out of office for her actions during the Mist civil war.

There wasn't much going on in the other villages at the moment. All they were doing was preparing for the tournament if they were competing. Morgana knew the Stone village wasn't competing in the tournament as their hatred for Minato for killing a thousand of their ninjas in the last great ninja war, made them want nothing to do with a tournament that was partly organised by the Leaf.

The villages that were competing would be watching him of course, but also learning as much about magic as they could. As this would be the first time beyond the borders of the Elemental Nations for many of them.

"I'm glad to hear Mei isn't in a good position and will likely be removed from office. Nevertheless, do you think I should do anything about her kidnapping children to induct them into her forces?" Revan questioned once Morgana was done explaining.

Morgana leaned back in her seat in thought. "As much as you might not want to hear this my son there's isn't much you can do. You can't force a major Hidden Village to change their ways since you're not strong enough. And an unpleasant truth of the world is there is always an atrocity being committed somewhere in the world. The best thing you can do in life is improve your part of the world, or else you'll always be fighting evil, and that's not really living."

"I don't like what you're saying, however, I can see what you mean," Revan said his usual apathy for strangers coming into effect making him slowly not care what's happening on the other side of the world, as it doesn't affect him or his loved ones. He just wished it wasn't children being abducted, given that he always held a soft spot for children.

Morgana agreed with Revan it was terrible but it didn't affect him, so he needed to focus his efforts on Britain. This was just another reason why she needs to harden his heart, that way he'll never give the fate of strangers another thought. While she didn't like harming children and would prefer not to kill them she would do it if it was strictly necessary and there was no other option, though she would make sure it was painless when they passed on. She needed Revan to have the same attitude in the future if he was going to survive.

"I glad you understand where I'm coming from, and as for Orochimaru, there's no need to create a new enemy for ourselves. We already have enough of those as it is. That's why I don't want you seeking him out to kill him," Morgana said. She would kill Orochimaru if he was right in front of her as he was a monster, but he has never done anything against her. Therefore she wouldn't actively look for him.

"He's a monster," Revan protested picturing the room he found with Scathach.

"I'm not refuting that, but the world is full of monsters and you can't kill all of them nor should you, because as soon as you kill one another will take their place," Morgana said.

"I understand Mother," Revan said reluctantly. He wouldn't look for Orochimaru, but he would kill him if he ever came across him.

"Good then you can take the rest of the day off to relax if you want, as we won't be doing any training today," Morgana said.

"While I won't be doing any training today, I do however have other plans," Revan revealed.

His plans involved travelling to the Shadow Realm to create more Shadowkahn as he needed more spies to create a better spy network. The information he had learnt was very valuable, but he needed more since knowledge was power after all. Thanks to gaining more experience while creating the Shadowkahn, he could modify them so if they were captured in any way they would dissipate. He designed the Shadowkahn this way to prevent anyone from learning anything about the Shadowkahn, and by proxy him.

When he had created enough Shadowkahn he would send them to the minor villages and send some more to the Leaf Village to find the ROOT base to keep an eye on Danzo. Given that Danzo was a dangerous person, and hopefully learn more about his mysterious benefactor.

Morgana had also learnt that the muggle protection act had been passed in the Wizengamot thanks to Dumbledore's efforts. He was indifferent to the act. While he disliked borderline hated muggles, he wouldn't go out of his way to hurt them. He was sure Ginny's family was happy with the news as Arthur had been pushing for the act to be passed for a while.

The next morning Revan, Scathach and Morgana teleported to Dartmoor where the Quidditch World Cup was taking place. They arrived in a field with Revan and Morgana wearing their usual robes, and with Scathach wearing muggle clothes.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many wizards and witches in one place before," Scathach commented while they were walking through the campsite. The campsite was massive filling up numerous fields and was full of magicals from all corners of the world.

"The Quidditch World Cup usually has a hundred thousand in attendance for the final, and from what I'm sensing I would say that number is accurate," Revan said having to stop sensing people, as it was too disconcerting sensing a hundred thousand people in such a small area together.

"I knew Quidditch was popular, but I never imagined to this extent," Scathach said ignoring a group of loud Irish supporters.

"I really don't see what the big deal about Quidditch is. You watch people fly on brooms, how entertaining," Revan remarked dryly.

"And yet you're here aren't you," Scathach said smirking.

Revan looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Only because my friends are attending, otherwise I would never come to such an event."

"Well, you'll be seeing your friends sooner than you think," Morgana said motioning towards Daphne and Tracey who were up ahead of them with their families.

"Are those the two girls you're dating at the same time?" Scathach asked teasingly recalling the story Revan told her about Astoria telling everyone how he was dating the both of them.

"We both know I'm not," Revan stated annoyed.

Daphne noticing many of the surrounding men and women looking at something turned to see what had attracted their attention where she saw to beautiful woman, but what really grabbed her attention was Revan. He had most certainly become very handsome over the summer and had more of a presence about him.

"Your drooling Daphne," Tracey said playfully not that she could blame Daphne, Revan had become very attractive.

"I am not," Daphne refuted quietly so Revan didn't hear her.

"Daphne Tracey it's good to see you," Revan said coming to a stop in front of them and noticing how the two of them had grown over the summer with their curves becoming more developed, and grown a bit taller as well.

Daphne noticed how the woman with the black wavy hair must be Morgan Faye, and seeing how similar Revan and Morgana looked there was no way they weren't related in some manner. She could only speculate as to the reason why Revan and Morgan were pretending they weren't related when they clearly were. Maybe it has something to do with the fact Revan grew up as an orphan, and suddenly having a family member would raise questions as to where she had been all his life.

No matter she was confident if she asked Revan in private he would tell her the truth or part of the truth, compared to what he was telling the public. She would just have to be patient and wait until that opportunity arrived as the World Cup was no place for such a discussion.

"How come you never wrote to your girlfriend over the summer Revan?" Astoria asked impishly making Daphne and Tracey blush.

"That's right Revan not writing to my dear daughter all summer, what sort of boyfriend are you," Cassandra said smiling making the two male adults narrow their eyes dangerously at Revan who just ignored them, finding his Mother much more threatening when she's angry.

"I'm not dating either Daphne or Tracey," Revan said exasperated with this joke.

"Are they not good enough for you is that it?" Catherine questioned enjoying making her daughter blush.

Revan ignored the question and turned to Scathach and Morgana who were smiling in amusement. "Morgan, Scathach, these two are my best friends, Tracey and Daphne, while the ones that think were dating are idiots that you don't need to associate with," Revan said deadpan.

"Hey I'm not an idiot," Astoria protested.

"It's nice to meet you," Morgana greeted politely already knowing who everyone was, but appearances had to be kept as to not arouse suspicion.

"Revan has told me much about you," Scathach said nodding her head at them.

"And you two are?" David asked aware of whom Morgan was but he had never been officially introduced.

While the adults introduced themselves Revan turned to Daphne and Tracey and asked, "How has your summer been?"

"It's been great, though I am jealous Ginny has been receiving lessons from your teacher though," Tracey said with a fake pout.

"If you wish for more lessons, perhaps I should make the lessons I'm currently giving you that much more difficult, to stop you're complaining then," Revan said with a small smile.

"No I'm fine," Tracey said waving her hands around not wanting to feel even sorer after a training session.

"You three can go and have a wander around by yourselves if you want. As long as you find us before the game starts," Luke said knowing that with Revan the girls would be perfectly safe.

"That sounds brilliant. There's so much I want to see," Tracey exclaimed excitedly.

"Can I go with them?" Astoria asked not wanting to be left alone with the adults. Daphne would rather it just be the three of them, but she knew her parents couldn't say no to Astoria.

"Of course sweetie," Catherine said.

"Mom I'm not a child anymore," Astoria complained at the nickname.

"We'll take good care of you don't you worry sweetie," Tracey said smirking getting a pout from Astoria, and a laugh from the adults.

"Before I go I would like to thank you, David, for helping me arrange a trial for Uzuki a few months ago. I would have thanked you earlier, but I had to leave for important business at the train station," Revan said graciously, though everyone knew he was lying about having something important to do. He just didn't want to deal with two angry dads

"It was my pleasure especially after she got a student killed," David said never expecting the trial to lead to the end of the alliance with the Leaf Village. Revan's eyes darkened for a second recalling Sui's death which everyone noticed.

"Now you four go and have some fun, and leave us boring adults to ourselves," Catherine said knowing her husband shouldn't have brought up Sui in front of Revan.

"Come on Astoria let's have a look around. If you behave I might buy you some sweets," Revan said wanting to take his mind off Sui.

"What are we waiting for then. Let's get a move on," Astoria said enthusiastically already running off.

The four of them had a look at the stalls that the tourists had put up with Revan and Daphne making sure Astoria didn't touch or eat anything dangerous. Revan received a lot of stares with people whispering about the demon slayer, though he ignored the peasants as usual.

He did run into his other friends around the stadium and campsite where they caught up with each other. Daphne was unimpressed with Theo's flirting with some of the girls around the campsite. Whilst he politely greeted Pansy's Father but that was it, as he remembered the insult directed towards him at the Ministry Ball all those years ago.

They did have a near encounter with the Weasley family. Revan was buying Astoria some sweets after making sure they were safe, where he saw the Weasley family in the distance. He shared a nod with Ginny but he decided to not approach her, as he wasn't the biggest fan of her family. Something he thinks Ginny picked up on when she saw the dark looked in his eyes when he was looking at Ron for the prank he tried to pull on Sue.

Daphne seeing who he was looking at quickly moved on to make sure he didn't cause a scene, which made Ginny give her a nod of relief. They both knew one of them would have ended up in a world of pain, and it wouldn't have been Revan. Hours later they returned to the adults as it was time for the match to begin. They promised to see each other again after the match was over, as for now, they would be in different boxes.

Entering the Ministers box Revan saw Fudge talking with from what he had overheard from the peasants was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. Sitting a few seats away from Fudge was the Malfoy family looking aristocratic as usual, but the look was slightly ruined by Draco bouncing excitedly in his seat.

"Draco you look very excited for this match, but then again I shouldn't have been surprised with the way you worship Quidditch," Revan said teasingly.

"Revan I can't believe you came," Draco said surprised but happy to see his friend.

"I only came because my friends are in attendance nothing more," Revan said matter-of-factly before looking at Lucius and Narcissa. "It's good to see you two again."

"You as well Revan," Lucius said while Morgana and Narcissa exchanged polite greetings.

Draco couldn't help but stare at Scathach seeing how beautiful she is, but Revan elbowed him before he could be caught by her.

"Enjoying the view," Revan said dryly making Draco blush in embarrassment.

"Shut up," Draco muttered making Revan smile.

It wasn't long before Fudge introduced him to the Bulgarian Minister as he wanted to meet the demon slayer. The Bulgarian Minister also tried flirting with Morgana and Scathach but all he got in return was a cold refusal that made Revan smile not liking anyone flirting with his Mother.

"Your very popular today Scathach," Revan said once the Bulgarian Minister had left trying to keep as much dignity as possible.

"Like your one to talk, I remember how many offers for dances you got when we were in Koyuki's palace," Scathach said.

"Palace," Draco said confused with Lucius and Narcissa paying close attention.

"I'll fill you in on the details on the Hogwarts Express, but the short version is I spent a few days in a Queens's palace in the Elemental nation," Revan explained.

"Revan here even danced with the Queen herself during a celebration dinner," Scathach said.

"Only you Revan," Draco said with a shake of his head.

"I can't tell if that was an insult or a compliment," Revan said though Draco could tell Revan wasn't really annoyed.

"It was both," Draco stated grinning.

Revan was stopped from replying when Fudge announced the start of the Quidditch match. Before the match began the mascots from both teams came out onto the pitch. The Veela mascots for the Bulgarian team started dancing while releasing their allure ensnaring the majority of the men in the stadium.

' _If Fleur was here she would no doubt hex the mascots for giving the Veela a bad name,'_ Revan thought fondly recalling the memories of the summer he spent with Fleur.

Revan seeing Draco making a fool of himself by leaning over the rail to get closer to the Veela like most men in the stadium including Fudge and the Bulgarian Minister, used his magic to gently pull him back into his seat.

Scathach was impressed Revan managed to resist the Veela's allure. It was one thing to hear about Revan resisting the advances of a woman, and another to see it in person. Morgana internally smirked to herself knowing her son was too strong to fall for something as simple as Veela allure.

"It seems Draco takes after you more than I thought dear husband," Narcissa said with an amused tilt to her voice while watching as Draco was gently forced into his seat. She would have to thank Revan later for stopping Draco from making a fool of himself so publically.

"I don't know what you mean dear wife," Lucius said stiffly aware she was referring to his over the top attempts to court her when he was younger.

"Of course husband," Narcissa said smiling politely though her eyes were laughing in delight.

"Feeling better Draco?" Revan questioned once the allure had vanished as the Veela had left the pitch.

"I'm fine," Draco said embarrassed. "How come you weren't affected?"

"Don't forget Draco I've dated a Veela before, so I'm used to ignoring the allure of a Veela," Revan said not wanting to admit in public he was immune, as he didn't like sharing such information in public.

"That's right you dated Fleur last year. I kind of forget about her," Draco said bashfully.

"You are a true friend, I can see that now," Revan said deadpan.

Draco smirked arrogantly playing along. "I'm glad you can see the truth finally."

The two of them had to stop their joking when the teams came out onto the pitch and the match began. Revan politely nodded and said a few words whenever Draco fanboyed over Viktor Krum. Narcissa watched amused as Draco explained everything that was going on to Revan who had a blank look on his face. Even with Revan's blank face, she could tell he would rather be anywhere else than here.

She thought it was a good quality to have that you would spend time at an event you didn't like because your friends were attending, and they wanted you there to enjoy it with them. Out of the corner of her eye, she looked at Morgan and Scathach who had different expressions on their face. Morgan had a polite expression on her face though she got the feeling she wasn't as bored as Revan was. While Scathach looked very interested by what was going on. If she didn't know better she would say this was Scathach's first ever Quidditch match.

The match eventually came to an end much to Revan's internal relief when Viktor caught the snitch ending the match, and making the Irish the winners of the World Cup.

"Did you see that? What a catch," Draco said enthusiastically while waving his arms around.

"I did yes," Revan said his eyesight allowing him to easily follow the snitch around the pitch, and while he didn't like Quidditch even he could admit the catch had been impressive.

"Krum really is the best Seeker in the world," Draco said talking about his catch again.

"I'm aware," Revan said his poorly hidden disinterest plain for everyone to see.

Fudge after giving his condolences to the Bulgarian Minister on losing the match came over to talk the Malfoy's and Revan. The Bulgarian Minister did consider trying to flirt with the two beautiful women again except the dark look the demon slayer was sending his way made him reconsider, and he quickly left the box to have better luck elsewhere.

"Did you enjoy the match Lord le Fey?" Fudge asked wanting to keep on Revan's good side, as it was good for publicity.

"I did Minister," Revan said and apart from Fudge, everyone could the truth was, in fact, the opposite. This only made Morgana's opinion of Fudge drop, even more, when he couldn't even tell when a teenager was lying to him so obviously.

"That's good to hear Lord le Fey," Fudge said happily. "I had hoped to talk to you sooner about an important matter, but unfortunately you were out of the country."

"And what did you want to talk about that was so important Minister?" Revan inquired to the interest of those in the box.

"The Ministry has been thinking of adding a new subject called chakra theory to the Hogwarts curriculum. This is to allow students the opportunity to learn chakra and magic at the same time, and seeing as you're the only person in the country that can use chakra and magic, we were planning on asking for your help in this class if the plan went through," Fudge said.

Revan immediately knew he couldn't help the class as he needed the country weak for his eventual takeover or Voldemort's, and helping students learn chakra would make that much more difficult. Yet being part of such a class would allow him to dictate what was being learnt, allowing him to sabotage the student's education ensuring they posed no threat to him in the future.

"I take it such plans haven't been finalised yet," Revan said imaging having the alliance ending with the Leaf means some in the Ministry want a way to ensure the country has proper protection, now they don't have the Leaf to rely on for that.

Fudge shook his head. "No plans are still being discussed, but such a class won't be added to Hogwarts curriculum until next year at the earliest. Despite that, I was hoping you could tutor any Hogwarts students that enter the Grand Magical Tournament this year. Seeing how with your experience and knowledge you would help them go far in the tournament."

"It would be my pleasure to ensure Britain wins the tournaments and shows the world what we're capable of," Revan said internally smiling. With Fudge giving him an official role it'll look less suspicious when he and his students completely destroy the competition. After all, he was only following the Ministers instructions. None will think he's ensuring no new alliances are created during the tournament.

"That's wonderful news Lord le Fey," Fudge exclaimed merrily glad Britain now has a chance of winning the tournament against the Hidden Villages. "Now if you would excuse me I really need to see the Irish Minister, and congratulate him on his win."

"An interesting position you've been given Revan," Lucius said knowing Revan's character well enough that he didn't accept out of the goodness of his heart.

"Yes, it is," Revan said giving nothing away of his thoughts.

"You can discuss Revan's new role later. It's time for us to leave," Narcissa said aware her husband's associates will be meeting up soon.

Outside the stadium, the group of them were currently saying their goodbyes as the Malfoys were heading home.

"I'll see you in a several days Draco," Revan said.

"With the Grand Magical Tournament happening this year at Hogwarts, things will be very interesting," Draco said.

"You're just hoping to meet Krum if he attends with the rest of the Durmstrang delegation next month," Revan commented.

Draco shrugged having been caught. "Can you blame me?"

"To meet a pointless Quidditch star, yes I can," Revan said deadpan.

"What Quidditch is not pointless," Draco exclaimed offended.

"Not everyone likes Quidditch Draco. You should try to remember that," Narcissa said as she wasn't the biggest fan of Quidditch either, and could see where Revan was coming from.

"Now that you've said your goodbyes we can leave Draco," Lucius said having just finished talking to Morgana.

"Yes Father," Draco said wanting to tell Revan why Quidditch was the best.

"Give Mr Greengrass my regards will you," Lucius said to Revan.

"I'll make sure to pass along your message to him," Revan stated already picturing David's reaction to Lucius's words, and it won't be met with joy. Something Lucius no doubt knows.

Lucius then leant into Revan and whispered into his ear to quite for anyone but Scathach to hear. "I suggest leaving as soon as possible Revan, as things will certainly become exciting later."

' _Are the Death Eaters are up to something later? Is Voldemort finally making a move?'_ Revan thought not showing any shock on his face as Lucius took a step back and Disapparated away with his family.

"What was that about?" Scathach questioned having heard everything thanks to her enhanced hearing due to being half demon.

"I'm not sure," Revan answered having a good guess, and something he would need to share with Morgana. If the Death Eaters were on the move he needed to get Tracey and Daphne to safety as they were his only friends staying after the match.

"Come on Revan your friends are waiting for you," Morgana said knowing her son wanted to share something with her due to his body language.

Revan quietly discussed with Morgana about what Lucius told him, and Morgana agreed with his hypothesis of an attack. Revan quickly thought of a plan to put into motion later to take advantage of a Death Eater attack. He wouldn't kill any of them as he wanted an alliance with Voldemort, but he could make it look like he did.

That way if it was publically known he had killed Death Eaters, no one would suspect an alliance between himself and Voldemort, and it would make him look even more like a hero in the public eyes. It was a useful thing to have, not that he cared what the peasants thought of him.

It was an hour later and Revan was talking to Tracey and Daphne about the match when he excused himself to go to the toilet. Instead of going to the toilet he went into the forest where he created Mud Clones in the form of Death Eaters. When the attack started he would send the clones out to attack people and he would kill them to accomplish his goals. He also made sure to tell Scathach not do anything later as he didn't want her to go off and kill the Death Eaters, as her bloodlust would demand of her.

Another hour later and Revan was showing off some magic to Astoria when the screams started. Death Eaters were walking through the campsite and casting curses at the tents and people. No one was being killed due to the fact Death Eaters didn't kill innocents intentionally, but that doesn't mean they didn't give people a few broken bones and mild curses. They did have a reputation to live up to after all.

"Morgan I want you to get them out of here," Revan ordered not bothered by the fact some innocents were getting mild curses cast at them. They would recover in a short amount of time. This was war, innocents get hurt. It was the way of the world.

"I want everyone to grab hold of each other, and I'll get us out of here," Morgana demanded grabbing hold of Astoria's hand as she was panicking at the screaming going on.

"I can help," David proposed with Luke agreeing.

"No help your families, I will deal with the Death Eaters," Revan said the look in his eyes silencing any resistance they would have given especially his best friends.

"Good luck Revan," Morgana said before teleporting everyone away.

Scathach as she was teleported away knew there was more going on than their seemed, though it appeared to her only Morgana and herself knew that. The rest were blind to what was truly going on. She would keep her silence for the moment but she wanted answers soon, and she would get them.

Revan sensing his clones mixed in with the Death Eaters sent a slash of fire at one of his clones burning them to ash. That way no one could identify who they were, and find it was actually a clone of his.

The Death Eaters looked shocked at the death of one of their own though the higher ranked Death eaters knew something was off about that Death Eater. The rest of Revan's clone started attacking him giving the Death Eaters time to retreat. Lucius, as he retreated, knew the Death Eaters Revan was fighting hadn't come with them, and weren't part of their organisation. This meant Revan must have something to do with them.

He pondered as he portkeyed away whether Revan could be an ally for their organisation or not. After all, things were changing if the Dark Mark getting stronger meant anything. With Voldemort possible returning things were looking up for the dark for the first time in over a decade.

Revan lowered his wand having just killed his last clone leaving nothing of them left to identify who they were, which was all according to plan. He then looked up when he sensed magic above him and saw the Dark Mark hovering in the night sky and could see the fear on peoples face grow, no doubt recalling what the mark meant for them during the Blood War.

It wasn't long before the Aurors turned up and questioned him about what happened. He simply told them the truth that he engaged the Death Eaters in a fight killing some of them while the others retreated. Some of the Aurors weren't happy with Revan taking the law into his own hands, but seeing as it was self-defence there was nothing they could do.

Fudge as he was still at the world cup talking to Ministry officials quickly sorted out the issue with the Aurors. As he knew Revan would become even more of a hero with him defending people from an attack, and he didn't want any rumours of Revan and the Ministry of being on bad terms spreading.

Once everything was sorted out Revan teleported back home where Morgana told him his friends and their family were safely home much to his relief. Promising to talk to Morgana about everything tomorrow he went to bed thinking about what Voldemort on the rise could possibly mean for them.

xxxxx

"Come in," Dumbledore said when he heard the knock on his office door.

Snape entered the office looking more unhappy than usual. "I take it you've read this morning's issue of the Daily Prophet," Snape said sitting down opposite Dumbledore.

"I have yes. The Daily Prophet is blaming the Ministry for the Death Eater attack on the World Cup, and applauding Lord le Fey for his actions of defending the people, and killing some of the Death Eaters," Dumbledore said.

He didn't like killing but he knew sometimes it was necessary especially in war. And it didn't surprise him Revan killed those Death Eaters instead of capturing them. It was in his nature to not hold back unless he had to. In that situation, he could kill without repercussions and that was something Revan was going to take advantage off. Not that Revan liked killing, but more the fact he didn't offer an enemy any mercy. You attacked him you were dead. It was as simple as that. He learnt this from the incident with the ANBU earlier this year.

It was a shame his visit to the orphanage Revan used to live in didn't reveal anything new about him. None of the orphans there remembered anything about Revan and finding this suspicious he checked them minds and found out they had all been Obliviated. Even the matron couldn't provide any useful information thanks to her mental illness.

He had no proof but he suspected Revan was the one to obliviate them to prevent any more information about his past becoming public after it was revealed his sister had been murdered. He even visited where Stephanie was buried to check that Eris was telling the truth, and she sadly was. Revan's ruthlessness probably came from watching his sister being murdered, which is why he doesn't show any mercy to his enemies. So he never loses someone close to him again.

He did investigate the burning down of the church were Stephanie was murdered and found the entire story of the Priest and matron killing themselves doubtful. They suddenly change their minds after killing Stephanie doesn't make much sense to him. With Revan capable of easily killing his enemies, he can imagine him burning down the church in revenge thanks to accidental magic.

With how powerful Revan is his accidental magic would have been capable of doing such a thing even at a young age. While he would like to imagine Revan wouldn't kill at that age, he knows children younger than Revan have killed in the Elemental Nations. So it's not out of the realm of possibility. He hasn't shared his theories with anyone as nothing good would come of it if he did at the moment, and he has no proof.

For now, he would keep an eye on Revan and take solace in the fact Revan doesn't harm innocents and will protect those in danger like during the Hogsmeade attacks and the World Cup. Revan might not be a perfect light wizard but he certainly isn't a full blown dark wizard that doesn't care about anyone else. In fact, he would make the perfect grey wizard he thought humorously.

"Yes with le Fey killing those Death Eaters you no longer have to worry about him possibly joining up with Voldemort if he ever returned," Snape said well aware Revan would never follow anyone as it wasn't in his character.

"Not if he returns, but when he returns Severus," Dumbledore said looking intently at Snape's left forearm. Snape knowing what Dumbledore wanted rolled up his sleeve and showed him his Dark Mark.

"There has been no change since the last time I showed you, Headmaster," Snape said before rolling his sleeve back down.

"I had wondered if the World Cup attack was some sort of signal to his followers, showing them he was returning," Dumbledore said sighing not looking forward to the war that was on the horizon, even if he didn't know how long it would be until war broke out.

When Snape showed him the Dark Mark getting stronger weeks ago he knew his suspicions of Voldemort still being alive were correct. It was clear Voldemort was not at full strength but given enough time he would be, and he would continue his conquest of Britain when that time came.

At least one positive of that dreadful event with the ANBU was that with Sirius's death Voldemort couldn't get his hands on the knowledge of the Black arts, and summon an army of demons to do his bidding like Grindelwald had attempted to do. Voldemort with an army of demons was a terrifying thought.

"With the other Death Eaters not trusting me as they think I betrayed the Dark Lord. I am unable to find out what really happened yesterday," Snape said not that he was ever loyal to Dumbledore in the first place. His loyalties always lie with the dark.

"I'm aware of what your former associates think of you, but you can still use your friendship with Lucius to find out what information you can. We need to know if this was a random attack to relive the good old days in their opinion, or if this attack was ordered by Voldemort," Dumbledore said aware there wasn't much he could do at the moment to combat Voldemort.

"I can try but I don't expect any success on that front. Though I do know while the Death Eaters will look forward to the revival of their Master, any that are intelligent will know the Dark Lord will not be happy none of them have looked for him during these past thirteen years," Snape said half lying.

He knew the Dark Lord would understand not looking for him straight away as most thought him dead. What he won't forgive is not investigating the rumours of his survival like the ones Dumbledore shared with him of a spirit in Albania that could possess animals. If Dumbledore had heard of the rumour then the well connected Death Eaters would have heard of it as well. If Voldemort returns to power they will regret not checking the credibility of the rumours, he knows that with certainty.

"Be that as it may, I still need you to investigate to the best of your ability," Dumbledore said.

"I'll contact Lucius right now then Headmaster," Snape said leaving the office with a billow of his robe.

xxxxx

"Are you sure the attack last night was a wise idea Lucius?" Narcissa said in Lucius's study where Draco couldn't overhear them.

"You know I needed to do something to show I was still loyal to the Dark Lord, especially with the Dark Mark getting stronger after all this time," Lucius said remembering his shock when he felt his Dark Mark burn for the first time in over a decade, and saw the Dark Mark getting darker.

"So he's really coming back then," Narcissa said warily having never seen the Dark Lord's anger in person, but it was something to be feared according to the people she had spoken to during the Blood War.

"I don't know when, but at some point, I would say so yes," Lucius said eager to continue their mission of turning Britain dark, but not looking forward to facing the Dark Lords anger at no one looking for him after so long.

"And you think organising yesterday's attack will show him your still loyal after all this time, and hopefully reduce the punishment you will receive for never looking for him," Narcissa said easily able to figure out her husband's thoughts after being married to him for so long.

"That was one of the reasons yes," Lucius said revealing the truth as he didn't keep secrets from his wife. "The other was that the Ministry is considering looking for a new ally to replace the Leaf Village, and that is something that cannot be allowed to happen."

"Because the Dark Lord will have a much harder time taking over Britain if he has to fight a Hidden Village as well," Narcissa said seeing where he was going with this.

"That is correct, but with the attack yesterday creating fear in people's hearts they will look to the Ministry for guidance, particularly the dark faction who has been taking care of them much better than the other factions have recently. We will then use the fear to pressure the Ministry into focusing their efforts on the Aurors, as we will subtle remind the country of the price we paid with trusting a Hidden Village in the past.

"This will force the Ministry to discontinue any attempts to find a new ally due to the outcry from the public, and solidify the darks position as well at the same time. Yes having the Ministry focus their efforts on the Aurors isn't ideal for when the Dark Lord returns, but it's better than the alternative. And we might need the increased Aurors with so many ninjas attending Hogwarts this year because I don't think things will proceed without any incidents occurring at Hogwarts due to the nature of ninjas," Lucius explained.

Narcissa was suddenly reminded why her husband had been the Dark Lords right hand man with Bellatrix being his left when he revealed the depths of his plan.

"Your plan could work, and I think the Dark Lord will be pleased with your actions when you reveal to him what you have done to help secure his rule. And despite your worries over making the Aurors force stronger, I think it was a wise decision. With Draco being at Hogwarts I feel much safer if more Aurors were stationed around Hogwarts like the Ministry wants, even if Draco has Revan to help him in any situation he might find himself in," Narcissa commented. While she is loyal to the dark her main loyalty will always be to her family first.

"I can see your point dear as more Aurors being around Hogwarts will make things safer for our child, but Revan is an S-class wizard he will not allow any harm to come to his friends. That I am positive off," Lucius said strongly.

"I agree with you that Revan will protect Draco to the best of his abilities but he is only one man and things are changing, and I can't help but worry what the future has in store for our family," Narcissa said her mind going to Naga the first demon in centuries to have been summoned, ninjas attending Hogwarts for the first time in history and the Dark Lord returning. The future had never seemed so unsure.

xxxxx

Revan was in his study discussing with Morgana about last night. "And once Fudge had sorted everything out I came back home."

"Your plan was flawless my son, well done," Morgana said proudly.

"Thank you," Revan said always enjoying when he could make his Mother proud of him.

"Now while your idea has benefited us immensely, we need to discuss what the attack means for us and our plans going forward," Morgana said seriously.

"From what Lucius has told me it's clear this attack was pre-planned in advance though I can't see the reason as to why he would carry out this attack, because if Voldemort had regained a new body he would need to rebuild his forces in secret, and this attack would only gain him attention he wouldn't want," Revan said thinking of all the possible reasons for the Death Eaters to attack yesterday.

"A piece of information I learned from talking to David last night might shed some light onto the reason as to why Lucius would attack the world cup," Morgana revealed.

"Really what information did he disclose," Revan said.

"Apparently the Ministry is considering looking for a new Hidden Village to ally with," Morgana admitted.

Revan's eyes narrowed in aggravation. "That cannot be allowed to pass. The Ministry having an ally would make our plans to make this country dark that much more complicated."

Morgana nodded her head in agreement. "And I believe Lucius knows this, and so organised the attack to make people scared, therefore making them easier to manipulate, and using the goodwill the dark faction has earned this year to end any talks of a new alliance."

"If Lucius's plan works it would be great for us, but it could easily go wrong," Revan warned as the attack might make more people want an alliance.

"I agree, that's why if such talks ever become public you need to put your support behind the dark faction to prevent any Hidden Village from allying with Britain," Morgana advised.

"I can see that being the wisest course of action for us," Revan said as most people know of his dislike of the Leaf Village thanks to Sue's death, so people won't find it strange if he talks out against such an alliance with another Hidden Village

"Even with you speaking out against a new alliance another way you could decrease any chance of a new alliance happening is by making the ninjas that will be competing in the tournament look incompetent or weak," Morgana said a hint of cruelty in her eyes before it vanished.

"I am only one man. I won't be able to make everyone ninja competing look weak or incompetent," Revan said.

"That's why you need to soundly defeat any enemies you face in the tournament as to leave no doubts about your power compared to the Hidden Villages, and win any part of the tournament you enter to show their incompetence," Morgana said.

"I need to think which part of the tournament I'm going to enter as I still have to learn rune magic from Scathach at the same time, which will make me quite busy," Revan pointed out.

"Learning rune magic is essential, that's why I was going to ask you to experiment with the shadow portal you can create to see if you can use it to travel large distances instead of dimensions. If you can, you could travel here to learn from Scathach every day as it would prevent your education about rune magic from being neglected," Morgana advised.

Revan gained a thoughtful look on his face. "Your idea certainly has merit. After this talk, I'll experiment with my shadow portal to see if your idea is feasible or not. Because if it is that would certainly make travelling much easier."

Morgana folded her hands regally in her lap. "There's only one thing left for us to talk about before you experiment, and that is Scathach is suspicious of us because of you preventing her from attacking the Death Eaters yesterday."

"I'll come up with a reason for her that isn't the truth, but enough to satisfy her curiosity," Revan said.

Morgana nodded. "Given that you know her much better than I do. I'll leave it to you to tell her a fabricated story."

"Don't worry I'll handle Scathach," Revan promised.

"Then there's nothing else to discuss, so you're free to experiment now," Morgana said ending their discussion.

"Of course Mother," Revan said giving his Mother a loving smile before heading to the back garden to experiment with the shadow portal.

"Revan just the person I wanted to speak to," Scathach said approaching him in the middle of the hallway.

"What can I do for you Scathach?" Revan asked.

"I came to see if you wanted me to start teaching you right now," Scathach said. While she did want to teach her student, a more selfish part of her missed the close contact the two of them shared for the past few weeks and wanted to experience that again.

"I would love to teacher," Revan said with a hint of eagerness to his tone.

"Excellent we'll start your training in the back garden then," Scathach said smiling happily and leading Revan outside of the house.

Before the training began Revan created a hundred Shadow Clones to experiment with the shadow portal. That way he could train and experiment at the same time.

"From our time together travelling I am well aware you are an already accomplished warrior, but that doesn't mean I can't help you improve your fighting style, as it was clear to me you were self-taught in how to fight and not from an instructor, but that can easily be remedied now that I'm here. I will also be teaching how to cast runes using magic, which knowing your thirst for magical knowledge is what you're most likely looking forward to the most," Scathach said standing like the warrior Queen she is in the back garden while holding her spear in one hand.

"I am yes," Revan admitted seeing no shame in confessing that.

Scathach smiled amused. "I can't say I'm surprised by your answer. Seeing as you're preferred style of fighting mainly involves fighting at mid-range by casting spells and jutsus at the enemy. I will be focusing on improving your martial art skills to increase your survival against close combat enemies. At the same time, I will teach you runes, as I have no doubt such a subject interests you greatly."

"You know me so well," Revan said with a small smile.

"In the future, I will also teach you how to wield a weapon if you wish. While my expertise lies in using a spear. I am sufficiently trained in using other weapons, so if you wish to take up a different weapon to mine, I have no problem in training you to use such a weapon," Scathach proposed twirling her spear around in her hand showing off her skill.

"For the moment I'll pass on learning how to use a weapon," Revan said politely not wanting to offend Scathach as he knew she was a weapon user. "Although I do know the basics of how to use a sword, I much prefer using magic in a fight than a weapon."

"That's fine. Every person has their own style of fighting," Scathach said not disappointed in Revan's answer as she could always change his opinion in the future. "With that out of the way let's begin."

Scathach then got into a fighting stance pointing her spear at Revan while he did the same. "This spar is only had to hand combat and weapons, no magic or jutsus is that understood," Scathach ordered strictly.

"Yes teacher," Revan stated studying Scathach's fighting stance as it was much more improved since the last time he had fought her. Then again she was insane last time they fought whereas now she is fully sane, making her that much more dangerous.

"Then begin," Scathach said rushing forwards and thrust her spear towards Revan's chest who kicked the spear away with his left leg and threw a punch at Scathach's head who tilted her head to the side to dodge it.

From a window on the top floor of the house, Morgana watched as Revan and Scathach spared against each other. While she could freely admit she didn't like Scathach. She knew Scathach was good for her son, as he would only improve from here on out thanks to her lessons. When the time came when Revan had learnt everything there was to know from Scathach, she wasn't sure what to do about the half demon.

Revan would most likely have befriended Scathach by that point and wouldn't want anything harmful to come to her, and it's not like she ever hurt both of them deliberately. Perhaps when their castle is built they could give Scathach this house so she has somewhere to live. That seems like a good reward for teaching Revan, even if they are already letting her live here out of the goodwill of their hearts.

Focusing back on the spar she saw Revan lying on the ground with Scathach standing over him with her spear piercing his shoulder slightly. Her first thought was to kill Scathach for harming her child, but she forced herself to calm down and not do anything rash. Revan's healing factor meant the injury wasn't permanent, and with Scathach clearly not holding back her son could only improve from this. That didn't mean she wanted to watch her son get pierced by a spear though, so she moved away from the window to think of her plans for the Ministry.

Several hours later the spar with Scathach finally ended allowing Revan to relax after the rigorous workout he just had.

"You are an excellent student and warrior, but there is room for improvement," Scathach said maintaining her strict teacher voice.

"It's been a long time since someone has pushed me like this," Revan said. He had more power than Scathach but she had far more experience fighting than he did, and that showed in their spar. He wasn't too annoyed at his lost though, as he would only get stronger from his duels with Scathach.

Scathach seeing Revan wasn't being a sore loser grinned in approval. "Until you return to Hogwarts we will have these spars every day to improve your martial art skills. And with that lesson over we will now commence with rune magic."

"Finally," Revan said excitedly.

The two of them were standing next to each other as Scathach demonstrated rune magic by creating a rune in mad air by moving her hand downwards. The rune then sent a blast of wind towards some trees but did no damage to them by design. Once the spell was cast the rune disappeared having used all the magic stored in it to cast the spell.

"That is rune magic. Only an advanced rune magic user could create an effect with only one rune, most people would need to create several runes if they wanted to cast a spell," Scathach explained as the amount of runes need for a spell was equivalent to the amount of wand movements for a spell. The better you were the fewer runes you needed.

"I see and how does one create a run in mid-air?" Revan inquired.

"As you are aware wizards and witches cast magic by drawing from their magical core but despite runes being magical in nature, I'm actually drawing my magic for the runes from what you refer to as chakra coils," Scathach answered.

"What!" Revan exclaimed surprised.

"Yes, I channel my magic through my chakra coils as you call them, and will my magic to create a rune from my hand. And depending on which rune I created it will have a different effect when casted," Scathach said enjoying teaching Revan something he wasn't aware of.

"Seeing how spells can create the same effect as runes. I take it runes are intended to be used alongside a weapon as it's much easier to cast a rune then wield a wand and weapon at the same time," Revan said his mind going over everything he had learnt.

Scathach smiled proudly. "That's correct Revan. Now let's begin your first lesson of rune magic."

Revan then spent the next few hours practising creating a rune in mid-air. By the end of the training session, he had managed to learn how to create a rune to the joy of Scathach. When it reached dinner time Scathach promised to continue their lessons tomorrow, and Revan couldn't wait. Learning a brand new branch of magic was very exciting to him.

Over dinner, Scathach explained more about runes, and how they could be used in combination when spread on a base area to create something called a bounded field that was very similar to a ward. With the use of runes, Scathach could set up a powerful bounded field that could alert the owner to someone entering a designated area uninvited, or stop all teleportation techniques in a bounded area. Revan wondered if the bounded field could stop Minato's Flying Thunder God Jutsu. If it could he had just gained a massive advantage over him, and thanks to Jiraiya he had a way to test that in the future.

Morgana did ask some questions about runes which Scathach answered. Apparently, you could inscribe a rune on someone much like seals for various effects, like erasing a memory or healing an injury. In all runes were very similar to spells though they could be used for other things than spells, like setting up bounded fields for various effects which he could not wait to learn.

It was after dinner when he received memories from his clones that he learnt they had a small success in creating a portal to another location, and not the Shadow Realm. He presumed the clones didn't have enough power to create a portal to travel large distances, so he decided he would have to try it himself, and not leave it to his clones.

But that was for tomorrow as right now he was in the Shadow Realm since he didn't need sleep, with a thousand clones practising creating a rune over and over again. When it was morning he dispelled the clones to acquire their experience, and his ability to create runes was significantly improved. In fact, he would say it was perfect but he would wait to see what Scathach would say, as she knew more about runes then he did.

After their martial arts training Scathach was impressed and amazed by how improved his skill in creating runes was, which made Revan smile proud of his achievement. Scathach then went on to teach him other runes that could be used in combination to cast a spell. He vowed to himself to learn all the runes for this spell, so he could cast the spell using only one rune like Scathach can. However he wasn't arrogant enough to think he could do it overnight, it would take plenty of time.

The next day the three of them went shopping for supplies needed for Hogwarts, which included a dress robe for the Yule dance Hogwarts will be hosting later this year. That got him some teasing from Scathach and Morgana saying he needs to ask out a pretty girl before all the good ones are taken.

When he wasn't training with Scathach and in the Shadow Realm with clones, he was practising with the shadow portals to travel a large distance, not dimensions. It was the day before he headed back to Hogwarts when he finally learnt to travel across large distances. He proved this when he created a portal to the north of Scotland with no trouble. Scathach was happy with this development as that meant he would be visiting her most days while he attended Hogwarts to continue their lessons.

Later in the night, Revan made sure Scathach was fast asleep as he didn't want her to witness what he was about to do, and headed for the basement with Thana slithering beside him.

§ _Where are we going Master_ § Thana asked.

§ _To the basement to make you much more powerful_ § Revan answered unlocking the basement door and letting Thana into the room.

§ _What do you mean by more powerful Master_ § Thana inquired watching as Revan walked over towards a table and picked up a container and two fangs from a case.

§ _Using my magic it's possible to modify your body to make it much stronger, and give it some new additions like the basilisk eye and fangs I'm holding_ § Revan said showing Thana the fangs. § _Are you interested in gaining the power of a basilisk Thana? It would make you the Queen of serpents if you did_ §

§ _I would love such power Master_ § Thana said eagerly. If she was stronger and had the abilities of a basilisk she would be of much more use to her Master. That is something she's wanted to be able to do for a while now.

§ _Excellent, then I'll begin the procedure. This will hurt a lot, but it'll be worthwhile for you I can promise you that_ § Revan said glad that Thana agreed to this procedure as he would have never forced his familiar to do this if she didn't want to. He cared too much about her to do that.

Using telekinesis Revan had the container holding the basilisk eye and the fangs float in the air as to leave his hands free which he then raised, and had black magic pour out of them and engulf Thana's entire body. Thana hissed in pain as she felt the magic penetrate every inch of her body, but she ignored the pain trusting in her Master.

Revan whilst using his magic to change Thana's body used his telekinesis to open the container and retrieve the basilisk eye which had no effect on him thanks to no longer being human, and placed the eye on top of Thana's head after shrinking it. He then modified Thana's body so she could open and close the basilisk eye only when she wanted to. This was to prevent Thana from accidentally killing everyone that looked at her. Thanks to the way he added the eye no one would Thana suspect from looking at her she had a third eye, which is what he intended from the start.

Next, he added the two basilisk fangs to Thana's mouth by replacing two of her fangs. Thana could now choose whether her venom from her bites was poisonous or not. If she did decide to poison someone with basilisk venom then that person was dead within a minute max.

Now that he had added the additions to Thana's body he then modified Thana's body itself. He changed Thana's body to have a healing factor. Her head could be chopped off and she would regrow it, her new additions included. Her skin was made tougher to prevent normal spells and knives from cutting her skin, and how strong she was physically was increased as well. With Thana's newfound physical strength she could wrap herself around a normal person, and crush them to death if she so wished.

He also made Thana's body much longer, seven feet in fact. This was to give her an advantage over her enemies in a fight. Since enemies would have a much harder time removing a seven foot long snake from their bodies, then they would a smaller snake.

When Revan lowered Thana to the ground and vanished his magic Thana could no longer be classified as a normal snake, as her body was comprised of demonic magic. This didn't make her immortal though. While she would never age if her entire body was destroyed that was it. She couldn't come back from that unlike how he could. The only drawback to Thana's transformation is that she is weak to holy magic, due to having a body created from demonic magic. Not that anyone could sense Thana was a demonic familiar, as he made sure Thana was suppressing such magic.

§ _How do you feel Thana_ § Revan asked as Thana moved about in her new body.

§ _I feel much stronger Master_ § Thana said pleased whilst opening and closing her third eye to get used to the sensation.

§ _I'm pleased to hear that_ § Revan said looking at the basilisk eye and feeling its magic trying to kill him, but having no effect on him.

§ _I am the Queen of all serpents Master_ § Thana said happily and arrogantly.

Revan smiled. § _That you are Thana. But you must remember to keep your third eye closed unless I tell you. Because if it ever got out you were a pseudo basilisk they would hunt you down and kill you, and that would cause trouble I don't need at the moment_ §

§ _I understand Master I won't open my third eye unless I have your permission_ § Thana said closing her third eye, and Revan no longer felt its effects upon him.

§ _Good. Now if I ever tell you to kill someone presume it means I want you to inject your venom into them and not open your third eye, given that method of killing would attract far less attention towards you_ § Revan ordered.

§ _I look forward to that day Master, as I will show the world how powerful I truly am_ § Thana said keenly.

§ _That day will come sooner than you think Thana_ § Revan said leading Thana back upstairs.

The reason he had made Thana that much more deadly was that with so many ninjas attending Hogwarts next month, he wanted someone capable of watching his back. He doesn't think the ninjas will try attacking him but if they do he will handle them, and having assistance from Thana will increase his odds.

With Thana having a basilisk eye he can make sure even if he faces multiple Kage opponents at the same time, they will die by just glancing at Thana's third eye. He hopes it never comes to that as he will be hunted for having a basilisk in his possession, but he will do what he must to survive even if it means going on the run. With how strong he is and having a pseudo basilisk as his familiar, he was confident if the ninjas coming to Hogwarts are looking for a fight he can defeat them, no matter what they throw at him.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **The Grand Magical Tournament starts next chapter so I hope you're looking forward to that. My decision to make Thana into a pseudo basilisk came from the fact with Revan becoming so strong and deadly, he needed a familiar to reflect that. That is why I made the changes to Thana as I did.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"I can't believe Fudge gave you an official position for the tournament," Pansy said to Revan looking suspired.

Revan and his friends were sitting together in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Daphne sitting suspiciously close to Revan. It had nothing to do with Daphne wanting to be as close as possible to her crush, or so she told herself. Thana wasn't in the compartment as Revan had sent her to look around the train, as she was too big to stay with them in an already cramped compartment.

"Fudge knew I could help the Hogwarts students that enter the tournament perform well, stopping any embarrassment on the Ministry's side from the poor performance of any the Hogwarts students compared to the other schools and villages, and it's a great publicity stunt for him having the demon slayer helping students thanks to the compassion of the Ministry," Revan said.

"I don't understand how anyone can like politics," Ginny said annoyed. "I swear everything a politician says has a double meaning."

"That's politics for you," Daphne said dryly. She could play politics well enough, but that didn't mean she had a love for them.

"Speaking of politicians I see your Father had done well for himself Draco," Theo said lounging in his seat.

Draco puffed out his chest proudly. "I expect nothing less from my Father."

Over the last few days, Lucius had used the fearsome of the public was feeling to force the Ministry to focus its efforts on the Aurors corps, and not look for a new alliance with a Hidden Village. Fudge was desperate for a sudden answer to the public's outcry, and so quickly accepted Lucius suggestions, resulting in the Aurors having an increased budget.

Some like Dumbledore and Amelia Bones were wary of Lucius actions but the public eat it up, as they enjoyed the feeling of safety such actions provided to them. This only increased the goodwill the dark faction had from the public making their faction even stronger, much to the displeasure of the grey and light factions.

With these actions, Lucius was the most powerful politician in the country. Something Dumbledore was not happy about, especially with Voldemort possibly on the rise. Given that when Voldemort returned he would have followers in positions of power that could help him with his goals of conquest. A few years ago Dumbledore could have reduced Lucius influence, but thanks to some hits his reputation had taken over the year thanks to the ANBU and Sirius Black, that was no longer feasible.

"And has your Father been wearing any masks recently?" Ginny questioned firmly making things tense in the compartment.

"I don't know what you mean," Draco said his pureblood mask firmly in place. While his Father never told him anything, he was confident in his theory his Father was behind the World Cup attack.

"This is no time to discuss such a topic," Theo said trying to calm things down.

"Yeah did you guys see Krum catch the snitch? It was amazing," Pansy said trying to change the subject.

"Ginny it's pointless asking Draco such things, seeing that he would have no idea what his Father may or may not be up to," Revan said calmly but everyone listened to his words. "Plus don't forget Morgan has been teaching you the Dark Arts over the summer, which means you can't judge Lucius for being a dark wizard when you yourself are a dark witch."

"Yes but I don't go around attacking innocent people," Ginny protested wanting to wipe Draco's arrogant smirk off his face when she was called a dark witch.

"And the light faction doesn't?" Revan asked silencing Ginny as she knew the answer to that question.

"I'm sure Ginny will see the truth that the dark isn't that as bad as people say in the near future," Draco said smugly.

"I learned some new curses over the summer that I'm not afraid to cast at you Draco," Ginny growled.

Daphne rolled her eyes at them. "Both of you are idiots."

"Shut up ice Queen," Draco and Ginny snapped at the same time to the amusement of everyone in the compartment.

Later the group of them were now sitting at their house table in the Great Hall watching as the sorting was just finished. McGonagall was shooting Revan disapproving looks as Thana was curled up into small pile next him on the floor scaring some of the students due to how menacing Thana looked. However, to McGonagall's annoyance, there was nothing she could do as familiars were allowed to go anywhere with their Master thanks to the rules. Something Revan repeatedly took advantage off.

Nearly every single girl in the Great Hall would look over towards Revan and blush when they saw how handsome he had become over the summer. Some were making plans to date Revan as he was too handsome to pass up. Daphne noticed this and felt angry at all these girls that were paying attention to Revan. Though she knew Revan would never date any of them, as he would ignore them as he usually does.

Revan did wonder who the large tall muscular redhead wearing muggle clothes that reminded him of a Viking sitting with the other Professors was. He presumed he was the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and from what he could sense he was above average in power, and the feeling he got from his magic told him he had used a bit of Dark magic in the past. This means he might make a decent teacher. He would have to wait and see.

"Before the feast begins I would like to make a few announcements," Dumbledore said standing up and making the hall fall silent. "First I would like to welcome our new History of Magic Professor, Hector Godbrand."

Revan was surprised Hector wasn't the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher as he didn't seem the type to teach history, but then again appearances can be deceiving.

Hector stood up as the hall politely clapped for their new teacher. "I look forward to teaching you brats the joys of history," Hector said in a thick Irish accent and Revan thought for a split second he detected another accent underneath, but it was gone too fast for time to decide if he actually heard it or not.

The students weren't sure what to make of the new Professor, though it was clear McGonagall wasn't happy with Hector's choice of words thanks to the look she was giving him. Hector simply smiled back at her not caring what people thought of him, and he always enjoyed messing with strict individuals like McGonagall.

"Thank you for your selection of words Professor Godbrand," Dumbledore said ignoring what was going on with his staff. "Unfortunately our new Defence-"

Dumbledore was cut off when the enchantments on the ceiling turned into lightning. Before anyone could react a beam of magic was shot into the ceiling returning it to its previous state. Everyone looked towards where the beam had come from and saw an old and gruff man who was missing an eye and had a magical replacement in its place. He was also walking with a staff and had a prosthetic leg in place of his left leg.

"Allow me to introduce you to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher Alastor Moody," Dumbledore announced with a smile. Moody shook Dumbledore's hand and gave a gruff nod before sitting down with the other teachers.

Revan was surprised someone as famous as Mad Eyed Moody would become a teacher. It was most likely he was taking the job as a favour for his friend Dumbledore. What did surprise him was the touch of darkness he felt on Moody's magic. He thought someone that was friends with Dumbledore wouldn't even have a touch of darkness to their aura.

Then again he was well known for catching dark wizards and killing Death Eaters during the Blood War. It would make sense for someone like that to have a bit of darkness in their magic. Like he was always taught just because someone is dark doesn't mean their evil. From what he's heard Moody was paranoid but a decent person. He has to be careful around one of Dumbledore's biggest supporters, as to not reveal anything to him.

"Now onto the main announcement," Dumbledore said while Moody's eye twirled around in his eye socket before landing on the Slytherin students that were giving him unpleasant looks.

The Slytherin students were no doubt children of wizards and witches Moody had either captured or killed during the Blood War, and therefore weren't happy to know they would be learning from him this year. Revan didn't interfere seeing how it was understandable they wouldn't like Moody. He would only interfere if their actions went beyond shooting angry looks at Moody. With this year being so busy, he has no time dealing with his house gaining the personal attention of Moody thanks to the actions of a few. He'll make sure to remind his house of that fact.

"Thanks to the effort of the Ministry and our friends abroad, it has been decided Hogwarts will host a unique tournament this year. The name of this event is the Grand Magical Tournament and will be comprised of three parts. The first part of the tournament is based on the Triwizard Tournament, though this version will be much safer than the ones in the past. Like previous Triwizard Tournaments, one student from each of the competing schools as well as a Genin from a competing Hidden Village will be selected to represent their school or village in their bid for the Triwizard Cup.

Revan could already see the interest growing in the hall just from the first part of the tournament. Daphne couldn't help but think the students that were talking about entering and winning the first part of the tournament fools. There was no way they could beat Revan if he entered his name, which she has a feeling he will do.

"The second part will act as the Chunin Exams, which will allow foreign ninjas along with a group of wizards and witches to compete against each other for the title Chunin. The third part of the tournament is something that has been created exclusively for this tournament, to bring our nation and foreign ones closer together. Competitors from each school and Hidden Village will be paired up to deal with various tasks, which can only be completed by working together to overcome whatever challenge they must face," Dumbledore explained getting very excited looks from those in the hall.

"Each part of this tournament will take place over the year. When our foreign visitors join us next week they will also be attending your lessons. In return ninjas from around the world will be hosting their own lessons where students can learn more about chakra and its capabilities. This year will be a sign of unity and peace between nations, and it's my hope by the end of the year all of you will have learnt new skills and made some new friends.

Dumbledore then gained a bit more of a serious expression on his face. "I must warn you now the Triwizard part of the Tournament will be magically binding. Once you're selected as a champion you will have no choice but to compete in life threatening challenges. So I must warn you now to think carefully before enter your name."

Dumbledore then relaxed, though some students weren't as excited as they were before. "For the other two parts of the tournaments, you won't have to enter a magically binding agreement to enter, though I still caution you to be sure if you're ready to face the danger that lies ahead if you do enter the tournament.

"You may enter your name in only one part of the tournament or all three, but not everyone will be eligible to enter. For the Triwizard part of the tournament only sixth years and above may enter alongside Genin from the Elemental Nations, although those that are registered as adults will be able to compete," Dumbledore said looking at Revan causing students to shoot him jealous looks. "Fourth years and above may compete in the mixed part of the tournament, however only seventh years will be allowed to compete in the Chunin Exams alongside Genin from abroad."

Some of the older students grumbled under their breath at not being old enough to take part in the tournament.

"For the Triwizard part of the tournament, the victor will receive eternal glory and a cash prize of a thousand Galleons. The Chunin exams will allow any that prove themselves as capable of standing equal to a Chunin the title of Ronin of Britain, allowing them to carry out missions for the Ministry. Those that win the mixed part of the tournament will receive a cash prize of a thousand Galleons to be split between the winning team.

"Throughout the year small events such as duelling and brewing contests will be held and will be announced closer to the date. The methods to enter the tournament will be revealed next week when our foreign friends have arrived. Now let the feast begin," Dumbledore said making food appear on the tables, and everyone dug in talking about the tournament.

Revan and his friends talked about the tournament and during that time he noticed Moody's eye landed on him a few times, and he wondered what that was about.

xxxxx

Hector whilst entering his private quarters let out a loud belch having enjoyed the feast. Some of his new co-workers were a bit stiff but some were fine, especially Septima Vector as she had some nice jugs on her. As long as it doesn't compromise his mission perhaps he should try sleeping with her. He imagines she doesn't go out much as a teacher, and so she shouldn't be too hard to seduce.

Hector grinned already imaging her naked before a serious and respectful look appeared on his face as he opened his suitcase, and retrieved a large mirror. He placed the mirror on his desk against some books, so he could clearly see whatever the mirror showed.

Hector after making sure he looked presentably turned to the mirror and said, "Lady Selene."

After a few seconds, Selene's face appeared on the mirror with her usual cold look on her face.

"Hector, I take it you've arrived at Hogwarts without any issues arising," Selene said frostily and with the authority of a Queen.

"That's correct Lady Selene," Hector said as respectfully as possible or otherwise Selene would punish him for his disrespect. "I have my first lesson tomorrow, and Dumbledore doesn't suspect a thing."

"I am pleased to hear that, and you must keep it that way. With so many ninjas soon attending Hogwarts, you can't afford to attract any unwanted attention towards yourself, and risk your mission," Selene said.

"I won't fail you, my Lady," Hector promised.

"We will see," Selene said her eyes flashing with promises of punishment should he fail making Hector internally gulp. "Have you made contact with your target yet?"

"I saw him in the Great Hall my Lady, and I could tell just from where I was sitting he was a powerful wizard and a warrior as well. It was clear from his body language he has seen many fights," Hector revealed.

"Revan le Fey's capabilities were never in doubt," Selene said not surprised by Hector's information. "I take it you remember your mission, Hector."

"I do my Lady. I am to retrieve a sample of his blood and send it to you immediately," Hector said knowing better than to ask why he needed to do such a thing.

"That is correct. And depending on what I learn from his blood determines what we will do moving forward," Selene said numerous plans moving throughout her head.

"The Grand Magical Tournament should provide me with plenty of opportunities to retrieve a sample of Revan's blood my Lady," Hector proposed.

"Yes, we were quite lucky that the tournament was taking place the same time you were sent to Hogwarts," Selene commented. "You have all year Hector to retrieve a sample of Revan's blood, therefore there's no need to rush and expose yourself to Dumbledore. I would rather wait several months for a sample of Revan's blood, then you trying at the first opportunity and getting caught."

"Thank you for the consideration, my Lady," Hector said bowing his head in gratitude.

"However that doesn't mean my patience isn't without end. I expect results by the end of school year Hector," Selene said chillingly make Hector nervous.

"I will try my best Lady Selene," Hector vowed.

"See to it that you do," Selene said coldly before cutting their connection.

"She is terrifying as usual," Hector commented putting the mirror away in a secure location where no one would find it. "Hot as hell though." He said grinning.

In her office, Selene leaned back in her chair having just finished her conversation with Hector. Hector was one of her best agents, which is why she had assigned him the job of retrieving a sample of Revan's blood. Getting him assigned to Hogwarts was an easy task. Hector due to being an Irish wizard could just walk up to Hogwarts and apply for a job.

She did make sure he learnt to hide is Romanian accent he had picked up from spending so much time in her country. Since a wizard from Romania would attract far more attention than a normal Irish wizard would.

As much as she wanted to order Hector to gain a sample of Revan's blood as fast as possible she knew she needed to be patient. She had waited centuries to find a way to bring back her Father back to life. She could wait several more months.

"To think Revan and Reaper could possibly be one and the same," Selene commented out loud.

Ever since she tasted Reapers blood she had her agents scouring the globe for any leads on Reapers identity. Give that she needed demigod blood to revive her Father, and the last demigod in existence was going to provide it no matter what his opinion on the matter was. After no luck finding out Reaper's identity it surprised her when she read a report about Revan's fight against Naga, and him calling Revan a half breed.

Demons were notorious for calling demigods half breeds. She remembered a few demons under her Father's control calling him a half breed, despite the fact he wasn't a demigod because of the source of his power. She couldn't be fully certain however that Revan was a demigod. Naga could easily have been calling Revan a half breed due to the fact he had a magical creature as a parent.

Despite her reservations, there was no way she was going to ignore the possibility of Revan being the demigod she was looking for. When she receives the blood sample from Hector she will truly know if Revan is a demigod or not. If Revan is she will have to make plans to subdue such a formidable foe, so she can extract his blood without him interfering in the ritual to revive her Father.

"What will your reaction be to the revival of our Father Alucard? Will you feel fear knowing we will both be coming for you in revenge for your betrayal against us? I hope so dear brother. Because you will receive no mercy from me," Selene said smiling maliciously.

xxxxx

It was the next day and classes had finished and right now Revan and his friends were in the Chamber of Secrets where Revan was really pushing them, as he knew how dangerous this year could become with so many ninjas attending the school.

"That's enough for today," Revan commented making his friends collapse to the ground in relief.

"You're a monster," Crabbe said panting for breath.

"He's the devil in human form," Theo said feeling like he was dying.

"I thought Morgan was a strict teacher," Ginny said lying on the floor next to Draco.

"I feel like my lungs are going to collapse," Pansy complained.

Daphne and Tracey were catching their breath next to Revan who both had their hands on their knees to regain their energy. Daphne like the others was wearing training clothes that accentuated her body. Revan noticed with Daphne leaning over next to him he got a good view of her breasts which weren't far from a D-cup size. It suddenly struck him how beautiful Daphne truly was when he saw in such tight fitting clothes.

Daphne saw Revan was checking her out particularly her breasts and she internally smirked, happy that Revan finally noticed how beautiful she had grown. She stood up and stretched her arms behind her back pushing her breasts forward. Daphne saw Revan discreetly checking out her breasts and couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. She was going to make Revan her boyfriend this year before another woman came along, and bagged him before she could.

Unknown to Revan and Daphne as they were too busy checking each other out, their friends were sharing grins with each other. Knowing Daphne was going to bag her man before the year was out.

"What now Revan?" Tracey asked making Revan stop his checking out of Daphne, and focus on the rest of his friends.

"Now I'm going to check your Occlumency shields," Revan said causing everyone to become serious.

"Does this mean you're finally ready to share some of your secrets with us then," Goyle said.

"I am yes if your mental shields are adequate enough," Revan informed before testing everyone shields.

Ginny's shields, in particular, were very good though that wasn't a surprise to him considering his own Mother had trained her. After making sure everyone's shields were strong enough to keep a normal person out, he told them what really happened during his time in the Elemental Nations this summer.

"Orochimaru's a monster," Tracey exclaimed horrified beyond belief unable to picture what Revan was describing.

"Get it all out of your system Ginny," Draco said comfortingly rubbing his hand on Ginny's back as she was sick upon hearing what Orochimaru did to those children.

"How are you so calm?" Goyle asked Revan.

"I might look calm on the outside but inside is another story, and unfortunately I have seen plenty of horrors before, so it doesn't affect me as badly as it does you," Revan admitted sadly.

' _He must be referring to the Mist civil war,'_ Daphne thought squeezing Revan's hand for comfort getting a small smile in return.

' _That's it, girl, get your man,'_ Tracey said eagerly anything to get her mind off what Revan had told her.

"I take it there was a reason you told us this," Theo said getting his disgust under control.

"Yes with the Mist and Sound villages attending Hogwarts next week, I want you to keep an eye on them. While the Sound is unlikely to do anything as they wouldn't be able to abduct anyone with so many eyes about, the same doesn't apply to the Mist ninjas," Revan said.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked now that Ginny was fine.

"The Mist ninjas due to the attitude of their fellow ninjas back in their village might feel entitled to _rape_ anyone that takes their fancy because it will be for the good of the village, and there's nothing a weak and backwards country like ours could do to punish them after the fact in their minds," Revan informed saying the word rape with so much venom and hate that his friends flinched from hearing it.

Not for the first time, everyone speculated if there was more to Revan's hatred of rapists. Yes it was normal to hate and dislike rapists but Revan took it to the extreme, and a small part of them wondered if there was a reason for it. They never asked since they had a feeling it would be terrifying seeing Revan's true anger unleashed upon them for asking why he hated rapists so much.

"Those bastards," Theo said clenching his fists angrily. Knowing Revan's words were true no matter how much he dislikes them.

"We have to warn the other houses," Pansy said panicking. She didn't like the other houses that much, but that doesn't mean she wanted the girls in the other houses raped.

"I will. First, we'll have a house meeting Thursday where I will tell Slytherin's to keep an eye on the Mist ninjas, and on the weakened, I'll speak to the most influential members of each house for them to pass along the message. That way no one should hopefully be _raped_ ," Revan said darkly. He doesn't care for strangers, but he would ever allow someone to be raped if he could prevent it.

"What about the Sound ninjas? They work for Orochimaru. Doesn't that mean we should tell the other houses about him so they can keep an eye on the Sound ninjas as well," Ginny said.

Revan shook his head. "If I do that people will want to know how I know Orochimaru is the leader of the Sound Village, and I can't do that without revealing I destroyed one of his laboratories and in the process make Orochimaru an enemy. Telling people to keep an eye on all the shinobi attending will have to suffice."

"I understand," Ginny said knowing full well Revan would help strangers, but he wouldn't stick his neck out for them like she had just suggested.

Revan then turned to face all the girls in the chamber. "With the Mist ninjas soon attending, it would be best if you never travel alone, instead always in a small group. Because if they see one person by themselves, and think she's an easy target they might get unsavoury ideas."

The girls thought Revan might be a bit paranoid but with the actions of the Mist ninjas in the civil war, and this summer showing what extremes they were willing to go to. They simply nodded in agreement and didn't put up a fuss.

"Pansy," Revan stated turning to face her directly.

"Yes Revan," Pansy said standing a bit straighter under Revan's gaze.

"Thanks to your gossiping," Revan said making Pansy blush slightly as she knew Revan didn't much care for gossip, finding it annoying. "I'm sure you know who the leaders and most influential people are in each house are correct?"

"Yes I know who to talk to in each house if you want a message spread around the school," Pansy answered swiftly.

"Then I want you to pass a message to those people that they will meet with me Saturday, and make it clear to them attendance is mandatory. Failure to show up will result in unpleasant consequences for them," Revan said calmly only showing a hint of darkness in his tone to show how unwise not meeting with him would be. When it comes to rapists he won't allow anyone to mess around and allow some unfortunate girl to be raped, because someone thought they had better things to do than meet him.

"I won't let you down," Pansy said seriously. This was the first important task Revan had given her. There was no way she was going to fail.

"I know you won't," Revan said with a small smile seeing the determination burning in Pansy's eyes.

"Come on let's head back to the common room and leave Draco and Ginny here together alone, as they are standing pretty close together for someone that are just friends," Tracy said teasingly to lighten the mood which did the trick, as Draco and Ginny moved away from each other and protested her words.

"Everything will be all right," Daphne said quietly grabbing Revan's hand and squeezing it for support.

"I'm sure you right," Revan said equally as quiet enjoying Daphne's presence next to him.

The next day when it was pitch black at night with a few lights set up to provide visibility Revan and Scathach were sparing in the back garden of his house.

"Come on Revan is that all you have," Scathach taunted dodging a kick and going for a side attack with her spear.

"Not in the least," Revan said spinning out of the way of the spear and shooting fire from his mouth in Scathach's direction.

Revan on the second day back at Hogwarts tested to see if he could create a portal on the Hogwarts ground and to his surprise he could. Hogwarts might have wards that stop Apparition and Portkey's, but they had nothing that could stop dimensional portals. Even if those portals were being used to travel around the same dimension, and not visit other ones.

Another piece of good news was that he could summon Shadowkahn to him when he was in Hogwarts. Meaning he could learn valuable information straight away without having to wait. With him being so busy with the upcoming year he decided to leave Morgana in control of his spy network. If the Shadowkhan had truly important news they would inform him if he was alone, but otherwise, they would tell Morgana who would pass along the information.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Scathach grinned eagerly tracing a rune to block the fire before throwing her spear at Revan who dodged it, but not in time to block the kick to his chest.

Revan spun around in the air and formed a hand sign sending a few blades of wind at her that she blocked by tracing a rune on the ground that created a wall of earth to protect her. Seeing his attack blocked Revan raised both of his hands and shot black lightning from them that shattered the wall of earth, but failed to hit Scathach as she rolled to the side to avoid it.

Revan then backflipped to avoid the spear that was heading for his back and attached an exploding note to it as it passed him by. Scathach seeing the note about to explode when the spear was within arm's reach created a shield in front of her using a rune protecting her from the explosion. She then moved to the side to dodge Revan's drop kick from above and spun around kicking him in the head, but as soon as her foot came into contact with Revan's head she was shocked by lightning.

' _A lightning clone,'_ Scathach thought impressed as the clone vanished.

She was then kicked in the back sending her up into the air where large wooden roots grabbed her and smashed her into the ground, and started suppressing her magic. Scathach tried braking free but gave up after a minute.

"I surrender," Scathach stated making the wooden roots disappear.

"You truly are the greatest warrior I know," Revan praised helping her up.

"With the way you're progressing, it won't be long before you're a truly capable warrior as well," Scathach said walking over to the side of the sparring area and helping herself to a drink.

"If I use magic in a fight I am more than capable of keeping up with you, but if it's just taijutsu I have a lot to learn," Revan said glad he's improving bit by bit.

"Keep practising and you'll get there," Scathach stated proud of her student. "So what's it like being back at Hogwarts after travelling for so long?"

"It's taking me a few days to get back into the flow of things," Revan said before telling Scathach everything that happened over the last few days.

"A noble thing to keep an eye on the Sound and Mist ninjas while in their in Hogwarts, so no innocents get hurt," Scathach said knowing her student isn't apathetic as he appears. "And have you decided which parts of the tournament you're going to enter?"

"I'm entering all three parts of the tournament," Revan said as he needed to embarrass the Hidden Villages to stop any alliances from forming.

Scathach raised an eyebrow. "That's ambitious."

"I believe I can manage to win or at least reach the finals for each part of the tournament," Revan admitted as there no way anyone competing in the tournament will be able to match him power wise.

"Well I hope you perform admirably during the tournament," Scathach said as it would be challenging to compete in all parts of the tournament. "Have your friends decided what parts of the tournament their going to enter?"

"Seeing how they know I'll be selected as the champion in the Triwizard tournament, they're not going to bother entering their names in that part of the tournament," Revan revealed and he wasn't being arrogant when he said that. He's just that much more powerful compared to everyone else in the school. Meaning there's no way he won't be selected.

"You're so modest," Scathach teasingly knowing Revan wasn't being arrogant just telling the truth.

"I try," Revan said dryly. "Anyway, I know my friends are going to enter the mixed part of the tournament, and they've asked me to help them enter their names in the Chunin exams, as they want to compete against ninjas from abroad."

"Do you think it'll be safe for them to do so?" Scathach inquired.

"There will be dangers of course, but thanks to my training I believe they can handle most things the Chunin exams can throw at them. They might not win the Chunin exams, but I do believe they'll get far in the exams," Revan said.

"Look at you, talking like a proper teacher," Scathach said smirking.

"What can I say teaching agrees with me," Revan said. He might enjoy teaching his friends but by the Goddess, there was no way he would teach a classroom full of peasants, they would annoy him too much. Perhaps he could take an apprentice in the future when he's an adult, as he would probably enjoy teaching a single person over a classroom full of idiots.

"Before you head back to Hogwarts I want to ask you about the World Cup attack," Scathach said seriously.

Revan knew this conversation was coming but luckily he had prepared a lie in advance for why he stopped her from attacking the Death Eaters.

"As you no doubt know some of my friends are children of Death Eaters from the Blood War," Revan said getting a nod from Scathach. "And that is why I stopped you from attacking the Death Eaters at the World cup since I didn't want you to kill any parents of my friends."

He didn't actually want her to kill any of the Death Eaters, as an alliance would be impossible with Voldemort then.

"I see your point, but that doesn't mean I like it as they were attacking innocent people after all," Scathach admitted.

"Yes some people were injured, but no one was killed," Revan said not caring for the peasants that were injured.

"If I wasn't allowed to attack the Death Eaters why were you then?" Scathach asked disliking the Death Eaters but not really caring for their actions, due to the demon blood in her making her a bit apathetic. Plus she wasn't going to do something that would upset Revan, not when she cares for him so much.

"I could sense which Death Eaters were parents of my friends, and which ones weren't," Revan revealed. "That's why I could attack them, as I knew the ones I was killing weren't the parents of my friends."

"Fine I don't like you kept me from a fight, but I understand your reasoning," Scathach said letting the issue go.

"I'm glad that's settled then," Revan said giving her a small smile. "I'll see you tomorrow night for another training session then."

"I can't wait," Scathach commented smiling.

"Thinking of leaving without giving your Mother a hug," Morgana said appearing in the back garden.

"Of course not Mother," Revan said walking over to Morgana and giving her a hug.

' _He is such a momma's boy,'_ Scathach thought amused but then again with only one parent raising you that was to be expected.

"See you tomorrow Scathach," Revan said creating a portal and walking through it. Once Revan was gone Scathach's smile left her face missing his company already.

"Revan is progressing well under your teachings," Morgana commented neutrally.

"That he is," Scathach said not really wanting to talk to Morgana.

"I know you're bored around the house as you have nothing to do until my son arrives for his lessons," Morgana stated. "That's why I have a suggestion for you."

"What sort of suggestion?" Scathach questioned warily not trusting Morgana.

Revan emerged from the portal in the Shadow Realm as he had some business to conduct first before he returned to Hogwarts.

"Good your all hear," Revan commented upon seeing the fifty Shadowkahn he had created to spy on people standing in a large group nearby.

The Shadowkahn were all academy level student power wise as they were only going to spy not fight anyone. This meant making them stronger completely pointless.

"I'll be back to give you orders soon," Revan stated walking off to create more Shadowkahn.

Once he had created ten more shadowkahn he ordered thirty seven of them to visit the minor Hidden Villages to spy on them, ten were to go to the Leaf Village to find the ROOT headquarters to monitor Danzo, and three were to go to Romania to observe Selene. When he had given them their instructions he created a portal for them and sent them through to begin their mission.

"Finally that's done," Revan said pleased his spy network is comprised of even more agents now.

Four days later Revan was in an abandoned classroom sitting on a desk regally stroking Thana, with Pansy standing next to him waiting for various people from the other three houses to arrive.

"Do you think they'll be able to handle what you're about to tell them better than the Slytherin's did?" Pansy asked.

"I think they'll handle it worse in fact," Revan answered stroking Thana's head.

Thursday night Revan told everyone in Slytherin that was third year and above what the Mist Village did during their civil war, and them abducting children over the summer. To say they were outraged would be an understatement. With most Slytherin's coming from dark and neutral families they grew up knowing the world isn't as kind and gentle as a light family child would. As a result, they handled what he told them pretty well.

They agreed to keep an eye on all ninjas around the school, and especially the Mist ninjas. All of the women in the house were grateful that he warned them about potential rapists attending the school, and took his advice of never being alone around Mist ninjas to heart. It also had the benefit of consolidating his rule over Slytherin as his actions showed how much he cared about them.

"Knowing the light families you're probably right," Pansy lamented. "They were never good at seeing how the world really works."

"They'll either accept what I say as the truth, or they'll suffer the consequences for their own folly," Revan said. If they don't believe what he tells them then it's their own fault if they suffer. He did everything he could to help them.

"If you got Godbrand to tell them they might believe it," Pansy said jokingly.

Godbrand was a favourite amongst the students. With his sarcastic and blunt comments during lessons, the older students loved him, thinking he was a refreshing change of pace to the usual boring teachers. The same had been said about Moody with many calling him awesome but mad. He hadn't had a lesson with moody so he didn't know if the rumours were true or not, but he would have to only wait to next week to see if they were.

Revan snorted. "Like that would go down well."

"You never know," Pansy commented.

Revan suddenly sat up a bit straighter. "They're coming."

"About time," Pansy muttered but still making sure she looked presentable. Appearances were important after all.

The two of them didn't have to wait long as the classroom door opened and students from the other three houses entered. The group included Cedric Diggory, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, the Weasley Twins, Angelica Johnson, Katie Bell, Romilda Vane, and some other students he didn't know the names to.

Some of them warily eyed Thana as a seven foot long snake was very intimidating, especially when Revan was casually stroking her head. Others stared at Revan trying to think of all the reasons as to why they were ordered to come here.

' _Excellent they all turned up,'_ Revan thought. With the biggest gossipers and the most influential members of each house here, there's no way his warning won't be spread around the school.

"Why are we here Revan?" Romilda asked flirtingly getting exasperated looks from those in attendance. Pansy mentally snorted at the absurd idea of Romilda ever standing a chance with Revan.

"I did not give you permission to call me by my given name Vane, I suggest you remember that," Revan said coldly his mask firmly in place making Romilda tremble slightly, unnerved by the look in his eyes. "As to why you are all here it's to pass along a warning to the rest of the school."

"Were basically your messenger boys then," Seamus said annoyed.

"Essentially yes," Revan commented.

Dean turned around and started walking to do the door. "Screw this, there's no way I'm not going to pass along a message for you when you can do it yourself-"

Dean was cut off when Thana moved with speed most couldn't follow, and wrapped herself around Dean and hissed at him threateningly.

"Arrrr," Dean screamed panicking making the other reach for their wand's to help him but froze in place when they felt Revan's magic pushing down on them slightly.

"If you don't want to pass along my message that's fine," Revan said calmly motioning towards Thana to release Dean and return to him. "However I'm confident you will do so when you hear what I have to say."

Revan then stopped flaring his magic and waved his wand creating enough chairs for everyone to sit down in, getting astonished looks from everyone for the piece of advanced magic he just performed.

"Please sit," Revan said though the smart ones could tell it wasn't a request.

"So what's so important that you had Pansy here threaten us to turn up or else," Fred said with a grin.

"Yeah you could have used someone a bit more intimidating to threaten us with, you know," George said.

"You turned up didn't you," Pansy said enjoying the grin slipping of the twin's faces.

Revan seeing he had everyone's attention said. "As you are no doubt aware next week Hogwarts will host ninjas from several different countries-"

"We know this already, get to the point," Angelica said cutting off Revan bored with this talk already. Revan calmly pinched his thumb and forefinger together and Angelica suddenly couldn't breathe.

"No more interruptions. I will speak and you will listen," Revan said darkly freezing everyone in their seats, even the ones that had already started to move to help Angelica with a single look from his eyes that were glowing with power.

"Now as I was saying," Revan said releasing Angelica who was regretting her actions of trying to look tough. "The Hidden Villages will do anything for power. Some of you are no doubt are aware of this. What you might not know are the lengths they will go to in the name of their village."

And that's what Revan did. He told them everything the Mist Village has done in the past, not leaving out a single detail, and by the time he was done his audience looked horrified.

"They really did that?" Cedric asked.

"Unfortunately yes," Revan answered. "This is why I asked you to come here today. So you can pass along my message and prevent any girls from suffering the same fate."

"They couldn't get away with such a thing here... could they?" Katie asked unsurely.

"Ninjas are masters of stealth, sneaking up on an untrained civilian isn't out of the question, and even if they were caught what can the Ministry do against a Hidden Village as powerful as the Mist. Nothing that's what," Revan said sternly.

Revan could see they weren't handling the news well, their parents having protected them from the horrors of the world since they were children. Hearing about monsters such as Voldemort is one thing. He was a Dark Lord it was expected he was a monster. Hearing about normal people committing vile acts was another.

' _Not that Voldemort was as bad as the history books say,'_ Revan thought. History is often written by the victors to make their enemies look like monsters, and them the glorious heroes.

"How positive are you that the Mist ninjas might rape some girls while they are here?" Neville inquired surprisingly handling himself well after hearing such news.

' _He's clearly not lived a sheltered life if he can handle such information so well,'_ Revan thought in approval. "The Mist ninjas might not rape anyone at all. I am simply telling you so you can be aware of the possibility of it happening."

Neville nodded in understanding a hard gleam in his eyes showing he wouldn't back down from this.

"I'll pass this information along to my Aunt to she can tell the Aurors to keep an eye on the Mist ninjas while there guarding Hogwarts," Susan said not as affected as her housemates, having heard plenty of terrible cases from her Aunt.

"I take it you'll pass along my warning to everyone else in the school then," Revan said.

"We will yes," Cho said confidently getting agreements from everyone else.

"Then we have nothing more to speak about. You're free to leave," Revan stated indicating to the classroom door which opened by itself.

Whilst everyone was leaving Angelica looked hesitant before approaching Revan with Katie by her side.

"Thank you for the warning and I apologise for my earlier actions," Angelica said.

"Apology accepted," Revan said. "Despite what you might think I'm not as evil as everyone thinks. I'll help someone if they're in need of assistance, but incur my wrath and you'll beg for mercy."

"Yes I can see that now," Angelica said nodding her head having realised Revan was a hero like the Prophet said he was. If he was a monster he would have never warned the school of the Mist ninjas.

' _It would have been obvious if you didn't let your opinion of Slytherin blind you to the truth,'_ Revan thought. "If you could make others see that it would make my life much easier."

"I'll try," Angelica said grinning before leaving the room with Katie.

"I believe that went well," Pansy commented as the classroom door shut itself.

"I do as well," Revan admitted. He never thought of it originally but with students spreading his message it will only help his reputation. They'll think he's even more of a hero than before, but unlike most heroes, he's ruthless and dangerous. As there's no way they won't mention him scaring Dean and silencing Angelica.

Another positive of this meeting is with so many people thinking all of the Mist ninjas are rapists, there's no chance of an alliance forming between the Ministry and the Mist Village. Since there would be an outcry from people if they heard the news, given that he was sure the students who he had just spoken to would write to their parents. And some of them were very influential members of society.

When they hear such news there's no way they would allow an alliance, especially those with daughters fearing what might befall them if they did. Revan knew they would be thinking there making the country a safer place refusing such an alliance, never knowing they were making it easier for him to turn this country dark in the future.

"I must thank you again for a job well done Pansy, without your assistance it would have taken much longer to arrange this meeting," Revan complimented.

Pansy preened under the praise. "It was nothing Revan. I was glad to be of assistance," Pansy said smiling happy the person she looked up to was proud of her work.

"You don't give yourself enough credit-" Revan froze in sheer surprise and shock when he sensed three of his Shadowkahn suddenly die.

' _How did they die? They should be hiding in the shadows,'_ Revan said to himself his mind going through a thousand thoughts trying to figure out what could have happened, before settling on the fact he would need to figure out which Shadowkahn were killed first. Unfortunately, he had no idea which part of the world they were killed in. And that would be the first step to identify their killer, as where they had been killed would help narrow down who killed them.

"Revan what happened? Are you okay?" Pansy asked worriedly having never seen the look of shock on Revan's face before.

Revan pulled himself back together in time to answer Pansy's question. "I'm fine just that something's come up," Revan said the shock still present in his voice. "If I'm not back by tonight Pansy cover for me if anyone asks where I am."

"What..." Pansy trailed off as Revan disappeared in a Body Flicker. "Well that's just great," Pansy commented annoyed.

Revan raced as fast as possible towards the Chamber of Secrets and once he was inside he created a portal and walked through it emerging inside his house.

"Revan what are you doing here at this time? Our lesson isn't until much later," Scathach remarked surprised having looked up from her book when she saw a portal created a few feet away from her.

"Our lesson has been delayed for the moment Scathach," Revan said quickly. "I'll explain later first I need to speak with my Mother."

"What do you mean our lesson has been delayed?" Scathach inquired as Revan left the room in a burst of speed.

Revan entered the study finding Morgana going over some documents from the Ministry, and upon hearing the door slam open she looked up in shock.

"My son, what are you doing here at this time?" Morgana asked curiously and shocked.

Revan closed the door as to not be overheard and said. "Three of the Shadowkhan have been killed."

Morgana immediately got serious hearing such news. "The Shadowkahn were ordered to always stay in the shadows no matter what, as to not alert anyone of their presence. This means someone no matter how unlikely it seems detected them hiding in the shadows."

"My thoughts as well," Revan agreed. "Sadly I don't know which Shadowkahn were killed as my connection isn't strong enough with them yet. All I know is that three of them are dead."

"We need to know which three were killed so we know who they were observing, and who most likely killed them," Morgana said already walking towards the door. "Come on let's go somewhere private so you can summon the Shadowkahn, and discover which three had been killed and by whom."

"Yes Mother," Revan said.

The two of them left the house to the confusion of Scathach and teleported to a nearby forest where they could conduct their business without any interruptions. Revan then spent the next hour summoning the shadowkahn to him to narrow down which group had been killed. It didn't help that there was a lot of group of threes he had to sort through, but eventually, by process of elimination, he discovered the group he had sent to Romani had been killed.

"So Selene somehow discovered the Shadowkahn you dispatched to her castle and killed them," Morgana commented not happy by this piece of news. "At least thanks to your modifications to your Shadowkahn Selene would have been unable to extract any information from them."

"That true, but what's more worrying is how did she detect the Shadowkahn," Revan said as most magic that could detect demons had been lost to time.

"Selene is over three hundred years old, and during that time she must have come across various magical items that would allow her to discover any demons in her proximity," Morgana suggested.

"That makes sense," Revan said seeing that possibility as being the most feasible. "For the time being, I will have to refrain from sending any more Shadowkahn to Romani to spy on Selene, to prevent her from killing any more of my Shadowkahn."

"On the plus side, Selene will be looking for enemies that don't exist, as there's no way for her to link the demons she killed with you," Morgana said confidently.

"Yes that is some good news that I don't have one more enemy after my head," Revan said.

"Come on lets head back," Morgana said walking towards her son. "We do need to explain our sudden disappearance to Scathach after all."

"That will be an interesting conversation," Revan said not particularly looking forward to it.

Revan once he had reassured Scathach everything was fine and done the same with his friends he headed to the Shadow Realm for some personal training. He did leave a clone in his place to train his friends like he had been doing all week when he wasn't in Hogwarts. Given that with the year to come, there was no way he was going to allow his friends to slack in their training.

He had seven hundred clone practising rune magic while another three hundred were improving their control of the Death Predation spell. He had experimented with the spell a lot and had learnt while the mist he creates does kill every living thing in its path. It can be delayed or destroyed by a powerful magical or jutsu attack. The amount of power he puts into the spell determines how it holds up against other attacks.

Another thing he had learnt that while the black mist surrounds his body before being launched in every direction, it stops any physical contact with himself as it kills every living thing. There are exceptions though, like a fist coated in powerful magic. So if someone coated their fist in lighting chakra they would be able to punch him, and not have their hand rot away like would normally happen if they came into contact with the black mist.

But only an S-class warrior would have the power to accomplish such a thing, anyone else would lose a hand. He was also trying to modify the spell so instead of temporarily covering himself in black mist, he covers his entire body in it instead. That way no one could land a physical hit on him without extreme difficulty. It would also prevent people like Minato from touching him and placing a seal on him to subdue me.

He had been practising on some high level seals he had been learning, and the death mist he creates does rot away the seals. With the seal, he's creating to prevent someone like Minato from sealing him away, and the death mist that can destroy any magic it comes into contact with depending on the power. He'll never be sealed away like so many tailed beasts and demons before him.

It didn't take long before news of what he told the other houses spread like wildfire throughout Hogwarts. Some students believed he was making it up, but the vast majority believed him as he wasn't known as a liar. His habit of practically admitting to everything he does by saying it was the work of the Triple Goddesses helped in that regard.

With most of the school talking about what he told them it eventually reached the ears of the Professors, resulting in Snape visit the common room to talk to him about the news he had spread amongst the houses.

Revan calmly repeated the story again to Snape who eventually left knowing Revan wasn't lying. The sheer hatred for rapists couldn't have been faked while Revan was telling him what happened to those poor unfortunate women. During this upcoming year he vowed to keep an eye on the Mist ninjas at all times, so none of his students would suffer the same fate.

Dumbledore wasn't happy with so many students being upset by what Revan told them, but after finding out from Snape that the story was true he couldn't blame them. With the Mist ninjas already on their way, there was nothing he could do to stop them, especially on the word of one student. He believed Revan as he wasn't the type to lie about this, but that wouldn't mean the Ministry would when the tournament is so important to them.

It was now Sunday evening and Revan and Draco where by themselves in the common room playing chess, whilst Thana was lying next to the fire keeping away any of the first years that wanted to meet the demon slayer.

"You're still as popular as ever Revan," Draco commented with a smirk.

"You would imagine after the first time a massive snake scares them they would learn their lesson, but no they keep trying to meet the hero that saved Hogsmeade," Revan complained finding the first years trying to meet him tedious. Why anyone would want to deal with fans is beyond him.

Draco chuckled. "Anyone else would love the position you're in, but then again you've never been a people person. Instead, you prefer your books."

"Books are less annoying than the peasants are," Revan stated his mind going back to earlier this day where he visited London, and purchased a book on how to make ramen, and delivered it to the kitchens. That way when Natsumi arrives she can have her favourite food.

Draco simply shook his head fondly at Revan's comment glad a silencing charm was up or a great many people would have been insulted, not that Revan would have cared.

"Did you hear that Eris Frost has been adopted?" Draco asked ordering his knight to take Revan's pawn.

"No, I didn't," Revan answered his bishop taking Draco's knight. "Who adopted her?"

"Some American noble wizard called Alex Grace. According to my Father, he's come to Britain to set up a branch of his family business here," Draco said losing another pawn to Revan.

"What is his family business?" Revan inquired keeping an eye on a first year that was approaching Thana.

"His business deals with enchanted items from what my Father told me," Draco explained watching as a first year student ran away from Thana when she hissed at him. It wasn't the first time someone has been dared to approach Thana and it won't be the last. The only reason Revan allowed the dares to continue is that Thana enjoys scaring people.

"Why would someone like that adopt Frost out of all the children he could have chosen?" Revan questioned his mind trying to think of all the reasons as to why.

Draco shrugged. "I have no idea, but I do I know the few Ministry events Grace has gone to he's taken Eris with him."

"Perhaps good publicity then," Revan said or he could be a loving Father that takes his adopted daughter with him everywhere. Despite how unlikely he finds that idea.

"Possibly, I do know he's quite charming from what I've heard, and with him having adopted a magical orphan it has helped him win over a great deal of Ministry officials to his side," Draco said cursing as he lost another bishop.

"If he really wanted to adopt a child he could have done it in America. No, he adopted Frost for publicity to no doubt him help set up his business here." Revan speculated pretty confident in his theory.

Draco looked like he wanted to add something. "You might be right. But most people won't realise that, and will believe he adopted Frost out of the goodness of his heart."

Revan mentally agreed. Peasants were famous for believing whatever they were told, and never thinking for themselves or looking beneath the surface. So he can see most of them buying into what Alex Grace was doing. It was no concern of his however what Grace was doing. Therefore he'll ignore whatever Grace was up to, as he had more important things to think about.

"I shouldn't be surprised, peasants are idiots," Revan remarked taking Draco's Queen.

"With Eris now having a Father who's on his way to becoming quite influential at the business level of Britain, will that mean you'll stop punishing Eris for what she did last year?" Draco inquired delicately knowing Revan's sister was a topic that shouldn't be talked about in public.

Revan thought about his response for a few seconds before replying. "While I will still target Frost for telling everyone about my sister, seeing that it's not like I haven't attacked students that have influential parents before, she won't be a main priority of mine. No, that honour goes to Ron, Michael and Dan for their part in the prank on Sue."

"I can't blame you for choosing to target them instead. Hell from what I know of Ginny even she wouldn't complain if you keep attacking her brother. I'm just surprised you haven't done so since we've returned to Hogwarts," Draco stated moving his king around to avoid Revan's queen.

Revan grinned darkly for a split second. "I decided to settle back into Hogwarts first before I started attacking anyone again."

"Not really sure that was needed as it's not like we've done much this first week, but whatever," Draco said carelessly.

"You might be right, as it's going to be much harder to attack anyone with so many ninjas walking around the school due to their paranoia," Revan said.

"Oh sure they might be a bit jumpy when they first arrive here, but after a few weeks, I'm sure they'll settle down and then you can carry out your attacks. Well when I say you, I actually mean the snakes you summon," Draco said with a smirk.

"What can I say using snakes helps me to create an alibi for when I'm questioned by the Professors," Revan said given Draco a vicious smile.

"You might have a better alibi. If you didn't practically admit it was you whenever you're questioned and you say it was most likely the work of your Gods," Draco said wryly.

"If I didn't say that then no one would know it was me, and that I punish anyone that gains my ire quite severely," Revan said. It also helps make people think he doesn't have the capability of being subtle, and that he can only be direct all the time. Never knowing he was in fact quite manipulative when it was needed.

"I suppose your words do help send a message to the students," Draco admitted as his king was being trapped in a corner. "Are you looking forward to seeing Fleur again tomorrow? As it's been over a year since you've seen her last."

"Yes, it should be interesting seeing her again after all this time," Revan commented thinking how he'll be seeing quite a few people from the Elemental Nations again, but he was looking forward to seeing Natsumi the most out of all of them.

Draco while moving his King around said. "I think this year has been the most peaceful Gryffindor has ever been."

Revan chuckled darkly. "They no doubt remember my threat from last year, about what I would do to them if they stepped a single toe out of line this year."

"Well I'm not complaining, I'm enjoying a much more subdued Gryffindor this year," Draco commented. Before the Gryffindor's would walk around the corridors arrogantly like they were the best in the school. Now they were much quieter and practically avoided Revan fearing he would attack them for no reason. It was a vast improvement in his opinion.

"You're not the only one," Revan said as most of the school appreciated the Gryffindor's weren't as arrogant as last year. "By the way checkmate."

"Dam it," Draco exclaimed looking down at the board.

The next day Revan was sitting at his house table waiting for their guests to arrive. The hall had been expanded to fit all of the guests, and the hall was filled with excitement as everyone was eagerly looking forward to seeing their guests from abroad. Revan watched as Dumbledore stood up and raised his hands for silence

"Please join me in welcoming our foreign friends. First, we have the delegation from Beauxbatons," Dumbledore said as the Great Hall doors opened and a large tall woman entered the hall leading a group of male and female students. The female students attracted a lot of male attention from the Hogwarts students, especially the Veela amongst them due to their allure.

Revan simply shrugged off their pitiful attempts to entice him. He did nonetheless spot Fleur amongst the crowd of students from Beauxbatons, and he must admit he had certainly grown more beautiful since he had seen her last. She had grown a bit taller and developed more of a womanly figure. He could tell her curves were much more developed as her uniform didn't exactly hide her figure. After Madam Maxine said her greetings to Dumbledore she sat down at the high table while her students sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Next our friends from Durmstrang," Dumbledore stated before and a man entered the hall with his male and female students who could only be Karkaroff the Death Eater traitor. His students looked hard and unmoving which intimated some of the Hogwarts students. Viktor Krum could be seen with the other Durmstrang students, which attracted a lot of attention from the females and the Quidditch fans.

' _A Quidditch star how impressive,'_ Revan thought sarcastically totally unimpressed.

"Dumbledore," Karkaroff greeted and Revan could detect a hint of wariness in his tone and body language. Revan wondered what was causing Karkaroff to be so nervous, and imagined it had something to do with the Blood War.

"Karkaroff good to see you," Dumbledore said like they were old friends which seemed to relieve Karkaroff who soon joined the high table, while his students sat down at the Slytherin table to the excitement of Draco.

"And last but not least our friends from the Elemental Nations the Leaf, Sand, Grass, Mist, Sound, Rain, Waterfall, Cloud and Nadeshiko Villages," Dumbledore announced.

' _So the village Hanare was from is participating then,'_ Revan thought neutrally. Having nothing against the village personally, but not liking the memories it brought up.

Genin's and their sensei's then entered the hall and came to a stop before the high table. The head ninja of each village approached Dumbledore and exchanged polite greetings. Revan recognised two of the head ninjas Kakashi and Yugito. From what he could tell from the body language between Dumbledore and Kakashi they had meet before and seem to be on good terms. Dumbledore no doubt met Kakashi when he visited Minato in the Leaf.

The ninjas then split up with the head ninjas joining the high table while the other sensei's sat at their own table due to a lack of space available for them there. The Genin's headed for tables and split up into various groups.

The Genin's from the Leaf, Sand, Waterfall, and Grass sat at the Gryffindor table. While the Mist Genin sat the Hufflepuff table and received a lukewarm greeting. The female students tried to make as much space between them and the Mist ninjas as possible, to the confusion of the Mist ninjas who wondered what they had done to receive such a welcome. The ninjas from the Nadeshiko village sat at the Slytherin table much to the annoyance of Revan who wanted nothing to do with that village. The Sound, Rain, and Cloud ninjas sat at the Ravenclaw table.

"Now that we are settled, let the feast begin," Dumbledore announced causing food to appear on the tables to the surprise of the ninjas with some of them eyeing the food suspiciously, before taking a bite when they saw everyone else eating without any trouble.

Revan didn't show it but he was surprised when he sensed five jinchuriki in the hall. Three he recognised as the demons Yugito, Natsumi, and Naruko carried, but the other two were unknown to him. Looking around the hall he spotted one of the two jinchuriki he didn't know and saw it was a red haired boy with green eyes that reeked of bloodlust. He was wearing a black bodysuit and had had the kanji for the word love carved on his forehead. The boy also carried a large sand gourd on his back.

' _He must be the Sands jinchuriki that I've heard rumours about. According to some of the rumours, he's either he's mentally unstable or completely insane. Neither which is good for a jinchuriki,'_ Revan thought making sure to keep an eye on the possibly insane jinchuriki, especially one that looks like their suffering from insomnia and could snap at any second.

Having found the first jinchuriki he looked for the second and spotted a girl who was eagerly talking with some Gryffindor's. The grill was petite, androgynous and had a tan. She had mint green hair and orange eyes. She was wearing a white sleeveless shirt and shorts. He made a note to learn both of the jinchuriki's names as soon as possible given that he needed to know more about such powerful people. Not that they would be a challenge to him thanks to his Wood Style.

Revan, while his mind was plotting, couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips when he sensed a familiar presence behind him. Spinning around in his seat he saw two girls standing before him. The first he recognised as Natsumi who had grown in the time since he had seen her. She had gotten taller making her the same height as him. Her curves were also more developed now with her chest being D-cup in size.

Natsumi was wearing the same clothes from when he last saw her except she was now wearing a black and grey jacket over her black top. All in all, he would say Natsumi looks stunning. The girl next to Natsumi was pretty and has long brown hair and brown eyes, and was wearing a pink kimono.

"Natsumi it's great to see you again," Revan said exiting his seat and giving Natsumi a hug. He never expected to see his friend again after the incident with the ANBU.

"You as well Revan," Natsumi said enjoying how handsome Revan has become. The girl next to Natsumi smiled at their interaction. Happy to see Natsumi reunite with her friend.

Natsumi and Revan got some stares from the Hogwarts students, given that it was very unusual to see Revan hugging a complete stranger. Revan's friends thanks to the description he had given them of Natsumi easily figured out who the very attractive woman he was hugging was.

"Allow me to introduce you to my teammate Yakumo Kurama," Natsumi said once their hug was over.

Revan wondered what happened to Natsumi's other teammates. He knew they were alive as he could sense them in the hall. Perhaps there had been a team swap at some point. He would ask Natsumi at some point what was going on, but not right now as that would make things awkward.

"It's nice to meet you Kurama," Revan said getting a raised eyebrow from Kurama for using her last name when she had learnt most people address each other by their given names in this country.

"Revan only addresses people by their given name if he's friends with them. He's weird like that," Natsumi said startling the Slytherin's at how she addressed Revan so casually.

"Like your one to talk about being weird Natsumi, I still remember how we first meet," Revan said recalling how Natsumi barged into the ramen stand shouting at the top of her lungs for ramen.

Natsumi blushed knowing full well what Revan was referring to. "I don't know what you mean."

"Of course you don't," Revan said with his friends watching his interaction with Natsumi with interest. He then turned to Yakumo and said. "You have my condolences for dealing with a trouble maker like Natsumi for so long."

Yakumo giggled at Natsumi's pout. "She's not that bad most days."

"Yes most days being the keyword," Revan said.

"I'm standing right here you know," Natsumi said annoyed but still smiling as she was just that happy to see Revan after so long.

"We know," Revan said enjoying teasing Natsumi with her friend. "Forgive my bad manners, have a seat you two." He said making space for them at the table with Natsumi sitting next to him, and with Yakumo sitting next to Natsumi.

"It's nice to finally meet you Natsumi. Revan has told us a lot about you," Pansy greeted.

"Oh really like what?" Natsumi asked wanting to hear what Revan had been telling everyone about her.

Ginny gave Revan a grin that promised nothing good for him. "That you kicked his ass in your very first spar against him."

"I remember that fight. Revan was so abysmal it wasn't even funny," Natsumi said with a grin.

"If you're going to tell lies perhaps I shouldn't give you your surprise then," Revan said withholding a smile.

"What I was only telling the truth, your footwork at the time was atrocious," Natsumi commented innocently.

"It wasn't that bad," Revan protested knowing full well it was.

"I've seen academy students with better taijutsu stances than you had, when we first spared," Natsumi deadpanned.

"Wow that was harsh," Theo stated.

"See if I give you your surprise after those cruel words then," Revan said looking down at Natsumi like one would a disobedient child.

"Please we both know you're going to give me your surprise no matter what I say," Natsumi said with a roll of her eyes.

Revan tried to maintain his serious look but eventually gave Natsumi a small smile. "Fine here's your surprise," Revan said tapping his finger on the table in front of Natsumi, making a large bowl of pork ramen appear in front of her.

"Ramen really," Yakumo said never understanding Natsumi's like of that food.

"Thank you, thank you," Natsumi said giving Revan a hug. "I thought I would have to go the year without any ramen while I was here."

"I had some words with the kitchen staff, and from now one they will provide you with as much ramen as you desire," Revan said enjoying the looks people were giving Natsumi as she practically scoffed the ramen down in one go.

"You're the best Revan," Natsumi said once her bowl of ramen was done.

"I know," Revan said surprised Natsumi's table manners have improved when eating ramen. Then again she is older now, and so she can't exactly get away with eating in such a way at her age like she did in the past.

Over at Gryffindor table, Naruko was enjoying the attention she was getting from the students for being The Girl Who Lived when she spotted Natsumi having a good time with Revan, and she felt her good mood plummet a bit. Not happy that the demon was enjoying herself with her friends. She did blush a bit when she saw Revan's handsome looks, not that she would admit out loud she found him very attractive.

"Who are you looking at Naruko?" Ino asked seeing that Naruko had been staring at something for a while now.

"The demon," Naruko asked getting uncomfortable looks from the Leaf Genin's, and questioning ones from the Hogwarts students.

"I see," Ino said uneasily, remembering the one time she called Natsumi a demon to her face, and she had no desire to repeat that experience anytime soon.

Kiba looked over towards Natsumi and saw her chatting away with Revan making him grin. "Naruko's just jealous her sister is chatting with the guy that turned her down when he visited the village last year."

"Is the one Natsumi is talking to Lord Revan le Fey?" Sai asked wanting to confirm the identity of the one that was of interest to Danzo.

"Yes that's Revan le Fey the demon slayer," Naruko said annoyed. She still found Sai creepy but he was much better than Sasuke. Not that it was hard to be better than Sasuke after the stunt he pulled with Natsumi. She didn't care he hurt the demon but it could have easily been her that was injured and was therefore glad when her Dad removed Sasuke from team seven alongside the demon. She noticed Sasuke down at the bottom of the table by himself refusing to talk to anyone and being his usual brooding self.

"I wonder if he has a small penis," Sai commented making people choke on their food or drink when they heard his comment.

"You don't say things like that in public man," Kiba admonished getting a bark of agreement from Akamaru that was resting next to him.

Ino looked disgusted. "Yeah, I don't want my sensitive ears to hear such vulgar words."

"Le Fey hasn't got a small penis anyway," Naruko said absentmindedly remembering how his underwear didn't hide much, before blushing when she realised what she said.

"And how would you know that Naruko?" Sakura asked still angry at Naruko for getting Sasuke removed from their team. So what if he injured Natsumi, she's a demon no one should care.

"That is because Naruko here was a peeping tom, and spied on le Fey when he was naked. Something she admitted to last year," Shino stated getting blushes from the girls listening in on the conversation, as some of them wished they had been in Naruko's position. Since they would give anything to see Revan naked with how handsome he looked.

"What that's not true," Naruko protested even as a small part of her mind imagined how nice it would be to see Revan naked again especially with his new looks.

Kiba howled in laughter. "I remember last year when we met le Fey, and you admitted to such a thing."

"Shut up it was only once," Naruko growled before dropping her head in defeat when realised what she had admitted to. Even if she only accidentally walked in on Revan no one would believe her now thanks to her own admission.

"You're such a pervert Naruko," Ino said with a small blush upon seeing Revan's looks.

"I hate you two so much right now," Naruko said dejectedly while shooting a venomous look at Shino and Kiba.

"I can live with that," Kiba said having never liked Naruko's arrogant attitude, or the way she treated her own sister.

"I am not worried. Why because there's nothing you can do against me," Shino stated calmly before carrying on with his meal.

Naruko simply glared at them before looking at Natsumi and promising to herself to make sure her demon of a sister did not have a pleasant time at Hogwarts. A demon deserved nothing less.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **Hector Godbrand is based on the character Godbrand from the Castlevania TV series. My version of Godbrand is a human and is in no way a vampire like the TV version. I gave my version of Godbrand the given name Hector as he needed one, and I thought his first name could be a reference to the TV series by naming him after another character.**

 **The speech Dumbledore gives about the Grand Magical tournament is heavily inspired by the version in Broken Angel by I LIKE FEAR 1-2. I borrowed the speech with I LIKE FEAR 1-2 permission.**

 **For those of you that are confused by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons delegations being comprised of male and female students, unlike the film. I'm going with the book version where male and female students attended Hogwarts.**

 **The age of the Genin's from the various villages is fourteen or fifteen depending on the character. As this takes place a year and a bit after Naruto ended but before Shippuden began. So just imagine them around Revan's age not what they appeared in the show as.**


End file.
